The Slayer
by Norwalker
Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy? if Buffy even became a slayer?. Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.
1. Chapter 1

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 1 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy?( if Buffy even became a slayer?). Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

A/N: New series. Hoping my take will amuse and please, but if not, rotten tomatoes will be available in the lobby. The big thing is I'm hoping to make this story about Faith, not Faith being Buffy. Whether I succeed or not, I do hope I at least hold your interest. Thing is, updates on this story will be slow coming, so that's a warning in advance. Hope you'll tune in, anyway. Oh, and like I said, not sure how the pairings are going to shake out yet, so for now, the only sure thing is Faith...

Oh, and by the way? Welcome to the Hellmouth.

-1-

Friday night after the football game.

Two young men are walking down the main street of the small town. By the design of the jackets, the colors, and the footballs stitched on the front, it's obvious they are members of the Sunnydale Razorbacks football team. They are buoyant and high spirited.

" Did you see what we did to them tonight?" The first boy, obviously excited, asks his teammate. " God, they couldn't hold the line against us! We broke through them like a wet paper bag. Man, they were pathetic."

" Oh yeah. And that pass Johnson threw? To Hicks in the end zone? Sweet!"

" Awesome! The crowd went wild on that one. And the cheerleaders… wow."

" They were on! Man they were definitely wow worthy tonight, " The second boy, getting a slightly dreamy look on his face. " Man, love to get me some of that pom-pom action!"

His companion chuckles knowingly. " Whoa, did you see the way Cordelia Chase was shaking it tonight? Mmmm, mmm!"

" I'm telling ya, if that's the best they can throw at us this season, we RULE!"

" Yeah!"

" YEAH!"

The face each other, and give each other the high five.

"OOORAH!" The shout in unison.

" HELP! HELP!"

They hear a voice crying out behind them. They turn and see a young girl, blond, running towards them.

" HELP! PLEASE! You gotta help me!" She catches them, looking scared and breathless. " You… gotta come… my friends… killing them… oh god…it's horrible!" She bends over, trying to catch her breath. " PLEASE… you gotta come…" She looks up at them, obviously frightened.

" Where are they?" The first boy asks, looking around. " I don't seen anything…"

" Over there… behind the building" She waves vaguely in a direction. " Please help me!"

" Let's go!" He says, turning to his friend.

The girl, encouraged, starts to run back the way she came. " Hurry, PLEASE!"

" I don't know, " The second boy is doubtful, " Maybe we should get the police!"

" No time, " Says the first. He starts to follow the girl. " C'mon. It's probably just some punks. No big!"

" Ok…" The second boy, still unsure, doesn't want to appear to be afraid. " Let's do it!"

They take off. By this time the girl has a good lead on them. They see her turn the corner of the building she indicated, and follow her around it.

It's dark, almost too dark to see. They can barely make out some vague shapes up ahead. But they don't hear any noise, or see anything happening.

" What's going on? Where's the fight?" The first boy asks.

" Yeah… no one's getting killed around here!" The second boy says. He stops, looking around.

" Oh I don't know about that." The blond girl steps out of the shadows behind them. " Boys, meet my friends."

" Hey, what's going on here?" The first boy sees some of the shadows moving towards him. All of a sudden, he's not liking this so much.

" Yeah, " the second boy says nervously, " where are the guys in trouble?"

" That'd be you, " The girl, appearing in the light, smiles. Her face has morphed into its vampire mode. " Didn't I tell you that?"

" Ooops" She shrugs, as she and her friends surround the two boys.

A wolf howls, and the first four chords of a very familiar theme play in the background.

Onscreen appears the show logo with a full moon as a background

The words " Buffy the Vampire Slayer" Splash on the screen.

" Wait a minute" A voice, low and throaty, calls out

The sounds of screeching brakes.

A young woman, dressed in black leather and boots, with long dark hair appears on stage as the camera pulls back, revealing the logo splashed on a rear projection screen. The young woman walks to it, and looks. She's frowning.

" Hey, this just aint right!" She calls out to nobody in particular. Taking a marker out of her jacket, she crosses out the word " Buffy".

" She's already got her own story. This one's mine." She looks and then cocks her head. " And hey, it's not only about Vampires, you know?" She crosses out " Vampire" too.

What's left is " THE SLAYER"

" Better, " She nods. She looks at the camera. " Ok, you can go on now."

She walks offstage.

The last three chords of the theme play, and it fades out.

-2-

Mid Afternoon, just outside Sunnydale, Ca.

On the road leading into Sunnydale, a bus bearing the Greyhound logo appears on the highway. Inside the bus, sitting by a window, a young woman looks out at the passing scenery, obviously bored. She is wearing a flannel shirt, which covers the black tube top she's wearing. She has on skin tight jeans, and finishing out the ensemble is a pair of heeled lace up boots. Her dark hair falls in waves over her shoulders, extending partway down her back. She has a heart shaped face, and pouty full lips, covered in a dark purple black lipstick. Her chin hints a cleft, and even not smiling, it's obvious she has deep dimples. But what really captures your attention are her eyes: They are a dark, deep brown. They have an intensity that belies her bored expression.

As the near the town of Sunnydale, the pass a sign bearing the legend : Welcome to Sunnydale. Hope you enjoy your stay. Population, 10, 996. Faith looks at the sign, and a smirk appears on her lips.

" You're shittin' me, right? I mean, I left Boston for this?" She mutters to herself, " Geeze, all of 10, 000 … wonder if Andy and Opie will be there to meet me at the bus station? Or maybe they'll already be out at the fishin' hole with Goober. Cripes, this already sucks!"

She digs into her jeans, and pulls out a folded piece of paper. From its condition, it's obvious she's handled it a lot. On it is printed the name and address of her new Watcher.

_Rupert Giles, _She shakes her head, _God, another bloody brit. I mean, don't they have any American watchers? Maybe someone who isn't the living embodiment of Tea and Crumpets and Masterpiece Theater? Probably another ancient old fart who's clueless. Ah well, can get around him like I did the last one!_

Faith sits back in her seat, slumping a little. Rolling her eyes, and making a face, it's pretty obvious that she's not liking this new assignment. _But yeah, like I gotta choice._ She leans back, closing her eyes.

_Are we having fun yet?_

-3-

She watches as the two boys pass right by her, not seeming to even see her.

" Oh yeah, she's a hottie, " Jesse says, grinning a little foolishly.

" And she agreed to date you?" Xander is doubtful.

"Xander?" Willow calls out to the retreating backs.

" Well, she just recognizes quality when she sees it, I guess" Jesse puffs up.

" Or maybe, and more likely, it was a joke, " Xander pins his balloon.

" Xander!" She calls out a second time, starting after them.

" You're just jealous because you don't have a date … in like, ever."

" Not true. I've had dates. I'm just waiting for the right one to come along to …" Xander deflates. " Whom I kidding? I don't have a date… I'm jealous."

" Ah- hah!" Jesse crows.

" XANDER!" Willow shouts.

Xander Harris turns and looks behind him. " Will. What's the what?"

" The ' what' is you're ignoring me!" Willow, a little miffed, crosses her arms.

" No I'm not. Just that Jesse is bragging about this date he's got, and I'm trying to defend the Harris name."

Willow looks back and forth between them, then settles on Jesse. " You've got a date?" She looks surprised.

" Why is that so surprising? I'm young, I'm handsome, I'm…"

" … a geeky nerd liar?…" Willow puts in.

" No, Will, you've got that covered, " Jesse replies.

" Hey, cut it Jesse, " Xander turns to him, " She's not a liar!"

" Thanks, Xander, " Willow preens a little, then realizes the left-handedness of the defense, " Hey!"

The boys laugh. " We're only kidding, Will, " Jesse says, punching her arm, " You're a cutie, you know that!"

" That's better, " She says, smiling brightly. " So, you've got a date?"

" That's right, " Jesse puffs up a little, " I'm the stud of the studly!"

" Uh-huh, " Willow replies, all innocence, " do I know her?"

" Er… no." Jesse knows what's coming, " she goes to another school."

Willow and Xander look at each other, smiling knowingly. The code for " don't got a date, or a girl… but you can't prove it"

" Ok, stud" Xander punches Jesse on the shoulder.

" Hey, she's real. She just goes to private school, is all. Her folks have money, or are old or something…"

" Private school?"

" Yeah, an all girls school on the other side of town…"

" An all girl's private school?" Xander gets a dreamy look on his face, " with the short skirts and jackets and no boys?"

" Xander?" Willow makes a wiping motion at her mouth, " drool."

Xander wipes his mouth.

" Yeah, she thinks I'm dangerous, a rebel, " Jessie grins.

Willow and Xander laugh.

" Hey, I can be a rebel."

" Right!" they both say in unison.

" So, ummm… Xander, are we on for tonight?" Willow says obliquely.

" Tonight?" Xander looks puzzled.

" Tonight?" Jesse asks, " you two got a date?"

" Yeah, remember? Study double feature. Math and English?"

" You two are dating? When did this happen? Why wasn't I informed?" Jesse grills them

" Not dating. Study date," Xander shoots back, then turns to Willow, " Oooo, Will. No. I read somewhere that too much studying? Bad for the head. Makes for the migraine headaches."

" Maybe. But you haven't done any studying… yet."

" Right. I have a perfect record, and I plan on keeping it that way."

" Xander! We talked about this. Remember? You don't want wind up sweeping the floors at the local fast food joint, and asking " Hey, Kids! Where are all the cool parties happening?" If you fail Math and English again, they're going to keep you back…"

" You mean…?" Xander has a horrified look on his face.

" That's right… another year of high school."

Xander groans. " But I was going to go to the Bronze…"

" C'mon, Willow. Look at the guy. He's obviously suffering from School work overload. He needs to Bronze, " Jesse interjects.

" But he…he needs to study!" Willow puts in weakly.

" All work and no play?" Jesse says, wisely, " will cause Xander's brain to explode. Do you want Xander's brain to explode?"

" No…" Willow sounds disappointed.

" Hey, why don't we make it a threesome?" Jesse asks.

Both Xander and Willow look at him strangely.

" I mean, at the Bronze, you goofs. You, me and Willow?"

" I shouldn't . It's a school night, and I need to study…" Willow is fishing for a little begging on the boys part.

" Oh, c'mon, Will. What Jesse said, about me? I don't want to be picking up Willow brains because… ok, now that's just gone beyond gross." Xander makes a face.

" Willow, you've got to do it. You know you've got to. Dancing, some mocha java… all the good things in life?" Jesse holds out the carrot.

" Well… I guess an hour wouldn't hurt…" Willow says, pretending to weaken. " I mean, all work and no play, right?" She looks to Xander for approval.

" That's my Will. Balancing the work and the play!" Xander drapes an arm on her shoulder. " No exploding heads here."

" Xander!" Willow punches him lightly, but smiling nonetheless.

" So, we meet at oh… say eight-ish?" Jesse says

" Sounds good, " Xander says. " And with that, I've got to get to go…" He starts out left.

" Xander?" Willow calls after him. Xander halts. " Home is that way" Willow nods to the right.

" Who said anything about home?" He starts off again. " I've got something to do…"

" But I thought we'd walk home together…" But Xander is gone.

" So, Willow? Eight o'clock?" Jesse asks.

" Right. Eight." Willow says, distracted. She's watching after Xander's disappearing back.

_What's he up to? We always go home together._

She leaves, going right.

-4-

It's well past sundown when Faith is making her way up the main drag of Sunnydale.

She's not overly impressed. Mostly, it looks a lot like other small towns she's been through. Mostly houses, some businesses, a bus station, the ' downtown' area, the town government buildings. All in all, pretty dull. Nothing she hasn't seen before. _Except…_

_Why all the churches? God, there's one on practically every block. Hoping I haven't settled in Bible belt west… not looking to be converted to anything. _Even more disturbing was the graveyard. _Graveyards! 12 of them. In a town like this? Geeze… and not exactly empty, either. What's going on?_

But she's sensed something weird here ever since she got off the bus. There was a clannishness to the town, more than the usual _Hello, how are you, when are you leaving?_ looks she got when she passed through small towns. She senses a nervousness, along with a kind of denial going on. _Like some big secret being kept.. and hey, don't want to talk or even think about it. _

She wonders if it has anything to do with why she's here. Though even that isn't all that clear to her. All the council had told her watcher… at least, what her watcher told her, was that she was needed here… that some big bad was coming up or down or from somewhere, and she was to report to Rupert Giles, who would be her watcher here.

What bothers her most is, the longer she hangs around, the more nervous she's becoming. As if whatever hanging over the town is getting to her. _Be real nice to know what the hell it was!_ She didn't like the feeling, nor the way people seemed to be going around in some kind of ' see no evil, hear no evil, speak no evil' state … as if they ignored it, it would just leave them alone.

She walks down the main drag, looking. Seeing the faces of people as they pass. They're looking at her, studying her, looking at her to try to scope her out. She feels her boots pound on the pavement, all the time her eyes looking here and there, searching. All the time knowing why she's here. To kill. _That's what I am, aint it? A killer. I kill things. _She sees the sign over the door up ahead, and pauses. " The Bronze." She hears the music thump thumping out on the night. She smiles. She can use a little release. Something to get rid of this nervy energy coursing through her.

She stops, and looks at the door. _Still haven't found Giles._ She shrugs. _He'll wait. He'll have to._ A small smirk graces her lips as she walks into the club.

-5-

" 8:33" Willow muttered to herself, sitting the bar.

_Same time plus 3 when you checked 3 minutes ago. _Willow sighs. _Where is he? He's supposed to be here. Both him and Jesse. _She looks towards the entrance for what she thinks is the bazillionth time, hoping to see either Xander or Jesse, or both, walk through. But nothing.

_Why is he always doing this? Saying he's going to meet with me, and then not showing up. Or showing up late? I don't get it. He's supposed to be my friend. My best friend! But here I'm sitting like a dufus, waiting for him to make his appearance! Gosh, I gotta be the biggest dope in Dopeyville! Why do I put up with this?_

Willow drums her fingers on the bar, impatiently. _Not gonna. Not anymore. You can kiss my patootie, Xander Harris, if you think you can just leave me hanging all the time. See if I hang out with you anymore. That's it! I'm going. I'm getting up. Getting up now!_

Willow gets a determined look on her face. She shoves back her stool, and stands up. Then she sits down, and slides her stool back up to the bar. _But what if he just got hung up? I mean, it can happen, right? I mean, with his parents? Those people are crazy! Or, he went to go get Jesse, and Jesse wasn't there. Jesse can be such a flake, you know? He might be looking for him right now! And, he might just be outside, having found him, and is coming in, and I'll be gone, and I'll miss him, and that would be bad!_

Willow looks at the doorway again, anxiously. No Xander. She sighs. _Right, Willow. He's just coming in. Uh-huh. Gullible much? Probably he already hooked up with Jesse, and they're in the crowd somewhere, trying to scam on some girls. Forgot all about me, I bet. _Her brow furrows. _Hey! I'm a girl! Why aren't they over here, trying to scam on me? Oh, that's right. Because I'm ' Will'. Good ole Will. Dependable Will. Will who, if nobody else in the universe shows up, will be here, waiting for them. Yeah, that's me…_

Willow looks at her watch. " 8:38" she sighs.

_Well, not tonight! Nuh-uh. Let them come and wait for me, and I'm not gonna even be here! Yeah, that'll show 'em. They'll show up, and old dependable Will won't be here! And … and they'll get all worried, and Xander will run around, trying to find me, and they won't. And Xander will get that cute little look he gets when he worries… kind of like that cute little thing that happens with his mouth when he smiles, and it's just so adorable… and his eyes… just so…so…_ Willow gets a slightly dreamy look on her face. _No! Darn it, no! I'm done being Ms.-wait-around – til –it's- convenient-for-him-to-show-up!_ Willow chides herself _No, I'll show him! No more…_

Willow's thoughts are interrupted by a commotion on the dance floor. Curious, she looks and has a perfect view of the action.

In the center of the floor a girl, dressed in tight jeans and a halter top, is dancing. Nothing unusual, except she doesn't seem to have any personal space. Oh, and any specific partner, for that matter. It doesn't seem to matter which beefcake she's rubbing up against, as long as it's breathing. It's more like she's dancing, and her ' partners' are props, something similar to the pole in a strip club. She's shaking it down so hard, that it looks like she might shake it off. In short, she makes dirty dancing look like a minuet. Her dark long hair seems to be flying everywhere, her body is moving to some rhythm all it's own, and the other dancers have formed a semi-circle around her, cheering her on.

" Wow, " Willow almost whispers to herself, " wow" . She's never seen anything quite like it, and she's fascinated.

It's not that Willow can't dance. She can dance with the best of them, holding her own. _I can do the shimmy-shimmy shake! _But she's never been bold enough to even think of what this girl's doing, much less try it out. _I mean, c'mon. Can you get anymore slutty? I mean, look at her! If she shakes much more, her boobies are gonna fall out! And gosh, ever hear of a mirror? She's wearing a ton of makeup … and look at the tats! Who is she?_ Willow continues to stare, rapt.

As she stares, she starts to daydream. And it's not that girl who's dancing, but Willow. She's dressed in a tight leather micro-mini, and long black stockings and boots and lace up bustier. And her hair is shorter, cut sort of punk, and her lips are carmine red , and she's doing the shimmy-shimmy-shake like she's never done it before. And the guy is Xander, and she turns to him, snaking her arm up against him, pushing back into him, touching his face with her palm. He has this lusty look in his eyes, and Willow knows it's for her. She smiles a wicked, sexy smile, and everyone is gathered around, cheering _her _on.

There's a close up of her face, and she's in heaven, smiling. She closes her eyes, and suddenly the cheers turn to jeers and laughter. When she opens them she's not dressed sexy anymore; she's back in her plaid jumpers and tennis shoes and white blouse. And Xander is pointing at her, laughing… everyone is. And she misses her step, and feels her legs betray her, and someone is poking her on the shoulder saying " Hey" …

" Hey"

Willow looks up startled.

It's the girl from the dance floor!

" Was it nice where you were?" The girl asks, smirking at her.

" Hey, " Willow blushes. She looks around. " Did you want me to go away?"

The girl looks at her a little puzzled, then laughs. " No. Actually, I was wondering if anyone was sitting here?" She points at the empty stool next to Willow.

" No, " Willow replies, not able to entirely hide her disappointment. " I guess not."

" Cool" The girls plops down, grinning. " Man, I'm sweating!' She turns towards the bar. " Hey, what's a girl got to do to get a beer around here?" She calls out.

The bartender comes over and gives her the once over. " Show I.D." He says simply.

Faith frowns." Fine, a coke then?"

The bartender leaves.

" So, what's up, girlfriend? Why're you sitting her by your lonesome?"

Willow glances at her. " Just waiting for Xander."

" Xander? Is that like your boyfriend?"

" Yeah, " Willow mumbles. " No. I mean. Xander's a boy, and he's a friend, but not like a boyfriend." Willow feels a little weird talking to a total stranger about Xander. _Especially this total stranger!_

" No?" She asks.

" No, I mean, we don't date or anything," Willow replies.

" How come?"

" Well, we used to date. But he left me for a blonde girl in our play group!"

" Huh?"

" We were 5"

The girl looks at her, barely suppressing a laugh.

" You're funny. Hi, I'm Faith" Faith sticks out her hand.

" Willow. Rosenberg. That's me, " Willow stumbles a little over her words. " Hi." She shakes Faith's hand. And notices the vamp nail polish.

" Hey, Willow Rosenberg That's me. Kinda long name. Lot's of syllables. Mind if I just call you Red?"

Willow looks at her confused.

" You're hair, Willow. It's cool. A nice shade of red" Faith reach out and lifts some strands.

Willow blushes.

" You do that a lot, don't you?" Faith teases her.

" Do what?"

" Blush."

" I don't !" Willow says, indignantly. Then blushes.

Faith laughs, " really?" she rags on her a little.

" HEY! There you are!"

Willow turns around and sees Xander weaving through the forest of bodies.

Faith notes in two seconds how Willow lights up in Xander's presence. _Just friends, huh? Thinking little Ms. Shy Red here wouldn't mind it being a something more._

Xander, grinning his goofy grins, comes over and hugs Willow.

" Hey, Will " He says.

Willow, surprised, smiles and hugs him back.

He moves over, and hugs Faith. Willow frowns.

" I don't know you, do I?" Xander asks, still hugging her.

" Er… no" Faith smirks.

" Is this uncomfortable, or what?" He says, still hugging her.

Faith notices the daggers Willow is throwing at her with her eyes. She shoves Xander away.

" Just a little, guy." She punches him lightly on the arm." I usually start things, you know?"

Xander grips his arm " Ow!" He looks at her, smirking at him, and backs off.

" So, ummm… Will, who's your friend?" Xander turns to Willow, who's still frowning a little.

" Faith, Xander. Xander, Faith, " Willow says, her tone a little frosty.

" Hey, Faith, " Xander grins.

Faith, noting the sudden chill in the air, stands up.

" Hey, " She replies, " look, it was swell meetin' you, Red… and er… Xander… but I gotta go, you know?" She digs in her jeans, pulling out a piece of paper. " looking for this guy. Any of you know where this is?"

Xander grabs for the paper, but Willow gets it first. She looks at the name and address on the paper, and looks up at Faith, surprised.

" Giles? Rupert Giles? The school librarian?" She says, her voice reflecting her surprise, " You're looking for him?"

She gives Faith the once over. Now, at close range, she sees Faith is younger than she appeared on the dance floor. _My age young. What's Giles doing with a high school hottie?_

" Yeah. He's my .. .ummm… cousin."

" Cousin? Really?" Xander says, taking the words out of Willow's mouth. " He's British. And stuffy."

" And, older, " Willow adds. " Lots older."

" Well, yeah, kinda like removed a few dozen times. You know?" She sees the disbelief in Willow's eyes. " Hey, no big. I'll find him." She grabs for the piece of paper.

" No, it's ok. I know where this is. I'll take you. It's not too far from here."

" We'll take you!" Xander chimes in. Willow glares at him.

" Hey, look, guys, " Faith tries to keep the peace, " Just kinda point me in the right direction. I'll find it."

" _I'll _take her, " Willow says, ignoring Faith. " It's not far from here."

" Yeah, but you know what it's like on the streets after dark, Will, Lots of weirdoes out there. It's my manly duty to escort you ladies."

Both girls stare at him. He grins as he withers.

" Sit!" Willow commands.

" But Will…" Xander whines a little.

" Sit!"

Xander sits.

" Ok, then. I'll take you to Giles now, I think, " Willow grabs Faith's hand and starts towards the exit.

" Look, Red. You don't have to do this. Just point the way…"

" It's no prob. _REALLY!" _Willow's voice is low and determined.

Shrugging to herself, Faith allows herself to be led out.

-6-

Willow strides ahead purposefully, like a missile heading for its target. Sauntering behind her, watching her with a slightly amused expression on her face, Faith follows. Willow, realizing Faith's not with her, stops and turns. Her hands go to her hips.

" Would you hurry up?"

" Would you slow down a little?" Faith is still smiling.

" What's so funny?"

" Well, you are!"

Willow stands staring at her, open mouthed.

" Look, Red, I wasn't coming on to your boyfriend. He was comin' on to me"

" HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Willow almost shouts.

" Yuh-huh, " Faith mocks, " and anyway, he's not my type."

Willow mutters something and turns.

" Sorry, didn't catch that, Red. What did you say?"

" I didn't think you had a ' type' " Willow turns back around.

" What's that supposed to mean?" Faith gets a little irritated.

" Well, you didn't seem to have a type when you were dancing up against any guy close to you."

" That's just dancing, " Faith gets a little defensive. Then she smiles a wicked little smile. " Sooo, you were checking me out."

" Huh? What? NO!" Willow blushes furiously, " I so wasn't checking you out!"

" Really?" Faith moves a little closer. " So how come you were all…" She cocks her head, and lets her face to slack, "… and staring at me?"

" Wasn't staring! I was looking in that direction, and you happened to be in that direction…"

Faith moves up next to Willow, draping an arm over her shoulder. She leans in closer. " So, what was going on in that head of yours while you were staring at me, huh? You seemed pretty wrapped up in it. Maybe…" she leans in and whispers something in Willow's ear.

Willow's jaw drops, her eyes going wide. She steps back and slaps Faith.

" I don't like GIRLS! I mean… not THAT way!" Willow is as red as a beet. She looks two counties over from happy.

Faith starts laughing. " Really? So how come you insisted on showing me the way to Giles? Alone? Hmmm? I'm thinking…"

" Really not caring what you're ' thinking' " Willow replies, her voice angry now. " I just don't like you messing with me or my friends!"

" Whoa! I wasn't messin' with nobody!" Faith starts to get angry. " I was just dancing…"

" Yeah, is that what you call it?" Willow jibes her.

" I was just dancing, " Faith's voice lowers, gets harder, " and I saw you staring at me. Kinda new here, thought I'd come over and find out why…and you get all postal on me now!" Faith shakes her head. " Don't know, and don't care what your deal is. All I was thinking I could like make a friend. Bad me. Shoot me."

" Maybe if you didn't act like a slut…"

That stung Faith. She comes over to Willow, who seeing her expression, suddenly wishes she were at home, in her bedroom, safe and under the covers. She backs off a step or two.

" I should dress like you? Like some kinda 'tard?" Faith's voice rises. " You know what? You act all goody two shoes, Red, but you got a wild streak in you. The shy ones? The ones that come off all Ms. Goody-Goody? Are the worst. So don't be calling me a slut!"

" Slut!" Willow finds her courage.

" GEEK!" Faith shoots back.

" Tramp!"

" Tease!"

The two of them stand almost nose to nose, glaring at each other. They stay that way until Faith breaks , and steps back.

" This is old. Just gimme the goddamn piece of paper and point. I can find it on my own!"

" Fine!" Willow hands her the paper and points.

" FINE!" Faith starts off .

" Screw you! " Willow shouts after her, turning back towards the Bronze.

" Not if I can help it, Red!" Faith taunts her.

Faith strides off, trying to cool down. _Bitch. What the hell right she got to judge me? I didn't do shit to her 'cept say Hi. What a dork! God, just another reason to stay in this…_

Behind her she hears a scream.

_What the fuck?_

She turns, and sees two large figures surrounding Willow. Even from here she can tell what they are.

_Aw crap, Vampires!_

She takes off running towards them. _Fuck me, and I don't got a stake! _Seeing a scrap piece of wood, she scoops it up.

The two vampires have Willow between them, one of them holding the struggling girl.

" You know, this was just too easy. The Master will be so pleased with the offering!"

" Yeah, " the other replies. " Didn't even have to hunt her up or anything!"

" Gotta love take out, " The first one cracks.

" Hey, Fang? Hope you don't have a sweet tooth. That one? Full of bile"

The vampires, startled, turn towards the voice. Faith is on the one holding Willow, punching him square in the face. He lets go, reeling back. Faith starts in on him, punching and kicking.

Willow stands frozen.

" Don't just stand there, you dope! RUN!" Faith yells at her, still hitting on the vampire.

Willow finds her legs, and starts to take off…right into the second vamp, who catches her. She screams.

" Could you be any MORE useless?" Faith grouses, pulling back and staking the vampire she's attacking. It crumples into dust.

" One down, " Faith turns and raises the stake. " One to go." She starts towards the vamp.

" Back off…I've got your friend!" The vampire puts his hands to her neck. " One move, and she's dead."

" Yeah, and she's not dead, otherwise?" Faith smirks, " Anyway, not my friend. Go ahead, I'll just stake you after…"

The vampire looks at her, and sees she's not kidding. He growls, and throws Willow at Faith, and turns tail, running off.

" Man, that's rude. Offer them a free meal, and they throw it back in your face."

Willow, dazed, is shivering in her arms. She looks up at Faith.

" Who… what… who were they?"

" Just some punks."

" They bit me!"

" What? Where?"

Willow points at her neck. Faith inspects the wound… bite marks, but not too deep… and not on a major artery.

" You'll live." She puts an arm around Willow, who's not resisting. She starts walking up the street.

" Where are we going?" Willow is still dazed.

" To Giles, " Faith says, supporting the red-headed girl.

" Don't wanna go to Giles. Wanna go home!"

" Shut up. You need first aid. Get you home after."

They walk along quietly for awhile, Willow leaning heavily on Faith. Then she stops dead, almost tripping Faith in the process.

"What did you mean, ' Go ahead?' "

" What?"

" You told him ' Go ahead, I'll just stake you after.' What did you mean? You were gonna let him kill me?"

" No, moron. I just wanted to throw him off. It worked, right?"

" I guess, " Willow sounds doubtful. " Stake him? What?"

" Just shut up. We're here."

-7-

Rupert Giles is more than a little upset. Which is something, considering he's usually the paradigm of calm.

But this isn't usually. His slayer is missing. He's somehow misplaced his slayer, and he has no idea how that happened.

_She was supposed to be here 5 hours ago._ He looks at his watch again._ I checked the bus station. The airport. I've been around town, and still haven't located her. _He sits down on the sofa to think.

Normally, a slayer being late isn't a problem. Seeing how there is only one, and that she has to move around from trouble spot to trouble spot, scheduling can be a bit dicey. But there are factors at work here.

First of all, this is Rupert Giles' first slayer. His real first field assignment. He worked hard to get it, and now it looks as if it might end before it even begins. Secondly, although the bus ticket was bought, he hasn't been able to keep track of her on the trip cross country. She hasn't phoned in once. This is particularly unnerving for him, because from the reports that her former watcher sent into the council, she is a bit of a … problem. Nothing serious, really, just pretty strong minded. Stubborn. She does things her own way._ Who knows what mischief she's gotten up to traveling alone across country?_ That was another thing that bothered him. She should've been escorted, flown in from Boston. But for some reason, the council wanted her to go it alone on a bus._ Cheap bloody burkes!_

Now she was five hours late getting here. The bus was on time. He called the station, then went to see if anyone had seen her… but of course, no one had. _She must be out there… maybe walking around town. But why didn't she check in first? Maybe she was attacked! Maybe she's lying hurt somewhere… I better start checking the hospitals, make sure she hasn't been admitted. Damn!_

He stands up, heading for the phone._ This is going to look bad. Losing my slayer on my first watch. _He just reaches the phone when there's a pounding on his front door._ What in …_

He rushes to the front door, flinging it open to find two girls standing there. He recognizes Faith from her picture the council sent him. Willow he knows from his cover job as school librarian at Sunnydale high.

" Faith! Where have you been? I've been worried about you…" He then notices Willow's condition. " Oh my, what's happened to her?"

" A little help here, Jeeves, " Faith says, moving past him half carrying Willow.

" Giles, " He corrects her. He helps her get Willow to the sofa.

" Whatever. She could use a little first aid, if you catch my drift." She sits by Willow, inspecting the wound.

" What happened?" Giles asks, looking down at the injured Willow.

" _Now_ would be good!" Faith snaps, nodding her head that he should go get some bandages.

" Right," he says, hurrying off to the bathroom.

He returns with a small med kit, that he places on the coffee table. He opens it, and extracts bandages and antiseptic. He turns to Willow, daubing the wound on her neck with the antiseptic.

" What happened?" Giles says, turning to Willow.

" She was mugged, " Faith says, raising a brow.

" They bit me, " Willow complains. " OUCH!"

" Sorry, tends to sting." Giles turns to get bandages. " She was mugged?"

" Yeah… by those muggers without suntans that like to come out at night, and bite their victims."

" Oh, right," Giles places a bandage on the wound. " Did you…take care of them."

" Shoot howdy she did, " Willow says, touching the bandage. " But why did they bite me… and one of them, when you … he…with the wood… he dissolved…?" She looks at both of them. She turns to Faith. " Where'd you learn to do that?"

" Dissolved? Don't be an idiot, Red. Of course he didn't dissolve. He was just scared… ran away really fast."

" I saw what I saw. I'm not a child, " Willow touches her neck. " And his face was funny… all lumpy or something."

" Drugs… he was probably on drugs, " Giles puts in. _We can't exactly tell her she was attacked by vampires._ " Perhaps he had rabies."

Willow looks at Giles, then at Faith. She's not buying the explanations.

" What drug makes you want to bite? Rabies? He wasn't acting crazy… well, he was, but not loony. And since when do rabid …anything hunt in packs? Or wait to mug you? And still doesn't explain why when she stuck him, he turned to dust." She looks at the both of them. " Something weird is going on around here, and you're not telling me everything… what is it?" She looks at them again." And if she's your cousin, I'm not seeing it. So, what's the what here?"

Faith and Giles look at each other. Faith shrugs, as if saying " Don't look at me." Giles sighs, and looks at Willow. His face takes on a serious expression.

" Alright, Willow. I'm going to tell you something. But it's a secret, and I need you to promise you won't tell anyone."

Willow perks up. _Secret? Cool!_ Her imagination runs away with her, and she imagines people in trench coats and hats passing secret information._ Maybe Giles is a British spy… on special assignment. Wait, in Sunnydale?_ She looks at him, all ears.

" What? I promise, I won't tell anyone. What is it?"

" What happened tonight? You were attacked by vampires, " Giles looks at Faith. " Faith is a vampire slayer. In each generation, a slayer is born. One girl in all the world with the strength, speed and ability to fight …"

" Yada, yada, yada, Giles. She doesn't need the pep talk, " Faith says. She walks over to Willow. " Thing is, I kill vampires. Ok? That's what I do."

Willow looks at one, then the other. She stands up, and her face flushes.

" Ok, I think I've had enough for tonight. Maybe for the rest of my life, " Her tone turns angry, " I don't know what your game is, and I don't wanna know!" She heads for the door, then turns. " All I know is, you're lying to me. Lying, or your both loonies. Whatever the case, I'm outta here. Thanks for the rescue, and the bandaging. But the rest? Please!"

" Willow, don't. It's not safe out there. At least, let Faith walk you home, " Giles says, starting towards her.

" Uh-huh. And I'm really safe with her? Don't think so. God, you two!" She turns, and opening the door, walks out.

Two seconds later, she's back, running for her life. They hear a growl, and a vampire appears at the doorway. It tries to enter, but is stopped as if it hit an invisible wall.

" What…what? " Willow stutters, backing away.

" Giles, stake!" Faith says, already rushing to the door.

Giles throws her a stake, which she catches without even looking. Before the vampire can move, Faith stakes it in the heart. It pauses briefly, then turns to dust.

" How… he… why didn't he attack me? He just stood there… I don't …what?" Willow looks pale and shaky.

" A vampire can't enter a home unless someone living there invites him," Faith says, going to Willow. " You ok?"

" I think I need very much to sit down now, " Willow says, her legs collapsing under her. Faith catches her, and helps her to the sofa. Willow just stares at the floor. In a very quiet voice, she says, " I don't get this. Any of it."

" I don't understand it, either. Vampires aren't usually that bold. They don't usually attack someone so close to home… they tend to lurk in dark alleys." Giles walks over to the doorway, looking at the pile of dust that was once a vampire. " Very strange, indeed."

" Strange doesn't even cover it, Jeeves. " Faith says, walking to the door. " Never seen vamps do that before. Something weird's going down here."

" Giles. My name is Rupert _Giles, _Faith." Giles is still perturbed about Faith's tardiness.

" Yeah, well, whatever, it's still weird."

Willow looks over the edge of the sofa. Her face is even paler, if that's possible.

" Y-You guys… weren't kidding? It's real? Vampires… are real?"

" No jokes, Red. The pointy tooth crowd? For reals" Faith says, turning back towards the interior.

" And… he…it … bit me? Does that mean?" She blanches , " I'm gonna be one of them" She points at the pile of dust in the doorway.

" I doubt it. You didn't lose enough blood…and he didn't make you drink, did he?"

" Noooo…." Her face goes green. " I think I'm gonna ... uhhh" She jumps up, rushing towards the bathroom.

Faith walks into the center of the room. She shrugs. " Wimp."

" This is an unmitigated disaster, " Giles says, closing the door.

" What're you talking about, Giles?" Faith looks impatient.

" Where have you been?" Giles turns on her, angrily. " You were supposed to be here over 5 hours ago. I was worried something had happened to you. Why didn't you check in?"

" Geeze, Giles. You were worried? How touching!" Faith says. " I was walking around, checking out the place. Didn't know this was like the military, where I gotta check in with you all the time!"

" All the time?" Giles' voice raises in anger. " All the time? You didn't check in once. I was out of contact with you for nearly a week. You've got to let us know where you are. What if something had happened to you? How would we know where to find you? To even look for you?"

" Don't go all mom on me. I had one of those, " Faith dismisses him. " Look, Giles, I'm the slayer. Not you. I know what I gotta do, and I do things the way I know how. I don't need you lookin' over my shoulder 24/7. Got it?"

" You're right. You are the slayer, and that's a sacred duty. You have responsibilities. To me, the council, to the world. This isn't just a job, Faith. It's your destiny. You were chosen above all to fight vampires and demons. So you've got to show a little maturity." Giles turns away from her. " You can't just run off and … and… ' do your own thing' ."

" Geeze. Do you own thing? Stuck in the seventies, are we?" Faith throws up her hands. " God, what the hell do you want from me?"

" I want you to take this seriously. This isn't a joke. You can't just blow it off. You're the slayer, and you've got a sacred duty to perform until…"

"What? I die? Yeah, I know Giles. I know that. I don't get out until I die!" Faith goes over and confronts him. " And that's like what? 6 months? A year? Two years? Maybe I'll get lucky and see my 18th birthday. You know that no slayer has ever lived beyond 25. What the hell do I got to look forward to, Giles? Fighting, hurting, until I die? That's what!" She turns away, angry beyond words. She walks over to the couch and throws herself down on it. " I'm a kid, Giles. Hell, I just turned 16. Sometimes, I like to act like one, you know? I blow off steam. I think I got that coming. So, if you don't like it? Fuck the hell OFF!" She turns away from him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Giles stands staring at the back of her head. He walks over, and puts a hand on her shoulder, which she shrugs off.

" I'm sorry, Faith. I was worried. And now, with Willow knowing who you are, it just makes things dicier for you. If it gets out who you are, you could be in grave danger. Her, too."

" I won't tell, " A voice behind them startles them. They'd forgotten about Willow.

She is standing in the hallway entrance to the living room. Her mouth is slightly agape; but her expression is serious. She walks over, standing in front of Faith.

" I'm sorry… I didn't know."

" Just forget it. It's no big, " Faith says, not looking at her. " Not looking for your pity, ok?"

" Wasn't pitying you. Just wanted…"

" Forget it, ok?" Faith stands up. " Look, can you get her home? I gotta go patrol, then I wanna get a room so I can get some sleep." She starts towards the door.

" Actually, speaking of that…" Giles starts.

" What?"

" I don't think it's a good idea for you to stay in one of those places. I've made other arrangements for you."

" Other arrangements? You're not expecting me to stay here, are you?" Faith stares at him. " At least the flea traps downtown got a bed. Not sleepin' on a couch, got it? Not after fighting all night, " Her smile turns wicked. " Unless of course…"

For a second, neither Giles nor Willow gets it. Then Giles does, and his cheeks turn pink.

" That… is just disgusting, Faith, " Giles says. " And it's not appropriate you live here, anyway."

Willow gets it. She blushes. " You mean… oh my god…" She turns away.

" She does that a lot, you know, " Faith chuckles at Willow's discomfort. " Chill, Red. I was only yankin' Giles' chain." She walks over to him, " So, what's this ' arrangement' you made for me?"

" Well, maybe in a way it's fortuitous you met up with Willow. I talked with the Rosenbergs , and it seems they have a small apartment over the garage they're willing to rent out."

Both girls look stricken. They stare at Giles. Almost simultaneously they say:

" Live with _her_? You gotta be kidding!"

" Look here, JEEVES! There's no fucking way I'm living with her…"

" Hey. That was supposed to be mine this year. You mean she's gonna live in it now? That's not FAIR!"

" Well, don't get your panties in a bunch, Red. I mean, if you gotta hot date, don't worry, I'll … what am I saying? You? Hot date? Not gonna happen!"

" How would you know?" Willow turns red, not from embarrassment. " But think I'd even want to? Knowing that you had who knows what in there … can you spell barf?"

" Oh right, I'm gonna bring somebody back to Ward and June Cleaver's house … uh-huh. " Faith turns on Giles. " You can't do this! I won't live with that… geek!"

" Yeah, and I'm sure not gonna live with that slut!"

" BE QUIET! THE BOTH OF YOU!" Giles, in a rare mood, yells.

The two stand chastised, but angry nonetheless.

" Now this is how it's going to go. First of all, you won't be living ' with ' Willow… you'll be in the garage in back."

" Yeah… the one I was supposed to have." Willow grumbles.

" And Willow? I'm sorry, but I can't have Faith staying at one of those sleaze traps downtown. Besides which, being public accommodations, she wouldn't be safe if vampires attacked her there."

" Right. Safe. With the Cleavers watching over me, right? How'm I gonna explain my coming and goings, genius?"

" I've already told them you were my research assistant. That I'm writing a history, and you'd often be out evenings, helping me do research."

Willow looks at Faith and almost bursts out laughing, " Oh yeah, my parents are gonna believe SHE'S a research assistant!"

" HEY!" Faith turns to Willow, " just because I don't make my fashion choices out of a Sears Catalogue…"

" No, you shop at Sluts 'R Us!"

" That's it!" Faith starts toward Willow, " I'm so tired of your crap, you uptight tight assed nerd!" She raises her fist, " I'm gonna pound that smart ass of yours into the ground…"

Willow is clearly frightened, but angry herself." Go ahead, do it! " She taunts her, " Do your thinking with your fists, right? Go on, you… you… well, I can't think of what to call you, but it's bad…."

" STOP IT!"

Both girls stop, and stare at Giles.

" You two are unbelievable. There is more, a lot more, at stake here than you're personal feelings. You're always complaining that you want to be treated like an adult. Well, start acting like it, and not like children on the playground. I don't care if you like each other, but you will stop this … childishness now!"

Both stand silent. It's obvious this isn't over, but for now a silent truce has been called.

" Sorry," Faith says, through tight lips.

" Sorry, Giles, " Willow makes no bones about the fact she's not sorry for what she said to Faith.

" That's better. Now, if you would be so kind, Faith, take Willow home."

" I gotta get my stuff…"

" Where are your things?"

" At the Bus Station, downtown. In a locker."

" Give me the key. I'll retrieve your things and bring them to you." Giles holds out his hand.

" Couldn't you just take her, and I'll get my stuff and then …"

" What? Go missing for a couple of days?" Giles is in no mood for argument. " So far you haven't shown me much reason to depend on you , Faith," then he smiles, " besides, I think you two need to get to know each other better. If you'd both get over your pigheadedness, you might find each has something to offer the other."

_Yeah, right. We can be study buddies, and do each other's hair, and giggle and have pajama parties. Oh, I'm so looking forward to that!_ Faith is already hating this.

_Sure, she can teach me to be a slut, and I can dress like a whore and wear enough makeup to paint Sunnydale high. Yeah, sure, we got so much to offer each other .Uh-huh._ Willow frowns. _Why me? What did I do to deserve… that?_ She glares at Faith.

" It probably would be best if you got her home before midnight, Faith."

" Fine, whatever. Let's go, Red."

" You're not boss of me, " Willow says, folding her arms over her chest, " we'll go when I'm ready." Giles gives her a look. " Ok, I'm ready now."

With that, she marches out the door, not waiting for Faith. Faith turns and gives Giles a dirty look. Then she follows Willow out.

Giles watches them leave, with just the faintest hint of a smile on his face.

-8-

Elsewhere in Sunnydale. Or rather, underneath Sunnydale, three Vampires meet in a large underground cave. There are candles everywhere, providing illumination. In the background, half buried in the earth are the remains of what was once a church.

One of the vampires is facing the other two. He has his arms crossed over his chest, and he looks angry. He is obviously the leader, as the other two are deferring to him. He is old; very old. He is bald, and his features barely resemble the human he once was; rather, they have taken on an almost bat-like appearance. He is dressed all in leather.

" … so I ask you for one little thing. An offering. Something to feed on, to build up my strength. You know the Harvest is coming soon. And what do I have?" He raises his hands, palms up. His tone is deceptively light. " Nothing."

" We had one master, honestly. A fine one, young and fresh." One of the vampires replies.

" Is that so? Well, where is this choice little morsel, then?" The Master glances at the vampire, " I don't see it here" he points next to him, " or there," he points to the other side, " Oh, wait, maybe…" He jabs his finger out, jabbing the fawning vampire in his eye. " No, not there, either. Dear me, where did it go?"

The vampire screams, clutching his eye.

" There was another… that came to her aid, master. She was strong. She killed Evan, and was going to kill me." The other vampire puts in, " I fought her, I did… but she was too strong for me, so …"

"… you ran." The Master glares at him for a moment, and the second vampire wilts. He walks off from them, standing apart. " This is very disappointing." He stands pondering for a few moments. " Tell me more about this girl… the one that attacked you."

" She was fast, Master. Very fast. She seemed to be everywhere at once, " the first vampire, still clutching his eye, puts in.

" She was strong, stronger than a normal human. And she seemed to know about us… vampires."

" I sent 4 of you out, and only two return. Where's Ezekiel?"

" Dust. Like Evan, " the second vampire replies. " We followed them back to their home. We waited, and one came out… but she managed to elude us, ran back in, and Ezekiel followed. The other one, the dark haired one… staked him."

" Ezekiel was one of my best." He looks at the two, " This is very interesting. Fast, stronger than human, knows about us…I would say we have a Slayer come to Sunnydale."

The two vampires look at each other, a little nervously. " What do we do, Master?"

" We wait, we plan. She mustn't interfere with the coming Harvest. That is critical. But …." The master smiles, not a pleasant sight, " … it might be interesting to have a slayer around. Give me something interesting to do when I …" he puts his hand up, and a wave of energy seems to stop it from going forward, "… get out of my prison, and return to the surface."

" Should we hunt her , Master? Hunt her down, and kill her?" The first vampire asks.

" Like you did this evening?"

The two lower their eyes.

" No, not yet. I was fearing that even getting out of here, and returning to the surface, might be somewhat… tiresome. When you've lived as long as I, it's hard to find anything to interest you. But a slayer in the mix? " He nods, contemplating the possibilities, " that might be interesting."

" Very interesting, indeed."

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 2 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy?( if Buffy even became a slayer?). Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

Did you ever have one of those days?….

Prologue

"No!" Faith turns to Giles, " Tell her no, Giles!"

" Hey, who made you boss of me?" Willow shoots back, then turns to Giles, "Giles, I can't pretend like last night never happened. Tell her I have to come. I have to do something."

" Right, get us killed, that'd be something" Faith grumbles, sourly.

" I so would not!" Willow flushes, " I didn't know what was happening last night, but now I do, and I can be a help."

Faith just rolls her eyes, and sighs heavily.

" I can!" Willow is adamant, "I'm not some helpless wimp. I can fight!"

Faith just looks at her, a smile tugging at her lips. " Like you did last night? Do you want to get killed?"

" I said, I wasn't prepared, " Willow counters, " Now I am."

" What, did you read a book about it or something?"

Willow gives Faith a ' drop dead' look. " I stopped and got supplies." She rummages around in her shoulder bag, pulling stuff out and putting it on the table. " See? Stakes… crosses… my dad would have a fit if he saw me carrying crosses… and holy water… and … garlic …"

" We're not fighting Julia Child here, for god's sake. What do you think? The vamps are just gonna sit around and wait for you to pull that crap out of your bag?" Faith turns to Giles, " What is she doing here, anyway? I thought this was supposed to be a training session. When did she become part of it?"

" Last night, when I almost got killed by vampires."

" Yeah, didn't that give you the hint? Not your thing, Red!"

" I can't just do nothing. Giles!" Willow appeals to the watcher, " Tell her!"

" Enough, both of you!" Giles says, looking at the two girls sitting on the couch in the living room of his apartment. He paces back and forth, feeling he's somehow become the net in a very competitive match at Wimbledon. Faith and Willow focus on him, waiting for his decision. He removes his glasses and cleans them, stalling for time.

" Giles, quit stalling. Tell her to go home. This is slayer business. I promise, I won't horn in on any of your book clubs, deal?" She addresses the last to Willow.

"That's just mean! I can't just see what I saw last night, and pretend it didn't happen! I want to help!"

" She has a point, Faith. She's part of this now, like it or not. She knows who you are, and what's going on. We can't very well shut her out…"

" Oh, man, that's just great. Just great!" Faith shoots off the couch, her temper flaring. " And what do I tell her folks when she winds up dead? Figure that one out too, Giles?" Faith's voice becomes mocking " Gee, I'm sorry Mr. and Mrs. Rosenberg, but we were out hunting vampires, and… well… ooops !"

" You didn't let me finish, Faith," Giles interrupts.

Faith makes a wide gesture with her arms as if to say, " Please finish."

" Thank you. She is part of this now, and we can't shut her out. That I think would be unwise," he turns to Willow, " however, it's also unwise for you to go on patrol with Faith. You're not trained for it, and you don't have Faith's special abilities when it comes to fighting the forces of darkness."

" I can handle myself!" Willow frowns, petulant.

Faith almost bursts out laughing. Giles throws her an angry look. She subsides.

" Willow, " He walks over to her, kneeling beside her, " there are other ways to help. I can use help in research…"

" Yeah, books. That's about your speed, I figure."

" Faith, that's enough!" Giles tone is quiet, but there's steel under the velvet. He turns back to Willow. " And I know I can use help with those … infernal idiot boxes…."

" TV?" Willow looks puzzled.

" No… computers!" Giles makes a face, " Whoever invented those things should be sent to an asylum. However, there seems to be a lot of information available on the, web-net or whatever they call it, and I can't make neither heads nor tails of the blasted things."

" Computers?" Willow perks up, " I'm good with computers. I so can do that!"

Faith mumbles something to herself.

" What?" Willow asks suspiciously.

" I said, that's great," Faith says in a honey dripping tone, a smile plastered on her face. " So, Giles, are we going to train today, or is this going to be a book club?"

" Maybe, if you could knock that colossal chip off your shoulder, Faith, and stop being a bleeding sod, you could learn something, Faith, " Giles finally loses his temper. " Being a slayer is more than just the fighting, Faith. You've got to know your opponents, their strengths and weaknesses. An ignorant slayer is a dead slayer, Faith. And frankly? I don't want to have to start training another slayer right now. Things are happening that may be catastrophic. You're the slayer, Faith. Haven't you noticed the … strange energy that pervades this place?"

" It's a Hellmouth, Giles. I thought that's what a Hellmouth does. Give out weird vibes and all…" Faith's tone has changed, she's somewhat chastised by Giles' anger.

" It's more than that. Something is happening here; some force is coming together. It might be something big. Any help we can get on learning what that is? I'm all for it. And you should be, also!" He turns away from her. " Or do you even care?"

" Of course I care, Giles, " Faith says, contritely.

" Do you really? That's odd, because since you've gotten here, you've been rather a brat, I'd say. You didn't report to me when you got to town, or for that matter any time along the journey here. Instead, you put Willow's life in danger, as far as I can see, and now you're complaining when she wants to help. Rather courageous of her, I think. She doesn't have to do it, but she feels a duty. Something you seem to be lacking… a feeling of duty."

" You think I don't feel it, Giles? I feel it every day. It's my destiny, after all, " Faith's tone is soft, almost sad," but it's not hers. Why should she be stuck in this? Doesn't she deserve something like a normal life? Isn't that why I'm here? So … she doesn't have to do this kind of thing?" She turns and walks over to Willow, " Look, Red, I know how I come off. Like I don't give a crap about nothing. It's just me. I think you're smart. You look smart. So, be smart, ok? Don't get involved with this."

" I want to help, " Willow says, sincerely, " no, I have to help."

Faith stares at her, looking deeply into her eyes until it becomes rather uncomfortable for Willow.

" Yeah, I think you do, " Faith has a sad little smile on her face, " I wish you didn't. Well, welcome to the ' club', Red. But you still can't come patrolling, and it's secret, ok? Just you, me and Giles. OK? And, no acting stupid!"

" I promise," Willow says.

Faith gives her a look.

" I promise!"

1

Faith sits on the headstone, looking up at the night sky.

So far, patrol has been quiet. _Boring. Not one lousy vamp! Geeze, according to Giles, this is supposed to be like demon central, some Hellmouth or something that is… how did he put it? Oh yeah. " a central force of mystical energies that attract the forces of darkness." Well newsflash Giles, I think you're central whatchamacallit aint working so hot, because there hasn't been squat tonight!_

It's Faith second night in Sunnydale, and so far nothing has convinced her coming here was a great idea. She misses Boston._ At least in Boston, if things got dull, you could find something to do. Always something goin' on there. Here, geeze. You got one decent(and that's only because it's the only) club. One crappy mall with the usual Gap and Starbucks and oh wow a food court… how original. Then there's the downtown. If you can call it that. Sheesh. Looks like something out of a 50's movie. Did you see the movie theater? I wonder if they show any first run movies in this berg, anyway? And what's the deal with all the churches? It looks like there's a church on every block! I stopped counting after 30…_

Faith suddenly gets up and looks around. _Damn!_ She feels like she's being watched. It's been like this all night. _What's the deal, anyway? Are the vamps like shy around here?_ Despite her careful scrutiny, however, she sees nothing._ Nerves, baby? Not like you. Maybe you're so bored, your starting to imagine things… hoping something will pop outta the bushes at you._

She shrugs in disgust, and decides to call it a night. _Maybe I'll head over to the Bronze. See if the sitch is better over there. Maybe some social vamps are trying to pick up an easy meal or somethin'. Geeze, it can't be any duller than this._

She's heading for the gate when she hears something go snap behind her. Not stopping, she smirks. _Getting careless, Fang._ She starts moving around, trying to get the vamp to reveal itself. Finally, she ducks behind a tomb, waiting quietly for whatever's following her to catch up. She can hear footsteps now, and her smile grows broader. _Wicked! Maybe there'll be something to do tonight after all. _She crouches down to wait.

The footsteps start and stop, as if looking for something. _Yeah, like me. C'mon Drac, I'm right here. Don't get all shy on me. Come a little closer… a little closer._ There's a pause, when nothing's heard, then they seem to start walking away. _Well, shit, I can't let that happen._ She gets up and quietly moves to the corner of the tomb, peering out.

In the moonlight, all she can make out is a figure, back to her, seeming to scan the graveyard. _Over here, you dork! Geeze. Where's that famous vamp sense of smell? Can't you smell dinner? Not very big, either. Hmmm… doesn't matter, not like fishing where I'd have to throw it back…_ Faith picks up a stone, and tosses it at a nearby grave marker. She retreats, hoping that the sound will attract the thing.

She hears the footsteps coming towards her. _' Bout time, you moron. Geeze, how'd you ever survive this long being so stupid?_ Pulling her stake, she gets ready to rush the vampire when it crosses into view. Her heart starts to pound, and she feels the adrenaline rush pumping through her veins. _C'mon, baby, lets do this thing!_

A figure appears at the corner of the tomb, and Faith is up, rushing at it full tilt. Before it can even turn, she's got it in a half nelson, her staking arm raised to deliver a dusting. _Geeze, this is almost too easy,_ Faith thinks. She hears a squeak, and as her arm descends, she realizes something's wrong. Terribly wrong. The 'vamp' is warm…

She stops her arm just in time to keep the blow from hitting. Throwing the person away from her, Faith gets a glimpse of her face.

" Red?" is all she manages before she's blindsided by something coming from her right.

Faith is knocked off balance and thrown off her feet, as someone tries to pin her to the ground. She looks up into a slightly familiar face, but she can't seem to place the name. She brings her legs up, forcing him off and over her shoulders.

" Xander, get off her… oh…" Willow yells at Xander, just before he goes flying off Faith. She rushes over to where Xander lands.

Faith pushes herself off the ground and confronts her attackers.

" Just what the hell are you two doing?" Faith growls as she brushes herself off. "If I needed a comedy team, I would've booked professionals."

"Are you alright?" Willow asks Xander, ignoring Faith's comment. She helps him off the ground.

" Yeah," Xander mumbles, groaning a little bit. " Nothing a couple of aspirin and a body cast won't cure." He looks at Faith, " Where'd you learn to do that?"

" You idiots still didn't answer me. What are you doing out here, anyway?"

" We're not idiots!" Willow bristles, " we were just taking a walk, and then you go and attack me…"

" Gotcha. Taking a walk. Near midnight. In a cemetery. Don't you watch horror movies? That's almost cliché! Geeze, and what was with all the stealthy, anyway? I looked around a number of times and I didn't see you two. Kinda makes your nose twitch, don't it? Makes mine do it, anyway!"

" We got a right to walk wherever we want to!" Willow covers her embarrassment with hostility. " You don't own the place! And hey, why're you out there all alone anyway? And what's with almost plunging that thing in me?"

Faith gives her a look._ Want to play that way? Ok, Red._

" Not that I gotta tell you jack, but I'm out here patrolling…"

" You're a security guard?" Xander asks, " you work for the cemetery? Gotta say, I love the uniform…"

Faith gives him a _were you born this stupid_ ? look.

" No, Xander, I told you. She's a slayer… she hunts vampires…" Willow blushes almost as soon as the words are out of her mouth, realizing her goof.

" You told him?" Faith's eyebrow shoots up, " Ummm… ok, what part of ' secret, don't tell' didn't you get?"

"Well, it's your fault!" Willow crosses her arms over her chest.

" My fault?" Faith is taken aback by the logic.

" Well, if you didn't dress all slutty, Xander wouldn't have gotten all hormonal and go pumping me for information about you…"

" Pumping you for information?" Faith smirks.

" Ok, that didn't sound right but you know what I mean! He was asking all these questions, and I was still shook up from last night, and hey, why do I even care what you think because you treated me like poop, you know, but anyway he's all inquisitory and asking me about you and I didn't know what to say and I got confused and he said how hot you were and I go yeah well you better be careful cuz she can defend herself she's a slayer and he says she's a what and I say a slayer and he asks oh like the band and I say no like in killing vampires and he says there's no such thing and I say oh yes there is and he says you're making fun of me and I say I am not and he says yes you are and I say I'll prove it and he says how and I see you slip out of the garage and I say c'mon and we followed you here…" Willow takes a giant breath, "… and if you hadn't been dressed like that he wouldn't have noticed and wouldn't have cared and none of this would've happened! So it's all your fault, see?"

Faith stands there slightly agape in the torrent of words. Then she starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Willow, flushing, demands.

" Is she always like that?" Faith addresses Xander.

" Pretty much," Xander grins and shrugs, " though, that was a pretty short one. Don't even get her going on frogs…"

Willow glares at him, burning holes through him with her stare. Xander grins sheepishly.

"Well, what I am is supposed to be a secret. We told you that, Red. But you blabbed it to … ummm… what was your name again?"

" Harris. Xander Harris," Xander tries to make an impression by doing his best Bond.

" … Xander here," Faith picks up, " I guess I've got no choice." Her face turns grim.

" No choice?" Willow sounds confused and a little anxious.

" What?" Xander sees her expression, and feels the butterflies starting in his stomach. " No choice?"

"Sorry, but …" She shrugs, pulling out her stake and twirling it like a six gun, "I'm gonna have to kill him, " She deadpans.

"WHAT?" The two shout in unison.

Faith stares at them, grim faced for a few more beats, then can't hold it anymore and starts laughing.

" Gotcha!" She chuckles, shaking her head, " are you two Abbot and Costello or what?" She turns away from them, dismissing them with an over the shoulder wave. " Go home." She starts to walk away.

" Hey… HEY!" Willow shouts after her, then runs and grabs her shoulder. "That's not funny!"

Faith halts, her body stiffening. She turns around, and her face is no longer amused. Her mouth is set in a grim line, and her eyes are flashing her anger. Willow backs up a step.

"Not funny? Gee, sorry. Wasn't trying to amuse you. You're lucky I don't kill the pair of you, " Faith says, her voice angry, "you're lucky, damned lucky it's a quiet night, and there's no vamps around looking for a snack… like you two!"

" Err… excuse me?" Xander says.

" Shut up, Xander" Faith hisses at him. " this isn't a game, Red. I've got a job to do, and you two are just getting in my way…"

" A job, what job? So far I haven't seen you do anything but walk around a creepy old graveyard in the middle of the night…"

" Excuse me!" Xander's tone becomes more insistent.

" Shut up, Xander!" Willow barks at him. She turns back on Faith, " for another thing, when did you become Queen of Sunnydale? I'm pretty sure Cordelia Chase would be interested to find out she's been deposed…" Willow glances over Faith's shoulder, and her eyes go wide, her face pale.

" WATCH OUT!" Xander yells.

Faith whirls around, just in time to duck a blow from the vampire that snuck up on her and Willow. She pushes Willow down, then turns to face the group of vampires behind her.

" What's wrong with you boys?" Faith quips as she throws a punch at the first vampire. " Can't you see we're having a discussion here?" She quickly follows the punch with a kick, knocking the vampire back.

" Three of them, " A rather large vampire comes to the fore, looking over them, " and they look fresh. Good, the Master will be pleased!" he turns to the other vampires. " You grab those two. I'll see if I can't handle this…" he looks at Faith, and grins, " … little girl."

" Like, I haven't heard that one before!" Faith throws a kick punch combo, knocking the big vampire back a little.

" Be careful, Luke. She's strong!" The first vampire, getting up, heads towards Willow. The other one heads towards Xander.

" C'mon, big boy. What's wrong? ' Fraid of lil old me?" Faith throws a kick.

Luke grabs her leg, stopping it. " You're strong!" He tosses her away like a doll. " I'm stronger!"

_No shit, Sherlock?_ Faith grumbles to herself from the ground. Leaping up, she faces the large vampire.

"Now, that really hurt. My feelings. I thought we were like getting along fine!" She dives, doing a heels over head kick, hitting Luke in the face. He reels back, "not nice throwing people around on the first date, you know." Following her momentum, she lands on her feet, facing Luke.

" Garbage!" Luke backhands her, sending her reeling back on her butt. " That's all humans are… a pollution on the earth. That's what the Master says. You're nothing but a plague upon the earth, waiting to be destroyed, when the Old Ones return. " Luke jumps on her, pinning her down. He leans over and sniffs. " I can smell the fear on you. It's like a perfume. My Master desires an offering… won't you make a nice little morsel?" He vamps out, leaning over. " Maybe a little taste for myself…"

" Yeah, well, taste this blood breath," Faith manages to bring her knees up, hitting that one spot any guy, living or undead, is most vulnerable. Luke howls, and falls over, grabbing his crotch.

_Stake, stake, where the fuck is my stake?_ Faith hears a scream, and realizes that the others … are still in trouble. _Well, aint it just getting better and better?_ She stands up, kicking Luke in the head.

" Sorry honey, it's been a hoot and a half, but gotta go. Work calling, " She lands another blow, finally knocking out the oversized vamp.

She turns, and starts running towards the screams, when she realizes she's still shaking. _That was just too damned close!_ Her heart beating a rapid tattoo in her chest, she rounds the corner in time to see the rest of the Fang Gang carrying off Xander and Willow.

" Hey, hold it!"

The vampires, surprised, stop for a moment.

" Let them go. I mean, they're kind of useless, but they're all I've got" Faith rushes towards the group.

" Oh, oh, now I'm scared!" one of the vampires mocks," Better run away I guess. No wait…don't think so!"

" Watch out, man, She's stronger than she looks." The other vamp, remembering how she hit, looks warily at Faith.

" Crap, she's a human… don't even… here" He shoves Xander at him, " Hold the meals, while I take care of this!"

He turns to square off against Faith, just as her flying kick hits him dead in the stomach. He goes flying back. She turns towards the other vampire.

He takes one look, and not liking the odds all of a sudden, flings Willow and Xander at Faith. They crash into her, and all three hit the ground in a pile, Faith on bottom.

" Dammit, get off me!" Faith yells, pushing the two off her, and struggling to get up.

The first vampire, recovered from her kick, leaps at her. She uses her legs and his momentum to kick him off and over her. She leaps up, but he's managed to almost fly off the ground. He starts towards her, and his companion, seeing his chance, starts in on her from the back.

" Faith watch out, one behind you!" Xander calls out. He runs towards the incoming vamp, hoping to at least tackle him, but the vamp strong arms him, knocking him down.

Faith in the meantime is trading blows with the vampire in front of her, all the while trying to reach the spare stake she keeps strapped to her leg. Every time she bends to get it, however, the vampire hits her. Finally, almost desperately, she leapfrogs over him, coming down behind him in a crouch. She gets the stake, and turns, shoving it through his back, into the heart… dusting him.

The other vampire, by this time is on her, and hits her side, knocking the stake out of her hand.

Faith starts trading blows with him. Still, she can't let her guard down enough to go for the stake, which has fallen a few yards away from her.

" STAKE… get me the STAKE!" She calls out, as she punches and kicks at the vampire.

Willow, getting up, still groggy, looks at her. _Steak? What the heck does she want a steak for now? _Then it hits her . She runs over, and looks around for Faith's wooden stake. _Where is it? Where is it? _Willow, panicking a little, runs around, almost tripping over it finally. She picks it up, and tosses it to Faith.

" Faith, catch!"

Faith turns towards Willow, and drops her guard for a second. The vampire hits her square on the side of the face, and she goes down, stunned.

The vampire grins, knowing the end is here, and that dinner is about to be served. He leaps on Faith , and pinning her arms, leans over to put the bite on.

At that moment, a red headed fury hits him on the side, knocking him off Faith and onto the ground.

" You leave her alone… you… you…" She starts to pummel him with her fists.

The vampire, almost laughing, slaps away her blows and throws her off. He goes to jump on her, but then something awful happens. At least from his perspective.

Xander, recovering from being strong armed, sees the vampire leaping on Willow. Without thinking, he runs over, and seeing the stake lying on the ground, picks it up. He thrusts it through the vampire, dusting him.

He watches the vampire turn to ashes before him, and it's just a little too much for Xander. He faints.

Willow, covered in vamp dust, starts coughing, and a hand reaches down to help her up.

" You ok?" Faith asks, pounding Willow's back.

" Yeah, fine… just stop hitting me!" Willow starts to giggle nervously.

" What?" Faith doesn't get the joke.

" Nothing I just…hic…" Willow stops giggling, and looks distressed." Darn, I start to … hic … hiccup when I get scared!"

" It's ok, lets just get your boyfriend and get the hell outta here."

" He's not … hic… my boy… hic… friend…. He's a … hic… boy and…hic…"

Faith rolls her eyes. " Forget it. Lets just go!" She starts towards Xander.

" What … hic… happened to… hic… the other… hic… one?"

" Damn! I nearly forgot about him," Faith starts towards the tomb. " Get Xander and get outta here. I'll go take care of him…" She disappears around the side of the tomb.

" No, don't wait…hic… please… don't leave… hic… I'm really not …hic … darn, she's gone… hic…" Willow makes her way over to Xander, and shaking him, rouses him. " C'mon…get … hic… up!"

Xander looks up at her groggily, and starts to get up. " What happened?"

" You got knocked out… hic… and now we gotta.. hic…go!"

At that moment, Faith comes walking very quickly around the corner of the tomb. Her face looks a little pale.

" What…hic?" Willow, seeing her face, gets even more nervous.

" I left that big hunk of undead over there knocked out… and he's gone… and frankly? I don't know where. I don't want to be around when he comes back. Let's motor, peeps. Now!"

" You're running away?" Willow forgets to hiccup in her amazement.

" You bet, doll. First rule of slaying? Don't get killed. Lets go!"

" Sounds good to me!" Xander says, starting after her.

" But… but… oh hell…hic…" Willow takes off, running after them.

The three of them meet up on Willow's front lawn a few minutes later. Faith arrives last, having dropped back to be sure nothing was following them. She sees them leaning over, panting, as she runs up to them.

Are you two ok?" Faith asks, a little anxiously. Seeing they're just winded, not wounded, her anger comes back. " Are you two done playing Nancy Drew meets the Hardy boys now? God, do you have any idea how close we got to being really dead tonight?" She looks at them with disgust. " What woulda happened if I hadn't been there to fight those vamps off? Two more dead bodies in the morgue, that's what. Or worse."

" Worse?" Xander, straightening up, looks puzzled, " What's worse than dead?"

"They could've turned you… made you like them. Want that?"

Xander, mumbling something, lowers his head.

"What? I didn't hear that."

" We were just curious, is all, " Xander mumbles. He sees the look Willow throws him, " _I_ was just curious. I mean you're new here and I… thought maybe I'd find out more about you."

"What's to know? I'm a girl. Surely you've seen one before," Faith sighs, exasperated. " Look, there's one, right there!" She points at Willow. " Go follow her around for awhile, I'm sure _she'd _love it!"

" HEY!" Willow explodes, having heard enough, " quit picking on him! He was curious. What did you expect? You come here dressed like … like that…" She waves her hands at Faith, " … and expect to blend? You act all superior, like your something special, and when people get curious you get all indignant and snobby. What's that about?"

" I am special, " Faith says, but her tone is quiet." I'm the slayer." There's a bitter note to her voice.

" Yeah, what's that about, anyway?" Xander asks eagerly," Do you got like super powers or something? I saw you taking on those guys, and that was like… wow!"

" Yeah, wow, " Faith sounds tired, " look, the less you know about me… you know me, period, the better we both are, ok? I gotta job to do here, and that's it. Just keep outta my way and don't pull anymore stunts like that."

Faith turns away, heading down the street. Willow stands there, watching her, feeling her own anger rising.

" Wait a minute, " She calls out, running after her. Faith doesn't stop, so Willow rushes in front of her, blocking her way. "What gives you the right to tell us what to do in our town? You're not the boss of us!"

"You got that right, Red, " Faith says, " I don't wanna fight anymore tonight, ok? Go ahead, do whatever you wanna do. Get killed, see if I give a crap. Just leave me alone." Faith starts away.

" Why don't you just leave then?"

" Because I can't, " Faith says over her shoulder. She stops and turns around. Her face reflects how weary she feels. " Think I wanna be here? Think I'm lovin' this place? Mayberry by the sea? Yeah, I'd like to leave. Go back to Boston. At least the people there are normal, kinda. Here… " She shakes her head and throws up her hands. " God, I hate it here! But I can't leave, cuz I got a job to do. My destiny. God, how I hate that phrase. But I don't gotta choice. I'm sent here cuz there's some dumb Hellmouth or something here, and I gotta be here to … whatever, god why'm I even wasting my breath on you? It goes in one ear and out the other with you. Like the fact you were supposed to keep who I was a secret. SECRET. The idea, we don't tip off the bad guys that I'm here. But I guess that concept went right over your head, didn't it? Who else did you tell about me, huh?"

" No one," Willow withers under the torrent.

" Well, thanks anyway for making my job, my fucked up life harder, ok? God I wish I'd never met you. I just saw you lookin' at me in the Bronze, and you had a really sweet face. I thought maybe here'd be someone I could talk to once in awhile when things got really rough. What a joke. Who knew you'd turn out to be such a bitch? You should carry a sign around, truth in advertising, you know? Shit. Just go away!" She turns and starts to storm off, then stops. She turns around, and comes back to Willow, getting right in her face.

" What?" Willow backs off a pace, getting really scared now.

" So, you wanna know what my life's about, right? Every morning I get up, knowing maybe this is my last day. Maybe today I fuck up, or slip, or be too slow, and some vampire, or who knows what, will kill me. While you're worrying about some test, or homework, or if Xander'll ever get his head out of his butt and look at you, me I get to train. And train, and then, train some more, hoping that I'll be just a little faster, a little smarter, a little stronger than the thing I gotta go up against today. I don't get breaks, I don't get time off, it's all one big gotta do it. Because some old guys long ago figured a girl's gotta go up against all the darkness in the world. Get it? Some old guys figured that one girl, and that's me now, has to do it. Not an army, just me. Until I die. And every day, that just might happen. How you like it? Wanna sign up? Sorry, you can't because YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE! You get picked, like it or not. Tag your it I quit. You don't make friends because hey, they might get killed. You don't get close to nobody. You just fight til you die. Ok, so I like to fight. That doesn't mean I wanna die, you know? But that's my destiny. To fight til I die, then some other poor idiot gets chosen. So, Red, back off on the judging me, and how I dress and what I do. I gotta live every fucking day like it's my last because hey, it might be!"

Faith glares at her, looking for any sign of getting it. Seeing nothing, she sighs, and turns away.

Willow, however, does get it. She reaches out and touches Faith's shoulder.

" I'm sorry," She says softly, " I didn't know."

" Don't," Faith says, shrugging her off, " I don't want your pity. I just want you and hormone boy to stay the hell outta my way, and let me do my thing."

Faith hurries away, disappearing into the gloom.

" What a bitch," Xander says, coming up to Willow. " Where does she get off talking to you like that?" He hasn't really heard the conversation.

" Leave it alone, Xander," Willow says. She stares after where Faith went.

" No way!" Xander starts after Faith. " I don't care who she thinks she is. She's got no right to talk to you like that!"

" Go home, Xander," Willow says, walking towards her house.

"What?" Xander stops, turning towards her, " you're just going to take it? Let that stupid slut…"

" Shut up, Xander Harris!" Willow turns on him, face red. " You don't know anything! This is all your fault, you know!"

" My fault?" Xander's blown away.

" Oh yeah. She's right, you know. If you hadn't been all Horny Guy wanting to get in her pants, we'd never have followed her to the graveyard and almost gotten killed." Willow makes a frustrated noise. " God, it's my fault, because I let you talk me into it. Why'd I do that, anyway?" She hits her forehead with the palm of her hand, like she's just realized something." Cuz, I'm an idiot, too! I let you talk me into these stupid things because I …" She trails off, looking into Xander's blank expression. " … I don't know why, you know? Just … when're you ever gonna see what's right in front of you?" She looks again. Again, nothing registers with Xander. " Hopeless. Dumb and hopeless. Go home, Xander!" With that, she turns and enters the house, almost slamming the door behind her.

Xander stands mouth agape. He looks at her door, then in the direction Faith went, then back again.

_What just happened there? _He ponders, not getting anything from what Willow said. _How'd this all of a sudden become my fault, anyway?_

He shakes his head in bewilderment.

_Women!_

He shrugs, and walks down the driveway towards the street.

2

" Well," The Master, staring at Luke, shakes his head, "I send you on one little errand, one easy little task, and you come back empty handed? Tsk, Tsk, Luke."

" I'm sorry, my Master," Luke, head hung in shame, mumbles." I don't understand it. I had her… she should've been easy pickings. But she was strong… stronger than a normal human…" he goes down on his knees," I offer my life up to you in penance, Master."

" As you should, " the master reaches out, striking Luke on the side of the head. He sighs, " but this … girl … has already cost me enough followers. I need everyone, even you, for the coming Harvest. However, this isn't over Luke. Once the Harvest has been achieved, we'll think on what your punishment will be."

" The Harvest! The time approaches quickly, Master."

" Really? I hadn't noticed, " The Master replies sardonically. " I've planned too carefully for this to have it ruined by anyone . I've been trapped in this place…" He puts up his hand, and an all but invisible barrier vibrates against it," … for 3 score and 10, and I won't allow any mistakes by you, or interference by anyone to ruin it for me. I've waited too long for this."

" This girl is a bug. Insignificant. I will crush her myself, Master."

" Luke!" The Master, exasperated, turns away from him. " Why do I surround myself with fools? Think, Luke. The strength, the speed, in a human. What does it tell you?"

Luke thinks for a moment, and the light comes on. " A slayer, Master?"

The Master smiles. " Very good Luke. Yes, she's a slayer. Obviously sent here to stop me… little chance of that. She will be an amusing distraction, but nothing more. See to it, Luke, that she doesn't interfere with the Harvest."

" Of course. I'll take care of her Master. I will rip her from limb to limb …"

" Like you did this evening, Luke?"

Luke hangs his head, ashamed.

" I'll deal with the Slayer in my own time, once I'm freed of this prison," The master punches at the invisible barrier." For now, just keep her distracted, off her balance. Nothing, nothing must interfere with the Harvest. Understand?"

" It will be as you wish."

" Good. Now, Luke, I'm still feeling peckish. Go out and find me something to eat. Try not to drop the ball this time. Think you can do that?"

Luke looks uncomfortable. He's not used to being in the Master's disfavor.

" Oh, and make it young, Luke. I'm in the mood for veal tonight…"

3

Faith walks up to Giles door, but stops before knocking.

She's had time to cool down, but she's still angry. At herself.

_God, I didn't need to go nuclear on her. Yeah, she shouldn't have been there… and bringing a date? Really _not_ cool. But did I have to land on her like a ton of bricks? No, don't think so. Crap. Crap!_

She knocks on the door. More like a pounding.

" Wait a moment. I'm coming. Don't knock my door down, please, " a mild voice comes from within.

Giles opens the door, and sees Faith standing there. He's a little surprised, but hides it well.

" Faith? I didn't expect you this evening. I thought you'd report in the morning…"

" Can I come in?" Faith says, avoiding his eyes.

Giles notices her mood, and steps out of the way. " Yes, of course."

Faith strides in, not saying a word. She walks to the sofa and flounces down on it, arms crossed . She stares at the floor.

" Can I get you something, Faith? Some tea, perhaps?" Giles heads towards the kitchen.

" A bourbon neat would be great," Faith says gloomily. She looks up and reads Giles disapproval. " Just kidding. Tea's ok." She looks back down.

Giles, sussing out that Faith isn't into sharing what's bothering her, turns to make the tea. He talks to her from the kitchen.

" So, how did patrol go tonight?" He queries, hoping to find out what's bothering her.

" Ok, met up with 3 vamps. Dusted two of them. One got away."

" Still, you managed to get two. That's good, right?"

" Yeah, I guess," Faith says, still brooding. " but it was the one that got away that worries me, Giles." She looks up as Giles enters, carrying a tray. He sets it down on the coffee table.

" Why is that, Faith?" He pours her a cup, and hands it to her. Pouring himself a cup, he walks over to a chair and sits.

" He was huge, Giles. I mean, I've fought a lot of vampires, but this one was the biggest I've seen."

" Still, I don't think that's cause to be concerned, " Giles tries to reassure her, " I'm sure you'll get him next time you meet."

" That's not the part that gave me the wiggins, Giles." Faith sips her tea, makes a face, and sets it down. " It was what he was saying. He talked like some kind of preacher."

" I beg your pardon?"

" You know, kinda like that Falwell dude? All about how man was like a plague, and how man would be washed away with the return of … what did he call them?" Faith furrows her brow, trying to remember.

" The Old Ones?" Giles fills in. He looks a little worried.

" Yeah, that's it!" Faith looks up, eagerly. " The Old Ones. Hey, how'd you know that?"

Giles sips his tea. " The Old Ones were here before man. Unlike what is said in Christian belief, Earth wasn't a garden paradise. Not at first, at least. The Old Ones, the Demons, ruled the earth. It was a dark and terrible place. They ruled for millennia, until they were driven out, into other dimensions. Man came after, and populated the earth. But there are still some that worship the Old Ones, waiting for them to return and reclaim the earth."

" Well, that's cheery, " Faith's face belies her words. " But I mean, it's not going to happen, right? They're like… gone or something, right? No way they could get back now … could they?"

Giles' mouth is a tight line, " Some believe that a Hellmouth, like the one in Sunnydale, is a portal… a way to move between the dimensions. "

" You mean we have a doorway to hell right here?" Faith stands up, clearly worried," Demons can just come and go as they please?"

" No… it's sealed… at least, nothing can get through. It takes powerful dark magics to open a Hellmouth. Nothing is going to be popping in and out, believe me. "

" You have but face…"

" Excuse me?" Giles is somewhat offended.

" No… I mean, you look like you want to say ' but'."

" Oh, right. Well, but… what you tell me? There is possibly a cult of vampires around that worships the Old Ones… even seek to actively want to release them into this world."

" Not a good thing, " Faith says, grimly.

" Definitely not!"

" This dude was also talking about someone he called " The Master". What's that about?"

" The Master?" Giles knits his brows. " I'm not familiar with a reference to " The Master" in my texts. But maybe it's only a title. A way to address the Alpha vampire."

" Huh?"

" Vampires by nature, tend to be loners. They rarely get together, and almost never stay together. Usually they only form packs to make hunting easier. But once in awhile you get a ' visionary'. One that has an agenda, or a talent for mayhem or destruction. I believe that may be the case here, but I'd have to check my books."

" Yeah, why don't you do that?" Faith, still distant, stands up, " So that's it I guess. You find anything about that Master guy, you'll let me know, right?" She moves towards the door. " I'll keep a look out for tall, ugly and bumpy. Maybe I can follow him or something, find something out." She starts to open the door.

" Faith?" Giles calls out.

" Yeah?" Faith turns back to him.

" Are you telling me everything? You seem a bit distracted."

"Well, you just tell me that some weird vampire cult may be lookin' to end the world. Doesn't exactly make me do cartwheels, you know."

" I meant when you came in. You seemed a bit … out of sorts." Giles stands up, walking over to her. " Is everything alright with you?"

" Sure, Giles. Everything's peaches." Faith forces a smile. " Just that big vamp… kinda threw me… literally. Kinda threw my game a little, I guess."

Giles can sense she's holding something back. Her face, however, tells him not to press it.

" Well, if you're positive," Giles puts a hand on her shoulder. He feels her stiffen up, then relax. " You know, if anything is troubling you, you can always come to me."

She looks into his eyes, and for a moment, she wants to spill it all. But she's wary of trusting anyone, especially adults.

" Like I said, Giles. Everything's 5 by 5. Don't sweat it, guy. I'm just a little tired, 'k?"

" I understand. Go get some rest. We'll talk more later."

" Night, Giles," Faith walks out the door, into the night.

Giles stands at the door, watching Faith as she climbs up the stairs out of the complex. He closes the door, turning into the room, a concerned look on his face.

" Damn," He mutters to himself as he walks towards the table to collect the tea service.

4

The weekend at the Rosenbergs starts out somewhat rocky.

Faith does her best to avoid any contact with Willow, embarrassed by her outburst of the previous evening. She still somewhat miffed at Willow for following her, risking all their lives, but she knows she overdid it. It bothers her, and she doesn't exactly know why.

_Not like she didn't have something coming. Both Giles and I told her, in plain English, you can't go out with me on patrol. But there she is, sneaking around, doing it anyway. She could've gotten herself, and her boy toy, killed. And then later, she wouldn't let it alone, so what the hell was I supposed to do? But I gotta give her props… she did knock that vamp off me, nearly getting killed herself. She didn't have to. She coulda just run. But she's got some guts, that girl. And she and Xander managed to take one down, pretty sweet for first timers. Still, they shouldn't have been there in the first place. They shoulda been home, or at the Bronze, or anywhere but there. Dammit, I should be madder… but … damn._

Willow, for her part, isn't sure what to do, or how to feel. _God, she thinks I'm some kinda child. That I can't take care of myself. That so burns me. But … she's right. What happened last night? I wasn't ready for that. Yeah, ok, managed to not get killed, and hey, me and Xander did dust a vamp. But I've never been more scared in my life! Not like she didn't get scared. When she couldn't find that big vampire, she got outta there pronto! So, it's not like she's perfect, either. God, she's so damned cocky! Like she knows everything. I'm not a dummy, I know things! I can do stuff! I'm not some helpless little mouse that runs and hides every time the cat shows up._ Willow sighs. _But I could if I wanted to. She can't. She has to do this. And If I had to face that every night? I'd get a little nervy too… and probably be a little cocky about it! Why does she have to be so mean about it? Damn!_

But the Powers that Be, or whoever, aren't about to let them off the hook so easily. That afternoon, Faith is coming down the stairs from her apartment just as Willow enters the backyard. Both freeze seeing each other.

_No escape. Damn! I can't just go back upstairs. I'll look like I'm avoiding her. Ok, I'm avoiding her, but I don't want to seem to be avoiding her. _Faith looks down at Willow, who's paused just outside the backdoor to her house.

_Darn. Couldn't she have picked any of the other thousand or so minutes in today to come down? Geeze, I can't go back inside. I'll look like a moron. Or that I'm avoiding her. Which I am, but I'm not letting _her _know I'm avoiding her. No way! _She looks up at Faith. Who, she notices, is looking down at her.

Both stand there, not moving. Hoping the other will go, or say something, or disappear. Neither does, however; they just stand there, feeling increasing foolish as the seconds tick by.

" Ok, this is dumb, " Faith says, finally moving downstairs.

" Who're you calling dumb?" Willow bristles.

"Down, girl. Not you. Not me. The sitch. That's dumb. We can't go on like this, avoiding each other. It's kind of hopeless, seeing how we nearly live together."

" Yeah, well, this is _my_ house. You're just a guest here!" Willow says, petulantly.

" A renter, Red. Different. Paying to be here, not living off your folks, ya know?"

" Hey! I'm not sure I …"

"Whoa, Red! Stop, please!" Faith comes over to her. " Look, I just wanna say… I'm sorry."

" Huh?" You could've knocked Willow over with a feather.

" Look, ummm…" Faith bites her lip, " I'm not good at the apology thing. Maybe cuz mostly I'm the screwed, and not the screwer. But I came down way too hard on you last night, and I shouldn't have. I mean, I'm not saying you were right to be out there in the cemetery with Xander. That was dumb, and I think you know that, right?"

" Hey…" Willow starts out, but bites it back. _Meet her halfway, Will. _" Maybe. Maybe we shouldn't have been out there, yeah."

" Ok. Even so, I shouldn't have dropped a load on you like that. That wasn't fair. You didn't do anything so awful to get it both barrels like that. Look, I was scared you guys would get killed, ok? Don't really want that."

" Me either!" Willow affirms." But yeah, sneaking up on you, shadowing you? Kinda finding not the best idea. Thought for sure it was over when you nearly staked me." Willow smiles

" Boy, If you coulda seen your face. Whooee. Well, for the 2 seconds I saw it, before that freight train called Xander hit me. Man I wasn't expecting that!"

" Well, you were gonna stake me, " Willow defends Xander.

" I thought you were a vampire." She looks at Willow, and grins. " So, not you're boyfriend, huh?"

" No, I told you… he's not my boyfriend!"

" Ok, ok" Faith puts up her hands in surrender. _But, just let anyone even muss a hair on his head, and watch out!_ Faith grins to herself. " Look, I just wanna try to start over? Not saying friends, but maybe we can dial down the hostility to like zero? You think?"

" Ummm… sure, why not?" Willow nods. " Yeah, I can do that."

" Cool."

" Cool."

They stand there, awkwardly, nothing else to say. The silence stretches on.

" Ummm… you did good out there, " Faith shrugs, throwing away the compliment.

" Really?" Willow almost beams. " You mean it?"

" Don't… I repeat… DON'T… let it go to your head. But yeah, you came through, knocking that vamp off me like that. Pretty cool, " Faith nods, " and kinda dumb."

" Huh?"

" Well, he just turned on you. Nearly got yourself killed, didn't you?"

" Yeah, I guess…" Willow wilts.

" Hey, just saying. Anyway, you handled yourself pretty good, just don't get all cocky about it, 'K?"

_Yeah, look who's talking,_ Willow thinks.

Another silence descends. Nothing else is forthcoming.

" Well, gotta motor. Got stuff to do." Faith starts off.

" Yeah, me too."

" Later."

" Later."

_Man, that's one weird chick, _Faith thinks to herself as she walks up the driveway.

_She is one weird girl,_ Willow, crossing the back yard, thinks to herself.

5

Xander, after last night, decides his best course is to avoid Willow, and especially Faith, the entire weekend.

That is his intention, anyway. He figures he'll look up Jesse, and they could hang out. He'll even let Jessie lie about his supposed girlfriend. _Whatever, just so I can avoid being with Them this weekend._

No Jesse, anywhere. His parents are visiting relatives this weekend, and Jesse has the house to himself. Except Jesse is never home. Xander starts calling him Saturday morning, but all he gets is the answering machine. He calls what he thinks is every hour, and no Jesse.

_C'mon, man,_ Xander says to himself as he listens to the answering machine for what must be the umpteenth time today, _This is way beyond so not cool. Where are you, dude?_

¨ Jesse, man if you're there, pick up. It's me Xander. You there? Where are you? If you get this message, give me a call back. "

_Damn, where could he be?_ Xander clicks off the phone, and paces around his room. _I don't care what he's got going on, he shoulda stopped at home sometime today. He must've gotten one of my 100 or so messages. Why doesn't he call me back? What's the sitch here? _

Xander turns on the cordless again, and starts to dial Jesse's number. Then he clicks it off. _That's just a waste of time. He's not gonna be there… again. _He looks at the phone in his hand, as if making up his mind. Then he clicks it on, and starts dialing another number.

" Hello," Willow picks up the phone on her nightstand.

" Hey, Will," Xander's tone is a little uneasy.

" Xander… hey," Willow, a little surprised to hear from him, keeps her tone light. " What's up?"

" Up? Nothing's 'up' Willow. What, I can't just call up and say 'hey' to my bestest bud?"

" Mmmm- hmmm. So, now what do you really want, Xander?"

" Want? Nothing, I just wanted to see how you were doing…"

" I'm fine, Xander, " Willow isn't going to make this easy for him. " Was there anything else?"

" No. I guess not, " Xander is discouraged. " I'm guessing you're still mad at me."

" Mad? At you?" Willow's tone is lightly mocking, " why would I be mad at you, Alexander Lavelle Harris?"

_Oh, boy,_ Xander groans to himself. " Will, I'm really sorry about last night…"

" Oh, did something happen last night?" Willow is enjoying this.

" C'mon, Will, I know I messed up, and I'm sorry."

" Because… ?"

" Because I never should've put you in danger by going to the cemetery last night…"

" Hmmm" Willow doesn't sound placated.

" Ok, ok, I shouldn't have gotten all hormonal over Faith, and put you in the hot seat about her, and gotten you to spill what you knew about her."

" Better," Willow acknowledges," … and… ?"

" And?" Xander is back in Bewildered County. He thinks about it, hard. " I'm sorry I upset you?"

_I should've known he wouldn't get it. _Willow changes the subject.

" So, Xander, why'd you call?"

" Why?" Xander thinks fast, " To apologize, and see how you were doing…"

"Uh-huh," Willow not having taken her imbecile pills, doesn't buy it, " Now? I mean after most of the day is gone? Gee, Xan, I'm flattered. What? Was I like 5th on your list or something?"

" No, what? What's this about, Will?" Xander sounds puzzled, and a little irritated, " I said I'm sorry, what's with the 'tude?"

" Tude?" Willow holds the phone away from her face, wondering if it's going to bite her next, " Who's got the 'tude, Xander? I mean, what? You think I sit by the phone waiting for you to call?"

" You picked up on the second ring…"

" Coincidence, that's all, Xander. You're the one with 'tude, thinking you can just call me anytime and expect me to drop everything…"

" Didn't ask you to drop nothing, Will. I just called to see how you were."

" Right. And?"

" And nothing."

Willow doesn't respond, just waits.

" Ok, ok," Xander breaks, " I was going to ask you if you wanted to hang… go to the Bronze, or something."

" Ah HAH!"

" Huh?"

" See, I was right. You expect me to just drop everything, and hang out with you. As if I'm sitting here, with nothing to do but go to the Bronze with you, Xander Harris!"

" Ok, so what're you doing that's so important, Will?" Willow can almost hear the smile in Xander's voice, " Doing homework?"

" Never mind that!" Willow unconsciously covers the homework in front of her, " the point is, Xander, that you just can't expect me to be at your beck and call like some kind of…of… "

" What?"

" I don't know, but some kind of something. I deserve some respect too, Xander, and you can't just call at the last minute and expect me to just say ok. I mean, you had all day to call me Xander…"

" I've been trying to call Jesse all day…"

" So, I wasn't even your first choice, Xander?" Willow grins ruefully, " you sure know how to romance a girl, you know?"

" What? It's not like that Will. You know that. We're buds… not like…"

" I know, I know, just kidding! " Willow says, keeping her feelings well hidden. _Not like I haven't had lots of practice. _" Jesse," Willow suddenly realizes what Xander is saying," You can't find Jesse?"

" I've been trying to call him all day, but all I get is the machine."

" Didn't his parents go out of town? Maybe he went with?"

" No, don't you remember? He told us he was gonna have the house to himself this weekend. He was all jazzed about it. Even tried to set up a party, but that kinda fell through when no one wanted to come…"

" That's weird," Willow reflects Xander's worries, " didn't he like have a date or something last night?"

" This is Jesse we're talking 'bout, Will… " Xander reminds her.

" Right. Still, he'd brag about it, even if it didn't happen," Willow shakes her head, " Ok, now I'm getting wigged. You think something's happened to him?"

" I dunno, but I'm getting a little freaked."

" Well, did you go over to his house?"

" Ummm… no."

" Why not?" a little exasperation shows in her voice. " He could be there right now, sleeping or something!"

"All day?" Xander asks, " anyway, I'm not allowed to go over there anymore."

" Huh?"

" Last time I was there… well, we were fooling around, and somehow I broke their TV set. The big one in the living room?" Xander is sweating a little. " My parents paid for it, but I'm not allowed to go over there. I'm not even supposed to hang with him."

" So, what do you want to do, Xan?" Willow pauses. " Do you want _me _to go over there?"

" No… he's not there. If he was, he'd answer the phone."

" Unless he was busy…" Willow trails off.

It takes a moment for Xander to get it.

" Whoa, Will. This is Jesse we're talking about. What kind of Bizzaro Universe would it have to be for Jesse not only to get a date, but to… ok, eeew. That's just … ick."

" Yeah, ok, wasn't thinking. Eeew." Willow shudders. "So, what then?"

" I dunno. I was thinking, we go to the Bronze, check it out. See if he's there. If not, we go from there."

"What makes you think he'd be at the Bronze?"

" It's Saturday night, Will."

" Right. If he's trolling, that's where he'll be… so, we meet at the Bronze then?"

" Yeah," Xander adds," if that's cool?"

" Xan… about last night…"

" No, I get it Will, I was out of line…"

" Look, it… everything was just a little over stressed last night, ok? I'm sorry I got so… well… you know…"

" So, you're not mad at me anymore?"

" How could I stay mad at you, goof?"

"Whew!" Xander's relief is audible." Man, I don't like it when we fight. You're the best, Will."

" Yeah, well, don't you forget it, mister!" But Willow is relieved, also." So, Bronze, an hour?"

" Yeah, sounds good."

" Bye."

" Bye, Will."

6

Willow rushes around, getting ready to go out.

_I swear, guys got it easy. They can show up looking like homeless people, no one cares. But if a girl has to go out, she better look her best. Yeah, that's gonna happen._

Willow, heads for the bathroom to freshen up.She splashes some cold water on her face, and then applies a little makeup. Combing her hair, she stares at herself critically in the mirror. _Hmmm_ she makes a little face, and sighs, _it'll do._

She heads for her closet, and starts going through her clothes, eyeing them critically, possibly for the first time in her life.

" No…. no… god, no!" She mutters to herself, going through her wardrobe. " Don't I have anything that doesn't make me look like I'm 12?" She mutters to herself. She finally settles on a maroon sweater and jeans, figuring it's the best she's got.

_Why am I making myself crazy here? It's only Xander… like he'd ever notice?_ To that question, she doesn't even have an answer. After dressing, she walks over to the mirror and checks herself out. She sighs. _Well, at least I don't look 12… maybe 14…_ the little happy sun face on the front of the sweater wasn't helping. She turned this way, then that, and fussed and fiddled, but nothing really changed.

_Grrr. Just GO!_

Grabbing her purse, she turns out the lights, and leaves.

7

Faith walks down the dusky street, muttering to herself.

She hates muttering to herself. It makes her feel crazier than she already feels. _As if being in this place didn't already make me feel totally whack._

She was still mad, however, and muttering was a way to vent.

Mad. Mostly at herself.

" How could I be so stupid, anyway? I'm the slayer, right? I should've figured it was those two following me. I mean, I've got this slayer sense thing, right? How come I didn't figure out it wasn't a vamp? Oh, and not chasing them the hell off right away? Hello, dumb. Nearly got them killed, and me killed. The clincher? I let them throw me, god nearly fucked up royal. Shoulda taken out that big old vamp no problem. But nearly kissed dirt on that one. That dude was wicked strong, gotta admit. Still…"

She's really angry with herself for losing it like she did, after. _I should've stayed cool. They're just civilians, they didn't know better. I shoulda just booted them outta there, and none of that woulda happened. But no, I go and start arguing with Red, and then the Vamps show up. I mean, can you say lousy timing? All night I'm looking for them. And they show up then! Cripes. Well, it could've been worse… but damn, it shouldn't have gone down that way. I mean, c'mon peeps. We're not playing games here. I thought at least Red would've gotten that, after almost getting killed. Nope, she can't get that. Sheesh, for being such a big brain, she sure can be stupid! Oh man, and having to apologize to her? That made my day!_

She looks around, and sighs. _Too early for patrol yet. And hey, not really anxious to run into Mr. Mountain of a Vampire quite yet anyway. Not going back home… I'm thinking, humiliating myself once a day is enough for me. Bet she's gloating over the fact that I apologized, too!_

Faith feels a tingle down her spine, and looks around. She sees what looks like Willow walking down the street behind her. _Well, fuck me dead! Speak of the she devil!_ Faith gets a wicked smile and fades back in to the shadows. _So, let's see how little Ms. Snoopy feels about surprises huh?_

Willow walks down the street, her mind going in a thousand directions.

_Why am I doing this again? Somebody remind me? I was perfectly happy at home, reading. Why did I decide to go to the Bronze? Oh yeah, gonna meet Xander there to look for Jesse. Right. And I didn't have him come by and pick me up… why? Man, I gotta be dumb, you know? I mean, I know what's out here, and I'm still walking around like it's safe._

_Oh, stop it Will. You've walked down these streets a million times, and nothing's ever happened. You know who's got the bug up your butt about this. Ms. I'm the Slayer so do what I tell you Faith. God, what does she know, anyway? I mean, I've lived in Sunnydale all my life, no problem. Now, she comes, and in two nights, I'm attacked by vampires twice. Twice, in two nights. Ok, so… maybe it's her? Maybe she brought them with? I mean, she knows all about this stuff… maybe she's like catnip to them or something. Geeze, that even sounds dumb thinking it, Will ! Still, until she came, not a vamp in sight. Not for me, anyway._

Willow stops, and looks around, feeling a little nervous. Every shadow seems to have something lurking in it. _STOP IT! God, no vamps around here, ok? You know what I think? I think she's probably at the Bronze right now, laughing at me! Yeah, knowing she put this in my head, she's probably thinking " God, what a loser. Can't go anywhere by herself. Too much of a chicken!" Well, I'll show her, by golly! I'm no chicken. Not me! I'm gonna march right in there and tell her…_

Willow's thoughts are interrupted, however, when she feels herself being pulled roughly into the shadows. She lets out a squeak, and is about to scream when a hand closes over her mouth. She starts to struggle, hoping for a miracle that she can break away, and run like hell… back home where it's safe and things don't grab you in the dark.

It's hopeless, however. Whoever (_or whatever!)_ has her is too strong. She feels herself pushed up against a wall. The scene from two night ago plays in her head, and her mind screams _Vampire! I'm dead. I'm so dead. Oh god, I'm gonna die. I'm gonna die! I don't wanna die! I'm too young to die! _In desperation, her struggles increase, and she manages to get an arm free, clawing back at whatever is holding her.

" Whoa, whoa Red, chill. Time out!" She hears a familiar voice chuckle behind her. " Well, there's some tiger in the mouse, after all!" She feels herself being released.

Willow turns around and stares into the smirking face of Faith. She feels her fright boil over into anger.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Willow screams at her. She starts to wheeze, and leans against a wall in the alley.

" Chill, Red. Just yanking your chain, girl!" Faith chuckles.

" You could've scared me to death!" Willow is not at all mollified. " You… you… imbecile!" Willow starts pushing Faith, her reason out the window in her rage. " You could've given me a heart attack. Do you know that? Do you even care? Stop LAUGHING At me!" Frustrated, she kicks Faith in the shin.

" Ow… ow… hey!" Faith stops laughing, grabbing her leg. " that really hurt!"

" Serves you right, scaring me like that!" Willow scolds her. " What the hell were you thinking?"

" Maybe, cupcake, you'll think twice next time before sneaking up on people!"

" I wasn't sneaking up on you! I wasn't sneaking up on anybody!" Willow feels her heart start to settle back down. " I was just going to the Bronze. Until you jumped out and attacked me!"

" Be glad I wasn't a vampire. You'd be dead by now! Don't you get it? It's not safe to walk after dark alone. Too many things would love a tasty little morsel like you!"

" I get it Faith, ok? Geeze, what? You're gonna kill me to save me?" Willow shakes her head.

" Nothing's going to save you if you don't start listening to me." She looks at Willow. " But I'm talking to myself, aren't I?"

" No, you're not," Willow's tone softens," but what am I supposed to do, Faith? Stay home and cower in my bedroom every night?"

" If it keeps you safe… I vote yes."

" I can't do that, Faith," Willow turns to her, " believe me. Not going for bravery award here. I just can't do that, though."

" I know," Faith says, her voice low. She sighs. " Well, aren't you going to the Bronze?"

" Yeah," Willow starts walking out of the alley. She stops. " Aren't you coming?" she calls over her shoulder.

" No, got stuff to do."

" Ok," Willow shrugs. She takes a few more steps, then stops again. She turns back to Faith.

" What?" Faith sounds irritated.

" Why is this so important to you?"

" Again, I ask. What?"

" Keeping me safe."

Faith gets a surprised look on her face. " Haven't you been paying attention? This is my job, dope. To keep the Civvies safe from vampires, monsters and demons. If I can do it by you being careful, and not having to fight off some demon or something, well, all the better."

" That isn't what I meant. Why is it so important to _you_ that _I _stay safe?"

" Well, aren't we just full of ourselves?" Faith smirks at her," believe me, it's nothing personal. I'd do the same for anybody."

" Oh, so you're hanging out here then, jumping on everybody, warning them about vampires?"

" What? God, no. Just, well… saw you AGAIN walking alone when you should KNOW BETTER, and I just…" She trails off when she sees the little smile on Willow's face. " What the hell are you grinning at?"

" You like me, don't you?"

Faith looks at her, and for a second just stares. Then she starts to laugh.

" God, swallowing all that vamp dust last night? Must be making you hallucinate. Like you? Like _YOU?_ Gimme a break. I can barely be around you without getting hives!"

" Uh-huh," Willow is full of beans. She starts to chant in a sing-song voice, " You like me, you like me, you wanna be my friend. You like me." She hums a little tune, and does a little dance, all as if celebrating a victory.

" Hey," Faith says. Willow ignores her, still fooling around. " HEY!" She shouts.

" Hmmm?" Willow grins at her.

" Newsflash, Red. I don't like you." Faith's voice is cold, almost toneless, " I don't like you, I don't like your friends, and I really don't like this town. So, get over this fantasy of yours. I'm here to do a job. Since my watcher, for some stupid reason, seems to think your safety is important, you're part of that job. But don't even think I care beans about you."

Willow stops dancing, and looks at her. It's not an angry look, more a sad one.

" Why do you do that? All I'm trying to do here is try to … aw, forget it," Willow waves her hand at Faith, " you're not even worth the effort, you know? Why should I try when you don't even care?"

" Well, finally! Glad you got a clue, at last."

" Yeah, well I don't need a ton of bricks to fall on me, ok?" Willow looks at her, " you don't want any friends, fine."

" I didn't say that. I said I wasn't your friend. Difference, you know?"

" I really felt for you last night, you know? Saying you had nobody, just wanted somebody to talk to. Man, you're right, I'm a dope!" She looks at Faith, shaking her head, " know why you don't got any friends? Cuz you don't try to make any. You come in, and expect everybody to just fall in line. You're beyond pathetic, you know?"

" Who cares? Once I'm done with my job, I'm outta this little burg. So what's the diff?"

" You're right. What's the diff? Who cares? Nobody's gonna care when you leave. Believe me."

" Man I hate this place."

" Newsflash, Faith. Not really a newsflash, ok?"

"What the fuck does it matter, anyway? One place is as crappy as the next."

" What about your precious Boston?" Willow mocks.

Faith looks up at her, the expression on her face bleak. " I aint got nothin' there. I aint got nothin' nowhere."

" What're you talking about?"

" Do you need a chart? Nothin'. As in no friends, no family, nada, zilch, empty, ok? No home, nothing. Just me. Living in one rat hole motel to the next. Shit, you're parent's garage is like … ah, fuck it, it doesn't matter. Once I'm done doing whatever I'm supposed to do here, they'll just ship me to some other crap hole."

" Faith, I…."

" I told you last night, Red. Really not looking for your pity. Just telling you like it is."

" Why do you do that?"

" What?"

" Whenever I try to reach out to you, you shove me away. You say you don't have any friends. Well, think that might be a reason?" She shrugs. " I mean, other people got feelings too, you know."

" Gimme a break, ok? You don't want to be my friend, and hey, I'm not saying I blame you. Just, please. You're feeling all superior, and reaching out the white trash girl? Just your good deed for the month."

" Let me know when you get that boulder off your shoulder, ok? I was only trying to … why am I wasting my breath? I'm outta here."

Willow walks to the end of the alley. She looks out, and stops.

"What? Forget something, Red?" Faith says sarcastically.

" You got you're point across, ok? Really don't want to walk to the Bronze alone, Willow turns back to her," if it's not too big a chore, think you could walk with me?"

The irony of the situation almost makes Faith bust out laughing again. She manages to restrain herself.

" Sure Red, why not?" She walks up to her. " Glad you're finally getting it."

" Shut up!"

" Sure thing."

8

Xander leans on the bar , wondering if he hasn't made a big mistake.

He's been at the Bronze for half an hour, and hasn't seen a sign of Jesse.

" Well, duh, " He mumbles to himself," just because we come here all the time, doesn't mean he'd come here with a date… if that's what he's doing."

That's what bothering him. No Jesse, anywhere. That's not at all like him. Date or no, Jesse would've called him by now, bragging about his 'conquest', or making up details about something that never happened. Either way, he would've talked to Xander by now. Not just go into hiding. That wasn't Jesse. Jesse might be a geek, but he was an out there and in your face kind of geek. Not the shy, retiring kind at all. That was what Xander both liked and disliked about him.

_So what's the sitch, anyway? I mean, the date couldn't have lasted 24 or more hours. Why didn't he call, or something? Or at least, be at home to take my calls? If he got some, he'd be all over me, crowing about it, rubbing my face in it. Especially after Will and I almost called him a liar about it. Even if he didn't, he'd either lie, or make up some excuse why he 'dumped' her. He wouldn't just hide out. The boy's got guts, even if a little short in the smarts department._

_What do I do now? Go over to his house? Oh yeah, and if by some chance, he's there with the hottie, and their macking out, that'd be so totally cool. But what if something happened to him? Who'd know? His parents are out of town. There'd be no one to call. He could've been in a car accident, lying somewhere bleeding and dying. Or at home, sick, too sick to answer the phone, have some weird disease that eats your flesh and… Oh, stop it! When did you become his mother, for god's sake. He's not sick, or nothing. But I wish I were sure…_

"Damn, I wish Will were here. She'd know what to do!"

Xander looks up, and sees Willow, with Faith, making a beeline for the bar. He almost drops his mocha.

" Xander, Hey!" Willow waves at him.

_Oh, man, I gotta try it!_

" I wish I had a million dollars!"

" What the heck are you talking about?" Willow gives him a strange look as she and Faith belly up to the bar.

" Just testing" Xander still is a little awed by the coincidence.

" So, this is why you were so hot to get to the Bronze, huh?" Faith smirks at Xander.

" No!" Willow blushes, " I told you. It's not like that."

" What's she doing here?" Xander asks, not looking terribly pleased.

" You're girlfriend here picked me up on the way. Said something about a threesome?"

" She's not my girlfriend" " I'm not his girlfriend" Willow and Xander say almost in unison. They look at each other. " Threesome?" Xander gets that dreamy look. He shakes it off. " it's not like that."

" Like what?" Faith asks, innocently.

" You know… that!" Willow interjects. She starts to kick Faith in the shins again.

" Don't even!" Faith gives her a look. " So, what are you doing here? Trolling for babes?" Faith cracks, feeling Willow glaring at her. " I mean, since Red here isn't your girlfriend?"

Willow reddens, and Faith can't help chuckling a little.

" No… I mean… no, " Xander says, scanning the crowd. " Thought I might find Jesse here."

" Jesse?" Faith queries.

" Xander's friend. Can't seem to find him, " Willow abbreviates for Faith. She turns to Xander. " You know, that whole date thing might've just been a lie. He was embarrassed maybe having to go out of town with the parentals, and decided to make up a cover story."

" Maybe," Xander sounds doubtful.

" Or maybe, " Faith interjects, " He's hiding out, because his 'date' fell through, and he's too embarrassed to face you? I mean, being your friend and all, it's not outside the possible, you know."

Xander straightens up, looking offended. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Or maybe," Willow says, looking at the doorway, " he's just arrived with a bunch of other people I've never seen before in my life."

Faith and Xander look where Willow is looking, and see Jesse, standing with three other people. They all seem to be scanning the crowd, as if looking for someone or something.

The weird thing about the tableau is, Jesse seems to be dressed more stylishly than he's ever been. Instead of the usual jeans and t-shirt and basketball shoes, he's wearing a really nice pair of slacks, a cool shirt, and a leather jacket. One would almost mistake him for being cool.

" Jesse, hey man… over here!" Xander calls out over the crowd.

Jesse turns towards the group, and stares at them a second. It's as if he doesn't recognize them. Then a smile comes to his face, and he raises a hand. Still, something gives Xander the chills, though he can't figure what's bothering him.

" Xander! Buddy!" Jesse motions to the others to follow him as he weaves his way over to the bar. The four of them cut through the crowd, forming a semi-circle around Xander, Faith and Willow. Jesse glances at Xander's companions, and smiles.

" Well, Xan-man, I gotta give you props. Not one girl, but two. Well, one and a half, considering Rosenberg is one of them."

" Hey!" Willow protests, stung.

" Chill, Will. I was just yanking your chain," Jesse grins, and turns to Xander. " So, gonna intro me to the hottie?"

Xander hesitates. _Something's not right here. _Something about Jesse, and his 'friends' is giving him major butterflies.

" Ummm… this is Faith."

" Really? Well, Hey, Faith, " Jesse almost leers at her. " Never been much for religion, ya know? But wouldn't mind getting a little Faith right now."

Faith is strangely quiet. Her expression is grim, almost hostile.

" Back off, Bozo, " Faith's tone is quiet, and chilly.

" Kind of nasty, isn't she?" one of Jesse's group, a little blond, says. " What bugs up your butt, honey?"

" Don't think you should worry too much about my butt, honey" Faith is definitely into hostile land.

" Geeze, kinda rude, aint she Xander?" Jesse frowns. " Why's that?" He leans over towards Xander, and whispers sotto voce," Maybe you should hit her around a little, get her in line."

" I don't hit girls, you know that, Jesse, " Xander definitely feels a chill in his gut.

" Maybe you should start. Maybe then they'd stop walking all over you!"

" Wanna hit me, bud?" Faith pipes up, " Take your best shot."

Jesse's eyes narrow, and he feints a punch, that is well shy of the mark. He laughs.

" Naw, I don't hit skanky ho's like you. Who knows what you'll pick up these days."

Xander's had enough. He pushes Jesse back. Jesse looks at him, frowning.

"What's that about, Harris? Getting all macho now? That's a change!"

" What the hell's wrong with you, Jesse? You're not acting like yourself."

" Really? Cuz I'm not slobbering all over her like I usually would?" Jesse shakes his head. " That's the old Jesse, Harris. I'm a new man… can't you tell?"

Willow mutters something under her breath.

"What's that, Rosenberg? Didn't hear you. Still having problems with the speaking?"

" I said," Willow's tone is slightly hostile, " it may be new, but it's definitely not improved."

" Awww, did I hurt your lil feelings?" Jesse mocks her.

" What's with the 'tude, dude?" Xander interrupts. " We're your buds."

Jesse laughs, and the others with him laugh with him.

" You're kidding, right Xander? Gimme a break. Why would I be buds with a bunch of fashion victims like you?" He shakes his head. " God, Xander, you look like you pick your clothes up at the goodwill, and Will?" He waves at her, " She dresses like she's ten years old. Only reason I even came over was because of her." He points at Faith. " She looked interesting, but hey, no truth in advertising here. Frankly, I don't hang with a bunch of losers. Not anymore."

" What's your trauma, Jess? We've been friends forever."'

" Trauma?" Jesse laughs, " No 'trauma', Xander. I feel great, better than I've ever felt. I feel strong, powerful. Wanna know why?"

" Sure, Jesse. Tell me why, " Xander's tone is dripping acid.

" Cuz I finally wised up, Xander. I finally realized that I was a loser because I was hanging with a bunch of losers like you," The sneer on Jesse's face is almost visible, " God, think I didn't get those pathetic messages of yours? ' Where are you, Jesse? Are you ok, Jesse? Call me , Jesse'. Geeze, Xander, you sounded like an old lady. Yeah, I got 'em Xander, but I didn't call you. Why should I? You're not my friends, You're just anchors around my legs, dragging me down to your geeky level!"

Xander just stands there, mouth open. He can't believe what he's hearing.

Willow, on the other hand, is angry. She gets up and makes to slap Jesse. " You lousy…"

Jesse grabs her hand. " Uh-uh. None of that, bitch. Or maybe I should just break it?" He twists a little on Willow's hand, eliciting a yelp.

Xander, seeming to wake up, gets in Jesse's face. " I think you better get outta here."

" Oooo, look at you! All manly, " Jesse mocks him. He tweaks Willow's wrist again, and she moans. " Who's gonna make me, Harris?"

Jesse feels his wrist grabbed, and turns to see Faith glaring at him. He feels the strength in her grip, but it's the look in her eyes that causes him to back off.

He pushes Willow away. " God, Harris, you're such a wuss. Gotta have your women fight for you." He pushes on Xander's chest, pushing him into the bar. He turns to his group. " Lets get outta here. I'm bored."

The little blond with him protests. " I'm hungry," She looks at Xander, Willow and Faith in turn. " I want some snacks."

" Forget it, Darla. We can do better than this."

" The master won't be pleased, " Darla, looking at the three, frowns.

" Don't worry. We'll find something nice for him. Better than this trash, for sure," Jesse turns back to the group. " This isn't done, Harris. We'll chat again when you don't got your women around to protect you."

Turning away, Jesse hustles the others away.

Xander, seeing red, pushes off the bar, as if to follow him. He's stopped by a strong grip on his arm.

" Don't" Faith says to him." That's not your friend."

" Darned right that's not my friend. Not anymore. I'm gonna go pound his face in the sand." He looks at Faith, " let me go!"

" Xander…" Willow says, realizing what Faith is trying to say.

" Chill out, Xander," Faith says, pushing him back. " That's not your friend. That's not Jesse."

" What the hell? That's Jesse … I've known Jesse all my life…"

" Xander, she's saying that's not Jesse like you remember Jesse."

" What the heck are you babbling, Will?"

" Jesse's been made a vampire."

" Huh?"

9

" Either you two have gone nuts, or I have," Xander protests as they're walking down the street. " Jesse's a vampire? C'mon, what're you gonna tell me next? Willow here's a witch?"

" Don't be a moron, Xander, " Willow says, " What do you think happened last night? Do you remember last night?"

" Well, duh. Not like I get in fights in the cemetery every night, you know. But those were just guys… really strong guys… with weird facial problems…"

" And they had rabies, right guy?" Faith says, leading the pack, " That's why they wanted to bite you? Oh, and when they turned to dust? Just a trick of the light. They just ran away really fast, right?"

" I don't care what you guys say, Jesse's not a vampire… or whatever."

" You're right," Faith halts. The other two nearly run into her. " That… isn't Jesse. I tried to tell you that. it looks like him, walks around in Jesse's body, has Jesse's memories and personality, but that's not Jesse. That's the thing that killed Jesse. Jesse's dead."

" No way. I just talked to him. Sure, he's acting like an asshole, but I just talked to him. He's not dead…"

" He's dead, Xander, " Faith walks over to him. " You're friend's gone. He's not coming back. Whatever made up your friend, those vamps killed. Get it?"

Xander looks at her, resentfully. " Why're you even here? None of this happened until you showed up."

" Go home, Xander, " Faith says, turning away.

" No, I want some answers. Nothing like this happened until you showed up. What're you doing to my friends? To me? What kind of monster are you?"

Faith shakes him off. " Are you blind? Nothing like this happened before? What about the ' mysterious deaths'? How 'bout the 'missing people'? What about all the weirdness that happens? Did I do that? Why does a small town like Sunnydale have 12 cemeteries? Did you ever try to figure that one out?" She shakes her head, angrily. " Evil's happening all around you, and you walk around blindly, ignoring it. And then it touches you, and you blame me. Go home, Xander," She looks at both of them, " You're just going to get yourselves killed. Both of you, go home." She starts to walk away.

" Faith, wait!" Willow runs up to her. " Where are you going?"

" To find the vamps, and kill them."

" Where?"

" I dunno. I'll find them," Faith starts off.

" Wait, I can help… we can help," She turns to Xander, " can't we?"

" Yeah. I mean… if this … if … that's a vampire, then I gotta help." Xander walks up.

" You guys… I know you want to get back at it for Jesse, but you can't help. You'll only get yourselves killed, or me killed with you. Best thing you can do is to go home."

" But… but we'd know where he'd go. Where he'd hang out."

" Like where?" Faith says, feeling tired. _Not getting rid of them until they feel they've helped. Damn._

" He'd probably go home…" Xander puts in.

" No, Xander, he can't. He can't enter his house," Willow says, "A vampire can't enter a place unless he's invited in. Isn't that right?"

Faith nods.

" But it's his house!"

" No, it's his parents house. And they're gone for the weekend, remember? He told us last week."

Xander's brow furrows. " But…that doesn't make any sense. He got my messages. He said he heard them. How could he, if he wasn't there?"

Willow turns to Faith. " I thought you said…" but she stops when she sees Faith's face. " What?"

" The only other way a vampire can enter a house is if the owner is dead…"

" But that's… impossible… his parents are gone…"

" Did you see them leave?"

" Of course not…" Xander trails off.

" Where is it? Where does he live?"

" 325 Adams. Close to the corner of Revello." Willow answers.

" Ok, no more arguments. You two go home. I'll take care of this."

" No, no way, " Xander says. " I'm going."

" You're not going!" Faith growls at him, " This is my job. I'm the slayer, this is what I do. I don't need you there getting yourself killed. Or me killed, for that matter."

" Jesse is… was my friend. I'm going. Either with you, or alone. But I'm going!"

Faith looks at him, and realizes there's no arguing with him… without killing him. " Ok, ok, fine. Just stay back. And do whatever I tell you, or I'll kill you myself!"

" Ok, ok!" Xander puts up his hands.

They start off. Faith stops, realizing Willow is behind them.

" Go home!"

" Alone? No way! I know what's out there!" Willow protests. " I'm going with you."

Faith rolls her eyes. " Fine. Just stay back, and out of the way."

_God, why me?_ Faith asks as they head down the street.

They move along the streets, taking turns when Xander tells them too. Finally they come to a house, and Xander reaches out, stopping Faith.

" This is it, " He whispers, pointing at the house.

" Ok, you two stay here. I'll go in and check it out. And for god's sake, stay quiet. Vampires can hear like nobody's business."

Faith moves cautiously up the sidewalk. She crouches, and heads for the door, being as silent as possible. She tries the door, and finds it unlocked. She silently slips in.

Xander and Willow look at each other, then Xander starts up the walk.

" Where're you going?" Willow rushes up to him. " She said, stay here."

" No way. I'm going in," Xander whispers. " You wait here."

" By myself? No way!"

" Ok, then come. But be quiet!"

" Ok, " Willow whispers. " You too!"

They move quietly up the porch, and looking around, open the door. Slipping inside, they close it behind them.

" Ouch!"

" Be quiet."

" It's dark in here. I can't see anything."

At that moment, hands reach out and cup their mouths. Both of them nearly faint.

" I told you two to wait outside!" Faith hisses at them. " Gee, why don't you just send up flares?"

" Mmmm hzzz fult" Willow mumbles.

" Never mind, I think we caught a break. I don't sense them here. We can look around. But be quiet!"

Faith lets them go.

" Follow me."

Once their eyes adjust to the dim light, they move through the first floor, avoiding running into anything. They make it to the kitchen, and Faith shuts the door behind them.

" Ok, I don't think they can see the light in here from the front. Gonna turn it on briefly to get our bearings."

She moves across the kitchen, but then slips on something. " What the fu…" She goes down, hitting the table, knocking stuff off.

" Oh smooth," Xander whispers. He walks over, and turns on the lights.

Then wishes he hadn't

On the floor are the bodies of Jesse's parents. They are lying spread out, arms and legs akimbo. Worse, blood seems to be everywhere.

Xander feels his gorge rise, and barely keeps from vomiting.

Willow, not so lucky, rushes to the sink, losing dinner.

Faith just stands there, looking and feeling sick. She looks at Xander, and sees his horror.

" Sorry, Xander. I told you to wait outside." She walks over to the corpses, kneeling down. She touches their skin." They're cold. They've been dead for awhile."

Xander can't hold it any longer, and joins Willow at the sink.

" C'mon, we gotta get outta here. No telling when they'll… "

" Now, why'd you want to do that? I mean, you break into my house, and leave without so much as saying " boo"?"

Faith whirls, seeing Jesse standing in the doorway. She can make out the other vampires behind him.

" Surprise!"

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 3 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy?( if Buffy even became a slayer?). Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

I hate surprises…

1

"Surprise!"

The three of them, Faith, Willow and Xander, freeze when they see Jesse and his crew standing in the doorway leading to the living room.

"Now, didn't I tell you," Jesse says over his shoulder to his companions. " Dork here would lead his girls over here after that little tussle at the Bronze. I'm betting he was all worried about me. " Oh, poor Jesse. Something's got to be wrong," Jesse chortles. " You're so predictable, Xander."

Xander glowers at him.

Faith nods with her head towards the back door. " You two, out the back, I'll hold 'em off."

" By yourself?" Willow asks, looking worried.

" Yes, why don't you do that?" The little blond with Jesse, who's been hanging a little back, comes to the fore

Xander opens the back door and herds Willow out. Two seconds later they're back.

"There are a couple of vamps out there in the back yard."

" Oh, did I forget to mention that?" Darla smiles." Yeah, I figured you might want to slip out back, so I put a couple of my boys back there. Kind of a welcoming party," Darla shrugs, " of course, they might be a little hungry, and will forget their manners. Maybe you should stay right here."

"So, you're in charge of this little party, huh?" Faith looks her over.

" Yeah, what? Did you think Goofy here was in charge?" Darla nods towards Jesse. " Naw, he was just bait. And you stepped right into it."

" Hey!" Jesse protests.

" Oh shut up, idiot, " Darla pushes him back behind her, " he can barely tie his shoes, you know?" Darla vamps out, and moves over towards Faith, giving her the once over. " Hmmm… so you're the slayer, huh? Don't look like much to me. But, fashion tip? The slutty whore look is kinda out."

" So, that's why you went for the catholic school girl look," Faith takes in her costume." Fashion tip. The look? Not working. You look worn, especially 'round the eyes."

" Funny," Darla grins, showing her fangs, " Luke said you were funny."

"Luke?" Faith puzzles that for a second. " Oh yeah, the slab o' beef vamp. Right. Funny, didn't impress me as having much of sense of humor. More, he was into preaching about the end of humans."

" Yeah, he's a bit stiff… a real true believer, " Darla smirks. " Gotta say though, you're really coming on the Master's radar. Not many people fight Luke, and live to tell the tale."

" So? I'm not like many people."

" Are we going to fight any time soon?" One of the other vampires grumbles, " Or you planning on chatting each other to death?"

" Rude!" Darla walks over to the vampire and with a quick motion, breaks his finger. " I was talking here!"

" Owww… shit!" The vampire yells..

" Kids. I swear, no manners these days, " Darla walks back to Faith. " No offense."

" None taken, " Faith shrugs. " So, now what?"

" Now? Well, since we out number you 6 to 3, I think we take you and your friends, eat them, and deliver you to the Master." She turns to her companions. " So, what're you waiting for? Grab the snacks, you idiots!"

" Good plan," Faith nods. Her brow furrows. " Just… there's something wrong with it."

" Oh?" Darla, a little surprised, looks at her, " What's that?"

Faith doesn't answer; she just grins

" Uggh" Darla reels back from Faith's blow." You bitch!"

" Thing is, you don't have me yet, moron." Faith smirks.

The other two vamps run at her, but Faith quickly dispenses of them, staking them in turn.

" Guess things are a bit more even now, huh?"

" I'm so going to enjoy wiping that grin off your face," Darla yells. She attacks Faith." Get the others, if you can manage that, idiot." She drives Faith into the living room.

Jesse walks over to Willow, grinning.

" Hey, Will, " Jesse says, sounding like his old self. " How's it going?"

" Leave her alone, Jesse. If you touch her, I swear…" Xander moves towards him.

" Xander, buddy. Don't sweat it. You'll get your turn." Jesse pats him on the face, then shoves him hard into the sink. " Just you be patient, " he turns to Willow. " Know something? I've always liked you."

" R-R-Really?" Willow stutters.

" Yeah. You just look so tasty, " His face vamps out. " Why don't we find out?"

Xander recovers and runs at Jesse, knocking him away from Willow. " I told you, leave her alone."

Jesse looks annoyed. " Still trying to play the guy, huh, Harris?" Jesse backhands Xander, knocking him back into the wall. " You never learn, do you?" he turns to Willow, who's backed into a corner." Where were we? Oh yeah," He grins, and approaches Willow.

Willow, however, is tired. Tired of being threatened, tired of being scared and shaking, tired of feeling defenseless. She brings her leg up, to kick Jesse, aiming for the crown jewels. She misses however, and hits him in the thigh. Jesse, however, pauses briefly.

" Now, that hurt," He frowns. Then shrugs, " but not as much as this will." He raises his arms to grab her.

Xander grabs a pot and crowns Jesse. He falls over, stunned.

" I said, leave her alone!" Xander growls. He turns to Willow. " You ok?"

Willow nods. Then she blanches.

Jesse is back on his feet. He grabs Xander and twirls him around.

" Well, Xan, looks like you finally grew a pair. Who knew?" Jesse punches him. " Won't help though. I'm going to kill her, then you." He punches Xander again. " Don't you get it yet, Xander? You're a loser." He punches him again. " Born to lose, and fulfilling your birthright."

" Leave him alone!" Willow, seeing Xander threatened, loses it. She starts hitting Jesse with the closest thing at hand; that being a cast iron skillet. " Get away from him, you monster!"

Jesse shoves Xander away, and on the next swing, grabs the frying pan from Willow. He tosses it away. He grabs Willow and shoves her against the wall.

" You and lover boy really got me pissed, " He hisses at her. " Now be a good girl , and die!" He leans in to bite her.

Willow screams.

In the front room, Darla and Faith are fighting. Both get in good shots, but Darla being a vampire has the advantage. She can see in the darkness. Faith throws a punch and misses. Darla slams her in the face, and grabs her around the neck.

" You know?" Darla says, "I don't get what's so tough about slayers. You're not that tough," She vamps out , and draws Faith close, going for her neck. " Maybe it's just the legend. What do you think?"

Faith struggles, but can't break her grip. She does manage to grab the crucifix on her neck, however, and presses it against Darla's hands. Darla screams, and lets go. Faith turns, pushing the crucifix in her face.

" You BITCH!" Darla screams, backing off. There's a cross shaped burn on her cheek.

" That looks painful. Gonna scar, probably."

Faith takes the advantage, and starts kicking Darla. She drives her back to the front door. She doesn't let up, and Darla, bloodied and burned, crashes through the window.

" This isn't over, slayer," Darla disappears into the night.

Faith gets up, ready to pursue her, when a scream is heard coming from the kitchen..

" Shit! Red!" Faith runs towards the kitchen.

Xander is leaning on the counter, holding a broken wooden spoon. Willow is on the floor, covered in dust. She's not moving.

Faith rushes over to Xander. " Are you ok?" When he doesn't react, she shakes him. " Are you ok?"

" Willow… she's… hurt…" He mumbles, looking zoned.

" Xander, don't go out on me now, " Faith barks. " Grab Willow, and lets get out of here."

Xander, as if in a dream, goes over and picks up the unconscious Willow. He just stands there, not sure what to do.

" C'mon, out the back door" She opens it, and sees the vampires waiting there. " No, wait. Front door!" She slams it on them, putting a chair by it so they can't get in.

" Hurry, follow me," She starts running towards the living room. They make it to the front door, which she flings open. Standing there is Darla, with a couple of fresh vampires backing her up.

" I told you, this isn't over ".

From behind them, the sound of breaking wood indicates the vamps from the back yard have gotten in.

Faith doesn't even think. She just throws herself into the three of them, acting like a force of nature. She beats them back, opening a hole for Xander to escape.

" Run, dammit!" She yells at Xander. " Run like your ass is on fire!"

Xander, as if coming out of a dream, throws Willow over his shoulder, and bolts through the hole. He takes off down the street.

The two vampires from the back yard appear at the front door. They stand, watching the fight.

" What're you standing there for?" Darla shouts at them. She points down the street, " go get them, now!"

They take off down the street.

Faith, fighting furiously, is surrounded by the two vampires. Darla stands a little ways back, watching. One of the vampires rushes her, and she ducks, shoving him into the wall of the house. The other vampire grabs her however, while her back is turned, and lifts her, throwing her into the trellis running up the wall. She hits it hard, breaking the wood. She lays there, stunned.

" Well, looks like you're done, slayer, " Darla smirks, coming over. " Too bad. This was almost like fun." She turns to the vampires. " Well? What're you waiting for? This isn't a spectator sport!"

The vampires come at Faith, one on each side. Just as they reach her, her eyes flash open, and her hands, each holding a piece of the broken trellis, comes up, staking the two simultaneously. Faith leaps to her feet, emerging out of their dust.

" Guess I'm not quite done yet, Blondie, " Faith growls, holding out the two stakes. " Wanna have some fun?" She advances on Darla.

" No. I'm not liking the game so much, " Darla starts off. " And you might want to catch up to your friends, before my friends catch them. Better hurry. " She disappears into the gloom of the night.

Faith takes off in the direction Xander went. She only hopes she catches up to him before Darla's playmates do.

She doesn't see the dark figure emerge from the shadows. He watches her go, then turns and walks away.

2

Faith catches up to Xander, nearly too late.

The vampires have him surrounded. Willow is on the ground, and Xander is in front of her, protecting her. The vampires are playing with him. One feinting him to the left, then the other going to Xander's right.

Faith comes up behind them, and grabbing them by the collars, bashes their heads together. They turn on her, growling.

" So, you got away from Darla, " the first vampire says, " too bad, you should've kept running."

" Who does your script writing, guys?" Faith mocks them, " You should ask for a refund."

The vampires come at her, but she pulls the scrap wood she tucked in her belt, and dusts the first one. The second one hits her, however, knocking her off her feet.

" This is gonna be sweet," He says, leaping on her.

He turns to dust, as Faith shoves the stake into him.

" They never learn, " she lays there for a moment, catching her breath. When she hauls herself up, she sees Xander crouching by the prone Willow. She comes over to them, kneeling down.

" How is she?" Faith asks, looking down at her. Her heart almost stops when she sees how pale Willow looks.

" I dunno… I dunno if she's breathing," Xander sounds scared.

Faith reaches out, and touches the artery in her neck. She looks up at Xander. " She's alive… barely."

She scoops Willow up into her arms, and turns to Xander. " Where's the nearest hospital?"

" Sunnydale General. That way, about 10 blocks" Xander points east. " I'll call an ambulance, " he digs in his jeans for a cell phone.

" No time, " Faith says, taking off. " Follow me as fast as you can!" She disappears up the street, heading east.

For a moment Xander just stands there, watching her disappear. Then he starts off running towards the hospital.

3

Rupert Giles is worried. He looks at the clock for the 15th time in the last hour. Faith is late coming back from patrol.

_She was supposed to be here at 9:30. It's nearly 10:30 now. What's keeping her?_ He moves over to his favorite chair, and sits down. Like he's done off and on for the last hour. He stares into space. _Damn, I hope she hasn't run into trouble. She was only supposed to do a sweep , then come here for further instructions. What if she ran into a pack of vampires? What if she got hurt?_ He thrusts himself out of his chair, towards a cabinet on the wall. He opens it, revealing an assortment of weapons. He reaches for a crossbow.

He's learned something about this mysterious " Master" Faith was talking about. There wasn't much on him; evidently he prefers ' life' out of the limelight. Even the council didn't know much about him. But apparently, he's a very old vampire… one of the oldest in recorded history. So old, his physical form is no longer entirely human. His facial features are more like that of a bat, and his hands are said to resemble claws.

He couldn't glean much more from the hearsay and rumors about him. What he does know is that he has a cult of vampires, called the Order of Aurelius, and that some of his followers date back to the first century A.D. There have been occasional reports of his movements; evidently his style is particularly whimsical and viscous in nature. He has a disdain for human kind, considering them a plague upon the earth. He awaits the return of the old ones.

The last reports of him are nearly 70 years old. He's rumored to have left Europe, and headed for the New World. After that, there is nothing. About either him, or his cult. It's as if he one day walked off the face of the earth.

_If this is him, and he's here, there's bound to be trouble brewing, _Giles thinks to himself. _If he's at a Hellmouth, he's obviously has plans … something maybe to open the Hellmouth. But how? And why hasn't he done anything before now?_

Giles looks at the clock again, and his face tightens._ Where is she?_

A knock comes at this door. _God, at last! _He rushes to the door, and flinging it open, starts into a tirade.

" Do you know how late you are? Do you even…" He stops, when he sees not Faith, but a stranger standing at his door.

The man standing at the door is tall, a little taller than Giles. His face is obscured by the shadows, but he looks to be in his twenties. But it's the eyes that catch Giles' attention. They seem to be looking through him, rather than at him. They are dark, and there is a hint of sadness in them.

" Can I help you?" Giles asks, a little taken aback.

" Actually, I'm here to help you, " the stranger says, cryptically. " Are you Rupert Giles?"

" Yes, " Giles replies, feeling a little wary. _Who is this?_

The stranger seems to be inspecting him, assessing him. " I expected you to be… older."

" See here! I don't have time for your games, " Giles says, " If your selling something, I'm not interested."

The stranger seems to find that amusing, and chuckles. " No, I'm not selling anything," He turns serious." But you're right. You don't have time. You're slayer needs you."

" I'm sorry, I don't know what you mean, " Giles replies, cagily.

"As you said, there isn't time for games. The Harvest is coming, and if you're unprepared, things will go badly," The stranger stares at Giles. " You need your slayer to be on top of it, and right now, she's in trouble. Go to her."

" Faith? Faith is in trouble?" Giles demands.

" How many slayers do you have, Rupert?" The man asks. " Go to her, now."

Rupert turns away, walking towards the weapons cabinet. " Just a moment, I need to get some supplies."

" No, she's not fighting. She's at the hospital. Sunnydale General."

" What? She's hurt?" Rupert almost does a ballet spin. He runs at the man. " What do you know? Tell me!" He grabs him.

The man grabs at Giles' wrist, and breaks his grip. Giles can feel the power in his grip.

" All I know is she needs you. Go to her." The man turns, starting to walk away.

" Wait! What's this about a harvest? What does that mean?" The man continues walking, not looking back. " Who ARE you?" Giles calls out to him.

The man stops, back to Giles. " A friend." He starts walking.

" A friend? I don't even know you!"

" I didn't say I was _your_ friend, " The man calls over his shoulder as he disappears into the gloom.

4

Xander pushes his way through the double doors of Sunnydale General, then stops just inside the lobby, breathing hard.

He just ran the ten blocks to the hospital without stopping. _I gotta get in better shape, _he says to himself, leaning over and gripping his knees.

When he's caught his breath, and straightened up, he looks around. He sees Faith over by the admitting desk, talking to the nurse. He walks over.

" How is she?" Xander demands, " Where is she?"

" She's being looked after, Xander. The doctors are with her now. They're giving her blood."

" Blood?"

" For her blood loss? From the accident? With the barbecue fork in her neck?" Faith pretends to prompt his memory.

" Oh, right, barbecue fork. Right. Is she going to be alright?"

Faith looks at the nurse, who replies, " The doctors are with her now. She's lost a lot of blood. We'll let you know as soon as we know anything." The nurse looks at him. " What happened to you?"

" Huh?" Xander says, feeling his face. He's just starting to feel the pain. " Accident. Fell down some stairs. I'm ok."

" You don't look ok, " the nurse looks him over, " You look like you've been fighting."

" No, no fighting. Just an accident, " Xander insists.

"Uh-huh," the nurse frowns, but doesn't argue. " Come with me. You need to see a doctor."

" I need to see my friend, " Xander says, pulling back. " I want to see her now".

" Xander, you're pretty beat up. You should get it checked out, " Faith says.

" Nobody asked you, " He scowls, turning to the nurse." Let me see her."

" We'll see about that, after you get looked at," The nurse says firmly. She grabs Xander by the arm and starts to push him towards the triage room. Xander gives up for the moment, letting himself be led off.

Faith , alone now, looks around for a place to sit. She tries to settle down, read a magazine, but she's too keyed up. She paces, and looks at the clock.

_Dammit, I'm an idiot. Why didn't I make them go home? What was I thinking? God, I only hope we got her here soon enough. If she dies…_ Faith doesn't complete that thought. She slams herself onto one of the benches, leaning against the wall, staring into space.

Awhile later Xander reappears in the waiting area. He has a bandage over his black eye, and a few stitches around the mouth. His hand has been wrapped. The nurse accompanies him, and he's talking low to her.

" Ok, I did what you wanted. Can I see her now?" He asks.

" She's still unconscious. The doctors want her to rest." The nurse replies. " You'll have to wait until tomorrow."

" I have to know if she's alright. Please, I won't disturb her. I just want to see her."

" Sir, I'm sorry, but that's the…" she sees the desperation in his eyes. She sighs." Wait here. I'll ask the doctors."

" Thank you." He goes and sits, away from Faith. He stares at the floor.

Faith gets up, and walks to him, sitting next to him.

" How're you doin?"

" Fine," Xander answers curtly.

" Willow? Have you heard anything about her?"

" I don't know. I'm waiting to see her."

" She's going to be ok, Xander, " Faith lies to him. She's not sure at all that she's going to be ok. " I've seen a lot worse than she is pull through. She'll be fine."

" Don't," Xander says, testily, " You don't know that. No one knows that."

" Xander, I know how you feel, but you…"

" You don't. You don't know anything about how I feel. She's not your friend. She's mine. Why don't you leave now? You've done your duty. We don't need you here."

Faith is stung. " I want to know she's going to be alright, too, Xander."

" I thought you just said she's going to be alright. So why don't you go?"

" I'm concerned, Xander. I want to be sure she's going to be ok…"

" The hell you are!" He hisses at her, keeping his voice low. " you don't give a damn about us. All it is to you is get the job done. You're worse than the vampires. At least, they're evil. What's your excuse?"

Faith just stares at him.

" You're nothing but a cold, heartless bitch. You only care about your own ass. Well, don't worry, I won't tell what really happened. Who'd believe me anyway? But pretending you care? That just makes me sick. So, get out of here. I don't want you or you're 'tude anywhere near her!"

" That's so not true, " Faith replies, also whispering, " and I'm not leaving."

" Why not?" Xander's tone is sarcastic, " want to finish the job?"

" Xander!" Faith glares at him.

" None of this happened until you showed up, Faith. We never needed protection from vampires til you blew in from … wherever the hell you're from. I think you brought this with you. All I know is, before I met you, one of my friends wasn't near death, and the other wasn't a vampire! A vampire I had to kill!" Xander pounds his fist on the seat next to him.

The admitting nurse looks at the both of them, disapprovingly.

" Xander, calm down, or she's gonna throw your ass outta here!" Faith hisses at him.

" Don't you tell me what to do!" Xander, however is back to whispering. " Just leave. There aren't any monsters here for you to kill!"

Faith starts to answer, then bites back her words. She stands up and walks to another part of the waiting area, as far from Xander as she can get. She sits down, hugging herself. She looks at the floor.

What hurts most is that she feels he might be right. _If I'd done my job, they wouldn't have been involved. I would've killed the vamps, and they'd be home safe and sound. But I didn't. I let them tag along, and nearly got them killed. Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

She looks up and sees the nurse talking to Xander. Xander gets up, and the nurse looks over at Faith. Faith starts to stand, but Xander waves her down. His meaning is clear. _Don't even get near her!_ Faith feels her face redden, but she sits. Xander follows the nurse out of the waiting area.

_Well, screw that! _Faith thinks to herself, after they've gone. _Since when do I take orders from him, anyway? _Standing up, she walks in the direction they exited. Entering the hall, she doesn't see either of them, so she continues down the hall until it ends in a T. She starts down the hallway, and notices that the rooms all have observation window in them. She carefully makes her way down the hall, looking in each. Finally, at the end, she sees Xander standing by Willow's bedside, holding her hand.

Willow looks pale and drawn, and she's connected to what looks like a dozen machines. But she's awake, and looking up at Xander. Even from out here, Faith can tell that Xander being in there has made Willow feel better. She also realizes that if she goes in there, she'll just make things worse. _She's ok, that's all that matters._ At least, that's what Faith tells herself. Biting her lip, she turns and walks away.

And almost runs straight into Giles, who seems to have magically appeared behind her. She looks up at his face, about to make a smart remark, when she sees the caring in his eyes. Suddenly, the whole night catches up with her, and her normally iron strength shell breaks. All the hurt, the fright, the worry overwhelms her, and her vision goes blurry. She doesn't realize at first she's crying. All she knows is it hurts; she clings to Giles, feeling his arms come around her, holding her. For a moment, she just lets herself be held.

Giles looks down on the young woman clinging to him, and gently pats her back, trying to reassure her. This is very new to him; he didn't think Faith could cry. He wouldn't have been here, except for the stranger. _How did he know?_

Faith breaks the embrace, stepping back and wiping her face with her sleeve. She walks around him, starting down the hallway.

" Faith?" Giles calls out, not understanding.

" Not here, " She replies, indicating Willow's room. She motions for him to follow.

They return to the waiting area, and Faith sits down. She pats the chair by her.

" Don't worry, I won't be getting weepy again," Faith almost makes a joke of it.

Giles sits next to her. " Faith, it's alright to need to lean on someone…"

" Please, god, that was just … embarrassing, ok? So lets just drop it." Faith sniffles, and starts to use her sleeve again. Giles hands her his handkerchief. She grins.

" Really British there, Giles, " She daubs her eyes, " the queen would be proud." She balls the handkerchief in her fist. " God, I so fucked up tonight, Giles. I nearly got them both killed."

" But you didn't, Faith. That's the important thing. They're alive, and you're alive." Giles starts to clean his glasses, and realizes he doesn't have his handkerchief. Faith offers it to him, but he declines, returning his glasses to his nose.

" Now, don't you get blubbery on me, " Faith chides him, " you're British. Isn't that like illegal over there or something?"

Giles smiles faintly.

" I'm scared, Giles," Faith admits, almost to herself, " I don't know what the hell I'm doing out there. I mean, all this buddy- buddy crap with the vamps is beyond weird. They don't exactly hang out you know. What's the deal? And … I don't know, but I'm really scared that I'm gonna lose this one. I don't even know who this Master guy is, but every vamp in Sunny-D here seems to be all afraid of him. I'm thinking there's a reason for that."

" Well, I did learn something about the Master, Faith."

" Oh? So, is this like 20 questions? Spill it, Jeeves, " Faith teases him.

" I really wish you wouldn't call me that, Faith, " Giles pretends to be irritated.

"All right, Rupert, what's the sitch?"

Giles relates briefly what he's learned about the Master.

" So, he has this cult?" Faith asks. "Swell, just what I need. Born again vamps. So what? Do they hang out at Airports and ask for money?"

"Hardly," Giles grimaces at the image. " but they're some very ancient vampires. Some date back to the first century C.E."

" Oh? Well, so what? They still die if I stake 'em right?"

" It means that if they lived that long, not going to be easy to kill, Faith. They're not going to make mistakes like younger vampires do. So, be on your guard."

" Fine," Faith shakes her head, " that still doesn't tell me what they want, does it?"

"Odd you should mention that," Giles muses, " I had a visitor this evening."

" Giles, you dog. Hotting up the ladies, huh?" Faith smirks. Then frowns. " Wait. That's just…ewww."

" It was nothing of _that_ nature, Faith. This visitor was a man…"

" Gee, Giles, sorry. Didn't know you swung that way…"

" Faith, can you please be serious? This is important!"

" Well, lay it on me, baby. But not too many details, ok? Again, with the ewww."

Giles sighs." This visitor told me about you, actually. Said you were here."

" I was wondering about that. How you just happened to show up at the hospital. Didn't want to ask, as it might be a bit embarrassing…"

" Faith, please!" Giles starts to lose his normal equanimity.

" Ok, ok, fine, " Faith shrugs. " go on."

" I'd never seen him before, so I hope that ends that subject," Giles moves on, " but he mentioned something. Something called the Harvest."

" The Harvest?" Faith echoes, " is that some kind of thing here in the sticks?"

" I have no idea what it is, frankly," Giles says, " but it might be why the Master is here. I guess I'll hit the books, see what I can find out about it."

" Yeah, you do that. Me, I'll make sure no one starts buying a whole lot of farm implements."

" Faith, this is serious. I need to do research. With Willow out of commission, I have to use my books."

" Yeah, right. Sorry, " Faith's attitude changes radically. She grows quiet, and looks away.

" Faith surely you're not blaming yourself for what happened to Willow."

" Xander does," Faith murmurs.

" Xander Harris is a bit of a fool…"

" What if he's right, Giles?" She looks at him," What if this is my fault. What if I brought whatever's happening to Sunnydale?"

" Faith, that's utter nonsense. I told you, the Master has probably been here for decades, planning whatever is happening. The Hellmouth is a convergence of mystical energies. It's no wonder bad things are attracted here. You can't help that. All you can do is fight it."

" Tell that to Xander, ok? I don't think he's buying that. How 'bout Willow? I'm sure lying in the bed there she's thinking " Hey, it's just the Hellmouth. That's just the way it is." Or Jesse? No wait, can't tell him, he's dust," She looks at Giles. " I know you're trying to help here, Giles. Just being here? Helped. But…" She shrugs, and gets up. " I can't be here. I don't deserve to be here. I'm not doing my job. I gotta go." She reaches the doors of the hospital, and turns back." Tell Red I'm sorry. I won't let it happen again."

" Maybe you should tell her that yourself, Faith," Giles says quietly.

Faith looks away. " I really can't. I've got stuff to do."

" Surely whatever you have to do can wait a few moments?" Giles motions to the seat next to him. " Please sit."

"Giles," Faith doesn't move, " I really have to go now."

" Faith, please sit down," Giles tone is firm. " We need to talk."

Faith sighs, and walks back to the benches. She plops down next to Giles, not looking at him.

" What?" She says, petulantly.

" Why is it important to you what Willow thinks?" Giles asks.

"It's not," Faith says in a monotone, " but I put her life at risk tonight, by not doing my job. _That's_ what won't be happening again."

" So, what Willow and Xander think of you, doesn't matter to you?"

" Why should it? Xander's an idiot, but he got one thing right. We're not friends, and we're not going to be friends. I'm here to do a job, and that's all."

" Is it?" Giles looks at her. " It must be lonely, not having friends."

"What's going on, Giles?" Faith looks up at him," you know the drill. I can't get close to people. I put them in danger that way. I don't make friends because the bad guys, the guys we're fighting, might use them to get to me. I'm a warrior, Giles. Warriors don't have friends."

" I see. You're a warrior. That's true enough. But you're also a human being."

" Well, glad you caught that one, Giles," Faith teases him. " Hoping I wasn't gonna have to do a DNA test or nothin."

" As a human," Giles goes on, ignoring her barb, " you need other people, Faith. I think John Donne said it best.' No man is an island, entire of itself. ' People need people around them, or they risk losing that spark of humanity that makes us special."

" So, you agree with Xander then? I'm a cold hearted bitch." Faith frowns, drawing away.

" I don't think any such thing, " Giles' replies quietly. " I see how this affects you. You're drawing away, into yourself. You're afraid to admit you're feelings, because you think that'll make you weak. You're afraid to be weak, because you feel you'll fail them, let them get hurt. Or worse. Even with me, your watcher, you hate showing you're heart, because you think I'll think less of you. That's hardly the case, Faith."

" Isn't it? Because I was weak, because I felt sorry for them, I nearly got them killed, Giles. My job is to protect them, not coddle them. Not give in to their whims. I'm here so they don't have to be afraid of the dark. I'm not here to be their pal."

" So, you're different then? You're special? You feel they're not worthy of your friendship?"

" I'm different, Giles. I'm special. I'm the slayer. Remember?" Faith's tone has an edge.

" So of course, they're not worthy of your friendship," Giles repeats.

" I didn't say that."

" Really? Because it sounded suspiciously like that."

" You just don't get it, Giles, " Faith mutters, " You don't get it at all."

" Then educate me, Faith."

" Haven't you been listening at all? I nearly got them killed tonight. Why? Because for a moment, I let myself feel what they felt, Giles. I let Xander walk into danger, because he needed to understand what happened to his friend. I let Willow almost die, because she wouldn't leave Xander. I knew the dangers. I knew the risks, but I let what I felt overrule what I knew, Giles. I let them almost die because I cared. I'm not saying they didn't fight. God, they've both got more guts than I would've believed. But they're civilians, Giles. They don't need to do this. This isn't their fight. They should be living the life they deserve. Not fighting monsters! It's not their fight; it's mine! They shouldn't die because I'm weak! Dammit!" Faith shoots off the bench. " Don't you see? If I care about them, I'm going to get them killed!" She turns on him, her face red, " What then, Giles? Tell me, what do I do then?"

" I don't know, Faith," Giles gets up, putting his hand on her shoulder," but like it or not, admit it or not, you care."

" I don't. I really don't!" Faith walks to the door. " The sooner you all learn that, the better."

" Faith?" Giles calls to her.

" What?"

" You're good at a lot of things, but you're a terrible liar."

For a moment, Faith stands there, still as a statue. Then she pushes out the door, and walks into the night.

Giles sighs. He wants to follow her, but he knows she needs time to think.

Xander arrives in the waiting room, and looks around.

" Where's Faith?" He asks Giles, sitting next to him.

" Faith had to leave, Xander."

"Well, there's a shock," Xander says deprecatingly. "Why aren't I surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Giles asks mildly, hiding his anger.

" Before I went in to see Will, she was all acting concerned and wanted to know how she was. Now, where is she? Gone!"

" I see. Well, Faith can be changeable, I agree. It's odd, however. She seems to blame herself for what happened this evening. Do you know anything about that?"

" Well, isn't she?" Xander asks, " she's the 'slayer', right? This is her thing, not mine."

" Oh, so she forced you to be there tonight, then?"

" Well… no…" Xander admits.

" Surely she must've asked you to be there?"

" No, as a matter of fact…" Xander trails off.

" Yes?"

" She didn't want us there at all. She tried to make us go home."

" So, she didn't force you to be there. Fact of the matter, she didn't want you there. But you went anyway. And now you blame her?" His voice hardens. " From what I gathered, if not for her, you'd probably not be alive. You nor Willow. Is that right?"

" Yeah," Xander nods," Willow reminded me of that, too. I screwed up, Mr. Giles." Xander hesitates. " I was angry, and scared. I thought Willow might die. I … well, I… I kind of blamed her for what happened."

" Yes, I know, " Giles says evenly, hiding his anger. " I don't need to tell you how utterly ridiculous that is, do I?" Xander shakes his head. " The sad thing is, she agrees with you, Xander. She blames herself."

" She's tough, Giles. I thought she'd just blow it off…" Xander looks at the front door. " I … was angry. I just lost my best friend, and was in danger of losing my oldest friend, Giles. I wasn't thinking."

" Yes. I notice you do a lot of that." He feels the anger rising inside. " It might do you good to remember other people have feelings too." He watches Xander, who doesn't move." Well, are you just going to sit there?"

" What could I say to make it right, Giles?" Xander looks at him, reddening. " I can't take back what I said."

" No, but surely you could tell her you were wrong. Maybe tell her what you told me, " Giles voice rises. " You could act like a man, and not a child. Or is that asking too much?"

Xander stands, and walks to the entrance. He turns back around. " Do you think she'll hit me?"

" Doubtful." Giles says. He watches Xander exit. " Though, if it were me, I'd bloody your sodding nose."

Giles sighs, getting up. He walks down the hallway.

5

It took some time for Xander to find Faith. He checked a few cemeteries, avoiding any confrontations of the long toothy variety. Then he looked around downtown, checking the alleyways. Still no Faith. He dropped in on the Bronze, and actually didn't try to scam on the ladies. He looked for her, but she wasn't anywhere to be found there. He finally decided to go back to the hospital. He took a shortcut which led him past Willow's house.

And there she is. Sitting under the large tree in Willow's yard, picking at the grass. Occasionally looking at the house.

" So, this was the big important thing you had to do that you couldn't take a few minutes to find out about Will? I'm sure she'll be glad to know you're out saving the world, or something."

" What do you want Xander?" Faith asks, her voice sounding muted, " just go away and leave me alone, ok?"

" No, not Ok. Willow is lying in the hospital, and you're here sitting like a lump …" Xander, getting closer, finally gets a good look at her face. He can see the tears still drying on her cheeks. Giles' words come back to him. He kneels down next to her. " Are you ok?"

" I'm fine, Xander," Faith rubs angrily at her face. " Don't get stupid on me now. I just got something in my eye, and it hurts." She turns away from him. " Go back to the hospital, ok? I'm sure Red'll be just too happy to have you sit by her bed holding her hand." Faith lurches to her feet. " I'm going to bed." She starts to walk off.

" Wait!" Xander runs to catch her. He blocks her way. " Wait."

" Would you get out of my face, already? You've had your say, and frankly, I don't feel like another round. So go away. Go see Red. Just go!" She pushes him out of the way.

" I'm sorry, ok?" Xander blurts out. He sighs. " Really, I'm sorry. I blamed you for all this crap, but I know that's just wrong. I know things have been weird here , been weird for a long time. I just didn't want to think it could happen to me or my friends. You know? I just… I thought if we … if we pretended the stuff weren't happening, it wouldn't . Not to us. But I was … I'm sorry."

" I never should've let you guys stay, " Faith confesses, " I should've made you get your asses home. But I didn't…" She walks over to Xander, and puts her hand on his arm. " I gotta say, you got guts."

Xander looks at her quizzically.

" You protected Willow, even when you were getting your ass kicked. You look like hell, " She smiles at him. " and I know it musta been hard for you to dust Jesse. I saw your face. But you did it, because you knew that thing… it wasn't Jesse anymore, believe me… would've killed Willow. That took real guts Xander. That and facing off two vampires." She frowns, " but don't do it again, or I'm gonna have to kick your ass myself."

" Huh?"

" I'm the slayer, guy. Get it? It's my job. You're not part of it, and neither is Willow. I won't have you doing stupid stuff and getting yourself killed. We clear now? Do I need to draw you pictures?"

" No, I get it." Xander shakes his head," believe me, I'm not big on the fighting the sharp toothy crowd, ok?"

" Good. Maybe there's hope for you yet, " Faith nods. " Now, let's go see your girlfriend."

Without waiting for Xander, Faith starts up the driveway, in the direction of the hospital.

" Wait… geeze… what is it with you?" Xander trots to catch up. " Willow's not my girlfriend. Isn't that clear?"

Faith smiles enigmatically. " you know, Xander, you're big on the brave, but not too well stocked on the brains."

" What're you talking about?"

" Never mind. Don't want to tax you, " Faith chugs along, " but one of these days, you better wake up and smell the bacon, dude, or you're gonna be out."

" What? What're you talking about?" Xander is starting to puff, because Faith has started to walk faster. " I told you, Willow and I are just friends. God, she'd have a Guernsey if she knew what you thought!"

" Man you really are blind, aren't you?" Faith kicks it into high gear, leaving Xander behind. _Guys can be so dumb._

Xander slows down, realizing he'll never catch up to her. _God, is she a dufus, or what? Me and Will? That's almost… sick. Girls can be so dumb!_

He slows to a walk, shaking his head in the wonder of it all.

Giles stands at the window, looking in at Willow. He's been there for awhile, debating whether to go in or not. _She looks so fragile,_ he thinks, watching her sleep. _So pale._ He shakes his head. This is one of the times he hates his vocation. Knowing that no matter how hard he tries, how much is done, you can't always protect the innocent ones. He sighs heavily. _She should be at home, sleeping. She should be studying, or dating, or talking on the phone to her friends, or one of the other million and one things a teenage girl does. She shouldn't be here, lying in a hospital, fighting for her life. It's monumentally unfair._

For the longest time, Giles has wanted to resign from the Council. The politics, the petty back-biting, the antiquarian attitudes, all of it have discouraged him. He longed for a place somewhere in Devon or Surrey, a quiet place where he could do research and fight the madness on his terms. He couldn't turn his back on it, not entirely. He knows far too much. But he hates the games he has to play to keep the Council happy.

The only reason to stay in is working in the field, as he is now. He was ready to quit before this assignment came along. At least here, he was away from the worst of it, and he could tell himself that maybe, if he does his job right, he could save a few innocent lives.

Looking in on Willow, lying in the hospital bed, he wonders if he hasn't been deluding himself.

He feels a hand slip into his, and turns to see Faith standing next to him. A small smile plays on his face.

"So, you came back."

" Has anyone contacted her parents?"

" I've been trying, but evidently they're out of town. I'll try again in the morning. There's nothing they could do here now, anyway."

" She looks awful, " Faith says, clearly worried.

" The doctors say she'll be fine. They credit you with saving her life."

" Yeah, and almost getting her killed."

" Stop it, Faith. This isn't helping anyone, this unreasonable guilt."

" Giles…"

" They chose to be there, Faith. You didn't force them. You didn't even want them there. But they chose it, and they have to take some of the consequences for their actions. I believe Mr. Harris realizes that, now."

" So, you made him come apologize to me, then?" Faith shakes her head. " Figures."

" No, actually, I merely pointed out the error of his ways. He apologized all on his own."

" Whatever," Faith sighs. " I told him if he ever pulls something like that again, I'll kick his ass."

"I'm sure you did, " Giles smiles, " but I don't think it'll stop him."

" It damned better well stop him. I told him, he's out, and she's out. No more of this getting themselves killed crap. Period."

" And you think that'll stop them?"

Faith hesitates for a moment. " No," she admits.

" They're brave, Faith. They've seen things no one should have to see, and faced it down. Even when they had almost zero chance of winning."

" Well, thanks a bunch, Jeeves."

" You know what I mean. I believe that they're two very brave people. More than worthy to be your friends. Wouldn't you agree?"

" That was never the issue, Giles."

" Oh?" Giles is mildly surprised.

" Am I worthy?" She says softly, looking in at the sleeping Willow, " to be theirs?"

" I believe you'll have to let them decide that."

A floor nurse walks up to them. " It's well past visiting hours. I'm afraid you'll have to leave."

" I just got here," Faith protests.

" I'm sorry, but those are the rules. You can come back in the morning and see her. She'll probably be awake then."

" We'd best go, Faith, " Giles looks at her. " You need some rest. It's been a long day."

They walk quietly down the hall. Nearing the entrance to the hospital, Faith stops. She turns to Giles.

" What now?"

Giles wisely refrains from answering.

6

Darla slips quietly through the entrance to the Master's lair. She hopes he's occupied with someone or something, anything as long as he doesn't notice her. Not now. She's well aware she's messed up, but if she's lucky, the Master might not hear about it until after the Harvest.

Out of the corner of her eye, she sees the Master speaking to a couple of the others, and she almost sighs in relief. She hurries quickly to her own little corner of the lair, hoping she can just stay out of sight, out of mind.

" Darla!" The Master calls out, noticing her slipping quietly away.

Darla freezes. _Oh Damn. This can't be good._ She puts on a smile, and turns, walking back to the Master.

"Darla, my sweet child. I've missed you!" The Master says, with an affectionate tone. " Look at these two. I sent them out on a simple task. All I wanted was a little snack. And yet, " He sighs theatrically, since he doesn't need to breathe, " they haven't brought me squat. What do you say to that?"

"I'd say they've dropped the ball, " Darla says, feeling a measure of relief._ Maybe he doesn't know about what happened._

" Dropped the ball?" The Master chuckles. It's not a pleasant sound. " What a quaint saying. Dropped the ball. Indeed, I'd have to agree. They dropped the ball." He nods at them. " So, what do you think I should do about it?"

" I don't really know, Master, " Darla is warming up to this. She loves pain: giving it and receiving it. But mostly, giving it. " I think maybe the harshest punishment possible? To teach the others a lesson? Something painful, perhaps?"

" Perhaps, " The Master agrees. He pats the stone next to him. " Come and sit by me, my dear. I've missed your company. And I know you'll enjoy having a good view of the punishment." He pats the stone again. " Come along, child. I grow weary."

Darla hesitates, then walks over and sits next to the Master. He smiles at her. The smile would chill the normal heart. " So, what do you think I should do, my dear? Hot pokers? Maybe remove a limb or two? No, I still need all my people able for the Harvest, so I guess limbs are out. Staking them would be a little extreme. What do you think?"

" Hot pokers sound good," Darla replies, almost clinically. " Or maybe… lots of tiny cuts, followed by a bath in brine solution? Then maybe a dip in oil of Garlic? It won't kill them, but it will certainly be unpleasant."

The Master reaches out, taking Darla's hand. " You see, my children. That's why Darla is special. She has such a cruel and devious mind. That's why she's my favorite, I believe." He turns to her, but he is no longer smiling. His grip becomes like iron, and he twists her arm. " That's probably the _only_ reason I won't kill you right now, my dear."

" Ahhh… Master, " Darla whimpers. " What? What have I done?"

" Do you think me a fool, Darla?" His voice is no longer the kindly father. " Do you think I don't know what happened tonight? You betrayed me, went against my express wishes about the Slayer. She is mine, do you understand me? MINE!"

" Of course, Master," Darla is totally subservient. " I wanted only to bring her to you, as a gift! Along with some fine treats… ohhh… that hurts!"

" The Harvest is too important, too critical to my plans, for anyone, even YOU, to foul up. You think I don't know about how you want to break away, my dear? You think I'm unaware of your plots and schemes? You wanted her for yourself, you greedy little sow!" He slaps her hard across the face, cutting her with his talon like fingernails. " You risk it all, by your foolishness! You advertise our presence here. This is unforgivable!" He hits her again. He grabs her by the chin, and pulls her to him. " And yet, you … you, of all of these, are my favorite. I should kill you, stake you here and now, and throw your ashes to the fire! You ungrateful child!"

" No, master, please, " Darla is begging for her life. " I swear, I meant no disrespect. I only wanted to give her to you, I swear it, Master! I do!"

" But no," His voice softens, " I won't stake you. I am tired, and it would bring me little joy." He pushes her away, and she falls against a stone jutting up. " No, I won't do that. But I will take your suggestion." He waves to the two vampires, who have awaited his signal. " Take her. Cut her, and bathe her in brine and garlic!" His voice sounds heavy, weighted. " When that is finished, drive hot pokers through her."

The two grab her, pulling her up roughly by her arms. She struggles against them, and briefly breaks free. She throws herself at the feet of the Master.

" Please, forgive me. I didn't mean anything. I swear. I'm loyal to you, only you!"

" My child, this brings me no pleasure, " the Master bend over, lifting her up. " But you must know that this can't go unpunished!" The two vampires come and retrieve her, carrying her off. Her screams of fear can be heard throughout the lair.

The Master sits wearily on his stone, closing his eyes as Darla's screams continue.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 4 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy?( if Buffy even became a slayer?). Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

Strange fascination, fascinating me  
Changes are taking the pace I'm going through… David Bowie, _Changes_

1

Faith wanders around the Sunnydale High library, feeling out of place.

" Exactly what am I supposed to be doing while you've got your nose stuck in a book, anyway?"

She pulls a book from the shelves, looks at the title, and quickly returns it. _Naw-uh. Not this girl._

" Well, you could help me research the Harvest, you know." Giles calls out from his office.

" And what bizzaro universe did you land in that you think that's going to happen?" Faith makes a face.

" Right. Silly me, " Giles replies, dryly. " Well, you could do some training."

" On Saturday? Even God took a day off, you know. Says so."

" Perhaps. But Demons, monsters and vampires don't. So…"

" Whatever, " Faith says. " Why aren't we going to the hospital right now, again?"

" Because, visiting hours aren't until after 11 a.m."

" Yeah, bummer. Hey, if I train, I'm gonna get all sweaty and need another shower."

" That's fine. We can stop at your apartment and let you do what you need before we go to Sunnydale General."

Faith rolls her eyes. She walks over to the cage, and pulls out the training dummy. Setting it up, she gets a final dig in on Giles.

" You didn't have a bit of fun when you were a kid, did you?"

" I hardly see what my childhood has to do with your training."

" Well, you might have learned to sleep in, rather than getting up at the crack of dawn."

" 7a.m. is hardly the crack of dawn, Faith. And, it was _your _ idea to stay over at my place, as I recall."

Faith gets a wicked smile on her face. She calls out in a overly pouty voice, " Gee, didn't you like having a pretty girl stay the night, Giles?"

Faith can almost see the blush on Giles face when he replies, " That is most inappropriate, Faith. I _let_ you stay overnight because you were still feeling shaky from the events of the evening."

" Maybe, " Faith says in a sing song tone, " but I'm pretty sure that if you lost a little of that British stuffiness, we could've found a way to raise the old flagpole and run up the Union Jack." Faith giggles to herself, imagining Giles' embarrassment and reaction.

Faith hears a door bang, and suddenly Giles is standing on the upper level, looking down on her. His face is pale, with two red spots on the cheeks.

" I really don't find your … suggestiveness amusing Faith. Perhaps you've forgotten that at this very moment Willow is in the hospital because of what happened last night. Perhaps it's slipped your mind that Xander, a civilian, looks as if he were hit by a lorry, because you allowed him to tag along on a hunt. Or maybe, you forget how upset you were when you thought perhaps Willow would die. Strange things are occurring, Faith. Things we don't know about. This Harvest thing could be serious. Serious in the body count, _if _ we don't find out more about it. I hardly think this is the time for frivolity. Do you?"

Faith hasn't forgotten a thing. She hasn't been able to sleep all night, worrying about Willow, seeing her lying in that bed, looking pale and bruised, haunting her. She feels angry, at the vampires that attacked them, at this Master guy who's behind it all, at Darla who mocked and taunted her, but especially at herself, for failing to protect Willow and Xander.

Her mouth turns down into a small, tight frown, and she feels the hot itch of tears But she'll be damned before she lets Old Pompous Ass see her cry. She turns around brusquely, and starts punching on the dummy.

Giles immediately realizes he's misjudged her. _ I never know with her if it's real, of if she's trying to hide the hurt. _

" Faith, I'm sorry to have overreacted. I know you…"

" Shut up, Giles. I'm training. I need to concentrate, " Faith says, her tone harsh. " Maybe you should get back to work."

" Yes, of course, " Giles retreats to his office.

2

Cordelia Chase struts down the hallway, confident, ready for the new school year.

This was her year to shine. Made captain of the cheerleaders after the unfortunate incident with Missy Blenheim and the captain of the football team _ Where do we send the baby clothes, sweetie?_, she has taken charge, molding the team to her liking. She is dating the most popular quarterback in Sunnydale High, she's the most popular girl in school, and of course, her parents are the _richest_ family in Sunny-D. She's got it all, including her Cordettes, and she plans on using it.

" All I need now is to be Homecoming Queen. Then I rule! Well, I rule already, but we might as well make it official, don't you think?" She directs the question to her coterie, The Cordettes.

The Cordettes. They consist of Harmony Kendall, Cindy Takashi, Aurora Smyth-Jones, and Andrea Thompson. They are the maids-in-waiting to Cordelia's princess, with a twist. Each and every one of them wouldn't mind seeing Cordelia being dethroned. But they are, and will ever be, the perfect sycophants.

The Cordettes as a group murmur their agreement.

" I mean, I'm _the_ most popular girl at Sunnydale High. I'm the captain of the Cheerleaders. Too bad about Missy, but really hard to do back flips when your 7 months preggers, huh?" The Cordettes giggle. " And I'm dating the hunkiest hunk on the Football team. He looks so good on my arm. I'm a shoo-in. I mean, really, who's going to oppose me? Really. Annette Harding? Oh, please. Really perky, sure, but that face? I've seen smoother pizzas! Tasha Kent? You're kidding, right? Trash, from the trashy side of town. Melinda Peters? Well…now, she _is _ popular with the football team. I hear she gives out like crazy." The Cordettes giggle. " But… she could be competition. Something will have to be done with her."

" Oh, Cordy!" Harmony gushes." We know you're going to be Homecoming Queen. You're going to be the best, most popular, most beautiful Homecoming Queen in history!"

" You really know how to suck up, don't you Harm?" Cordy asks. The other Cordettes giggle. She smiles at Harmony. " Good. I like that!" Harmony beams under Cordelia's praise.

They reach the doors of the library. Cordelia starts through; she stops when she notices the others hanging back. " Well, what're you waiting for? These banners aren't going to get themselves painted."

" It sounds like something's goin on in there, " Cindy Takashi speaks up. " Maybe someone else is using the library?"

" Well, they better not be!" Cordy is shocked by the very idea. " I told Mr. Giles me and my group were going to be here today. This is our place. I'll just have to let them know that!"

Cordelia pushes through the doors, and stops in her tracks.

Inside she sees someone(_ is that a girl?_) going all kung fu on what looks like a scarecrow. The Cordettes group around her, watching.

Faith is working off her anger. She punches and kicks at the dummy, flowing through her workout with a slayer's grace. On a small boom box is playing some loud, techno-industrial beat heavy music. The volume is cranked way up.

" Excuse me!" Cordelia call out, imperiously. She waits. Getting no answer, she realizes she wasn't heard.

" EXCUSE ME!" She almost yells." YOU! I'M TALKING TO YOU!"

Faith just barely hears her. She turns, and sees the gaggle of cheerleaders by the door. She stops, turning down the volume.

" Yeah?"

" Excuse me!"

" Sure. You're excused, " Faith chuckles. She cranks up the volume, and starts working out again.

" HEY!" Cordelia is definitely _not_ used to being ignored. She stomps over to the boom box and shuts it off.

" I was listening to that, " Faith growls softly.

" And I was talking to you, " Cordelia rejoins," though God knows why. Oh yes. We've got this space reserved. You have to leave!"

" I do?" Faith asks, grinning. " Gee. Well let me say… no. Sorry, princess, I'm working here." Faith reaches over to turn on the boom box.

Cordelia, frustrated by this… this… peon, reaches over and grabs the boom box. She walks to the library doors, and opening them, sets it outside.

" Well, sorry, but you'll just have to get all sweaty elsewhere."

" is that a fact?" Faith looks more amused than angry. She walks over to Cordelia, and leans in to her. " Sorry, don't think so." She retrieves her player, and cranks up the tunes. Laughing, she walks back to the practice dummy. She starts back in her training regimen.

" Uhhhh!" Cordy vents in frustration. " Giles? MR. Giles? ARE YOU HERE?"

Giles, hearing the commotion, emerges from his office. Seeing Cordelia Chase standing in the library, he suddenly becomes very weary.

" Yes, Ms. Chase, I'm here."

" What's this about, Mr. Giles?" She points at Faith. " I told you yesterday that me and the cheerleading squad needed this space to work. Why is this… person … here?"

" Oh. This is my assistant, Faith. Faith. Faith?" Giles sees she doesn't hear him. " FAITH!" he yells.

Faith stops, looking up at Giles

" Faith, this is Cordelia Chase."

" Oh really?" She asks, " We met." She turns on the music, and goes back to her routine.

_Rude!_ Cordelia thinks, not getting her accustomed fawning from the ' little people'

" Your assistant, you say?" Cordelia looks Faith over. " Exactly _what_ does she assist you with, Mr. Giles?"

The Cordettes murmur amongst themselves.

"She is helping me research my book, if you must know, " Giles says. Cordelia snorts, and so do the Cordettes . " However, like a lot of your peers, Faith seems to be somewhat into fitness, and is doing her morning routine before she starts work." He turns his gaze on Cordelia. " You, on the other hand, seem to be keeping me from my work."

Cordelia blushes, unaccustomed to being countered.

" Need I remind you, Mr. Giles, that my father is a very big contributor to this school. That could change, you know."

" No, Cordelia. I don't need to be reminded, yet again, of Cornell Chase's generosity. However, you seem to need reminding that this is a public facility, by law, and that Faith has every right to be here, same as yourselves."

Cordelia shakes her head, as if this is all so very alien to her. She sighs.

" Ok, whatever, it's a public place. Well, we're part of the public, too, and how can we work with that… noise?" She puts her hands over her ears. The Cordettes mimic her.

" In that, Ms. Chase, we're in agreement, " Giles, not a big fan of any music written after 1976, turns to Faith. " Faith? Oh for goodness sakes. FAITH!"

" What?" Faith turns down the boom box.

" This is a library, Faith. Not a disco. Please lose the boom box."

" But Giles, I need it! I need the rhythm for coordination and timing…"

" Faith," Giles says wearily, " there are others to consider". He nods at Cordy and her group.

Faith turns, and frowns at Cordy. " Fine." She turns off the boom box. " Whatever." She starts in on the dummy, once again.

" Are we done here now, children?" He addresses this last particularly to Cordelia. " I really do have work to do."

" I suppose, " Cordelia returns, ungraciously. " As long as she keep away from us. We have important stuff to do here."

" I'm positive she will, " Giles says, turning away. " as long as you don't pester her." He mutters under his breath.

" I'm sorry, did you say something? Cordelia asks.

" I said, " Giles bites back his words, " Have a nice time."

" Yeah, sure," Cordelia says.

Giles leaves.

Cordelia and her coterie start unpacking the supplies they brought with them, laying claim to the center tables. Faith in the meanwhile, continues her training, punctuating her punches and kicks with grunts.

" Hai! Hai! Hai!"

" Who does she think she is, anyway?" Harmony stage whispers to Cordelia. " Bruce Lee?"

" Oh, she's a Bruce alright," Cordelia sniggers. " betcha she's a real doll in her work boots and flannel".

The Cordettes giggle, watching Faith.

Faith hears the comments, but ignores them. _ Whatta bunch of snots._

" Hey, I hear they're having trouble with their dykes in Norway," Cindy Takashi pipes up. " What do you guys think? Maybe we should send them Faith here to plug up their holes?" More giggles.

" Naw," Cordelia sneers, " She looks like a real dam buster. She'd probably cause more leaks than she'd fix." And yet, more giggles.

" That's Amsterdam, you morons, " Faith says, still kicking and punching away." In Holland, not Norway."

" What? You talking to us, Ellen?" Cordy smiles nastily. She leans back, and whispers to the others.

Faith shrugs, and ignores them, figuring the fun's over.

" One, two, ready, Go!" Cordelia sings out.

_Faith! Faith! tell us, dear_

_Is it true you're really queer?_

_Faith It's Faith not Jane or Helen_

_She wants to be just like Ellen_

_Faith! Faith! Riding high on your bike_

_Guess you're really just a dyke._

_Go, Faith! Go home! You lesbo! YAAAY_

The girls clap, and start to laugh, moving back to the table. They pick up their paint cans, ready to get started on the banner.

Faith does a double back flip, landing about a foot from Cordelia. Startled, she spills paint on the banner and her uniform top.

" What the hell?" Cordelia curses, looking at her top. " You ruined my top, you … you… Ellen!"

Faith leans on Cordelia's shoulder, all sympathy.

" Awww… did I do that?" she's grinning. She pulls on Faith's top, and lets it snap back. " That's gonna stain."

" You…" Cordelia is red faced. She shoves Faith. "Get away from me, Lesbo!"

" Gee, Muffy, what's the prob?" Faith sneers. " panties in a bunch, are they?"

" You stupid…." Cordy shoves her again. " You ruined our work, and my top. You're so gonna pay for that."

" Really, Cordy?" Faith grins. " Do you take MasterCard, or are your services strictly cash?"

The Cordettes titter.

Cordelia blows up. She runs at Faith, looking to claw her face. Faith calmly catches her arms, holding her still, but not hurting her.

" Now, ladies, let's review. Me, when I go out, it's with a date. Of the male persuasion. I like to dance, get a little wiggly and wriggly, and if I do end up with someone, he surely does his peeing standing up, " Faith looks at the girls. " Now, Cordy here? I see here with a bunch of girls. That'd be you… and she hangs out with them in the locker rooms, and changes clothes with them, and hey, showers with them… so, I'm exactly wondering, who're the Ellen's here?"

" I'm going to scratch your eyes out, " Cordy, furious, struggles against Faith's grip.

" Yeah?" Faith drops her grip on Cordy, " Go ahead."

Cordy, off balance, falls to her knees. " My eyes aren't down there, honey."

More laughs from the Cordettes.

Cordelia, humiliated, gets up and brushes off. She glares at Faith.

" This isn't over, you stupid butch dyke. When I get through with you, you're gonna regret ever coming to Sunnydale!"

" Too late, babe, I already do, " Faith dances in front of her, " but it doesn't have to be a total loss, you know. Give us a kiss."

And before Cordelia can react, Faith grabs her and gives her a brief lip lock. The Cordettes stand looking on, shocked.

" Ptttooie!" Faith pushes Cordelia away and spits. " Sour. What did I expect huh?"

She pats Cordy on the butt, and dances away. " Go home, pom- pom girl. Wash up before daddy finds out your dirty little secret." She laughs, moving back to the dummy.

" This isn't over!" Cordelia hisses, pointing at Faith. " you're gonna so regret pissing me off."

" I'm shakin, babe!" She laughs, and starts punching the practice dummy.

Cordelia is shaking with anger. But she realizes she's come up on an opponent she can't intimidate, can't bully, and can't scare into submission. And why are her lips feeling so tingly? Turning on her heel, she starts to storm out of the library. " C'mon", she barks at the Cordettes.

They stand there, confused.

" I said… Come ON!" She pushes out the library doors. Straggling behind, the Cordettes follow her out.

" Whatta bunch of dopes," Faith hoots, watching them go.

" Yes, and you acted so maturely, yourself, " Giles' voice drifts from above.

Faith looks up, and sees Giles looking down on her. Again, not looking particularly pleased.

" Hey, I didn't start it! I was just training away, minding my own business."

" But of course, you had to finish it, " Giles tone is somewhat chilly. " Cordelia can be quite vindictive. There's no telling what she might do."

"What's she going to do, Giles? Pom-pom me to death?"

" This is a small town, Faith. Rumors get started. Rumors that could ruin your reputation, or worse. Reveal who you are."

" Not like I've got much of a rep here, Giles. And hey, I didn't do any slayer stuff…well, not really."

"Also, being a small town, there isn't much of a tax base here. Sunnydale High depends on generous donors. Like Cornell Chase. Now, if that were to dry up…"

"What? So because Daddy's rich, I have to kiss her lumpy ass?"

" No, but it wouldn't hurt if you think before you react, " Giles looks at his watch. " It's getting late, we better be going." He sighs, " Guess I'm not getting any work done now." He moves towards the library doors.

" Giles, geeze, " Faith runs to catch up with him. " I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you!"

" I'm not upset, Faith, " The disappointment is plain in Giles' voice. " I guess I just expected better from you." He walks through the double doors, letting them swing behind him.

_Damn_

Faith follows him out.

3

" Faith, are you coming?" Giles waits a little impatiently by the front doors of Sunnydale General. They are already running a little behind because of everything that had happened since leaving the library.

First, at her apartment. She took a long time to shower. Then, she spent nearly a half hour figuring out what to wear. Then there was the makeup… too little, too much. For the briefest moment, Giles had the unsettling impression that Faith was treating this like a date. _Well, that's really rather _silly he thought to himself. _Wonder why I even thought that?_ Still, it seemed an inordinate amount of time to spend preparing to see someone in the hospital. Giles, being a bachelor, didn't have clue one as to prep time for a woman. Typical.

Since it was a nice day, the decided to walk to the hospital from Faith's apartment. As they walked along, he noticed Faith's pace getting slower and slower. Which was doubly odd, since Faith is usually hard to keep up with. It seemed to him hardly the day to stop and smell the roses, though Faith did that at least twice. He was getting the distinct impression that she was stalling. _But why?_ He noticed her getting more and more distracted the closer they got to the hospital.

Now they're actually at the hospital, and Faith is dawdling at the front door. She seems a little confused, almost as if she were deciding something on the spot.

" Faith?" Giles walks up to her," Are you coming up?"

Faith looks up at him, a worried look on her face. She nods her head towards the waiting area, and starts off towards it. He follows, somewhat bewildered.

" Faith, what's going on here?" Giles asks, as soon as they settle in. " You've been acting rather… well, unlike yourself since we left the library. Actually, since last night. Is something wrong?"

" What if she doesn't want to see me, Giles?" Faith looks worried.

" I'm sorry. Did I hear you correctly? Why wouldn't Willow want to see you?"

" Gee, I don't know. Maybe because I nearly got her killed last night?"

" Faith, didn't we talk about unnecessary guilt last night? How … foolish that was? You can't keep blaming yourself over this."

" Giles, I didn't do it right. I shouldn't have gone in that house til I took them home and made sure they stayed there. I put them, both of them, in mortal danger. And look what happened! Willow nearly got killed by what used to be a dear friend. I'm thinking, that has to be hard to take. And it's my fault, because she never should've been there in the first place. How could she forgive me for that?"

" Faith, remember what I said? That Xander and Willow both wanted to be there. Right or wrong, it was their decision to make. Yes, you don't let them walk in blind, and you didn't, from what I can make out. But you can't exactly put a gun to their head and tell them to go home, now can you? They both old enough to realize they have to take some responsibility for their actions."

" But they never would've seen this stuff, if not for me. They never did before coming to Sunnydale. You weren't there, last night, Giles. They saw blood all over the kitchen. It was horrible for them. How can they forgive me for exposing them to that? That's not supposed to be part of their lives."

" Faith you're blowing this all out of proportion. Strange occurrences have been happening in Sunnydale for decades. I've done some research, and there's always been odd things happening here. Surely you don't think that Xander and Willow are so foolish as to not have noticed it." He stops for a second, thinking. " Well, Willow, anyway."

" I know that. But it's like seeing blood and gore on TV, then seeing it up close and personal. They never had that before I came. They must be totally disgusted by it, and me."

" Faith, now you simply have to stop this. Even if they were upset, I'm sure they've gotten over it. Friends forgive friends…" He trails off when he sees her face. " What?"

" That's the deal, Giles. I don't know what friends do. I've never really had one before."

" Faith, I find that rather difficult to believe."

"Giles, you know my history. Up until 4, I lived with my mom, who had a love affair with coke and Jim Beam. Then when the state took me away, I kinda moved from foster home to foster home, never really spending enough time in one place to make friends. Real friends. I mean I tried, I'm not like anti-social or nothing, just when things started to happen; I was gone again. After awhile, I just kind of stopped trying. Then there were the detention centers, and you don't trust no one in those places, if you wanna get out alive. Then the council found me, and my watcher… never really wanted me socializing much. You know, sacred duty, blah, blah, blah. No time for silliness like friends." Faith shrugs, pretending like it doesn't matter. " So, never really got used to the idea of having friends."

Giles turns away, not wanting Faith to see how deeply her sad little speech affected him. He had of course, reviewed her history, but never in any detail. It never occurred to him that she led such a lonely life. He wondered at how strong she must be to still be somewhere in the ballpark of normal.

" Giles, please. I don't need you to get all British and reserved on me. I need some help here." She nudges him. " Please?"

Giles clears his throat. " Of course, Faith. But what can I do?"

" I'm kinda skating on thin ice here, Giles. Afraid of falling in. I really like Red, you know? But if you go up and tell her that, I'll tell her your lying, and then have to beat you silly." She growls, but it's an empty threat. " I'm really kind of scared of putting it out there, you know?"

Giles can't help smiling at the irony of it. Faith is fearless when it comes to demons and vampires. But one little skinny redhead, who can't weigh more than 105 pounds fully dressed, terrifies her.

" What's so funny?" Faith grouses, seeing his expression.

"Nothing, Nothing at all, " Giles shakes his head, and suppresses the smile. "Again I ask, what can I do?"

" Well, I was sort of hoping you could go up there, and sound her out a little. You know…"

" I see. You want me to test the waters, then. Make sure they aren't too deep, or too cold, or have sharks running through them."

" Yeah," Faith says softly, " what you said."

Giles crosses his arms, and leans back on the bench. " I should make you go up there yourself, you know."

" Giles!" Faith sounds a little panicked.

" After all, no one can face these battles for you, Faith. You have to do this by yourself. This is significantly more difficult than fighting vampires, Faith. This tests your true measure as a person."

" But Giles…"

" No, I should make you go up there and face the music alone," He uncrosses his arms, and smiles. " But I won't" he pats her knee, and gets up. " I'll test the waters for you. This one time, only. I'll let you know her mood, but after that, you're on your own."

She catches his hand before he goes. " Thank you, Giles, Really."

" Don't mention it, " He says. " Seriously. Don't. I'm not in the habit of playing Dear Miss Lonely Hearts."

Faith looks at him, puzzled.

" Sorry, British pop reference. You wouldn't understand," He says walking away. _God, I've wanted to do that for so long,_ he smiles to himself.

Faith, watching him leave, sits back to wait.

4

" Xander Harris, you're a poop-head." Willow mutters to herself.

Willow is feeling somewhat out of sorts this morning. First, she still has all these IV's hooked up to her, and they bother her. And she's still feeling weak from last night's little adventure. She's still wigged that it was Jesse that bit her. Jesse, who she's known almost as long as Xander, Jesse who wouldn't harm a fly. And her bites on the neck? They itch. Something fierce. She hasn't been able to rest since 7 a.m. because they're itching so fiercely. And she can't scratch them. She got caught by the nurse, and got a severe reprimand for removing the bandage. _But oh, for a moment it felt sooo good._

But what really has her cranky is what Xander told her last night. She was kind of foggy and groggy, but she got the gist of it. Essentially, he blames Faith for what happened last night, and told her so. At least, that's what she remembers him saying. Oh, he came up this morning, at 11, all smiles, and balloons, but she wasn't going to even let him get away with that. _No way, mister_. She let him have it point blank, both barrels. _ Oh sure, he made some lame excuse about making it up to her, but I know Xander Harris better than anyone, and I know he needs a good kick in the rear to do anything like apologize._ And boy, she gave him just the right kick.

" Xander Harris, I know what I heard, and I'm very angry at you!"

" But, Will, I'm telling you, I made it up to her. Last night. Honest."

" Don't you even, Xander. I know you. Don't try that on me!"

" But I'm telling you the truth, honest."

" Then, how come she hasn't been by to see me? Huh? Answer me that, Alexander Lavelle Harris!"

" Geeze, Will. What? Am I Miss Cleo now? I don't know. Maybe she got busy…"

" Or maybe she's angry, because of what you said to her… and she's blaming me!"

" Will, be reasonable…"

" No! My minds made up, " Willow says, her face getting a serious look to it. " You know what this is, Xander. It's my resolve face. Until Faith comes up here and sees me, we're not talking."

" Willow, how can I get her here when I don't know where she is?"

Willow doesn't say anything to him. She doesn't look at him. She just hums a tune, looking around the room.

" Willow, c'mon."

Still nothing, like he's not even there.

" Ok, ok. I'll find her. I'll bring her. If I have to knock her out and drag her here, she'll be here!"

Xander turns on his heel, leaving the room. _Women!_ He grumbles to himself. He doesn't see the smile on Willow's face.

Willow sighs, looking again at her watch on the nightstand by her bed. _How long exactly does it take Xander to find Faith? It's not like she's in hiding, and Sunnydale isn't all that big. Gosh, I hope the big goof can pull it off._ She settles back, briefly closing her eyes to rest.

She just starts to drowse when she senses a presence in the room. Opening her eyes, she sees a rather familiar tweed coat attached to a rather familiar librarian holding a bouquet of flowers.

" Mr. Giles, " Willow says. " I didn't expect to see you." She smiles at him.

Giles walks over, and takes her hand. " How could I not visit my favorite student?" He smiles down on her.

" That's so sweet, " She smiles up at him, " and, you need help with the computers, right?"

" Well, yes, " Giles admits ruefully." Stupid beeping things. So stubborn."

" Well, " Willow struggles to sit up, " no worries. Once I'm outta here, we'll get it back into shape."

"Lay down, Willow," Giles gently restrains her. " you're still weak."

" Yeah, guess I am, kinda, " Willow settles back. " Don't suppose you got the number of that train that hit me, huh?"

Giles smiles.

" Did we get them? The vamps I mean? Are they like, Hoovered up?"

" I suppose they are, " Giles says.

" Where's Faith? I sent Xander to get her…" Willow looks a little upset.

" Yes, well… hmmm, " Giles stalls.

Willow gets it in a second. " What did he do now?" The corners of her mouth turn down.

" I'm sorry?" Giles pretends ignorance.

" Xander. You know. Tall, kinda cute, not too bright? What did he do now?" Willow sounds a little impatient.

"Actually I haven't seen Xander, " Giles says.

" Oh," Willow looks around Giles. " Where's Faith?" She repeats.

" Faith, yes…" Giles moves over to put the flowers on her bedside table.

" Faith, yes." Willow says, getting annoyed. " Where. is . she?"

Giles stalls, trying to think of how he's going to answer that one.

Downstairs, in the waiting room, Faith is trying to concentrate on a magazine, and failing miserably.

She knows she's being a total coward about this, that she should just go upstairs and get it over with. Let Willow blast into her, tell Faith she hates her, and then just walk away. _I should just get this over with._

But she doesn't want to. She really doesn't want to hear those words. She wants… she wants Willow to like her. Silly as it is, Faith really wants her to like her. She meant what she said that first day, that she saw Willow looking at her, and thought here was someone she could talk to. Somehow, despite her best defenses, she really was getting to like Willow. A lot. But, after what happened last night, she wondered if maybe it wouldn't be best to just forget the whole…

" There you are, thank god!" Xander rushes up to her.

" Xander?" Faith stands up, a little alarmed. " What is it? What's wrong?"

" It's Willow. You've got to come, now," Xander grabs her arm, and starts to pull her across the waiting area.

" Whoa, Xander. Wait! Stop!" Faith puts the brakes on, halting them both. " I said stop. What's this all about?"

" I told you, it's Willow. She needs to see you, right now." He looks desperate.

" Ok, Xander, what's the what here? Why the rush?" Faith is being a little growly, but inside she's feeling giddy.

" She won't see me… or talk to me, unless you go see her!" Xander says.

" What? Oh, please. I've heard lame stuff before, but that really tops it." She pushes him off.

" Please. No joke, honest. She's got her resolve face on, and there's no going against that."

" Her what? What the hell are you trippin' on, Xander?"

" I'm not kidding. You don't know her. Sure, she's usually Miss Reasonable, but when she gets this way… when she gets that look on her face, there's no changing her mind. She's not kidding. Until you go talk to her, she won't speak to me. Not a word."

" Uh-huh," Faith isn't buying it. _This is some kind of joke. _But she'll play along, Monty." And I should care… why?"

"Why? Because she's my best friend. She's been my best bud since… forever. Who do I talk to if she won't talk to me?"

" I'm still not getting this, Xander. Why won't she talk to you?"

Xander blushes a little. "Well, she's got in her head that I sorta blame you for last night."

" Well, as I recall, you do… or did. But where did she get that from? Not from me!"

" Ah… yes, well, you see… that's the thing. When I saw her last night, I kinda…well…"

" You kinda trashed me, didn't you?"

" Yeah, sorta, " Xander is almost whispering.

Faith is loving this. First of all, Willow wants to see her. And bonus? Xander is sooo rues the fact he got so hostile towards her last night. _ Could it get better?_

" So?"

" So, she thinks you're angry at her, because of it."

" Ahhh," Faith is smiling now, " and now, you want me to go up and make nice, so she'll make nice with you."

" Well, yeah."

" And I should do this… why?"

" I'll be your bestest friend !" Xander is near pleading now.

" Hmmm. Well, good luck with that, " She pats his arm, and turns to walk back to the waiting area.

" Faith!"

Faith starts to laugh. " You dope. Of course I'll go see her."

" Thank you, thank you!" Xander comes over. " You're the best"

" Maybe you'll remember that next time your tempted to rag on me?"

" Sure, you betcha. Can we go now?"

" Yeah, ok, Xan. We'll go."

As they walk to the elevators, Faith has a thought.

_Why do I think he's going to forget that first time he's pissed at me? _

" It's really kind of a simple question, Mr. Giles, " Willow, though feeling annoyed, smiles at him, " Where is Faith?"

Giles has run out of stalls. " Yes, well, you see, she isn't here."

" That's rather obvious. I don't think I'd miss her if she was, " Willow lets some of her annoyance leak out. " Where exactly is she?"

" Downstairs."

" Downstairs? She's here, in the hospital, but downstairs?" Willow can't help letting a little hurt show in her voice. " She didn't want to come upstairs to see me?"

" She sent me upstairs to see how you were." Giles answers, somewhat truthfully.

" But she didn't want to see me herself?" Willow frowns. " I knew it!" She mutters.

" I'm sorry, I didn't catch that last?"

" I knew it. She's mad at me, and doesn't want to see me!"

" I beg your pardon?"

" Giles, do you need to clean your ears out? I hear they have wonderful stuff for that here," Willow says, crankily.

" No, I just don't understand. You think Faith is angry with you?"

"Well, isn't she? I mean, after what Xander did?"

" Xander?"

" Yes, Xander. He told her she was to blame for all of this, when he surely knows that if we hadn't been there, well, I wouldn't be here. Never mind we probably almost got Faith killed in the bargain."

Giles has to almost bite through his lip to keep from chuckling at the farce going on here.

" So, I can safely say you're not angry with Faith?"

" Well, duh! Why should I be angry with her? I mean, she did keep us from like, dying." She narrows her eyes. " What's going on, Giles?"

" Ah. Nothing, nothing at all. Let me step out and get her…"

" Whoa. Hold up there, mister. What's the what here?"

" Ummm… I can't tell you, actually."

" Ok, that's not gonna happen. Spill it. " Giles hesitates, and she says more firmly, " Spill it, Mr. Giles!"

" The reason Faith isn't up here is because she blames herself for last night. And I think, she thinks you blame her too."

" Well, that's just dumb, " Willow shakes her head, then winces. " I mean, where would she get that idea…" Light bulb goes on. " Xander." She nods her head, knowingly. " He had something to do with it, didn't he?"

" I really wasn't there…" Giles tries to duck the question.

" Giles!" Willow corners him. " tell me."

" Well…"

" Now, Red, don't rake poor ole Giles here over the coals. I'm here, see? And with Xander…" She reaches back, pulling Xander into the room. " And hey, we're like best buds, right Xan?" She drapes an arm over his shoulders.

" Right. That's right. See, Will? We're all kiss and make-uppy" Xander leans over to kiss Faith.

" Hey, no funny stuff, " Faith pushes him away. " So, anyway, no problems here."

" Do you guys really think I just fell off the turnip truck?" Willow looks at the both of them. " Now, what's the real sitch?"

" Ok Will. Not gonna lie to you. Last night? Xander and me, not too happy with each other. But well, we finally got a chance to talk, and after we got all huffy at each other, we worked it out that we both had some fault, and hey… I even praised your boy here."

" Really?" She looks at Xander, who nods. " Why?"

" Well, despite being a dork, " Xander glares at her, " Kidding, Xan, he was pretty darned brave. Saved your life, you know?"

" He did?"

" Yeah, he was the one that staked Jesse." Faith smiles, " and later, when the vamps had you surrounded, he protected you and held them off til I got there. So, hey, he's pretty much a hero , you know?"

" Really? You did that for me?" She looks at Xander, smiling broadly.

Xander shrugs.

" C'mere, you big goof!"

Xander looks at her a little warily.

" C'mere, you!" Willow orders. Xander moves hesitantly towards her. When he gets in range, Willow reaches out, somewhat awkwardly because of the tubes in her arms, and pulls him in for a hug. She then kisses him on the cheek. " My hero!" She mocks him gently.

Xander is all blushes and smiles. He stands next to Willow, holding her hand.

Faith takes this all in, smiling at the obvious affection they have for each other. _And, at least in one case, I'm thinking a little more._

Willow, feeling loads better, smiles broadly. She looks directly at Faith.

" So, whatcha bring me?"

Faith chuckles. " My, aren't you the little greedy guts?"

" Hey, injured here!" Willow sniffles a little, playing on sympathy. " I mean, Xan brought me balloons, and Giles brought me nice flowers, so? What'd you bring?"

" Would you get this girl? I mean, I pulled her fat outta the fire, kept her from being a snack for the toothy crowd, and she wants presents, too!"

"Xander saved me. You said so," Willow pouts, just a little.

_How can Xander resist that pout, _Faith wonders_. She's got it down pat._

" And who do you think saved Xander?" Faith arches a brow.

" So, you didn't bring me anything?" More pouting.

" I didn't say that, " Faith teases her. She pulls a small box out of her pocket, and moving a little closer, hands it to her.

Willow's face brightens like a sunny day, and she opens the box.

" For me?" Her voice is soft.

Inside is a little silver cross, almost the duplicate of the one Faith wears. She grins broadly as she holds it up to show the others.

" Wowsers, " Xander says.

Giles turns to Faith, smiling. " That's very nice, Faith." He realizes the significance of the gift.

" It's so pretty, " Willow coos. " I love it!"

" It's no big. Just maybe it'll protect ya when I'm not around." She shrugs it off like it's no big deal.

" I want to wear it!"

" Maybe you should wait til you're necks not all bandaged up, " Faith says.

" No, wanna wear it now. Help me?" She looks at Xander . He doesn't see her looking at him, still looking at the cross.

"Ahem, " Faith clears her throat, looking at Xander.

" Huh?" Xander looks up, then at Willow. " Oh, yeah."

Willow sits up, and holding up her hair, presents her neck to Xander. He fastens the chain around her neck. Faith can almost see the quiver in Willow's body when Xander's fingers brush her neck. _Oh man, she's got it bad._

" I love it, thank you, " Willow smiles shyly at her, rubbing the cross with her fingers.

Giles, sussing the situation, realizes the girls may need a little alone time.

" Xander, I need some help with some research on the Harvest. Do you think you could assist me?"

Xander looks up, a little worried. " What? Research? On a Saturday?"

" Yes," Giles says dryly, " I realize how inconvenient it is, but Demons and Vampires don't take the weekend off, you know. If you want to be a part of this…"

" Part of this? Me? Really?" He looks at Faith, who only answers with an arch of the brow. " But… research? I mean, I'm not really book guy."

Willow, picking up the cue, turns to Xander. " Go help Mr. Giles, Xan."

" But Will, it's…. homework, on a Saturday…" He sounds aggrieved.

" Xander…"

Xander sees the resolve face returning to Willow's features.

" So, research huh? Ok, then I'm in."

" Very good, " He turns back to Willow. " I'll check in with you later"

Willow nods, grateful to Giles.

He leaves, followed by Xander.

" You do know how to read?" Giles asks as they walk through the door.

" Hey!"

" Just checking."

The two girls are quiet for awhile, feeling a little awkward. Both are on tenterhooks, not wanting this to turn into an insult fest, which is their history up to now.

Faith walks over to the bed, standing next to Willow. " Well, you're looking… well, crappy, but a lot better than before."

" Thanks. I think, " Willow smiles ruefully, " You're not looking so great yourself, girl."

" Yeah, some of those bozos hit pretty hard," She touches the bruises on her face, " But no big. Slayer healing. I'll be right as rain soon enough."

" I never understood that saying," Willow muses, " I mean, what's so right about rain? It just falls when you don't want it too, canceling any cool plans you have. And the roads get all wet, you know. And some jerk comes along in a car and hits a water puddle and splashes you, and you look like a drowned rat… "

" Well, I can see you're feeling better, " Faith laughs at Willow's run on thoughts.

" I guess. But I sure wish I had some of that slayer healing junk. I feel like poop."

" Well, I'm just glad you're…" Faith trails off. " Maybe now you'll listen to me?" She growls, covering her feelings.

Willow's face falls. " I'm sorry," She almost whispers. " are you going to lecture me now? I got it coming, I know."

"Naw, I think you get it," Faith grins. Then she touches the bandage on Willow's neck, " Anyway, you're gonna have a cool new scar to remind you."

" Really?" Willow looks worried. " A scar?"

" Don't worry, Red. You're still be lookin' all cute and adorable."

" Yeah, sure, " Willow says, dismissively.

" Oh, c'mon, Red. You can't tell me you don't know you're just so cute!" Faith shakes her head. " Anyone with eyes can see that!"

" Xander sure doesn't, " Willow pouts just a little.

" Yeah, well… Xander's a blockhead," Faith pronounces.

" Hey, he's not a blockhead," Willow colors slightly. " Sure, he can be a little slow on the uptake, but he's not a blockhead."

" Uh-huh," Faith grunts. _How can that dope be so blind not to see how much Red cares about him. Guys!_

" He's not!"

"Whatever you say, Red, " Faith puts up her hands in surrender." Let's cut the crap here, Red. You got the hots for him, don't you?"

" Who… Xander? Don't be stupid. We're just friends."

" Just friends. Right. So how come you get all pit bull when anyone even looks funny at him?"

" I so do not!" Willow blushes. " Well, ok, maybe I do sometimes, but he needs it. He's just like a big kid, and people … I dunno … they pick on him, and he's my bestest friend, and I'm not going to let them do that, cuz he's a good guy, so sweet sometimes. Yeah a goof, I know, but still, he gets this little thing with his mouth that's just so cute…"

" Oh, girl, you've got it bad." Faith shakes her head laughing.

" I don't!" Willow cries out, " we're just friends. Why're you so stubborn about this? "

" Me? Stubborn? Give me a break," Faith throws up her hands. " ' We're just friends'. Yeah, right. So that's why your face lights up like a light bulb every time he walks into a room?"

" Does not, " Willow pouts.

" And when you think no ones watching, you get this dreamy hungry look when you look at him."

" You're wrong."

" Uh-huh. But the worst? You're focusing on tiny little bits of him, and making them special. His mouth, for instance?" She cuts off the debate.

" That doesn't mean…" Willow sighs, " So what? He doesn't see me like that, so what's the diff?"

"Well, maybe it's time we made him see you that way!" Faith grins conspiratorially.

" What're you talking about?" Willow looks at her. " What're you thinking?"

" I'm thinking, after you get out of here? We're going to go on a little shopping trip." She looks critically at Willow's hair. " Maybe to the stylist too."

" Hey, there's nothing wrong with my hair!"

" Willow… baby. I can see you're cute as …well, you're just adorable. But sometimes, guys are kinda thick, you know? You gotta hit them over the head with a club."

" Not Xander! Xander's different!"

" You're kidding, right?" Faith cocks her head to the side, grinning cynically. " Let me clue you in, girlfriend. All guys are dogs."

" That's harsh, don't you think?"

" Hey, I got nothin' against dogs. Dogs can be fun," Faith grins knowingly, " but I don't care the guy… from Manimal to the English Patient, they're all out for one thing… ya know?"

" Hey, that's not Xander!"

" Is he a guy?"

" Well, yes."

" Then that's Xander, too."

" Gee, I was hoping to be 30 before I got that cynical."

" Not cynical, practical baby. You gotta keep it in mind when you go pick one out. Thing is, there's more than one kind of dog, though."

" We're back to dogs, then?"

Faith ignores the dig, " There's bad dogs. Now, me? I like bad dogs."

" Not shocked," Willow sniggers.

" Bad dogs are fun. Messy, inconsiderate, a pain, but fun, so don't get all puffy."

" Ok, ok," Willow grins. She's beginning to like this. She's never had a really close girlfriend that she could discuss guys with before.

" The other kinda dog? Their trainable puppies. They're sweet, wag their tails a lot, and bring you the paper in the morning. Boring."

" Doesn't sound bad to me, " Willow says.

" Not shocked," Faith mocks her." Thing you gotta remember though is any dog? Not too smart. You gotta let them know exactly what you want. The bad dogs will ignore you at first, but with patience, you can turn them into trainable puppies. So, I guess really, there's only one kind."

" So… ummm… what kind… is Xander?" Willow asks, a little confused.

" Oh, he's easy. Trainable puppy that thinks he's a bad dog," Faith laughs.

" Really?" Willow giggles, " you think?"

" Oh yeah. He swaggers and puffs up when he figures he's with the bitches, but baby, you already got him half trained."

" Yeah?"

" Sure. I mean, when you want, you get him to pretty much do what you want, right?"

" Sorta"

" Man, you shoulda seen him earlier, down in the lobby. He was frantic thinking you were gonna cut him off." Faith laughs." It was a hoot!"

" Really? Wow," Willow grins, enjoying her new power. "But… not with the smoochies. And he doesn't like see me like a girl."

" Well, dope, that's because you've been training him by hitting him with the bone. You forgot the doggie treat."

" Huh?"

" Look, baby. He already sort of knows you're the boss. But all doggies love treats. And that's what's missing here. You gotta give him his treat, " Faith chuckles. " A dog'll follow a treat anywhere."

" But… but…"

" Do you want Xander to notice you?"

" Yeah, but…"

Faith crosses her arms over her chest, but doesn't say a word.

" This is nuts!"

Faith stares at her.

" It won't make a diff. He still won't…."

Faith just grins.

" Do you really think?"

Faith nods.

" Naw… it can't be… I mean, is it that…?"

" Willow, you're a major fashion victim."

" Oh." Willow sounds offended.

" Don't get all prickly. Thing is, you're such a cutie, it shines through. Now, with the right wardrobe, I can just see the guys drooling over you... "

" Really?"

Willow goes back in her mind to that night she watched Faith dancing. And her fantasy about her dancing, and everyone is all hot to get next to her. Then the other part comes back, and she frowns.

" I'm not you. I can't pull it off."

" What? You think I was born this way? This is work, girlfriend. You gotta put in the time. But trust me, this is so gonna work. Xander's gonna be tripping all over himself to get to you."

" Really?"

" Would I lie?"

"I'd like that, " Willow nods, a little glint in her eye. " I'd like to see Mr. Xander Harris get all drooly over me." Her eyes narrow. " Why're you doing this?" She asks, a little suspiciously.

" What?"

"What's the what? Why're you all of a sudden helping me with Xander?"

" I dunno. Maybe if you two are like dating, you'll stay outta my hair? So I don't have to worry about you anymore." Faith shrugs." That'd be a relief, let me tell ya."

" Mmm-hmmm," Willow gives Faith a once over glance. Then she smiles. " you like me."

" What?" Faith shakes her head.

" You like me. You wanna be my friend," Willow gets a sing song note in her voice. " Admit it, you think I'm cool."

" You are sooo full of yourself," Faith shakes her head. " Do you want my help, or not?"

" Oh yeah," Willow nods.

" So, we got a deal then?" Faith grins at her.

" Oh, you betcha. Xander's so not gonna know what hit him, when we're done!"

The girls chuckle . Xander doesn't stand a chance.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 5 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? Was a slayer before Buffy?( if Buffy even became a slayer?). Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

"Oh, you hate your job? Why didn't you say so? There's a support group for that. It's called EVERYBODY, and they meet at the bar." Drew Carey.

1

" SHHHHHH!"

Faith shushes the others as she scans for vampires. Moving out ahead, she looks around the cemetery for any fresh, open graves.

"Somebody took her grumpy pill today," Xander downs another handful of chips.

" Xander. It would really behoove you to put those away. Vampires have particularly sensitive hearing, and your crunching is giving them a clarion call as to where we are!" Giles whispers, a little impatiently.

" Ok, two people then, " Xander grumbles, rolling up the bag and sticking it in his pocket. " Sorry, I just got a little hungry."

" Well, it's best to eat before you go slaying, " Giles whispers. " not during."

" Ha ha, funny. The British guy made a joke," Xander complains.

" Be quiet, " Faith, back to the group, hisses at them. " You two are making enough noise to … "

" Raise the dead?" A voice comes from behind them. All three whip around to see a tall stranger standing behind them, grinning a little cockily. " I don't think you have to worry. I didn't see any fresh graves here tonight. You might try Sunny Hills a couple of blocks over."

Faith, working out of instinct, attacks the stranger, hitting him with a flying kick, knocking him over. She sits on him, raising her stake over his chest.

" Pardon me, " He says, still grinning. " is there a problem?"

" Sneaking up on me and my friends? Problem!" She starts to plunge the stake down when something hits her hand, causing the stake to go flying.

"Faith, wait!" Giles tries to get her attention.

" Giles, what the hell are you doing?"

" Whew, that was close, " The stranger says. "Can I get up now?"

" Faith, I recognized the voice. This is the man that showed up at my apartment. Telling me about you… and the Harvest."

" Him?" Faith looks astonished.

" Me," He says, " Now, this is all very fun, having a pretty girl sitting on my chest, but I'd really like to get up now. I promise, I won't bite."

Faith just looks at him, holding him down.

" Faith, let the man up, please, " Giles says, " He might have more information about the Harvest."

" Actually, I do, " The stranger agrees, " But I talk better on my feet than on my back. Call me peculiar that way."

"Alrighty, you're peculiar," Faith says, raising her fist, " Now , start talking. I want answers, and I want….what?"

Faith feels herself lifted off the stranger. Giles and Xander, each with one arm, put her on her feet. Xander reaches over and offers the stranger a hand.

" Ok, why did I bring you two along, again?" Faith growls at them. " and why are you helping _him_?"

" Now, calm down miss…Faith, is it?" He brushes off, then moves around her. " So you're the new slayer. Hmmm. You're a bit of a pistol, aren't you?" He cocks his head, " kinda cute too, in a dark, party girl way."

" Yeah, you're real hunky, in an untanned, dead way, " Faith retorts, " I don't usually flirt with vamps. I usually just kill them." Not waiting, she starts in on him again.

" Faith, wait. How do you know he's a vampire?" Giles calls out.

"Are you kidding, Giles?" Faith says. She lands a punch on his face. The stranger growls and vamps out. " What more proof do you need?"

" Vampire? He's a vampire?" Xander looks at his hand, then wipes it on his jeans. " Ick. I touched him!"

" Don't worry, boy, " The stranger says, " you can't get it that way." He blocks Faith's punches but doesn't return any of his own. " Ok, can we stop fighting now?"

" Would one of you morons get my stake, so I can dust this guy?" Faith calls out, throwing another punch.

" Faith, I'm not here to fight you, I want to help you, " He blocks a kick.

"Oh, you're just a regular boy scout, huh? A vampire wants to help me kill vampires. That's good. You should write for the networks." Faith feints a kick to the left, then lands a punch to his ribs. The stranger staggers, and Faith does a sweep kick, knocking his legs from under him. In a flash, she's back on top.

" You really like it there on top, don't you?" He grins.

" Stake. Gimme my stake, please? So I can end his lame jokes, please?"

Xander comes up to her, and hands her the stake. She takes it , and raises it for the kill.

" Faith wait, hear him out!" Giles comes up to her. " Don't stake him yet." He grabs her arm.

" Giles, have you gone bonkers? The guys a vamp. He wants to kill us!" She shakes him off.

" Then why didn't he, back there? He had the perfect chance." He grabs her arm again.

" Well, duh, I attacked him." She shakes him off again.

" But he hasn't tried to attack you. He's only defended himself," Giles grabs her arm a third time.

" Dammit Giles, if you grab my arm again, I'm going to rip yours off. Not let me do my job." She shakes him off, and raises the stake to slay the vampire.

" Ok, this is gone too far. No ones dying tonight" The stranger grabs her wrists, holding them in place. Faith tries to plunge the stake, but can't. She tries to shake him off, same results. Frustrated, she leaps off him. She whirls on Giles, and starts poking him in the chest.

" What the hell is your problem?" She yells at him, " This is the enemy Giles, a monster. Get it? This is what I'm supposed to do, kill vampires. And you're interfering. What's going on here? Dammit, " Faith hurls the stake into the ground in frustration. " I should just leave you here with him. See how long he stays friendly." Seeing red, she storms off.

" Giles, she's got a point. He's a vampire. Why aren't we staking him already?"

Both freeze when they feel a very cold and strong hand on their necks.

" If I wanted you dead, you'd be dead," The stranger says, quietly. " Now stay here, let me go talk to her." He walks off in Faith's direction.

" Uh, ok, that was just creepy," Xander says.

Giles is quiet. _There's something strange about him._ He picks up the stake, just in case, and follows a little distance behind Angel.

Faith stands, shaking with rage. _What the hell is going on? My watcher betraying me now? Who do I trust? Why is he allowing that animal to live? What the hell is going on around here?_

" So, I bet you think I'm just another animal, right?" The stranger stands a little bit from her.

Faith, startled, turns on him. " No, at least animals have a purpose. You're nothing but a leech." She advances on him. " So, what now? Round two?"

" I told you, I'm not here to fight you Faith. I won't"

" Fine. Then just die," She leaps at him, fists out.

The stranger seems to melt from the place he was standing, and Faith goes right on through… crashing into the ground.

" I'm also not here to die, " He says, watching her go past. He walks over, and putting his foot on her back, holds her down. She struggles to get up. " Just stay down." He says quietly.

" Screw you, fang boy, " Faith struggles to push up, but he just keeps her flat.

" Truce?" He asks, quietly.

" Never."

" Ok, well, I can keep this up for awhile. Let me know when you get bored."

"AAARRR" Faith snarls, frustrated. She keeps trying to push him off, without success. Finally, she stops struggling.

" Fine, truce," She mutters.

The stranger backs off, letting her get up. Faith gets up.

BAM!

The stranger growls, vamping out.

" We had a truce, " He grabs his face where she punched it. " Man, that hurts."

" Just so we're clear. So we keep things straight. I don't like you," Faith backs off.

" Great. The feeling's mutual, " The stranger mutters.

" Glad that's cleared up. Now tell me, why shouldn't I just kill you?"

" Because I have information you need. About the Harvest, and the Master. I can help you."

" There you go again. Why should I believe you? A vampire, betraying other vampires? Why doesn't that ring true?"

" I'm not like other vampires," He says, quietly, "I'm different."

" What? You don't drink blood?" She laughs. " Right, when pigs fly."

" I drink blood," He says, " Pig's blood. I don't kill humans. Not anymore."

" Oh, right. Because what? You've reformed? You're a good vampire now? Don't give me that Anne Rice crap!" She snorts her derision.

" I was a human once, like you, " He says," well, not exactly like you. I had a life, a good life, I suppose. I wasn't very good. I was … what would you call it? … pretty much a drunken lout. That is, I pretty much lived to eat, drink and make with the women. My father, rather an old dried up puss, kicked me out, disgusted with me. So I kept up with my drinkin' and whorin, pretty much going nowhere. Until one night, in an alley. I met her."

" Here it comes, " Faith says derisively, " Another guy blaming a woman for his miserable un-life."

" Naw. She changed my world, but it wasn't miserable. It was new, and different, and powerful . I was powerful. For over a hundred years, we cut a path through Europe, a path of blood and destruction and exquisite torture. It was beyond belief. And I did it all with a song in my heart."

" Well, aint that just the sweetest thing. A fairy tale to tell my grandkids." Faith snickers.

" The fairy tale isn't over. About 90 years ago, I killed and ate a girl about your age. Dumb as a post, but she was a favorite amongst her people."

" Her people?" Faith shrugs, " What were they, Smurfs?"

" Romany… gypsies." He frowns. " As revenge, they cursed me."

" Really?" Faith looks him over, " with what? An incredibly long life? Remarkably clear skin? Cavities?" Faith smirks." That would be a bitch, wouldn't it? The dental bills alone."

" They restored my soul."

" Uhhh… so?"

" You don't get it."

" Brilliant deduction, Sherlock."

" When you're made a vampire, you die. A demon sets up shop in your body. It looks like you, it retains your personality, your memories, but your soul… your conscience, the thing that makes you … you… is gone. It's a very simple, clean way to live. Everything is clear, because you don't have regrets or remorse. It's just one long sensual journey. The gypsies changed that. They returned my soul to me."

" Ok, I'm dumb. I'm still not understanding how this means squat."

" They returned my soul, Faith. My conscience. I remember every person I killed, their face, what they felt, all of it. I see them, their eyes, looking at me, accusing me. Every day of my life. For the past 90 plus years, I've wandered with the remorse and regret of killings I did while I've been a vampire. Since that time, I haven't fed off humans."

" Good. You should remember, you should pay. For the rest of your undead life." Faith stares at him, " I hope you weren't looking for sympathy here, cuz you're not getting any." She pauses, waiting for him to continue. " So, is that it, then?" he nods. " Ok, still not seeing why I should trust you. Because you have a soul doesn't make you a good guy. It just means you remember and regret. In a word, big whoop."

" Good. You're smart. Smart enough not to trust me. But don't be too smart, and throw away what I can give you."

" How do I know you're not lying to me? Working for the Master, and misleading us?"

" You don't. That's where you have to trust me."

Faith reaches down, and pulls a stake out of her leg strap. She walks to the Stranger, and puts the stake to his chest.

"So tell me again, why shouldn't I just stake you?"

" You had that all the time."

" Well, duh."

" And you could've staked me any time before now."

Again, duh."

" So, why didn't you?"

" Because, Giles was right. You weren't trying to kill me. You were just fighting enough to defend yourself. I wanted to know why."

" So? You believe me?"

She looks up into his eyes, and sees something there she's never seen in another vampire. She lowers the stake.

" No. I mean, not really. But you're right. I can't afford to throw away something that might lead me to this Master guy. So for now, you live. Fuck me in any way, and I'll kill you first. Get it?"

The stranger nods.

"Good. Got a name?"

" Angel, " he says quietly.

" Ok, Angel. Let's go have a little chat with Giles." Faith pokes him in the side with the stake. " Hurry up, I don't have all night."

" You ever going to put that thing away?" Angel asks, as they walk back to the others.

" When I trust you."

" Any idea when that might be?"

" Probably never."

2

"Are you ever comin' out of there?"

" Just a minute!"

It's a few days later, and Willow has been released from the hospital. As promised, Faith has dragged her out shopping. It's at the mall, in one the toney little boutiques with the cutting edge of fashion. Faith is sitting in a chair by the dressing room, waiting for Willow.

" You said that 10 minutes ago," Faith says impatiently. " I wanna see!"

" Ok, ok, I'm coming," Willow calls out.

Willow emerges from the dressing room. But it's a totally different Willow from the one we know. She's wearing a purple silk blouse, tied just beneath her breasts. Along with, she's sporting a black leather mini, and on her feet are shiny leather pumps with 2" heels.

But the big change is above her shoulders. They've been to the stylist, and Willow's long hair is no more. Instead, it's been cut just to her shoulders, and styled so it frames her face. There is some body in it, and some curls. The color's been brightened a bit. Also, her make-up has been amped up a bit, emphasizing her already pretty green eyes, de-emphasizing her freckles, and her lips are the color of deep ripe cherries. They match the color of her nails.

Faith lets out a long, low wolf whistle in appreciation. Willow's blush almost matches the color of her hair.

"Faith, please," She whispers. She looks in the mirror, and frowns. " I just don't know."

" Oh, c'mon babe. You know you look hot. Admit it." Faith gets up, and walks over to her. " You show up in that, and they're going to be tripping over themselves to get to you."

" It's not too much?" Willow looks a little worried.

" Oh, no. It's just right," Faith leans in, putting her hands on Willow's hips. " you got just the figure for it. Shoot, if I weren't straight, I'd date ya."

" Faith, you're terrible" Willow giggles, slapping Faith's hands.

" That's what they tell me… well, not in bed."

" FAITH!" More blushes.

"C'mon Red, admit it. It releases that inner sex goddess in you."

" I do feel… sexy," Willow admits, smiling. " You think Xander will like it?"

" Honey, when Xander sees that…" She leans in and whispers something in her ear. Willow blushes to her toes.

" No way!"

" Oh, most definitely way," Faith grins. " Believe me, that boy's gonna dream of you in and out of that ensemble."

" Well, you know, " Willow looks at herself in the mirror, " if he's a good puppy, he might not have to wait toooo long to make those dreams real."

" Red! You dog!" Faith chuckles, looking at her, amazed. " I've created a monster."

Willow giggles.

" So c'mon, show me the other one. I wanna see it too."

" 'K" Willow walks back to the dressing room, a new little bounce in her step. Faith notices it and nods. _That's it, baby. It's not what's on, it's how you put it out there._

Faith checks herself out in the mirror. She turns this way and that, frowning and smiling in turn. She calls back to the dressing rooms.

" Hey Will, you know about pretty much everybody at your school, right?"

" Pretty much, I guess, " Willow answers, " Well, sorta. I mean, I'm not like popular girl, but you hear stuff, you know? Why?"

" Well, I had a kinda run in with a Cordelia Chase the other day…"

Willow's head pops out from the mirror entrance to the dressing rooms. " Cordelia Chase? Queen C? You had a … " She grabs Faith's arm, and Faith finds herself being pulled back into a dressing room. " What? … tell me …"

"Whoa! What's the big? She's just a cheerleader, " Faith chuckles.

" Just a cheerleader?" Willow acts like she can't believe her ears. " Just a cheerleader she says." She shakes her head.

" What?" Faith laughs, maybe a little nervously. " Ok, maybe her Daddy's rich too…"

" Rich?" Willow looks at Faith with pity. " You don't have a clue about Cordelia, do you?"

"I'm beginning to think not."

" Cornell Chase, Cordelia's father, is beyond rich. Look up ' wealthy' in the dictionary, and there's a picture of Cornell Chase by it," Willow sits down opposite Faith. " He owns half of Sunnydale. At least that's the known amount. Some think more." Faith arches a brow. " Yeah. And he's like, given a lot to the community. The sport's complex in Sunnydale Park? He paid for it. The Sunnydale Arts Center? Him again. The new state of the art police station? The new city hall? Are we getting a theme here?"

" Whoa"

" Yeah, whoa. He's given over a million to Sunnydale high, for various upgrades and projects. Principal Snyder, the terror of all students at Sunnydale high, figures out new ways to kiss his red Rosie every time Cornell happens to show up. And who, do you think, is Daddy's favorite?"

" I'm going out on a limb here. Cordelia?"

" Uh-huh," Willow nods. " She pretty much rules Sunnydale High. Even Snyder doesn't go against her too often. Her nickname is Queen C. She even has a vanity plate on her car with " Queen C " on it. She is the most popular girl at Sunnydale high, and it isn't her sparkling personality. Are you beginning to get a clue now?"

" Oh yeah," Faith says with a flat tone. " Spoiled rich girl."

" Spoiled rich girl, with clout, " Willow corrects her. " And you went toe to toe with her?"

" Well, not exactly…" Faith briefly explains her encounter with Cordelia. Willow's eyes become almost like saucers.

" Holy Maloly!" Willow whispers, almost in awe. " No one has ever…ever faced down Cordelia like that. Even the ' We hate Cordelia' Society has only dreamed…."

"The what?" Faith chuckles.

" The ' We hate Cordelia' society. I'm president, Xander's the treasurer" Willow stares at Faith, " but I'm willing to cede my presidency to you…"

Faith laughs. " Wow, you guys got way too much time on your hands. I don't hate her. I don't know her. She just some snotty goofball, far as I'm concerned."

" You don't know her. She's made my life miserable since grade school, " Willow complains. " What did she say after …the incident?" She weights the last words.

" I dunno, I wasn't really paying attention. Something like ' this isn't over' and ' you're going to be sorry you pissed me off '. The usual crap like that."

" You better be careful, " Willow warns, " Cordelia isn't the poster girl for turning the other cheek. She's gonna get back at you."

" You guys, I swear. There aren't enough monsters out there for you, you want to make a new hell bitch?" Faith laughs." Believe me, I've run up against the Cordelia's in this world before. I'm not worried."

Willow looks at Faith with pity in her eyes. _And I was just getting to know her._ " Ok," She says, unconvinced.

" Oh, c'mon. We're not gonna let Ms. Cordelia born with a silver spoon up her ass Chase ruin our day, are we? Anyway, I still want to see that other number!" She slaps Willow on the knee, and stand up. " And hurry up, slowpoke. We got a lot more shopping to do."

" Ok," Willow calls out, starting to change. But she can't help but have a slight queasy feeling in her stomach. _Why do I just know that somehow Cordelia knows about this chat?_ She sighs and continues changing.

And in the booth next to her, Cordelia Chase stands, half dressed, with a little evil smile on her face.

" You haven't even met hell bitch yet, Faith" Cordelia chuckles to herself.

3

Xander walked into the Bronze at 8 p.m. on the dot. He looked around expectantly, but didn't see what he was looking for.

_Where are they? They said 8 p.m. and hey,_ he looks at his watch,_ I'm here. But no Faith, no Willow. Girls, it figures. They don't have the same sense of times guys got. Now, if it were Jesse…_ Xander stops, and sighs. _Man, that sucks. Jesse… god I still can't believe he's dead. Or he was a vampire. Damn._

Feeling just a little more down, he starts to wander around the Bronze, looking for his friends. He reaches the dance floor, just as a new song starts up. Around the floor is a ring of people. _What's going on?_ Moving through the crowd, he manages to get to the front.

He sees two girls dancing in the center with a guy. Both seem to be in total heat, moving as if they were mating, not dancing. It was totally hot, and Xander likes totally hot. He grins, and one of the dancers, the brunette, turns around.

" Whoa, that's Faith!" Xander says out loud, forgetting himself.

" You know her?" A guy standing next him asks." Man, I'd like a piece of that."

_But who's the sexy red head with her? _ For some reason he couldn't puzzle out, she seems familiar. _Naw, I'd remember that! _She doesn't turn around, so Xander can't get a good look at her, but he can see what she's doing. But man, she was all over that guy… and sometimes, Faith, like white on rice. _Man she's smokin' I wouldn't mind a little bit of that myself._ He stares as the red-head, shaking it down, starts to move down, her butt wiggling and wagging. _Wow, just total wow._

On the dance floor, Faith moves back into the guy, grinding up against him a little.

" He's here, Red. Behind you. Don't look."

" Is he?" Willow, nodding back to Xander, smiles. " Is he like, looking at me?"

" Oh hon, his eyes are glued to your ass, believe me"

" Really?" She blushes, but Faith notices she puts some more hippy-hippy in her shake.

" You go girl. That boy's gonna need a drool cup soon," Faith chuckles.

" Hey, Parker, thanks for helping us out here," Willow says.

" What do you mean?" Parker Scott says, smiling broadly, " I get to dance with two hot sexy women, and I'm gonna refuse? Please!"

" Yeah, well, it still was nice," Faith says, sliding her body up and down Parkers, " you're a good sport."

"Faith, if you do that one more time, I'm gonna have a stroke, or a heart attack, " Parker laughs. " but, don't let that stop you!"

" You ready , Red?" Faith asks.

" Sure, bring him on, " Willow says. She moves in closer to Parker, starting to imitate Faith, but still keeping her face away from Xander's view. She moves around Parker, using him to block while she shimmies against him.

" God, you two are evil, and I think I'm loving it," Parker laughs, as Willow shimmies against him.

Faith, in the meantime, dances over to where Xander is standing.

"Hey, baby. Wanna dance?" She shakes it a little for Xander, to keep his interest up.

" Me?" Xander gulps.

" Yeah, you. C'mon, I want you to meet someone," She says, grabbing Xander's hand, pulling him in. The guys around him are grumbling about lucky dog and what about me, baby.

" Who?" Xander asks, following Faith onto the floor. "Do you mean the red head?"

" Yeah. She saw you, and thinks you're cute."

" Really? She is sooo hot!" Xander can't believe his luck.

" So," Faith coos a little, " you like?" She nods back toward Willow.

" Oh yeah. Xander like!" Xander gushes.

" Then c'mon, " Faith pulls him over to where Parker and Willow are dancing.

Except it's even gotten hotter. Willow is back in front of Parker, and she's rubbing her body against him. Parker has definitely got a flush going.

" Hey, enough with my guy, you," Faith teases, grabbing Parker's hand. " C'mon guy, it's you and me now." She dances away, pulling Parker after.

Willow still has her back to Xander, and just continues to shimmy in front of him. Xander, his throat dry, moves a little closer.

" Hi, I'm Xander and you are …?" He stands there, and then Willow turns around, smiling sexily at him " … oh my god, you're Willow!" He stands, stunned.

" Hey, Xan… wanna dance?" Willow moves into him. Her hand moves up his chest and around his neck. She takes his hand with her other, and puts it on her hip. " C'mon, lets make some heat," she whispers softly.

Xander is in total shock. This is Willow, his bud. His friend since he can remember friends. His playmate, his friend that helps him to understand the mysteries of those creatures called girls. He's known her forever, shared dreams with her, laughed and cried with her. But here, tonight, he's discovered something totally new about her, something totally wonderful. That she's not one of the guys, but one of the girls, a wonderful, sexy soft and affectionate delight that he realizes he doesn't know the first thing about. It's as if the fog has lifted, and he's removed the blindfold. _This is Willow. We're friends. We don't…_ but tonight makes it clear, they do. Very much do. He can't think of anyone he's been closer to in his life, and now, he can't think of anyone he wants to be closer with. To put it succinctly, he's seen the light, hallelujah, the perfect girl for Xander? Has been right here all along.

The lights all seem to fade around them. Xander can only see her, her face, her beautiful eyes, the way her lips seem so wet and soft and … kissable. _ Willow? Kissable? Oh man, so kissable._ She feels her arms slide around his neck, and his face moves to her, almost as if with a mind of it's own. Their lips meet briefly, tentatively; almost shyly. Even this tiny kiss sends little thrills up and down his spine. Another tiny kiss, and then another, then they break, Willow leaning her head on his chest. He hungers for more, but senses that for now, to take it slow.

"W-Willow, I… I don't know what…"

But Willow puts her finger to his lips, and smiles. " Not now. When the dance is over, we can talk. But for now, I just want to … enjoy it, feel it. Shhh"

Xander exhibits a wisdom previously unseen: he shuts up and dances. They fall into their own little world, one of soft warmth and music and lights; where everything is new and exciting. They begin that little journey called love.

" Hey, Xander!"

Xander, enraptured by the soft warm world called Willow, doesn't hear the voice at first.

" Hey, you, Xander!" A fist comes out, punching him on the arm.

" Ow," Xander seems to come out of his daze. He looks around. " Oh, hey, Larry. Looking real Neanderthal there, you know?"

Larry, sometime fullback for the Razorbacks, all-the-time general jerk, butts in on Willow and Xander's dance.

" What's with the French, Xander?" Larry shrugs. " I just wanted to say I think you're totally gutsy, you know?"

" Huh?" Xander's puzzled, " What's that supposed to mean?"

"Aw, c'mon, Xander. Everyone knows you're like a loser. You and real girls? Never going to happen. But that doesn't stop you, I see. Still out there plugging away, pretending you're not a total loser. Even if it means you gotta dance with some lesbo dyke. Probably the only kind of woman that'd dance with you. Takes Guts, Xander"

" You know, Larry? I think that slope in your forehead is squishing your brains. What the hell are you talking about?"

" Don't get all mad, Xander. But I'm talking about your date there, " Larry points at Willow.

" Me?" Willow looks around from Xander.

" Oh, Hey, Willow. I gotta say, being a lesbo? Really good look for you. I swear you look almost hot. So, ummm… what's it like?" He gives Willow the once over twice. " Is it hot?"

" What're you talking about?" Xander and Willow say in unison.

" Don't be that way, Willow " Larry leers, " I mean, hey, if you lose the loser here? Maybe you me and your hot honey could go for a three way? Once you've had a real man, betcha both of you will be cured." He puts his hand on her arm. " Whatcha say?"

" I don't have a clue what you're talking about."

" Oh, coy, huh? Don't pretend. It's like all over the bar. You and that butchy girlfriend of yours were caught getting all hot and heavy in a dressing room at the mall. All the moaning and groaning. Wow, who woulda thought you were so wild? You always seemed like a geek. Who knew?"

" That's a lie!" Willow declares. " Nothing like that happened?"

" Yeah, sure. It's pretty general knowledge, Willow. I heard it from a couple a guys. So, tell me," Larry pulls her towards himself, " is it true you Lesbos are all frigid man haters?"

" Get your hand off her, Larry, " Xander grabs Larry's hand, extracting Willow from it. He pushes Larry back.

Willow looks around, and realizes the dancing has stopped. It's as if her nightmare has come real. Everyone is looking at her, whispering and laughing. She feels a major blush coming on.

" Oh yeah, Harris?" Larry gets in Xander's face. " What're _you_ gonna do about it?"

" Something'…" he grabs Larry's lapels, " … damned manly!" Angry, he head butts Larry.

Xander's eyes go wide, and he staggers back a step.

" uhhh… that didn't go so well, " He mumbles, hand flying to his forehead.

" Xander!" Willow goes to him.

" You wuss, " Larry laughs, pushing Xander.

Xander staggers back another step, then falls on his butt.

" Xander, are you ok?" Willow kneels by him.

" WHAT?" A very pissed off voice rises above the crowd. " WHO THE HELL IS SAYING THAT?"

" Gee, mom, can I just sleep for another five minutes?" Xander gets a goofy grin, and his eyes cross.

Willow hears laughter around her. She's furious. She gets up , and attacks Larry.

" You… you … BULLY!" She cries, and delivers a kick to Larry's shin.

Faith, flushed, pushes through the crowd in time to see Willow go after Larry.

" You hurt Xander… you … you….!" She kicks him again.

" Hey, stop that pipsqueak, " Larry groans. He pushes Willow, who falls back on Xander. Xander groans.

" Hey, moron, back off, " Faith cries out, and in two steps is standing toe to toe with Larry.

" Oh hey, look, the girlfriend shows up. Oh, please, don't hurt me Ellen." He puts up his hands in mock fear.

Faith grabs one of his arms, and twisting it around, brings the oversized jock to his knees. Her knee goes in his back.

" Shit! Hey, you lesbo. Let go!" Larry whines.

Faith puts him into a choke hold. " Is it you that's talking this trash about me and her?" She growls.

" Damn… let… go … can't breathe, " Larry's face is turning red.

" Talk boy-o, " She flexes her arm.

" Not me, " He gasps." Cheerleaders… got it from … cheerleaders."

" Faith, let him go, " Angel steps from the crowd. He puts a hand on her arm. " You'll kill him."

" Back off, Angel, " She shakes him off. But she lets Larry go. He's on all fours, panting, trying to get his breath. Faith's boot comes up, and he goes flying into the crowd.

She turns around, and sees Willow sitting on the floor, with Xander's head in her lap. She's leaning over, caressing his face.

" Is he ok?" Faith asks, coming towards him.

" I think so, " Willow's voice is a little flat and edgy. She looks up at Faith. " Go away, Faith. Please?"

" C'mon, Red. Let me help you get him up, " Faith comes over, and kneels, starting to lift up Xander. Willow pushes her away.

" Just go away, please?"

" What?" Faith is puzzled.

" Everything… everything was fine til you showed up. Wherever you go, there's trouble. God, first I'm in the hospital, now Xander." She caresses Xander's head, " Why can't you just leave it alone? Why did you have to face down Cordelia? I know she's got something to do with this…"

" I'll take care of Cordelia. Let's just get Xander out of here…"

" No, I got him. Don't you get it? This happened because you pissed Cordy off. Why couldn't you just ignore her? Let her taunts go? No, you had to humiliate her. Well, thanks loads, Faith. Thanks a bunch!" Willow struggles with Xander, but manages to get him on his feet. Struggling a little under his weight, she leads him off the dance floor.

" You should listen to her, butch," A voice comes from behind Faith. She whirls around and is facing Cordelia. " This'll teach you who's in charge around here, you stupid dyke. You don't mess with Cordelia Chase."

" You stupid, lying bitch, " Faith starts at her, eyes narrowing. "What the hell have you done?"

Cordelia, seeing Faith's eyes, starts backing off. " Get away from me, you freak! You had it coming for what you did!"

" What I did? What? I shook you up a little, got a little paint on your sweater, and for that you trash Willow's reputation?" Faith is livid. " I'm so going to enjoy tearing you from limb to limb!"

"Faith, no!" Angel puts himself between them. "Don't!"

"Angel," Faith's voice is dangerously low, " get out of my way."

" Faith, no. Calm down. This isn't the way."

" Oh, it's so the way," Faith reaches out to push Angel aside. He grabs her arms, enfolding her in a bear hug. Faith struggles to get free.

"Let me go, dammit, Angel. Let me GO!"

" If she lays a finger on me, I'll have her ass in jail so fast, her head'll spin. Daddy owns this…"

" Cordelia? Shut up!" Angel barks at her. "She's very strong, and I can't hold her long. Run, if you don't want to wind up a spot on the floor."

Cordelia pales, and beats a hasty retreat.

" Angel, I'm going to kill you. I swear to god I'm going to rip your head off …"

" Faith, I'm not letting you go til you calm down."

" Angel, she's evil. She's beyond a spoiled rich brat. I have to …"

" Faith, please. Just let it go. Trust me."

Faith ceases her struggles.

" If I let you go, promise you won't go after her?"

Faith nods curtly.

" Let me hear it."

" I promise," She growls.

" All right." Angel releases her. She turns and punches him in the stomach. He grabs his abdomen and groans.

" Dammit, Faith. I get it. You don't like me. I don't need reminders."

" Don't EVER do that again, " Faith hisses at him. She turns on her heel, and starts after Cordelia.

" Faith, no!" Angel grabs her by the shoulder.

Faith whirls around, fist cocked. " Let me go."

" Faith stop, think. If you assault her, she's going to get daddy put you in prison. From what I know about this place, he can do it. You can't do duty in prison, Faith. Just. Cool. Down!"

Faith looks like she wants to hit him again, but the words sink in. She slams her fists on her thighs in frustration.

" Ow, that hurts, " She frowns. " So, I guess little Ms. Rich bitch just gets away with it, because Daddy's got money and has the town terrorized." She kicks the pole. " Dammit, I just can't do nothing, Angel. She trashed Red. I don't give a crap about me, don't care what the yokels think. But Willow… this is her town. Where she lives. It's just not fucking fair!"

" You really like her, don't you?"

" Cordelia? I hate her guts!"

" I meant, Willow."

" Oh. Yeah, so?"

" So, you think she'd like you to be in jail?"

" No," Faith grumbles, " I guess not. But I can't just let that bitch get away with it."

" I didn't say that, " Angel says, a little smile on his face," just, it doesn't have to involve fists and jail."

Faith looks at him puzzled.

" What're you thinking?" She asks, suspicious but interested.

" No, better you don't know," Angel says, " just let me take care of it."

" Angel, this isn't your fight…"

" No, probably not. But it's been a long time since I've been able to get creative…"

Faith gets a chill.

" Angel, I don't want her dead!"

" Not going to kill her, Faith." He shakes her head, " but promise, she won't forget this night for a long time."

"Angel, what're you going to do?"

" Trust me," He grins, and disappears into the crowd.

"Are you ok?"

Faith spins around, and sees Parker Scott standing there. He puts up his hands in surrender.

" Don't hurt me, ok? I'm on your side."

" Parker! Oh man, sorry. Just jumpy," Faith goes over to him, putting an arm around his shoulder. " Really sorry, this musta been a bummer of a night for you."

" You're kidding me, right? First of all, two of the hottest women in the place want to dance with me, and then one actually sticks around after seeing me dance, " He grins.

" Hey, you're not so bad, " Faith smiles at him.

" Then, my date takes out Larry the Neanderthal, and faces down Cordelia Chase? This has been the best date ever."

" Date?"

" Ok, ummm… maybe I got ahead of things, there. But I'm sorry to see the evening end."

" It doesn't have to be over, you know, " Faith walks her fingers up Parker's chest. She leans in closer. " I'm feeling a little hungry…"

" Really? We could go to Ben and Jerry's and get some ice cream."

" We could, " Faith says softly. She presses up against him. " And then, we could go somewhere and work off some of those calories." She strokes his chest with her fingers.

" Oh?" Parker gulps. "Where?"

" We'll figure something out, " Faith whispers in his ear. Her hand slides down and squeezes his butt.

" Ok," Parker, a little awed at his marvelous fortune, is speechless.

" C'mon, baby, time to ride the Faith train," She pulls him along after. She glances over her shoulder and smiles. _ Good puppy. Been awhile since I've had one._

They walk towards the back exit.

In back of the Bronze, Willow is sitting on a crate next to Xander, who's still a little groggy.

" Are you alright, Xander?" She asks for the 15th time. She leans over and kisses his forehead. " Poor Xander head. All hurt."

" Yeah, I'm ok, Will. Still just a little woozy," Xander says, " boy, some guy I turned out to be. My girlfriend has to protect me."_ Did I just say girlfriend?_

" Girlfriend?" Willow asks, smiling.

" Hey, Will. What happened in there?"

" Oh, well, we were dancing, and then Larry came over, and started ragging on us, and you…"

" No, my manly failure I remember quite well, thanks, " Xander stops her. " I mean, before. With the …" he gestures at her outfit, " … and the dancing, and oh, did I say? You are one major league hottie?"

" Really?" Willow blushes, " you think?"

" Oh, I think, " Xander nods, " But, what happened. I mean to you and me?"

" uhhh…" Willow stalls. She doesn't want to say it, if he doesn't " What happened to you?"

" I dunno, " He sounds genuinely puzzled, " I was on the dance floor with this hot girl, she was shaking it like nobody's biz, and then she turns and it's you, and I'm like… I don't know… but suddenly, everything faded away but you… and me, I guess, and it's like I'm seeing a whole new you… and I'm majorly liking it. Majorly majorly. And I realize, I don't know you, and I've known you all my life. So, what happened?"

" Xander… look, I … I can't do this alone, ok? I need to know. I need to know that if I let myself feel what I'm feeling, that I'm not alone in this. OK? I need to know that … you feel something too."

" Willow, what I saw tonight? Blew my mind. When we were dancing, all I knew was that being there, with you, in my arms? So right. Better than right. Is there a better than right? Like a super-right? Because, that's what it was. Super right." Xander frowns.

"What?"

" Oh, just angry at myself, I should've been smarter, with Larry I mean. I mean, I should know his head is pure granite. What was I thinking?" He pauses. " I know what I was thinking."

" Xander, really, that stuff they were saying…"

" Oh, please, Will. I know that's just crap. Who'd believe that stuff, except a bunch of morons?"

" Seems everyone… almost everyone… believed it."

" Then everyone's a moron. No, I … just … got so mad because he was pawing you, and I wanted to slug him…"

" Really?" Willow's face lights up, " for me?"

" No one paws my Will. Well, except me… and if she wants it?"

" Oh, she wants it, " Willow presses against him, " she really, really wants it." Her face is scant inches from him. " Xander, I…"

" Will, I'm never going to forget this night." Xander winces, touching his head.

" Well, for a few weeks, anyway," She teases him.

" It's the night I fell in love with my best friend."

" Xander!… you goof!" But she leans in, and puts a major lip lock on him.

As her hand slides around to draw him closer, she thinks:

_Good puppy. Good puppy!_

4

" You saw that, didn't you? You all saw that, right?"

Cordy, accompanied by her Cordettes, is walking to her car. She is playing to her audience, adding extra drama to the confrontation.

" You all heard her, right? She threatened to kill me. That psycho-bitch-dyke is dangerous. How can the police let people like that in this town?"

" Don't worry, Cordy," Harmony puts in, " Once you tell your daddy about it, I'm sure…"

" I'm talking here, ok? Can I get a word in edgewise?" She glares down Harmony, who falls silent, " Anyway, once I tell Daddy about that freak, he's gonna make sure she's gone. I swear, what is this town coming to?"

" It's shameful!" Cindy Takashi chimes in.

" Disgusting" Aurora agrees.

" The creep!" Andrea nods.

" Well, the good thing? She won't be here long enough to infect anyone but Willow…and she's such a loser, who cares, huh?" Cordy laughs. The others laugh with her. " God, did you see their faces when they realized _everybody_ knew."

" It sure was lucky you happened to be in the dressing room next to hers," Harmony says, " boy, otherwise, who would've known?"

" Yeah, lucky, " Cordy nods, " but hey, now they do, right?"

" Right!" the other four chorus together.

" We don't want any of her trashy kind in our town, right?" She looks to the group for affirmation.'

" Right"

" You got it, Cordy."

" Good riddance to bad trash"

" Sooner the better."

" Hey, we're here," Cordy says, reaching her car. " So remember, practice tomorrow night."

There are some small groans from the group.

" Hey, where's your spirit, huh? I want to take us to the finals this year. I want _us _ to be the best cheerleading squad, ever! Damned if I'm gonna let Catherine Madison's record stand." Cordy looks in the side view mirror, and preens. " Cordy the Magnificent? What do you think?"

" Great!"

" Perfect!"

" Wonderful!"

" It's so, you, Cordy!"

The girls exchange air kisses, and the Cordettes move off. Cordy waves after them. " Bye. Don't forget, practice!"

Cordy opens her door, and slips in, buckling up. She starts the engine, and glancing in the rearview mirror, and seeing nothing, starts to back out. She glances over her shoulder, and brakes suddenly.

Angel smiles at her. " Hi, don't think we've met. You're Cordelia Chase, right?"

Cordelia starts to scream, but before she can, Angel's hand comes around, muffling her. There is a cloth in his hand. Cordelia briefly struggles, then her eyes roll up in her head and she passes out.

Angel pulls Cordelia into the back seat, and using the roll of duct tape he 'borrowed' from the Bronze, binds her mouth, hands and feet. He drapes the chloroform soaked rag on her chest, to keep her knocked out.

He slides into the front seat, and whistling to himself, pulls out of the parking spot. He drives Cordelia's car into the night.

5

" AAAhhhh, Uhhhhh…. Oooohhhh" Faith, straddling Parker and rocking back and forth, groans. She can feel him swollen within her, and uses her muscles to hold him tight within. " YEEEESSSS YESS, YESSSSSS" Faith throws her head back, as she can feel the orgasm, like an over wound coil in her body, starts to uncurl. Her head whips side to side, her long dark tresses flying madly. " God YESSS DO IT BABY DO IT DO IT NOW!" She yells. She squeezes him, then releases and squeezes and releases, encouraging him to shoot his seed in her.

Parker, dazed and out of his depth, feels overwhelmed by her. His hips thrust in time with her motions; he wants to drive deeper in her warmth. He can feel her heat and sweat as his hands reach up to cup her breasts. His breathing is harsh and deep and ragged, and he feels the snap in his brain that causes him to explode within her. Faith yells something unintelligible, stiffens suddenly above him, and then flops over, still holding him inside while her torso flops down on his. Her face is flushed, and she smiles, her eyes looking sleepy. Her hands run up into his hair, and she pulls him toward her, kissing him deeply. " Mmmmm" She murmurs, as she rolls both them over on their sides. " That was nice, baby." She squeezes him again, and then allows him to slip out of her.

" Nice?" Parker is still dazed. " That was awesome. Intense!" He gasps. He pulls her close to him. " You are amazing!" He kisses her deeply.

" Mmmm… you got the job done yourself, babe, " Faith smiles at him. She cuddles him briefly, then pushes away and starts to get up.

" Huh, where you going?" He reaches for her. She gently slaps his arms away.

" Uh- uh, lover. I need a shower, and you… need to go."

" Go? But I thought…" He looks puzzled, " don't you wanna…?"

" Nuh-uh, Faith don't do sleep-overs. C'mon, " she pulls on him, getting him up. " Get dressed, ok? Gotta get going."

" but, but… wasn't I like…good?" He looks hurt.

"Now, don't pull the puppy dog eyes on me. We had fun, didn't we?" He nods. " Ok, so lets not make this more than it is. Two people having some groiny fun. Now, get going, cutie." She wanders around the room, grabbing his clothes and throwing it in his direction. She notices him standing there, looking shocked. " C'mon, we don't have all night. Check out time."

Parker, dressing, looks around for his shoes. " Can I call you?"

" No phone, kiddo, " Faith says. She finds his shoes and hands them to him.

" If I gave you my number, would you call me?"

Faith sighs. She comes over to him, and puts her hand on his face. " Baby, what did you think? This was like forever? You're a good sport, kiddo, and hey, we danced and had some heat. Don't make it more than it was, ok?" She gently starts shoving him towards the door. Opening it, she gestures for him to use it. He walks out, then turns.

" But…?"

She closes the door on him.

Parker stands there, confused.

All his life, he's been good with the girls. His sensitivity, his warm smile, his seeming to care, has won him more than one spot in some girl's heart. He'd date them for awhile, then become tired, and finally dump them. That was the way it was supposed to go. This was a first for him. Being the dumpee. _It's not supposed to work this way,_ he thinks, as he starts down the stairs.

Hitting the driveway, he walks away, bewildered by this whole topsy-turvy night

He's finding he's not liking the fit of the shoe on the other foot.

6

Cordelia is having the weirdest dream.

In it, she's walking down the main drag of Sunnydale. It's late night, and she's in a hurry to get to her car. She feels like she's being followed. Suddenly, she hears a noise behind her, and she spins around.

Faith is standing there, dressed all in leather, leering at her.

Cordelia, frightened, runs off. She hears Faith in hot pursuit. She tries to scream, but she's so frightened, all that comes out is a small squeak. She sees an opening to an alleyway, and ducks down it. She sees Faith pass by, and she leans against the wall, closing her eyes and panting. Her heart is beating fast in her chest, and she's having trouble breathing. _Gotta calm down, _she says to herself, _she's gone now. Gotta calm down._

Her breathing returning to normal, along with her heart rate, she opens her eyes, and almost faints. Faith is standing in front of her, grinning. Cordelia makes to run, but Faith pins her to the wall. But instead of hitting her, Faith kisses her. Hard. On the mouth.

Cordy squirms against the wall, trying to break free, but Faith has her arms pinned to her side. More, she's pressing up against her. Cordelia feels her heart doing jumping jacks in her chest, and scared more than she's ever been scared in her life. Scared, and incredibly turned on. She feels Faith push her leg between her own, and then Faith is pressing her thigh against her. AGAINST HER! And more, she feels her body betraying her, staring to rub against Faith's thigh. A little part of her wants to scream, scream so loud they hear her in L.A. But mostly, she's finding herself start to respond to Faith's violence. She opens her mouth, and Faith's tongue is in it. And she, Cordy, Queen C, is sucking on it. Sucking on it like it's the captain of the football team's intimate member.

She hears a ripping sound, and she realizes that Faith is tearing off her clothing. She wants to scream, but Faith has her tongue plugging her mouth. She squirms to get away, but somehow, Faith has her pinned tightly to the wall.

_Dammit, it's getting cold! _ She thinks. _And who's that laughing? Faith?_

Her eyes fly open… and she's in a worse nightmare.

The first thing she realizes is that she's naked. The only thing covering her is a sign, tied in front of her chest.

Secondly, she's NOT on the ground. She's off the ground by some 15 feet or so. Tied to a pole. A flagpole. The flagpole in front of Sunnydale High.

Thirdly, she can't scream or anything, because her mouth is taped up.

_Thank god, _ She thinks to herself, _ No one's here yet! But how am I gonna get out of this?_She starts to whimper.

" … I don't know, Xander. I was pretty hard on her. Gosh, I know it wasn't her fault, " Willow, her arm looped through Xander's, is looking up at him. " I really was mean. I've got to find her and apologize to her."

Xander and Willow are walking to school. It's very early. Xander has managed to earn some early hours detention. Willow is along for moral support. And because, there is some potential for kissage.

" Don't sweat it too much, Will. I'm sure she knows…." Xander trails off, looking up. His mouth opens, and he's in full gape mode.

" What? What is it?" Willow asks, and follows his gaze. She stops, dead in her tracks, and gapes.

Up on the flagpole in front of Sunnydale High, Cordelia is tied up. Naked. The only thing she's wearing is a sign, which reads:

**Hi, I'm Cordelia Chase.**

**Cheerleader**

**Cold hearted Bitch**

**Lying Slut.**

_**Call ME!**_

**1-900- SKANKY HO**

The two of them look at each other, then back at Cordelia, then back at each other. They burst out laughing.

Willow pulls out a camera, and positioned so Cordelia can't see her, takes a few pictures of her.

Cordelia, gagged, can't speak. But she wriggles on the pole, and makes some whiny moaning sounds.

" So, Cordelia, what happened?" Xander calls up to her, " Did someone finally scam on your secret?"

" Xander!" Willow punches his arm. " She could get hurt. Go get Snyder to get her down."

" But Will. This is a once in a lifetime chance to humiliate her, in front of the entire school."

" Xander," Willow's face goes into resolve mode. " Don't make me tell you twice."

" Snyder, right… going!" Xander runs up the steps. He stops for one last look. He grins, then starts to laugh, and disappears through the main doors.

" So, I guess this gives you and me a chance to talk, Cordelia" Willow looks up at her. " Nice mole, by the way."

Cordelia turns red.

"This is nice. I mean, the talking without you saying a word. I kind of like it."

Cordelia makes some sound.

" Now, boy, if anyone else sees this, Cordelia, you're pretty much ruined around here." Willow nods. " That'd be terrible wouldn't it?"

Cordelia nods emphatically.

" I'm thinking, after what you did to me last night, maybe I should catch up to Xander and stop him. Let you stay up there for everybody to see."

Cordelia shakes her head furiously.

" I really should, " Willow starts up the stairs behind Cordelia. She hears Cordy moan.

" … but I'm not gonna." She comes back around Cordelia, and looks up at her. " I know how it feels to be humiliated before everybody. So I won't"

Cordelia slumps in relief.

" But, it's going to cost you."

Cordelia makes a sound that oddly sounds like " I knew it!"

" First of all, you're going to leave me and Xander alone. You and your friends are going to stop picking on us. That means from now on, and forever. We got a deal?"

Cordelia looks upset. But she closes her eyes, and nods yes.

" Good. Second, you're going to leave Faith alone, too. No revenge stuff. Get it?"

Cordelia looks furious, and shakes her head " NO"

" No? Ok…" Willow shrugs, and starts up the steps.

Cordelia, realizing that Willow isn't bluffing, starts pound on the pole with her feet, the only things that aren't tied up.

Willow stops, and comes back.

" Well?"

Cordelia looks like she swallowed a dead fish, but she nods curtly. Twice.

" Ok. Final thing. You're dad's been real generous to Sunnydale High, especially the sports department. But you know? Haven't seen dollar one for the library or the AV department. So, I'm thinking it's time for daddy to write another check. What do you think?"

Cordelia looks angry, but she nods.

" There, that wasn't so bad, was it?"

Cordelia just keeps looking pissed.

" What's going on here?" A rather strident voices issues from the top steps of the entrance. " Oh, my goodness, Ms. Chase? What happened?"

A small, gnomish looking man with a bald head and ill fitting suit runs down to where Cordelia is hanging. He turns on Willow.

" What is this?" Principal Snyder demands." How did she get up there?"

" I don't know, Principal Snyder. Xander and I were just coming to school, and found her there.

" This is terrible. A catastrophe!" He turns to Cordelia. " Don't worry Ms. Chase, we'll get you right down."

A couple of school maintenance workers show up at the entrance. Snyder fussily waves them down.

" You there, come on, get her down. Now!"

The two maintenance men, one carrying a ladder, approach the flagpole. Leaning the ladder against it, one climbs up, and none too gently, begins to cut Cordelia free.

" If I find either of you had anything to do with this…" Snyder begins to threaten Willow and Xander, who's returned with the maintenance men, " I promise you I'll…"

" Oh, don't worry, Principal Snyder, " Willow says calmly. " I'm sure Cornell Chase won't sue you…"

" Sue?" Snyder blanches, " Who said anything about suing?" He looks worried.

" Well, it is after all on school grounds that Cordelia was … tied up. Potentially humiliated. And you are after all, responsible for everything that happens on school grounds."

Snyder groans.

" But I'm willing to tell him that you acted like a true gentleman, efficiently and propitiously , to defend his daughter's honor… and so is Xander."

" What?" Xander says, just joining them.

" Just say yes, Xander."

" Yes."

" HEY!" The blessed silence is over. Cordelia's mouth is free. " You, Willow!"

" What, Cordy?" Willow turns to her.

" What makes you think I'm gonna do any of those things. Now that I'm free, no one's gonna know what happened. So, deals off, loser!"

" Oh? But Cordy, I've got a witness."

" Puhlease. Who's going to take Xander's word over mine?"

" Oh, I wasn't talking about him, " She nods at Xander. She pulls out a camera from her bag, and shows it to Cordelia. " I was talking about this." She smiles sweetly.

" You… wouldn't. You wouldn't dare!"

" Go ahead and renege on the deal, Cordy, and find out."

Cordelia blanches. She suddenly becomes very quiet.

" What was that all about, Will?" Xander asks, as they start up the steps to school.

" Blackmail is such an ugly word, Xander," Willow says quietly.

" I didn't say blackmail."

Willow just smiles sweetly, and Xander gets it. He smiles along with her.

They disappear through the school doors.

They've learned a valuable lesson today.

Sometimes, there _IS_ justice in the world, after all.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 6 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Somewhere under Sunnydale.

The Master walks out to greet his acolytes. He is pleased to see the number is grown, despite the efforts of that annoying slayer. At his side walks his favorite child, Darla. She is covered head to foot in a robe; partly in devotion, partly to cover the effects of the Master's recent displeasure with her.

He walks to an old podium used previously by the priests who worshipped at this desanctified church. He pauses, perusing the crowd, reaching out to sense their mood. He spreads his hand, and opens the dusty volume before him.

" Lo, it is written that the last of the old ones, departing this dimension, did mix its sacred blood with that of man's. to create us, it's children who walk by night. And with the passing of the old ones, the plague that is man did cover the earth, like boils on the skin. And we, the children, do feed off that pestilence that is man, to remind us of what we are; and why we are."

"For we are the heralds of the age to come. We wait; we neither live nor die, but await the return of the old ones amongst us. And the scourge which is man shall disappear from the earth, as the old ones once again ascend. So it is written." He slams the book shut.

" The time of the Harvest grows near, my children. All we have done leads up to this event. At last, I will be free. Free of my bondage to this …" he looks around him in disgust," … sanctified space. Some of you have performed well, others…" he looks at Darla significantly,"… less so. Yet, all goes as planned, and within a few days I will be free of my prison. I will be able to bring forth…" he points at the Hellmouth, " … what I came here 3 score and 10 years ago to accomplish. I will open the gates, and bring forth my hell on earth. It is imperative that we …"

As the Master rambles on, Darla scans the crowd . She senses the presence of someone … but she can't quite put her finger on who. Or rather, won't believe what her mind tells her. _He wouldn't dare. Not here. He's knows I'd find him._ Yet, when she opens all her senses, her doubts become certainties. She can feel him. _He is here!_

She moves down and away from the master, carefully scrutinizing the cowled faces before her. She is sure he is here; she can smell his scent, to her, it's unmistakable. _That bastard's here… I can feel it. He's here._

She makes her way to the back of the crowd, and again scans the figures before her. Her eyes narrow, and her head stops. _Ah, well… my love, I see you're sitting in back. So out of character for you._ She moves quietly until she's standing above him.

" Darla?" The Master's voice rings out, grabbing Darla's attention. " you seem distracted my dear. Need I remind you again exactly who is in charge?"

Darla feels a chill in her heart. The memory of her Master's displeasure, and what he did about it is still quite fresh in her mind.

" N-No, Master, " Darla says obsequiously, "It's just… I seem to have found an old acquaintance amongst the faithful."

" Truly, my dear?" The Master looks where Darla is standing. " Who?"

Darla reaches down, and pulls the hood off…

Angel, a tight smile on his face, is revealed. He's vamped out like the rest.

" Ahhh. Angelus!" The Master grins slightly. " This is indeed a surprise." He claps his hands. " Well, my dear, do bring our honored guest forward."

" What?" Angel stands, knocking Darla back. " This isn't the bloodsuckers anonymous meeting? I must've taken the wrong door. I'll just be leaving now..."

Six rather large vampires surround him. He stares at them, then grins.

" Maybe not."

" Now, baby. Is that any way to greet me after all these years? What's it been? A generation? Two?"

" Who's counting? What's with the dress?" He indicates her robe. " Last time I saw you, it was kimonos. "

Darla's face gets a hard look on it, " And the last time I saw you, you were saving missionaries. But why quibble?" She smiles. " I mean, don't you like the look? You used to like nuns…"

" I used to like a lot of things," Angel says, his fist coming out to smash her in the face. " Things change, Darla."

Without thinking, he whirls on the vampires approaching him, and uses the fighting skills he's picked up in his 250+ years of life. Clean or dirty, didn't matter. Survival did. He kicks one in the groin, and then elbow smashes one he senses coming up behind him. He pulls a stake, and dusts a third one. He's turning to take on # 4 when something hits him across the back of his head, hard. He falls to his knees, stunned.

Darla, holding an old piece of pipe, taps it against her palm. She smiles, then swings it again, catching him on the side of the head. Angel falls over, unconscious.

The vampires lift him, none too gently, and haul him up front of the assembly. They drop Angel at the Master's feet, and retreat back into the crowd. Darla stands over the fallen Angelus.

" Get up, " Darla, still smarting from Angel's love tap, kicks him in the ribs. " Get up, you filthy soul wearing creep." She kicks him again and again. That punch really hurt.

Angel stirs, and grabs her foot. He pushes up, causing her to lose balance and fall on her butt. There are some titters from the crowd.

" Not helping with the kicks, Darla," Angel says, standing up. He turns to the master. " Ah, I see that beauty cream I sent you last year didn't work. Sorry 'bout that."

"Still making those lame jokes, are you Angelus?" The Master walks to him, and before Angel can do anything , backhands him, sending him flying. He lands a few yards away, on his butt. A couple of acolytes standing close at hand lift him up and hold him.

" You always were a bit of a spoiled child, weren't you Angelus?" The master gives his hand to Darla, assisting her up." I warned Darla about you… she didn't listen I fear. I remember when she brought you to me, after making you. You were rude, and disrespectful of your betters." He gestures for the vampires to bring Angel to him. " and now you think to defy me, don't you Angelus?"

" Angel. My name is Angel," Angel says tightly.

" You're name is nothing," the Master slaps him across the face," you are nothing, boy."

He grabs Angel by the neck, and lifts him off his feet. He holds him up, and looks at him contemptuously.

" You were meant to sit at my right hand, Angelus. You have a talent for cruelty and destruction the likes I haven't seen in a very long time. You could've been powerful. I could have show you things; given you things the likes you can't even imagine." The Master shakes him like a rag. " Again and again I've attempted to bring you into the fold, and always, you defy me."

"And as always," Angel quips, " You have rotten breath. Ever think of seeing a dentist about that problem?" His voice takes on a lilt. " I understand they have twilight sleep now, if it scares ya."

" Bah, Why do I even bother with you?" The Master throws Angel to the ground. " You never learn. You're ever the rebel. So, Angelus, what is it this time?" The master grabs him by the lapels, lifting him up. " Am I stepping on your toes here? You had your own plans for Sunnydale? Well, that's too bad, little one. I've been here near 3 score and 10, and I have prior claim."

He slaps Angel across the face. " This is a holy time, the Harvest. I mean to be free, and to open the mouth of Hell, releasing the old ones to their rightful place as rulers of this planet. And you, you ungrateful child, are interfering with my plans. Why?"

" He isn't himself, Master, " Darla comes to the master, flanking him. " Something's happened to him."

" You're still making excuses for this defiant pup?" The Master turns on Darla, his expression unpleasant. She cowers back.

" No, master, not at all, " She turns to Angelus and sneers. "He's weak master. Smell him. Look into his eyes."

The Master looks at her quizzically, then turns to Angel. He sniffs the air , and wrinkles his nose, as if smelling something unpleasant. He looks into Angel's eyes, and his mouth curves into a deep frown of disgust.

" A soul. This … thing… has a soul!" The Master roars, tossing angel against a nearby rock as if he were infected by plague. " Why did you tell me this, Darla?" He turns and growls at her.

Darla cowers back, and lowers her eyes.

" I didn't think it important, Master," She looks at Angel with disgust. " I happened 100 years ago. When I found out, I tossed him out, " She lies, " He disappeared. I thought for sure he'd been staked or something …"

The Master goes to her, and she steps back, afraid of his wrath. But he merely smiles and puts a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

" There, there, little one. Don't fret. I'm sure you did what you thought best." He takes her hand, and holds it in his own. " I'm sure you thought you were right."

Darla relaxes, thinking the Master isn't upset.

" Oh, Darla?" He seizes her hand. He takes her pinkie, and bends it back until a cracking is heard. " There's a reason _I _ do the thinking for us."

Darla yelps in pain, and blanches briefly. She grabs her finger, and with some minor whimpering, pops it back into place.

Pulling Darla along with him, the master walks towards where Angel landed. He stops suddenly, as if hitting a wall.

" Damn it all!" He cries in frustration. " This has got to end. The Harvest _must not be interfered with! _He shoves Darla towards Angel. " Pick him up."

Darla brings Angel to his feet, her handling on the rough side. The Master glares at him. " A vampire with a soul. How… novel. How… amusing. How… trite. No one cares, Angelus, if you have a soul or not. Do you think those cattle we feed on give a damn which side you play on? No one cares what you think, or what you do. You're insignificant, boy. You're nothing," The Master frowns. " But I care, Angelus. Because you're interfering with my plans. I care, because you betray everything we are. You help this…plague that infects the world, and you make my life, even marginally, less pleasant. I should just stake you now, be done with you…"

" No , Master, let me…"

The Master raises his hand.

" Be quiet, child," he glares at Darla, " I should stake you, but you've become an annoyance…one I don't want repeated." He gestures for Darla to drag Angel along.

The Master walks back to his podium, and looks out at the crowd. He raises his hands above his head.

" This thing," He nods his head towards Angel, " Thinks to defy us, my children. He thinks that he, out of all of us, is special. That the Powers that Be look down on him, and smile." He takes out an old handkerchief, and wraps his hand in it. Grinning, he walks over to where an old cross from the church adorns the wall. He gingerly lifts it down, and quickly moves back to Angel. He presses the Cross at Angel, and it burns him.

" Yet, like all of us, this symbol burns him!" He holds up the cross, then tosses it away. The handkerchief on his hand shows scorch marks. " The God you so want to see you with favor, " he turns to Angel," still rejects you, boy."

He turns to Angel, and pressing down on his shoulders, forces him to his knees.

" And yet, you defiant dog, I can be kindlier than that which you aspire to. Worship me, boy. Show _me_ you devotion." He leans over, " And perhaps I will spare you."

Angel stares at the master. He then hawks, and spits on him.

The Master wipes the spittle off his face, and smiles. It's a smile to chill the heart.

" Very well, whelp. You've made your choice," he straightens up, and addresses the crowd. " Listen, and learn. All who defy me, who go against me, must pay the price. There are those amongst you that still seem to need to learn that lesson. So, dear children," The master gestures towards Angel, " I will make this one an example."

He grabs Angel by the scruff, and lifts him.

" It's a pity to waste such talent, " The Master almost sounds regretful. " Oh well." He gestures to two vampires. " Kill him." He tosses him away.

" No, wait!" Darla cries out, coming around the Master and kneeling before him.

" Darla, my dear, you're trying my patience…" the Master looks grim.

" No, Master, I agree. This … soul wearing abomination should be punished…" She looks up at the Master, " But why should he have an easy death? Would it not be more effective to the kindred…" she gestures to the crowd, "… if we made him a true example? Let me have him, Master. Let me torture him. Perhaps I can bring him back to the fold." She cocks her head," As you said, it's a pity to waste such talent. And if he's still defiant? I'll kill him slowly. No one would dare defy you, after I'm finished with him."

The Master looks down at Darla with a cross of bemusement and amusement on his features. " One would almost think you take some perverse pleasure out of what should be an abject lesson, " he reaches down, and stroke her straw colored hair, " but you asked so sweetly, and you are my favorite child." He smiles, almost affectionately. " Very well, you may have him to play with, dear Darla. Perhaps you're right. Perhaps you can somehow torture that soul out of him." He waves his hand, his expression becoming grim. " But do it elsewhere. The sight of him offends me."

" Thank you, Master," Darla rises, and walks over to Angel. She has an evil grin on her face. " So, my love, let's see what we can do about that pesky soul of yours. I'm sure we can stir up some old memories. I know you used to love torture." She slaps him lightly across the face. " This is going to be fun." She smiles sweetly. " Well, at least for me."

She beckons at some of the vampires to grab Angel and to follow her.

" It's great to be young, free and immortal, " she says in a sing song voice, " Well, maybe not so much for you." She smiles at Angel.

She leads the group out of the lair.

The Master turns to the assembly.

" Now, my children, let's get down to the business of the Harvest…"

2

Cordelia Chase is having a terrible day. Nothing, _nothing,_ was going her way.

First of all, her blow dryer? Simply decided today was the day it was going to go out on her. Her long chestnut colored locks had to _air_ dry! How plebian! _How dare it do this to me? Doesn't it know who I am?_

After that fiasco, of course her car wouldn't start. _I mean, it's just so typical, you know? Evil car!_ She even kicked the tires and cursed it. Nothing. She had to borrow one of her daddy's cars. Totally humiliating.

School isn't any better.

No, Cordy knew that rumors were going around about her, but she couldn't trace the source. She's squashed them easily, but already there is dissension in the ranks of the Cordettes. Harmony has taken on that lean and hungry look, the look of someone just waiting for the real power to fall on its butt. Even Cindy Takashi had the nerve to contradict her. Cindy, who's a born sycophant. Things were not well in Cordy World.

Then there's the Nerd Duo. Ever since that morning they caught her tied up to the pole outside the school, and helped cover it up, she's had to tolerate them. She's passed them, ignoring them, and that Willow would look at her with that knowing smile. _That's right, smile now, Mousy Rosenberg. But just let me get a little dirt on you, and baby it's a whole new game._

Even contemplating revenge on Rosenberg wasn't making Cordelia happy, however. That wasn't the source of her problems, and she knew it. No, things had been perfect, ab fab, until _she_ came along. She. That dykey, nasty skanky ho of an assistant to that British wimp of a librarian, Giles.

Faith.

Oh, she's positive that Faith has something to do with her humiliation. She doesn't have proof, but her gut tells her that this smacks of that lesbo bitch.

A tight evil little smile comes to Cordelia's lips when she thinks of her. _Thinks she's sooo cool, sooo hot. All tough and stuff. But she hasn't _even _felt the tiniest bit of what I can do to her yet. Not yet. But it's comin, oh baby it's so comin._

Cordelia's eyes narrow as her smile grows broader. _Uh, huh. That's my new little project. _ She will for sure get this bitch outta town and outta her life. Revenge will be sweet.

She also knows that she has to be clever. A direct, crush , kill and destroy assault isn't gonna fly. _Nuh, uh. Gotta give her props. This girls too damned crafty to fall that easily. _ Nope, Cordelia has to be cleverer than Faith. She has to out think her , out maneuver her, and then trap her. _Like, that's so hard?_ Nope, not easy. This one will be a challenge. _I love a challenge._ And oh, it will be sooo sweet when she can stand over her and laugh her ass off at her humiliation.

Cordy has a plan. She will become Ms. Dyke's newest, bestest friend in the world. Worm her way into her confidence, get past her defenses. Convince her that she, Cordelia, can be trusted with her most embarrassing and intimate secrets. And when _the_ secret, the most humiliating, most devastating secret is wrung from her, expose her and watch her crash and burn.

Cordelia feels better already. She feels strong; she feels powerful. She's top of her game, in her element, and her form is prime. She'll have this little nothing by the short hairs, and then watch her moan and squirm.

She surveys her kingdom and basks in her glory. She loves being on top, and nothing, certainly no little bitch, will keep her from climbing up and claiming her prize.

She is Cordelia Chase. Here her roar!

_Maybe today isn't so bad, after all. _She smiles to herself as she walks, planning on her first move in Operation Shatter Faith.

3

Faith sighs, looking at the pile of books on the library table before her. Giles has asked her to scan over these volumes, making notes as she goes. _Sigh, not exactly my idea of a fun day._ But she knows she has to do it, and she might as well get on it. _Have to keep up the cover of research assistant. Heavens, wouldn't want anyone to know that I'm not what I'm supposed to be. Yeah, right. Like anyone's gonna buy this._

Faith opened the book, tapping her pencil on the desk as she flipped through the pages. _Oh, this is fun, so far._ She stops, and looks at an illustration in the book. She cocks her head to the side.

" That's a weird place for a horn," She mutters. Then her eyes go wide, and her cheeks a little pink. Her mouth makes a perfect 'o'. " Not a horn. Right." She flips the page, and smirks. _Guess no one'll be saying he's hung like a squirrel._ She flips back to the illustration, and takes a more frank look at it. Her eyebrow arches. _Gotta be an exaggeration. I mean, dude, think of the problems when he's gotta …_ She shakes her head, and moves on. She stops, makes a note of an interesting passage… _interesting to Giles, anyway…_ and then flips the pages again.

To be honest, her mind isn't really in it. She's still somewhat pissed over that incident at the Bronze a couple of nights ago.

Not so much Cordelia, the spoiled brat cheerleader. _Ok, pissed at her, but really, what else did I expect from her? That's her way of saying " howdy, welcome, now get the fuck out." Snooty bitches always the same. Somehow, they figure I'm looking to horn in on their territory. Like, right. I want to hang with the crowd that's prime motive in life is jumping in the air waving their pom-poms. So sure. But I mean, that's her deal, and she's gonna be protective of it. So not a big, really._

What bothered her more, was Willow's reaction to it. _Ok, like, not my fault, ok? But not if you ask Red. Everything that goes wrong in Sweatydale? My fault, you know? Just cuz I happened to come here. Shit, girl. Get real. You had your probs with miss bitch of the century before I showed up. I mean, who starts a club called " We hate Cordelia" if you don't got probs? But nope, let's blame old Faith when Cordelia says nasty things about me. Or when vampires attack me, or kill my friends, or just for the fact that I'm a joyless, uptight little geek._

_See now? That's why slayers don't have friends. They just make you crazy, and get in the way, and are a general…_

A shadow falls over the book she's reading. She looks up, a little startled, and sees Giles staring down at her.

" Nice entrance, Giles," Faith smirks, " Next time, why don't you make that little sound you make when you want attention?"

" Sound?"

" Something between a clucking noise and clearing your throat, you know the one?"

" Yes," Giles responds dryly, " I wanted to talk to you, see if you've had contact with Angel?"

" Me? And Angel? Hang out, do the buddy-buddy routine? Don't think so, Giles. Haven't seen him," Faith turns back to her book. She starts to go through the pages, but notices the shadow doesn't go away. She looks up.

" Was there more?"

"I'm rather worried, actually, " Giles says, " He was supposed to meet me with some information on the Harvest, but never showed up. "

" Well, G. Maybe he met some nice lady vamp, and they're holed up right now, humping like bunnies. " Faith notes his expression, and lets out a breath. " Well, you've got that look."

" I beg your pardon."

" It's ok, G, I'm kind of getting used to it, actually, " Faith teases him.

" I meant, what are you referring to?"

" You have that " Faith, this is serious" look on your face."

"Well, it _is_ serious, Faith, " Giles says, removing his glasses to clean them. " We have the Harvest coming up, and we're still not sure what, or when, or why it's happening. I've found some references to it, but they're rather obscure."

" Ok, gonna go out on a limb here. Since it's involving vamps? Figuring, they're not harvesting apples, ok? Figure it means lots of people, and lots of vamps. And probably some hoodoo voodoo crapolla cuz it's some kinda ritual. Ya know?" Faith thinks for a minute, " since it involves this Master dude, at least that's what Angel says, probably he's running the show. Figures, sending out his goons to soften me up. Like those vamps that attacked me and Red that first night, or that Darla chick and her whole group trying to knock us off…"

" I'm sorry, did you say Darla?" Giles brow is furrowed.

" Yeah, vampire chick. Blonde, kinda skanky…"

" That name seems familiar… where did I see it, anyway?" Giles goes upstairs to his office, and returns carrying a book. " Yes… "

" Wanna clue me, Jeeves?"

" I was reading up on Angel… actually, he was called Angelus… the vampire with the face of an angel," Giles sighs. " He has a rather bloody history, though for a vampire, he's rather young… barely 250 years old…" Giles reads on, " Seems he started out in Ireland, then moved on through Europe, cutting a path of death and destruction for nearly 150 years…"

" Gee, Whatta surprise. Vampire, bloody history, lots of kills. Well, I'm shocked." Faith taps her forehead.

" But all accounts also seem to support his story about a soul. Seems almost 100 year ago, he immigrated to the U.S., and pretty much dropped out of sight. There are no records of him having killed in the U.S. …"

" Well, just means maybe he didn't make the papers. Maybe he got shy about it… doesn't really mean squat, Giles."

" There's also mention of him being often seen in the company of companion and sometimes paramour, Darla…"

" Bingo. That's the name."

" I think there's a picture of her in here…" he flips through the pages, then stops. He turns the book and shows it to Faith. " Is that her?"

" That's our girl," She reads the caption. " hmmm… daguerreotype taken in 1847… hasn't changed much in the last 150 years… maybe a little around the eyes…" Faith nods her head, and her lips draw tight. " Figures."

" I'm sorry, I'm not following you, " Giles says.

" Oh c'mon, Giles. We've been played for saps. Obviously, old Angelus here's putting on a story to sucker us. He's with this Darla chick, and she's with the Master… I mean, don't you see…?"

" Why would he tell us about the Darla/ Master connection then?"

" Prolly cuz he knew we'd figure it out, and it made him look more trustworthy, " Faith shakes her head, " That something I'd never figure I'd say… trustworthy , meaning vampire. We're a bunch of morons, Giles."

" Or possibly, he's telling us the truth, and something's happened to him…"

" Yuh-huh. Like maybe he's back to hanging in the hood, Giles. I mean, how come if he's so honest and crap, he didn't mention the Darla/ Angelus connection? Especially since he knew I went up against her…"

" Maybe he didn't feel it was important, Faith."

" Or maybe he's scamming us." She crosses her arms over her chest.

" Well, even if that's the case, it would be best if we knew where he was, wouldn't you agree."

" I suppose, " Faith concedes reluctantly. " So, I'm guessing you want me to go out looking for Old Tanless, kinda dig him up…" She smirks. " get it? Dig him up?" She sees Giles ever patient, stoic look. " Tough room."

_Maybe I can get out of more of this research crap, in the bargain._

" Well, not right now, " Giles says, dashing Faith's hopes," he's probably holed up somewhere, and wouldn't be easy to find. I was thinking more on your patrol this evening. Maybe look around for him…" He hands her a slip of paper with a name and address on it.

" What's this?" She looks at the paper. " Willy's? Who's Willy?"

" Not a who, so much as a where. Willy's is a bar located in the commercial district…"

" A bar?" Faith looks at Giles archly, " you dog. And here I thought you were all about tea and tweed. Get down with your bad self, G."

" It's a demon bar, Faith." Giles says, " Willy usually has a pretty good ear to what's happening in the underground. You might find out about Angel there."

_Great. Demon bar. Sounds swell. I see my night's shapin' up real good._

" Fine. I'll look for tall, dark and toothy. If nothing else, to deliver a stake-o-gram."

" Let's work on the presumption of innocence, first, shall we, Faith?"

"Oh, another oxymoron. Innocent Vampire. Right."

" you know what I mean," Giles says, sounding weary.

" Fine, whatever, Giles. I'll refrain from staking him unless I find him boinking Darla. Then all bets are off."

Giles sighs, and changes subjects. " How's the research going?"

" Just peaches, Giles. Better if I can get back to it…?"

"Right, I'll leave you to it. I would like a summary of what you've gone over at the end of the day…"

" Gotcha." _Swell._

Giles climbs the stairs back to his office.

Faith pulls another book off the stack, and begins flipping through the pages. A shadow crosses over the pages.

" Was there something… oh, it's you."

4

It actually took Willow almost 10 minutes to walk from the entrance of the library to the table where Faith was sitting. She saw Faith and Giles talking about Angel _Who's that now?…_ then something about patrolling … she figured she'd just hang over here, wait til Giles went upstairs, or away or something. _And, that wouldn't have to do with you being like mega ashamed or nothing how you treated her the other night?_

She saw Giles go, and then hesitated.

_Maybe I'll just come back later._

_No, you said you were going to do this, so do it._

_But, she's busy. See. She's working. She'll be upset if I interrupt her. Later. Maybe at home or…_

_Willow Danielle Rosenberg. March your butt over there and do this NOW!_

_Geeze… you're no fun at all!_

_I'm waiting!_

_Fine. Fine, fine, fine!_

Willow sort of wanders over to where Faith is working, and stands, looking down on her.

" Was there something … " Faith looks up, and frowns. " Oh, it's you."

" Oh, hey, ummm… you're busy, I'll come back later…" Willow starts to leave.

" I'm probably gonna be busy all day, Red. What's the deal? What do you want?"

Willow turns back to see Faith staring at her.

_Hey, she's got really big eyes. Did you notice that? And kind of pretty eyes…_

_You're stalling. Get to it!_

_I hate you!_

" Look, ummm… Faith…" Willow hems and haws a little

" Very good, Red. You know my name. I'm touched. Now, what do you want?"

" I'm sorry, ok?" Willow blurts out suddenly.

Faith just looks at her. More, looks through her.

" About the other night? At the Bronze?"

Faith blinks a little, as if it's not clear, then her grin tightens. " Oh that. Forget it, Red…"

_Wow, forget it? That was easy…_

"… I get it, ok? Don't need bricks to fall on my head," Faith turns back to her book.

_Huh?_

" What do you mean?"

"I'm kinda busy, Red." Faith says, flipping through the volume she's holding.

" You get it? I don't get it. What do you get?" Willow looks puzzled.

" Red, please, I'm busy, ok?" Faith gets up, and walks over to a shelf. She pulls a book off it, and brings it back to her seat. She looks up. " You still here?"

"Well, yeah. You pull a cryptic on me, and then dismiss me. What's going on?"

"What?" Faith asks, sounding the tiniest bit annoyed.

" What what?" Willow asks, getting more bewildered by the moment.

What. Do. You. Want?" Faith asks slowly, as if speaking to a mentally challenged child.

" ' Get it'. I don't ' get it'. I don't know what's to get, I think?" Willow is paddling water. " What the hell are you talking about?" She cries in frustration.

" Huh?" Faith looks at her, confused, " What're _you_ talking about?"

" ARRGGHHH!" Willow almost screams in frustration. " I just came to apologize about how I behaved in the Bronze the other night, and you're making me crazy!"

" I am?" Faith looks at her placidly. " Why?"

" THAT! THAT! That cryptic stuff you're doing."

" What's cryptic? I said I got it, and I got it, so what's the deal?"

" GOT WHAT?" Willow yells." I don't GET IT. What did you GET?"

" Willow, please!" Faith shushes her." This is a library."

Willow shuts her eyes, trying to recollect her cool. _How does she do that? All I did was come into apologize, and she's making me a nut case!_

" What did you get, Faith. I don't understand what you mean." Willow speaks in measured terms, trying to keep it together.

Faith gives her a weird look. " I get it, Will. I mean, it's been pretty plain since I got here. You know? There's no need to apologize, because we're not friends. I get that, ok?"

Willow stands there, wondering if she wandered into Bizzaro Sunnydale by mistake. She cocks her head, and frowns.

" We're not?" She almost whispers.

" Willow, from day one you've made it pretty clear, you don't want me around. Ok, I guess I pushed myself on you a bit too hard, but hey, I made a mistake. Shoot me. I get it. You don't want to be friends, well, that's cool. I'm not mad," Faith shrugs. She looks at the clock on the wall. " don't you have somewhere to be?"

" I've got a free period," Willow throws out, then looks at Faith again, " We're not friends?" as if she can't believe that concept.

It's like someone dumped a bucket of ice water over Willow. _How can we not be friends. Everybody likes me. Ok, not Cordelia, but she's mental, and doesn't like anyone. But I'm … I mean I… how can she not want to be my friend?_

" No, we're not," Faith says calmly. She turns and picks up her book. " Now, unless I can do something for you, mind if I get back to this? Really need to finish this for Giles." Faith proceeds to ignore her.

" But… but… why?"

Faith sighs. " Look, Willow. Think about it. You don't like me. Cool, I get that…"

" That's so not true."

" Well, considering what's happened? Really hard to figure anything else. First thing you do is treat me like crap when I get here, then get all mad when I save you from the vampires. Then, it seems like, ok, we're gonna bury the hatchet… but I didn't figure you'd bury yours in my back . I mean, c'mon. you _KNEW_ what happened at the Bronze wasn't my fault. It was Cordelia, but who do you get mad at? I mean, really mad at? Cordelia? No, me. Why? Cuz I'm easy, I'm the outsider, the… why am I wasting my breath here?" Faith says, seeing Willow's expression. " Thing is, we're not gonna be buds. We're not going to hang out. There's nothing to be over because there never was nothing to begin with. Let it go, move on, and hey, I'm already doing that." Faith picks up her book. " Now, go away."

Willow stands there, stunned. She's not exactly sure what to make of that barrage.

_That's so not fair! She hasn't given me a chance! She's just blowing me off. Well, if she thinks she can just do that, she's gotta another think coming!_

Willow doesn't budge. She crosses her arms over her chest, puts on her resolve face, and glares down at the top of Faith's head.

Faith does her best to ignore her, but she can feel the twin laser beams boring holes in the top of her head. She looks up, her expression definitely annoyed.

" Are you _still _here?" Faith asks, a little frostily. " Go. Away."

" You bet I'm still here!" Willow says, a little huffily," You're not even being fair. You don't let me explain…"

" Explain what? That you don't like me? I don't need the anvils to start raining down. I got that."

" That's unfair. I _do _ like you. I acted like an idiot…"

" No. You acted like what you felt. It's been the same tune since I got here. God, why're we EVEN doing this? We've been over it to death. You don't like me. First 5 seconds you knew me, you judged me to be some kind of boyfriend stealing, hard assed slut. You didn't even try to get to know me. You just wanted me gone. Sorry, can't help ya there. I gotta job to do , and I'm gonna do it. You've done you're ' duty ', Red. You've ' apologized', so now, get the hell lost. I got stuff to do, and you're just wasting my time!"

Faith slams the book closed, almost jumps out of her chair, which causes Willow to step back a bit because she thinks Faith's going to grab her or something, then she stomps away from Willow towards the bookshelves.

" I do too like you!" Willow calls out , angrily. She whirls, and heads for the entrance of the library. _Whatta biotch! I came to apologize, and she gets all pissy My god, what do I have to do? Forget it. She wants to be that way? FINE! Fine, fine and FINE!_

Willow blows through the library doors.

Faith goes back to the table, and plops down. She starts on another book.

" Do you think that was particularly wise?" A voice from above asks Faith.

Faith looks up to see Giles looking down on her.

Willow gets halfway down the hall and stops.

" Wait a rootin' tootin' minute! NO WAY!" She says to herself, angrily. " NO way she's just going to just dump on me like that. Thinks she so special, does she? Well, Forget that one! I'm going back there, and give her a piece of my mind. Uh huh! You better believe it mister."

She turns on her heel, and storms back towards the library, ready to do battle. She gets to the doors, and then thinks about exactly how strong Faith is, and hesitates. _Ok, Will. Let's NOT get crazy here. Just go in, give her the verbal tongue lashing she deserves, and if need be, run like hell. But don't let her push you around, get it? Ok, then…_

She pushes through the doors, and hears Giles talking to Faith.

" … she could really be a good friend to you, Faith. She might be a help to you."

" Maybe, Giles. But you know what I do, how dangerous it is. They don't get it, and I'm not sure they ever will. And if I let them be friends with me, what's gonna keep them from getting seriously dead? When she was in the hospital , I was scared silly. I thought sure she was gonna…" Faith stops, the memory of Willow hurt still painful " Giles, they're just kids. They got these like lives to live. Not gonna be the one that ruins it for them."

" Don't you think that should be their choice, Faith?"

" No, I really don't. Because they'd probably choose to be stupid and brave and then… I've got to make that choice for them, Giles. " Faith frowns. " Believe me, I wish it could be different, but it can't."

Willow slips back, and eavesdrops.

" Faith, they're smart. Ok, well, Willow is smart, anyway, " Giles says, " And Xander… well, he's loyal. And will listen to Willow. I'm pretty sure they'd take precautions. You won't find better friends, Faith."

" I know that, Giles, I'm not stupid. But I can't be their friend, Giles. I'm here to protect them, not let them do stupid stuff that'll get them killed. And you know they will. They already have, for god's sake. I can't do my job, and worry about them doing something brave and foolish and getting themselves killed."

" I understand that. But did you have to be so harsh?"

" Yeah, I did. I had to make her think I didn't want to be her friend. I really like them both, I do. But …" Faith sits, waving him off. " This is pointless, Giles. It's done. It's the way it's gotta be. Now, can we get back to it? I mean, if I'm gonna go looking for Angel tonight, and you want this stuff done anytime in this century." She buries her nose in the book, ending the conversation.

Giles looks down on her from above, and can't help feeling sorry for Faith. _Poor child. How fair is it that she has to be so alone? How cruel is that?_ Shaking his head, and sighing, he goes back to his office.

Willow, hidden by the lower bookshelves, peeks out at Faith. She feels all of 1 inch tall. _Sometimes, Rosenberg, for being so smart, you're an incredible dope._

She slips quietly out, not to disturb Faith. She doesn't want her to know she heard what she heard. _Gotta think about this, gotta figure it out._

She backs through the doors to the library, keeping an eye on Faith . She closes them quietly, and turns… and runs right into …

" Cordelia! Hi!" Willow says, nonplussed. " Nice dress."

" Of course it's a nice dress, loser, " Cordy frowns. " Unlike you, I know how to dress myself," She looks at Willow suspiciously, " So, what're you sneaking out of the library for, Willow? Afraid someone will catch you and figure you for a geek? Sorry, too late. We already got the memo."

" Ha, ha, ha!" Willow laughs, nervously, " Actually, you know me, loving the books. Hate to leave them, want them to be the last thing I see when I leave. Ummm… nice talking to you… gotta run." She does.

_What a weirdo. And to think, she's got those pictures. I so gotta get them back. Who knows what she'll do … never mind her, gotta get in there, see if Faith is there. _Cordy gets that ' I've so got this nailed ' look. _Time to become her bestest friend. Yay!_

That would fly better if Cordy didn't have this evil look on her face.

She stops for a second, using the glass in the door to check her look. _God, after running into Willow… I wonder If geek is catching . Ok, look good, let's do this!_

_5_

Cordelia pushes open the door, and sashays over to the table where Faith is sitting. She stands, waiting for Faith to take notice.

Waiting.

And waiting.

" Ahem" Cordelia clears her throat.

" Red, look, I already told you…" Faith looks up. A sour expression graces her features. " Oh, swell. What do _you _ want?"

_Can this day get any worse?_ Faith thinks to herself, then looks at Cordelia Chase standing in front of her with her imperious stare. _Crap._

" What?" Faith just stares at her, frowning openly. " What do you want?"

For a second, Cordelia is confused. She marched in here, ready to conquer, and now, with one look, Faith has cut her knees from under her. In one of the few moments of indecision she's experienced, Cordelia is at a loss. _Now what? No, that's not what I mean. I mean… ok, she looks about as friendly as rabid pit bull, Ok, got to work this right. I can do this. I can!_

Cordelia, however, doesn't have a clue of what to do. She's flummoxed , something she's not experienced with. _If she'd just stop looking at me like that. With those chocolate brown eyes of hers. God, what do I care what color her eyes are?_ Cordelia just stands there, confused.

" What do you want?" Faith repeats, growing irritated. " Sorry, Princess, but some of us gotta work around here…"

" Book. I need a book," Cordelia can't believe what just came out of her mouth. _God, how lame can I get? Book?_

Faith is a little surprised, too. " Book? Oh… got it. Sorry, I think our " Guide to the Compleat Bitch is checked out. Have you checked the bookstores?"

" Funny, " Cordelia seems to recover herself, " Real funny. No I need something for English comp. So…"

" Well, I'll just get Giles…"

" Why don't you get it? You work here, don't you?"

" Uh… no, I work for Giles. Giles works here." Faith stands up," Sorry, princess, I don't do run and fetch." She turns to call Giles down.

" Wait! What do you do here, then?" the last thing Cordelia wants is Giles here now. _Kind of screw up things if he's here._ " I mean, you hang out here, I just thought you worked for the school."

" Ya see? That's where you made your mistake, Princess. Thinking." Faith starts to turn again.

" Wait, wait. Ok, if you don't work here, what do you do then?" She gets a snarky smile on her face. " I mean, I'm sure you just do _anything you can_ to help out old Giles, huh?" She arches a brow.

Faith catches her expression, and feels the anger creeping up her neck.

" What's that supposed to mean, Princess?" Faith asks quietly." I'm Giles' research assistant."

" Oooo. I 'm sure you help Giles research all sorts of things, don't you?" Cordelia mistakes Faith's anger for discomfort. _Ah ha! Got her. God, so much easier than I thought. Who woulda guessed old Tweed bound could get such a hottie, eh? _" I'm sure you give personal assistant a whole _new _ meaning."

Faith turns, her smirk fixed on her face. She comes over, and leans over the table towards Cordelia. Her eyes are hard as obsidian.

" I'm hoping you mean, I do a good job doing research for Giles' book, Cordelia, " Faith stretches out her name. " I'd really hate to mess up that pretty face of yours, otherwise. Though, after that stunt of yours at the Bronze, I'm owing you."

" You touch me again, and I'll… " Cordelia threatens, but blinks. " Anyway, how do you figure, you owe me? After what you did to me?"

" What're you talking about, Princess? You got off scot free, after trashing me and Red's reps. I should pound you into the ground for that one …"

" Oh give me a break!" Cordelia hisses, " Like you didn't do something about it already!" Cordelia glares at her.

" What the hell are you talking about, pom-pom brains?" Faith's anger is rising. " Believe me, Princess, if I'd done anything to you, you'd know it!"

Cordelia stares at her, and looks in her eyes… _Oh my god! She doesn't know! She doesn't have a clue! What the hell? Then who…?_ Cordelia, feeling the cut across the knees again, suddenly backs up. _If she didn't do that… and oh god she looks like she wants to…oh… crap… Think fast, Cordy, or you might wind up …_

" I'm sorry, ok? I mean about the Bronze. It …I… don't hit me ok?" Cordelia genuinely looks scared.

Faith struggles with her temper, then sighs, and moves away.

" Look… let's just agree to stay out of each other's way, ok? Don't bother me, I won't bother you. Everybody happy," She turns to Cordelia, " how 'bout that, Princess? Work for you?"

_No! Not what I want! I want you to be crawling, dyke! Ok, gotta smooth this over, make nice… I can do this, I can pour on the charm. _

" Look, Faith…. I was… ok, I was wrong, Ok?" Cordelia admits, even though it's killing her inside. " I treated you badly that first day, and I'm sorry.." _God, I hate groveling. Ok, Cordy, you can do this. _" We really got off on the wrong foot, you know? I… look, I want to start over. Can we do that?" _Ok, done. God, I hate this. But I gotta get my revenge on the freak… _

Alarm bells go off in Faith's head. _Ok, something's reeeaaallly off here. She's apologizing… to me? Uh huh. Yeah, like I've suddenly gone stupid. She's up to something… but what? Naw, she's not one bit sorry for what she did… Nope, and she don't want to be friends. It's a set-up. This kind of demon? Goes for the kill. No mercy. No… she's up to something_. Faith smiles internally. _Ok, Princess. Let's see how far we can take this… _

" Sure, Cordy… you don't mind if I call you Cordy, do ya?" Faith grins at her.

" No, of course not, Faith, " Cordy smiles. _Perfect, she's buying it._

" Yeah, Cordy, maybe I judged you wrong," Faith stands up, and comes around behind Cordelia, leaning over. " Maybe we can bury the hatchet, ya know?" _in your back, bitch._" Whatcha say, Cor?" Faith almost has her chin on Cordy's shoulder. " Sound good?"

" Y-Yes, that sounds ok with me," Cordelia, with Faith so close, feels a little nervous.

" Great, Cor, " Faith smiles. She puts her hands on Cordy's shoulders. " So, I'm thinkin', we should seal this new deal with a celebratory drink. You up for it?"

" Well… uhhh… I don't know, " Cordelia feels more and more intimidated by Faith's physical presence. Intimidated, and a little excited. _What?_

" Aw, c'mon, Cor, it'll be fun," Faith says, Her mouth is next to Cordelia's ear. " What's wrong, afraid to be seen with me?"

" N-No… I… it's just…" Cordelia stutters, her brain not working so well with Faith's breath tickling her ear.

" Hey, I get it," Faith says, " You got a rep to keep. Be a little weird being seen with me." She squeezes Cordelia's shoulders." Doesn't have to be the Bronze, babe. I know another place."

" Another place?" Cordelia gulps. " Uhhhh… ok, sure."

" Thatta girl," Faith almost breathes in her ear. She stands up, and squeezes Faith's shoulders. She walks back over to the other side of the table.

Cordelia feels her heart racing in her chest. _God she's scary. Be careful Cordy, she can be dangerous. _

_Yeah, well so can I. I'll show her I'm not afraid. No one out intimidates Cordelia Chase!_

" Here we go, " Faith brings her attention back to reality. She's holding out a slip of paper between her fingers. " Name of the place is Willy's. It's a trendy little bar down in the commercial district."

" B-Bar? Don't they like have age limits? How we get in?"

" Don't worry, Cor. I know the owner. He'll let us in." Faith waves the hand with the paper in it. " So, around nine-ish?" Faith smirks.

_Look at her. She thinks I'm afraid. Well, I'll show her. I'm not afraid!_

" Yeah, ok, cool." Cordelia snatches the paper out of Faith's hand

Before she can move her hand back, however, Faith has her hand in both of hers.

" Great, Babe. It'll be great. " She smiles, looking right into Faith's eyes." Wear something hot. We might get some serious action there." She winks.

Cordelia can't tell which is making her more nervous. The butterflies dancing in her tummy, or the fact her heart is beating faster than a trip hammer. But she puts a brave face on it, and smiles.

Faith lets go of Cordelia's hand, and Cordy pulls her hand back so fast, she almost hits herself with it. She's up on her feet.

" So, ummm… I'll see you 'bout nine then?"

" Right. Seeya," Faith winks at her again.

Cordelia, almost sweating, turns and leaves quickly.

_And she's off. Whatta moron!_ Faith bites her lip not to burst out laughing. _Oh, this is gonna be so sweet. I can't wait to see her face when she finds out what kinda bar Willy's is. _

Chuckling to herself, she goes back to her book.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 7 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Xander Harris is worried.

_I'm losing her_ he frets, looking at Willow dancing across from her. _I'm so losing her!_

This is his and Willow's first 'Official' date, and Xander is convinced that Willow wants to be anywhere but here.

She seemed a little off when I picked her up this evening. When I asked about it, she just blew me off, saying it was nothing. But she's been kind of… well, not here, all night. Not like she's been checking out other guys or anything. But she doesn't seem all thrilled to be here. With me, anyway. She's all scattered. I mean, more than usual. And quiet. Will…never quiet. When she gets quiet, Xander gets worried. And Xander, mega worried!

" Hey, so , cool band huh?" Xander asks, trying to get Willow's mind back here.

" Huh?" Willow says, then smiles. " Yeah… I caught the name when I came in, but I forget it now." Willow smiles. She moves closer to Xander. "So, having a good time, Xan?"

" Dingoes," Xander says. _What?_

" What?" Willow looks a little confused. " You're having a Dingoes time? Is that some new Xander speak I don't know yet?"

" Huh?" Xander's confused. " No, that's the name of the band. Dingoes… I think the whole name is ' Dingoes ate my baby', but I might be wrong."

" That's a pleasant image, " Willow smiles strangely.

" What's a dingo?" Xander asks.

" It's a kinda wild dog in Australia, I think."

" Oh…" Then he thinks about it. " OH. Yuck!"

" Yeah, yuck," Willow giggles. She gets a little more serious. " So, Xander Harris, you never answered my question."

" Question?"

" Yes, question. The one I asked a few minutes ago."

Xander looks at her blankly.

" I don't remember you asking me a question, Will."

Willow almost wants to laugh. _Poor baby. He's been on tenterhooks all evening. He must think if this doesn't go well, I'm going to bite him or something. He's been all sweet and attentive and has that cute little look he gets when he's worried. He's such a guy! Gotta love him!_

" I asked, are you having a good time, Xan?"

" Huh? Oh, sure, Will, sure, " Xander grins, " Great time. Really great!"

_Not thinking you're having such a good time, though._ Xander's brow furrows.

" So, how 'bout you, Will? Having a good time?" Xander asks.

" Hmmm?" She seems distracted.

_Like, all evening. Gosh, she's probably having a terrible time, and doesn't know how to tell me_.

" Will, sweetie? Earth to will?" Xander says gently.

The music stops, and they stop dancing.

" Huh?" Willow says, looking around. " Hey, a little sweaty here. How 'bout we get some air?"

" Uh, sure, Will," Xander says. They start for the entrance.

_Oh, oh. This isn't good. She's not answering, and she's taking me outside. Not liking this!_

They make it outside, and move away from the entrance a little. Willow seems distracted, as if trying to think of what to say.

Xander for his part, is starting to get dragons on the tummy. _She's not talking, she's NOT TALKING. Not good, not good, oh, so not good!_

" Nice night. Fresh air…really fresh," Xander hits his chest, and coughs. "Ok, maybe could be fresher."

Willow looks at him strangely. She smiles, then looks away.

_Still, not with the talking. Ok, Harris, if you gotta die here, just get in there, and do it. Be a soldier, boy. Take it like a man._

" Willow?"

" Xander?" Willow looks at him. She smiles, and comes over, and hooks her arm in his," Hi, baby. What's up?"

" Will, I'm kind of sensing … well… maybe you're not all … I mean, maybe you want to be somewhere else?" Xander feels the sweat breaking out on his forehead. _Gosh, this is harder than I thought it was going to be. _ " Ummm…" He continues. " maybe this isn't going so well?"

" What? Oh, Xander! NO!' Willow slips her arm around his waist, and snuggles close to him. " I love being with my Xan-man" She looks up and smiles. " I love you!"

" You do, really?" Xander feels a little better

" Well, yeah, you big goof, of course I do, " Willow goes on tippy- toes and kisses him. " You're my Xander baby." She slips under her arm, smiling up at him.

He smiles at her, then frowns. " You… I mean, I'll love you no matter what. But I mean, if you're having a terrible time, you can tell me, Will, It's ok."

" I'm having a wonderful time!" Willow protests. " I'm with my guy, we're at the Bronze, we're doing the dancing…"

" And yet, " Xander says gently, " Your mind seems a million miles away from here…"

" Oh, you noticed that, huh?" Willow looks a little guilty. " Sorry." She leans her head on his chest.

" Hey, Will, it's me, Xander. What's up? You can tell me anything, you know that…" Xander smiles. _Please, please, don't let there be another guy, ok? Please!_

" I know… just… something happened today… I'm still a little weirded by it."

" Happened? What happened, Will?"

" Well… look, you gotta promise. You can't get all guy on me."

" Huh?"

" I mean, no Rambo or nothing, ok? No getting all macho protective stuff."

" Will, what happened?" Xander's gets really worried now.

" Promise me, Xander" Willow insists.

" I can't do that, Will. If someone like hurt you, or something, I really have to go hurt them back… bad."

" No! Xander, it's nothing like that, " Willow smiles broadly. " You'd.. do that for me?"

" Well, heck ya, little lady," Xander puts on his best John Wayne.

" My hero," Willow giggles. " No, it's nothing like _that_ Xander. Just, I know how you get. So, you gotta promise me, ok?"

" Well, Ok, but geeze, Will. You act like I'm a … Larry."

" Oh, no, Xander. You're sooo much cuter, " Willow smiles.

" Well, yeah, " Xander agrees, not quite getting what she means.

" Ok, well… I'm sorta worried about Faith, " Willow says, quietly.

" Gee, Will, I don't think you have to worry about her. I mean, I've seen her in action. She's pretty tough…" Xander says. " Oh…you mean maybe like guy wise? Don't worry, she's a hottie." He sees her expression. " Not like you… you're major league hottie. But I mean, she's pretty hot. A little butch for my tastes, but I'm sure with the right guy…"

" Oh, too butch for you, Xander?" Willow teases him, " I seem to remember the first night you met her, you were drooling all over her…"

" I so was not!" Xander protests. Then he grins. " Ok, maybe a little, but that was B.W."

" B.W?"

" Before Willowosity!" Xander smiles.

Willow fights a huge grin, and loses. She taps Xander on the chest.

" You big poop, " She says, softly, " You know just the right thing to say!" She hugs him tighter. " But it's not like guy wise, I'm worried … you know I went to like… well, make it up with her today? Right?"

Xander looks blank.

" I told you, Xander Harris. I was going to apologize about the Bronze, you know?"

" Oh… right, " He smiles. " How'd it go?"

" Not so good. She kinda…" Willow frowns, " She kinda blew me off."

" Blew you off?" Xander feels the heat rise. " Blew you off? What right has she to do that? Oh man, that's just… no way. I'm going to find her. Have a little talk with her. Tell her how the cow ate the…" Willow puts a finger to his lips. " What?"

" See, that's what I meant. I don't want you doing that, Xander. And you didn't hear all of the story."

" There's more? She did MORE!" Xander is getting really hot under the collar. " I know I promised, Will, but no one treats my Willow like that!"

" You're Willow?" Willow asks, archly, " You're Willow?"

" Uhhh.. ummm… I mean, my girlfriend Willow. I didn't mean like, I own you or nothing. I know that's bad, I just meant, you're with me… you're with me, right? And I… well, gee, Will, I can't like just let someone treat you like that, you know. But I'm not like saying you're mine, mine. Just that…"

" It's ok, Baby," Willow smiles, and kisses his cheek. " I kinda like the sound of that. Xander's Willow!"

" Really?" Xander looks all happy-happy.

" Uh, huh, " Willow smiles. _He's such a sweet puppy. Think I'll keep him!_" Thing is though, about Faith…"

" Grrr. Faith. Arrgh!"

"Now, Xan, don't get all macho, You didn't let me finish."

Willow fills in the rest for Xander, how she went back to the library and heard Faith talking to Giles, how she was trying to protect them, and the rest.

" Oh, " Xander says, going quiet.

" What?" Willow looks at him. _Xander, without an opinion. Not in this reality!_

" Ummm… nothing… I mean… well, Will, maybe she's … right."

" What?"

" Will, we're not like… demon hunter guys, you know. Ok, we went after Jesse, but that was different. That was Jesse. But maybe… we shouldn't be messing here. You know?"

Willow gives him a hard look.

" Well, she might be right, Willow. This isn't like our thing. She knows stuff we don't know. It could be dangerous."

" Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Willow exclaims, breaking from under his arm and backing up. " Are you telling me… you're chicken?"

" Willow!" Xander looks around quickly, to see if anyone heard. " you promised. When I told you my middle name, you'd never say it out loud, geeze!"

" I can't believe my ears!" Willow exclaims. " I thought I knew you, Xander. You're sometimes a little slow on the uptake, but I never figured you to be… a scaredy cat!"

" I'm so not a scaredy cat, " Xander protests. " Wait, slow on the uptake?"

" Faith's our friend!" Willow plows on," Ok, maybe she said she didn't want to be our friend, but that doesn't stop us from being _her_ friend. And from how they were talking, she might be in trouble…"

" Willow," Xander tries to interrupt her.

" No, Xander, no ' Willow', she could be out there now, fighting something bad! She might be in danger!"

" Will, " Xander tries again. He's looking over Willow's shoulder.

" No, Xander. She might be hurt! Oh my goodness, she might be lying hurt somewhere, alone and afraid, all because she was trying to protect us!"

" WILL!"

" What?"

" Ummm… isn't that Faith…over there?" Xander points behind her, down the street.

" Huh?" Willow turns around, and sees Faith standing, apparently talking to someone. " Oh. Yeah." Her cheeks go a little pink. " Ok, maybe she's ok now, but what about later, Xander? Huh? She could get hurt at any time."

" Willow, she's like the slayer. That's her job. She knows the risks…"

" Xander," Willow's face takes on that particular set that indicates she's made up her mind on something. Her ' resolve ' face. Xander knows it all too well.

_Oh, oh, what's she thinking?_ Xander gets a sinking feeling in his gut.

Faith starts to walk away, down an alley between two buildings.

" Xander… Xander… she's moving…lets go!" She tugs on Xander's sleeve, starting after her.

" Willow, she made it pretty clear she doesn't want us …"

" Xander Harris! If you don't go with me, ok, fine. Well, I'll just go alone. But we're through, mister. Get it?"

" Oh, man, Will…"

" Your choice, _MR._ Harris, " Willow says, the tiniest bit of frost in her tone.

_I'm so gonna regret this. If I live to, that is!_

" Ok, Will. I'm with. You know that."

Willow beams at him. " That's my Xan-man!" She grins. She starts off , following Faith.

Xander follows after, somewhat reluctantly.

_All I can say is, there better be major kissage at the end of this date!_

2

Cordelia Chase is not worried at all. She's peeved!

It's 9: 12 p.m. _I'm here, Faith. Where are you? No one, NO ONE, makes Cordelia Chase wait. Not the captain of the football team. Not the guys at the check in counter at the airport. Cordelia Chase doesn't do wait!_

There's no question about it. Cordelia took Faith's advice to heart. She looks hot.

She's wearing a leather skirt and jacket, matched, in a reddish brown color. Her legs are encased in dark nylons, and she's wearing 3" heels. Under her top she's wearing a tight, tan colored shell, and around her neck is a red/brown choker with a cameo.

Her make-up is definitely not demure, or reserved. Her eyes are emphasized, and her lips are a dark, deep red. Her hair is swept up, off her shoulders. Very Cordelia, very hot.

_Ok, Faith. 5 minutes. I'll give you five more minutes, then this girl is so outta here!_

At that moment, Faith turns the corner of the alley. She looks up towards the mouth, where Cordelia is standing, and stops. She chuckles.

_Well, looks like Miss Priss showed up. Gotta admit, didn't think she had it in her._

Faith moves closer, and finally gets a better view of Cordelia. _And hey, she did dress hot. Heh. Wait til she sees what's going to be droolin' over her. Too funny._

Faith herself, just to unhinge Cordelia a bit, dressed a little butch. She's wearing skin tight black jeans, motorcycle boots, a black wife-beater , and a leather bomber jacket. Each finger has a ring on it… _all the better to break faces with…_ and also, for effect. Her only other adornment is a small silver cross .

Unlike Cordelia, her makeup is minimal. A touch around the eyes, mostly her trademark red lips. All in all, the effect is slightly butch_. She's been callin' me butch, let's see how she likes butch. Heh. Though ,I'm thinking there's more to miss priss than meets the eye._

Faith moves quietly up behind Cordy, noticing she's paying attention to the street, and not the alley. _Oh baby, this is gonna rock. _ She gets up close to her, less than 3 feet, and stands stock still. She waits to see if Cordelia will sense her presence.

When she doesn't, Faith reaches over and strokes her neck, saying " Heya, Cor."

Cordelia nearly jumps two feet straight up in the air. She turns on Faith, and glares at her.

" That was just mean!" She says, frowning. " You could've given me a heart attack!"

" Oh, is that right? Queen C? The bitch queen of Sunnydale high? Doubt it," She gives Cordy the once over. " Nice outfit, babe. Very hot." She grins.

It's then that Cordelia takes a look at what Faith is wearing, and gets that poundy! poundy! feeling in her chest.

_Geeze, she looks kinda hot as … butch. Dammit, Cordy, stop it. We don't drool over the help. They get too full of themselves!_

" You look pretty hot, too, I have to say," Cordelia says it before she realizes it, then feels the blood rushing to her cheeks. _Damn, what did I just say to myself!_ " I mean, if you're into that whole urban trashy butch look." She gives a disparaging look.

Faith didn't fail to see, even in this light, the way Cordy's cheeks flushed, however. She smirks, and starts moving towards her.

" So, ummm… Cor, think it's a bit much?" She looks, and notices Cordelia backing away. _Whoa, are we a little scared?_

Cordelia herself doesn't understand, it, but she feels herself backing away. This all seems too familiar… too much like… _That dream. That fucking dream I had. She … oh no, no way. No way that's gonna happen. Not to me! Damn!_

Cordy stops, and puts her hands on her hips. Her lips go tight.

" You're late. You said nine o'clock, and it's…" She looks at her watch,"… nearly 9:20…. I'm not accustomed to waiting, you know!"

" Well, geeze, I'm sorry, Princess," Faith doesn't sound the least bit sorry, " but I had things to do. Some of us don't have mummykins and daddums to take care of them, you know."

" It was rude to make me wait. You could've called."

" Oh, could I? How? Since I don't have your cell number," Faith's lips are tight, " and I really _don't_ want it. You really should learn some patience. Even for the little people." Faith smirks just a little, and advances on Cordelia. Cordy backs up, a little startled that Faith is looking anything but subservient. " So, Princess, if it's sooo bothersome for you to wait, why didn't you just leave?" Faith gets closer, and Cordelia suddenly runs into the alley wall. " What's wrong? I'm not making you nervous, am I?"

" N-No… You're just being … so rude. I don't want to get near you!" Cordelia puts on a hard expression." Maybe we should just go in? We _can_ go in, can't we?"

" Sure, " Faith moves away, waving in exaggerated courtesy, " After you." She can barely keep from laughing

Cordelia hurries towards the door, anything to get some space from Faith.

Faith, biting her lip, follows after.

3

"She had to go down this way, " Xander says, looking down the dark alley. _So not wanting to go down there._

" I didn't see her go down there, " Willow looks down the alley, " she might have doubled back."

" Let's face it Will, we lost her," Xander looks a bit discouraged. " Not saying much for our tracking skills. Sherlock Holmes, we're not."

" I was thinking more. Clouseau, " Willow seems upset. " Not so much sure we lost her, than she lost us."

" Huh?"

" She knew we were following, and lost us, Xan." Willow leans against the wall." Maybe if we'd been more quiet." She gives him a pointed look.

" I already said sorry 5 times about the trash can. I didn't see it." Xander blushes. " I'm sorry." For the sixth time.

" Ah, it's ok. She probably had something she didn't want us getting in the way of, anyway," Willow sighs, a little discouraged.

" Will, I'm sure she's just trying to protect us, " Xander says, trying to be supportive." I don't think she's like ditching us."

" No, you're prolly right, but still, " Willow sounds a little aggrieved, " I wish she'd trust us. We're not morons."

" Well, you're not anyway, " Xander says, a little down on himself still for the trashcan incident. "I'm a spaz."

"Ahhh, but you're _my_ spaz," Willow coos. She grabs his hand and pulls him closer. " Such a _cute _spaz, too."

She slides her hands up his arms and around his neck. She smiles , and leans close.

" Really?" Xander is beginning to like being a spaz.

" Oh yeah," Willow murmurs, leaning even closer. " Guess we'll just have to think of something else to do." She leans in and kisses him.

It's a warm soft kiss with promise of more. Xander returns the kiss eagerly.

" So, wanna head back to the Bronze?" Xander says, when they break the kiss.

" Oh, in a lil bit," Willow pulls him in for another.

4

The first thing to assault Cordelia once she crosses the threshold is the smell. _God, what is that?… and gaaack._

The second thing to hit her is the noise. A combination of grunts, screeches and guttural speech. And the patrons were pretty loud, too.

The place was smoky, dark and cleanliness was definitely not a priority.

_I got all dressed up for this? _ Cordelia fumes. _And hey… I thought she said this was a trendy bar? Where are the hunks? And god, it's stinky!_

" Hey, exactly what kind of place did you bring me too?" Cordelia says, turning on Faith. She's half angry, half scared. " I thought you were bringing me to trendy little bar. Only trend here? Skanks, losers and geeze… what's that?" She points at a tentacled demon.

Faith is just a little blown that Cordy didn't take one look, and run. _Girls got guts. Not too bright, but got guts._

" Dunno. I'm just lookin' for someone. This is the address," Faith looks around. " What's wrong, Princess, ambience not up to your liking?"

" I thought … well, I kind a thought…" Cordy shakes her head, " god, Why'd I even get dressed up?"

" What'd you think this was gonna be? A date?" Faith gives her a look.

" No! Just well… thought we'd hang, maybe dance a little… geeze… " She looks at the bar. She's near peeing her panties. This doesn't look good at all. But damned if she'll show Faith she's scared. " You don't really expect me to like… drink anything here, do you?"

" up to you, Cor. I gotta little business here. Thought I'd mix business with… well, get my business done, anyway." Faith starts to walk towards the bar.

" Business? What kind of business you in?"

" I'm a research assistant. I'm doing research," Faith says, starting to circulate.

_Oh no! you're so NOT leaving me alone with…_ She sees the tentacled thing waving at her, and hurries after Faith… _that!_

" … So anyway, I'm looking for a guy…" Faith says to one of the demons sitting at a table. Cordy walks up, standing, hip slung, looking impatient.

" Really? How 'bout your friend?" The demon drools. " She lookin, too? She might get lucky." He turns to Cordelia. " Hey, baby, how 'bout it?"

Cordy gets a " Get real" look on her face.

" No, she's with me, " Faith says, smirking. " least for now…"

" Really? Kinky! Both of you then?" The demon gets this hopeful look on his … well , face is closest.

" Sorry, looking for a specific guy. Tall, dark, kinda dentally challenged. Goes by the name Angel?"

" Angel? You mean Angelus?" The demon gets a sour look. " Don't hang out with vampires. They're skanks."

" Vampire?" Cordelia turns to Faith. " What kind of bar is this?"

" Didn't I tell you, babe? Demon bar."

Cordelia gets a repulsed look on her face. It covers the butterfly dragons breathing fire in her tummy. She glares at Faith. " You brought me to a demon bar?" _A WHAT bar?_

" What's wrong, baby? You don't like demons?" Drool demon asks. " You a bigot?"

" Nobody's a bigot here, big guy, " Faith smoothes it over a little. " Just, you seen Angelus around?"

" Told ya, don't hang out with vampires, " The demon turns away, " not too fond of humans, either. They break too easily."

He goes back to his beer.

Cordy is finding… she's really not liking this.

" Do you think you can keep your mouth closed, so I can do what I gotta do?" Faith grumbles at Cordelia.

" Hey, you brought me here, " Cordelia complains, " Not my choice!"

Faith sighs. " Why don't you just go sit at the bar and wait?"

Cordelia looks over at the bar. She doesn't like what she sees.

" No way!"

" Then, just shut up, and we can get outta here faster."

" Hey!" Cordelia protests, but is quiet.

They go to a few more tables, with no luck. A few of the demons and others give Faith an evil look, but don't say anything. They finally come to a table where there's a mix of demons and vampires.

" Hey, lookin' for a guy. Tall, dark, fangs. Goes by the name of Angel?"

No one at the table says anything, they just ignore her.

" Hey, you guys deaf?" Faith says, in a louder voice. " Any of you seen a vamp named Angel?"

" Look, " one of the demons, not looking at her, says, " We know who you are. So, just take you and your skanky ho of a girlfriend, and get out. We don't like your kind around here."

" NOT her girlfriend! NOT a skanky ho!" Cordelia blusters.

" Don't like our kind? What kind would that be?" Faith asks, her voice low.

" Not your kind, " The demon, now turned, waves at the both of them. " Your kind." He points at Faith. " Really don't like slayers, get it?"

" Slayer?" Cordelia looks at Faith and makes a noise. " What's a slayer?."

" You don't know what a slayer is, but you hang out with one?" The demon asks. " She's like… a mystic warrior. She… well, she fights us…" he waves at the table.

" Fights… you?" Cordelia gets a doubtful look." Look, you got it wrong. She's a research assistant, The only thing she fights are paper cuts."

The Demon gives her a dismissive look, and turns to Faith.

" I'm guessing you don't hear so well, slayer. Guess I'll just have to remove you myself."

" Like to see you try it, dork-o" Cordelia stands up to the demon.

Until the demon stands up, and reveals its almost 7 foot height. Then she backs off.

" Cor? Don't help, ok?" Faith puts up her hands, backing off. " We're gone."

Faith backs off, hands raised. She grabs Cordy, and pushes her back and away.

"Aren't you gonna like, fight them?" Cordy says, looking at the demons." I mean, if you're this slayer they call you?"

" Ok, were you born congenitally stupid?" Faith hisses at her. " Table of demons. Me. Who you think gonna win?"

" I knew you couldn't be this slayer thingie, " Cordy says, making a rude noise. " So now what?"

" Now, you leave, and I have a chat with the bartender." Faith heads towards the bar.

" No way. You dragged me down here, I'm not leaving until…"

Faith whirls on her, giving her a look. If Cordy had been a vampire, she would've been dust. As is, she just makes a noise.

" Fine, I'll go. Geeze, thanks a bunch for the swell time."

" Just get out of here!" Faith starts shoving her to the door.

" I'm going, dyke-o. Geeze, " Cordy shakes her off, and with as much dignity as she can command, storms out.

Cordelia, angry, starts walking towards her car. _God, Whatta bitch. She didn't have to be rude! _ She makes it to the mouth of the alley, and stops. She stands, tapping her foot. _No way! No way she's getting away with it. Waiting right here til she comes out, and then bam, gonna give her a piece of my mind!_

Cordelia waits.

And waits.

And waits.

About 15 minutes later, the door of the bar opens, and Faith comes flying out, landing on her butt.

" And stay out, slayer! We don't want your kind around here," A demon growls at her. The door slams shut.

However, Faith is grinning. _Got it. Shoulda just started on the bartender to begin with. Whatta wuss. _She stands up, brushes herself off, turns … and sees Cordelia, arms crossed over chest, tapping her foot at the mouth of the alley. Faith's expression turns sour.

" Well, that was a really great time I had, " Cordelia starts in on her. " Let's go for a drink. Yeah, right, so you take me to a demon bar? What is you're PROBLEM, Butch? Don't get enough action at the library? Gotta hang out at demon bars? Pretend to be all tough? God, what a loser! I shoulda…"

Faith is on her, pushing her up against a wall.

" Hey, what's your trauma? Let me go!"

" Listen you moron. You and your mouth nearly got me killed in there. I was doing fine, until you started getting all snarky, " Faith presses her against the wall. " Are you stupid? That place is dangerous, and you're all acting like it was some kinda picnic. God, what the hell is your IQ? Like, 8? Don't ever pull a stunt like that again!" Faith is pressed against Cordelia, her face an inch from hers. She raises her hand. " I should…"

Cordelia flinches, waiting for the blow. " Don't you hit me. I'll … I'll scream!"

" Look around, idiot! Think anybody' would give a rat's ass?" Faith lowers her hand. " Not gonna hit you, cow. Just get your skanky, lopsided ass outta my life. Don't want to be your friend, don't want nothing to do with you! " Faith backs off, and grabs Cordelia. She shoves her towards the street. " Go home to daddy, princess. You're not wanted here!"

Faith starts to stomp off down the alley.

Cordelia whirls around, runs after her, and shoves her in the back.

" Don't you _EVER_ tell me what to do, you butch dyke loser!" Cordelia screeches at her," My daddy owns this town. He can buy and sell you…"

Faith turns around. Her face is a cold hard mask. She grabs Cordelia by the shoulders. She pushes her against the wall again.

Cordelia doesn't know what's worse. The cold fear in her tummy, or the very hot tingles below that.

" Listen up, bitch. You're daddy don't own me, got it?" Faith glares at her. " You're daddy'll never own me, bitch."

Cordelia's eyes go wide in fear. She starts to shake. She wriggles around, trying to break free.

Faith shoves her against the wall, hard. On a wild impulse, she kisses her violently on the mouth. Then she sneers at Cordy, releases her, and walks away down the alley, laughing.

Cordelia stands there, scared and angry beyond belief. Her whole body is shaking, and she can't stop it. She wipes her mouth, disgustedly, trying to wipe away the taste of Faith's lips.

She's never been so turned on in her life. _What the hell was that about?_ She thinks to herself, but can't help but notice how tingly she feels. _This is so majorly wrong on so many levels._

Sighing, she straightens herself out, and heads for the car. _If butch bitch thinks she's gonna get away treating me… ME… that way, she's gonna learn diff really soon._

She doesn't see the figure emerge from the shadows, watching her. Following her. She just walks blindly along, as if at the mall.

Faith shadows behind her, watching to see that nothing comes out to attack her. When Cordelia slips in her car, and turns over the engine, she fades back. _Does the girl even have a clue how dangerous it is around here? Stupid air-head cheerleader. God!_

Shaking her head, she walks back to the alley and slips out of sight.

5

Faith stands alone in the dark, thinking. It's not long after she left Cordy in the alley, and she's got to make a decision. She knows where Angel is, at least, if you can believe Willy. _A snitch? Never all that reliable. Especially when I hammering his head into the bar. Gotta check it out, before I tell Giles what the what is._

Faith starts out, limping a little where one of the demons twisted her ankle. _Crap, wish I'd been a little more diplomatic with old Willy. Who knew the demons would come to his defense. _She wanders through a maze of alleys and back ways, finally finding the warehouse Willy was babbling about after about the 3rd head slam on the bar. She tries the back door, but it's locked. _Damn. If I break it, I'll alert every vamp in the place._ She looks around, and sees a drainpipe she can shinny up. As quietly as possible, she pulls herself up to one of the windows.

Flattening herself to the building, she peers in, trying to see if she can spot Angel, or anything else. At first, it's too dark to see anything. _What I'd give for a little vamp night vision now. _ Then suddenly, some of the overhead lights come on, and a few figures come out of the shadows. They make for one of the interior supports. That's when she spots him.

Angel is tied to a center support. Someone has rigged a crossbeam, and a mock crucifixion appears to be going on. His arms are tied out on the crossbeam, and his feet are just far up enough so he can't put any weight on them. They are tied, or chained, to the support beam.

_Shit, that can't be much fun,_ she thinks, noting his weight seems to be pulling on his arms. A few figures are moving around in the circle of light, and one seems to be talking to him. She can't make out faces, but she can tell whoever's doing the talking, has long blonde hair. _Gotta be Darla. How cozy._

The talking figure takes out something, rears an arm back, and hits Angel with something. Angel jerks, and though she can't hear it, Faith is pretty sure he screamed. _Ok…how many vamps down there, anyway? _ At that moment, more lights come on, and she can see there's a bunch of vampires down there. _Crap… too many to take without something more than a stake and a knife. Gotta be near 20 vamps down there. Old Angel's gotta be a popular guy._ Faith quietly makes her way back to the ground.

Hang in there, Fang. Be back soon as I can. Gotta get some serious firepower to take your buddies on.

Faith gets halfway down the alley and stops. They might have him seriously dead… the non walking around kind… before I get back. Maybe I should… She makes a face. What the hell am I thinking? He's a vampire. Do I give a damn what happens? Not really.

She shrugs, and disappears down the alley, into the night.

6

" So, you've located Angel then?" Giles asks, handing Faith some tea.

Faith looks at the tea with some disgust. _God, don't you have something a little stronger? _ " Don't suppose you got a beer?"

Giles give her a disapproving look.

" Ok, guess not, " Faith sips her tea, making a face. " Yeah, I found Fang. Seems he's being held in a warehouse downtown. He was alive… well, not dead-dead… last time I saw him."

" We're going to have to mount a rescue, " Giles says, " how many vamps did you see?"

" Dunno, didn't like count them. Guessing somewhere around 20," Faith shrugs.

" Hmmm… that's rather a large number. Are you sure?"

" Well, I didn't have a door counter or anything, but yeah, pretty sure."

" We're going to need something I suspect, if we're going to take on that many…"

" I was thinking about that," Faith says.

" Oh? What's your idea?"

" Why are we playing the cavalry here anyway?"

" Faith, what're you suggesting?" Giles doesn't like the sound of this.

" Giles, he's a vamp . You know the things we're supposed to be killing. Why are we doing an A-team on him? Why not just… I dunno, let him get what he's got coming?"

" Faith! I can't believe what you're saying. Yes, he's a vampire, but he has a soul. He's not the killer he once was. We can't just leave him there. It would be wrong, " Giles notes the expression on her face, and switches tacks. " Besides, he's been a valuable source of information… and he might be good to have along in a fight… especially if what your informant says is true."

" Willy seemed pretty convinced, " Faith grins," Of course, I'd hit him a few times by then. But there's a lot of rumbling in the demon world…Seems this master dude is stuck where he is because he was trying to open the Hellmouth. If this harvest thing goes through, it might just open after him… then we got loads of fun going."

" Did he have a date when it was going to happen?"

" No… all I got was soon. Real soon."

"Any idea about where? The location?" Giles queries.

Faith shakes her head. " The details weren't real forthcoming, Giles."

" This is why were ' playing the cavalry' as you so colorfully put it, Faith. Angel might have those details… important details."

Faith looks sour, " yeah, well. Saving vampires, still not high on my list, you know?"

" If you have any other ideas where or how we can get the information, by all means, enlighten me. I'm open to all ideas."

" Ok, no need to get British about it, Jeeves. I get it." She smirks, " But if I get killed? So not talking to you again!"

" We'll figure a way, Faith, I'm sure."

" Well, actually, was thinking about that…" She catches Giles look. " Really this time. Thinking, daylight raid. Most vamps will be less active then. And we can open the windows, letting in the rays… might cut down the numbers some. We could make some Molotov cocktails, you know? Lob them in, maybe start a fire. Get them panicked…. Then kinda slip in and cut old Fang free and motor fast…"

" That's very good thinking . And while we're providing a distraction, Willow and Xander can get Angel away…"

" Whoa, Xander? Willow? No… uh-uh. They're out. No way." Faith says quietly, but there's steel in her tone.

" Faith, they've expressed a desire to help, on more than one occasion. And especially with this number of vampires, I think it prudent we bring them in. Purely support roles, of course, keep them out of harm's way. But they could be…"

" No, absolutely not." Faith is adamant." I'm not even liking bringing _you _into this. But you know the score, Giles. At least you'll try to be careful." She gets up, pacing. " No, I don't even want them to know about this."

From her hiding place beneath the open window, Willow frowns. _Well, that's not going to happen, Faith._

After her date with Xander, Willow had snuck out of her house and made a beeline for Giles'. She'd hidden in the shadows, figuring Faith would show up to report in. She'd almost been asleep when she heard Faith coming down the stairs. She crawled under the window, and listened.

_Try to keep me out, huh? Well, not gonna happen , Faith. Like it or not, I'm part of this._

" That's partly why I wanted to do this in the daytime, Giles. Xan and Red will be happily or otherwise tucked up in class, and they won't even know about it til it's over. Better all around."

_Right. Get you and Giles seriously dead. That's so much better, uh-huh,_ Willow fumes a little. _Not helpless, Faith. I can help!_ She thinks a second. _Wait, that means I have to skip school. Damn!_ She shrugs. _It's all for the greater good. I know Xander won't be too broken hearted._

"I still don't like this, Faith. I wish we had more players, " Giles sighs. " But I suppose we go with what we have."

" No real choice, Giles. " Faith says, quietly, " Don't worry, we'll get it done." She gets a disgusted look on her face. " Just wish it were for something besides a vamp. This seems totally stupid. I'm telling ya, Giles, " Faith continues, " Angel's got his own reasons for screwing over the Master. I'm thinking he's got his own agenda. Don't know what it is yet, but he's gonna pull something. You watch."

" If he does, we'll deal with it, Faith."

" Tell you what, Giles. Not dying for no vampire, don't care if he's really mother Teresa. It gets bad, we get out, got it?"

" I agree, Faith. We can only do our best." Giles is grim. " I'll be sorry to lose him, but neither of us is going to die for him."

_Die? Did someone say die? No… no dying here,_ Willow feels a little, no, a lot nervous. _Nope. Not gonna happen. _

" So, we done here, Giles?" Faith asks, standing up. " Like to get home and crash. Feeling kinda wiped."

_She's leaving. better get gone. Don't want her to find me here._ Willow slips out from her hiding place, making for the stairs.

" Yes, that's probably a good idea. It's going to be a long day tomorrow, I suspect, " Giles says.

Faith walks towards the door, then turns.

" Never figured I'd go on a mission to rescue a vampire. Go figure." She shakes her head. " This place is nuts, you know?"

Without further comment, she leaves.

Willow is just starting to climb the tree in front of her house to negotiate her way to her room when a voice stops her.

" Hey, what's goin on?" Faith calls up quietly. " Red, that you?"

_Damn, what do I tell her ' bout being out so late?_

" Yeah, " Willow says, frozen in place.

" You just getting in?" Faith asks.

" Uh-huh"

" Hmmmm, " Faith lets out a low whistle. " Musta been some date."

" Huh?" Willow smiles. _She thinks I'm just getting back from my date. Whew!_ " Yeah, It was … good."

" Just good, huh?" Faith chuckles. " So… did major kissage happen?"

" What? Oh… yeah, " Willow even at this distance blushes. Then a frown appears. " Thought you didn't care, Faith. You know? Kinda made that clear this afternoon."

" Right. You're right, I don't care." Faith says, stung. She starts around the house. " G'night Red."

_Will. What's wrong with you? She was trying!_

" Faith, wait!" She calls out. But Faith is already gone. _Damn. Damn_.

Sighing, Willow slips out of the tree, onto the roof, and through her bedroom window.

Faith stands silently in the darkened driveway along side the Rosenberg house. Her expression is terse and grim.

" I really wish I didn't care, Red." She mutters.

She walks towards the back apartment.

7

Angel feels a bucket of cold water splash over his face. Even though he doesn't need to breathe, he wasn't expecting it, and gets some in his nose and lungs. He sputters, and his eyes open.

He's quite a mess. His body is covered with bruises, cuts and burns. He hangs on a makeshift crucifix. He smiles cynically. _Somehow appropriate, considering. _ All the pain comes shooting back, and he bites his lip not to groan.

" Hello, lover, " Darla smiles, seeing him awake. " did you have a nice rest?"

" Nice to see things don't really change, " Angel croaks, his throat dry. " Waking up next to you? Always was like a bucket of cold water in the face."

" Well, I see torture and lack of sleep hasn't dulled your tongue, Angelus, " Darla smiles," but then, you always liked torture." She kisses his cheek, then walks over and gets something from a glowing brazier. She comes back, holding a heated poker in her hand. " You know . I just don't get it, Angelus," Darla lays the hot poker on his chest, crossing over the nipple. Angel bites his lip until it bleeds, to keep from crying out. " You help these humans against us. It just doesn't make sense," She looks at Angel quizzically. " Why?"

" Well, Darla my dear, no one would accuse you of over thinking things, would they?" He looks at her. " You just wouldn't get it."

Darla crosses back to the brazier, to reheat the tip of the poker. " Thing is, they'll never accept you, Angelus. You'll always be one of us… don't you see that?"

" I'm not one of you. Haven't been for awhile, " Angelus says through gritted teeth.

" But you're not one of them, either. So sad for you, " She says. She comes over, and lays the burning poker on his cheek. " They're never going to see you as anything as a monster. Don't you see that?" She looks in his eyes. " No, I guess you don't. It's that… soul of yours. You think you're some blessed Angel now, don't you?" She sighs, and puts the poker back in the brazier. She picks up a cloth, then gingerly grabs and object next to the brazier. She crosses to Angel. " Thing is, Angelus, no matter what you do, how you try to be a ' good ' little boy, he doesn't love you, " She presses the cross to his stomach. A hissing can be heard, and Angel cries out. " That's right, lover, cry out. Feel the pain. Feel the rejection. He hates you. He always will."

Feeling her own hand burning, she tosses the cross away. She comes back to Angel.

" It doesn't have to be this way, Angelus. Just be you…" She leans in, kissing his lips, " Just let the real you out. Don't fight it, baby." She caresses his chest. The chest covered with cuts and burns. " It's right here, baby, if you'd only let it out. We could be together again. Just you and me. We could go to Europe…" She smiles, almost wistfully, " You remember Europe, Angelus. We had such fun there." She gets a wave of nostalgia. " Remember Budapest? Ahhh… that was … such a lovely hell." She sighs, and moves away. " Angelus, I know you're in there. Just let yourself be free, Darling, and we can leave this place. God, I hate this town… all it's people are sooo…quaint and laced up tightly." She moves back to him, putting a hand on his cheek. " What do you say, lover? Let me end it. Just say the word…"

Angel just looks at her.

" Darla?"

" Yes, lover?"

He spits on her.

She wipes the spittle off her cheek. Her expression is a mixture of annoyance, amusement, anger, and just at touch of hurt.

" Well, lover, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way. Torture that nasty, filthy soul out of you, " She moves back to the brazier, and picks up two pokers from the fire. She walks back to Angel.

" After all, I have an eternity to do this. So do you." She rams the two poker into him, one in his stomach, and the other in his thigh.

" So, let me know when it hurts, lover."

He screams.

She smiles.

To be continued.


	8. Chapter 8

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 8 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordy just wants to forget last night.

What the hell was I thinking, meeting her down there? Nasty bar, nasty girl, fits for her, but why'd I even do it? Yeah, ok, still working on humiliating her ass … now more than ever, after that … fiasco of last night

" HEY, RUDE-O! Watch the horn can't you _see _ I'm driving here!" Cordelia yells out the driver side window at the jerk pulling around her, waving the finger at her. _God, can you get anymore barbaric?_

What's her deal, anyway? Think she's gonna scare me with that Halloween costume she wore last night? Or those creeps in the bar? I bet that's it. I bet she set it all up, expecting to see me go running like a wuss … god, musta burned her butt when I took it all casual.

_Shit, who am I kidding? I was half peeing my pants last night. God, and then after, when she's attacking me? And shit, she was like so hot in that outfit… and it was so weird. Just like that nightmare. Her pushing me up against the wall… and that kiss…_ Cordelia licks her lips without realizing it. … _no, nuh-uh, we don't do that, Cordy. She just threw you for a little loop. Messed with your head and you fell into it. _

Well, got her game now, and if that's the best she can do? Gonna crush her hot little ass … why'd I say that? …

Cordelia pulls into the school parking lot, and almost crashes into a mis-parked car, just swerving at the last second. "God, " She mutters, " What's wrong with people today?" She grumbles. " Stupid idiot drivers!" She finds a spot and parks quickly, hopping out of her car.

Cordelia is approaching the front of the school when she sees Faith walking up the sidewalk, moving swiftly towards the entrance. Cordy hangs back and watches her. She's moving swiftly, her hair loose, blowing behind her in the breeze. She moves with an unconscious grace, her body moving in an almost sensuous ease, as if each muscle were tuned to the others. Her face has a determined, focused look on it, and she seems to be in her own world; unaware of anything or anyone around her.

Cordelia stands watching her with a singular awe, as if seeing her for the first time. Her whole focus narrows, until she feels as if nothing is there but this woman. She can almost feel her movements in her own muscles, and for a brief second she can feel the breeze in her hair, the sense of motion and purpose following through her, capturing her, flowing to her center.

Magnificent. No, wait. Wrong. Stupid, dykey, a bitch. That… damn… 

" Gee, she must be late for her Lesbo Pride meeting or something, " A voice says from behind her. Harmony's voice.

For a brief second, Cordy is tempted to whirl and slap Harmony for the remark… _HUH?_… but then gets it back in control.

" Hey, Harm, " Cordy says, trying to sound casual, " probably her copy of Butch Life Monthly came in, and she's anxious to take a gander at the centerfold, " Cordy snickers, " ' Oooo, baby, all that flannel makes me hot'. Heh, hate for her to miss out on this month's selection of designer work boots."

" Yeah, " Harmony gives her a sidelong glance. " So, did you hear about Missy Peters and Brad Carson?" harmony asks.

" What's the dirt?" Cordelia stops. She's been scamming on Brad for like, forever, but Missy's always been his girlfriend.

" Broke up. Splitsville," Harm makes a ripping noise. " No more Brad and Missy. Seems she dumped him for the captain of the varsity basketball team."

" Really?" Cordelia doesn't look at all sorry, " Gee, someone should go comfort that poor boy!"

" Oh yeah, someone should, " Harmony agrees. They look at each other, and giggle.

" Hey, I heard something funny …" Harmony gives Cordy a look.

" Yeah?"

" Yeah, I was talking to Melinda Chambers last night on her cell.. and she swears she saw you downtown last night.

" That's stupid, " Cordy puts in, " I was home sick. I think it was something I ate at school yesterday."

" Yeah, that's what I told her. I mean, that's the _only_ reason you'd miss practice, right? Because, I know how important getting the state championship is to you. But she says it was you, and you were outside a bar, talking to someone." Harmony shrugs, but there's a look on her face. " She couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. She thought it might be a girl, dressed like a guy. Had long hair. Anyway, I told her she was crazy. You were home in bed, sick."

" Exactly, " Cordy says, entering the school. " That Melinda Chambers is a big fat liar. Always has been, " Cordy looks to see if Harmony is buying it. " You know she's had it in for me like forever!"

"Sure, sure, Cordy," Harmony smiles and nods. " Just thought I'd let you know… you know how rumors can get all weird and stuff."

" Yeah, thanks Harm, " Cordelia says, but notes the little look Harmony gave her. _Seems Harmony's getting a wee bit greedy… she better be careful. She doesn't, so doesn't, want to mess with me._

Cordelia looks down the hall, and sees Faith taking a drink at the water fountain. She smiles evilly, and switches sides with Harmony.

" What?" Harmony says.

" Watch and learn, " is all Cordelia says.

As they pass Faith, Cordy gives her a hip check into her butt, knocking Faith a little forward, her teeth hitting the water fountain. She looks up.

" Ooops, Sorry, " Cordelia says, her tone slightly sarcastic. " Didn't mean to hit you. Guess you need a little work on that butt."

Faith looks up at her, and smirks. " No problem, Cordelia. Could say the same about those hips."

Cordelia starts to move on, but Faith has casually raised her leg, and Cordelia trips over it. She goes flying ,landing on her butt, legs akimbo. Her books are scattered. She looks up, face flushed and angry.

" Ooops, " Faith grins. " Guess you should watch where you're walking." She gives Cordy a brief glance . " Might wanna close those knees before someone sees something you don't want 'em to."

Cordy, blushing, clamps her legs closed. She glares at Faith.

Smirking, Faith moves off towards the library.

" That stupid lesbo, " Harmony helps Cordelia up." Someone should teach her a lesson."

Cordy brushes herself off, straightening her skirt.

" Oh yeah," Cordy agrees, as she recovers her books.

Stupid bitch. So gonna teach you to mess with me! 

2

Faith, feeling pretty cocky after her little run in with Cordelia, pushes open the library door and strides in. _fun's fun, but time to get to work. Hope Giles isn't late. Wanna get this done!_

" Hey, Giles! You around here, somewhere?" Faith calls out. She makes her way to the table, and sets down her bag. " Wanna get going."

Giles emerges from his office, and starts down the stairs. He's quickly followed by Willow and Xander.

Faith looks at them, then looks at Giles. Her expression isn't particularly happy.

" What's going on?" Faith asks, deciding to bluff it out." How come you're here? Looking for some books?"

" Faith, they're well aware of what's happening. They want to help," Giles says simply.

" Oh," Faith says softly. " Well… no, " She turns her back, walking away from the table.

" Excuse me?" Willow, at the rear, speaks up. " Who made you boss?"

" Destiny made me boss, Red, " Faith turns around, " Fate put me in charge. Don't like it, get lost. Don't care. You aren't going. Neither is Xander. End of discussion."

" Lest you forget, Faith, I'm your watcher. I'm in charge."

" Sorry, Jeeves, but when it comes to the fighting? I'm in charge. I'm the one putting my ass out there every day, so no… they don't go, simple, period. Talk over."

" Bull," Xander speaks up, " you may be the slayer, but this is _our_ town, Faith. We've lived here all our life. Not big on the caring about your destiny, or the rest of it. No one asked you here; you just came, and have been playing at boss ever since. Sorry, but when it comes to Sunnydale, I've got a stake here, and so does Will. Don't like it? Tough. Go home."

" I think that'll be enough, Xander," Giles says.

" No, he's right, Giles, " Willow backs up Xander, " this isn't her town. She loses, and some monster takes over, so what? She just goes somewhere else. But we _live_ here, Giles. We have a right to fight for it. She doesn't have a right to just cut us out, because it doesn't fit in her plans, " Willow turns to Faith. " I don't care who or what you are, Faith. I'm not being left behind, so get used to it."

" Get used to it?" Faith almost laughs. She runs up the stairs, and gets right into Willow's face. " What're you gonna do, Red, when the vamps start comin' at you? Faint like the last time?"

" Hey, that's not fair!" Xander comes up to Faith, " She was attacked by Jesse. He bit her."

" And you, Xander. What happens when you gotta face down a bunch of vamps? You did ok with one, but how's five or six or a dozen hit you? Gonna be brave then, guy? How 'bout when you're watching them suck the life out of Red. How's that gonna feel, you moron?"

" Don't call him a moron!" Willow hits her, " he's got a ….ow!"

Faith grabs Willow's arm, and twists it around. " I'm not even as strong as a vamp, Red, and I gotcha. What you gonna do when the real thing gets ya? Whine?"

" Let her alone!" Xander comes over and throws a punch, that Faith blocks.

" That what you're going to tell them when they're killing her, Xander? Let her alone?"

Willow kicks back, hitting Faith in the shin. Faith, startled, drops her arm, and Willow comes around with a punch, Faith blocks it. She leg sweeps Willow, knocking her on her butt. She makes to go after Xander.

" ENOUGH!" Giles yells, at the lot of them. They stand, except Willow, looking foolish. Giles walks over to Faith, his face pale with pink spots on his cheeks. " I rather expect foolishness out of them, but you?" He looks at his slayer. " Maybe you've forgotten, Faith, but you're my slayer. That means, you do what I tell you to do. And threatening me?… won't change that at all, " Giles says. Faith lowers her arm." Get this straight, " He addresses the group, " this is serious. I don't have time for your petty squabbles. You two can go, " Giles says, softly, but there's iron under the velvet.

" Giles! They'll get killed! This is …." She stops on his look. " Fine, " She whispers, angrily.

Willow gets a little triumphant smirk on her face. Giles sees it, and isn't pleased.

" Now listen here. Faith is right. She's the general on the field. So, what she says? Goes. NO ARGUMENTS! If she says run, you run. You DON'T counter her. She's in charge. Clear?"

Willow and Xander nod.

" Good. I'm glad we understand each other, " Giles says, his temper calming a little. " Now, let's stop this nonsense. We have a lot to do before we go rushing in that warehouse."

" I hope you can live with this, Giles, " Faith says, as they come to the table.

" What would that be, Faith?"

" If they get killed, it's on your head."

" That's enough, Faith."

" I'm done, " Faith says, sitting down. The others, including Giles, sit by her.

They start to go over the plan for attack.

3

Cordelia Chase is bored. Creative writing has that effect on her. Most things have that effect on her.

"So, class, today we'll study action sequences in the adventure novel," Mrs. Wright intones, her monotone throwing Cordy into a semi-detached state.

She stares out the window of the classroom, seeing whatever there is to see.

She sees Giles, followed by Faith, Willow and Xander… _Hey, where are THEY going?…_ leaving the school grounds. _What's going on? What're they up to?_

Faith thinks about last night, what that demon said, about Faith being a " Slayer" … some mystical warrior that fights evil. _That's just crazy… isn't it?_

She thinks about that night… how strong she was. How cool she was in the demon bar. And the first time she met her… how she moved like a cat… how she did a double flip like it was nothing…

_Maybe she is this slayer thing… maybe that's what's up… they're going on some kind of like… mission? But with Willow? And Xander? Those geeks? God, what're they gonna do? Carry the weapons? And Giles? He'll bore the monsters to death… naw… still…_

_Her mind wanders to last night, in the alley. Faith having her up against the wall… and then they're in another alley…and vampires are attacking._

_Cordelia is brandishing a knife and stake that Faith gave her. She looks mega stylish in her Prada turtleneck and Gucci jeans and boots. Of course. And Faith is looking pretty hot herself. Hot and cool, because she's really going to town on the vamps attacking._

Cordelia's holding her own, slicing here, dicing there, getting the stake in. But suddenly, she's grabbed from behind by some huge vampire. She struggles to free herself, but it's hopeless. The vampire's just too strong!

" Faith, help… please!" Cordelia calls out, wriggling in the vampire's grip.

" Be quiet, little girl. You're friend can't help you now, you're mine!" The vampire fiend replies, leaning over Cordy. He's all bumpy and fangy. " I'm going to …"

" What? Gargle first, I hope, " Faith quips, as she runs to Cordelia's aid." You blood suckers really have stinky breath, ya know?"

" Give it up, slayer. She's mine!"

" No way, Tall, dark and bumpy," Faith cries, running at the vampire. Her fist connects with face, and the vampire reels back, releasing Cordelia.

" Run, Cordelia! Be safe! I'll protect you!" Faith says, attacking the vampire.

She hits the large vamp with a roundhouse kick. It knocks him backwards. But he recovers quickly, and grabs her, throwing her against the wall. He starts towards Cordelia, who hasn't left.

Faith bounces off the wall, and seeing the vampire going for Cordelia, jumps on his back, pounding him around the head.

" No, you fiend! You can't have her!" Faith cries out, boxing his ears.

The vampire roars, and grabs her hands, flipping her over his back. She lands, and faces him, in a classic fighting pose.

The vampire squares off against her.

" Give it up, shrimp!" He taunts her, " Once I've crushed you, I'm going to suck your girlfriend dry!"

" You'll never win, you foul thing, for I'm the slayer!" Faith declares. She goes into action against him.

She fights like a 70's kung fu movie, with some recent wall climbing and floating through the air kicks ala _The Matrix_. She's all over him, kicking, punching, cutting with sword and knife. There's even the cheap out of sync sound effects courtesy every Bruce Lee movie ever made.

Finally, Faith has the vampire down on it's back. She's straddling it, and lifts a stake over its heart.

" How? How did you, a puny human, defeat me?" The vampire groans, realizing it's remaining un-life is measured in nanoseconds.

" How? Because I am strong! I am invincible! I'm the slayer!" She plunges the stake, " And your Hoovered! "

Faith leaps up, and starts doing a victory dance. The theme to " Rocky" swells in the background.

Cordelia, her heart beating fast, her breath coming shallow, approaches the dancing slayer.

" Oh, Faith! That was wonderful, " She breathes, feeling her body tingle. " What do we do now?"

" Now, baby?" Faith looks at her, and stops dancing. A wicked evil grin comes over her face. " Now, I hurt you… in the best way!"

Faith grabs Cordelia, and pushes her against the wall, kissing her violently. Her lips are burning trails down her neck.

" Oh… Faith…" Cordelia breathes, her heart pumping wildly. " You hurt me in the best way!" She hears her 200 dollar turtleneck sweater rip, and she doesn't care. All she cares about is the fire Faith's hot lips and hands are causing her. " Yes, baby, yes… hurt me …please…"

" Cordelia… I have to tell you something," Faith says, her passion causing her to pant.

" What, my darling?"

" This is a dream, you moron! WAKE UP!"

" Cordelia!

Cordelia!

" CORDELIA!"

Cordelia awakes from her daydream, to see Mrs. Wright, the English teacher, staring at her. Along with most of the rest of the class. There are definite titters and chuckles to be heard.

" Huh?" Cordelia blushes .

" I'm glad you could rejoin the class, Ms. Chase, " Mrs. Wright smiles, a little meanly,

" Sorry, I was sooo fascinated by your lecture, I was enraptured," Cordy snipes back, getting a laugh from the class.

" I see. So then, if you will, Ms. Chase. Please analyze the passage on page 98 of the text, using some of the methods we just discussed in class."

_Busted! God ,how utterly humiliating!_ She thinks as she stalls to try to recall anything Mrs. Wright was talking about.

_What is this bitch doing to me?_ She glowers about Faith, and how again she's managed to mangle her life.

And damn, I'm wet! 

4

" This is very disturbing," Giles whispers, watching Faith.

" Shhh, Jeeves, I almost got it, " Faith says, kneeling by the back door of the warehouse.

Faith is expertly manipulating the lock with a set of lock picks. She listens, then smiles when she hears the tell tale click.

Got it," She whispers, standing up and waving them away from the door. They follow her a distance away.

" You realize of course I in no way encourage you in the practice of burglary, " Giles looks at Faith disapprovingly.

" Chill, Giles. Just a little talent I picked up in Southie," Faith grins.

" I don't get it, " Xander says, " you've got that slayer's strength. Why didn't you just bust the lock?"

" And alert every vamp inside, Xan?" Faith looks at him disparagingly.

He blushes.

" Ok, let's review. I'm going up, and start smashing the windows above," She points at the windows near the roof. " Once I'm halfway through, you guys open the door, and start lobbing the Molotov cocktails at them. Got it?"

Xander and Willow nod.

" Ok. Giles, you got the crossbow?" Giles nods. " Good, then you shoot anything moving inside. Once I've reached the end, I'm jumping in, releasing dead boy and shoving him your way. You guys grab him, and get him out of there. Got it?"

Nods all around.

" Good, then, questions?"

" What about you?" Willow asks, " What if you get like, caught by some of them?"

" Don't sweat it, Red. Slayer, remember? I can hold my own. But whatever, don't wait for me. Get Dead boy wrapped up, and away. Got it? No heroics, ok?"

" Ok," Willow says reluctantly, " But still…"

Faith gives her a look. She goes silent.

" If this doesn't work? Don't hang around. Run. All of you…me too. I'm not dying for dead boy, and nobody else is either. Anything goes wrong, we abort. Got it?"

"We got it, " Xander says. " Smash, throw, shoot, retrieve, wrap, run and party."

" See, if Xan can get it, all of you can. I repeat. NO HEROICS!" She picks up the iron bar she brought to smash the windows, then starts towards the warehouse. " ok, you guys, get ready."

Faith sticks the pipe in her belt, and shinnies up the drainpipe. She reaches the ledge running along the windows, and pulling the pipe, starts smashing the windows. She gives each a hard blow, and moves on til she's at the end of the line. Then she pushes through the smashed window, and doing a aerial flip, lands on her feet…

Only to find the warehouse deserted. _What the fuck? Wait! They left dead boy!_

She sees Angel, still tied to the supporting beam in the middle of the warehouse. But there's nothing else. No other vamps. _Well, that's easy! _ She chortles. She runs over to Angel, and starts cutting the bindings.

" Hey guys. Coast is clear. C'mon in." She calls out.

The gang enters through the picked door, and look around.

" I thought you said there were like 20 vampires here last night," Xander looks around.

" There were. Musta gotten tired, or bored, " Faith has both Angel's hands free. She kneels to start on his feet.

" Faith…" Angel, regaining consciousness, gasps out.

" Yeah, chill Big Guy. We'll..."

A door at the rear of the warehouse slams open, and the vampires stream out into the warehouse.

" Well, well. Slayer, " Darla, leading the parade of vamps, calls out. " Good to see you again. Oh, and you brought your buddies along too. Great… more snacking"

Faith looks up to see the vampires beginning to encircle them. _Aw, fuck me!_

" Guys, did you bring the stuff?"

" Uh… we left it outside, "Xander says, " We thought…"

" Great. Now you think. Shit." Faith looks around. She cuts the last of the cords binding Angel's feet.

Freed from his bonds, and weak from his torture, he flops over, right onto Faith.

" Dammit!" She turns, and pushes him towards the others. " Go, get him out. I'll stall them as much as I can…"

Giles, Willow and Xander grab Angel, and start towards the exit. Giles did remember his crossbow, and as Willow and Xander carried Angel out, he covered them, shooting at any vampire that approached. Keeping them at bay, the made for the door.

Faith in the meantime, turned to take on the advancing horde.

Shit oh mother! This doesn't look good at all! 

No one could ever accuse Faith of hesitating. Pulling a stake in one hand, and a long knife in the other, she ran into the crowd, yelling.

" Well, what're you waiting for, you morons?" Darla yells at the vampires. " Get them!"

Faith fights like a madwoman. Punching, slashing, staking, kicking, she attacks the advancing vampires. One after another, the vampires start to dust, as stake hits heart, and knife hits neck.

But there are simply too many of them. They keep coming, and she begins to tire, _Fuck me, gotta keep going, I gotta. I might take the big dirt nap, but I'm taking a whole bunch of these suckers with me. _ She keeps at it, staking when she can, hitting and punching, kicking… but gradually, the wave of vampires overwhelms her. Her arms are held, and struggle as she might, she can't break free. She's pushed to a clear spot, where Darla's waiting.

Darla looks at the winded slayer, and smiles.

" Well, Faith. Doesn't look too good for you. Let's see, it's what? 15 to 1? More? Gotta say, that's pretty gutsy. But you gotta face it, you're not walking out of here. "

Faith looks at her, and grins. " You know, Darla? You're always making with the threats, but so far? Not too big on the follow through. I beginning to think you're afraid of me."

" You're kidding, right? I mean, c'mon Faith. No way you're getting out of this. What the hell do I have to be afraid of?"

" Well, easy to take me out with 15 vamps standing around, breathing down my neck. But one on one? You'll run every time. You're gutless, Blondie."

" Oh, really, " Darla grins. She shakes her head, and vamps out. " Let her go."

" What? Wait a minute, Darla… " one of the vampires holding Faith speaks up.

" Oh, c'mon you morons. She's not going to win. And if she starts to get me, just jump in and take her out. God, do I have to spell it out for you?"

The vampires holding Faith release her. She grins.

" you know, Darla? You really should get some work done, especially round the eyes. All those years are beginning to show."

" Oh, gee, I guess I'm supposed to be all hurt now?" Darla snarls. She launches off, jumping on Faith. " Sorry, sticks and stones, slayer." She punches Faith in the face.

Faith reels back from the blow, but then throws a kick, and the fight is on.

The two women go at each other with a vengeance. Darla, despite her looks, is really strong, and gets a few good licks in on Faith.

Faith, for her part, comes roaring back, kicking , punching, and in the classic chick fight arsenal, pulling hair and biting. They wind up rolling on the floor, Faith on top, then Darla, each getting some mean punches in.

The crowd, surrounding them, eggs them on. The majority is rooting for Darla, but a few , tired of Darla's haughty ways, silently root for Faith. Not that they'll spare her, but they wouldn't mind the slayer taking out Darla, to boot.

Darla has gotten on top of Faith, and is hitting her with relish.

" Not so smart now, are you, slayer? Where're your witty come backs…!"

Darla is interrupted when a scream is heard, followed by a second, and then more.

" What the hell?" She says, getting up. She pulls Faith up by the collar, holding her like a rag doll. She looks over into the crowd.

Just in time to see some Molotov cocktails flying towards the group. The Molotov's hit, break, and cover some of them with gasoline… and then they start to burn.

The crowd breaks up, running to get away from the flying death. They reveal Xander, Willow and Giles, each with a Molotov, ready to toss. They let fly, and hit some more of the fleeing vampires. Whoosh… and then screams as they turn to dust.

" Well, baby," Faith grins, bruised but crowing, " looks like it's just you and me now!"

" Screw you, Faith. This is over now," Darla tosses Faith away.

Darla, looks for a way to escape, looking one way, then another. Then she just takes off running.

Faith, weakened, pushes herself up. She pulls out a stake, and aiming carefully, throws it at the retreating vampire's back. The stake hits home, staking Darla through the heart.

Darla dies in motion, her body clouding into a long trail of dust.

" YEAH!" Xander jumps up and down, ecstatic. " Did you see that? Wow, that was totally cool. We so burned their asses!"

Xander and Willow do a high five, then a low five, and then another high five.

" We are totally mega vampire fighters! " Willow crows, dancing around and feeling pretty pleased with herself. " Did you see their faces when we started lobbing the Molotov's at them? Man, I thought they were going to crap apples right then!" she dances a little more. " We are just so totally awesome!"

Faith moves to the group. She's got a frown on her face.

" Faith, did you see it? We rock!" Willow calls out, happy-happy.

" We totally fried their butts!' Xander adds in.

They do another high five.

" Hello, Faith. I'm glad you're…"

" Ok, are you guys deaf, or just stupid?"

All three look at her, shocked.

" What?"

" What?"

" Faith, what's the meaning of this?"

" Were any of you listening to me earlier?" Faith says, her voice quiet, but steely. " Did any of you understand what I was saying? Or was I just wasting my breath?"

The three of them stare at her, not understanding her at all.

" Outside, before we began? Oh, and like a dozen times before that? What did I say?" She looks at them. " Ok, refresher. No Heroics. No waiting around. You get Angel, and you get out. You don't come back, you don't do stupid stunts like you just pulled. I thought I was clear, but I guess it didn't penetrate those cement blocks you call heads."

She stands there, staring at them.

For a moment, no one says anything. Then Willow, her neck beet red, breaks the group, and goes to Faith.

" What the heck is wrong with you?" Willow says, obviously angry, " We just saved your life, and you're yelling at us? What's your problem?"

" My problem…" Faith moves in on Red, who backs up, " Is that that easily could've backfired, getting the bunch of you killed. Say those vamps turned and started at you, moron? What then? What're you gonna do then? You got lucky they panicked and ran. But they could've easily overwhelmed all of you, killing you!"

By this time, she's pushed Willow back into the others. " But I guess you just decided to be a bunch of fools, risking it all so you can do some stupid dance and high fives, feeling pretty proud of yourselves. Well, get this. You easily could've been taking dirt naps, the lot of you, "

She turns on Giles. " These two, I expect stupid. What's YOUR excuse? You were supposed to get them out of here, safe. Instead you're with them, egging them on. Did you EVEN listen to me at the library, Giles? This is _not_ their fight. They're _NOT _ slayers. They have lives, and should live them. Not die in some stupid fight against vampires!"

" I'm sorry, Faith," Giles says, his tone dry and a touch sarcastic, " I suppose we just cared enough about you not to let you get killed. Silly us!"

" Damned right, Silly you," Faith cuts in, but Willow cuts her off.

" Wait a minute. I don't give a rats patootie who you think you are, Faith. I said this before, but I guess _you_ weren't listening. This is _OUR TOWN, _Faith. Ours. Mine, Xander's, even Giles. From your attitude, I'm thinking, it's _not_ yours, and never will be. So, the deal is, we live here, we gotta live here, and I'll be damned if I'm going to let some full of herself stranger tell me what to do in _my _town. If I want to risk my life fighting the bad guys, that's my right, and YOU have NO right to tell me different!" she separates from the group, and sticks her face in Faiths. " If you don't like that? Tough!"

Faith stares at her, and then her lip curls in a sneer.

" Fine. Your town. Fine, " She says, not moving an inch. " This aint the movies, Red. No one yells cut, you don't get back up. Dead is dead. You wanna be stupid, and get yourself killed, fine. Can't stop you. Be an ass. See if I give a bloody fuck." She pushes Red away, and starts towards the door. " The bunch of ya. Don't get in my way, got it? I got a job to do, and you all just make it 1000 times harder. So stay the fuck outta my way, and if you get in trouble? Call a cop."

Faith storms out the door.

" That… ungrateful… biotch." Xander says, his face going red. " We just saved her life, and she has the nerve to tell us off?" He starts for the door. " Slayer or not, I'm so gonna kick her…" Willow's after him, restraining him.

" No, Xander, no. Let it go. Let her go!" Willow says, pulling him back. " Let her be alone. If that's what she wants, fine. Just don't get yourself beat up over it. It's not worth it!" She pulls him back inside.

" I'll have a talk with her…" Giles begins.

" No, don't, " Willow says, her tone angry, " If she wants to be alone, that's just fine. I don't force my friendship on no one Giles. She can be alone, all she wants. As far as we're concerned, we're done. We're not trying to be her friends anymore." She turns to Xander. " Right, Xander?"

" You betcha," Xander agrees. " She's on her own."

" Willow, Xander. Stop. Think. I'm sure she was just concerned for your safety. Don't read anything else into it."

" Well, she won't have to worry about it anymore, Mr. Giles, " Willow says, " Cuz they'll be selling lift tickets in hell before we help her again." She takes Xander's hand. " Let's go, Xan."

The two of them leave Giles alone.

Giles sighs, and begins to collect the left over bottles. Then he stands there, staring at them. In a rare moment of anger, he kicks the bottles, sending them flying.

" Bleeding sodding burkes, " He mutters, as he leaves.

Faith has hidden herself in one of the small offshoots to the main alley. She stands in the shadows, leaning against the wall.

_Stupid, stupid… STUPID! Are they TRYING to get themselves killed. Don't they know what can happen to them? _

_I'm not going to let it happen again. I won't! I won't care, I won't watch them die. Not again. NOT AGAIN!_

Angry, she pounds her fists against the bricks, over and over and over.

_I WON'T DO IT AGAIN!_

Angry, confused and tired, she turns and walks out of the alley.

5

Sometime later, in the underground , a roar is heard.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" The Master roars at the news. He seems to stumble, and sits heavily on a rock.

" Forget her, Master, " Luke says, " She was vain and stupid. She let her emotions rule her, and she … urrrggghhh"

The Master has gotten up, and grabbed Luke by the neck. He holds him over his head.

" You imbecile. She was my favorite. Do you hear me? MY FAVORITE!"

The tosses Luke like a pillow into a nearby rock. Luke, stunned, falls to his knees.

" All of you… ALL OF YOU… GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE! NOW!"

The other vampires bow, and back out quickly. They don't want to be around when the Master loses control. They've never seen it, and don't want to be anywhere near when it happens.

Luke crawls away, whipped.

The Master seems to stumble around, moaning and groaning. Finally, he comes to a rock he often uses as a seat, and sits down heavily. His head drops to his chest, and for the first time in almost 2000 years, he cries. The tears run blood red down his face.

After awhile, he pulls himself together, and looks up. His expression appears calm, but his eyes are full of bitter hate.

" You killed her, slayer. You killed my Darla. For that you will die. Slowly, agonizingly slowly. I will strip the flesh from your body, piece by piece, until you beg for the mercy of death."

" But there will be no mercy for you, Slayer."

" None!"

6

…" You killed her, Slayer. You killed my Darla. For that you will die. Slowly, agonizingly slowly. I will strip the flesh from your body, piece by piece, until you beg for the mercy of death."

" But there will be no mercy for you, Slayer."

" None!"

_So, there's a slayer in Sunnydale. This is interesting…_

The man, tall, solidly built, backs away from the revealing pool. He waves his hands and says a small incantation, and the pool's water goes murky and dark.

" It seems that Aurelius is not going to work out, after all." He says to himself. " I had hopes for you, boy. You seemed to live the ideal. But you are as plagued by human feelings as the rest."

Shrugging , he turns and leaves the small chamber, pressing a panel in the wall to close the door behind him. He removes the robe he's wearing, and hangs it in the closet.

" Well, the prophecy must be fulfilled, so we'll just have to take care of you after…"

He walks down a narrow, hidden passageway until he comes to another door. Pressing the panel, he opens it, revealing his ' study'. He walks through, the door closing behind him, and turns to his desk. That's when he sees his daughter, rifling through his books.

" Cordelia? Was there something you wanted?" Cornell 'Corny" Chase asked, a little perturbed finding her here. _She's never shown an interest in my ' hobby' before._

" Oh, hi daddy, " Cordelia half turns, smiling her brightest smile. " I was just looking through some of your books…"

" So I see, Cordy. Why? Are you looking for something?" He walks over, standing next to her.

" Sort of…" Cordy keeps going through the arcane library. " but I'm really not finding what I'm looking for…" She looks a little frustrated.

" Maybe if you told me what you were looking for," He raises a brow at the scattered books, "maybe I could help you, and keep my library in some semblance of order."

" Oh, it's nothing really, I guess, " For some reason, Cordelia feels a little shy about telling her father about the slayer, " It's just silly…"

" Cordy, anything that interests you this much," he waves around at the books, knowing his daughter's notoriously short attention span, " is hardly silly. You know you can tell me anything."

"It's nothing, daddy, really," Cordelia smiles. She starts to reshelf the books. Cornell grabs two of the books Cordelia is about to place together, and puts them on different shelves. " What?" Cordelia looks at her father.

" You never put those two volumes together…ever." He looks a little pale. " I'll do this, Cordy. Don't you have… practice or something?"

Cordelia gives him a strange look. " Sure, Daddy…" She starts to walk out, then stops. She turns back in. " Dad, what's a slayer?"

Cornell almost drops the books he's shelving. He turns to look at his daughter. " Slayer? Where'd you hear that term?"

" Oh, just around, " Cordelia tries to conceal her interest. " Somebody told someone that told someone else that told me that there was a slayer in town, is all. I was kinda wondering what that was." She shrugs. " no big, just kinda felt stupid not knowing, you being a big expert on the oogly-boogly stuff."

Cornell Chase looks at his daughter with a tight little grin on his face. He can tell she's lying to him. It's more than just a rumor she heard. _So, she's met a slayer. Or someone claiming to be the slayer. This could be interesting… and complicating_.

" I've heard the term, honey," Cornell puts the rest of the books on the shelves. " But I've never really paid it much mind." He walks to his desk, and sits.

" Why?" Cordelia asks, moving back to his desk.

" It's just a myth, honey. Kind of like what they're supposed to hunt and kill. Surely you don't' believe in vampires, do you?" He smiles at her.

" No…" Cordelia says, a little puzzled. " I mean, this is your like hobby. Don't you believe in vampires?"

" No such thing. Usually, it's either a mental disorder, or someone suffering from a condition, like Albinism or porphyria. But supernatural creatures that drink blood and hunt by night. Just a myth." Cornell smiles. " Like this … Slayer."

" Myth? Like a fairy tale? It's just made up?" Cordelia looks at him.

" Myths usually have some kernel of truth to them. But the Slayer? There's just no such animal."

" Well, what do you know about it, though?" Cordelia, interested, drops the ' don't care' attitude.

" Not much, really. Kind of obscure, really… let me check something…"

He gets up, and scans over his collection until he comes to a certain volume. He takes it off the shelf, and flips through it. He stops, reads a little, and then nods.

" Here we go. Boy, did these guys go for the dramatic, or what?" He quotes " **_In every generation there is a Chosen One. She alone will stand against the vampires, the demons and the forces of darkness. She is the Slayer_**." He makes a face, " Well, rather full of herself, I would think… if she actually existed. Lets see…" he reads on," For as long as there have been vampires, there have been slayers… mystical warriors… short, brutal lives… superhuman strength, accelerated healing, psychic powers… " He shakes his head. " It's all rather … foolish, really, if you think about it. One little girl to take on a world of evil? " he slams the book closed. " It's just a tale, Cordelia. Maybe in some long past time, there was someone who was honored by this ' Slayer' nonsense, probably did something heroic… and like all myths, it got handed down and blown way out of proportion."

" So, the Slayer doesn't exist then?" Cordelia isn't sure if she's relieved or disappointed. Or if he's telling me the truth. But why wouldn't he?

" Only as some myth, honey, Who's been filling your head with this nonsense, anyway?"

" No one, " Cordelia puts in quickly, " like I said, just some rumor floating around. "

" Well, you can tell whoever told you this, it's just a fairy tale," Cornell smiles. She's lying. She knows something, and isn't telling me. Has she met this slayer?

" Thanks Daddy, " Cordelia smiles. She looks at the clock " Oh. I better get to practice. It's getting late."

" Ok, just be careful, ok? There's a lot of weirdoes out there, " Cornell says, " I do wish you'd let Simon take you and pick you up."

" Daddy, please!" Cordelia makes a face. " I'm almost 17 years old. I don't need a babysitter…"

" Simon is hardly a babysitter…"

" He's one of your bodyguards. I'd look like a dork if he was standing around while I'm… just no, Daddy, I'm just fine. I'm careful."

" Ok, dear, " Cornell shakes his head. Stubborn. Just like her mother. " Don't I at least get a kiss?"

Cordelia comes over, leans over and kisses Cornell's cheek.

" I'll see you later, Daddy."

" I love you, sugarpop, " Cornell calls out.

" I love you too, Daddy, " Cordy waves over her shoulder as she leaves.

Slayer. This is beginning to be a … problem. I'll have someone keep tabs on Cordy. See who she's hanging out with. I don't need some slayer messing up my plans.

Cordy heads towards the front door, her bright expression replaced by a thoughtful one. He's lying to me. I know it. I know what I saw last night, and I saw his reaction when I asked about a slayer. Why is he hiding it from me?

Feeling a little troubled, Cordy exits the house.

7

Faith wanders about the darkened campus, feeling a little lost.

I should go and talk to Giles. I know he's here, I saw him go to the library, and he hasn't left. But damn, I'm really not feeling like dealing with an angry old guy right now.

Faith knows she went way over the top this afternoon. She shouldn't have been so harsh with the gang… geeze, the gang? Is that it now? The Slayer and her gang? That's … but she was totally scared. Almost getting yourself killed by a roomful of vamps will do that to you. She touches her face, and grins ruefully. Darla almost making mincemeat of me? So didn't help my mood. Got lucky there…damn, they saved my life and I yelled at them for it. But don't they get it? I don't want them there. I don't want them risking it. God, if I had the chance, I'd be doing something else… not running after vamps and monsters. Don't they know they can get really, seriously dead?

I shouldn't have gone off on them, though. I mean, they were only trying to help. But damn. Dead is dead. Aw, forget it. Doesn't matter? When I left, I saw Red throwing daggers at me with her eyes. Don't think I'll have to worry about them helping me again.

Faith looks up, and notices the gym lights are blazing brightly. She sees someone enter the gym, and her curiosity is piqued. What's the haps? She makes her way over to the gym, and quietly lets herself inside.

" Ok, Ladies. Once again. And Aurora? This time? Try to do it some energy? Save the sleepwalking for when you're sleeping, ok?" Cordelia puts on the music, then joins the others to start the routine.

Ah, well. Cheerleading practice. Aint this a hoot? No, wait. Waste of time. I should just motor…

Yet, for some reason, Faith doesn't leave; instead, she leans against the wall, watching.

Cordelia goes through the routine, watching her own self and the others, checking for errors and missteps. She's determined to go to the championships this year, and as team captain, it's her duty to keep the others on track. While making a complicated turn, she almost breaks when she sees Faith leaning against the wall, watching the practice.

What the hell is she doing here? Years of disciplined practice, however, keep her steady and in the routine. So, she wants to watch the cheerleaders, huh? A little smirk comes to her face. She starts to really move into the routine, her hips getting a little extra hippy shake, her body responding and moving a little more sensually than normal. See how lil Ms. Butchy likes that.

Faith, ever the cynic, dismisses it as a big waste of time. I mean, really? You're life revolving how you can shake your ass, or how high you can jump? Still, gotta give them the props. They're really putting a lot into it, even if it's bogus.

Tired, her concentration shot from the events of the day, she starts to drift off elsewhere…

Sunnydale, Sunnydale go team go

We're the hottest, don't you know?

Sunnydale, Sunnydale beat the rest

There's no stopping us, we're the best!

… GOOOOO SUNNYDALE! …

Faith goes into her final move, doing a double over the head back flip, landing in a split. She holds up her pom-poms and shakes them, to the roar of approval from the crowd.

The team gathers together, to hear the verdict of the judges.

" And, the 1997 winners of the State Cheerleading Championships…is Sunnydale High, from Sunnydale, California!"

The other girls go wild, cheering and giving high fives, calling out ." Yeah, oh Yeah, we're the bomb, We're number one YAAAY!"

The lift Faith up on their shoulders, to her embarrassment, and carry her over to the winners platform, where they're given the trophy. Faith lifts the trophy over her head in triumph, and the crowd roars it's approval.

The girls carry her around the gymnasium in a 'victory lap', Faith holding the trophy high, all smiles.

They finally let her down, but then nearly crush her, trying to all hug her at once.

" You were great tonight, Faith."

" God, you were the bomb. Did you see the way they reacted to your routine?"

" Man, you were on fire, girl."

" Totally awesome!"

As they make their way to the locker room, Faith feels like she's floating. It's the best night of her life. All the hard work they put into the routines has paid off, and they're the State Champs. Better, everyone seems to adore her. They all are the bestest buds she's ever had. She's so glad she decided to join the team.

Faith sits down in front of her locker, still buzzing over tonight and the victory. She feels more than sees someone sit down next to her. She turns into the smiling face of Cordelia Chase.

" You were great tonight, girlfriend, " Cordy says, smiling warmly. She drapes an arm over Faith's shoulder. " You were so there tonight, so focused. It was totally amazing!"

" Thanks, Cordy, " Faith smiles back, " It's all because of you, you know. If you hadn't given me a chance, I never…"

" Oh, I knew you were special from the first, " Cordelia says, leaning in very close. " Very, very special."

" Really?" Faith feels her heart beating faster in her chest. " You think I'm special?"

" Oh… yeah…" Cordy moves in, and presses her lips softly against Faith's. The kiss is warm, and Faith opens her mouth, feeling Cordy's tongue slide in her mouth. She feels Cordy's hand slip under her top.

" Cordy, " Faith whispers, breaking the kiss and looking around. " I mean, should we? The others…"

" Oh, the others know how I feel about you, Faith, " Cordy smiles, and kisses her again." As a matter of fact, a few of them are sooo jealous. They want you, bad."

" Funny, I only want you, " Faith says, pulling Cordelia in for another kiss.

" Faith?" Cordy say softly.

" Yes?"

" Are you going to just stand there, looking goofy all night?"

" What?"

Faith blinks, and realizes that Cordelia is standing before her, hands on her hips. Her head is cocked, and she's looking at Faith with a funny expression.

" I said, are you going to stand there like a goof all night?" Cordelia asks impatiently, " or are you going to answer my question?"

" Huh? Question? Sorry, didn't hear it, " Faith tries to recover. Man how long has she been standing there.. and oh god what was that all about, anyway?

" What're you doing here, Faith? This is a closed practice, " Cordelia carries on, " you're not supposed to be in here."

" Oh, well, sorry, Princess, if I invaded your space. I was just taking a break from research, and saw the lights." Faith shrugs, as if it were no big deal.

Hmmm.. and yet, you seemed all goofy and happy in your little world there, Faith. Did I happen to be there, too? No, wait. Don't want to be anywhere near her world. What am I thinking?

" Well, you better go now. We need to work, and you're interrupting." Cordy turns to leave.

" Hey, ummm… Cordy, about last night…"

" Look, Faith? I'd just rather forget about last night, ok? That was a mega mistake…I should've known better than to go anywhere with you!" Cordy turns, smirking at the little jab she got in.

" Yeah, well… look, I'm sorry, ok?" Faith says, Cordy stops to listen. " I mean, I'll admit it, I was trying to shake you up a little, cuz… well, face it , Cor, you've been pretty bitchy to me…"

" Oh, me? I've been bitchy to you? What about you? Think I like being tripped in the halls?"

" And who did a hip check into me, to knock me against the water fountain?" Faith gets a tight little grin on her face. " Oh, and how bout the little scene at the Bronze?"

" Yeah, well, you got your revenge on that one, girl, " Cordy gets a sour look on her face.

" There you go again. I don't know what the hell you're talking about. I haven't done squat to you!" Faith says, " ok, the demon bar thing. But that's it. Nothing else. Geeze, paranoid much?"

" Paranoid my butt!" Cordy says, irritated. " You know what you did, why don't you just admit it."

" Admit what? I'm clueless here, Cor."

" Yeah, right, I'm so gonna believe that one, " Cordy starts to walk." Major waste of time."

" Hey, Cor… wait, " Faith starts after her. Cordy stops and turns around.

" Hey, dumb ass. No boots on the court. You'll ruin the finish!"

" What? Oh, sorry!" Faith backs up, off the gym floor. " C'mere." She waves Cordy over.

" What? Hey, I gotta get back to…" She points to the others.

" Shit, Cor, it'll just take a minute, if you stop acting like an ass."

" Oh, charming too. Later," Cordy turns again.

" I'm really sorry, ok? I'm trying here, ok? Just give me a minute!"

Cordelia stops. She turns, and marches back to Faith.

" Ok, one minute, " She looks at her watch. " Well? Times ticking."

" Ok, look, I shouldn't have taken you there last night. I put you in danger, and I'm sorry, ok? And I'm kinda hopin' we can try it again. You know… have a drink…?" She catches Cordy's look. " At the Bronze, my treat, you drive… ok?"

" Pffft. Yeah, that' so gonna happen," Cordy shakes her head and starts to leave.

" Look, you wanna know if I did anything to you or not?" Faith plays a bluff, " only way you're gonna know is if you like go with me…" She stops, waiting for a reaction.

" One hour, " Cordy says, quietly.

" huh?"

" I'll be in the Bronze in one hour. You better be there, or I swear… I'll ruin you, Faith. I'll make a laughingstock of you. Don't think I can't! One hour." She marches over to Faith, and gets in her face. " And you better own up, got it?" She turns, and walks back to the group.

Faith smirks, chuckling softly to herself.

Don't know what the hell you're talking about, but this has gotta be good.

She quietly slips out the gym doors.

8

" Will, if you stare at that mocha much harder, you're going to melt the cup…" Xander teases Willow, who seems to be in her own little world.

" Huh?" She looks up at Xander, a little red faced." Hey, sorry. Just…grrr… I'm still so mad about today, I could…" Willow sweeps open her hands, and manages to knock her cup off the table, spilling it. " Oh, poop!" She growl, getting down to clean it up.

Xander gets down with her, and gently pulls her back up. " C'mon, Will. Leave it. They got staff for that, " he says, " If I'm lucky, someday I might be here, cleaning up your cups," He laughs.

" Stop that, Xander. You're not stupid… you just need to work more at school."

Xander shivers, " School bad. Hard. Xander no like."

" No kidding, looking at your last report card…" Willow looks at him, then hits him on the arm.

" What was that for?" Xander complains.

" You poop, you're trying to distract me, and … it's working!" Willow says, unable to help a little smile. " I want to be mad at her. I have that right!"

" Will, Will, Will," Xander goes over, and gives his honey a hug, " you can't keep doing this to yourself. You gotta let it go. You were right. We just got to cut her out, pretend she doesn't exist. Otherwise, we're going to make ourselves crazy, right?" He looks at her. " I mean, c'mon, she's been like… all itchy and snarky from day one, right?"

" Yeah, I guess, " Willow says, " but it's not so easy to just ignore her, Xan. She lives at my parent's house. I see her every day, like it or not. How do I pretend she's not there?"

" I dunno, " Xander says, " but you can't stay all angry at her. It's not good for you, and anyway, it's really cutting into our kissing time, you know?"

" Is that all you think about, Xander? Kissing?" Willow tries to look angry, but it's getting harder. He's just sooo cute when he gets all desperate.

" Well, no… but I'm trying to be a gentleman here, " Xander says, waggling a brow.

" Xander Harris! You're a dog!" Willow sounds offended, but you couldn't tell by the big smile on her face.

" Yeah, but I'm like a studly dog, right?" Xander says, " I mean I'm like a German shepherd, or a Boxer or something, right? Not one of those fru- fru lap dogs, like a Pekinese… right?"

" Awww… wouldn't you wanna be my lap dog, Xan?" Willow caresses his hand with hers, " I mean, sitting in my lap all day and everything?" She smiles.

" Actually…" Xander turns and grabs her, pulling her into his lap, " I was thinking, I'd rather have you in mine!"

" XANDER!" Willow squeals, but she's loving it. She throws her arms around his neck. " So, now that you got me here, whatcha gonna do about it, huh?"

" Oh, I dunno…" He closes his eyes, and leans in for a kiss. But instead of her lips, he finds her fingers pressed to his lips. " ok, not what I was going for…."

" Xander! Shhh… look, there, isn't that Faith?"

Xander starts to turn around, but she stops him. " No, don't turn around."

" Well, how'm I supposed to see her, if I can't turn around?"

" I don't know, " Willow grabs her purse, and rummages around in it, bringing out a compact. " Here, use this."

" Uhhh… Will? Not going to work… like, who's going to believe I'm checking my makeup?"

" Xander, don't get sexist on me, just use the compact. I don't want her to know we're looking at her!" She shoves the compact at him.

" Will, this is totally…" He sighs, and opens the compact. He adjusts it around a little bit, and finally sees something in the mirror. A zit. God, I've got a major zit on my eyebrow, and Will didn't even tell me! Then, remembering why he has the compact, he looks again and sees Faith at the bar. " Ok, yeah, I guess that's her." He closes the compact and hands it to her, " So?"

" So, I'm going over there and talk with her…" Willow starts to get off his lap.

" Nuh-uh," Xander says, holding her down. " You know it's only going to turn into a fight, Will. I can't let you do it. Sorry."

" Xander Harris! I'm not going to fight with her, I just wanna talk to her, " Willow grumbles, trying to loosen his hands. She looks up, and her eyes become saucer like. " Oh, my god, my god, my god!"

" What?"

" Look who she's with. Look, look!" Willow says, her tone getting quieter, but harsher.

" Huh?" Xander turns, and sees Faith talking to …

CORDELIA?

He turns back to Willow. They look at each other.

" Cordelia?" They say together, as if the earth just opened and spit out a particularly nasty monster.

" What is she doing with Cordelia?" Xander wonders.

" I don't know, and I don't care. I'm going over there now!" Willow starts to serious wiggle in Xander's lap. " Let me go, Xander!"

" NO, Will, wait. Think. You go over there, and make a scene, and then what? What does that accomplish? We already agreed she's not our friend… heck, makes perfect sense, now that I think about it. They're both snarky bitches. They should get along just fine."

Willow just sits there, a little stunned. " I don't get it, Xander. After what Cordelia did to us at the Bronze that night? And, hey, she can't forgive me because I got upset, but Cordy causes all the problems, and she's all buddy- buddy with her. It's not fair, after what we did to keep her from getting a majorly dumped on by Cordelia? How cans she… God, I hate her sooo much!"

" Hey, look, Cordelia's moving off… maybe she just stopped to give her a ration of crap," Xander says, hoping to cool off Willow. She looks ready to kill something, and he's way too close.

" Maybe," Willow sounds doubtful, " that's sorta like Cordy, I guess. Drive by trashing."

" Yeah, I guess, " Xander says. " Still, I'm angry at Faith. I don't think she should've been so nasty to us. We did take out those vamps, and save her life. you'd think she'd be grateful. You'd think she'd be grateful."

" Faith and grateful? So not gonna happen, Xan, " Willow shakes her head, " in the world according to Faith, it's all about her, you know? ' Oh, I'm the Slayer and I've got like super powers, and I'm so hot'. She just thinks she's better than us, you know?"

Xander shrugs. " I'm kind of tired of talking about Faith and stuff, you know? Can't we think of anything else to do?" He nods his head, " anyway, I think she's leaving."

" Well, good. The air's getting less stinky in here now, what with her and Cordelia gone," Willow grumbles.

" Yeah," Xander follows Faith with his eyes, and notices she doesn't leave, but rather goes up the catwalk. He glances up, and sees Cordelia sitting up there. He starts to tell Willow, then realizes it'll probably just turn into something ugly. So he just keeps quiet.

" Hey, you know what? Kinda got to get home. Still on that early morning detention with Snyder, and I'm kinda bushed." He hopes to get out of here before Willow looks up. Otherwise, it'll be another smoochie deficient night.

" Yeah, lets go. Faith and Cordelia have kinda ruined the mood, anyway, " Willow agrees." Anyway, there's a full moon out, and you know what that means." She smiles.

Xander gets a grin on his face, then frowns. " Why Willow, are you trying to seduce me?"

" I've gotta try now?"

" Good point!"

They get up, heading for the exit.

" You never did tell me how you got on that early detention anyway."

" Well, you remember that superglue I bought last month?" Xander asks, as they approach the exit.

" Yeah," Willow nods.

"Well, you see, I found out Snyder has this favorite hat he likes to wear to cover the baldness…"

The two of them leave out the back door.

9

Cordelia Chase enters the bronze, looking around to see if there's anyone she knows.

_God, ok… nobody, really. Just the usual losers and skanks. Maybe, just maybe this won't get back to Harmony and the others. God, if they knew I actually volunteered to come her to see …_

Cordelia then starts to scan for Faith. _Well, where is Ms. Rude-o, anyway? She said she'd be here! This better not be another one of her tricks, I so owe her already for last night. And tying me up naked on a pole? God, I'm so gonna rip her a new one tonight. Who does she think she is, messing with me? If she stands me up, I'm going to take this up with Mr. Giles. No, wait, Snyder. That toady'll do anything I tell him. I'll…._

She spots Faith leaning against the bar, looking down in her drink. There's an air of resignation about her. Cordy pauses, looking at her. _What's wrong with her? She looks so… sad. Did something happen? Is she… God, what the hell do I care, anyway? I don't! _Cordy shakes herself out. _I hope something did happen to her. She so deserves it. God, whatever it is, I'd love to rub her nose in it. I don't even know why I agreed to come here tonight. God, after what she's done to me? Heh, I should just stand her up. Yeah… No, I want an explanation. Something. God, I really don't know why I'm here, or what I want! She confuses me, and Cordy don't do confused. Grrr._

Cordy plasters on a confident grin, and strides over to the bar, unconsciously putting a little extra bounce in her step.

Faith looks up, and sees Cordelia striding through the bar. You know, if you didn't know her, and she wasn't such a total bitch, she could actually be kinda hot. Yeah, but I know her… god, why'd I ask her here again?

" Hey, Cor, " Faith greets Cordy as she reaches the bar, " So, what's your drink?"

" Not here, loser, " Cordy makes a face, "you think I want to be seen with … you?"

Faith just snorts, feeling her irritation rise. " Fine, Princess. Tell ya what? I'll leave and you won't be." Faith starts to shove off.

" Hey!" Cordelia grabs her arm." C'mon, be honest. You want to be seen here with me?"

" See that's the deal, Princess. I don't give a rat's butt who sees me with whom. But you got you're little games, don't wanna be seen with the … how did you put it? Oh yeah, the trashy urban butch. So fine, go hide somewhere, and I'll find ya… or something. Shit, I hate games, " Faith turns away.

" Look, I didn't even want to be here, but I agreed to come. Sorry if you get all bent because I've got a reputation to keep…"

" Yeah, as what? The Ice Princess of Sunnydale? Trust me, no one's gonna mistake you for human. This was a crappy idea… get lost, ok?"

" No! I came here and want some answers…"

" To what? Why you're a stuck up useless bitch? Don't know, Cor? Why don't you go ask mummykins? Sure she could tell ya."

" My mom's dead, ok? There's just me and my dad."

" Sorry, didn't know," Faith mutters.

" Yeah, well surprise, Faith. Lots you don't know."

" Look this was a crappy idea, ok? I just wanted to call a truce, you know? What's the point?" Faith turns away.

The ice in Cordy's face melts just a tiny bit. " 5 minutes, upstairs on the catwalk. And I'll have a mocha half decaf extra foam. Got it?"

She turns, and walks away.

_Whatta total bitch_, Faith thinks, not your servant, _tight ass_.

But she orders the fru-fru coffee nonetheless, and after five minutes, walks upstairs , moving along the catwalk until she finds Cordelia lounging at one of the tiny tables on the upper level.

" Here ya go, Princess," Faith sets down the cup. _Hope ya choke._

Faith plops down at the other chair at the tiny table, and stares out into space. Cordy tastes the Mocha , and frowns.

" I said half-decaf," She looks perturbed.

" Life sucks, don't it?" Faith still looks away.

" So?"

" So?"

" Well, do you have something to say to me?" Cordelia looks at Faith.

" Pretty much said it, Princess. Wanna truce, or not?"

" Truce? After what you tried to do? You and probably those geeker friends of yours. No, why should I do that?"

" What are you talking about? I don't know nothing about what someone did to you. I know I did the thing with the demon bar, and Hey, said I was sorry. But you keep obsessing on this crap I don't got a clue on."

" Right. So, you didn't tie me up to the sign pole at Sunnydale high, naked, with some sign saying I'm a skanky ho? Yeah, sure, " Cordelia looks at her with a hard expression. " I'm gonna buy that , right about the time I buy those lift tickets in hell."

Faith just stares at her a second, opened mouthed. Then she starts laughing. As Cordelia's glower grows more intense, and her face grows redder, Faith sits across from her, laughing harder and harder. Finally, she turns away, because just looking at Cordelia is making her laugh more.

" Man, I would've loved to have seen that, " Faith finally gets some control. Then she looks at Cordelia, who's nearly scowling, and it starts all over again.

" Stop it! Stop IT!" Cordelia starts slapping her arm. " It's NOT FUNNY! If ANYONE had seen that, anyone that mattered, I… I couldn't have shown my face there again. God, if it hadn't been for Willow and Xander, I …"

Faith stops laughing, and looks at her.

" Willow? What about Willow?"

" She came along early, with Xander. They found me, and …" Cordy blushes, " Got me down before anyone saw."

"So, you owe those… what did you call them? … oh yeah, geeker friends of mine… owe them big time. They could've pretty much trashed you to everybody, and didn't… right?"

" Yeah, " Cordy says quietly, " but probably only because they knew I'd do something bad to them if they didn't."

" Listen up, princess," Faith leans over close, taking Cordy's hand in hers, and squeezing enough to let her know that she could really hurt her. " You do anything to them, hurt them in any way, and I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Get it?"

She leans in closer, and squeezes harder on Cordelia's hand.

" Got it?"

" Yes…just… god, let me go, you freak!"

Faith lets go of her hand, and Cordy pulls it back, shaking it.

" You hurt me!"

" Not like I'll hurt you if you do anything to them." Faith's voice is low, and dangerous.

" Ok, ok, I already said ok." Cordy feels ice in her stomach. She lashes out, afraid and angry. " But that doesn't mean I won't get you, bitch. Think you can do shit like that to me, and get away with it? When I'm done with you…"

" Moron, haven't you been listening? Wasn't me, dope.," Faith says, quietly. " I wouldn't do something like that to you. I take the direct approach."

Before Cordy can move, Faith has her hand again, just squeezing it gently. " I wanted to spread you over the dance floor girl. But I wouldn't embarrass you… not like that…" She smiles, a little full of herself, " But I think I know who did…" She chuckles, remembering what Angel said to her that night. " Yeah, I know… and I'll tell ya, for the last time, I didn't have nothing to do with it, and neither did Red or Xander. "

" Who then, if you didn't do it?" Cordelia is still suspicious.

" Remember that big guy that held me back from making you a grease spot on the dance floor, Princess?" She arches a brow, " Tall , kinda big, really pale?"

Cordelia shuts her eyes, and tries to remember back to that night. All she remembers is being scared out of her wits that Faith would get her… and how excited she felt after.

" Yeah, I guess…" She says, a little doubtfully.

" That's your guy, Cor, " Faith looks at her, a small smirk on her face. " Name's Angel."

" Angel… well, he's gonna really…"

" Don't bother, baby. If you think I'm not afraid of your daddy, Angel really has nothing to lose. Nothing your daddy can do to him make a bit of difference. Face it, Princess, you lose this round."

" That's so not…" Cordelia starts, then she remembers being in her car. Checking her rear view, then turning around and seeing him. Damn… no reflection … oh my… . Cordelia goes a little pale herself. She just stares at Faith, a little open mouthed.

" Cor? You really look better with that closed, " Faith observes.

Cordelia shuts her mouth. She feels her face flush, knowing she's been had, and there's not a thing she can do about it. Her mouth twists into something resembling a smile.

" Fine, you got me. I'll let it go… not because it's fair, but because really, what's the point, anyway? No one found out, and they better not… so warn off Willow from showing those pictures to anyone."

" Pictures?" Faith grins, " Really?" She leans in, " Do they show your best side, baby?"

_Aw shit. She didn't know about the pictures! Damn me!_

" If they get out, all bets are off. I'm coming after all of you and when I get done with you, you'll wish you'd never heard of Sunnydale. Got it, Faith?"

" Too late, babe, " Faith says. She stands up, ready to go.

" What?" Cordy goes pale. Oh god, if anyone ever sees those pics…

" I already wish I'd never heard of Sunnydale," Faith says, her voice edgy. Her fist comes down on the table, shaking the glasses. Cordy jumps back, a little scared.

" So, we got a truce or not?" Faith almost snarls at her.

" Yeah, ok… truce," Cordelia feels the twin sensations of fear and excitement coursing through her.

" Great, " Faith's tone softens. " Give us a kiss."

" WHAT?"

Before she can do anything, Faith grabs her face, and kisses her forehead.

" Seeya, princess," She winks, and walks away down the catwalk.

Cordelia stares at Faith's retreating form, trying to get her breathing back in control.

_Bitch!_

To be continued.


	9. Chapter 9

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 9 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Los Angeles, California. Home of Hollywood, high tech and long, sandy beaches. A mixed bag, the super rich bordered by the super poor. Where housing prices are in the ozone, and the car is still king. A place of dreams, some realized, most broken. A place full of pretty, happy, shiny people.

Except maybe one young girl, in one small suburban home in the Valley.

" Damn it, she's at it again!"

" Keep your voice down, please. She'll hear you!"

" Well, maybe she _should_ here me! She's getting into fights, she's cutting school, Principal Smith said if she cuts one more time, they're going to suspend her! What's going on with that girl?"

' That girl' pulled the pillow over her head, trying to block out the sounds of the argument raging in the next room. It was really useless. The sounds of anger and frustration still came through, no matter how many pillows she used. Even with the words muffled, she knew they were fighting about her… again.

" I don't get it. Why is she doing this? Up to last year, she was fine. On the cheerleading squad, popular, she seemed happy. Now she's getting in fights and cutting school. Her grades have gone into the toilet. What happened?"

Joyce Summers looks at Hank like he's just landed from Planet Moron.

" You don't get it? Her father's hardly ever here anymore, and when he is, he's fighting with her mom. Think maybe a little of this might be because of her home life?"

" What am I supposed to do, Joyce? Quit? You know the business has been going crazy lately. I'm doing my best here. But if I want to continue feeding this family, and keeping it together, I have to put in some crazy hours. I know I'm not dad of the year, but I'm doing my best here."

Buffy turns over in her bed, trying to escape. She knows in her heart it's not work, or the rest. It's her. They don't get it; they just don't understand. And she can't tell them. If she did, they'd lock her away and throw away the key.

She can't tell them of the dreams. The dreams of monsters, and her fighting them, beating them back to save them, and the rest of the world. She can't tell them of the voice she hears in her head, telling her that her destiny is approaching, to get ready.

She can't tell them her new nickname at Hemery High. " Crazy Buffy". That's the reason for all the fights. She can't tell them she takes off to train, to build herself up, to become what she's going to become.

She can't tell them how she sneaks out nights to hunt. To find the monsters and do what she has to do. Find them. Fight them. Kill them.

It's her calling, her destiny. Soon, it'll come. It'll be her turn. She'll be chosen.

" So this is my fault now?" Hank yells. " I'm to blame because I try to provide for this family? She's acting like a brat, Joyce. Maybe if you didn't coddle her so much."

" By coddle, do you mean pay attention to her? Listen to her? Try to be part of her life? If that's what you mean, Hank, then yes, I'm guilty. I coddle her, and I'm going to keep coddling her!"

_Mom, Dad. I know… you don't understand me. Don't get it. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. I have to keep you safe, please… stop fighting. Please…_ She bites her lip, and balls her fists, trying to keep back the tears. _Please don't fight anymore. I love you both. I hate that I'm making you angry. Please…_

Their fighting is tearing her up inside. More now, that she's believes she's the reason they're fighting. But even before, it felt like knives whenever they fought. And it's almost every night. If not her, something else causes them to go at it.

When she was younger, she used to ice skate to get away from the troubles. When she was on the ice, it was just her, alone. She could find some sense of balance, a sense of peace. Often she'd fantasize that she would become another Dorothy Hamill, her idol on ice. But she started way too late, and lacked the discipline( and money) to devote her time to becoming a star. But still, she dreamed about it. Being a star, hearing the crowd roar it's approval, feeling their love.

She still skates, sometimes. But more often, she's practicing, building, becoming. Waiting. For her destiny to kick in. To become the Chosen one, the Slayer.

She knows she won't get the kudos, or the stardom. Her destiny lies in the shadows ; she works in secret to protect those she loves. So, no roses, no trophies for Buffy.

But she doesn't care. Because she'll have something greater.

She'll be a hero.

And who wouldn't want that?

2

Faith doesn't feel like a hero. Pretty much, she feels like a jerk. And a fool.

It's been a week since Angel's rescue, and they're still struggling to figure out the Master's plans. A week since Faith nearly got herself killed, and blew up at Giles, Willow and Xander for coming back to rescue her. A week that, all in all, she'd rather have been anywhere but Sunnydale.

In short, it's been a crappy week. All around.

Faith is still on the outs with Xander and Willow, though Giles seems to have just forgotten about it. _I think we're good, anyway. Hard to tell with Giles, having that whole British thing going. And he seems a little more reserve-y lately. But at least we're on speaking terms._

Faith is still not sure that Angel, or Angelus, or whatever name he wants to play it with this week, is on the up and up. _Still thinking Dead Boy's playing us for a fool. Either he's with the master, or he's at least got his own thing happening, and wants us to take out the master. And if we get killed in the bargain? Bonus!_

She's snooping around a bit, trying to find some clues about the master's plans. Also, to check up on Angel. See what she can find out about him. _Mystery men? Not big with me. What's his deal, anyway? Yeah, yeah, that soul thing. But hey, is that really even true? He could be faking it… damn, I hate this crap!_

And she's trying to figure out a way to fix it with Willow and Xander. Much as she hates to admit it, they're pretty useful. When this Harvest thing comes down, it would be good if they were onboard. Or at least, not getting themselves killed.

_Stupid, really stupid! There was no reason for me going nuclear on them,_ Faith thought, as she walks through Rest Field Cemetery. _They were only trying to help. Hell, admit it, Faith. You'd be nothing more than Vampire burps right now if they hadn't come back. And how do you thank them? Yell at them! Idiot!_

Faith has pretty much cut out the witty banter portion of her slaying tonight. Matter of fact, she cut any ' style' she adds to it, merely staking and moving on. _Giles would be so proud. Yeah._

" Damn, I really don't feel like this tonight," Faith looks around the graveyard, a little frown on her face. " I should just go see Giles. See if he learned anything more from dead boy … and ok, just get out here so I can kill you, already" Faith raises her voice and turns around , stake up.

" Aw, gee, Faith, " Angel comes from behind a tomb, smiling. "I thought we were getting to be buds," He looks at the stake, and takes a step back, "Aren't we ever going to get past your need to get hostile around me?"

" Yeah. Soon as I get that letter from Mother Teresa telling me you're really a great guy." Faith rejoins, moving towards Angel." Then I'll consider putting down the stake."

" And yet, you saved my life … well, un-life, from the Master and Co. Hmmm… rather a dichotomy you got going there."

" No dichotomy, Fang. Oh, thought I didn't know that word, huh? I still think you're evil. No question about that. But right now, you're useful. First time I feel differently, trust me, this stake plus your heart equals dust. Got it?"

" Why don't you trust me? Think I'm still trying to set you up? Rather elaborate plan, including lots of pain for me, for something like that, don't you think?" Angel shakes his head slowly, " What do I need to do to convince you?"

" Tell ya what, Angel. Take a walk with me down main street say at oh… noon… and not burn up? And I'll trust you, " Faith cocks her head. " What? Don't want a tan?" She spits on the ground. " You're a vamp. I'm a vampire slayer… I kill your kind. So, just because for now I gotta put up with you, don't get any stupid ideas. Oh, and please, after Darla nearly killing me, tell me it wasn't a big waste of time." She moves up to him, stake raised, " Or I might just finish the job they started, you know?"

" Actually, I was able to give Giles some information. And it seemed to help him. So much in fact, he asked me to find you… he wants to speak with you," Angel grins crookedly, " now, did you two crazy kids have a fight?"

" Really not your biz, Angel," Faith turns away and starts off. " Where'd you say he was?"

" Didn't actually. He's at his apartment," Angel says, starting after her.

" Where you going, Fang?" Faith stops and turns, " he wanted to see me, right?"

" Yes, that's right. Thought I'd walk along with," Angel catches up to Faith.

" Uh… no," Faith says, reaching out and pushing him back a little. " Didn't hear an invite in there for you. Frankly, don't think you should be in on things. So, why not go and find somewhere else to be?"

" Faith, I'm coming along, like it or not, " Angel shrugs. "I'm part of this too. I put my butt on the line to help you. You can't exclude me. Sorry."

"Yeah, and I nearly got my ass killed saving yours. So, tell you what? We're even, you go away." She shoves him harder. " I really don't like vampires. Or didn't you get that?"

" Got it," Angel says, staying to the side," but it might be more convincing if you weren't fighting with everyone. Seems I'm not the only one on your piss-off list."

" What's that supposed to mean, Angel?"

" Well, according to Giles, you seem to be fighting with everyone. Him, Xander, Willow… anyone that seems to want to help you, you're angry with. What's that about, Faith? I mean, isn't it usually easier to be on friendly terms with you allies? Seems to me you got some issues."

" No one asked you, Angel, " Faith starts to speed up, " So fuck off."

Angel catches up, grabbing her shoulder and twirling her around. " What's up with you? Why're you acting this way? What's your problem?"

Faith isn't looking at him, but rather over his shoulder. " Actually, right now?" She shoves him out of the way, pulling her stake, " those three large goons behind you!"

Angel recovers, and gets a look at the three vampires advancing on them.

They are all large, seemingly dressed in a quasi-medieval fashion, All carrying swords on their hips. Each is wearing a breastplate with the symbol of three rings locked together. Each has a grim expression, and all are focusing on Faith, seeming to ignore him.

Faith, in the meantime, has pulled out a knife, along with her stake. She is trying to find advantage on the group, a weak spot. All the while, she keeps moving not to be cornered.

"What's with the costumes, guys? No one told you we're in the 20th Century now? The armor thing? Really passé, you know?"

" Faith, be careful. Those aren't ordinary vampires. They're the order of Three."

" Three what? Stooges? This is the Larry, Moe and Wrinkly Joe of the vampire set? They don't look funny…"

" They're an ancient warrior sect, part of the order of Aurelius. They're assassins… and I'm thinking, they've been sent by the master …" He doesn't get anymore out, because one of the sidemen comes over and knocks him down to the ground.

Angel almost flies up. He shakes off the blow, and stares at the vampire in front of him. " Ok, now I'm mad." Without another word, he attacks him, giving him a combo punch-kick, knocking him back.

" Aw, how sweet. He sent me the Three Stooges. That really makes me feel bad I didn't get him anything."

" Oh, she's witty, too, " The middle one, obviously the leader, says to the others. " The Master didn't mention that. I guessing this is the part where we get confused and unsure about ourselves?" They laugh.

" Geeze, tough room, " Faith says, moving in on the middle vampire. She goes for a sweep kick, but he easily blocks it, grabbing her leg and flipping her up and over. She does a roll, and lands on her feet. " You know, I really hate when you do that, don't you?"

The other large vampire grabs her, holding her up as the leader approaches her. She struggles to free herself, kicking and trying to free her arms, but she's held tight.

" Ah, the Master will be quite pleased, " The leader comes up to Faith, leaning in. " He's rather upset with you, girl. He didn't even want a taste of you. Just your head." He leans in and smiles. " Well, what can I say? Just more for us, you know?" He leans in for the bite…

… and finds himself bashed upside the head with a grave marker. He turns to see Angel grinning at him. The third vampire comes in, rushing at Angel.

Angel brings the gravestone around, hitting the vamp square on in the face. " That's for the shot to the jaw, asshole, " Angel says, turning on the last vampire. " Faith? Duck!" Faith lowers her head just in time to avoid Angel's fist, which hits the vampire holding her square in the nose. He drops Faith to grab his nose.

The other two have recovered, and the leader hits Angel in the stomach, knocking him back and away. His blade seems to appear in his hand, and he goes after Faith, sticking the point under her chin.

" Well, guess we'll just decapitate you after all. Pity, would've loved to …"

He looks down, and notices a stake sticking out of his chest. He looks up, and then turns to dust, his sword plummeting to the ground.

Faith grabs it, and starts after the other two. They pull their swords, and begin to circle her, looking for a way in, trying to avoid the blade she's swinging freely.

Angel gets to his feet, and seeing the situation, looks around for something he can use as a weapon. Seeing the stake in the dust, he picks it up. He circles around the vampires, getting behind them.

Faith sees him, but doesn't let on . She keeps the vamps distracted, until one gets a lucky parry, knocking her blade down. The other advances on her, only to feel someone grab him from behind. He whirls and thrusts, driving the blade through Angel.

Angel starts back pedaling, the blade sticking out of his gut.

" ANGEL!"

Faith starts parrying with the other vamp, doing a 360 degree spin, cutting low and getting beneath the blade of the vamp she's fighting. She curves it up, and it slices cleanly through the vampire, decapitating him and turning him to dust.

The last member of the troika comes to Angel, thinking to recover the blade. Angel grabs the hilt, and pulls it out.

" That hurts like hell, but it didn't kill me, moron, "Angel growls. He quickly turns the blade, decapitating the third vamp. " Now that would've killed me!"

The last vampire turns to dust.

For a second, Angel and Faith stand, staring at each other. Then Angel goes to his knees, and groans loudly.

" Damn that hurts like a …." If possible, he goes paler, leaning on the sword to keep from falling over.

Faith comes over, and kneels by him. She opens his shirt, and blanches.

" Doesn't look really good, guy, " She says quietly

" Doesn't feel really good either, Faith," Angel grumbles, trying to hide how bad it does feel.

Faith shrugs off her jacket, and begins to pull off her top.

" What the hell are you doing?"

" Don't get excited, dead boy. Just going to use my shirt so you can press it against the wound to stem the bleeding until we get to Giles'." She takes the t-shirt, and presses it against the wound." Here, hold this," She barks, then puts back on her jacket. She helps him to his feet, and slings his arm over her shoulder. Slipping her arm around his waist, she starts off. " Ok, c'mon, let's do this."

" I bet you say that to all the guys, " He smirks, leaning heavily on her.

" Don't get all hot and bothered…well, for you, all room temperature, anyway, " She growls," it's just because you might still be useful, though god, why I've keep saving your un-life, I'll never know." She mutters something barely audible.

" What was that? I didn't hear you." Angel grimaces a smile.

" I said, thanks for the help," She mumbles a little louder. Then her face goes tight. " Wait a minute, you've got vamp hearing…"

" Yeah, I know. I just wanted to make you repeat it, " He grins. Then he laughs, and coughs and groans.

" I hope you choke," Faith grumbles as they exit the cemetery.

" Gotta breathe to choke, Faith," Angel teases her.

" Prick!" but there's a little grin pulling at her lips.

" Bitch," Angel shoots back.

" Asshole!"

" Butthead!"

" Vampire!"

3

"INCOMPETENTS!"

The master looks at the three rings Luke shows him. He sweeps them off from Luke's hand, sending them flying.

" They're supposed to be my best warriors. My elite… and they failed me! How is this possible!" He storms away, furious. " I give them one job. One easy job. Kill some little girl that keeps managing to wreak havoc on my plans. How hard is it for you morons to kill one little girl?"

" Master, she _is_ a slayer!" Luke, still kneeling, speaks up.

The Master strides over to him, and rearing back, strikes Luke upside his head. Luke falls over on his side from the force of the blow.

" This… mortal… continues to make fools of you! You've all grown too soft, too comfortable," He rages, raising his voice. " All of you. It's been too long since you've faced a slayer, and now you're like mewling kittens against her. She should be dead many times over by now, and yet, somehow, it's YOU that wind up ashes!"

Briefly, he grabs his head as if the pain is too much to tolerate. Then slowly, he brings his will to bear, and regains his temper. He turns to his assembled flock.

" No matter. She is too late to stop us! The Harvest grows nigh! Luke!"

The Master waits for a response, and getting none, looks over to see Luke still down.

" Luke, get UP! Get UP!" The Master goes to him, and drags him to his feet.

Luke, somewhat dazed, still shakes him off, standing on his own. The Master points to the others.

" Take them and begin the ritual. Tomorrow night is the night, Luke. The Harvest ! Even that … annoyance can't do anything to stop it now. Prepare my boy, for you will carry the burden. Get them ready…"

" As you wish, so it shall be done, my Master," Luke half bows, and turns towards the assemblage.

" Oh, and Luke," The Master calls him back. He puts a hand on his shoulder. " Do see that nothing, NOTHING, interferes with the Harvest tomorrow night. Do whatever has to be done, kill whomever necessary. But be sure this happens, do you understand?" The Master grabs Luke's ear, twisting it savagely. Luke falls to his knees. " Otherwise, I might be rather upset. Am I clear?"

" Yes, Master. Perfectly clear, " Luke says, his voice strained.

" Good, very good, " He pats Luke on the head. " see to it."

Luke rises and moves quickly away, before the Master can think of anything else to ' remind' him of.

_So close, Slayer. So close… and there's nothing you can do to stop it. And once I'm free?_

_Well, let's just say you're time is very, very short._

4

Faith pounds on the door, temper starting to rise.

" C'mon, Giles, for Christ's sake, open the damned door," Faith mutters, waiting for some action from inside. She's still holding up Angel, who's leaning against the doorjamb, taking some of the weight off Faith. " C'mon, c'mon, wake up Giles. You said you wanted to…"

" Faith! Do you know what time it … oh good lord, what happened?" Giles says, noticing Angel leaning against the doorjamb.

" Couple of the Master's boys didn't take too well to us chatting in the cemetery… kind of attacked us… no, actually, they just out and out attacked us…" Faith grabs Angel, hustling him inside Giles' flat." Could really use a med kit right now, Giles."

She leads Angel over to Giles' sofa, getting him to sit down. She starts to remove his shirt.

" Getting a little personal there, don't you think, Faith?" Angel quips, grimacing when the shirt pulls on the dried blood.

" Funny, you're funny. " She pulls away the shirt, and Angel groans. " not liking that so much, huh?" She looks at the wound. She notices it's already started to close. " God, and I thought I healed fast."

" Trust me, god has nothing to do with it, " Angel says, looking down. " What is it about these guys sticking me with stuff. First Darla and her hot pokers, now swords."

Giles returns with the med kit, handing it over to Faith.

" Well, from what Giles told me about you? That thing with Darla was only foreplay, " Faith takes the med kit. " Thanks, Giles. " She starts applying antiseptic to Angel's wound.

" Angel here says you wanted to see me?" She doesn't look up at Giles.

" Yes, rather. Though it might have waited til the morning," Giles says, going to the kitchen. " Do you want tea?"

" Do you always do that?" Faith asks as she starts to dress Angel's wound. " I mean, the tea thing? Trust me, not looking for tea. I want to know what you wanted, and then I want to go home and sleep."

" What Faith isn't saying is we were attacked by The order of Three, " Angel says. " Ok, Faith, do you have to poke me with that stuff? Crap, it hurts enough!"

" Stop being a baby, Angel, " Faith wraps gauze around his abdomen. " It's almost over."

" The Three? You're sure?"

" They were wearing the symbols on their clothing."

" This isn't good. The Master really is trying to kill you, Faith."

" And this is news…how?" Faith asks, taping up Angel. " Not like he's been sending me chocolates and roses up to now."

" The order of Three is an elite assassination unit, Faith. He only uses them in cases where he wants to be sure the victims are… well, victims," Giles says.

" He won't be using them again. We dusted them, Giles."

" Well, that's a good thing. But I fear it means that The Master might decide to take matters in his own hands."

"In his own hands?" Faith looks at Angel. She frowns. " I thought you said this Master dude was stuck behind some mystical barrier. Got caught there while trying to open the Hellmouth. How's he going to …?"

" We fear that the Master is using the Harvest to free himself, " Giles continues, " normally, it's a ritual bloodbath to make a master vampire stronger… the power of his vessel is transferred to him, increasing his power. We suspect, however, he's going to use that increased power to free himself from the barrier that holds him."

" So? Bring him on, Vamps a vamp, stake will stop him same as any vamp."

Angel and Giles look at each other, then back at Faith.

" I don't think you get it, Faith, " Angel says quietly. " The Master got caught originally because he was trying to open the Hellmouth. The only reason he failed is because an earthquake happened, trapping him in the mystical barrier that separates the dimensions. But he'd already finished the spell…"

" So? Still not getting the dire here."

" If the master breaks through that barrier, it falls… and whatever else was waiting at the Hellmouth?"

Angel looks at Giles.

" It's coming out to party."

5

Faith stands by the doors leading to the school cafeteria with her stomach doing somersaults.

It isn't just the scent of mystery meat and other the other strange smells that always wafted from the place making her stomach uneasy. She has to do something she rarely does. Something enormously difficult ,and potentially embarrassing.

She has to apologize. In public. Even when she was convinced she's right. _Mostly right… well, partially right, anyway. Damn, ok, I screwed up. But I had my reasons. Good reasons. _ She closes her eyes, the memories way too close, too cutting. _Not that I can tell them the reasons._

She pushes open the doors, and sees them sitting at a table over in the corner. _At least, they're alone._ She watches them for a moment, noticing they seem deep in some discussion. _Looks serious. Maybe I should try to catch them later._ Faith thinks. _No. Get this over. Just do it and get it done._

Faith starts towards the table.

" No way, there's just no way that could happen, " Xander shake his head emphatically." He wouldn't stand a chance."

" You don't know what you're talking about, Xander, " Willow is just as determined, " he'd be totally in control. There's no way he could lose!"

" Oh, he'd so totally lose. He'd be a grease spot. There wouldn't be enough left to wipe up after." Xander shakes his head. " You don't know what you're talking about."

" And you do? That's just so like you!" Willow's voice rises, " you think you know all about it, and really, you're clueless!"

" Clueless? Look who's talking! You can't even see what's right in front of your nose!" Xander's voice starts to rise, " Just because you're all smart, you think that you're the expert of everything. You're just being stubborn, is all. If you thought about , you'd know I'm right."

"Well, that'd be a first, " Willow says, " EVER!"

" Hey, that's not fair! I'm right lots of times," Xander huffs," I'm not stupid!"

" Well, you're being pretty stupid right now!"

" Am not! You're the stupid one!"

" So am not! You can't even…"

Hey, hey! " Faith cuts in, seeing the two of them seemingly about to come to verbal blows," Am I gonna have to call Snyder to separate you two?"

The two of them look up and see Faith looking down on them, puzzled. In the heat of their argument, they forget other considerations, such as they're mad at her. She sits at the table, leaning on her hands.

" So, what's this all about, guys?"

" We're just discussing something, and Xander's being a total bonehead."

" I'm not being a bonehead, " Xander declares, " You're the one being a moron."

" Fine. We'll ask her, " Willow turns to Faith, " Darth Vader versus Brainiac. Who wins?"

Faith just stares at them.

" She doesn't have a clue. I'm telling you, Darth Vader just keeps using the Force against Brainiac, eventually he's going to crush him!" Willow says, folding her arms over her chest.

" That's bogus. First of all, Brainiac has the ultra shield, which nothing can penetrate. Secondly he has mental powers like Darth Vader, and would just trash him back."

" Vader would just use the force to penetrate Brainiac's shield, and make mincemeat of his …" Willow stops when she hears laughter. " What?"

" You two," Faith is smiling hugely, looking at them. She lowers her voice. " We're on the verge of being attacked by a big daddy vamp, maybe having hell on earth, and you two are arguing over…" She shrugs, the laughter taking her over. She leans back against her chair, laughing.

The two of them look at her, irritated. It comes back to them that they're mad at her, and both get rather chilly.

" What did you want, anyway?" Willow asks, the temperature level declines precipitously. " Or did you just want to remind us what morons we are?"

" Lots of lunchroom, couldn't you find a seat somewhere else?" Xander says," I mean, pretty clear last time that you didn't want anything to do with us. Why're you here, anyway? You never come in here."

" Yeah, don't we get a Faith free zone?" Willow asks. She starts to stand up," C'mon Xander, lets go before she accuses us of getting in the way of her lunch. Hate to think she gets food poisoning or something, and she blames us…"

Xander just throws Faith a look, and gets up.

" Look, guys, I know we're kinda on the outs. But do you think we can talk?"

" About what, Faith?" Willow gives Faith a hard look, " You treat us like crap, and now we're going to be all buddy-buddy? All we did was … save your life… and you come and act like we're idiots. Well, you were right there. We were idiots. To give a damn."

" Will, maybe that's a little harsh, " Xander puts in.

" Oh, is it? Any harsher than she's been treating us, Xan? Like the tard cousins from Podunk, Iowa?" She turns on Faith," who do you think you are, anyway? You don't need us? Well, we don't need you either. So get lost, ok?"

" You treated us like jerks, Faith, " Xander says," I think you better get gone."

_Dumb idea, Faith. Really dumb idea._" You're right, I'm sorry," Faith rises, and pushing back the chair, starts to back away. " This was a bad, really bad idea. Don't know what I was thinking…"

Faith doesn't see the leg put out behind her. A leg belonging to Cordelia Chase, who's grinning to herself. _Payback's a bitch, baby._

Faith trips over the leg, and tries to right herself. Her arms fly out, waving in the air, but she's too far over. She falls, hitting her head on the table as she falls. She lies still on the ground.

Everybody who sees it laughs. Especially at Cordelia's table where they're glad to see the girl knocked down a few pegs. The laughter starts to fade when Faith doesn't move, but just lays there Cordy pushes her with her foot.

" C'mon, you big baby, get up. You just fell, don't be a drama queen about it." Her brow furrows. " Faith?" She pushes back her chair, getting up. " Faith, quit kidding around… get up." She goes around to the front of Faith, standing over her. " Get up now , Faith. Jokes over!"

Everyone gets quieter and quieter as Faith continues not to move. Willow, followed by Xander get up and go over to her.

" Faith, are you ok? We'll…" Willow reaches around, and then her face goes pale, she brings up her hand. There's blood on it. " Oh, geeze!"

Xander feels her pulse point. His eyes go wide, and he leans over, listening for her breathing. " She's not breathing. Oh god, she's not breathing!"

Faith feels like she's falling for miles and miles. She lands suddenly, but doesn't feel anything. Everything around her is dark. She pushes herself off the floor, and stands up.

" What the hell? What happened? Where am I?" She tries to look around, but can't see anything. " Where the hell are the lights?"

ahead of her, she sees a light suddenly appear, as if someone opened a door. " Well, it's about time, " She mutters, starting towards the light. " Hey, anybody there?" She calls out towards the light. " What's going on? How'd I get here, anyway? Last thing I remember I was tripping over something…"

As she gets closer, she notes that the light doesn't look so much like a doorway, but rather a tunnel. The closer she gets, the brighter the light gets, until it's almost hurting her eyes. Yet, she feels no pain, just the sensation that everything is washed in bright light.

" Whoa! This is wicked." She says, looking around as her feet move forward." Hey, do you think I'm…"

Something rushes down the tunnel at her, pushing her backwards.

" Not YET! It's not your time yet. Get out! GO BACK!" It shoves her hard, pushing her back into the darkness. Faith stumbles backwards a bit.

" What the fu… Bree?" Faith glances at the apparition before her. " Is that… ? Oooh shit!" Faith feels as if a thousand hands are pulling her backwards. She tries to fight it, but she slips and starts to fall.

She falls downwards, faster and faster, until she stops suddenly, hitting the floor. This time it hurts, bad. _And damn, it feels like someone's slapping me!_

" C'mon, c'mon Faith. Don't do this. Don't die on us. Dammit, don't die!" Cordy is leaning over her, slapping her face because she doesn't know what else to do. She's panicking. _Oh god, what if I killed her? Oh god, Oh god, Oh god!_

Xander has run to get help . " C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." She sounds panicked, still slapping Faith.

" I'd be careful doing that, " Willow says, trying to apply a damp cloth to Faith's head, " She won't like it."

" What're you talking about? She can't even feel it!"

Suddenly a hand reaches up and grabs hers, stopping it in motion. Cordelia squeaks in surprise.

" Told ya!"

Faith's eyes pop open, and she breathes deeply.

" Quit hitting me!" She growls, pushing Cordy's hand away. " God, I just… man, what hit me? Where am I? Bree?"

" Now you've pissed her off," Willow smirks.

" I so haven't pissed her off!" Cordy asks, " And why is she asking for cheese?"

" She sounds pissed!"

" Does not!"

Faith starts to sit up , then gets very dizzy. She braces herself with her arms. " What the…? Cordy?" Her eyes are a little unfocused. She nods to Cordelia. " C'mere… closer."

" What?" Cordy, seeing she's alive, starts to recover her native snobbishness. But she leans in closer.

Faith leans in very close, " Nice panties you're wearing." She winks. " I like lace."

Cordelia turns three shades of red, and not thinking, slaps her. " You bitch!" she hisses. She stands up, and raises her voice. " This is what you get for helping the terminally clumsy." Turning in a huff, she marches away, her Cordettes following.

Faith chuckles, then winces. " God, she can hit." She reaches behind her head, and feels something wet where it shouldn't be wet. She looks at her hand. " Fuck. Blood!" Her eyes roll back in her head, and she faints.

The next time she wakes up, it's all bright again. She tries to cover her eyes with her hand, and realizes she can't move her hands. She closes her eyes tightly. _God, my head feels like someone used it to bowl with. _ She again tries to move her hands, without luck. _What the hell is going on? Am I dead? Is this hell? Cuz, I think you can move your hands in heaven._ She warily and very narrowly opens her eyes.

She realizes she's not dead, just in a room somewhere. A big white room, with lots of lights. And a head that feels like sledgehammers are pounding against it. And faces. She's surrounded by faces. Some look worried.

" What's going on?" She asks, looking at them." Why do I feel like I need a Tylenol factory in my head?"

" You feel and hit your head. You've got a few stitches in your head," Giles says, sounding tired. " The doctors want to keep you overnight for observation. Policy, really. They think you're fine."

" So, what about you guys?" Faith looks at the assembled group, " you've got a good grim going here."

" I think I'll wait outside, " Giles says moving towards the door. " I believe these two have something to say to you." He exits.

For a few moments, nothing's said as the three of them look at each other. Or maybe it should be said, Willow and Xander look at Faith, and she looks at the both of them.

" So, what happened?" Faith finally says, looking at them. " I remember I was backing away, and then I kind of lost balance, and then … I woke up to Red slapping me," A little grin pulls at the corners of Faith's mouth. " No fair hitting when I'm down, Red."

" You were backing up, and it looks like you tripped on something, and hit the table when you fell." Xander puts it simply.

" Really?" Faith sits for a moment, thinking about it. " How's the table?"

" Huh?" The two say together. " It's fine, I guess, " Xander adds.

" Damn. You'd think anything hurt me this bad, I'd at least give it something to think about." She turns her head towards Willow, and winces. " Guess I'm not as hard-headed as you thought, Red."

Willow stares at her, then her bottom lip starts to tremble, and tears spill out of her eyes.

" Hey, hey, what's the waterworks for. I lived," Faith says, grinning. " That was what you wanted, right?"

" Stop it!" Willow says, hitting her arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Faith rubs her arm. " Guess I should be glad you didn't slap me again. Now, _that_ would hurt!"

" We thought you were dead!" Willow cries, a little angrily, " You scared us." She walks away from the bed, and then turns back. " I thought you were gonna die…and… shit…I'm so sorry, Faith… I … god, I didn't mean what I said, not really. I … was just angry because you made us feel so bad that day. I … and then you got up, and tripped and fell and hit the table…

" Yeah, you stopped breathing and didn't have a pulse and everything," Xander says. " Sorta freaksome."

" And you just lay there, not moving. Even Cordy got panicked, trying to hit you awake… I guess that worked… but you were… and I thought… and oh shit I don't want you dead don't you see that?" She looks at Xander, " We don't want you dead. "

Well, that explains that. Wonder what that was about, anyway? " Wasn't my time" ? Oh well, guess it wasn't.

" Aw, c'mon, guys, What kinda wimp you think I am? Some little table's gonna take me out? Geeze, what's next? I get wounded by a throw pillow?"

" That's really not funny, Faith, " Willow says, frowning. " You …you could've been dead." She says almost to herself, " Then what would we do?"

" Yeah, I get that, " Faith looks at her. " So, you can see why I get a little concerned about you guys? Vamps a whole lot more dangerous than lunch tables. Well, they should be, anyway." She winces " but, ummm… I meant what I said. I'm sorry for getting so harsh with you. Really. I just… well, Darla just made me her punching bag, and I was seriously thinking I should've bought burial insurance… and then you guys showed up and hey, gotta admit, pretty cool stuff with the Molotov's and all . But I'd just told you not to do something like that, and you did it anyway… and ummm… well, thanks." She turns away onto the good side of her head." I shoulda said that. Thanks."

" I guess that's really all we wanted to hear, Faith, " Xander says, " Not like we hate you, or anything. It just floored us that after we helped get you out, you kinda made us feel… well, really crappy."

" Yeah, ok, I guess that was pretty crappy of me, I admit," Faith still doesn't turn towards them. " I'm not looking for friends, ok? But I guess if we're going to work with each other, we shouldn't be at each other's throat. Deal?"

Willow gets a small grin on her face. " Really. We're like working together now? No more trying to kick us off the team?"

" I still think it's a bad idea, ok? You're not slayers, and you can get seriously…" She shakes her head, and groans…_man, that hurts…_ "… hurt. If you were as smart as you say you are, Red, you'd be happy just doing the school thing. But you were resourceful, and … ok…I can't stop you, really. Especially since you got Giles on your side. But just don't do any stupid stuff, ok?"

" Stupid stuff like taking on all the vampires while we're what? Supposed to run away and leave you behind? That kind of stupid?"

" That's my job, Red. I'm the slayer. Anyway, I would've gotten out of it, " Faith says, " I was just holding their attention while you guys… ok, maybe it wasn't my best thought out plan… still, I'm the slayer, Red. I'm still the one who calls the shots."

" Unless they're stupid ones…" Willow sees Faith frown. She puts up her hands. " Ok, ok… you're boss. Destiny and all that stuff. You're boss, I got it."

" Good."

" Good."

" Good."

"Ok, one more thing, " Faith says," and there's no negotiations on this one, got it?"

Groans from Xander and Willow

" I'm really not kidding, you gotta agree, or everything's off. Ok?"

Xander and Willow look at each other. They lean in and whisper together for a few seconds.

" Ok, we agree. What?" Willow says.

" Training. You guys gotta get some training. From either Giles or me, or both maybe. But I'm not wanting to think of you out there, with nothing to back you up. So, you gotta get some know how. Ok?"

Really big grins now out of the two of them.

"Really? That'd be so totally awesome!" Xander says, " So, can we like carry weapons too, and stuff?"

" I want a crossbow. I think they're just cool!" Willow say, almost geeker joyous in her enthusiasm.

" Hey, it's not all about the toys. It means working out too. Learning how to move, how to duck blows, etc. Means sweat."

Frowns.

" Sweat, like in, more gym?"

" Kinda, yeah."

Bigger frowns, and some groans.

" Hey…"

" Ok, ok, we're in!" Willow says hastily, not wanting to lose the gains she's made.

" Cool then, " Faith says, nodding.

" Great!"

" You betcha!" Xander adds, already fantasizing about black ninja garb and throwing stars. " So totally cool."

There's a long pause, when they look awkwardly at each other.

" So, we're not going to like hug now, are we?" Faith makes a face.

" Heck no!" Willow sees the look of disappointment on Xander's face. " Xander?"

" Huh? No, of course not. No hugging, " Xander throws up his hands. " We're all about the not hugging."

"Great, so we're done here?" Faith looks around, and frowns, " I sorta hate these places. If I gotta stay here, kinda want to sleep through it."

" Ok, we'll just be …" Willow starts.

" Bye," Xander finishes, pulling Willow after him.

And there goes the team that's going to help me fight the Master. Ok … now I'm scared!

" How are you feeling, Faith?" Giles enters, walking to the bed and looking down.

" You're kidding, right?" Faith's temper seems to have taken a turn. " I trip in the school's cafeteria, hit my head on the table, and nearly die. I feel like a total fool, never mind my head feels like twin sledgehammers are hitting it from the inside. Do I really need to go on?" Faith makes an impatient noise. " I'm sorry. I just keep having the feeling that the damned roof's gonna fall on me next. Crap, what did I do to deserve this day? So far? It sucks big time. And I'm stuck in this room, when I should be out patrolling, watching for the Master's next little fun move."

" Don't worry about patrolling, Faith. I have it covered, and Angel…"

" Angel? Mr. Sword through the gut last night Angel? Exactly how much good is he going to be, patrolling or anything else? Never mind I don't trust him."

"Actually, he's remarkably healed. And he's not going to get into any fights, just look around, keep an eye out."

" And you, you're going to keep to the background too, right? I don't want to lose a night's sleep worrying my watcher's out fighting vamps. Just keep a low profile. No heroic stuff, ok?" She looks at him intently. " Promise?"

Giles nods.

" Say it," Faith insists.

" I promise, I won't do anything heroic," Giles says.

" Good," Faith says, gets impatient. " No, not good. I'm stuck here, and I need to be out there. Damn, not good at all." Her mouth turns down into a frown, " How can I do my job in here? Can't I get outta here? Please?"

" Faith, they want to be sure you didn't do any permanent damage. And they want to be sure you not concussed, either."

" I hate this, it's stupid. I'm fine, " Faith growls, already antsy, " I'd be even better if I were out of this stupid bed. Dammit, how could I be so damned clumsy? Doesn't like the slayer stuff come with slayer grace or something. Crap!" She pulls on the wrist restraints. " Can't we get these off me, at least? God, am I like a prisoner?"

"No, Faith, of course not," Giles says calmly," you just … were rather difficult, even in a semi conscious daze. They finally had to strap you down for your own safety, as well as the staff's".

" Well, ok, not dazed now. Think I can get out of these?" She arches a brow," Unless of course, you reconsidered my earlier offer, and have some kinky fun in mind."

"Faith!" Giles blushes just a little. Then he laughs quietly. " Sometimes, your humor is most… unsettling. I'll go check with the duty nurse, see if it's ok to remove the restraints."

" Uhhh… and if it's not ok? I mean… a girl has needs you know," She looks just a touch embarrassed, " and unless they want to have a rather stinky mess to clean in the morning, these things better come off."

" Well… they have provided for that contingency," Giles says dryly, bending over and picking up something from the cart by Faith's bed. " I'm sure this would be helpful." He waggles the bedpan at her.

Faith pales a little, then gives Giles a harsh look.

" No way, no way am I using… that!" She mutters," Get these things off, or I'm taking the bed rails with me!"

" I'll be back momentarily," Giles says mildly, somewhat enjoying her discomfort. _Maybe she'll be a little less… brash in the future._ He tucks the bedpan next to Faith's hip. " In case nature calls while I'm absent." He turns, and walks out the door.

" Hey…anyone think…how'm I supposed to place the damn thing if I'm… Arrgh"

Faith lies there, stewing for awhile. She starts thinking up revenge fantasies, involving a certain tweed encased watcher bound to a chair with ropes, including such fun items as spray cans and lighters, and very sharp knives. Giles finally returns, looking somewhat amused.

"Well?" Faith looks at him, hopefully. She even puts on a smile, to make herself look less threatening.

" Well, it took some convincing. Frankly, they wanted to add leg restraints too. I just told them that you were a naturally strong young woman, and were just hallucinating because of the blow to your head. So, they relented. But they said that if you do anything untoward, they will add the leg restraints." Giles doesn't move towards the bed, he just stands there looking at her.

" Ok, then, get these things off me," Faith barks, " really need to pee, Giles."

Giles still continues to stand, not making any movement.

" C'mon, it's not funny!"

" Oh I think it's most amusing, actually," Giles smiles.

" Giles, I really gotta pee!" Faith sounds irritated and desperate simultaneously.

Giles leans against the doorjamb, arms crossed over his chest. " I haven't heard the magic words yet."

" Please, Giles….god!" Faith is starting to get wiggly.

" Funny. I know you apologized to Xander and Willow for your little fit of the other day, but strangely, I haven't heard one word of apology out of you. I take it to be just an oversight on your part, what? Considering your head trauma and all."

" Giles!"

" So, I think now is a good time as any to make that apology, don't you?"

"_GILES!I"_ Faith hisses out from between clenched teeth. _If my bladder doesn't burst, and I don't die, a certain Watcher may find himself on the critical list around here,_ Faith thinks to herself. " Ok, fine. I'm sorry. I was a brat. Now please!" She whimpers a little from the pain in her bladder.

" That could sound more sincere," Giles says, dryly, " but it'll do." He walks over, and releases the first of the wrist restraints, standing well away from any possible slayer love taps. He walks around the bed and releases the other, retreating quickly.

" IF I didn't have to pee so badly," Faith growls at him. Instead, she runs for the bathroom, slamming the door after her. There's the sound of the ring lowering, and then a huge sigh of relief. A few seconds more, and the sound of the toilet flushing is heard. Faith emerges from the bathroom, a look of relief fighting with one of irritated anger. She glares balefully at Giles. " You just enjoyed that way too much, didn't you?" She makes her way back to the bed. She stops, and turns, a wicked smile on her face. " Of course, if you'd just told me what your kink was, I'm sure we could've made some accommodation." She winks at him, and slips into bed.

Giles just looks on, impassively.

" Goodnight, Faith. Get some rest. I'll be by in the morning to retrieve you, " He turns, starting to walk out. He stops, cocking his head and talking over his shoulder. " Just remember, Faith. Whatever 'kink' as you put it, you can think up in that head of yours? I probably did it 20 years ago, more often, and probably enjoyed it more."

He walks out, leaving a rather bemused and annoyed Faith behind him.

Faith watches him go, and nods, a small grin on her face.

" Good one, Jeeves."

6

Cordelia Chase, heels clicking quietly, walks down the hall to Faith's room. Saunter might be a better word, because she stops to study each room number, moving very, very slowly onto the next one.

Clutched in one arm is a small stuff panda, with a bandage wound around its head. In the other hand is a bouquet of flowers. Total guilt gifts, because she knows that if not for her, Faith wouldn't be in the hospital.

_Why am I here, anyway? She's not going to want to see me. And hey, ok, I tripped her. But I never meant for her to hit the table. If she'd just fallen like any _normal _person, rather than try to keep on her feet, the only thing wounded would've been her pride. This is so her fault, for trying to be better than anyone, you know?_

_Better than you, you mean, right Cordy? Oh, and maybe if you hadn't stuck your foot out, she wouldn't have tripped, and none of this wouldn't have happened._

_Not my fault! She started it! She tripped me first._

_So mature, Cordelia. What, are you still in playgroup? " Mommy, mommy, she pushed me first!" Grow up!_

_Tell her to grow up! She's always acting like she's so cool, and so hot, and …_

_Yeah, and you're loving it. Don't EVEN deny it Cordelia Chase. You get all weak and girly when she's tough with you!_

_She's a perv! God, how can you think I like that? I mean, god, here I am, trying to help her, and she's looking up my skirt!_

_And you so dug it._

_You're so wrong. I didn't like it at all. God, it was so … _

_Hot? Man, if she'd actually touched you, you'd cream that thong of yours. Which I notice, you're still wearing. Oh, and I noticed how you rolled the waist of your skirt, so it's even shorter. Yeah, you didn't like it one bit, did you?_

_You're a perv, TOO!_

_I'm you, moron. So what does THAT say, Ms. Sugar and Spice and overheated lil peach?_

_It means, SHUT UP! I'm only here cuz I feel a little guilty. I just wanted to embarrass her a little, like she's ALWAYS doing to me. Not hurt her._

_Oh yeah, cuz, if you hurt her, she'd never probably kiss you again like she did that night at the Demon bar? You remember, the night when you had to throw away that pair of panties, they were sooo soaked! Oh, and how you wanted her to do sooo much more than just kiss you, you little slut!_

_I'm not the slut, you're the slut!_

_Again, dope. I'm you!_

_Oh. Wait, no, not…damn. This is just totally moronic. Best just to get the hell outta here before…_

" Well, you comin' in, or not?" A voice drifts out from the room ahead of her.

Crap! She knows I'm here. How the hell does she know I'm here?

_Not like you're good at sneaky, dummy. Not in heels. She probably heard your heels clicking a mile away!_

_Crap!_

_And you're wearing a lot of perfume. Trying to cover something? She probably smelled that!_

_Crap. Crap!_

" Cordelia? You gonna play games? I can smell your perfume . So, come in, or go, but don't stand there like a moron."

Shit!

" Hey, Faith," Cordelia pushes herself into the room, a big, and obviously fake smile plastered on her face. " Thought I'd come see how you were doing." She walks over to the bed, noting her hips are in total sway mode. _Cut that out!_

Faith notes the extra little sway in the hip, and bounce in the walk, and how tightly Cordy's sweater fits. _Gotta admit, the cheerleader? Pretty nice eye candy. Too bad she's like a total bitch._

" So, what's the deal, Cor? Trying to figure how to finish the job?"

" What're you talking about? I just came to see how…"

" Oh, c'mon, Cor. It's just you and me here. We both know that NO ONE else at that school wears 400 dollar Gucci heels to school. Gimme a break, ok? I know it was you that tripped me."

_God, the girl knows her shoes! Who woulda thought?_

" Oh," Cordy says, with a touch of guilt in her tone. " But you tripped me first. I was just getting back at you."

" Oh great, going schoolyard on me. Do I need to remind you? You hip checked me first, trying to knock me into the water fountain. Or did that just conveniently slip your mind?" Faith gets a slightly disgusted look on her face." Thought we called a truce. Or did that kinda just slip your mind, too?"

" I'm sorry, ok? I never thought you'd hit your head. I just … wanted to embarrass you a little."

"Well, gee, then I guess the concussion? Just a bonus, huh?"

" I said I'm sorry! Why're you being so mean?" Cordy whines a little.

" Mean? Gee, I guess it's the twin sledgehammers pounding my brain at the moment. " Faith makes an angry noise. " See, this …" She points at her head," … is why I wanted a truce. Before one of us got hurt, like…me! I just don't get you. I thought we'd just go back to pretending that you didn't think I existed, and visa versa. No harm, no foul, everybody's just jolly as hell. But you just can't resist taking the shot, can you Cordy? Always got to find a way to put me down. What's your deal, Cordelia? Why am I such a threat to you?"

" Threat? Don't get so full of yourself, Faith! You're no threat. You're nothing. You mean nothing!"

" Then why the hell do you keep calling my attention to you? Why do you keep doing this crap, if I'm nothing. Ignore me, please! I won't get near you!"

" Fine!"

" FINE!"

Silence descends on the room. Neither girl looks at the other.

" Anyway, why'd you have to be so rude?" Cordy breaks the silence.

" Rude? When was I rude?"

" God, you passed my table on the way to those loser friends of yours, and you didn't even say anything. Not even an insult. You just ignored me!"

" What the hell did you want me to do? Sit with you?"

" Hell no! but you could've at least said something as you passed by."

" Like what? ' Looking good, Cor. And Hey, that dress doesn't really make you look like a slut.' Like that?"

" God, you're so damned mean! Why do you treat me so nasty?"

" C'mon, Cor! You've treated me like trash since day one. What the hell did you expect? Hugs and kisses?"

" No, but you could treat me with a little respect!"

" Why? When did you ever treat _me_ with a little respect? You've treated me like some kind of lesbian slut since I got here!"

" I have _not!_"

" You so have! Called me everything but a fucking whore, you crummy little bitch!" Faith gets a wicked smile on her face.

"What?"

" You know something, Cor? I just figured it out …" Faith starts to laugh.

" What? WHAT?" Cordelia's voice gets a little shrill.

" God, don't you know what being a such a homophobe means, stupid?" Faith sneers at her. " Maybe you're lookin' for a little titty…"

Cordelia's eyes go wide. She drops the flowers and bear, hauls back, and slaps Faith, hard!

" Dammit!" Faith growls, her face flushing red. " My head. God, my head already… oh I'm so fucking tired of this!"

" Tired of what?" Cordelia asks." Someone who doesn't just let you get away with your crap?"

" Look who's talking! All week you've been getting in my way, saying nasty little things about me when you know I'm gonna hear them, and what's the deal with telling Giles about the demon bar? Do you got any idea how angry he got about that?"

" Well, maybe you'll learn you can't just mess around with anyone, Faith!" Cordelia leans in closer, " maybe you'll learn some respect for your betters!"

Faith goes very quiet. Her eyes turn hard as diamonds, and her face goes pale.

" Betters, my ass!"

Before Cordelia can react, Faith sits up and grabs her. Holding her hands together with one hand, she bends Cordelia over, and starts to spank Cordy with the other, It's not a gentle spanking.

" Stop it! STOP IT!" Cordelia cries out. " Stop it right now or I'm gonna…"

" What? What're you gonna do, Cordy? Cry?" Faith whacks her again, hard. " it's 'bout time someone spanked your spoiled, pampered ass!" She spanks Cordelia about 5 more times, then shoves her away.

" Oh, that's it you crummy dyke! You're so dead! I'm gonna get the police in here, and have your ass hauled to jail! You don't hit me and get away with it!"

" Oh? Who hit who? I mean, I'm just a poor patient in the hospital, and you came in here, and hit me. Gee, Officer, I think she tripped me too. Caused me to hit my head on the table. Is that battery, officer? Should I make a complaint, officer?" Faith mocks her. " Go ahead, bitch. We can have adjoining cells. Doesn't scare me a bit. But I'm sure some Big Bertha in Jail would love that cute ass of yours!"

A nurse pops in from the floor.

" What's going on in here?" She goes over and checks on Faith.

" Yeah, Cordelia, " Faith smiles sweetly. " What's going on in here?"

Cordelia looks at Faith, murder in her eyes. But she puts on a smile, and says, equally saccharine , " Nothing. Nothing's going on."

The nurse looks at Faith, then at Cordelia.

" I think maybe you should leave."

" Aw, c'mon. I'm sorry, " Faith says, pouring on the charm. " Me and Cor, we're old buddies. We go way back, don't we Cor?"

" Uhh … yeah," Cordy replies, going along with it.

"We get a little noisy when we get together. But I promise, we'll be good!" Faith smiles broadly at the nurse," Besides, I'm feeling a whole lot better now that she came." She smirks at Cordy.

The nurse looks suspiciously at the both of them, but shrugs. " Ok. But if you get loud again, you're friend is going to have to leave."

" Oh, don't worry. We'll be little mice, you won't even know we're here." She looks at Cordy, " Right, Cor?"

" Right, Fay, " Cordelia is on to the game, and plays it so well. " We'll be good, promise."

" Ok, then, " The nurse says, walking out. _Stupid teenagers. I swear. _She thinks as she walks back to her station.

The two girls glare at each other for awhile. Faith finally smiles a tight little smile.

" So nice to have you come visit, Cor. Hope that little love tap of yours didn't open any stitches."

" My pleasure, _Fay._ Hope you rot in hell." Cordelia smiles.

" Sure, baby, if you're right there with me, " Faith winks." We'd have a hot old time, don't ya think?" Faith winks.

" Fuck you, Fay, " Cordy says, her tone sweet as sugar.

" You wish, Closet Queen, " Faith responds, equally sweet.

" Think I'll go now, before I catch a disease from you, you slutty dyke." But she doesn't move away; instead, she moves closer.

" Aw, baby," Faith faux pouts, " Does that mean no more…" Faith hits the palms of her hands together in a rather suggestive way.

Cordelia again flushes red.

" I really should…" She glares at Faith.

" What? Whatcha gonna do, Cor?"

IF you asked Cordelia later why she did it, she couldn't answer you. Hell, if you asked her at the time, she couldn't.

Cordelia walks over to Faith, and pins her shoulders to the bed. She leans over, and kisses Faith hot and wet on the lips. She breaks the kiss, then stares into Faith's eyes. Straightening up, she turns to leave. Seeing the flowers and bear, she bends over to pick them up, making sure Faith gets a ringside view of her ass. She gets up, and turns, dropping the stuff on the bed.

" Those are for you," Cordy smiles. " Seeya."

She turns, and walks out, her hips swaying confidently.

Faith sits there, still tasting Cordy's hot, spicy lips on hers. Her perfume wafts about her nose, keeping her presence fresh. She closes her eyes, breathing her in. _Why that brand? Why does she have to wear that brand? It's so much like…_ Faith sighs, and opens her eyes.

She looks at the bed, and grabs the stuff, setting it on the table tray. Her brow is furrowed.

_What the hell just happened?_

7

Candles are everywhere. The Master's retreat, a dark and long abandoned church under the present City Hall, was light brightly. As fit the occasion. For this was a special night.

The Eve of the Harvest.

Luke stands quietly, meditating. His role in the Harvest is most important. He awaits his master's arrival, dressed in his acolyte's robe. He knows that he can't fail, or his Master will have his life. He bows his head, and prays.

The Master, dressed all in leather, wearing a scarlet robe, seems to rise out of the ground. As he appears before his faithful, he raises his hands, to cease the whispering amongst his people.

" And so, my children, what we have waited for has finally come. The portents are clear, and the time has arrived. The Harvest is about to be celebrated, and you, my precious children, shall go forth and bring about what is written. Luke?"

The large vampire comes before his Master, and kneels. The Master pulls back his sleeve, and with a brush of his over long nails, opens a vein on his arm. He offers the wrist to Luke.

Luke takes the wrist in his large hands, as if it were a sacred, holy object. He vamps out, and brings his mouth to the Master's wrist. He drinks of his Master's blood.

He stops, and looks up in supplication to his Master.

" With this we are bonded, you and I. We become one, and whatever you consume, I feed upon!"

The Master dips his finger in his own blood, and draws a three pointed star upon Luke's forehead.

" Luke is the Vessel. Through him, all energy will flow to me. Tomorrow night, you will travel with him, giving him offerings so he can feed me. Once I have the power, I will free myself of this prison…" The Master pounds his fist against an invisible barrier holding him to this place, " …and I shall walk the Earth once more!"

There are general cries of approval.

" And lo, as it is written, we, the children of those that came before us, shall free the Old Ones, and return them to their rightful place as rulers of this reality. We are blessed, for we are the children of the dark. We shall be lifted up, and be made whole."

" Woe to those who oppose us, for they shall be cast down, and torn, and they shall be made to suffer a fate worse than death. The Old Ones have waited millennia upon millennia to be free, and soon they shall, and now will end the plague that is know as man!"

Shouts and cheers greet his words.

" Go, my children, and prepare. Tomorrow we prepare the way for the return of the Old Ones, and we shall bring Hell on earth!"

The vampires begin to mill about, moving into groups and scurrying away. The Master watches them with a tight grin on his lips.

And tomorrow, I shall have my revenge on that girl that dares to interfere with my plans.

He stops, and his tight grin relaxes into a broad smile. He licks his lips in anticipation.

I hope she's young and fresh. I do like them fresh.

8

Los Angeles, night.

" I don't know about this, Summers."

Billy Fordham, a.k.a " Ford", looks down the shadowy alley before them. His brow is furrowed, and he's frowning. He turns and looks at Buffy, who's standing next to him.

" I mean, taking on vamps out in the open? Cool. If things go wonky, we can run like hell. But … in an alley? Not so loving this." He looks down the alley again, his butterflies beating their razor sharp wings against his stomach.

" Ford, it's gonna be fine. Trust me." She walks to the edge of the alley, and looks down into the gloom. " They're there. I can sense them."

"Yeah, what's that about anyway? You've been acting all spazzy and weird today. Ever since lunch, when you nearly fainted, and dropped your tray. God, that was totally not cool." He comes up to her, and looks at her. " Are you ok? You've been all quiet… it's freaky, Buff."

" I'm great, Ford, " Buffy smiles. " I feel…strong! Man, I've never felt so… good!" She starts down the alley. " Let's do this!"

" Wait, Buffy, " Ford reaches out, and grabs her arm. " Maybe we should think about this some more? I mean… what if there's like a nest of them? We could get majorly dead!"

" Ford, it's gonna be all right. Trust me."

" Yeah, last time you said ' Trust me', I was bruised for a week, and nearly got my ass booted from school."

" Hey, Ford," Buffy turns towards him, a frown on her face, " If you're scared, it's cool . Go home, I'll handle it."

Yeah, that's so gonna happen. I'm gonna let you get your ass killed, while I'm off hiding. Man, can't you see I got it bad for you, Summers? God, why can't I ever pick the sane ones? You're a moron, you know that? And I'm a bigger one, for following you.

"Naw, it's cool, Summers," Ford says out loud, " just wanted to make sure you were sure."

Buffy cocks her head, and grins at him. " You're kinda weird, you know?"

_No shit?_ Ford thinks_, Look who I hang with!_

Buffy starts down the alley quietly. " Come on," She whispers, " let's kick some vampire butt!"

Ford, knowing he's gonna regret this, sighs and follows.

To be continued.


	10. Chapter 10

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 10 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Faith lays in her bed, staring at the ceiling. She can't sleep.

It isn't the pain in her head keeping her awake. Slayer healing, plus the drugs they gave her for pain, pretty much stopped the pounding in her head. She feels woolly, and a little achy, but it isn't nearly as bad as before.

Nor, really, is it the events of the day that were on her mind. Humiliation? Sure _How stupid is this? I fight monsters and vampires, and what knocks me out? A cheerleader and the corner of a lunch table. Damn. They should have signs posted with warnings about lunch tables. You just gotta know that everybody got a good laugh outta that one. Yup, Faith makes a fool out of herself, courtesy of one Cordelia Chase. Thanks again, Cor. _

_Damn, I can't get the taste of her lips out of my mind. Her lips, and that damned perfume. Does she bathe in the stuff? Damn._

She hugs the bear that Cordelia brought, and realizes it's covered in the scent. _Well, no wonder._ She goes to toss the bear away, then smells it again. She holds it closer, almost cuddling it.

It 's the same scent Bree used to wear. Bree, her best friend, her buddy.

The first girl she fell hopelessly stupidly in love with.

2

Faith doesn't remember exactly when she fell in love with Brianna " Bree" Hannigan.

_I know by the time we went to that stupid carnival together, I was gaga over the girl. And she didn't have a clue. At least, that's what I thought…_

The carnival was sponsored by the church, and somehow Faith scraped up the cash to take her and Bree, both just turned 14, to the carnival.

That was probably the best fucking day of my life. We were together, and man it was good. She was sooo damned beautiful. A little taller than me, she had this long curly brown hair that smelled like shampoo and oranges. You know what I mean? And god, her eyes were like china blue. So deep, so pretty. And that cute upturned nose and the freckles. Ok, ok, remember, I was fucking crazy about her…

" Fay, look… oh, man you gotta win me the bear. Please?" Bree tugged on Faith's sleeve, pulling her over to the milk bottle toss. " Oh, he's sooo cute!" Bree was dancing around excitedly, pointing at the bear. " I'll just die if I don't get it! Please, you're good at this! Win me the bear!"

" Aw, c'mon, Bree. You know this stuff's rigged. I can toss my arm off and I'll never win the bear. They weight the bottles."

" Fay, Fay, Fay!" Bree hugs her tightly, giving Faith major warmth all over. " You're the best. I know you can do it. Please. Please, please, please?"

Well, shit, she was looking at me with those eyes of hers, and she looked… ok, I'm a softie. I admit it. I wanted to win that bear for her.

" C'mon, try your luck. Knock down the bottles, win a prize. 3 balls for a buck!"

Well, dumb me. I suckered right into it, taking three balls, and of course, I didn't knock 'em down. Bree got that lip of hers going, and I sighed. God, could I refuse her anything? Not that day.

I guess I dropped 10 bucks to win that stupid little bear for her. Part of that was my fucking dinner money, but it didn't matter. I wanted to win that bear. It was a pride thing.

I finally figured out how to do it. I threw the last three balls, knocking down three rows of milk bottles. The carnie looked at me like I cheated, but he paid up. One bear.

" My hero!" Bree teased Faith, hugging her, clutching the bear in the other arm. She leaned over, and kissed Faith on the cheek.

" God, Bree, don't get all girly on me, " Faith wiped her cheek, but was blushing pink. " So, you got your bear. You happy?"

" Uh huh," Bree smiled, and Faith just felt her heart go gooey. " Got my best bud and my best bear. What more do I need?"

I know we spent more hours there, riding the rides, and that crap. But I really don't remember much about that night except winning that stupid bear for her. God, she loved it.

Man, I miss her. Stupid girl.

Why'd she have to go and die on me?

3

Faith is up early, ready to leave.

After a restless night, full of bad dreams and worse memories, she just wants to get out of this place. Never a big fan of hospitals, she's feeling itchy and out of sorts. Grabbing her handbag, she moves towards the mirror in the bathroom, checking out the damage.

_Oh, nice. They cut my hair away from the wound. Swell. Nice job, guys. Where'd you get your haircutting training? Attica? Crap, I'm gonna look like a dork til that grows back. _ She pulls the hair back, and looks at the bandage. _Well, at least it covers the evidence. Man, I swear. That stupid cheerleader's had it in for me since I got here. I'll be damned glad when this job is done, and I can get out of this crappy little town._

She brushes her teeth, and notices there's no shower in the room. _Sweet, I get to be all stinky, too. Oh well, I'll go home, grab a shower, try to get some real 'Z's'. God, I feel like shit. _ She splashes some cold water on her face, and then looks at herself critically in the mirror. _Ok, I look like shit too. Glad I match. _

She opens her bag, and takes out a few items of makeup. She starts to put on some foundation, trying to cover the dark circles under her eyes.

" That's not going to do it. You're going to need concealer to cover those steamer trunks under your eyes," A voice floats in from her room. She nearly jumps out of her skin, surprised.

Faith turns and sees Cordelia, dressed as if she just stepped off the cover of Cover Girl, standing in her room, hand on hip, looking at her.

" Nobody asked you, did they?" Faith turns back to the mirror, continuing where she left off. " What the hell are you doing here, anyway?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Cordy says cheerily, turning towards the bed. "Is this your stuff?"

" Yeah," Faith says, applying some lipstick. " Hey, don't touch, ok? I got it!"

Cordelia, who is starting to stow some of Faith's stuff in her bag, lets it drop to the bed.

" Fine. Gee, I see they didn't forget your grumpy pill this morning, " She grumbles, walking away from the bed.

Faith, finishing up, throws her makeup back in her purse, and walks into the room, looking at Cordelia with a slight distaste. She walks over to the bed and starts stowing her stuff.

" You didn't answer. Why're you here? Where's Giles?"

" He was busy this morning. He sent me over to pick you up."

" God, why? Does he hate me? Does he want me dead?"

" What are you babbling about?" Cordy says, watching her.

" He sent you to finish the job on me, didn't he?"

" Funny. You're funny," Cordy's tone is a little icy." C'mon, hurry up, would you? I gotta get to school."

" Geeze, who died and made you boss?" Faith looks at Cordelia with a funny expression.

" What?"

" You didn't like try to kill Giles too, did you?"

Cordy frowns and flushes.

" Do you want to _walk _ home?"

" I might be safer."

" Not if you keep this up, you won't!" Cordy's tone gets edgy.

" What? You're gonna push me into the nightstand or something, Cor?"

" Just stop being a brat, and let's go!" Cordy walks to the door, " Think you can do that?"

Faith slings her bag over her shoulder, and heads for the door. She's on a straight through course, and isn't stopping for anything. Cordelia realizes if she doesn't move, Faith is going to plow right through her. She does, and makes an impatient noise.

" God, can you be ruder?" Cordy complains, backing out of the way.

" Hey, Princess, it was you that wanted to get going. So, let's go. Move that little ass of yours, " Faith says, striding down the hall.

Cordelia's eyes are wide, and her nostrils flared. _God, she's such a … I swear, if she wasn't already injured, I'd slap that face of hers silly._

_I might do it, anyway. Grrr._

Cordelia follows Faith down the hall, fuming.

4

" I know what her problem is. She needs a guy!"

Willow and Xander are in the student lounge, waiting to go to homeroom. For some strange reason, Principal Snyder didn't show up for early detention this morning, and they have some time to kill. Willow has been trying to figure out why Faith is so testy all the time.

" Huh? Where'd that come from?" Xander, who's been scheming on some smoochies, draws back. " Who're you talking about?"

" Faith of course, Xan," Willow looks at him as if to say ' keep up, ok?'.

" How'd Faith get in our conversation?" Xander slides his arm around Willow's waist, pulling her closer. Willow snuggles up to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

" She's always so…"

" Bitchy?"

" Well, I was going for stressed, but yeah, bitchy works," Willow says. " She's got all this stress going on, and no …well, nothing to take work it off on."

" Willow!" Xander says, tone shocked. But he has that slightly goofy look on his face when he thinks about Faith working off her frustration on a guy.

" What? Oh, god, I didn't mean that, gutter brains!" Willow gives him a hard look." Is that _all_ you ever think of?"

"Well, you being all snuggly and all not helping matters," Xander grins.

" You know I'd have to hit you, Xander Harris, if you weren't so darned adorable," so instead she leans in and gives him a kiss." Mmmm." She pulls away a little, " Now think. Who can we get for Faith?"

" I dunno, Will. Fixing someone up? That almost never works, " Xander looks at her. " Remember what happened when you tried to fix me up with Marcia Stevens?"

" We were in the sixth grade, Xander," Willow says," and anyway, you kept bugging me to fix you up with her. Gosh, you were nearly slobbering over her!"

" Maybe," Xander admits, " But all I remember is that it didn't go so well."

" I'm thinking you sticking that garter snake in her lunchbox in the fourth grade really didn't help."

" You helped me with that, remember?"

" I only took her lunchbox!" Willow protests, " I didn't know you were going to stick a snake in it!"

" I guess like you forgot to mention her dad is a karate instructor, and she's a brown belt in Karate."

Willow starts to giggle.

" What's so funny?"

" I'm remember the look on your face when you showed up at the 6th grade cotillion , all dressed up, Marcia on your arm, and she turns and attacks you in front of everyone."

" Ha-Ha, " Xander grouses," I guess my humiliation was funny."

" No, just the look of utter shock when she high kicked you wearing a full length skirt. You got to admit, that was pretty impressive." Willow giggles.

" There was nothing funny about it! I walked funny for a week after she got done, and my dad grounded me for ruining my suit!"

" Aw, poor Xan. Beaten up by a girl. Who was 6 inches shorter than he was, " Willow giggles.

" Yeah, go ahead and laugh," Xander pouts," But I'm still kidded about that." He looks at Willow. " For a couple of years, I thought you were in on it."

Willow looks away, flushing a little. A definite guilty look creeps over her face. Xander sees her expression and goes wide eyed.

" You WERE in on it!" Xander exclaims, " Will! I can't believe it. You're my best friend! How could you?"

" Well, Marcia was my best _girl _ friend at the time. And I thought it would be funny. I didn't think she was going to go as far as she did." She looks at Xander. " She was pretty pissed about the snake, Xander. You caused her to pee her pants right there! She's deathly afraid of snakes."

Xander withdraws his arm, and scoots down the couch. He looks miffed.

_Oh, oh. Crushed male ego._ Willow sighs. _Boys are sooo fragile!_

She scoots over by Xander, who studiously ignores her. She strokes her fingertips over Xander's sleeve.

" Aw, c'mon cutie. Don't be that way," Willow says in a soft, sexy voice, " I mean, it was over 4 years ago, Xan. C'mon, be nice."

" Not funny, Will, " Xander says, pouting. " That really hurt!"

" Aw, poor Xan man!" Willow coos, insinuating herself under his arm.

Xander doesn't pull away.

" Does my sweetie bear need some sugar?" Willow snuggles closer, pouting her lips prettily.

Xander looks at the adorable red head under his arm, and melts like a Popsicle on a hot August day.

" Yeah," He says, softly. " Needs lots of sugar."

Willow slips her arm around his neck, and pulls him into a long, warm kiss. Then she gives him little raspberry kisses on his neck. Xander chuckles.

" Does my sweetie bear feel better?" Willow nuzzles his neck.

_God, I'm so easy, _Xander thinksfeeling her warm lips close to his neck.

" A little," He says, loving the attention.

" Well…If you're a real good boy, maybe we can go back to my house after school and play kiss the boo-boo."

Xander is just a big warm puddle.

" The boo-boos are all gone, " He complains.

" Well, " Willow says, softly, " I guess you'll just have to show me where they were then." She smiles shyly at him.

" Really?" Again with the goofy look.

" Uh-huh," Willow says, kissing him again. She slips her hand under his shirt. _He's so easy. You gotta just love the goof._ She snuggles up to him. " So, what about Faith?"

" Well, that's a mood killer, " Xander says, straightening up.

" C'mon, Xan. She's our friend. We gotta find her a guy."

" Yeah…well, wasn't she like with Parker Scott? I mean, she said he was her date that night. I mean, after you got done rubbing up against him." Xander pouts a little.

" Oh, look at that lip," Willow coos, " Gonna get it." She sucks on his pouted lip.

" I really so can't think when you do that, Will, " Xander pants. _Oh, please, I don't want to think right now. Please, please, please!_

_He is sooo mine, _Willow giggles to herself. " So, Parker huh? Not sure," Willow frowns a little.

" What?" Xander says, wondering where Willow's lips got to.

" Well, I saw Parker a couple of days after that night. When I mentioned her name, he got this kind of dazed look in his eyes, then wandered off, mumbling something, " Willow looks perplexed. " I think she broke him."

" Wouldn't surprise me," Xander nods. " She looks like she eats guys for breakfast."

" Xander!" Willow says, a little shocked.

" Now look who the gutter brain is. I just meant, she kind of… wears them out fast." He sees her expression. " Ok, maybe that came out wrong. I mean she's just a lot to handle… god, I'm never going to get this right, am I?"

Willow giggles, " I know what you mean, " She rubs his arm, " Just, there's gotta be somebody who can 'handle' her."

" Yeah, but Clark Kent's got a girlfriend already."

" Somebody _real, _Xander!" Willow sighs." There's got to be someone."

They think about it for awhile. Both get a major case of brain wearies.

" Well, Angel certainly is strong enough to handle her…" Xander puts out there.

" Now, that's just plain dumb. They can't stand each other. Anyway, a Slayer and a vampire, even one _with_ a soul? Who'd ever believe that?"

" You're right. Crazy idea." Xander nods. " I got nothing."

" Me either, darn it, " Willow pouts. " But we can't give up. We're just going to have to look for a guy who's patient, sensitive, strong and isn't intimidated by a very strong woman."

They look at each other.

" It's hopeless!"

5

"We're here," Cordelia says, pulling the car up to the curb in front of the Rosenbergs.

" Hmmm," Faith grunts, looking straight ahead. She seems lost in her own little world.

" Hello, Earth to Fay. Wake up Fay. We're here" Cordy says, sniping at Faith a little.

The car ride from the hospital was a study in tension and awkward silence. Every attempt Cordelia made to talk was rebuffed by silence, or at best a grunt. She was more than a little irritated.

" What?" Faith seems to come out of it. " Don't call me that please. My name is Faith, not Fay."

" Yeah, well, you call me Cor."

" I can think of other things to call you, " Faith snipes back at Cordelia.

" Ditto, girl," She frowns. " Look, let's just get you upstairs and then we can end this happy little meeting, ok?" She starts to get out of the car.

" Where do you think you're going?" Faith , opening the door, notices Cordelia getting out. " I can get it from her, thanks."

" Nuh-uh. No way. Mr. Giles told me to make sure you got upstairs ok, and I'm gonna do that."

" Oh for God's sake. I'm not an invalid. Just tell Giles you watched me get upstairs ok, " Faith grabs her bag from the back. " Don't worry, I won't tell him."

" Right. And you trip and stumble, and fall on your head and kill yourself, and Giles will roast me alive. No thanks." Cordy sees Faith's look. "Don't give me that look, Bratticus. I'm coming with you, so get used to it."

"Whatever," Faith growls. She grins evilly. " Hey, I live on the second floor. If you play it right, you can push me off the landing right down on the sidewalk. That should break my neck. Whatcha think?"

" Would you just stop it!" Cordelia comes around to Faith's side of the car, and confronts her. " I'm sorry. God, how many times do I have to say it! I never meant for you to get hurt. I didn't. I just wanted to embarrass you a little, because, you've been doing it to me since the first. I didn't know you were going to be such a clumsy cow and knock your head against the table. I'm NOT trying to kill you, ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. So just let it go already!"

" Ok, ok," Faith grins, putting up her hands, " I surrender, sheriff. I was just kidding. Geeze, lighten up!"

" Well, it's 10 past funny o'clock, and it's getting old, " Cordy grouses. She grabs Faith's bag and starts off. She gets about 3 steps before the weight kicks in and almost pulls her off her feet. She drops it on the ground. " God, what're you carrying around in that bag? Bricks?" She kneels, as if to open it up.

Faith rushes up, and puts her hand on the bag. " Don't do that. I got it." She hefts it up on her shoulder. " See?"

" What do you got in there?" Cordy's curiosity is piqued.

" Encyclopedias. I go door to door in my spare time."

"Fine, be a smart ass. So, where's your place?"

" Look Cor, I told you. I got it from here. Just go home, or to school. Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

Cordelia stands there, in front of Faith. She crosses her arms over her chest, and sets her face in a stern expression.

" I already told you, I'm walking you upstairs to be sure you get in ok, so cut the stuff and tell me where to go."

_Oh, man, she stepped into that one._

" You want me to tell you where to go, Cor?" Faith asks, sweetly.

" Yeah, " Cordy isn't liking her agreeable tone.

" Well, let's just say, you'll never need a parka there." Faith smirks, walking around Cordelia and striding quickly down the driveway.

" Hey, wait up" Cordy calls after her, starting to trot. _God, she's impossible. And you know? Shoving her off her porch? Starting to sound better and better._

She catches up to Faith, who's standing on the third step, not moving. She seems all of a sudden lost and confused. Faith starts to weave in place.

"Oh crap," Cordy mutters, hurrying up the stairs.

She catches Faith just as she loses balance. She realizes that Faith is to heavy with the bag to hold, so she presses her body up against her, pinning her to the side railing.

Faith looks at her, and for a second Cordy sees her stripped of all the masks, just looking like a frightened, confused girl. It goes right to her heart.

The curtain quickly drops back in place, and Faith smirks at her.

" Well, Cor, if you wanted to get all up close and personal, you shoulda just said something." She reaches around, and pats Cordy's butt. " Nice," She leers.

Cordy makes a disgusted face, but inside she's getting way mixed emotions. _You're so not fooling me, girl. You act all tough, but there's a scared little girl there. I saw it._

" You can stop rubbing up against me now, Cor," Faith mocks, "I'm fine."

Cordelia immediately opens a space between them. Faith starts up the stairs, Cordelia following.

They make it to the landing, and Faith pulls out her key. She turns to Cordelia, and grins.

" Ok, you can go now. I'm home. I'm safe. Got it from here, " Faith shoves the key in the lock.

" Oh no, I'm comin' in. You're still weak, and I'm not letting you be alone. So, I guess I'm playing nurse today."

"Get real, Cordelia," Faith says, a bit impatient. " I really don't need someone hovering over me. That's just going to irritate me, and you know how I get when I get irritated, " She frowns at Cordelia. " Don't ya?"

" That a threat, Faith?" Cordelia grins at her, " I saw you on the stairs. You're barely standing. Think you can scare me?" She feints a blow at Faith's head. Faith throws up her arm to block it, and teeters a little. Cordy steadies her. " Yeah, you're so right there, huh?"

" I don't need you're damned help, " Faith growls, " If not for you, I wouldn't be screwed up. So get lost."

A wave of dizziness comes over her, and she shuts her eyes, leaning against the door.

" Damn."

" Faith, listen to me," Cordelia slips her arm around Faith's waist, turning the key in the lock. " I know you're one hard assed tough bitch. I got the memo. Now, stop being a stubborn jackass, and let me help you. I promise, I won't tell anyone you needed help from an airhead cheerleader. Deal?"

Faith opens her eyes, and again, Cordelia sees the softer side of Faith. No hardness, no cynicism, just fear and some guilt. But this time the eyes don't go hard. Faith leans against Cordy as she is helped inside.

" Thanks," She whispers.

6

Buffy Summers feels like she's walking on air.

She strides confidently down the sidewalk, holding her petite frame erect to its full 5'1" height. She can almost feel the energy flowing through her veins, and her walk has taken on a swagger. She stops, and does a little toe dance in place, holding her arms over her head high, ala Rocky.

" Hey, Summers… " Ford calls out from behind her, trotting to catch up.

Buffy waits, continuing her little victory dance. Ford catches up, and immediately falls in with her, pretending to box, throwing air punches and weaving. They tap fists, and both laugh.

" Wow, you were just … wow last night, Summers," Ford says, a new admiration in his voice.

" Did you see me? God I was so on fire last night!" Buffy starts to circle him, throwing air punches. " Boom- boom, you're dust, bam- bam, you're history, bam boom bam! Man, I was sooo on!" Buffy continues to circle him, doing little air punches.

Ford turns with her, utterly charmed and enchanted by the little blonde's enthusiasm. He grins as she continues to shadow box, ducking and weaving with her. Finally, he grabs her arms… and finds himself still being hauled around.

" Whoa, whoa, whoa, Rocky. You're gonna wear yourself out," Ford pants, feeling a bit tired himself.

" Naw, I feel great!" Buffy smiles, dancing around him. "I've never felt so good " On impulse, she goes in and hugs him, hard. Ford groans, and looks at Buffy with some dismay. " Ooops, sorry," Buffy giggles, lightening up her hug.

" What's with you? You … god, don't get me wrong, I'm loving the new, improved buff Buffy here, but damn, I think you might have cracked a rib. When did you get to be like Supergirl?"

" Not Supergirl, " Buffy says, slipping her arms about his neck, " Super Buffy." She lays her head on his chest, and looks up at him. "It's happened, Ford. Just like they said it would. Like I told you it would." She smiles up at him.

" Happened?" Ford looks doubtful, maybe a little confused. _She's been babbling about some destiny, but … c'mon, that was just …_ " Oh, c'mon, Buff, you're not on that ' chosen' stuff again, are you?"

" Ford, you don't believe me?" Buffy pulls away from him, brow furrowed. "You think I made it up?" She moves further back, her face reddening. "What about last night, huh? Didn't you see what happened?"

" Yeah, I did, Buff," Ford says, calmly. " It kind of worried me. All this is kind of worrying me…" he moves closer. " Buffy, are you…using?"

" Using? What?" Buffy looks at him, then gets it. " Using drugs? Is that what you think?" She starts to shake her head slowly, backing away. " God, I thought you believed in me Ford. I really thought… " she keeps backing away, as Ford advances," you know me, Ford. You know how hard I've worked for this. How I've trained myself. Gave up my free time to … and now… god, Ford, how could you?" Buffy, clearly upset, turns and takes off running.

" Buff! Buffy! Wait…wait!' Ford takes off after her.

He follows her for blocks, losing and gaining ground. Finally, she turns a corner, and by the time he reaches it, she's gone. He stops, hands on knees, trying to catch his breath.

Smooth, Ford, really cool. Now she's out there alone. Are you the worst friend in the world, or what? Never mind you're crazy about her. How could you be so stupid?

" Buffy…" He breathes out, finally.

Standing up, he turns and starts towards school.

7

Cordelia had to admit; this wasn't at all what she expected.

She expected to come in and find a place that looked like a tornado hit it. Clothes everywhere, dirty dishes 3 weeks old in the sink, take out containers littering the floor.

Instead, the place was neat and almost obsessively clean. Sure, things were rather on the Spartan side( practical vs. pretty), and there was the requisite TV set and VCR… both on the smallish side. But everything was orderly, the fridge was stocked with food, the bed made, and the bookshelves… it looked almost as stuffed as her daddy's bookshelves.

" Cor, for god's sake, would you settle down? You're making me nervous, " Faith groused from the couch, where she was half napping.

" You really should be in bed," Cordelia says, coming from the kitchen carrying a tray. " After all, you're not going to get better if you don't rest."

" I'm fine, Cordelia, " Faith says, sitting up. " I'm just watching the news." She was curious to see if anything strange had been reported, hoping for some clues to the Master's plans. She looks down at the tray suspiciously. " What's this?"

" I made you something to eat, " Cordelia says, " gotta keep your strength up!"

" I'm not an invalid, Cor. I can make my own food." But she looks at the sandwich and other stuff on the tray, and it looks pretty good. " Well, I gotta say, this is a side of you I didn't expect." She picks up the sandwich, and tentatively bites into it. " Pretty good, " She grins, taking a much larger second bite.

" You're welcome," Cordelia says, a little smirk on her face. She sits down across from Faith, and watches her eat.

Faith gets up, and immediately, Cordy's on her feet. " What do you need? I'll get it."

" Sit down!" Faith barks. Cordy sits. " I'm just getting something to drink. Geeze, Cor. You act like I'm bedridden." She walks towards the kitchen.

" I just want to make sure you're ok," Cordy says, watching her.

Faith can feel Cordy's eyes on her, and stops. She turns around, frowning.

" Ok, Cordelia. What's up? Why're you doing all this?"

" Huh?" Cordelia shrugs, " you were hurt. You seemed a little out of it, so I just am hanging around to be sure you're ok."

" Ok, Cor, if I were like stupid, I might buy that explanation. But since I'm not stupid, I'd really like the truth. Why're you here? What's in it for you?"

" God, I'm trying to do you a favor here, and you're being a real…" Cordy bites back her words.

" Bitch? Yeah, well, we established that one already, " Faith grabs a soda out of the fridge, and comes back into the living room. She stops by the couch, but doesn't sit. " What we haven't established is why you're being so … well so unlike yourself. Florence Nightingale? So not you, Cordelia. You're more the " Kill 'em all, and burn the bodies" type. So again, what's your angle? I'm pretty sure Giles didn't tell you to play nursemaid to me, so what's up?" she gives Cordy a hard look." What do you want?"

" I don't ' want' anything, Faith, god!" Cordelia suddenly feels very uncomfortable under Faith's stare. " Ok, maybe I'm feeling guilty. I caused you to get hurt. I mean, really hurt. I didn't mean it to happen, but it's my fault. And I'm trying to make it up here, ok? I mean, ok, we're not friends, I know that. But still…" She mumbles something low, so Faith can't quite hear it.

" What? Didn't catch that."

" I said, I'm not the evil bitch you think I am."

"Really?" Faith has to grin at that. " Funny, cuz you put on a great act. You should be up for an Oscar, I mean, really. First, you play spoiled rich bitch daddy's girl, and now it's Florence to the rescue. God, what's your deal. Just be straight with me, for once?"

" I am being straight. I'm trying to help you, cuz I feel bad about you getting hurt." Cordelia frowns, and goes quiet. " I'm sorry, really sorry."

Faith looks at her, then sets down her can and starts to clap.

Cordelia looks up at her sharply.

" Nice, really nice, Cor, " Faith says, the sarcasm dripping. " God, I'm a moron, why didn't I figure it before?" She shakes her head and laughs. She sits down, pops her can, and takes a long swallow.

"What're you talking about?" Cordy stands up, looking at her.

" Great performance, girl. You almost had me there. I was buying it. Maybe you should've added a tear, that would've been the clincher."

" Ok, Faith. Maybe we should check that head wound. I think you're going delusional. What the heck are you talking about."

" Oh please, Cor. Don't! I already gave you your props. Stop fishing for more compliments, ok?" She stands up, walking over to Cordelia. " You can go now. I know it was an accident, ok?" She winks at Cordy. " Well, we know different, but hey, don't worry. Not gonna sue daddy, so you're off the hook. Get your fucking ass outta here now!"

Cordelia just stares at her, open-mouthed. Her face goes pale, and pink spots appear on her cheeks.

" Really, Cor. You look kinda like Cletus the slack jawed Yokel that way. You really want to …"

SLAP!

" Whoo hoo," Faith grins, rubbing her cheek where Cordelia slapped her. She touches her lip, which is bleeding. " There's my girl. Man, you gotta temper on you. better be careful, girl. You're next victim might decide to sue."

Faith turns to go to the bathroom to clean up.

" Don't you walk out on me, bitch, " Cordelia grabs her arm to turn her around.

SLAP!

" You HIT me!" Cordelia rubs her cheek where Faith's hand connected with it.

" Don' t you ever… EVER … grab me like that, get it?" Faith is in her face, her face red and angry.

" You HIT ME!" Cordelia yells at her.

" Yeah, well, you hit me first, " Faith says, calming down. " And you cut my lip. So back off." She turns again, and starts for the bathroom.

" I wouldn't have slapped you, except you … how can you think that? I was really worried about you, and you make it… dirty!"

" Oh, c'mon, Cor. Drop the act. The only thing you ever worried about in your life is whether you Gucci's are coordinated with your Prada purse. The only reason you're here at all is because your daddy probably told you to get your ass to the hospital and make sure I didn't sue his ass."

" That's so not true. Daddy doesn't even know about it. I didn't even tell him I was going to the hospital, or nothing. If he knew I wasn't in school, he'd have a fit."

" C'mon, Cor. You think I'm an idiot? You probably have daddy wrapped. You're his ' precious lil pumpkin' I'm betting, and he'll do anything for you. Even probably have me killed, if he thought I was a threat to you. So don't give me this crap." Faith goes over and sits down. " Just get out. I'm tired, and the last thing I need is your crap." She stares at the TV. " He's safe, you're safe, so just go, ok?"

Cordelia goes over and blocks the TV.

" Not going, not til we have this out. I'm tired of your " I'm so cool and I'm so right and you're a spoiled brat" ' tude you got going. You're so cynical, you'd probably think Mother Teresa would have an angle if she did something for you. What's _YOUR _ problem, Faith? Why do you figure everybody is out to get you every fucking minute of the day? Shit, you're not that important, you know? So get over it. I'm here, because I WANT to be here. Not because someone's making me be here. You're hurt, and I'm worried about you. So knock off the 'tude!"

" ' Tude?" Faith gets up, and suddenly is right in Cordelia's face. " Look who's talking. You're whole existence is a 'tude. An ' I'm better than anyone and I'll use you and then kick your ass to the curb and if you don't like it, I'll make your life miserable' ' tude. " Faith presses against Cordy, pushing her back, " So, what is it, then, Cordy? If you're _not _ here to be sure that I don't' sue Daddy's rich ass? What's do you want? You never do squat without wanting something back. So tell me, what _is _ it Cordy? What do you WANT FROM ME?"

" BREE!" Cordy, scared, shouts at her.

Faith looks at her like she's loony.

" What? Brie? You want cheese?"

" No… not Brie… Bree!" Cordy looks at her for a reaction. " Bree. Bree, Bree, Bree… "

Faith stares at her, and starts laughing.

" Have you gone nuts? I don't have any Brie, for god's sake. And you can get that at any store. Man, you're a total loon!" Faith turns away, walking to the couch. She sits down, and starts laughing harder.

Cordelia, furious, again, comes over and kicks Faith in the shin.

" OW! Goddammit, what's your problem!" Faith grabs her leg, rubbing it. " That hurts like a mother!"

" Stop playing dumb with me!" Cordy scolds her. " Bree. Who is it? When you woke up in the cafeteria, you looked at me and said " Bree". So I wanna know… who's Bree?"

Cordy can almost hear the steel curtains dropping behind Faith's eyes. Faith's face becomes closed and hard. _Oh, crap, that isn't good,_ she thinks.

" That's none of your business, Cor." Faith gets up, her presence forcing Cordelia back. " So, since that's what's been on your pimple of a mind, why don't you leave now?"

" No," Cordelia answers, not moving an inch.

Faith pushes her back, just a little. " I can throw that ass of yours out of here, Cor. Don't think I can't."

" Maybe, maybe not. Doesn't matter. Cuz, I'm not leaving til you tell me about Bree."

" There's nothing to tell, Cordelia. She was a friend, long time ago. You happen to wear the same perfume she used to wear. I'd hit my head, and was confused. So I guess I thought you were her for a second. No big. Now, happy?" Faith suddenly feels very tired. " Just go now, ok? I wanna shower, and I got stuff to do. I'd like to catch some Z's, cuz I didn't sleep all that good. So, how bout being nice, for once, and going?"

" Nuh-uh" Cordy shakes her head, " that's not the story. Not by a long shot. I saw the look on your face. You looked scared. What's the deal?"

" God, doesn't private mean jack to you?" She sees Cordy's resolve. " I'm guessing, not. Fine, you wanna know about Bree? I'll tell ya. But you gotta promise me something."

" I won't tell anyone, Faith, I promise," Cordelia says.

" That's not it, though if you did tell, I'd have to kill you," Faith frowns at her.

Cordelia gets a chill, not entirely sure Faith is kidding.

" What then?"

" You'll leave."

Cordelia thinks about it for a minute. _I better take the deal. She doesn't look like she'll share, if I don't. What's the big mystery though? And why do I care again? Never mind, I gotta know._

" Ok, deal. You tell, and I'll leave."

" Ok, fine. Bree. Where do I start? We grew up in South Boston together…"

Faith gives Cordelia the edited version, cutting out her deep feelings for Bree, and the whole slayer part. While Faith is talking, Cordelia notices something. Something's wrong… something about her face. But she can't quite figure it out.

" … When I got back to Southie, and looked her up, I found out things had changed. Bree had started running with a wild crowd. She'd become quite the party girl. Life was one big party for her. She loved the drugs. Majorly loved them. Hooked bad , she'd do anything for more. She got the rep as a party slut, big time."

" It killed me to see her that way. I tried to protect her, cover her ass. Tried to get her off the junk, you know? But it wasn't gonna happen that way. She was breezin' along, and she didn't want to be bothered listening to her old party poop of a friend."

" Well, one day, the party stopped, and she was still strung out. She started stealing to get the money for drugs. But she was a crappy thief, and got caught. Big time.

"When her parentals heard about it, they hit the roof. Of course, you know who got blamed for it. Yeah, me. The bad girl. Never mind I'd been gone for a year. They didn't want the truth. They wanted someone to blame. And I was it."

" They sent her upstate for a rehab program. Her daddy cornered me one day, and pretty much told me if I ever got near his daughter again, he'd throw my ass in jail so fast, my head would spin. I got the message. But I hated it, and them. For being the blind, stupid Micks they were."

"After that, I didn't hear much about her. Only that Rehab didn't take too good, and she was soon back to stealing. And doing whatever to get her fix. " Faith's face gets bleak. " Then she disappeared…"

By the end of the tale, it no longer seems important who's listening, because Cordy can see Faith's totally wrapped in the story. Her heart sort of melts for Faith, realizing how hard it was for her, and on her.

" … so, after I was sure it was her, and she was dead, I lit outta there and called the cops." Faith just stops talking , staring at the ground.

_I can't tell her I was a slayer, and that I found her in a vampire nest. Dead from bites and using Orpheus. That I had to burn her body, so to be sure she wouldn't come back… _ Faith feels tears sting her eyes, and she wipes them surreptitiously, hoping Cordelia doesn't notice.

_The worst thing? One of her druggie friends survived. I pulled her out, and she knew who I was. That day, after she was dead, I found out. She'd loved me. Like I loved her. I never knew, and when I left to become a slayer, she took it hard. Really hard. She got crazy, missing me._

_God, if I'd only told her how I felt. If only I hadn't left… maybe she'd still be alive. We'd be together…shit, shit, shit. She died, never knowing how I felt. Damn…_

There's a long pause, neither really wanting to break the silence. Finally Faith looks up.

" Are you still here?" She asks, getting up. " I thought you'd be gone. Ok, I held up my part of the bargain, now honor yours, and get out." She walks towards the bathroom.

Cordelia's no fool. She knows Faith has left out some parts. Some pretty important parts of the story. But she also realizes she's not going to get them now. She'll just have to wait til Faith is ready to spill it.

" Faith, I'm really sorry. About what happened at school, and about your friend."

Faith has stopped at the bathroom, as if again the confusion has set in. Cordelia comes to her, and lightly lays her hand on Faith's shoulder. Faith turns to look at her, and it's at that moment that Cordy gets what's been bothering her.

_Her lip. It was cut. I remember it bleeding. But it's not cut now. What …?_

She reaches out to touch Faith's lip. Faith jerks her head back.

" What?"

" Your lip. I swear it was bleeding before, but it's not even… I don't see it cut."

" Huh? You must've been imagining it." Faith says. " Are you leaving like you promised? Or do I have to boot your ass outta here?"

" Ok, ok, don't get all hostile, " Cordy retreats, starting for the door. " But, can you tell me something?" She turns in the doorway.

" What?" Faith is quickly losing patience.

" Are you the Slayer?"

8

The Master, clad in a scarlet cape, walks to the podium. He stands there, looking over the assemblage of his followers. He smiles, an almost benevolent smile. He knows his long wait is almost over.

" My children, " He calls out , raising his hands, " The hour is near. Tonight, the Harvest begins. You, my faithful, will go out into this beautiful night, and assist my vessel, Luke, to bring me forth into the world. After three score and ten being trapped with these accursed symbols of their impotent god, I will be free once again to prepare the way for those that follow me. Do well, my children, because I send you out on a sacred mission. Tonight you free not only me, but those who long to once again rule this miserable, human plague infected planet. They long to once again trod these lands, to bring carnage and chaos to that which is theirs."

" Now, remember. No one feeds until the vessel has been served. Until I, and those trapped behind the barrier are free, you are to serve up the vessel, giving all to it. I need the energy to break this cursed barrier that holds me…" He punches at the air, and a shockwave goes through the invisible shield."…I must be free. Remember, and serve your master well."

" At nine, all must be in place, so arrive at the human's nightclub, called the Bronze, early. Keep close to the exits, and make sure they're secure. NO HUMAN IS TO LEAVE THAT CLUB ALIVE! Do you understand?"

There are shouts of assent.

" Excellent. Now go, and get ready for this unholy night. This night that ends the miserable human's reign on this planet, and brings a new age to our old, very old masters!"

The crowd breaks up into groups, excitement and anticipation filling the air. In the hubbub and noise , one figure quietly slips back into the shadows, watching. When it's clear, he makes his way out of the underground, heading for the surface.

" Tonight, " The figure mutters to himself, as he makes his way quickly through the passageway. He comes to a door, and doffs the robe he wearing by the door. He steps through the doorway, into the basement underneath the new City Hall.

" Tonight, " Angel repeats to himself, his expression grim." That old fart couldn't have picked a better time… for himself. Faith is hurt, and … never mind, we have to find a way to stop him."

Angel quickly strides across the basement floor, and climbs the stairs leading to the lobby and the street.

9

Faith stands looking at Cordelia, outwardly calm. Inside, her guts feel all twisty and acidy. _Oh, crap. Double and triple crap!_

Faith smiles at Cordelia, as if humoring a slow child.

" Slayer? What the heck is a slayer?" Faith shrugs, looking puzzled." No, wait. I know. Weren't they like some 2nd rate thrash metal band in the early nineties?" She shrugs. " Despite how I might dress, really not into metal babe. Sorry."

Cordelia's smile tightens. " Don't play stupid, Faith. Really doesn't suit you. The Slayer.  The Chosen one. The one born in each generation to fight the forces of darkness. That Slayer."

" Cordy, baby?" Faith smiles at her tolerantly, as if she were stupid. " You really must watch waaay too much TV. There's help for that, I understand. Support groups to get you over TV addiction."

" Ok, Faith, I'll play your little game. Remember that night in the demon bar? When you were talking with those… things at the table. One of them called you ' The Slayer'. Now, what was he talking about. Oh, and spare me the metal thrash band crap, ok?"

" Sure, Cor. Demons? Not known for their smarts, you know? They rank pretty high on the Stupid-O-meter. He probably believes in Santa Clause and the tooth fairy, too."

" Ok, how ' bout today? Downstairs, by my car. Your bag. Now, that thing was so heavy, it nearly pulled me off my feet. Yet, you walked over and picked it up easy as pie. Now, you're not bigger than me, so I'm wondering, exactly how you did that?"

" Baby, didn't ya notice the first day we met? I work out. I was sure you were lookin' at me, " Faith grins, a slightly salacious leer in her look.

Oh, I noticed. That's one tight body you got, 'babe'. But not that tight.

" Nice try, but you don't have the muscle mass upstairs hon. Seen you sans coat. No developed biceps and delts. Your arms aren't much thicker than mine. So, that really isn't washing." Cordelia smiles.

" Yeah, well, moron, I got really good legs, I lift with my legs, and I bench press 325. So, once it's on the shoulder, not too much strain baby." Faith grins. " Next?"

" Ok, Faith," Cordelia walks towards her, and gets close. Really close. Faith backs off a little, but Cordelia reaches out, gripping her shoulder. She reaches her other hand out, and brushes it over Faith's lip.

" Earlier, this was bleeding. I slapped you pretty hard, and I have a ring on. I cut your lip. Yet now, you can't even tell it's been cut. Isn't that funny?" She leans in closer. " One of the attributes of the Slayer? Accelerated healing. Now, I wonder. If I were to take off that bandage on your head from the hospital, would your scalp wound be pretty healed, too?"

Faith just stands there, and swallows hard. Never mind the slayer thing. Cordy being so close, her scent wafting into her nostrils, her warm breath tickling her cheek, is making Faith have a major tingle moment.

" Sooo," Faith's throat is suddenly dry, and her voice squeaks a little, " I heal fast. So what?"

" Faith, please, " Cordelia leans in closer, her lips barely an inch from Faith's. " I might act blond? But I'm really not that dumb, you know? I've watched you, seen how you move, how you acted in that bar. Like you didn't have nothing to fear. So gimme the skinny. Are you the slayer?"

Faith is like the little bird with the cobra bobbing and weaving back and forth. Her head nods, as if hypnotized.

" I knew it!" Cordelia says, shoving Faith away. She walks over to the couch and plops down on it. She looks angry and hurt. " Why didn't you just tell me?"

" Tell you?" Faith acts as if coming out of a spell. " What, are we like friends all of a sudden? Don't you remember up to yesterday, you were giving me loads of crap? Why would I tell _YOU, _ Cor? God, why'd I even tell you now? I must be losing my fricking mind!" Faith rants. " You cant' tell anyone, is that clear?" She comes over to Cordelia. " You can't, do you get it? Do YOU GET IT?"

" YES, I GET IT!" Cordelia yells at her. " I'm not going to tell anyone, stupid. Who'd believe me anyway? My dad studies the occult as a hobby, and _HE _ doesn't believe in you. God, get a clue, Faith. "

" What clue is that, Cor? That you're a rich, spoiled daddy's girl? I got that one, big time. This isn't some game, Cordelia. This is life and death. Lives can be lost here. Do you even understand that, or care?"

Yeah, I care, dumb ass. I care a lot. Or do you think I'd be sitting here, taking your crap?

" I want to help," Cordy says, quietly. "How can I help?"

" Help? Geeze, Cor, when I need a cheerleader out there, you'll be the first I think of, ok?" Faith turns away, heading for the bathroom. " Go home, Cordelia."

" Stop it! Dammit, you treat me like a child, but I'm older than you are, Faith. And hey, I'm not one dimensional. I'm not just a cheerleader, dope. I can do stuff. I'm smart," She catches Faith's look, " a lot smarter than you think, Ms. Know nothing! I can help you if you let me."

Instead of the anger Cordelia expects, she sees sad resignation on Faith's face. Again, an arrow goes straight to her heart.

" Cor? The best way you can help me is to go home, and be safe. I gotta shower, and then I'd like a little nap before I gotta go patrol"

" You can' t go patrolling!" Cordy gets up off the couch, going to her. " You're hurt. You'll get hurt worse if you meet up with any vampires or… something else."

" It's my sacred duty, yada, yada, yada. Didn't you read the book?"

" Yeah, especially the chapter on how the dumb ass slayer goes out patrolling when she's hurt, and gets herself killed!" Cordy has more passion in her voice than she wanted to show. " You're not going out there alone. I'm coming with you!"

" The hell!' Faith turns on her, " I don't need you out there mucking things up, getting us both killed!"

" I need to be there, to back you up. I need to protect you!"

" You'll protect me alright. Right into my grave, you moron. I don't need your help, get it?"

" I'm going!"

" No, you're not going!"

" I so am !"

" Cor. Remember what happened at the hospital last night? When you royally pissed me off?" Faith raises her hand, showing the palm.

Cordy gulps, remembering how her butt cheeks burned for an hour after.

" You wouldn't dare!" Cordy says.

" Wanna bet?" Faith starts towards her.

" Ok, ok… be a stupid ass. Get killed, see if I care!" She turns, and flounces to the front door. " I'm gone, hope that makes you happy." She exits, then comes back. " But if you get smart, and change your mind? I'll be at the Bronze."

Faith waits until she hears Cordy's steps fade away. She turns, and heads towards the bathroom.

Not gonna happen Cor. Nobody's going on patrol with me.

_Nobody else is gonna die because of me._

She closes the bathroom door behind her.

10

" You're absolutely positive it's going to happen tonight?" Rupert Giles looks upset. He'd hope they'd still have a little more time.

" I'm sure, Giles," Angel says, standing at his door, " I heard the Master tell the others. They're going tonight. It's happening at the Bronze."

" What time?"

" The festivities are going to start around nine. But the Master has his minions getting there earlier, to seal the place off."

Rupert looks at his watch. " Damn. It's nearly 5 p. m. now. That doesn't give us a lot of time." He looks up at Angel. " I need you to find Faith, and bring her to the Bronze. I need to get a few things. I'll meet you both there … say around 7?"

" Earlier if you can, " Angel says. " Kinda like to beat the vamps there."

" No later than 7, whatever the case may be. " He starts to turn, then turns back. " If you happen to see Xander and Willow? Warn them off. Tell them not to go to the Bronze tonight."

Angel nods, and quietly slips away into the shadows.

Rupert Giles feels his stomach clench.

He's so not ready for the end of the world.

11

Late afternoon, early evening.

Los Angeles.

Buffy sits alone on the steps after school. She really doesn't want to go home, because she knows either her mom will be there, upset, or if her dad is home, he'll be upset and they'll be fighting. Again.

Right now, she can't take fighting. She's upset, because of what happened earlier with Ford.

Why doesn't he believe me? He's the only one that ever believed me! Now, he's acting like I'm crazy, or some kind of druggie, or something. He was there. He saw what happened, how I kicked ass. But he's still thinking I'm … damn him. He should know me by now. I'd never do drugs. Ever!

_Is he right? Am I crazy? Maybe I am… I mean, damn, all I got to go on are some dreams, and that voice in my head…ok, now that does sound crazy, Buff. And that stuff I found on the net. But maybe I'm just kidding myself. Maybe I'm trying to make myself ' special' , when I'm nothing. Just nothing but a trouble maker and crazy!_

God, I don't know, I just don't know…

" Buffy Summers?"

Buffy looks up, and sees a middle aged man with a mustache looking down at her.

" Yeah? So?"

" My name is Merrick. You need to come with me."

" Whoa, hold up. You aren't from Bloomies, are you? I mean, I meant to pay for that lipstick…"

" Ms. Summers. I'm from the Watcher's Council. In every generation, one is born to fight the vampires, demons and forces of darkness. She is the Chosen One, The Slayer. You are the Chosen One, Ms. Summers. I need to talk to you about your destiny."

Buffy just stares at him, her mouth a little open. But inside, she's going nuts.

_I knew it. I knew it! I'm not crazy! I'm it! I'm chosen._

_Wait. Did he say my destiny?_

To be continued


	11. Chapter 11

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 11 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

She's back in Southie, and she's running hard down the street. She's late, maybe too late, but she still has to try.

She sees the house, and it looks like most crack houses in the hood. That is, dilapidated and ready to fall over if someone sneezes too hard. She hops the fence, and runs up the walk, reaching the front door.

She pounds on the door , but gets no answer.

" Bree? Bree! BREE! Are you in there?" Faith calls out, pounding louder.

Someone answers the door. They look awful. Disheveled, hair lanky and dirty, tats everywhere. His eyes, bloodshot, stare at her.

" What the fuck do you want, Girlie?" He growls at her.

" Bree. Bree Hannigan. Is she here?"

" Fuck, Who the hell is that? I don't know no Bree." He starts to shut the door.

She kicks the door, and forces it open. He tries to block the way, but she pushes him out of the way.

" Hey, bitch, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

" Finding my friend, asshole. Get outta my way."

" Fuck you, and get out," The guy brings up a gun, pointing it at her.

She turns, and hits him like a hurricane. She's all fists and feet, and soon he's a heap on the floor. She takes the gun and pockets it. She kicks him in the head, again, to keep him down.

She starts running through the house, calling out her name. " Bree, Bree, c'mon girl, answer me. I know you're here."

She's slammed hard from behind, and hits up against the wall. She pushes off and turns around.

" Hey, stupid. You wandered way into the wrong place, " the pale girl behind her sneers. " Gimme your money, or I'm gonna rip your head off your neck."

" Try it, bitch," Faith rejoins. " I'm just itchin' for a fight."

" Then you found it."

The girl vamps out, and Faith smiles. _Even better._

She launches into the vampire, hitting her with a kick-fist combo. The vampire grabs her, and swings her around, throwing her up against the wall. The vampire is on her in a moment, pinning her. She leers at Faith.

" You're kinda cute. I bet you taste real sweet, too, " She goes to put the bite on Faith.

Faith head butts her, and the vampire jerks back, releasing her. Faith reaches in her back pocket, and pulls a stake.

" Got something for ya, baby. Hope it's your size," Faith shoves the stake into the vampire's chest. The vampire looks nonplussed when she turns to dust.

She hears a scream from upstairs, and take the stairs two at a time. She looks around, and the scream, lower now, pulls her to the right, down the hall.

She burst through the door just in time to see the vampire finish draining Bree. He's tall, dark and familiar looking. He turns to Faith, and it's Angel, vamped out.

" Well, Faith, late again. You know the old saying, A day late, and a dollar short." He laughs, throwing Bree's body against a wall. " So, you here to give me seconds?" He turns to her, laughing.

" You BASTARD!" She screams, throwing herself at him. The force knocks them both into the wall. " I trusted you!" She starts to pound on him, insane with rage and grief. " How could you do this to me?"

Angel shoves her away, then grabs her by the hair. He slams his fist in her faces, stunning her, and causing her nose to bleed. He pulls her into a bear hug, pinning her arms to her sides. Her back is to him.

" You just don't get it, do you Faith?" He grins broadly, showing his teeth. " You just never learn."

" Learn what, dead boy?"

Faith slams her boot down on his toes, and he growls, but loosens his grip enough that she can wriggle free. She turns and slams her fist in his face, then another in his solar plexus. She grabs him, and swings him around, throwing him against the opposite wall.

Angel is up in a moment, and charging her, pins her against the wall, His hand circles her throat.

" Once a vampire, always a vampire."

She struggles to free herself, but can't break his grip. He leans in and sinks his fangs in her neck.

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Faith shoots up off the couch, and looks around, confused and disoriented. She still feels Angel's hand on her throat, and his fangs in her neck.

" What the fuck?" She blinks her eyes rapidly, and looks around. " Shit, it was a dream."

She notices the sun on windows, and realizes the sun is setting. _What time is it?_ She hops off the couch, and shakes her head, trying to clear it. _Fuck me, it's after 6! God, I haven't even showered yet. Man, I was just gonna close my eyes for a couple of minutes. Man, shit. Damn!_

She starts to undress, feeling icky and desperately needing a shower. She's just unbuttoned her blouse when a soft knock comes at her door.

_Who the hell? Man, what's going on? Fuck, if that's Cor again, I'm so gonna…_

She grumbles , trying to button buttons as she rushes to the door. She flings it open, saying " I told you! I'm ok! Get over it! "

Willow is taken aback.

" Ok" she says, a little confused.

" Oh, sorry, Red. I guess… uhhh …" Faith backpedals quickly, to explain her reaction. " … I'm still feeling a little bitchy. About being in the hospital, you know? Hate the places." She shrugs. " So, uhhh… what did you want?"

" I just wanted to be sure you were ok," Willow says, " Giles asked me to tell you he'd be late picking you up at the hospital. When I got there, they said you'd checked out. I was a little worried. You ok?" She looks in the room over Faith's shoulder. " I tried coming by earlier, but no one answered. I thought you might be out or something."

" I'm peaches, Red," Faith half grins, leaning against the doorjamb. " Like I said, me and hospitals, not great buddies. I just kinda fell asleep. I didn't sleep too good last night."

_Hah, knew it. She was lying to me. I knew Giles wouldn't send her to pick me up. I wonder what little Ms. Cheerleader really wanted?_

" You sure? I mean, that was a pretty serious head wound, you know. Maybe you should lie down or something?"

" Geeze, Red, who elected you my mom? Weren't you listening? I was just lying down. Anyway, I'm the slayer. Part of the package is accelerated healing. I'm 5 x 5, girl."

" Yeah, well, you were close to 6 feet under yesterday. You scared the bejeesus out of us," Willow complains, " We really thought you were taking the dirt nap." She inspects Faith closely, " maybe you should skip patrolling tonight."

" What? Let the vampires party alone?" Faith sighs, seeing Willow's concern, " I'm fine, really. Anyway, I'll go crazy if I'm just sitting here all night. Don't worry, I'll be careful, ok?"

" Not really, but I don't think I can take you, even in your weakened condition, " Willow smiles ruefully. " But if you're feeling up to it, you can join me and Xander at the Bronze later."

" Maybe," Faith says doubtfully.

" Hey, you really should you know. You're alone way too much. Gotta get out and circulate some, socialize. It'll be good for you."

" Uh-huh, " Faith is non-committal. " Look, if I'm there, I'm there, ok?"

" Faith, you really should…"

" Gotta shower. Later." Faith closes the door in Willow's face. _God, really not lookin' for a mom! _ Faith shakes her head.

She pulls off her blouse, and throws it into the bedroom. She starts unbuttoning her jeans as she walks in it, shaking her head.

_What is it with those guys? They think I need a social director now? " You really should get out more, socialize. You're alone way too much." Yeah, well, maybe I prefer it that way, ok? _

Dropping the rest of her clothes on the floor, she exits into the bathroom.

Awhile later, she returns to the bedroom, wrapped in a towel. She grabs fresh underwear out of the drawer, and grabs a t-shirt. She walks over to the jeans, and picks them up, inspecting them.

_They'll do._

She's just about to get dressed when there's another knock at the door.

_What IS it with these guys?_

She looks around for a robe, and realizes It's in the dirty clothes. _Crap! Oh well, not like she hasn't seen a semi naked girl before. _

Grumbling, she goes to the door, and flings it over. " I told you, I'll be there if I feel like it…"

Angel is standing at her door, grinning. He gives her the once over.

" Ok, but maybe you should put something on first?"

_Oh, crap, what is this?_

" What do _you _ want, Angel?" Faith says, still a little freaked from her dream. _God, it's just getting freakier by the moment._

" Giles sent me to get you." He gives her another glance, " I think he'd prefer you dressed."

" Yeah, ok," Faith says, turning and walking towards her bedroom. " What's going on?"

" Uhhh… Faith?" Angel presses against the invisible barrier keeping him out. " I need you to invite me in."

" Huh? Oh, that's right. You can't come in unless I invite you in, " She turns to him, and again the image from the dream slams her mind. " Look, Angel, I'm sure you're a nice guy and all, but you're still a vampire. I'm still a slayer. I'm thinking, right now, I prefer you not coming in."

Angel shrugs.

" Ok, anyway, the Harvest is happening tonight. At the Bronze. He wants us to meet there, to figure out what we're going to do."

" Tonight?" Faith calls from the bedroom. She walks out, fully dressed. " I gotta say, this Master dude has brilliant timing. Figures he'd show up on the night I'm feeling a little punk." She walks over, and grabs her bag.

" Maybe you shouldn't face him, then. We'll handle it, " Angel says.

" Yeah, like you handled it when he caught you?" Faith says. " Naw, we gotta do this, so I guess … "

" Faith, I don't want you to get killed, " Angel protests.

" I don't want to get killed either, Angel, " Faith says, walking back into the room," but it's not really a choice. I'm a slayer. This is what I do."

" Don't be a fool, Faith!"

" Little late for that, don't you think?" She walks out the door, and turns to him.

For a second, he can see the fear and doubt in her eyes. Then the curtains drop back into place. " Listen, _Angel,_ I know you mean well and all, but I really don't need you watching over me, ok?" She sighs, and starts down the stairs. She stops. " Did you say the Bronze?"

" Yeah," Angel says, coming down the stairs, " by the way, have you seen Willow or Xander today? Giles wanted me to warn them to stay away."

" You're a little late, Angel. I talked to Willow awhile ago. She and Xander are meeting at the Bronze. Maybe I can catch her." She runs to the back door of the Rosenberg's, and knocks. And knocks. _Damn, no answer._ She peers in the house, but sees no light. _Great, nobody's home._

" Too late, " Faith says, starting down the driveway. " She musta already left." She reaches the end, and looks back. "Well, you comin' or what? We gotta get there before the vamps show up and ruin the fun." She takes off towards the Bronze.

Angel sighs, and shrugs. _No use talking to her. She never listens._

_She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't watch it._

_I really hate that idea, a lot._

He trots down the driveway after her.

2

Rupert Giles spreads the maps across the table.

One map is a scale representation of Sunnydale, present day. Another is a historical map of the area, the place where Sunnydale would be is marked out as ' Boca del Infierno'. The final map is one drawn by a mystic used by the Council. It details the concentration of mystical forces and demon presence in the area.

He looks from one map to another, his face becoming grimmer. He overlays the Sunnydale map with the map the mystic created. He frowns deeply.

The largest concentration of Mystical force is revealed to lie just where the new City Hall was built.

_Coincidence? I wonder._ He rolls up the maps, and puts them in their paper tubes. _That has to be the Hellmouth. It's the largest concentration of mystical forces in the area. _ He looks at the historical map, and notes up until 1933, a church had been on that spot. _Very strange._

He looks up at the clock, and frowns deeply. _Damn, I'm late. I've got to go._

He rushes out of the library, in his haste forgetting the maps.

_I only hope we're in time to stop this!_

3

Cordelia Chase enters the Bronze, looking around to see if anyone she normally hangs with was around. Not that she wants to hang with them; she's avoiding them. The way she feels right now, she can't deal with their National Enquirer minds. She's really _not_ wanting their enquiring minds to get wind of what's going on with her.

This day has been confusing for her. Actually, since Faith showed up, it's all been confusing for her_. Ok, face it. Faith is confusing me_. She's not sure how she feels about it, and _THAT'S_ confusing the hell out of her.

Cordelia has always been on top. She knows top. She's rather comfortable with top. Top is what she does. Problem is, Faith takes that away from her. When she's with Faith, it's like the ground is cut from under her, and she doesn't have a clue where she stands. She can't read Faith, she can't figure her out. She doesn't fit in the neat little categories she puts people in. Faith just won't _stay_ in her little slot.

_She's obviously not rich, and besides the physical, not powerful. But she doesn't fawn on me, or play up to me. She defies me, spits in my eye, and then sneers at me. She doesn't want anything I can give her; nor need anything I could do for her. I get the feeling when she looks at me, she looks right through me, as if I didn't exist. How can she do that to me? ME! I'm Cordelia Chase. My daddy owns this town, or practically does. I could make her life miserable, I could have her killed. And she doesn't care. She isn't even the least bit afraid of me._

_I'm afraid of her. Totally afraid. I haven't a clue what she'll do next._

_Why do I like that? Why am I so attracted to her? How the hell does she get my heart racing and my hormones raging? God, and how do I tell her I want her to keep doing it? I want her sooo bad, and dammit, I'm not supposed to! First there's the whole lesbo thing. I mean, geeze… and then there's the fact, we're totally different. And … aw screw it, this is stupid. Not going to think about her anymore!_

Cordelia gets up, determined to find someone to dance with, a male someone, someone she can wrap around her finger. Someone to help her put a certain dark haired slayer out of her mind. She crosses the Bronze to the dance floor, and seeing an eligible( that is, not with anyone she can see) victim, starts to cut across the dance floor to snag him. Only to be blindsided by Willow and Xander, who dance across her path.

" Well, look who's here. Gilligan and Mary Anne. So, losers, wanna get out of my way?"

" Lots of dance floor, Cordelia, " Willow pipes up, " why don't you find a way around?"

" Rude much? You danced in my way, Willow. Well, if you call what you were doing dancing…"

" Gee, Cordy," Xander puts in, " I don't care what they say. That outfit doesn't make you look like a big old slut."

" Oh, sorry I have a sense of Fashion, Xander. I don't shop at the goodwill like your mom does. My clothing actually fits me."

" Yes, especially around those extra wide hips, " Willow says, " you should get a sign that says ' Wide load' so we can watch out for you."

" Listen, Twiggy, at least I have hips… and something upstairs. Still shopping for bras in the girls department?" She arches a brow, and turns to Xander, " or is she stuffing her bra these days?"

" Well, at least I don't get the urge to moo when I walk, or chew a cud"

" Are you calling me a cow, you little geek?"

" Heaven forefend!" Willow grins, " that's udderly ridiculous! But if the hoof fits…"

" … it's still better than being a flat- chested monkey girl."

" Hey, Cordy, we were worried about you today, not being in school and all. Thought maybe you got _exposed_ to something nasty, you know? I really hate to _picture_ you that way, " Xander shrugs, " actually, I hate to _picture_ you at all. I guess you were just _tied up_?"

" Well, I could sit here and trade insults with you all night," Cordelia covers, " But really, I've got a life."

Cordy starts to walk away, but then turns back towards them. She stares at them for a moment.

" Oh god, she's baaaack" Xander says softly to Willow." What did we do to deserve her?"

" Just play it cool, Xander. She won't get too bitchy long as I have those photos of her…"

" Hey," Cordelia says, coming up to the couple, " why you two?"

Willow and Xander look at each other, then at her.

" What're you babbling about, Cordy?" Xander asks, " why us two what?"

" Faith. Why does she hang with a couple of fashion victims like you?"

" She doesn't…" Xander starts, but Willow elbows him in the side.

" Maybe because she's not looking for a friend who's a snobby, spoiled air head who's idea of fun is shopping and putting down others, " Willow replies, " maybe she likes real people."

" If by real, you mean geeky, hopeless losers, I'm guessing you fit the bill," Cordy shrugs, "well, she's weird anyway, so I guess it makes sense…"

" Weird because she doesn't like you?" Willow smiles, " that's not weird, that's normal."

" Why would I want her to like me?" Cordy makes a rude noise, " I just wondered. Seems she could do better ." She shrugs and walks away. " Oh well. Go figure."

" What was that about?" Xander asks, starting to dance again.

" It's Cordelia. Who the hell can figure _her?_" Willow says, " but even for her, she's been acting kind of weird lately."

" How do you mean?"

" Don't you ever pay attention?" Willow asks, a little annoyed.

" Can't, baby. I've only got eyes for you," Xander says, doing his best Rhett Butler.

Willow smiles, and pats him on the butt. " Well, that was the right answer, thank goodness," Willow smiles at him, " but she's been… not mean as a snake, lately. Tonight's the first time since the ' pole' incident that she's even gone out of her way to insult us. And she doesn't even pick on Jonathan anymore. You notice that?"

" Ok, the world is turning backwards now. " Xander says, looking surprised. " Everyone picks on Jonathan. It's a rite of passage. Like driving, or trying to get a fake I.D."

" Xander Harris. Don't tell me _you _pick on Jonathan! Sure, he's the punching dummy for the jocks, but you?" Willow gives him a stern look.

" But it's so fun, and he's so easy, " Xander whines. " Who do I get to pick on, then?"

" Larry. You can pick on Larry. He's such a dolt, you can insult him and he doesn't even know it."

" Yeah, but if he figures it out… ok , if someone tells him, then he'll be after me with that granite head of his," Xander winces at the memory.

" Maybe you'll think about picking on people then."

" You're no fun. You've got Cordelia to pick on, "Xander complains, " That's not fair!" Xander pouts.

" Poor baby," Willow coos, " I guess we'll just have to find other ways to use up that restless energy of yours, huh?" She smiles, with the tip of her tongue just peeking out from between her lips.

" You're evil," Xander says, but with a large grin on her face.

" No, I'm nice. Cordelia is evil," Willow corrects.

" Cordelia!" Xander says, exasperated. " God, if I _never_ see her again, it would be way too soon."

At that moment, the lights in the club go out.

" Ok, Xander, now what did you do?"

4

" Well, where _is _he?"

Faith is pissed. She can't keep still, feeling on edge. She looks at Angel as if this is his fault.

" I don't know, " Angel shrugs. " He told me to meet him here. He must be running late."

" Great," Faith grumbles, " you'd think he could be on time for the end of the world, at least. Well, screw this, " she starts walking towards the door.

" He asked us to wait."

" I'm just going inside, to have a look around, see what the what is. If he shows, beep me."

She walks over to the door, and the first weird thing hits her. _Where's the bouncer?_ She tries the handle, and it's locked. _What the fuck?_

Then she sees the sign on the chalkboard.

**Closed for Private Party**

" What the hell…?" Faith turns around, " Angel, did you see this? Closed?"

" What?" He comes over, " that wasn't there earlier."

" Well, this sucks."

" No, actually, that blows," a voice behind them says, " We suck"

Angel and Faith turn around, to see a group of vampires behind. Faith gives Angel a dirty look; he just looks sheepish and shrugs.

" The Master thought you might show up, Slayer. He's rather pissed at you. Something about putting your head on a pike? He wasn't too happy with what you did with Darla. Anyway, he sent us to ' fetch' you."

" Down, Rin Tin Tin. I'm not you're bone. But hey, I gotta stake with your name on it," She rushes the vamp, stake out. " Hope you like it well done."

" Are you morons just going to stand there?" The lead vamp calls out.

Suddenly, the group comes alive and the fight is on.

Angel puts on his game face, and wades into the crowd.

" What the hell is your deal, man?" A vamp, dressed ala sixties, including the big peace sign and headband, attacks Angel. " You're like fighting us. That's a drag, man. When did you join up with the man?" He throws a punch, which Angel catches with his fist. Angel squeezes hard, and crunching noises are head." Oh wow, man, that like hurts. You really should give peace a chance."

" That's Angelus, moron. He's been a ' goody-goody' ever since he got a soul." A second vampire sneers, " how's pig blood working out for you, dufus?" He jumps on Angel, wrapping his arms around his neck.

" Soul man, huh? Wow. Like Sam and Dave?" The first vamp kicks at Angel, trying to break his thighbone. Angel blocks him, and grabs his leg.

Angel backs into a wall, hard, crushing the vampire on his back between him and the wall. He moves forward, and the vamp falls off him. He pulls in the second vampire, and slipping out a stake, drives it through the vamps heart.

" God, I hated the sixties when I lived through it," Angel sneers. " You stink."

" That's so uncool…" The vamp turns to dust.

The second vamp is back up, and again he jumps on Angel's back.

" You just don't learn, do you?" Angel backs him into the wall again. This time he whirls around, and as the vampire is falling, stakes him.

" Moron," Angel rushes back to the group.

"So, you're the slayer huh?" The lead vampire backhands her across the face. Faith reels back." You're just a little girl. You're not so tough."

He leaps at her, to knock her down, only to kiss air when Faith sidesteps him.

" Maybe. But I'm not stupid, either, " Faith says, kicking him in the ribs. She pounces on his back, and drives a stake through his back. He turns to dust.

Two vampires come up behind her, grabbing her and lifting her. Before they can get a good grip, she does a head over heels backwards flip, landing behind them.

" You guys really should've thought that out before you tried it. Maybe you should put your heads together on that, " She helps them, grabbing there heads and knocking them together. " Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

" Not as much as this will, Bitch." Faith is hit across the back with an iron pipe. She flies forward, into the other vamps, who having recovered, grab her. The third vamp comes up to her. " The master really wants you to suffer, slut. So, what first?" He taps her knees, " Knees?" he taps her across the chest, " Ribs?" He grins , " Naaaw, I'm thinking, head…" He raises the bar to strike her when he gets a worried look on his face. He looks down, seeing the point of a stake sticking out of his chest. " Oh…" He turns to dust. Angel is standing behind him, grinning.

" Don't just stand there, " Faith uses the distraction to bring her foot down hard on one of the vamps holding her. He yells, and lets go of her." Get him!"

She pulls away from the one that releases her, and swings around, bringing her fist into the second one's face. His grip loosens, and she grabs his head, smashing it down on her upraised knee. He shakes it off, and reaches to grab her. She does a hop kick, and then next kick hits him in the family jewels. He groans, and grabs his crotch. She brings her fists together, boxing his ears. He screams, and then charges her. She almost casually holds out the stake as he impales himself on it.

" So, that's the best he's got?" She says to herself, grinning. " Pretty pathetic."

She turns to help Angel, just in time to see him stake the last vampire. She walks over to him.

" Some nice moves there, Fang. A couple more years, and you might turn into a decent fighter yet."

" Yeah, you did ok, too. You didn't stink up the place too badly, " He retorts, " Though I notice I had to get your butt out of a jam."

" What? Those guys? I had them, I was just playing with them." Faith grins, " but nice anyway."

" So, this makes us even then?" Angel grins.

" In your dreams, Angel. I fought a whole lot more vamps to save your dead ass …" she smirks at him, " … and I didn't have to be carried out after."

Giles rushes up, looking harried. "Sorry I'm late, " He stops, and looks a the duo, who are a little rumpled. " Did I miss anything?"

" Naw. Angel just got a little frisky, and I had to put him in his place," Faith straightens up a bit. "So what's the haps, Giles? Why the lateness?"

"Sorry, I was looking at some maps of Sunnydale."

" Geeze, Giles. I know you don't get out much, but hey, I could've told you where the Bronze is, If you'd asked."

" Very witty, Faith, " Giles says dryly," I was looking at a map that charts the mystic forces emanating from this region, and the greatest concentration looks to be under the new City Hall."

" Golly gosh , Giles, that's peachy keen," Faith says acidly, "but we gotta get in the Bronze. I've got a feeling the party starting inside."

Giles starts towards the entrance, but Faith stops him.

" It's locked. C'mon, lets go around the side… see if we can get in the back."

Grabbing her bag, she leads the way to the alley entrance. She tries it, and grumbles.

" Still locked. Damn."

" Break the lock, Faith," Angel says.

" And let them know we're coming?" Faith shakes her head," I'm sure they'd have a welcoming committee inside, too. " She looks up on the roof. " but hey…" She sees the air duct, " maybe there's another way."

She leaps up, and grabbing the roof edge, swings herself over onto the roof. She starts towards the air duct.

" Where're you going?" Giles asks, looking a little worried.

" Air duct, and keep it down!" Faith hisses. " C'mon."

" A little problem here, Faith." Giles stage whispers. " I can't get up there."

Faith frowns, then looks at Angel.

"Angel?"

Angel puts on a ' you're kidding' face, but Faith is adamant.

" C'mon, we don't got all night." She turns and starts away.

" What is she talking about?" Giles asks, a little worried.

" Hold on Rupert, and don't wiggle a lot."

" WHAT?"

Angel grabs him, and holding him to his side, skitters up the wall.

" Oh good lord!" Giles says, when he gets back on his feet. He looks over the roof, and sways a bit. " Oh dear."

" You ok, Rupert?"

" I'm really afraid I don't do well with heights," Giles says, feeling a little woozy.

" Well, looking down isn't going to help, " Angel says, starting towards the air duct. " Just look at the roof, and follow me."

Angel takes off, leaving Giles alone to look down at the ground. He gingerly turns around; almost stooping over to use his arms for support, follows Angel up the roof.

_God, what the hell have I gotten myself into? Next time you're asked if I want a slayer, politely decline, you burke._

_I really hate this job!_

5

Cordelia Chase freezes when the lights go out.

" Ha, ha, very funny. Now the moron that turned out the lights? Turn them back on!"

She feels a rush of bodies push past her as the crowd begins to panic. _God, how lame; running blindly in the dark. Oh, that makes sense._

" Hey, watch it, moron!" She calls out a someone bumps into her, hard.

"Cordelia? Is that you?" Willow's voice floats out of the darkness.

" Willow? Did you just ram into me?"

" No, I think that was Xander."

" Figures."

" What's going on? Who killed the lights?" Xander speaks up.

" Hey. HEY! Loser, get your hands off me! Xander Harris, I swear, if you're trying to cop a feel, I'm so gonna…wha...?… oooohhhhh!" Cordelia is suddenly dragged away by a pair of powerful hands.

" Cordy?" Xander calls out.

" Cordelia?" Willow echoes.

" Let me go! Let ME GO! Do you know who I am? I'm so gonna…!" Cordy shouts, and tries to wriggle free of her captor. " I'm…"

" You're a meal, human. Shut up!" Something slaps her hard up against the head.

_Faith?_ Cordelia thinks as the blackness swirls with stars, and she passes out.

" What happened to Cordelia?" Xander whispers in the darkness.

" Don't know. She sounds like she was dragged…"

" Good Evening ladies and gentlemen." A voice calls out from the darkness. Someone screams. " There's no reason to panic." A spot light from above shines on the stage, revealing Luke. He's holding someone under his arm in a headlock.

" Well, actually, there is reason to panic. It just won't do you any good."

More screams, and sounds of people struggling.

" Welcome to the Harvest. My name is Luke. I'm your host for the evening."

Luke stops, seeming to sniff the air.

" Ah, Fear. I smell lots and lots of fear. That's good. Fear is like… the icing on the cake. It just makes everything all the more tasty."

He drags his victim from under his arm, and stands him up before him. He runs his nose close to him, smiling evilly.

" This one stinks of fear. It's heavenly… wait, no, hellish actually, " He laughs, then bites into his victim. He drinks deeply.

Down in his lair, the Master feels the power surge through him as Luke drains his victim.

" Yes… yes!" He cries out, beating at the shield that holds him there. " More, more! I need more power!"

Lucas tosses the body into the crowd, eliciting more screams. He laughs, enjoying the fright.

" You all are part of a grand and noble purpose. Today is an unholy day, wherein with your sacrifice, we'll unleash a powerful corruption on the earth. A new day is dawning, people, a day when the plague known as humans will cease to be.

You all have a rare honor. Your sacrifice will make history… end." He looks around at the sea of faces before him, and looks somewhat puzzled. " What? No volunteers?"

Something offstage shoves another victim towards him. Luke grabs the girl, and turns to the audience.

" Very well, then. We'll just have to make do."

He bites into the victim.

6

" Watch the hands!'

Faith is crawling through the air duct, making her way forward in the darkness. Behind her is Angel, and bringing up the rear, Giles.

" Sorry, but I can't see anything," Angel says, trying not to bump into Faith.

" Uh-huh. What about that famous vamp night vision?"

" There still has to be some light, Faith. There's nothing here, it's pitch black."

" Well, try not to get grabby again, ok? I think we're almost…. Ooof!"

Faith runs into the grille. " Damn." She mutters, and tries to push it out. " Double damn!"

" What?"

"There's a grille, and it's screwed in!"

" Well, can't you tear it out." Angel asks, irritated.

" Noise, remember?"

" Pretty sure their busy now, by the sounds of it. Don't think they'll hear or care."

" Well, good to know you haven't gone deaf, too, " Faith says. She grabs the grille, and starts working it, trying to rip it out of the airshaft.

ooo

The Master stands near the edge of the barrier that traps him, feeling the power surging through him as his ' vessel' feeds him the strength of the victims taken. He smiles, knowing soon he'll be free of this prison. Free to walk the earth, taking victims, consolidating his power.

I've waited seventy years for this moment. Seventy long years trapped by an act of nature. Bah, I know the powers that be had something to do with it. Now I'll be free, and I can spit in their faces, and bring forth what they fear the most. The return of the old ones.

" Hurry you fools" He cries out, lifting his arms and shaking his fists at the heavens. " Hurry. I've been here too long. More power… it's so close!"

ooo

" We gotta do something, " Xander whispers to Willow. " We can't just sit here and watch."

" Great, got a plan?" Willow asks, " I'm open to suggestion. We got no weapons, nothing at all. What're we going to do? Scold them?"

" That's really not helping, Will, " Xander says, irritated, " there's something we gotta be able to do." He looks around, and spots the wooden chairs up on some of the tables. " Look, we can break off some of the legs, and use them as stakes. We'll be armed, at least.

" Swell, and then what? There's got to be dozens of vampires in here. Plan on fighting your way out? We'll get maybe one or two apiece, them we're dead."

Xander looks at her, and frowns. " You think we're not dead, anyway? Think they're gonna let anyone live? I'm kinda doubting it. I'd rather fight going down, you know? Not just gonna stand here and get killed."

Xander starts making his way to the chairs, looking around for vampires.

You're an idiot, Xander. Ok, brave, but an idiot. A brave idiot. Oh, damn, I gotta go help him!

Willow rushes after him.

ooo

Faith gives the grille one more, hard shove, and the screws give. It busts from the wall.

" Damn, finally, " Faith says, holding the grille in the air. Slowly she makes her way to the opening, and looks down. The catwalk is ten feet below. Below that are people, and if she drops the grille and it misses the walk, somebody's at best going to have a major headache. More likely, they'll be very dead.

" Shit." She scoots back, and holding the grill with one hand, leans over and slowly lowers it down to the catwalk. Lower, lower, it's still a few feet off when she runs out of grille to hold. She lets it go, and watches it slide the rest of the way down, and bounce…then lean back into the catwalk. _Whew, that could've been bad._ She pushes her way back up, and pants a little.

" Ok, we gotta get down to the catwalk. It's ten feet below, straight down. An easy jump."

There's a slight choking noise from the rear of the air vent.

" Are you ok back there, Giles?"

" He's got Acrophobia."

" Huh? There're no spiders here."

" No… a fear of heights."

" Nice if someone had mentioned this a little earlier, " Faith sighs. " Well, you can't stay up here Giles." She looks at the two of them. " Any ideas?"

" If you go down, I can kind of lower him down to you. You catch him, and bring him down to the catwalk. That way he's not out of contact. And he can face the wall, so he doesn't see down."

Faith rolls her eyes. _Great. I always get the A-team, don't I?_ " Fine, I'm going down."

She slips out the opening and jumps down, hitting the catwalk. She moves the grille, then looks up.

Angel is at the opening, holding Giles. He slowly starts to lower him down.

Giles, feeling his heart in his throat, does his best not to think about what's happening. _I hate this job, god I hate this job. Whoever heard of a watcher going out and climbing buildings? I really hate this job!_

Faith grabs his legs, and lowers him down to the catwalk. She grins at him.

" See? Not so bad, and you got a free feel. What more do you want?"

Giles makes an impatient noise.

Angel crawls down the wall, then walks over to Faith.

Faith looks over the situation, not liking what she sees. _Sure it's dark, they can see in the dark. Holy crap. Is that … fine, fine, and fine._

She waves at the others, and doesn't see the vampire sneaking up on her. He's just about to grab her when her Spidey sense kicks in, and she ducks. The vampire overreaches, and falls over her, knocking her to the catwalk. There's a brief struggle as Faith moves to get on top. She stakes the vampire, and gets up, covered in dust.

" A little help wouldn't have hurt, " She says, looking out at the crowd. " Ok, I guess we need to get an exit open, and start getting these people outta here. Angel? You go to the rear exit, and take care of what you find there. Don't get crazy on me, just take out the vamps, and guard the exit, ok?"

" Got it, " Angel says, starting down the catwalk.

" Giles, see there?" She points at the crowd. " Red and Xander are here. Get them, then get them out. Then help Angel with getting the others out."

" What if they don't want to leave?"

" Do what it takes, Giles. This isn't any place for amateurs, you know? If you have to knock them out, go for it." She looks down, " What _is _ Xander doing with that chair?"

ooo

Xander struggles with the chair, trying to break off the leg.

" Damn, this looks so easy on TV, " he says, sweating.

" Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure they saw the legs first." Willow hands him something. " Try this."

Xander takes the pool cue, and looks at it.

" Don't think this is going to help." He looks at the chair, then tries leverage with the cue.

" No … use it to stake vamps," Willow says, " stop with the chair, already."

Xander blushes, and then puts the chair back.

" Let's go, " Willow says.

They turn and run straight into a vampire.

" Hey," Xander says, grinning foolishly.

" Hi," Willow is also grinning foolishly. " How's it going?"

" Where do you two think you're going?"

" Uhhh… pool, we like pool, " Xander says, holding up the stick, " we're dying for a game."

" Oh, you're dying all right," The vampire comes at them.

Willow and Xander take the sticks, and start beating the vamp with them. They start driving it back and away.

" Dammit, stop that. Just die like the stupid blood cows you are, and quit beating on me," The vampire whines, not liking how this is going. He grabs Xander's stick, and takes it away from him.

Willow keeps batting away, and Xander tries to kick him. The vampire blocks Xander, and grabs Willow's stick, tossing it away.

" Ok, buttheads, let's see how you like it?" He raises Xander's stick, and then turns into dust.

" GILES!" both Xander and Willow call out.

" Keep it down, " Giles says sternly. " Come on, we're getting you out of here."

" Whose we?" Xander whispers, as they make their way towards the back entrance.

" Angel 's at the back door, clearing the way. We're trying to get people out."

" We'll help," Willow says, " after all, we can't just stand around doing nothing."

" No. You're supposed to get out, and that's what I need you to do, " Giles says," Angel and I can handle the rest."

" No way, we're not just leaving," Xander puts in, " we're part of the team."

" Who said we can't help?" Willow grows suspicious.

" Do I have to tell you?" Giles says, grim faced, " And I really don't need any arguments."

" No arguments," Willow says, " We're just not leaving." She stops.

" We don't have time for this!"

" Sorry, but we've been over this before. We're part of the team, and we stick it out."

" You're courage is admirable. You're sense, however is questionable. But I don't have time. Help me at the door, and maybe Angel can help Faith inside." Giles turns and starts for the exit.

Willow and Xander give each other a high five.

" Now!" Giles growls.

Embarrassed, they follow Giles.

ooo

Faith moves down the catwalk, trying to get to the stage. She knows she needs to stop Luke from feeding, but the catwalk is almost as crowded as below, and she's dusting and fighting her way to get closer.

Just let me get close enough to jump, and boom, I got him.

She's making good progress, almost getting close enough to jump onstage when a scream lets out from below, drawing her attention.

" Let me GO! I don't want to die. Just let me go!" Cordelia, caught by two vampires, is being led towards the stage. " My daddy's rich. He can give you anything. Your own personal blood bank. Just let me go!"

" God, where did you get this one?"

" Ran into her in the dark. She seemed plump enough. God, she's a loud one."

" Well, shut her up! I'm tired of listening to her whining."

" You shut her up. She bit me!"

" Yeah, that Cor? She's a biter, " Faith calls down from above." Never could cure her of that."

" What the …" The two vamps look up.

" Faith! Oh my god, help me! They're going to kill me!"

" Really? Gee, guys, sorry to interrupt you. Go for it."

"FAITH!" Cordy screams.

_Oh my god, she's going to let them kill me! Oh, god, Oh god, I'm going to die. I'm too young to die! How can she do this? I'm an innocent here. She's supposed to protect the innocent. Oh, wait, what's she doing?_

Faith swings off the railing, and drops down behind the vampires. She pulls a stake and drops into a fighting stance as the two vampires turn.

_Oh thank god! No, wait, She's going after the other one. I'm over HERE, moron!_

" Who are you?"

" Gee, didn't you get the memo? I'm the Slayer!"

" Get out! The Slayer is big… almost 7 feet tall. And she's blonde!"

" Yeah, well she was busy, so she sent me, " Faith cracks. She throws a kick, which the vampire blocks.

" If you're the slayer, well… then I'm the Master."

" No, actually, " Faith whirls, around, and stakes him. " You're history."

" What …" The vampire crumbles to dust.

_Fine. He's dead, and this one still has me. Thanks heaps, Faith! Ok, gotta do this myself!_

Cordelia, realizing the vampire holding her is distracted, brings her heel up, hitting him in the groin. He groans loudly, letting her go to grab himself.

" Nice move, Cor," Faith acknowledges, " Now, move."

_Huh? HEY!_

She shoves Cordelia to the side, and kicks the bent over vampire in the head. She raises her stake, and plunges it through his back. She nods, congratulating herself on a good kill when something hits her in the back.

" What the …" she turns to see Cordy glaring at her. " What the hell's your problem? You wanna die, stupid? Get out!" She ducks as Cordy swings her purse again." Are you terminally brainless? What the hell are you hitting me for?"

" You told them to kill me!" Cordy yells at her, " Then you pushed me! What's _your _ problem?"

_I'm looking at it, _ Faith fumes, wanting to knock her into Tomorrowland. She sees something move behind Cordelia.

" Cordelia! Duck!" Faith raises her stake to throw it.

Cordelia hits the deck, thinking Faith has finally snapped.

Faith throws the stake, hitting the vampire square in the heart. It dusts.

Faith comes over to Cordelia, " you can get up now." She offers her a hand.

Cordelia bats it away, and gets up. She looks at her dress.

" Oh, man, it's ruined!" She looks up at Faith. " You did this!"

Faith does snap this time.

" HAVE YOU GONE INSANE? GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I KILL YOU MYSELF!" She raises her fist, coming at Cordy.

" Ok, ok, don't get all …" Cordy sees Faith's rage, and decides running is good, really good. She turns and does that.

I swear. Next vamp nest I find? I'm bringing Cordy as a treat for them before I burn it down. 

Faith, furious, turns back towards the stage.

ooo

" Hurry, bring me more!" Luke shouts at the other vampires. " The Master grows impatient to be free." He glares at the others offstage. " I need more souls!"

A vampire backstage, feeling peckish, starts to put the bite on one of the humans.

" Hey, knock that off. Weren't you listening? They're for the master!" Another vampire stops him, grabbing the human.

" I'm hungry. I haven't had a thing all day."

" you should've taken care of that before we went out."

" Did you taste the leftovers? They were starting to get ripe, I wanted something fresh!" The first vampire grabs the human back.

" I know, but until the Master is free, no one eats. Now hand her over."

Luke comes over, and glares at them.

"What's going on? Where's the sacrifice?"

" Here , Luke," The second vampire grabs the girl, shoving him towards Luke. " This moron got greedy."

Luke shoves the girl back at the vampire. " Hold that." He storms over the first vampire. " I guess you feel your stomach comes before the Master?"

" Uhhh… no, Luke, it's just… there's so many, and I was just….hungry…"

" Well, I get that, " Luke says, smiling, " you won't have to worry about that anymore."

" Thanks, Luke I…"

Luke comes over, and twists off the vampires head, watching him turn to dust.

" The rest of you. No snacking. We have work to do." He goes to the second vampire, and grabs the girl. " Now, get more. "

He walks out on stage, holding the struggling girl.

" Stop struggling, cow. This won't hurt a bit." He pushes her head to the side, and begins to feed on her. He drains her, tossing her carcass aside.

" Another, bring me another."

" Now, didn't you're mommy teach you anything? Never gulp down your food. You might get a tummy ache!"

Luke whirls around, to see Faith jump up on stage.

" You!"

" No, YOU!" Faith corrects him. " You're being a real pig tonight."

" I want you!" Luke starts to come at her.

" Gee, guy, you sure know how to make a girl feel special, " Faith frowns, " but where are my flowers?"

Luke lunges at her, but she flips away from him, landing across the stage.

" Over here, guy!" Faith dances on her toes.

Luke pushes himself up, and faster than his size would suggest, runs towards her. Faith waits, and at the last second, moves aside. Luke runs into the wall.

" You really gotta get a little more graceful there, guy. You'll never catch the girl that way."

" Stand still, damn you!" Luke roars, rushing her again.

" What fun is that?" She moves, and leaps on his back, grabbing his neck. " I mean, gee… what kind of girl do you take me for?" She rears back, trying to stake him.

Luke grabs her arm, and tosses her off like an annoying fly. She crashes into the drum set sitting at the back of the stage. She lays there, stunned.

" So, slayer, where's the witty banter? Where's the snappy come backs now? What's wrong, did that hurt? " He starts towards her, " Let me…"

Something hits him across the back , hard. He roars out in anger, turning.

Angel is standing there. He's holding a large pipe, tapping it on his palm.

" That's just so like you, Luke. Always wanting to get in their pants before you even buy them dinner," He swings it again, hitting him upside the head. " Darla always complained about that."

"Angelus, " Luke says, softly. He grabs the pipe, wrenching it from Angel's grasp. He returns the favor to Angel, knocking him off his feet. Luke walks over to him.

" The Master is going to be particularly pleased. The slayer and you in one night All on the same night he's freed!"

" Hey, lunkhead?" A voice from behind him calls. " Wouldn't have the Master counting his eggs quite yet."

Luke turns, and the last thing he sees is a cymbal thrown at him, aimed at his neck. He doesn't move fast enough, and it slices through his size 21 neck. His head goes flying as his body falls and crumbles to dust.

" Ok, that really tears it, " Angel jumps to his feet. " Where the hell did he go?"

Faith points at the pile of dust onstage.

" Damn, I really wanted to stake that guy, " Angel complains.

" Don't worry, big guy, " Faith says, coming up to him. " Sure there's plenty more to dust."

" Yeah, but I had him!"

" Sure. I could see that. That was one hell of a plan, letting him beat you senseless with that pipe, just to get him where you wanted him."

" You know something?" Angel jumps off the stage, ready to start on the other vamps. " You can be a real pain in the ass sometimes."

" Really?" Faith grins, and jumps down to join him. " Sometimes?"

" Strike that. All the time."

" Aw, I bet you say that to all the slayers."

" Just you," Angel rushes towards a group of vampires. " You're _special_."

ooo

" NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

The Master throws a fit, throwing himself on the ground, and generally acting like a brat.

" It's not fair! Not FAIR!" He cries out, shaking his fists at the heavens." I planned it so well. Nothing could go wrong."

He throws himself at the mystical barrier holding him, and at that moment a huge flash of light goes off, nearly blinding him. The energy released causes the ground to shake violently . The Master finds himself not being stopped, but hurtling through the air at a particularly large rock formation. He hits it, and stunned, slides down it.

A moment later he's back on his feet, shaking it off. He looks, and sees he's no longer in his prison. He goes over, and touches the air, and feels nothing. He looks puzzled. He walks back to where he used to be trapped, then walks across the threshold again.

He smiles hugely, then begins to laugh insanely. He dances around in joy.

" Free! I'm Free!" He cackles, rubbing his hands and dancing to and fro." It worked, it WORKED!" He stops dancing, and looks over at the seal of the Hellmouth. He walks over, and touches it. It's still shut tight.

" I don't get it. It was supposed to open when I was freed. "

He stands puzzled for a moment, then shrugs.

" Oh well, no matter. I'm free, and that's what's important. I can come back another time, and open it. I have that book around here somewhere, I know it." He glances around, then shrugs again. " Never mind. I just want to get out of this place. Gad… 70 years of looking at crosses and religious statues. I'm sick to death of this place."

He pats his stomach.

" Anyway, I'm feeling a little peckish. Been a long time since I could hunt, " He grins, starting towards the tunnel that leads to the surface. " And there's a young woman that's been rather a pest to me. Time I took care of that annoyance." He rubs his hands together. "Been an awfully long time since I killed a slayer with my own hands. This should be fun."

He walks along the tunnel, humming a little tune. Feeling happier than he has in almost 70 years. _Now that I think about it, I'll need to do some planning before re-opening the Hellmouth. After all, I want to be sure I've got control of this little town before I release the masters. They should have a staging area to retake the earth. Yes, this is going to be good. Kill the slayer, seize control of Sunnydale, and then let out the Old Ones._

_Ah, Un-life is good!_

He comes to the door, and opens it. He steps through the threshold, and looks around, puzzled.

" Well, I wonder what they built here? I mean, after the church was lost in the quake?" He stands a moment, shutting his eyes. _I don't feel anything particularly… holy… here. I'm going to guess, not another church!_

He opens his eyes to see himself surrounded.

" What's this?"

The leads from about 5 Taser guns hit him. The charges go off, and he's wriggling like a hooked fish on a hot August day. He falls to the ground, twitching.

One of the men comes over to him, and while he's helpless, binds him in chains.

" What is the meaning of this!" He means to roar, but it comes out a whimper.

"Mr. Chase would like to see you," the man says, " knowing your temper, he decided you should be … restrained from exhibiting your usual proclivities."

" You… insect, " The Master rages, somewhat impotently, " If I were at full strength, I'd rip your head off and drink you're hearts blood as it spouted from your neck!"

" Which is precisely why you're restrained." The man says. He signals to a couple of the men. " Pick him up, and take him to the Boss's office." He turns back to the Master, kicking him in the head. " Oh, and have a nice night."

Two of the guards pick up the Master, and carry him out.

7

Faith sits quietly on the stage, legs hanging over the edge, hands clasped in her lap. She looks out on the darkened club, and sighs.

_Well, that was fun. If you define fun going through the washer three times on the mangle cycle. I'm just glad it's over. This day has been way too long, and way too weird._

Willow walks up to her, and leans against the small stage.

" So, how're you doing?"

" Well, better than the vamps. Barely." Faith says, " I see you're still here, even after I told Giles to get you and Xander away from here. I take it that was probably you being stubborn, again?"

Willow feels her hackles rise. " Are you going to start lecturing me again? Because if so, I've got to say what I said before. I live here, and …"

" Whoa, Red!" Faith reaches out, tousling her hair. " Chill, girl. I'm too damned tired to lecture. Anyway, from what Giles said, you did some good. I mean, if you wanna get killed, I really can't sit there and nursemaid you," Faith frowns. " Don't ya get it, though? I kinda like you and the big dope enough not to wanna see you get killed." She shrugs. " You got lucky, just remember that. And, no fighting nothing until you and Xan start training. I don't care, I'll kick your ass from here to Beantown. Don't think I can't." She tousles Willow's hair again. " But I guess ya did good. You and Xander. But you didn't hear that from me."

Willow doesn't say anything, just smiles broadly.

" What?" Faith gets suspicious. Her frown gets more severe. " Don't get all full of yourself now. You're _not _that good, you know."

" You like me, " Willow starts in her sing-song voice. " You really, really like me. You wanna be my friend, don't you?"

" Gimme a break, would ya Red?" Faith heaves herself off the stage, " It's been too long a day."

At that moment, the clubs shakes.

" What the fuck?" She looks around.

" Earthquake. Not unknown in California." Willow says, seeing Faith's concern. " Nothing serious. See? It's stopped already. Just a little one."

Faith isn't entirely mollified. _Not liking this too much. Way too close to an apocalypse. Oh screw it, we got him, he's done._ She looks around, worried. _Isn't he?_

She looks at Willow, who looks like she'll drop off to sleep at any moment. She pats her gently on the back.

" C'mon, Red. Lets motor. I think I've had enough of this joint for tonight." _Maybe for a long time._

The two girls make their way to the exit.

8

The master wakes up, finding himself in an office with the lights dimmed. He tries to move, but finds himself bound to the chair he's sitting in.

" What's going on?" He growls, straining at his bonds." Where am I?"

" Oh, there you are. You're awake, " Cornelius Chase comes over and looks at him. " Hmmm… nasty head wound you got there. Frank gets carried away at times." He gives it a closer look. " You'll live."

The Master, furious, tries to break free and attack him. He growls in frustration.

" There, there now. Calm down. Quit acting like a caged animal."

" You puny human! Do you think these will hold me? Once I'm free, I'm going to tear you limb from limb. I'll rip open your chest, and eat your heart like a sweet treat. You don't have any idea who you're dealing with!"

"Actually, I do. Those bonds are made from Titanium. They're about twice as strong as steel. I know, with your limited mind, steel is still a foreign concept, but don't sweat it. Just know you're not getting out of those. Unless I let you out."

The Master growls, and struggles against the bonds, until the futility hits him. He sits glaring at Cornell.

" Fine. You've got me human. For a lowly thing like you, you're moderately clever. But remember I have an army of followers. They will come and destroy you, freeing me."

" Oh, yes, you're little army, " Cornell nods his head, chuckling softly. " Well, thing is, seems the slayer made a pretty nice little dent in that. What's left is pretty much scattered and demoralized. Imagine their surprise when they find their Master gone?" Cornell comes back to the desk, and sits behind it, leaning back in his chair. " Wonder how long they'll stick around, waiting? No, I'm afraid you're pretty much on your own, Aurelius."

" How do you know that name?"

" Oh, I know a lot about you." Cornell leans forward. "Aurelius is only the latest name you used before you dubbed yourself ' The Master'. Pretty pathetic, considering, " He gives Aurelius the once over. " Let's see, before that you were known as Oerisios, before that Menoch the Terrible, before that Carbanal, and prior to that Katatal. And a whole lot of other names that are in languages long forgotten, and rightfully so. I believe you were a Canaanite before you were turned, a worshiper of Baal. Now there's a loser. Nearly 4000 years old, Aurelius. Impressive. For a vampire, anyway."

" How do you know that?" The Master, Aurelius, hisses, " there's no record of me anywhere."

" Ah, yes. Well, we have our little ways," Cornell shoves off from behind his desk, and walks over to the window. " I know you're not one big on views, living underground and all. But you really have to see this."

He pulls the curtains away, revealing the night sky and in the distance, the lights of a small city. The sky is still black, but dawn is threatening.

" Beautiful, isn't it? I located my house so I could always look out my study window and look down on Sunnydale." He turns, and indicates the view." So, Aurelius, what do you think?"

" Close the curtains! The Sun is rising. It'll burn me!" Aurelius calls out, fear in his voice.

" Ah, yes. I forgot. That dratted weakness your kind has for sunlight. Tsk, tsk, where _is_ my mind?" He closes the curtains.

" What do you want, Mortal?" Aurelius struggles to bring his temper into check. _I can't outthink this fool if I'm raging._ "Why did you bring me here?"

" What do I want?" Cornell says, standing by the question. " What do I want? A very excellent question, Aurelius." He walks over to the Master, and backhands him across the face. " I want you dead a millennium ago, like you should've been. But I guess I don't get that, do I?" His face shows his anger. " I want you back down in your hole, but you screwed that up too, didn't you?" Cornell smiles, and walks back to his desk, sitting down. " Frankly, you're a fly in the ointment, ' Master' , and I'm tired of it."

" You insignificant collection of blood, bile and pus, what do I care about your little plans? I serve the ones that came before you. The true masters of this and many other dimensions. You're plans mean nothing to me, human."

" See, there you go again, making assumptions, " Cornell grins, and picks up a full drinking glass. " As I'm sure, you assume this is ordinary water? Right?" He throws some at the master, and it begins to burn on contact. He screams loudly, unable to do anything but burn. " Holy water. Looks like water, " Cornell raises it to his lips, and sips it. " Tastes like ordinary water, but since it's been blessed by a priest? Well, you can feel the difference, can't you?" He walks over to the master, toweling off the remaining liquid. " Looks can be deceiving, wouldn't you agree?"

The Master merely glares at him. As he stares, the shadow of Cornell on the wall behind him becomes larger and broader. The Masters eyes grow wider and wider, as the shadow behind him grows. Finally, for the first time in almost 2500 years, his jaw drops open in surprise… and fear. The shadow behind him is huge. Long protrusions, resembling tentacles, wave about.

" As I said, Aurelius, " Cornell, his voice sounding alien, gloats," Looks can be deceiving. You called me … what was it? Oh yes, an insignificant collection of blood, bile and pus. But what're you but an insignificant, pale, bloodsucking leech? You fool. You seek to release the ' Old Ones' On this dimension. Do you really think the Powers that Be got rid of us all? Well, they did, except for one. ME!" A tentacle with stingers lashes out, slashing across the Master's face. " Pay attention, worm! The others, being pretty much the mud brained fools they are, were bullied out of here. But I got smart. I knew I couldn't defeat the Powers. Not alone. But I could hide. So I did. While the others were thrown out, I went underground."

" I bided my time, feeding on vermin and other creatures I could snare, for three millennium, waiting. I finally sensed the Powers grew weary and bored with this dimension, and moved on. For the last 1000 years, I've been working, fool. Consolidating my power, shaping events to my liking. Unlike my brethren demons, who don't have the attention span of a 12 year old human child, I have patience. I don't need to destroy what these monkeys create. That's there strength. They're very creative. They've made some very interesting toys. I've merely pushed them to follow their naturally aggressive natures, and sit back to watch the results. Things are going well…"

" And then, about 70 years ago, you show up here, at the Hellmouth, bent on releasing those dolts that the powers threw out of here. To have my plans stomped on by their horned hooves and oversized feet? Well, that just really burns my … well, I don't have a butt, but you get the point. You're little plan could've really made things difficult. So I arranged for a little earthquake to hold you in your prison. I could've killed you outright, but that's not in my nature. I've learned patience in the last 10,000 years I've been here. I thought you being confined would be enough. And it was. Until now."

Another tentacle wraps itself around the Master's neck, and Cornell tugs lightly on it. " Oh, I know I can't choke you. But with a flick, I _can_ behead you and end your miserable little existence. I should, but I have to admire your tenacity, Aurelius. To live 4000 years as a vampire? Indeed, there must be more in that pimple you call a head than bone."

" So, I'll give you a choice, little one. This… monkey, the Slayer, annoys me. I have my own plans for dealing with her, but as you proved to me, the best of plans can be spoiled. So, if it should fail, I might have need of a clever, strong vampire to take care of this," It chuckles, a very alien, and awful sound. " The only thing it hinges on is you acknowledging who the TRUE master is . So what do you say, Aurelius? Want to live?" Cornell tugs harder on the tentacle, " Or are you tired of it all?"

Aurelius, the Master, has not known fear in two millennia. It's an alien emotion for him, but now it courses through his body like fire.

" I want to live, " He hisses, defeated.

" Ah, you're not as stupid as you look. Good."

Cornell morphs into his human form, and goes to Aurelius. He pats him on his bald pate.

" Now, Aurelius, what do you say?" Cornell smiles down on him.

Aurelius looks up at him, puzzled.

" I just spared your life, fool. What do you say?" Cornell growls.

" Thank you, " Aurelius says, begrudgingly.

" I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you properly." Cornell's hand elongates, and encircles Aurelius' head . He begins to squeeze it slowly.

Aurelius groans in pain, blood red tears streaming down his face.

" Thank you… Master"

To be continued.


	12. Chapter 12

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 12 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

_Crap!_

Faith sighs when, exiting the Bronze, she sees Giles and Angel huddled together, talking. _Swell, what other junk are those two talking about now? Somehow, I know I'm gonna not like it._

That isn't what elicits the expletive, however.

Cordelia is with them, actually acting as if she's part of this.

_Why the fuck won't she just disappear?_

Faith goes over to the group, looking at Angel and Giles, and studiously ignoring Cordelia.

"So, what're you two talking about? Aren't we like done? Didn't we stop the Harvest thingie?"

" Yes, actually, we did. You did, when you dusted Luke, " Giles puts in," But we're still worried about the Master. We don't know if he got free, or if he's still trapped."

" I was just telling Giles I should go and check. See if the Master is still trapped," Angel adds.

" Great. Lets motor, " Faith starts off.

" Wait!" Angel catches her arm. " You're not going anywhere, except maybe home to bed. You're still recovering."

" Ok, dead boy. Lets get the program straight here. Me Slayer, you… well, you're just some wacky sidekick vampire or something. In short, this is my show, you're just the back-up."

" Actually, I have to concur with Angel, " Giles says, " You going along will only complicate matters. He can get in and out without being spotted."

" Right, like that last time? When Darla and Co. spotted him, and pretty much made him their toy?"

" Darla's dead; the Master really doesn't know me that well. I'm just another pretty face, " Angel vamps out, " as far as he's concerned."

Cordy makes a gurgling noise and backs off." You… you're… oh my god!" She looks at the group. " What kind of freaks are you?"

" Aw gee, now I'm hurt, " Angel says, grinning with fangs.

" Gosh, Cor. He's just a big ole teddy bear with fangs," Faith goes over, and takes Angel's arm. " Aren't you, dead boy?"

Angel growls, and Cordy screams. The others laugh.

" You … you're all creepy losers!"

" What're you hanging around for anyway, Cordelia?" Faith stares at her, " or were you looking to get another shot at me before you left?"

Strangely enough, it was Willow who came to Cordelia's defense.

" Hey, Faith, don't get down on her. She did help get people out, even beat back a vamp or two with that purse of hers," Willow gets a strange expression on her face, " Oh my god, did I just defend Cordelia? I must've gotten hit on the head or something."

" It's just the heat of the moment, Will, " Xander reassures her. " We all say things we don't mean in the heat of the moment."

" Thanks a lot, Xander," Cordelia frowns. " I did help."

" Yes, you did, " Giles confirms," though it would've been better if you hadn't tried to stake two humans."

"They were acting funny, " Cordelia protests." All sneaky and shadowy and stuff."

" They were trying to sneak out. Understandable under the circumstances."

" Well, that one cringed when I shoved the cross in her face."

" You hit her with the cross, Cordy, " Willow says, " She was afraid of you. I get that."

" She was weird, " Cordelia says, flustered. " Well, she was! She wore Laura Ashley, for god's sake."

" That doesn't make her a vampire, just retro," Xander says. " Maybe a little fuzzy."

" I did help!" Cordelia insists.

" Be fair, you two," Giles chides Willow and Xander, " Cordelia did help… in her own way."

" That's right!"

" Ok, swell, that's just peachy, " Faith says, with an edge to her voice, " but if you all are done patting each other on the back, I think you should go home now. Fun's over."

" What about you?" Willow asks, " aren't you coming home?"

" I'm going to do a quick sweep, make sure things have settled down around town.:

Faith starts down the alley, but stops when she hears several sets of footsteps behind her. She whirls around to see Willow, Xander and Cordelia following her.

" And where do you think you're going ?"

" Uhhh…." Willow stalls.

" Ummm…" Xander does the same.

" I'm going to get my car, " Cordy says, " Don't have a clue what these losers are doing."

" We thought maybe we'd go with?" Willow says, " Maybe, you know, since you got hurt by someone who'll remain nameless but drives a Fordy, we'd back you up."

" That's very sweet, " Faith says, " and … no."

" But we want to help!" Willow whines.

" I don't think you should be out alone, seeing you were hurt and all, " Xander protests. " Really, Faith, we can help, if you only let us, " he tries the reasonable approach.

" You want to help?"

Willow and Xander nod, Cordelia looks bored.

" Cordy, I want you to get your car."

" Why?" Cordy asks, suspiciously.

" Because I need you to take Willow and Xander home. "

" Hey!" Cordelia protests. " When did I become Loser Taxi service?"

" Faith, why do we have to go with _her?" _Willow looks put- upon. " Can't you just kill us now?"

" Believe me, if you think having the dweeb duo in my backseat is my idea of a good time, well… you're a tard!"

" Nice come back there, Cordy. Did someone think that up for you?" Xander snipes at her.

" ENOUGH!" Faith shouts, losing patience. She puts her hands to her head, as if she's getting a migraine, fast. She glares at the three of them.

They fall silent.

Faith sighs.

" Look, you guys did good tonight, ok? But I need to patrol now, alone. I'm not going to fight if I don't have to. I just want to make sure things have settled down. You tagging along will be like a brass band to the vamps. Please, just go home, " She turns to Cordy. " It would really help if you get them home, ok?"

" But…" Cordelia looks put upon, " Why me?"

" Ok?" Faith's tone grows harsher.

" Ok, " Cordelia says. "Fine, I'll drive them home. God, what next?" She turns to Willow and Xander. " Well? I don't have all night. Let's go." She starts towards her car.

Xander and Willow look at Faith, who crosses her arms over her chest and frowns. Seeing it's hopeless, they turn and follow Cordelia.

" What's her problem?" Willow asks, turning to Xander.

" Who? Cordelia or Faith?" Xander asks.

" Either one, " Willow says, " really getting harder to tell them apart."

They walk off in the same direction Cordelia.

" Gee, guess they're mad at me. Gosh, I'm crushed, " Faith mutters to herself, turning away from them. " like it's the first time." She shakes her head.

_I wonder how much sleep I'll lose over that? I dunno, maybe 5 minutes?_

_Morons._

2

Cordelia sits quietly on the steps leading up to Faith's apartment. She's been sitting here for awhile, waiting for Faith to return. She stares down the driveway, trying to see if anyone's coming.

_Where is she? What's she doing, anyway?_

_Never mind her. What am I doing here, anyway? This is stupid, and hey, I don't wait around for people. They wait for me!_

Cordelia, gets up, pulls her coat around herself, and then sits back down.

_Cold night. So, is she coming? How long does it take to patrol? It better not be too much longer. I'm getting cold here. Maybe I should go wait in my car. No, if I do that, she might come in some back way, and then I'll miss her. No, I'll wait here._

_Stupid bitch! Does she think I'm just going to forget she almost let me get killed, then she goes and orders me… ORDERS ME! … to take Mr. and Mrs. Nerd home? Who does she think she is? Who does she think I am? Her chauffer or something?_

_Ok, someone's got to set her straight, and I'm guessing that's me. Everyone else is afraid of her. I'm not. … ok, maybe a little, but still! I'm Cordelia Chase, and I don't take crap from the likes of _her _! It's time she knows what the what is in _this _town!_

_Man, boring. God, how do people just hang around waiting for people? This totally sucks!_

Cordy digs around in her pockets, and pulls out a small device. _Ah hah!_ She pulls out the ear buds, and pushes them in her ears, and turns on the player. Almost unconsciously, she begins to dance a little to the music.

_Ok, so what am I going to say to her? I know. " Ok, you, listen up. You might be the slayer and whatever, but that doesn't make you special. That just makes you lucky. I mean, it could've been anyone. Heck, I'd make a better slayer than you, I bet!"_

_" You come here, all bossy and in charge, but you got it way wrong, girl. This is my town, I own it. Well, practically. And don't think you can just come here and take over. Don't work that way. No way. You gotta treat me … with respect, get it? No more of this crap!"_

_And hey, if she doesn't like that! …_

_Well… what? What're you going to do?_

_Hey, she's not the only one with moves! I've been a cheerleader forever. I'm pretty much in shape here! And I took Karate! Well, for awhile, and until the instructor wasn't so cute anymore. But I remember stuff! _

_Like what?_

_Stuff! Like…_ Cordy does some half hearted punches and blocks. … _that._

_Ok, I'm scared. She better run. She might die… of laughing!_

_Hey, ok, maybe she's stronger in like the muscle thing, but I've got other ways to deal with her. I'm not helpless. I could destroy her! Ruin her! I could make her very, very sorry._

_Or more likely, very much not caring, and very angry._

_No, I'd very much make her crawl, like she should. She doesn't do what she's done to me and get away with it._

_She has so far._

_That's going to change. Now. No more Ms. Nice guy._

_Right, like you were ever._

_I was! I took care of her! All day long._

_Half a day, and oh yeah, drove her nuts. _

_I did not. _

_Did too. And weren't you why she needed taking care of? _

_Shut up! Don't… won't listen to this crap! I'm right here, and it's time I gave her a piece of my mind!_

_You can't afford the loss, stupid. _

_You just watch._

_I will. Cuz I know why you're doing this._

_Yeah, cuz I want revenge! I deserve revenge! I'm so gonna make her…_

_Sure, baby. You're doing it cuz you want her angry. At you._

_That's a load…. Uuuughhh_

Cordy feels an arm go around her neck, dragging her back. She hears a low growl

" Oh , oh, oh… god, I'm going to die!" She wheezes out.

" Help!"

3

Faith approaches the Rosenberg residence grim faced.

Her whole body feels like it's been twisted too tightly, her nerves almost jangling as she walks. She's tired, she has a killer headache, and she smells…

_God, what the hell happened to all the fucking vamps? I know we dusted a bunch at the Bronze but there had to be more. Nothing. Like the melted into the earth. A big fat zero. That was a total waste of time._

_And now Giles and Angel think it's not over. The Master might still be out there? Well, crap on that! Geeze, just what I need. That dude around to make life shit._

_And oh, hey. Love the way Cordy is so grateful I saved her worthless life. God, what the hell was she hanging around for after, anyway? Doesn't she get it. NO ONE WANTS HER AROUND! God, she's the definition of stupid… what the hell?_

Faith sees Cordelia's little compact sedan parked near the Rosenberg's. She moves over to it. _Great, what's the deal here?_ She notices a yard out that it's empty. _Just keeps getting better. What happened? Where is she?_

She looks around, and notices a light on at the Rosenberg's . _Maybe Red knows. God, I've got to wake her up over this. She'll just be so happy about that. Great._

Faith starts towards the Rosenberg's back door when she hears a noise. _What the…?_ She sneaks back into the shadows, moving carefully towards the backyard. At first, all she can make out is a vague shape. But as she gets closer, she realizes it's Cordelia.

_What the hell is she doing here? What the hell is she doing?_ She watches as Cordelia throws some really lame punches. _Ok, that's just … sad_. _What? She thinks she's going to fight monsters now? God, where do these morons come from?_

A wicked smile breaks out over Faith's face. _So, she's all kung fu and stuff, huh? Think she can fight the fight now, huh. Oh, man… ok, girl, lets just see how you handle it._

Faith moves silently as a cat through the shadows, maneuvering to get behind Cordelia. Cordelia dancing around makes it a little harder, but she finally gets behind her.

_God, the dummy can't even hear me. What if I'd been a real vamp? She'd be so drained!_

Faith reaches out, and encircles Cordelia's neck with her arm. She growls softly, and pulls her back.

" Oh , oh, oh… god, I'm going to die!" Cordelia wheezes out, struggling." Help!"

Cordelia in a panic, stomps her heel down on Faith's foot.

" FUCK!" Faith yells, grabbing her foot.

Cordelia whirls, and with claws out, scratches faith on her cheek.

" Son of a BITCH!" Faith grabs her cheek.

Cordelia finally realizes who it is, and blanches.

" Oh, god… Faith… oh god…" She starts to panic. She moves towards Faith, but Faith's look of utter rage stops her. " You scared me. I thought you were a vampire or something…"

" You…. Stupid… Cow…" Faith looks at her hand. " I'm bleeding… oh this is it. This is SO IT!"

" Hey, you snuck up on me, scaring me. I was just … OOOOH!"

Faith, enraged, grabs Cordelia and flings her over her shoulder. Cordy, scared to death, starts flailing her legs and arms.

"You stupid bitch. First you lie to me at the hospital. Think I didn't know about that one? Giles would never send YOU! " Faith yells at the struggling Cordelia. " Now, you… I'm so gonna…" She starts upstairs.

" Put me down! Where are you taking me. Stop this. PUT ME DOWN!"

" Quit struggling, you lousy piece of shit, " Faith growls at her. She grabs Cordy's leg, "… or I'm gonna break it."

" You wouldn't DARE!" Cordy struggles some more.

Faith squeezes hard on her leg. Cordy immediately goes limp. Faith gets to her door, and fumbling for the keys, opens it. She flips on a light; then throws Cordy, none too gently, on the floor. She pushes the door closed.

Cordy lies on her back, looking up at Faith. Outwardly, she's quiet, but inside she feels like she's in the middle of a storm. Her heart is beating almost out of her chest. Her breaths are short and ragged, her throat is parched. She feels a little dizzy.

Underneath her fear runs a river of sexually charged excitement. Her whole body, every nerve is singing out. All of her energy flows from her loins; she feels a definite heat and dampness building between her thighs. Her nipples are erect, pushing almost achingly against the cups of her bra.

She looks up into the angry, flushed face of Faith. In a soft voice, all traces of arrogance gone, she asks, " What're you going to do to me?" Her voice is breathy and low.

Faith looks down at her, and for a moment sees Bree staring back at her, laughing, defiant, fully aware that Faith won't do anything to her. _She's so much like her : stubborn, a little wild, and defiant. She makes me want to hurt her and kiss her at the same time. God, I hate her!_

On a deeper level, Faith can feel the sexual energy flowing off Cordelia in waves, and her body responds in kind. She has an almost electrical buzz in her groin, her tummy feels twisted and on fire, and her body feels flushed and achy and needy. Her breath is harsh, she's panting not from exertion but from raw heat. Unconsciously, she licks her lips, which seem too warm, too dry.

" I should hurt you, " Faith says, not entirely to Cordelia, " I should make you pay for what you've done to me. I should… get out, just get the fuck out of here. Get the fuck out of my life."

Faith, straining to keep herself in control, pulls open the door violently.

" Get out!" She barks, going over and pulling Cordelia roughly to her feet. She starts shoving her towards the door, " stay out of my life. Stay out of my way. Don't talk to me, don't even know I exist. I don't want you near me. Do you hear me? GET OUT!" She shoves her towards the door.

Cordy stumble steps towards the doorway, under the force of Faith's thrust. She stops herself by grabbing the doorframe, and turns around, glaring at Faith.

" NO! I won't just ' get out'! " Cordy recovers some of her arrogance. " You don't tell _me_ what to do! I'm tired of you bullying me!"

Cordelia marches back into the room. She stops dead when Faith starts laughing. It's not a pleasant sound.

" Don't you DARE laugh at me!" Cordelia rushes at her, pushing her backwards.

Faith almost stumbles, but catches herself, then catches Cordelia, wrapping her in a bear hug.

" You little cunt. Who the hell do you think you are?" Faith sneers at her, squeezing her tighter. " I could tear you in half. You got no idea who you're fucking with, bitch? Right now I want to beat you down so bad, I can taste it. You terrorize everyone with your nasty ass attitude and Daddy's money, but I'm not afraid of you, slut. I want to hurt you so bad, I want to hear you cry, I want to hear you scream," She feels Cordy shiver in her arms, and mistakes it for fear, " That's right, bitch, shiver. How does it feel, huh? Don't like it when someone's doing it to you, do you? You worthless shit. I'm so angry right now, I can't think straight. Now, get the fuck outta here, before I do something _you'll_ regret."

She shoves Cordelia away, turning away to hide her face. She's flushed and breathing hard, and incredibly horny, and she doesn't want Cordelia to see it.

" No, " Cordy says, again, but this time it's low and throaty. " I don't wanna go. I came here for something, and I'm not leaving til I get it."

"What the hell do you want from me?" Faith explodes, turning on Cordy. Her face is red, and her eyes are slits. " What the fuck do I got that you want so bad?" She digs in her pocket, pulling out some crumpled bills. " That's all I got, Bree! Take it. Get out."

Cordy just stands there, staring at her. Faith rushes her, shoving her back until she hits the door.

" WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"

Scared out of her mind, Cordy snaps. She grabs Faith by the hair, pulling Faith's face to hers. She kisses her violently, her leg coming up to wrap around Faith's hip. She rubs herself against Faith as she tries to shove her tongue into Faith's mouth.

Faith shoves away, wiping her mouth and making a disgusted noise. Cordy loses balance and falls to the floor on her knees.

" So, that's it, slut? That's what you want?" She walks over to Cordy, and grabs her hair, forcing her to look up. " You want me to fuck you, bitch? Is that what you want?" She looks down at Cordy, and snickers." You pathetic little Ho, you want me to fuck you? Tell me, ho, is that what you want?"

It comes out almost like a moan. " Yeeesssss, " Cordelia pants, and crawling closer, wraps her arms around Faith's hips. She leans her head against her groin. " God, yes, do me, Faith. Please, use me, take me. I need you to , god I need you. Please, please, let me stay. Make love to me." She pants and starts sobbing. " God I need you."

Faith is ready to pop. The fires have started to rage in her gut, and her whole body is buzzing and shivering in need. She's almost dizzy with desire. She grabs Cordy under the arms, and hauls her roughly to her feet.

" Listen to me, Bree," she growls, grabbing her face and forcing Cordy to look at her. " I'm going to hurt you. If you stay, it's not going to be nice. Do you get that? Do you understand. I'll let you leave, now. But if you stay, you're mine, bitch. To do what I want. No whining, no threats, nothing. You take what I give you. Do you get that?"

Cordelia stares at her, but her mind can't think. All she can think about are Faith's obsidian black eyes burning holes in her brain, her lips red and luscious moving, her breath hot on her face. Her whole body is on fire with a need she's never experienced before. Her stomach is ice, but everything else is fire, and she needs to be put out. A lot.

" Hurt me, use me… do whatever you want. Just fuck me!" Cordy hisses, sliding her arms around Faith's neck.

Faith grabs her, and their bodies come together in an explosion. Faith kisses her viciously, her lips savaging Cordelia's, her tongue forcing it's way into Cordelia's mouth. Cordelia surrenders, letting Faith have whatever she wants. Whenever she wants it.

Faith shoves her away, and Cordelia thinks she's being rejected.

" Noooooo!" She groans, falling on her knees. " Noooooo."

" Strip, Cor. Rich Bitch is so over. I want you naked, now!"

Cordelia rises, and starts to unbutton her blouse. Faith storms over, and grabbing it, rips the buttons off.

" Too fucking slow, bitch. Faster. Or I'll rip it off you!"

30 seconds later, Cordy is naked. Her clothes are a pile at her feet.

Faith stares at her, her lip curled in a sneer. She saunters over, and pinches Cordy's erect nipples painfully. She nods.

" You little cunt. This turns you on, doesn't it?" She leans in, and jams her hand between Cordy's thighs. " You're all wet, aren't you, Cor?"

Cordy swallows hard, and nods. " Yeeesssss." She hisses. She's almost cumming, feeling Faith's fingers jammed against her mound.

Faith wiggles her fingers against Cordy's mound, and snickers when Cordy squirms and whimpers.

" You like that, don't you? Me doing that to you?" Faith growls.

" Yessss."

" Too fucking bad, " Faith pulls her fingers away. She puts both hands on Cordy's shoulders, and pushes her down. " On your knees."

Cordy stares straight into Faith's crotch. She feels her hair pulled, and she looks up, wide eyed and scared.

" Don't get any stupid ideas. Not time for that… yet. First, you need to be punished."

" P-Punished?" Cordy stutters. " W-What…"

SLAP!

Faith's hand connects with the Cordy's face.

" Shut up. Don't speak." Faith shoves her down. " Get on all fours, bitch. Head down, ass high. Got it?"

Cordy, humiliated, complies. She feels the icy tendril of fear knotting her stomach, and at the same time, her mound is leaking wet and hot.

" Look at you, you whimpering little shit," Faith ridicules her, " you're all so high and mighty at Sunnydale High. Queen C. Well, wonder what they'd think of their queen now? You so got this coming."

Faith loosens the buckle on her belt, and pulls it from the loops in her jeans. She loops it, the buckle in her palm, and whips it across Cordelia's upraised ass.

Cordelia yelps in pain. Tears come to her eyes, but she doesn't move. _Not gonna show that bitch it hurts. _ The belt hits her again, and she cries out, gripping the rug. _Damn her, fucking… _ it hits again, and she feels the tears starting to stream down her cheeks. _I'm so gonna get this bitch. I'm gonna …_ she bites her lip, trying to keep from yelling when it hits again. It hits again, and she cries out again, humiliated. She feels her hair pulled, and she's brought to her feet.

" All right, you can dress and go," Faith says, shoving her away. " We're done."

" No! I'm not going… you promised. I let you … now you gotta … "

" What? Fuck you?"

" Yes!"

" Consider yourself fucked, Princess," Faith sighs, feeling tired." Cor, be smart. You don't want me. You want somebody who'll be nice to you, pamper you. I won't do that." She turns away, feeling her guts twist up. " I'll just hurt you. Just go home, Cor."

" You promised me!" Cordy feels the tears streaming down her cheeks. She doesn't care. She gets down on her knees, and crawls over to Faith. " You promised. Please, I love you, don't you see? I'll do anything for you. Please, just love me." She wraps her arms around Faith's legs, leaning her head near her crotch.

Faith flashes back briefly to Boston, listening as the crack head friend of Bree's tells her how Bree loved her, wanted her so badly, and never understood why Faith left her.

Faith gently unhooks Cordy's arms from around her legs, and kneels down in front of her.

" Do you trust me?" She looks deeply into Cordelia's eyes.

Cordelia returns the gaze, and sees something in Faith's eyes. Some pain, some hurt she's hiding.

" Yes," She replies softly.

Faith sighs, and stands up. She pulls Cordy to her feet, and leads her into the bedroom.

" Get on the bed," Faith says, " on your hands and knees."

Faith goes to her bureau, and opens a drawer. She pulls out a long cloth. She walks over to Cordelia, and ties it around her eyes. Cordy turns her head towards Faith.

" What…?"

" You said you trusted me. Do you or don't you?"

" Yes."

" Do I need to bind you?"

" No," Cordy shakes her head.

" It's going to be all right, " Faith cups Cordy's face in her hands, and kisses her lightly on the lips. She moves away, and pulls something else from the bureau. Setting it on top, she turns and starts to undress.

Getting down to her panties, she reaches for the strap on she put on the bureau. Stepping into it, she adjusts the straps, and then moves back to the bed.

Cordy sits quietly, her whole body quivering in anticipation. Every bit of her is sensitive and alive; she can almost feel the air in the room caressing her bare skin. Even her ass, still sore and burning from the whipping, is making her feel incredible.

She's scared and excited simultaneously. She has no idea what Faith's going to do, and it gives her ice in her tummy, and fire in her pussy. She's never felt so out of control, so dominated before. She likes it. She likes it a lot. She can feel the tell tale trickle as her slit gives up evidence of her excitement.

She almost jumps when she feels a soft pair of hands touch her. She winces when they caress over her sore ass.

"Does that still hurt?" Faith asks. She rubs her hand softly over Cordelia's butt.

" Y-Yes, a little," Cordy whimpers," I'm sorry."

" Shhh, it's ok," Faith says. She gently brings her lips to Cordy's welts. She kisses it, and licks it. " Is that better?"

Cordy feels strong tingles slamming her pussy. She pants, and wiggles. "Oh god, that's wonderful."

Faith grins, and pats Cordy's other cheek lightly. Cordy moans. " You're a terrible little slut, aren't you?" She licks Cordy, and Cordy shivers. " You're bad, aren't you?"

" Y-Yessss…" Cordy says. " I'm bad."

" You're a bad girl, " Faith grins, and taps her butt cheek. Cordy groans. " Whose bad girl are you?" She strokes her fingertips up Cordy's thigh, just short of her slit.

_Oh, god! Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my GOD!_ Cordy shivers in pain and pleasure.

" I'm yours. Your bad girl?" She half asks, hopefully.

" That's right. My bad girl. Mine to play with. Right?"

" Y-yes, oh god YES!" Cordy says as Faith slides her fingertip along her lips.

" Somebody's a horny nasty girl, " Faith chuckles, feeling Cordy's wetness. "Aren't you?" She paddles Cordy's ass gently.

" Yessss, oh god that HURTS, " Cordy cries out, but feels her pussy twitch. " God…"

" That's what you get when you're a bad girl, " Faith moves over, and pushing Cordy's thighs apart, she lowers her face, giving her a couple of long licks. Cordy moans deeply, and pushes back against Faith's face. Faith pushes her away. " That's what you get when you're a good girl. Do you like that?"

" Oh, GOD, YEEESSSS" Cordy groans. " Please, more, please!"

" Greedy little girl!" Faith paddles her butt. " Bad girl!"

" Oooohhhh, " Cordy moans, but the pain is mixing with her pleasure, making it sweeter.

Cordy is hurting and all tingly and she feels like her pussy is about to explode. _And she's being such a bitch! God, just do it!_ But she shivers and quivers and waits. _Dammit she's making me so fucking horny I want to pop!_

She feels Faith slide up over her, leaning against her, her breasts pressed against her back. She tingles, loving the feel against her. She feels Faith's hands cup her breasts, and rub her already achy nipples. _Aw god that's sooo nice!_ She wriggles under Faith, and feels something poke her thigh.

" What's that?"

" Shhh, Baby" Faith says, whispering in Cordelia's ear. " like that?"

" Mmmm-hmmmm" Cordy sighs, loving it.

" Gee, Cor. You seem to like a girl rubbing you and touching you and licking you. Guess that just makes you a big ole dyke too, huh?" Faith chuckles, rubbing against Cordy." You lil lesbo slut" She whispers into Cordy's ear just before she licks it.

" God, you're making me crazy, " Cordy says, panting and whimpering.

" Is that what you are, baby? My lil lesbo slut? Can't get enough of me, can you baby?" Faith squeezes Cordy's nipples sharply, eliciting a low moan.

" yes, I'm you're lesbo slut. Anything , god I love you, " Cordy murmurs, her breathing getting ragged.

"Wow, " Faith chuckles, " And here I'd thought you'd like a little dick." She sits back, and positions herself, putting the head of the dildo at Cordy's slit.

" Wha… What's that?" Cordy feels a little ice in her tummy. _Oh god what's she going to do to me now?_

Faith grabs her hips. " Shush, lover. You're going to love it." She thrusts the strap on, pushing into Cordy's swollen lips.

Cordy moans loudly. " Oh god that's … " She cries out in pain.

Faith feels some resistance, and pulls back. Her brow furrows.

" Cor?" She leans over, bringing her head to Cordy's shoulder.

"W-W-What?" Cordy trembles, tears in her eyes.

" Are you a virgin, baby?" Faith asks softly.

" Y-Yes, " Cordy blushes, " I'm s-sorry."

" Well, damn," Faith says, a little awed. She's never had a virgin before. " Shhh… it's ok, baby, " She kisses Cordy's neck. Her hands caress Cordy's breasts and tummy. " It's ok."

" Hurts," Cordy pouts.

" I know, I've been there," Faith coos. " Just relax, we'll take it nice and slow."

She gently pushes against Cordy's hymen, and brings her hand down to touch her clit. Cordy whines and moans.

" OH god, that hurts… so gooood, " Cordy breathes, loving the pain/ pleasure mix.

" My lil virgin slut," Faith laughs, nibbling on her ear, pushing a little harder, and gently stroking Cordy's clit.

Cordy hurts bad, feeling the rip as the dildo pushes against her hymen. Her eyes sting with tears, but it's better with Faith touching her clit, and cooing softly in her ear.

" Ow, ow, ow, " She moans, biting her lip. " I'm sorry, Faith. Ow."

" Shhh, baby, " Faith almost cuddles her, taking it slow, " It'll be over soon, then it'll feel really nice. Promise." She pushes a little harder, and feels the tear, the resistance gone. " There, done." She kisses Cordy's neck.

Cordy feels one last sharp pain, then relief floods through her. Her pussy expands, accepting the dildo into herself. _God, that feels… good!_

Slowly, Faith begins to increase the tempo, her thrusts driving deeper into Cordelia. Her own excitement grows by leaps and bounds when she realizes she's taken Cordy's cherry, and her own pussy begins to spasm. She feels the tell tale leaking on her thigh. She begins to pant and moan in time with Cordelia.

" Oh god, yes, Oh baby Faith Yessss faster oh god that's so GOOOD!" Cordy moans, starting to thrust back against Faith.

Faith, already excited, is further stimulated as the strap on pounds back against her, just barely tapping against her own engorging clit. _Fuck goddamn I'm gonna …_ She groans loudly, feeling her own orgasm beginning to build.

" Awww oh oh oh god yes, Faith god do that DO THAT yes baby babbeee god oh god oh god, " Cordy groans, on fire, almost thrusting back against the dildo as hard as Faith is thrusting it in her. " God yes fuck me, please baby feeeeeels so good love you love you LOVE YOU! FAITH OH FAI GOD I LOVE YOU!" Cordy screams out as wave after wave hits her. She collapses on the bed, her pussy tightly gripped on the dildo. Faith comes after, falling on her, writhing in her own orgasm, Cordy's cumming pushing her over the edge. Both women groan and moan, shiver and shake as waves of intense pleasure slam through them.

Cordy comes out of her daze first, feeling wonderful and warm. She looks around, and not seeing Faith , realizes she's lying on top of her, still a bit out.

" Hey, you ok?" Cordy reaches out, patting Faith's thigh.

" Hmmm? Oh yeah, I'm good, " Faith wriggles a little, and Cordy feels the dildo still in her. Her pussy squeezes it reflexively.

Both lay there for a moment, loving the afterglow.

" Was I ok?" Cordy asks, " did I do ok?" She groans a little. " Can you get off me now? I'm kinda smothering here."

Faith laughs, and pushes off, rolling over and landing on the bed next to Cordelia. She gathers Cordy in her arms, and cuddles her for a little while. She kisses her, then gets up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

" Where' re you going?" Cordy pouts, not liking this part.

" Gotta clean up a little, baby. I'm all stinky, " She pats Cordy's rump. Cordy winces. " Sorry, " She grins, and rubs her thigh.

" Ok, " Cordy says, reluctantly, " hurry back, it's cold."

Faith just gives her a look, shaking her head, and walks to the bathroom.

Cordy watches her go, loving the way her ass sways when she walks. She snuggles deeper into the covers. _I should get up, clean up a little. Or I'm so gonna… ok, in just 5 minutes… gotta wait anyway…_

She drifts off asleep.

" Hey, Cor, you can wash up now…" Faith reenters after awhile. " Cor?"

She walks over to the bed, and hears Cordy's light snoring. She shakes her head slowly, and starts to go to wake her, but stops.

She watches her sleep, and there's something incredibly sweet and innocent about it. She remembers back watching Bree sleep a number of times when they had sleep- overs. _Looking at her sleep, who'd think she's the bitch queen from Sunnyhell?_ Faith's heart softens, and she breaks her own " No sleepovers" Rule. She walks over, leans over and kisses her softly on the cheek. She pulls the covers over her, and backs away. Grabbing some clothes, she leaves the bedroom to Cordy.

4

A few hours later, Cordelia wakes up and stretches, feeling wonderful. Except for her bottom, which is still a little sore. But even that feels ok.

" Hey, Faith… you…" Cordy trails off when she sees Faith isn't in the bed. She touches the bed, and notices it's cold. _Where'd she go?_

She slips out of bed, and shivers. _Chilly. Damn, doesn't this girl believe in heat?_ She looks around, and sees an old shirt laying over a chair. She walks over, and puts it on, noting it a few sizes large. _Hmmm… must be something left over from… never mind…_ She yawns, and realizes her mouth tastes awful. _Ick, morning breath to the max._ She walks to the bathroom to clean up.

She splashes some cold water on her face, and stares at herself in the mirror.

_Well, I don't look any different. Not really. _ She does a critical inspection, looking for changes. Moving a bit away, she tries to get a view of her butt, then sees the full length mirror behind the door. She moves over, and inspects herself carefully.

_Oh god, look at that. Bruises. That bitch … god, she can … wow…_ Cordy grins, remembering what happened after her ' punishment' last night. _Still, did she have to be so rough?_ She sighs, and walks back to the sink. She finds a clean toothbrush, and scrubs her teeth. She spits, and then does a quick smell test under her arms. Her nose wrinkles.

" I could really use a shower" She turns, and sees no clean towels. " But I'm guessing that's out."

She finds a washcloth, and does a quick sponge bath, hoping to get most of the odor. _So nice while it's happening, why so stinky after?_ She sighs, and hangs the washcloth over the shower rail. She grabs Faith's brush and does a quick comb out on her hair. Stepping back, she does a quick inspection. _Ok, no awards for best dressed, but it'll do. Bet she looks pretty ragged this morning, too. Wherever she is._

Realizing, finally, she _doesn't _ know where she is, Cordy quickly exits the bathroom, and striding through the bedroom, peeks into the living room.

Stretched out on the couch, Faith is still snoring. She's dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Cordy looks at her, puzzled. _Why did she sleep out here? Did she think I was going to bite her or something? God, she must be freezing._

Cordy turns back to the bedroom, and pulling off the blanket, carries it into the living room. She carefully drapes it over Faith, not wanting to wake her.

She watches her for a moment, and it hits her exactly how young Faith is. _God, she's just a kid. How can she do what she does, and just be a kid? She's younger than I am! _ She stands there for a few moments, feeling her heart soften further towards Faith. It brings the mom out in her, and she just wants to protect her from the bad.

_Whoa, that's kind of stupid. She's like mega- strong. She doesn't need _me _to protect her. God, Cor. Remember who she is. Still…_ Shaking her head, she turns towards the kitchen.

She's not aware that Faith's eyes open, and are watching her.

Faith was awake the second the blanket hit her. She feigned being asleep, watching as Cordy stood there watching her, and could barely keep from laughing.

_She's pretty cute in that old shirt. Lot cuter than the guy I stole it from. _She watches as Cordy moves towards the kitchen. _Nice wiggle._

Cordelia searches the kitchen, but can't find anything to make breakfast with . _Geeze, no eggs, no cereal… does she even eat breakfast? _She finally finds a few slices of day old bread, and checking it, chucks it in the toaster. _Well, better than nothing I guess._ She looks around, and coffee seems as scarce as food. _This girl needs to hit the supermarket, bad._ Sighing, she takes the little coffee she can find, and puts it in the pot, making a cup.

The toast pops, and she goes to the fridge for some butter when she gets the uncomfortable feeling of being watched. She looks over at the couch, and blushes when she sees Faith's eyes open, a frank smirk on her face. _God, voyeur much?_ Still, she puts a little extra wiggle in her walk going back to the toaster, and putting the toast on a plate, holds it up with the unsaid question. " Want some?" She walks over to the counter, and begins to butter the toast.

Faith rises, and pads over to the counter, sitting on one of the stools. She watches Cordy, not saying a word. Cordy offers her the plate, and Faith snags a slice.

"Thanks," She says, biting into the toast. " Coffee?"

Cordy walks back to the pot, and grabbing two cups, splits the coffee between them. She brings one over to Faith.

" You're out," Cordelia says simply, sipping the half cup of coffee.

" Wasn't expecting company, " Faith says, " meant to get some yesterday. Got busy."

" mmmm" Cordy replies, chewing her toast.

Both eat in silence, not wanting to break the peace. Frankly, after last night, there wasn't much to say to each other. They know what the what is. They know who's got what role. Both are afraid if they speak, it would probably descend into the usual snarky sniping they were both so good at. Right now, the quiet was good. That's what both wanted right now. Peace, and lots of quiet.

Cordelia finishes first, taking the plate and her cup, and putting them in the sink, Turning, she looks at Faith. She can't think of any way to stall any longer.

" I guess I better go. Got to get home and change for school, " Cordy looks at Faith. " Don't want to be late." She moves over to where she left her clothes, and gathers them up. She walks into the bedroom.

Faith is a vessel full of conflicting emotions. On one hand, what happened last night was good. Cleared the air, got the ' tension' out. Maybe now they could just go their separate ways, and forget all this crap. At least, that's what she was hoping. But there was the other stuff…the emotions that she'd been burying so long, coming back to the surface. And her own personal boatload of baggage she's carrying from her past, from Boston and from Bree. She knows that last night was partly to exorcise that ghost… and that didn't happen. _Still here, still fresh, still right in my heart._

Then of course there's Cordelia. Much as she wants to deny it, there's something happening there between them. What it is, how it's going to play out, if this was just last night? No clues. None. _What if something did happen? What then? I'm not here permanently. This is only a temp gig until we get this big bad they're talking about. That might already have happened. I move on… then what? Nothing, that's what. That's what it always is. Nothing. _ She looks up to see Cordelia standing in the living room, looking at her.

" What?" She asks, maybe a little harshly.

Cordelia can see the steel curtains have dropped behind Faith's eyes again. Whatever breakthrough they had last night, gone. _What does she want? What does she expect? I can't even get close enough to talk to her, much less touch her; really touch her._

" I'm going now. I'll… well, bye." Cordelia walks to the door and opens it. She looks back at Faith, seeming to want to say more. Then she leaves, closing the door gently.

" Bye." Faith says, frowning. She walks into her bedroom to change.

5

Cordelia Chase lets herself into the rear entrance of the Chase mansion. She quietly sneaks down the corridor, hoping to avoid running into Daddy, or worse, a servant, until she gets upstairs and cleans up.

I should be ok, most of the help will be in the front part of the house this time of day. Just hope Dad's upstairs or in the sun room having breakfast.

She's just passing her Father's study when she hears what sounds like breaking glass through the door. Curious, forgetting her own ' mission', she stops to investigate. She tries the handle , and finds the door locked. _That's weird, he doesn't usually lock this door. Oh well…_ She's just about to leave when she hears her father's voice, screaming and cursing.

_Oh god, what if he hurt himself?_ She tries the lock again, and is about to knock when she starts making out words.

_The Master? Wasn't that the guy Faith was fighting? What does daddy know about that?_ She pauses, pressing her ear against the door. She hears her father raging about the master, how he nearly ruined everything, how it cost him to ' solve the problem'. Then she hears other things. Things she doesn't exactly understand, but make her feel uneasy.

The strangest thing though, is that it sounds like her father, but doesn't too. Like he was speaking through water or something. His voice sounded strange, almost alien.

She backs away from the door, and starts quickly down the corridor towards the stairs. This is strange, on top of a very strange night. She can't deal right now. She has to think about it. Think about a lot of things. _Ack. This is just… what the heck is happening around here?_

_Is the whole world going crazy?_

6

Faith throws on her jacket, and opens the door to leave. She's in a bit of a hurry this morning. She needs her caffeine fix before she heads over to school to see Giles, and she's running a little behind.

She locks the door, and is starting down the stairs only to nearly run over Willow, who's climbing up the stairs.

" Whoa, Red. I'm not going to have to install a traffic light here or nothing, am I?" Faith teases her as she passes.

" Hey! Where're you going? I wanted to talk…"

" Gotta fly, Red. Outta coffee, need a fix before school. Can we talk later?"

Wait, I got coffee!" Willow starts after her." Just made some. Want some?"

Faith halts, and turns around.

"Really?" Faith starts back." You're a life saver. You know that, right?" She stops. " Wait, what about the parentals?" Faith has so far avoided meeting her ' Landlords' and prefers it that way.

" Oh, they're not here. On another one of their trips out of town. Some conference mom has or something. Or dad. Can't remember which." Willow shrugs.

" They seem to be gone a lot," Faith observes, " you got a cush deal, Red."

" How do you figure?"

" Well, think. You got the perks of parents, without them being in your hair all the time."

" Maybe it seems like that, but try having a sociologist and child psychologist as parents. I think I have a file two inches thick in my mom's filing cabinet." Willow pours herself a cup of coffee, and leans on the counter next to Faith. " They're always double and triple guessing my every move. That's not as much fun as it sounds," Willow sighs. " I sometimes think they had me just to have a working model of a kid handy."

" That's kind of harsh, Red." Faith gives her a look. " I'm sure your parentals love you. They just probably figure you're grown up enough not to need constant supervision." Faith takes a swallow of coffee. " Believe me, you don't want the alternative."

" Oh yeah. Sorry, forgot," Willow says.

" Hey, no big. I gotta sweet deal. I'm legally emancipated. No one to hassle me, you know?" Faith grins. " Sometimes, though, it'd be nice just to be a kid…" she changes the subject. " So, where's the boy friend? Usually by now, he's at the back door, sniffing around like a lost puppy looking for his … ok, that's just going to come out sounding wrong. " Faith laughs. " Where _is_ Xander?"

" Oh, we agreed, after last night? We'd sleep in a little, meet at school. He's ditching detention. Which of course, will get him… more detention. Sometimes, I don't think he thinks too well."

" He's a guy. What do you expect?" Faith grins.

" What're you talking about?" Willow furrows her brows. " That sounds kind of sexist."

" Please. He's a guy. He gets excited, the blood flows away from the head. Ergo, not lots of blood flow to the brain. Not big on the thinking. At least, not with the head on the shoulders."

" Ok, I was wrong. That doesn't sound sexist, " Willow says, " that IS sexist!"

" Red, we had this discussion, remember? Men are dogs, simple. Friendly, fun to play with, really cute when they wag their tales; but never, _ever_ take them seriously. They're just like any dog, show them a bitch in heat, and they're off and running, wagging furiously, unless you train them right." She gives Willow a look. " You _are _ training our boy right, right?"

" Oh sure, we play Mistress of Pain every night, just so he knows who's boss." Willow teases.

" Really?" Faith laughs, " Well, maybe there're some kinks in that vanilla, after all."

" FAITH! I was kidding! " Willow blushes. " Geeze what kind of girl do you think I am?"

" I dunno, Red. I know you look hot in a leather skirt and boots. Not too much of a stretch to a dominatrix from there. Then, we just got to get Xander fitted for his dog collar…"

" You're AWFUL!" Willow blushes furiously, but there's a little glint in her olive colored eyes.

" And you're easy," Faith teases. She looks at her watch. " Whoa, we better get going…"

" Ok," Willow retrieves her backpack. They're out the door, and going down the driveway when Willow drops the bomb.

" Whoa, I almost forgot. I saw Cordelia kind of sneaking out of your place this morning, " Willow says, tone casual. " What was that about?"

_Aw, man!_

" Oh yeah. That," Faith puts on a disgusted voice. " I came home from patrolling last night, you know, after I left you guys at the Bronze…"

" Yeah…" .

" And anyway, I'm coming down the street to the house, and I see her car parked out front. And I'm thinking. " What the heck is that doing here?" So, I go over to check it out. And there's Her majesty herself, sitting behind the wheel. So I ask her. " What's the prob. Princess? Why don't you fly back to your fairy castle?' …"

" You didn't say fairy castle, did you?" Willow interrupts.

" Oh, I did. Anyway, she just sits there, looking at me. And she says. " I'm scared." And I ask why, and she goes on some story about vampires being all over the place( I patrolled, it was dead, vamp wise) and she was afraid to go home, afraid she'd get attacked. I think the girls got bloodsuckers on the brain, seeing them come out of the upholstery and everything. Anyway, she was in total panic mode. Just sitting there. A perfect target for real bloodsuckers, not the imaginary kind dancing in her head. So, I couldn't just leave her there…"

" Why not?" Willow catches Faith's look. " Ok, ok" She raises her hands.

" Technically she's human, and an innocent. You know, sacred duty, yada, yada, and I couldn't like shove her over and drive her home, cuz then, how do I get back? So, anyway, I just dragged her upstairs, all the time she's giving me grief, right … ?"

" Yeah, I thought I heard voices last night, " Willow confirms.

" Well, you know the Princess. Never make life easy for ANYONE, even _IF _ they're going out of their way to help you… So I took her upstairs, and allowed her to stay overnight, sleeping on the couch… hell if I'm giving my bed up for her royal pain in the butt." Faith grabs her head, as if she has a headache, " god, that girl can complain! Blah de blah blah this and that crap, you know? The pillows weren't goose down, and the blanket didn't have the right thread count, and all this crap. And this morning, the pig finishes off the last of my coffee. Like it was some divine right that she … arrgghh… it pisses me off just to think about it!"

" That musta been murder!" Willow sympathizes.

" No, but it sure made the case for murder. Lot's of times I wanted to strangle her skanky neck. God, whatta ungrateful bitch." Faith shakes her head.

" Well, at least it's over…"

" Yeah, just wondering if I can put in for stress pay. Wait, the council doesn't pay me… never mind." Faith laughs. " God, I hope I _never_ have a night like that one again!"

" Well, we'll nominate you for sainthood, Faith."

" Hmmm… St. Faith. I kinda like it. No, wait. That means I'd have to like give up sex and partying and stuff. Forget it." Faith puts on a tragic voice. " Nope, I'll just be the unknown martyr. Maybe they'll put up a statue to me or something."

" Poor, poor Faith. So self sacrificing, " Willow gets into it. " But just remember. Tomorrow is another day."

" Yes, and it's always darkest before the dawn."

" Every cloud has a silver lining."

" There's a pot of gold at the end of the rainbow."

" Every dog has its day, " Willow sums up.

" When did we start talking about Xander again?" Faith teases.

" Faith!"

_Wonder if she bought it?_ Faith looks at Willow.

_Does she really think I bought that load of happy horse poop?_

7

" Again!"

Merrick points at the training dummy, and Buffy takes off, going through kicking drills, using a combination of kicks to hit the target harder, faster and more accurately. She starts to really get into it, hitting it harder and harder until finally, one kick breaks the stand and the dummy goes flying. Buffy looks at Merrick, a little shamefaced.

" Sorry," She says, looking at the dummy, then back at Merrick. She smiles, blushing a little.

" That's ok, Buffy. You're doing better, much better," Merrick says agreeably. " We can always repair the dummy. The point is, you're getting faster and more accurate with your kicking. Good work."

Merrick walks over to the training dummy, and sighing, picks it up. This is the third time this week he's had to repair it.

" So, I'm doing good, huh?" Buffy says, dancing on her toes, shadow boxing at the air. " So when do we get to weapons training?"

" All in good time, Buffy," Merrick hauls the dummy over to the corner. " I still want you to work on your punching some more. You're dropping your left, and that leaves you open."

" You're not still mad about the Quarterstaffs, are you? I said I'm sorry about knocking you down three times."

" Ahem, yes. Well, I still think you need work on your technique. Don't worry, Buffy. We'll get back to it soon enough."

" Ok," Buffy pouts, just a little. " But it'd be wicked cool if I could like, start practicing on the crossbow…"

" Did you read that book I gave you?" Merrick asks, to divert her.

" You mean _The Prince_ by Macaroni?"

" That's Machiavelli, Buffy. Yes, I was wondering if you'd tackled it yet."

" Well, I started, but it's kind of weird, " Buffy furrows his brow, " It's all about some old dudes in way old time and how they got things done… I think."

" Buffy, it's really important that you do the reading I give you. Slaying isn't only about the physical. It's a state of mind, too."

" Huh?"

" When your fighting vampires and demons, a lot of times, you're going to be outnumbered. How you plan a fight, your mental state during the fight, and being observant for your opponents mistakes and weaknesses, makes you a better fighter… and might keep you alive longer."

" Oh…yeah, sure, " Buffy nods, not really getting it. " But I don't see how that book you gave me is about slaying. You know?"

" The Prince is important, Buffy. Especially in slaying." Merrick comes over to her. " Sometimes, your foes won't be obvious. They might even, at first, seem to be your friends. Or on your side of the war we're fighting. But evil is tricky, Buffy. It can come in many guises. That's why I want you to read _The Prince._ It's almost a guide book to the way manipulators think. You'll need that as you get more and more into it. You have to be very careful who you trust. Even your best friend might betray you."

" Ford? Naw, he's a sugar bear. A little dopey, and can be a real pain in the rear sometimes, but he'd never…"

" Yes, but didn't you tell me that when you became the Chosen one, you told him, and he …well, he thought you were …"

" Yeah," Buffy frowns, remembering that. " But he's onboard now. Ok?"

" Still, Buffy. You have to be careful. People who pretend to be your friends, might turn out otherwise. If you're not prepared, you might pay dearly… even with your life."

" Ok, Mr. Merrick," Buffy says, frowning.

" Even those closest to you might, being misguided, betray you. Remember that."

" Sure."

" Ok, well, enough with the gloomy talk, huh?" He smiles. " Why don't we call it a day?"

" Cool!" Buffy perks up. " See you tonight?"

" Right. Right after patrol, so you can report in. "

" Later, Mr. Merrick" Buffy waves as she takes off.

Merrick watches her go, a small smile playing on his lips.

_Yes, she seems to be taking to training quite well. Quite well indeed._

Humming a little tune, he starts to collect up the equipment.

To be continued.


	13. Chapter 13

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 13 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordelia Chase turns her little compact into the school lot, narrowly avoiding two students who jump out of the way when she fails to stop to let them cross.

Her mind really isn't on driving. It's a million miles away. Ok, maybe only a few miles away, at the garage apartment behind the Rosenberg's house.

She's utterly, completely confused, and she really doesn't like it.

_What is with her?_ Cordy parks the car, sitting behind the wheel and staring out over the schoolyard. _She acts like last night didn't happen. This morning the fridge in her apartment was warmer than she was. Never mind the leers and stares, her mind was … not there. And god, would it kill her to talk? Or say thanks for breakfast, or anything? Who the heck does she think she is?_

I thought we really connected last night. Ok, she beat my bottom raw, and oh thanks for the Ouch in sitting today, by the way, but still… I thought I got through to her. She was so sweet… especially when she found out I was a virgin. She made it so… beautiful. So why'd she go sleep on the couch, and then treat me like yesterday's garbage this morning? Doesn't she care? Doesn't she feel anything _for me? Oh god, she doesn't, does she? I was just a fuck! Oh man, to think I gave my virginity to her, and I was just … oh man, Oh MAN!_

_Oh, she's so gonna get it! There's NO WAY she treats Cordelia Chase like some trashy pickup. Hate her! God, I hate HER!_

_But she was so sweet… and I know she felt something. God, she came and I didn't even… I know something was there. And she held me after, and I looked in those chocolate brown eyes of hers and … oh man… this so isn't fair! God, she's just sooo… I love her! God, I love HER!_

_I'm totally screwed!_

Cordelia sighs, and getting out of her car, almost hits a student with the door.

" Hey! I'm walking here! Watch it! "

" Sorry, but maybe if you walked around the cars, rather than cutting through them, you might not get hit, moron!" _Do you know who you're talking to, dimwit?_

Cordy starts towards class.

_Ok, and if it isn't enough that Faith acts like all weird, Daddy's having a breakdown, or something. God, he was screaming and yelling in the study, and talking crazy. Prophecies and portents and how everything was getting all messed up and that Merrick better come through, or there'd be hell to pay and who the hell is Merrick anyway? And why is he getting so nuts about it? And what is _it _anyway? And then he was cursing the Master… I think that's the vamp Faith is all hot about. What's daddy got to do with that?_

_And the biggest strangeness? He didn't EVEN notice I wasn't HOME last night. I mean, at breakfast, my tummy's doing fits, just waiting for him to call me on it… and he acts like it's a normal morning. I was out ALL LAST NIGHT, DADDY! Didn't you happen to notice that? You're ' little girl' became a woman last night, and you're talking about school and crap. Geeze! Get a clue! Where are your priorities?_

Cordelia mount the steps to the school when she's assaulted on all sides. By the Cordettes.

" Cordy! Hey!"

" Hi, Cordy!"

" Looking sharp, girl! Wow, can you believe the Bronze last night?"

" What was that? Who were those freaks, anyway?"

" Hey, I heard you helped get some of the people out last night," Harmony puts in.

" Yeah, I did. I mean, I saw that things were going wacky, so keeping a cool head, I helped get some people out."

" That's so totally cool, " Amanda says. " You're the best, you know?"

" Well, yeah, that goes without saying, " Cordy says feeling better, " I know if you guys had been there, you would've helped, too."

" Sure."

" Right"

" You bet."

"Of course, " Harmony says, " Well, if they were like, cute, and smelled good."

" Well sure, I mean, you always help the cute and popular first. I mean, if they got lost, think of the tragedy, " Cordelia nods, wisely. " Believe me, there are plenty of hunky hunks that have Cordelia Chase to thank for saving their cute butts." She grins, " and believe me, I so intend to collect."

The five of them giggle.

" Hey, did you hear about Cammie and Brian? I mean, before the weirdness last night?"

"Brian?"

" Yeah, you know, Brian Steckly."

" Pizza Face Steckly? And Cammie?" Cordelia asks, " What about them?"

" Well, Cammie must've had a yen for pizza last night. They were in one of the alcoves, making out when Brad Jones walks in on them. They were so totally busted!"

" Brad? Cammie's Brad?"

" Oh yeah, you shoulda seen it. Better, heard it. WOW!" Cindy Takashi sniggers, " I hear old Pizza Face had Cammie's top almost off, and Cammie had his jeans open."

" You're kidding me, right?" Cordelia looks at the others. They all shake their heads. " Maybe Cammie was looking for a little sausage to go with that pizza!"

The school bell rings, and the girls head towards class.

" Harmony, " Cordelia says in a sing song voice. " I know you've been jonesing after Brad Jones for like forever. Looks like this is your chance!"

" Already on it, Cordy, " Harmony grins, " I called the poor boy last night to ' comfort ' him. Snagged a date. If I play my cards right, so gonna have that boy take me to Homecoming!"

" Hey, Cor!" Aurora pipes up, " Who's taking you to homecoming?"

" Oh, I'm keeping my options open, " Cordy says, enigmatically. Then she grins broadly, " It's down to between Billy Peters and Jake Truman."

" Billy? Melinda's brother? Oh, man, you know how Mel hates you! She'll have a fit!"

" Yeah, I'm already all broken up, " Cordy laughs, " god, just because I'm beautiful, that girl's so much a bitch! Get real!"

" Hey, Cordy, whoever you don't take, can I have him?" Amanda asks.

" Well… seeing that Harmony's scamming on Brad now, don't see why not," Cordy smiles magnanimously, " After all, we gotta keep the really cute ones in the group, right? Am I right?"

" Right!"

" Absolutely!"

" You got it, Cordy!"

" Right!"

" Whoa, here's my stop. See you guys later, " Cordy does air kisses to the group. " Bye!"

" Bye!"

" Bye!"

"Later, Cor!"

" Bye!"

The Cordettes take off, and Cordy turns into her class.

_Thank god for them! At least there's some sanity left in the world!_

2

Faith walks into the school library to find Giles waiting for her.

_Good, maybe I can get a chance to talk to him about last night…_

" You're late, " Giles says, coming from behind the check out desk.

_… or, maybe not…_

" Yeah, sorry about that. Overslept. Had a hard night," Faith gives him a sidelong glance, " When did we start punching the clock around here?"

" It's not that, " Giles says, sounding a little weary, " there's news. Not good news, I fear."

" Gee, Giles, I can always count on you to perk up the morning, " Faith cracks, " Don't even know why I bother with coffee. You always cheer me right up."

" Faith, this is serious. I do wish you'd treat my news with a little more professionalism!" Giles snaps.

" 'Faith, this is serious!' " Faith mocks him, " as if that's news, " Faith sighs," I know that, Giles. But geeze, can't you just for once use a little less stuffy in the suit?"

" Faith, I'm sorry if you find me … formal, but this is not a laughing matter, " Giles chides her.

" Well, excuse me, British guy, but some of us don't always go around with the grim, you know?" She sees his expression and throws up her hands, " Ok, ok, fine. What? What's the grim?"

" It's the Master, Faith, " A voice comes out of the stacks behind her. She whirls around to find Angel leaning against a bookcase.

" Hey, Dead boy. Shouldn't you be snuggled up in some upscale mausoleum somewhere, waiting for night?" She looks up at the windows over the stacks. " how come you're not doing the incineration thing?"

Angel throws Giles a look, as if to say, ' haven't you taught her anything?'. " Faith, vampires can move around during the day. They just have to avoid direct sunlight"

" Yeah, well that stuff outside? Pretty direct. How'd you get here?"

" Tunnels. There are hundreds of them crisscrossing Sunnydale. One runs right under the school, into the basement. I just walked through it to get here."

She looks at him, frowning. " Oh swell. An underground highway for the undead. That makes me feel so much better." She looks at the both of them, shaking her head. " I'm not getting you guys. We won, right? We stopped the Harvest." She turns to Angel, " so what's the deal with the Master dude? I mean, he's still stuck, right?"

" Not exactly, " Angel says, " I went to his lair, to check on him. He's gone."

" That sounds not at all good, " Faith frowns, " you're saying he's out there somewhere then?" Her brow furrows." Wait a second. You said if he got free, the world would end. Not exactly ending. I mean, I woke up this morning… and it was still here."

" That's precisely what's troubling, Faith," Giles says, " By all accounts, and the research I've done, he was trapped in a mystical warp- sort of like a bubble. If he got free, and that bubble burst, the Hellmouth should've been opened, and all manner of evil should've come pouring out…"

" Well, if it did, it was being real polite about it, because I did a sweep last night, and there wasn't jack around. Even the vamps were laying low. It was dead for the evil dead."

" Well, I checked the Hellmouth, and it was still sealed up, best I could tell, " Angel says. " And boy, that place? Not somewhere you want to hang around unless you're evil." Angel shudders.

" Ok, so we caught a break. Maybe two. Maybe it opened… I mean, remember the shaker last night? And maybe old Master guy got sucked into hell… and then it closed back up."

" That's highly doubtful , Faith, " Giles puts in, " Whatever's lurking at the Hellmouth is likely to push in towards our dimension, not vice versa."

" But, it could happen, right?"

" I suppose… it's possible, " Giles concedes.

" Well, there you go. The bubble broke, the door opened, and old Master guy got sucked into hell. I'm liking it." Faith nods.

" That doesn't explain the blood, Faith."

" Blood? What blood?"

" To get to the Master's lair, I have to go through the basement under City Hall. As I was passing through it, I detected a peculiar odor. Like blood, but different. I knew I'd smelled it before, but I couldn't place it. Anyway, I was in a hurry, and didn't stop, but went down to check out the Master. When I found him gone, it occurred to me what I'd smelled. It was blood. The Master's blood. I know it, because I smelled it when he performed the ritual of the Harvest with Luke." His lips go tight. " So, he must've gotten at least as far as the basement of City hall."

" Well, maybe something else got him. Geeze, if he's dead, what's the bad here?"

Giles and Angel exchange a look.

" Faith, there was no word of the Master getting out. He's like a pop star to the vampire set. If he moves around, it's going to get around. If someone offed him, it's going to be news. I've been to every demon haunt inSunnydale. No word on him, nothing. It's like he disappeared."

" Ok, so he disappeared. Maybe if he's like clever, he faked his death and snuck outta town. God, what's with the obscure here? What're you guys playing at?" Faith's patience is waning.

" Faith, he had a big grudge against you, yet he sneaks out of town, not doing anything about it? That's not him, at all, " Angel is also beginning to get impatient." Think. He disappears, the Hellmouth is sealed. What's that say to you?"

" That you guys are over-thinking this way too much?" Faith looks at the two of them," the problem is solved. The Master is history. Maybe that hoodoo spell thingy backfired on him, vaporizing him. Maybe somebody got him. I don't know. What I do know, according to you, is that he's gone. Case closed."

" He's not gone, Faith, and not dead," Angel says simply.

" How do you know that?"

" I can sense him, Faith, " Angel says, walking over to her. " Darla was my sire… the one who made me. He was Darla's sire. Like it or not, there's a connection between us. I can feel him…as I'm sure he can feel me. He's alive and in Sunnydale, and he's out there. And while that's happening, you're not safe; no one's safe."

" Ok, let's work on the idea that he's alive, " Faith says, sounding tired. " We go hunting for him. He's gotta be around here somewhere. The town's not that big."

Angel looks at Giles, and shrugs.

" Faith, you're still not perceiving the bigger picture, " Giles says. " We don't think he got out due to the Harvest. He's free, and now someone or something is hiding him, keeping him off the radar. Something that wants to use him." He still sees Faith's blank look.

" There's something else out there; something bigger than the Master, Faith. And I suspect, " Giles frowns, " He's not on our side."

Faith sits there for a while, trying to assess what they have told her.

" So, you're telling me the big bad, or the big bad we _thought_ was the big bad, isn't really the big bad, but there's a bigger bad, and he's the boss?"

Angel and Giles look at each other, both trying to decipher if Faith has started speaking in tongues. Finally, Giles speaks up.

" I believe so, yes. If I understood you correctly. Something else is out there, and it's probably a lot more powerful than the Master," Giles says, " The thing is, we don't know exactly what that would be."

" This isn't good, " Faith says, her face looking a little drawn. " this is really bad?"

" Yes, that's pretty much the situation, " Angel agrees. " I've been talking with Giles, and I'm going to do some legwork in the local demon haunts. See if I can dig up anything."

" I thought I'd do …"

" Actually, Faith, " Giles interrupts, " I'd appreciate if you'd help me with research. Particularly prophecies. See if any point to this possibility."

" Oh… bookwork. " Faith lets out a small sigh. _Damn! _" Well, sure, if that's how I can help."

" Have you ever heard of the Pergamum codex?" Angel asks, turning to Giles.

" Yes, of course. It's the most accurate prophecies of the slayers in the end years," Giles says," but the last copy has been lost for centuries…"

Angel grins. " Not lost, exactly, more… misplaced. I can get it for you."

" Good lord! That would be … I can't say how … goodness, are you sure?" Giles loses his normal equanimity. _This is the holy grail of the Slayers._

" Don't worry. I'll have it to you tonight." Angel walks towards the library doors. " I'll do some nosing around while I'm out." He pushes through the doors and leaves.

Faith watches him go, a little longingly. _I want to nose around. I sure don't want my nose stuck in some book all day. _

" So, ummm…research, huh?" Faith asks unenthusiastically.

" Yes, actually, I have a volume upstairs I'd like you to peruse, " Giles says, "it's a detailed history of the area, from a metaphysical standpoint. I'm hoping that there will be some clues in there about what we might be facing…" Giles, excited as always about new books, starts towards the staircase.

_Ask him! Dammit, ask him! He'll know…_

" Giles, you got a moment?" Faith asks, hesitantly.

Giles stops mid stair, and looks down at Faith. Something in her tone tells him this is something important. He starts back down.

" Of course, Faith. Always," He walks to the table.

Now that she has his attention, Faith finds it difficult to start. She's not exactly share your feelings girl. But, despite her outward calm, she's a little freaked by what happened last night. What she did last night. And she's got to talk to someone…

" Is there something I can help you with?" Giles asks, seeing her hesitation.

" Uhhh… really hard to talk about, Giles. Ummm…last night, after the Bronze? After I did the sweep, well, I didn't exactly go right to bed and get my 8 hours, if you catch my drift…?" She looks off, not really wanting to look into his face. " Well, there was a bed involved, but I didn't exactly…"

" Yes, I believe I catch your drift, as you so elegantly put it," Giles says, a little dryly. " but I don't see the particular problem… well, except perhaps your rather young…"

" Yes, well, considering the track record with slayer survival? Not exactly going to have a lot of time, " Faith snaps , uncomfortable with this whole conversation.

"I wasn't making a moral judgment, Faith. I just fear, even with someone as self aware and mature as you are, that having intimate relations, especially in such a stressful situation, could have emotional consequences." He sighs." You're still a rather young woman, Faith, even if you take on a lot of responsibilities. I just worry about your ability to deal with the consequences."

" You mean I'm a kid, and I don't have a clue…"

" That isn't what I was saying…"

" Well, you might not be all wrong, " Faith shrugs." I'm kind of scared of what happened last night."

For the first time, Giles notes that Faith looks a little drawn. He sits next to her, laying a hand on hers.

" Did something happen?" He asks, quietly. "Did you get hurt?"

" Me? No, no, I'm fine Giles, really," Faith trails off, not exactly sure how to put it without looking like a nut case.

" Faith, it's documented fact that slayers are prone to… well, how to put it?… have a burst of energy and pent up emotion after fighting. Sometimes it expresses itself in increased appetites for food and well, sensual activities."

" Oh, you mean, hungry and horny, " Faith says, tongue in cheek.

" Ah, yes, something of that nature, though you rather put it crudely. But it's not abnormal, really it isn't. It's the body's reaction to the increase hormonal and chemical changes brought on by battle. Especially in slayers, who tend to have accelerated adrenal secretions."

" Yeah, yeah, yeah, I get it, Giles. We get all revved, then need to work it off. Even old Mrs. Haversham told me about that one." Faith says, " and, just to get it over with, last night wasn't like… my first time. Ok? So, not needing exactly _that_ talk, either."

" I see," Giles says, " then exactly what is it you want to discuss?"

" Look, last night something happened that sorta freaked me. I had sex, and ummm… well, it got sorta physical. I mean… well, not your vanilla slap and tickle… a little kinky, do you see?"

It takes Giles a moment to decipher, and then he nods." Yes, I believe I do. But even though I admit I'm rather ignorant of the particulars, I do believe with the proper controls and setting, it's quite safe."

" Well, you see, that's what freaks me, a little. For a bit, I lost it. I mean, I got _too _much in the moment. I really fear … I might have hurt this person." She sees his look. " No, not physically, Giles. Though that could have happened too…" She trails off, and goes a little pale, " No, I mean, well… maybe I really scared them. Maybe almost made it like I forced them… do you follow?" Faith closes her eyes, and something else hits her hard. _Oh god, did I like, rape her? Oh man!_

" I'm not sure I'm following, Faith, " Giles says, more afraid he might be following.

" Look, Giles, it got kinky. I sorta…punished the person before we had sex…"

" Oh, dear," Giles says, taking off his glasses to clean them. " You didn't bind them, did you? I mean, you didn't _force_ them or impede there being able to leave… did you?"

" What? No, no… hell no! Matter of fact, I gave them every opportunity to leave, and told them what I was going to do. They chose to stay."

" I see, " he sighs, a little relieved, " and you say afterwards, you had sex?"

" Yes"

" Did you threaten them with further punishment if they didn't have sex with you?"

" Huh? Hell no! Matter of fact, I tried to get her to leave, but she insisted… she wanted it."

" She?"

" Uhhh… yeah…" Faith says, blushing a touch." No one you know," Faith adds quickly, lying through her teeth. " Look, I really don't want to get into who, that doesn't matter. It's what happened … I was … I felt out of control, Giles. There were a couple of times I was afraid I'd really hurt her, and I didn't want to do that."

"So, it's someone you are fond of?"

" I don't know… it's new, do you get it? I don't know exactly what I'm feeling here, and I'm afraid I'll …" Faith goes silent.

" Afraid of what?"

" Afraid I'll drive her away," Faith sighs. She looks at him, her eyes pleading for help. " This morning, when we… I didn't know what to say to her … I really was scared I'd make it… damn… I'm lost here Giles. I don't do this relationship stuff."

" Is that what you want, Faith? A relationship?"

" I… don't know…"

" Faith, you have to realize that who you are, what you're calling is, makes the situation very complicated for you, and this other person. You put her at risk, too. And the fact that you feel out of control with her, I think, only complicates it further," Giles pauses to think." I think possibly that you 'lost' control, simply because you felt you could, Faith. Whoever this is somehow signaled to you that you could let down your walls, and that was alright with her. Maybe, because you feel you need to be in control so much, it feels strange to you, and that's what scares you." Giles stands up, and walks away a bit, then turns back to her.

" Faith, I sincerely think that you are so worried about being 'on' all the time, that you need to shield everyone from any consequences of being with you, that you've gotten to the point where you think that's how it always has to be. I think that's what caused you worry. You never give yourself permission to show anything but the tough side of your character, and letting someone see the other side, the softer side, scares you. You're afraid to show affection, because you think you'll get hurt, open yourself to pain. I don't know why you feel that way, but I see it every day in the way you deal with all of us. You keep us at arm's length, because that's safe. Letting go is scary."

" I really don't know what to tell you. You probably exaggerated your actions, and in your mind, you feel guilty. From what you told me, this person didn't seem to mind that you were … open." Giles comes back, and leans over the table in front of Faith." Maybe you need to think about doing that more… it might not scare you so much then."

" How, Giles?" Faith looks worried, " I don't know how."

" I can't tell you how, Faith. You have to think about it, come to some accommodation within yourself. Permit yourself to let more people in."

Giles straightens up, and starts for the stairs. He stops, and turns back.

" Don't worry, Faith. I'm pretty sure if this woman stayed until breakfast, she's not upset with what you did. Not really," He smiles reassuringly. " I'm sure she didn't mind at all."

_No, I'm sure Ms. Chase didn't mind at all. I'm sure I would've heard about it otherwise._

He disappears upstairs.

Faith sits there, watching him go. She sighs, and puts her face in her hands. She sighs.

She wants to believe him, but she's just not sure she can. None of this makes any real sense to her.

She's more confused than ever.

3

" Are you absolutely sure?"

Cornell Chase listens patiently to the caller, and nods his head.

" So, you do have proof then?" Cornell looks grim, " This is really terrible news. I never would've expected this." He pauses, listening again. " It just seems so outrageous." He turns in his chair, facing his desk, and grabs a pencil out of the holder. He begins to tap it lightly on the blotter on his desk. " Of course I believe you. It just seems so out of character for him. " Pause. " Pictures? Well, you have to know these days, photos can be faked… oh… you used the agency I recommended… no, then I know they're genuine. I don't know what to say."

He starts to tap the pencil harder, his brow furrowed. " No, of course it's ok to call here. Yes, yes, I'd want to know. You know you both have been old friends for … yes… oh god, I remember that… I was so embarrassed…I had no idea Hank and you were together. I thought… well… yes, I always was fond of you, Joyce. You know that. I never made bones about that… ok, now you're going to make me blush… enough, already. I was just acting as a friend. Sure. Oh Joyce…no, don't… I know it's…" He pushes the phone away from his ear, and sighs, half listening. Tap, tap, tap goes the pencil on his desk. " What? No, don't be. I understand. This has been terrible for you. I was going to ask how you're holding up, but I guess that's pointless… divorce? Are you sure? Can't you and Hank work this… oh… not the first time… and other… yes…" He quietly puts the phone to his ear, and settles back in his chair.

" Lawyer? No, don't worry about that. I know of plenty of good lawyers in your area. Here? Well, Sunnydale is rather small. I usually do my legal business in L.A. Sure, sure, I'll contact the firm I use. See if they can make some recommendations. What? Oh, I misunderstood you… you want to move here?" A small smile tugs at his lips. " No… there's lots of houses on the market right now. I'm sure… oh, you want to move as soon as possible… I see… well, you're welcome to stay here with me and Cordy until the divorce is settled… you're daughter? Sure, no problem. Believe me, lots of room. Be nice for Cordelia… having a girl her age in the house… right, right… well, the best time might be then. Yes, that way she starts the semester fresh. Doesn't have to play catch up. Right."

" Hmmm? No, don't be silly. It'll be nice to have you and Buffy. Yes, been a long time since there's been an adult female in the house. Ever since Amy died… right. I'm sure." He turns towards the window, looking out over the view. " Look, let me contact my firm, and I'll have them send you a list of recommendations. Yes… no…ok… ok… sure. Yes, just don't worry. It's going to be fine. Right…Goodbye Joyce."

Cornell hangs up the phone, a smile spreading across his face. He leans back, and puts his feet up on the sill, taking in the view.

Life is good. Sometimes, you don't even have to work hard to get what you need. Sometimes it comes to you. It's right at your fingertips.

He picks a remote off the desk, and aims it at the stereo unit. Mozart's Piano concerto #17 plays over the speakers. His eyes get a dreamy look.

_Soon, very soon._

4

_Snore!_

Faith leans on her hand, looking down on the book of demon lore open on the table before her. She has a perfectly bored expression on her face.

Ok, somebody's got to talk to these guys about readability. I swear, this stuff is about as exciting as string beans. Who writes this stuff, anyway?

_"Lo, and on the ninth day after the feast of Epithicus in the years approaching the 4th millennia in the reign of our lord Astarash, therefore will approach the one that rides the steed that will carry the flaming sword of…" _

_God, I wish someone had taken old what's his face aside and told him that a little action might shake things up. A little romance, something… geeze…_ _well, forget this…_

Faith slams the book shut, and stands up, stretching. _Get something else… there's got to be something else on what Giles' is looking for… maybe they make a pop-up book… _

Faith finds she can't concentrate today. She's read the same paragraph almost half a dozen times. The weirdness of the Master disappearing, what it might mean… _geeze, an even bigger bad…_ the fight at the bronze, how she was scared she might wind up vamp kibbles… _god, that Luke was a big mother…_ and how strange it was that it was Angel that , well, saved her… _like, I'd ever admit to that one…_ _ok, stop lying, that's not it. You know what it is._

Cordy.

Last night with Cordelia. Faith can still feel the warmth and softness of her body under her. How her cries and sighs and moans made her crazy with lust and desire. How it felt to be Cordelia's first… how special it made her feel. How having power over her, dominating her made her feel tender and soft towards her… and so damned fulfilled… as if … _Aw, screw the mush stuff. Just a fuck, not going to happen again…_

Faith reaches for a volume, taking it off the shelf to check it out… and almost drops it when a pair of cerulean blue eyes set in a oval shaped face , dusted with freckles and a turned up nose peeps out at her from behind the shelf.

" Shit…" Faith backs up, hitting the bookshelf behind her, knocking down some books" … Bree?"

" Hey, Fay," a voice that makes Faith's heart start to hammer in her chest says, lightly mocking, " Look what you did, clumsy," She giggles. " Boy, never made you drop your books before." She sticks her thumbs in her ears and waggles her hands. " Boo!"

Faith shakes her head, closing her eyes. " No… you're not here… this ain't real… must be the head wound… I'm having delusions…"

" Well, gosh, Fay, it's good to see you too, " Bree laughs, and walks through the bookcase. " Hmmm… looking good, baby. Like the whole butch thing you got going… wait, I always liked it." She stands, hands on hips, looking at the startled Faith.

" You… you…" Faith's mouth is dry, " you're …"

" Dead?" Bree's lips pull up into a rueful grin. " Yeah, kinda sucks, you know?" she gets a wicked grin on her face, " but it's got some cool side benes." She runs her fingers along a row of books, and they fly off the shelf, dropping on the ground. " Sweet," She giggles.

" What.. I don't… what… are you doing… here?"

" You called me, baby, " Bree looks at her, " don't you remember?"

" What? I didn't call…"

" Not with this, silly, " Bree brushes her fingertip across Faith's lips. Faith feels a tingle and a brush across her lips. " With this…" She strokes her finger across Faith's chest, stopping at her heart.

Faith shivers under her touch.

" How…?" Faith felt that. Really felt that.

" Not easy, let me tell you, " Bree complains," Lots and lots of practice."

" No, no way… this isn't happening. I don't believe in this oogah-boogah stuff. This is a trick… or I'm going nuts… that's probably it… I'm a loony tune."

" Stop being so stubborn, Faith. God, you're always such a brick head, " Bree moves closer to her, wrapping her arms around Faith's neck.

Faith feels as if a sudden heat has surrounded her. She feels a warmth pressing against her, touching her body and neck. Little tendrils of energy seem to be tickling her ears, flowing through her hair.

" God, I love your hair, " Bree says, " almost as much as I love the rest of you…" She tilts her head, and presses her lips to Faiths. Faith closes her eyes.

To Faith, it feels as if the softest mist is caressing her lips, full of little energy sparks. Her whole body tingles, as if shot with a burst of static electricity.

Faith's brain seems to check out as burst after burst of energy pops in her head. Then she feels something move away from her, and all of a sudden feels empty and alone. She opens her eyes to see Bree staring at her.

" Oh man, that was so nice," Bree says, moving her insubstantial fingers through Faith's hair. To Faith, it feels as if her hair is dancing. " I've wanted to kiss you forever."

" What're you doing to me?" Faith whimpers, her body feeling charged and achy at the same time. Her nerves are dancing under her skin.

" Not me, baby, you, " Bree shakes her head, her curls bouncing like they always did when she did that, " You're a dope, Fay. A big stupid dope."

Faith looks hurt and confused.

" Aw, baby, don't be hurt, " Bree smiles," I think that's why I adore you so much, you know? You love so deep, so hard… I loved you Faith with ever little bit of me. But, baby, I'm gone. I'm dead, and I can't come back. Totally stupid and selfish. That's me, baby. I should've been happy for you, but I was jealous, and hurt. I thought you'd forget me. When you came back, and I was already a fucking junkie, I used it to hurt you. Make you feel bad. Because I thought you hurt me. I was a dope then, really."

" I shoulda told you. Let you know what I was feelin'," Faith mourns, " maybe if I'd told you, stayed with…"

" Shhh, don't be stupid. You have a destiny, Faith. Something you gotta do. I know that now, baby. "

" Yeah, a destiny. I'm the Chosen one," Faith say, the bitterness hard in her tone.

" Don't! I'm so … I can't tell you how proud I am of you." She touches Faith with her hand, and it sinks into Faith's chest, into her heart.

Faith feels as if a thousand voices are singing in her heart. She leans back, closing her eyes. It's a perfect joy, agonizingly sweet.

" Why didn't you let me in? Why did you push me away?" Faith looks at her, eyes burning with tears. " I miss you sooo much…"

" Not our time. Not yet. Too much for you to do yet…" Bree's lip quivers. "You gotta let me go now, Faith. You gotta live for now, not then. Stop mourning me Faith, and take what you're being given."

" No! I don't want to! I can't…"

" You can… and you have to, " Bree frowns. She leans in, and presses her lips against Faith's." I gotta go… and you gotta let me…"

Faith feels more than sees her fade. She tries to catch her, stop her.

" No…" she says, almost inaudibly…

Faith starts awake, her head slipping out of her hand. She's still sitting in the chair, at the table, staring at the book in front of her.

" What?" She mutters, looking around. No books are off the shelves, she hasn't moved from the chair.

_A dream. A fucking goddamn dream. Fuck me!_

She looks down at the book, then angrily hits it, sending it flying across the table. She stands up, grabbing her bag.

" I can't do this crap. I gotta… I gotta do something else. Work out, I'll feel better if I work out. Yeah."

She shakes her head, and strides towards the door, heading to the bathroom to change.

_A fucking dream. That's all it was. Dammit! A stupid fucking dream!_

She pushes through the double doors of the library, shaking her head at her own foolishness.

Yet, she can't shake the scent swirling around in her nostrils.

Bree's scent.

5

" YES! Oh god YES! YES! _YEEESSSS!"_

She bounces on his hard shaft, feeling it swell even tighter within her. She closes her eyes, and throws her head back, letting the pleasure sweep over her.

She feels him explode within her, and she squeezes him, milking him. His hot seed flows in her, and her own orgasm explodes, sending her mind rocketing far away. All around her the lights swirl and dance, and her body is one great large receptacle, taking and merging with him, encasing him, holding him. She is buffeted by a tornado of pleasure.

Tired, sweaty, her body aching so good, she falls over onto him, her breasts smashing against his chest. Her mouth finds his, and she swallows him into a warm, passionate kiss. She holds him within, not letting him go. Never wanting to let him go…

_Oh, my!_

Willow stares at her computer screen, her olive colored eyes wide. She can feel the hot blood in her neck and ears. _Oh my oh my oh my!_

Willow looks around, guiltily, hoping no one has noticed her blushing. She minimizes the browser and sits back, feeling very strange.

_Ok, Willow. Stop it. This is just an assignment. The teacher told us to research eroticism in 20th century literature, and that's all your doing. You're just doing homework. Research._

_Uh-huh. That might've flown if you'd stopped reading 4 stories ago. But you just kept on reading, didn't you?_

_Well, I had to! I mean, I had to compare different styles of writing, didn't I?_

_Uh-huh. On a website called _" Bitches in Lust"_? Yeah, that's really literature!_

_It is! There are all sorts of literature! It doesn't just have to be like, novels. Short stories count, too!_

_Right. So, the fact that you're putting yourself and Xander in those ' short stories' as the lead players has NOTHING to do with it, right? Or the fact that it's suddenly becomes like humid between your thighs? Or that …_

_Stop, Ok! I get it!_ Willow looks up, and across the room, seeing Xander staring out in space. She imagines him naked. Then she imagines herself naked, sitting on his lap, doing the bouncy bounce. She goes totally red. _I'm a bad girl. A bad, bad girl._

" What're you looking at?" A voice startles her. Then she realizes it's not addressed to her, but the person in front of her.

Cordelia Chase.

_Hmmm?_

She looks up, and pretending to look at her own screen, eavesdrops.

" Hmmm… what?" Cordy looks up, seeing Harmony standing next to her. " Nothing" She tries to close the browser, but Harmony's hand stops her.

You're so not looking at nothing," Harmony butchers the sentence, looking at Cordy's screen. " Oh, my god! Cordy!" Harmony stares at the screen. " That is sooo…"

Cordy feels a dragon crawl into her stomach. She shrinks down, ready to die…

" … awesome!"

_Huh? What?_

" Right," Cordy changes tack instantly. " Really hot, huh? I crossed this site while doing a search for the assignment for class. Pretty erotic literature, huh?" She snickers.

On Cordy's screen is a website with pictures of Leather Girls, dressed in full regalia.

" I thought I'd look totally hot in one of those," She grins wickedly, pointing at the screen. " Could you see Billy Peter's face if I showed up in that for the Homecoming dance?" Cordy giggles.

" Oh god, he'd die!"

" Oh yeah," Cordy sniggers," and thought he'd gotten a first class ticket to heaven."

" You wouldn't!" Harmony protests. Then she looks at Cordy. " Would you?"

" I don't know…" Cordy looks as if she's thinking about it. Then she smiles. " Probably not," She wrinkles her nose. " Kinda slutty. But boy, I'd love to see the expression on his face."

" I don't know if I'd be looking at his face," Harmony says, a slightly salacious gleam in her eye.

" What do you mean?"

" Well, I heard gossip…" She leans over and whispers in Cordy's ear, and holds her hand apart. Cordy's eyes open wide.

" you're kidding!"

" I swear! Bobby Jackson said so!"

" Hmmm… maybe I should think about it, " She looks at the cat suit models again. " Naaaw"

Both girls giggle.

" Harmony Kendall?" Mrs. Jones, the teacher, calls out." Are you done with your work?"

" Uh… Uh… no… I was just asking Cordy about something."

" Well, you can do that after class. Get back to your seat, please!"

Harmony makes a sad face, and walks away.

Cordy lets out a sigh of relief. _God, if Harmony had a clue of what I was doing, I'd be toast. Thank god that girl doesn't have a clue, period!_

Cordy turns back to the screen, and looks at the pictures of the Dommes, her mouth getting a little dry. In her minds eye, she sees Faith dressed in leather, standing over her, holding a riding crop. Tingles shoot through her body, and her breathing gets heavier.

_God, I'm sick, sick, SICK!_ She moans internally, not able to take her eyes from the pictures. _What's wrong with me?_

_Nothing, dummy. You just like it_ Her little voice insides teases her. _You love the idea of her standing over you, whip in hand, ready to punish you!_

_I so don't! That's just…_

_What you want. Go on, look at them. You want to, you know you do!_

Cordy hits the back button on the browser, and this one is a page of subs, all bound and tied.

_Makes you hot, doesn't it baby, being that way. All tied up, helpless. Faith can use you any way she wants… and you want her to use you, don't_ _you_?

_No! NO! That's…_

_How come you're damp, baby?_

_Shit, shut up!_

_Cordy's a dirty nasty slut! Wants to be used and all tied up! She's just horny everybody knows. Wants to lick Faith's pretty little toes!_

_Stop IT! _Cordy feels her neck flush warm. _That's so not true._

_Then why're you looking at this stuff, huh?_

Cordy, in a pique, clicks the browser closed. _I'm not looking now!_

_But you want to, slutty._

She looks around, feeling embarrassed. _God, I'm going nuts! She's driving me nuts! _

Sighing, she opens another browser window, and brings up the search page. She types in " BDSM", leaning close so no one can see her screen. Then she hits the search button. A page of results pops up, and she scans them quickly, all the time looking around in front of her. _God, if anyone saw this…_

_DomSub.info. Dominance and submission for the real world_. Her eyes stop on this link. _What?_

She clicks the link, and starts looking over the page. _Introduction. Ok, maybe I can get some answers here._ She clicks to the intro page.

_Hee, hee. Look at you go. Little slut wants to know_

_SHUT UP!_

She starts reading, her mouth hanging just a little open. Her head slowly shakes back and forth, as if in disbelief.

_I never knew there was so much …oh my god… Mistress? I'm supposed to call her Mistress? No way! This has got to be… oh… what's this? 10 tips for a Novice submissive… hmmm…_

She clicks the link, and starts digging into the article.

She has no idea that right behind her, Willow is watching everything she's doing. Her eyes go wide when she sees the page Cordy is reading.

_Hmmm. Well, now isn't this interesting. Cordelia, reading about Dominance and submission._

_What exactly happened at Faith's last night?_

_Hmmm._

6

Buffy Summers sits quietly on the park bench, hands clasped in her lap. She's watching the kids playing on the swings and monkey bars, and wishes she were a kid again.

Anything so she could put the last week out of her mind.

Her world is falling apart around her, and she feels all alone.

Vampires attacked the school dance. The only way she could defeat the group was to burn down the school gym. Of course, she couldn't tell anyone _why_ she burned it down. That would give away her secret: being the Slayer. So, when they caught her, they expelled her.

She couldn't tell anyone why she did it. She made up a lame excuse about asbestos, and having to burn it down to save the kids , but that didn't wash. With anyone. Especially her parents.

And that, she knows in her heart, was the final straw. All the trouble she's been getting in lately ; the fights, the cutting class, now this? It was the reason her parents were splitting up. Or at least, one of the reasons. A big reason. They were getting a divorce.

And it was all her fault. She knew it, she just knew it. They thought she was acting out, being bad for attention. They fought about it all the time. All the time. He knows her dad hates her. _I make him sick, and that's why he's leaving mom. He can't stand me, and blames her. I wish I could tell them what I am, but Merrick won't let me. He says I'll put them at risk if they know what I am. What about our family? That's majorly at risk._

_I can't think about that. I'm the slayer. The Chosen One. I've gotta make sacrifices. For the greater good._

_Great, so dad hates me, and mom is embarrassed by me. Wonderful. Now mom is saying that we're going to have to move. Because of what I did. So, I guess, I give up my friends too. Not that that's much to give up. Don't have any friends anymore, anyway. Pretty much lost those after the whole Burn down the Gym incident. No one wants to be seen with me. I'm like… a social disease. Well, certainly social suicide. _

_Slayer doesn't need friends. Not supposed to have friends. That's what Merrick says. Being my friend? Real suicide. Can get dead, real fast hanging with me._

_So, we're moving. That's what mom says. Some town up the coast called Sunnydale. Oh, just swell. Bet the kids there are really hip. Probably wear overalls and chew on straws. Betcha Stryper's really big there. The only things that hip-hop there are probably the frogs._

_Great. No family, no friends, now, no malls. What the hell more do I have to give up?_

" Penny for your thoughts, Summers, " A voice behind her startles her. She looks up to see Billy Fordham standing behind her, carrying two cups. "Well, ok, with inflation, would you accept a mocha?" He grins.

She turns away because she doesn't want him to see her tears. Ford, guessing wrong, frowns.

" Are you still mad at me, Buff?" He sits at the other end of the bench. " I'm really sorry I said those things. I guess… I don't know, it was just so hard to grasp, you know? But, I really do believe you, Buffy. I believe you."

Buffy is still turned away, biting hard on her lip to keep from crying.

" I guess I really blew it, huh?" Ford says, when Buffy doesn't respond." I guess in a way, I was jealous, you know? Here you are, already all buff, Buffy, and really cool and all. Now you get these like super powers. I figured you probably didn't need me anymore. "

Ford starts to lose heart as Buffy remains quiet.

" I guess maybe you _don't _really need me anymore. But I'd really like to see if there isn't a way we can like make it up? I'd really like to be your friend again, Buffy. I know, I don't deserve it, not after not believing in you and all, but I'd really like to try." He reaches over, and sets down a cup. " I brought a peace offering. A cup of Mocha. All the sugary, caffeine-y goodness." He sighs. " What do you say, Summers?"

He almost falls off the bench when the tiny tornado known as Buffy Summers almost throws herself into his lap. As it is, his mocha goes flying, and he's sitting there, stunned when Buffy is laying kisses all over his face.

"Buffy… Buffy! What?" He's grinning broadly and laughing. " What's this about?"

"Oh, Ford! God, do you know you're just perfect?" She says, nuzzling his neck. " I've missed you sooo much!"

Ford feels her tears on his neck, and he gently chucks up her chin, seeing her cheeks wet with tears.

" Buffy, what's up? What's wrong?" Ford asks, his laughter dying and being replaced with concern.

" Oh, nothing," a sob escapes Buffy, " just my life."

She tells him about the vampires, and how she had to burn down the gym, and how she got expelled for it. How her parents are breaking up, mostly because of her, and how her dad hates her now, and how they're moving away, because her mom is embarrassed by her.

" Buffy, I know it's rough, but you can't blame yourself for your parent's divorce. I'm sure there's other things…"

" No, well, yes, ok, I'm sure too, but I know I'm a big part of it Ford. My dad hates me, Ford."

"Buffy, now I know that's not true."

" He won't look at me, Ford. He won't look at me, or talk to me. He just turns away when I come into the room. He's disgusted with me," Her face bunches up, as is she's going to cry again. " And mom? She doesn't say it, but I know she's so disappointed in me. I can see it in her eyes, when she looks at me. I've screwed everything up, Ford. My life, their lives, their marriage. How can they even stand to be with me?" She turns away, looking at her feet. " Maybe it would've been better if I'd died in the gym fire…"

Ford grabs her, and turns her to him. He shakes her. " Summers! Don't you ever say that! EVER! God, if you died, I…" he trails off, not wanting to think about that. "Buffy, you've got it wrong. I'm sorry, but you do. No one could know you and not love you, Buffy. It's just not possible. Something else is going on with your dad and mom, it's not you! " He stares straight into her eyes. "Do you get that? It's NOT you!"

Buffy looks at him, really looks at him, and her expression changes. It's as if a switch has been turned on inside her. Her whole face seems to light up.

" Ford?"

" Yeah?" Ford growls a little bit, trying to cover up what he just put out there. He turns away from her.

" Billy? Look at me, please?" Buffy says, her tone soft.

" What, Summers?" Ford turns back.

" Do you love me, Billy?"

Ford doesn't say anything. He can't. He can't take it if she laughs at him.

" … cuz, you see, Billy, I've had this major crush on you for years, but lately, it's been a whole lot more. That's why it hurt so bad when you laughed at me, Billy. Or, at least I thought you were laughing at me… see, Billy, I think maybe I… oh god, don't leave me hanging out here, Ford. Do you love me… too?"

" Only for the last couple of years, " Billy says, softly. " before that, I was only really, really fond of you." He takes a deep breath. " See, thing is, you're like mega-popular girl. Fiesta queen, and all that stuff, and you know, cheerleader; and I was kinda plain old Billy Fordham. Kinda nothing, really. So, I figured what could you like see in me?"

" Gee, I dunno, Billy," Buffy moves back into Ford's lap, slipping her arms around his neck. " Maybe the sweetest, sexiest, bestest guy ever?" She moves closer, putting her cheek next to his. She whispers in his ear. " I'd really kinda like to kiss you now…" She pulls back, and touches her lips to his. Then touches them again… then she holds them there, pulling him tighter into the kiss. They break the kiss.

" Oh my god, that was… I mean it was…" Ford stammers.

" Ford? No speak, just kiss, " Buffy says, as she pulls him into another, longer, much more passionate kiss. When this kiss breaks, they barely pull away, both panting.

" You know, we're kind of morons," Buffy says, softly, her lips brushing Ford's.

" Huh?" Ford isn't thinking to well. He has Buffy lips on the brain. Very fatal to thinking.

" We should've been doing this years ago," Buffy breathes, then returns for another, long , wet, passionate kiss.

" Billy," She says into his mouth, because neither really wants to break the kiss.

" What, Buff?" Billy's lips move against hers.

She pulls back a bit.

" I'm really, really loving the kissing, " She says softly, " but…" She grabs his hand, and places it on her breast," … I'd really, really like to do more…"

Ford hesitates.

" Buffy, should we, I mean, really? With everything going on right now?"

" Ford," She moves closer, kissing his neck. " I really don't want to be a slayer right now, or a girl who's been expelled, or who's parents are getting a divorce, " She looks up into his eyes, " I just want to be a girl in love. Held and loved by her lover. Can you do that?"

Ford doesn't answer. Instead, he scoops Buffy up, and lifting her, stands up. He looks a little confused.

" Billy!" Buffy laughs, " What're you doing?"

" Frankly, Summers? I really don't know. I kinda … well, I thought we'd go to my car, and then… we'd figure out where to go from there."

" You don't _have_ to carry me, Billy," Buffy teases him. " I can walk." But then she just snuggles closer. " Ok, you can carry me, " She giggles, hugging him.

Billy, smiling broadly, carrying the petite blonde in his arms, starts walking towards his car.

Strangely, she doesn't seem to weigh an ounce.

He's never felt stronger in his life.

7

Cordelia Chase has never been more confused in her life.

Instead of clearing things up for her, those sites she investigated only clouded the issue more.

Walking down the hall, heading towards the school library, she ponders what she's read.

_Domme? Sub? Slave… ok, hold it. Cordelia Chase? Nobody's slave. Let's just get that straight from the start. Bondage. Discipline. Ok, now, that I had. In spades. Sado- masochism? No, don't think so. Or, god, I got so fucking wet last night, maybe yes? Total transfer of Power? 24/7? Collaring ceremonies? Cuffs? Whips? Ok, this is just waaay too much to take in at one time._

_God, what have I gotten myself into? I mean, I always thought of myself as a pretty normal girl. Ok, rich, sure. Popular, you bet. Mega hot, well, that goes without saying. But I've always been on top. Always taken care of things around me. My Cordettes, my friends, always I've been the one to lead. That should make me a natural Domme, right? I mean, if I read that stuff right, right?_

_Yet, when I get around _HER, _all of a sudden, I just want to please her. I want to do whatever she wants me to do. _ Cordy shivers, as if the thought is so alien, it's scary. _I see her, and like I'm putty. For her to mold any way she wants. But, no, I'm ME! I'm Cordelia Chase. That means something! I can't just sublimate myself to her. Can I? Should I? NO! Yes, oh god, I don't know. I don't know what I want._

_I got to talk to her about this. She's gotta know more about what's going on than I do. _

_Uhhh… remember this morning, Cordy? She didn't seem all that talkative then. What makes you think she wants to talk now? Well, she's darned well going to have to talk to me now! I'm not going around feeling like this, and let her just get away with it. Uh-uh._

_Feeling like what? Confused? Not in control? Face it, Cordy. She scares you silly, you can't peg her, you can't intimidate her… and you love it. You absolutely love it! You love not having to make the decisions, not having to worry about it. You love feeling scared, feeling like someone wants to push you down and take you . You love being dominated!_

_I don't! I… oh god, do I? I don't know! I'm so confused. All I know is when she's there, looking at me, or down on me, or whatever, I have this feeling that I was born to please her. That I'd crawl on my tummy and kiss her cute little toes if she'd let me. And I want to …this is sick! This isn't me! I Cordelia Chase! I don't crawl to anyone._

_Except her. When she wants me. Oh god!_

Cordelia comes to the library doors. She stops, and straightens up, putting her best ' I'm in charge here' 'tude on. Even from here, she can here that loud, beat heavy music she uses to work out with playing. She looks in through the portals in the doors. Without realizing it, she runs her tongue over her lips, wetting them.

Faith is inside, doing step aerobics , seemingly oblivious to anything or anyone around her. She's dressed in a wife beater ( which the sweat has made semi transparent; Cordy can see her sports bra clearly) and a pair of sweat pants.

Cordy watches her, and feels all the tingles shooting through her body. _She's a goddess. She's so… so… STOP IT! Quit getting quivery, get your ass in there, and let her know what's what! Quit standing here getting horny and wet!_

Cordelia realizes she's already at a disadvantage because her traitorous body has betrayed her, making her thighs damp. _Shit!_

She pushes through the doors, and strides quickly over to where Faith is working out. She stands there for a moment, waiting for Faith to recognize her. She can smell the combination of perspiration, Faith's native odor, and some other, indefinable odor coming off her. All combine to send more tingles to her deep down low. She feels major tingling happening. _Stop it! STOP IT!_ She screams at her body. _I'm in charge here!_

"Excuse me," Cordy says, her tone taking on a snarky edge. " Faith! Excuse me!"

Faith keeps on doing her routine, doing her best to ignore her. Right now the last thing she wants to deal with is Cordelia Chase!

Cordelia, frustrated at being ignored, moves in front of Faith and crosses her arms over her chest. " Ahem! EXCUSE ME!" She almost shouts.

Faith lets out a loud, exasperated sigh, and stopping her routine, leans over to lower the music. She stands staring at Cordelia, her expression tight.

" Is there ever any excuse for you, Cor?" Faith asks, teasing her slightly. " Don't you like have some freshman to terrorize or something!"

Faith stands there, slightly breathless, waiting for a snarky reply.

Cordelia suddenly flashes on Faith standing there in front of her, naked and sweaty, and she has a strong, almost overwhelming urge to fall on her knees, crawl over to her and bury her face in her… _STOP THAT!_

Cordelia, flustered and confused, aware of the time passing, unable to think of anything clever to riposte with, finally just blurts out.

" I'm NOT calling you Mistress!"

Faith, startled by the outburst, totally confused on how Cordy's mind is working, deep in her own shit, stares at her as if she grew a third eye right in the center of her forehead.

" WHAT?" _Oh geeze. Has she gone nuts? What is she talking about?_

" And another thing. Just because you're top, doesn't mean you can just hit me any old time you want to. Like last night…"

_Aw crap! She's pissed about that!_

" …ok, maybe I had that coming. I admit… I've acted sorta kinda bratty. But that doesn't give you permission to just do that any old time. Understand?"

" Look, Cor… about that…"

" Hey, I'm talking here!" Cordy interrupts her," If you think I'm going to go around wearing cuffs and chains and kneel in public and stuff like that? Well, you better think again! I'm not somebody's pet, understand?"

" Cor, look, we really need to talk…"

" In a minute, ok? Can you just stop interrupting me? And hey, this isn't no 24/7 arrangement, get me? I'm me, and I've got things I do that I'm not giving up for you, and furthermore, if you think you can just get away with treating me… Ummmmph!"

Faith, exasperated at not being able to get a word in edgewise, shuts Cordelia up the only way she can think of. She walks over, grabs her and kisses her, plugging her mouth with her tongue.

" Whaaaa ...?" Cordy briefly struggles, her arms flying this way and that. Then her arms seem to find their way around Faith's neck, and a definite happy noise is heard to come out of her.

Faith breaks the kiss, and Cordelia stands there, looking wide eyed and stunned. She has a happy-goofy look on her face.

" Why'd you do that?" She says softly.

" I had to shut you up!" Faith growls playfully. " You were on a Queen C tirade, and I couldn't think of any other way to get a word in edgewise."

" Oh. Ok." She says, completely compliant. She flings her arms around Faith's neck, and kisses her again.

Faith briefly kisses her, then gently pushes her away.

" Cor, we gotta talk about this."

" Ok," Cordy says, almost as if in a spell. Then she leans in to kiss Faith again, but Faith stops her, putting her fingers to Cordelia's lips. " Now, Cor."

" Oh, ok, " Cordy stands, totally compliant, waiting instruction.

_Oh, boy, _ Faith sighs. She takes Cordy's hand, and starts to lead her down the stacks.

" Where are you taking me?" Cordy seems to wake from a dream.

" Back here. Thought we might need a little privacy, "Faith says, quietly. " I'm pretty sure you don't want to be seen talking to me, right?"

" Oh, right, " Cordy nods. She follows along like a child after her parent.

Faith reaches the back wall, and opens a closet door. She leads Cordy inside, turning on the light and closing the door.

" This is dark and dusty," Cordelia comments, a little of the queen c coming back.

" Well, we could talk about this in the student quad outside. Nice and sunny there."

" Ah, no, this is fine, just fine," Cordy smiles, not sure if Faith is kidding, or will drag her out into the quad. Strangely, that idea excites her.

Faith moves closer to Cordelia, raising her hand to touch her cheek. Cordy flinches, and Faith feels a little ice in her stomach.

" Cor, don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you, " Faith says gently, laying her palm on Cordy's cheek. Cordy sighs a little, and leans on Faith's palm.

" Are you ok?" Faith continues, caressing Cordy's cheek.

" Hmmm? Oh, yes, I'm fine," Cordy smiles, loving the caress. She rubs her cheek against Faith's palm.

" How's the…" She takes her other hand and gently pats Cordy's butt. Cordy winces a little. " Still sore?"

" A little," Cordy nods, frowning. "I'm sorry."

Faith shakes her head. She cups Cordy's head with both hands.

"Don't be sorry, " Faith says. She kisses Cordy lightly on the lips.

" What're we doing here?" Cordy asks, feeling unbalanced, like she's on slippery ground. " Does this mean anything. You and me, I mean?"

" God, I don't have a clue, Cor, " Faith says, " I know … I want to figure it out. I really don't have the answers, but I'd like to find out. How 'bout you?" She leans in on Cordelia, one arm on the wall , the other around her waist.

Cordelia feels the familiar pounding of her heart. Her breathing gets shallower, as if Faith being so close is sucking away her oxygen. She feels a little dizzy. She licks her lips, and looks into Faith's eyes.

" I'm scared. I don't know what's happening here. I've never felt like this before." Her voice cracks. " I'm so not understanding this. All I know is when I'm with you, I want to please you, make you happy." She closes her eyes, trying to catch a deep breath. " When I'm not with you, I think about you, all the time. What's wrong with me?"

" Don't know," Faith says, truthfully," All I know is…" she leans in closer,"… you make me feel special" She whispers softly in Cordelia's ear.

Her hand slips off Cordy's waist, and gently sculpts over the curve of her ass. She moves it down, her fingers tickling over the back of Cordy's thigh. Cordy gasps slightly. Faith smiles.

" Do you like that?" Faith says, her hand starting to travel up Cordy's skirt. Cordelia shivers.

" A lot," Cordy breathes, feeling Faith's fingers slip under her panties. " Oh god, what're you going to do?" Her own hands slide over Faith's shoulders, down her sides, and land on her hips.

" What do you want me to do?" Faith asks, moving her mouth closer to Cordelia's. She touches the tip of her tongue to Cordelia's lips. Her finger strokes over Cordelia's damp lips. " Tell me, " Faith says, her lips caressing against Cordelia's.

" Oh, god, please, put it in me, " Cordy breathes, pulling Faith closer. " God I need it so bad," She whimpers, her legs moving apart.

" Greedy little girl," Faith smiles, and as her lips press against Cordy's, her finger slips into her. Cordy moans softly, opening her mouth. Faith slips her tongue in.

Cordy sucks on Faith's tongue greedily as Faith's finger gently wriggles inside her. A soft, deep, happy moan comes from her, and the kiss intensifies, Cordy sliding her tongue into Faith's mouth.

The kiss breaks, and Cordy lays her head on Faith's shoulder, panting against her neck. Faith feels Cordelia's hand slide under the waistband of her sweatpants, and slide down to her own damp mound.

" Did I say you could do that?" Faith pants softly, her own heat rising.

" N-No," Cordy mumbles into Faith's neck. " don't you want me to touch you?"

" When I tell you, Cor. Not before, " Faith says, starting to hump her fingers in Cordy. Cordy pants deeper, but withdraws her hand.

" That's a good girl," Faith licks Cordy's neck, which causes her to shiver. " Good girls are rewarded." Faith gently rubs a circle around Cordy's swollen clit.

" Oh, god…." Cor whispers, " Oh Faith god that's sooo good…"

" Open your blouse, Cor," Faith whispers in her ear.

" What?" Cor says, her hips starting to wiggle.

" Open your blouse, baby, " Faith says, " I want to see your breasts."

" Oh shit," Cordy moans. Just the idea of Faith looking at her, lusting for her, causes her to leak harder. She takes her hands off Faith, and fumbling her buttons, finally gets her blouse open. Faith glances down, and smiles.

" Somebody's a very excited slut," She chortles, noticing the bra has a front clasp. " Undo it baby. My hand's busy" She humps her hand faster.

Cordelia somehow manages the clasp, and the cups fall to the side, revealing her firm breasts. The nipples are taut and erect, and Faith lowers her head, taking one in her mouth.

" Ooooo" Cordy groans as hot electrical jolts slam straight into her overheated pussy. Her head lolls back on the wall, and she closes her eyes." God, you're sooo… I love you sooo much, Faith" She brings her hands around to cradle Faith's head against her breast.

Faith's tongue swirls around Cordy's erect nipple, causing little mewling sounds out of Cordelia. She bites on the nub, sending a shiver through Cordelia, and causing her to groan.

" Do you like that, you nasty girl? Does that feel good?" Faith mumbles, keeping Cordy's breast in her mouth.

" Oh yeah, I love… god, yes!" Cordy mewls as Faith sucks on her breast. " Love that. LOVE THAT!"

Cordelia's hips are starting to push against Faith's hand, her muscles trying to grip the fingers. Her body starts to shake and shiver, and she feels her knees starting to weaken.

" I'm gonna fall, " She whispers out, her knees starting to shake. " I can't stand up…"

Faith releases Cordy's breast, and pulls Cordelia up close to her. She cradles Cordy's bottom under her arm, holding her like a child on her hip. Cordy's arms go around Faith's neck. Faith returns her mouth to Cordy's succulent breasts.

Faith's hand is relentless, and she starts to stroke Cordy's clit with her thumb. She bites Cordy's nipple, gently at first, then strokes her clit again. Cordy shivers, loving the contrast of pain and pleasure. She lets out a low, deep moan, and clings to Faith, her eyes closed. Faith bites her nipple again, harder, and Cordy yips in pain, then coos when Faith's thumb caresses her clit.

" Do you love that, slut? Do you love how that feels, you nasty girl?" Faith growls playfully, biting and pulling Cordy's nipple, and then stroking her clit.

" G-God y-yes, Faith oh god that feels… oh my god…." Cor pants harder, leaning in so her breast brushes Faith's mouth. Faith bites it, getting a yowl of pain, followed by a lower, deeper yowl of pleasure when she pinches Cordy's clit.

" Oh baby, oh BABY I'm gonna cum!" Cordy is almost bouncing on Faith's arm, her hips wiggling madly on her fingers.

" That's right, Cor," Faith whispers into Cordy's ear as her body shakes and quivers against her. " Come for me, you little slut. Come hard, that's it, babe." She keeps slamming her fingers into Cordelia, keeps stroking her clit as Cordelia almost collapses against her, her hips still rocking. " Like that, you nasty slut? Like what I do to you? Is this what you want?"

" Yes, " Cordy, almost out of her mind, her body having a mind of it's own, hisses in Faith's ear. " Fuck me so good I love it I love you god it's heaven oh god oh god not again oh god god oooh ohhh aaahhhh" She bites her lip not to scream as the second orgasm hits her.

Faith bites hard on her nipple, and Cordy's orgasm is so huge, she feels as if her brain is exploding.

Faith slips her fingers out of Cordy's pussy, and grabbing her with both arms, holds her against herself as Cordy shakes and quivers, clinging tightly to her and moaning and crying and laughing. She wraps her legs around Faith's hips and lays her head on Faith's shoulder, her body shaking .

Finally she calms down, and just holds onto Faith, her body pressed against her. Her breathing becomes more regular, and Faith gently sets her back on the floor. Cordy leans heavily against her, still shaky.

" Did you like that, baby? Did it make you feel good?" Faith murmurs softly in her ear.

" OH god, Faith, that was sooo… sooo…"

" Are you my slutty girl, Cor? Are you my toy?"

" Oh yes, god yes, I'm whatever you want me to be." Cordy coos, rubbing her arms over Faith's back.

" Who owns you, Cor?"

Despite what just happened, Cordelia hesitates. _I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if I can let her own me like this…_

" Cor?" Faith's voice grows firmer, an edge in her tone. " Who owns you?"

" I… I…" Cordelia is stuck.

"Wrong answer," Faith rears back, and her hand slaps Cordelia ass. Cordy moans, tears starting fresh in her eyes. " Who owns you, bitch?"

Cordy says nothing. She just stands there, eyes averted.

Faith releases her, and steps back. Her expression is tight.

" Fine. Ok, I get it. You didn't mean it earlier. You don't want this, fine," Faith opens the door. " Get out."

" Faith, no… I love you, please…" Cordelia starts towards her, trying to put her arms around Faith.

Faith shoves her away. She closes the door.

" I wouldn't make you say it in public, Cordelia. I wouldn't make you acknowledge it in public. Not unless you wanted to. But, when we're alone, in private. I expect you to be my bitch. Get it?" She softens her tone." I can't… I won't do this alone, Cor. You have to make a choice."

" I just… Faith, I'm so scared. This is so … different. I just can't… " Cordelia turns the heat on Faith. " You don't even say you love me. Do you know that? How do I know what you feel?" Cordy looks at her. " How am I supposed to commit, if you don't?"

Faith walks over to Cordelia, and cups her face. " Cor, I don't say ' I love you' casually. I won't say it that way. Right now, I can't say it. You have to trust me a little, baby, " Faith says softly, " I want to continue this, but asking me to say something that I don't know you well enough to say? I can't." She kisses Cordelia lightly on the lips. " I care about you, Cor. I have feelings for you. But I don't know if it's love or not, and I'm not going to lie to you. So what's the answer, Cor? Are you my bitch? Do you want this or not?"

" I…I just don't know…" Cordy shakes her head, still cupped in Faith's hands. "I…"

" It's no, then." Faith drops her hands, and walks back to the door. " Let me know if you change your mind."

Before Cordy can speak, she's out the door.

_Fool! Moron! Idiot! Run after her, get down on your knees and crawl to her. Beg her forgiveness! You're LOSING HER!_

Cordy doesn't move. She shakes her head.

_I can't. I just can't._

She goes to the door, turns out the light, and leaves.

8

" Well now isn't this interesting?"

Cornell stares fascinated as he watches her daughter having an orgasm at the hands of the other young woman in the closet at the school library.

The mystic pool had been very expensive to create. He'd had to fly in mystics from Nepal and other remote places, obtain rather rare and sometimes gruesome ingredients, and had to modify the mansion extensively to give it a secret, secure place to 'live', so to speak.

Yet now, it seems to be paying off. In spades.

" So this is why my little Cordy girl was so different this morning. Why her aura seemed different. I'm glad I cast that tracking spell on her now. Seems my girl has bagged herself something special. Wait… what's this?"

He watches as the two girls start to argue, and finally one, the other one, leaves. He watches as his daughter stands there, looking puzzled and hurt. The light in the closet goes off, and the pool goes dark.

Cornell leans back, thinking about what occurred. Standing up, he walks over and sheds the robe he's wearing, revealing his usual expensive business suit beneath. He opens the door, and steps out into the corridor leading to his study.

Walking along the corridor, he mulls over what he's seen.

_So, Cordy's in love… or lust, at least. I wonder if she knows exactly who she's fallen for?_

Cornell did. The aura around her was unmistakable. A slayer. Supposedly, _THE_ Slayer. The one and only.

He recognized it. From observing Buffy. She had the same aura around her. It had been faint at first, indicating she was merely a potential.

But then Merrick had called him, informing him that Buffy had been called. That had puzzled Cornell, because there was still an active, very alive Slayer in Sunnydale. At least, rumors spoke of a slayer, and that would explain how Aurelius' Harvest was interrupted.

_The slayer hadn't died, yet Buffy had come into her powers._ That anomaly kept playing over in Cornell's mind since the event happened just a couple of days ago. It had forced Cornell to change his plans, speeding things up.

His original plans had called for having Buffy here, and performing the ritual of the Watchers upon her, thereby having complete control over her. Now that was changed, and he didn't understand why.

_A new one is called when the old one dies. Yet, it seems the ' old one ' is very much alive. And fucking my daughter._

He reaches his office, and closing the secret panel in his study, walks to his desk and sits down.

The events of the last few days have been very disturbing. First, Buffy is activated early. For some reason, she becomes a slayer, even though his spies around town told him the current slayer was still alive. _Strange. Very strange._ That had called for some last minute changes to his plans. That had distracted him sufficiently to be unaware of the next thing.

Aurelius' attempt to escape his prison by invoking the Harvest. Cornell had been so wrapped up in his own plans, he'd almost missed that. As it was, he was unable to stop it from going forward. Fortunately the slayer had put the brakes on that, and Cornell had arranged for Aurelius' escape, and current confinement.

Then Cordelia hadn't come home last night… _She thinks I don't know that… _ and was acting differently. Almost as if she glowed. And he'd been immediately aware of a change in her aura. It went from a deep red to a light purple. After the little show this afternoon, he understood why. His little daughter had bagged the slayer. _Or, was it the other way around? It certainly seemed the slayer was calling the shots, setting the rules. _Still, he could see the Slayer had been affected by her contact with his daughter. It was still very unexpected.

He suddenly recalls the conversation he had with her nearly a week ago. About the slayer. At the time, he just thought she'd heard rumors, and had dismissed it, convincing her that the slayer was a myth like the Easter bunny or the tooth fairy. He grins, feeling an emotion close to pride. _My little girl tricked me! Lied to me! Obviously, this thing with the slayer has been going on for awhile. _He nodded to himself. _A chip off the old block. Devious and underhanded. Makes a father proud._

_So my little girl has her hooks in the slayer. This could be good, very good. I was getting a little worried, but this might be perfect. She can keep the slayer distracted. Unaware of what's really happening in Sunnydale._

_Still, I wish I knew why Buffy was activated. That wasn't supposed to happen until she got here._ He looks up, a small chill going down his back. _I wonder if somehow the Powers have become aware of … no, that's impossible. I done everything right, used dark magics to mask my actions. No, something else caused this. It changes things, but doesn't ruin them._

He can't get the unease completely out of his mind, however, and decides to make a call. Dialing a number, he waits patiently for the line to be answered.

" Hello?" A familiar voice comes over the phone.

" Merrick, hello," Cornell says warmly.

" Mr. Chase, sir," Merrick replies, a little nervously. He's well aware Cornell Chase doesn't make social calls. " How can I help you sir?"

_The man's a toad. Doesn't he have any spine at all?_ Cornell wonders at the obsequiousness.

" I wanted to thank you for those pictures of Buffy you faxed me," Cornell says, picking up the pages of photographs of Buffy. He leers at them. " She is quite the fetching child, isn't she?" He pretends this is the first he's seen of her.

" Ah, yes, I suppose, sir. I hadn't really noticed."

_Sure you haven't, you pervert. I know all about your ' special collection'._

" Oh come now, Merrick, surely even you must have noticed what a delicious bit of womanhood Buffy is, " Cornell chuckles softly, " Wouldn't she just be a tasty little treat? Those nice little curves, and that tight little body. Hmmm… just look at those perky little breasts. Yes, indeed, she is something."

Merrick feels the beads of sweat on his forehead. He doesn't dare acknowledge his own fantasies he's had about the blonde girl.

" Yes, sir. She's quite athletic, very dedicated to her training. She's doing remarkably well."

" Oh for heaven's sake, Merrick, " Cornell says, a little impatiently." She's a very pretty little girl. She reminds me a lot of her mother Joyce, when she was younger. Indeed, Joyce is still quite the woman." _More so, when I have her in my bed again._ " I know Joyce is quite the tigress when she's brought to the right frame of mind. I'm betting Buffy would be rather the soft, sweet little bed kitten, with claws." Cornell licks his lips, definitely wanting a taste.

" Sir, I'm not sure it's appropriate to discuss her in that way," Merrick says, his voice catching. He's having his own little fantasies running madly through his head.

" Oh, Merrick. You're such the puritan. Now there was a bunch of repressed… oh, never mind. Give me your report man. Has she been training well? Have you taken her on patrol yet?"

"Yes to both, sir. She's a natural. She takes to training like a duck to water…"

" Or a pussycat to a bowl of cream?" Cornell asks, knowing he's torturing Merrick a little. He enjoys that.

" Ah, yes. And I took her on patrol last night. She dusted to vampires very handily, sir."

"Excellent, Merrick, " Cornell says, feeling a father's pride, " I'm very pleased to hear our girl is coming along." He picks up one of the photo's of Buffy, one showing her doing the splits. _Hmmm, very tasty. _" So, Merrick. How is her mental training progressing?"

Merrick pauses briefly. " It's coming along, sir. A little slower than I expected. She can be stubborn."

Cornell's eyes narrow, and his lips tighten. " this is not good new, Merrick. You've had a lot longer to work on her mental state, than her physical prowess, " Cornell's tone takes on a disapproving edge. " This is not what I wanted to hear."

" I'm sorry, sir. I'm doing everything I can," Merrick sweats." I just need more time to …"

" There isn't more time, " Cornell cuts him off, " Have you been feeding her the drugs I gave you?"

" Yes sir, in the doses your prescribed."

" Maybe we'll have to up the dose somewhat. Just be careful. I want her compliant, not a vegetable."

" Yes sir, I'll monitor her closely."

Cornell senses Merrick is holding something back.

" Was there anything _else_ to report?"

" Well, sir, yes, actually, " Merrick gulps. He knows Cornell isn't going to like this. " It seems Buffy has… well, she's been… I believe she's fallen in love, sir."

There's a long pause. Merrick feels his stomach tighten.

" Fallen in love," Cornell's voice is soft, dangerously soft. " When did _this _ happen?"

" Ummm… I'm not exactly sure, sir. But she's well, been asking things… that indicate that… oh dear. I don't think she's a virgin any longer, Mr. Chase." Merrick braces for the explosion.

" WHAT!" Cornell almost roars over the phone. " YOU MORON! She's had… are you sure?"

" Pretty sure, sir. Her questions rather point in that direction."

Cornell picks a statuette off his desk, and crushes it to powder. He takes a few deep breathes, then trusts himself to speak.

" You utter moron," He says, quietly, " what in hell do I pay you for? Maybe I should just send you to hell, so we can find out!"

Merrick gulps. He knows the retirement plan on leaving Cornell's employ involves a flaming parachute. He doesn't do well in hot weather. Not well at all.

" Fix this, Merrick," Cornell continues, " I don't care how you do it. Just take care of it. This has to end. NOW!"

" Yes, sir, " Merrick almost squeaks out his response.

" This might explain why she's been so resistant to the training, Merrick. A girl in love is a very dangerous thing. Especially to our plans. She needs to feel isolated, alone. Is. That. Clear?"

" Don't worry, sir. I'm already working on it. This problem will disappear, very shortly."

" Good, very good, Merrick," Cornell gets his temper back under control. " I'm glad I can count on you. I'd hate to have to replace you at this late date."

Merrick can feel the flames licking at his butt.

" How is her home life, Merrick," Cornell changes the subject.

" A disaster, sir. Her parents are ready to split up. I of course, put myself in the position of being a ' concerned' friend."

" Ah, well, at least that part of the plan is running smoothly, " Cornell sighs." Though it was just too easy. Hank Summers always did consider himself a Lothario. What a joke! But, that succubus I sent to seduce him has all but destroyed any thoughts he has of his family. He's ready to run away with her… live happily ever after." Cornell chuckles. " Hope he enjoys that last fuck!"

Both men laugh.

" Now, take care of this little problem, and see to it that it really hurts her. I want her to pay for her little peccadillo," Cornell's voice is hard. " Also, see that she's prepared when she comes up to Sunnydale. I want her ready for…well, never you mind. Just see to it. Understood?" Cornell's voice turns hard. " I don't need to repeat myself, do I?"

"No, sir. It'll be taken care of. And I just want to say…"

Cornell cuts him off.

Cornell stands up, and in a fit of rage, picks up his desk, flinging it against the wall.

_Abomination! She was mine. Like her mother is mine. I've planned very carefully for this. And that fool Merrick has almost ruined it. I think we'll have to look into his continuing employment. I'm beginning to think his usefulness is coming to an end._

_Well, it's not all lost. I'm sure, with the proper conditioning, she can still be brought around._ Cornell smiles, thinking of the vile acts he has planned for the mother and daughter. _Indeed, it might work out very well, indeed_.

_Yes, things are on course. Joyce is this close from leaving Hank, and of course, coming here. That will bring Buffy here, too, ready for the final_ _little push_.

_It's a good thing Cordy is with this brunette slayer. She's keeping her upset and off balance. That's just perfect! One of my girls will distract her, and then the other… _ He smiles at the thought of what Buffy will do to Faith. _Perfect. Then the prophecy will be fulfilled, and I can bring Hell on earth. On my own terms. With the others licking my toes. Well, metaphorically anyway._

_Hmmm… and then I'll have time to play with both of my girls. My beautiful, sexy little girls. " _He sighs, imagining the possibilities,_ They will be so fun to train. Yes, that will be…_ He opens his mouth, and his preternaturally long tongue spills out, reaching almost to his chest … _tasty_.

His eyes narrow to slits, and his nostrils flare

_After all, once you've had demon…_

He grins wickedly, licking his lips.

_You never go back._

To be continued.


	14. Chapter 14

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 14 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordelia Chase drives her car into the garage, stops and cuts the engine. She lowers her head to the steering wheel and sighs as she hears the garage door close behind her.

It's turned into the day from hell for her.

7 minutes in heaven, then the rest of the day in hell.

Somehow, after coming out of that closet, she got through the day. She put on her Top Bitch face, stiffened her spine, and terrorized some freshmen. That helped.

As she passed the table where _she_ was sitting, she didn't even look at her. She just pushed through the doors, and went back to her life.

The rest of the day was a study in concentration for her. She had to focus, focus and focus not to let her mind drift back. Back to that closet, where she flew and crashed and burned, all in less than half an hour. She remembers Faith looking at her, wanting her, and then pushing her away. She remembers how she made her feel like a goddess, and then plummet back to feel like something you wipe off your shoe.

It didn't help that Harmony kept looking at her funny all day. With a stupid, cow faced smirk on her face. _What was that about?_ All day long, she'd catch her at it. When she returned the look, Harmony turned away. But she knew something was up. _What is Air Harmony up to? What's going through that cluster of nerves she calls a brain?_ She didn't have a clue, and didn't care. It was too hard just to keep from running and hiding and crying.

Cordy pushes off the steering wheel, and exits the car, grabbing her books and purse. It's dim in the garage, and quiet. Somehow, she gets the insane idea she just wants to stay here, hide here away from everybody and everything. She feels safe here; no one can find her or see her or figure out she's falling apart inside.

_Stop it. STOP IT NOW! You're Cordelia Chase. You don't fall apart, you don't let them ever, EVER, see you sweat! You're stronger than this. You don't let some two bit wannabe butch bitch make you hurt. You DON'T HURT for her. You don't! She's the loser, not you! You're strong! You can do this!_

_Wanna bet?_ Cordy feels her body begin to shake, and bites her lip hard, painfully, to keep it together. She raises her head, and marches into the house.

She walks through the mud room and through a short hallway into the living room. Looking around, she sighs, relieved that no one seems to be around at the moment.

_Just down the hall, up the stairs and into my room, and I'm safe, _ She thinks, walking across the living room to the hallway. She really can't deal with anyone right now. She needs to …

"Cordelia? Is that you, honey?" Her father's voice floats down from his study.

_Shit! Crap and Damn!_ Cordy thinks. She doesn't answer, and hurries down the hall, hoping against hope to miss him.

Cornell steps out of his study into the hallway.

" Cordelia? Didn't you hear me calling you?" Cornell asks, as Cordy's foot hits the first riser.

" Hey daddy," Cordy calls out, still moving up, " Gotta fly. Got a lotta stuff to do…"

" Cordelia? Come here, please. I need to talk to you."

" Aw, dad, I'm really busy…"

" Whatever it is, it can wait." Cornell crosses his arms, " This is important."

_SHIT!_

Cordy frowns a little, but turns and walks down the stairs. She follows her father into his study.

" Please have a seat, Cordelia, " Cornell waves his hand towards a seat in front of his desk.

_Why is he being so formal? God, what did I do now? Oh my god, what if he found out about…_

" Cordelia?" Cornell sits behind his desk. He notes her distraction. " Are you ok, sugarpop?"

_Whew!_ Cordy almost sighs aloud, in relief. _He never calls me sugarpop if he's angry with me._

" Oh, yeah, I'm ok, daddy, " Cordy smiles at him. " Just been a hectic day at school."

" Really, honey?" Cornell sounds concerned. " Any trouble? Is anyone giving you a bad time?"

" No, no… nothing like that. Just … well, you know, being Captain of the Cheerleaders, and on the Student council, and part of the homecoming committee, lots of stuff to do." _Hint, hint._

" I know you're busy with your life, " Cornell smiles, feeling a father's pride, " I won't keep you long, I promise, sugarpop." He leans over his desk, clasping his hand in front of himself. " I need to ask a favor, honey."

" Ok," Cordy replies, smiling. She knows what side her American Express black card is buttered.

" I'm having some guest stay with us for awhile. An old friend from college, and her daughter. They're actually planning on moving to Sunnydale."

" Oh?" _Hmmm._

" Yes, and well, to be frank, Joyce Summers, that's my friend, is going through a divorce right now. It's a hard time for both of them, especially her daughter, Buffy. You understand, don't you dear?"

Cordelia looks blank.

" Her parents are splitting up, dear. Her father's going to be in L.A., and she won't be able to see much of him. It's going to be rough on her, dear. Kind of like losing a parent. I know you know how that feels, sugarpop."

" Her parents are splitting up, " Cordelia says, her throat suddenly dry, " It's not like she'll never see him again. It's not the same, dad." She feels a stinging at her eyes. She still misses her mom.

Cornell gets up, and walking around the desk, comes behind her chair. He puts his hands on her shoulder. " Of course not, honey. Of course not. I'm sorry I brought up bad memories, Cordelia."

She doesn't see the strange little smile on his face.

" I'm sorry daddy. That was harsh. Of course it's going to be hard on her." Cordy apologizes.

" That's my sugarpop, " He squeezes her shoulders reassuringly. " Thing is, honey, she's going to all alone up here. All her friends are going to be back in L.A., you understand? She's going to need a friend here. I was hoping you could try to be a friend to her."

Cordy looks up at her dad with a slightly pained look on her face. " She's not like a geek or nerd or spaz, is she?"

Cornell laughs, and pats her shoulders, moving back around his desk and sitting. " Of course not, honey. She was a cheerleader at her old school, just like you. And …ummm… I think her mom said a Fiesta Queen?"

Cordelia looks puzzled. " What's that?"

Cornell shrugs.

" Must be an L.A. thing, I guess," Cordy shrugs. " Well, ok, at least she doesn't sound like she's been hanging with the wrong type of people…"

" No, indeed. Matter of fact, I'd appreciate it if you could sort of well, show her around. Take her under your wing, and show her the ropes. Introduce her around. Think you could do that for your old man?" He smiles at her.

" Sure, daddy," Cordelia shrugs," but ummm… the friend thing…?"

" Look, Cordelia, I'm not expecting miracles. But I want you to try, at least. Ok? I mean, I know how competitive teenage girls can get, sometimes…"

" Oh, puhlease! Daddy, like she could be any competition for me." Cordy almost feels insulted.

"Well…" Cornell smiles at his pretty daughter, " She is pretty… I have a picture of her Joyce sent me… it's here somewhere…" he opens a desk drawer, and picks out a picture, handing it to Cordelia.

Cordelia looks at it, and instantly feels a small twinge of jealous. _Oh my god, she's cute. And she has that eye thing going, and the blond hair! Oh boy, she better not try anything like muscling in on my territory… _

" I guess, " Cordelia sounds dismissive, " I mean, she's ok, in that sort of bottle blonde, beach bunny Gidget meets Moon Doggy sorta way…"

Cornell smiles, knowing almost word for word what's going through her daughter's mind. _A little competition? A good thing… keeps her sharp._

"So, you'll try to be her friend then?"

" I'll try, " Cordelia says reluctantly, handing the picture back. _Little Miss Fiasco Queen better watch her step and fall in line… or …_ " I mean, it's important to you, daddy." _What's that old saying? " Keep your friends close, and the blonde bimbos trying to take over right under your arm in a headlock"… something like that, anyway!_

" Thank you, sugarpop. I appreciate that."

" Anything else, daddy?" Cordy asks, anxious to get out of here. _Great, just what I need right now. Something else to worry about!_

" No honey, that's all. Thank you."

" Ummm… daddy?" Cordelia stands up to go. " When are they coming, anyway?" _Gotta get things in line. I can't count on her being an airhead like Harm, even if she is blonde._

" Oh, well. Hmmm… Joyce still has a few things to settle in L.A. But, they'll probably be here in a week or so…"

_A WEEK! How… oh shoot, damn! _

" Really? Well, that's great, just great, daddy, " the plastered smile comes back to Cordy's face. " Well, we'll just have to get ready for Buffy and her mom… June, was it?"

" Joyce, dear." Cornell gives Cordy a sidelong look. " Are you sure you're ok with this, sugarpop?"

" Of course I am, daddy!" Cordy smiles bigger. " I just wanted to be sure everything is just perfect when they arrive!"

"Well, aren't you just the nicest daughter a man could have?" Cornell stands and walks over to Cordelia, hugging her. " So, who's my little pookie bear?"

" Oh, daddy!" Cordy blushes, embarrassed but secretly pleased, too." You haven't called me that since I was like 10!"

" Well, pardon your old pop if he gets nostalgic. Hard to realize how you've grown into a lovely young woman. Sometimes, I just think of you as my lil girl."

" Dad," Cordy blushes redder, pushing him away. " I gotta go."

She walks to the door, then turns around, a soft smile on her face.

" I'll always be your lil girl, daddy, " She turns and leaves.

When she's gone, Cornell's expression changes. He smiles a definitely lascivious, non fatherly smile.

" Oh, I know, darling. I know."

2

_Ok, Angel, where the hell are ya?_

Faith, crouching at the top of the Sunny Hills Cemetery wall, looks out over the yard.

_Giles said you'd meet me here. So, come out, come out wherever you are. Ally Ally Oxen Free._

Faith jumps down off the wall, and slips through the shadows, deciding to do a little looking around while she's waiting. _Hey, maybe I'll run into something that knows something._ She scans the yard, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

But her heart really isn't in this tonight. Her heart, and a good part of her mind, is somewhere else. In the Sunnydale High School library, in a utility closet. Feeling Cordy cuddled in her arms, her warm breath on her neck.

_No, no, and no! Concentrate, Faith. Don't go there again. Like you've been going there almost all day. Concentrate! You're on patrol, on duty. No time for…_ then the image of Cordy, her moans into Faith's mouth as she came, rock through Faith like an earthquake. _Shit, why can't I get her out of my MIND?_

_This is stupid! No, _I _was stupid. I should've known that this would get all fucked up. What was I thinking, messing with her, anyway? God, can you spell totally stupid! She's a total bitch, and she rejected me. God, I bet she's laughing about it right now, putting me in my place, dammit. That's what's she's doing. Why'd I even buy that…_

Then the other night replays in her head, her mounted on Cordy, feeling Cordy giving up her virginity to Faith, the look of trust and lust…_love?…_ in her eyes. Faith feels a strong tingle wash through her body.

Then she feels another, less pleasant tingle. Stake up, she whirls around.

And her hand is caught by Angel just as it's about to hit his chest.

" Tsk, Tsk, Faith, " Angel smirks. " Getting a little slow there. I could've had me a snack…"

" Goddamn you Angel!" Faith yells at him, hitting him hard in the chest. He staggers back a bit. " What's your trauma, anyway? Sneaking up on me like that all the time." She raises the stake." One of these times I'm just gonna follow through and then dance on your dust, dead boy!"

" Aw, gee, Faithy, you wouldn't really, would you?" Angel cocks his head, " We're such pals now, you and me."

" Pals, my ass, Angel," Faith glares at him. Then she shakes her head, and chuckles softly. " You're a real joker, you know that?"

"Well, isn't that what you love about me?" Angel grins. " I know you love me, cuz you yell at me every time we get together!"

Faith smiles. " Sorry, guy. Just, it's been a weird day, and you scaring me? Just the cherry on my crap sundae."

" You did seem a little distracted, " Angel says. He puts an arm on Faith's shoulder. " Want to talk about it?"

" Thanks, but no thanks, Angel. We're not like girlfriends, you know? We don't do that crap," Faith says. She slides out from under his hand, and picks a handy tombstone to lean on. "So, what's the what, Angel?"

Angel looks at her, feeling a little concerned. He can feel the conflicting emotions rolling off her; he can almost taste them, they're so strong. He knows something went awfully wrong for her today.

" Faith, I'm serious. I'm here to listen, if you have something you need to get off your chest."

Faith almost makes a joke about how he probably wants her shirt off her chest, then she notices his expression.

" Angel, really. I'm ok. Honest."

" Ok, Faith. Whatever you say," Angel doesn't believe it.

" But thanks for the offer, guy." She smiles. " So, what's the news?"

Angel makes a face. " That's just it, Faith. There isn't any."

" Huh?" Faith looks at him, skeptically, " No news? What do we pay you for?"

" You don't pay me."

" You know what I mean. You were supposed to be detective guy, flush out the secret location of the Master, and you come here and tell me, no news?"

" Faith, it's really weird out there. It's not that I can't find him; it's like he never existed."

" Huh? Losing me here, big guy."

" I've been around to all the demon haunts, bars, wherever demons and vampires hang out. And there's no talk about him. At all. Even the vampires, ones I know were part of his followers, are pretending like he never existed. It's beyond weird, it's almost like an episode of the twilight zone."

Faith has a strange expression on her face.

" You sure he did exist, Angel?" She asks. " I mean, I never saw him. Giles never saw him… heck, out of all of us, only you saw him. Sure you didn't get some tainted blood there or something? Maybe get a little…"

" Dammit, Faith!" Angel barks at her. " He exists. I have the scars to prove it! Whatever's going on, it's big, Faith. Huge! So huge, it's scaring the demon population. Think about that for a second. Something is making the scary demons quiver. Whatever it is, it's shutting us down. And I'm really hating it, cuz we're not going to be prepared when it decides to come out and play!"

" Ok, ok," Faith gets off her tombstone, and walks over to Angel. She rubs her hand on his chest. " Chill, guy. I believe you, I do." She pats him on the chest.

" Sorry, didn't mean to blow up at you," Angel smiles sheepishly, " it's just so frustrating. I'm out looking for information, and I keep running into walls. I want to help you, you and Giles, and it's just damned frustrating…"

" It's ok, Angel," Faith says, " Really. We know you're doing your best."

" Doesn't feel like it, Faith," Angel says, frowning. " I've got a lot to make up for…"

" You will, don't worry."

" Well, anyway, " He changes tack, " I got this, so hopefully it'll help out Giles." He pulls a small volume from under his coat.

" Is that that… ummm… Persimmon Codex you guys were talking about?"

" Yeah." Angel grins," But it's the Pergamum Codex."

" Whatever. Anyway, I know Giles is gonna be stoked," Faith shakes her head, " give him a new book and he's happy. It's like giving a dog a treat. He'll be all waggy and drooly over it."

" God, I hope not," Angel teases, " it's the only copy in existence."

" You know what I mean. It's like giving a kid chocolate. He's going to be in bookworm heaven."

" Well, hopefully it'll be more than that. I'm hoping it might help us pinpoint who's behind all the weirdness going on."

" You know, speaking of weirdness…"

" Do we ever talk about anything else?"

" Ha, funny. Anyway, have you noticed the people in Sunnydale?"

" Not really, " Angel gives her a sidelong glance. " They're weird?"

" Well… yes… no… look, haven't you noticed that we get a whole lot of deaths and unexplained disappearances around here?"

Angel nods. " So? We're on a Hellmouth. That's to be expected."

" Yeah, sure it is. But what's NOT to be expected is the way people in SunnyD react to it. It's like, it's all normal. Haven't you noticed that? I mean, I've looked through the local papers and stuff, and if a murder is even mentioned, it's way in the back, almost like it's hidden. Same with the disappearances. And there's no like, public outcry or nothing to put a stop to it. Don't you kinda find that weird? I mean, they act like it's all normal and stuff."

"People sort of block out what they can't understand, Faith, sometimes."

" No, I mean, ok, maybe, I get that. But this is more. It's almost like a vibe. I felt it when I got here. Like something was just… off. It's not like they're in denial, it's like this is _normal._ Like any other hick backwater. You know?"

" What're you saying, Faith? You think there's a spell on the town?"

" Shit, I don't know, Angel. I'm not into the oogly-boogly stuff. Give me a monster to kill, that I understand. This is… just weird."

Angel's brow furrows. He thinks for a minute, and a small smile graces his lips.

" That's pretty good, Faith. If it is magic, it might be helpful…" He holds up the book. " I've got to give this to Rupert anyway, I'll mention that to him. See what he can find out."

" I'm not following, really, " Faith says," so it's magic, what can we do about it?"

" Well… magic , when it's cast, tends to leave a signature behind. That is, it's part of the person or whatever that cast it. We might be able to trace it back to its source…"

" Well, how come we aren't, like, affected?"

" I'm a demon, Faith. It's probably human specific."

" Ok, well, what about me and Giles? Or Red or Xander…"

" I don't know… maybe because you and Giles are already aware of what's going on, and it can't affect you? I mean, it can't be too deep a spell. Not if it's affecting the whole town. It would take too much mystical energy."

"Wait, wait…" Faith gets excited. " Before I met them… I mean Xander and Red, they didn't really know the score. I mean, they didn't think vampires and demons existed. It wasn't until Jesse got turned, and then attacked them, that it sank in! Cool, totally cool. I think you got something there, dead boy!"

" Yeah, imagine that," Angel says ironically.

" Hey, don't get pissy now. I'm just saying, I'm impressed here."

" Coming from you, that's almost like praise!"

" Yeah, you betcha, Angel." Faith winks.

" So, ummm… I better get this to Giles then, " Angel starts off. " I'll mention the spell thing to him. See if he can come up with anything."

" Yeah, good idea. Me? I'm off to do what I do best. Kill your kind, " She teases. " Later Fang."

" Hey, Faith?"

" Yeah?"

" Be careful, ok? Don't take any big risks."

" Gee, Angel, that almost sounded like you care," Faith smirks. " You getting sweet on me, Fang?"

" Just be careful, ok?"

" Yeah, ok, don't sweat it. Ms. Safety Girl here, ok?" She waves him off, dismissively. " You really need a girlfriend, guy."

Chuckling, she slips off into the shadows.

Angel watches her go. There's a look of sadness on his face.

_Just take care. I'm almost liking you._

He turns and disappears into the night.

3

" Buffy, what the hell… oh, geeze…"

Two bodies lay in the bed, sweaty and grunting, obviously very devoted to what they're doing. The blanket and sheets on Ford's bed have long ago been tossed aside, and at the moment, Buffy is laying on top of Ford, facing his feet. I really don't have to tell you they're in their birthday suits, do I?

" Hey!" Buffy pouts a little, holding Ford gently in her hand. " What happened?"

" Well, geeze, Summers, we've already gone through three condoms. It takes a little time for me to recover, you know? I'm not like you, I can't just keep going and going and going…"

" Aw… did I break it?"

" Naw, just wore it out."

" Well, this is no fun… Gee, what're you telling me, Ford? I'm gonna have to get another girl in bed here to keep me company when this happens?" She caresses him lightly with her thumb.

Less than a minute later, she can feel a renewed interest on Ford's part.

" God, you perv! You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Buffy teases him. She gives him a loving lick. Ford groans softly.

" You're killing me here, Buffy," Ford pants.

" Yeah, but you're loving how I'm doing it. Speaking of doing it, " She pushes herself back towards Ford's face. " I think you're definitely neglecting me." Ford grabs her by the hips, and pulls her to his face. He gets to work.

" Oh… yeah… baby… now that's… oh goodness…" Buffy pants. She begins to take a renewed interest in the part of Ford right in front of her, and she starts giving it loving little licks. Then her licks slow up, into long slow slurps. Ford groans again, loudly.

" Oh god, Buffy." Ford moans out.

" Shhh. Less talk, baby. I got much better use for that tongue of yours, " She giggles, pushing against his face.

Ford elicits some panting and moans from Buffy when his tongue starts to work over her damp slit. A low moan is heard when his tongue slips into her. He feels her thighs close on his head, holding him in place.

" Buffy, please. Be careful. My head is still throbbing from the last time you did that," Ford mumbles.

" Sorry baby, you just make me feel sooo ooohhh… god … mmmm… I'll… be… good…" She sighs, and relaxes her thighs a little.

Her mouth closes over his member and she gently swirls her tongue around his shaft, feeling it swell and harden in her mouth. She smiles to herself, knowing the effect she has on him. _Poor baby, I'm probably wearing him out. But he's such a sweetie…mmmm…_ She gently sucks on him, then slips him out of her mouth. She gently starts to move her hand up and down his erection.

She really has to keep her mind on her business not to squeeze him too hard when Ford's tongue starts to make her crazy. As she rubs him, her own hips are rolling, pushing against his face.

" Mmmm… baby love… Yessss… oh god yesssss… mmmm Billy… love you…LOVE YOU…oh…ohohohoh… baby… yes right there oh yes honey…ohhhh… god YEEESSSSSS!"

Her head drops onto his thigh and pelvis, and she moans as wave after wave rips through her, making her feel like she's breaking apart into a thousand pieces. She sighs happily, her eyes briefly closing. She makes happy little noises.

Her eyes open half way, and she smiles dreamily. Her fingers encircle him, and she begins to slide her fist up and down him, slowly at first, then picking up the tempo as she feels him throb in her hand.

" God, Buffy, don't you have any mercy?" Ford grunts out, feeling an all too familiar tightening down below." Oh shit, Buffy, never mind don't … stop… nooow…"

Buffy giggles, and lifts herself up, opening her mouth and surrounding him, letting him slide in her mouth. Gently, she reaches down and caresses his scrotum, as her tongue does it's magic on him. She hears him making gurgling noises, and she feels soft little flutters in her heart, knowing she'll soon make him a very happy boy again.

Because he's made her feel so happy. And loved. And wanted.

Ford, his eyes slits, his head thrown back, gurgles as he feels the pressure build inside him. _God, she's a witch, a devil and damned she's wonderful!_ His last conscious thought for awhile as his brain starts to check out.

Buffy, still mouthing him, still caressing his tender scrotum, slips a hand under him, feeling around and feeling around, finally finding what she's looking for. Taking her pinkie, she gently slips it in his rear entry.

Ford almost bellows, and the pressure suddenly explodes, his seed shooting into her loving mouth. Buffy keeps him in her mouth, swallowing what she can, but some dribbles out the side of her mouth. Her hand comes up, and she gently runs a finger along his vein, feeling the throbbing of his come slipping down her throat.

Finally, sensing his finish, she releases him, sitting up and smiling. She watches as his member flops over and she giggles. Then she turns around, and begins kissing him all over his belly and chest. Tiny soft kisses.

Ford, somewhat recovered, starts giggling as her kisses float all over him.

" What're you doing, you crazy girl?" He laughs.

" I just love you so much, I just want to eat you all up… mmmm… mmmm… mmmm." She kisses him madly and completely.

" I think you just did, Buffy," Ford laughs, grabbing her. She giggles and doesn't resist when he pulls her up for a warm kiss.

They kiss for awhile, holding each other. Then Ford breaks the kiss, and Buffy whines.

" Why? What are you… oh…"

Ford slips down, and takes one of her pert breasts in his mouth. He begins to suckle it, his tongue lashing around the hardened nub.

" You nasty boy. Weren't you just … ohhhh… man I love that…" She sighs as he nips on her nipple. " harder baby yes…" She starts to pant. " God, I thought you were tired… ohhhh…" She feels his fingers slip into her. " You… bad … boy!" She reaches down and goes to grab him, but he bats her away. " What?"

" This is for you, love, " He mumbles, her breast still in his mouth, " just relax…"

" But I wanna… ohhhh… baby…. Yeeesssss… just like that…" Buffy sighs louder, as he starts rubbing his thumb around her hard clit. " You … oh…crap that feels like… bite it, baby, please!" She arches her back, thrusting her nipple at his mouth. " Hard, bite it HARD!" He does, and she screams .

His fingers are pumping faster in her, and his thumb presses her clit. She humps against his fingers, nastily trying to grab his fingers and hold them.

" You nasty boy I love you so much do that do that yes that NOW THAT oh god baby gonna gotta oh please yesss please love you oh my god oh baby baby oh Billy I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!"

Buffy collapses against him as the waves crash over her. She buries her face against him and moans and gurgles and coos her approval.

He holds her, adoring the soft warmth of the woman who almost seems to want to hide in his arms. He can't believe that if she wanted to, she could probably break him in two. She seems so soft and warm and vulnerable and little at the moment. He cuddles her, feeling very protective of her.

Her arms slip under his, and she snuggles closer. Her eyes open, and she looks into his eyes. She smiles, and then attacks with tiny little kisses all over his face.

" Buffy, what's with you and kissing?"

" I just love you so much, you goof, " She keeps kissing him.

" You're nuts, " He says, laughing.

" Uh-huh. Look who I picked as my boyfriend!"

" I love nuts."

She pulls back, and looks at him, smiling mischievously. " Oh, really? Gee, Ford, is there something I should know?"

" What?"

" I mean, you seem awfully close with old Steve James there…"

" You goof. I love YOU being nuts… not that kind of nuts…"

" Mmmm… well…" she reaches down, grabbing him, " I love nuts. Why not you?"

" Well, because…" He waggles his fingers, which are still inside her. " I love this much, much better."

" Good answer," She coos, as her lips seek his.

Slowly, they release each other, and their arms and legs get tangled together, as they seek the comfort of skin to skin contact.

" I love you, Buffy, " Ford says softly.

" So I noticed," Buffy giggles.

Ford pouts. Buffy smiles at him.

" Look at the lip, " She says, capturing it with her own lips, sucking on it. " I just love it when you pout, you bad boy." She slaps his buttock gently.

" Hey," Ford protests, " I'm a minor still. That could be construed as child abuse."

" Oh, really?" Buffy goes wide eyes, making an "O" with her lips, "Whatcha gonna do about it?"

" This". Ford starts to caress her sides and upper thighs lightly. Buffy, being extremely ticklish, starts to giggle uncontrollably.

" Stop it, stop it!" She slaps him gently, " You're a big meanie, picking on a helpless little girl."

" Helpless my ass. You could whip me in 2 minutes, and not break a sweat." He keeps tickling her.

" STOP IT!" She laughs, her body wiggling under his tickle attack. " I'll have to pee. You want me to pee your bed?"

" Ok, ok, you convinced me!" Ford slips his arms around her, pulling her close. " I'd never be able to explain that ," Ford laughs.

Buffy snuggles up to him, her head under his chin. She sighs happily.

" Do you love me , Billy Ford?"

" Yeah, Buff. I do. I said that just a minute or two ago," Ford says softly. " Funny I didn't hear it back."

Buffy pulls away a little, and slides up, so they are nose to nose. She stares into his eyes.

" I love you, Billy Ford. I love you so much, I ache when I'm not in your arms. I adore you, and need you, and want you and need you… I love you so, so much!" She kisses him.

They kiss for awhile, pause, then kiss again for another while.

" Hmmm… yeah, I'm pretty adorable, I admit," Ford teases her.

" You… bad boy!" She pats his bottom again. " What'm I gonna do with you?"

" Love me?" Billy grins.

" Hmmm… ok" She snuggles close to him.

They hold each other until, almost like two innocents, they fall asleep in each other's arms.

4

Cordelia sits at her desk, staring down at the pages opened in front of her.

She's stared at the same pages for the last 20 minutes. She can't think , can't read, can't study. All she can do is think about Faith.

Finally, frustrated, she closes the book in front of her, pushing it away. She stares out into space, her eyes seeing something far, far away.

Finally, snapping back to the here and now, she opens a drawer. Feeling around, she finds the key she keeps hidden in a little hidden slot in the drawer. She takes it out, and bends over, opening a small metal door inset in her desk. Opening the door, she takes out a slim black volume. It is titled simply "Journal"

She returns the key to its hidden spot, then closes the drawer. Opening the book, she reaches for a pen. She beings to write:

_**I hate her!**_

_**I love her!**_

_**She makes me crazy, in the worst and best ways. God, what hold does she have on me?**_

_**I went to her today. Why? God Why? I don't know, but I did. Yes, I remember. I had to tell her something… what was it? Oh… yes…that she couldn't treat me this way! But, I want her to. I want her to treat me this way, the way she treats me.**_

_**I watched her through the windows in the library doors. God, she's a Goddess. She's a living sculpture, hard yet soft, every muscle moving in her body as she goes through her routine. Every muscle in my body aching for her as I watch her. I stood there, entranced, frozen. And then I felt her strong arms, invisible to me, pull me in to her.**_

_**Why do I feel this way? I don't understand. I've never let anyone do this to me before. I never wanted anyone to do this to me before. Why her? WHY HER? I don't know, I can't think. All I know it is her. Her I want, need. Her I love.**_

_**I walk to her**_

_**I don't know why**_

_**I see her, and **_

_**She ignores me**_

_**I worship her with my eyes**_

_**And she ignores me**_

_**I smell her, her scent strong**_

_**Of wildflowers and earth**_

_**Musk and sour grass**_

_**Sweat and something I can't fathom**_

_**But it reaches inside me**_

_**Touches me**_

_**Holds me and commands me.**_

_**I walk around her**_

_**Make her see me**_

_**And she looks through me**_

_**Her eyes black glittery glass**_

_**Ignores me**_

_**I Scream at her, yell at her**_

_**" See me, I'm here. Take me"**_

_**Though those aren't**_

_**The words I say**_

_**It's the words of my heart, my heat.**_

_**And she grabs me, and kisses me**_

_**I'm on fire, and I melt**_

_**Into her**_

_**For her**_

_**All for her.**_

_**She grabs my hand, and pulls me into a closet. I go with her, needing her because she is she, the she that controls me. **_

_**We talk, but I don't remember what. All I remember is her palm touching my cheek, her hand caressing my sore ass, all I want is her to touch me, because I feel the fire inside, flowing down my thighs, when she does.**_

_**God, she controls me. She absolutely controls me, and I love it. I need it. I need her to control me**_

_**It's wrong. I'm sick. I'm perverted. And I don't care. **_

_**Because when she touches me, feels me, looks at me. I feel as if I'm transcendent. I feel more than whole, I feel a part of her too. A part only she can touch, only she can have. Me, all of me. For her.**_

_**And then she takes me, and breaks me, and I'm doing something I would never do for anyone else. I'm letting her fuck me in the fucking school closet!**_

_**Sick, I'm sick, god I'm so sick… for her. Anything she wants.**_

_**All she has to do is say 3 stupid words. 3. They're easy, one syllable each. Say them. SAY THEM!**_

_**And she won't**_

_**" I won't lie to you!"**_

_**But, aren't you lying to me, not saying them? I see you, I feel you. I know you feel it too. You can't hide it, you can't deny it; it's there. I smell you, BITCH. That's right, BITCH, because you're won't say the words. **_

_**"I love you."**_

_**Even if you don't feel it, lie to me. LIE TO ME! I don't care. All I want is to hear it from your lips. So I can submit to you, love you, please you. All I want is to please you, my love. Just say it, even if it's a lie. Say it like you mean it. Someday you might.**_

_**" I love you"**_

_**Say it so I can be what I'm meant to be. Born to be. Your darling, loving, adoring slave. So I can submit to you as I'm supposed to. Say it. God, just say it!**_

_**I'm bad! I'm a bad girl. I need you, need you to punish me. Make me your girl. You're good girl. Just say it.**_

_**" I love you"**_

_**God, I'm so sick. When I saw her in the library today, I wanted to get down on my knees and worship her. I wanted to strip her naked, and lick the sweat from her body. I wanted to touch her, like she touches me, so deep it aches when no touch is there. God, Why? WHY? Why do I want her to look at me, and control me? Why? Why do I ache to feel her touch, see her smile. Why do I want her to punish me? God, I'm insane. I'm totally insane. I have to be!**_

_**I love her! I HATE her! I adore her! I despise her!**_

_**I worship her!**_

_**My goddess, my mistress, my loving Faith.**_

Cordy leans over, and kisses the page. She closes the book, and slides it back in the cabinet. She closes the door, and hears the lock click. It's safe, once again, from prying eyes.

No one, no one can know what she feels, how she feels. It's wrong, so wrong, and so right.

She stares into space.

_Why do I feel so empty?_

5

Faith walks into her upstairs apartment, and kicks the door closed behind her.

She feels exhausted. _God, why? I only fought one vampire, and he was a total wimp. Why do I feel so fucking drained?_

She walks over the fridge, grabbing a beer and thanking the PtB for fake ID's. She really needs a beer right now.

She walks back into the living room, and flops down on the couch, taking a healthy swallow of the beer. She sighs, feeling the liquid make it's way down her throat.

She sets down the can, and leans back, closing her eyes. Another sigh escapes her.

She thinks back to the afternoon, and Cordy in the closet. Her clinging to her, cumming on her hand. How it made her, Faith, feel. In control, powerful. How Cordy's breathing and moans and warm softness made her feel special and wanted and needed. How she held her, and how good, how soft and warm she felt in her arms.

_Then you had to go and blow it, didn't you, bitch? Had to start setting conditions. Whining because I wouldn't say three stupid words. I love you. Right? Fucking blow the whole deal because I won't say it._

_What's your trauma? Who the hell do you think you are? Cordelia Chase, right? Daddums spoiled little rich bitch, thinking she's in control. You're not, bitch. I'm driving the Caddy here, you're just along for the ride. You don't own me bitch, you got that way wrong. I own you. Got it? You're MINE, you little slut. Mine. Mine to play with or ignore or do what I want with. The sooner you get that, the sooner you give me you, the sooner I'll love you. YES! LOVE YOU! Get it? Think you're just going to play me, bitch? Make me love you, then walk on me? Think you're gonna be another Bree? Is that what you think? WRONGO! _

_You think you're better than me. Just like she did. She thought she was better than me, too. But you're not, slut. ´I won't call you Mistress." Well, who the fuck asked you? Who cares? You'll do what I say, whatever the fuck you call me! My way or the highway, bitch. Get it?_

_YOU'RE NOT BETTER THAN ME, BITCH!_ Faith sits up, and grabbing the can, takes another healthy swallow of beer. She can feel buzz starting, and takes another swallow. _I'm not your little white trash girl you can play with and throw away. Doesn't work that way. You want me? You come to me, not the other way 'round. You crawl to me, and baby, you better believe, I'm gonna make that sexy ass of yours burn and glow. You're not getting a free ride here! Got it? Want my love? Prove it. PROVE IT!_ She explodes off the couch, then weaves just a little, the sudden intake of alcohol hitting her. _Whoa! Heh, gotta watch that._

Her mind flashes back, and she feels Cordy's body in her arms, her head buried in her neck. So trusting, so wanting her. She feels her legs carry her into the bedroom where she took her, and took her. _That's right, baby. I took you. Right here, didn't I?_ Faith looks at her bed, seeing Cordy kneeling on it, opening herself to Faith. _I took you right there, and took your virginity. Made you mine, baby. Right here!_

Faith falls on the bed, face up, staring at the ceiling. She can smell Cordy's heat, it's always right there, right in her nostrils, swirling like a drug, enticing her. _Right here, I made you a woman. Aint that a hoot, girl? Took me, another girl to grab your precious cherry. You wanted me, over all those jock cocks. Heh. You loved what I did to you, didn't you? DIDN'T YOU! Mmmm…_

Faith unconsciously slips her hand under her jeans, seeking the heat that's pouring out of her. Her finger slides over the slickness already happening to her, and her eyes drop closed.

_God, you know it was so hot, baby. My ' cock' in you, god you loved that. I could feel it, baby, how you loved it. How you were all frightened and scared, and how I was so gentle with you. And you looked at me with those dark eyes of yours, your face all consumed with love and lust oh YEAH baby that was hot. When you moaned when I broke through, when your whimpers turned to pants and groans, god how hot that was. The way you felt against me. So warm and soft and god you started thrusting against me god that felt… oh god… you loved it god you loved me pinching you, biting you, hurting you while I made you crazy with lust…oh yes, baby you smell so good feel so good baby l love what I'm doing to you.. you little slut wanting me bad don't you like it don't you- you want me god I want you feel you feel your hot body against mine your tits in my hands god need it that's right baby cum baby oh god you love you're doing this to me god gonna cum oh baby god yes that do that fuck me baby do it do it do it use that finger whore god I love it I love it love it oh gotta cum wanna cum cum CUMMMMM!_

Faith groans and rolls over, her fingers sliding into herself, humping against her hand. She begins to moan as the need in her builds and burns white hot.

_That's it baby do it do it make you fingers do it yeah oh god you little slut what're you doing to me don't know don't care just do it yes, god yes baby mmmm oh fuck me do it do it DO IT DO IT NOOOOWWW Fuuuuuuccckkkk_

Faith collapses on the bed, sweat rolling off her, groaning loudly as the orgasm hits her like a hammer blow. Then another and another hammers her, and she sighs deeply, closing her eyes and thinking of Cordy's soft body.

After awhile, her eyes open, and her nose is assaulted by her heat. She thighs, boxers and pants are soaked. She pushes up off the bed, feeling sated and stupid.

_God, what do you want, Cor? What do you want from me? No one's made me want to do that to myself since…_ She shakes her head. _God, why do you need me to say fucking words? Words that might be lies? What do they mean? I love you! Fuck, everything I do screams it. Just listen! Why can't you just trust me? Don't you know I won't, wouldn't hurt you? Why do you have to be so fucking proud? Just come to me baby, come to me and I'll make you feel so much the princess, you horny little slut. I drive you, sure, but you drive me too. Just do it._

_STOP BEING STUPID AND COME TO ME. YOU KNOW I OWN YOU!_

She stands up, stumbling towards the bathroom , needing a nice hot shower.

" Like you own me, bitch," She mutters, slamming the door behind her.

Cornell sits back from the viewing pool, smiling. He waves his hand over the water, and the images shatters apart like glass.

_So easy. So damned easy._ He removes the robe, and hangs it on a hook. _My little girl owns your ass, slayer. And soon, I will too._

He laughs, and walks away.

6

Buffy heaves herself over the fence in her back yard, and crouches in the shadows, waiting.

She looks across the backyard to her window, and sighs, seeing it's still open. She moves quietly towards it, making sure not to rouse the next door neighbor's dog. _Crap, that's just what I'd need now!_

Reaching the window, she crouches beneath it, listening.

Buffy is a little scared. She overslept at Ford's, and now she's late, way late, getting home. _God, please god just once let mom be busy with something else and not notice me not being there .Please, please, please!_

Slowly, like a turtle peeking out of its shell, she raises her head and looks over the sill into the room. _Dark. That's good. No one's in there. Good. Now, if I can just slip in, and get into bed…_

Putting word to action, she climbs over the sill, slipping through the open window. As she's moving her weight to the floor of her bedroom, her foot catches on something, and she slips, banging against the wall. _Oh, so very smooth Buffy. That won't be heard. Sure!_

She crouches by the window, waiting for it to come. A minute passes, then another. She breathes, realizing she's been holding her breath. She stands, and her shoulder catches the rim of the lampshade overhanging her nightstand. It pops up and off the nightstand, and she dives for it, catching it. She hits the floor, cradling the lamp in her hand.

The door to her bedroom opens, and the light switches on.

Joyce Summers is standing there, baseball bat in hand.

She takes in Buffy, lying on the floor, cradling her lamp, fully dressed. And the open window. She sighs, and doesn't look at all happy. She lowers the bat.

She speaks the four words which strike a chill into children sneaking home late everywhere.

" Where have you been?"

Which of course means, ' this better be damned good, or you're grounded until you're 35.'

She follows them up with the other two deadly words.

" Follow me."

Meaning " You're in so much trouble. You thought you knew trouble before. But this is a whole new level of trouble."

Buffy, busted and chastened, sets the lamp on the floor, and follows meekly behind her mother. She knows if she says anything right now, it could add years to her sentence.

They enter the living room, and Joyce waves at the sofa. Buffy takes a seat; Joyce stands.

For a very long while, nothing is said at all. Buffy feels the pit of her stomach freeze over, then slowly dissolve as the acid burns its way through the ice. _This is bad. This is so bad, it's beyond bad._

Finally, Joyce finds her voice.

" First of all, I'm glad you're ok, Buffy," Joyce says, her voice soft and trembling. " I was so scared. I was ready to call the police. I didn't have any idea what happened to you." She turns around to Buffy, and her face is white. Her hands are shaking.

" Mom…"

" Don't speak, Buffy. I'm so angry right now, I would just be very, very quiet."

Buffy swallows hard, and falls silent. _Oh, shit._

" Do you have any idea how much you scared me tonight, Buffy? I thought for sure you were hurt. Worse, I thought you were lying dying somewhere, alone and scared. I was frantic, Buffy. I even called your father…" Joyce shakes her head, remembering how pleasant that wasn't.

" Mom, I'm… "

" Be QUIET, Buffy!" Joyce barks, anger starting to take control. " What is going on with you, Buffy? Why are you doing these things?" Joyce grips her fists, and hangs her head, trying to regain control. When she speaks again, her voice is level, measured and a little distant.

" I know what's been happening between your father and me has been hard on you, Buffy. I wish I could make it different. But I can't. Your father has decided he wants to live somewhere else with someone else, and we just have to accept that, Buffy." She pauses, taking a breath." Things are hard on you, honey. I know that. They're hard on me, too. That's why I just don't understand. Why are you acting this way?"

" Mom, please, I'm…"

" No, Buffy. Sorry doesn't cut it. You started cutting school. You started getting into fights. God, Buffy, you were a cheerleader, an honor student, and you flushed that down the toilet. But then, you burned down the gym, and I still don't understand that one!"

" Mom, there were reasons, really."

" Then tell me them, Buffy. Make it make sense for me, ok?"

" I… there were… I… I can't, mom," Buffy trails off.

" You can't. You've been expelled from school, we might be liable for the damage, and you can't tell me why you did it." Joyce sits down heavily in the armchair across from the sofa. " I've tried, I've really tried to understand you, Buffy. I've made allowances, because I know you're going… we're going… through a terrible time. I've tried to not get on you, because I know you feel rejected and hurt. I know the feeling, Buffy. I really do."

" Mom, I'm so sorry…" Buffy starts to cry.

" I know you are, honey. You're not a bad girl, not really. But tonight… it's just too much, Buffy. I've reached my limit, Buffy. I can't take anymore. I can't deal with everything, and worry about where you are, if you're hurt or even still alive!" She shakes her head, and looks up, her face set. " I'm sorry, Buffy. But it stops now."

" Stops?" Buffy feels a cold chill in her heart, "What do you mean?"

" You're grounded, Buffy. You're not to leave this house for the next week. For any reason. Unless it's burning down, " Joyce adds. " We're moving in about a week, as soon as I can wrap things up here…"

" Moving?" Buffy repeats, that chill becoming an ice storm. " Where?"

" To a small town up the coast. Sunnydale. A little above Santa Barbara."

" No, " Buffy says, almost to herself.

" Excuse me? What did you say?"

" No. I don't want to move."

" You're not getting it Buffy. This isn't a choice, it's a fact." Joyce's voice grows firmer. " You've been expelled. I can't get you back into the public school system, and I can't afford private school. The school system up in Sunnydale is willing to admit you conditionally, provided you remain out of trouble. Things are going to change around here, Buffy, starting with your attitude."

" Around here, mom?" Buffy says, bitterly, "We won't be ' around here' anymore, will we?"

" This household, Buffy. You will straighten up, you will start going to school, ALL the time, and you won't get into trouble anymore. No more sneaking out, no more fights, nothing. Do you understand me, young lady?"

" Or what, mom? What're you going to do to me? Forbid me from seeing my friends? Oh, wait, I won't _have _ any friends, because we're moving away!"

" You're friends are part of the problem, Buffy. When you were a cheerleader, you're friends were all good kids. You never got into trouble. Not til you quit. And started hanging around with that new crowd."

" That's so not true. You don't have any idea what…"

" Enlighten me Buffy, go ahead. Please. Tell me what's going on in that head of yours, because it's a mystery to me!"

" You wouldn't understand, " Buffy grumbles, " You couldn't."

" Right, because I'm just mom. Good old clueless know nothing mom. Got it." She frowns. " Well, you're not seeing any of your ' friends' before we move, Buffy. SO, get used to it."

" Any of them? What about Billy?" Buffy goes into a panic." What about Ford?"

" Especially Billy Fordham. I don't trust that boy, not one bit."

" I have to see him, I have to!" Buffy yells. " I love him!"

Joyce feels her stomach turning over. " Love him?" _Oh, god, please! PLEASE! No!_

" YES! I LOVE him!" Buffy shouts. " I love him, and I won't give him up. I won't. You can't make me!"

Buffy, flushing red, stands up, and walks towards the front door.

" Elizabeth Anne Summers. Don't you dare walk out of here. We're not done here!"

" We're done mom, we're so beyond done, it's not funny," Buffy hisses at her. " No wonder dad left you! No wonder! You're nothing but a cold hearted frigid bitch!" Buffy claps her hands over her mouth, not believing she just said that. " Oh, god, mom, I'm…"

Joyce feels like a knife has been shoved through her heart. _God, is that what she thinks of me? Oh god, she blames me for all of it. Is it my fault? Am I a cold hearted bitch?_ All that flashes through her mind in less than a blink of the eye.

" Buffy Summers," Joyce says, her tone low, "If you walk out that door, don't even think about coming back!"

Buffy stares at her. Then she turns, and without another word, walks out the door, slamming it behind her.

Joyce runs to the door, flinging it open.

" Buffy! Buffy Summers! You come back here. You come back here right now!"

But Buffy walks on, not hearing her. Her mind is awhirl, and all she hears is the anger and disgust in her mom's voice. She walks on, disappearing into the night.

Joyce leans against the door, feeling as if her legs were cut from under her. She closes the door, and walks over, sitting on the sofa.

She starts to cry.

To be continued.


	15. Chapter 15

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 15 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

A/N: Strap on the seat belts. It's going to be a bumpy ride!

1

Xander sighs softly, and remains quiet.

He knows interrupting Willow when she's on a tear is pointless.

He loves the sexy little red head to death. Her kisses make him melt, the way she feels in his arms is perfect, and the little teasing sex games she plays( _God, I'm so crazy horny for her but she's not ready for the main event yet. But the appetizers are making me CRAZY!) _keeps him on his toes. She's funny, and sweet, and has a big heart.

And stubborn. Mules aren't nearly as stubborn. You can reason with a stone wall easier.

_When Willow decides something's so, it's so. There's no ' well, let's think about this' . There's no ' Well, we really should gather more facts, make sure it really happened that way'. There's not ' let's look at all sides of the question.' It's the way Will thinks it is, and if you disagree? Well, you're just wrong. It's ok if you have your own opinion, but I'm sorry, it's wrong!_

_And boy, this time, Willow was on the tear of all tears, utterly convinced of something that totally doesn't make a lick of sense._

" I'm telling you Xander, there's something going on between Faith and Cordelia!"

" Sure there is, Willow. It's called mutual contempt, " Xander puts in.

Willow gives Xander her patented ' poor, clueless Xander' look.

"What?" Xander asks, a little irritated by her condescending 'tude.

" Xander, Xander, Xander," Willow sighs. " I love you to pieces, but sometimes you can be so thick, honey."

" Willow, I've seen it with my own eyes. These two that look at you with such adoration and lusty feelings," Xander says, smiling. " Whenever they're together, I'm wanting to call the SPCA, the catfight is sooo rabid. They can't stand each other. How do you figure they're doing something. I mean, geeze, Will. Cordy almost killed her when she tripped her in the cafeteria. Think Faith's going to get all lovey-dovey with her after that?"

" Hey, love's funny. I mean, who'd figure we'd get together?"

" Ummm… half the junior class?"

"What does that mean, anyway? I mean, love can strike you without you even realizing it, you know?" Willow glosses right over that. " And sometimes, the ones that act the most hostile, get all crazy-crazy together when things break, see what I mean?"

" Willow? I have only two words to say to you. Luke Skywalker."

" Huh?" Willow blushes. She knows what's coming.

" Remember how convinced you were, after seeing Star Wars, that Obi wan was Luke's dad? You were surer of it than anything. Everything pointed at Vader, and you even dismissed it in " Return of the Empire" when everything was pointing that way. It wasn't until Darth Vader actually said " I'm your Father, Luke!" that you had to admit you were wrong. Then you wanted to believe that Vader was delusional, and it still was Obi wan that was Luke's father, and that it would be revealed later on. At the end of "Return" you still were holding onto that idea. Even when Vader gave his life for Luke, you were convinced Obi wan was Luke's Father. I bet secretly, you still believe it!"

" I so don't" Willow says, but her blush deepens.

" I love you Willow, I hope you know that. And I know you're like mega –smart. So smart sometimes it blows me away how smart you are. I'll never be half as smart as you are…"

" Xander, that's not true. You're smart. You just don't apply yourself."

" Please, Willow. You're like a genius. But sometimes…"

" Yes?" Willow gets an unhappy tone to her voice.

" Sometimes, you get an idea in your head, and you just won't let it go. You're like a terrier with a bone, facing down a pack of Rottweilers. You don't care what comes along, you're not giving up that bone."

" That's so not so!" Willow protests. " I'm not like that at all. I try to look at all sides of things."

Xander cocks his head, a disbelieving look on his face.

" Well, sometimes things are just so obvious, you can't ignore what's right in front of you," Willow says defensively. " I was there that day when I saw Cordelia sneaking… yes, sneaking… out of Faith's apartment. I mean, if it were all innocent and stuff, why was she sneaking? Why did she look guilty? Hmmm, Mr. Know it all?"

" Maybe she was embarrassed at being so scared? Cordelia comes off as fearless. Do you think she wants it to be known that she got scared? Oh, and with minds like yours? She probably was worried of what people would think if someone caught her coming out of Faith's apartment in the morning."

Willow stops suddenly. She looks at Xander with a withering look.

" Minds like mine?" Willow asks, her resolve voice coming to the fore. " What's _that_ supposed to mean, Alexander Harris?"

_Oh oh._

" Uh… ummm… I just meant, you see… it's just you… oh, hey, is that my name being called? I better go…" He starts to bolt, but Willow grabs his arm.

" Hold on Xander, that won't work. There's nobody around here," Willow says, firmly. " explain what you mean!"

" Well, gee, Will, you just seem so fascinated with Faith and her love life. First thinking she needs to socialize more, then trying to fix her up…"

" Can I help it almost every guy at Sunnydale high is wary about her? Parker spread it around school she's a man eater… and not in a good way, if you know what I mean!"

" Uh-huh. Now this. I'm kinda wondering if you might not be…"

" What?" Willow's face clouds over. " What're you saying, Alexander Lavelle Harris, jr.!"

_Oh, crap. She added the middle name and the Jr. I'm so in trouble._ Xander looks at her. _Still…_

" Well…gee… Will, you gotta admit, it looks kind of strange, all this interest you have in her…"

" She's my friend, MR. Harris," Willow withdraws her arm from his. " I care about my _friends._" Emphasizing she might shed one of them really soon.

" Still, Will, " Xander plows on, getting himself in deeper, " I think you might have the tiniest teeniest little crush on her…"

" Look who's got the stupid idea now!" Willow gets flustered." I've never heard anything so ridiculous in all my life!" She shakes her head violently. " Y-You don't know anything, Xander Harris, and now you're trying to make me look like some lovesick schoolgirl with a crush on an older girl that's just so stupid I've never heard anything dumber come out of that mouth of yours how could you even think that !"

Xander smiles a tiny smile. He might not be the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he truly sees everything.

" Willow, it's ok if you're crushing a little on Faith. I don't mind. She's pretty awesome, I admit."

" Oh? Pretty awesome, huh? Who's doing the crushing around here, I wonder?"

" This isn't about me, Will, " Xander grows firm." You've got this ridiculous notion about Faith and Cordelia, and I'm thinking, maybe you're just a little jealous!"

" Am not!"

" Are too!"

"Not!"

" Too!"

" This is going nowhere with a layover in pointless," Willow says. She crosses her arms over her chest. " I know what I know!"

" Oh, then I guess you won't mind telling Faith what you know." Xander says simply.

" What?"

" Ask her, point blank." Xander says. " See what she says."

" I will not, that's rude!"

" You're scared! You know you're wrong, and you're scared!"

" I am NOT scared. MR. Harris!"

" You are too, MS. Rosenberg!"

Willow's eyes go wide. Xander's not backing off, and now she's stuck. If she doesn't confront Faith, she looks like she doesn't believe her own theory. If she does, and Faith dismisses it, she looks like a fool. And Xander isn't backing off!

_Bad, bad puppy. You're not supposed to bark at your mistress! Huh?_

" Ok, fine!" Willow says, sounding more confident than she feels. " We'll talk to her."

"Talk to her?" Xander replies.

" Ask her. Ask her. Ok, you satisfied, Mr. Smarty McFarty-pants?" Willow says, trying to sound indignant. And failing horribly.

Xander can't help but chuckle. Willow trying to be all forceful and indignant and righteous? It's just adorable.

" With you? Always, cutie-patootie!" He grins, his smile shining in his eyes.

Willow melts like an ice cube in a blast furnace. Her arm slips around Xander's waist, and she leans ah so nicely against him, snuggling close.

" Who's my Xander Bear?" She says softly in a little girl voice.

" I am!" Xander says. "GRRRR"

Willow giggles, and pats his butt.

They walk, arms around each other, up the steps to the school.

2

Harmony Kendall is standing with the other Cordettes, waiting for Cordelia to make her appearance.

She's in a bit of a quandary.

She's still not entirely sure about what she saw yesterday in the library, but she was smart enough to know this could be big. Really big.

Big enough to finally de-throne Cordelia Chase, and have her take over.

_Hmmm… so what will I name the group? The Harmonettes? The Harmonies? Well, don't really matter right now. But I better start working on it. I'm thinking, the days of Cordelia Chase as Queen C might just be drawing to a close._

Still, she couldn't be certain that what she saw was enough. _Ok, I saw that skanky dyke kiss her. But I didn't stick to see the finish. Watching two girls kiss? Gross! But still… this could be just what I need to knock old Cordy way down. Thing is, I didn't see how she reacted. Stupid, Harm. You could've stomached it a little longer. That would've been sweet. If Cordy had liked it, baby, she'd be toast. Damn me! Gotta think these things through better._

_Oh! Oh! Here she comes. Well, maybe I can pump her a little, get some dirt. Ok, that just sounds really bad. But maybe I can dig up something. That would be sweet. Hmmm. Look at her. She doesn't look to be at her bitchy best this morning. Who picked out _that _outfit? So totally wrong for a power player. Wonder what she was thinking about? Or who? Hmmm, hmmm, hmmm._

Cordelia starts up the steps to the school. If she'd been paying more attention, she would've noticed things were a little different with her coterie this morning. A little too much whispering and talking amongst the ranks as she approached. But her mind was still on Faith, and yesterday, so she wasn't tuned in as much as usual.

" Morning, guys!" Cordy says as she approaches the group.

" Morning Cordelia, " The group sings out in harmony.

" Hey, Cordy. Love your dress, " Harmony speaks up. "Kinda going for a retro look today?"

" Hmmm?" Cordy looks down at her dress. _Well, it is kind of last month._ She shrugs. "Was in kinda of a hurry this morning. Running late. I overslept." She gives Harmony a look. " Something wrong with it?"

" Oh, no, just wondering, " Harmony backs off. " Sooo, overslept? Up late? Studying?" _I bet. Maybe thinking about Dyke Queen? That sure would explain those steamer trunks under your eyes, honey._

" Yeah, kinda. Have a test today. And I was working out a new routine for the squad. And some other stuff."

Groans go up from the group.

" A new routine?" Aurora complains. " We were just getting the old one down…"

" Hey, if we're going to be state champs, we've got to come up with a winning cheer program. You know that Aurora… unless you don't want us to win, " Cordy gives her the eye.

" Oh…no, no… I want us to win, for sure!" Aurora exclaims. " We want to win, don't we guys?"

" You bet!"

" Sure!"

" We're the best!"

" You know it!"

"Anyway, it's not totally new. Just some adjustments to what we're doing. It'll make it smokin' hot, you know?" Cordy looks around ." Nothing really hard, I promise."

" Cool"

"Cool"

"Cool"

"Cool!"

" So, what's the haps, guys?" Cordy smiles wickedly, "What's the new dirt floating around?"

"Well, actually, Cordy, we were wondering…" Harmony starts.

" Yeah?" Cordy looks at Harmony, and her antennae start to tingle. _Harmony's being rather… bold this morning. What's the sitch with that? What's she up to?_ " You were wondering?" Cordy never really trusted Harmony. She's a Kendall, and they notorious social climbers.

" Well, Cordy, its just Homecoming is only a couple of days away, and there's still no word on who you're going with. You've been really playing it close, you know? Who's it going to be? Billy, or Jake?"

Cordy smiles a wicked little smile.

" Well… I like to keep them guessing," Cordy says, looking around the group," and anyway, Josh Logan has suddenly come on the market!"

" Josh Logan?" Amanda gapes. " Melinda Peters' Josh Logan?"

" The one and only, " Cordy snickers. " Seems Melinda did something that just got Josh all upset, and they broke up." She puts on a falsely sympathetic face. " Now, isn't that just a shame. Poor Melinda. She must be devastated!"

All the girls have a good laugh at that one. Melinda Peters is Cordy's main and most hated rival. Grrr.

" Now, that isn't fair," Harmony puts in, " I'm sure Josh had his reasons. I think somebody should go and have a talk with that boy. He might need a sympathetic ear." She smirks at Cordy, who returns the smirk.

" You're right, of course, Harmony," Cordy winks. " It's our sacred duty as cheerleaders to keep the moral of the team up. I'll get right on that."

"Of course you will, Cordy, if you can find the time, " Harmony says, her smirk remaining.

" What's that supposed to mean, Harm?" Cordy has a warning note in her tone.

" Oh, nothing," Harm does the ditz routine, " Just you're so busy these days. Student council, Prom committee, Cheerleading… I'm surprised you find time for anything these days. Especially boys. I mean, I haven't seen you on a date in awhile now…"

" I've been busy, Harm. Taking a lot of AP Honors classes for College…if I need to explain myself to you?" She gives Harmony a look, " same thing with the extra curricular stuff. Looks good on the transcript, and you know I have to get into an Ivy League. "

" Oh, sure, Cordy, " Harmony smiles brightly. _Don't push it too hard, Harm. This could blow up on you._" Just, we're sorta worried about you. All work and no play…"

_Not all of us are airheads like you, Harm. _

" Well, I have a name to keep up, Harm. I gotta work harder," Cordy puts in the little dig.

" Oh, sure, I get that," Harmony frowns, realizing there's an insult there, just not exactly sure what. " Just… you seem to spend a lot more time in the library these days."

"Again, I'm taking tougher classes this year. Takes a lot more time doing research."

_Oh yeah, Cordy. Exactly what are you researching? Like those girls on the computer display?_

" Is there a point to all of this, Harm?" Cordy's tone is getting just a taste frosty. _What's the what, Harm? Looking to make a move. Careful, Girl. I got stuff on you…_ " I mean, you seem rather interested in my doings."

" Oh, sweetie. It's just we miss you. You hardly hang with us anymore, you know?" Harmony lays on the sugar." We're all jonesing for a good night out. Just the girls." She turns to the others. " Right, girls?"

" Right! We miss you Cordy, " They say in unison. Brown nosing is an art, not a science.

Cordy smiles, feeling a little relieved.

" Well, gee guys, just say something. Hey, not busy tonight! What say we head to the Bronze?"

"Perfect!"

"Excellent!"

" Great!"

" Love it!"

"So it's a date then? Girls night out? Lots of gossip, watch the herd, hit on the hotties?" Cordelia looks around.

" You got it, Cordy!" Again, in unison.

The bell rings for class.

" Well, that's our cue, girls. Better get to class," Cordy head off, followed by most of the others.

Harmony hangs back a little. She knows she's planted the seeds, now she just has to watch them grow.

_I just love gardening._

A wicked little grin on her face, she enters the school.

3

Buffy sat at an outside table at the local BK, sipping on her soda.

Pretty much, that was all she had for today.

_Ok. I really got to think these things out. When I run away, don't do it spur of the moment. No money, no place to sleep, no place to clean up, no clean clothes. Not smart._ Buffy sips on her soda, looking around. _Fighting with mom? Mega stupid!_

Buffy really hated fighting with her mom. She'd never admit, certainly not to her mom, but she really admired how together her mom was, considering what was happening. Dad leaving, Buffy getting kicked out of school, Joyce had handled it better than could be expected.

_Yeah, and she's going through all this, and a lot of it, ok, most of it, my fault. But she didn't have to get all Nazi on me, either. I screwed up, I know. But … gee, I love Billy. Things are crazy-crazy right now, and I need something to hang onto… and she gets all…darn it. She won't let me see him anymore! What did she think I was going to do? Just sit there and say " Yes, mommy"? I'm an adult, she doesn't have to treat me like a kid! I'm not a kid! I'm a woman now!_

_Yeah, so why don't you act like an adult then, huh? You're such a big brat. You mess up ,and you don't want to deal with the consequences._

_Why do we have to move? I'm so hating that! I want to be with Ford, I don't want to be in some stupid town called Sunnydale! God, could you get more hick? Who's the sheriff? Andy and Barney? Geeze._

_Did I mention you're a brat? You're gonna be 2 hours away… not across the country. But no, you can't deal with that, you have a fit and tantrum and run out… gee, just like a kid. _

_A big, sleepy, stinky baby!_

Buffy smells the scent of a warm burger and fries, and her tummy rumbles. _And hungry. Don't forget hungry!_

She looks up to see Ford looking down at her, and a hamburger and fries in front of her. He smiles.

" Thought you might be hungry?" He hears Buffy's tummy rumble again, and laughs. " yup, I'm thinking you're really hungry."

Buffy feels like the suns come out on her rainy-bluesy day. " Billy," she says, soft and happy.

" Hey, Summers, " Billy say, leaning over to kiss her forehead. His nose wrinkles. " Whew, you really are…ripe."

Buffy blushes, even her ears turning red. " I didn't get a chance to clean up after last night," She says, softly. However, her eyes are glued on the food, because she's really, really hungry. Slayer metabolisms burn like blast furnaces.

" I guess. Whew. We're going to have to call you Pepette Le Pew." He waves his hand, as if waving away her smell.

" Well, gee, " She pouts, lip out, " too stinky to sit with?"

Billy shrugs, and sits down. " I think I'm upwind here." He teases.

" You're mean" She says, but she's smiling, and has her cheeks puffed out with her bite of burger.

" And you stink. So ummm… I was thinking after you finish that, which looks to be in 5 seconds, we'd go back to my house and get cleaned up. Course, dad might want you to be hosed down out front first. Whew." He waves his hand again, chuckling.

" I'm hungry!" Buffy protests, taking another large bite out of the burger. " and you didn't seem to mind stinky old me last night too much," She teases him back. Then she frowns, and puts down the burger. The fight comes back to her, and her tummy starts to get acidy.

"So, you had a fight with your mom, huh?" He asks.

Buffy looks up at him, surprised.

" How'd you know?"

" She called me last night, wondering if you'd come there. I told her of course you hadn't, " Billy frowns a little. " Why didn't you come back to my place after that happened?"

" I didn't want to get you and your dad involved. " Buffy grimaces, remembering how bad it got. " I figured I'd just sneak back and get some stuff, then split."

" Oh, just split? And not tell me, or your mom?"

" I would've called you. And mom? Well, she's pretty much hating me anyway. Why would she care?"

" Now, Buffy. That's just dumb. You're mom loves you. She's been worried sick. I went out looking for you last night, but you weren't anywhere. Guess you found some new hiding places since we were 10 and ran away together huh?"

Buffy smiles at that. That was back when Billy's mom was still alive. They'd all been together for a backyard barbecue, and somehow Billy had gotten hold of the can of lighter fluid, Anyway, he said he wanted to show Buffy a neat trick, so he sprayed out lighter fluid and lit it. It made a really pretty arc in the air…till it hit a tree in the backyard and set it on fire.

Their parents managed to get it put out quickly, and there was no real damage. But both had been grounded forever( _ok, 2 months_). They managed somehow to sneak out to see each other( _even then, gee_), and decided to run away from home. Well, they got a couple of miles, then both got scared. They hid under an overhang in the old park, what they used to call their ' cave'. And they heard every night noise and got more and more frightened. Of course, neither would admit to being frightened, because that would make them babies. But they were. They stuck it out til morning. Went home, got hugged and kissed, then another 2 months added to their sentences.

_Good times, _ Buffy giggles a little to herself. Then she looks at Ford, and realizes that he's been part of her life for as long as she can remember. That's what hurts so much about leaving. She's not only losing her boyfriend, she's losing her best friend. He won't be there all the time to cheer her up, or tease her into doing what she needs to do, or smile when she needs it, or hold her when she needs it or anything when she needs it.

" I hate this, Billy. I don't want to move. Why do we have to move?" Buffy pushes the burger away, her appetite gone. " this sucks."

" It's not forever, Buffy," Ford says, " Sunnydale isn't that far away. I can drive up on weekends to see you, and we can get together over vacation and the holidays. Dad says you're welcome any time you want. He'll even redecorate the guest room for you, make it more Buffy friendly."

" You're dad's the coolest. Why does my mom have to be so …so…"

" She loves you, Buff, and worries about you. And, she's more worried right now than mad."

" She didn't give you a hard time on the phone, did she?"

" A little. But I went over there this morning, after looking for the lost waif, " He half grins, " And we talked, and she's cool now. Still not real happy about the sex thing, but you can get that, right? Afraid you'll get pregnant and it'll ruin your life and all that. I assured her we're careful. Used protection. Like I said, she's cooled down now."

" I guess I gotta go home, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. Once we decontaminate you," Ford grins.

Buffy throws a fry at him, which he expertly ducks.

" Some slayer. Can't even hit me with a French fry." Ford laughs.

" I really don't want to go home, Billy," Buffy says, sighing. " I don't want to move away. I don't suppose your dad would let me like stay with you guys. I'd get a job and pay rent and everything."

" Dad's not going to go for that. Sure, visits he doesn't mind. He likes you. Thinks I'm lucky to have you. Wonder why?" Ford grins, " but he's not going to let you stay with us on a permanent basis. He's kinda mad about the sex thing too." He laughs. " Why do you think he wants to remodel the guest room? He plans on putting a lock on it."

Both of them laugh. Then Ford gets serious.

" Look, Buff. I know things are crappy right now for you. But you're mom? Well, you only get one. You really don't want to lose her. Let me tell you, that's no fun at all." He takes her hand. " I love my dad, but there are just things I can't talk to him about I could with mom. God, I really miss her."

Buffy reaches out, and touches his face. " Billy, I'm so sorry. You're mom was really nice," She strokes his cheek.

Ford smiles, a little embarrassed by his emotions. He makes a noise, and shoves the burger back at her.

" Go on and finish that. Then we'll get you scraped down and presentable. Get you back home."

" Oh, stop pretending to be noble, " Buffy rags on him. " You're not doing this for me or my mom. You just want to take a shower with me."

" Well, yeah. I think I got some reward coming for finding you and all, " Ford grins broadly.

" Pervert."

" So? That's why you love me!"

" Yeah," Buffy says, biting her burger. " I guess so."

A couple of hours later, a newly squeaky clean Buffy, still a little wrinkly in her day old clothing, stands in front of her mother's door. She stares at it nervously. Billy is with her to give her moral support.

" Do I gotta?" Buffy asks, wanting to run again.

" Yeah, Buff. You really do," Billy says, rubbing her back reassuringly. " It's going to be ok." He gently pushes her towards the door. " Go ahead Buffy."

Buffy gives him a worried look, then turns and knocks.

Joyce Summers answers the door, and looks at her daughter. Her face is a montage of mixed emotions.

" Buffy," Joyce says quietly.

" Mom," Buffy says, equally quiet.

For a moment neither moves or says anything. Then Joyce breaks, and pulls Buffy into a hug. Buffy hugs her mother tightly.

" I'm sooo sorry, mom,' Buffy says, starting to cry.

Joyce feels the sting of tears in her eyes. She was very worried that Buffy might be hurt or worse.

" Me, too, Baby. I'm just glad your home."

They hug, and as Joyce looks over Buffy's shoulder, she spots Billy standing back. She smiles at him, and mouths silently " Thank you, Billy"

Billy smiles, and giving her a little salute, turns and walks down the driveway.

He's glad Buffy's back home and safe. He has a warm feeling inside, like he's done something good.

He turns and walks down the street.

Across the street and a few houses up, Merrick watches the tableau unfolding. His expression, unlike the others, isn't happy or particularly pleasant.

_Well, so Buffy's back home. Good. That's real good. I won't have to mention this to Mr. Chase._ He shudders, thinking of Cornell's reaction.

_But our Mr. Fordham is becoming something of a liability. We're simply going to have to take care of that. _

_Yes sir, we're going to have to put paid to that account. Paid in full._

Turning, he walks away.

4

Faith is just getting a few things together when the doors to the library open, and Willow and Xander walk in. She smiles at them.

" Hey guys, a little early for our training session, but hey, love the eagerness. So, ready to get sweaty?"

Willow and Xander look at each other, then whisper.

" You ask her," Willow says, sotto voce.

" No, you. This is your idea!" Xander comes back.

" Gee, she's not going to bite your head off, you know"

" Good, then you won't mind asking her."

Faith, watching the two of them, cuts in.

" So, private conversation, or can anyone just hop in?" She asks. She hefts her bag, and walks over. " What's up, guys? Why the enigma?"

" Ummm… well, we were talking, and getting to wonder , and…"

" Willow has something to ask you, " Xander, ever courageous, takes a step back, leaving Willow to Faith.

_Grrr, Xander. See if you get any kisses in the near future, _Willow burns.

" Ask me? Ask me what?" Faith says, looking at Willow.

" Uh… well… uh… oh, never mind. Lets go do some training," Willow chickens out.

"No, really, it's ok," Faith smiles." If you got something to ask, ask me. I won't bite." She gets a wicked smile. " Or is that it? Do you want me to bite?" She teases Willow, whose ears turn a bright red.

" NO!" Willow protests, still blushing," It's just… well… we never see you around the Bronze much, and well…you never seem to be with anyone, or on a date or nothing…"

" Do you and Cordelia have a thing?" Xander puts in from a safer distance.

_Aw, crap!_

"What? A …" She looks at the two of them, then bursts out laughing. " Me? And the Princess? Oh… c'mon… " She drops the bag, which makes a nice clunking sound, and laughs harder. " God, that's got to be…" She laughs harder, grabbing her tummy because it hurts. " God, where did you guys come up with THAT idea?"

" Hey, it's not that funny!"

Her gaze travels over Xander, and stops at Willow. Her laughing dies down, and she stares at the now guilty looking girl.

" Why, oh why do I think this is _your _ idea, Red?" Faith stares at her as Willow grows redder, if that's possible.

" Hey, you, don't pick on her!" Xander comes over to protect Willow.

" Down, puppy, " Faith barks. Xander almost shrinks, tail planted firmly between his legs. " No one asked you."

" Hey, don't yell at Xander like that!" Willow hackles. _Only I get to yell at him like that!_

" It's not like we don't have reasons to think it, " Xander finds his voice. " I mean, Cordelia did spend the night with you."

" Yes, she did, " Faith looks at Willow, " And I explained to Red here exactly what happened!" she turns to Willow, " or did you forget that, Red?"

" No," Willow says, " but what about earlier, huh? What about that?"

" Earlier?" Faith looks confused. " What earlier?"

" When you came home from the hospital. Cordelia brought you home, and stayed most of the day with you. What was _that_ about?"

Faith looks at Xander who shrugs. She turns to Willow.

" Yeah, she brought me home, and helped me upstairs, and stayed with me. Wanna know why? Because her daddy made her. Daddy big bucks wanted to be sure I didn't sue his ass over his daughter oh… nearly killing me. But, oh yeah, that's right. We got together and had hours of hot sweaty sex. Never mind I was recovering from a nice bonk on the head she put there. Or that I can't stand her. WE BOINKED OUR BRAINS OUT!" Faith is turning red, and not from embarrassment.

" Stop yelling at her, " Xander growls. " We have a right to know, you know. We're your friends!"

" Oh? I thought you were my friends too, but I'm kinda wondering now," Faith is not at all happy. Never mind they're way too close to the truth. " Me and the Prom Princess from hell, together? Me and the Queen of shallow? Could you think of a stupider idea? Is it possible? Are you like on drugs?"

" You don't have to get so hostile!" Willow exclaims. " We're just worried about you."

Faith, to shut down her anger, closes her eyes and balls her fists. _God, I don't need Joe Hardy and Nancy Drew making things more complicated. Things are bad enough between me and Cordy. If this gets out, it's gonna be …_

" Look, you guys, " Faith says, her voice more level." You're my friends, right? C'mon, think about it. Me and Cordy are like chlorine and Ammonia. Deadly combination. We get together, and 10 seconds later we're fighting. We can't stand each other. She's treated me like white trash since day one. Why would you think, in the craziest of possibilities, that we had a ' thing' for each other? It's just totally moronic!"

Xander and Willow look at each other, a little embarrassed. Still, they're not ready to give up the bone quite yet.

" Well, you never date, you're never out with anyone. Any time we see you with anyone at all, it seems to be Cordelia…"

" Yeah, like at the Bronze. I saw you upstairs on the catwalk, talking to her, " Xander adds.

Willow turns to him. " When was this? Why didn't you tell me?"

" A couple of weeks ago. I kinda forgot about it til now…" Xander blushes.

Willow turns to Faith. " What about that? Why were you talking to her at the Bronze?"

" A couple of weeks ago?" Faith looks confused. _What? At the Bronze? Oh… wait… crap, I remember… _" That? I remember that! She was the bar, talking some trash about you and Xander. How she was going to make you pay for something… she thought I was in on it… something about being tied to a pole in front of Sunnydale high school… naked, right? So , she goes upstairs, and I followed her, and I told her if she tried to make any trouble for you, I'd rearrange her face into a new and interesting pattern."

" Really?" Xander says, impressed.

But Willow isn't buying it. _Nuh-uh. The last thing Cordy would do is make trouble for us. I've got the pictures. She knows I'd put them out there if she tried anything. She's lying, I'm sure of it!_ But she pretends to buy it.

" Gee… that Cordelia, she's a real biotch, " Willow says, " Ok, I guess… well, I guess we had it wrong."

" We?" Xander looks at her.

" Ok, I had it wrong," Willow says, " sorry."

Faith is relieved. _God, they bought it! _ She goes over, and gives Willow a hug, eliciting a surprised, if pleased response. She pats Xander on the shoulder. _No need to get Red seeing green._

" It's ok, guys, " Faith says, " I guess I shouldn't have gotten so upset. Just, the idea of being with Her Royal Pain in the ass? Really makes me shiver, you know?" She grins, " God, that's just an awful fate. I pity the poor guy that gets her!"

They all laugh at that.

" And I guess it's kinda cool you're worried about me, but don't, Ok? I don't date much because, well, I'm the Slayer. Not lots of time go out looking for guys, you know?"

" Yeah, well, about that…" Willow says.

" What?" Faith is immediately suspicious. _Now what kind of crazy thing are they up to?_

" Well… I know this guy… and he's been talking about you… said he'd like to meet you…"

Xander looks puzzled. " Who? I thought…"

" Shhh, Xander, " Willow says. She turns to Faith, " … so if you were interested…"

_Oh, crap. A blind date? Are they kidding?_

" Are you kidding? C'mon, Red. A blind date?"

" No…well, ok, yes, but it's not like… he's really nice… and he's sweet, and he has a nice personality…"

" And he wears horn rimmed glasses, has acne like moon craters, weighs 300 pounds…" Faith adds. " Nice personality? Really sweet? C'mon, code words for loser and geek."

" Hey! What's wrong with geeks?" Willow says." I'm a geek!"

" Oh, Red, that's not true. Your pretty and charming and… well, if I weren't straight, and you weren't in a relationship… well…" _Try to set me up on a blind date, will ya? Scare the panties off you._" You know, I might just reconsider the whole ' straight' thing if you dump Xan here…" Faith leans in close to Willow.

Willow is having a major nervous reaction.

" F-Faith, stop kidding around! I love Xander…!"

Faith laughs, and pokes Xander in the ribs." Look at her, she's gonna melt down." She chuckles. " I'm teasing you, Red. But you are pretty, girl. Gotta stop thinking of yourself as a geek. That's just a label, and doesn't begin to describe you."

Willow blushes. Xander wasn't wrong about that teeny tiny little crush.

" So, guys, thanks, but no thanks…"

" It's Josh Logan, " Willow blurts out, " He broke up with his girlfriend. And he's had his eye on you and he's majorly cute I mean cute as in Basketball player Captain of the Baseball team tall and muscle-y and kinda dreamy cute and I sorta promised him I'd ask you and he'll be so disappointed if you don't go so please go ok?"

" Josh Logan?" Xander asks, " That Josh Logan?" He turns to Faith. " She's right, he is cute, for a guy. Well if you like guys, that is, I don't but you know I can tell he's sorta cute and…" He knows he can't quite get that foot out of his mouth.

" Well, If I don't date him, sounds like either one of you wouldn't mind," Faith laughs." So, he's cute huh?"

Willow nods eagerly. Xander looks at her.

" Oh, not as cute as my Xander Bear," Willow says, appeasing his ego.

" Xander Bear?" Faith asks, tongue firmly in cheek. " How…sweet." She laughs.

Xander blushes.

" And, this cute guy, " She continues," Josh? He asked about me, huh?"

" Oh yeah. He asked me who's the new hottie in the library and I said that's Faith and he said well, I'm thinking I could use some more Faith right now and when I told him I was your friend he asked me to ask you if you'd like want to go out…"

" I see, " Faith grins. " He wants a little Faith, huh?" She grins. _Well, why not? I mean, I'm no nun, and if Cordy's going to be a bitch, why not have a little groiny fun? Anyway, guys are easy and so easily disposable._

Faith leans in to Willow.

" So, " She whispers, " does he have like a cute butt?"

Willow nods, and holds out 10 fingers. " You can bounce a quarter off it." She says, conspiratorially.

Faith laughs, and sounds pleased.

" Well, hell, why not? Been awhile, sure, Red. I'll play. Set it up."

" Really?" Willow grins.

" Sure. I mean, can't be on duty all the time, right? All work and no play and all that crap. And if he's half what you say, it might be a real hoot." She stops and looks at Willow. " He's not like a deep thinker is he?"

" Uhhh… no… he's a jock. How deep can he think?" Willow asks.

" Whew. Looking for fun, not a philosophical discussion. Cool, this might be fun." _Go ahead, Cor. Reject me, you little bitch. See if I need YOU!_

" Great, that's just great. So… ummm… say tonight, at the Bronze?"

" Sure, sounds great."

" Ok, then, we'll go set it up," Willow says, grabbing Xander's arm.

" Uh, guys? Did you forget something?" Faith asks, smirking.

" Forget? " Willow asks.

" Forget? No, don't think so, " Xander adds.

" Training?" Faith smiles. " not getting out of it that easy."

" Aw, can't we skip? Just this once? Cute guy, gotta get him ready for you…" Willow says.

Faith folds her arms over her chest." You remember the deal we made."

" Aw, ok," Xander says, sounding not too pleased. He's really not loving the every day after school sweaty." Let's go get changed, Will."

"Anyway, " Faith says, " I thought you might be eager to start on the crossbow today…"

" Really? We get to play with the crossbow?" Willow sounds excited.

"Well, cool, why didn't you say so!" Xander says. " C'mon, Will. We gotta get ready." He starts to pull her along

Faith laughs. " They're so easy, " She picks up her bag and heads for the door.

" So, Josh Logan, huh?" Xander says, as they go towards the gyms to change. " You sound like you got a thing for him." He gives her a sidelong glance. " Should I be worried?"

" What? No, c'mon, Xander. That's silly!" Willow dismisses the idea. " Anyway, you were sounding pretty awed by him too, Mr. Xander Harris. Should _I _ be worried?"

" What? Willow! God, no! I'm not… I don't… I mean, I'm not gay!" Xander is sweating. Hmmm.

" I'm teasing you, Xander," Willow says, slipping an arm around him. " Anyway, you're all mine. That nasty Josh just can't have you."

" You're such a …" But he stops talking when Willow reaches up for a kiss. "ok, this is much better." He kisses her.

''You better believe it, mister."

5

Whoa! Look at the crowd, Oz" Devon, the lead singer of the Dingoes says, looking out over the packed house.

" Yeah. For some reason, we seem to be popular, " Oz, a.k.a Daniel Osborne, the lead guitarist replies dryly during a small break in the set." Can't be the playing."

" Hey, think we can get a larger cut of the gate? Now that we're popular?" Devon looks eager.

" We work for a flat rate, Devon. Not a cut."

" Damn. Should've specified that in the contract."

" No contract." Oz says." Remember? You didn't want to commit."

" Oh yeah."

" We better get back to it," Oz says, scanning the crowd. " They're getting ugly."

" Not her, " Devon's eyes seem locked on a table at the rim of the dance floor." Check her out, man."

Oz glances over to where Devon is looking, and sees Willow, Xander and Faith sitting at the table, talking amongst themselves. " Which one? The redhead?"

"No man, the Brunette. Totally hot," Devon says, " I think I'm in love!"

" Hmmm" Oz grunts.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

" Out of your league, Dev. Looks like she could swallow you up, spit you out drained, and go back for seconds. Maybe thirds."

" C'mon, Oz. I'm a stud, I could handle her, " Though, he's not nearly as confident as he sounds.

" No, man. I think we'd have to look for a new lead singer after she was done with you. Stick with something a little easier…"

" the Redhead?"

" Naw, she's with Xander Harris. I think you just better keep looking."

Devon looks wistfully at Faith. " That sucks."

" Let's get this party started," Oz says, going into a riff.

The drummer picks up the cue, and the band goes back to work.

Cordelia enters the Bronze, and groans.

_Packed, totally. How'm I supposed to get through this wall of sweaty bodies without looking like I just did a sauna with my clothes on?_ She sighs, and in her usually polite way, starts shoving people out of the way.

She's headed for the Royal Court. It's a spot on the catwalks, which by location has a great view of the stage, and of the rest of the Bronze, elevated above the ' common herd'. It's two tables shoved together to accommodate Cordelia and her coterie.

It's the only spot in the Bronze with a virtual standing reservation.

Actually, there is no reservation. It's just anyone knows that if Cordy and her group shows up, they better leave, pronto. Otherwise, it could get ugly.

Cordelia looks up, and smiles when she sees the Cordettes have already arrived.

She herself is running a little behind. Her last period teacher, Mr. Johnson, had her stay after class, writing an essay on what she found so fascinating to look at out the window during his lecture. _Maybe if he actually said something interesting, I might pay attention. What a Loser. What's a moron like him teaching in Sunnydale, anyway? I'll have to talk to Principal Snyder about that…_

Distracted, she almost runs into a tall, muscular back attached to a taller, muscular guy. _Hmmm. Some people! Doesn't he know who I am?_

" Excuse me, rude-o, people are trying to get through here!"

The back turns around to reveal a front attached to Josh Logan. The co-captain of the Basketball team, captain of the baseball team, and pretty much hunkiest guy in Sunnydale high.

Did we mention the Logan's are the second richest family in Sunnydale? Yes, indeed, the two are a match made in financial solidity

He looks a bit distracted himself, and a little guilty at seeing Cordelia.

" Hey, Cordy. What's up?"

" Josh," Cordy immediately switches to hunk magnet mode. " Just the guy I was looking for. Gosh, I heard about you and Melinda Peters. What a shame!"

" Yeah, Melinda was getting way too jealous of me. I mean, c'mon. Just because we're going out, doesn't mean I'm ready to marry her!"

Cordelia laughs her boy-friendly laugh.

" Well, you know Melinda. She's always been a little insecure about herself…" She leans in to Josh. " The nose? Not the one she was born with."

Josh smiles. " So, Cordy, I hear you haven't chosen someone to escort you to the Homecoming dance yet."

" True, sadly true. The pickings are so lean this year…" She puts on a sad face. " I mean, I have it narrowed down to a few candidates, but I'm rather holding out for the perfect date to ask me." _Hint, hint!_

" Well, I know for a fact Jake Truman is hoping you'll pick him…"

_What does this hunk of beef need? A sign from above?_

" Yes, Jake's a sweet boy… and definitely date worthy. Still… things have changed recently, opening up my horizons…" _There, god! I hope I don't have to hit him with a sledge hammer after that big hint._

"Well, I'm rather finding myself dateless for the dance," Josh puts on the false modesty so well, " I don't suppose there'd be a chance you'd go with me?"

"Me?" Cordy touches his arm with one hand, her chest with the other, and throws in a hair flip for good measure. " Gee, Josh, this is so unexpected!" She adds in the perfect blush. " I'll have to think about it."

" Well, I can understand…"

"Ok." Cordy seals the deal before he can bolt. " Pick me up Saturday? Say…oh… seven-ish?"

" Really?" Josh looks pleased. Cordelia Chase will so up his points on the Popularity scale, especially after Melinda caught him cheating on her, and dumped him. " That'll be great."

" Seven it is, Josh, " Cordy leans in, and on tiptoes, gives Josh a little kiss on the cheek, close to the corner of his mouth. She rubs her hand affectionately along his arm. " See you then, gorgeous." She turns and, in her stately manner, pushes her way through the crowd.

Cordelia makes her way towards the catwalk, feeling like she's walking on air. _Perfect, absolutely, utterly perfect._ She knows dating Josh will consolidate her power base on campus, expanding her influence to all areas. _Never mind he's rather cute and will look excellent on my arm._ She snickers. _See, Faith, I don't really need you, do I? I don't need you one bit You just make me weak. But I'm back now, and I'm strong. Stronger than ever. Oh yeah, Cordy's back, and she rules!_

Despite her bravado, however, thinking of Faith, how she makes her feel, what she does to her, and losing her, really losing her, starts undermining her self confidence. Feeling rejected, hurting more than just a little … _ok, tons _… has really cut through her self esteem and steel reinforced shell, revealing her insecure, softer and lonely side. The idea of never being with her again, never feeling Faith's touch, her kisses, her mastery over her, makes Cordy feel… empty. Lost, and confused, and empty. All she has left, besides Faith, is her hold on power at Sunnydale high. If she ever lost that, too…

_Stop it , Cordy. You're not going to lose your power. You rock, everyone else just walks. No trashy girl like her is gonna rob you of that… no one would dare! No, screw her. I don't need her. I'm a Chase. We never give in, we never give up. No one takes it from us._

Climbing the stairs to the catwalk, Cordelia pauses. She has a strong sense of Déjà vu. It was up here that it all started; now it seems it will be here where it all ends. Going back to who she is, who she always is.

_It's best. It's for the best. This way I know who I am, and what I'm supposed to be. Being with her is scary and dangerous and never sure. Yeah, this is best. This is what I need._

She just wants to cry.

6

"I got it, dad," Ford yells back into the house.

He walks quickly to the front door, before the doorbell rings again. He takes a look at his watch.

_Who could it be at this time of night?_

He peeps through the small peephole in the door, then opens it quickly.

"Mr. Merrick?" Ford says, staring at the watcher standing on the porch.

"Billy Fordham. Good, I'm glad your home. I need your help. It's about Buffy."

"Buffy?" Ford asks, his brow creasing. "What about Buffy? Is she all right?" His voice gets anxious. "Did she get hurt?"

"No, no, nothing like that," Merrick reassures him, "She had another argument with her mother, and ran away again…"

" Oh, god!" Billy groans," Give me a second, I'll get my coat. We'll go look for her..."

"That won't be necessary. She came to my place this time. She unburdened herself to me. But I'm afraid she might run away again. She had a bag this time, and she was really upset." Merrick puts his hand on Ford's arm. "She wants to talk to you. Maybe you can talk her down, convince her to go home again."

"Ok, I'll try," Billy says, turning back inside. "Let me get my coat, I'll just be a minute."

Merrick waits patiently until Ford reappears at the door. Ford turns and yells back into the house.

"Dad? Gotta go out. I'll be back soon!" Billy steps out the door, closes it and follows Merrick down the walk.

"Billy?" A voice calls from the rear of the house. "where are you going?"

"So what happened this time, Mr. Merrick?" Ford asks as they reach the car. Merrick unlocks the door for Ford.

"She wasn't really clear. I think it had to do with the move again. I really believe she's panicking badly, fearing she'll lose you. I think that's why she wants to talk to you."

"Poor Buffy. God, can you blame her? Her parents split up and her dad takes off. The last thing she needs right now is someone else walking out on her." He slides into the car, and turns to Merrick. " I'd never to that to her. I'd never leave her."

" I know, my boy," Merrick smiles at him." You're a good lad, a good boyfriend to her." He frowns slightly. "That's why this really hurts me so."

"I'm sorry? I don't understand?" Billy grows a little suspicious.

Before he can do anything, however, Merrick has the Taser in his hand, and presses it to Ford's neck. Ford flops around a little, then passes out.

Merrick stares down at Ford's prone body. He isn't smiling.

"I'm afraid your loyalty is just too costly, Mr. Fordham."

Putting the car in gear, he drives away quickly.

The door to Billy's house opens, and Mr. Fordham pops his head out.

" Billy? Billy! God, where did that boy get to?"

Shaking his head, a slightly worried look on his face, Mr. Fordham closes the door.

7

"Cordelia!"

"Hi, Cordy!"

"Hey Cordelia!"

"What's the word, girl?"

"Hey, guys. Sorry I'm late. Old man Johnson kept me after class. He was all put out because he caught me staring out the window, you know?" She grins, " If the guy ever said anything halfway interesting, I might pay attention…"

" Right. Johnson is such a bore!"

" An old fart. God, why doesn't he retire?"

"You said it, Aurora," Amanda adds in, " That jerk gave me a C last semester. Can you believe that? ME? With a C? God!"

"Well, I don't think we'll have to worry about old man Johnson too much longer," Cordelia adds," I'm going to talk to Snyder on Monday. See if there isn't someway he could be ' encouraged' to retire. IF you know what I mean?" She chortles.

"Really Cordy?" Cindy asks. "That would be so cool. I'm supposed to get him next semester!"

"I don't think you gotta worry, Cin. I'm pretty sure once I talk to Principal Snyder, Johnson won't be teaching history, he'll _be _ history."

The Cordettes all laugh.

"God, can someone do something about Coach Williams? I swear I caught the guy looking up my tennis dress the other day. He's such a perv!" Aurora makes a face. _And the bastard is only gonna give me a B. Even after I slept with him!_

"Really?" Cordy asks. "You think he's like…" She trails off.

"Oh, yeah. Half the girls in his tennis class complain about him." Aurora exclaims. "Wouldn't surprise me if he hasn't slept with a couple of the skankier ones… god, no one with any standards would sleep with that…" She makes a face.

"Hey, don't worry. Can't have that kind of trash in this school," Cordelia pats Aurora's arm. "Looks like I have two teachers to talk to Principal Snyder about."

" Really? You'd do that?"

"Sure, Aurora. I take care of my girls." Cordy smiles.

She notices Harmony staring at her again, and feels a little wigged by it. _What's her problem? What's she staring at?_

"What?" Cordelia says, a little impatiently. "Why're you staring at me, Harm? Is there something on my dress?"

"Huh? Oh, no… I just love that dress, Cordy. I was wondering where you got it. I wanted to get one for myself."

"It's an original, Harm. Not off the rack," Cordy says. _Yeah, sure, Harm. Like this would look good on you? _ Her antennae start to buzz, however. _Going to have to keep an eye on her. She's acting a little too… too… still, let's play along._

"Tell you what, Harm," Cordy continues, smiling brightly at her. " One of these weekends, well take a little trip down to L.A. Go to Neiman's , shop til we drop, make a day of it. What do you say?"

"Really?" Harmony gets that patented goofy-happy look on her face, "That would be great, Cordy."

"It's been awhile, and we could even stop off at Spago's for dinner."

"That would so totally rock, Cordy," Harmony exclaims." Be nice to get out of this one Starbuck's town for awhile."

"I'm with you there, Harm, " Cordy nods.

"Hey, Cordy, any news yet on the Josh Logan front?" Harmony, however, isn't so easily bought off. "Don't want to wait too long… Homecoming's this weekend."

"I so know, Harm, " Cordy says, "And I so told that to Josh when we were talking about Melinda. Can you imagine, that bitch getting so jealous he has to dump her before Homecoming. I mean, really." She shakes her head.

"Oh wow, you've talked to him?" Harmony says. She looks out over the crowd." Here?"

"Oh sure, just a little while ago," Cordy goes on, basking in the glow of her Cordettes awe. She doesn't notice Harmony still staring down at the crowd. "The poor boy, he was broken up. But I'll fix him up, really good. We're going to Homecoming on Saturday night."

"That's so cool, Cordy. Taking it upon yourself to help out poor Josh," Amanda says. She, Cindy and Aurora giggle. " And he's so cute." The three sigh.

"Well, it's really my duty as captain of the cheerleader to be sure… what're you staring at, Harm?" Cordy notices Harmony's fixation, finally.

Harmony looks up, trying to hide her obvious smirk behind a worried look.

"Gee, Cordy, didn't you just say Josh was taking you to Homecoming on Saturday?"

"Well, yeah, if you'd been paying attention, you would've heard that." Cordy looks at her. " What?"

"I was just wondering. Why is he down there with those losers then?"

"What?"

"Look for yourself, " Harmony points down towards the dance floor.

Cordelia gets up and leans over the catwalk railing, looking down. "Where?"

Harmony joins her, and points. "There."

The other Cordettes, curious, flank the two girls.

Cordelia follows Harmony's finger, and stares at the tables near the dance floor.

_What the …_ She feels a flush creeping up her neck.

Down near the dance floor, she sees Josh Logan, talking with Willow, Xander… and Faith! _What … how… oh, this isn't good at all… he's hitting on Faith! God, I know it. He wouldn't be there for Mousy Rosenberg. Why is he… oh my god they seem to be getting along great… are they…what're they doing?_

" Gee, Cor, " Harmony says, " looks like Josh and that skanky lesbo of a library assistant are getting on real good. Think he might be like a Dyke tyke or something? Or maybe, she really swings both ways."

"Shut up, Harm!" Cordy says, irritated. She stares down as Faith and Josh both get up. " I'm sure there's a good explanation for what's going on!"

Josh and Faith make their way to the dance floor.

" Uh, huh, " Harmony says," Looks like they're gonna dance, Cordy." There's almost a gloat in her voice.

Cordy feels her cheeks burn, and the anger well up in her chest. She stares down at the couple as they dance.

" So, Cordy, what're you gonna do about it?" Harmony asks, pretending innocence. " You're not going to let her get away with that, are you?"

" Oh, you can bet your Gucci's I'm not," Cordy says, her anger growing. " I'm going to take care of this now!"

She storms off towards the catwalk stairs, steaming. Harmony watches her, a little smirk on her face.

_So, let's see what she does. Wonder if she'll really go up against her. If she backs off, well, then I just gotta figure there's something going on between them._ Harmony's smirk grows broader as she contemplates the possibilities. _Like Master Card. Cordy's designer dress!800 dollars. Her Prada handbag? 1300 dollars. Getting knocked down a few pegs? Priceless._

" So… ummm… you're from Boston then?" Josh Logan, never the big conversationalist, tries to make small talk. _Chicks dig that. Who knows why?_

" Yeah… South Boston. Southie, as we call it back there." Faith smiles, loving to see them sweat. _Don't these guys get it? They're beef stick … if they're good, maybe my new chew toy for the evening. What's with the talking? If I wanna talk deep or something, I'll go chat up Giles. _

" That must be cool. So why're you in Sunnydale, anyway? I mean, this has gotta be a little bit like Mayberry for you," Josh smiles.

" Yeah, well, I'm a researcher. I go where the work is. The work happened to be here." _C'mon, guy, I didn't go out with you for the banter. Lose the conversation. Wiggle that cute ass of yours._ Faith dances closer, giving Josh some reason to perspire.

" Researcher, huh?" Josh feels his throat go dry. _God, is this babe hot or what?_ He starts moving back against her, getting all sorts of really exciting feelings." What do you research?"

" Oh, this and that and… you know what, are you really interested?" Faith asks? " Go ahead, be honest."

" Ummm… no… I just thought chicks liked to talk about themselves." Josh admits.

" Well, babe, I'm not out here to talk, I'm out here to dance, so, lose the talk, ok?" Faith moves in closer, slipping under his arms and rubbing her butt against him. She smirks, feeling his growing excitement." Yeah, now that's better, baby." Faith smiles at him.

_No way! A girl, that doesn't want to talk my ears off? Thank you, thank you! There IS a God! Thank…_

" What do you think you're doing?"

Cordelia suddenly appears out of the crowd, confronting Faith and Josh. She stands right in front of them, glaring, hands on hips.

_Aw ,man!_ Josh thinks, _I thought she left!_

_Aw, crap,_ Faith thinks, _just what I need! What the hell is she doing?_

" I dunno, I think we're dancing," Faith pipes up, sarcastically.

" No one was asking you, slutty!" Cordelia focuses on Faith, " but since you stuck your Doc Martens in it, what're you doing with my boyfriend?" _How can you act like that, with him? Goddamn you!_

" You're boyfriend?" Faith turns around, and starts looking under Josh's collar and shirt. " Nope, not here." She turns back to Cordy, smirking

" What're you doing!" Cordy glares at him.

" Looking for your name, Princess. Not there, " She winks at Cordy. " Gee… guess he's open domain, then."

" Josh! Tell her!" Cordelia says, angrily.

" Uhhh… tell her what?" Josh asks. _Ok when did this happen? And where was I?_

" You're _my_ boyfriend!" Cordy spits out.

" Uhhh… Cordy, we're just going to the Homecoming Dance…" Josh looks flustered.

" Yeah, well, would you rather go with …" She nods her head towards Faith, a little sneer on her face"… her. I mean, you'd make a darling couple. The jock and his hooker…"

" Oh, bite me, you stupid spoiled bitch. We're dancing here, not mating. So tired of the crap coming out of your mouth, " Faith gives Cordy a shove, " just get your fucking lopsided skanky ass outta here!" _Why is she being such a fucking bitch over tall, dark and stupid here?_

" Don't touch me, sleaze-o," Cordy shoves her back, " and have you watched you dance? It should be on the Spice Channel. Do you know how to do anything but rub up against guys?"

" Maybe not, but at least I'm with a guy, " She glances up at the Cordettes, " funny how I don't ever see _you_ with one!"

" Maybe I don't got anything to prove, Lesbo!"

" Quit calling me names, you stupid COW!" Faith, losing it for a second, shoves Cordy hard. She stumbles into the crowd, almost falling. The group of people put her on her feet, then shove her back in.

" Fight, fight, fight!"

"What's going on?" Willow says, trying to jump up and see over the tall guys blocking her way.

" It's Cordy… and Faith. They're fighting!" Xander says, watching the action from his advantage of height.

" What? Well, go stop it, Xander!"

" What?" Xander looks at her like she's gone insane. " No way. I'll get killed!"

" Just DO it, Xander," Willow shoves him towards the floor. " Faith'll kill her!"

" That's bad how…?"

" Xander, GO!"

_This is sooo wrong,_ Xander thinks, as he walks to the dance floor.

Cordy, upset, jealous that Faith is with someone else, and that Josh Logan is the someone else, loses it. She runs towards Faith, and before Faith can stop her, hops on her, pulling her hair.

" Why don't you go, you stupid bitch? Why don't you leave? NO ONE WANTS YOU HERE!"

" Stop it!" Faith cries out, " Let go of my hair. LET GO OF MY HAIR!" She whirls around, flinging Cordelia off of her. Cordelia crashes into a couple of people, who set her right.

Cordelia shrugs them off, and really boiling now, rushes at Faith, nails out.

" I'm going to rip your face off, whore!" Cordelia snarls, reason gone. All she knows she wants to hurt Faith. Hurt her bad, like she hurt Cordelia.

" You and whose army?" Faith grabs her arms, holding Cordelia in place. " Just who do you think you are, bitch?"

" Faith, let her go," Xander says, managing to get to the two fighting women.

" Xander, go away," Faith says, a little irritated, " I'm not going to hurt her… much."

" Go away, loser, find your geek of a girlfriend and get lost." Cordy hisses at him.

" You're hurting her already, Faith!" He pulls at one of her arms, " let her go!"

Faith looks at Cordy, and sees her face. _God, what the hell am I doing? What the hell are we doing?_ She shoves Cordelia back.

Xander walks over to Faith, putting a hand on her arm. " C'mon, Faith. Let's go before…"

Cordy, still angry, rushes Faith, cocks her fist and hits her in the face. As soon as her fist connects, she knows she's made a very, very bad mistake.

Faith, not expecting the blow, takes a step back, her hand flying to her face.

" Ow… ow, ow , ow," Cordelia says, shaking her hand. " God, is your head made of granite?" She rubs her now sore hand.

"Oh, you're so gonna pay for that, Princess," Faith touches her cheek, and winces a little. " I'm so gonna…" She cocks her fist, and heads towards Cordelia.

Xander steps in the way, trying to hold her back.

" Faith, no, no, don't!"

" Xander, get out of my way!"

" Faith, wait, think! Stop!" He puts his hands on her shoulders. " Think. Is she worth it? Really?"

Faith stops. She suddenly realizes the place has gone eerily quiet. She looks around, and everyone, even the band, is watching her. She turns back to Cordelia, who looks pale and frightened. She looks over at Josh, who seems to be unaffected by it all. She lowers her fist, slowly. _God, what the hell am I gonna do?_

" You're right, I guess," She grumbles, rubbing her cheek. She looks at Cordelia, and then at Josh. She makes a sudden lunge at Cordelia, who frightened, runs over towards Josh.

Faith laughs.

" God, whatta bunch of jerks." She shakes her head, " I'm outta here. You can have her, Beef boy. You deserve each other." Taking one final look, she turns and strides quickly towards the back entrance.

Willow, having managed to push through the crowd, comes to Xander.

" What happened?" She looks at Xander, and then at Cordy, who's giving Josh some grief.

" Faith was going to hit her, but I stopped it, " Xander says, " Not before Cordy punched Faith, though."

" Cordy punched Faith?" Willow looks amazed. She looks over at Cordy, who's tapping Josh Logan in the chest with her index finger. " God, who would… geeze." She turns to Xander. " Is she ok?"

" Cordy? Yeah, I don't think she broke her…"

" No, Xander, Faith. Is she ok?" She looks around, " Where is she?"

" She stormed out." He points towards the back exit.

Willow grabs him, and starts pulling.

" What?"

" We gotta find her, Xan. She might need to talk," Willow says, trying to pull him along.

" Whoa… WHOA! I think we've interfered enough, don't you?" He stands his ground.

" She's our friend, Xan. We should be there for her."

" What? It was a fight. She…"

" Xander Harris, " She drops his arm. " I'm going , whether you come or not!"

Willow turns, and starts out.

_Fine, go ahead!_ Xander says, a little miffed

He sees Willow continuing on, not looking back.

_Oh, hell!_

He quickly follows her .

" Did I tell you?" Oz, onstage watching the fight, turns to Devon. He has that trademark detached, ' it's all cool' look.

" Geeze, she's scary," Devon agrees. He looks down at Cordelia, who's making her way to the catwalk, obviously in a huff. Josh Logan is right behind her.

" Do you think she'd date me?" Devon says, indicating Cordelia.

Oz looks at Devon like he's lost his mind. It's hard to tell with Oz. More a raised eyebrow than anything.

" Do you got a death wish?" He asks, casually. _He's not getting it._ " Give it up, Dev, ok?"

Oz turns and signals to the band. " Crank it up, guys. Let's get this place rockin' "

They start the next song in their set.

_God, what the hell happened in there? _ Faith reaches into her coat pocket, pulling out a pack of smokes. _Why the hell did Cordy go ballistic? And god, she was sooo jealous. Of me? Or Josh? Man, I swear I'll never figure that bitch out, not if I live to be a thousand._

She shakily pulls out a cig, and putting it her lips, digs for her lighter. Finding it, she lights the cigarette, and takes a deep drag. _Better, _ She sighs, leaning against the wall.

" Those'll kill you, you know," Willow says as she comes up to Faith.

" Yeah, right. Like slaying won't, " Faith mutters, taking another hit.

Xander walks up, and stops next to Willow.

" Hey, are you ok?" He asks, looking at her.

" She punched me. My cheek hurts," Faith says. She shrugs. " Yeah, I'm fine." She looks away.

" Well, ummm… on the bright side?" Willow pipes up.

" There's a bright side?" Faith looks at her.

" We're absolutely positive that there's nothing going on between you and Cordelia."

" You weren't sure before?" Faith shakes her head. " Convinced now, are ya? Well good. There's nothing going on between me and Cordelia. No, wait, yes there is. Mutual dislike. Ok?" _Very nice lie there, Faith. I'd almost buy it._

" Gosh, we really messed this up," Willow says, " We had no idea about Cordy and Josh…"

" We?" Xander says.

" Xander?" Willow hears the note of disbelief in his voice.

" There was no _we_, Will. This was _your_ idea, start to finish. I got roped into it, but I'm not sharing the blame for this one!"

" You went along with it. You helped!"

" Yeah, well, sometimes, I do stupid things." Xander says, " maybe because I think I want to please you."

"Xander!" Willow sounds hurt. _Oh god, he's mad. I've pissed him off, too!_

" Hey, guys, guys," Faith says, putting up her hands. " It's ok, really. I mean, I know you meant well." _Yeah, and hey, never mind if you were honest, and actually admitted your thing with Cor, this wouldn't have happened. God, hypocrite much?_ " Just do me a favor, guys, ok? Don't… and I repeat, DON'T… fix me up no more." She touches her cheek." I'm really doing better on my own."

" It won't happen," Xander looks at Willow, a little darkly, " WE promise. Don't we?"

" Xander, I…" Willow turns to Faith. " Sorry, really. We promise."

Faith grins and winces, just a little. " God, the Princess has a pretty good right hook, " Faith shakes her head. " I'm goin', guys. Think I'm gonna take care of this before it gets _real _ pretty." Faith shoves off the wall, and walks down the alley.

_Smooth there, Faithy, real smooth. Nice way to make 'em feel guilty. Good friend you are._

_Oh, shut up._

" Ok, you got it now, Will? Do you need a diagram? Faith plus Cordelia equals bad news. There's nothing going on, so knock it off now, ok?"

" Xander, I'm really sorry, I really thought…"

" Don't, please? I'm tired, and I almost got punched by Faith," Xander says, frowning. " Just no more schemes, ok?" He shakes his head, and his expression isn't loving at the moment. " I'll see you inside."

Before she can stop him, Xander goes back into the Bronze.

" Xander, wait!" Willow calls out. She sees the door of the Bronze shut, and she's alone in the alley.

_Oh god, stupid. Real nice work. Xander's mad at you, Faith probably doesn't EVER want to talk to you again, and for what? Cordelia was mega jealous of Faith being with Josh._

_But was she jealous of Faith? Or Josh?_

_Stop it, Stop it NOW! Xander's pissed, fix that one. God, stop this idiocy._

_She's hiding something. I don't care what she says, she's hiding something._

_Just go find Xander. Oh, and you better be ready for some crawling._

_Yikes!_

Willow runs over, pulls open the door, and disappears into the Bronze

But she's not convinced. She still thinks something's going on. And she's going to find out what, even if it kills her.

Like Xander says, when she gets an idea, she just won't let go of that bone.

8

Ford opens his eyes, feeling dazed and achy.

He looks around , not really understanding where he is. He starts to move, then realizes two things.

One: He's chained up to a post.

Two: He's gagged.

A door opens, and Merrick walks in, carrying something in his hand. He's dressed in a surgeons gown, including the cap and shoe covers. He walks over to Ford and nods.

" Ah, I see you're awake, Mr. Fordham. Good."

Ford tries to speak through his gag, but can't. He stares at Merrick.

" I know, I know, it's all very confusing, " Merrick says. " You wonder what's going on? Why you're here, and bound up and all, right?"

Ford nods.

" Well, you see, Billy… you don't mind me calling you Billy, I hope. Anyway, the thing is? Buffy's special," Merrick smiles, and turns towards Ford, " But I'm sure you realize that. She has a special destiny. Something she has to fulfill. Unfortunately, she fell in love with you, " Merrick nods, "Unfortunate for her, and for you. See, you're little ' love' is interfering with what she has to do, and I'm afraid, I just can't allow that. Understand?"'

Ford shakes his head.

" You're messing up the works, boy," Merrick growls. " And now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to deal with it." He softens his tone. " Don't worry, lad. You can still be helpful… help her achieve her destiny. That's why you're here!" He smiles. " Don't you want to help her?"

Ford just stares at him.

" Kids!" He sighs," Only thinking of themselves. Well, that won't be a problem for you much longer."

Merrick pulls the sheath off the ice pick in his hand. He shows it to Ford.

Ford's eyes become saucers.

" I'm sorry. It would've been better if you just left her alone, " Merrick sighs. " But you just _had_ to get yourself some, didn't you, Billy? Now she's got you on the brain, and that's no good, no good at all. But we can fix it," Merrick nods." We just make it look like a vampire killed you, and viola, she's back to where she needs to be."

Despite his gag, Ford gasps. He struggles against his chains.

" Now, now… I'll try to be quick. Sorry, can't drug you, might show up on an autopsy. Oh, well, " Merrick shrugs.

He pulls up the face mask and covers his mouth and nose.

" Now hold still. This is going to hurt… a lot"

Merrick plunges the ice pick into Ford's neck

Ford screams. His blood and his life start to spurt out of his neck.

Merrick grins.

" It's for the greater good, boy."

Cornell Chase walks down a tunnel, whistling a merry tune. He's carrying a rolled rug on his shoulder.

_Well, at least the boyfriend problem has been resolved._ He sighs. _I just wish Merrick could follow my directions. Ah, well, it's done._ He comes to a locked steel door, and fishing in his pocket, pulls out the key. Opening the door, he steps inside, closing it after.

He sets down the rug, and walks over to the cell in the corner of the room. He taps on the bars.

Cell might be too generous. Actually, it's a 10x10 cage, triple reinforced titanium alloy cage. Inside, there's a bunk. On the bunk lies the Master, staring at the ceiling. He starts at the noise, and sits up. Seeing who it is, his look becomes malevolent.

" Why hello, Aurelius. I do hope they've been treating you well?"

Aurelius picks up an empty glass container from the floor, and hurls it at the bars, shattering it.

" Pig's blood! You're giving me PIG'S BLOOD! In 4000 years, I've never eaten… animals." Aurelius yells. " This is intolerable!"

Cornell backs away from the flying glass, and frowns. He pulls a small wand like device from his pocket. He presses the single button on its side.

Aurelius screams, and grabs his head. He sits heavily on his bunk.

" Temper, temper , Aurelius. Do I need to remind you who the master is here?" Cornell slides his finger over the button.

" NO! Don't!" Aurelius holds up his hands." I'm sorry, Master," Aurelius looks like he just swallowed extract of garlic.

" That's better. I'm sorry you're unhappy with your diet, but really, it's better than nothing," Cornell says, " Sometimes, I get a new pet, and I forget about it. Poor thing starves." Cornell looks pained. " Do you know how long it takes for a vampire to starve to death?" He shakes his head, " and frankly? After 50 years, it's really not a pretty sight."

" Are you here just to torture me?" the Master spits at him, " Just kill me and be done with it. Or go away. I don't care which."

" No, you misunderstand me. I'm not here to torture you," Cornell presses the button, watching Aurelius writhe in pain," that's just a bonus. No, I have a job for you."

" A job?" The Master looks at Cornell with disdain, " I'm not a … FUCCCKKKKK"

Cornell hits the button again.

" You keep being stubborn, and it just gives me the giggles to fire off that chip I had put in your head, " Cornell chuckles. " So much fun. And I didn't get you anything. Oh, wait, yes I did!"

Cornell goes over, and unrolls the rug. Inside is a young girl, mid teens. She is quiescent, her eyes closed in a drugged slumber.

"Bah, she's dead…" The Master turns away, " no good to me."

" No, not dead, just asleep." Cornell smiles. He strokes the sleeping girls cheek. " She's young and tender… just like you like them." Cornell loosens her collar, revealing her neck. " Look at that neck. Long, pale, so full of rich vibrant young blood." He turns to the Master. " All you have to do is agree the job, and she's yours."

" So… what? What do I have to do?" The Master stares at the young girl. He's starving for sweet, young human blood.

" Simple. And you'll like doing it, I promise you."

" I doubt that."

" Oh, you don't want to get vengeance on Angel then?" Cornell shrugs. " Silly me."

" Vengeance? On Angel?" the Master is suspicious. " How?"

"Oh, I have an idea. Interested?"

" Yessss," the Master hisses. The other bad thing about being in here? Is the knowledge Angelus roams free while he, HE, the master is trapped like an animal.

" Well… back up, Aurelius" Cornell holds the wand up. " you know the rules."

The Master backs up, almost snake like in his movements.

Cornell opens the cage, and places the young, sleeping girl inside. He closes and tightly locks the cage.

" Now, why don't you have a little snack, then we'll discuss my proposition."

Cornell smiles as the Master, almost salivating, approaches his gift.

To be continued.


	16. Chapter 16

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 16 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

To JS, thanks for the Inspiration and to Pasha, who keeps me honest, even when it hurts. Yikes!

1

Cordelia Chase storms into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

She's obviously still wound up from the events of earlier tonight, and she's having a hard time sorting everything out. Her face is flushed, her lips drawn in a tight line. Her eyes are glittering in anger. Her hand still hurts from where she punched Faith in the face.

She sits at her desk, and lets out a long frustrated noise. For a moment she just sits there, seething. Then she puts her head in her hands, and feels like she's going to drown in her whirlpool of emotions.

Finally lifting her head , she reaches in to the drawer, feeling around for the key to her little safe. Finding it in its usual hiding place, she removes it and opens the small metal door built into her desk. She removes the slim black volume contained there, and opens it.

She flips to an empty page, and for what seems like an age, but is really only a few seconds, sits staring at it, trying to compose her thoughts. Then she picks up a pen, and in large, bold black letters writes one word:

_**BITCH**_

_Not enough! Not EVEN close_ She thinks, staring at the world

She writes it again, bigger, underlining and drawing circles around it.

_**! BITCH !  
**_

_Yeah, that's better, _ she thinks, staring at the word. _Much better!_

She starts covering the page with the word, adding lightning bolts and clouds and arrows and frowny faces and broken hearts. It's as if her hand has a mind of it's own , trying to fill the page with her anger and hurt.

Finally, she stops, staring down at her creation. She frowns deeply. She feels somehow drained.

She turns to another page and starts writing.

_**Who does she think she is anyway? How dare she go after Josh Logan? Josh belongs to ME! Damn her, she can't have him! Oh, and doing that bumpy humpy thing against him, like some common slut! So damned typical! Just like her. She' so trashy, and just uses her body to make him all hot and bothered and wanting her!**_

_**And Josh! That … prick! How could he? He'd just agreed to go with me to the prom, and here he is whoring it up with her. Goddamn him! Be a cold day in hell before I go anywhere with him! Told him off, but good. Thinks he can do that to me? ME! This is Cordelia Chase he's messing with here! Not some little common cheerleading slut like that Melinda Peters! Thinks he can treat me like that? A Chase is still worth 2 Logan's in this town. He better remember that, and know his place!**_

She sits there fuming, feeling her anger slowly start to melt into the hurt she's really hiding under the anger. She sighs.

**_How could she do that? To ME! God, I hate her. I totally hate her! That was cruel. I know she knew that I was so interested in Josh Logan. That … it was important to me to be on his arm at the Homecoming Dance. And she does that, taking him, almost mating with him on the dance floor, humiliating me, and making me act like some common fishwife, fighting with her over a guy. God, she must've been laughing at me inside, sticking it to me. How could I think I ever felt anything but DISGUST for her? The worst part? She's not EVEN_** **_into guys! She's a big old lesbo! She did it to hurt me! Make me act like a fool! To humiliate me, show me she could take ANYONE away from me! Damned slutty WHORE!_**

She stares at the last paragraph she wrote, and shakes her head. _God, what's that about? I mean, how do I know she's some lesbo? Just because she works out…_ Cordy's mind drifts to memories of watching her work out, and she feels some very strong tingles run through her … _or that she acts all tough… but she's a slayer, right? She has to act tough! Or that she actually touched you, made you feel incredible? GOD!_

_**It's not about Josh. God, not even! It's about HER! How could she? How could she be so cold, like what we did means nothing? That we broke up was nothing? Out there, dancing and almost humping him on the dance floor, all in front of me. Laughing at me. Saying " See? I don't need you! You're nothing! I can have anyone I want! Why would I want YOU?". She's so mean! She's such a witch! Doesn't what we did that night mean anything? Doesn't the fact she took me, took my cherry, made me a woman, mean shit to her? God! She's so cold, so …frosty. An ice queen! She never cared a thing about me! NEVER! DAMN HER I HATE HER !**_

_**Why doesn't she love me! Why doesn't she MISS me? We've barely broken up, and she's all out there finding someone else! Like I never meant NOTHING! Doesn't she know it kills me to see her with someone else? Don't I mean ANYTHING to her? God, can't she see I'm dying here, wanting her so much I'm shaking, and she doesn't even care she just finds another fuck toy! WHY DOESN'T SHE WANT ME? WHY WON'T SHE LOVE ME?**_

_**SHE MAKES ME CRAZY!**_

_**I WANT HER SO MUCH IT HURTS!**_

Cordelia sits staring at the journal, feeling more confused, more hurt than before. _Stupid book! What good are you? Isn't this supposed to help? Make it better. YOU'RE SO NOT HELPING!_

_**FRAUD! I'm such a big fat fraud! God, I'm upset because she's dating, and what was I doing? Looking for my arm accessory for the Homecoming Dance! I scream at her for being… a slut, and what am I? The biggest slut going. Selling myself to the first cute guy because I can't take the idea of going to the Homecoming Dance alone. Or not going at all. God, what the hell does a stupid dance matter , anyway? What does any of this crap matter?**_

**_I walk around hiding behind some mask, pretending to be this on top of it, in control Queen, thinking I own this school, and maybe this town, just because my daddy's so rich. I think everyone should fawn over me, treat me like a queen, because I'm on top. But does anyone even know me? Want to know me? Does anyone want to be my friend? Really? Or just suck up to me, so they can get special favors or something? God, it's beyond shallow, it's so… phony. All of it, a big mirage. It looks real, but get close and it's all a lie. A LIE! A BIG FAT LIE!_**

_**Nobody loves me! Nobody really cares about me! Why should they? When have I done anything for anyone without expecting something back? When did I care if something I did hurt someone? When did I ever think of anyone else when I didn't think " what's in it for me?" ? I'm pretty, I'm popular, but what does that mean? What does it matter? It's not real, it's just an illusion, a pretense. I live a pretend life! I don't risk anything, I don't do anything but live in little shell, protecting myself, never letting anyone get close. See me. The real me. God, would anyone even LOVE the real me?**_

Cordy stares at the page, her heart feeling like it's being squeezed. Her eyes tear up, and she doesn't even care. It all hurt so much, everything. She realizes how empty her life is, how empty _she feels_.

_**She loves me. Tried to love me. And what did I do? WHAT DID I DO? I pushed her away! I made it all hinge on 3 words. Three stupid words that don't mean shit. But I wanted to hear them, had to hear them. Put everything on the line, to hear them. And I lost. Lost it all, because I was stupid. STUPID. STUPID, STUPID So fricking STUPID!**_

_**Oh, god! Oh god, oh god I hit her! I punched her! Oh my poor baby, I hurt her! How could I do that? How could I be so awful to her?**_

She stares at her hand, rubbing it because it still aches.

_**I'm such a total bitch! God, Is should crawl on my knees to her, kiss her toes, I'm such a slut. I need her so much. I LOVE HER! I so love her. She's so… everything! She makes me feel so special, so loved. I'm a fool, total fool. She's the only one that ever saw me, ME! The me in here trapped in this shell, so wanting to come out. She cares about me. I know she does. I see it in her eyes, everything she does makes me know it. And god, when she takes me, makes me feel so small and yet so loved, I love it! I love when she's in control. I love she makes me hurt, and ache, and love her sooo much. I want her to control me! I want her to make me better! I want HER! I WANT HER!**_

_**I NEED HER!**_

_**GOD, I LOVE HER SOOO MUCH!**_

_**I'm so whipped.**_

_**And I love it!**_

_**AND I'M STUPID BECAUSE I THREW HER AWAY! I LOST HER, THE BEST THING THAT EVER HAPPENED TO ME!**_

_**I'M SO STUPID! SUCH A FOOL! SUCH A BITCHY, SLUTTY NOTHING WITHOUT HER!**_

_**She hates me. She's got to hate me! After what I did, how I humiliated her? I'm such a waste. A total waste!**_

_**Dumb ass, dumb ass. That's all I am a stupid, waste of a dumb ass!**_

_**And I lost her, God I lost her!**_

_**What am I going to do now?**_

Cordy slams the journal closed, crying hard now. Blinded by tears, she stumbles from her desk and fall on the bed, her heart breaking.

She's lost it all, thrown it away for what she realizes is nothing. It's all nothing. Without Faith, it's all nothing at all

She buries her head in her pillow, sobbing.

2

Faith walks through the cemetery, scanning around, looking for something to kill.

She's pissed, and feeling just a little sorry for herself. Killing a few vampires right now would make her feel a whole lot better.

She rubs her jaw where Cordelia hit her, and winces a little. A small rueful smile tugs at her lips.

_Well, dumb ass. You had that coming. Geeze, when are ya gonna learn? Never ever take your eyes off that bitch! She fucking kills ya every time! Shit!_ She rubs her aching jaw. _Man, I'm so taking the wrong training here if cheerleaders can punch like that. Gotta get me a short skirt and pom poms and get really tough!_

She chuckles, a little bitterly. _Damn, I keep letting her get to me! Why?_

She walks through the graveyard, thinking about the vagaries of life. Wondering how a simple date turned into a brawl with an angry, hot headed boxer masquerading as a cheerleader. _Damn me, I've never seen her get that mad about anything. Shit, like I care if she gets mad! But damn, why me? And why my jaw? I think that girl's got something against my head! I dunno, she keeps trying to beat on it. God, so glad I … _

She stops, puzzled. Did she dump Cordy, or did Cordy dump her? Does it really matter? I mean, they're not together, right? That's the important thing, right?

But it bugs her, and she's got the sneaking suspicion she wasn't the dumper, but the dumpee.

She wonders how she feels about that. She wonders if it matters. _That bell's been rung. Can't un-ring it._

She sits down on a grave marker to think about it.

_God, why is this bugging me anyway? I mean, the facts are we're not together, right? I'm saying, YAY! I mean, that bitch is one loco chick. God, makes me crazy with her always getting in my face, demanding attention. " Look at me, peasant! I'm talking to you!" God, get real! How lucky am I that she moved on! She's like a fucking shark, gotta keep moving and killing, leaving a trail of debris after her. So lucky it's not me on her current list._

_Fucking damned lucky! God, good riddance!_

_Shit! Why does it bother me then? Who did what? It bothers me. Did she dump me? Why does that make me feel like this? Why do I care? I should be fucking glad. Hallelujah! Free at last, free at last! Thank god Almighty, you fucking saved me from the hell of Cordelia Chase. Don't care how it happened, just that it did!_

_So, why do I wanna like, puke?_

_Aw, screw this!_ Faith stands up, getting ready to patrol more when she feels something brush against her shoulder. Almost like someone tapping her. _What the fuck?_ She instinctively grabs her stake. _Damn, prolly Angel playing games with me! _She whirls around, grinning.

" I swear, dead boy, on of these days, gonna …." She stops as the words die in her throat. " Oh fuck… Bree?"

Standing behind her, glowing, head cocked and smiling that little grin that Faith swears means she can see right through her, is Bree.

" What the fuck?" Faith backs up, legs feeling weak and shaky. She feels shaky all over. " Ok, don't care what happened in the library. That wasn't real, and neither is this… shit… " Faith stumbles, falling over a gravestone.

Bree comes to her, kneeling by her. She smirks.

" You always were so graceful, Faith. Surprised you haven' t staked yourself yet." She laughs." God, what am I gonna do with you, anyway." She shakes her head.

"Get away from me… you… whatever the hell you are," Faith feels a panic she's not accustomed to. " You're not real. I don't believe in this oogly- boogly crap!" She crawls backward from Bree.

" And yet you're all decked out to fight the oogly boogly crap," Bree smiles. " C'mon, Faith, didn't we do this in the library already? Do you know how much energy I gotta use to keep proving this to you?" She seems to float around Faith, finally settling beside her. She leans in, and kisses her cheek. " Not that I'm complaining. God , you're so cute when you're scared." She giggles.

Faith feels like a touch to her cheek, and swats at it." Stop that! Aw fuck, now I'm talking to myself. I'm totally nuts!"

"No argument here," Bree laughs at her. " God, what's a girl gotta do to convince you?" She leans in over the dazed Faith, and resting her hands on Faith's shoulders, lightly but firmly kisses her.

The few times Faith worked up her nerve to get to first base with Bree come rushing back in a glow of warmth that suffuses her body. The soft feel of her lips, the smell of her hair; the total body buzz she got when she kissed Bree. All there, all right there.

" Bree," Faith breathes, lost in the kiss.

" Finally!" Bree smiles." God, you're such a stubborn ass. Always were, Faith Lehane. Guess that's why I adored you so much." She laughs, " You wouldn't leave me alone until I did."

" Bree, what? Why? How?"

" Stop asking questions. Don't have time for it. Just listen for once, Twink."

_Twink. God, haven't heard that in… shit, she would use that name. Ok, I loved Twinkies. Sue me! God, she was always teasing me!_

" Why should I, Dots?" Faith grins. _Teach you! _ Dots was Faith's pet name for Bree, because of her freckles.

" God, you're such a pain!" Bree makes an impatient noise, standing up." Don't EVEN know why I ever loved you." She stops, almost as if frozen. " Such a lie!" She looks over her shoulder, smiling. " Who could help loving you, Twink?" She laughs merrily. " Always trying to be so hard, so tough. So nobody could see you were just a big old softie." She sighs. " You gotta stop it, Faith. You really do, " Her face, her tone turns serious.

" Stop it?" Faith scrambles to her feet. Somehow, she's accepted the unreality of all this and makes it real. " Don't get you!"

" You gotta stop mourning me honey. You gotta let me go," Bree says, softly." It's time. It's past time."

" How can I let you go? I love you, Bree!" Faith feels like someone hit her with a hammer. " I can't just not love you!"

" I know baby," Bree comes to her." I loved you too. I was just too stupid to see it, admit. God, I loved you!"

" Why do you do that? Say it like it's in the past?"

" Because it is, love. It's all past now. We can't go back, we can't be together. That ships way sailed. We… we just were never meant to be… not here, not now."

" Dammit why?" Faith feels her anger and hurt boil to the surface," Why'd you shove me away? Again?"

" Faith, I was scared. I didn't understand these feelings I had for you…"

" NO, no not that. I get that!" Faith cries out, " Ok, not really, but I'm kinda accepting that. I mean when I died. I was going to the light. I could've been with you. But you shoved me back, away from the light." She looks at her body. " you shoved me back here… why?"

Bree's face is a portrait of sorrow. She finally smiles, but it doesn't relieve sadness.

" Not your time yet, Faith. You've got so much to do yet, so much … you're needed here. Pushing you back was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But I had to…" She comes to Faith, and slips her arms around her. " I wasn't rejecting you, honey," She sighs, leaning her head on Faith's shoulder.

Faith feels like she's wrapped in a very warm, very soft breeze. She tries to hold Bree, but her hands can't touch her.

" I hate this," She says finally. " God, why do I have to do this? What have I got to look forward to here? Fighting and killing monsters til one day I screw up and die? That's the grand plan for me?"

" I can't tell you, Faith," Bree stands back, looking at her. " They won't tell me. I only know it's important. You being here…" She smiles softly. " And you're not alone. Not if you don't want to be. Not if you'll just open your heart again, honey." She touches Faith lightly on the chest." Such a sweet loving heart. So stupid to waste it, Twink."

" Don't know what you mean, " Faith looks away.

" Ah, honey, you know exactly what and WHO I mean," Bree chides her. " Don't try to fool me Faith. Not a dope."

" But…"

" Shhh," Bree presses her finger to her lips. " Don't. I don't need it anymore, baby." She cocks her head, "Ok, maybe the teeniest tiny sliver. That's all I need. The rest? You know who it belongs to… don't you?" She looks into Faith's face. " Don't be a dope, Twink. She loves you back. That I do know. How couldn't she?"

" I love _you_, Dots," Faith says softly. " I'll always love you."

" Well, of course you will, silly," Bree taps her chest. " but doing this? Shutting her out? You're cheating her, and you. It's so important that you let her in." She leans in and kisses Faith softly. " God, I could get used to that."

Faith feels every kiss she ever had with Bree. And the huge ache that goes with it.

" Now, just stop being such a fool, Twink."

Bree's hand seems to sink into Faith's chest. Faith feels funny, then feels something incredible.

It's as if a glow, a pure white glow suffuses her heart. More, it grows out of her heart, and suffuses her entire being until she surrounded by an intense white light. She doesn't feel a burning, however. Only the most incredible soft warmth she's ever felt.

When glow fades, she's alone. Bree is gone.

" Dots?" Faith looks around her, feeling a panic. " Dots? Where'd you go?"

Faith stands frozen. She's never felt so strange, so wonderful, and so alone at the same time.

" Faith?" A familiar voice calls out from behind her. " Are you ok? You look… lost."

Faith turns around, bewildered and sees Angel standing behind her. She looks at him, seeing the look of concern on his face.

" Are you ok?" Angel repeats, coming towards her." Did something happen?"

It breaks. At that moment, the grief, the pain, the heartache all break out. She starts to shake, eyes scalded by hot tears so long held in. She can't move, she can barely see. All she can do is fall apart.

" Faith!" Angel surrounds her in his arms, holding her. " It's ok, Faith. It's ok."

Faith clings to him, sobbing. She doesn't care about how it looks or whether she's tough enough, or anything.

Right here, right now she's just a young woman with a breaking heart. A heart that needs to be held.

A heart that needs to be healed.

3

Buffy feels nothing. She feels numb.

She stands by the casket that holds Ford's body, and she feels empty.

As if something sucked her feelings, and her life, out of her. _Why can't I cry? Why can't I feel something? Anything!_

She reaches out, touching the cheek that has the ill concealed scar on it. The mark. A mark cut into his cheek, resembling an inverted cross. _Why? Why did someone do that? Was it some kind of joke?_

Wrapped in her thoughts, she starts when a hand comes down on her shoulder. She turns to see the face of Billy's Father. He tries to smile at her, but fails miserably.

" I'm glad you're here, Buffy," He says softly, his voice scratchy with grief, " He loved you so much. You made him quite happy… his last…" he trails off, unable to continue.

Unlike Buffy, William Fordham Sr.'s grief is right out there. HE looks pale and gray… something has sucked the life out of him. The death of his only, beloved son. His eyes are shiny, too shiny, filling with tears again. He eyes are red rimmed from crying.

Despite her own emptiness, Buffy can't help but feel empathy for Billy's father . _He's lost his wife, now his son. God, the man has nothing…._

She takes him in her arms, hugging him. Rubbing his back. Hoping somehow her inadequate gesture can in some small way make it hurt the tiniest bit less.

She breaks the hug, and brushes a tear from her cheek. She squeezes his arm gently, then turns away.

She has nothing to say to him. What could she say to him that would ease his grief? Or her guilt?

_I loved him too, Mr. Fordham. Loved him to death. And he loved me. And because of that, he's dead. It's all my fault, sir. Still happy to see me?_

She turns, and starts back to take a seat in the pews. She looks at the faces there, the people here to remember Billy, to bury him, and mourn him, and she can't do it. She can't sit down. As inconspicuously as possible, she makes her way back to the front of the church, and exits, walking down and sitting on the lasts step.

She scrunches over to the side, trying to push herself into the stone, trying to hide.

_I don't belong there. I don't belong anywhere near there. I killed him. I didn't … oh god… but I might as well have. I never should've got him mixed up in it… It's my fault he's dead. God, I wish he'd never met me. He'd be alive now if he just …_

She looks up to see Merrick standing before her. He looks grim. She tries to smile up at him, but the corners of her mouth just won't obey her.

" Mr. Merrick, hi," Buffy says quietly. " The ceremony's inside, if you came to give your respects." She turns and looks off down the street.

Merrick lowers himself on the step next to Buffy. " Are you all right?" He asks. Then thinks." Stupid question. Of course you're not all right. Are you…holding up?"

"Do you mean, am I acting crazy and throwing myself across the coffin like I did his body when we found him?" She looks at him, face unreadable. " No, not today. Won't embarrass you, promise."

" Buffy…" Merrick begins.

" Don't, ok? Right now, feeling nothing, ok?" She snaps at him. Then she backs off. " Sorry, just hard… feeling like this…" She sighs, hating all of this. " Did you find anything… about that mark on his face?" She looks at him. " The upside-down cross?"

" The inverted crucifix… yes…" Merrick nods. " I thought I'd recognized it from somewhere, " Merrick pulls out a page, showing it to her.

" What's this?" Buffy looks at page, puzzling over it.

" It's a copy of a page from a Watcher's diary. Evidently there was a creature that used the Inverted crucifix as a ' signature'. His way of marking his victims."

She looks over the page, her brow furrowed. " It's written funny," She says, looking at him.

" It was written in 1780. They were a little flowery then," Merrick comments.

She goes back, soldiering through it. " Angelus?" she says, not looking up." That's it? What's an Angelus?"

" A vampire. Not old in vampires years. Barely 250 years old."

" Yeah, just a kid. Like me."

" Angelus was sired in Ireland, close as we can figure. He and his sometimes paramour, Darla, cut a swath through Europe, spreading death and terror for 150 years. Then, about 100 years ago, he came to America and simply disappeared off the map."

" Oh great, he's dead… well, not walking around dead, but dead dead. " Buffy makes a face. " What good is that to us?"

" There's no indication that he was slain, Buffy. Just that he pretty much went quiet…"

" What? He's like whooping it up in some Vampire old age home, drinking Type O and talking about the old days?" She makes a face. " Sorry, just this seems pointless… for all we know, he was dust long ago."

" I thought that too, but after that mark… I did some further digging. There are rumors he's around, up in a town called Sunnydale…" He looks at her out of the corner of his eye.

_Sunnydale! That's where mom…_

" That's where…we're moving too… Sunnydale," She looks puzzled. " But if he's up there, why did he come down here? What's he doing up there, anyway?"

" Sunnydale is rumored to be sitting on a Hellmouth."

" A what?"

" Hellmouth. A mystical portal to other, demonic dimensions. It's supposed to be a demon magnet, drawing in all sorts of evil to itself. Something about the mystical convergences and influences… sorry, metaphysics isn't a specialty of mine."

" Ok, so, that explains, maybe, why he's there. But why would he come down here?"

" I've been thinking about that, " Merrick replied, " Perhaps he's heard there's a slayer close. Perhaps he's decided to come ' out of retirement' if that's what he's been doing, to take you on."

" Huh?"

" This … what happened? Fits with his MO. He's a very… creative monster. Tending towards a twisted sense of whimsy. I think this maybe be his way of throwing down the gauntlet."

" What?"

" He's challenging you. To come to him, find him. I think," Merrick pauses for dramatic purposes. " he may want to kill you. He wants to slay the Slayer, so to speak."

Buffy sits there, looking out at the street. Her composed expression doesn't reflect the turmoil going on inside her.

_Nothing. He died… for nothing. Because some lame-ass vampire with an ego is challenging me to come get him. _

_HE DIED FOR NOTHING. THAT BASTARD KILLED HIM AS A JOKE! AS A SLAP IN MY FACE!_

Buffy wasn't feeling anything. She felt dead, empty inside. Nothing seemed real. It was all at a distance from her.

That isn't true any longer. She felt something now. Very definitely, she felt something now.

Anger. Boiling rage, and something new. Something she hadn't felt before in her young life.

Hatred. Hatred as cold as the artic plain.

All of a sudden, the world faded around her. All she was swirling black and red. That, and Billy's cold dead face when Merrick pulled back the sheet, revealing his face to her. That image, of him lying there dead, white from loss of blood, and the mark on his left cheek, like a sneer, was burning into her brain. Her consciousness.

Almost without realizing it, she's on her feet, and walking.

" Buffy, where are you going?" Merrick is on his feet, following her. " What about the funeral?"

She turns around . Her face is a cold stark mask.

" He's dead, Merrick. There's nothing I can do for him now, " She says, her tone a mixture of rage and a new note of ice. " I can't bring him back. I can't give him back his life. But I can avenge him, Merrick. I can kill the … thing… that murdered him."

" Buffy, wait. Angelus is smart, and deadly. You're not ready for this yet."

" I know that, Merrick. I'm going to go and start getting ready. I'm gonna go train, " She looks him in the eye. " You find out whatever you can about Angelus. His habits, he weaknesses…anything I can use to destroy him."

" Buffy, think about this. Don't go off half cocked!" Merrick pleads with her.

" Done thinking. Time to start doing. Got to get ready." She turns from him. " Get that stuff."

Without looking back, she walks away down the street.

It's just as well. She wouldn't have understood what she saw.

Merrick smiling broadly in triumph.

_Loaded, cocked…,_ he thinks to himself,… _now, just when to pull the trigger…_

Turning around, he heads towards the church.

To be continued.


	17. Chapter 17

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 17 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Faith walks quickly down the street, making her way towards Sunnydale High.

She is very, very happy that vampires can't come out in the sunlight. She's doing her best to avoid one particular tall, dark and hair gelled vamp.

_Ok, embarrassing or what? God, cried like a little girl last night in his arms. Can you say-- where the hell did that come from?-- Man, I've so gotta avoid fang for oh… a couple of years at least. I can just see that knowing smirk on his face. Damn, why'd he have to show up just at that moment? I would've been fine if I'd had a couple of minutes to deal._

Faith is still a little freaked out about last night. _Ok, what was that anyway? Was she there? God, I know what I felt. But Angel swears he only heard me talking to myself. I was standing in the middle of the fucking graveyard, yammering away at something that wasn't there. Maybe I'm stressing out too much over this shit coming down in SunnyD or something, but I swear… I saw her … I know I saw her… last night. But shit, that can't be. I don't believe in that voodoo hoodoo crapolla. I dunno, I must be wigging out or something. Fuck, just what I need now…_

Yet for all her stressing out over what happened, she feels strangely… light this morning. As if something really heavy she's been carrying around has been taken away. Everything seems a little brighter, a little more colorful and real this morning. She can feel every muscle as she walked, in a good way. Every breath she takes tasted a little sweeter, kind of like the air after a rainstorm. She feels an unaccustomed energy around her, and her steps are light and purposeful. _Ok, crap, let's not get Mary Poppins here, ok? I just had a good night's sleep. Something that aint been happening too much lately. Christ, don't make a deal about it. _

She's feeling strange. Something she's really not used to. Something that's been missing for awhile.

She feels happy. Happy, and strangely peaceful.

Looking up, she sees Xander and Willow climbing the stairs to the school.

"Hey, guys, what's the haps?" She calls out, rushing to catch up.

They turn at their names, and get a slightly guilty look. They start hurrying up the stairs, trying to avoid a confrontation.

"Guys, wait up? What's going on?" Faith calls out, a little puzzled.

Xander and Willow freeze. Willow turns away, lightly blushing from embarrassment. Xander looks at her, but he has that "I hear someone calling me, gotta go" look on his face.

"Oh gosh," Willow whispers, feeling trapped. "I was so hoping we'd miss her." She glances briefly in Faith's direction, then looks away. " Does she look mad?"

"No, actually she doesn't," Xander feels bewildered. "I kinda expected her to take a bazooka to us after last night. But she seems… she's smiling."

"It's a trick, Xander. I'm telling you, it's a trick," Willow refuses to look at Faith."She'll get here, and then she'll pretend to be all cool. Then she'll capture us, and take us to a cave, and tie us up and torture us and then leave us for the vampires to pick clean."

"Over the top much, Will?" Xander looks at her, " Oh sure, she'll prolly be mad at us, and rip us a new one verbally…maybe even rough us up a little, but I don't think she'll kill us."

"Xander? Not helping," Willow glances over her shoulder." Oh gosh she's here. Maybe if we apologize…"

"We? What we?" Xander frowns." This was your deal, Will. Pure you."

"Hey, guys, you avoiding me?" Faith comes up to them. " Man, that was some fight last night, huh?" Faith grins broadly.

Willow and Xander look at each other, and gulp.

"Man, I'm beginning to think I should be training with the cheerleaders. That Cordy's got a fist on her…" Faith laughs, " Man, if I weren't the slayer, that punch might've really hurt. Little sneak sucker punched me, can you believe it? Teach me to drop my guard. Good thing you stepped in, Xander, or I might've really done her some damage."

Willow closes her eyes, thinking what would've happened to Faith if she hadn't stopped. Prison comes to mind. Realizing that she put her in that position, she cringes a little

Xander, for his part, looks puzzled.

"You're not mad at us?" He asks, ready for the barrage.

Faith grins enigmatically. "You mean that fiasco at the Bronze? Yeah, well, woulda liked a heads up that Cordelia had her hooks in the dude, " Faith stares at them a second.

"We didn't know…" Willow withers under a look from Xander, " I didn't know…"

"Kinda figured that out," She grins broader."Anyway it's no big."

"Really no big. Cordy dumped Josh," Xander adds.

"What?" Faith looks amazed. " She dumped him?"

"Yeah, she was really pissed that he was with you. She was yelling so loud you could hear it all over the Bronze. He slunk out of there, tail planted firmly between his legs."

Faith shakes her head like she can't believe it.

"She's nuts. I'm telling you, she's a loon. God, she gets all postal cuz I'm dancing with the guy, and then she turns around and dumps him." She mutters to herself. " I'll never figure her out."

"What?" Xander asks, looking at Faith with a curious expression. _Why would she want to figure her out?_

"Nothing," Faith waves it off. " Anyway, I'm just glad that's over."

"So…you're not mad at us… me?" Willow corrects herself.

"Shit, no, " Faith chuckles. Then stops and stares at Willow. " You don't have any more evil schemes about me and dates, do ya?"

"NO, NO!" Willow protests loudly. "No more, promise. Never again, nuh-uh, not this girl."

_Why, oh why don't I buy that?_ Faith thinks, smirking at the flustered girl.

"Ok then, " She starts up the steps. She notices the bunting and decorations around the doors. "What's with the decorations?" She turns back to the duo. " Some kinda shindig I don't know about?"

"Homecoming dance is tomorrow. Game's tonight," Xander says. " Big deal here. Cross town rivalry and that kinda stuff."

"Really," Faith sounds … disinterested. "Jocks and Prom Princesses on parade. Sounds…" She fades off, an image of Cordelia in some hot looking, custom made dress looking… _whoa, let's not go there…_" … dull." She blows out air.

"It's ok," Xander says, " I mean, not really into the game, but the dance will be ok… I guess". He shrugs.

"You guess? C'mon, Xander, you big manly stud, aren't you taking your lil prom princess here?"

"Ummm… we're kind of fighting…"Xander trails off, looking away. Willow looks forlorn.

Faith, noting they're practically standing in each other's shoes, they're so close, shakes her head. _God, even when they fight they hang out together. Must be love, or they just got no other friends._

"C'mon, fighting? You guys? What about?"

Almost by instinct, they look at each other, then away.

"What's up, you crazy kids? What's the beef?" She smirks. " What, did Xander like forget one of those cutesy anniversaries couples make up?"

"He still blames me for last night. He says I'm a nosy parker, and should keep my nose out of everybody's business, but I'm just caring about you cuz I never see you dating or nothing and well, that just in't healthy and you should be out there and having fun because you've got this super hard job and oh god I'm rambling again, aren't I?"

Faith stands there for a second, then bursts out laughing. Xander and Willow look at her, surprised and a little miffed.

"You two are a hoot, ya know that? God," She shakes her head. She walks over to Xander, and lays a hand on his arm. "Now you, I'm not mad about last night, ok? So get over whatever's bothering you, and make up with Red. Before she explodes or something." She moves to Willow, "And you," She shakes her head, " Xander's right. You got a real problem with sticking your nose in."

"Hey, it's only because I care about you and what's wrong with that…"

"STOP!" Faith covers her mouth. Willow stands there, wide eyed. "Just stop, ok?" Willow nods. " Ok, then, give us a kiss."

Willow suddenly gets a panicked look on her face. Her throat goes dry and her heart starts beating faster. _Oh, no! She's going to kiss me? Here, now? In front of Xander? Wait, I don't want her to kiss me anywhere. What am I thinking ? Oh, this is bad, bad, bad._

Faith grabs her head, and cups it. She leans in, and kisses Willow on the forehead. She grins and turns away.

"Hey, Xan? Don't be a dope, " She says over her shoulder, climbing the stairs. "Take your girlfriend to the Homecoming Dance… Prom… whatever." She gets to the top, then stops and turns again. "Oh, and guys? Wear something really comfy this afternoon. Got a real workout planned for ya." She turns and enters the school

"Oh, man," Xander complains, shaking his head."She's mad. Man, she's going to kill us by working us to death. See what your schemes did to us, Lucy?" Sighing, he walks up the stairs, not waiting for Willow.

Willow stands there a minute, thinking of Faith's lips pressed to her forehead. She feels a little strange. Then she blinks, shakes it off, and hurries up the steps after Xander.

"Shhh, quiet here she comes," Harmony says, looking around the group. She squeezes Cordelia's arm."The nerve. Can you believe it? Her showing up here, after what she did last night?"

"Yeah," Cordy nods, "Some people just don't know their place."

However, she's not really paying attention to Harmony Kendall. Her eyes are glued to Faith. She watches as Faith walks down the hall towards them, and can't help but notice the bounce in her walk, and the confident look on her face. _What's her deal? How can she be so… so… after last night? It's not fair! She should be all… Grrr…I hate her!_

Faith feels the stare, and glances over to see Cordelia, looking like she swallowed a live fish, boring holes in her with her eyes. A tiny, wicked thought comes to her mind. She stops dead in her tracks, and folds her arms over her chest. She just stands there, staring Cordelia down. She continues to stare at her until Cordy breaks, and looks away. A smirk planted firmly on her features, she turns and walks away, chuckling .

Cordelia's demeanor doesn't crack but inside she's dying just a little. _Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! Why'd she do that?_

"God, what a freak," Harmony declares, watching the retreating Faith. "what was that about, anyway? She stands there like a dummy, staring. Does she think we're like scared of her? Gimme a break!" She has a tight lipped – I just smelled something bad – look on her face.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Aurora says, a pained, sympathetic look on her face,"trying to take Josh Logan away from our Cordelia. What a total bitch."

"Yeah, a skanky total bitch, "Cindy adds.

"Really a loser, " Harmony agrees.

"I thought…" Amanda starts.

"What, Amanda?" Cordelia looks at her, with an arched brow." You thought what?"

"Ummm…" Amanda, feeling the glare of the spotlight, suddenly feels shivery, "I thought… well, isn't she like a lesbian or something?"

"Well, yeah, " Harmony says, "Of course."

"Sure," Cindy puts in. "Totally dyke."

"A real flannel wearing, beer guzzling butch dyke," Aurora agrees.

"What's your point, Amanda?" Cordy asks.

"Well, like… she was with Josh Logan, right?" Amanda says, looking a little bewildered.

"Yeah, that's right." Cindy says. " Skanky bitch"

"She sure was, " Aurora says, frowning."Who does she think she is?"

"What're you saying Amanda?" Cordelia asks, looking at her hard.

"Well, she was with Josh Logan, right? I'm assuming they were cuddlesome…"

"HEY!"

"Shut up!"

"That's so… ick."

"Well, I thought," Amanda, slightly emboldened, " Well, if she's a lezzy, er… well… ummm… she's like wanting girls. What's she doing stealing Josh?"

There's a silence in the group. They look at each other, a little uncertain. Finally Harmony speaks up.

"Just shows you what a skank she is. She even goes after guys, she's so totally a bitch. "She turns to Cordy, full of sympathy. "That was too bad about Josh, Cordy. I mean, you can't go with him now, right?"

"Of course not, not after what happened," Cordy shrugs, " I mean, how would it look?" She half grins," Guess I'll just have to tap Billy Peters, after all."

"Well… ummm…." Amanda speaks up, "actually? Billy asked me. And you were going with Josh, so I kinda said yes…"

Cordy frowns, brow furrowed. "Well… I guess Jake Truman then…"

Cindy blushes. "He heard you were going with Josh, so he…"she smiles weakly.

_Damn, this isn't good. I can't show up alone. That would be so…_

"It would be a shame if you showed up stag, Cordy," Harmony seems to vocalize her thoughts. " I mean, what would people think?"

"Not going to happen," Cordy says, "I'll find someone to take me."

"Of course"

"Sure"

"No doubt. Lots of guys want to go with you, Cordy," Harmony says. " This is a lock."

"Sure, " Cordy smiles, " anyway…gotta run." She breaks from the group, heading for class.

"Bye"

"Later Cordy"

"Seeya"

"Bye."

Harmony watches Cordelia go, a little smile on her face. Things were just seeming to fall into place. _Enjoy it while you can, Cordy. I know I'm going to love taking it from you._

Cordy walks along, her tummy doing jumping jacks.

_What was that about with Faith? Just standing there, staring at me? What … she's not gonna like jump me or something, is she? _ The thought of that makes Cordy shiver a little. Not entirely in a bad way. _God, what's her deal? She was the one who couldn't commit, not me!_

_I gotta troll for a date. Can't show up tomorrow alone. God, I wish I hadn't blown Josh Logan off now. I mean, yeah he was like with Faith, but even so, he'd be better than nothing._

_What am I worrying about? I'm Cordelia Chase. I'll find someone to take me to the dance. God!_

She turns and sees Harmony coming towards the class. They have a few classes together, including first period.

_Why do I get a feeling she's up to something?_ Cordy thinks, watching her. _I just know she's up to something._

Cordy walks into class.

2

Rupert Giles sits at his desk, staring down at the papers before him. He has a puzzled, concerned look on his face.

Something is very not right with what he's reading. Something is very disturbing.

Feeling suddenly tired, he leans back in his chair, squeezing his eyes shut.

_This wasn't what I was looking for,_ he thinks to himself, scanning over the pages. _This is most unexpected._

This whole investigation into the strange happenings in Sunnydale has been very frustrating to Giles. He's looked at the events from every conceivable angle, and each lead he's had, every little promise of something more has run into a stone wall.

Perhaps out of boredom, or simply to clear his mind, he started to look into real estate purchases spanning over the last half century.

At first, it seemed like all the other investigations. There simply wasn't anything there. No patterns, nothing he could sink his teeth into.

Then he got to purchases made within the last 15 years or so, and he started seeing a pattern emerge. A group of specific real property had been purchased over time, either by an individual, or a company that individual was involved with. More interesting, the properties hadn't been bought in a single purchase or series of purchases, They had been bought, over time, in a somewhat random fashion. Still, when you connected it all together, it showed this person controlling a sizeable portion of the downtown area surrounding the new city hall.

All adjoining the Hellmouth located beneath.

_Why those properties? Why there?_

Even more troubling was who was buying up those properties.

Cornell Chase.

It might make sense if he were planning a major downtown renovation, encouraging business expansion and of course, driving the value of the property up. Kind of unethical, but not unknown, and not illegal

But nothing had been done with the properties. Most lie idle, either empty lots or containing dilapidated, condemned buildings. _Why buy them, and just sit on them? What's the point of that? What aren't I seeing?_

It had all started out as an idle investigation, something to clear the mind.

It's become more than that, however. More and more, his little harmless investigation points towards the main puzzle.

That worries him.

_Why has Cornell bought up all the land surrounding the Hellmouth? Even worthless land, land no one else wanted, he's paid more than the going rate. What's he want with it? What's he planning to do with it? Even someone as rich as he is doesn't just buy worthless land. Why?_

_And his house? Why is it so well fortified? Strange, in such a small town, with little in the way of crime statistics, he would create such a fortress for him and his daughter. And try to hide it. It was extremely difficult to even get the extent to which he's protected his estate. Why? What is he protecting? What is he hiding?_

_Who is he? Not much is known about him before he showed up here, 18 years ago with his pregnant wife, Cecilia, in tow. On the surface everything checks out. Businessman, graduated Summa cum Laude from a prestigious school back east. Wealthy when he arrived, heir to a family fortune, he's increased it exponentially since he's been here. Yet, there's no real record of what he does. And, if you start looking below the surface, you run into dead ends. As if someone or ones were trying to hide something. And there are hints, only rumors, that he's been here before. Long before… nothing concrete, but …_

He sighs, and stands up, walking to the heating ring where his teapot sits. Pouring himself some tea, he stands staring into space.

Other things he's learned are even more troubling. Purchases, seemingly random and eccentric, deals struck that on the surface seem to be disadvantageous, actions taken that alone make no sense.

Yet when you start putting them together, a pattern appears. It's not clear, not anything you can point to and go " ah HAH! That's IT!" But it's there, and the deeper he digs, the more defined it becomes.

And his gut, his instinct, his years of experience in this area all point to the strangeness going on in Sunnydale. It points back to the Master, his Harvest, and is subsequent disappearance. _Why? What's in it for him? Why would he be involved? What's his game?_

_Maybe it's only my own foolishness. Maybe I'm seeing bogeymen where there's nothing. Maybe I'm letting my frustration over this whole business affect my judgment. Maybe._

Still, it's troubling. He wonders if he should inform Faith, let her in on what he suspects.

_Yes, brilliant, Rupert. Do that. Tell her. And then she'll want to look into it, investigate it. Then what? What if she gets caught, or hurt, or thrown into jail? … and it turns out to be nothing? A foolish man's foolish nonsense? What then?_

_And what if I'm right in my suspicions about her and Cordelia? And this turns out to be nothing more than a tempest in a teapot? What would that do to them? How would she feel about me then? Would she, could she, ever trust me again?_

_No, I have to have something real, something I can show her… and figure out a way to fight it, before I let her in on it. It's too risky otherwise. _

He won't, he can't risk her on his own speculations. Not until he's sure.

But he needs help. He needs a connection to the underground, someone that can float around, asking the right questions. Someone he can trust not to tell Faith.

He picks up the phone, and dials a number.

" Hello? Yes, I need to see you. This evening, yes. I have some clues as to what's going on, and I need to show you it. It's important. Yes, around sunset would be fine. Yes. Goodbye."

He turns from the phone, and retrieving his cup, he carries it over to the desk. Sitting down, he searches for and finds the Pergamum Codex Angel brought for him. He opens it to a well studied page. What's written there disturbs him most. It prompts him to push things along, find out the truth faster. More than anything else, this motivates him to action.

_And lo, in those days, those day signaling the end of days,_

_There will be a sign of the coming of the Apocalypse._

_For in that time it will come to pass,_

_That the Slayer shall die, and the Master will rise,_

_To unleash chaos upon the Earth._

"… That the Slayer shall die, and the Master will rise, to unleash chaos upon the Earth," Cornell reads, smiling.

He closes his copy of the Codex, and pressing a button, reveals a hidden safe. Placing the text carefully within, he closes the safe. Turning, he returns to his desk, sitting with his feet up on the desk.

Cornell was feeling his oats. Things were breaking better than he expected.

Despite Merrick's foul up, allowing Buffy to be 'taken' by that …boy, things had turned in even better direction. _Her grief will fuel her anger. With the right direction, that anger will become hatred. Hatred of a certain brunette slayer. Enough to kill her, and bring about the prophecy._ He closes his eyes in the mere pleasure of the thought.

_Count your days, Slayer. Enjoy my daughter while you can. Soon, my dear, you will play the role you were born for._

_To bring hell on Earth._

_My hell._

_My Earth._

_Sweet_.

Cornell grabs the remote control, and pointed it at the large flat panel TV hanging on the wall. Pressing the button, he smiles as the theme to his favorite TV show came on. _Passions._

He just has to know if Timmy got out of that well.

3

Faith pushes her way through the library doors, still snickering a little over Cordy's reaction to her joke.

_Oh yeah, she thinks I didn't see it, but I saw the mask slip. Oh yeah I did. What a hoot!_

She stops for a moment, thinking about it. _Is it a hoot? Is that what we're back to now? Competing with each other to see who can make the other more miserable? Is that what I really want?_ She frowns. The little joke is a little less funny now.

Her frown deepens when she looks around. On her ' desk', the main reading table, is a large stack of books. _God, I'm so beginning to hate this cover job. Would you look at that stack? Get a clue, Giles. We're not all bookworms. Old books really don't do it for this girl. At least you could throw in a few trashy gossip magazines. You know, for giggles._

She walks over to the desk, slings down her bag, and grabs the top book off the stack. Sighing heavily, as if the burden of taking notes were onerous, she sits, grabbing a legal pad to begin writing.

_God, why couldn't the council have come up with a better cover? I'm thinking, hot sexy party model. You know, spend all day having my picture taken, pampered madly, and by night? Going out and slaying the baddies. I mean geeze, I'm risking my life here. Should there be some perks to this job? This is so bogus. I mean, really. What does the world need with another book on oogly-booglies for, anyway? And hey, the supposed author of this tome of dullness? Notice he's MIA? That's totally unfair…_

"Where's Jeeves, anyway? Off having tea with the queen?" She mutters aloud, not realizing she's not alone.

"Faith!" Giles calls from upstairs.

Faith looks up, feeling a little embarrassed. _Ok, smooth. He can't read minds, can he? God, I hope not._

"Heya, Giles, " Faith smiles." See, here I am, working like a mad fool. On time and everything. Pretty sweet, huh?"

"Yes, so very prompt of you. I'm thrilled, " Giles says with some irony. " I guess we'll just overlook those … oh… every other day when you just wander in when you feel like it."

"Geeze…someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, and took his grumpy pill to boot," Faith frowns, noticing for the first time Giles' rather disheveled appearance. "Gee, late night, Jeeves? Was she hot?" She teases him. " Do British babes get hot?"

"Hmmm… very amusing," Giles says, dryly, "Very amusing. I've been working all night. Some of us have a dedication to their calling. Some of us. Others, it seems, would rather get into bar fights…" He looks stern. "Know anyone like that?"

Faith feels an embarrassed flush creep up her neck. _Damn, hoping he wouldn't hear about that. I think a certain vampire needs to be reminded of what the pointed end of a stake will do to him._

"Giles, that wasn't my fault," Faith protests loudly, "I was attacked. Rather viciously, I gotta say. I was just defending myself."

"Yes, from a high school girl. I can see the danger there."

"Cordelia hit me, Giles. Right here!" Points at her cheek. " pretty clear you've never been attacked by a jealous cheerleader. They're mean, and tough!" She rubs her face, fishing for a little sympathy.

"Yes. Well, despite Ms. Chase's pugilistic skills, I hardly doubt your life was seriously threatened. I believe in the future it would behoove you to walk away from such… conflicts."Giles is finding it hard to suppress a grin threatening to break out on his face. The situation is just so absurd. "What started this brawl in the first place?" he looks at her sternly. "Exactly what did you do?

"Me? I didn't do anything. She attacked _ME_ Giles, remember? I was just dancing? How was I supposed to know that Josh was like Cordelia's latest boy toy? It wasn't like her name was written on him or nothing." She shrugs. "Red and Xander set it up…"

"Willow and Xander?" Giles frowns. "they set it up? What do you mean?"

"Uh…well," Faith is a little embarrassed, "it was a blind date."

"A blind date?" Giles fights back a grin.

"Yeah, ok, you really don't need to remind me," Faith makes a face."I wouldn't have done it except Red and Xander were all over me about not dating and stuff, and I was a little … never mind, anyway, I figured, what the hell? If he turned out to be a barker, I'd just get through it and forget it. He was kind of cute, actually…"

"I see."

"But nothing was worth getting Cordelia all pissy and bitchy. God, that girl just makes me crazy! What is her problem, anyway? Always giving me a ration of crap."

"Well, you did mention that Ms. Chase believed that Josh was her boyfriend… maybe she felt you were moving in on him?"

"What? We were dancing, Giles. God, just dancing. Does that give her the right to go all fatal attraction and start acting like we were humping on the dance floor or something?"

"Faith, I could really do without your colorful imagery," Giles coughs.

"Well, excuse me. But she was the one acting like I was being some big old slut dancing with Josh. She's the one that got all crazy jealous, attacking me and stuff. And later, I hear, she just blew the guy off. It's so … stupid. Why get so worked up, and then dump him? She's crazy, Giles, I'm telling you. Totally nuts."

_Why indeed?_ Giles speculates silently. _You'd have to wonder exactly who she was jealous of._

"Well, I can see your side of it, I suppose. Still, I think it would've been better to have just apologized and walked away."

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Faith exclaims.

"You didn't need to fight, and you did. You could've walked away."

"But she didn't… oh, forget it. Fine. I should've walked away, ok." Faith shakes her head in disgust. "Thanks for the support, Jeeves. Means a lot."

Faith turns away, opening the book in front of her.

"Faith…"

"Forget it Giles, I get it. I'm kind of busy now. The boss gets kind of huffy about me not getting my work done." She sits staring at the book, face turned away from him.

"Are you sure there's nothing else?" Giles asks, trying to open a door." Anything at all?"

"No, I'm cool," Faith says, toying with her pencil.

"Very well," Giles sighs. " I'll be over at the checkout desk if you require something." _I wish she'd just trust me a little more._

Giles starts towards the desk.

"God, I just wish she'd make up her mind," Faith grumbles out loud.

"I'm sorry?" Giles turns, looking at her,

"Nothing," Faith mutters, " I wasn't talking to you."

"Ah, yes. Right, " Giles says, retreating.

For awhile, neither said a thing. Giles busied himself organizing the check out counter, helping the occasional student that walked in. He'd glance over at Faith once in awhile, noting she was studying window above the stacks more than the book in front of her.

Faith for her part is conflicted. On one hand, she would've liked Giles to be on her side on this. It wasn't her fault, in her mind, what happened at the Bronze. _Why does he always have to be so… damn, never mind. What am I thinking? It's Giles, he's always…like that._

But she really needs someone to talk to. This whole thing with Cordelia bothers her, and she can't figure out how to make it better. _Never mind Cor's a total whack job, and doesn't know what the hell she wants. What was the deal with her and Josh? I mean, did what we have… had… mean so fucking little to her? I thought we had something? Why'd she have to go and make it all crazy with conditions and crap? Why can't she just accept I care for her? Ah, pointless, totally pointless. Figuring out the meaning of life would be easier than getting her._

Faith looks over at Giles, and sighing a little, stands up, walking over to the desk.

"Giles," She says, perhaps a little sharply, judging how his head snaps up.

"Faith? Can I do something for you?" Giles puts down his pen.

"Look, I'm sorry I got bitchy earlier, ok?" Faith shrugs, "Just, you believing in me is kind of important. I mean, you're my watcher. I need you to watch my back, you know. Kinda hurt you just figured what happened was my fault."

"I'm rather sorry myself, Faith. You're right, I should've listened to your side of things," Giles says," I guess my patience is a bit short these days."

"Hey, you got a big bad to find, right? Can't be easy," Faith smiles. " I know you'll get it, don't sweat it, ok?"

_I wish it were that simple, Faith. God I do._

"So, Faith, what did you want…?" Giles changes the subject.

"I hate to ask, I mean, I know you're kind of busy…"

"Faith, please. I'm your watcher. If you need something, I'm here to help you…"

"Do you think we can talk. I mean… about non slayer stuff?"

Giles is touched. He knows how hard it is for Faith, even now, to open up.

"Sure Faith, give me a minute to finish up here?" Giles asks.

"Sure guy. Ummm… at the table when you're ready." She turns and walks back to the table.

Giles turns around, quickly finishing up his work. Then he walks around the counter and over to the table, and sits, placing his hands in front of himself

"What do you wish to talk about, Faith?"

Faith hesitates a moment. Despite her growing trust of Giles, she still feels strange opening up to him. It's not easy for her to share her problems. She needs to talk to someone however.

"Ah, crap, this is never easy, is it?" Faith looks at Giles sitting across from her. "You remember that person I was talking about before? The one I … was afraid I lost control with?" Faith looks down at the table.

"Yes, I do. I remember how worried you were about it. Was she upset about the … well, what happened?"

"No," Faith says softly," We … hooked up again, and well… that was ok… but I think… no, I know, she's like wanting more…" Faith looks at him, head tilted to the side. " Know what I mean?"

"I can't say I'm sure I do," Giles replies, a little bewildered. "More?"

"Yeah, you know, more," Faith repeats, "rather like, well, she wants to have some kind of relationship or something…"

"Oh, I see. She's interested in more than one time? She wants something more lasting?" Giles frowns a little, " that could be problematic, given your circumstance."

"Yeah, right, problems," Faith nods," I'm like the slayer, right? I can't be having like… relationships." She says the word like she's never heard it before.

Giles wonders if it's being the slayer, or just being Faith, that is giving her problems with being in a relationship.

"I didn't exactly say that," Giles points out," I said it was problematic. For one thing, you'd have to reveal what you are…"

"Oh. That's not an issue, she knows," Faith says casually.

"Faith! You didn't tell her, did you? To impress her? I mean, your identity has to remain confidential. For your safety, and the safety of others around you," Giles sounds somewhat annoyed. "You didn't tell anyone else I hope?"

"Of course not!" Faith says defensively, " I didn't tell her, exactly. She figured it out. I just didn't exactly deny it."

"I see," Giles says," so, she knows. There's nothing to be done about that, I suppose. However, she could be in some danger."

"How do you figure, Giles?"

"Well, let's say it got out that this person had a personal connection with you. I'm sure there would be more than one monster that might want to get to you through her. That would certainly put this person's life at risk."

"Giles, trust me, this … woman… barely admits I exist, publicly. I think she'd rather have a root canal without pain killers than admit she knows me a little more intimately than people think. Ya get me?"

"I'm rather at a loss, Faith," Giles admits." You say she wants to have a relationship, yet on the other hand, she doesn't want to acknowledge your existence. It seems rather contradictory."

"Yeah, tell me about it, Giles," Faith says, frowning." Look, I'm pretty simple, ya know?"

Giles doesn't comment, but Faith reads his look.

"Hey, I am. Pretty much, what you see? That's what you're gonna get. I'm not playing games here, Giles, and I don't like games played on me, ya know? I just can't figure this girl out. She's all over the map. I mean, she wants me to make a commitment to her, but how can I when she's not even clear on what she wants from me?" she frowns, adding, "or even if she wants me around."

Giles considers for a moment before answering.

"I really don't know how I can help you, Faith. Not knowing who you're speaking about rather leaves me at a loss as to how to proceed. All I can offer is some general advice."

"Well, she doesn't want it known, ya know?" Faith grins ruefully. " I guess it's too horrible for her to be associated with me, ya know?" She laughs, but there's a softly bitter undertone to it.

"Well, all I can tell you is to sit down with this girl, and talk with her. Put your feelings about her to her honestly. Maybe all she's looking for is that you're really in this with her. Maybe she thinks you really don't want more than … oh, a casual tumble in the hay, so to speak. Maybe if you make it clear that you're interested more, she'll be less afraid to risk being with you. Do you see what I mean?"

"Yeah talk, great," Faith shakes her head, "that's all I get ya know. Don't wanna do this, won't call you that, go over here, damn, don't wanna be seen with you. God, she even wants me to say the L word, and how can I do that?"

"L word?" Giles looks bemused.

"Love. Damn, she's wanting to say I love her. But I don't know her that well, Giles. How can I say that, know what I mean? I'm not gonna lie to her. That's just… well, I'm not gonna do it. I try to be honest with her, let her know I'm thinking there's more here, and she's wanting "Well, tell me the fucking L word" and it's bogus, you know? I don't know if it's that. God, how can I?"

"Do you want that, Faith? Is that what you're looking for?"

"I dunno, God, Giles, I just don't know, " Faith sighs. " let's be real here. I'm the slayer Giles. I'm kinda living on borrowed time. Any night I go out there, I stand an good chance of not comin' back…"

"Faith," Giles reaches out, patting her arm.

"It's the reality Giles, not looking for a sob session about it. I'm just saying, considering that, really, do I want to like fall in love? Have her love me, knowing it might not last very long? Is that fair? Never mind the rest, is it fair to say " I love you" when maybe it might just be " I really need you right now, and I can't think about tomorrow or the next day?" Yeah, maybe I want it, but can't always get what ya want, right? Didn't someone say that?"

"Yes. Mick Jagger… I think he was talking about something else though…"Giles takes off his glasses, cleaning them. "Frankly, this is why the council doesn't encourage the slayer having a social life. All this … emotional quandary… tends to take the edge off. Makes you lose concentration and focus…"

"Great, so what? We live like nuns til we die?"

"That's the council's position. Not necessarily mine, Faith. If you really care for this person, maybe then you have to decide is she worth it? Is the one you're looking to be with? Frankly, having someone who could support you and love you is probably the best thing for you. Make you think more about what you do, take less foolish risks…"

"So what is it, Giles? Yes or no? You're clear as mud here."

"Maybe."

"That really helps, Giles. Thanks," Faith says sarcastically.

"What I'm saying, Faith, is whoever this person is, she would have to be an extraordinary person to be able to deal with what you are, and the risks you have to take."

"Maybe she is, " Faith murmurs, realizing that there might be more to Cordy than she thought. Then she shakes her head. " Doesn't matter. She broke it off. God, I just wish she'd make up her mind…"

Giles ears perk up. He looks at Faith intently.

"What?" Faith sees his look, and it's giving her a wiggins. " What?"

"It's very strange, Faith. You just used that same phrase when referring to Ms. Chase, not 5 minutes ago…"

"What're you talking about, Giles?" Faith gives him a disgusted look. "What's the psycho cheerleader from hell got to do with this?"

"I didn't understand why you'd say it. I mean, obviously, according to you she attacked you for being with this Josh chap. So, why would you wonder why she couldn't make up her mind? Seems odd…"

"Well consider the source, British guy. This is Cordelia. Odd is her middle name. Along with Loony Screwball." Faith shrugs. " I mean she fights like a wildcat over a guy, then she goes and dumps him. Go figure." She makes a rude noise.

"Yes, perhaps, " Giles says, " I just wonder why you would care?"

"What? What're you saying, Giles?" Faith goes on the defensive. " I don't care… whoa… WHOA! Don't' even… are you thinking… me and … that nut job?" She looks at Giles in disbelief. _CRAP!_ " What're you putting in that tea, Giles? I think it's making you delusional!"

Giles doesn't say anything. He just steeples his fingers under his chin, and looks at her.

"Ok, Giles, that's just crazy you know? Me and her? That… that's against the laws of nature. We're like oil and water. We just don't get together, get it?" She shakes her head violently. " You're way off base here, Giles. Way off."

"Very well, what's her name then? This mystery woman?"

"That's your business…how? I told you, she doesn't want it blabbed all over about … well… her being with me."

"Faith, I promise you, I wouldn't… blab… it to anyone," Giles fights a grin. "I can be the very soul of discretion."

"Hmmm… how do I know that?" Faith grins wickedly, "Tell you what, Giles. I gotta mole on my thigh just below my left butt cheek. No one knows that but you, ok? If I like, haven't heard about in oh, say a month, we'll talk again about Mystery girl."

"Faith! Really!" Giles blushes lightly. "that little detail was certainly more than I ever wished to know about you." He frowns severely to cover some embarrassment. "I really don't understand why you're so hesitant to name her. She must be an extraordinary woman to rate this much attention from you."

"God. Would you get off this Cordelia trip, Giles? So not the one."

Giles merely sits there, hands folded, staring at her.

A silence develops as Faith sits there, not speaking, staring back at him. They continue like that for awhile, Faith becoming increasingly nervous.

"Well, aren't ya gonna say nothin'?" She finally speaks up. "Quit looking at me, ok? It's creeping me out." She twists her hands in her lap. "Ok, ok, quit with the third degree. It's Cordelia, ok?" she sighs heavily. "God what was next? Thumbscrews?"

Giles smiles slightly. Underneath, he feels his stomach churning. He hides it well.

"I'm glad you told me this, Faith. It does make it somewhat easier for me, though frankly, it might be harder for you…"

"Not following that one, Giles."

"Ms. Chase, being the daughter of the wealthiest man in Sunnydale… has certain social obligations. I believe one of the reasons she was with Josh Logan is because it's rather expected of her, considering he's the scion of the second richest family in Sunnydale. It's an advantageous pairing for both families."

"That's just… perverted, Giles. An arranged marriage? God, what next? Foot bindings?""

"Grow up, Faith. Not all relationships are based on romance. Oft times other considerations come into play."

"So, you're telling me, forget it?" Faith smiles tightly. " I'm just not good enough for her?"

"Hardly, Faith. I'm just giving you perspective. Ms. Chase impresses me as rather a hot headed, self willed girl. Used to getting her own way. She pretty much is prepared to fight for what she wants…if she thinks it's worth it." He looks at her. " That's the situation, Faith. She needs more to make it worth it. Do you see?" He leans in, " you're asking her to give up a lot. She wants some assurances in return."

"But what can I give her? I mean, damn, Giles, I can't promise something I just can't do. I mean… I don't know how it's going to break. She can't ask me to be like…a fortune teller."

"Of course not. But she wants to know that you're in it too, I think. I believe that's why she wants… how did you put it? … oh yes, the L word. She's got a lot to lose. Not only are you asking her to give up social standing, you're asking her to enter into a relationship that sadly, is still frowned upon by many. Being perceived to be gay isn't going to be easy for her."

"What, you think this is easy for me? I mean, everybody looking at me funny and calling me names and shit? Just because I work out and dress a little butch? Why does everybody assume I'm some kinda dyke? I do this," she waves at her clothing,"…because of my job. It's a lot more comfortable for me, you know? Just because I don't wear dresses much, doesn't mean I don't like being a girl. Shit." She frowns and puts her face in her hands. "This is kinda new to me too… I've only ever loved one other girl before, and that…" She breaks of, blushing. "Why does everybody just assume shit?"

Giles realizes they've hit an important juncture. He reaches out, patting her arm.

"This other girl. The one you loved," He discreetly leaves out that Faith just rather admitted she loved Cordelia, "That didn't work out?"

"I'd have to say no," Faith says quietly, "she died."

"Faith," he says softly, squeezing her arm.

"Why, Giles? Why does she have to have me say those words? Can't she just tell I care about her, really care about her?" Faith pulls away her arm "Why do I have to tell her that? Say those words?"

Feeling boxed in, cornered, Faith stands up, walking away from the table. She turns her back to Giles.

"Why do I have to say that, Giles? Why does it all have to be about that?"

Giles gets up, going to her. He puts his hands on her upper arms.

"Maybe she's scared, Faith. Maybe she's afraid you'll just use her then walk away. Maybe she needs to know you feel more."

"I'm scared too, Giles. Doesn't that count?" Faith cries, "I mean, she's not the only one scared here. I don't want to be hurt either. I … just can't say it to her. I can't go and tell her that without meaning it. And I'm…scared to mean it." She faces Giles. Her face has gone red. " I care about her, really care about her Giles. I do. I'm just scared too!"

Giles, seeing how young she looks at that moment, how alone, gently pulls her into a hug. Faith resists for a moment, then gives in, clinging to him tightly. She lays her face on his chest, taking the comfort he offers her.

"Maybe all you need to do, Faith, is talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Maybe that's all she needs; to know you're in it too, that you're not going to just use her." He looks down at her ." Think you can do that?"

Faith breaks the embrace, pulling away. Giles can sense she's embarrassed by her display of emotion, and diplomatically moves away to give her space.

"Yeah, I can do that," Faith says quietly. "I'll figure a way."

"Well, perhaps you'll find a moment at the Homecoming dance tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. She'd love that, " Faith shakes her head," Besides which, I'm not going. I don't go to school here, remember?" She smirks at him. "I think we need to cut back your tea ration, Giles. I think it's affecting your mind."

"Yes, well, about that. You see, I need to ask you a small favor."

"Favor?" Faith has a strong feeling she's not going to like this.

"Yes, well," Giles cleans his glasses, not looking at her, "It seems one of the chaperones for the Homecoming dance has come down with a rather nasty case of the flu. Odd how that just popped suddenly, don't you think?" Giles arches a brow, "almost as strange as every other teacher on staff seeming to have prior, unbreakable commitments that night. Well, I'm not about to herd a bunch of unruly school children myself, so, I'm hoping you will stand with me against the horde, so to speak."

"Huh?" Faith feigns ignorance.

"I need you to help me chaperone the dance, Faith," Giles replies.

"Ummm… well, you see, I have to patrol. My sacred duty, right? And then, I have this really nasty stain on my carpet I just have to get out…" _God, just what I need. Riding herd on a bunch of pimply faced hormone bombs._

"It is also your sacred duty to do as your Watcher tells you," Giles folds his arms over his chest. " And I'm ordering you to be at the Homecoming Dance tomorrow night at 7 p.m. to assist me in chaperoning. I suspect there might be a vampire attack on the school."

_Yeah. And I think there might be a vampire attack on the local garlic factory. Not gonna happen, Giles._

"Sorry, Giles, but patrolling takes…"

"Faith, need I remind you I'm your watcher? And I determine what and where you will patrol? Tomorrow night, between the hours of 7 to midnight, you will patrol the Sunnydale High gymnasium. And you will wear the appropriate dress to blend into the crowd." Giles puts on a stern expression. " Otherwise, I fear I will need to report this bar fighting incident to the council, embellishing it perhaps and perhaps stretching the truth to indicate this isn't the first time. I'm sure the council would take exception to your rather… violent extracurricular activities."

"Uh… so what? They're in England, I'm here. So what?"

"They can be here in a day, and I'm sure you wouldn't care to explain your actions to the council in front of a tribunal, would you?"

"What?" Faith is shocked. "You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Giles gives her a sidelong glance.

"That's blackmail, Giles!"

"Yes. A harsh word, but accurate I fear." He's smiling, knowing he's won.

"You're kind of a …" Faith trails off, " Fine, I'll be there. Tomorrow, at 7."

"In appropriate garb, I expect."

"Oh for god's sakes, Giles. I'm not gonna wear like a bustier and leather skirt." Faith storms off towards the door.

"Where are you going Faith?" Giles looks at the stacks of books on the table. " You have work to do."

"I'm going to work out. Elsewhere. I need something to hit," She glares at Giles, and pushing her way through the library doors, leaves.

Giles watches the doors swing back and forth, evidence of her anger. Frowning a little to himself, he turns to make his way upstairs.

He hopes, for Faith sake, that they can make it work out.

But knowing what he knows, he has a bad feeling.

4

Xander and Willow are on their hands and knees, on the grassy field, panting heavily.

"I told you, I told you," Willow gasps out, hold the stitch in her side. "She's still angry about the Bronze, and is getting revenge."

"Yeah, but why me?" Xander pants in time. "That so wasn't my idea. I told her that. YOU told her that."

"Guilt by association. You're an accessory after the fact." Willow wheezes.

"Wait, I was there… I'm just an accessory," Xander sits, trying to get a deep breath." This isn't fair. I didn't do nothin', your honor".

"Hey guys," Faith comes trotting up, "Don't quit on me now. We still got a few laps." She trots in place around the disheartened duo.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Xander speaks up. "We're sorry, don't you get that? Just shoot us with the crossbow. It's be so much quicker…"

"Please, Faith," Willow gulps air, hiccupping," at least spare Xander. He's innocent. It's all my fault. Don't hurt him anymore."

"Yeah, what she said," Xander agrees, hopefully.'

"Xander! You're supposed to stick by me!" Willow hits his arm, hard.

"Ow!" He looks at her with an injured expression.

"Guys, guys," Faith shakes her head, squatting down to their level. "Are you still on that? I'm not mad about that. This isn't revenge for that, ok?" She grins. _Well, not entirely, anyway. Heh._" It's just, I'm trying to keep you from getting killed out there, you know? I've got to build up your endurance. Lots of times, it'll be all about the running away. Won't do any good if you poop out after a couple of blocks. So… you need to work out some." She looks at them, with a slightly mocking look on her face." This is what you wanted, right? I mean, to be trained?"

"Yeah, I guess," Xander doesn't sound all that convinced.

"We kinda thought it would involve more like… training with weapons and how to like… you know… Huuuuh … Uhhh…" Willow waves her arms around wildly." Fight. You know. Chop socky kinda stuff? But it seems all we're doing is jumping jacks and push-ups and sit-ups and god, running. When do … I mean, when does the fun stuff start?"

"Well, if you guys worked out a little more when you have Gym, I wouldn't have so much to do to get you ready." She smiles. " Look, I'll talk to Giles, and see if I can't get some gym time after school. We can start on some gymnastics, tumbling and stuff. Ok?"

Groans all around.

"It'll be more fun, I promise," Faith bounces up. " Now, come on. Don't lie there. Get up and walk it off, or your muscles are gonna bunch up and get wonky. We'll take the next part slow. Just trot the next couple of laps."

Xander and Willow have on their ' pitiful' faces, both looking tortured beyond belief.

"C'mon guys. Two more laps, at a trot… and I brought crossbows." She grins, wiggling the carrot in front of their noses. " And set up targets… and cleared the field of any living being… huh? Huh? That'll be fun, right?" She smiles.

They grin bravely, and get up, groaning. They start to walk around, stretching out their muscles.

"Hey, Faith," Xander say, limping around," We thought maybe after the game tonight… well, not sure we're actually going, but after… we could meet at the Bronze? You know, maybe make up for last night?"

"You two aren't like planning any more surprise 'dates' for me, are you?" She gives them a slightly stern look.

"No…nothing like that, we absolutely promise never again pinkie swear," Willow puts in quickly, "we just thought, kind of the three of us. We don't hang out much these days, thought it be nice. And the Dingoes are playing, and I know you like them. Hunky guys will be present. Ones we don't know …what do you say?"

Faith chuckles. " Guys, sounds tempting. But I gotta patrol tonight. You know, sacred duty yada, yada, yada. But thanks for asking."

"Aw c'mon, Faith, it's going to be a hoot," Xander grins. "Really… we can make fun of jocks and cheerleaders and everything."

"Sorry guys. But especially now, with all the weirdness… gotta be out there."

"Hey, we could come along, back you up!" Willow says, brightly.

"NO!" Faith says sharply, then softens her speech. " Guys, really. You're making progress, but you're not ready yet. Ok? So, you go to the Bronze. Have a mocha and have some fun, Ok? I'll be cool. Maybe if it's not tooo late, I'll drop by."

"Ok, well, just thought we'd ask," Xander shrugs.

"Ok, well, breaks over. C'mon guys, lets move it. Faster we get these laps done, sooner you get to the crossbows. God help anyone passing nearby."

Faith takes off, and the Xander and Willow follow gamely behind.

_Faith? Blow off the Bronze? For patrolling? Hmmm… _ Willow has that little gleam of suspicion in her eye. _I wonder…_

To be continued.


	18. Chapter 18

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 18 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordelia Chase opens her locker and sits on the bench, staring into it.

She's feeling tired, a little bruised, and paranoid.

_What the heck was that out there tonight? It wasn't the routine we've been practicing for weeks. God, that was a disaster. Everyone was in the wrong place at the wrong time. I know for a fact a few times those 'accidents' weren't so accidental… I got the bruises to prove it. And the pyramid? Someone kept bumping me. I know they were trying to make it fall… and who was next to me? My bestest cheerleader friend in the whole world, Aurora. That's who. Oh yeah, she says someone kept bumping into her. Coincidence? Hmmm… I don't think so!_

Cordy pulls off her sweater and blouse, hanging them in the locker. She begins to work the buttons on her skirt.

_I'm thinking Ms. Harmony Kendall had something to do with tonight. Oh yeah. God, can you believe her? I give her a break, I mean, I don't think God could've made anyone clumsier. She wanted to be a cheerleader. Yeah, that's going to happen… in bizzaro world. Anyway, I make her like… well, the team mascot, so she's part of it, and she does this to me?_

_Who does she think she is? Hello, Captain here! I'm in charge, dear, not you. Think I haven't noticed those looks lately, Harm hon? Well, I have. Maybe I've been occupied with something else, but I'm not blind, deaf, dumb and stupid! The little jabs disguised as 'concern'? Hmmm… I think someone's got the bit in their mouth, and is trying to run with it. I'm thinking someone needs a refresher course on who's in charge around here._

_Oh yeah,_ Cordy slips out of her skirt, and starts on her shoes, _it's gotta be Harmony. I gotta give her props. She picked the absolute worst night to pull this crap. Our Homecoming game. Made me look the fool to the max. Good work, Harm. But not gonna fix it for you. You haven't EVEN seen what I can do in retaliation. And believe me, Baby, retaliation is on the way…_

Cordy, hearing a noise, looks up sharply. Josh Logan is standing at the end of the lockers, smiling a little sheepishly.

" So, ummm… this is what this place looks like."

" Josh! This is the _girls_ locker room. You're not supposed to be in here!" Cordy quickly finds something to cover up with. " What're you doing in here?"

" Uh, yeah," Josh approaches, and Cordy backs up." I just want to talk to you, Cordy," Josh stops, looking at her.

" Stop staring at me Josh," Cordy puts a locker door in front of her, " It's kind of creeping me out. Just go, before someone catches you in here!"

"I waited til everyone else left. I really need to talk to you, Cordy. Please," Josh half smiles, trying to look cute. It works.

"What?" Cordy says, struggling to get her skirt back on. _God, does this guy like know how embarrassing this is? Does he care?_ " I mean, if you're going to talk, talk."

She manages to get her skirt back on, and struggles with her top.

Occupied with her modesty, and surprised by Josh being here, she doesn't notice him keeping a hand behind his back.

"Look, Cordy, I gotta talk to you about last night," Josh says, moving closer. He sits on the bench, close to her locker. "I mean, we gotta talk about it."

" Don't see what's to talk about, Josh," Cordy gets her top on, and stands, facing Josh. " You made a date with me, and less then half an hour later, you're with another girl. Oh, and you're like nearly humping her on the dance floor. Gee, I guess that should give me the warm fuzzies, huh?"

"Look, Cor, I admit. That was a total mistake," He grins, pouring on the charm. He knocks his forehead. " I mean, hello, loser girl! What the hell was I thinking? I was only like… doing her a favor. She so was trying to get all over me. God, what a slutty bitch. Anyway, so I danced with her… just that one time. Cuz, well, I thought it better than a total scene or something. But it wasn't nothing. It really was like less than nothing." He leans in. " I could never go for a skank like that."

Cordy gives him the once over. Never mind the lying like a dog thing. How dare he talk about Faith like that. _God, what do you know? She's like 10 times better than you, idiot. I'm only seeing one loser, bud. I'm thinking, you!_ " So, I guess she was kinda scary huh?" Cordy pretends to be taken in.

" Oh yeah, really scary," Josh nods vigorously.

" Must've been, with that gun she was holding on you so you'd like rub up against her every chance you got. God, I saw you, butt head. Do you think I'm like blind?"

" That was her!" Josh protests. " All her. God it made me sick the things she was doin'."

" Oh yeah, I could tell that by the goofy grin you had on your face." She looks at him with disgust. " Not only did you like cheat on me, but now you're weaseling around, trying to put the blame on her. You're really a loser, Josh."

"C'mon, Cordy. It was a mistake, ok? I admit it. I was totally wrong. But…really, don't do this, ok? We got to go to the dance together. You know that. We like belong together."

" You're kidding, right? You've got to be kidding! I mean, after that? I'm just supposed to pretend nothing happened? " Cordy shakes her head in disbelief. " You're something, Josh. I'm Cordelia Chase, remember? I don't _need_ anyone. I've already got another date to the dance, butthead." She starts collecting her clothes, figuring she'll clean up at home. " I really don't like Melinda Peters. She's a total jerk. I gotta admit, she's called it right with you. You're nothing but a scamming, cheating creep. Get lost, loser."

Looking in her locker, Cordy doesn't see the change come over Josh. She doesn't see his face lose the smile, nor see it flush red. She doesn't catch the look in his eye, nor the fact that he's moved up right next to her.

" So that's it huh? You just blow me off, and I take it?"

" Well, yeah…"

" I don't think so!"

" HEY!" Cordelia yells when she feels her hair pulled. " What the…?"

Josh grabs Cordy by her hair, and drags her away from the locker. He brings his other arm from behind his back. He's holding a baseball bat.

" Cordy, you don't get to say that's it, you little … I'm calling the shots here. And I'm thinking," He waves the bat menacingly," I'd like to take a shot at you're pretty face right about now."

" OW! JOSH! LET ME GO!" Cordy yells, struggling against Josh, trying to get free. " You're hurting me!"

BAM!

Josh hits the lockers with the bat. He pushes her down on the bench, holding a bunch of her hair in his hand.

" Shut up, Cordy. You talk way too much. Don't you know it's better to be seen and not heard?" He waves the bat. " Or do I need to teach you that too?"

" Josh LOGAN! You let me go RIGHT NOW! If you don't, I'll scream!"

BAM!

" Go ahead, Cordy, scream. But next time? The bat won't hit the locker!"

Cordy looks at the bat, then at Josh. His eyes tell her he's not kidding.

" W-What do you want, Josh?" She stammers, trying to mollify him. " J-just tell me what you want."

" What do I want?" Josh pretends to think about it. " What do I want?"

BAM!

" I want my dignity back, Cordy. You pretty much took that from me at the Bronze last night."

" J-Josh, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

BAM!

" Did I say you could talk?"

Cordy doesn't answer. She doesn't move.

BAM!

"Well, did I?" HE looks at her, nostrils flared. " Go on, answer!"

" N-No…s-sorry…"

" I want not to be the laughing stock of the school. Gee, isn't it interesting how it's all over the school that you dumped me at the Bronze. Fought like a cat for me, then DUMPED ME!"

BAM!

" What the hell was that about? Why did you do that anyway? I'm a fucking joke around school today. Thanks to you!"

BAM! BAM!

" I so want to hit you with this right now, it's…" BAM! " but I won't. No, I won't. Know what else I heard, Cordy?" He leans in, sneering. " You dumped me… for Joe Morgan!"

BAM!

" That's right, bitch. Joe Morgan. Oh, that really helped things sooo fucking much! I got dumped, for some loser like that!"

BAM! BAM! BAAMM!

" You fucking stuck up bitch!" BAM! " You dare fucking play with ME? ME?" BAM! " No way, you fucking slut." He grabs her by the throat. " Get up!"

Cordy stands up, face pale with fear. She gurgles.

" You're… choking… me." She gasps out.

" Good," Josh grins at her, " Choke. I'd love to choke you til your eyes bug out and your face goes purple. But not yet, not quite yet." He grabs her hair, and yanks her around. " Let's go. Let's see if we can't do something about your fucking me around, bitch. We don't like you teases around here, but I'm thinking I can make it all better. Yeah, maybe once you've had a real man, not some wimpy pimply loser like Joe Morgan, you'll just spread those legs like the whore you are."

" Josh… please," Cordy begs. " I… don't know who told you that, but it's a lie… really…please… I'll go to the dance with you… anything…"

" Shut UP!"

BAM!

" I'm tired of listening to your whiny I'm-better-than-anyone- 'tude, Cordelia Chase!"

BAM!

" Please… don't hit me…" Cordy starts to cry, trying to fend off the bat.

" What? You think I need this?" Josh sneers. He takes and throws the bat away. " Screw you. Matter of fact, that sounds like a good idea. Screwing you. Make a woman outta you yet."

He grabs her, ripping at her clothes. Pretty soon she's down to skin, her clothing lying in a shredded pile. Cordelia, scared senseless, just moans.

Josh mistakes her moans for excitement, and grins.

" Yeah, that's it, isn't it? You like it rough, don't ya bitch? Yeah, we'll make it rough… real rough"

He starts pushing her towards the showers.

" We give it to ya, and if that don't work? If that don't like make you less a bitch? Maybe we'll just beat some sense into you!" He shoves her harder. " C'mon, hurry up bitch, get going."

"HELP," Cordy screams out." Somebody HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Josh grabs her, covering her mouth with her hand.

" Shut up, slut. No one's gonna help you… not now… not ever."

He grabs her up and carries her towards the showers.

2

Faith is growing impatient.

She's been waiting here nearly an hour for Cordelia to come out. After her talk with Giles in the library, she knows she has to talk to her. Work this out.

She's certain she's in there. She's been waiting since the game ended, and she saw Cordy on the field with the other cheerleaders. _She had to go in there. She had to change, right? So what the heck is taking her so long?_

She's been laying back a little ways from the locker room entrance, not really wanting to be seen waiting around. She's taken more than one sour look from departing cheerleaders, pretending not to notice. _Great, she's probably told them I'm some kinda lesbo perv now, waiting around to attack them when they come out. God, what am I even doing here?_

Finally losing patience after waiting 10 minutes and no one else coming out, she decides to go in there. _What the fuck? What can they do to me? I'm a girl. And I gotta know if she's still here, or slipped out somehow._

Faith pushes through the doors, and immediately knows something's not right here.

There are voices… _is that a guy?…_ coming from across the room. She hears what sounds like a muffled voice, followed by laughter. Male laughter.

_Ok, guy in the girl's locker room? Never a good thing._

Crouching down a little, moving as quietly as possible, she moves towards where she heard the voice last.

3

" Go on bitch," Josh throws Cordy into the communal shower stalls. " I think you need a shower. You stink!"

Cordy stumbles into the stalls, almost running into the shower wall. She steadies herself, and moves back away from Josh, against a far corner.

" No, I don't think so, " Josh says, coming after her. He grabs her and drags her forward, holding her under a shower head. He turns on the water.

Cordy screams when the icy water hits her body. She shivers, staring at Josh with wide, frightened eyes. Her hair is matted around her head and shoulders. She looks drowned.

" C'mon, you dirty whore. Clean up real good," He shoves her under the icy water, holding her there.

Cordelia out of desperation, flails her arms around, scratching him across the cheek. He yells, letting her go.

" You goddamn slut, " he grabs his bleeding cheek. Then he grabs her again." Forget the fucking shower. I'm gonna fuck you now…"

" Well, moron, how you gonna do that when I tear your dick off!"

Josh whirls around to see an enraged Faith staring at him. She's holding the discarded bat.

" What the fuck…?" He stares at Faith." Faith, what are you doing here?" He is stunned, not understanding how she got here, or why.

" Thought I'd do a little batting practice with you head, bozo," Faith rushes him, bat held high.

Unfortunately, her boot hits a puddle of water, she slips, and loses balance. She recovers, but not before Josh grabs her and the bat. He laughs at her.

" Oh, wanna play rough too. Yeah, I remember you were rough fighting Cordelia here. Well, lets see how ya do against me," He slams her against the shower wall, sticking the large end of the bat under her chin." So, baby, you like it rough too? Maybe we can have little fun after I'm done with…"

He screams when he feels a pair of nails scratch him deep down his back.

" You leave her alone!" Cordelia yells at him.

" You fucking…" he backhands Cordy, knocking her into the wall. She slides down it, stunned.

He looks at Cordelia lying on the floor, and then at Faith. " What's going on here, anyway?" He stares at Cordy. " Why'd you do that, bitch?"

Then, the idea hits him, and he gets a sour look on his face.

" Oh, god. Now I get it. You two…you're a fucking bunch of rug munchers. You're fucking queer for each other. God, that makes me wanna…"

His speech is cut off when he feels a very strong hand take him by the throat. Before he can react, Faith has shoved him against the wall, lifting him off his feet.

"… what the fuck?" He says, feeling her fingers clutch him by the throat.

" Don't you EVER touch her again, you son-of-a-bitch!" Faith yells at him.

Josh, strangling a little, still manages to knee her in the stomach, driving her back and away. He drops to the floor, gasping.

" How the fuck did you do that?" He rushes at and grabs her, lifting her up and slamming her into a wall. " Fuck I don't care, just stay down." Seeing the bat, he retrieves it. He goes to her, and hits her across the back. " You can't save your snotty ass girlfriend, bitch. So, keep your ass down, and maybe I'll only fuck you up a little, ok?"

Faith, stunned by the blows, lies unmoving.

Josh turns, and advances towards the cowering Cordelia.

" Ok, Cordy, playtime's over. God, to think I wanted to fuck you. You fucking lesbo. Forget that! I guess we'll just move straight to your punishment." He stands over the huddled Cordelia, and raises the bat. " I'm so gonna love wiping the snotty look off you face, permanently."

" YOU BASTARD!"

Something hard, strong and furious named Faith hits him in the side, driving him into the shower head wall. His head is cut when he hits one of the protruding heads, and he's stunned, but somehow manages to hold onto the bat. He brings it down across Faith's shoulders. She drops to her knees from the blow.

" Fuck you!" He screams at her. " Are you like a 'tard, Lezzy? Don't you understand English? I told you to keep your fucking ass down" He raises the bat up. " Fuck it, I'll just do you first, then her."

Faith, recovered from the blow, grabs his legs, and uses her head as a battering ram… right into his crotch.

Josh bellows in pain, dropping the bat, fall over… right on top of Faith. She falls on under the sudden weight, and lies there for a moment.

" Get the fuck off me you fucking bastard, "She yells, throwing him off herself. She hauls him up, and slams him against he wall. He slips down the wall, falling into a heap.

Faith, red faced, stares at her tormentor. Something in her snaps. She grabs the bat; picking it up, she runs at the slumped over Josh.

" YOU SON OF A BITCH!" she swings the bat down on his shoulders." YOU NEVER TOUCH HER, YOU FILTH!" She hits him again, this time in the ribs. " I'M GONNA KILL YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" She tosses the bat away, wanting to get closer with her punishment, more personal. She starts raining blows on his head, back and sides. " DIE, YOU FUCKER!" She keeps hitting him, over and over, her fists moving like pistons over his body.

Tired of punching him, she backs up, and starts kicking him in the head, ribs and wherever else she can reach. Blood from the head cut she received when he threw her into the wall pours down her face, blinding her, but she still keeps kicking him.

" Faith, STOP!" Cordy, coming out of her daze, scrambles to her feet. She moves towards Faith, pushing her away from Josh. " Stop… you'll kill him!" She grabs Faith, using her body to block her. " Don't, don't baby, don't. He's not worth it… just let it go… let it go…" She pushes her up against the wall, holding her in place with her body. " It's ok, I'm ok, really."

Faith, her body pumping with adrenaline, her emotions out of control, starts to shake violently. She pushes weakly at Cordy to move her, but her rage is gone, replaced by fear and sorrow. She starts to shake more, her eyes streaming tears.

"He.. he.. was gonna hurt…you… rape you… beat you… couldn't let… him… I couldn't… I couldn't…oh god, I … " Her whole body is trembling and shuddering violently, unable to process the adrenaline, hormones, and emotions running wildly through her system. Her knees give out, and she falls to the floor of the shower hard on her butt.

Cordy kneels next to her, wrapping her arms around her. She draws Faith's head to her breast, and holds her, trying to calm her down.

" It's ok, baby, it's ok. You saved me, Faith, you did. I'm ok…"

" I couldn't… I couldn't let him…hurt you," Faith gasps out, still shaking," He was gonna hurt you…and I … had to stop him… I had to…"

And it hits Cordelia like a bolt of lightning. Faith had saved her. If Faith hadn't been there, hadn't come along like she did, she's be raped and badly beaten…or worse. She had thrown herself at a guy much larger than herself; one that might have beaten her to a pulp. And she hadn't even given it a thought. All to save her.

She looks at the woman clinging to her, head bleeding, shaking like a child, and she wonders exactly what she needed those words for. It's pretty obvious by what Faith did that she cared for Cordy. Cared for her deeply.

But seeing her so enraged, so out of control: that was scary. For a moment, a brief moment, she feels fear mixed in with the other emotions. _What if she lost it with me? What if she got that way with me?_ She wants to believe that Faith would never, could never, do something like that to her. But she saw how angry, how insane she got. There definitely was a small icicle of fear mixed in the other things she was feeling.

Faith, bringing herself under control, pushes Cordy away. She struggles to get regain her cool facade. A curtain seems to drop behind her eyes, closing her off.

" Are you ok?" Faith asks, looking at Cordelia. She has some bruising and cuts, but nothing serious. " did he hurt you?"

" I'm fine. You stopped him before he could…" She trails off, realizing how close she came to not being fine.

"Ok."

Shaking Cordelia off completely, she hoists herself to her feet. She leans against the wall a second, to get her bearings.

" Faith, you're hurt. Sit back down." Cordy says, pulling on her hand.

" I'm ok," Faith says, her tone cool. She turns and walks to a shower head. Gritting her teeth, she turns on the tap, letting the cold spray wash away the blood and sweat and dirt. Chilled, but feeling more awake, she walks over to the slumped body of Josh.

" Faith, don't. He's had enough…"

" God, Cor, I'm not gonna hit him no more. I just wanna see if he's breathing," She gets down, and puts her fingers to his pulse point. He has a pulse. She puts her fingers under his nose, and feels his breath.

" He's alive," She reaches in and pulls out her cell phone. The pieces of it, anyway. " Do you got a phone?"

" In my locker."

" Get it, call 911. He needs an ambulance."

Cordy hesitates, looking at Josh.

" Do it, goddamn it, Cor. Call the fucking ambulance."

Cordy scrambles to her feet, hurrying out of the shower towards her locker.

Faith watches her go, frowning. Right now she needs Cordelia obedient, not approving.

She squats down, and gently moves Josh away from the showers.

4

Giles looks grim.

Grim and tired. Very, very tired.

He leans back in his chair, and pushing his glasses up over his head, rubs his eyes. They feel hot and gritty. It's getting harder and harder to read the words on the pages. He really needs to get home and get some sleep.

Still, he can't leave. Not knowing what he now knows.

_I must recheck the data. Be sure about what I'm seeing. I have to be sure before I go to her with this._

He wishes, deeply, that he's wrong. That it's just a paranoid fantasy, born of a desperation to explain the odd happenings in Sunnydale.

He hopes he's wrong. He really does.

But he fears he's not. And if he's right, he knows he'll have one very upset girl on his hands.

_How will this affect what she wants to have with Cordelia? Is Cordelia involved somehow? God, how will she tell her that she's checking into her Father? Will she tell her? What if Cordelia finds out?_

Giles sighs. It doesn't look very good for the budding relationship between the two of them. Things are already bad. This can only add more rocks for their ship to run aground upon.

He closes his eyes tightly, feeling very weary. And very old.

When he opens them, he almost has a heart attack. Angel is standing there in front of him. No sound, no warning; just there.

"Bloody hell," Giles blurts out, tired, his nerves near screaming." Can you manage _not_ to do that?" Shaking a little, he stands up, and walks over to pour himself some tea.

" Sorry, Rupert," Angel chuckles softly." So, you called me here. What's this all about?"

" Ah, yes," Giles returns to the desk, but remains standing for the moment. "I believe I may have found a clue as to what's happening in Sunnydale."

" Yes. I'm still not entirely sure why it's happening, but… well, let me show you some things."

For the next 10 minutes, Giles gives Angel a summarization of what he'd found out. He shows him various documents supporting his theory, and graphs he's worked up showing some strange patterns.

Angel is silent through it all, nodding thoughtfully from time to time. Finally, at the end, he speaks up.

" This is pretty good work, Rupert," He comments, looking over a graph," And rather disturbing. Are you saying Cornell Chase is behind all the craziness going on?"

" I wouldn't necessarily go that far," Giles hedges," But I do think there's evidence of a connection."

" Well, so what do you want me to do, then?" Angel looks at the papers and books scattered about the office. " Research isn't really my forte."

" Actually, I was hoping you could use some of your… contacts… to see if perhaps you could find out more direct links. I have these paper trails, but as it is, it's not a lot. I'd like something more solid, before we move in, so to speak."

" Yeah, I'm thinking Cornell wouldn't be too happy if we call him a big evil bad guy, and he's not," Angel muses. " Have you shown Faith this yet?"

" Not yet… I want more evidence before we involve her."

" Well, she might be helpful though, Rupert. Cover places I can't. I think we should…"

" NO!" Giles snaps, sharply. " No…" his tone is more modulated, " I really don't want to put her at risk until we know more…"

" Rupert… is there something you're not telling me?" Angel asks, a little suspicious.

" No, just… I don't think Faith needs to be involved here until we have a more direct link involving Cornell Chase. Otherwise, we could put her in a rather precarious position for no good reason. For now, I don't want this mentioned to her. Is that clear?"

"Yes. Clear," Angel says, a little shortly. _What's he hiding? What isn't he telling me?_ For a moment, Angel feels a surge of anger, and a strong temptation to pin Rupert to wall and 'persuade' him until he talks. But he fights the urge back down.

" Ok, we'll do it your way for now. No Faith. I just thought…"

At that moment, Harmony Kendall, looking stressed, bursts in through the library doors.

" Mr. Giles, Mr. Giles. You've got to come quickly!" Harmony calls out, somewhat breathlessly. She hunches over, catching her breath.

"Harmony!" Giles comes over, concerned. " What's going on? What happened?"

"Locker room… Faith…. Cordelia… fight…" Harmony gasps out." Someone's … hurt…"

Angel and Giles look at each other.

" Let's go. Harmony, go find Principal Snyder. Have him meet us there." Giles and Angel start towards the door.

" I can't…find him… that's why I came here…" Harmony says. " I saw the … lights…on."

" Keep looking," Angels says.

_Oh god,_ Giles thinks to himself. _If she lost control now…_

The two disappear down the hallway, running towards the Gym buildings.

Harmony comes out of the library. Amazing, she doesn't look so out of breath now.

Smiling, she makes her way down the hallway.

5

Ninety minutes later it was over.

Except for the emotional debris left from the evening's violence.

The police came, followed quickly by the EMT ambulance for Josh. Despite the way he looked, the injuries weren't extensive, and he would recover. And then spend some quality time in jail for assault.

The detective on the scene gave Faith some hard looks, and asked some probing questions. In the end, however, he was satisfied it was a case of self defense. Especially after Cordelia jumped in and reminded him exactly who her father was, and how upset he might be with someone being to hard on the person that saved his only daughter's life.

Faith stood quietly throughout, silent except when answering the detective's questions. She was treated by an EMT, her scalp wound bandaged and checked for other trauma. Otherwise she stood quietly, all energy seemingly gone, just staring straight ahead. Cut off from everything.

Cordelia, after being checked by an EMT, watched her, troubled. What she saw tonight shocked her. She'd always sensed an undercurrent in Faith, some reservoir of anger, but the violence she used on Josh was beyond anything in Cordelia's experience. It frankly scared her. _What am I getting myself into? Do I really want to be there?_

Still, she wasn't about to let the police do anything to Faith. She had saved her life, even if nearly scaring her to death in the process. She took charge, taking care of the police and Snyder, when he showed up making blustering noises. Scared or not, she cared about her.

Giles enters the area on the run, Angel beside him. The crowd of onlookers has begun to thin out, and they make their way towards Faith.

Snyder, looking officious, blocks their path. They try to go around him, but he puts out his arms.

" Exactly where do you think you're going?" He asks, looking at the two of them. " this is a crime scene. We don't need tourists here."

" Amazingly, Mr. Snyder, you're not an officer of the law," Giles says, " I need to talk to my assistant. Now, if you'd be kind enough to move?" There's iron beneath the velvet of Giles' voice.

" Listen, buddy. This is my school, and I run things here. So, just stop right there. You can't just waltz over and… HEY!"

Angel, losing patience, picks up the gnome of a man, and puts him out of the way. Giles and Angel move towards Faith.

" Hey, HEY!" Snyder starts after them. " You come back here…!"

Angel stops, and looks at Snyder. Just looks at him. Snyder's face goes white.

" You… you can't do that. I'm sure there's some kind of law…"

Angel turns around, and follows Giles.

" He's rather an annoying little man, isn't he?" Angel comments.

"Yes," Giles says dryly." And we're blessed with him. We are so fortunate."

They reach Faith, who seems to be just standing alone. She looks up at the two as they approach, but remains silent.

Seeing the extent of her injuries. Angel goes over to her; Giles hangs back a bit.

"Are you all right?" Giles asks, looking at her. _Well, Rupert, that's a pretty stupid question._

" Yeah, I'm fine," Faith says, shortly.

They watch as the stretcher is loaded into the ambulance, Giles feeling his stomach turn over. He turns to Faith.

" What happened?" He asks, drawing on all of his British reserve to remain calm. " Is Cordelia…" he looks towards the ambulance.

" That's not Cordelia, Giles. She's over there," Faith nods with her head.

Giles looks, and sees Cordelia, talking to an officer, apparently all right. He breathes a sigh of relief.

That isn't lost on Faith, whose frown deepens.

" What, did you think I came over to beat her up, Giles?" Faith looks at him, her face grim.

A slight blush comes to Giles' cheeks.

" What did happen, Faith?" Angel asks, diverting her attention.

" I was around here, and heard noises in the locker room. I went in, and found Josh Logan attacking Cordelia. I took care of it." Her voice is a monotone. As if she's reading a script.

" Stop it?" Giles looks at Faith. " Exactly how did you stop it?" He looks at the ambulance, now departing. " Is that Josh in that ambulance?"

" I had to stop him, Giles," Faith says, her tone cool. " He was going to … he threatened to rape her, then beat her."

Giles blanches. Knowing how Faith feels about Cordelia, he can imagine her reaction.

Faith notices Cordelia making her way to the parking lot. Breaking away, she starts after her.

" Faith!" Giles calls after her. " We're not done here!"

" I'll be back.. I gotta talk … I'll be back." She moves towards the parking lot.

" FAITH!" He calls louder.

" I'll be back!" She disappears.

Giles sighs. That bad feeling he has? … just got a little worse.

Neither he, nor Angel, nor anyone else notices a third figure moving towards the parking lot, following Faith.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 19 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordy makes her way towards her car.

Her body is beginning to shake violently. The night, everything that happened, is starting to catch up to her. Her adrenaline is back to normal, and now she's starting to pay the price.

Reaching her car, she leans heavily against it. She doesn't know what to do, what to feel.

Cordy is torn. On the one hand, after how Faith lost it in the showers, she wants to run far, far away. Climb in bed, grab a teddy bear, and hide shaking under the covers. Seeing Faith go off on Josh like that really scared her. Scared her more than she remembers being scared in her life. If she hadn't intervened, if she hadn't stopped her, she would've beaten Josh to death. She's convinced of it.

_Ok, Cordelia. Exactly when did you become brave girl? She might've gone off on you, she was so worked up. Did you think at all? God, she could've killed us both!_

Still something had pushed her to intervene, and fortunately Faith backed off. _She didn't hit me. She could've, and knocked me into the next town. She didn't. She collapsed… maybe… shit no, she was gonna do it. She was going to kill him…_

So, right now, she knows she has to get away, regroup, really think this thing out. _God, do I want to be with someone that could make me a grease spot on the floor?_

A darker part of her, a part she doesn't acknowledge, has an entirely different take on what happened. It loved watching the violence, it relished it. Watching Faith go off on Josh, beating him down, unleashing her dark impulses, called to something dark in Cordelia herself. It unleashed all sorts of sexual thrills in her, and she felt a strong urge to … _Oh god, that's beyond sick. That's depraved…_

Still, it's part of her. And while most of her wants to run out of here as fast as she can move, another part keeps her standing still. Wondering.

She almost jumps out of her skin when she turns and sees Faith standing next to her, staring at her.

" God, do you have to do that?" Cordy yells at her. " Hasn't it been scary enough tonight?" She backs off, shivering. Not entirely in fright.

Faith continues to stare at her, seeing her fright. Her stomach churns, realizing she's causing that. She pushes it down.

" I just wanted to see if you were ok. You were kind of zoning out there, " Faith says softly, her tone detached. " I guess you are."

" Yeah… " Cordy feels her throat dry, her heart hammering in her chest. _Gotta go, gotta get outta here!_" Look, ummm… I'm real grateful to you for saving me, coming along like that. Don't know what you were doing there, but glad you…"

" I was waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you." Faith says. She can almost smell the fear… and something else… rolling off Cordelia.

" Uh… ok, well… anyway, look… I hope you don't mind, but I… really need to get home, you know?" Cordy turns to her car.

" Yeah, I get it," Faith turns away. " See ya."

Cordy sighs. _God, she just saved you from getting raped. Or worse. At least you could try to sound grateful. Also? Might be a good idea not to piss her off. Or do you need another example of what she can do when she's really mad?_

" Faith, look really, I …"

" Cor? Forget it. It was nothing personal, " Faith lies. " It's still the same deal. So, why pretend anything's changed?"

"What're you talking about?" Cordy looks and feels confused." Nothing's changed? I don't get you!" She feels irritated and stupid. _What is she babbling about, anyway?_

" Look I came tonight to see if we could work things out. But what happened? Just showed me. You can't decide on shit, Cor. You never want what's right in front of you, you're always looking for the better deal. This whole thing happened because you had to have it all, and when things didn't go just you're way? You lost it. God," Faith shakes her head, "I nearly killed that guy tonight, and none of this had to happen."

Cordy feels her gut twist in anger. " What are you saying? This was MY fault? Oh yeah, right. I so wanted a little rape and beating after Homecoming game. Yeah, that's what I wanted." _God, you stupid miserable bitch! Yeah, you nearly killed Josh. If I hadn't stopped you. If I hadn't put my life at risk. I mean, you could've so turned on me. God, you're a total nut job. A fucking psycho! And I'm standing here arguing with you. What's wrong with me? Go!_

Cordy moves towards the driver door. Taking out her key, she tries to insert it, but fails. Her hand is shaking too badly. Again, she almost loses it when a hand calmly takes hers, guiding it to the lock, and inserts the key, unlocking the door. She looks up at Faith, eyes wide.

Faith shakes her head, sighing heavily. She moves away, to the edge of the car.

"God, even after what happened tonight, you're clueless. You don't know _what_ you want, Cor. God, I'm so sick of it. One day you're running hot, next day you could freeze water by touching it. It's making me…" Faith grabs her head, as if in pain, "…crazy. Just choose one, Cor. You hate me, fine. You love me, fine. But quit this back and forth shit."

Cordy, having opened the door, slams it back shut. She feels her anger rising again.

" What the … you think this is easy for me? This is some kind of game? God, you have NO idea what it's like to be me, you … you waltz into town, thinking your god's gift. You have no idea that some of us gotta work, work hard at what we are. This just doesn't fall drop off the tree, ready to eat. Damn. I have responsibilities, an image. I can't just do what I want. Don't you even get that? And hey, I don't exactly seeing you committing to anything. You can't EVEN say the L word to me. What's that about!"

Faith closes her eyes, as if in pain.

" God, I knew this was useless. Why do I waste my breath? You're so hung up on three stupid words." She moves towards Cordelia, who backs off, wide eyed. " Oh god, you idiot. I wouldn't hurt you. Stupid." She shakes her head, but backs away. " Listen, anyone can say that. Anyone can say " I love you". Point is, do they mean it? I don't want to lie to you, Cor. I just don't know. We haven't been together enough to know. Don't you get that?"

She sees Cordy staring at her, wide eyed. And unresponsive. And shaking.

" Pointless. Listen. Decide what you want, Ok? I mean, Cor, what you really want. And then get back to me. Cuz, I'm done here."

She turns suddenly and walks away, not looking back.

Cordy stands there in the night air, shivering from the cool air, anger, fear, and desire. _God, how the hell does she do that to me?_ She curses silently, realizing her body has responded in a way she so didn't want it to.

But Cordy knows one thing. Faith is wrong. She knows what she wants.

To get away from here as fast and as far as possible.

She gets in her car, turns over the ignition, and not caring if she hits something or someone, peels out of the parking lot.

2

A figure emerges from a hiding spot a few cars down. She watches Cordelia's car zoom out of the parking lot. Walking towards the street, she crosses under a street light as she watches the car speed away down the road.

Harmony Kendall smiles to herself. She finally has what she wanted. Proof, real proof about Cordelia and Faith. At last.

_So, Cordy. You're one big old lezzy after all, eh? Well, isn't that just too interesting. I wonder how that's going to go over with the rest of the school._

_I've been so waiting for this. This is just the thing to knock you off you're high altar, Queen C. And I'm going to so love shoving you off. It's going to be sweet to watch you crash and burn, Cordy, really sweet._

_Keep me off the cheerleaders, eh, Cordy? Nice one. Oh, and then make me like the 'mascot'? Really humiliating. But I'm sure you knew that, didn't you? And all these years, treating me like your personal butt monkey. Acting like I was a tard, taking your insults and abuse. Yeah, you've kept me down, but that's so over now. Oh yeah!_

_Guess what, baby? The worm turns, oh yeah, feel that turning worm. Cuz now I got you, and you're so going down. Cordelia Chase is about to feel what it's like to be kicked. Oh yeah. It's over, All hail, the Queen is dead_

_Long live the NEW Queen. Oh yeah, I rule!_

Harmony starts down the street, humming a tune to herself. Then she stops, looking perplexed.

_So, should it like be The Harmonettes? Or the Harmonies? Hmmm… gotta think about that one! God, being Queen is a tough job!_

She quietly slips into the night.

3

Faith strides quickly towards Giles and Angel, anxious to get this over, and to go home.

She's tired, she's hurting, and the last thing she wants is a lecture. _But fuck me, I know I'm gonna get one anyway, so I might as well get this over. Fuck me, no good deed ever goes unpunished._

Giles, having settled down a bit since rushing over here, having gotten the full story, looks at Faith.

His first instinct is to go to her and hug her, try to soothe her. But that would be wrong, and send the wrong message. _Like it or not, I've got to set her some limits._

" Faith, is Ms. Chase all right?" Giles ask, trying to break the silence." Does she require assistance?"

" No, she'll live. A little battered, yeah, but she's ok," Faith's mouth is tight. " Hear the screeching tires? That was her. I think she's mad at me. That's gotta mean she's peachy keen."

Angel looks back and forth at the both of them. He can feel the tension between the two of them; it's thicker than coagulated blood. He knows something's up, but he doesn't have a clue what. It's rather frustrating for him.

" Faith, what happened in there? I mean, we heard the police report, but I… we… would like to hear it from you." Angel moves towards her. " Take your time."

" I told you guys already…." She sighs. _Dammit, you got the info, just … fuck…_ " Look, I was passing the girls locker room. I heard a noise inside…kinda like someone hitting something. I went in to check it out, cuz, well, that's what I do…ya know? And I found Josh holding Cordelia in the shower, yelling at her, and threatening to rape her. I … well, what? I couldn't exactly let that happen… so I stopped him," She looks at Giles. " I subdued him."

" You did more than 'subdue' him, Faith," Giles admonishes her. His face is set. " You beat that boy within an inch of his life. As it is, it's going to be some time before he's fully recovered. I don't understand it. You could've knocked him out, and been done with it. What happened?"

Faith touches the bandage on her head. " Gee, Giles, don't know. I didn't stop to ask why he was beating the hell out of me and Cordelia. I just figured, I better do it first, you know. " She stares at him. " Or maybe you'd prefer I was on the way to the hospital?"

" Faith…" Angel says, " That's enough."

" No, it's all right," Giles sighs. " Faith, I know you were in a stressful situation. I know, and am happy, you stopped that boy from doing what he intended. But you also let your temper get the best of you, and you nearly killed an innocent because of it."

" Innocent?" Faith's eyes go wide." The guy was going to rape her. Did I happen to mention that? Oh, and when that was done, beat her, maybe to death. Where's the innocent in there, Giles? I mean, who's the victim here? Josh? Please!"

"Faith! You know very well what I mean. Josh is a human. It's not your job to be judge, jury and executioner to him. He's subject to human's law. You should've stopped him, and stopped there. But you didn't. You let your temper get out of control, and that's simply not acceptable!"

" Oh, right. But it IS acceptable that a 200 pound 'boy' as you call him, terrorizes, tries to rape and beat a 115 pound girl . That's just peachy, right?"

" Of course it isn't! Stop twisting my words, Faith!" Giles feels the blood rushing to his neck. " You are the slayer, Faith. You've been given extraordinary gifts of strength and healing. You have a responsibility to use those powers judiciously. You cannot let you're temper get out of control like this."

Faith, feeling her anger rise, gets right into Giles' face. " HE WAS GOING TO KILL HER!" She yells at him.

" Faith, that's enough!" Angel grabs her, pulling her back.

She whirls on him, angrily shoving him away. " Dammit, Angel, stay out of this. This is between me and Giles. This doesn't concern you!" She shoves him again, harder. " I'm still angry at you about ratting me out to Giles about the Bronze. So, not feeling like your crap right now!"

"Fine, fine!" Angel puts up his hands, backing away. " Just chill a little, Faith."

Faith looks from Angel to Giles.

" What's up with you two? You're acting like I mugged a little old lady for her bingo money. God! I get some creepy raping shit off the streets, and you're acting like I'm the bad guy here. What's your problem. Either of you?"

" Faith… you're overwrought. That's understandable, considering," Giles tries to smooth things out." I'm simply saying that losing control, this much control, can be dangerous. You're ready to attack me and Angel, and we're simply trying to understand what happened. What happens when you get too upset with Willow, or Xander, or Cordelia?"

" I wasn't attacking you," Faith says quietly, but firmly, "I wouldn't hurt you… or anyone that didn't have it coming…"

" Who determines whose got it coming, Faith?" Angel asks from a safe distance. " You?"

Faith closes her eyes. She counts to 10, then opens them.

"All I'm saying , Faith, is with your power comes responsibility. You have to be more careful." Giles moves a little closer, placing a hand on her arm. " otherwise, you could wind up hurting someone you care about."

" I get it, ok?" She looks at him. Her eyes are hard, a curtain drawn behind them. " I'm not out of control. I … I'm sorry I lost my cool. It won't happen again." She says each word evenly, with the same emphasis. The effect is slightly chilling." I'm tired. Can I go home now?"

Giles realizes anything else he says right now will fall on deaf ears.

" I'll drive you home."

" No, I think I'd rather walk. I need to clear my head."

" Faith, I think it best…"

" I'd rather walk." She says simply, firmly, not accepting any arguments. Not waiting to hear any more, she turns and leaves.

Giles, feeling very small and very useless, watches her go.

That bad feeling is getting bigger and bigger.

4

Giggling is heard in the dimly lit bedroom in the Rosenberg household.

The room is lit only by a single lamp, turned down low; you can barely make out the shape of two bodies moving around underneath the covers.

" No, Xander… not there… there… god, I can't believe it. Do I have to show you everything?" Willow's voice, low but slightly exasperated, calls out.

" Geeze, Will, I can't see anything under here. It's too dark."

" Fine, break the mood," Willow says.

Suddenly, a light is seen under the translucent blanket, and two backlit figures appear as shadows against it.

" Now look," Willow, laying next to Xander, a large pad of paper between them, points out a squiggly trail on the map. " If you move it over there, not there… there, right, there… then it's better! Don't you see that? That trail leads you to the treasure. The other trail leads you to the Vampire Cave, where you get sucked dry. God, I swear sometimes, you so don't pay attention."

"Sorry, Will," Xander says, looking at Willow's hip, which only is covered by a very brief pair of panties." I get distracted."

He reaches over and pats her fanny.

" Xander Harris!" Willow exclaims," keep your mind on the game. We have a treasure to find!"

Xander starts rubbing and patting her butt cheek more attentively. Willow may be genius girl, with loads of geeker like concentration, but she's human too…

" Well, ok, maybe we can… mmmm" Willow is quieted when Xander kisses her.

Both move together, and sit up in the bed, hugging each other tightly. The blanket falls away to reveal both rather in advanced states of undress. Xander is pretty much down his briefs, while Willow is down to her panties and bra.

They've been playing Strip Treasure hunt, a variation on the poker classic. So far it's been a pretty even game… but things seem to be heating up, and the game falls by the wayside.

As their kiss heats up, hand start exploring each other. Little whimpers and moans are heard, and wandering hands start slipping towards secret places…

" XANDER!" Willow pulls back, removing Xander's hand from a most intimate placement." That's naughty!" But she's grinning broadly. " Anyway, I didn't say Simon says, now did I?" She giggles. Teasingly, she slips her hand under his briefs, giving his butt a squeeze.

" Hey, no fair!" Xander protests, but not all that much. He kisses her neck, and she arches it towards his lips.

" Mmmm… that's very nice Xander…" she giggles," and it tickles."

She playfully shoves him back, so he's lying with his head towards the foot of the bed. She looks down on him, wide eyed. Then she crawls on him, straddling his waist.

" I can think of nicer things, however." She starts kissing him, tiny soft kisses all over his face and neck. She starts giving him raspberry kisses on his chest, and Xander busts out laughing.

" God, that tickles, Will," He says. Still, he doesn't stop her. Instead he reaches around, and starts rubbing her back.

Willow comes to his nipple, and playfully sucks it.

" Wow!" Xander says, feeling a strong tingle far below. " I kinda get why girls dig that."

" Hmmm… do you now?" Willow nips at his nipple.

" Ow! Hey!"

" Aw, poor Xander. So tender." She pats his chest lovingly.

" Not fair," Xander pouts, looking at her.

" What?"

" Well, you get to play with my nipples, but you kinda…have yours all hidden…"

" Aw… poor baby," Willow coos. She straightens up, and in a well practiced maneuver, reaches around behind herself, unsnapping the hooks of her brassiere. She shrugs it off, and tosses it away." There, better? What do you think? Do they need a lil sucking too?" She arches her back.

Willow has smallish breasts, but she has dollar sized areolas and long nipples. Their play has had an effect, because they are currently erect, standing proud for Xander's attention.

Xander has that lusty goofy look on his face, and Willow giggles. She wiggles a little.

" Guys… you never get over the breast thing, do you?" She smirks. " Well, what're you waiting for, Xan? Come and get 'em"

" You're sitting on my chest, Will. Kinda hard…"

" Awww…" She leans over, arching her butt up. She teases him by just keeping her breast out of reach. " How ' bout now?"

" Grrr…" Xander growls, and starts to reach up. Willow moves back, and back some more, and finally he's sitting up. He grabs Willow, and lowers his mouth to her breast. Willow arches her back, and cradles his head against her breast.

" Mmmm… yessss… that' s very very nice…hmmmm… mmmm…" She runs her fingers through his hair, encouraging him to be bolder, more aggressive. He responds appropriately and eagerly.

" Mmmm… that's very nice," Willow coos. She happens to look out the window of her bedroom, just in time to see a light come on in the garage apartment. " Hey!"

" Huh?" Xander pulls away, confused. " did I hurt you?"

" No, silly," She says, smiling. " I think Faith just came home."

" What?"

"Faith. She just got home. Wonder what's up?"

5

Faith stands by the door to her apartment, trying to make the key go on the lock.

She's having a very hard time, because her hand is shaking so badly. She leans against the doorframe, trying to catch her breath, calm herself down. Her body feels like lead, and her nerves are popping like crazy under her skin. She's broken out in a cold sweat.

She's never been so scared in all her life.

She's never been so out of control in her life. The very memory of it shakes her deep in her soul.

Watching Josh abusing Cordelia snapped something in her brain. All she knew was red. Red was everywhere, and her mind simply seemed to check out on her. She reacted on gut instinct and on a very primitive, violent level. She wasn't thinking of killing Josh. She wasn't thinking at all. All she knew was she had to stop him. Stop him now. Stop him forever.

The weird thing was? She doesn't regret hurting the bastard. _He wasn't human. Not then. I don't care what they say. He was monster, an animal. He was going to hurt her, mess her up, kill her. I had to put him down. I had to. If I hadn't, she would've been dead. He had to…_

_Stop it! I'm supposed to be sorry? After what he tried to do? Fuck it, and fuck him. I hope he's in lots of pain. I hope he remembers exactly how much he hurts now. I damn well hope that bastard realizes if he ever tries something like that to her again, he won't walk away. I don't care. I don't FUCKING CARE!_

She pushes off the wall, and breathing slow breaths, brings herself back down. She pushes the key into the lock, and turning on the light, enters her apartment.

She walks towards the bathroom, shedding clothing as she goes. She doesn't care right now about anything except getting under a hot shower and washing away the dirt, blood and chill she feels. She feels dirty.

Walking into the bathroom, naked, she catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror. She smiles grimly.

Already, her slayer healing powers have started kicking in. The lesser bruises have all but disappeared, and the larger ones are beginning to fade. Her lip, cut in the fight, while not healed, is closed and on the mend.

She walks over, and carefully removes the bandage the Paramedics put on her. The scalp wound, so bloody, but shallow, has closed up. Tossing away the bandage, she enters the shower and turns on the water.

Faith lets the hot jet of water stream over her, sighing audibly, trying to shut off her brain. She doesn't want to think, she just wants to 'feel' the fingers of water caress her, pummel her, cleanse her. Slowly, very slowly she feels her muscles begin to unknot. She feels her nerves begin to settle back down. Slowly, the anger, the dark passion, starts to loosen its grip on her emotions. She begins to feel lighter, less dragged down.

She grabs the sponge and begins to soap herself down. The scent of the soap makes her feel better. She vigorously scrubs herself, letting the water wash away the debris of the last few hours.

She grabs a towel, and drying off, walks to the mirror, inspecting her face. _I'll live,_ she grimaces, seeing a few bruises and cuts, but nothing major. She combs out her hair, then pulls it back and ties it in a scrunchie.

Walking to the bedroom, she pulls out a fresh pair of black boxers, and a wife beater, and tossing them on, walks into the living room.

Looking around, she sees her clothes scattered. She starts to pick them up, then just tosses them back down. _Fuck it, I'll get it later._ She goes the kitchen, retrieves a beer out of the fridge… _bless you, fake ID…_ and carries it with her back into the living room. Turning on the TV for background noise, she plops down, intending to zone out.

But her mind won't cooperate, and she keeps going back to the locker room, and all the attendant crap after.

She doesn't spend time worrying about Josh. She's convinced he got what he had coming; she knew he would've turned the tables, given the chance. No, she doesn't waste any time thinking about him

What she has burned in her brain are Cordy's reactions. The look in her eyes, the way her whole body told Faith that she was scared of her, totally afraid to be even close to her.

_Damn. Goddamn, I'm guessing I really fucked this up. I've never seen her back away before, not like that. Like she was afraid I was going to start beating on her too._

_What did you expect, Faith? She saw you lose it. Big time. She probably thinks you're a whack job. A total nut case. Probably glad she got off so cheaply. Probably sitting at home right now, thinking how…_

_Shit, can't do this. Dammit, I can't do this._ Faith sighs, jumping up. Her body restless, needing motion. She begins to pace around. _Not going to just run her down. God, if she's thinking of me at all, it's probably in terror. _

_Why couldn't I just tell her? Why did I have to yell at her in the parking lot? Why couldn't I make her see? I'd never do anything like that to her. I couldn't. I only got so crazy, thinking of what Josh might do to her. I was so angry, I so had to hurt him, put him down, because he might've killed her… the idea of what he was gonna do to her, what she'd be left with… how it would destroy her… made me insane._

_But I couldn't tell her that? WHY? WHY?_

_Stupid, so fucking goddam stupid._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

6

_Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

_What was I thinking? God, what was I on? Why did I think there could be something there between us?_

_We're just too different. For one thing, she's crazy, and I'm sane. That's kind of different._

Cordelia closes her eyes, feeling as if they're burning. She lets out a deep, long sigh.

_So, goddamn it why do I love her? Yeah, like majorly can't think of nothing else love her love her?_

She gets up, and walks over to her vanity. She checks out her face, then gets out the concealer. She starts applying it to the bruises starting to show.

_She nearly killed Josh tonight. Beat him to death. But the worst part? She was totally out of control. She wanted to kill him. I could see it, in her eyes. She wanted to make him die… why? I know he was like… hurting me… but why go so… she could've stopped him with a good punch. But she kept at him. God, the anger that came out… the raw rage. Why was she so angry? What hurt her so bad she had to hurt back like that?_

_Is she crazy? Did I just not see it before? I don't get it, I just don't get it._

Cordelia, almost automatically, starts putting on her foundation.

_She was so tender with me. Oh sure, she beat my bottom red… but that was just play… I mean… it hurt, and maybe just a little scary, but that just made it better. And when she took me, when she … made me a woman, she was so sweet, so attentive. As if it were something so special. So damn…_

She reaches for a Kleenex, daubing a tear that rolls out of her eye. " That's right, cry," She murmurs to herself. " That's so very helpful."

She grabs her eyeliner pencil and quickly does her eye makeup.

_How do I put that girl, the one that held me and loved me so sweetly, together with the woman that nearly turned Josh into Alpo? Is she like, MPD? I mean, who else might be in there with her?_

_This is totally nuts. How can I love someone like that?_

Then Cordelia remembers how Faith broke down, emotions all over the place. How she held her, how…good it felt, to hold her, try to comfort her. _Yeah, and she pushed me away. _

_Is she afraid I'll see something I don't like? Is she afraid I won't like her if I see a softer side to her? What was she saying again? " I couldn't let him hurt you". " He was going to hurt you, I had to stop him."_

She stopped for a moment, and looked at herself in the mirror. _What the hell am I doing?_ She realizes she's practically finished putting on her makeup. _Why did I do that?_

She reaches for a Kleenex , to start wiping off her face, when she stops.

_Oh my god… her eyes. I remember how scared her eyes were. I thought she was scared for herself. Scared of what she'd done._

_That wasn't it at all. She was scared for me. Afraid how I'd react… afraid how I'd be hurt._

_That's what it was all about. That's why she got so crazy. She was afraid I'd be… and she couldn't deal … oh my god! Oh my GOD!_

_I'm the biggest…never mind… just fix it Cor, just fix it._

She looks at her face, and picks up a lipstick. She quickly does her lips, using the Kleenex to blot her lips.

Checking herself in the mirror again, satisfied, she stands to get dressed.

_I wonder if I have that costume I wore to that Costume Party a year ago? _

She shakes her head. _No, wrong, so wrong… I … I'll figure it out… somehow…god, I'm such a… _

She rushes into her closet to find what she needs.

7

" That's kinda weird. She usually doesn't get home til after I'm asleep. Of course, I'm up later than usual tonight…" She giggles. " What do you think… Xander? What're you doing?"

Xander has grabbed his jeans, and is pulling them on. The look on his face is anything but happy-goofy.

" I'm gonna go, Will" Xander mutters, pulling on his shirt. " Where did I put my shoes?" He starts hunting out his shoes.

" Xander! What's going on? Why're you going? Aren't… weren't we having fun?" Willow looks anxious. " Did I do something wrong?" She moves over to Xander, putting her hand on his arm. " What's wrong?"

"Wrong?" He smiles, a little ruefully. " I guess, being you, nothing wrong. Just, for me, not right…" he spots his shoes. " Ah, there they are." He walks over and gets his shoes. He puts them on, hopping from one foot to the other.

" Nothing wrong? Not right? Xander, you're not making any sense!" Willow cries. " What's going on?"

" Told you, Will. I'm leaving."

" WHY? I don't WANT you to go!" Willow flounces down on the bed, miserable.

Xander smiles softly, and just a little sadly. He walks over to Willow, and sits next to her. He puts his arm around her.

" Will, that's kind of the problem. You really don't know what you want, " He kisses her on top of the head. " You're my best bud in the world, and I love you. Heck, I'm always going to love you. But … I guess I'm just tired of competing."

" Competing? What ARE you talking about, Alexander Lavelle Harris!" Willow grabs the blanket, covering herself.

Xander doesn't answer. His gaze just goes to the window, and by extension, to the garage apartment across the yard.

Willow follows her gaze, and her jaw drops.

" What the heck are you talking about, Xander?"

" Will, when I signed on to be your boyfriend, I thought it was going to be you and me. I can't tell you how happy that made me. But, it's never been just you and me, Willow. Much as I'd like to kid myself. Someone else is always there. We're not a couple, Will. We're a trio."

" You're being stupid, Xander!" Willow cries out, and then covers her mouth." I didn't mean that, I just am upset. You're leaving, and you're mad and I don't get it. I don't!"

He looks at her. His eyes shine with his love for her. But right now, it's not enough.

" I'm kinda hoping you're right, Will. That I'm stupid. I'm being a dope. But I'm thinking, not." He walks to the door and pauses." If you decide who you really want, and that happens to be me, let me know, ok?" He walks through the door.

For a moment, Willow sits there stunned. Then she's up, running after Xander

" Xander no, wait DON'T GO. Please, stay !"

She hears the front door close.

"PLEASE! " She runs to the head of the stair, looking down at the closed door. " Don't leave me, " Her voice grows softer. " I don't want to be alone…"

She suddenly feels very cold. She turns and walks back to her bedroom. Crossing to the bed, she grabs the blanket, wrapping herself in it. She sits by the window, just staring out.

" Xander…"

8

" Oh, no!"

Cordy quickly ducks down in her car when she sees the front door to the Rosenberg house open. Lying down in her front seat, a difficult maneuver, she peeks out the passenger window and watches Xander walk away from the house.

_Crap! I hope he didn't see me. That would be… ok, Tsunami class disaster comes to mind… what's he doing at Mousy Rosenberg's so late, anyway? Hmmm… maybe mousy has gotten a little cat in her. Wait… do I care? No…not really… hmmm… still, he doesn't look too happy… at least… what I can see under these lights… god, she must be doing it wrong…_

Cordy watches the retreating back of Xander, and sits up, breathing a sigh of relief. _Didn't see me, thank goodness. How'd I explain being here?_

_Uhhh… why AM I here again?_

Cordelia feels her stomach rebel to what she's contemplating. _Stop that. Things are bad enough without you acting up. _

She grips the steering wheel, her whitened knuckles showing her strain. _This is insane. No, I'm insane! I should just get out of here, go home and forget this. God, If I had one brain cell working in my head, I'd get out of here and forget the whole thing. This has gotta be the dumbest idea I ever had. Ever!_

But she doesn't move. Her eyes wander over to the Rosenberg's darkened driveway, knowing that beyond her sight, back there, she's waiting.

_Is she waiting? Maybe she doesn't even care. Maybe she doesn't want me around._

_Then why did she nearly beat that boy to death tonight._

_Oh, thanks, that really helps the wiggins I got._

_This is wrong. So wrong. Just go… go!_

She turns over the ignition on her car, and sits, letting the motor idle. Her eyes seem glued to the Rosenberg's driveway.

_Drive you moron. Put the car in gear, turn the wheel, get into traffic and get the hell outta here! This is insanity. Go SANE. Go HOME. Forget all this. She's nuts, and you're nuttier even being here! GO! GO NOW!_

She turns the key, killing the ignition. She sits there, not moving.

_God, I wish I could. I wish I could just go away, go back, be me again. _

_Was that me? I mean, Cordelia Chase, Queen C. Was that really ever me?_

_God, why do I only feel real when I'm around her? I only feel… something when she looks at me, touches me, wants me._

_God, I never knew how empty I was until she… until I met her._

_I was Queen. Capital Q. I was popular, beautiful, fawned over… I ruled that school._

_And it meant nothing. Not a thing. Cuz it wasn't real. It was empty. I was empty. Hollow._

_And then she… made me feel whole. Alive, I mean really alive. Breathing, feeling the chill on your skin, body aching, tingling all over- alive._

_So alive…_

_And I can't go back. I can't go back to feeling empty again. Feeling hollow, and useless … feeling dead. I can't. I want to, but I can't._

Cordelia gets out of her car, and walks to the driveway. She stares down it, seeing the light in window of the garage apartment.

_She's home…_ She seems movement behind the curtain… _and awake. Good._

She starts down the drive, each step seeming to take her further and further from what was so real to her not so long ago

She draws the coat closer around her, shivering. The chill of the night air seems more intense. Everything seems more real, more intense, sharper. The clatter of her heels on the pavement seems to echo the beating of her heart, the blood that pulses throughout her. The outlines in the moonlight, shadowy shapes of trees, the fence, the garage, all have sharp, clear edges, as if her vision has grown sharper, more acute. The scents in the night air seem more intense, fresh and distinct. It's as if a mist has been lifted, and she can really see now, really feel now.

She reaches the steps leading up to Faith's apartment, and hesitates.

_Last chance for sanity, girl. God, I can't believe I'm here…doing this. This… is insane, right? How can I think it's anything but insane. What do we even have in common? Nothing? Less than nothing?_

_So, why do I only feel real, here, now? How does she do that to me?_

For a moment, she stands there, in the in-between, not sure where to go. Forward, or back.

_What if she doesn't want you? What if she says no?_

_What if she says yes? Oh god…_

She starts up the steps, slowly… then almost runs up the last few. She knows now. She's sure. This is right, this is what she wants.

This is what she needs.

She knocks on the door.

Maybe it's the sound of the knock, or intuition. She's not sure which. Whatever it is, something draws Willow's eyes to Faith's apartment.

Dimly, in the moonlight, she can see a figure standing by the door.

_Who the heck is that at this hour?_

She opens the window, quietly, and looks out, trying to get a better look.

9

Faith wakes from a half doze, feeling a little groggy, and whole lot sore. Groaning, she looks at the clock, and sees it's midnight.

" What the hell?" She mutters to herself, getting up." Who the fuck could it be now? Shit, if this is Angel, I'm going to throw him downstairs. Doesn't he get I'm more than tired?"

She moves to the door, feeling a little out of sorts. She grabs the handle, and opens it suddenly, hoping to startle whoever is standing there.

Instead, she's startled when she sees it's Cordelia.

" Cor? What the…? It's fucking midnight. What do you want?" Faith frowns, not at all amused.

Cordelia stands there, looking at Faith in her tight black boxers and wife beater. Her heart starts to thump harder in her chest. _God, how does she make me crazy wearing that? _

" I….I…" Cordelia stammers, a little unsure, now faced down by Faith." I… want to talk to you?"

" You're not sure?" Faith says, half smirking. " Look, I think we said what needed saying, ok? Go home, get some sleep."

Cordelia stands there, frozen. She's not sure how to proceed.

Faith notices her nervousness, and mistakes it for fear.

" Hey, Cor. Not gonna hurt you, Ok?"

" I … I know…" Cordy isn't really entirely truthful there. She really doesn't know." I… need to say something."

" Yeah, ok," Faith says. _God, make it quick, ok? Really need to …_

But she stops dead in her thoughts.

Cordelia has shrugged off her coat, which has puddled at her ankles.

She's wearing a gold choker around her neck. Around her waist, she has a gold chain, looped through a ring, and with one end hanging down like a leash.

And other than the heels and the very brief thong she's wearing, she's nude.

" I'm yours. If you want me," Cordy says, softly.

Faith feels a strange buzz in her head, as if she can hear Cordy's needs and desires. She gives Cordy the once over, very slowly, as if inspecting her. Then she casually flicks her wrist, indicating that Cordy should kneel down.

Cordy, on cue, kneels down, very low, laying he face on the carpet just inside the door. She looks up at Faith, indicating with her eyes that Faith has total control over her.

Faith stands over her briefly, looking at her. A small smile graces her lips. She squats down, and gently raises Cordy back up to her feet. She stands looking at her a moment more, then tugging on the chain around her waist, pulls her inside, kicking the door closed after her.

10

Willow stares down, wide eyes. Her mouth is slightly agape.

She just witnessed that display, and it feels as if a hammer hit her in the stomach.

As soon as Faith opened the door, and light spilled out on the porch, Willow knew it was Cordy at her door.

_What's she doing here? What does she want?_

Then Cordy slipped off her coat, and Willow felt frozen. _Oh. my. god._

When Faith knelt by her, lifting her up, and pulling he inside, that's when the hammer started hitting her. Hard. Right in the chest and stomach.

She turns back into her room, trying desperately to breathe. Somehow, she can't make her lungs work. Something's wrong, very wrong.

Then it breaks free, in the form of a huge sob. Followed by another, and another.

Leaning against the wall, hugging herself, she just gives into the pain. The dam breaks, and when the tears flood down her face, she realizes :

It's over, all over…

And she's lost it all.

To be continued.


	20. Chapter 20

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 20 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Faith pulls Cordelia roughly into the center of her living room. Letting the gold chain drops, she looks around, frowning.

Cordelia stands where she was left, looking at Faith nervously.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia finally asks, noticing Faith seems to be looking for something.

"Your coat. Where is it?"

"Outside, I guess," Cordy seems puzzled. "Why do you want my coat?"

Faith doesn't answer. She walks to the door, and opens it. Reaching down, she grabs Cordelia's coat, and turns, throwing it at her. " Put it on."

"What?" Cordelia is really confused now. "Put it on?"

"Just do it, Cor," Faith orders, walking back to the center of the room.

"What's wrong?" Cordy struggles to get into the coat. "What did I do wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Faith almost laughs, "You're joking, right?" She looks at Cordy as if she's grown a third eye. "I don't get it. What're you doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to give myself to you," Cordelia lowers her face. "If you want me."

"This doesn't make sense to me. You couldn't wait to get away from me at the school. I saw the look in your eyes, the way you're body reacted when I got close to you." She stares at Cordelia. "Yet, here you are, barely an hour later, saying you want to 'give yourself to me'. It doesn't make sense, not after everything that's happened tonight. Why?"

"I…" Cordelia trails off, still looking at the carpet. How can she tell Faith why, when she doesn't even really know herself? "I … don't know why, exactly. I just know I need to be here, with you."

"That doesn't tell me shit, Cor," Faith moves closer to her, "Why?"

Cordelia moves back a step.

"I…I love you, Faith. I need you."

Faith gently takes Cordelia's hand. She can feel Cordy shivering where she stands. She smiles tightly.

"You love me," Faith says, reaching out to touch her face. Cordy jerks back, briefly looking at her. She then lowers her eyes again. "Yet you fear me." She leans into Cordelia, placing a hand on her shoulder. "That's fear, Cor, not love." She whispers softly in her ear.

Cordy feels Faith's presence so keenly, so overwhelmingly, that she begins to tremble. Fear mixed with desire mixed with lust moves through her body, causing her to shiver. She feels heat wash through her body, her nipples are engorged and erect, and a familiar wetness is felt on her thighs. She pants lightly, unable to catch a deep breath.

"I know when I'm with you … I feel whole. I feel real…" Cordelia's tremors increase when she feels Faith's fingers on her shoulder, seeming to burn a hole in her coat. She looks up. " I feel alive when I'm with you…" her tone is breathy.

"You like how I make you feel, don't you?" Faith whispers in her ear. She reaches behind Cordy, stroking her neck with her hand. "you like what I do to you."

"Yesss," Cordelia hisses, feeling her desire mount. Her heart starts beating faster. She lowers her head, feeling shame mixed with lust.

Faith feels her own lust stirring in her loins, realizing the effect she's having on Cordelia. Unconsciously, she licks her lips.

"Look at me," Faith says softly, but her tone is firm, commanding.

Cordelia can't look at her. Her shame at being so easily controlled, the lust she feels, the fear, all make her stare downwards.

"No more games, Cor. No more demands. If you want me, want this, then you give yourself to me. Without reservation. You're mine, to do with what I please." She grab's Cordelia's chin, forcing her to look at her." Am I clear?"

Cordy stares into Faith's stern, demanding eyes. She feels a rush of fear mixed with love mixed with lust overtake her. She feels the chill bumps rise on her skin.

"Yesss, Faith…" She feels Faith's fingers squeeze her face, "… mistress."

Faith feels a strong rush of lust pour through her body. The feeling of control is a powerful aphrodisiac for her. Still, she can't forget what Cordelia said to her earlier, what she did earlier.

"Why should I believe you? You walked away from me," Faith's tone is harsh. "Now you come here, wanting back in. It's not that easy, Cor. You don't just come back. If you want back in, you need to show me that you will obey me without question. Without thought." She grab's Cordy's hair, and tugs on it. "Do you understand? You need to be genuinely sorry for being a willful little slut." She releases Cordy's hair, and steps away, turning her back. "No, I don't think I want you back."

Cordy feels icy claws gripping her stomach. _She doesn't want me! She hates me!_ Desperate, she drops to her knees.

"Please, Faith, please. I need you. Please, take me back. Punish me, do whatever you want to me. Just don't push me away, please." Cordy feels tears on her cheeks. "Love me, mistress. Hurt me." Her voice reflects her anguish.

Faith feels the power Cordelia has given to her, and it fuels her desire. It awakens a compassion for the woman . She turns, and seeing Cordelia kneeling, walks to her. She cups her face in her hands.

"It's not about hurting you, Cordelia," Faith says gently, "It's about teaching you to trust me. To let me make the decisions. To free you from worrying about it? Do you get that?" She gently starts to stroke her hair.

"You don't want to hurt me?"

"Of course not," Faith reaches down, and pulls Cordy to her feet. Pulling her close, she slips her arms around her waist. She kisses her deeply.

Cordelia sighs, feeling tingles run through her. Her lips open to receive Faith's demanding tongue. She feels Faith's hands caress her back.

"But you're willful and defiant, Cor," Faith says softly, breaking the kiss. "And I can't, I won't have that." She pushes Cordelia away. "You need to learn to defer to me, do you understand? I have to teach you. Do you get it?"

"Yes," Cordy says, looking down. She feels ashamed. "I need to be punished. I've been bad."

"That's my good girl," Faith walks around behind her. She gently tugs at the coat. Cordy puts out her arms, and Faith removes it . "Now, come." She grabs the chain about Cordy's waist, and tugging on it, leads Cordelia to the sofa.

"Bend over the arm," She says curtly.

Cordy complies, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She feels the stirring of fear in her gut, and her breathing becomes harsh.

"Don't move!"

Faith disappears for a moment, and returns, carrying a belt. She walks over to where Cordelia waits, ass in the air. She shows the belt to Cordelia, then draws the belt over Cordelia's buttocks.

Cordelia shivers in anticipation. In spite of her fear, she feels a warm wetness between her thighs.

Faith loops the belt, then put her hand on Cordelia's back, holding her down.

"Lie still," She commands, raising her arm.

WHACK!

She brings the belt down, pulling the force at the last second to give maximum sting with minimal hurt.

Cordelia cries out. Her body shivers.

"Be quiet," Faith growls, and brings down another stroke.

WHACK!

Cordy bites her lip, hard, but remains quiet.

WHACK!

The belt sends throbbing pangs through her body, and her buttocks tighten involuntarily. She grips the cushions under her fingers, and tears sting her eyes. Her lip quivers, but she remains silent.

WHACK!

Faith rubs Cordy's red, sore ass, dissipating some of the stings. She hears Cordy sigh audibly.

"Why am I doing this?" Faith asks, tersely.

"Because I'm bad."

"No!"

She raises the belt, and whacks Cordy's behind again, harder.

Cordy cries out, then bites her lip.

"Why am I doing this?"

"I… I don't… know…"

"Wrong!"

WHACK! WHACK! WHACK!

" Why?"

"B-Because I … I… left you!" Cordy stammers. Her ass feels like it's on fire. She moans softly. Despite her best effort, tears start to stream down her cheeks. " I…I n-never should've l-left you."

"Yes, baby, yes," Faith's tone softens. She raises the belt again, and strikes Cordy hard across the ass.

Cordy cries out, tears coming faster.

"Will you do it again?" She raises the belt.

"N-No, n-never I promise, Faith!"

Faith whacks her across the ass one last time. Cordy cries out, and looks back at Faith.

"Just so you won't forget." She leans over, starting to massage the stricken buttocks, spreading the pain. She chuckles softly to herself when she smells Cordy's excitement. Leaning over, she licks a long slow lick in the crevice between Cordy's ass cheeks.

Cordelia feels a strong, lusty shudder course through her body. She moans softly.

" Stand up," Faith orders, grabbing on the chain and tugging.

Cordelia pushes off, and stands up, feeling a little shaky. Faith tugs on her chain.

"Come here"

Cordelia complies, and Faith takes her in her arms. She cups Cordy's head, and pulls her face to her own. She kisses her deeply, fiercely.

Cordy gives into the kiss, allowing herself to be controlled. She opens her mouth when Faith's tongue presses against her teeth, and sucks in her tongue. The kiss is demanding, almost brutal. Faith's lips are mashed against her own. Faith pulls her into a tight grip.

Cordy feels the heat of their bodies pressed together, and shivers in lust. She feels her pussy start to spasm, and the hot trickle of her juices flowing down her thighs.

"On your knees, slut," Faith barks, breaking the kiss and embrace.

Cordy complies, kneeling before her. Faith looks down on her, smirking.

"Good. Wait here, and don't move."

"Yes, Faith," Cordelia answers meekly. She lowers her eyes to the floor.

Faith leaves, walking into her bedroom.

2

Cordy sits on her haunches, wincing a little from the fire in her buttocks. Still, she doesn't move, and doesn't look up. She doesn't want to risk upsetting Faith. Shifting her weight, she winces when her heel touches her ass cheek.

_God, does she have to hit so hard? I swear, sometimes I'd like to…_

_What? Gimme a break, you love it!_

_I don't love it. Not with my butt burning._

_Yeah, sure ya don't. That's why you keep coming back for more, right? Because you hate it?_

_I come back and take it, because I love her._

_You come back and take it, because you love IT! Don't try to fool me, Cordy. I'm you, remember? I'm here all the time. I know what you like. I know every time she beats your bottom, you get more wetter than hell. I know what you dream about, too…_

_That's private!_

_Stupid! I'm you! No private from me, dope. I know how you dream about her tying you up…right…?_

_Yeah…_

_And how you love feeling helpless, and how you want her to get a little more aggressive, start using some real toys… like a nice whip… make you sting and squirm baby…_

_Uh-huh, _Cordelia murmurs to herself, continuing the fantasy her id started. She imagines Faith tying her to a pole, her bottom facing out. Faith all dressed in shiny black leather…_ Gonna buy her something really nice, soon…_ holding a cat-o-nine tails. Faith trash talking her, calling her slut and whore… and how that makes Cordelia feel scared and so turned on, she can feel her pussy start to quiver… and then the inevitable feel of her juices running down her leg_… and then the sting of the whip crosses my back and buttocks… and I cry out…" More, hurt me more…"_

She almost jumps out her skin when she feels Faith's hand on her shoulder.

"More… hurt me more…" Cordy whispers, still caught in her fantasy.

"Huh?" Faith asks, wondering where Cordy went. Wondering if she'd like being there with her.

Cordy shakes off her daydream, and senses Faith kneeling down beside her, and feels Faith's arm go around her shoulder.

"I won't hurt you, baby, not really. You know that, right?" Faith asks her softly.

"Yes," Cordelia answers, "I know."

"Do you trust me, Cor?" Faith strokes her fingers along Faith's arm.

"Yes," Cordy repeats. _Oh, hurt me nice, baby._

"Good."

Before she knows what's happening, Faith has slipped a cloth around her head, blindfolding her.

"Wha…?" She asks, voice quivering.

Faith cups her face in her hands, and kisses Cordy on the lips. She can feel the girl's lips quivering under her own. She rubs little circles on Cordy's back.

"It's ok, don't panic. You trust me, right?"

"Yes," she sighs softly.

"Ok, lover, get on your hands and knees." Faith gently presses on Cordy's back pushing her forward. " That's good, baby."

Cordy waits nervously. She starts a bit when she feels Faith's soft lips on her thighs. She relaxes, getting tingles as Faith continues to kiss and nibble on her thigh. She feels Faith switch to her other thigh, and realizes Faith is kneeling behind her, between her legs. She feels Faith's hands lightly caress her thighs, and she lets out a little happy sigh.

Faith smiles, and continues her attentions, switching to her tongue when she reaches the reddened globes of Cordy's ass. Slowly, she licks the globes, hearing Cordy murmur softly, and sighing heavily. She moves from side to side, slowly drawing closer to the center.

Cordy feels a huge shiver go through her when Faith's tongue slowly washes the little area between her pussy and rear hole. Almost involuntarily, her ass begins to sway gently. She feels strong tingles shooting through her, seeming to go through her gut, up her body into her breasts. She feels her nipples harden and get that achy suck me feeling to them.

Her panting turns to low moans when she feels Faith's warm tongue start to rim her little rear hole. The feeling is incredibly erotic, and she pushes back against Faith, urging her on. Faith does so, licking in a little circle around and over Cordy's ass, and slipping her tongue down occasionally to lick at the edge of Cordelia's pussy.

Cordy's moan turns to a whimper when Faith's tongue suddenly stops. She looks around, despite being blindfolded and not being able to see anything. Then something presses against her lips. She feels Faith stroking her neck.

"Open up, baby, let it in. Suck it really nice. Make it nice and wet," Faith coos in her ear, pressing the object against Cordy's lips. She opens her mouth, and Faith gently pushes the object just into her mouth.

Cordy begins sucking on it, thinking it's the dildo from the other night. She feels her body relax a little, thinking that Faith is going to 'fuck' her like the other time. She begins to swirl her tongue around the object, realizing it feels a little different. But she doesn't mind; she gets into it, sucking on it lustily, as if it were Faith's dick. Faith caresses her back and shoulders.

Faith withdraws the object, and goes around behind Cordelia. Anticipating Faith, Cordelia spreads her legs, arching her ass up a little. Faith smiles, and kneels down behind Cordelia.

Cordelia raises her head suddenly when she feels something pressed against her rear hole. She moves her head around quickly, as if trying to see despite her blindfold. Faith gently caresses her back.

" What? What're you doing?" Cordy asks, nervously. She feels her sphincter tighten.

Faith caresses her back, pressing the dildo against her rear hole.

"It's going to be ok, baby. Trust me. Just try to relax. It won't hurt as much if you relax."

" You … you're going to put that thing up my ass?" Cordy sounds very nervous now.

"Just trust me, baby. It'll be fine." She caresses Cordy's rear lovingly.

Cordy is nervous, but lowers her head submissively. Faith takes the wetted dildo, and gently presses into Cordy's rear hole. Feeling resistance, she stops.

"Relax, try to relax, baby."

Cordy concentrates, trying to open her sphincter wider. Faith pushes the dildo deeper, and Cordy moans.

"It hurts, it hurts," Cordy whimpers, "Ooooo…it really feels… strange… and it hurts…"

" Shhh…" Faith coos in Cordy's ear, She reaches down, and gently starts to stroke Cordy's clit. "It's going to be all right…" She pushes the dildo deeper into Cordy's rear.

Cordy feels the pleasure of Faith's fingering, along with the pain of the dildo, and shudders. She lowers her upper body to the floor, wincing as the dildo goes deeper up her ass. She bites her lip, hard, not to cry out.

Faith teases Cordy's clit, sending pleasure throughout Cordy. Despite herself, Cordy feels herself growing more and more aroused, more excited. Her whimpers turn into little moans as she begins to get used to the feel of the dildo pushing it's way up her.

Inch by inch, Faith pushes the handheld dildo deeper up Cordy's ass, as she slips a finger into Cordy's wet slit, starting to finger fuck her. Cordy moans grow louder, and she begins to shiver and shake. She feels her ass loosening more, taking more of the dildo.

Finally, Faith reaches the end, and smiling a little, turns a little knob at the end of the dildo.

The vibrations hit Cordelia like a bus, and she groans loudly as she feels the vibrations permeate her body.

Faith slips underneath her, and begins to lick at Cordy's leaking pussy. She reaches up and begins to move the vibrator in and out of Cordelia's ass.

Cordelia starts to shake all over. She's never experienced anything like this, and the pain of the dildo being forced in and out of her tight asshole only makes the pleasure given to her by the vibrations and Faith's warm tongue more intense. The pleasure is so intense, so encompassing that she feels her knees grow weak. She falls over on her side, to keep from falling flat onto Faith.

Faith chuckles quietly, and lifting Cordy's leg, she continues licking her wet pussy, stabbing her tongue in and out of her swollen lips. Her hand reaches around for the dildo, and she twists the knob again, cranking up the vibrations.

Cordy loses it then, starting to writhe her hips, and losing herself to the intense pleasure.

" Oooo god oohhh god Faith oh my god it's sooo sooo… " She cries out, as the first orgasm rips through her like a freight train." AAAAHHHHHHH…"

Faith adjusts herself, sitting up and reaching around to pump the dildo in and out of Cordy's ass. Cordy screams, and then another orgasm crashes through her, shattering her into tiny itty bitty pieces. Faith finger fucks her, occasionally flicking her swollen clitoris, which is sticking out from its hood like a tiny bullet. Cordy's body keeps rocking, her moans and screams keep coming as one after another after another orgasm rips through her body. Finally she stiffens, arching her back and crying out. Then she collapses, her body still.

Faith gently removes the vibrating beast from Cordy's rear, turning it off and setting it aside. She then lays down next to Cordy, pulling her close and cuddling her. She feels Cordelia shiver and shudder in her arms.

"Are you ok?" Faith asks as Cordy's eyes come open.

Cordy's bottom lips starts to quiver. She looks at Faith with large puppy eyes.

"My ass hurts," She whimpers, pouting. "It really hurts. God, first you beat it, then you stick that thing up it… oh…and…" she grabs Faith, giving her a huge, deep wet kiss.

Faith, surprised, just goes with the kiss.

" …that was the most intense thing that ever happened to me," Cordy finishes, wetting Faith's face with kisses. " Oh my god, I've never felt anything like that…" Faith starts chuckling as Cordy smothers her with kisses,"… thank you, god thank you."

"Ok, that's enough," Faith works for stern, but it comes out bemused. _God, the girl's nuts!_. She scoops Cordy up, holding her in her arms. She stands up, and Cordy throws her arms around Faith's neck. She nuzzles her face into Faith's shoulder. "Let's see if we can't do something about that ass."

She carries Cordelia towards the bedroom.

3

"Mmmm… that's nice," Cordelia purrs softly.

She is lying face down on Faith's bed, head buried in a pillow. Another pillow is under her pelvis.

Faith is straddling her legs, rubbing a cooling salve over her aching ass cheeks. The sudden sensation of coolness, along with Faith's touch is making her feel good. Very good. And very wet.

_God, is there a time when she touches me, and I don't get wet?_ Cordy wonders to herself, her mind slightly foggy. She can feel her nipples, pushing against the sheets, very erect. And her clit is very stimulated from the motions of Faith rubbing her butt. _God, I'm such a slut!_

"Feel better now?" Faith asks, rubbing the salve into Cordy's ass. She lets her finger slip between Cordy's legs, stroking her. Cordy gasps, then sighs.

"Uh-huh," She says softly. She snuggles deeper into the pillow.

"Nuh-uh, none of that," Faith chuckles, grabbing her hips. "Turn over."

"Hmmm?" Cordy feels sleepy, and just lies there.

"Turn. Over!" Faith slaps her upturned butt. She grabs Cordy by the hips, and starts rolling her over.

"What?" Cordy feels herself being rolled onto her back. She helps, turning over and lying flat.

Faith straddles her, and leans over, looking down into Cordy's eyes.

"You forget who's on top here, baby?" She raises her hand.

"N-No," Cordy's brain clears, and she's all attention. "I…"

"Shhh. It's ok," Faith kisses her lightly, rubbing her cheek, "just don't forget who's who here." She sits up, and then smiles. "Look at you, still horny." She grabs Cordy's nipples, pinching them.

"Uhhh… yeah…" Cordy feels strong tingles run right to her center. Her hips wiggle a little under Faith.

"Well, what're we gonna do about that, huh?" Faith leans over, and starts licking one of Cordy's nipples. "Got any ideas about that?" She teases her. Then she bites Cordy's nipple.

"Ooooo yeah… ok…that's not helping…" Cordy pants, wriggling more under Faith.

" Really?" Faith sucks in Cordy's nipple, and sucks on it. She releases it with a loud, smacking noise. "How's that?"

"Uhhh… uhhh…"

"Yeah, thought so," Faith slips her pelvis down so she's between Cordelia's legs. "Hmmm…whatta we got here? Feels kinda wet" She rubs her mound against Cordelia's. "Yeah, really wet…" She scoots up just a bit, and starts kissing Cordelia. Her hips to roll as she rubs her mound on Cordy's. "Mmmm, yeah I like that…" She pushes her own damp pussy against Cordy, starting to rub it slowly.

Faith's kiss is demanding and hot. She sucks in Cordelia's tongue, and starts sucking on it like a lollipop. Cordy moans softly as she begins to feel her excitement grow. She pulls Faith's tongue into her mouth as her legs close around Faith's waist, pulling her closer.

"Fuck, oh Fuck," Faith pants, her clit throbbing, rubbing against Cordelia's "Fuck feels good…" her hips start to roll faster, and she starts to rub harder. "Like that baby? Like me fucking you?" She starts to hump against Cordy.

"Oh god, oh god oh… damn that's… uhhh, god …mmmm… sooo goood," Cordy starts to rub back, feeling the fires building in her pussy starting to flood through the rest of her. "God do it harder Faith, rub harder". Cordelia reaches down, grabbing Faith's ass, pushing her harder against her. " feels sooo gooood" Cordy moans.

Faith arches up, starting to rub her whole body against Cordy. Their breathing becomes shallower, their bodies feel like they're on fire. Faith kisses Cordy again, stabbing her tongue into her mouth, taking what she wants.

"Uhhh… yeah oooh uhhh uuhhh baby mmmm oooo ahhh " Faith's body rubs harder against Cordy, her clit sending throbbing fire throughout her. She grabs Cordy's head, pulling it to her breasts. Cordy bites her nipples, and Faith cries out, loving the raw charge Cordy's bites give her. Her pelvis starts to pound on Cordy's, her juices leaking copiously onto Cordy's wet pussy.

Cordy humps back, crying in ecstasy as her clit sends white hot fire through her entire body. She pulls Faith's body against hers, her nipples feeling raw and achy from Faith's breasts rubbing on hers. She loves it, it's so hot and raw and almost brutal. She rubs and humps harder, trying to push them both over the edge.

Their cries fill the room as both, almost simultaneously cry and stiffen against each other. Their bodies keep moving, but their minds are captured in wave after wave of pure pleasure. They grapple and moan, rolling and humping each other, keeping the pleasure going. They kiss, and then kiss again, crying out into each other's mouth.

Finally, exhausted, covered in sweat, they lay still, holding each other. Their breathing is deep and wheezing. They look at each other, and kiss again, a softer kiss. Their hands rub and caress each other, and they sigh softly. They lay for a moment, just tangled up in each other.

Faith sees Cordelia looking at her intently , and feels a little defensive.

"What?"

"Nothing, honey… just, I love you," Cordy says softly.

"I need to sleep. You do too," Faith says, turning over and away from Cordelia. She stares out into space, not able to deal with the emotions she's feeling.

Cordy looks at her back. She sighs softly, realizing that Faith is hiding, needs to hide. She doesn't push it, but just moves closer, laying next to her. She lets her eyes close, cursing Bree for making Faith hurt so much.

_Don't worry, baby. I won't hurt you. I promise._ Cordy drifts off to sleep.

Faith stares into the night, seeking answers. Answers she might never find.

4

Buffy looks down at the ground below her, and her heart catches in her throat.

_I'm dreaming. This has to be a dream. I mean, I can't fly. Can I? This isn't like some slayer power they didn't tell me about, is it? No, this has to be a dream. Doesn't it?_

Yet, here she is, flying high above the ground. She can feel the cool night air as it blows across her face, and looking forward, she sees all of L.A. stretching out before her.

Dream or not, she's enjoying this. Yes, it's a little scary, but she feels light, very light, and free. Free from pain, free from worry; in this place, right here, right now, she feels good. Better than she's felt in a long time.

_Well, dream or not, I might as well enjoy it._ Buffy thinks as she zooms high over the city. She float over what appears to be the Hollywood Hills, and sees the famous " Hollywood" sign below. Except it no long reads "Hollywood"

**BuffyWould**

_Buffy Would? Buffy would what?_ She zooms in closer to take a better look, and gets a little shock. On the W is standing Ford, dressed all in white, except for an old fashioned vest. He's holding what looks to be an oversized pocket watch in his hand, and he looks worried.

"Oh dear, oh dear. I'm late, I'm very, very late," Ford frets, looking at the watch.

"Ford! Honey!" Buffy floats down next to him. She feels an updraft she doesn't expect, and for the first time looks at herself. She's dressed in a blue short puffed sleeved dress with a white apron tied in front. She had on white socks and black patent shoes. _Whoa! So not my look, _she thought, shaking her head. _Curiouser and curiouser! This is getting strange. Oh, and flying through the air isn't strange?_

"Buffy," Ford says, seeming to be himself despite his strange get up, "I've really, really got to go. But I had to tell you…"

"Go? But I just got here!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm really late already," Ford looks a little sorrowful.

"Ok, well, if you're in such a hurry," Buffy feels anger._ What's more important than being with me!_ " Spit it out, go ahead, whatever it was you had to tell me!"

"Just that, things aren't what they seem to be, Buffy." Ford looks at his watch. "I've really got to go. Sorry, babe." Ford hops off the sign, and starts falling.

"FORD!" Buffy, forgetting her anger, leaps after him, trying to save him. _ I mean, after all I can fly, right?_

But she finds all of a sudden she can't fly! She's falling, falling, falling… Ford is right ahead of her. She tries to reach out, to catch him. But she can't quite reach him… and then she notices the blood.

Blood seems to be everywhere. She's in a room, a small dark room. The room is dark, except for a single bare bulb in the center of the room. There's a post near where she's standing; on the posts are remnants of ropes, which seem to have been cut away. She goes over, and almost steps in a pool of blood. She backs off, revolted. And backs right into Merrick's arms.

"What? Merrick? What's going on?"

Merrick is dressed in green scrubs, and looks at Buffy with a sad expression.

" This is it, Buffy. This is where we found him. Billy."

Buffy looks around. She gags at all the blood. But worse is what she finds on the wall.

Her. Pictures of her. Covering the walls.

"What?"

"I told you, remember? This Angelus… this murderer… he has an obsession about you…some kind of prophecy. 'The slayer will die, and the master will rise.' Don't you remember me telling you that?" Merrick turns around, studying the walls.

"Is he here? Where is he?" Buffy feels her rage burning in her chest. "I want to meet this … monster, so I can give him my own little gift." She pulls out a stake from her coat. _Whoa! When did the wardrobe change?_ She notes she's dressed normally again. She holds up the stake in front of her. "Where is he? I owe him something."

"He's not here," A voice, a female voice calls out from behind her. She whirls around.

In front of her is dark haired girl, a little older than she is. Like Buffy, she's dressed in jeans and a tee shirt. She's carrying a sword.

"You can't have Angel. He didn't do this, don't you get that, dummy?" She frowns at Buffy, raising the sword. "It's a lie, all of it."

" Don't listen to her, Buffy. She's evil. She's with Angelus. She wants to kill you." Merrick is still turned away from her, studying the wall.

The sword in the girl's hand flashes, and swings towards Buffy. Buffy raises her stake, but it's no longer a stake, but a sword. The swords bang together, making a dull clank as they meet.

The fight is on. Back and forth, Buffy and the dark haired girl move across the floor, the swords clanging merrily as they fight. The room itself is much larger than it first appeared, and has grown lighter. They're not in a room anymore, but a courtyard. At night, under the moonlight.

They battle back and forth, and at first the fight seems fairly even. Before long, however, Buffy realizes that the girl is getting the best of her. She feels her sword cut her arm, and realizes that she's bleeding.

"I told you, you should've paid more attention during fencing," Merrick chides, still not looking at her. "Seems she did, when she was training."

"What're you talking about?" Buffy parries, a thrust, and gets a clean hit herself. " Wanna quit lecturing me here, and help out?"

"Certainly, Buffy," Merrick says.

Out of the shadows, two forms emerge. The male is tall and blonde; the female has dark hair, and seems to be weaving back and forth.

The dark haired girl fights harder, and gets in a hit on Buffy's arm. Buffy's sword goes flying and she's standing defenseless, looking at the girl.

" Well, looks like times up," The girls says, raising her sword over her head.

That's when the two dark figures grab her, causing her to drop her sword.

"Now, now, pet, that would be cheating, you know!" The male says, pulling the girl away, holding her.

"Isn't she just loverly," The female says, in a sing-song voice. "Won't she be tasty? Being a slayer and all."

"Slayer?" Buffy says, turning to Merrick. "What're they talking about? I'm the Slayer." She hears a scream behind her, and sees the tall blonde man vamp out. "Fuck, vampires!" She starts towards the group when she finds herself held; held fast by a powerful hand.

"Merrick, what?" She turns around, but it's no longer Merrick. A very old, bald vampire is holding her, it's amber eyes glittering. " Who the hell? Where's Merrick?" She struggles, but can't break free. "Let me go!"

The bald vampire, resembling a bat, drags her closer. He seems amused by the whole affair, grinning a wicked evil grin at her.

"My, my aren't you the tasty little bit. I'm sure you'll be especially sweet. It's been a very long time since I've had a slayer…"

Behind her, Buffy hears a loud, long scream.

"… while it seems my young colleague there seems to bag them wholesale!" He opens his mouth, revealing very sharp teeth capped by a pair of extra long, extra sharp canines. "Now, be a good girl and hold still." He tilts his head, leaning in for the bite.

Buffy struggles against him, but he's too powerful to resist.

"What's going on? Where are we? What happened to Merrick?"

"Haven't you been listening, my dear? Things are never quite what they seem." He pulls her closer. She can smell his fetid breath as it washes over her face. " Surprise!"

He bites her.

She screams.

As her vision starts to fade, she sees a man behind the vampire, watching her, laughing softly.

She wakes up, still screaming.

Joyce Summers rushes into the room, looking scared. She comes over to Buffy, who's still screaming.

" Buffy, BUFFY! Wake up, wake up honey!" She grasps Buffy's arms, shaking her.

Buffy suddenly shivers , but she stops screaming. She stares at her mother strangely.

" Buffy, are you ok?" Joyce asks, pulling her daughter closer. "It's ok, now, honey. I'm here now." She starts to stroke her daughter's hair. "It was just a dream, just a bad dream."

Buffy sits there, in her mother's arms, still shaking. Her mind is awhirl. She clings tightly to Joyce, scared to death.

_Just a dream, it was just a dream I'm ok, it's just a dream. Just a dream_

_Wasn't it?_ She can still feel the vampire's teeth on her neck, the way his breath smelled. She shudders again.

_What did he mean? Things are never quite what they seem?_

What did he mean?

5

Willow tosses and turns in her bed, unable to get comfortable.

How could she ever get comfortable after seeing what she saw? How could she sleep?

I don't get it. I just don't understand it. How can she do it, after what Cordelia's done? Doesn't she remember the humiliation at the Bronze? I do! Doesn't she remember the hundreds of times she's complained about her, put her down, wrote her off? I do! Does Faith even have a clue who she is? How dangerous she can be? How she can turn on you like a snake? I DO! "She's just a cheerleader, Red. A joke. She doesn't mean squat!" Really? She means nothing. Is that so? So why is she down there now, doing who knows what, with her? HER!

God, how could I be so blind? I knew, I just KNEW something was going on. But I let her wave it off, believed her when she said it was nothing. That other night, god , she must've been laughing her ass off while lying through her teeth to me. God, what kind of idiot did she think I was when I tried to set her up with Josh Logan! She must've been barely able to keep a straight face. NOW I get why Cordelia was acting like a jealous wife! God, can I be stupider?

Aw, who cares anyway? I should be worried for her? Yeah, sure. Like she gives a damn about me, right? She hasn't liked me since day one, and I've just been too dumb to see it! Not like she hasn't dropped anvils in my path. I just wanted to believe that I meant something to her. I thought we were friends… evidently, I'm the only one thinking that. It was probably just a case of pity the poor geek, and I thought it was more. Stupid much, Will? Desperate much?

Willow sits up in her bed, arms around knees. Xander was right. Let her go her own way, and we go ours, and we don't get so interested in her doings.

Oh god, Xander! I've so blown it there! He'll prolly never want to be with me again. He wasn't even mad. God I could deal with mad. But it was just like he gave up. He gave up on me! Can I blame him, after everything. And for what? WHAT? Nothing , absolutely, positively nothing.

Well, damn her then! I'm going to let her know EXACTLY how I feel about this! Willow gets up, and grabs her robe. She passes the window, and notices the light out in the garage apartment. She stops, and frowns. Ok, maybe not tonight. But tomorrow, first thing. And another thing. Not so sure I want her around, if she's gonna have Cordelia up there regularly. I don't trust Cordelia, and I never will. So, maybe she'll have to make some other arrangements. I'll talk to the parentals. God, I hate her! I really…

She sighs, and stands looking out the window.

Forget it. What's the point? Getting her kicked out? That's not gonna change things, is it? Nope. I'll talk to her, yeah, but it'll be the last time. I just gotta know why. I gotta.

Then she and her …. Willow can't even think the word … can both go to hell!

Angry, and hurt, she throws herself back into her bed, pulling the covers over her head.

The hell with them!

The hell with HER!

Xander lays awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He's tried counting sheep. No go. He tried counting bunnies. Still nothing. He tried counting naked Playboy bunnies. Somehow, that didn't help. He even, in desperation, tried counting Principal Snyders. That only scared him. _One Principal Snyder is too many._

It was hopeless. He couldn't get his mind off a certain very cute, very sexy little redheaded girl with freckles. One which not that long ago, he was under the covers with. _Ok, it was only because we were playing strip treasure hunt, but still._ _We were having fun, a good time, everything was peachy with a large side of keen, and then, boom, I had to get all bent out of shape. Just because Willow was … ok, Willow was paying more attention to Faith's doings, than to our doings. That kinda hurt. I mean, ok, if we were like sitting around, doing nothing, and she takes an interest, well yeah, I get that. But we were hot and heavy, and all of a sudden, it was like I wasn't there! That's kinda bogus!_

_Oh yeah, and you never, EVER ignored Will when say you were scamming on a girl, or talking to Jesse, or anything, right?_

_Yeah, but that was like different. We weren't boyfriend and girlfriend then. I mean, oh hell, you know what I mean. This is different. I'm her boyfriend, she's supposed to pay more attention to me!_

_Uh-huh. And maybe then, she can be barefoot and pregnant, chained to the stove in the kitchen! Or maybe you can bind her feet, or maybe just maybe get her fitted for a chastity belt? "Get me my food woman!" Yeah, you're something, Xan. A real progressive kinda guy!_

_Ha-ha funny. Really funny. I'm not like some Male chauvinist pig or something. Am I?_

_If the hoof fits…_

Well, what about her? I'm interesting, until almost anyone shows up. And then it's back of the bus, Xander.

_That's not fair at all. Can she help it she's curious?_

_Can I help it I need some attention here? I'm not asking for much, just when we're together, I kinda have some importance. I don't like being the doormat. Well, not unless we're playing Mistress of Pain and her Slave…_

_You, my friend, are incorrigible. And very much the pig. Oink, oink!_

_Ok, ok, I'm not perfect. I'm working on it, I really am! Still, I love her…_

_And you think she…_

… _doesn't love me? I dunno, but I gotta wonder sometimes. Sometimes I think I'm more an accessory, than real boyfriend to her. No, that's not right. Will treats me ok, just sometimes I feel like I'm not there; or only there because she needs someone to talk about Faith about._

_I see. So like you're a little jealous?_

No! I'm a lot jealous… sometimes… I really, really love her, and sometimes it just hurts that I… I don't think she loves me as much as I love her.

Xander sits up, and turns on his light. On his nightstand is a small picture of Willow, a head shot smiling. He picks it up and holds it, looking at it.

"Got a clue how much I love you, dope?" He murmurs. He puts it back on the nightstand. "Why can't you pay attention to me for once, and forget her?"

He turns out the light, and lays back on the bed.

_So, that's it? You had a snit because you thought she wasn't paying enough attention to you?_

_Kinda. Sorta. I don't know. Just I thought tonight was about us. But Faith shows up suddenly, not even with us, and boom she's off. _

_You're being childish, you know that? Grow UP!_

_Yeah… damn. I just don't know what to do…_

Xander rolls over, pulling the covers over his head.

_What am I gonna do?_

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 21 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Faith finds herself falling. Tumbling and falling. Down a long, dark tunnel.

_What the fuck?_ She wonders as she keeps falling. A cool breeze is blowing up, causing her hair to lift above her head as she falls._ How the hell did I get here?_

"Dear me, dear me!" Something appears in the air next to her. At first it looks like a large white rabbit, holding a watch, staring at the dial. "I'm so very late!"

She looks closer and sees it's not a rabbit at all, but a guy, maybe 17 or 18, dressed in white tights and a vest. The watch is attached to the vest by a gold fob, and he's wearing a top hat with rabbit ears sticking out of it.

"What the hell? What's going on here?"

The boy looks at her, and smiles. It's a sad, defeated smile.

"Listen to me, there isn't much time," he says softly as they fall, side by side. "Things aren't always like they seem. You gotta be careful who you trust."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who knows…" He starts to fall faster, disappearing. "… someone who cares…" his last words are faint as he disappears into the void.

Ok, this is fucking crazy. Must be a dream… 

Suddenly she hits bottom, landing on her feet. She tries to look around, but it's dark, very dark. She can smell a familiar, coppery odor.

"What the hell?" She reaches out, her fingers touching a wall. It's covered with a thick, viscous liquid. She draws her fingers back to her face, to smell them, when a dim light comes on.

Blood. Oh fuck me! The walls are covered with it. Where the hell AM I? 

"FAITH!"

Faith whirls around, to see a figure crouching a little ways away. It seems to be squatting near something lying prone on the ground.

She approaches warily. The figure turns it's face to her, and it's Angel. He looks even paler than usual.

"Angel! What's going on? Where are we?"

"I didn't do it, Faith. They're going to blame me, but I didn't do it!" He looks down at the person lying prone on the floor.

Faith notices for the first time there's blood on Angel's hands. She looks at him, surprised. She goes over and looks at the person lying prone… realizing he's dead now, body full of wounds. She looks at Angel, confused.

"Dead, he's dead," Angel confirms her suspicions. "I didn't do it…"

"Is he here? Where is he?" Faith hears a voice behind her. . "I want to meet this … monster, so I can give him my own little gift. "

Faith whirls around, and suddenly she has a sword in her hands._ How'd this get here?_ She sees a small blond woman standing before her, looking angry.

"Where is he? I owe him something."

Faith glances over her shoulder, to warn Angel off. But he's gone. _Ok, this is getting weirder by the second._

"He's not here."

"Get outta my way!"

"You can't have Angel. He didn't do this, don't you get that, dummy?" She frowns at Buffy, raising the sword. "It's a lie, all of it."

" Don't listen to her, Buffy. She's evil. She's with Angelus. She wants to kill you."

Faith turns towards the new voice. It's a corpulent man with a mustache and a weasel-like aspect. He's wearing green surgical scrubs, splattered with blood. He's glaring at Faith.

"Who the fuck are you?" Faith shakes her head. "Oh forget it!"

She raises her sword, and sees the blonde girl ready to strike. She can't shake this feeling that she should know this girl. That they're connected somehow. A little distracted, she's almost hit when the girl's sword swishes by her side.

Shit. We'll be connected real good if I'm not careful! 

"He killed him. He killed Ford!" Buffy yells at her, slashing out. "Get out of my WAY!"

They start to fight, and Faith is somewhat amazed at how well the other girl is keeping up. As they move around, she realizes the room has grown lighter, and larger. She looks around, and the setting has changed.

It's not a room anymore, but a courtyard. It's night, but there's a full moon and the yard is brightly lit by the lunar orb.

"Where is he? Give me that fucking killer, or I'm gonna cut your hair starting at the neck," the girl swings a blow at Faith's neck, which she blocks, barely. _Shit, she's good. Too good!_

"He didn't do it. Don't you get that? You can't have him!"

"Fine, I'll kill you first, then get his murdering blood sucking ass!"

They're all over the courtyard, parrying blows, thrusting to strike, moving up and down and around, each closely matched.

Faith can feel a sheen of sweat on her body, and she feels her breathing getting heavier. Still, she fights on. She knows if she loses this, there won't be any more fights for her. Ever. Her arms ache with the fires of weariness, but she can't stop; won't stop. It's too important.

She feels her opponent start to flag. She's starting to make mistakes, and Faith takes advantage, getting in some blows. Not enough to stop her, but enough to slow her down, throw her off. Then she gets a strike on her opponents arm.

"I told you. You should've paid more attention during fencing training," The man in the scrubs says, "evidently she did."

Faith feels a hit to her hip. _Shit, that hurt!_

"Who the fuck are you? What's going on here?"

"Don't you get it yet, Faith? She's a slayer, just like you. And she's really, really mad at you!"

"No shit!" Faith says, delivering a blow to the girl's arm. The blonde's sword goes flying. Faith brings her sword up over the girl's head. "Look like time's up," She says, ready to deliver the killing blow.

Now, now, pet, that would be cheating, you know!" A voice comes from behind her.

"NOW WHAT?" Faith whirls around in time to see two figures emerge from the shadows. One male, blonde, and one female, brunette. Both are unnaturally pale.

Before she can blink, they're on her, each holding an arm. She drops her sword, and both vamp out.

"Aw, fuck me!" She growls as she struggles against their grip.

"Isn't she just loverly," The female says, in a sing-song voice. "Won't she be tasty? Being a slayer and all."

"Slayer? What're they talking about? I'm the slayer!" Faith feels herself being dragged away. "Fuck, vampires!" The blonde says, starting after them.

Faith hears a scream as she's being dragged away. She struggles, kicking and wriggling, trying to hit whatever she can reach. She's got to get free, or she's toast!

"Bloody useless, that, pet," the blonde vampire says to her. "Face it, your times up. I mean, you know you came with an expiration date, right? Well, this is yours."

"Now, Spike, she's a slayer. She's going to be all wriggly and full of fight. After all, what fun would she be if she just gave up and lay still?"

"True enough, I suppose," Spike grins toothily. "Still, I wish he'd take care of his own messes. This is all so bloody pointless."

The female grabs Faith's chin with her hand, which feels like a vise grip. "Now, dearie, do be good. After all, my little Spikey works so hard to get his slayers. Play nice now." She leans over, licking Faith's neck. "Mmmm… she tastes wonderful, darling."

"Dru, darling. You know she's not for us. Help me out here."

Spike is struggling with a door. A large iron door.

"Hold her while I get this open." Spike shoves Faith into Dru's arms, while he turns his attention to the door.

Faith, seeing her chance, strikes out, elbowing Dru in the gut. She whirls around, her heel connecting with the side of Spike's head.

"OW! Now why'd you go and do that?" Spike complains.

Faith turns to Dru, who has grabbed her arm. She brings the butt of her hand up, striking Dru square in the nose. She backs off, grabbing her nose.

"Ooooo! You bitch! You broke my nose! Bad, bad slayer!" She mutters, holding her nose.

"What are you morons doing?"

Faith whirls around, to see Angel standing behind her.

"Angel! Thank god! They were about to…"

Her words are choked off as Angel's hand closes around her throat. Her eyes go wide as Angel shakes his head, vamping out.

"Angel," She wheezes.

"You know what your problem is Faith? You really just talk too much!"

Angel pulls her close, grinning evilly as his breath washes over her face. "That's ok. We'll take care of that, once and for all…"

He bends his head to bite her neck!

" Angel ! No…. NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screams, feeling his teeth sink into her neck.

Cordelia's eyes are glued to the small TV set as the Blob, now grown large, starts to move down main street, seeking more victims.

She's sitting up in the bed, sheets pulled up around her, a bowl of popcorn on her lap. She's chewing away merrily, enjoying the old horror film on TV.

This is Cordelia's guilty pleasure. She loves the old horror films, especially the ones made in the fifties and early sixties. The more fantastic, the better. More, she almost feels like part of the action when the monster strikes. She can imagine herself in the victim's place; feeling the terror, fleeing hopelessly only to be caught and ravished.

"Run, run you idiot!" She yells at the screen, as the Blob approaches the woman, who seems unaware of its presence. "Don't stand there like a dummy…"

The woman, her ankles surrounded by the gooey mass of the Blob, screams out in horror.

"Angel! No! NOOOOOOOO!"

Faith shoots up in the bed with such force she hits Cordelia accidentally.

Cordelia, engrossed in the movie, almost has heart failure when Faith sits up in the bed screaming. She jumps, and when Faith's arm hits her, she nearly falls out of bed.

The popcorn on her lap goes flying.

"Faith! What the … what's wrong!" Cordelia, half in and half out of the bed, struggles to upright herself.

Faith is still screaming.

"Faith, wake up, wake up baby!" Cordelia rights herself. She grabs Faith and shakes her.

"WHAT? HUH?" Faith, shaken, escapes the last webs of the dream. She looks at Cordelia, frightened and confused. "Where am I ? What's going on? Stop shaking me!" she pushes Cordelia away.

Cordelia, her heart beating fast, retreats a little, frightened herself.

"Faith, you were dreaming and screaming. I just…"

Faith shudders violently. She crosses her arms and hugs herself tightly. She stares at Cordelia as if she doesn't know her.

"Don't touch me!" Faith barks.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Cordelia sounds a little hurt. "I just got scared. I thought…"

Faith shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, I just… " She looks at the bed, now covered with popcorn. "What's going on? Why is there popcorn all over the bed?"

"I'm sorry. When you… woke up so suddenly, I got scared and well… it kinda went flying."

"What were you doing? What's with the popcorn?"

"I…I…" Cordelia trails off, looking sheepish.

"Cor?"

"I couldn't sleep. So, I decided to watch some TV, and well, I found some tapes… and I started watching… and I got hungry, so I got some popcorn…"

Faith starts laughing. Cordelia feels her muscles relax.

"You are such a goof, Cor," Faith chuckles, looking at the mess. "I swear I've never know anyone who would do what we did, and be so wound up she had to watch movies to relax." Faith shakes her head, and slips out of the bed. "Well, help me clean this up."

"Are you ok?" Cordelia looks worried, "you kinda well… you must've had a doozy of a dream. You shot up like your butt was on fire."

"Just a dream, no big," Faith walks around to where the bowl is sitting on the floor. "Hey, if you don't get up, I'm gonna make your butt feel like it's on fire. C'mon."

They spend the next 10 minutes picking up whatever popcorn they can find, dumping it in the trash. Finally, nearly back to normal, they get back into bed.

"So, what the heck were you watching, anyway?" Faith asks, bemused.

"Nothing really…" Cordelia crawls into bed, keeping a little distance from Faith. "Just some stupid movie…"

"Which one?"

"The Blob…" Cordelia braces for more teasing.

"Oh yeah, I love that one."

Huh? 

"Huh?"

"Hey, I like old horror movies. Shoot me."

"Yeah, but I mean, don't you like fight this stuff all the time? I mean, it's kind of like working at home…"

"Are you nuts? This stuff is so lame, compared to the real stuff. It's like watching a comedy. It cracks me up." She grabs the remote off the bed. "So, where were you ? In the film?"

"The Blob had just eaten everyone in the diner, and was escaping onto main street…"

"Cool…" Faith rewinds the tape to that point. She settles down, watching the movie. "Well? Aren't you gonna watch?"

Cordelia can't help smiling. She slips down, and insinuates herself under Faith's arm.

Cordy is soon engrossed in the film again, and almost doesn't notice when Faith starts to snore against her shoulder. She gently takes the remote from Faith's hand, and gently lays her down on the bed.

God, she's so sweet when she's asleep. Like a kid.

She leans over and kisses Faith gently on the forehead. Then she turns back to the TV, once again falling under the movie's spell.

2

She runs swiftly down the street, doing her best to get away from the thing following her. _ God, what the hell is that?_ She thinks, feeling her heart pumping fast in her chest. She looks around, but sees no where to hide. Finally, in desperation, she turns down an alley, hoping to lose it.

She scoots down the alley, hoping to hide in the shadows. _ Yeah, and that worked so well the last time, didn't it?_ Still, she's out of ideas; everywhere she's run, everywhere she's tried to hide, it's found her. _Shit, the fucking things gotta have eyes everywhere…_

When she first saw it, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. It was huge; larger than any demon or monster she's ever faced. It didn't have a set form. It kept morphing into different shapes, growing arms, claws, mouths, and eyes as it needed them. It moved almost like an amoeba, the whole body changing direction en masse.

Damn, I feel like Steve McQueen in The Blob … this thing just keeps coming after me. And damn, I know I really don't want it to catch me.

It actually had caught her once, and she'd hacked her way free. _Shit, the thing didn't even feel it!_

She tenses up when she hears a swishing sound at the mouth of the alley. Feeling the panic rising, still she tries to control her breathing, her heart rate… anything it might hear, anything that might bring it after her again.

She hunkers down and waits. And waits. The noise isn't repeated, and she lets out a small sigh of relief. _Thank god. It must've moved on. I'll just wait here until I'm sure it's…_

Suddenly, the dumpster she's crouched behind is tossed away like a toy. It's here…and damn, it seems even bigger than before. It seems to fill the whole alley in front of her. Whatever, it's blocking her way.

Jumping up, she runs in the only open direction; behind her. The alley is dark, and she can't see … but she runs into a fence at the end.

_SHIT!_

She starts to climb the fence, dragging herself up and over… and she's stopped. Something grabs her legs, and she feels herself being pulled…she fights it, grabbing onto the chain link fence, hooking her fingers trying to keep from being pulled away.

It's too strong. It pulls harder, and another tentacle, or whatever surrounds her body, pulling on her. She tries to lock her fingers in the fence, but she feels them slowly giving way to the pressure. Slowly, so slowly they bend open, her grip being broken. Finally, her fingers give way, and she feels herself being pulled in.

She turns to confront whatever it is that's pulling on her, and her heart leaps into her throat.

It's Cordelia. Or, it looks like Cordelia. Except it can't be Cordelia, because whatever _this_ is has 8 arms, and all are reaching out, wrapping around her like string on a package. She struggles, but feels herself being dragged down, down, down.

"Cor?" Faith whispers, not believing her eyes.

"Faith, honey. Just come to me, baby," the thing that wears Cordelia's face. "Mmmm… love you so much, I could eat you right up…" Cordy smiles; her smile widens, growing larger, and larger… and larger… until finally, she's just one huge mouth with a lot of arms… and she's pulling Faith in….

Faith jolts awake, snorting.

Then she realizes her arms and legs are tangled in the bed sheets and blankets. Also, she's falling out of bed, and her hands are slipping…

She hits the floor with a crash.

"Faith, are you ok?" Cordy comes into the bedroom, wearing a t-shirt of Faith's, and her thong. "I heard a noise… oh god, you fell out of bed," She rushes over to Faith. Faith is still caught in the web of her dream.

"Got it, got it," Faith says, warning her off. She struggles with the wrapped sheets and blankets. "Just fell outta bed, no big."

"C'mon, let me help you," Cordy squats next to her, trying to untangle the blankets.

"Cor! I got it! I don't need your help, ok?"

Cordelia backs off like she's been slapped.

"Ok, sure… I'll be in there." She points towards the living room. She turns and leaves quickly.

"Shit!" Faith swears, angry with herself. " Arrgh!" She struggles with the bed ware, finally getting herself untangled. She gets up on her feet and follows Cordelia into the living room.

She finds Cordelia sitting at the breakfast bar, leaning over a cup of something. She smells coffee, and heads for the pot.

"G'morning" She mumbles on passing Cor. She picks up a cup, and pours some coffee.

"Yeah," Cordy responds, not sounding like anything is particularly good right now.

Faith stands staring at her cup, not wanting to look at Cordelia at the moment.

" Look, Cor, I know I…"

"You always do that. Why do you always do that?" Cordelia complains to her cup, like it's at fault.

"What?"

"You push me away. You make me feel like I don't mean anything. Yeah, ok, I know you've got this real big important thing you gotta do, and my life next to that? Probably nothing. But you think this is easy for me? You think I like feeling like I'm doing something wrong? Especially when I think it's really right? And you make me feel that way, too. Not just my friends and stuff. YOU make me feel it's wrong, cuz you don't think I'm important, or real, or nothing… just a big nothing…"

"Cor," Faith says softly. She puts down her coffee, and comes behind Cordelia, putting her arms around the other girl's waist. "You're not nothing. I'm sorry… I was just freaked from a dream I was having, and…"

"I'm freaked too, Faith," Cordy, despite herself leans back against Faith. "All of this is new to me. I don't know what I'm doing." Just Faith's hands resting on her tummy make her feel tingly. She feels her heart start to beat faster. "Sometimes you make me feel so … special… and then you turn around and make me feel like nothing… and I don't know what to do or think or …" The feel of Faith's warm body starts to make her thoughts go crazy. _God, Cordy, get a grip! _ But she starts to pant, and feels her nipples start to harden."… and I'm kinda freaked and scared not knowing…" She's cut off when Faith kisses her.

She starts to give into the kiss. _No, can't do this now. Got to talk. This is too important! _ She pushes Faith away, gets up and walks over to the sofa, standing by the arm.

Faith looks like someone just took her favorite toy away. "What?"

"What's going on here, Faith? What do we got here?" Cordy sits down on the arm of the sofa.

"You're asking me?" Faith chuckles softly. "I dunno, Cor. I'm kinda playing it by ear." She looks down at herself. "I can't talk seriously while naked." She looks amused and a little embarrassed. "I'll be right back."

"Faith…"

"I'll be right back," Faith stops, and pats Cordy's knee. "Just give me a sec, here."

She exits, leaving Cordy more confused.

What's going on? Why won't she talk about it? Has she even thought about it at all? I've thought about nothing else! Does she even care about me? Is this one super-sized mistake? What if she doesn't even…

"Why all the questions, Cor?" Faith says, re-entering the room. She's dressed as she was last night: a pair of boxers and a wife beater. "I didn't ask you to come back, remember? You came on your own." She walks back to the breakfast bar, plopping down on the stool. Her expression is amused. " Didn't you want to? Wasn't it good?"

"I… I…" Cordy finds her mouth dry, all of a sudden. How the HELL does she do that? Cordy suddenly feels like she's treading water. She just flops things right over on me! "I just want to know what we got going here. Does … it mean anything to you at all?"

"Yeah, it means something to me, Cor," Faith says quietly," I just don't know exactly what we have here …" She gets up, going over to Cordelia,"… I just know something's happening here…"

"That's not what I'm asking. I know something's going on… I just don't know what you think, what you feel. And sometimes, when I try to get closer, I feel like you're pushing me away," Cordy finds this a lot harder than she thought It'd be. "I just want to know what you think we are? Are we anything? IS there anything?" She looks around the apartment, as if looking for support. She thinks about last night. "Is this real for you? Or…?"

" Real?" Faith looks almost surprised. "Yeah, it's real, Cor. Very real. Are you asking if I care?" She looks directly in her eyes. "Yeah, I care. Do I know what's going to happen now? No, I don't." She says softly. " You know what I am, Cor. You know what I do, and what can happen to me…" She takes Cordelia's hand, holding it in hers. "Why is it so important to know what this is? It might not even be tomorrow … can't we just enjoy what we have without having to name it?"

" Do you love me?" Cordy blurts out the big question.

"I could lie to you Cor," Faith says softly, letting go of her hand. "I could say that, but it wouldn't be right. Not yet, cuz I don't know what my feelings are for you. I know I care for you, I care about you…"

"That's not the same thing," Cordelia frowns. Give me something! Show me that you need me, and I'm not some substitute for Bree!

"No, it's not. But it could be, but I won't lie to you. I can't do that; I care too much about you to do that." Faith turns, and walks back to the breakfast bar. She sits on the stool. "That's all I can give you right now, Cor. If that's a deal breaker, then I dunno. You have to do what you have to do."

"Faith," Cordelia stands up, walking over to Faith. She stands a couple of feet from her. "I know what I'm feeling for you. I'm scared, ok? This is a big deal for me. I've got a lot to lose…"

"Me too, Cor. I want something with you, I want something with us," Faith says, not looking at her. " Do you really think I like being alone all the time? Moving all over the place, never having a place to call home?" She turns to Cordelia. "That's all I ever wanted, Cor… someplace I could call mine, with someone who loves me without worrying what others are going to say about that. Can you really say you're ready for that? Think about it Cor, don't just blurt it out. Think about what it'll mean…"

Cordelia stops, and freezes. _It means everything. I lose everything. Can I do that? Can I give up everything?_

Faith nods, her expression a little sad.

"Not easy, is it Cor? Are you sure enough of your feelings to risk it all on me?"

Cordy stares at the floor, blushing. "I'm sorry, Faith," she says softly.

Faith stands up, and puts an arm around Cordy's shoulder. She raises her chin.

"I'm not mad, baby," she says softly, "I just want to be sure, too." She gently strokes Cordy's cheek. "I don't want either of us hurting here."

Cordy melts against her, tears in her eyes. She buries her head in Faith's shoulder and cries a little. Faith holds her, trying to comfort her.

"It's all right, it's all right."

Cordy pulls away a little, looking into Faith's eyes.

"I've been so unfair to you. I…"

"Shhh," Faith pulls her closer, and kisses her gently.

Cordy responds to the kiss, throwing her arms around Faith's neck. It's a long, warm kiss; each seeks to comfort the other. It deepens, and passions begin to rise.

Without breaking the kiss, Faith scoops Cordelia up into her arms. She carries her over to the sofa, and lays her down on it, laying down next to her. They embrace, and kiss some more, hands wandering over each other.

Things just start to heat up when there's a loud knock at the door.

"Crap!" Faith looks around at the door. _Who the hell?_ "Go away, busy!" She yells.

The knocking doesn't stop; it becomes more insistent. Faith pushes up off of Cordelia, and both sit up. " Are you DEAF? GO AWAY!"

" FAITH! I gotta talk to you!" Willow's voice is muffled by the door.

"LATER, RED!" Faith yells. "Kinda not up for company right now."

"Maybe I should …" Cordy nods her head towards the bedroom.

"Might be a good idea" Faith sighs. "I don't think she's going away."

There's more pounding on the door. Faith's face gets a slightly exasperated look on it. She looks at Cordelia, who shrugs. Faith gets up, looking for her pants.

The knocking starts again, hard enough to vibrate the door.

"Dammit, Red, hold on. I'm getting dressed!" Faith yells at the door.

Cordelia gets up and walks into the bedroom, closing the door behind her.

Finding her jeans, she slips them on then goes to the front door. She opens it just as Willow is about to knock again.

"So, what is so important you gotta knock down my door at whatever o'clock it is in the morning?" Faith stares at Willow, with a none too friendly look.

"Can I come in?" Willow barges in before Faith can answer. She looks and sees bits of clothing still lying about. Making a face, she heads for the kitchen.

"Please come in," Faith says mockingly, "My casa is your casa." She throws up her hands in semi-surrender.

Willow is standing by the breakfast bar, arms folded across her chest. She isn't smiling. She stares at Faith.

Faith walks casually over to the sofa, and sits casually on the arm. She stares back at Willow

They spend a minute staring at each other.

"Was there something you wanted?" Faith finally breaks the silence.

"An explanation would be nice."

"Sure. About what?"

"You know about what." Willow stares at her, "Don't play dumb."

"Ok, Red. I'm not a mind reader, ok? Hard NOT to play dumb, when I don't have a clue to what you're talking about."

"Fine, play it that way," Willow walks over, picking up something off the floor. It's one of Faith's wife beaters. "Looks like you were too busy to pick up after yourself last night. Wonder why that is?"

"That's the big deal? You want to criticize my housekeeping skills? Nice one Red. Ok, you got me. I'm a slob sometimes, especially after I've had a hard night…"

"Hard night, huh?"

"Yeah, hard night. Someone almost got beaten and raped last night, and I had to stop it. Got knocked around pretty good. Excuse me if I forgot to pick up my shirt. I was feeling pretty sore…"

Willow goes a little pale. "Oh my god, Faith. I didn't know…" then her expression hardens. "…but that doesn't explain Cordelia Chase showing up on your doorstep last night…"

"It was Cordelia that nearly got beaten and raped, Red," Faith says tightly. "Right after the homecoming game. If I hadn't been passing the gym last night …"

Willow is silent for a moment. Then she shakes her head.

"That still doesn't explain why she was here last night…" She looks at Faith," … practically naked."

"Don't see how that's any of _your_ business, Red," Faith smirks a little. "So, you've taken up spying on me?"

"What? No!" Willow gets a little flustered. "I just happened to be looking out my window…"

"At oh say… midnight?" Faith raises an eyebrow. "That's rather convenient."

"This ISN'T about me!" Willow bursts out, angrily, "Why was Cordelia here last night? I mean, if she'd just gone through what you said, shouldn't she be at home, with her family? Why was she here?"

"I'm guessing you weren't listening. That isn't your business, Red," Faith says quietly. "Who I have up here really isn't any of your concern."

"This is my parent's house, Faith. I have a right to know who comes and goes here."

"You already know, don't you?" Faith shrugs, "so what's the deal?"

"You lied to me!"

"What?"

"Before… when she was here before. You and she…"

Faith doesn't say a word. She just stares at Willow.

Willow flushes angrily.

"So, I guess it's true" Willow says softly, "you're with her." She turns away from Faith, walking towards the breakfast bar. "You've been with her all this time…"

"Yeah, so what?" Faith moves casually into the room. "What's that to you?"

"Are you like, stupid?" Willow spits out. "Or did you forget what she's done to you? And to me? Maybe that head wound of yours never healed."

"I'm not going to sit here and explain myself to you, Willow," Faith sits on the arm of the sofa. "I don't have to. This is my life, and my choice. If you don't like it, well, that's just too bad."

"You owe me some explanation," Willow insists, quietly, "I… we… me and Xander, have fought with you, side by side. What has Cordelia done? Abuse you? Make fun of you? Injure you? Where's the sense there?" Willow shakes her head. "It makes no sense. It's crazy. Why?"

"Maybe I want something, Red. I mean, you have Xander… maybe I want something more than coming home and staring at the TV."

"But why her? Why do you have to be with _her?_" Willow throws up her hands. "You could have anyone. What about Josh Logan? She's dumped him. Why not him?"

"Yeah, good old Josh," Faith frowns. "Nice guy there, Red."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Josh was the one that almost raped her."

Willow goes pale again. "Josh? Josh Logan? I find that hard to believe! He's like Mr. Level headed…"

"Well, whatever. I was there, I know who was doing what. He tried to kill both of us. Sorry if that doesn't fit your profile of the guy, but he's a nutcase." Faith sighs. "Look, I'm sorry, but I'm with Cordy. If you don't like that, too bad."

"She's trouble Faith. She'll do anything to get her way. I've seen it. I know her a lot better than you do. You're making a big mistake."

"That's my mistake to make."

"That's it?" Willow walks over to her. She stands right in front of Faith. "That's all you got to say? Fine. Well, here's the deal. If you're with her, you can't be with us. I won't pretend to like her, not for yours or anyone else's sake. You choose her, over me and Xander, and we're done."

"That's your game? It's her or you guys?" Faith's lips tighten a little. "You want me to choose?"

"Yeah," Willow nods.

"Ok," Faith shrugs. "Her."

Willow feels like someone just punched her in the stomach. But she doesn't show it outside. Her eye doesn't even flicker. She walks towards the door. She opens it, and turns.

"Fine. Be a moron," She says, a harsh note in her voice," Your choice. She's gonna screw you, you know. She screws everyone, Faith," Willow's mouth tightens. " Good luck." She turns, and leaves.

Faith walks over to the door to close it. She watches as Willow crosses the backyard, not looking back. She hears the door slam as Willow disappears into her house.

She stands for awhile, looking at the back door on the main house, frowning. Then she steps back, closing the door.

"Are you ok?" Cordy, having emerged from the bedroom, looks at her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Faith replies, going to her. "Not the first time she's been mad at me. It'll blow over."

"I dunno, Faith. She sounded pretty mad."

"She'll get over it, or she won't" Faith shrugs.

"Still, she's your friend, Faith…"

"She made her choice, Cor," Faith reaches out, pulling Cordelia close. "So did I." She kisses Cordelia.

They kiss for awhile, then Cordelia breaks the kiss.

"I better go…" Cordy frowns." By now, dad probably has half the Sunnydale PD out looking for me."

"Like that?" Faith looks at Cordelia, a little lust in her eyes.

Cordelia is dressed the same as when she came last night. A gold chain around her waist and neck, a very small thong just barely covering her sex, heels and nothing else but her smile.

"I came here like this," Cordelia smiles. She walks over, and shrugs on her coat. "Anyway, wasn't planning on stopping anywhere. Going straight home."

"Yeah, don't you have that … prom thing to get ready for?"

Cordelia makes a face." God, I so don't want to do that now. It seems so lame, the Homecoming Dance. I mean, who cares who's Homecoming Queen, anyway?"

"Uhhh… you?" Faith grins. "It's ok, it's important to you. You should do it."

"Yeah. Got an image to keep up, don't I?" She furrows her brow. "You don't think Willow will…?" She looks a little worried.

"No. She's angry, but she's not stupid. She won't blab," Faith grins. "Who'd believe it anyway, right? You and me?" She tilts her head.

"I guess not," Cordy admits. She looks at the door, then back at Faith. "Really not wanting to go."

"Well, ok, but you're going to have to explain it to the Rosenbergs when the Sunnydale police bust down the door…"

"Ok, ok, I'm going," Cordy makes her way to the door. "See you later?"

"Won't you be busy smooching with your date or something?" Faith teases her.

"Oh please. Joe Morgan? Give me a break!" Cordy makes a face, "anyway, dopey, I want to be with you!"

"Well, check in after. Maybe I'll be here…"

"You're terrible!"

"Is that why you keep coming back?"

Cordy makes an impatient noise, then goes over, and kisses Faith one last time. Then she slips out the door.

Faith shakes her head, and heads for the shower.

3

Cornell looks into the oracle pool with a faint smile on his face.

Interesting. Seems my dear little girl has had an unexpected side effect. Splitting the slayer's friends from her. I knew I could count on her to be helpful.

This almost made up for the failure of Josh Logan in his mind. Almost.

He'd been 'playing' with Josh Logan's mind for awhile now. Planting thoughts, manipulating events, he'd brought the boy to a place of rage. All for a purpose.

He'd wanted him to attack his daughter. Just as he had.

He knew that if Cordy were confronted violently; truly feared for her life, she would've accessed her dark side. It would've brought out her demon heritage. Something that to this point had been subsumed. Something that he wanted, needed to come out.

Then that interfering little bit of a slayer had to show up. Ruined everything!

He wouldn't have actually let Cordelia get hurt. Not much, anyway. At any time he could've reached out and fried the boy's brain like an egg in a skillet. The boy didn't matter; he was only a tool. How Cordelia reacted; that was the point. But before she could reveal her true self, before she could change and tear the boy to shreds, that meddlesome slayer had shown up.

How? How did she know to be there at that time? She's only a human! Damn her!

Still, something positive has come out of this fiasco. He doffed his robe, carefully hanging it on the hook by the oracle pool._ This whole episode might not be totally wasted. It seems her friends are about to desert her. All because of my dear little girl. Hmmm… this might work out all right, after all._

Still, there's the matter of Cordelia's awakening. I need her to come into her heritage. I need her to be ready to betray her lover at the most opportune time. Now that this Logan fellow is out of it, I'll have to find another way to awaken her true self.

_Ah well, a father's work is never done! I'll just have to think of something else._

_I always do!_

Whistling a cheery little tune, Cornell walks out of the chamber.

4

"Where've you been, Cordelia?"

"Daddy! Hi!"

_Oh, crap! I almost made it too. How'm I gonna explain this one?_

Cordelia turns around, on the first riser upstairs to her room. She looks down the hallway to see her father at the door of his study. He looks somewhat angry. Sighing softly, she comes downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm sorry. I was at a friends house. I should've called you." _Well, that isn't ENTIRELY a lie. _"I'm really sorry, daddy."

Cornell Chase frowns, looking unhappy.

"I need to see you in my study, young lady."

Oh crap. 'Young lady'. Majorly badness.

"Ok, dad, if I can just go up and change…"

"Now!" Cornell turns, and goes into his study.

_I'm so in for it. Damn. Damn. Damn!_

Cordelia meekly follows her father into his study.

Cornell is sitting behind his desk. He is fighting back a smile, trying to do his best to look severe.

"Have a seat, Cordelia. Oh, and take off your coat, please."

_Oh… shit!_

"Daddy, really, I'd rather not. I'm kind of cold."

"Cordelia Chase. Haven't I taught you better than that?" Cornell stares at his daughter. "You weren't raised in a barn. We don't wear coats or hats indoors. Now, please, remove the coat." He waves at the coat rack by the door.

"Daddy! I can't…" Cordelia stands there, red faced._ Oh, god, if he sees how I'm dressed, he'll have a fit!_

"Cordelia, you're being a child! Remove that coat at once!" He slams his fist on the desk. "Why're you being so defiant, young lady? You're in enough trouble already!"

"I wasn't being…"

"Don't you take that tone with me. Now, remove that coat immediately!"

Cordelia lowers her eyes, and starts unbuttoning the coat. She opens it and starts to remove it when Cornell widens his eyes, looking surprised.

"I see," Cornell says, voice sounding shocked. He stares intently at his daughter, his eyes slowly raking over her dress… or lack of same.

He stares at her for such a long time, and with such interest, that Cordelia begins to feel extremely uncomfortable.

_What is he looking at?_ Cordelia has an extremely squicky reaction to Cornell's gaze. _ Why is he looking at me like that? It's almost…_

"So, would you like to explain this? out all night, dressed like that! This is… shameful, Cordelia!" He stands up. His expression is severe and disapproving.

Cordelia notices, however, that he seems to be bending a little forward, as if trying to hide something. _ Oh god, is he like… getting turned on… looking at me?_ She feels intensely creeped out.

"Daddy, I…" Cordelia sits, feeling ashamed. And dirty. Her father's gaze has definitely made her feel dirty. _God, why?_

Cornell comes from behind his desk , and walks over to her. He stands behind her, putting his hands on her bare shoulders. Cordelia shivers, feeling very strange and wigged.

"After all that went on last night? I had the police here for hours, going over what happened at the gym. I thought you'd be sensible enough to stay home after an experience like that, but I guess that's what I get for thinking. And to top it off, you go out of here, dressed like a common hooker. This is…" Cornell shakes his head. He squeezes her shoulders, sending chills through her. "… beyond acceptable, Cordelia!"

"I'm so sorry, Daddy," Cordelia says in a small voice.

"Sorry? That doesn't make it better. Imagine how I felt when I discovered this morning you were gone! I thought all sorts of things might have happened to you. I was about to call the police again when you showed up!" He walks in front of her, and stares at her again. Stares intently at her nudity.

Again, Cordelia gets the odd feeling that looking at her is making her father …_ Ok, that's just sick, Cordelia Chase. God, how can you even think something like that about your own father! It's so …perverted!_

Finally, Cornell, seeming to come out of a dream, rears back and slaps his daughter.

Cordelia cowers, holding her cheek where he slapped her. She looks up at him with wide, frightened eyes. "Daddy… you've never hit me before." She says, in a low voice.

"Who is it, Cordelia? Who's the one you dressed up like a whore for?" Cornell turns red with anger. He hovers over her "Tell me Cordelia! I want the name of the boy who you disgraced us with!"

"There wasn't a boy," Cordelia cries out, "I didn't do anything!" She lies.

"You go out like this," He gestures at her, and his hand brushes against her breast. Cordelia shivers."… and expect me to believe you didn't do anything?" Cornell barks, "What kind of fool do you take me for, Cordelia? Who was it!"

"There wasn't a BOY!" Cordelia yells. She pushes out of her chair, to get away from him. "Leave me alone!"

She runs for the door, and opens it. He quickly follows her, and catches her arm. He pulls her around, bringing her close to himself.

She can feel something poking near her stomach. She looks down to see her father's pants tented out.

_Oh, my god he is turned on! He's … oh god, this is horrible!_

"You're not going ANYWHERE, young lady," Cornell pulls her back in, and shoving her along, pushes her down into the chair. "I want answers, and I want them _now!_"

"It's my life! I'll do what I want!" Cordelia replies angrily, and confused "You can't force me to tell you anything!" She crosses her arms over her chest, covering herself. _God, I can't take him looking at me like that!_

"You don't understand, do you Cordelia?" Cornell switches tacks, calming his voice. "You're not just free to do whatever you wish. You're a Chase. You have certain … obligations, responsibilities." He comes and again, stands over her. He lightly strokes his fingers along her bare shoulders" I blame myself for this. Obviously, I've spoiled you terribly. I thought, after your mother died… I just couldn't bear to see you upset…" _ Oh, this is good! Get the violins._"… I should've been firmer with you. I should've seen you needed some discipline…" He pinches her skin, causing her to start"… I made mistakes, but that still doesn't excuse… this…" Cordelia swears she hears lust along with disapproval in his voice. "I'm afraid things will just have to change around here…" Cordelia can't see the lustful leer on his face, or she'd probably run as fast as her legs would carry her "… you have the family name to uphold. You're a Chase. That means something."

Cordelia feels ice forming in her stomach. " Change?" She asks, not liking the sound of that.

"Yes, change. I see I'm going to have to take a much firmer hand with you from now on…" He squeezes her shoulders firmly. "I'm going to have to take a more hands on approach in your life from now on, I think."

"Daddy, I… really, I'm so very sorry I worried you. Couldn't we just …forget this?" Cordy pleads. Vague images float in her mind. Things she hasn't thought about in years… things she hasn't wanted to think about. Things that frighten her.

"I'm sorry, Sugarpop," Cornell says, releasing her, and walking towards the study door. "I've let things go for too long. Much too long."

Cordelia sits silently, feeling fear, real fear, of her father for the first time in a long time. Fear and something else. Something she's never felt.

Shame. Over what she's done. And something else. Something dark and terrible. Something that makes her shiver, not entirely in fear.

"No my dear," He smiles, almost as if he can read her reactions, " I think it's time you learn something of your family history. Of your responsibilities of being a part of this family…" He starts to close the door. "After all, Cordelia. Privilege has its price."

Smiling smugly, he closes the study door.

To be continued


	22. Chapter 22

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 22 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

She was so hoping that she would be 'excused' from her 'duty' when she appeared at Giles' apartment close to noon.

"Hey, Giles, I mean, you don't want me to embarrass you, right? I just don't have anything to wear to this shindig, ya know?" Faith stood in his living room, arms folded across her chest. "Guess that means I can't go."

"Yes, I anticipated such a contingency. I withdrew some funds from the contingency fund, so you could purchase something appropriate for this evening," Giles handed her some bills.

Faith looked at the money with some consternation. _Damn! _

"Hey, maybe you do your shopping at Watchers R Us discount clothing, but this isn't gonna buy squat at the local stores, Jeeves." Faith counted the cash in hand.

Giles made a face, then withdrew his wallet. He carefully, almost parsimoniously removed a credit card from his wallet. He handed her the card, recovering the cash.

"Very well, use this. But don't go overboard. It's going to be hard enough accounting for this expenditure," He said, somewhat dryly. " This is a formal occasion, remember. Be sure what you purchase is suitable."

"Oh, damn. I guess the leather mini and bustier is out then?" Faith teases him a little. "Really, not a moron, Giles. I know how to dress." But she smiles, more amused than irritated. "Which fork to use at dinner, too."

"With you, Faith, one finds one must be specific in one's requests."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you at times take … creative liberties, shall we say?"

"I'm not going to embarrass you Giles," Faith is still in good humor. "Trust me, I'll do you up proud."

_I have no doubt. I just hope my budget survives,_ Giles sighs.

"May I go now, or would you like to pick out the color, too?"

"I'll see you at the dance. Remember, 7:00 p.m. sharp."

"Yes, Giles, I know Giles," Faith shakes her head, mock impatient. "I'm not a kid, Giles." She disappears out the door.

Giles watches her go, feeling a little sad. _No, you're not allowed to be one, are you?_

He turns back towards the kitchen.

Faith spent the rest of the afternoon going from store to store, trying to find something in a dress that wasn't, in her words, barf-worthy.

Melissa saw her as soon as she walked into the shop. The girl had that look of confusion and anxiety that spoke right to her. _Doesn't know what she wants, but she needs it yesterday. That's pretty obvious. This could work out well._ She watched her as she moved to a rack of dresses, picking through them and rejecting different ones left and right. _Poor girl needs some guidance. Well, Mel, that's what you're here for… go help the poor girl out. I'm sure she'll be grateful, and of course, if she spends a ton, that won't be bad either._ She started to move towards Faith when she saw Gina, her competition, speeding quickly towards her quarry._ No, no, Gina, she's mine. Back off._

"Hi!"

Faith looked up, a little startled. A rather attractive young woman with long chestnut colored hair and china blue eyes smiled at her. Then she saw the name tag. _Ah, right._

"Hi," Faith responded, sorting through the dress rack in front of herself.

"My names Melissa. I work here. Can I help you find anything?"

"Yeah, a way to get out of going to this dumb dance would be really nice," Faith grumbled, feeling frustrated. "But I'm guessing that's not gonna happen."

Melissa smiled apologetically and shrugs." Sorry. Having trouble finding something to wear?"

"Kinda yeah," Faith sighed, leaning on the rack.

"I know what you mean. Sometimes, I can't find anything I like either," Melissa sympathizes. "Maybe I can help you look?"

"Sure, why not?" Faith shrugged, at this point feeling a little desperate. She knew the girl worked on commission, and was trying to make a sale, but maybe another pair of eyes would help.

"So, what's this for? The dress? Wait, you told me, a dance. Is it… a party, or is it formal…?"

"Yeah, formal. Sunnydale High Homecoming dance."

"Isn't that tonight?" Melissa frowned. "No time to make alterations… oh well, we'll just have to do the best we can." She turned and started towards another section of the store. "Follow me, we keep the formals over here…"

Faith followed, looking a little grim. _This is going to be expensive. Giles is going to have a conniption. Well, this IS his fault. I'd rather be out on patrol… this wasn't MY idea…_

Faith caught up with Melissa, and found herself surrounded by a world of taffeta, satin, lace, brocade, chenille and ruffles. She felt a definite chill go down her spine.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"Well, you said it was formal."

Faith picked out a particularly fluffy and frilly looking dress, with full bodice and skirt, in a shade of lime and rose seen only on ice cream pops, and holds it up in front of her.

" This really screams "me" to you, does it?"

"Well, of course not," Melissa rejoined. She held up some hangers she'd already collected. " There are other styles. These I suspect are more suited to your personality, and body type." She grinned. " You do have the figure to make them work."

Faith, resigned, followed Melissa to the fitting room.

They spent close to an hour trying on a number of dresses. There were a few that Faith, while not crazy about them, could've lived with. But nothing really pleased her.

"Maybe we should look at the sheath dresses," Faith finally decided to end this. It was only wasting both their times.

"Hmmm," Melissa took a good look at Faith, evaluating what she was wearing, and how she carried herself.

"What?" Faith felt a bit nervous under the scrutiny.

"I was just wondering…" Melissa nodded. "How would you like to try something really different?"

"Different?" Faith feels a small lump in her tummy. "Different… how?"

"Well, I'll be frank. This isn't something I'd normally recommend for a typical formal like Homecoming. But, after all, I believe you mentioned this isn't your Homecoming; you're chaperoning, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well, it's not something I'd normally suggest to a young woman actually attending the event. But as a chaperone, and considering how you carry yourself, I think you could pull it off."

"Ok, you're kind of freaking me here." Faith gives her an intense look. "Not looking to look like an idiot here."

"Oh, I don't think you'll look like an idiot at all. I think you'll look great." She waves towards the fitting rooms. "Go change, I'll bring it to you." She walks off, making her way towards the back of the store.

Faith goes and starts to change, not sure she's all crazy about this idea._ Different? Aren't I different enough, already? What does this ditz have in mind for me, anyway? Oh well, at this point, what're a couple more minutes? Worse comes to worse, I'll find a cocktail dress and some heels._

She's down to her underwear when Melissa breezes into her dressing room, carrying another change. She gives Faith the once over, and smiles.

"I'll just take this," She grabs the dress Faith just removed. "Try this on, see what you think." She breezes out, and Faith is standing there, staring at the door.

"Ever hear of privacy?" She grumbles, reaching for the hanger. It's then that she notices that this is indeed not the typical formal. Or for that matter, a dress at all.

It's a tuxedo. Restyled and cut for a woman, but you can't mistake it. It's a tux.

"What the hell? What is she thinking?" Faith wonders. Still, looking at it, she's intrigued. "Hmmm…" _What the hell. Maybe I'll look good in it._

She pulls the shirt off a hanger, and begins dressing.

A few minutes later, she emerges from the dressing room.

Melissa takes a look at Faith, and smiles.

"I think we found it," She smiled, coming over to Faith. She fussed around a little, straightening the collar, adjusting the lapels. She stepped back and nodded. "Yeah, I think it looks great." She gently turns Faith towards the mirrors.

Faith looked at herself in the mirrors, and smiled. She definitely liked what she saw.

She was wearing a dove gray tuxedo , with a contrasting silk brocade 2 button vest. The shirt had a high wing tip collar and pleated front, and she left it open at the neck. The pants were typical tuxedo pants, tailored to fit a woman, and even had a matching satin band running down the outer crease. All in all, the effect was slightly butch, but softly so.

"I've got the perfect shoes for that. Fortunately, it looks like it won't need any alterations, so we're good on that score." She walks over, and looks over Faith's shoulder as she preens in front of the mirror. "I think it looks hot. How about you?" She says softly near Faith's ear.

_Cor is so gonna die when she sees me in this,_ Faith admires herself in the mirror. _I think I'm gonna love seeing her face._

"Yeah, I think it's hot. Let's check out those shoes," Faith follows Melissa, still wearing the tuxedo.

_Maybe this won't be so bad tonight, after all._

2

Faith rushes towards the doors of the gymnasium. She's running a little behind. It's been like that all day.

Faith stops the door of the gym to catch her breath. _Ok, not that late. Just chill._ Drawing herself up, she walks into the gym.

"Whoa, Oz, check it out. She's here!" Devon, lead singer for the Dingoes, nods to his band mate.

Oz arches a brow. _ Does this guy ever think of anything but chicks?_

"Who?" Oz asks, laconically.

"That girl. From the Bronze? The one I noticed the other night?"

"Which one, Devon? You notice almost every chick that looks up at the stage."

"The one that night of the big chick fight. You know, the hot brunette?"

"Cordelia Chase?" Oz looks a bit surprised. "Didn't think she was your type."

"No not her…the _other _one. You know…"

"Oh yeah …"

"It's fate, Oz, I'm tellin' ya. It's destiny. She's so supposed to be mine."

"How do you figure?"

"Hey, she's following us around. It's gotta be because she wants me. She's a groupie, man. And wow, did you notice her outfit? So cool…" Devon nods his head towards Faith.

Oz looks down where Devon nodded, and stares for a second.

"Forget it, Devon. So not a groupie."

"I'm tellin' ya man, she wants me."

Oz chuckles. "C'mon, D. Lets get this going. And after? I want some of what you're smokin'."

Oz cues the drummer to start the set.

3

"Did you get it set up? Is it ready?"

Harmony Kendall is backstage, talking with a couple of guys.

"It's all set Harmony," Walter, a skinny kid with wild looking red hair smiles. "This one controls the projector and screen… and this one controls the tape recorder." He hands the remotes to Harmony.

"Is it going to work? Did you test it?" Harmony demands. "This is mega important. I can't have it screwing up."

"It's Wireless, Harmony. You can trigger this from anywhere in range. It works on radio signal, so it won't be blocked by walls or anything, unlike infrared, which you need line of sight…"

"I don't need the technical gobbledygook. I just need to know it's going to work!"

"It'll work. Now, do you have the rest of the money?"

"Uh-uh," Harmony shakes her head. "You get paid when it's done! I'm not paying if this goes wonky."

"That wasn't the deal, Harmony," Walter flushes. "I want to be paid now."

"When it's over," Harmony says, "What do you take me for? Some kind of idiot?"

Walter just stares at her.

"Well, I guess I'll just take my stuff back…" He starts towards the stage.

"Hey… NO!" Harmony runs after him. She puts on an obsequious smile. "Geeze, can't you take a joke?" She reaches in her purse, and pulls out a bunch of bills. "But this better work, Walter… or…"

"I'm telling ya, sis, it's going to work. Don't sweat it" Walter grins.

" Walter! I told you, never call me that. I so don't want anyone to know I've got a AV geek for a brother!"

" Ummm… Harm? Don't you think they're gonna catch on? Seeing we have the last name, live at the same address, and all…" Walter taps her head. "Do you use that thing for anything but to hold your hair up?"

"Don't play with me, Walter…" Harmony's eyes narrow, "Or maybe mom and dad would like to see that special collection of muscle mags under your bed?" Harmony smiles smugly. "I know for sure dad would love them."

Walter's lips press together tightly. "Big Dan" Kendall, his father, was all conference in High School, All –American in College, and was more than disappointed by his lanky, geeky son. Since he often couldn't understand him, Big Dan would make fun of him and his interests. Walter can just imagine what he'd make of the magazines under his bed.

Still, he isn't exactly without ammunition. He pulls some Polaroids out of his pocket and waves them in front of Harmony.

"Recognize these, sis?" He half smiles.

"Where'd you get those?" Harmony flushes.

"Doesn't matter, does it?" He winks," just don't go trying to blackmail _me_, sis. You just don't have it up here." He taps his head. "And be sure you have the money for me … got it?" He pockets the pictures and walks away.

Harmony feels the anger rise inside her, but she bites it back down. Walter isn't important right now; she can take care of that later. _You think you're life's miserable around here now, Walter? Trust me, it's only going to get worse. Don't try and mess with me, Bro._

The anger fades however, when she thinks of what's going to happen tonight. Tonight, tonight, she'll finally get her revenge. Get hers back on Cordelia Chase, who has humiliated her for the last time. Tonight, she'll watch Cordelia fall, and she'll rise in her place. Tonight it all changes, and it'll be Harmony's turn. She is almost salivating at the prospect.

She's already put things in motion with a little whispering campaign about no one's favorite captain of the cheerleaders. Amazing how a little question here, a little comment there can so raise doubts.

_Oh, she'll be Queen of Homecoming, just like she wanted. I made sure that's fixed. But just wait til she sees the little surprises for her. Oh yeah…_

Smiling like the cat that just stole the cream, Harmony leaves to join the dance.

4

Faith finally makes her way across the dance floor, after nearly getting crushed by the crowd when the music started up. _Why is it you put a bunch of kids in a large space, and they all bunch up into one small knot? Oh well, no harm done, I guess… and they'll be easier to watch._ She heads for Giles, who has a plate of something in his hand.

"Finger sandwich?" He offers one to Faith, who refuses. "I don't believe they're made of real fingers…"

"This is the Hellmouth, Giles. Ya never know."

Giles looks at the plate, then sets it down.

"So, Giles, returning your card to you…" Faith holds out the credit card. "What do you think?" She does a little turn.

Giles, for his part, looks a little surprised. Taking his card, he carefully returns it to his wallet, then takes this moment to clean his glasses.

"I'll admit, I was expecting something rather more traditional…"

"Giles, do I look hot or what?" Faith works hard to fish that compliment.

"… if you will let me finish, I was going to say I find it quite charming," Giles smiles.

"Yeah, but is it hot?" Faith insists. "Do you think…"

"I'm sure Ms. Chase will find it most ' hot' as you put it, though I doubt she'll acknowledge it, from what you've told me."

"Yes, but it never hurts to be drool-worthy, Giles," Faith grins. " I gotta say, you cleaned up right nice, Giles. You look spiff."

"Yes, I thought I'd turned out rather nattily, myself," Giles says, brushing off an imaginary bit of dust on his lapel. He is out of uniform, wearing instead a classic black tuxedo with notch lapels and boutonnière.

"Nattily? People actually say that?" Faith teases him.

"Yes, well, some of us prefer English over vernacular," Giles remarks wryly.

"Yes, and some of us prefer to live in the twentieth century," Faith pats his chest, smiling at him. "So, Giles, anything actually happening here? I saw Angel lurking about outside. Expecting trouble?"

"Not really…just thought it might be best if he were close at hand. After all, we have a group of young people together at a party on the Hellmouth. All sorts of things could happen."

"Yes, we're in serious danger of being bored to death," Faith says, "I guess I better walk around a bit, keep an eye on things…" Faith starts to move away.

"And perhaps, keep an eye out for Ms. Chase?"

"Yeah, that too," Faith smirks.

She walks away, blending into the crowd.

5

Willow Rosenberg sits in her parents living room, watching TV.

She's not dressed for the dance.

_God, I so messed up everything! Why couldn't I just let it go? Why did I have to always be snooping on her? What good did it do? She's with Cordelia now… God, Cordelia! How could she pick that bitch?… and I've like ruined everything with Xander. He'll never talk to me again. He won't even return the like 100 messages I left for him…_

She looks at what's on the TV, and making a face, turns it off.

… _can I like blame him? He's right… he _was _ right. I was obsessed with her… god knows why… but I was, and I ignored him… and now…_

She stands up, walking towards the stairs. Everything seems to be on autopilot; there's no Willow there, only her body.

_Might as well go to bed. Pull the covers over my head, and hide from everything. Then, tomorrow I gotta get used to the fact that I'm alone. Really alone this time. At least before now, I always had Xander … yeah, and I treated him so well, didn't I? I'm sooo stupid. Supposed to be so smart, and sooo stupid!_

She makes the third stair when she hears the doorbell. _What?_ Turning around, she starts downstairs.

_What the heck? I didn't order anything. Probably some kid selling candy or something…_ Still, she finds her heart beating a little faster as she approaches the front door. Despite all odds, she still has a tiny, bitty hope that Xander will show up. Not for the dance, or anything, but maybe just so they can talk, or something. Tiny, but real.

_That's stupid. Not gonna be Xander. He's probably already at the dance, standing by the sidelines, making fun of the couples. What we always did…_

She opens the door.

Xander is standing there, in tux, with a corsage in hand. He smiles his trademark goofy smile.

"Hey, Will. And Hey. Why aren't you ready? I mean, you're not going like that, are you?" He notes her somewhat casual dress. "Not that it isn't … and it would make a bold statement… but I thought we…"

He's cut off when the red-headed Tornado Willow hits him full force, almost knocking him off the porch. He feels soft Willow lips kissing him all over his face.

"What?" He chuckles as Willow almost wraps herself around him, kissing him madly.

"Oh, Xander!" Willow breathes between kisses. "I thought for sure you weren't coming. I mean, after last night, and what I did…"

"Oh, so ok, you're not mad at me?"

"Mad at you? How could I be mad at you? Ok, for 5 seconds I thought you were being a total butthead, but I'm the butthead, and I thought for sure you were gonna like dump me and never see me again, and I lost you and that I'd be all alone and be totally ostracized in school and then not get into college and wind up sweeping floors at the Espresso pump and live in my parents house forever and have 2 dozen cats as my only company and …"

"STOP!" Xander laughs. "Please, I love Willow babble-o-sity as much as anyone but…"

"I thought you weren't coming. I thought you weren't taking me to the dance…"

"And just who else would I want to go with?" Xander asks, dead serious.

Willow looks into Xander's face, and sees the utter seriousness in his eyes, and melts like a candle under a blowtorch. She slips into his arms, snuggling close to his chest. She looks up at him with her large, sparkling green eyes.

"I love you so much." Willow murmurs, burying herself in Xander. "I was so stupid, I was such a dumb bunny, and you're here and I just love you so much…"

"Well, that's great. But don't you think you should get ready? You're really _not_ planning to go like that, are you?"

"You still want to go with me?" Willow looks at him, "We'll be so late…"

"So?" He shrugs, "We'll be fashionably late, you know? Be nice not to get there early for once. I really hate being pressed into punchbowl duty."

"I'll hurry, I promise, I won't take long!" Willow, flustered, happy, turns and runs in the door, slamming it after her.

Xander stand there for a moment, staring at the closed door. Then the door opens, and a sheepish looking Willow peers out.

"Did you want to come in?" She asks in a small voice. "Sorry."

Xander just smiles, and enters the house.

6

Cordelia arrives on the arm of Joe Morgan, her date du jour for the Homecoming dance, pausing briefly at the entrance to the gym.

There's something different about Cordelia.

It's not her attire, which is perfect, a long flowing affair , essentially backless and not a whole lot of frontness. But this is typical Cordelia tease em-and-please em wear. Her hair is perfectly coiffed, her makeup is spot on. Her expression is typical of her position in the school. A small smile graces her lips, with a slight air of haughtiness.

It's her eyes that stop you. Somehow they seem off, there was a hardness about them, a cynicism backed up with a deadened look. And something else, something indefinable but dark.

Cordelia feels strange. Strange with a side of bizarre.

She looks in at the dance with the practiced, slightly jaded eye of someone who's been here a lot. She knows she probably has a lock on Homecoming Queen. _ I mean really, who has a chance against me?_

That isn't strange. That's normal. What's strange is this feeling of not belonging inside her own skin. As if she's watching this all through someone else's eyes; the passenger and not the driver. Her nerves feel like they're working on overdrive; every little touch, every little anything seems to make them quiver and jump under her skin. Her eyes feel hot and gritty, and she hears an ambient buzz in her ears.

How she got here is a little bit of a mystery to her. The whole day is a little bit of a mystery to her. Everything seems a little fuzzy and out of focus.

_Shake it off, Cor! You're just still weirded about last night. That was enough to make anyone a little fuzzy. Get a grip, it's over. Just straighten up and get your ass in there. It's your party, and baby, it's time to rock._

"We're here," Joe Morgan, her date, states the obvious.

"Yes we are. Ready for some fun?" She turns and smiles at him.

She sees a look in his eyes. A look resembling fear. _Christ! What's his trauma?_

"Sure," he says with a nervous quiver in his voice.

_God, they don't make guys like they used to._

They enter the gym.

7

Faith, cruising through the crowd, stops suddenly. Her brow furrows.

Something's wrong. She can sense it. Her slayer sense is tingling madly.

_Demon? Here, now?_ She does a slow scan of the crowd, but her eyes lock on Cordelia, who's just walked in the gym doors.

_She's… beautiful. _ Faith stands back, feeling her breath catch in her throat.

Suddenly, everything else seemed to fade into a soft focus, all except Cordelia, who was clearly and sharply delineated in Faith's view. She seemed to almost glow, the lights bouncing softly off her perfect skin. Her hair was full, with a hint of wild, making it look like a cascading waterfall over her shoulders. Her dress molded to her body, revealing yet covering each little detail in a satiny splendor.

It's that moment; that one defining moment in their relationship where Faith sees Cordelia not with her eyes, not with her brain, but with her heart. It's that moment that it all comes together for her, the chemicals in her brain mixing in the perfect balance of pleasure and pain, joy and sorrow to create that sweetest of emotions.

It's the moment that Faith falls in love with Cordelia Chase.

A warmth suffuses her body, and she can't help feeling jealous that Cordelia is with _that guy_ rather than her.

_Ok, girl. Chill. This is Cordelia's thing. Her night. She relishes this kinda crap, so cool it. You're not even supposed to be here, so getting all green-eyed isn't gonna help nothing._

Even so, an uneasy feeling roils in her stomach. Her slayer sense is still tingling madly, and even as she follows Cordelia at a discreet distance, she scans the crowd, looking for the source. She stops for a moment, and closes her eyes, letting her concentration guide her to her target. She turns, sensing a stronger 'pulse'. She opens her eyes, and sees she's staring straight at Cordelia.

_Ok, what the hell is going on here? I should be seeing fang gang or something. Instead I keep on honing on Cordelia. What's the deal?_

Finally, hating to have to tear her eyes away from Cordelia, Faith turns and walks back to the refreshment table where Giles seems to have staked a claim. She feels a little frustrated, not able to find the source of her tingling.

A little distracted, she doesn't see Harmony until she nearly runs over her.

"Hey, watch it…" Harmony sees who it is, and smirks."… butch."

"Hey, Harmony. Nice dress," Faith snaps back.

"You think?" Harmony, unused to praise, preens a little.

"Yeah. Too bad you're wearing it. It could look good on somebody else."

She leaves a burning Harmony as she makes her way towards Giles.

"So, how are things going, Faith? Have to break up any madly passionate couplings yet?"

"I see chaperone duty brings out the funny in you, Jeeves," Faith parries, coming up beside him. "Actually, something's up, but I can't find it."

Giles' brow furrows. "You're sensing danger?"

"My slayer sense is going nuts, but I looked around, and can't find squat to trigger it."

"That's very odd. You're sure you can't spot the cause?"

"Yeah, I'm sure, Giles," Faith says impatiently. "When I focus, I keep coming up with Cordelia, which is just dumb…"

Giles feels a small chunk of ice form in his stomach.

"Ms. Chase?"

"Yeah, but she's human, Giles. Something's just throwing me off."

"Yes, indeed," Giles says, pushing away any thoughts that might show on his face. "So, what do you suggest?"

"Well, I thought you might suggest, Giles. After all, you're the knowledge guy."

"Perhaps something is lurking outside, Faith. It might be advantageous if you did a quick sweep, see if you can find anything."

"Yeah, maybe…" Faith turns and starts off. "It's just weird." She calls over her shoulder as she makes her way to the entrance of the gym.

Giles watches her go, disquiet settling over him like a cloak.

_You should tell her. She might be in danger._

_You have no proof, Giles. None. Everything Cornell has done is, while possibly ethically questionable, not outside the bounds of normal cutthroat business practices. While I might find his methods reprehensible, there is no real proof it's other than that._

_Yes, and what if it _is_ other than that? And Cornell turns out to be more than he seems. And Cordelia is more than just a high school girl? What then? Will you be able to live with yourself is she becomes hurt… or worse?_

_And if I interfere and it's nothing? No, I have to find out more…_

Seeing her disappear in the crowd, he can't help but remember that despite all her powers, she's just a young girl. A young girl possibly in love.

At her most vulnerable. Especially where it concerns Cordelia.

He sighs, wishing once again he'd become that greengrocer like he wanted to when he was younger.

8

"Will? Hurry up, we're going to be late!"

Xander calls upstairs, wondering what's taking Willow so long to get ready. _Boy, if we were going to the dance, she would've been ready 45 minutes ago. What's she doing? Having a dress sewn by hand?_

"Will, c'mon! I want to get there tonight!"

"Almost done, Xander, but I need some help. Can you come upstairs?"

Xander sighs, and mounts the stairs._ Girls, I swear, they're helpless. I mean, I managed to dress myself without any help. Ok, well, except for the tie. And mom did that. But you didn't see me asking Will to come over and tie my tie, did you?_

Xander makes a beeline for her room, and looking in, doesn't find her.

"Will, where are you?"

"In here, Xander" She calls out from the direction of her parent's bedroom. "Mom had something I needed to borrow."

Xander turns, and walks down the hall. _ I swear, we're going to miss half the prom at this … WHOA!_

Xander looks into the room, and almost chokes.

Willow is standing there, in a diaphanous floor length white nightgown that hides almost nothing. Especially when it's backlit, as it is at the moment. It's obvious that other than the nightgown, she's wearing just a smile.

"W-Willow? Y-Your not going to the d-dance like t-that, are you?" Xander stammers, somewhat in shock.

"Of course not, silly," Willow sashays over, giving her hips an extra swing as she walks. She's loving Xander's drooling. "Do you really want to go to some old crowded homecoming dance?" She smiles as she almost slithers into his arms, her arms wrapping around his neck, and her body pressed up against his. "I mean, I thought we could make our own dance right here…" Her voice is low and soft, with a generous side of sultry.

"Great Gravy, Will," Xander, whose mind has gone somewhat blank, blurts out.

_Ok, not the greatest love poem in the world, _Willow giggles to herself, looking at Xander's confused and lustful expression,_ but it'll do._ She guides Xander's hand down, down, down until it is planted firmly on her derriere.

"Mmmm, you know how to sweet talk a girl, don't you?" She says, going up on tiptoe and nibbling on his ear.

"Willow… do you think we should… I mean in your parent's bedroom…?" Xander is in shock. He can't believe what's happening. _ It's a dream, it's a dream, oh god, don't LET me wake up! Please, please, please! PLEASE!_

"They're gone for the weekend… I thought we could get a nice start on the weekend…" She moves over, and is about to lock lips with him… when there's a loud banging on the front door.

They blow apart as if hit by an electrical shock.

"Who in heaven…" Willow looks puzzled.

"Maybe we should find out?"

"I can't go to the door like this," Willow gestures at herself.

"I can check it out," Xander turns to go. _God, talk about your crappy timing…_

"Xander, wait! What if it's my parents?"

"Wouldn't they have a key, Will?"

"Wouldn't be the first time they forgot it. If you go down there, and answer the door and they see you dressed like that and come up here and find me like this… ohhhh…."

"We could look out the window…" Xander gestures towards the window.

"Good idea." Willow makes for the window, Xander following her. They both peek out the curtain.

"What's he doing here?" Xander turns to Willow, looking even more puzzled.

"I guess we should find out," Willow looks around for something to cover up with.

Xander looks out the window, and down. _ This can't be good…_

9

Cordelia is miffed. Really miffed.

This dance is not going the way she wants at all, and she doesn't understand why.

First of all, her 'date' has turned out to be less than attentive, breaking off soon after arrival and barely even acknowledging her since. It's been like pulling teeth to get him to dance with her. _And, he has the nerve to be looking around while dancing with me. With ME! Then, he scurries off immediately like a rabbit after the song is ended. Does he realize _who_ he's with?_

Secondly, when she goes around to chat, trying to make the best of his rudeness, others seem to be in a hurry to get away from her. _Rude, much? I mean, c'mon people. I'm talking here. At least have to courtesy to let me finish my thought before you scamper off like rabbits in mating season. You'd think I'd grown a third eye, or had body odor. And the worst is the looks when I approach. As if being seen with me is rather distasteful. What's _that_ about?_

The topper is the looks and whispering she hears when others think she doesn't notice._ Something is going on around here. Some big secret. I mean, if this is about me being crowned Queen of the Homecoming, well, where's the secret there? Lets get real here, shall we? Who else would be the Queen? Melinda Peters? You've got to be kidding! Olivia Soames? People, puhlease! Her family is nouveau riche. Voting for her? Beyond tacky! Of course, there's one choice to be queen. So why all the looks and whispers?_

Then there is Faith. Cordelia hadn't realized that Faith was going to be here._ And, of course, she had to be just too cute, right? I mean, does she wear a dress and look like the rest around here, utterly forgettable? Of course not. She wears a tuxedo, and looks… oh, gosh, she looks stunning. Of course, she walks through the crowds, not even realizing the entire male population, and a good number of the females, cannot seem to take their eyes off her. I'm so jealous, I could spit! What is she doing here, anyway? She's not a student. I suppose she's a chaperone. Sweet. And has she even once looked at me? I don't think so! Does she think I spent 800 dollars of Daddy's money on this dress for my health? She could at least walk her cute little ass over her once and gaze longingly at me! She doesn't even notice me!_ Cordelia pauses in her tirade, an uneasy feeling building just below her chest. She looks around, trying to find Faith, and can't see her. _Where is she? Where did she go? Did she leave?_

Something is wrong. Something is off here. She can sense it. She couldn't tell you how she knew it, but she did.

Suddenly, all of this seemed like a sham. Hollow, a joke. Some kind of bizarre masquerade that if you peel away the masks, nothing is there. Her heart starts to beat faster in her chest, and she feels afraid. Not for herself, but for Faith. As if something is going to be very wrong, very soon.

_Where is she? Where did she go?_ She asks herself again, this time not in pique, but with a real feeing of unease. She moves around, trying to see around and through people, wanting, needing to see Faith. She spots Mr. Giles, standing by the refreshment table, and starts towards him. _He'll know where she went. _

She makes it halfway through the crowd when she spots Faith entering through one of the side entrances. She looks a little put out. But to Cordelia, it's the most wonderful sight she's seen all night._ She's ok. She's ok._ The tightness in her chest eases, and her breathing is easier. She turns, intending to make her way towards Faith when she's interrupted.

"Hi, Everyone!"

Harmony Kendall is onstage, and taking the microphone, addresses the crowd.

"HI HARMONY!" The crowd roars back.

"Welcome to Sunnydale High's Homecoming dance. Is everyone having a good time?"

The are cheers, whistles and clapping.

"Excellent!" Harmony claps to the crowd. "As chair of the Dance Committee this year, I want to thank all the members who worked so hard to make the Homecoming dance a success. Let's hear it for them!"

More cheers and applause.

"As chair, I have the honor of announcing this year's King and Queen of the Homecoming. The ballots have been counted, and …" She holds up two envelopes, waving them above her head, "I have the results right here! Your votes count, so YAY YOU!" She brings her hands down, and awkwardly applauds the audience once again.

They respond, maybe a shade more enthusiastically this time.

"Anyway, the time has come to announce the winners."

There is a drum roll from the band.

Cordelia prepares herself. She needs to have the ' who, me?' look down perfectly when the winner is announced.

"The 1999 Homecoming queen is…" Harmony makes an elaborate gesture of opening the envelope, and even more elaborate effort to look surprised,"… Cordelia Chase!"

There is applause as the spotlight scans over the crowd for Cordelia.

Before it finds her, she has a moment of doubt. She feels an emptiness inside, as if this is all a sham. Somehow, the sweetness of victory has a bitter aftertaste, though she doesn't have a clue as to why.

However, she's all smiles and excitement when the spot comes on her, and after doing a perfect ' Who, me?' expression, makes her way to the stage with a mixture of excitement and dignity.

Cordelia crosses the stage, and stands just a little to the right of Harmony. Harmony comes up behind her, and slips on the Tiara, perhaps a little roughly.

Cordelia never loses her smile, but still manages to whisper to Harmony.

"Hey, watch it, Harm. That hurt!"

"Oh, sorry, Cor. Just a little nervous, I guess."

"It's ok, just be more careful!"

Fortunately, or unfortunately, depending on your point of view, Harmony is standing behind her, and she can't see Harmony's expression.

"I want to thank you all for voting me…" Cordelia looks at the mike, and taps it. "I want to thank you all…" She looks at the mike, then turns to Harmony.

"Is this thing working?"

Harmony walks out to the microphone. She taps it, and blows into it.

"Seems so…" She smiles, and turns forward. "And now, for our king…"

Cordelia narrows her eyes.

Harmony opens the other envelope, well aware of what name is in there. Still, she makes the pretense of being surprised.

"Well, it seems we have an unexpected write in entry for King. A really dark horse. Now, isn't _that_ interesting?"

Cordelia gets her first sense that something's off here.

"The 1999 Sunnydale High King of Homecoming is…" Harmony draws it out as long as she can, savoring what's to come, "… Faith Lehane!"

Cordelia feels a chunk of ice in her stomach.

There are murmurs running through the crowd, along with some polite applause and more than a few catcalls.

Faith, crossing over to Giles at the refreshment table, stands stunned._ What the hell? What's going on?_ She looks towards Giles, but he just shrugs, indicating he's clueless.

The spot travels around the crowd, and Faith starts to avoid it, having a feeling this is some kind of set up.

"Faith? Faith Lehane? Are you out there? Come on now, don't be shy!" Harmony says cheerily.

"What the heck is this about, Harmony?" Cordelia stage whispers to Harmony.

"I guess it's the will of the people, Cor," Harmony pretends ignorance.

Faith, still trying to duck the spotlight, looking for a way to the exit, fumes. _Did Cordelia do this? Is this some kind of joke? Doesn't she get I can't have the spotlight on me? Damn, this is a nightmare!_

But the Fates, or the PtB, or whoever really love their little jokes. Before she can duck out, the spotlight finds her.

She stands frozen, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"There you are!" Harmony calls out, all smiles and sweetness. "You're a hard one to find. Don't be shy. Get up here and claim your reward!"

Faith stands there, jaw tight. _Someone's going to pay for this. I swear, someone's going to be sooo sorry they pulled this stunt._

"C'mon, guys. Cheer her on, get her to come up here," Harmony calls out to the crowd.

It starts slowly, but soon the audience is clapping and cheering. Faith takes on last look at Giles, pleading for some help. But there's no help there, so she starts towards the stage.

The grim expression on her face, and her stride as she makes her way through the crowd tell that she is _not_ pleased about this.

Even from the stage, Cordelia can tell that Faith is just this side of furious about this, and cringes just a little. _She's going to think I did this. She's going to think this was my idea. She… oh, crap, she's going to hate me!_

Cordelia turns, and watching Harmony's expression, suddenly has an epiphany. She knows Harmony is somehow behind this. And somehow, she suspects, there's more to come. She feels her stomach turn to lead.

Harmony makes her way towards the back of the stage. Cordelia turns around to address her.

"Harmony…"

"Not now, Cor. Busy, busy" She smiles. She ducks behind the curtain briefly.

"Is it ready?" She asks Walter, who's working the equipment.

"Yeah, it's ready."

"Good, don't mess this up. If you do…"

"It won't be messed up. Get back out there before they suspect something."

"Don't tell me what to do! I'm going to be in charge around here, and you want to treat me nice!"

Harmony ducks back onstage, and she walks forward just as Faith is climbing the side stairs.

"Harmony, what's going on?" Cordelia hisses at her.

Harmony just smiles, and moves forward to greet Faith.

"There you are," Harmony is all false cheer. "Don't you just look so… studly… in your tux and all" She places the king's crown on Faith's head, much to her chagrin.

Faith looks over at Cordelia, staring daggers at her. Cordelia shakes her head, as if to say "No, no, this isn't me. I don't know what's going on!"

"Are they just the _cutest_ couple?" She asks the audience.

The Audience, a little confused, plays along and cheers.

"And you know what else? It's not just for tonight. No sir, these two crazy kids are … well, let's see some pictures of a more intimate moment, shall we?"

The lights aimed at the stage go down, and the scrim behind the stage lights up. There, blown up larger than life, is a picture of Faith and Cordelia kissing in the library.

A picture provided courtesy of Harmony.

That is followed by a few more, and while they aren't going to win any awards, it's clear that it's Cordelia and Faith kissing with some passion.

There are some catcalls and hooting from the audience. Mostly, though, there is silence.

"But, just like all couples, our king and queen have their problems."

The PA system comes on, and the following is heard:

" Faith, look really, I …"

" Cor? Forget it. It was nothing personal. It's still the same deal. So, why pretend anything's changed?"

"What're you talking about? Nothing's changed? I don't get you!"

"God, even after what happened tonight, you're clueless. You don't know _what_ you want, Cor. God, I'm so sick of it. One day you're running hot, next day you could freeze water by touching it. It's making me … crazy. Just choose one, Cor. You hate me, fine. You love me, fine. But quit this back and forth shit."

" What the … you think this is easy for me? This is some kind of game? God, you have NO idea what it's like to be me, you … you waltz into town, thinking your god's gift. You have no idea that some of us gotta work, work hard at what we are. This just doesn't fall drop off the tree, ready to eat. Damn. I have responsibilities, an image. I can't just do what I want. Don't you even get that? And hey, I don't exactly seeing you committing to anything. You can't EVEN say the L word to me. What's that about!"

" God, I knew this was useless. Why do I waste my breath? You're so hung up on three stupid words .Oh god, you idiot. I wouldn't hurt you. Stupid. Listen, anyone can say that. Anyone can say " I love you". Point is, do they mean it? I don't want to lie to you, Cor. I just don't know. We haven't been together enough to know. Don't you get that?(a sigh is heard) This is pointless. Listen. Decide what you want, Ok? I mean, Cor, what you really want. And then get back to me. Cuz, I'm done here."

The sound cuts out, and light come up. "Aw, seems our king and queen have their little problems. Aw."

There is silence from the audience. You could hear a pin drop.

Cordelia looks mortified. Faith just stands there, arms crossed.

Harmony drops the act, and grabs the microphone.

"Well, well, well. How about that? Our own Cordelia Chase turns out to be some kind of big old lesbo. I can't remember how many times Cordelia Chase made fun of others for being less than perfect. So, what you got to say, Cordelia? Hmmm?"

Cordelia steps up to the microphone closest to her, and starts to speak. Nothing. Not a sound is heard. She taps the mike, and stares at Harmony.

"Gee, nothing Cordelia? Gosh, who would've thought it, huh? Cordelia speechless?"

There are laughs in the audience. Cordelia just stands there, burning.

"So, on top of being what? The biggest bitch in school, you're a hypocrite, too. A big old dyke lesbo hypocrite. Have anything to say to that, Cor?"

Cordelia stands there, her eyes narrowing.

"Of course not! Figures, doesn't it? Sooo vocal about other people's faults, but not a word about to say when it's turned on you. Well, know what I think, Cordelia Chase? You're a phony. A big fat loser and phony." She marches over, and tears the tiara off Cordelia's head. "You don't deserve this. You disgust me."

"Hey, give me that back!" Cordelia, fuming, grabs the tiara back from Harmony. "it's still mine!"

She jams it back on her head.

There are some jeers and catcalls from the audience. Cordelia just stands there, taking it. She doesn't wilt.

Faith stands watching Cordelia. She feels bad for her, because she knows how image conscious Cordelia is. _This must be killing her. And look at her, she's not backing off, she's not crawling away. She's got a lotta guts I wouldn't have given her…_

Cordelia sees Harmony still gripping the microphone, and with one swift move, snatches it away from her.

She looks around at the audience, and as her gaze passes over, the jeering and catcalling die away. Finally, there is just silence. She turns back to Harmony. She's smiling, but it's not a pleasant smile.

"Nice job, Harm. I gotta say, when you stab somebody in the back, you really do it up right," She looks back at the projected pictures. "And you know what? Just 3 months ago, this would've really done it. I would've been devastated, and ran out of here crying, or yelling. Or scheming about a way to get you back." She looks at the pictures again. "Thing is though? I know something. Doesn't matter what you think of me Harmony." She turns to the audience." Or any of you, actually. Know why? Anybody?" She looks around at the silent crowd. "Guess not. Well, here's why Harm," she turns back to the blonde. "Thing is, when I wake up tomorrow, I'm still going to be me. And you are still going to be you. Difference is, I'm an original, Harm. One of a kind. You, on the other hand? Well… you're a sheep. And why should I care what YOU think of me? All you can do is follow the herd, Harmony. You don't have the brains or the talent to be anything but a follower."

"Oh yeah?" Harmony grabs at the mike. Cordelia shoves it in her face. "What about this? I really got you, Cordelia. Admit it."

"You think this is original? This is almost straight out of _Carrie._ Sure, the details are a little different, you didn't dump pigs blood on me, but it's the same basic idea. You want to embarrass and humiliate me, so you make sure I'm elected queen. You bring me onstage, and then embarrass me, expecting me to run off all upset. Well, guess what? Look like I'm going to run off to lick my wounds?" She again smiles at Harmony, "see, there's the difference, Harm. I'm an original, and you're just a copy. And you'll never be anything else. Don't care what you do, you just haven't got it. You'll always bow to whatever way the wind blows."

"And yeah," She turns back to the audience. "I'm in love with another girl. So what? I don't go by the crowd, I go by me. I love her…" She points at Faith, "… and I'm not ashamed of it. And if you don't get that, well, I really feel sorry for you. There's more to life than high school, people."

She walks over to Harmony, who looks flustered. This isn't going at all like she expected.

"Harmony? One more thing."

"What?" Harmony almost whines, seeing her golden moment quickly turning to brass.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that somehow, they'll figure a way to kick me off the Cheerleading squad. I mean, who wants a … how'd you put it? … big old Lesbo leading the squad. But know what? I'm still captain. And as of now, you're off the squad."

"What?" Harmony's eyes go wide. "You can't do that!"

"I just did Harm. Now, you're going to have to try out for the team, if you want to get reinstated. Good luck with that, buffalo butt."

Harmony turns a bright red.

"You can't do this to me! I'll get you for this, Cordelia! I'll so get you for this!"

"And do what?" Cordelia starts to laugh at her. "You already 'got me' you dumb ass. What do you think you can do now? God, you're even more stupid than I thought! You'd really have to be, if you thought _you_ were going to step into my place. Idiot."

She turns her back on Harmony, and starts over towards Faith. She realizes she's still got the tiara she grabbed back from Harmony. Taking it off, she looks at it with a strange smile.

"It's funny. I used to think this meant something," She stares at the crown. Looking up, she shouts out to the crowd. "Anyone want to be Queen?"

There's some murmuring in the crowd, and then a timid arm raises up. Cordelia smiles, and throws the crown toward the raised hand.

"Good luck with that," She calls out.

Turning, she walks over to Faith.

Faith is standing there, very still. She's a little shocked by Cordelia's performance. A little shocked, and a whole lot proud.

Cordelia slips her arm through Faith's, and Faith can't help but feel her trembling.

"Scared?" She whispers, lacing her fingers with Cordelia's.

"Oh yeah," Cordelia says, voice trembling almost as much as her hand. "What the hell did I just do?"

"Make me love you even more," Faith says softly.

Cordelia whips her head around. "What did you say?"

"I love you, Cordelia Chase," Faith says softly.

Cordelia stares at her for a moment, the hits her.

"HEY!" Faith steps back, rubbing her arm where Cordelia hit her. "What was that for?"

"Faith Lehane! You tell me that _Now?_ Now, when everything is going wonky, and I'm an emotional wreck? Are you nuts? What's wrong with you?"

Faith looks at her like she's lost her mind.

"Gee, never mind. I take it back."

"You better NOT!" Cordelia says, grabbing her.

"Why not?"

"Cuz…" Cordelia reels her in, and kisses her.

There are some catcalls, and a loud " WOOOOOO" from the audience when this happens. The someone claps, and another , and another, and soon the audience is cheering them on.

"I think you're secret's out," Faith teases Cordelia as the kiss ends.

"Yeah. So, shut up and kiss me, stupid," Cordelia pulls her into another kiss.

Harmony is furious. She can't believe what's happening. She marches over, and grabs the mike.

"_Helloooo! _ What's WRONG with you people?" She scolds the audience over the PA system. "Don't you see what's happening here? Your head Cheerleader is some kind of Lesbo Dyke! Are you all insane, or what? Can't you see what's going on right in front of your noses…?"

And just then, the lights in the gym go out.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 23 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Angel, slow down!"

Xander, followed by Willow, is somewhat behind Angel as they make their way to the gymnasium. Angel stops, waiting for them to catch up.

"C'mon, you guys. We have to hurry. We don't have much time."

"Yeah, yeah, you said that," Xander stops, panting. "Problem is, some of us gotta breathe, you know?"

"What's the big rush, anyway?" Willow, standing next to Xander, pants. "You weren't real clear on the details back at my house."

"I don't have time to explain. Something's going to happen at the gym, and we have to get there, now." He starts towards the gymnasium. "Let's go."

They start running after him, and finally catch up at the door. Angel stands there, looking upset.

"What?"

"We're too late, it's locked." Angel says, grimly. "We've gotta find another way in." He looks around, and then up. He smiles.

Xander and Willow follow his sightline, and look up. They let out a groan.

"No way… we can't get up there…"

"Angel, there's got to be another way in," Willow says, her stomach churning.

"They've probably got them covered. So unless you want to fight your way in, that's pretty much it."

"Angel, are you forgetting something? Me and Will, not vampires. We can't exactly climb up the wall and … Ooof!"

Angel has grabbed Xander, and is climbing up the face of the gymnasium.

"Angel, what're you doing with Xander!" Willow calls out, worriedly.

Angel stops, and looks down.

"I don't have time to argue about this. I'm taking him in, then I'll be back for you. Now, try to be a little more quiet…"

He continues up the wall.

Willow's churning stomach turns into an erupting volcano.

"Oh, this is turning out to be a _wonderful_ night," Willow mutters to herself, looking up where Angel disappeared. "Just wonderful."

2

"Hey, watch it!"

"The lights? What happened to the lights?"

"Betcha Snyder didn't pay the light bill!"

"There's someone standing here, moron!"

"Where's the exit?"

"Elbows! Watch the … hey, don't get grabby!"

"OUCH! You stepped on my foot, idiot! OUCH!"

"Gotta get outta here! Hate the dark!"

"Stop pushing!"

A general commotion is starting to break out as the blackout continues. Cordelia feels an arm go around her waist, and she's being pushed forward.

"Hey!"

"It's just me, Cor. We need to find a way outta here. Get these kids out before they trample each other."

"Swell, just swell. This is the perfect cherry on my crap sundae of a day. God, My best friend stabs me on the back, I'm outted and probably will never be popular again, my daddy catches me sneaking home nearly naked and…"

Faith stops in her tracks, pushing Cordelia away.

"Hey, I didn't like tell who I was with, or anything. You don't have to…"

"Cor? Shhh!" Faith shushes her.

"Rude much? I was just telling you…"

"Cor! There's something here. I can sense it. Be quiet!"

"Well, geeze, if you're gonna be that way about it!"

Faith sighs, and is about to answer when she hears a slight muffled sound, then feels something hit her in the side.

"What the…"

She instinctively ducks, and hears the air whoosh over her head. Grabbing her wrist, she shoves her elbow behind her, and connects with something that groans.

A pair of hands grab her arm from her right side. She kicks out in that direction, again hitting something solid.

"Why'd you do that, you bloody cow?" A voice says in the dark.

"Dunno. Call me touchy. Don't like to get groped in the dark."

"C'mere, you stupid git. The Master wants you!"

"Gee, and I want a pony. Guess we're both disappointed." Faith kicks out in the dark again, this time missing. "Hold still!"

"No thanks, Pet," the voice has moved, and a pair of strong hands grab her, lifting her off the floor. "I believe we'll just do this … DAMN!"

Faith head butts him backwards, and he drops her. She scrambles to her feet, trying to sense where he went.

At that moment, a spotlight is cast onstage, and Faith freezes.

A tall, bald headed vampire is standing onstage, flanked by two vampires, one holding Cordelia by her throat.

There are shouts and screams from the audience.

"Cordelia!" Faith blurts out. She starts to rush the group when the bald vampire's hand goes up.

"I'd be careful, slayer. One twist and your little friend here is rather dead." He turns to the vampire behind Faith. "Well, are you going to grab her, or what?"

The bleach blonde vampire grabs Faith, and pushes her forward.

The Master turns to the audience. "Children, be calm. There's no reason to panic," He smiles unpleasantly, "well, perhaps there are reasons, but it'll do you no good."

The crowd starts to scramble about, making their way towards the exits. They find their way blocked by more vampires. More screams.

"What's going on?"

"Let us go!"

"I'm afraid that's rather impossible," The Master grins. He takes a deep breath, and smiles broadly. "Ah, smell the fear. It's like a gourmet sauce on a feast, " He licks his lips," as you can see, I do have the entrances rather guarded. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun."

"Oh god, look at his face!"

"What do you want?"

"Want? Well, let's see, " The Master, "I want an end to you're pathetic existence. This scourge of humanity, like a blister on this world. I want to return the old ones to their rightful place of power." He rubs his hands together. "However, I believe for now, a good old fashion slaughter will do."

More screams go up.

"Ah, humans. They always panic so easily."

"You won't get away with this," Faith grunts, as the vampire holding her shoves her to her knees in front of the Master.

"Is that so?" The Master smirks. He reaches down, and grabbing Faith by the lapels, lifts her like a toy. "Who's going to stop me, exactly? You?" He grins at her, "I know you killed Darla, Slayer, and I'm rather angry about that one," He shakes her like a rag doll. "I'm going to enjoy tearing you into little pieces."

There's a thwacking sound, and suddenly a shaft with feather's appears in the Master's shoulder.

"ARRGGHH!" He drops Faith, grabbing his shoulder. He extracts the arrow. Looking around, he sees Giles, crossbow in hand, loading another arrow.

"Actually, I think I'd like to object to that plan," Giles says, firing.

"What're you idiots standing there for? GET HIM!"

Before anyone can move, another arrow strikes the Master in the leg.

The Vampire holding Cordelia releases her, rushing after the others to get Giles.

Faith moves over to Cordelia, checking her condition.

"Are you all right?" Faith asks, checking for wounds.

"I'm fine," Cordelia says, shaking it off.

"I need you to do something."

"What?"

"Try to find a way out. Try to start getting some of these kids out of here."

"What about you?" Cordelia asks, worriedly. "Aren't you coming?"

"Not now, I've got other things to take care of," Faith starts towards the group of vampires advancing on Giles. "Go!"

"God, she's always so bossy," Cordelia starts for the edge of the stage. "Just because she's the slayer and all…"

Cordelia jumps into the crowd, making her way towards the exits.

Faith makes her way towards the group of vampires surrounding Giles. She grabs on of them, and before he can react, there's a stake through his back, piercing his heart.

He turns to dust.

"Gee, boys, rushing away like that? Really make a girl feel unloved. I'm sure you didn't mean it," Faith quips as she delivers blows right and left.

"Get her," One of the vampires yell, shoving another one at her.

"You get her," The other vampire stumbles and stops. "She's the slayer."

"Well, well, looks like your mates aren't all that anxious to fight the slayer," Spike comments, watching the action.

"What're you standing there for, fool! Help them." The Master shoves Spike towards the melee.

"You don't have to get bleeding testy about. I'm going," Spike dusts himself off, and moves towards the fight.

"Incompetent fool! Why he ever chose you…" He stops when something crashes at his feet, splattering his clothes. They begin to smoke and burn.

"What in …" The Master looks up, and sees a familiar face. An unwelcome face.

"Hi. Remember me? The guy you had tortured? Thought I'd send you a little thank you gift," Another bottle drops from above, smashing on the Master's upturned face.

HE grabs his face, and screams.

"ANGELUS!" The master roars, as Angel drops on the stage next to him.

"Actually, I'm going by Angel these days, " Angel lands a blow directly on the master's blistering face.

The Master screeches, and launches himself at Angel.

3

"Hurry UP, Walter," Harmony shoves her brother, trying to get him to go faster. "We've got to find a way out of here."

"Don't think that's going to be happening, Harm," Walter says, rushing along the side of the gym. "All the entrances look blocked."

"That's so like you!" Harmony complains, shoving him along, "giving up even before you try something. No wonder you're a geeky loser!"

"Ok, that's enough, " Walter turns suddenly. Harmony comes crashing into him. "I- I'm tired of your crap, Harmony. You do nothing but give me a load every time you mess up. That's way over," he lashes out, slapping her.

"You hit me!" Harmony's hand flies to her face. "You little worm. What kind of man are you, hitting a girl."

"If I hit one, I'll let you know," Walter retorts, kicking her in the leg.

"You kicked me! You kicked me, and you hit me! You … you… girl kicker!" She kicks him back.

"You're so asking for it!" Walter shoves her, "I've been putting up with your I'm so better than you attitude for too long!"

SLAP!

Harmony slaps him.

"Truth hurt, Walter?"

Walter goes wide eyed, and turns, running into the darkened gym.

"That's right, you girl kicker coward! Run away! But don't even think you can…"

Suddenly, Harmony is quiet. A vampire has snuck up behind her, and grabbing her, covers her mouth.

She tries to scream, but nothing is heard.

"That's right, shut up! You're giving me a headache! I hate it when my food screeches!"

Struggling, Harmony is no match for the vampire. She wriggles and kicks out, but the vampire won't let her loose. Finally, he draws her close, and sinks his fangs into her neck.

She screams, and then after awhile, goes very quiet.

4

Spike watches casually as Faith one by one dusts the group the vampires she's fighting. Just as she's staking the last one, he comes up behind her, and lands a kick in the small of her back. She goes flying into Giles, knocking him over.

"Hello, slayer. I've been waiting to meet you. Heard you were pretty tough," Spike comes over, and kicks her while she's trying to recover herself. "I'm thinking the rumors about you were exaggerated. You're not so tough."

He grabs her by the hair, lifting her to her feet.

"I've killed a couple of Slayers in my time. They were tough. You, on the other hand, seem a bit of a marshmallow," He slaps her across the face. "So, what do you say, slayer? Want a go 'round with old Spike?" Giles, on his feet, rushes at Spike. Spike back hands him, knocking him into the refreshment table. "Now, now, watcher. No fair entering the fight unless your teammate tags you." He turns to Faith.

Faith tries to punch him, but his reach is too long, and she can't land a blow.

"Well, I'll give you this, slayer. You're a feisty one. Not giving up, are we?" He grins at her. "You really should you know. If you do, I'll make it quick and painless. My promise to… OOOOWWWW!"

Spike drops Faith as she swings herself by her hair and delivers a blow to the family jewels. He bends over, grabbing himself.

"What's wrong, Captain Peroxide? Not so tough now?" Faith comes over, and kicks him in the head. The toe of her boot catches him across his forehead, opening a nasty wound over his eye. "Where's the bragging now?"

Spike shakes off the kick, and quickly straightens up. He grins tightly, morphing into his vamped self.

"I see there's more to you than I thought, pet, " He grabs a chair, and quickly smashes it across Faith's side. "Want to play rough, do you?" He swings it around, and hits her on the other side. "This might be fun yet."

The blow throws Faith into the refreshment table, causing it to collapse. Spike sneers, rushing towards her to finish it, when something hits him in the side.

"What the hell… watcher? Are you insane? Watchers don't fight, they watch!" He lashes out, hitting Giles in the jaw, knocking him off his feet. "Be a good boy, grandpa, and take a nap."

"Oh, Spike!"

Spike turns and barely ducks in time to avoid a large glass punchbowl hitting him square in the face. He grins maniacally.

"Oh, slayer, now that just wasn't very sporting at all."

He rushes the slayer just as she rushes him. They meet in the middle, slamming into each other.

5

Onstage, Angel and The Master are rolling on the floor, each trying to get dominance over the other.

They each get in some good blows, but neither can best the other. Finally, the Master uses his nails, clawing deep into Angel's back. Angel yells, and briefly relaxes his grip on the Master. Using the advantage, the Master jumps on him, straddling Angel and holding his neck to the floor.

"At last! I've got you where I want you, Angelus," The Master sneers at Angel. He backhands Angel across the face, his nails opening wounds. "You stupid, rebellious pup. Who do you think you are, defying me? Ever since Darla made you, you've been nothing but a thorn in my side! You defied me, you stole Darla away from me, and you spit on me and your heritage!" The master tightens his grip on Angel's throat."

I let it go, because you had a real talent for mayhem and destruction. I even thought, when the time came, you would sit at my right hand, be my protégé. Instead, look at you! You worthless, pathetic excuse for a vampire! You got a soul… a filthy, mewling soul."

He lifts Angel's head up, then bangs it back against the floor.

"Now you not only live amongst the humans, you think you're one of them." He slaps him again. "How dare you mock me?"

"Have you looked at yourself lately?" Angel gasps a little under the Master's grip. "Ok, maybe not. But trust me, you make it easy…"

"Silence, you impudent child!" He rakes his claws across Angel. "I'm going to enjoy killing you. Not right away, not quickly. Oh no, you'll suffer a long time, a very long time. I'll teach you the meaning of eternity."

Angel gathers his strength, then explodes. Managing to free his arms from under the Master's knees, bringing them up and boxing his ears, hard. The Master breaks his grip on Angel, grabbing his head.

Angel quickly grabs him and throws him off, skidding across the stage. He's up in a moment, as is Angel, facing each other off.

"So, Angelus, it's come to this. Think you can best me? I've seen your kind come and go, and I'm still here. I'll make you crawl like the insignificant worm…"

"Oh, shut UP!" Angel yells at him. "I don't know what's worse. Looking at your face, or listening to you as you go on and on and on. My god, do you love the sound of your own voice!"

Angel leaps at him across the stage.

6

Cordelia makes her way through the crowd.

She's been trying to find a clear exit out of the gym, but so far every one has been blocked by one or more vampires.

She looks around, trying to see over the crowd, and then sees something she forgot.

_The locker rooms!_ She looks over, and sees the way isn't being guarded. _Perfect._

She starts to make her way over towards the entrance when she sees to figures emerge out through the shadows.

_Damn. That's not good at all!__But they're going away from it. Maybe I can still make it work._

Slowly, quietly so not to attract attention, she moves through the crowd. She almost makes her destination when a tall figure blocks her way.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The vampire says, grabbing her.

"I…I just had to use the bathroom…" Cordelia gulps, realizing that she's probably got about 3 seconds here before she becomes the next meal. "Really, small bladder. Walnut size. Peanut size…"

"Yeah, sure you were. I think you were sneaking out," The vampire lifts her up, pulling her close. "We were supposed to wait until the Master gave the cue before we fed… but I'm thinking I could use a snack right now," he vamps out, "I'll feeling kind of peckish."

"Nooo, no, no, no!" Cordelia cries, beating on the vampire with her fists. "Let me go!"

"Shut up, I don't like to talk while I eat. And stop hitting me. It tickles" He turns his face, opening his mouth for the kill.

Cordelia feels a sharp pain in her neck as the vampire's teeth sink into her tender flesh.

"Really? So, how does this feel?"

There's a whooshing sound, and Cordelia feels a sharp pain in her ass when she falls suddenly on the ground.

She looks up to see Willow, flanked by Xander, stake in hand. She's standing just behind the pile of ashes that used to be the vampire.

"Are you all… oh, crap," Willow says, starting to bend over to help Cordelia. Seeing who it is, she quickly snaps back.

"I really think we should've let him finish first," Xander cracks.

"Yeah, well, missed opportunities," Willow shrugs, standing next to him.

"Ha-ha, very funny," Cordelia snaps. Her dress tore when she fell, and her butt hurts. "Can I get a little help here?"

"Do we have to?" Willow asks, an unfriendly look on her face.

"I suppose we do, Will," Xander reaches out, offering his hand to Cordelia. "Technically, she's human."

"Forget it. Don't put yourselves out on my account," Cordelia bats Xander's hand away, and shoves herself up off the floor. The skirt of her dress tears more as she rises. "Fine, just fine" She moans.

"Don't worry, Cordy. I'm sure Daddy will buy you another," Willow says, her tone sarcastic. "Not like you'll be running out of money any time soon."

"God, cranky much, Rosenberg," She turns to Xander, a smirk on her face. "What's wrong, Xan? Not doing it right?"

"HEY!" Xander sounds offended.

"Shut UP!" Willow pushes her, almost causing Cordelia to fall again. "No one really gives a damn about you, got it Cordelia? Why don't you go get lost again, and next time, we won't be there to save your sorry ass!"

Both Xander and Willow almost faint at Cordelia's reaction.

"I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being a bitch. Thanks for saving me. Just, with everything going on…" She hears screams, and looks around to see more vamp attacks. "Look, I gotta find a way out of here. That's what Faith asked me to do."

"Faith asked you, huh?" Xander says, still a little wounded from her remark. "Sure it isn't your own ass your worried about."

"No, it's not, Alexander, " Cordelia grumbles, tired already of the nice routine, "I'm supposed to try to help get the kids out. Thanks a lot, but I got stuff to do."

Cordelia starts towards the locker rooms.

"Well, why're you going that way, anyway?" Willow asks, perturbed. "We checked. There's no way out that way."

"Oh, yes there is," Cordelia moves away.

"Hey! We're not stupid, or blind! We checked it, Cordelia. There's no door there!"

"Maybe if you spent more time in the gym, and less in the library, _Willow,_ you'd know they remodeled the girl's locker room. They have to put in an emergency escape door, by law. It's there, just not in an obvious place." She starts walking away, calling over her shoulder. "I just have to see if I can open it. So, you coming, or not?"

Willow and Xander look at each other.

"You better follow. I'll stay here, keep an eye out," Xander says.'

"Oh, c'mon, don't even tell me it's not your fantasy to be in the girl's locker room," Willow teases him. "And I really _don't _want to be in there alone with her."

"Someone's got to stay here. That'll be me," Xander says. He knows Willow's animosity towards Cordelia. He's heard about it for years. He has no desire to be trapped between them; even if it means a pass on a tour of the girl's locker room.

"Fine, what_ever_, Mr. Harris," Willow starts down the hall. "Just hope you weren't expecting nothing later… if we survive." She disappears.

Xander just rolls his eyes.

_Tell me something new, please_

7

"So, slayer? Getting tired yet? Because I'm just getting warmed up, and you look a bit frazzled. " Spike smirks at her.

Spike and Faith are squared off, facing each other. While Spike does look like he's been in a fight, Faith looks as if she's gotten the worse end of it. Her tux is torn, she's bleeding from some cuts on her face, arms and legs, and she's beginning to bruise.

Faith just glares at him.

"What, no snappy comeback, pet? Tsk, tsk. Seems you're beginning to fade. Well, let me help you with that."

Spike rushes her, and Faith squats down, doing a sweeper kick. Unfortunately, Spike jumps over her foot, and delivers a kick to her chest, sprawling her on her back.

Spike quickly jumps on her, straddling her. He looks down at the prone Faith.

"Well, here we are, luv," He grins, leaning over. "Just you and me. I do have to say," He licks his lips," you're rather more appealing than the last slayer I killed. Want a little shag before I kill you?"

Without waiting for an answer, he starts ripping at her shirt.

He doesn't even see the baseball bat that swings and clobbers him upside the head.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yells, as he goes flying off Faith.

Before he can react, Giles is at him, slamming the bat at every bit of Spike he can reach.

"Goddamn it, you bloody burke, stop hitting me with that thing!" Spike grabs the bat, stilling it. He kicks out at Giles, knocking him back.

Regaining his feet, he starts towards Giles, swinging the bat over his head.

"You couldn't take some friendly advice, could you, you bleeding sod!" Spike growls, cocking the bat back. "Well, let's see how you … WHAT?"

Something grabs the bat out of his hand. Turning, he sees Faith, bat in hand, taking aim.

"Batter UP!" She growls, just before she swings the bat.

8

Xander Harris is watching the crowd for vampires.

He's getting a little nervous, since Willow and Cordelia have been gone awhile.

_What's taking them? Why haven't they come back?_

He looks down the hall, then turns back towards the gym.

_I hope they haven't killed each other. How am I gonna explain that one to Angel? Never mind Faith._

A hand falls on his shoulder, and he nearly jumps out of his clothes.

"Xander!" Willow hisses at him.

"Geeze, don't _DO_ that!" Xander breathes heavily. "So, what happened?"

"There's a way out… through the girl's locker room. Cordelia's still there. C'mon, let's start getting some of these people out of here."

"And you trust her not to bolt?" Xander says, as they walk towards the crowd.

"Yeah, I do," Willow admits, reluctantly. "We've put our differences aside until we get out of this. Then, we'll kill each other."

_Peace in our time! Who woulda thunk it?_

"Ok, let's do this."

They start pulling people aside, herding them towards the locker rooms.

9

"So, Angelus, where's your witty repartee now?"

The Master has Angel in an iron grip, holding him up above his head.

"What's wrong, boy? Mind a little foggy? Let me help you with that!" He backhands him across the face.

Angel hangs somewhat limply in the Master's grip. His face is a mass of bruises and cuts, and his shirt is torn open. There are long claw marks down his chest.

"Did you really think you could defeat me, you fool?" The master shakes him like a rag doll.

" Who do you think you are?" The Master backhands him again. A trickle of blood appears at the edge of Angel's mouth.

" I was alive before Rome was anything more than a collection of mud huts." The Master tosses him on the ground, and stands over him.

"I was alive before Alexander conquered half the world." He kicks Angel in the ribs, causing Angel to groan.

"I saw the rise and fall of the Egyptian Pharaohs," He spits in Angel's face, "… and you thought you could fight me?"

He grabs Angel by the lapels, and pulls him halfway up.

"You arrogant, callow piece of trash!" He backhands Angel again. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?" He shakes him.

Angel sits there, unresisting, his head lolling to the side. Then a small smirk comes to his face, and he looks up at the Master.

"Duck," Angel croaks.

"What?"

The Master looks to his side, and his eyes widen. Before he can do anything, a metallic cymbal, borrowed from the drum set, slices him neatly at the throat, decapitating him. His head goes flying even as his body begins to turn to dust.

Angel, suddenly freed, falls back down, groaning.

"Angel!" Faith rushes over to him. She cradles his head in her lap.

Angel opens his eyes, looking up at her. He half grins.

"What took you so long?" He mutters. "I thought he was going to talk me to death!" He chuckles, the coughs a little.

"Shut up. You're hurt!" Faith strokes his face, "Anyway I was fighting his flunky. I think he called him Spike."

"Spike?" Suddenly Angel reacts, looking around. "Spike is here?"

"Yeah, you know him?"

"I know he's a vicious killer. Where is he?" Angel evades.

"I left him over there. Giles is …" Faith looks over her shoulder, and groans. "Where's Giles?"

"Up here," A weary and somewhat self deprecating voice moans.

They look up to see Giles hanging in the air, his coat hooked to the end of a flagpole as if on a coat rack. His arms and legs are flailing about a little, and he looks more embarrassed than angry.

"Do you think I could get a little help here? Never mind the embarrassment, I believe my coat is beginning to rip."

Faith and Angel look at each other, hardly able to restrain the guffaws. Angel, despite his injuries, climbs up the stage curtain, unhooking Giles and more or less carrying him back down to terra firma.

"What happened to you?" Faith looks at him, her lips working to keep back the laughter.

"That bloody sod doesn't play fair," Giles exclaims, "He was still prone. I swear he was unconscious. So I merely glanced over to see what you were about, and the next thing I know, the pillock has got me by my neck, and he hung me up there like some old wash!" Giles doesn't know whether to sputter or blush.

"Well, maybe if you let me stake him like I wanted to…"

"No, I needed him alive to question." Giles looks a little grim. "He might have some answers I'm looking for…"

"About what?" Faith looks at the both of them. " The Master's dead. Threat's over, right?"

Angel and Giles look at each other, neither speaking.

"The threat's over, _right?_ This was the Master's gig. He's dead, no more big bad, we go party."

There are screams, and all three look out into the thinning crowd.

"Ok, well, maybe there's some clean up to do, " Faith starts to head for the crowd. "Are you two coming?" She calls over her shoulder as she leaps offstage into the crowd.

"You're going to have to tell her, Giles," Angel says, "She can't fight if she doesn't know the facts."

"What are the facts, exactly?" Giles asks, looking after Faith. "I've no proof to what I suspect." His expression sours. "That's why I wanted to talk to that Spike fellow. He's new. Maybe he was brought in. He might've been able to fill in some gaps."

"You're not telling her because you're afraid you'll hurt her, "Angel starts towards the dance floor, "Thing is? If she finds out by herself, too late, then what? She'll never trust you again." Angel turns, and follows Faith into the crowd.

_I'll just have to take that chance, _ Giles thinks as he heads towards the stairs.

10

"Oh, this is just great," Cordelia complains, "Trapped like rats."

The three of them are pressed up against a wall, flanked on each side by vampires. Willow and Xander are holding wooden crosses, holding them at bay. Cordelia is brandishing the fire axe she got from the emergency box on the wall.

"Shut up, Cordelia, we'll get out of this," Willow's words are braver than she's feeling.

One of the vampires rushes in at them, and Willow holds up the cross, while Cordelia brandishes the axe at them. It backs off, hissing.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure? They don't look like they're leaving any time soon."

"Panicking? Not helpful," Xander says. A vampire rushes him, and he shoves the cross at it. It backs off.

"Not panicking!" Cordelia pokes out with the fire axe, trying to keep the vampire back. "I left Panic three exits ago. We're going to die!"

"We're not going to die," Willow growls at her, "we just need a plan."

"Ok, well, I'm open to suggestion," Xander brandishes the cross again as the vampire makes another run at him. "Now would be good."

"Why do I have to think up the plan?"

"Cuz, you're the smart one, Will." Xander moves in closer. "You've always got the plan."

"Ok, here's my plan. We shove Cordelia at them, and while their feeding, we head for the exit."

"HEY! I don't like that plan, come up with another plan!" Cordelia lunges at the vampire with the axe.

"That's all I got," Willow admits.

The vampire closest to Xander lunges in at him, trying to knock away the cross.

"Xander, watch out," Willow calls out, distracted.

The other vampire, seeing his opportunity, rushes Willow, knocking her cross away. Cordelia lunges at it with the axe, but misses. It grabs Cordelia, and pulls her in, causing her to drop the axe.

Willow lunges for the axe, but the vampire kicks it away. It pulls Cordelia close, and heads for the exit. The other vampire drops back, joining it.

"Damn. C'mon, Xander, we've got to save her."

"Ummm… that's Cordelia, Will. Why are we saving her again?"

Willow doesn't get a chance to reply. The exit door bursts open, and Angel is standing there, blocking the way.

"Drop the girl," Angel says, advancing on the other vampires.

"What the hell is your problem, man? You're a vampire, like us. Why're you defending these … humans?"

"Believe me, I'm nothing like you…" Angel launches himself at the vampires.

They retreat, to find their access blocked by Willow, who's recovered the fire axe, and Xander, who's picked up one of the crosses.

They look at Angel, then at Willow and Xander. Without warning, they toss Cordelia at Willow and Xander, and break through, running towards the gym.

Willow and Xander help Cordelia up. Her dress is torn from the encounter, but otherwise she's ok.

"Thank god you were there, Angel," Willow says, steadying Cordelia. She watches as the vampires retreat. "Shouldn't we go after them?"

"I vote no," Cordelia says, still feeling a little shaky.

"Big surprise there," Willow cracks.

"Don't worry, it's covered." Angel smiles enigmatically.

"This is your fault, you know," The vampire in the lead yells at the other one. " 'Follow the Master', you said. Some Master, he got dusted pretty quick, I noticed."

"Shut UP!" The other vampire growled. "It was your idea to go in the locker rooms looking for strays. If we hadn't, we could've been outta here by now."

"I was hungry! And it seems we should get something out of this deal. God, what a waste of an evening."

"Just move. I don't fancy winding up on the wrong end of a stake." The vampire stops for a moment, looking around. "It looks like we lost them. Which way?"

"This way. Down the hall. We can slip out the entrance."

They start down the hall when somebody steps into the hall from the gym. Somebody carrying a crossbow. A loaded crossbow.

Faith.

"Gee, guys. Leaving so soon? And we so didn't get a chance to party. I'm really hurt!"

"Aw, fuck! The Slayer!"

The two turn, starting to run back down the hall.

One dies almost immediately, as a wooden bolt shoots through its chest, dusting it.

The second one almost makes it to the doorway, and out of view.

Almost. It dusts just as it's stepping through the doorway.

Faith looks almost disappointed.

"Well, that was… ridiculously easy," She shrugs, making her way down the hall. "Hello! Anyone back here? Coast is clear. Unless you're a vampire, then I'd run if I were you!"

"Faith, that you?"

"Angel? You back there?" Faith walks down the hall, and into the locker room. "Find any strays?"

"Just these three," Angel says, turning the corner. Following behind him are Xander, Willow and Cordelia. "They got themselves into a little trouble, but it's over now."

"Hey, we were just helping, you know," Willow protests, "We got some of the kids out like you told us." She looks askance at Cordelia. "We were fine until _she_ showed up."

"Oh, your such a liar, Willow Rosenberg!" Cordelia snaps. "Without me, you wouldn't have found that exit, and you'd probably be vamp food by now."

"Enough, ok?" Faith says, coming to them. "Are you ok?"

Willow's lips tighten, and her eyes narrow. She gives Faith a look.

"Do you really care?"

"Yeah, I care." Faith moves towards her. "Are you hurt? Did anything happen…?"

Willow just looks at her, and chuckles humorlessly.

"C'mon, Xander. We're done here."

Grabbing Xander's hand, she pushes past Faith, and walks out of the locker room. Xander looks over his shoulder as if to say "Don't look at me."

Faith watches them go, and sighs. _Well, it's obvious somebody's still upset._ She turns back to Cordelia and Angel.

"Well, I guess they're ok. How 'bout you guys?" She goes over and touches Angel's face. It looks pretty bad. " You gonna be ok?"

"I'll live," Angel grins crookedly. "I'm guessing by your expression it's a good thing I can't see myself in the mirror right now. I know it hurts like hell."

"Hey, what about me? Aren't you going to ask if I'm ok?" Cordelia huffs, a little hurt at being last.

Faith grins a little, looking at Cordelia out of the corner of her eye. "The fact that you're not bleeding, not bruised, and can ask that, with that tone? Tells me everything I need to know."

"Well, shows me what you know! I was nearly bitten!"

Angel and Faith look at each other, and start laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cordelia is offended. "It's NOT funny!"

Faith, her tux ripped and torn, half her face starting to bruise, dried blood on her face and arms, walks over to Cordelia, and puts and arm around her shoulders. Cordelia shrugs her off.

"I'm sorry," Faith pushes down her laughter, trying to keep a straight face. "But after everything that's happened tonight …" She shakes her head, feeling a little giddy. She pushes it down. " Are you ok?" Her expression is serious.

"Yeah, I'm fine. A girl just likes to be asked, you know." Cordelia looks at Faith, really looks at her, for the first time. Her expression changes to one of concern. "Look at you! You look awful!" She touches Faith's face. "Does it hurt?"

Faith winces.

"Uhhh… I think I'll go find Giles. Let him know everything's under control. At least, at the moment."

Smirking, he walks out of the locker room.

"Don't be such a baby," Cordelia says, pushing Faith down on a bench. "Let me look…" She shakes her head, looking at Faith's clothing. "you're never going to get the deposit back on that." She starts unbuttoning Faith's shirt.

"What exactly are you doing?" Faith smirks at her.

"Well, not that, gutter mind," Cordelia shakes her head, "I'm just looking for more wounds."

"Trust me, I'm black and blue all over, or at least, feel like it." She gently pushes Cordelia away, and stands up, letting out a slight groan.

"Well, we should take you to the hospital. Get you checked out. You might have…"

"Cor? I'm fine. Let it go." Faith shakes it off. "We better go. I think the dance is over."

"God, why are you always so stubborn!" Cordelia moves in front of her, hands on hips. "You might be really hurt."

"Cor? I'm the Slayer. Part of the package? Accelerated healing. I'll be fine in a couple of days…" Faith reaches out, putting a hand on her shoulder. "If we're going to be together, you better get used to the fact that I'm gonna come home beat up a lot. It goes with the job."

Cordelia's eyes soften, and she presses her cheek against Faith's hand.

"You meant it then? What you said earlier?"

"Said?" Faith teases her. "Did I say something earlier?"

"You know you did, you big tease!" Cordelia hits her.

"Ow. Could we not hit?"

"Sorry… ok, that's it. I'm taking you home, and bandaging you up proper…"

She takes Faith by the arm, and starts pulling her out of the locker room.

"Hold on. I'm going to your place? Don't you think you're dad would be a little suspicious?"

"No, stupid, I meant your place."

"Cor, no, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why not?" Cordelia looks hurt.

"Didn't you tell me you got caught sneaking home just today? I'm thinking your dad isn't going to be too happy if you don't show up at a reasonable time tonight. Do you?"

"I don't care. You're hurt, and I want to take care of you!"

Faith smiles. "That sounds very nice. I just don't want the Sunnydale PD breaking down my door in the middle of the night, looking for you. "

"But…"

"Cor! I'm gonna be ok, and there's really not much you can do for me tonight, ok? I really just need to get home, take a shower, and flop into bed. Really, I'm ok. Really." She takes Cordelia's hand. "We better go find the others…"

"You're so stubborn sometimes. Why won't you let me help you?" She shakes her head. "So stubborn…" They walk to the door, and stop.

"Yeah, but that's why you love me, right?"

"Excuse me? I never said I love you," Cordelia raises her chin.

"Oh yeah you did. Onstage. Not… well, just a couple of hours ago…"

"You're delusional, and might I add?… egotistical. I said I love another girl… never said you."

"You so did. You pointed at me and said 'I love her' ".

"Get real. I was pointing at someone else…"

They walk out the door, but their pretend argument continues.

"There was no other 'her' in that direction."

"There so was…"

"Not…"

"So was…"

"Liar!"

"Am not… "

"Are too…"

Neither one of them notice the figure that emerges from the shadows behind them. He watches them disappear into the gymnasium, a small tight smile on his face.

"Well, well, now isn't this just too interesting?" Spike smirks to himself. "The slayer's got a thing for the prom queen. That might come in useful, that."

He winces, his forehead throbbing. Touching it gingerly, he brings his fingers down to see blood. His own blood.

He licks his fingers, and his little smile turns to a frown.

"This isn't over, slayer. You may think you've won this round, but we haven't had our dance yet. When we do, I promise you, you'll never forget it."

His fist slams into the doorjamb next to him, cracking the jamb.

"At least, for the few seconds you'll live after…"

Whistling softly to himself, he disappears into the shadows.

11

An hour later, Cordelia chase finds herself on her own front porch. She's taken the time to clean up a little, combing her hair, fixing her makeup. She's managed, using some safety pins, to at least hide the tear in her skirt.

She still feels a little woozy from the night's action. That, and what happened after. Despite looking like she'd been through a meat grinder, Faith started getting a little frisky as Cordelia drove her home.

_Who knew slayers got hungry and horny… really horny… after a fight… mmmm…_

Shaking off the memory, she straightens up, forcing herself to concentrate. The last thing she wants or needs is questions from her father. Not tonight. Not after all that's happened.

_Just want to go in, say goodnight, and crawl into bed. God, how am I gonna explain to Daddy about what Harmony did tonight? Oh god, that's going to … _ She shivers, anticipating Cornell Chase's reaction to his daughter being, at best, a bisexual, and at worst… the G word._ What am I going to tell him? Oh god, I can't _even_ think of that tonight. Never mind the rest…_

"_Daddy? Remember telling me that vampires don't exist? Well, I've got some news for you! You're SOOO wrong!_

Cordelia looks at herself, and nods. _Ok, I should be able to get away with this, as long as I don't hang around too long, and he doesn't look too closely…_

She opens the door to the house, and closing it quietly behind her, walks into the foyer. She stops, wrinkling her brow.

_There are lights in the living room. That doesn't make sense. No one should be in there at this time of night. What…?_

" Cordelia? Is that you?" Her father's voice drifts out of the living room.

"Yes, Daddy. I'm home. Just going upstairs to bed …"

Cornell Chase walks into the foyer. He almost immediately notices that something is a little off.

"Are you all right, Cordelia?"

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, sure, fine, Daddy. Why?"

"You seem… shaken." His brow furrows.

"Oh. Yeah, well, it's nothing. There were some rowdies at the dance. They kind of made a scene, but it's nothing, really."

"Are you sure?" Cornell gives her the once over, noticing the tear in her skirt. He frowns.

"Yes, I… everything is fine, Dad. Really. I think I'm just going to go upstairs now and…"

"Actually, dear, I need you to step into the living room. At least for a moment."

"Dad, do I have to? I mean, it's been kind of a rough night, and…"

"Cordelia, please," but Cornell isn't asking. It's more a command." I have some people I wish you to meet."

Cordelia feels a chill go down her spine. Something in the way her father is looking at her is slightly disturbing to her. _What? He's just …_ She can't keep from shuddering a little.

"Daddy? Do I have to?"

"Come along, Cordelia," Chase holds out his hand.

Almost against her own will, she puts out her hand, and allows Cornell to lead her into the living room.

"Joyce. Buffy. I'd like you both to meet my daughter, Cordelia. Cordelia, this is Joyce and Buffy Summers. I told you about them, remember?"

_Oh, perfect!_

"Yes, of course, dad." Cordelia smiles, feeling her stomach turn over.

"This is your daughter, Cornell?" Joyce Summers gets up, going to Cordelia. "She's very lovely. I'm very pleased to meet you, Cordelia."

" Me too, Mrs. Summers," Cordelia forces a smile. "I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance." She offers her hand, which is taken briefly.

"And perfect manners, too." Joyce smiles at Cornell.

Buffy, who until now, hasn't risen, gets up and walks over to Cordelia. She's dressed in jeans and loose fitting blouse. On her feet are ankle boots, and despite it being night, and being indoors, she's wearing sunglasses.

Looking over her shades, she gives Cordelia the once over.

"So, you're the Queen of Sunnydale high, huh?"

_Ok, rude much?_ Cordelia takes an instant dislike to the smaller blonde girl.

"I guess so," Cordelia responds, her tone slightly chilly. _Don't mess with me, Blondie._

Buffy smirks.

"Well, gotta say. Not too impressed."

To be continued.


	24. Chapter 24

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 24 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

_**What a total snarky freaking BITCH!**_

Cordelia looks down at the page of her journal, and smiles.

_**Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?**_

Her smile turns into a frown as her pen draws circles around and arrows through a name she's written there.

**_Buffy! God, what kind of name is _Buffy?_ Could there be a stupider name than _Buffy?**

_Cordelia snickers, writing the words "Bitch" and "Stupid" repeatedly in her journal._

_**God, did you see the little smug look she had on her face? Like she was just waiting for me to lose it…  
**_

* * *

Buffy stands there, smirking at Cordelia, giving her the once over.

_Spoiled rich bitch. Bet she thinks she's hot stuff. Whatta joke,_ Buffy thinks to herself, drinking in Cordelia's reaction to her challenge. _C'mon, baby, get mad… I'd love to see how you _try_ to put me in my place._

The reaction doesn't come from Cordelia.

"Buffy!" Joyce Summers, embarrassed, stands up. " That's very rude! Apologize right now."

Buffy rolls her eyes, and lets out a little sigh. _God, mom, get a clue. Trying to … forget it._

"Mom, I was only kidding. Cordelia knows that, don't ya?" Buffy turns on her, beaming out a smile.

Cordelia's not the queen of Sunnydale high because she was born yesterday, or that she was born mental. She knows the smile is about as genuine as a crocodile's tears. Even behind the shades she's wearing…_ bet she's a druggie…_ Cordelia sees the challenge in Buffy's eyes. It's there with something else… something lurking in the background, something …disturbing.

"Yeah, sure, Buffy," Cordelia smiles a tight little smile. _I'll just watch for my back for knives, though, if you don't mind._ "A joke. Funny."

"Buffy, there's no excuse for being rude," Joyce insists, glaring at her daughter.

"Hey, sorry, ok? I was… it's been a hell of a day, you know?" Buffy shrugs. Her smirk becomes an actual smile, slightly self deprecating.

_Oh, you're good. You're real good. Someone who was stupid might actually fall for that one, geek._

Despite herself, however, Cordelia feels a tiny little bit of the ice melt inside her. She can empathize as to a bad day. _God, you got no clue as to bad days._

"I understand you're a cheerleader, Cordelia," Joyce smiles, turning to look at Cornell. "At least, that's what your father says." The abrupt change of subject is fooling no one. It's pretty clear she wants divert attention from her daughter's bad manners.

_Ok, I'll play,_ Cordelia thinks.

"Yes, that's right. I'm captain of the Sunnydale high Razorback's cheerleading team." _Or I was, anyway. _She groans, thinking about tonight.

"Well, see honey?" Joyce addresses Buffy. "You girls have something in common. Buffy was a cheerleader at her old school too. Hemery high."

_Yeah, the Hemery Harlots, I'm betting,_ Cordelia snickers to herself. _No way she was on the Hemery squad!_

"Really?" Cordelia arches a brow. "I would've thought you were on the pep squad," Cordelia gives Buffy the once over. "You just seem so… peppy."

Cordelia almost chortles when she sees Buffy's spine stiffen and her ears take on a pink tinge. She couldn't have insulted her better.

"Naw," Buffy's smile is frozen solid on her face. "Pep is for the losers. I was captain of the Hemery Glamazons. Maybe you heard of us?" Buffy locks eyes with Cordelia.

_SHIT! Yeah I heard of you. 3 years state champs? Ok, now it's official. I hate your guts! You and your squad beat my girls twice!_

"Wait a minute," Cordelia protests, "I was at the regionals last year. The captain of the Glamazons had red hair…"

"I dye my hair during season…" Buffy smirks. "Red is passion, Cordy. I'm all about the passion."

"Hold on, I know the name of the Captain of the Glamazons. It's Elizabeth… not …"

"I go by Buffy to my friends. Elizabeth Anne Summers… sound familiar?" _Loser._

Cordelia feels her jaw tightening, and her head starts to ache._ Oh, just swell. JUST GREAT! My bitterest rival, the bitch that beat me out two years in a row to take state champ in cheerleading, is here. Living HERE? This sucks. This totally SUCKS! How MUCH SUCKIER CAN MY LIFE GET?_

"So, you're captain of the Razorbacks, huh? You guys did pretty good last couple of years. Too bad we were just a little better."

"Hey, honey, I have a great idea," Cornell speaks up from the couch.

_Don't, dad, don't EVEN go there…_ Cordelia stares over at her father. She shudders a little when she sees his expression. A smiling smugness, and more… something dark and… it makes her feel a little squicky.

"Buffy here is a cheerleader. Maybe you can get her on the Razorbacks," Cornell continues. "I mean, she seems she would be a valuable…"

"Sorry, dad. Auditions are way past over. Wouldn't be fair, you know." She looks at Buffy, smirking. "I'm sure you understand."

_Oh, yeah, I get it, baby. You can't stand the heat, can ya?_

"Cordelia. I'm sure you could…"

"It's ok, Mr. C, " Buffy speaks up, "I'm kinda retired, anyway. Got more important stuff to do…"

Joyce gets a pained expression, which Cordelia immediately picks up on. _What's that about?_

"Honey, you used to like cheerleading … a lot…" Joyce speaks up. _God, I wish she'd do that again. Anything to keep her out of trouble here…_

"Well, it's your choice, of course, Buffy," Cornell says, a slight chill in his voice.

Cordelia looks at him, and her stomach turns over. She knows that tone.

_Damn, everything had to go crazy tonight! Didn't it? I couldn't even get her the position of Hall monitor after tonight. But I can't let Daddy know what happened… he'll kill me…_

Something vague and vile and dark flashes in Cordelia's brain. Something that makes her want to puke. She feels a shudder pass through her. … _Or worse…_

"I… I'll see what I can do…" Cordelia finds herself saying, almost wanting to bite her tongue as the words come out. _ What the hell am I saying?_ "Uhhh… don't sweat it. We could use some talent on the team." _ Am I crazy, or what? I'll be lucky if they don't laugh me off campus tomorrow…_

"Thank you, dear," Cornell smiles. "I'm sure Buffy will be great on the team."

Cordelia looks over at Cornell, and the expression he has on her face, the way he looks at her, makes her suddenly feel weak . Weak and wanting to vomit.

"I… I think I'll go to bed… it's been a long night," Cordelia says. _Anything to escape this crap…_ "It's been very nice meeting you, Mrs. Summers, " Cordelia turns to Joyce. She turns to Buffy. "It's been… real, Buffy." _Why do I want to smack her face? Oh, yeah, she's a bitch, that's right!_ "Goodnight, all." She turns to leave.

Her father's voice stops her in her tracks.

"Cordelia."

_What? God, leave me alone!_

"Yes, daddy?" She turns, putting on a game face.

"Why don't you take Buffy up and show her where she'll be sleeping."

"Uhhh… because I don't know?"

"Being smart isn't very attractive, Cordelia Chase," Cornell's voice is stern. "She has the room next to yours."

"I… I really didn't know!" Cordelia gripes. "I wasn't here…" She sighs, seeing her father's stern visage. " Sorry. C'mon, I'll show you to your room."

Cordelia stands, waiting for the girl to get herself together.

Buffy walks over, and grabs a bag. She stops and gives her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"Night, mom. Seeya in the morning."

"Buffy, try to be nice, ok? For me?" Joyce whispers to her daughter, as she hugs her. "Goodnight dear, sleep well." She says out loud.

"Don't worry, mom. I'll wow her with my charm," Buffy whispers back. She breaks from the hug, and walks over to Cordelia. "Let's motor, girlfriend, things to see, people to do…"

Cordelia just glares at her for a moment.

"Oh, lighten up," Buffy says, sotto voce. "We're gonna be great friends, ya know?"

_Wouldn't count on it, Blondie_, Cordelia thinks, as she and Buffy head towards the stairs…

* * *

_**What a stupid brat! Oh, and man, even IF I could get her on the squad, no way I'm gonna try. I can just see her doing a power play on me. ME! Cordelia Chase! Yeah, I can trust that little slut as far as I can throw her! Hmmm… Maybe I could ask Faith to throw her. Off the roof of city hall. Heh. That'd be sweet… SPLAT. Heh. No way I'm going to reward that little… witch for being snarky to me. She'll learn not to mess with me!**_

Cordelia looks at the journal, and sighs. Her face falls.

_**Yeah, and how do you figure to do that? After tonight, what they know about you? They're going to crucify you at school tomorrow. You'll be nothing… less than nothing. By the time word gets around about me, I won't even be able to sit at the outsiders table. No one will want to be seen with me! My life is over! I'm 17, and it's OVER!**_

**_Damn that Harmony Kendall! I'm going to kill her when I see her! KILL HER, KILL HER, KILL HER!  God, stupid much? How could I ever think she was my friend! The little backstabbing bitch! Maybe you got me, baby, but I'm so gonna take you down!_**

Cordelia smiles evilly. She leans over, and unlocking a drawer, flips through a few file folders. She picks out one marked _Harmony._

_Think I'm stupid, Harm? Think I didn't figure you'd try to take me down one day? Well, you got me, I'll give you your props. You got me. But it's not over, bimbette._

Cordelia flips through the file, her expression all business. No one is better at this than Cordelia Chase.

_You embarrassed me. You maybe ruined my high school career. But you're sloppy, girl. You don't even know how to keep things secret. When I'm done with you, bitch…_

_Let's just say, I'd start packing now…_

Putting the file away, locking the drawer, she looks down at her journal.

_Hmmm… this new girl… Muffy…_ Cordelia snickers…_ she's a little bit of a problem. But I know there's something with that girl. I'll find out, and the bitch better not give me any trouble, or it's bye, bye, Buffy. I don't care what Daddy says. _

_She started it. Well, baby, I can so finish it!_

She slams the journal closed, and puts it in its secret place. Turning off the lamp, she gets up and starts to undress for bed.

It's been a long night, and she's achy tired. Tomorrow is another day, and she's going to be one busy little bee… or C…

She slips into bed, and snuggling down into the covers, reaches over to her nightstand. She snags the little picture of Faith she has sitting there. She brings it to her lips, kissing it. _So glad I snagged this pic of her last time I was there… mmmm…_

"Night, baby," She murmurs, replacing the picture.

She's asleep almost as soon as her head hits the pillow.

2

Next door, Buffy sits quietly in the dark.

The only light in the room is moonlight; it gives an eerie otherworldly effect to the scene.

Buffy is sitting cross legged on the bed, dressed in a wife beater and sweat pants, her usual sleepwear. The moonlight makes her hair seem almost white. Her eyes seem to glow strangely in the dark.

She chants quietly, her voice soft, taking on a sing-song quality. Almost as if in a dream, she reaches out, and gathers a black candle and lighter from the beside table. Lighting the candle, she mumbles a few more phrases, then says "Rivelare!"

Sparks seem to fly up from the candle, and start to dance in the air. They whirl and twirl, shooting this way and that. They finally settle on the blanket before her, into a rough map of Sunnydale, glowing coldly white. All except for one point, which glows a bright red.

Buffy's eyes narrow, and she smiles. It's a very unpleasant smile.

"Essere fatto!" She commands, dousing the candle with her fingertips.

She watches as the 'map' extinguishes itself, fading slowly from the scene.

Unfolding herself off the bed, she places the candle in a drawer, along with the lighter. She picks up a wickedly sharp dagger off the nightstand, and stares at it. She begins to weave slowly, as if hypnotized by the blade. Her eyes droop and close, and her mouth opens. Her body sways faster, as if in ecstasy.

She raises the knife over her head, offering it to the powers that make her strong, that guide her forward. A shudder passes through her, and she moans softly.

Lowering the knife, she brings it back to eyelevel. She reaches out, and taps her finger on the tip. A droplet of blood appears.

Smiling with a far away look, she paints the blood over her brow, down her nose, across her lips and to her chin. She lowers the knife, and places it in the drawer with the candle and lighter.

She walks over to the window, and opening it, leans out. She feels the cool night air blow against her face. She drinks it in, reveling in the night. Her time.

"Can you smell it, you bastard? My blood? Smell it and shake, you prick. I'm gonna get your dead ass… soon. Then we'll have fun… real fun…"

She pulls back, leaning on the window sill, staring out into the night.

She watches. She waits.

And she plans.

3

Faith sits up suddenly in her bed, gasping.

_What the fuck?_ She says, pushing the covers aside, and standing up. She walks to the window, almost as if drawn there. She stares out into the night.

She looks at the hand in the moonlight, staring at her index finger. It's throbbing, but there's no wound on it. Nothing at all.

_I swear, I cut my finger… it feels like it… but…_ She stares at her finger. There's no wound there. _ Ok, I'm going nuts now. This is crazy._

Still, she stands there, staring out into the night. Something… someone… seems to be calling out to her. But she can't make out any words, anything but the sense that someone is calling her.

Almost against her will, her hand slowly, hesitantly rises to her face. She touches her skin… and feels nothing. Her face is dry and clean

_And what the fuck were you expecting to feel?_

She smells something, however. Something tinny and like sucking on a penny…

_Blood! I smell blood! _

Feeling panic grip her guts, she rushes over and flips on the lights. She looks around, expecting to see…

_NOTHING!_

No blood, nothing. Everything is as it's supposed to be.

_But I smelled it. It was strong…_

She walks over, and looks into the mirror. She looks at herself. No blood. She starts to check herself for wounds. _Nothing!_ The smell of blood is still strong. She even checks intimately, to be sure nothing came a little early this month. _Nothing. Nada. Zip, zero!_

Standing there naked, she feels a shudder pass through her body. _What the hell is going on here? Why do I smell blood?_

And as suddenly as it came, the scent disappears. As if it were never there at all.

_What the fuck is going on around here?_

The hairs rise on the back of her neck. Suddenly, she feels very much _not_ alone, and she slowly looks around, her heart pounding in her chest. Something like a breeze flows over her. She whirls to the window. It's closed tight.

_Ok, I'm really hating this now…_

Something clatters on the vanity, and she turns around.

Scrawled across the mirror, in her own lipstick reads.

_**Faith! Danger! Be careful!**_

"Awww… fuck me!" Faith mutters, feeling her heart almost pounding out of her chest. Grabbing a blanket off her bed, she quickly heads for the living room.

"I so fucking DON'T NEED THIS!"

She slams the door behind her.

4

"Xander!"

Giggling can be heard behind the front door to Willow's house. There's some whispered conversation, then more giggling, then laughter.

The door seems to burst open, and Willow and Xander are standing framed by the doorway, backlit by the moonlight. Xander is leaning in towards Willow, his hands running up and down her sides under her blouse.

Willow's hands are flying, trying to catch his, trying to push them away, and trying to get at him and pinch him silly for doing this. All the time she's laughing madly.

She's highly ticklish. Xander knows this. And despite any protests, they both love the game.

"Stop it, Xander!" Willow wiggles and giggles, body shaking as she slaps at Xander's arms and chest. " You're such a meanie. Stop it!"

"I can't!" Xander declares, redoubling his tickling. "I must tickle you! It's my fate, my destiny!" He chortles, tickling her mercilessly.

"You know what's going to happen if you don't stop!" Willow screams, pushing him away, but not too hard. "I'm so going to lose it!" Her face is red, and her eyes are tearing up from laughing. "Please, don't make me do it, Xander…" She breaks away, running into the darkened house.

Xander follows her in, arms outstretched, fingers waggling.

"You know the only way to stop… THE MAD TICKLER!" He laughs an evil laugh.

Willow manages to stumble into the living room, still laughing, maybe more at Xander's silly threats, but still laughing. She manages to flip on a light, and turns as Xander Frankenstein-walks into the living room.

"No, no, no, nooooo" Willow feigns fright, backing away from the Mad Tickler. She manages to stumble, and falls on her butt, staring up as Xander, with a lusty grin, approaches. She starts to kick out and flail around, trying to hold him off.

"There's no escape," Xander says in a spooky voice, "I've got you now!"

He lunges at her, and she lies on her back, squirming around and trying to slide away. Xander grabs her, and pulling up her blouse, tickles her relentlessly, causing a fresh gale of laughter from Willow.

"Stop it! Hee,heeee, heee… I mean it, Xander Lavelle Harris… hee hee hee, you know what'll happen if you don't!" Willow is still trying to slide away, but Xander holds her to the ground, not giving an inch. " STOP! I'm going to pee. Hee hee darn it STOP! I …hee hee hee … you know I'll pee if you tickle me too much. Stop! Please… hee hee hee. Xander!"

Xander does stop, but it's not because Willow begged him. Looking down at Willow, looking so cute and helpless and sexy, his mood suddenly shifts.

Willow looks up, and seeing the love and desire light up his eyes, his suddenly serious expression, her laughter dies away. She holds up her arms to him, and Xander pulls her into a deep, passionate kiss. They cling to each other, and wind up on the couch, kissing and groping each other.

"mmmm… so nice," Willow sighs softly when they take a breathing break. "Definitely loving the kissage," Willow starts kissing his neck.

"Oh yeah," Xander agrees, his hands wandering over Willow's back. "I gotta admit, this beats killing vampires any day." He leans over, and nibbles on her ear.

"That's for sure," She licks a long stroke down his neck. "Tasting Xander goodness, so much nicer than making with the staking…" She nibbles on his neck.

"I dunno, you were pretty wicked with the stake tonight," Xander grins, slipping his hand under her blouse. "the way you dusted that vamp was totally awesome!"

"Yeah, I guess," Willow says, not sounding all that enthused. "I still would've rather been here cuddling with you."

_Willow, not liking the praise? Not possible!_

"What's up, Will? Why the dire?"

"Did you see that back at the locker room? Did she even act like she was happy we were there? No, it was all about the vamps. Not _even_ a thank you for showing up and helping! God, she is totally not getting how much we add to the team, you know?" Willow looks at Xander, exasperated.

Xander for his part doesn't look pleased. "So, we're still there? That's what this is all about? You're still crushing on Faith?" Xander stands up. "Maybe I should go home now?"

"What? NO! Xander, no!" Willow asserts, "No crushing, I promise! God, after that skank shows up, thinking _she's _ in charge, and takes credit because _she_ found the exit, well big whoop for her…"

"What're you talking about?" Xander is totally confused.

"Cordelia, of course."

"I'm not talking about Cordelia. I'm talking about Faith."

"I _know_ that, Xander, I'm not dumb, you know. But I'm just telling you, no way. With the crushing. On Faith. Get it?"

"Er… not really, because suddenly you're talking about Cordelia."

Willow looks at him, and seeing the cluelessness, sighs.

"You really don't know, do you?"

"Know? I should know something? It's not in my job description."

"Sit down, I need to tell you something," Willow pats the sofa by her.

"I'm fine. I can hear from here."

"Xander? SIT!"

Xander sits. He crosses his arms over his chest and pouts a little, but he sits.

"Awww, don't get pouty," Willow slides over to him, putting her hand on his thigh. She starts rubbing it up and down his thigh. "Of course, you _are_ cute when you're all pouty."

"You had something to say?" Xander says, sounding slightly out of sorts. All the while, he's very aware of what Willow's hand is doing.

"I need to tell you something, Xan, and I don't want you to get freaked or have a major wiggins, ok?"

"What're you trying to say?" Xander asks suspiciously.

"Just… well, you remember the night you got so mad at me?"

"Oh, you mean the night when you found the window more fascinating than me?"

"Xander! I did not, I was just…" She stops when she sees his expression. "Ok, I was bad, really bad. I'm sorry, ok?"

" 'K " Xander relents. "So, what about it?"

"Well, after you left, I was upset," Willow turns to him, "and I went back upstairs. I cried a lot, you know…" she fishes for a little sympathy.

"Hmmm"

"Anyway, not snooping, I just happened to look out the window…"

"Uh-HUH." Xander's not buying the not snooping part.

"… and I saw Cordelia at Faith's door…"

"So? What's the big about that?"

"It was near midnight, Xander, if you forgot. And she was naked!"

"Cordelia was NAKED? Standing there, in the buff?"

"Well, not standing there, no. But when Faith answered the door, she shrugged off her coat, and the only thing she was wearing was heels, a thong and a smile."

"Cordelia… naked."

"And then, Faith pulled her inside."

"She did?" Xander's voice has a sense of awe underlying it.

"Yeah, and I went over the next day, and I'm sure…"

"Did they like kiss?"

"What?"

"Kiss. Cordelia and Faith. Did they do a girl-girl kiss and make-out session?" Xander has that dreamy expression on his face. He's thinking about Cordelia and Faith kissing, and making out… and stuff.

"I don't know. I mean, they didn't kiss there… I guess they did…"

"And you didn't even take a picture to commemorate the moment!"

"Xander! God! I didn't _want _ to think about it, much less spy on it. Geeze…"

"Sorry, I'm eighteen. You talk about nude girls, and girls with girls, and it does something to me…"

"I'm thinking you could be 70, Xander, and that would 'do something to you'," Willow has a slightly disgusted look on her face. "Anyway, that's not the point."

"Girl - Girl isn't the point?"

"Well, yes… no! I mean, they're both girls, yes, but the point is, they're together. Like a couple together. Like _we're_ together."

"Ok," Xander thinks about it for a moment. Then he snaps back to reality. "So?"

"So! What do you mean, so?"

"I mean, what's the big?"

"The big is Cordelia is with Faith. You know, Cordelia? The Evil bitch of Sunnydale? Queen C? The same one that treats us like something stuck to the bottom of her shoe, that Cordelia? What the hell is _that_ about? I mean, what could Faith see in her…?"

"That she doesn't see in you?" Again, Xander tightens up.

"NO! God, Xander, I told you there's nothing there!"

"Ok, but … I don't get it. Why the dire?"

"She's WITH Cordelia! The EVIL BITCH FROM HELL Cordelia! Doesn't that make you a little nuts?"

"Obviously, not like it's making you nuts, Will. Was that what the deal was at the locker room?"

"Geeze, sometimes I swear, Xander Harris. You carry a bowling ball around on your shoulders, rather than a head. Think, Xander. What the heck kind of influence is Cordelia going to have on Faith? Faith already treats us like we're little more than useless… if she's with Cordelia…"

"I don't see a difference, do you? I mean, sure, I don't want Cordelia mating with anyone. The thought of more Cordelia's running around…" Xander shudders. "But, that's not going to be a problem. Maybe they love each other… like we do… right?"

"Love? You can use the words Cordelia and love in the same sentence? That's beyond ick, Xander. And exactly what do think Cordelia will be saying about you and moi if she starts hanging around Faith a lot. Don't you think she'll be trashing us?"

"Will, I think you're being a little paranoid," Xander smiles, putting an arm around her, "And, maybe just a tad jealous?"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris! I told you, there's nothing like that between me and…"

"Shhh, I know," Xander puts a finger to her lips. "But you do have a tiny crush on her…"

"I so don't…"

"It's ok. I get it. Faith is… well, Faith, I have a tiny little crush on her…"

"HEY!"

"That doesn't mean, however, I love you any less," Xander quickly adds. _God, watch it. She can go nuclear at the drop of a hat. _"I'm just saying, I understand it, and I get how it could be, and I'm not jealous of it. I was only hurt because it seemed you were more about her than me, especially when we were being… well… you know…" Xander smiles. "I know you love me, and I love you love me, ok?"

"Well, ok," Willow says, pouting just the right amount, "But I'm still not happy about Cordelia and Faith being together."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's … it's… WRONG!"

"Why?"

"Cordelia is evil. Do I need to remind you of that, mister? She told those bullies looking for you were to find you back in the fifth grade, remember? She doesn't care about anyone but herself…"

"Then maybe Faith is exactly what she needs," Xander says, "And visa versa. You saw how our attempt at matchmaking went."

"I so didn't know Josh Logan was a total psycho!"

"Neither did I," Xander admits, "he seemed normal enough. But people fool you. And maybe, Cordelia fooled us, you know? Maybe she just needed the right person to come along and straighten her out. You gotta admit she hasn't been nearly as unpleasant, lately. "

"Yeah, I guess…"

"And Faith… don't you think she needs someone? I mean, besides us. We can do the friend thing, but she needs someone to cuddle with too, don't you think?"

"But does it _have_ to be Cordelia Chase?"

"Evidently, it does. And I'm thinking, we just have to accept it, Will. Let her be with who she wants to be, and support her in it."

"Support her? Does that mean we have to be buddy-buddy with Cordelia?"

Xander shudders at the thought. "Hell no! But, we have to be polite, and _we,_" Xander looks at her, obviously meaning _she_, "… have to be supportive of their relationship. We don't have to like it, but we have to give our nod of the ok, ok? That's what friends do… even when they think their friend has gone loony." He hugs her tightly. "If they're happy, we have to be happy for both of them."

"Darn! I mean, if you're going to be all logical and all…" Willow shakes her head, still trying to wrap her brain around the concept. "It's just so…crazy. It can't last."

"Will…" Xander's voice takes on a firm tone.

"Ok, ok, I'm on the team. I'll wave the pom-poms. Eeew… cheerleading metaphors, what's next?" She looks at him, and shrugs, but the admiration in her eyes is evident. "So, tell me, Xander, exactly when did you get to be so darn smart, anyway?"

"Smart, you think I'm smart?" Xander grins goofily. "Does that mean I can skip algebra?"

"You wish," Willow grins at him. "Anyway, you know smart is the new sexy, right?" She leans in closer, her hand going higher on his thigh.

"Really?" Xander smiles broadly.

"Oh yeah," Willow almost exudes heat, pressing her breast into Xander's arm, her other hand starting to wander to other places. "Strong and smart… sooo sexy…" She nuzzles his neck.

"Oh… OH… Yeah…." Xander sighs, as Willow's hand finds his zipper, and starts to lower it, "gotta love the smart…"

"Shhh… you talk way too much…" Willow suddenly pushes him back on the sofa, straddling him. She starts to pop his buttons. "Hmmm… good thing my parents are out of town all weekend…" She giggles, running her soft hands over his chest. "So much Xander… so little time…" She leans over, flicking her tongue over his nipple.

"Oh… god, Willow… love that…" Xander moans.

Willow waggles her butt over his crotch, feeling his rising interest.

"Hmmm, so I feel," She giggles. "Now shut up, and let me ravish you."

Xander thought that was the smartest thing Willow every said. He was definitely ready to be ravished.

And ravished. Oh, and ravished.

_She's going to kill me, _ Xander sighs, as he feels Willow kissing down his body,_ but damn I'm so ready to be killed!_

5

"Here we are, Joyce," Cornell says, opening the door to the bedroom and turning on the light. "I'm sorry I didn't have time to make it more presentable."

Joyce looks into the room, and gasps.

Inside is a huge king size canopy bed, draped with a lacy material. The carpeting was deep plush, and almost sinfully soft to the touch. In one corner stood a full armoire, open and ready for her clothing. Around the sides were a vanity, a large chest of drawers, and a small table for writing and reading.

But the pièce de résistance is the sunken tub, set through a pair of French doors, overlooking the back garden. It's huge, almost Jacuzzi size, and she can see the water swirling in it. Surrounding it on three sides is a shelf that from the looks of it contained about every shampoo, conditioner, body lotion and soap imaginable. The view is magnificent, the garden well groomed yet hinting a bit of the wild.

She turns to Cornell, smiling. She lays a hand on his arm.

"It's gorgeous, Cornell. I'd hate to think what you would've done if you had more time to think about it."

"I'm happy you like it," Cornell leads her into the room, closing the door after. "It's yours for as long as you wish, Joyce. You and Buffy are welcome here for as long as you're in Sunnydale."

"That's really sweet, Corny," Joyce falls back on his old nickname, "But frankly, I couldn't impose. And after Buffy's little stunt this evening, I know we should look for a place…"

"Shhh. Don't Buffy was just being a teenager. Believe me, Cordelia has her moments… and they can be toxic," He laughs, reaching out and touching her arm.

Joyce feels as if an electric shock has gone through her body. She feels a little woozy, and very warm and comfortable.

"Still, I think it best…"

"You know I care very much for you, Joyce," Cornell moves closer, touching her face with his hand.

Joyce shudders, feeling a strong urge of carnal desire pass through her. She can't remember the last time she felt something this… powerful. _God, not since college… not since Cornell and I…_

"Joyce, are you all right? You seem… distracted."

"Huh? No, Corny, I'm fine… I'm fine…" Joyce tries to shake off the lust, but it just settles down low… causing her to become somewhat damp. "I just… need to…" without thinking, she goes to Cornell, throws her arms about him, and kisses him fervently.

Cornell holds her close, his hands wandering over her body. He's well aware of what's happening to her, seeing as he touched her libido and ramped it up 1000 times. Each touch of his drives makes her more and more sexually charged. _Who says you can't teach an old bitch new tricks, eh?_

"Oh god, Cornell, I'm sorry… I don't know what came over me…" For a moment, Joyce tries to fight the lust overwhelming her body, her mind, and her emotions. But it's a losing battle, and already her nipples are rock hard, and her pussy is leaking like a sieve.

"Don't, it's ok, Joyce. I feel it too…" Cornell thrusts against her, so she can feel his massive erection. She groans, and all is very much lost for her.

_Ah, I wish I could stay and fully enjoy this, _ Cornell chortles. _But I'm afraid I have business elsewhere… still… doesn't mean at least part of me can't take care of the business in hand._

He glows briefly, and suddenly, there are two separate Cornell's standing there. One ripping the clothes off of Joyce, pushing her back toward the bed with her urgent cries of approval, and the other, watching the whole little drama, enjoying the show.

The second, and invisible to Joyce Cornell turns, and walks to the door, feeling everything his proxy is doing to Joyce. _And, believe me, Joyce, he'll be very busy fucking your brains out tonight… and in the morning… and for a very, very long time. Hmmm… I could get used to that…_

_One problem down… and now, one very big problem to go._

He opens the door as his proxy comes for the first time that evening, to the screams of Joyce.

"But certainly, not for the last time," He chuckles, as he closes the door behind him.

6

"I am not at all pleased by tonight's performance."

Cornell Chase paces back and forth in his study, hands behind his back.

Sitting in one of the chairs fronting his desk, Spike acts less than concerned. He brushes an imaginary speck off his coat.

"Well, perhaps if you hadn't paired me with a loon as a mate, things would've gone more smoothly." Spike complains, drawing his pack of smokes out of his pocket.

"Please don't smoke in here," Cornell says with firm voice, "I don't allow smoking in my study."

_Bleeding sod,_ Spike thinks, putting his smokes away.

"I have to admit, Aurelius didn't work out as expected. Very foolish for him to get killed. Especially by that whelp of a slayer. I still had plans for our ugly, bald headed vampire." Cornell approaches the desk. "But I guess we'll just have to adjust those plans."

"What's your beef with the bird, anyway? Not like she's coming for you, is she?"

"I really don't believe I have to explain myself to you, Mr. Spike. I'm paying you well enough to do your job without asking questions." Cornell sits behind his desk. "That is, provided you _can_ do your job!"

"As I told you, mate, things were going just fine until your boy went bonkers and decided to ramp it up. We were supposed to go in, snatch the bitch, and bring her out. But he had to have his little drama, didn't he?"

"Yes, I suppose I can't really blame you for Aurelius' little peccadilloes, now can I?" Avery picks a letter opener off his desk, looking at it. He turns it in his palm.

"Well, there you go, then," Spike gets up, standing by the edge of the desk. "It's just one of those little things you can't control."

"I suppose that's so," Cornell taps the letter opener on his palm. Without warning, he throws the letter opener at Spike, so fast as to be practically invisible.

"BLOODY HELL!"

Cornell smiles as the letter opener he was holding is now sticking out of Spike's shoulder.

"Ooops. Well, there you go then," He mocks Spike, "It's just one of those things you can't control." He chuckles.

"You bloody wanker," Spike rips the letter opener out of his shoulder. His face is pale and deadly. He strides over to where Cornell is sitting. "I don't bleedin' care what you're paying me, you sod. I'll rip your neck off and drink your blood from your…"

"There, there, Mr. Spike, temper, temper," Cornell counsels him, quietly.

He presses a button on his desk, and speaks into the speaker. "Yes, do bring her in now."

"You pillock. When I'm done with you, the only thing you'll be speaking out is your arse!"

He grabs Cornell by the lapels, lifting him out of his chair. Just then, the door opens, and two security guards, with Drusilla between them, enter.

She seems to be in a device that looks like an old fashion yoke. One guard is on each end, leading her in. Otherwise, she is bound at her wrists by manacles, and at her ankles by cuffs.

"What in hell…"

"Now, Mr. Spike. I would suggest you reign in that temper of yours, and put me down. Gently."

"Spoike, these naughty boys seem to be playing a game I really don't love, pet." Drusilla looks even more strained, and a bit loopier, than usual. "Please, love, make them stop."

"What is going on here? How did you find her? How did you capture her?" His face goes somber. " Let her go, now or I'll …"

"What, Mr. Spike? Hurt me?" Suddenly, Cornell grabs the hand holding him, squeezing hard on the wrist bone. Spike yells, releasing him. He drops, bouncing on his toes. "I hardly think that'll be happening, Mr. Spike."

"It's Spike, you bleeding sod. Just Spike." Spike stands there, rubbing his wrist, staring at Cornell. "Who the hell are you?"

"Well, just Spike, I'm the one you're working for… at least, for now." Brushing himself off, he walks over to Drusilla. He pets her cheek, and strangely, she gets a distantly ecstatic look on her face. He turns to Spike.

"Do you like my little toy?" He pats the yoke around Drusilla's throat. "It's my own invention, you see. I designed it after… well, let me show you…" He walks over, and opening a wooden box on the table, extracts a cigar. "Don't worry, I'm not going to light it up, not here, anyway." He opens a desk drawer and pulls out a cigar cutter. " The humble cigar cutter." He holds up the tip of the cigar, and puts the device over the end of the cigar. "It's very efficient, even if it performs only one job." He squeezes the base, and the tip of the cigar is neatly cut off. "Ahhh. A perfect cut. You see?" He grins, walking over and standing next to Spike. "Now, you see, the device around your paramour's neck is very similar to the cigar cutter. The blades are much sharper of course, having to go through bone and cartilage, but all in all, same principal."

"You … bugger this," He almost flies over, ready to attack one of the guards.

"Uh-uh, my impetuous fellow. That simply won't do. I've added a little twist to my invention. The thing keeping the blade open is the tension on the handles. If one of my boys lets go, oh, say because you kill them…"

The guards, looking at Spike, blanch.

"…I fear the device will trigger, and poor little Drusilla's neck will be cut clean through. Rather fatal, one way or another. Wouldn't you say?"

"Spoike, I really am tired of this game. My neck hurts, and these men are being rather mean," Drusilla frowns, remembering the cutting of the cigar. "Could we play something else now?" She holds up her manacled wrists in supplication.

Spike looks at Dru, then at the device, then at Cornell. If looks could kill, Cornell would be a cinder. He's vamped out, and his wrists are slowly opening and closing in frustration.

"What do you want?" Spike's tone is low, cold and clipped.

"People keep asking me that, and it's all so very simple." He shrugs.

He walks over to Spike, and with each step, he seems to grow larger.

Drusilla's and Spike's eyes grow larger. The guards grow paler.

He reaches out, and grabbing Spike, lifts him bodily into the air. He shakes him like a rag doll.

"I want you to do your job properly," Cornell almost roars this out. "Is that SO MUCH TO ASK!"

He flings Spike against the closest wall. Spike slides down it, stunned.

"Take the female out of here!" Cornell, red with rage, orders the guards.

They don't need a second prompt. They quickly usher Drusilla, and themselves, out.

Spike, recovering, quickly scrambles to his feet. He is immediately knocked back down, even though nothing touches him. He attempts yet again to rise, but is held fast.

"Stay down, vampire! I'm not done talking with you yet." Cornell's voice has deepened, sounding harsh and low and beyond menacing. "You think I'm a fool? I know you very well encouraged Aurelius … goaded might be a better term… into last night's little stunt. I am very, very upset with you, vampire. I should tear you limb from limb…"

Spike screams in agony. It feels as if his body is being ripped apart. The pain is beyond bearable. His nerves feel as if they are being stripped and burned with hot fire. He feels his consciousness whirling around, falling into a black pit.

As suddenly as it came, the pain is gone. He is left panting, crouching on the floor, checking to see if his body is indeed whole.

"That is just a sample of what I can do to you, you insignificant parasite. I could torture you for decades, without breaking a sweat. So, don't EVER think of defying me again. Am I clear, blood sucker?"

"Yes, god yes," Spike says, still checking himself. "Just please, don't ever do that again…" He looks at Cornell with a cowering respect.

"Good, you learn quickly. Perhaps there is hope for you yet, vampire."

Spike grabs his head suddenly, a spike of pure white hot agony ripping through his brain.

"W-Why did y-you do that?" Spike asks when the pain ceases.

"Just a reminder. I can do it anytime, from anywhere. So, you'll be extra careful not to displease me. Isn't that so?"

"Y-Yes…" Spike mutters, the aftermath of the pain still pounding his head.

"Very good, very good indeed," Cornell is suddenly at his side, helping him up. "I'm so glad we could come to an understanding." He supports Spike, and half carries him back to the chair in front of his desk.

Spike sits there, half dazed, glaring at Cornell.

Cornell rounds his desk, and sitting down, puts his feet up on his desk.

"Now then, Spike, I have something else for you to do." He lowers his feet, and opening a drawer, pulls out a folder. He opens it, takes out a few pictures, and fans them across the desk.

Spike doesn't move. He just continues to glare.

"Rest time is over, Spike," Cornell says , almost jovially. "You don't need another reminder… do you?"

Spike is suddenly up and leaning forward in the chair.

"Ah good, that's what I like to see. Enthusiasm. Very commendable." He points at the picture on the far left. "Now, this man is your next assignment. I don't want any slip ups, Spike. It's important that this is done properly." He looks at Spike mildly, but there is steel in his gaze. "You do understand, yes?"

"Right, got it. Done properly. No worries," Spike says, looking at the picture. "Who is it?"

"It doesn't matter, does it? You don't need to know who it is, just that I want it done. Isn't that so?"

" Oh, right. Absolutely."

"Good. Now, I don't want it done immediately… I'll let you know when it's to be done." Cornell pushes out another picture. "I'm sure you recognize this fellow…"

Spike looks at the picture, and his face hardens. He looks up at Cornell.

"Angelus. What about him?"

"Just, that I have very specific directions how you're to kill our victim. You see, I want our friend here…" he points at Angelus' picture, "…to be blamed for it. Do you understand?"

Spike gets a wicked smile on his face. "Oh, that'll be just fine. I'd love to take Angelus down a notch or sixteen…" For a moment, he's tempted to spit on the picture of Angelus. He restrains himself.

Cornell notes Spike's reaction, and smiles smugly. _I see there is no love lost between these two. Interesting._ "Very good, I love to see a dedication to one's profession, so to speak. Anyway, if you do your job correctly, this time, it will set off a chain of events that will lead to the destruction of this one…" He points at a picture of Faith. "And it's very important that this one is destroyed…"

Spike looks at the picture of Faith, recognizing her from the evening. _Wouldn't mind ripping her throat out myself…_

"I don't get it, Mr. Chase. Why don't you just kill her yourself. It's fairly obvious you could."

"You're right, you don't 'get it' as you say," Cornell says in a weary voice. "If I could, I would just destroy her without a second thought. But for my plans to come to fruition, I can't have a direct hand in her murder. It must be done in a certain way…"

_The … whatever he is, he's a loon. Completely bonkers, I'd say._

"Have it your own way, mate. Just seems like a lot of fuss for nothing. I could kill her for you, you know…"

"As I said, for my plans to work out, I need it done in a very specific way. And I get rather cranky when my plans don't work out, Spike." Cornell glares at him, and Spike groans, grabbing his head. "So, don't get any ideas of adding her scalp to your collection. She's mine and mine alone. Understood?"

"Yesss…" Spike shakes his head, trying to clear it. "I'm not stupid. I wish you'd stop doing that, goddamn it."

Cornell leans back in his chair, and smiles.

"Now, now Spike. I'm just being certain that things are crystal clear between us…" Cornell cocks his head to the side. "… and if you do your part well in our little drama, I'll have a nice little bonus for you…"

"A bonus?" Spike's greed perks up.

"Yes indeed. Something I'm sure you'll enjoy." He runs his tongue over his lips.

"Have you ever heard of the Gem of Amara?"

To be continued


	25. Chapter 25

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 25 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Well, this is it," Cordelia says, standing at the stairs leading up to Sunnydale high.

"Yeah, well, it's ok, I guess," Buffy stands next to her. Her expression is blank, as if a thought hadn't crossed her mind in days. "Kinda old fashioned, isn't it?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes, letting out an impatient breath. _Well, exactly what was I expecting. She was like this yesterday when I took her around town, showing her the sights. She was like "There's only _one_ Starbucks in this town?" God, she's a total snob!_

Sunday had been a disaster, as far as Cordelia was concerned. She'd wanted to meet with up with Faith, hang out…_ok, and do other things. Geeze…_. Instead, she'd been saddled with 'The Runt'…_ heh, that fits perfectly!_ … showing her around Sunnydale.

"She's new here," Cornell said, finishing his coffee, reading the Sunday paper at the breakfast table. Sitting next to him was Joyce, who seemed a little distracted.

_Man, she looks like she had a rough night,_ Cordelia thought to herself, seeing Joyce's slightly frazzled appearance._ Well, being the Runt's mom, I can see that._

"But, daddy, I had plans for today," Cordelia whined, not wanting to be stuck with her Royal Brattiness today of all days. "I was going to meet up with some friends. We were going to hang out…"

"Cordelia," Cornell lowers his paper, his expression slightly impatient. "I think you're hanging out with friends can wait. Doesn't exactly sound urgent. Buffy is new here. She and Joyce will be in Sunnydale for awhile; she needs to get acquainted with the town. I don't think it'll kill you to show her around."

"But, daddy…"

"No buts, young lady," Cornell's tone was firm. "I don't ask you to do many things for me, Cordelia. You have a pretty good life here, and I don't think I'm onerous in reminding you that you have some responsibilities that go with being my daughter. One of them is that you treat our guests with some courtesy and consideration. Buffy is a stranger in Sunnydale, and you showing her around, maybe introducing her to some of your friends, might ease her way here. Are you so selfish that you can't take on day out of your 'busy' schedule and show Buffy Sunnydale?"

"No, daddy," Cordelia answered, resentful but chastened. She wasn't exactly doing cartwheels at the prospect. _This totally sucks!_

Joyce Summers seemed to emerge from a fog, her mom instincts kicking in.

"Cornell, maybe it'd be best not force the issue. I'm pretty sure my daughter is resourceful enough to find her way around Sunnydale. Cordelia has a right to her day off." She smiles at Cordelia, who smiles back, gratefully. _ At least Mrs. Summers is cool!_

"That's really not the point, Joyce, though I'm sure Cordelia thanks you for your generosity. The point is that Cordelia knows that it's impolite to leave a guest stranded with nothing to do in a strange place. It won't kill her to take Buffy around Sunnydale." Cornell turns to Cordelia. "Will it, sugarpop?"

_Trapped! Crap!_

Cordelia looks over to Buffy, to see her reaction. She watches as Buffy wolfs down her breakfast, seemingly oblivious, except for a small smirk on her face. _God, would you look at her eat? Do they throw her the meat raw, or what?_

"No, of course not, daddy," Cordelia forces a smile. "I'm sure Buffy and I will have a great time hanging out."

"Yeah, that sounds cool, I guess," Buffy says between bites.

"Well, there we are then," Cornell smiles. "You show Buffy around Sunnydale, and I'll give Joyce a tour around the estate. Would you like that, Joyce?"

A lusty gleam briefly shines in Joyce's eyes. Unconsciously, she licks her lips.

"That would be wonderful. Cornell. It's a beautiful place."

Cordelia smells a rat, but decides not to call her dad on it. _Bad enough I'm stuck with the bratticus maximus. I really don't want to add to my problems. Whatever the deal is, I don't want to know…_

"So, Buffy," Cordelia does her best to pour on the charm, despite she can't stand the petite blond. "Where'd you like to go first? Downtown? The Mall? The beach…?"

"Whatever," Buffy shrugs, her lack of enthusiasm evident.

And that's how most of the day went. Cordelia played tour guide, squiring Buffy around in her car, pointing out the 'sights' of Sunnydale while Buffy seemed terminally bored.

The mall. Downtown, with it's little unique shops. The Sun Movie theater. Even the Bronze hardly got a rise out of her. _The only cool spot in town, and she acts like it's blasé. God, how jaded can you get?_

Cordelia drove out of town, showing Buffy the scenery. Nothing. Took her down to the shore, with its cliffs and cool rock formations. Yawn. Took her too the sea caves, which were particularly beautiful at sunset and sunrise. Buffy seemed to be elsewhere. _Geeze, how bored can you be and still breathe?_

Finally out of desperation, Cordelia started babbling about some of the strange things that happen around Sunnydale.

The unexplained disappearances, that everyone seemed to forget in a day or two. The fact that Sunnydale, a town with less than 50,000 people, had 12, count them, 12 cemeteries, and 41 churches.

"41 churches?" Buffy's interest finally seemed piqued. "Wow, you guys must really be religious." She grins lopsidedly. "But why all the cemeteries?"

_Geeze, that gets her motor running? Is she totally weird, or what?_

Cordelia went on to reveal that all too often, bodies just showed up out of nowhere, needing to be buried. That's why there were so many cemeteries. At least, that's what Cordelia believed.

"Dead bodies?" Definite interest. "Did you ever like, see one?"

"Eeew, gross!" Cordelia exclaimed, frowning. "Who'd want to see a dead body? I just heard rumors about it." _And, of course, happen to know the slayer…_

"I dunno, it'd be kinda cool, I guess, " Buffy passed it off, dropping back in her lethargy. "Just wondered if there was anything odd about them…"

_God, she's a whacko! She wants to see dead bodies, and … can you spell serial killer! Hang out at mortuaries, much? God, what a total freak!_

"Odd?" Cordelia verbalized, politely, "like what?"

"I dunno… extreme blood loss…" Buffy tried to hide her interest, but Cordelia could see the excitement. _God, is she a nut, or what?_

"Look, I don't gotta clue, ok? Can we talk about something else?"

That pretty much ended the topic, but for the rest of the day, Cordelia kept a careful eye on Buffy. She didn't want to be on the wrong end of something sharp and deadly.

_God, what kind of creepy bitch is she? Wanting to know about dead bodies and cemeteries and weird stuff. _ Cordelia shudders. _Be so glad to dump her off on the other freaks at school. She'll probably fit right in… with the loser whacko psycho crowd!_

"Yeah, I guess it looks old fashioned, " Cordelia says, returning to the present, "but actually, there's lots of renovations going on. Daddy invested a fortune updating the technology of the place, new computers and the latest and greatest in educational stuff. New Gym, state of the art equipment. Even going to update the library. New computers and stuff, make it all like digital." Cordelia is quite proud of her father's involvement with Sunnydale High.

She turns to see Buffy looking at her with a penetrating look, her head cocked to the side.

"Well, I guess we know how _you _got to be queen of Sunnydale High, don't we?" Buffy smirks.

_Ok, Cor, patience. Patience. She's new, she's a guest, and she's a 'tard. We don't hit tards, right? It's not cool. It's not cool. Don't hit her…_

Still, Cordelia is finding it increasingly difficult to hold back on her anger. She knows Buffy's baiting her, but it doesn't help any._ I so want to smack that smug smile on her face, and rip out her hair by the bleached roots…_

"C'mon, Buffy," Cordelia says, chillingly polite. "Let's get you to the office so you can register…" Grabbing Buffy's hand, she starts leading the smaller girl up the stairs.

They just enter the building when Cordelia sees the Cordettes, huddled in a group by Andrea's locker. She hesitates, not wanting to face this right now.

_Ok, Cor, get a grip. What can they do, anyway? Just brave it out, like you always do._

She walks up to the group, forgetting she's still got a grip on Buffy's hand. They look at her, then stare at her hand. Cordelia, realizing what's going through their brains, quickly drops Buffy's hand.

"Hey, guys." Cordelia acts as if nothing's changed.

"Hey, Cordelia," Cindy Takeshi smirks, moving to the front. "How are you? I mean, after Saturday night, you must be devastated." Her tone is all honeyed and slightly off. "That was such a drag, what Harmony did."

_Yeah, I bet it was, you little …_

"Where _is_ Harm? I wanted to talk to her," Cordelia asks, noting the conspicuous absence of the blonde Judas.

"Dunno," Andrea pipes up. "She wasn't _anywhere_ yesterday. Maybe she went into hiding. Figuring you'd be gunning for her."

"Yeah," Aurora stares at her. "She probably figures you hate her. Though, considering, she's probably the only girl you hate."

The three of them giggle maliciously.

Cordelia feels the knives growing out of her back as the seconds pass, but she decides to ignore the innuendos. _ Bunch of losers. Why was I hanging with them again?_ She stares at each one in turn. _ Oh yeah, they were hanging with ME. Because I made them popular. That's right!_

"Well, forget Harm. I'll talk to her when I see her. I wanted to intro you guys to someone."

The three turn and look at Buffy like she's an insect on display.

Buffy stares back at the three, recognizing the types immediately. _Hangers on. The group. The ones who hang with the Queen as her court. And boy, are the claws out this morning. I wonder exactly what happened ?_

"So, new girl huh?" Cindy says. "What happened? Move on already?"

"Yeah, wasn't what's her face… Faith?… enough for you?" Aurora smiles.

"Gee, and you seemed so … so close…" Andrea can barely hold back a snicker.

"What the heck are they talking about?" Buffy says to Cordelia, sotto voce.

"Forget it. Not important." Cordelia frowns, wishing she could kill with a glance. If so, there would be three grease spots on the floor at this moment.

"Anyway," Cordelia pipes up, acting as if everything is normal. " This is Buffy Summers. She just moved here." She turns to Buffy. "This is Andrea Thompson, Cindy Takeshi, and Aurora Jones."

Buffy sticks out her hand, wondering if it'll be bitten off by the jackals in front of her. "Hey, guys." She smiles pleasantly.

The three just stare at her, smirking.

"So, new here, huh? Where you staying?"

"Uhhh… me and my mom are living with Cordelia at the moment…"

That statement brings on a chorus of knowing looks and giggles. _Ok, what's wrong with the weird sisters, anyway? _ Buffy starts to fume.

Cordelia feels her ears burning. _God, rude much? Whatta bunch of hyenas. No, wait, Hyenas are more attractive._

"Sooo…" Aurora can barely keep a straight face. "You're living with Cordelia, huh?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Buffy is growing flustered, and somewhat angry.

"Oh… nothing…" Cindy giggles, looking at Cordelia and Buffy. "Must be nice… do you like… share a room?"

"No, she has her own room." Cordelia's tone has dropped 20 degrees. "Well, nice seeing you ladies again. Gotta get Buffy to the office, so she can register."

Buffy looks around the group, wondering exactly what the situation is. She knows for a fact that it's lucky they're not carrying knives, because everyone would be on the ground bleeding. _Nasty, nasty bitches._

"Yeah, I guess we better get to the office," Buffy agrees, suddenly wanting to be elsewhere, fast.

"Oh, don't let _us_ stop you girls. I'm sure you have lots of things to take care of."

More titters and giggles.

Cordelia's eyes narrow.

"Don't forget, ladies. There's practice this afternoon. Be prepared to sweat. The routines lately have been…well, let's just say terrible is too mild a word. I'm thinking some of you are slacking off… and I plan on winning State this year. Clear?"

As quick as frost melts in sunshine, the knowing smiles and giggles fade from the group. They look at Cordelia, and she can see the fear in their eyes.

"But…"

"I thought…"

"You said …"

"I was quitting? You know what? I can't do that. Not to _my _team," Cordelia says in an airy, almost casual voice. "After all, we've been through a lot, right?" She looks at the other three girls.

"Uhhh… yeah…"

"Sure…"

"Right…"

"And it wouldn't be fair to just abandon you in this late stage," Her smile grows more confident. "I mean, really, can you see Harmony leading the squad? Really?"

That brings on a chorus of giggles.

"Right. So, unless they kick me off, I guess you're stuck with me."

The three look at each other, a little hope in their eyes. _Maybe they'll kick her off!_

"Of course, if they try," Cordelia continues, almost as if she can read their thoughts, "My daddy knows a lot of powerful lawyers. I'm pretty sure this would be a discrimination case… and I'm also sure funding for Sunnydale High might suddenly dry up…" She looks at her three former friends and sycophants. "We wouldn't want that, would we?"

The three, almost reluctantly, shake their heads.

"Good…" She smiles brightly, having won a tiny victory. "You know what? I'm feeling generous. I mean, c'mon, it's right after Homecoming dance. I'm sure you girls are still tired from Saturday's festivities. What say we cancel practice today, and we'll pick it up tomorrow?"

A look of relief washes over their faces. They know they just ducked a bullet. They all nod vigorously.

"Sure, Cor, whatever you say."

"Right there with you Cor. We'll be there tomorrow, with bells on"

"You betcha, captain."

Cordelia, always the puppet master, pulls her final string.

"By the way, Buffy here is a former Hemery High Glamazon. Think we can make room for her on the team? Seeing as Harmony is missing in action… and off the team, to boot?"

The three look at Buffy with renewed interest.

"You're a glamazon?"

"Wow, that's totally cool!"

"Hey, we're so gonna beat those Hemery High Harlots this year!" Cindy crows. Then she blushes, realizing her faux pas. "Sorry, just a school thing."

"Hey, no worries," Buffy says, "I mean, I'm a razorback now, right?"

"Oh yeah!"

"Sure!"

"Welcome aboard, sistuh!"

Cordelia watches the obsequious clamor with a cool eye. _Three birds with one stone. The girls are back in line, Daddy gets OFF my back about the runt, and good old Buffy owes me one. God, I'm not good! I'm GREAT!_

"Don't you girls have elsewhere to be?" Cordelia says to the group.

"On it!"

"Nice meeting you!"

"Later!"

The three disappear down the hall, chattering noisily.

Buffy looks at Cordelia, who's watching the girls, with a new respect.

_I gotta admit, she's in charge. I don't know what went on to fuel the revolt, but she handled it like a pro. Hmmm… maybe I should watch her a bit more carefully._

Cordelia turns, and catches Buffy watching her intently. It gives her an uneasy feeling.

"C'mon, Buffy," She covers, "We better get you to the office before…"

"Hey.. Cordelia… wait up."

_Oh crap! Now what?_

Cordelia turns, and sees the _last_ two people she wants to run into coming on fast.

"Willow, Xander… just who I wanted to see. Not. Kinda busy…"

"New girl?" Willow says, pulling up and seeing Buffy.

"New girl?" Xander echoes, coming up beside Willow.

Buffy takes a look at the pair, and makes an immediate judgment. _Geeks!_

"Huh? Oh yeah. Buffy, this is Xander and Willow. This is Buffy." Cordelia keeps it short and sweet. "Nice running into you guys, but we really gotta motor…"

"Really?" Willow is smirking faintly. "Oh well, we just saw something we thought you'd want to know about…" She shrugs. "No big."

"No big?" Xander, not following along really well, protests. "I thought it was a pretty big, big."

"Saw something? What're you two babbling about now?"

"Forget it, Cordelia. I mean, you're so busy and all." Willow turns, playing the bluff perfectly.

Xander finally catches up. "Yeah, forget it. I mean, who cares about a picture, anyway?"

"Picture?" Cordelia gets a cold feeling in her gut. "What picture?"

"Forget it, Cordy. It's not important. Not enough for you to break your busy schedule, right?" Willow looks at her with arched brow.

Cordelia looks at Willow, then at Xander. She feels her cool dissipating quickly.

"Stop playing games, freaks. What picture are you talking about."

"Well, if you're going to call us names…" Xander shrugs, Willow shrugs, they both turn to leave.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry, I'm just… just show me the picture, ok?"

"Say, please," Willow is enjoying this all too much.

Cordelia feels her anger rising quickly. Still, she manages to hang on.

"Please!"

Buffy is watching this with some amusement. _ From Zenith to Zero in 30 seconds. Too cool!_

Willow and Xander look at each other, and relent.

"Ok, follow us," Xander says, heading off down the hall.

The four of them get halfway, and suddenly, Cordelia realizes what this is all about.

In front of them, plastered on the main Bulletin Board of the school is a huge blow up of Cordelia in a major passionate lip lock with Faith. Even though you can see the two subjects of the picture, there are scrawls in magic marker and pens all over it, a few supportive, most nasty and cheap.

Cordelia stands there, her face pale with bright spots of red on her cheeks. Her mouth is dry, and she feels a strong urge to run away.

"Well, now I know what that was all about back there," Buffy says, putting 2 and 2 together. "Like, wow, you're a total lesbo, huh?"

Cordelia feels an itching in her hands, as if they want to wrap themselves around the Runt's neck and choke her until her eyes pop out.

"Ok, nice one, guys," Cordelia says in a snarky tone. "This your work? Decide you totally want to humiliate me?" She turns on Willow and Xander, "I've heard of cheap shots before, but I thought we had an understanding…" this last is directed right at Willow.

"Hey, that wasn't us!" Xander says, firmly. "We saw it, and we thought maybe you'd want to see it… do something about it."

"Yeah, there up all over school on the bulletin boards," Willow says, her own tone a bit frosty. "We…didn't like it, and wanted to help. Guess we were wrong, huh?" She grabs Xander's arm. "C'mon, we're obviously not wanted around here."

Cordelia looks at them, and sees they're genuine. _They weren't trying to rub my nose in it. Why?_

"Look… guys, I'm sorry, ok?" Cordelia says contritely. "I… it's just such a shock, seeing it here… and reading what people really think."

For a brief moment, Cordelia understands the other side of the insults she's so ready to dish out. She walks over, and puts her hand briefly on the photograph of her and Faith. Then she starts ripping it down.

She senses company, and turns to see Willow and Xander helping her. Even Buffy gets in the act, taking the trash and canning it.

"I'm not ashamed of what I feel," Cordelia says, ripping down the poster. "I know you guys probably don't like it, but I do love her. I just hate this kinda crap…" She rips faster, getting it down as quickly as she can.

"Yeah, well… we don't like you, don't get that wrong. You're annoying and a snob," Xander says, ripping down a section. "But you don't deserve this. No one deserves being humiliated like this."

"Yeah, what he said," Willow helps. "Anyway, there's a lot more posted all over school. You're prolly gonna be busy for awhile."

"Thanks," Cordelia says, simply and genuinely.

"Forget it," Xander says, "Really. We have a rep to keep, ok?"

"Let's go, Xan. You still got to get your books for class."

"Oh man, books? Don't I deserve a book free day?" Xander says as they take off.

"Xander? For you, every day is a book free day."

They disappear around a corner.

Buffy and Cordelia stand there for a moment. Cordelia stares at the trash can. She realizes that it doesn't matter anymore, whether or not she gets them all down or not. More will just appear, or other crap will show up.

Her little victory from earlier vaporizes, and she realizes that today is probably going to be a long, grueling day. She's not looking forward to it at all.

"C'mon, Buffy," She says quietly, "We better get you to the office."

---

2

"Oh, bloody hell!"

Giles slams the book closed he's been trying to read. He has an impatient, tired look on his face. He looks around his office, for the first time in his life feeling overwhelmed by books.

He has barely slept in the past 36 hours, since the dance Saturday, and it shows. His eyes are red and weary looking. His clothing, normally neat as a pin, is a bit rumpled, his tie loosened. His hair is standing out in wisps at certain places.

He feels tired, frustrated and more than a little angry. He's convinced that the attack on the Homecoming Dance wasn't just a random attack; too many things were just too coincidental for it to be a random attack. _Why was the Master there? He never does anything like that, unless there is some compelling reason behind it. And Spike. Everything I've read about him tells me he's a mercenary; why is he suddenly in Sunnydale unless someone is bankrolling him? Last sighting of him was years ago, and in Budapest._

The real source of his anger is his own vacillation. He's stuck, not knowing what to do about Faith…

"I'm telling you Rupert, Spike isn't here on a whim. He's up to something. Someone brought him here…" Angel stood just inside Giles' apartment.

"There's no proof of that. Perhaps he's hunting on different grounds. After all, I'm sure Europe has become rather 'hot' for him after 150 years of bloodshed…"

"C'mon, Rupert. That doesn't fly. You know as well as I do that these days, people don't believe in vampires. Even outside of Sunnydale, and whatever is going on to make people forget, people chalk up vampires in the same class as the Bogeyman or the monster in the closet. They're just fairytales. Even if they came across a fresh victim, the killing would just be put down to some psychopath with delusions of being a vampire. Vampires aren't real… everyone knows that," Angel's tone was dripping sarcasm. "So, someone like Spike wouldn't have any trouble hiding out… if that's what he were doing" Angel shook his head, "No, he's here for a reason… and we both know who brought him here…" Angel started pacing back and forth in frustration. "Why can't you just admit that?"

"Why are you so fired up to condemn the man? There's no direct evidence linking him to any of the strange occurrences happening here in Sunnydale…"

"My god, man, do you need a neon sign reading "Here he is. Here's the bad guy" flashing over his head? Everything you've come across about the weirdness around here seems to point back to him…"

"The operative phrase is 'seems to'," Giles pointed out. "There might be some other explanation for what's happening here."

"Oh, there's another explanation all right," Angel stops pacing, glaring at Giles. His tone is slightly mocking. "You don't want to tell her. You're afraid to tell her…"

"I beg your pardon?" Giles' tone contradicted that statement.

"You're afraid that if you tell Faith that her girlfriend's father is not what he seems to be; that he very well might be the center of all the weirdness going on here in Sunnydale, she might not believe you, "Angel says quietly, his tone almost gentle. "Perhaps worse, you're afraid she won't believe in you anymore. Perhaps she'll think you're trying to break up her and Cordelia…." Angel came over, and put a hand on Giles' shoulder. "… and if she were forced to choose, she wouldn't choose you…"

Giles stiffened under his touch, and Angel could smell the blood rising in him.

"I don't believe you just said that," Giles' voice is stiff and formal. "I'm a professional, Angel. My relationship with Faith is strictly professional… watcher to slayer. Nothing more. I use judgment, experience and research to determine her course of action," Giles turns on him, his eyes narrowed. "I depend on evidence, not speculation, to act. When I have clear evidence of his involvement, I won't hesitate to send Faith in. My feelings, or any feelings Faith might have for Ms. Chase do not enter into my decisions."

"I see," Angel moved around in front of Giles, "I'm afraid you're lying to me, Giles. I can hear the increase in your heart rate, and the change in your breathing. You can't lie to a vampire, Giles. You know that." He put a hand on Giles' shoulder. "I'm sorry what happened between you and your daughter…"

Giles looked startled for a brief instant, but recovered quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I fail to see what Claire has to do with this…"

"Do you really, Rupert?" Angel's mouth tightens. "Do you really think I'm a fool? I haven't lived as long as I have being one, and I haven't started now. I checked out both you and Faith before I ever approached you…" His expression reflects some sympathy. "I know what happened between you and Claire…"

"I think you've said enough for this evening, " Rupert's tone had turned chilly. "I will tell Faith when I feel it's time. I am her watcher, after all. Not you, Angel."

He walked over to the door, opening it.

"I believe you have other business to attend to?"

Angel's face went blank, almost resembling a mask. "Very well, Giles. Play it your way," Angel walked to the door, brushing past the watcher as he left. He turns at the step. "I just hope that withholding this from her doesn't cause her harm." His face takes on a grim cast. "If you really cared about her, you'd tell her…"

Before Giles could respond, he disappeared into the shadows.

"Damn him," Giles mutters, bringing his fist down on his desk in his library office. "Who the hell does he think he is? He knows… he knows nothing…"

Angel's words had an effect on him, however. He sequestered himself in the library all Sunday, going over his notes, searching through old texts, even using the 'infernal computer' to try to put the pieces together. To connect the dots. To have the proof.

_I'm a professional, _Giles told himself, as he continued his research._ I don't jump willy nilly into something simply because it seems obvious. I take the time necessary to arrive at the right solution. Why can't that bleeding burke see that?_

_It wasn't always like that, though, was it Rupert? You didn't take the time to 'check out' that villa in Tuscany, did you, before sending Margaret and Claire there. Did you? And they paid for it, didn't they? You weren't there when they were attacked, were you? Oh no, you were in Istanbul, on Council business. Then word came… they had been attacked by a particularly nasty customer called Kakistos… "Worst of the worst". An old vampire, that made his 'home' in Tuscany. That had a long standing feud with the council. What better way to 'revenge' himself than attack one of the key members?_

_How could I not know that? How could I …_ He stopped, putting his head in his hands. _I'm just tired, _he thought, as the pages blurred before him. _My eyes are just tired… I need to rest them…_

He pulled off his glasses, and wiped them, as was his custom, and rubbed the bridge of his nose before replacing them.

_It won't happen again. I won't make that mistake again…_ He stood up from his desk, walking over and searching the titles, takes a large volume off the shelf. _I'll be prepared this time. This time, there will be no doubt…_

So he worked on, Sunday morning passed into afternoon and then evening, and Giles never stopped. The hours flew by, unnoticed, until finally the text swam before his eyes. It didn't make sense to him any longer, and he leaned his head in his hands.

"Just five minutes… I'll just close my eyes for five minutes…" He laid his head down on the desk.

He awoke with a start, at first not knowing where he was. It was dark, and everything seemed strange. There was a knock on the door.

"Who in Hades would be knocking me up at this hour?" Giles grumbled sleepily, rising to answer the door, which seemed to be shaking from the pounding.

"Just a moment," Giles called out, rubbing his eyes and putting on his glasses. _It's not like it's the end of the world…yet._

Giles let out a sigh, and walked to the door, opening a crack and peering out.

Standing there was Colin Robson, Giles oldest friend on the council.

_What is he doing here? He's supposed to be in Devon…_

"Robson? What is it? Do you know what time it is, man?" Giles opened the door wide. "What're you doing here, man?"

He invited Robson in, and suddenly realized something's very wrong. _This isn't where I'm supposed to be… this room, I know it… but where? Where have I seen it before? Why aren't I in my office?_

Just as suddenly, Giles got a cold feeling in his stomach._ This is wrong. Very wrong… _ he saw the expression on Robson's face, and suddenly knew where he was. When he was.

"Rupert, maybe you should sit down. I have something to tell you…"

_NO! DON'T! If you don't say it, it won't be real. It won't be happening again…_

Instead he said. "What is it, Colin? What's wrong?"

He was trapped. He couldn't change the script. It had to play out as it had that night, and so many nights after.

"Rupert, I don't know how to tell you. It's about Margaret and Claire…"

_Oh, no! No! NO! NOOOOOOOO! Not again, it can't happen again…_

" … I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Giles yells out, waking himself up from the nightmare.

_What? Where… _ Giles looks around, realizing he's back in his office, the sun barely breaking through the window. He looks at the clock over the door, and realizes it's 6:17 a.m. _ Monday? It's Monday morning? How long have I been asleep?_

He leans back in his chair, his muscles groaning from the abuse of sleeping at his desk. He reaches up and touches his face, and realizes he'll need to attend to his grooming in the office. _Damn, and I'm still not done… I need to keep looking…_

He opens the drawer to his desk, reaching in for the electric razor he keeps there for just such emergencies. His hand touches something else, and he pulls it out, wanting and at the same time, not wanting to look at it.

He lifts the framed photograph, and stares at it. It's a picture of a woman and a youngish girl, no more than 10 or 11. The woman is kneeling on the ground, her arms around the child. She is blonde, with startling blue eyes and a pretty, oval shaped face. The girl is obviously her daughter; she looks like a younger version of her mother. Both are smiling hugely for the camera.

_Margaret and Claire. They were so happy…_ Giles can't help the small smile that touches his lips. _It was taken only a few weeks before…_

Six years ago. It was six years ago, but the ache he feels is like it was yesterday. Six years, and not a day that didn't feel like he was in hell.

_She'd be Faith's age now. I wonder if Claire would even like Faith? She was always so shy…_

"Stop it, you sentimental fool, " Giles puts the picture away, reaching back for the razor. "No time for reminiscences. You have a job to do…"

He has to find it. He has to. He won't let it happen again. Not to _his_ charge. He won't be caught unprepared again…

Forgetting the shaver, he opens a book on his desk, and begins to study it. His thoughts are interrupted suddenly by the sounds of very loud music with a strong bass beat thudding through the walls. He slams the book closed.

" What in hell is going on?"

He pushes out of his chair, and quickly strides over to the door, opening it and exiting his office. Crossing quickly, he comes to the balustrade overlooking the ground floor of the library.

Looking down, he sees Faith doing step aerobics near the reading table. Sighing, he calls out.

"Faith… FAITH! Can you hear me!"

Faith, however, doesn't acknowledge hearing him, or even his presence. She continues doing her workout, oblivious to any presence around her.

Disgusted, feeling as if his head will pound right out of his skull, Giles heads downstairs, hoping to catch her attention.

Faith goes through her routine, eyes closed, trying to block out the world.

She's still feeling uneasy and scared by her experience in her bedroom Saturday night. She's never experienced anything like that before, and frankly doesn't want to repeat the experience anytime in this lifetime.

She hardly slept at all that night, even after crashing on the couch in the living room. She couldn't get the feeling she was being watched out of her head. She dozed off, only to waken suddenly, covered in sweat, a dream half forgotten but leaving her uneasy. Finally, just as the sun was breaking over the horizon, she gave up. Downing some coffee, and something that would pass as breakfast, she scooted out of her apartment, needing to get away.

She spent the day wandering about. Vaguely, at the back of her mind, she felt she was searching for something. Once or twice, she found herself on the way over to Cordelia's house. She felt as if something were pulling her over there.

_Oh yeah, it's called hormones, girl. You're trying to bury whatever's happening to you in some slap and tickle. Don't think so._

She resisted going over, and kept wandering until it got close to dusk. Finally, feeling frustrated at not finding what she was looking for… _or even knowing WHAT I'm looking for…_ she found herself at Giles' apartment. She trotted down the steps leading to his place, and knocked on the door.

She waited for awhile, then knocked again. Still not getting an answer, she pounded on the door. Nothing. _Where the hell is he?_ Finally, disgusted, she just gave up and went home.

Still she couldn't quite make herself stay in her bedroom. She felt something there, something that gave her a raging case of the wiggins, and she had no intention of going through what she had last night. Settling in on the couch, beer in hand, she finally fell asleep with the TV on.

She spent another restless night, tossing and turning on the couch, almost falling off twice. She finally woke up fully at 6 am, feeling like she'd been run through the spin cycle a few times.

"Ok, this is bogus. I gotta talk to Giles. Something's going on here, and I need some answers, pronto."

Taking a shower and eating breakfast, she still had the eerie feeling she was being watched. More than once while dressing, she'd turn around quickly to see who was behind her… only to find nothing behind her.

_Ok, now I know I'm losing it. This is dumb, and frankly, I don't need it right now._

She hurried out of the apartment. _Anywhere's gotta be better than here._

Arriving at school early, she conned the janitor to let her in. She made her way towards the library, stopping now and then to turn around. She felt something was staring at her. Finally, entering the library, and not seeing Giles, she was a little disappointed. _Gawd, where's a fucking watcher when you need him, anyway?_ Deciding she needed to do something to take her mind off things, she changed her clothes in the closet, emerged and turned on her boom box. Loud. _Hell, no one's here, so what's the diff?_ She started going through her routine, closing her eyes to concentrate.

"FAITH!"

Suddenly someone shakes her, and her eyes fly open. Instinctively, she lashes out, hitting Giles and knocking him back against the closest bookcase.

"Oh god, Giles!" Faith rushes over to him, helping him up. "Are you ok?" Seeing he's unhurt, her anger rises. "What the hell were you thinking, anyway? Don't you know better than to sneak up on somebody like that?"

Giles, his glasses askew, rises from the floor. "I wasn't 'sneaking up' on you, Faith. You have that bloody noise you call music so loud, you couldn't hear a nuclear blast if it came." Giles straightens his glasses and brushes himself off. "Do you think you could think of someone _else's _ eardrums for a change?"

"Well, I see someone took their extra strength grumpy pill this morning," Faith mutters, walking over to lower her stereo. "There, better?"

" Yes, much, thank you," Giles is still feeling grumpy, and sore at being hit rather forcefully by Faith. "Now maybe I can do research without my teeth rattling in my jaw."

"Well, excuse me for exercising," Faith replies sharply. "I'm the slayer, I gotta stay in shape, ya know? Maybe if you didn't sneak around here like some ghost or something, I'd know you were here…"

"Well, perhaps if you came in on time once in awhile, you'd know I was almost always early." Giles frowns severely, clearly losing patience with her. "Of course, I'll probably be long in my grave before that ever occurs."

"Well, maybe if you got out once in awhile, rather than sticking your nose in a book all the time, you'd figure out there's more to life than stupid books. Yeah, but you? Get a life? I'll be long dead before that ever happens!"

"You insufferable little… CHILD!" Giles' cheeks flame red. "You think you know all about life at what… 16? You've barely been on this planet longer than a well aged bottle of Scotch! You think you have all the answers? You stupid twit! You don't even have the beginning of a clue!" Giles storms away, partially fearing his own rage. "You have no idea what I've sacrificed to be here, to , as you so eloquently put it, stick my nose in a book, to try to find the answers to help you." He moves back to the desk, leaning over into Faith's face. "Tell me exactly what YOU'RE doing to help? All you know are going out, getting pissed, and maybe dancing your arse off all night. Some of us take this very seriously, Faith. Too bad you're not one."

"Yeah, you're right Giles," Faith's voice is very soft, very cold. "I'm 16, cuz slayers get picked young. And yeah, I don't know lots. I don't got the luxury to spend time learning a lotta crap like you do. I live hard, fight hard and play hard, cuz I gotta pack a life in on an expiration date that a fruit fly would laugh at. If I'm lucky, maybe I'll see 18. Kinda doubt it though. With the way crap keeps happenin' around here, I'll probably be dead before you figure out what's goin' on!"

Faith watches as Giles' eyes go wide. She sees the color drain from his face, and the knuckles of his hands go white where he's gripping the table. _ Oh god, what the fuck did I do?_ But worst of all, she sees the utter defeat and hurt in his eyes, and that cuts deeper than anything.

Giles stands up, and walks over to the bookshelves. He stands very still for a moment, staring at the books. Then he violently starts kicking at the books, knocking them off the shelves in a rage. His hands join in, and soon books are scattered everywhere.

"Books! Stupid, bloody, useless books!" His voice is thick with anger and frustration.

He leans against the bookshelf, as if all the fight and life has drained from him. He breathes shallowly and hard, as if he can't catch his breath.

"Giles," Faith, a little frightened, approaches him cautiously. "Are you all right?" She carefully steps round the volumes scattered chaotically on the floor.

"I… I'm sorry…" Giles tries desperately to hold on to a shred of his former calm and dignity. He squats down, starting to recover the books he's tossed about in his tantrum. "I… haven't slept well the last few nights…"

"I'm sorry too, Giles," Faith gets down to help him with the mess. "I shouldn't have said that crap to you. I'm… things … weird things have been happening… and I'm kinda … freaked out…"

Giles looks up sharply. "Freaked out?"

"you know, kinda scared and all…"

"I know what 'freaked out' means. I meant, what did it? Has something been happening…?"

"Lots of crap, Giles, " Faith pushes the books on the shelves, not caring about order or neatness. "Like, after the dance Saturday… something… happened…"

Faith goes on to explain about the strange occurrence Saturday night, and her dreams about Cordelia becoming some kind of monster and eating her up. Then she got into the dream about floating and falling, and landing in some strange place fighting some girl to keep her from killing Angel. By the end of her story, she feels like she's going nuts; the worried look on Giles' face doesn't help.

"That's it, isn't it?" Faith smirks. "I'm going Looney tunes, right? Time to get fitted for my straight jacket? Find a nice padded room with my name on it?" The smirk fades, leaving a young woman looking a little lost. "I'm kinda scared here, Giles…"

Giles, seeing the distress in her eyes, comes over to put a hand on her shoulder. Without warning, she wraps her arms around him, burying her head in his chest. He can feel her shaking, and he instinctively holds her, stroking her hair, trying to calm her.

"You're not insane, Faith," Giles says gently, still holding the young woman, "I've let you down … I haven't taught you everything you need to know. What you had were slayer dreams, Faith. They tend to be more laden with portents than literally prophetic, but there are elements of truth in them…"

"English, please? Smaller, easier to chew words?"

Giles smiles just a bit, knowing she must feel better if she can tease him.

"What I mean is, you can't take the dreams literally, but they are indications of things to come."

"But it's so nuts, Giles. I mean… c'mon, Cordelia becoming some kinda big blob-o creature… and some blond crazy chick actually almost beating my butt fighting me to kill Angel? It's …"

"A warning, Faith. Like that little incident in your flat. Someone or something is warning you to be on your guard…"

"Against what? I don't have a clue here, Giles…"

_You're out of time, Rupert. You can't leave her in the dark any longer._

"Faith, I need you to see something…"

3

Buffy stares into the locker that's been assigned to her. She has a grim expression on her face as she reads the titles of her textbooks.

_Elements of Trigonometry… oh, boy, that sounds like fun… Events in World History… yeah, another winner… The scope of he modern novel… ok, who thinks up these names?_

She pauses, seeing a folded piece of paper sitting near the books. Reaching in, she grabs the paper and opens it. Her eyes go a little wider, then she wads the paper up, sticking it in her jeans' pocket.

Shuddering a little, she slams the locker shut, with nary a book in her hand. _Ok, school? Total waste of time right now. I so got better things to do than be put to sleep by some really boring crap I'll never use…_

She looks carefully down one side of the hall, then the other. She's looking out for the little man affectionately known as Principal Snyder. Seeing the coast clear, she quickly shuts the locker, and fading into the thinning crowd, makes her way towards an exit.

She strides quickly down the sidewalk, heading for the main gate. All the while, her brain is working at a frenzied place.

_There's got to be somewhere around this crappy little town where I can find out about him…_ She thinks, approaching the gate, _some little waterhole for the unholy. God, every town has at least one, and if Merrick was right, this is a Hellmouth. Probably a whole section of town devoted to the Bad, Ugly and Slimy. I just gotta find where…._

She reaches the gate, and pulls on it. Locked.

_Damn… now what?_ She looks up at the height… a good 10 feet plus tall. _ I could probably hop it if I get a running…_

"Excuse me, are you lost?" A rather sarcastic voice behind her interrupts her thoughts. She turns to see that lovable munchkin, Principal Snyder, looking officious, arms folded across his chest.

"Er… uhhh…" _Damn, what's his name again? Oh yeah,_" … Principal Snyder. Thank goodness! I was looking for my history class, and I seem to have taken a wrong turn somewhere…"

"I hardly think you'll find it out there, Missy…" Snyder stares at her. "You're the new girl… Summers… yes…"

"That's right. Buffy Summers." Buffy smiles winningly.

"You can save the display of dental hygiene, Ms. Summers," Snyder glares at her. "You'll find I'm not easily buffaloed by the smile of a pretty sophomore." He tilts his head. "Now, maybe it's unclear to you, but that…" He points at the school buildings," contain classrooms. That…" pointing towards the street, "doesn't. However, seeing how you're new here, perhaps you need time to learn the difference. I'm sure an hour or two of detention would give you time to recognize the difference."

"What? I got lost… it's my first day. And you're giving me detention?"

"Oh, please, Ms. Summers," Snyder growls at her. "Perhaps the principal at your last school might've bought that pabulum, but you'll find I'm nobody's fool. I realize that as a student, you're main objective is to get out of school any possible way can. Well, here's a warning. Your tricks won't work with me." He turns, waving her along to follow. "If you'll follow me…"

Buffy follows a long for a few steps, then stops. "Wait, ok, the truth…" _Think, Buffy, think!_

"That would be a novelty."

"Look, there's an emergency at home. I have to go there right away!"

"That's odd," Snyder sneers. "usually, the parents call the school for in case of emergency…"

"Cell phone. I got the call on my cell!"

"Cell phones aren't allowed on campus. I told you that earlier…"

"I know. I told them that. So I hung up immediately, and now I have to go find out what the emergency is!"

"Very amusing, Ms. Summer. Not very bright, but amusing," Snyder turns towards the school," I think you've earned another few days in detention for your cleverness…"

Buffy sees him start off, but instead of following, quietly turns, and running quickly, scales the fence, flips herself over, and lands outside. Seeing Snyder still walking, she quickly disappears up the street.

"… I know you juvenile delinquents think you can pull a fast one on me, but I'm just too clever for you. I hope you'll learn someday that the rules have meaning here at Sunnydale High, and if you break the rules you'll suffer the consequences. Is that clear to you Ms. Summers?"

Snyder takes a few more steps, reaching the school doors, and stops. "I asked, is that clear?" He turns around.

He sees nothing behind him, and his face turns a rather bright red. He turns left, right, and center, and still nothing. He picks a direction, towards the fields, and starts off.

"Ok, Ms. Summers, you want to play games, that's just fine. You can run, but you can't hide. I'll find you, and when I do… you'll still be doing detention while your grandchildren attend school here…"

He turns the corner of the gym, and marches towards the fields, determined to find her.

To be continued.


	26. Chapter 26

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 26 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Ok, Ok, Giles, enough!"

Faith looks at Giles wearily, her face reflecting the strain she's been under all weekend. She pushes some of the papers on the table aside, and lays her head on the table, covering it with her arms.

Giles, despite his own weariness, can't help but feel for his young charge. He walks over to Faith, laying a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I know this must be hard for you, considering everything…"

She looks up at him, not raising her head off the table. "Considering? That's it? Considering?" She chuckles dryly, raising her head. "Gee, you tell me that the father of my girlfriend, the one person I really feel…" She trails off, licking her lips. "… hell, I should've known it. Right? I mean, the last person I felt like this for? Died while freebasing coke in a fucking crack house full of vampires. Now …shit… !" She stands up, walking away, needing to get some distance between them. "You're telling me that my girlfriends father is some kind of big bad, a monster. Perfect… just perfect…"

"Faith, that isn't exactly what I said…"

"I can connect the dots, Giles. Geeze! Something's been happening in Sunnydale not for months, not for years, but decades! You're thinking nearly 200 years. Now tell me, Giles. Except for demons, what's got a shelf life like that? Especially since you figure old Cornell is behind this whole crap… or whatever his … its… name really is." She leans against the bookshelf. All her energy seems to be gone.

"Faith, even if Cornell is something other than human, that's no proof that Cordelia is… she might be completely human. He could've adopted her, using her as cover. She could be perfectly normal."

"Or, she might be just like him, a demon, playing a part…" She glares at the books in front of her. She grabs one, throwing it across the room in frustration and anger. "I… I just can't believe it. I was with her. I slept with her. I felt it. I felt the connection with her… she couldn't be faking it… she… dammit it was REAL! It FELT REAL!!!" She turns to him, her face red, crumpled, close to tears. "She can't be that fucking good an actor, Giles! I don't … I can't believe she's part of it…"

"There's no reason to believe that Cordelia is a part of this," Giles restrains himself from going to her. _She needs to deal with this herself_. " Nothing in my researches suggest she has any knowledge of her father's activities… she may be no more than what she appears: the daughter of the richest man in town…"

Faith turns back towards the shelf, trying to cover her intense turmoil. She stares at the spines of the books before her, the words meaningless.

_It can't be true. She can't be…_ Faith shudders as she remembers the dream she had of Buffy. How intensely real it had seemed, how frightened she'd been… how she'd felt as she felt herself consumed…_ this can't be happening. I can't feel this way about a monster. She can't be a monster!_

The pesky memory of how her slayer sense went crazy when she was near Cordelia at the dance the other night won't go away. _It had to be all the vamps around… I just got confused, and thought…_

"She can't be some monster, Giles. I just won't believe it," Faith turns around, her face morphed into a hard little mask. The only clue to her inner turmoil is her eyes. "I don't care what her 'father' is. She's not…"

Giles can't help noticing she seems to be trying to convince herself more than him.

"I only know she's very fond of you, Faith," Giles says quietly. "She proved that Saturday night. She could've denied the facts, said they were false or faked. But she stood up, and admitted her feelings for you, though it cost her significantly."

Faith moves away from the bookshelf, and walks back towards the table. An outward calm has settled over her. She seems to have composed herself, though Giles can still sense a tension just below the surface.

"I won't do it," Faith says simply.

"I don't understand."

"I won't kill her. If it comes to that, I won't. I can't. You'll have to do it, or Angel. But I can't…" She bites her lip, holding back the emotions. "… won't do it."

"Faith, I'm sure it won't come to …"

"I'm just telling you. I won't do it!" Faith snaps at him. She closes her eyes, recovering her calm. "So, what do I do now?"

"We have all this evidence that he's behind what's going on in Sunnydale," Giles takes her cue, getting back to business. "But I wish I had a clearer idea of why. What his plans are." He stops in front of her. "That's why I want you to go to his estate, maybe look around a little…"

"Oh, right. I'm to look for that secret journal where, like all good bad guys, he writes down his secret master plan."

"I really don't think the sarcasm is necessary, Faith," Giles admonishes her. "I'm simply saying we might be able to find some clues as to what he's up to. Why he's assembled together the things he has."

"I thought that was _your_ job, Giles. The gathering of the facts, the putting together the puzzle. Then you bring me in, the muscle, to defeat the bad guy." She shrugs," then we party, right?"

"Faith, I know this is hard for you, and I wouldn't ask you to do it if it weren't important," Giles' tone turns a little severe. "like it or not, this is our mission, this is what we do. You have to put your personal feelings aside for the moment, and concentrate on the task at hand."

"I got it, Giles," Faith rises, her tone cold. "I know my job. I don't need the rah rah speech. Just kinda funny," Faith walks over to him, looking up at him. Her eyes are ice cold. "This is our mission, but I'm the one putting myself out there, while you're back here, reading the books and sipping tea…" Her nostrils flare. "And hey, if I get killed, no big. I mean, they'll just call another slayer…"

Maybe it's the lack of sleep, or the fact that his nerves are drawn tighter than a tuned violin's strings. Or maybe because he'd just been thinking about his wife or daughter. But Faith's remark cut deep; deeper than it should've. Without thinking, he slaps her across the face.

"How dare you," He says, his anger rising.

Faith just stares at him, seemingly not feeling the slap. Then she touches her reddening cheek.

"Nice to know ya care, Jeeves," She mocks him. She smiles, but it never reaches her eyes. "I'll see ya."

She turns, and strides quickly towards the library doors. Reaching them, she stops and turns back.

"Gotta clue for ya, Giles," She calls across the library.

"What would that be?" Giles, his own voice taking on a chilly tone.

"You don't know nothing about what I feel," She turns, and bursts through the doors, walking away.

Giles watches as the doors slowly stop swinging, and frowns.

_If only…_

He turns, and walks towards the stairs.

2

"CRAP!"

Walter Kendall curses, and gets down on his knees, trying to retrieve his books and papers.

_God, can you get any clumsier? Maybe if you didn't try to carry everything at once, dork! _ Walter sighs, scrambling around to catch loose and flying papers. _Shut UP! I don't NEED to channel Harmony! I live with her! Isn't that torture enough?_

Walter is having a bad , very bad day. On top of a bad week, which leads to the bad month, and bad year and bad life he's lived up to now.

_Can't I get cut a break here anywhere? Is it MY fault that my sister happens to be Harmony Kendall? Clueless cheerleader, walking disaster zone? I sure didn't want _her_ as a sister… but every time she does something loony, guess who pays for it? Harm? Oh, no, Harm never pays. She's protected by the queen bitch herself. Oh no, it's good old Walt that pays, because it's EASY to pick on the geekazoid, right?_

Walter isn't loving his life. From his point of view, his parents, Roger and Cynthia Kendall are vapid, unapologetic social climbers who early on hooked their star to the Chase wagon, pulling them along as that family rose in power and influence in Sunnydale. Harmony is their 'perfect' daughter, a chip off the old DNA block, perfectly attuned to their inanities. The suck up, clueless, vapid gene is well developed in her. She is the perfect daughter to Roger and Cynthia.

Walter, on the other hand, is the epitome of disappointment for the Kendalls. Not interested in social standing, or social anything, he pretty much goes his own way. The way of perfect geekdom. Cursed with a curious mind and lack of social or physical grace, he never fails to let down his socially conscious parents. Their only hope, from their perspective, is that he'll someday grow out of his current obsession with all things scientific, lose his fascination with computers, and actually develop the ability to walk without tripping over his own laces.

_It must be trolls,_ Walter concludes in his own, Tolkien-laced brand of logic,_ trolls must've switched me and the REAL Walter Kendall at birth. Somewhere out there is a clueless, perfectly groomed golden haired child stumbling about, confusing my real parents as to his lack of interest in anything but social climbing and parties. It's just not fair…_

Finally gathering his mess together, he lifts it up, only to have some papers fly off from the bundle. Sighing, he weights the bundle with some books, and goes off in pursuit of the errant sheaves.

_Can it get any worse? All weekend it's been "Where's Harmony? Where's Harmony?" Like, I know? Not my fault that the bimbo without a brain got lost at the homecoming dance, and stayed lost! If, for once, she'd followed me, instead of being a stubborn cow, she'd be… here now. Not that I'm saying I want her here, just then everyone would LEAVE ME ALONE! God, if I hear "Where's Harmony" one more time…_

Walter, seeing the bunch of pages he's lost, kneels down to pick them up. He's stopped when a well shaped foot, encased in a 500 dollar Gucci pump descends on the pile, holding them down.

His eyes travel up the perfect leg, encased in coffee colored stockings, up past the designer skirt and well filled out and obviously expensive blouse to a rather bemused face. The face of Cordelia Chase, looking down on him with some askance.

"Hey, Walter. Where's Harm?"

Walter explodes from his kneeling position, pulling the papers roughly from under Cordelia's heel, tearing the pages and almost tripping her in the process.

"God, I don't know! Ok? I don't know where Harmony is. Why does EVERYONE keep asking me that? What do I look like, the Harmony Information Service? Go ask someone else, look around, open your eyes. Just quit asking me!!!!"

"Well, gee, don't have a Guernsey, ok? I just asked! You could've just said I don't know," Cordelia, recovering from her near flip, snaps. "Can you get much ruder?"

"Sorry," Walter grumbles, looking at the torn pages in his hand. "I'm just so tired of everyone asking me about HER! I mean, the jocks, when I couldn't tell them, decided to use me as a toilet brush, you know?" He looks at her, and realizes that she would _never_ know. "Never mind, why am I telling you this? Just leave me alone. I don't know, and I don't care where she is!"

Grabbing his bundle, he starts off.

Cordelia's nose twitches. _Something's definitely wrong with the geek here._

"Walter… Walter, wait!" Cordelia calls out, following him. "Geeze, stop, would you?"

"Why? So you can have some of your jock friends mess me up? No thanks, had my quota for today. Go pick on someone your own species, ok?"

"Hey, look, what's up? What's wrong? You're acting weird, even for you."

"Nothing!" Walter feels cornered, trapped. "Look, I'm sorry for what she did, ok? She made me help her. I didn't want to, but she… oh, screw it! Never mind. Just… leave me alone!" He breaks away.

Cordelia is having none of that, however, and hurries past him, turning and blocking his way.

"Walter, stop! What is it? What're you hiding?"

"I'm NOT HIDING ANYTHING!" He yells. Strangely, instead of galvanizing him, the yell seems to drain him of energy. He slumps, his shoulders rounding further. He looks at Cordelia with round eyes. "We… Harm and I… were running through the dark, trying to get out. She was giving me her usual ration of crap, and I guess I got mad. We kinda fought, and she slapped me. She called me names, and I… I ran away, leaving her. After that, I didn't see her. Nobody saw her. I…" he trails off, his voice going lower. "I think something happened to her… she …she's been gone all weekend, and today. The parentals are beside themselves…" His expression turns bitter. "yeah, and if I went missing, they probably wouldn't even notice…"

"Walter…" Cordelia reaches out, seeing his distress.

"No… no," he suddenly seems to come alive. "just go away, ok? You want to find her? Well find her. Just leave me out of it! Just leave me alone!"

Looking angry, frustrated and scared, Walter breaks away, almost running towards the school building.

Cordelia watches him go, a slightly puzzled look on her face.

"Well, he was freaked."

"Yeah, what did you do to him, anyway?"

_Oh, just great._

Cordelia turns to see Willow and Xander standing behind her, looking off in the direction Walter disappeared. She frowns.

"You two? Again? Don't you have elsewhere to be?"

"She seems grumpy, doesn't she?" Xander turns to Willow.

"Yeah, must be what scared off Walter, " Willow turns to her. "Why're you picking on poor Walter, anyway?"

"It's Cordelia, Will," Xander shrugs. "Since when has she needed a reason?"

"True. Still, I thought maybe there _was _ a reason… not just a drive by ego crushing. So, was there a reason?"

Xander and Willow look at her, expectantly.

"Hey, I wasn't picking on him!" Cordelia complains, "And since when have I had to explain myself to you two?"

"You don't, I guess," Xander says, "but we thought you might be looking for Harmony…"

"Yeah, considering what she did to you at the homecoming dance Saturday…"

"God, I'm so sorry I missed that," Willow says, smirking. "But anyway, we thought we'd tell you…"

"… that he probably doesn't have a clue, since Harmony's been missing since Saturday night…"

"Well, Duh, I know that…" Cordelia says.

"But I guess it's too late to spare Walter… he might be upset, seeing how his sister is missing…" Willow says. "Kinda insensitive, don't you think?"

"Like, she'd notice?" Xander asks.

Willow shrugs.

Cordelia looks at the two of them, and shakes her head. Surprisingly, a smile breaks out on her face. It's a rather hard smile.

"You two," She almost chuckles, "… you're so smug, aren't you? Thinking you're better than me. Loving that I'm getting my 'comeuppance', right? Well, here's a clue. You're not! You're no better than I am!"

"Excuse me?"

"Is that so? At least I don't go around…"

"What, Xander Harris? You don't go around what? Gossiping about people? Give me a break. You both do, and if you're even the tiniest bit honest with yourself, you'd know that's true. You don't judge people? Please! You've been judging me and my friends for _years._ What do you really know about us?" She stands there, arms folded across her chest. "Well?"

Xander and Willow look uncomfortable. They look at each other, and then back at Cordelia. In turn, each starts to say something, then closes their mouths.

"Uh-huh. Oh, and you don't think you go around hurting people? Well, guess again, guys. Because you might think your little comments and snide remarks aren't noticed, but they are. You're as willing to tear someone down as any cheerleader or jock I've ever seen. So, don't feel so morally superior, guys, because frankly, you're not."

Willow and Xander stand there, stunned. Their mouths are slightly open.

"Would you look at the time?" Cordelia says, consulting her watch. "Gotta run. Nice chatting with you!"

Cordelia turns, and starts towards the school buildings. She gets about halfway when she turns around, to see Xander and Willow following a discrete distance behind. She stops, putting her hands on her hips.

"Where do you think you're going?" She stares at them. "Are you following me?"

"What?"

"No, why would we follow you?"

"We… we just have to get to class," Willow points at the buildings.

"Find another way," Cordelia says firmly.

"But…"

"Go on, go!"

Willow and Xander look at each other, puzzled. Then they hesitantly turn, and start walking in another direction.

"Geeks, I swear," Cordelia turns, and quickly strides through the doors of the building.

Reaching the hallway, she makes her way towards her locker. She stops dead when she sees something written on it. In large, bold letters:

**DYKE!**

She stands there for a moment, her confidence draining out of her. Her shoulders slump, and she turns away, biting her lip. Feeling the hot tears coming, she clenches her fists, trying to regain control.

_It's just stupid losers who did that. They're nothing, they mean nothing. It means nothing._

But it doesn't make it better. The word is burned in on her brain.

**DYKE!**

Feeling suddenly shaky, she turns seeing some students wandering in. She hurries away before they see the word, and of course, start laughing at her.

She turns the corner, desperately looking for a bathroom or somewhere where she can be alone for a moment. Somewhere to pull herself together.

She can't believe how much seeing that painted on her locker hurt.

**DYKE!**

_God, where are the bathrooms in this place? What if someone had an emergency!_ She feels her breathing becoming irregular, her breath hitching in her lungs. She knows a cry when it's coming on, and the last thing, the VERY LAST thing she wants is for someone to see her crying. _I won't! I won't give them the satisfaction! I'm Cordelia Chase! They can't hurt me, they can't touch me!_

Yet, despite her toughness, she can't deny the tears starting to blur her vision. _God, I won't do this here! I won't!_ Through the thickening haze, she sees the doors the library ahead. _Faith! Maybe… god I hope she's there. She's gotta be there, she works there, right? Maybe she'll… god, I just need her to…_

She needs to be held. If ever in her life Cordelia needed to be held, now was the time. Held and told it's all right, everything will be all right. _ I just gotta get there…_

She pushes through the doors, rushing quickly into the library. She expects to see Faith, as usual, occupying the rear reading table, a stack of books beside her, reading.

Instead, she sees no one. The table is empty; no books, no Faith. She stands there, as if not believing her own eyes.

_God, where is she? I need her, where the heck IS she?_

"Can I help you, Cordelia?"

Cordelia almost jumps out of her skin. She whirls around to see Giles standing behind the check out counter.

"Giles! What're you doing? Where'd you come from?"

"I was sorting some files…" He points below the counter. "When I heard someone enter. So I stood up…"

"Well, don't sneak up on people like that!"

"I'm very sorry if I startled you, Cordelia," Giles removes his glasses and cleans them. "Was there something I could help you with?" He replaces his glasses.

"Faith? Where is she? I need.. is she around?"

"I'm sorry, but I sent Faith out on an errand. Can I help you?"

"No, I just… really needed to talk to her… will she be back soon?"

"I really don't know, " Giles scrutinizes her, noting her coloring and expression. "Are you sure I can't assist you?"

"No, no, I just really needed to… I better go. Gotta get to class…" Distracted, Cordelia starts towards the door.

"Did you want to leave a message for her?"

"No! I… bye… gotta go!" Cordelia quickly exits, the doors swinging behind her.

_Strange girl…_

Sighing, he lowers down to continue filing.

Cordelia sees the crowd has built up in the hallway. She starts towards her locker, then stops. _No way, no way I'm going back there. Not now, anyway._

Today has just been too much for her. All day, it's been whispers and laughter. Whenever she approached a group, it would suddenly go quiet… only to pick up again after she passed by.

And the stares. They were the worst. She felt like the display of a particularly ugly and strange looking bug.

_I can't do this. I'm done. I gotta get outta here…_

She weaves her way through the crowd, making for the exit. As she passes her locker, she sees a group of her friends standing around it, laughing. Ducking her head, she pushes on, finally breaking free of the crowd.

Looking around, feeling paranoid, she notices no one looking at her. She slips quietly through the exit.

3

Buffy stands hesitantly before the motel room in front of her.

_God, this place is a dump. What's he doing here?_ She wrinkles her nose, as if smelling something bad. _Maybe I got the wrong place…_

She takes the note she wadded up in her jeans, and smoothes it out, reading the contents again.

_**Buffy,**_

_**I need to see you. It's important. I'm staying at the Sunnydale Star Motor Inn , room 7. Please come as soon as you can**_

_**Merrick**_

Buffy looks again at the motel sign, and sighs. _This is it._

Sighing, she knocks on the door, and folds her arms, waiting.

Inside, she can hear someone moving about. Then there's a pause, followed by the click of locks being opened, and a chain being pulled.

The door opens wide, and there stands Merrick, looking a little flushed.

"Buffy, come in. I wasn't expecting you so soon," Merrick steps back, waving his arm to invite her in. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

"You're note said come ASAP. So, I did."

Buffy walks in, and frowns a little. The place looks like a tornado hit it, food containers and papers and junk everywhere. She discretely moves some stuff off an easy chair that looks like it was purchased direct from the Goodwill, and sits, facing the bed.

"I meant, once you got out of school. I didn't mean for you to skip school… "

"Believe me, there's _nothing _in school I'm gonna tragically miss," Buffy says, with some disparagement. "and your note said it was important…" Her face hardens. "Did you find out something about Angelus? Maybe find him so I can stake his skanky ass?"

"Well, I'm positive he's here," Merrick says as he walks towards the bed. He notes the magazine laying open, and quickly closes it, moving it from sight. "However, as to where he is right now…no, I haven't found his nest… but I have more disturbing news…"

"More disturbing than not knowing where he is so I can dust him?" Buffy's voice is harsh. "That bastard has to die, yesterday. Every second longer that … thing… lives is an insult. I want him dead, now!"

"Patience, Buffy!" Merrick chides her. "We'll get him, but you have to be patient. This isn't any ordinary grunt and growl vamp we're talking about. Angelus is crafty. We have to plan this right, or he might slip our grasp."

"Patience my butt!" Buffy fumes, standing up. "He's a vampire, right? He sucks blood, he kills people, and if I stake him, he's Hoover material. What's the big?"

"The 'big' as you put it, is that it seems he's working with someone else…"

"Ok, another vamp. Big whoop. It's a two for one sale; dust one, get one free. So?"

"Not a vampire, Buffy. A human… at least, I think it's a human. And that can spell some trouble for us…"

"I don't care if he's working with Mother Teresa! If this moron gets in my way, I'll just take care of him or her too…"

"Buffy, we're not vigilantes! We don't take the law into our own hands…" Merrick looks at her severely. "There are laws to deal with the matter. And anyway, from what I've heard, it's not so simple."

"Ok, no killing the moron, but I'll rough him up a little, and you can turn him over to the police…"

"That's just it, Buffy. I don't know if he, or she, is aware of Angelus' true nature. From what I hear, Angelus has duped this individual, making him believe that _he_ is the good guy…"

"Exactly how stupid is this 'tard, anyway? Angelus is a vampire. Everyone knows vampires are evil…"

"I told you, Angelus is clever. He's convinced this person that he has a soul…"

Buffy looks at Merrick, and bursts out laughing. " A soul? C'mon, who'd be stupid enough to believe a vampire with a soul? That makes as much sense as a fish needing a bicycle!"

Merrick sighs. "Buffy, you have to learn that everything in this world isn't black and white. There's lots of gray area out there. And that makes for doubt, and Angelus is perfect at exploiting doubt. He's a consummate actor, and can play the part of a ' tortured, guilt ridden' vampire to perfection. This isn't the first time he's pulled this stunt. He needs this person to keep an eye on things when he can't… like now, during the daylight."

"It still doesn't wash, Merrick," Buffy says, some doubt in her voice. "Why would a civilian want to help a vampire, soul or not? Never mind, the fact that most people don't believe in the pointy tooth crowd. Why would he bother?"

Merrick hesitates. He looks uncomfortable.

"What? What aren't you telling me?" Buffy presses him.

"Nothing…" Merrick looks away. "Maybe I've said too much. Maybe I shouldn't have told you…"

"Merrick! For god sakes, you're my watcher! You're supposed to keep me informed on things. How can I do my job if I don't know what's going on? What's going on? What aren't you telling me?"

"Buffy, I'm not absolutely sure of my information. I might be in error…"

"So what? If things change, cool. But leaving me in the dark totally? Is only going to get me killed. Is that what you want?"

"No, of course not," Merrick looks at her with a concerned expression. "Thing is, Buffy. This person… helping Angelus? Isn't a civilian."

"What? What're you talking about?"

"It distresses me, to think that a member of the council could be fooled so easily…"

"Wait a minute… you're telling me a member of the watcher's council is helping Angelus?" Buffy thinks for a moment. "Wait, that doesn't make any sense, either. Why would a watcher be here, anyway?"

"Sunnydale is located on top of an active Hellmouth, Buffy. The council keeps a member on or near a Hellmouth, to keep track of any strange occurrences or patterns that might happen. That way, we can keep abreast of the enemy, so to speak, and bring in the slayer if need be…"

"Ok, I'm guessing that makes sense…" Buffy still sounds doubtful. "But what the heck is a Hellmouth, anyway?"

"It's a mystical portal, between our reality, and the various hell dimensions that abut our plane. Essentially, it's a gateway between the dimensions. Fortunately, for mankind's sake, it's shut tight most of the time. Still, it poses a potential threat…"

"… and that's why you have a watcher on hand. In case something starts to happen?"

"Yes, something like that…"

"But that doesn't explain why any watcher in his right mind would team up with a vampire… soul, or no soul…"

"Angelus has convinced the watcher that there's a great danger coming. Something along the lines of an apocalypse… and that he can help avert this danger…" Merrick shakes his head. "Of course, it's nonsense, absolute fiction… but the watcher is convinced that Angelus is a friend… and he's sided with Angelus."

Buffy is holding her head, as if it hurts. "How can anyone, especially a watcher, be so stupid as to believe something like that?"

"I told you, Buffy. Things are not always black and white. Certain prophecies do predict a coming apocalypse… some even making vague reference to "A land in the west, yet unknown, from which the doom will come…" Considering most of these were written hundreds, if not thousands of years ago, that would be just vague enough to indicate America as a potential place of the end of days."

"So, there might actually _be_ an apocalypse coming?" Buffy looks pained.

"Yes, and no."

"Ok, can you make that any more vague?"

"What I'm saying is, most of the prophecies that point to such an apocalypse have been debunked. Most are thought to be the ravings of lunatics."

"Most?"

"There are a few that aren't totally discounted… but still, the chances of an actual apocalypse arising from here are slim…"

"But this watcher… this one helping Angelus… thinks they might be legitimate? Why?"

"Well, Buffy…" Merrick again looks pained. "We fear that perhaps, the mystical forces of the Hellmouth might've had an effect on his mind. That, and a personal tragedy he suffered years ago… may have caused him to … well, rebel isn't exactly the right word. But we feel he might not be reasoning quite rationally…"

"You're saying he's a loon…as I said, like the type that would believe a vampire could actually be a good guy…"

"That's harsh, Buffy. He's lost his family…and Angelus has promised to help him find the creature that did it…"

Buffy's face softens, just a hair. "Ok, I can see how perhaps that might affect his judgment…I can understand how he feels…" She struggles a bit, and continues. "But that doesn't excuse him…"

"I understand, Buffy. But you see we can't just treat him like a criminal. After all, Rupert Giles has a reputation in the council…"

"Rupert Giles? That's his name?" Buffy jumps on it. She thinks a minute. "Wait a second, he's the librarian at Sunnydale High. I was introduced to him this morning…"

"Damn!" Merrick curses himself. "I didn't mean to name names. As I said, my information isn't complete. You can't jump to conclusions here, Buffy…"

"He's the school librarian. You're telling me he's a watcher, too?"

"Yes… being the librarian is a cover, Buffy. It would be suspicious, him being here, otherwise. He has to blend into the community to keep his mission covert…"

Buffy sits, looking a little weary. She rubs her temples. "This is beginning to sound like a cheap action movie…"

"There's more…"

"Why did I know you were gonna say that?"

"Thing is, Buffy, we have to be careful about approaching Mr. Giles. Confronting him with his delusion, so to speak. You see, he's convinced…" Merrick pauses for effect,"… that he's the watcher for the current slayer…"

"WHAT!" Buffy's eyes almost seem to pop.

"Angelus, as I said, is very clever. He's enlisted what we think is a shape shifting demon to pose as the slayer…"

"Whoa… you mean there's something … a demon… running around looking like me?!?!"

"No… I mean, posing as the slayer just before you…" He looks grave. "You remember you were called quite suddenly…"

"Yes…"

"We think Angelus might've had the _real_ slayer killed, and substituted the demon to pose for her… so, as far as Mr. Giles knows, this demon _is_ the slayer…"

"But… _I'm the slayer!_ " Buffy almost yells it out.

"Yes, we know that, but Rupert Giles doesn't. And considering his mental condition, he might be disposed to think you're the fraud…"

"Ok, now I know I'm in an action movie. This is beyond ridiculous! We have to …"

"Buffy, despite his…problems, Rupert Giles is still respected in the Watcher's council. He has a lot of powerful friends. And frankly, as of yet… no one but a few of us believes that this 'slayer' of Giles is anything but the genuine article. Until we can prove the old slayer's death, we have to come up with another explanation for you…"

"Like what? I popped out of a crackerjack box or something…?"

"I don't know yet!" Merrick snaps, a little irritated. "I have to think about it, meet with Mr. Giles… see what I'll be able to tell him ,while not giving away your true mission here. I don't want you to get killed, ok?!"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Merrick," Buffy says contritely. "I know you're just trying to help. It's just that I want Billy's murderer so badly…"

"I know, Buffy. I do to. I liked Billy. And we'll get him. We just have to be careful for now. So, and I can't put this strongly enough, for now, let NO ONE know who you are, ok?"

Buffy nods. "OF course, got it. But…" She looks at Merrick, "I can't just sit around on my hands. I gotta do something…"

"I know… and I have no problem with you looking around, searching for Angelus' nest… just be careful, and avoid running into this 'slayer' of Rupert's. at least, until I have a chance to make him aware of your presence here…"

"Ok, ok, I'll be careful. Not an idiot. But, try to do it quick, ok? I don't wanna have to be skulking around too long. I don't do skulk too good…"

_That's a fact,_ Merrick thinks, _that would take brains, my dear. Something you seem to be sadly lacking in._

"I promise, Buffy. I'll make it known as quickly as I can. For now, lay low, ok?"

"Ok…" Buffy gets up, heading towards the door. "Guess I better get going…"

"Ok, and don't miss anymore school, ok? I don't want you getting in trouble, calling attention to yourself."

"Right, no worries. Going back now, ok?"

"Good."

_And if you believe that, I've got a great bridge in San Francisco I'd love to sell you,_ Buffy thinks. _Merrick. Good guy, not so tops in the brains department._

"I'll see you soon, Buffy."

"Right, bye!"

Buffy exits quickly through the door.

Merrick waits awhile, then picking up his cell phone, presses a number on his speed dialer.

"Hello? Yes, it's Merrick. Yes, I've talked to her… and she's bought it, hook, line and sinker… yes… ok, I know the next part, don't worry. Right…right… bye."

Merrick closes the phone, a small smile gracing his face. He's just thinking of all the money that will soon be his.

He leans back on the bed, and picking up his magazine, begins to peruse it.

4

"Ok, what's wrong with this picture?"

Faith is sitting, rather uncomfortably, up a tree overlooking the Chase estate. She's been in the tree for a good half an hour or more, and she's puzzled. Something's very wrong here.

_Ok, this guy is rich. Billionaire boy's club rich. If he owns half of what Giles showed me, he's rolling in it. So, where are the security people? I figured he'd have his own little private army around the house, keeping the locals out. But I've been sitting here forever, and not one dude with the wire in the ear and mirror sunglasses has shown up. What's the deal?_

Slithering out of the tree, down to terra firma, she scans the yard again. _Ok, Faith. It's your lucky day. Why're you looking Sea biscuit in the mouth, huh? You wanna get caught?_

Faith didn't like being here. She thought, despite his evidence, Giles was wrong. _Not saying Mr. Chase is any saint, but some kind of … c'mon, that's just nuts. Giles is just seeing demons where there aren't any. I mean, some big daddy demon controlling the town? Can you say, paranoid?_

Still, Faith was uneasy. Something was going on in Sunnydale. The weirdness, and no one seeming to notice. The various attacks, especially the one at school the other night. _Oh, and the weird dreams, and the weirder thing that happened Saturday night? Forget about those? Something's going down, but that doesn't mean Cor's dad is behind it, does it? I mean, that would mean, if he's not exactly human…_

She doesn't want to go there. She really doesn't. Just like, she doesn't want to be here. It's too creepy… way too creepy for her.

_Fuck, let's just do this. Get it done. A little B&E, snoop around, and prove that Giles has been listening to Art Bell way too much… _

Cordelia starts towards the house, striding quickly and purposefully. She's determined to get in, look around, and get out before anyone can catch her. Especially Cordelia. _Yeah, how'm I gonna explain that one, huh? 'Oh, sorry, hon. But Giles thinks your daddy is some big bad, and hey, I'm here to get the goods.' Oh yeah, that'll be good… uh huh…_

The closer she draws to the house, however, the slower she moves. She feels almost as if she's moving through Jell-o. Each step closer is harder, and harder. And she can't quite think straight. Her mind seems all fogged up, like the beach in the morning.

Finally, still a good distance from the main house, she just stops. She looks around, her brow furrowed and frowning.

_Why am I here again? I don't… want to be here… this is …wrong… something's very wrong… I shouldn't be here… this… No! NO! Giles wants me here… but… I should go… _

She turns around, and starts away. Then she stops, again looking confused. _Where the hell am I going? I need to do this, get it over with. Why am I going back to the wall? What…_

She turns around, and starts towards the house. Again, after just a couple of yards, she stops.

_I… can't… think… all I know is that this is… wrong…_

Suddenly, without warning, she feels something grab at her legs. Her heart starts to pound in her chest when she looks down and realizes she's sinking into the earth.

"What the fuck!?" She cries out, struggling to free herself. It's useless, however. The ground around her is like concrete, and she's stuck… and slowly sinking. The earth is up to her knees, now. Panicking, she starts to struggle harder.

"That won't help you, you know." A voice comes from behind her.

"Help… please help me… there must be like quicksand here… " Faith, not seeing the man, only hearing the voice, calls out. "Be careful, you might get caught too…" She sinks lower… now she's up to her waist.

"I wouldn't worry about that, too much. That isn't meant for me, only you."

Faith feels a chill in her heart. She tries to look around, but she's halfway up her arms now, and is stuck fast.

"What… what're you talking about?"

"Oh, dear. I thought I was rather clear. This little trap is for you… and you just walked right into it… " The voice moves around her, and Faith sees a tall man with dark hair, dressed in a business suit, standing in front of her.

In front, and because of her sinking into the earth, somewhat above her. He squats down so they're more level.

"Are you comfortable?" He asks, solicitously.

"Are you nuts? I'm sunk in the earth here. Get help!"

"Why would I want to do that? I put you there." He shakes his head. "You're not awfully bright, are you? I told you, this trap is for you. I guess listening isn't one of your many talents. A pity, that."

"Who in the fuck are you?" Faith struggles, trying to dig her way out.

"Why are you doing that? You can't get out. Not until I let you out. The more you struggle, the more you sink…" he grabs her, pulling her back up. She's sunk to her neck. He pulls her so she's a little higher up. "Wouldn't do for you to sink and smother, now would it? At least, not yet." He smiles at her.

"Ok, I'll repeat myself. Who in the FUCK ARE YOU?"

"You are the feisty one, aren't you? Good…" He pats her on the head. "Well, I guess I should introduce myself." He stands up, towering over her now. "My name is Cornell Chase. And you, I would guess, are Faith. Is that right?"

"Bingo. And if I ever get outta here, I'm gonna wipe that smile off your face, you smug bastard."

"Oh, I hardly think that'll happen. Would you like to try?"

Suddenly, Faith finds herself out of her earthy prison. She looks at the man, who is standing smirking at her, and then jumps at him.

And through him, hitting the ground behind him.

"Tsk, tsk. Now, didn't I tell you so?" he turns around, and grabbing her, sets her on her feet. "Don't you feel rather stupid now?"

"I feel… " Faith doesn't finish. She kicks out, and again, goes right through him. "Goddamn it, hold still!"

"You're rather the stubborn one, aren't you?" Cornell chuckles. "You can't touch me, you fool. Didn't I tell you that?"

"Ok, so if I can't touch you, why the thing with sinking me in the earth?"

Cornell shrugs. "I just wanted to. It amused me, and anyway, I'm not a fan of pointless violence…"

Suddenly, Faith is once again trapped in the Earth.

"… it's so pointless, don't you see?"

"What the fuck is going on? Who… what are you?"

"I hardly think you have the mental capacity to grasp exactly what I am. Why don't you just consider me a human, for now… "

"Yeah, right. And I'm the tooth fairy."

"I hardly think so. After all, the tooth fairy has a purpose. To ease children through the pain of losing their baby teeth. You, on the other hand, have very little use, as I can see…"

"You don't know the half of it, pal…"

"Au, contraire, ma chéri, I know the whole of it. You're the slayer, right? The chosen one… let's see, how does that little ditty go, again? ' The one girl, in all the world, with the power to fight the vampires, and the forces of darkness…" rather melodramatic, and kind of puffery, don't you think? Considering…" he shrugs, indicating her predicament.

Faith glares at him. Inside, her heart is pounding in her chest.

"Now, now, ill temper simply won't do. I'm really trying to be nice here. After all, you _are_ trespassing on my property. I'm rather the injured party here, in the eyes of the law…" He squats down in front of her. "Never mind that you're rather taking advantage of my daughter…"

"Ok, pal, really not following you here…"

"Oh, don't be dense, child. I know very well what you and Cordelia are up to. I'm not a fool, you know."

"You're losing me here…"

Cornell proceeds to describe in excruciating detail Cordelia's and Faith's last sexual encounter. Faith feels the blood drain out of her face.

"So, you see, young lady, I have every right to be upset with you. To do awful things to you…" he leans in closer. "I could even kill you, and be justified, I think…" he reaches over, and touches her head with his hand.

Violent scenes of her death, including dismemberment, evisceration and rape/ torture flood through her head. The sights, sounds and smells are so real, so close, she feels as if she's lived through each one of them. She almost blacks out from the experience.

She's brought back to consciousness by a couple of hard slaps across the face. Cornell is staring at her intently.

"Listen to me, you little fool. I know why you're here. You're here to find some evidence about what I really am. And hopefully, to find out my plans. Like all of your species, you hurry and scurry around, looking here and there, trying to save your pathetic hides. Well, I'll give you this. Congratulations, you found me out. I'm the bad guy." He smiles evilly at her.

"So, what's your plan? Gonna destroy the world, or something?"

"Oh, no, no, no! No telling now. That would ruin the surprise, don't you see? And what fun would it be, if not a surprise. No, sorry… I'm not telling."

"Well, hell. You're gonna kill me, who'm I gonna tell?"

"Oh, no, dear girl. You have it all wrong… but then, why should I expect differently. I'm not going to kill you… not yet, anyway…" He smiles broadly. "You'll have plenty of time to go blabbing things to your watcher. So, for now, I think I'll just keep my cards close to the vest, so to speak."

Faith eyes him carefully.

"Know what I think?"

"Oh, do tell. This should be amusing."

"I think you're scared. Oh sure, you're some kinda big baddy, I'm guessing, but frankly, I don't think you're anywhere near as sure what you're gonna try to pull off is gonna work. So, you're playing games, trying to frighten me and Giles off… cuz frankly, if we knew what you were up to, we'd be able to stop you. I think you're running scared, and that's what this is all about…"

Cornell laughs heartily.

"I have to admit, you're rather amusing. I'm almost going to regret having to kill you… almost… you are rather fun, in a crude, limited mentality way…"

Suddenly, Faith is pulled from the ground. She's lifted high, very high above the estate. Just as suddenly, the support vanishes.

She falls, feeling the wind rushing past her. Her ears ache, and she braces for what is probably going to be fatal impact.

And just as suddenly, she stops. She hangs less that 5 feet off the ground. Her heart nearly stops right then.

Almost gently, she floats to the ground. She finds herself standing upright, facing Cornell.

"Now, wasn't that fun? I know I had fun. But, I'm getting bored now, so I think I'll just be toddling off…" He gives her a once over with an amused expression on his face. "Oh, and if you want some advice?"

"What? Get out of town?"

"Oh, no, much too late for that. Actually, I was just going to say, duck…"

"Huh?"

Faith feels a hand on her shoulder, and she turns.

The last thing she sees before the world goes black is a fist slamming into her face.

That last thing she hears? Mocking laughter fading slowly as she loses consciousness.

To be continued.


	27. Chapter 27

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 27 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordelia Chase is feeling much better.

Pulling her car up to the gate, she stops, setting the brake. She's humming a little tune to herself; always a sign that things are looking up.

She's been shopping; that's obvious from the packages strewn over the back seat. She looks at them, and smiles.

_Hey, I've been through hell today. I deserve some goodness here!_

She reaches for her purse, and opens it. She digs around, looking for her remote control for the gates. When it doesn't show up immediately, she makes an impatient noise, and digs further. It takes about 3 minutes of assiduous searching to realize she doesn't have it.

It's then she remembers she left it in the small clutch purse she had Saturday night. She was in such a hurry this morning, and so anxious about what would happen, she forgot to transfer it over.

"God, Cordelia, could you be more of a tard?"

Grumbling, she sets the parking brake, cuts the engine, and hops out of the car.

She walks to a small speaker phone by the gate, and presses a button. The sound of a phone ringing can be heard.

"Yes?" A tinny voice comes over the speaker.

"It's Cordelia. Open the gate."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Cordelia isn't home. Would you like to leave a message for her?"

"No, THIS is Cordelia, Arthur. I'm at the front gate! I forgot my remote. Can you buzz me in, please?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, Miss Cordelia. Of course. We've had a bit of excitement here, and we're all rather rattled."

"Excitement? What? Did Mrs. French's soufflé fall again?" Cordelia teases.

"Hardly, Miss Cordelia," Arthur's tone is somewhat haughty and slightly offended. "It seems Mr. Chases' houseguest… Miss Summers?… caught an intruder on the grounds, and we're just trying to decide what to do …"

"I'm sorry, did you say, intruder? Buffy caught an intruder?" Cordelia looks confused. _ Buffy? That little bit of nothing? Never mind she's supposed to be in school and what the hell is she doing here, but really? Who did she catch? Some 5 year old kid?_

"Yes, rather. It seems the young woman Miss Summers caught was having some sort of fit on the lawn. She attempted to help her up, but there was a scuffle, and Miss Summers managed to subdue her, but we had to tie her up… for our safety. No telling what she would do…"

Cordelia shakes her head. _Buffy took on a full sized person? Must be stronger than she looks._

"Well, why didn't you call the police?"

"That's what I wanted to do. But …"

"But?"

"Well, the strange thing is, the young woman… the intruder… insists she knows you…"

"Excuse me? She knows me? Why didn't she just come to the gate?"

"She wasn't exactly clear about that. Frankly, she looks a bit… dazed. And dirty to boot. Probably some kind of homeless person. Personally, I still think we should call the police, despite her claiming to know you…"

Cordelia sighs. _God, this is the last thing I need today. Still, with dad away in L.A. I suppose I gotta deal with it._

"Wait until I get there. Then we'll decide what to do."

"Very good, Miss Cordelia," A very relieved sounding Arthur replies.

"Ok, so, buzz me in?"

"Of course, Miss."

There's a loud buzz at the gate, and the gate slowly begins to open up. Cordelia goes to her car, and starting it up, drives through before it begins to close again.

_God, will this day never end? _ She grumbles as she drives up to the house.

2

Cordelia is just putting her key in the lock when the door swings wide.

"Ah, Miss Cordelia, glad you're here," Arthur says, stepping back. "We're all quite in a state about the intruder."

"So I see…" Cordelia notes Arthur's tie is loose, and she can smell alcohol on his breath. "Can I get some help here?" She indicates the packages she's carrying.

"Yes, of course, Miss." Arthur, slightly buzzed, relieves Cordelia of the majority of her burden. " Again, sorry. We're just not used to the level of … anxiety brought on by this … ruffian."

"Ruffian?" Cordelia smirks. "Isn't that kinda harsh?"

"Well, Miss Summers swears that this… young woman took a swing at her when she was trying to help her up…"

_Yeah, I bet she was helping her up. I'm thinking, with her foot. I think I like this girl already._

"So, where is she?" Cordelia, following Arthur, asks.

"We put her in your father's study…"

"What? Dad isn't going to like that…"

"Well, it was the only room we could lock her into…"

"I thought you said you tied her up…"

"We did, Miss. But… well, I mustn't have tied them tight enough. She got loose once. If not for Miss Summers, I fear she would've attacked us all…"

"I'm sorry? What? What about Miss… er… Buffy?"

"Well, as I said, the miscreant got loose. She was quite upset being tied up, and if not for Miss Summers' bold actions, I fear she would've been quite violent upon me and Mrs. French." Arthur shudders.

"What did she do, exactly?"

"Well, we had her in the kitchen, and when… this creature got loose, Miss Summers snuck up behind her, and whacked her with a pan. Quite brave of her, I must say."

Cordelia rolls her eyes. _Well, that figures. _

"So, after that, you tied her up again, then dumped her in my father's study? There are a lot of antique weapons in there… did you happen to think of that?"

"Well, Miss Summers tied her quite tightly. I'm sure she's still bound up…" Arthur looks uncertain.

"But you don't know …?" Cordelia arches a brow.

"Well… no… that's why I think we should call the police…"

"But you said this… person… said she knew me?"

"Yes, ma'am. She was quite insistent on that point."

Cordelia pauses a moment. Then she walks over and picks up a rather ornate, heavy looking vase. She hefts it, and nods.

"Ms. Cordelia, that's a rather rare M'ing Dynasty vase… it's worth well over 10,000 dollars." Arthur blanches.

"Yeah, well, daddy'll just have to get a new one. I figure my life is worth more than that…"

Arthur goes over, and picks up a 2 foot statuette. He brings it over to her.

"This is just as heavy, and costs only a fraction of that…vase…" Arthur exchanges the pieces.

After Cordelia makes a rather disgusted noise, she walks down the hall leading to her father's study. When she realizes she's alone, she turns and glares at Arthur.

"Well?"

"Ummm… Miss Summers is already there, standing guard."

_Yeah, I bet she is… well, so much for big, strong male protectors…_

"I guess you should go and stay with Mrs. French in the kitchen…"

Arthur, looking terribly relieved, turns to go.

"Oh, and Arthur?"

"Yes, Miss Cordelia?"

"You might want to find something heavy … in case she gets past us…"

Arthur turns a lovely shade of green, then hurries towards the kitchen.

Cordelia walks down the hall, to find Buffy leaning insolently against the door leading to Cornell's study. Her arms are once again folded across her chest.

"What's going on?"

"Caught someone on the grounds. Put her in there…" Buffy says, nodding towards the study. Her tone is a little sullen.

"In my dad's study? He'll have a Guernsey if he finds out… whoa… what happened to you?"

Buffy, frowning, reveals that one of her eyes is a lovely shade of black and blue.

"She hit me." Buffy grumbles.

"Yeah, I see that. What happened?"

"Well, I found this…bitch… lying on the ground halfway between the house and the gate. I figured she climbed over or something. Anyway, she looked like she was hurt. So, I went to help her, and boom, she punched me…" Buffy smiles tightly. "So, I hit her back…" She shrugs. "So we kinda got in a fight…" Buffy shrugs. "Man, she's tough."

_Yeah, right. Like _you _ could take anyone in a face to face. Gimme a break._

"Yeah, so what really happened?"

"Hey, I told you what happened…"

Cordelia just crosses her arms over her chest.

"Ok, ok, maybe I didn't actually find her on the ground. But she was talking to herself, so I got weirded out and snuck up on her, and punched her lights out…"

Cordelia cocks her head.

"That's the truth. Ok, maybe she got in a lucky shot…" Buffy touches her eye." …after she escaped in the kitchen…"

Cordelia lets out an exasperated sigh.

"So, she's in there? Why didn't you call the cops?"

"Cuz, she said she knew you, was your friend… and hey… not a nark, ok?"

"My friends don't exactly go climbing over the walls. They use the front door… hey…wait a minute…is that my blouse?"

"Huh?"

"Yeah, that's my blouse. That's a Nicole Miller… and very expensive… what're you doing with it?"

"What?"

"What're you doing with my blouse? Where'd you get it? Were you in my room?"

"No… Artie got it for me. Your buddy ripped my blouse to shreds…"

"Why do you call her my buddy? I don't know her from Adam…"

"Oh, I think you do…" Buffy has a wicked smile on her face.

Cordelia suddenly gets a cold feeling in her gut.

"Gimme the key…"

"I dunno…" Buffy holds up the key, waggling it. "She's pretty dangerous, that one…"

Cordelia grabs Buffy's wrist, wrenching the key from her hand. She goes to the study.

"Don't think you should do that…"

"Faith, is that you? Are you in there?"

A grunting sound comes from behind the door. Cordelia turns on Buffy.

"you gagged her?"

" She was saying such awful things…" Buffy smirks at Cordelia. "I couldn't listen to it anymore…" Her smirk widens. "Poor Artie was gonna have a coronary…"

"You lousy bitch… " Cordelia goes over, and grabs Buffy by the blouse.

"Hey, back off!" Buffy shoves her away. "you might rip your blouse."

Cordelia glares at her, then turns to the door. Using the key, she opens it.

Sitting in the chair normally behind the desk, is Faith. She's tied securely, and gagged. She looks at Cordelia, her eyes wide and angry.

"Oh… Faith… honey… I didn't… oh god…" Cordelia rushes over to untie her. "Are you ok?"

"Gmm a fuu otta isss!"

"Shhh… it's ok, I'm here now…" Cordelia, first thing, loosens Faith's gag.

"Oh, fuck… that's better…" Faith gasps out. "Where is she…?" She starts to strain against her bonds. "I'm going to rip her skanky blond ass to shreds…"

"Faith, calm down… " Cordelia is slowly untying the knots Buffy tied. _God, she tied these things tight. _"She's my father's guest, and she thought you were an intruder…"

"My ass she did. I came here, looking for you, and she … snuck up on me and sucker punched me…"

"Yeah, she tried to say you attacked her first," Cordelia works on the knots without much success. "Damn, she tied these tight!"

"That's a load. I didn't get a chance to hit her… not really. Before I knew what was happening, her fist hit my face, and boom, I'm out…" Faith slumps in her bonds. "Must be getting old, letting a little squirt like that get me…"

"That little… " Cordelia turns, furious and rushes to the doorway. But Buffy is long gone. "I'm gonna kill that little…"

"Cor? COR! Just get me untied, ok?"

"Huh? Oh… yeah… sorry…" Cordelia comes over, and kneels beside Faith. "This might take awhile…" She starts to fumble with the knots.

"Cor? In my boot… there's a knife…"

"You carry a knife in your boot?" Cordelia looks a little put off. "Why?"

"You never know what you're gonna meet up with, Cor. Not when you do what I do…"

"But I thought you…" She holds her hand like she's holding a stake. " you know… stake 'em" She reaches down, and extracts a wicked looking knife from Faith's boot. "Ugh" She holds it gingerly between thumb and forefinger.

"Yeah, well… that's great for the pointy tooth crowd, but some demon's got some pretty tough hide…" She looks at Cordelia impatiently. "And stakes don't cut ropes too good."

Cordelia looks a little scared of the knife, but brings it into play, cutting through the ropes. Once free, Faith flexes, and stands up, pacing a little. "God, that bitch really cut off my circulation. Who the hell is she?" She shakes out her hands and arms.

"I dunno… guest of my dad… her and her mother… I'm thinking, this is another reason not to like her…" _As if I needed another…_

"Your father…" Faith's tone is slightly flat.

"Yeah… her mom is some old school friend of my dad's. When she got a divorce from her husband, my dad invited her up here…" Cordelia notices Faith's expression. "Why? What's wrong?"

Faith closes up quicker than a threatened clam. "Nothing. Just… you're dad has weird friends…"

"Faith… they said they found you wandering around on the grounds. Why didn't you come in through the main gate?"

"Well, I tried that… but no one was answering… so I kinda hopped the fence. Sorry, didn't realize that was get-my ass-jumped offense," Faith shrugs.

"But Arthur told me Buffy found you face down on the ground, having a fit…"

"What? That's a load of crap. I was just looking around, when Boom…"

"Why were you here, though? I mean, you coulda seen me at school…"

"What? Don't you want me to come by or … I missed you, you know? And I heard you left school…" Faith goes over and puts her arm around Cordelia's shoulders. "I thought maybe … you were having a bad time of it… came by to make sure you were ok…"

"Oh… ok…" Cordelia breaks away, going towards the ropes. "Better clean this up before my dad gets home. He'd have a fit…"

_She's lying… she was already gone before I left…_ Cordelia picks up the ropes, stashing them in the trashcan.

"Is everything ok?" Faith comes over to her. She senses Cordelia's mood.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, fine," Cordelia smiles brightly… except for her eyes.

"Oh… well, that's great. Good to hear…" Faith feels very freaked. _What if she's … no, no, that's nuts…_ "You know, maybe I should just go. I don't want your dad to … well, come home and think I'm some kind a nut. I mean… we being … you know…" She bites her lip. "A couple and all now…"

Cordelia suddenly feels stupid for even suspecting anything of Faith. She turns, smiling. A real smile, capturing the softness in her eyes.

"Do you really gotta? I … well, ok, I admit, I kinda bought you something… and I wanted to give it to you…"

"Really?" Faith grins, suddenly feeling incredibly stupid for thinking Cordelia might be part of whatever her father is up to. "You bought me something? Cool." She walks over to Cordelia, and circles her arms around her waist. "So, where is it?" She starts feeling up Cordelia, as if searching her.

Cordelia giggles.

"Silly girl, it's not there… or there… or… oh my…yeah there…" She melts into Faith's arms, and the kiss that comes with them.

The two women, very intense, both stressed to a breaking point, cling to each other. Their kiss is passionate and long, tongues sliding playfully, then more seriously, into each other's mouth.

"God, I missed ya, babe," Faith says breathily, when the kiss breaks. She reaches down, and squeezes Cordelia's ass.

"Me, or my ass?" Cordelia giggles, and returns the compliment.

"Mmmm… tough question," Faith murmurs, her lips on Cordelia's neck. "I'm thinking… both…" Her hands rub over Cordelia's soft, round butt. "So, where's my present?"

"Greedy guts," Cordelia pants. "I don't got it here. It's up in my room…" Her hands move around, sliding up under Faith's t-shirt. "Want it now?" She murmurs, licking the side of Faith's neck.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Cordelia Chase?" Faith nibbles on her ear.

"Hmmm? Oh yeah, you bet I am, " Cordelia brings her hand up, cupping Faith's breast. "Is it working?"

"Uhhh… yeah…"

"Good…" Cordelia moans softly as Faith's hands slip under her skirt. "Maybe we should go to my room now…"

"Yeah, think so… or I'm ripping the clothes off you down here…"

Cordelia suddenly shivers in her arms.

"What? Something wrong?" Faith asks, realizing the shiver isn't from her excitement.

"Never here… we … never here… c'mon…" Cordelia grabs Faith's hand.

They exit the study, Cordelia locking it after them.

As Cordelia pulls her towards the stairway, Faith briefly glances back at the study. There's a worried look on her face.

_What was that about?_

3

Unbeknownst to the girls, another pair of eyes is watching them.

Down the hall, peeking around a corner, Buffy watches as Cordelia leads Faith upstairs. She makes a disgusted sound.

_God, would you look at the two of them? Can't even keep their hands off each other., I bet they're going to her room right now to have sex. Gross!_

Still, being young and hormone ridden, the image of Cordelia and Faith kissing and rubbing each other plays through Buffy's mind. Despite her apparent disgust, she feels a tingling down below, and her nipples seem to tighten in her bra.

_Damn, that's just perverted. Gotta think of something else…_

Buffy feels an ache in her eye, and touches it. _God, that girl hits hard. Too damned hard, if you want to know the truth…_ a sudden thought occurs to her. _You don't suppose… naw, no way. There's no way she could be…_ she feels another ache around her eye, and frowns… _still, she hits pretty hard… too hard… maybe I should follow the horn ball twins. I mean… what if she _IS _ the demon, and she's put Cordelia under some kind of spell?… Yeah, I could believe that… that cheerleader is totally an airhead… but why? What would she want from Cordelia? Not like… _

Buffy finds herself making her way towards the staircase.

_This is dumb. Really dumb. Still… I can't take chances. And if that is the changeling demon, I gotta kill her… it… I mean, that's my sacred duty, right?_

She starts up the stairs.

_But what if they're just… ewww…_ Buffy shudders… but not entirely from being grossed out…_ I mean, if I just break in and they're like naked… ok, double Ewww…_ Another shudder, and a tingle… _ So, what am I gonna do then?_

She stops, stymied. She can't just break in on them. _That wouldn't only be wrong, but gross!_ But, if Faith is the evil demon, who knows what she's really doing with Cordelia. _And I'm the slayer, right? My sacred duty to protect the innocent… even if they're air headed, incredibly stupid cheerleading sluts! God, I hate my job sometimes… so what to do?_

And then a smile comes over her face.

_Well, duh! My bedrooms next to Cordelia's. I'll just listen in… and if nothing but sex is going on, I'll leave…_ Again, she feels a tingle, shudder, and another tingle. _…before I want to barf… and if that dark haired bitch is some kinda demon…_

Buffy smiles evilly. She has plenty of sharp, pointy weapons to take care of _that_ possibility, too.

Almost gloating, she trots up the stairs.

4

"Shhh!"

Willow pops her head up over the base of the Statue of Richard Wilkins , founder of Sunnydale. Though the fading sun has made the shadows crisscrossing the plaza square hard to see through, still she watches intently as a shadowy figure makes its way across towards the City Administration Building.

Xander, crouched beside her, looks at her with some dread. _God, what's she going to get us into now? Why did we have to interrupt a perfectly fine make out session outside the Bronze to do this? I swear, if I live to be 100, I'll never figure her out…_

"What's going on? Where is he?" Xander stage whispers to Willow.

"He's crossing the plaza, heading towards City hall. Where's he going? What's he up to?"

"Maybe it's none of our business," Xander puts in hopefully. "Maybe he has some business he has to take care of…"

Willow looks at Xander with some mild disdain. "Xander, he's a vampire. Exactly what business would he have with City hall? No, he's up to something, and it's our job to find out what!"

"How do you figure that? Maybe it would be best if we …"

"What?" Willow turns to look at him. "Go home?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, what're we following Angel for anyway? He's on our side. He's probably just… I dunno… meeting someone here…"

"Yeah, well, if so, I wanna find out who…" Willow says, looking back towards the city building. "Darn it! I lost him… c'mon."

She moves out from behind the statue and heads towards the building across the plaza. She stops when she realizes she's moving alone.

"Xander! C'mon, we don't have all day!"

"No!" Xander stands his ground.

"What?"

"I said no, Will. This is stupid. We're following Angel for no good reason just because… well, let's face it, Willow, you're nosy. You gotta know everything everyone's doing!"

"That's so not true, Xander Harris!" Willow hisses at him. "I told you, everyone's acting weird. Something's going on, and I want to know what! We're part of this too, whether or not Miss- I'm the Slayer and I don't need any help and you just get in the way so stay out of it- likes it, we deserve to be kept in the loop!"

"And following after Angel like a couple of bumbling detectives is gonna help … how?"

"Hey, I'm not a bumbling detective, and neither are you! We're… well, we're experienced field operatives in the war on the dark and all that stuff … and I figure, if we follow Angel, and he gets in trouble again and we get him out of it, he'll be so grateful that he'll tell us everything, you know?"

"Uhhh… yeah, that's going to happen…"

"Well, it could…" Willow says petulantly.

"And we could just get killed, too, you know…"

"He's getting away. I'm going to lose him!" Willow starts away. "Fine, you want to stay behind, that's just fine. I'll go myself." She slips across the plaza, fading into the darkness.

Xander stubbornly stays where he is, watching her go.

_Fine, just fine. Be an idiot. I'm not going to follow after you just because you're on one of your… things… again. No sir, I'm staying right here safe and sound…_

He realizes he can no longer see her. He imagines her getting attacked by some demon or vampire. He imagines finding her, drained of life, accusatory look on her dead face. He imagines life without her.

He starts running after her, cursing at her and himself.

_Darn it. If she gets us killed, I swear, I'm so never talking to her again!_

4

Angel walked quietly across the deserted lobby, watching for any movement. Being in this place gave him the same feeling as being near the opening to the Hellmouth. He could feel a strong sense of evil pervading the air.

"Yeah, but at least the bureaucracy in hell doesn't have so much paperwork," He mutters, joking to calm his nerves. Something was very wrong with this building.

_Maybe because it sits on top of a Hellmouth? You think?_

He makes his way towards the stairs, and starts down them, heading for the basement. Slipping through the access door, he makes his way quietly downstairs.

"This way… I think I saw him go this way."

Willow is in front, crossing the lobby. Xander follows along behind, somewhat less enthusiastically.

"Could you be a little more quiet? I really don't want to explain why I'm breaking into a government building…" Xander looks around nervously. "Where'd you learn to do that, anyway?"

"There's more on the Internet that just porn and games, Xander, "Willow moves quietly towards the elevators.

"Don't ruin it for me, Will, " Xander says, catching up to her. He looks around. "So, where now?"

Willow looks at the indicators over the elevator doors. "Didn't take an elevator. No way to know…"

"Will…"

"Shhh… Xander, let me think. Where would he go? There's gotta be some clue as to where he was headed…"

"Will…"

"Xander, please! I'm trying to think!"

"Will! That door… leading to the basement… it's open…" Xander points at the door by the elevators.

Willow goes to the open door, looking a little bewildered. Also, a little irritated. She didn't want to admit that Xander might have beaten her in the sleuth game.

"Why would he go to the basement? Doesn't make any sense…"

"Why would he come here at all?" Xander gestures. "Maybe he likes the view…"

"There's no view…" Willow gets the barb, and flushes. "Let's just go, ok?" She heads through the door.

"I'm with you…"

The door closes behind them, and suddenly the pair are plunged into darkness.

"Willow!"

"Xander!"

"Where are you…?"

"Right here…"

Xander feels a hand take his, and something pushed into his hand. He holds it up, feeling a switch. Suddenly, there is light… right in his eyes.

"HEY!" He almost drops the penlight. "Where'd you get this?" He smiles, waving it around the room.

"This way…" Willow starts across the small room towards the stairs. "I had that in my purse…"

Xander follows her, still waving the small flashlight around. "Cool…" He frowns a little. "What else you got in that purse?"

"These days? You'd be surprised," Willow says, archly. " I think he went down this way…" She points with her flashlight down the stairs.

Xander's eyes follow the beam, which is swallowed up by the darkness below.

"I'm not liking this Will," He says, gulping.

"You don't like anything, Xander," Willow says, sounding a little tired.

"That's not true. I like kissing. I'm very fond of smooching."

Xander feels an arm slide around his neck, and he almost drops his flashlight when a soft pair of lips meets his.

"There, better?" Willow says, her tone mischievous.

"Much, thank you."

"Good, then let's go. We're going to lose him if we don't hurry." Willow starts down the stairs.

Xander watches her go, and finds himself following, despite his reluctance.

_God, I'd follow her anywhere¸_ he grumbles, starting down the stairs.

_I hate that she knows that, too!_

5

"Ow"

"Stop being a baby!"

Faith is sitting on Cordelia's bed as Cordelia plays Florence Nightingale, hovering over her with antiseptic and a cold pack. She presses the cold pack against Faith's face.

"You don't want it to swell up, do you?" She asks, pulling the pack away to look at the eye. "I don't think this is going to help much." She shakes her head. She puts the cold pack and antiseptic down on the nightstand.

"I'm fine Cordelia," Faith touches her eye, and winces. "Anyway, slayer healing here. It'll fade away soon enough."

"I dunno… looks pretty bad…" she pokes around the bruise on Faith's cheek, causing a wince. "Sorry."

"I'm fine," Faith insists. "Anyway, I don't know why I had to remove my t-shirt…"

"You didn't want me to get goop on it, did you?"

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why you had to take off _your _ blouse…" Faith grins, staring at Cordelia's uncovered chest. "Or your bra, for that matter…"

"You don't, huh?" Cordelia grins impishly. " Boy, she really did hit you hard…"

She pushes Faith back on the bed, and leaning over her, gives her a warm, inviting kiss.

Faith's arms snake around Cordelia, and move around at will as the kiss deepens.

"Mmmm… that was nice, "Cordelia murmurs, licking her own lips. She presses herself against Faith. Another, hotter kiss ensues.

Faith grabs her, and rolls her over, climbing on top of the taller, sensual brunette. She begins to rub against her as her tongue forces it's way into Cordelia's mouth.

Cordelia sucks it in like a lollipop, sucking on it eagerly. The kiss breaks, with each staring into the other's eyes.

"You like it, don't you?" Cordelia smiles at Faith, rubbing her hands over her back. " Being on top?"

"Oh yeah," Faith agrees. She pushes up, and brings her hands down… on Cordelia's breasts. She starts to play with them like favorite toys.

"Oh god, me too…" Cordelia moans softly, Faith's hands causing nasty little fires to light inside her core. She lays back and enjoys it as Faith makes the little streams of tingles become torrents of desire. Wriggling her hips a little, she leans over, using her tongue to trail from Cordelia's navel to her neck.

Cordelia shivers under her in delight, letting out a little squeal. She slips her arms around Faith's neck as Faith begins to bite on her neck.

"Mmmm… so nice… " Cordelia murmurs behind bedroom eyes. She pulls Faith closer. "Mmmm…"

Faith slithers her tongue over Cordelia's long, shapely neck. Her hands reach up, pinning Cordelia's arms to the bed as she slowly lowers herself down, kissing against the soft skin of Cordelia's upper chest.

"Oh, god that feels… wonderful…" Cordelia sighs. "But we gotta stop…"

"Don't wanna…" Faith murmurs against Cordelia's chest, slowly kissing her way down.

"Stop… Faith, please…"

"Ummm… let me think about it… ok, No."

Cordelia struggles under Faith, trying to break her grip.

"Not kidding now, Faith. Please stop!"

Faith looks up, and seeing Cordelia's expression, pulls back.

"What's with you? Aren't you liking it?"

Cordelia looks down at her erect, straining nipples, and feels her ragged breath in her chest.

"How can you even ask?" Cordelia pants softly, looking at the sexy woman towering over her. "But l… I bought you a present, and I wanna give it to you."

Faith looks lustily at Cordelia's heaving chest, and she shakes her head.

"Can't it wait?" She leans over to take one of Cordelia's breasts in her mouth. She does, eliciting a deep moan from Cordelia.

"Oh… god… " Cordelia groans, feeling her blood begin to simmer. "Please, baby… stop… I need to …oh gosh that feels sooo good… need to give you… make it better… stop, please…" She manages to free her arms, pushing Faith away.

Faith looks at her like she's crazy.

"God, tell me, Cor. Exactly what's going to make it…" She reaches, tweaking one of Cordelia's nipples hard,"… better?"

"Just trust me, and let me up…" Cordelia struggles to sit up.

Faith grins, and lays down on top of Cordelia, recapturing her arms. She's face to face with Cordelia, her lips pouted out as she stares her in the eyes.

"And, if I don't want to?" She says softly.

Cordelia feels the warmth and weight of Faith's body on hers, and feels her breath on her face. She feels just a little woozy, and her excitement grows as the seconds pass by. She doesn't answer for awhile, just drinking in Faith.

"I guess," She pants softly, her every nerve tingling, "I just can't give you your presents…" She licks her lips, which have gone dry.

"Hmmmm…" Faith's lips almost caress against Cordelia's, and her body moves flesh against flesh against her. Her lips drop even closer, touching softly against Cordelia's "I'll just have to…" She suddenly rolls off Cordelia, laying on her back next to her, "… let you up." She laughs softly.

Cordelia almost cries out, the transition is so sudden, she feels a strong sense of loss. She almost pulls Faith back on top of her, needing the feel of her on her skin. Instead, panting heavily, she sits up.

"You're incredibly nasty, you know that, right?" She complains, swinging her long legs off the bed. "I'm thinking I don't want to give you your present now, anyway." She stands by the side of the bed, back to Faith.

Faith leans up on her arms, and the heated ball of fire in her loins grows hotter. She absorbs the long sensual line of Cordelia's body, how it curves perfectly from shoulder to waist to hip. The transition of her silky soft skin of her naked back to her skirt which frames her hips half down her thighs. Her sensual, long shapely legs encased in dark hose ending in heels. The long waterfall of her hair over her naked back, the hair slightly waved and cascading over her shoulders. The sight is framed by light, and it teases and pleases her enormously.

She almost slithers over the satin bedspread to Cordelia, reaching out and stroking her thigh with a finger.

Cordelia starts and almost moves away, but stands still, enjoying the tingles Faith's finger evokes.

"C'mon, babe," Faith coos softly, stroking her thigh. "Don't be that way. Gimme my present." She slips her finger up Cordelia's thigh, reaching up underneath the skirt.

Cordelia gasps, then spreads her legs just a shade farther apart. "I dunno… you're so mean to me…" Her breathing grows shallower.

"Oh, but I can be real sweet, baby," Faith slips her fingers under the top of Cordelia's stocking, sliding it back and forth. She can feel the heat emanating from between Cordelia's thighs.

Cordelia shivers in a sudden rush of warm flushing lust. She suddenly closes her thighs, trapping Faith's hands between them. Her voice is low and throaty.

"Maybe nice first, then your gifts…" Cordelia rubs her thighs against Faith's hand.

"Nuh-uh," Faith mumbles softly, rubbing her trapped hand against Cordelia's core as her other hand swats her across her shapely behind. "I want my present now."

Cordelia growls softly, and looks over her shoulder down on the mischievous brunette.

"'K" she murmurs softly, parting her thighs just enough so Faith can slip her hand from between. She then slowly, with a rolling sway to her hips, walks towards the bag sitting on the floor. She bends over, thrusting her bottom out, giving Faith a very nice view. She picks up the bag, and still not turning, walks to her private bathroom. "be back ". She enters, using her hip to close the door behind her.

Faith leans back on the bed, a small smirk on her face.

"Someone's bottom really needs to be warmed up"

6

"Oh my god…"

Buffy is squatted down by Cordelia's door, peering through the key hole.

She tried listening to the two of them from her own bedroom, but she couldn't hear anything of any real importance. So, she went to her door, and seeing no one in the hallway, snuck over to Cordelia's door. She pressed her ear against the door, and could hear little giggles, moans and groans, but she wanted more. So, squatting down by the doorknob, she started peering in.

She has to move around somewhat to get a good view, pressing herself as quietly as she could up against the door and leaning on one hand to steady herself. She finally sees the two of them across the room, on the bed.

What she sees surprised her.

She expects to be disgusted. She expects to be shocked. She expects to want to puke.

Instead, she is incredibly turned on.

_No, no, no. Not turned on. No. Just curious. I mean, how do they even…?_ She continues to stare through the keyhole. _ Oh my god, she's… ok, that's just wrong… ok, enough. I've seen enough…_

Somehow, she doesn't move away. She keeps on looking. And looking.

Worse, she has that old familiar feeling between her thighs… a strong quiver and tingle followed by heat and dampness. A lot of dampness.

_Oh, fuck me! I'm a sicko. I'm getting turned on by this sick … _ she stops, staring into the bedroom. _Gotta admit, she's got nice boobs… oh for god's sake, what's wrong with me?_

She feels a little short of breath, and her own nipples were straining against the lace of her bra, just making things worse. A soft whimper escapes her throat before she can stop herself.

_Shut UP! I don't want to get caught peeping… geeze, that would be… oh …_ she stares as she hears a low moan from Cordelia. _ God, I gotta get up, get up and go. Go to my room… anywhere but here…_

She doesn't move. The only thing that moves is her hand, and that only moves over her thigh and between her legs, where she unconsciously begins to rub herself outside her jeans.

_What… why is she getting up? What's she … oh my god…she's… oh …god, look at her rub against her hand… fuck…_

Buffy's hand moves faster, and she suddenly stops, looking down at herself.

_What the fuck am I doing? This is…_ Buffy looks through the keyhole, just in time to see Cordelia enter the bathroom.

_Where the heck is she going?_

7

"What're you doing in there?" Faith calls out, impatiently.

She's been laying on the bed, staring at the bathroom door for what seems to her like hours, although it hasn't even been 10 minutes. The sight of a half naked Cordelia is not making things better; she feels a very damp heat between her thighs. She's been idly stroking her thumb over and around her areola, letting the tingles build up in her core.

"God, your so impatient," Cordelia calls back, "I won't be another second."

"Better not be, or I'll have to paddle that pretty butt of yours, "Faith growls playfully. _Fuck, I might do that anyway…_

"Promise?"

Faith looks up and sees Cordelia leaning in the doorway to the bathroom. She blinks, then looks again.

She doesn't think she's ever seen anyone sexier in her life.

It isn't the clothes she's wearing(or, lack thereof). Cordy is wearing a simple white blouse, gauzy and sheer, but not particularly revealing. It was open down the front, revealing the only other thing she is wearing was a lacy pair of French cut panties.

Her makeup is minimal, with just a hint around the eyes and a daub of color on her lips. Her hair is pulled back in a ponytail

The whole attitude of her leaning on the doorjamb, her hip thrust out just a little, combined with the simple clothes, just screamed innocence wanting to be corrupted.

Of course, the riding crop she had in one hand, and the pair of handcuffs she held in the other, may have added to the effect.

"So, Like your toys?" Cordy whipped the switch through the air, and waggled the cuffs. "Wanna play?"

She barely draws a breath before Faith is up, across the room, and is pushing her against the door jamb, pinning an arm above her head and pressing her body against her. Her eyes are glittery and black, and she stares straight into Cordelia's eyes. Cordy feels a shiver through her body.

The shiver is followed by a soft sigh as she feels Faith's lips on her neck, her teeth gently nipping at the soft skin. She wriggles a little under the pressure of Faith's body pressing against her, and her head leans up and back, her mouth opening in a soft moan.

She feels her hands relax, and hears the toys clatter to the floor as Faith's free hand somehow wedges between them, roughly sliding up and capturing her breast. Faith's fingers squeeze her nipple, and she quivers, the roughness even more exciting.

Her free hand slithers around Faith's waist, and slips quietly underneath Faith's jeans, wandering over her firm ass and clutching her butt cheek, pressing Faith even closer to her.

The rough feel of Faith's jeans against her bare pussy is heaven, pure heaven.

Sparks dance when Faith presses her moist, soft lips against hers. She eagerly opens her mouth, rewarded by Faith's dominating tongue. She caresses it with her own, then gently sucks it lovingly deeper.

Her eyes open wide briefly as she feels a tugging, followed by a brief pain and a ripping sound, and realizes her panties have been ripped from her. She feels Faith's lightly calloused finger touch her in her most intimate place, and she melts, as the fingers caress her lovingly.

"Ahhh… Faith…" Cordelia coos, as she feels her heat rise. She pushes against Faith's fingers, hoping to feel them slip inside her.

"You're a little slut, aren't you?" Faith whispers in her ear, her lips tickling her.

"Yes," Cordelia moans truthfully and helplessly. "I'm a slut, I'm a bad, bad slut. I should be punished…"

"Yeah, you're nasty," Faith snickers, pulling her fingers from between Cordelia's thighs and sticking them under her nose. "And just a little fragrant, too." She wrinkles her nose. Then she sticks out her tongue, licking Cordelia's liqueur off her fingers.

Cordy takes Faiths fingers in her mouth, and starts sucking on them, sucking off her distinct taste. She's become rather used to tasting herself lately, and has developed a taste for her fluid.

"Eh, eh, greedy," Faith reaches around, slapping Cordy's now naked butt rather roughly. "That's mine, thank you," She pulls her fingers out of Cordelia's warm, wet mouth.

"Weeellll…" Cordy smiles, and slides her hand over Faith's bare tummy and down her jeans. "I'd rather taste you anyway." She starts to slip her long fingers under Faith's boxers when she's stopped by her strong grip.

"Did I say you could do that?" Faith glares at her, her eyes cold.

"No… but…"

"I think someone's forgetting who's in charge here…" Faith smirks slightly. "I think someone needs a lesson…" She reaches out and grabs Cordy roughly by her crotch, pulling her close. "Don't you?"

"I'm sorry…" Cordelia is outwardly contrite and a little scared, but a part of her bubbles with excitement. This is exactly what she wants.

Faith senses her excitement, and turns it up a notch. With her free hand, she grabs Cordelia's pony tail and wrapping it around her hand, pulls on it.

"OW!"

"You think this is a game, Cor?"

"No…"

"Yes, you do. You think it's a game. Something we play at…" Faith pulls on her hair again.

"I'm sorry, I… really am…" Cordelia whines, her eyes starting to water. "P-Please, d-don't be mad at me…"

Faith leans in closer, so her lips are nearly touching Cordelia's. "I'm not mad, Cor. " She sucks on Cordelia's full bottom lip. Cordelia relaxes a little, then tightens when Faith's grip on her crotch and hair tighten. "But you gotta remember who's in charge… all the time." She bites gently on Cordelia's lip, but it still brings tears to her eyes. "Who's in charge, Cor?" Her grip tightens on her crotch.

"You… You are…" Cordelia whines, her pain exalting, her fear exquisite. She feels her heart thump in her chest. Her desire mounts as her blood begins to pump faster through her body.

"I am," Faith says with conviction. "I own you. But you keep forgetting that…" She pulls on Cordelia's hair. "Why is that, Cor?"

"I… I…" Cordelia pants, the fear and desire making her short of breath. "I … don't mean to…"

"Liar," Faith growls, turning Cordelia around quickly, and swatting her hard across her buttocks. Cordelia cries out.

"I'm sorry, please…" Cordelia starts to cry softly.

Faith sighs, as if bearing the weight of the world on her shoulders. She pushes Cordelia roughly across the room towards her bed.

"You're not sorry, Cordelia. You're spoiled. Daddy gives you everything, pampers you and tells you your special, and you think you can play me like you play the girls at school. Don't you?"

"N-No!"

"Yes, you do!" Faith administers another swat across her butt. Cordelia shivers, but bites her lip to keep from crying out again.

"I love you," Cordelia's tone is desperate. "I wouldn't do…"

"Shhh!" Faith pushes her down to the floor in front of her bed, a four poster. She kneels beside Cordelia, slipping her arms around her. "I love you too, Cor." She slips her arms around the quivering girl, nuzzling her face in her neck. "That's why I have to do this. You think I only want you like the others… for what you can give me. You think you need to buy me, for me to love you…" She kisses Cordelia gently on the cheek, rubbing her lips against it sensuously. "But that isn't it, baby, don't you see? I wanna give you something." She reaches over, rubbing her palm over Cordelia's belly.

"You do?" Cordelia is almost purring over the tenderness after the roughness. Warm, soft feelings of love suffuse her body. " What?"

"Freedom, lover," Faith says softly, stroking her back.

Cordelia looks at her questioningly.

"You don't always like being on top, do you?" Faith says gently. "You don't always like having to be on your guard, worried who's going to come at you, do you?" She lowers her voice, placing her chin on Cordelia's shoulder. "You hate it sometimes, don't you? All of it?"

Cordelia nods at her, not looking at her.

"Sometimes you want someone to take care of you, right? Make it good for you. Do the thinking, and be in charge, right?"

"Y-Yes…" Cordelia says softly.

"But you fight me, because that's how you were raised. You fight me because your daddy told you, you have to be tough all the time, or someone will take advantage of you and hurt you, right?"

"Yes," Cordelia says in a soft, little girl's voice. "It's hard, sometimes…"

"I know, I know…" Faith coos softly. "That's why I have to do this, baby. Why I have to punish you, you see? Because I need to break you love, so you can be free. So you don't have to worry all the time. So you trust me, and let me take care of you."

Cordelia turns her head, and looks directly into Faith's eyes.

Faith sees the fear mixed with desire, and how her full lip trembles. She takes consent from her look, and gets up, retrieving the cuffs and riding crop.

She quickly returns to Cordelia, and looping the cuff chain around the bedpost, locks the cuffs on Cordelia's wrists.

"Stand up," Faith says firmly.

Cordelia makes some moves to stand up, but not fast enough for Faith's liking.

"Quit stalling," Faith, her tone harsh, grabs Cordelia's hair. She pulls her up, causing a choking sob from Cordelia.

"That hurts," Cordelia whines petulantly. She's standing, facing the bedpost.

"That hurts," Faith mocks her, slapping her hand across Cordelia's ass. Cordelia jumps a little. "If you don't like it, I'll just leave…"

"NO!… no… please… I'm sorry…" She submits, body and mind. "Please, I need you…"

Faith says nothing, just smiling at the perfection before her. She moves around, taking in Cordelia's form, observing it like the work of art it is. She notes the classic lines, the perfection of her skin, soft and firm, the way each bit flows lovingly and sexily into the next. The little mole on her left butt cheek, the star shaped birthmark on her back, are exceptions that prove the rule.

Using the riding crop like a pointer, she reaches out and touches the tip to Cordelia's shoulder. She sees the shiver in the bound girl, and her own body shivers in answer. The feeling of control and power are a heady elixir for Faith; moving the tip of the crop slowly over Cordelia's soft skin, she drinks deeply of the intoxicating draught.

The tip moves slowly over Cordelia, like a loving finger exploring her silky flesh. Across the shoulders, down the side describing the curve of her waist, and then out over the flare of her hips. Cordelia pants and quivers as she feels the hard tip cross her thigh right below where the swell of her buttock joins her leg. She gasps when the tip slips between the crevice of her ass, and moans when slowly, slowly it draws up the crack, up and over and up her spine. Almost unconsciously, she spreads her legs a little farther apart.

Faith moves closer, and is rewarded by the sweet musky scent of Cordelia's growing lust. Like an artist, she draws the crop back down, down, and down over her buttock, slipping it again between the crack, causing Cordelia to jump. Then the tip draws down her inner thigh, moving slowly until it describes the curve of her leg.

Cordelia feels like a huge nerve; every place the tip of the riding crop touches her sends a fire through her blood, causing her body to heat and her breathing to become shallow and ragged. She can feel the furnace of her sweet pussy being banked, stoked by fear and anticipation. A pressure is building in her mound; she can feel the sweet juice of her love gently leaking down her thighs. Her skin seems to cry out to feel the first sting, the first jolt of the lash against her soft skin.

Somewhere deep inside her, a door opens. Something dark seems to form, something that needs to be hurt, to be abused, to gain power. It swirls deep in her, sending it's dark desires through her blood to her brain.

On some deep level of her own, Faith can sense this desire, this wantonness from Cordelia, and her body responds to it; a visceral lust born in the most primitive parts of her mind. She, like Cordelia, needs this. Wants this. Her own body feels the flush of lust course through her blood.

She smiles to herself, giving over to this need, and raises the crop, contemplating the perfection of the canvas of Cordelia. Narrowing her eyes, she raises her arm further.

Then she lashes out.

To be continued.


	28. Chapter 28

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 28 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Uuuhhhh…"

Buffy has given up the fiction of denying her lust. She watches through the keyhole, fascinated and stimulated by what's happening in the room.

Horny, wet from the scene before her, she has opened her jeans, slipping her hand over her wet, burning pussy. She can feel her clit, bullet like, standing out proud and quivering, pressing almost painfully against the lace of her panties. She's slipped her hands under her panties, rubbing her swollen labia and wet slit in slow, deliberate strokes. She pants, a moan slipping out of her. She doesn't care anymore if she's heard… her needs, her lust has too long been subverted and denied; her hormones take over.

_Oh god, what is she doing to her?_ Buffy's lust fogged mind thinks as her own fingers work over her heated core. She watches as Faith lays stroke after stroke on Cordelia's soft skin, and she can feel each across her own body. In some perverse way this only makes it hotter for her, as her thumb seems to press against her clit on each lash. Each of Cordelia's moans brings an answering whimper from Buffy, as she slips two fingers into her overheated, wet slit.

Leaning heavily against the door, she frees up her other hand. She almost rips the buttons of her blouse off, needing to touch her swollen, aching nipples. Pulling down the cup, she frees her breast and starts to stroke her fingers over the bumpy areola. Another groan slips out from her as electrical fire slams into her core.

Her face pressed to the door, she watches as Faith lays down the crop, and moves over to Cordelia. Somewhere her foggy, lust filled mind wonder what she's going to do next. She doesn't have long to wait as she sees Faith grab Cordelia and force her fingers between her legs.

_Oh … fuck… that's… so … hot… _ Buffy feels her own fingers start to pump in her pussy in time with Faith's. Her fingers surround her hardened nipple, pulling and pinching it. She squeeze, pinches and almost mauls her breast, the jolts sending fresh fire to her pussy.

Her fingers start to hump faster and faster as her need builds. The pressure builds inside her, and she can feel her muscles grabbing at her fingers, responding to impending orgasm. She no longer knows or cares where she is. All she knows is she wants, no needs, to come. To come and come and…

"What are you DOING?"

2

"OW!"

"Shhh!"

"You stepped on my foot!" Xander whispers, grabbing his foot. "It hurts!"

"I'm sorry, but if you wouldn't keep running into me…"

"Well, it's dark in here… I can hardly see anything!" Xander leans against a wall, rubbing his foot.

A sudden flash of light bathes him in a yellowish glow, and he sees Willow approaching him. She kneels by him, loosening the laces on his tennis shoes.

"Let me see…"

"I'm ok…"

"Stop being a baby and let me see…" Holding the penlight in her mouth, she loosens the laces and exposes his foot. She grabs it, and begins to rub it.

Xander sighs, secretly enjoying the touching and attention. It's almost worth having Willow's heel go through his foot for the way her touch feels . Almost.

"There, better?" Willow mumbles around the penlight in her mouth.

"Huh?" Xander can't quite make out what she said.

"Better?" She says louder and slower.

"I guess," Xander pouts, trying to milk the situation. He's fooling no one.

"You big baby, it's not that bad," Willow judges. She stops rubbing, and reaches for his shoe, giving it to him. "Here, put this on. We gotta get going."

She starts down the tunnel, Xander following after, slipping on his shoe while trying to follow hopping on one foot.

"Going," Xander says. "Where exactly are we going, anyway?"

"I told you," Willow says over her shoulder. "We're following Angel…"

"And why is that again, exactly?"

"Geeze, do you ever listen to me?" Willow complains. She stops and turns back towards him. "I told you, they're up to something. Something important, and they're so not telling us…"

"Maybe they'll tell us when they're ready to tell us, Will…" Seeing the look on her face, Xander realizes he said the exact wrong thing.

"And when will that be, Alexander Harris? Like, never? And why should they decide _when_ to tell us stuff, anyway? I mean, aren't we part of this team? Why are we always being left out of the loop, huh?"

"How do you figure? I mean, like the dance. Didn't Angel come and get us when there was trouble?"

"That's not what I'm talking about, Xander. God, keep up, would you? What about the planning, and stuff? Why are we privy to that? Shouldn't we have some say in the decisions and stuff?"

"Will, look. If I say something, will you bite my head off?"

"Xander…" Willow gives him an impatient look. "When have I ever bitten your head off?"

_Let me count the ways…_

"Will, I know you're real smart and everything…"

"Well, so far, I can't see any reason to bite… ok, ok, go ahead…"

"… you're like the smartest person I know. Ever, ok?"

"Ok…" Willow is growing suspicious. "but…?"

"But, Will, they're like experts at this kinda stuff. I mean, ok, we're learning fast and all, but they've been doing it a lot longer than we have. So maybe, we don't really have that much to add…"

"Alexander Lavelle Harris!"

_Oh, man… I so stepped into it this time…_

"… I can't believe you just said that!" Willow glares at him, then, turning on her heel, starts down the tunnel without him.

"Will… Willow … wait up!" Xander calls out after her, rushing to catch up.

"How can you say such crap, Xander?" Willow doesn't slow down, doesn't look back. She just keeps moving along, expecting him to follow.

"I mean, yeah, ok, maybe they've been at it longer, but we've been HERE longer, you know? Who knows Sunnydale like we do? None of them, that's for sure! We've lived here all our lives. We know how things are supposed to be, you know? Think they know that? Of course they don't. If something's weird, or different, who's going to know it first? Do I even need to answer that? Well, I will. Us. Why? Because we've been here since we were kids. We know this town backwards and forwards. So, don't you think we should be included? I mean, it makes sense. We know stuff. We can do stuff. We've been training our butts off, every day, even though I hate gym. You hate gym. But we show up, we work out, we practice and stuff. So we should be right in the middle of it. Instead, they shove us to the side. Like we're nothing. Well, I'm not nothing, Alexander Lavelle Harris. I'm not going to be pushed aside because certain people who'll remain nameless but whose name rhymes with lathe thinks we shouldn't be included. I mean, what does _she_ really know, anyway? Sure, the PtB or whatever gave her like superpowers, but did she ever take a test on it or anything? No, I'm betting not. But somehow, she gets to decide whether we should be kept in the loop, or whatever. Even though she decides to pick an airhead as a girlfriend. I mean, is that showing judgment?"

She pauses for Xander to reply. There is none.

"Well, Xander, are you going to say anything?" She stops, and turns around, shining her penlight down the tunnel behind her. " Xander? Hey, Xander? Where are you? Where'd you… UMMMPPHHH!"

She's cut off when a hand covers her mouth, and she's lifted off the ground. She struggles against her captor, but she can't break the grip. She's carried off down the tunnel.

In silence.

3

Faith brings the crop down across Cordelia's buttocks, cracking her wrist back to take most of the force out of the blow.

Cordelia shivers, the pain exquisite. She whimpers softly.

Faith repeats the blow, flicking the crop in the opposite direction. The lash lays criss-cross to the first one.

Cordelia presses her forehead against the bedpost, her lip trembling, her eyes watering. The pain of the lash is sharper, more cutting than Faith's hand against her bottom. That only makes it sweeter, more exciting. Her heart races in her chest, her breath catches in her throat. She feels feverish, her core burning hot and leaking copiously. She feels intensely alive.

Another blow, and then another and another hits her bottom and thighs. She cries out, in pain and lust. Needles of pain and pleasure rush through her. The pressure builds inside her, she needs release.

Faith flicks the crop back and forth across Cordelia's back, buttocks and thighs, each stroke light but stinging. She uses the crop like a painter's brush, creating a masterpiece on the human canvas before her. Each stroke stokes the fires building inside her. Each cry from Cordelia ads fuel to the flames. The smell of Cordelia's excitement is heady to her, more intoxicating than any drug. All of her senses seem to be razor sharp, and narrowly focused on her lover's body.

She walks over to Cordelia in a slight haze, stopping behind her soft, trembling flesh. She grabs her hip, and without warning, plunges her fingers between Cordelia's thighs, pushing them roughly between Cordelia's puffy lips, plunging them deep inside her pussy.

Cordelia moans loudly, thrusting herself on Faith's fingers. Faith smiles, feeling the power of having absolute control over this woman. She pumps her fingers savagely in and out of Cordelia's slit, causing her to writhe in her bonds.

"Uhhhh… Yessss … god … yessss…" Cordelia grunts, doing her best to thrust back against Faith's finger. "Do it … baby … yeah… harder… HARDER… god… need it… so bad… uhhhh… ahhhh… yessss…."

Faith thrusts harder, adding two more fingers, causing Cordelia to moan as she feels herself being stretched. She thrust harder against Faith, the pressure in her core building and deepening. She feels as if her guts are being twisted inside her, and her humping and grinding becomes frantic.

"Harder do it harder god hurt me do it harder make it hurt god do it do it DO IT!" Cordelia moans as her head whips back and forth, and her hips plunge up and down on Faith's hand. It was nasty and it hurt and she wants more and harder and faster and now she wants to, needs to come NOW!

And just as suddenly, Faith pulls her fingers away.

Cordelia almost bellows in frustration. Her need is so intense, she is so close, that the ache of Faith's missing fingers is too much to bear. She turns her head to look at Faith, who is staring at the bedroom door.

"Don't STOP! Why did you STOP!"

"Shhh… be quiet!" Faith puts up her hand.

"Dammit, I'm hurting here. Why're you doing this to me…?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Cordelia is panting, her nerves jangled. "I didn't hear anything…"

"Out there, in the hall… I thought I heard something…" She walks toward the door.

_Heard something? She's hearing things! God, only crazy people hear things. Is she crazy? Oh yeah she is, leaving me like this!_

"There's nothing out there," Cordelia whines, " God, we're alone here. Well, except for the servants, and they wouldn't be up here…" She shivers from need and the cool air in the room. "Stop acting nuts…"

"I'm not nuts! I know I heard something!" Faith walks over, and flings open the door.

The hallway is empty.

She frowns, wrinkling her forehead. She puts her head out, looking left and right. Nothing.

Faith pulls back, looking puzzled. She turns around, looking at Cordelia.

"Well?" Cordelia, still cuffed to the bedpost, looks miffed.

"I swear, I heard something… voices and maybe moaning…"

"Oh for god's sake!" Cordelia cries out in frustration. "The only moaning you heard was me, Faith. God, I'm so …." She trails off, petulantly.

"I heard something! I know I did!" Faith says defensively.

"What's wrong with you? You've been acting all weird and on edge ever since we came up here…"

"Oh, I dunno. Maybe it's coming to see your girlfriend and getting a fist in the face? Or tied up and threatened with being put in jail? I guess that I just didn't understand how hospitality works around here…" Faith's voice is definitely edgy.

"Well, they said they found you wandering around acting crazy and…"

Faith stares at Cordelia, feeling a chill deep inside. _Acting? God, after that little chat with her dad, I'm surprised I'm not climbing the walls here. Ok, this is just too much. Maybe…_

"Maybe I should just go…" She comes over to Cordelia, making as if to unlock the handcuffs.

_Oh, nice one, Cor. Real nice. She's leaving, you moron! Do something!_

"Faith…baby…" Cordelia's voice gets soft, and sultry. "I'm sorry. I just… well, you got me all excited, then suddenly stop and I'm tied up here and I got all itchy…" She wiggles her major asset enticingly. "I'm a very bad, girl, and I think I need to be punished some more…" She pouts her bottom lip. Again, her she wiggles enticingly.

Faith has to bite her lip to keep from laughing. _God, what a little slut…_ She smells Cordelia's arousal, and shakes her head. She feels her own need returning. _ Yeah, and I just love her being the slut. I'm so fucking weak…_

She bends over, picking up the riding crop she dropped on the floor. She straightens up, swishing it through the air.

"Maybe you do…" She smiles wickedly, getting an idea. She turns the crop over, revealing the handle. "Maybe we should introduce you to this end of it…" her gaze travels back to Cordelia's round, firm ass.

Cordelia's eyes follow Faith's gaze, and they go round. "You wouldn't… would you?"

_Oh, please, do, do it …_ Cordelia feels her thighs get wetter.

Faith just smiles and kicks the door closed behind her.

4

In the room next door, Buffy sits on her bed, head down. Her clothes are still in disarray, and a blush is fully bloomed from head to toe. She's too embarrassed to look at the person standing next to her.

"My god, Buffy, what's wrong with you?"

"I… I'm sorry, mom…"

"I didn't raise you to be like that… what were you thinking?" Joyce Summers paces away, looking upset and angry. "Didn't I teach you about privacy?" She shudders, her expression disgusted.

"I… I heard something. I thought maybe someone was in trouble, so I…"

"You peeped through the keyhole, like some… pervert…" She turns and glares at her daughter. "Look at you… I caught you in the hall…like that…doing that… to yourself…" She gives her daughter a once over, shaking her head. "Are you going to sit there like that all day?"

"Sorry…" Buffy starts to straighten up, buttoning her clothing.

"Oh for god sakes, Buffy. Don't wear those … it's filthy with your… just change your clothes. Are you stupid, too?"

Buffy looks up at her mother through her mussed hair, and her fingers stop moving. Something's off. Something's not right here. _She never talks like that…_

"Well, go on, hurry up. Get those filthy rags off, you sick-o!"

Something's very wrong. She starts to try to cover herself up.

"What're you doing, you little slut? I told you to take off those clothes. Now, do it!" She walks over, and slaps Buffy across the face.

"Mom!" Buffy covers her face with her hand.

" _Mom!_" Joyce mocks her whining voice. "You little sick shit. I should've hit you years ago. Maybe you wouldn't be a perverted little slut if I had…" She reaches out, tearing at Buffy's clothing. "Quit defying me, you little whore! Take those disgusting clothes off!" She tears Buffy's blouse.

Buffy pushes her, trying to wriggle away.

"Leave me alone!" She manages to get up, moving away from Joyce. "What's wrong with you? Why're you doing this to me?"

"What's wrong with me?" Joyce yells at her, rushing after her and pushing her against her door. "You nasty little slut. I caught you in the hallway, fingering your wet cunt while watching that slut Cordelia and her tramp girlfriend fucking each other…" She presses her body against Buffy's. "Did you like it, you little whore? Did it make you wet…" She jams her knee between Buffy's thighs. "Maybe that's what you want? Do you want your mommy to fuck you?" She starts rubbing her knee against Buffy's crotch as she pushes her mouth against Buffy's.

Buffy, revolted, makes a gagging sound. She pushes Joyce away from her, and turning, tries to open the door.

It's locked.

She hears an insane laughter behind her, and turns to see Joyce, face contorted, sneering at her.

"What's wrong, Buffy? Going somewhere? Don't you want mommy to lick your sweet little cunt?"

Buffy, scared, backs against the door, still trying vainly to open the door.

"Who are you? You're not my mother!" Buffy gags, as Joyce starts to rip off her own clothes.

A hand shoots out, just missing her head, hitting the door with some force. She ducks away.

"How would you know? You were always so busy with your own life, you never had time to know who I was, did you? So self involved, fucking half the football team, and spreading your legs for that loser, Billy Fordham!" Joyce presses herself against Buffy, forcing her hand between her legs. "Maybe I decided I want some of that sweet pussy of yours…" She tries to force her hand inside Buffy pants.

Buffy head butts her, then brings up her knee, slamming it into her stomach. Joyce exhales her breath in a whoosh, and staggers back, gripping her stomach.

"You… ungrateful … bitch…" Joyce wheezes, holding her stomach, trying to recover her breath. "Why… should… that surprise… me?" She straightens up, glaring at her daughter. "I mean… did you ever care that I spent 37 hours in labor with you… you little …"

Buffy, enraged, throws herself on Joyce, knocking her onto the floor.

"Oh… you want to be on top… why didn't you just say so?" Joyce snickers at her. And then, she begins to change…

Buffy's eyes go wide as her mother's face seems to liquefy before her. More, she can feel the body beneath her shaking , bones popping and quivering in change. Before her stunned eyes, her mother melts away, replaced by Billy Fordham.

A very dead, pale, and rotting, Billy Fordham.

"You slut!" the thing under her roars, breaking its arms free and bringing its hands to her neck, choking her. "You're supposed to be looking for my killer, and you're here, being a some kind of perv, playing with your cunt…" His fingers dig into her neck. "Why aren't you looking for the monster that killed me?"

"Billy… choking me… can't breathe…" Buffy's face starts to turn bright red as she brings her hands around, trying to pull Billy's hands from her neck. "Stop… please…"

Suddenly, she's flying through the room, hitting against her dresser, and sliding down the face of it, stunned. The thing that looks like Billy's corpse gets to its feet, shambling over to her. It stands over her, staring down at her.

"You never were much of a girlfriend, Summers. I mean, here you are the slayer, and you can't even protect me from one lousy vampire. And, hate to burst your bubble? But not all that great in bed, either…"

Buffy stares up at him, in shock. She almost gags, however, when something forces its way out of his nose. A death beetle, big and black.

Billy casually plucks the beetle off his face, and eats it like a snack.

Buffy feels the gorge rise in her throat.

"You never were much good at sucking cock, you know. I've had better…especially since I've been dead…" He grins, half of his cheek giving way to expose his jaw and teeth. "But considering, maybe you wanted pussy instead of cock, anyway." He reaches down, playing with the zipper on his ragged pants. "Wanna find out?"

"No, nooo, nooooo! You're dead, go away… please, leave me alone" Buffy whimpers, her mind starting to crack.

"There, there. You weren't _that_ terrible. No need to cry… I know you're looking for the thing that killed me…" Billy reaches out, patting her head with his half rotted hand. "Maybe you just needed…"

Buffy suddenly is lifted off the floor, and looks down on a tall, dark and very pale man.

"… some help. Think that's your problem? Just need that little extra push?"

She recognizes him from the pictures she's seen. She feels the fear slam into her like a truck, right next to the fiery rage building in her stomach.

"Angelus!" She hisses, bringing her feet up to kick him.

He falls back, dropping her in the process. She lands hard on her butt.

Angelus recovers, standing across the room from her. He laughs at her, shaking his head.

"Very good, Blondie. Right on the first guess!" He advances on her, pulling a wicked looking knife from his belt. "I'm guessing that all blondes aren't genetically as dumb as they're made out to be. Whattya say I cut you open and find out?"

Buffy, still confused, scared and angry at the same time, backs away, trying to find her feet. She slams hard into the dresser behind her.

Looking around, she sees no way out. She's trapped in the corner, and Angelus is standing in front of her, vamped out and waving a knife.

"Aw, c'mon, babe. Don't be that way! I'm gonna kill you before I gut you…" He lunges at her.

Buffy screams.

5

"What the hell…?"

There's a loud scream, and some yelling.

Faith jerks up her head from between Cordy's legs, her face coated in Cordelia's honey. Pushing herself off the bed, she looks at the wall.

"Ok, tell me I imagined that one…" She wipes her arm across her face.

"No," Cordelia says, somewhat peevishly. "I heard it too. It came from Buffy's room."

"Oh, sweet," Faith says, somewhat sarcastically. "Does she do that a lot?"

"No, actually, she's usually quiet…" Faith says, "Too quiet. Like no music or anything…"

"Crap," Faith jumps off the bed, looking around. "Where's my shirt. Did you see my shirt?" She starts looking around the room.

"Over there… what? Where are you going?" Cordelia sits up, looking pissed. "It's probably nothing. She's a total nut job. She's probably doing Primal Scream or something…"

The scream is repeated, followed by some crashing sounds.

"Something's wrong," Faith says, finding and pulling on her shirt. "Stay here." She heads for the door.

"Excuse me! Not happening. This is my house, Faith, and you're person non grata around here, remember? Give me a minute…"

"Don't gotta minute, and this aint a debate." Faith opens the door, " Stay here!" She slips out closing the door behind her.

Cordelia sits on the bed, fuming. Already frustrated twice tonight, this is getting ridiculous as far as she's concerned.

_This isn't fair! Why can't I go, too? I could help. God, she… wait a minute. This is MY house. Forget this!_

Hopping off the bed, grabbing something to cover herself, she rushes to the door and out into the hallway.

6

Faith reaches Buffy's door. She tries the knob, and finds it open. She crashes in without knocking to find…

Buffy sitting on her bed, casually doing her nails. She looks up at Faith , irritated.

"Hey, ever hear of knocking, moron? I might be undressed or something…" She smirks, "Of course, you might like that, perv-o"

"What's going on in here?" Faith looks around. Nothing is out of place, nothing is broken. " We heard screaming…"

"I bet. So, Cordelia's a screamer, huh? Who knew?" Buffy holds out her hand, inspecting her nails. "What do you think? My color?"

"What's going on in here?" Cordelia makes an appearance, wrapped in a robe. She looks around. "We heard screaming."

"Yeah, me too," Buffy almost chortles. "You guys aren't real quiet you know…"

"No!" Cordelia flushes red. "We heard screaming coming from here…"

"Really? A perv, and delusional…" Buffy looks at the pair. "You guys aren't doing drugs, are you?"

Faith feels her anger rising. "Listen, you little shit, there was screaming and crap coming from here. Now, I wanna know what the hell's going on…"

"Faith, never mind," Cordelia grabs Faith's arm. "Let's just go…"

"No, Cor," Faith shakes her off. She advances on Buffy. "This little bleach bottle bimbo's lying, and I wanna know what the hell's going on…"

"Or what?" Buffy stands up. "You gonna … what? Hit me? We know how that turned out last time…" She drops into a stance. "C'mon, babe, let's do it." She puts up her manicured fists.

"Stop it, both of you!" Cordelia comes around Faith, inserting herself between the pair. "Stop acting like children…"

"Oh that's rich, coming from you, Ms. Whiney pants," Buffy mocks her. "Get all teary because someone writes "DYKE" on your locker. Well, boo hoo…"

"How did you know that?" Cordelia narrows her eyes. "I didn't tell anyone about that…" It suddenly hits her like a ton of bricks. "You… you wrote that… you crummy little bitch!"

"Ooops…." Buffy snickers.

"I'm gonna kill you, you lousy…" Cordelia flings herself at Buffy, grabbing her hair.

"HEY! Get off me, you cow!" Buffy yells, falling back as Cordelia pulls her hair. "Knock it off before I…"

Faith intervenes, grabbing Cordelia and pulling her off Buffy, along with some of her hair. She pulls her back towards the doorway.

"You're right, lets just get outta here…"

"God, she ruined my hair!" Buffy yells, looking at herself in the mirror. "You stupid fat bitch. You totally ruined my hair…"

"Gee… why don't you take a rake to it, like you always do," Cordelia spits at her, from behind Faith. "didn't know trailer trash was a style!"

"Can't you keep your bitch in line?" Buffy snarls at Faith. "Oooo Faith, hurt me some more, I like it… Oooo yeah…" Buffy imitates Cordelia. "God, you two are the sickest shits I ever… OOOOFFFF!"

Buffy goes flying when Faith, sick of her mouth, kicks out and hits her in the stomach. She lands on her bed. She almost immediately leaps back off, going after Faith.

"You crummy lesbo freak!" She launches herself at Faith, but Faith blocks her, knocking her to the ground. Buffy lays there, glaring at her.

"Get out! Get out you perverted lesbo sick-o's! Get the fuck outta my room. Get out, get out GET OUT!"

"Shut up, Weirdo!" Cordelia yells at her. "You don't live here! You're just a guest. If you keep fucking with me, I'll get my dad to kick you and your skanky mom outta here. Get it?"

"C'mon, Cor, let's just go…" Faith pushes Cordelia out of the room.

"Yeah, well, just try. Just try, you lezzie! And I'll tell your dad what a fucking freak you are. Go on, get out!" She slams the door after them.

She stands there for a moment, listening to them go down the hallway. Then she starts laughing.

She laughs harder and harder, and the laughter takes on an almost insane note. Still laughing, she collapses on the bed.

_Idiots. Total idiots. They don't even know anything…._

Buffy sits up, all laughter gone. She sits on her bed, frowning. Her eyes, normally hazel, flash red briefly.

_I know what I gotta do now. It's all so very clear now…gonna kill Angelus, then his changeling bitch demon… and if you're not careful, Cordelia, I might just slit your throat for giggles…_

She chuckles. It has a dry, humorless quality to it.

_Ooops…_

7

_Oh, crap, I'm so dead!_

Willow struggles against whoever's holding her, but her captor's arm is too strong, too powerful for her to wriggle free.

_And cold. It's fucking cold… vampire…_ Willow moans to herself. _Dammit, what's wrong with me? Why did I have to follow Angel, anyway? God, where is Angel? So dead, I'm so dead… and Xander… this … this monster probably killed him already! Oh man, I'll never see Xander again! He's dead, and it's my fault… all my fault… Xander, I'm so sorry. You were right. We never should've come down here. I'm sooo sorry, baby. Oh god, I hope he…I hope it was quick. I hope he didn't make you suffer, baby…_

_Oh god, what if… what if he turned Xander? What if he takes me , and makes me Xander's first meal? Oh god, this so isn't fair. Not FAIR! I hate this. I hate ALL OF THIS!_

She's thrown roughly across a clear space, and she falls against something soft. Soft and warm.

She reaches out, and realizes it's a body. A male body.

"Oh, Xander…" She whispers, touching him tentatively. "Oh god, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know. I didn't know this would happen. Forgive me, please, baby, forgive me…"

"I dunno,Will," Xander sits up, rubbing his head. "Not feeling all forgiving like right now. God, my head hurts…"

"Xander! XANDER!" Willow throws herself at him, nearly smothering him with kisses. "You're alive! Oh my god, you're alive!" She kisses him madly, and he starts to laugh. Suddenly, she stops, and leans back. "You're alive!" She declares again, and slaps him across the face.

"OW! HEY! What was THAT for?" Xander sits there, rubbing his cheek.

"You're alive, and you scared me, you… you… man you! God, if you ever do anything like that again, I'll…"

"You'll what?" A voice out of the darkness asks. "Exactly what'll you do?"

"Oh, god…" Willow blanches, realizing the vampire is there, in the shadows. "We're gonna die…"

"Shhh… Will, I'll protect you…" Xander stands up, getting between the voice and Willow. "Ok, dead boy, come out… c'mon, I'll take you on…"

A light suddenly flashes out of the darkness, blinding Xander and Willow both.

"Hey, no fair!" Xander protests, covering his eyes.

A figure steps out of the darkness, and it turns the light on itself.

"Angel?"

Angel stands there, smirking at the two of them.

"Well, here they are. Joe Hardy and Nancy Drew, intrepid Vampire hunters…." Angel lowers the light. "Exactly what do you two think you're doing, anyway?" He shakes his head and sighs. "A tip, guys. If you're going to follow a vampire, try not to make enough noise to wake the dead. We got that vampire hearing, remember?"

"Angel!" Willow stands up, brushing herself off. " You scared us…"

"Good, that was the idea…" He frowns, suddenly not looking too friendly. "Exactly why were you following me, anyway?"

"Uh… well… we…."

" We… ummm…we saw you come in here…" Willow says, "And we thought… maybe we could help…"

"So, you decided to follow me, skulking around like a couple of Clouseau's, making enough noise to alert any vampire and other demon in the area that someone's here? Thanks, I can do without that kind of help…"

"Hey, man, we're sorry, we just thought…"

"Well, I'm not sorry!" Willow speaks up, sounding slightly indignant. "We were trying to back you up. You might run into some trouble…"

"Well, you see, that's why I was actually trying to be quiet. I'm looking for something, and trying not to attract any unwanted attention…" He glares at the two of them. Then he vamps out. "You know, especially of the fanged variety?"

Both blanch a little. But that doesn't really deter Willow.

"Oh, stop it! If everyone wasn't so secretive, we'd all be on the same page. We were just trying to help, but no one seems to want our help. Well, here's the 411, mister, so listen up! We're in just as much danger as everyone else around here, and we deserve to be kept in the loop. We've worked hard, training and everything, and we don't like being treated like children…"

"You two _are_ children," Angel gently chides them.

"We so are NOT children!" Xander protests.

"Listen up! We saw our best friend turned into a vampire, and Xander here had to kill him. Think that was easy? Oh, and if you remember, we helped rescue you from Darla. And when you needed help when the Master attacked the school, who did you come to? Our lives are on the line here, just like everybody else. And we don't like being kept in the dark…" She looks around. "Literally or otherwise."

Angel has to fight hard to keep from chuckling. _They don't even have a clue how dangerous this all is.. but I gotta admit, they're pretty gutsy. Kind of stupid, but gutsy…_

"Look guys. We're not trying to keep you in the dark. We're just trying to protect you…" He holds up a hand to stop any protests. "But, I can see your point. You are risking your lives here, and you deserve some answers." He sighs, and sits on a outcropping of rock. "Look, I'm just doing a little reconnaissance … when I was trying to infiltrate the Master's group, I remember he read some prophecy from a large book. I'm on my way to where he was trapped, hoping to find it. It might have some answers to exactly what we're facing here. But I'm trying to do it in stealth mode, because I don't want to attract the bad guys, get it? And, while I'm there, I'm gonna look around, see if I can find anything else that might be helpful."

"I appreciate you wanting to help, but frankly I'll work better alone on this one. But, trust me, there's a lot you can do to help out. There's a lot of research Giles needs done, and doesn't have time for…"

There's a groan from Xander's direction.

"I suppose that means reading a lot of old books full of thees and thous and that kind of stuff…" Xander looks glum.

"Xander, he really needs the help…"

"C'mon Xander, it'll be fun," Willow says, feeling better about being needed. And not too sad about missing the fighting and killing. "And anyway…" She leans in, and whispers in his ear.

Xander listens to what she says, and brightens up considerably. "Really?" He looks at her.

"Really…" She smiles winningly.

"Ok, then, just call me research guy then…" He grins, thinking about what Willow promised will happen in the stacks.

Angel looks at the both of them, feeling relieved. He really didn't want to have to babysit them while looking around.

"Ok, then. So, you'll go back and see Giles?"

Willow suddenly gets suspicious. "You're not doing this just to get rid of us, are you?"

"No… promise. IF there's any fighting needing to be done, I'll call on you guys first."

"Well, yeah…" Xander says, puffing out his chest. "Cuz, we're like…" he blinks his eyes. "What are we again?"

"Slayerettes."

"Right…" He looks at Willow. "That sounds kind of… girly."

"And, there's something wrong with being a girl…?" She asks, arching a brow.

"Right, then. Slayerettes!"

Angel just rolls his eyes.

"All right then, I'll see you guys later." He starts off.

"Uhhh… Angel?"

"What?"

"Which way was out again?"

Angel sighs. _God, I was evil for 150 years, I know. But why oh why do you keep punishing me…?_

"C'mon, I'll get you guys out."

8

Twenty minutes later, Angel leads Xander and Willow through the door to the basement of City hall.

"Ok, just go up those stairs, and walk through the lobby. There's a small side door you can go through to get out."

"Wow, thanks Angel. We never would've found our way outta there…"

"Yeah, thanks…" Xander turns around, but Angel has already gone. "Well…rude much?"

"He was probably in a hurry, " Willow says, walking towards the stairs. "Anyway, let's get going…"

"Oh yeah, fun," Xander has had time to think about it, and weigh the options, and research is sounding less and less fun. "Maybe we should just skip it…"

"Aw, c'mon, Xander. Don't be a party poop. There'll be doughnuts…" She smiles, " Jelly filled doughnuts…"

"Mmmm…doughnuts…" Xander does his best Homer.

"Last one out buys…" Willow turns and runs up the stairs.

"Hey, no fair!" Xander rushes after her. "You didn't say go!"

He disappears up the stairs after her.

A few moments later, the door leading to the tunnels below opens, and Angel slips into the cellar.

"Whew, gone," He mutters to himself, "good." He looks around the cellar to be sure he is alone.

The story he'd told Willow and Xander had been a fiction. He had not intention of rooting around in the dusty, moldy former headquarters of the now defunct "Master". He and Giles had come to realize that the Master was no more than a minor player in what was happening in Sunnydale. They suspected that Cornell Chase, leading citizen, corporate magnate, and civic philanthropist, had a much larger role.

So he was off to break into his offices in City hall, hoping to find out exactly what he was using to control the town. They were both convinced that somehow, he was controlling the town, and it's citizens. They needed to know more about who or what Cornell was, and hopefully, find some way to counter him.

He really hated deceiving Xander and Willow. He understood their passion to be involved, to do something. He felt his own need to atone, to make up for his past … and he sympathized with their desire to be in the thick of it. But he also wanted, needed to protect them, and he couldn't have them bumbling about when he was breaking into Cornell's office. It was just too dangerous.

He makes it halfway across the floor of the cellar when he feels a pinprick on his chest. Stopping and looking down, he sees what appears to be a bloom on his jacket on the right breast pocket. As he looks, a few more blooms appear, spreading out across his chest.

"What…?"

That's all he gets out before he feels a sudden weakness. The room starts to swim about him, and his muscles feel as if they can't support his weight. His knees buckle, and he falls to the ground, laying prone.

He has the sensation of being underwater. The air around him seems to be thick and distorted, like looking up towards the surface while standing in a pool of water. He tries to move, to get up, but he discovers he can't move his arms or legs; they seem to be paralyzed.

_Oh, crap. What the hell have I gotten myself into?_ Angel knows he's in danger.

"It's a pity, really," A voice comes out of the shadows. Doors in the cellar open, and a number of men, dressed head to toe in black, including ski masks, approach him.

Another figure emerges from the crowd. This one isn't wearing a ski mask, and his signature white blond hair is slicked back, punk style. He walks over and kneels beside Angel, looking down at him.

"Curare. Won't kill you, seeing you're already dead, but it does have the rather pleasant side effect of paralyzing your muscles. Well, pleasant for me, anyway." He brushes a hand over Angel's face, and smiles. "Though really, I wanted to use Tazers. Nasty little buggers, those. Hit you with a big jolt of electricity. Would've loved to see you flopping around on the floor. But our host figured this would be more effective."

Angel stares at him through the haze of the drug. _Spike!_

Spike picks up Angel's arms, and holds it up for a minute. Then he releases it, and it drops limply back to the floor.

"Seems to have done it's job." He leans over Angel, smirking at him. "So, what were you skulking about down here, anyway? Not that I'm objecting; made my job easier, mate. Thanks, appreciate it. But, exactly what were you and those little bits up about, eh?" He looks at the stairs. " Too bad we let them go. They would've made a nice snack. But the … our host, didn't want them harmed… yet. He only wanted you. Now, don't you feel special, Angelus?"

Angel stares at him. Straining, using every bit of his will, he manages to move his lips, and whispers.

"Spike!"

"What? Hmmm… seems the curare hasn't completely taken effect yet. So, what is it, old chum?" Spike leans over. "Going to finally admit to what a poofster you are?"

Using every ounce of effort, Angel hawks and spits at Spike, hitting him straight in the face.

"Bleeding sodding hell!" Spike leans back, wiping Angel's spittle off his face. He stands up, staring down at the frozen vampire before him. "What'd you do that for, you stupid sod?"

His face hardens into a smirking mask. His eyes narrow.

"Well, really doesn't matter, does it you bloody ponce?" He walks around Angel, fuming. "You seem to forget, you're at my tender mercies…"

Without warning, he lashes out, kicking Angel savagely in the side. He continues to kick him, lacing the blows with curses. He kicks his legs, crotch and finally adds a few to the head.

"Can't kill you, Mate. Not yet, anyway. Our host has some plans for you, yet. But that doesn't mean I have to play nice with you, either."

He takes one final shot, raising his boot and smashing it down on Angel's stomach.

"But you're not gonna survive this, you bloody freak. You abomination. A vampire with a soul. What a bleeding joke…" He turns on the men standing around. "Well, don't just stand there you bloody burkes, tie him up!"

The men advance on Angel, taking thick hemp rope and tying him from head to foot.

"I always love delivering my gifts well wrapped."

9

Rupert Giles pours the tea into a cup, looking again at the clock on the wall. Just like he's done regularly for the last couple of hours. It's well past 10 o'clock.

_Where are they?_ He carries the tea to the front room, sitting in his arm chair and staring at the front door. _They should've reported in hours ago. Something's gone wrong… I just know it._

He brings the tea to his lips, blowing on it gently before sipping it.

_I never should've sent her there. It was too dangerous. But what else could I do? We have to find out more about Chase before we can plan how to … what? Exactly what are we going to do against him? If he's half as powerful as I fear, he's going to be difficult to defeat. Maybe … impossible…_

He closes his eyes for a moment, not wanting to dwell on that thought.

_What if he caught her poking about? He might have her there, up in his mansion, right now. He could be torturing her. Or…_ He shakes his head. He doesn't even want to think that thought.

_This is … I can't just sit here… _ He suddenly rises, almost spilling the tea in the process. After setting it down, he starts towards the weapons cabinet. _I have to go there, find out. Hopefully, I'll be able to…_

He's interrupted by a knocking on the front door.

_Thank god! At last!_

He rushes to the door, and unceremoniously swings it open, expecting to see Faith.

Instead he's confronted by a burly, rotund man. He's shorter than Giles, wearing a dark suit and sporting a broad mustache. The man smiles.

"Rupert Giles?"

"Yes," Giles says, with some reserve. "Can I help you?"

"Actually, I'm here to help you. May I come in?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm rather on my way out. If you could drop in at my office tomorrow at Sunnydale High school, I'd be happy to …" Giles stops, looking at the man. "Did you say, you're here to help me?"

"Well, actually, I have information for you. Information that's important to you… and your slayer…"

"Slayer?" Giles parrots, "I'm afraid I don't…"

"There's no time for secrecy, Mr. Giles. I know exactly who you are. You're a watcher, a member of a secret organization called the Council of Watchers. You're duty is to train and supervise a slayer…"

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're…"

"My name is Merrick, sir. I also belong to the council. I'm here to share information with you…"

"You belong to the Watcher's Council?" Giles says, warily. "How do I know that you're not …"

"Look, call Britain. Talk to Quentin Travers. He'll vouch for me. Can I at least come in while you verify my story?"

"I suppose you better, " Giles retreats, opening room for the burly man to enter. He closes the door and follows him into the living room.

"You said you had information vital for my Slayer?"

"Yes, information that may save her life…" Merrick makes his way to the sofa and turns.

"Actually, this information may save the lives of both our slayers."

Giles stops in mid stride. He stares at the man, agog.

"Both our slayers? I'm not following you. There's only one slayer…"

"Normally, yes, "Merrick agrees, sitting. "But these aren't normal times. I think you better contact Quentin and have that little chat."

Giles stares at the man, his eyes narrowing.

"Indeed, I better."

To be continued.


	29. Chapter 29

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 29 of a multi-part story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

A/N: Sorry, I know it's been an extremely long time between chapters. I hope you can keep up the thread of the story. Real life has a way of getting in the way of doing what you like. Again, hope you enjoy the chapter(and I update sooner the next time).

1

Faith rushes downstairs, making a beeline for the front door. Her face says it all: She's had enough of this place, and just wants to get the hell out of here.

Having a fight with Cordelia? Just the shit sauce on her crap sundae.

_God, is the girl clueless, or what? Doesn't she see what's going on around here, anyway? Crazy blonde living in the next room, hello! And, ummm… did I mention her daddy is 12 levels of scary? But when she asked about what happened today, and I told her, she got all weird. Like _I _was delusional. Oh yeah, and she lives with that and ISN'T? God! Then she starts attacking ME! Telling ME I'm just insane. That her daddy isn't some kind of …._

She is out through the door, still wrapped in her thoughts, when a voice brings her jarring back to reality.

"Leaving so soon?"

Startled, she looks up to see Cornell Chase blocking her path, arms crossed. His head is tilted slightly, and he has an amused expression on his face.

"I mean, isn't it usually custom to stay the night after beating and fucking my daughter?" His smirk grows wider. "You know, so she really, really believes you love her?"

"Shit! Where the hell did you come from?" Faith has a major case of the creeps, standing there looking at him.

"I could ask you the same thing…" Cornell smiles, and suddenly reaches out and grabs Faith.

All the more strange since he's 10 yards away from her.

"… but then I'm not rude!"

Faith suddenly finds herself flung away, flying through the air. She hits a tree, and stunned, slides to the ground.

Cornell is there, standing over her.

"What the fuck!" Faith says, groggily, looking up at him. "How the hell did you…?"

"Questions, always questions," Cornell shakes his head slowly.

He grabs her, and lifting her up, holds her at arm's length. Normal arm's length.

"You really are a snoop, you know that?" He shakes her, and slaps her. "I really hate snoops. But you know what I hate worse?"

"Your nose?" Faith, scared, cracks wise. "I mean, you gotta admit, it's pretty ugly…"

"Smart too. I hate smart." Suddenly another … arm?… wraps around her neck, and slowly starts to squeeze.

To Faith, it feels like her neck is wrapped with a living steel bar, slowly crushing her windpipe. She starts to turn red, and her eyes start to bug out.

"No… not yet…"

Suddenly the 'arm' is gone. Faith gasps, drawing a breath. She almost chokes when she swallows.

"As I was saying, before you so rudely interrupted me," He grabs her arm, his fingers digging into her flesh, "what I hate more than snoops are snitches. Not nice telling Cordelia about our little chat…" He waggles his index finger in front of her face.

Faith winces, his fingers feeling like the steel. Seeing his finger, she leans in and bites it, to get him to let her go.

Cornell, not expecting that, releases her and roars in pain.

Faith takes that as her cue, and turns, running for her life. She doesn't get too far before she feels herself being lifted off the ground.

_Aw, crap, doesn't this guy EVER stop?_

"Now, now, no need to be that way," Cornell brings her back, holding her above his head. "That really was rather stupid, girl. But you're not very strong in the thinking department, are you?"

"You son-of-a-bitch! Let me down!" Faith's legs are flailing as she tries to free herself. "When I get down, I'm so gonna…"

"What?" Cornell drops her, and she lands unceremoniously on her ass. She's up in a second, facing him. "Come on, Faith. I'm right here. Go for it!"

Cornell opens his arms wide in invitation.

Faith takes it, and launches herself at him. She keeps going…right through him, losing balance, and winding up on the ground. She starts to get up, but is held down by a foot on her back.

"Don't struggle, stupid. It's pointless. You can't do anything to me. Your watcher, all your little friends? Not a thing. You're outmatched in every department, so just get used to it. Now, let me give you some news. You're going to die…"

"Fuck you!" Faith struggles on the foot, but it's like a 20 ton weight in on her back. "If I get my hands on you, I'll…"

Cornell shakes his head. "You'll do nothing, just like you've been doing all along. You're going to die, so get used to it. It's foretold, and frankly, I just want it to happen. So, it's going to happen."

"But, thought I'd give you something to think about before the blessed event. I don't want you obsessing on your pending death, you see. So, if you've got more than one brain cell, start using it. Think, girl. Why didn't your watcher tell you what I am?"

"He doesn't know, moron! That's why I'm here… to check you out, dig up the dirt."

"Really? Well, how amusing. But, as you're learning the hard way, things aren't always what they seem. And people don't always tell you everything they know. And people…" He makes a clicking sound with his tongue. "… they aren't always honest with you. You might want to snoop into the people around you, rather than bothering me. You might be surprised at what you learn …" He lifts her off the ground, and brushes her off, almost solicitously, "… Face it, slayer. You're only cannon fodder. This is a war, and old war going back before time. You're only a soldier, and if you fall, another one rises. So why should they care about you? Think about it…"

"You're full of it," Faith bats away his hands, taking over the brushing off. "We're friends. Friends care about each other. What, don't you have any friends? Gee, can't understand why…"

Cornell chuckles. "Amusing, very amusing. Friends only help you out of their own self interest. They'll betray you on the drop of a hat. Be smart, trust no one… especially one you call Angel…" He cocks his head. "Don't ever forget, he's a vampire, whatever act he puts on. He hunts your kind, and you would make a tasty snack, I'm sure."

"You'll excuse me if I don't buy into your line of crap."

"Good, don't. But just check out what I've been telling you…" Cornell seems to fade, becoming translucent. Faith can see the lights of the house behind him through him. "You can go now, we're done. Oh, and if you don't mind, don't come back. I really don't like you."

"What? No goodnight kiss?" Faith flips him the finger.

"Oh, don't worry, I brought along a little something to amuse you…"

Cornell fades out just as something strikes Faith from behind, sending her flying. For the second time tonight, she lands face first in the dirt, and wonders why she can't just keep her mouth shut. She yelps when something grabs her hair, pulling her head up.

"Hello, Slayer. We never did that that dance at the cotillion, did we?"

She's pulled to her feet, by her hair, and finds she's facing Spike, vamped out and grinning at her.

"Of course, by the looks of things, seems you prefer shagging birds…" He slaps her across the face. "What's wrong, pet? Cat got your … OH FUCK!"

Faith kicks up, her foot landing between Spike's legs. He drops her, and grabs between his legs.

"You're the best he's got?" Faith, landing on her feet, brings her boot up to kick him in the face. It never makes it, however, as Spike grabs her foot and shoves her back, causing her to flip back and land on her back. In a moment, he's on her, pinning her shoulders.

"You should do your reading, pet. Vampires might not like pain, but they can work through it. How's that go for slayers?" He head butts her. "Still feeling cocky?" He head butts her again. "C'mon, love, give me something here. I'm trying to learn more about your kind…"

Faith, a little dizzy, still manages to break his grip, and grabbing his arms, throws him over and behind her. Scrambling to her feet, she turns to him.

Spike is already on his feet, facing her. He grins at her.

"Now, that's more like it. I like a bird that fights back…" He rushes her, arms out.

Faith sidesteps him, and hooks a foot under his, causing him to fall to the ground. She leaps on top of him. Sitting on his back, she boxes his ears with her fists.

"BLOODY HELL I HATE THAT!" Spike roars. He bucks, flinging her off his back.

Faith flies through the air, landing heavily on her back, the wind knocked out of her.

Spike is on her in a flash, his legs pinning her arms this time. He glares down at her.

"The master says I can't kill you, but he didn't say I couldn't have a little fun with you…"

Holding her down, she begins to pummel her face with his fists. Faith struggles beneath him, but he holds her tight. Finally, satisfied, he stops. He leans over her bruised and swelling face, and grins. "So, how you feeling now, bitch?"

Faith can barely open her eyes. But she hawks, and manages to spit in his face.

"You bleeding sod! What the hell…" He wipes her spittle off his face, and a malicious grin spreads across his face. "I'm going to enjoy this. Get back at you for that nasty skull cracking you gave me at your cotillion…"

He starts to slap her face, back and forth, with some brute force.

"By the by, gotta message for you, pet."

"Fuck you," She whispers through her swollen mouth.

"You wish. Just thought you'd like to know …" He begins to punch her again.

"Angel sends his love."

* * *

Buffy leans out of the window from above, looking down on the yard. 

She watches quietly as Spike makes Faith his favorite punching bag. Her face is expressionless, giving no reaction to what is happening below. Her eyes, however, are focused and intent, as if watching a favorite program.

"Is this the best they've got?" Spike says, kicking at Faith's inert body. "I thought this would actually be a fight. God, they aren't making slayers like they used to…" He kicks her again, hard, in the side.

Buffy smiles tightly, watching the action. _Well, dumb ass, maybe because that isn't really a slayer…_

"God, this is boring. It's no fun when they don't fight back…" Spike grumbles, picking up the unconscious Faith and slinging her over his shoulder. "What a bloody waste of time…"

He carries her out and down the yard, disappearing into the gloom.

Buffy's smile widens, and she withdraws back into the house, a look of grim satisfaction on her face.

2

"I don't see anyone..."

Willow, face pressed against the glass of school doors, looks a little distressed.

"He said Giles would be here, didn't he?" She says over her shoulder, while still trying to see something ... anything... inside.

"I think so..." Xander shrugs, "He said he'd be doing research... and I figured Giles... research... that means library..." Xander appears a little sheepish.

"You didn't ask him?" Willow sounds a little irritated.

"Well, you were right there, too! You didn't ask him, did you?"

"No..." Willow frowns. "Where do you suppose he'd be?"

"At his apartment?"

"You think?" Willow takes a last look. "I guess that makes sense..." She turns, and joins Xander on the steps. "Still, I thought he'd be here..."

"It's kinda of hard to think of G as having a life outside the library... I mean, a home and stuff..." Xander shrugs.

"Stuff?"

"You know... stuff..." Xander looks a little squirmy. "Life stuff..."

They start down the road towards Giles' apartment. A little smile tugs at the corners of Willow's mouth.

"Life stuff, huh?" Willow says. "Like what?"

"Oh, god, I don't know. We're talking about Giles here. You know, hobbies and well..."

"Are you talking about dating? You think maybe Giles has a girlfriend?"

Xander shudders. "Please. I mean... Giles? It's kind of against the law of nature..."

"Xander Harris! That's horrible!" Willow mockingly scolds him. "Giles is a very nice man. Why wouldn't he have a girlfriend or two? He's kind of cute..."

Out of the corner of her eye, she can see a mixture of surprise, disgust and jealousy in Xander's expression. She giggles to herself, just a little.

"... in an old guy, British kind of way. Not my type, but some women find that attractive..."

Again, she giggles to herself when she sees relief wash over Xander's face.

They walk along quietly awhile, when Xander breaks the silence.

"Will?"

"Hmmm?" Willow is a little distracted, thinking about other ways she can make Xander a little jealous. _He's been way too comfy lately. Have to keep him on his toes. _"What?"

"I was just thinking..."

"That's always dangerous..." Willow teases him.

"Ha, Ha... anyway, I was thinking. Do you think maybe Giles _isn't_ doing any research?"

"What're you saying, Xander. Angel said he..." She trails off, the corners of her mouth turning down. "You think he was lying to us?" She sounds irritated.

"Maybe not lying... ok, yeah, I think maybe he was lying." Xander gives up, bracing for the coming explosion.

Willow stops dead, perfectly still, staring out and down the street. Her face is tight.

"He wanted to get rid of us. He just said those things to get rid of us."

"It's not like he asked us to come along in the first place, Will," Xander reminds her. "We were kind of sneaking around, following him."

"If they kept us in the loop, we wouldn't have to sneak around..." Willow starts to rev herself up, then suddenly stops, letting out a breath. "Oh, forget it. I'm tired. I'm going home." She shakes her head, as if clearing it. "See you tomorrow."

She starts down the street when Xander catches up to her.

"You're leaving? Giving up, just like that?"

"Xander, I know I'm stubborn. You don't need to rub it in. I guess it's just the way I am. However, I'm not stupid, either, and that last anvil did it. They don't want our help. Great. So, I'm done butting my head against a wall."

"Will, I didn't mean it like that. I just thought we'd go and see if Giles was working at his place..."

"What's the point, Xander? My eyes are swimming from reading obscure old books written by crazy old men about things that ..." She puts up a hand. "I don't want to think about it anymore. See ya tomorrow, Xander."

"Look, Will, I'm not all about the reading of dusty old books, but if we're helping..."

"Are we? No one ever tells us we are, so I gotta think, we're not."

She turns, and leaves him standing there, watching her disappear into the gloom.

"Hey, wait up," Xander runs after her, catching up with her. "Don't I get to go along?"

Willow stops and smiles at him, then links her arm through his.

"Always," she says, as they make their way down the street.

* * *

"Ok, Xander, cut it out!" 

Willow and Xander have just reached the sidewalk in front of Willow's house.

"Cut what out?" Xander says, innocently. "What're you talking about?"

She gives him an 'I know what you're doing' look. She gently pokes her finger in his chest.

"I love you, Xander. You know that…"

"Well, I love you too, Will. Is that what you want me to cut out?"

"Don't even think that, Xander Harris!" Willow says, her mouth turning down in a frown. "If you'll let me finish…"

"I'm not stopping you!" _As if that were possible!_

"Thanks," Willow says, somewhat sardonically. "As I was saying, I love you, but subtle? Not your strong suit. You've been trying to get me to change my mind since we left the school."

"Moi? Try to change your mind?" _That would be a miracle and a half!_

"Yes, you… and I love you for trying, but I've made up my mind. I'm done with the craziness…"

"Well, and a big 'bout time from me…"

Willow just gives him a look. Xander wilts, just a little.

"Ok, maybe I was… I was trying to get you to keep your options open. I mean, it's pretty much been always you that was gung ho to be involved in this, and now all of a sudden, you're changing your mind? Maybe you haven't really …"

"Haven't really?"

"Well…you know I love you, Will. And I think you're probably the smartest person on the planet, but maybe you haven't thought this thing entirely through…"

"Haven't thought this through?"

"Well, I mean, sometimes … don't get me wrong, I'm not criticizing you here…"

"Not criticizing…" She catches his look. "Got it."

"But well, sometimes, you act … well, you're not always… I mean…"

"What, Xander?"

"Sometimes…" Xander takes a deep breath, "Sometimes you just act without really thinking about it." He says the last in a rush, hoping she'll not hear it clearly.

"I see…" Willow's brow darkens, and Xander's heart sinks. "So, you think I'm impulsive…?"

"I didn't say that…." Xander looks pained. He knows how Willow hates the 'I' word.

"You all but did, Xander," Willow sighs. "Look, I know it may look like I'm being impulsive here, but I'm really not. From day one, they haven't wanted us around. Ok, I was stubborn, because I thought, this being our town, we should be involved with what's going on. I mean, you and me, we've lived here forever, right?"

There's a brief silence as Willow waits for an answer.

"Did you want me to answer that?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Oh. Yeah, right. Forever."

"Precisely, and well, this is _our_ town. If something bad's happening, we want to be in on it, right? No, wait that came out wrong. I mean, we want to be in on stopping it, right?"

"Uh-huh," Xander doesn't sound so sure.

"But pretty much, the so called 'experts' thought we were pretty much idiots…"

"That's kind of harsh, Will."

"Maybe, but true. They thought we were in the way, and they haven't been exactly subtle in letting us know that. And Faith, she's the worst. 'I'm the slayer, and I know best and I'm boss of you all and you'll do what I say, when I say, HOW I say, or you're out'. Not in so many words, but that's what she meant. I mean, she's been sweating our butts off, to get us 'in fighting shape', yet have we once been included in any of the stuff going on? Don't think so, do you?"

Xander shakes his head.

"Exactly. Why? Because they think we're in the way and just get in the way if they include us in any of the important stuff. So, we're regulated to research and stuff. Ok, I'm not exactly Action Girl, but I do like being a part of things… " She notices Xander looking over her shoulder, and makes an impatient noise. "Are you _even_ listening to me, Xander Harris?"

"Will," Xander points towards the backyard. "There's something in your driveway…"

Willow turns, and raises a brow. "Well, yes, there is. It's a car, Xan. Driveways have those, sometimes."

"No, not the car. By the car, but further back… do you see it?"

Willow peers down the driveway, trying to see what Xander's seeing. The streetlight behind them isn't helping, making the shadows appear darker.

"Xander, I think you've been drinking too many Red Bulls. I don't see…"

She trails off, suddenly seeing something lying on the driveway. It looks for all the world, from this angle, like a trash bag.

"… I see it. I think it's just a trash bag. Mom or Dad must've …"

Her voice dies away when both of them hear a faint groan, coming from the direction of the 'trash bag'. They look at each other, and then slowly, cautiously, they approach the heap.

Suddenly, Willow takes off in a run, calling over her shoulder. "Xander, call 911. It's a person, and they're hurt…" She runs down into the gloom.

"The heck with that…" Xander takes off after her, not thinking about anything except that whoever did the hurting might still be lurking in the backyard.

Something steps out of the shadows, grabbing them each by an arm with a grip like iron.

"Well, then, I was wondering if anyone would show up for her…" A voice with a British accent says in the darkness.

"What the…" Xander tries to break away, but the grip is like a vise.

"Let go of me!" Willow takes a swing, hitting something hard and cold. She gets a kick in the leg for her trouble. "OW!"

"Mustn't be kicking like a prat, now should you?" The voice says, pulling them back towards the street. They emerge into the light, and both Xander's and Willow's face goes pale.

"You!" Xander says, still struggling with the grip. "You were one of those vampires at the Homecoming. I know you!"

"Spike!" Willow hisses angrily.

"You remembered!" Spike grins. "I'm touched."

"W-What're you doing here?" Willow suddenly feels a chill. _Maybe I waited one day too late to get out…_

"Don't you touch her!" Xander raises his fist. "You even try to bite her, and I'll…"

"You'll what?" Spike twists his arm around, causing Xander to yell. "Scream like a girl?"

"YOU LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Willow kicks out at Spike, hitting him in the shin.

Spike grunts, and for a brief second, loosens his grip on her. That's enough. Willow, by instinct and the training she's been sweating over so lately, grabs the chain around her neck, pulling it off and shoving something into Spike's face.

"Get back!" She cries, all the while fumbling to get a stake out of her bag.

"What?" For a moment, Spike, confused, backs off. Then he gets a good look at what Willow has thrust at him. He laughs.

"What's that supposed to do, Red?" Amused, he shoves Xander away, turning to face Willow.

"It's a star of David. A holy object…. Why aren't you…" She shoves it at him, touching his cheek with it. "Why aren't you…"

"Burning? Well, Red, I wasn't Jewish while I was … human. So, this?" He grabs it, and squeezes the star in his hand. He waits for a moment, then opens it. "See? No effect. Now, you being Jewish…"

He suddenly grabs her, hauling her in.

"… this might have some effect. What say we test it out?"

"Hey, moron!"

Spike turns his head, seeing Xander up and coming at him.

"What…"

"How about this?"

Xander shoves the cross in into Spike's face, causing him to hiss and curse, and he lets go of Willow, backing off.

"Does that work for you?" He advances on Spike. His other hand has a stake, one he pulled from his belt.

"Bleeding idiot! Put that thing away, you could…"

"I think you should get out of here now…" Willow has also grabbed a stake from her purse.

Both of them move on Spike as a team, flanking him.

"What the hell is wrong with you two?" Spike says, his tone almost a whine. "You're not supposed to fight back!" He backs off a step, looking at them warily. "You're just a couple of…"

"What? Kids? Well, get a clue, fang boy. We're not gonna just take it anymore!" Xander says, advancing on him.

"Back off, you sod! I could kill you faster than you can …"

"Maybe, but then I'd shove this stake through your heart…" Willow says, her face hardening. "So, maybe YOU better back off, Spike."

Spike quickly assesses the situation, looking from one to the other for weakness. Instead, all he finds is a united front; a wall of resolve if you will. He frowns.

"What the hell is wrong with you two? It's not supposed to go this way!" He snarls, not liking what he sees.

"Yeah, well, maybe it's like Xander says," Willow grabs something else out of her purse. "Maybe we're just not gonna take it anymore!" She holds up what she grabbed: A vial of holy water. "I'm thinking you could use a bath. What do you think, vampire?"

Willow cocks her arm back, as if to toss it.

"I think we should be doing less of the talking, and more of the killing," Xander, face set, rushes at Spike.

Spike, cornered, suddenly explodes out, shoving Xander to the side, and runs, not liking one little bit what's come down.

_Since when do rabbits suddenly turn on the wolf and attack?_ He wonders, rushing towards the car in the driveway. In one leap, he's on its roof. He turns, facing them.

"What the hell is your problem?" Spike hisses. "She's alive… I could've killed her!"

"Only because we happened along…" Xander says. "I say, we rush him!"

"Idiot! I was waiting for someone to show up. I could've just dumped her. But I've got a message for the Slayer…"

Willow's eyes go wide. She looks at the crumpled heap on the driveway.

"That's FAITH?"

"Ah, you're the smart one, aren't you? Well, yes, that's your dear slayer. Now, listen up, monkey girl. We don't like her snooping around in our business, me and Angelus, and you tell her to back off, or she's not gonna be so lucky next time. Got it?"

"Angelus? You mean Angel?" Xander growls. "I knew I didn't like that guy…"

"Ah, give one for the moron. Now, see she gets the message, understand?"

"I think I'd rather deliver you… in a bag…" Xander reaches out, trying to grab at Spike's legs.

"No-no! No grabbing, boy!" He kicks out, catching Xander in the head with the toe of his boot.

Xander reels back, stunned.

"Xander!" Willow rushes towards Xander. "You get out of here before I…" She threatens to throw the vial of blessed water at him.

"Well, must be off now. Things to do, people to kill. You won't forget my message, will you?"

Without another word, he turns and disappears up the street.

"Xander? Are you ok?" Willow is all solicitous, checking out Xander's head. "Did he hurt you?"

"I'm fine…" He glances down when he hears a faint groan. "Will…"

"Oh god, I forgot about her…" Willow rushes over to Faith, kneeling by her.

"If I see that son of a bitch again, I'm going to…"

"No time for that now! Call 911… She might be dying!"

Xander pulls out his cell phone and dials. He comes over to where Willow is kneeling by Faith.

"Yes, send an ambulance. She's pretty…." Xander covers the phone. "Is she…?"

"Yes, she's breathing… she's got a pulse… but it's pretty bad, Xander…"

"Hurry, she's bad. Yes. 624 Adams. Near Revello. Right…" He snaps the phone shut, and goes over, kneeling by Willow. "Is she going to be ok?"

"God, how would I know, Xander? I'm a geek, not a doctor…" Willow's voice sounds on the edge of hysteria. "She can't die, Xander. Not after everything… she can't, can she?"

"She's tough," Xander says, not all that convinced himself, now that he can see her. "She's… she's got that super slayer healing. She's gonna be ok…"

"Oh, Xander, I didn't mean it. I just thought they didn't want us around. I wouldn't… I couldn't…" She looks at him, and even in the dim light, he can see the tears.

"It's ok…" He puts an arm around her shoulders. "It's going to be ok…"

Willow leans against him, and he can feel her shaking. He holds her close, and tries to use his native optimism to think of the positive, keep his spirits up.

Even the perennial optimist he is can't quite do it, however.

_God, won't the insanity ever end?_

3

_Damn her! I hate HER! _ Cordelia whines to herself as she grabs a washcloth to scrub off the ruins of her makeup. She splashes cold water on her face, hoping it will lessen the puffiness around her eyes and even out the tone of her face.

Cordelia stares at the ruin of herself in the mirror She looks like an android from _Blade Runner._

Her skin is red and blotchy, her eyes puffy, her mascara has run down her cheeks, Her hair is a total mess, and she can't seem to get her bottom lip to stop quivering. She's been gripping the sink so hard her knuckles are white, she groans, realizing she's a total mess. And yet, she still looks better than she feels.

She feels like faith has given her a dozen body blows with a 20 pound sledge. She's all twisted up inside, her guts feeling like they're on fire. Her heart feels like it's made of lead, and she just wants to sink into some dark corner and cry.

Cry until she dies.

_Bitch! BITCH, BITCH, BITCH, BITCH!!!!_

_How could she? How could she say those things! Calling daddy some kind of … MONSTER! HOW DARE SHE! Stupid, stupid, stupid BITCH! I HATE HER…_she starts pounding on the sink, until finally the pain in her fists make her stop.

She doesn't, and when the tears begin to blur her vision again, she slumps over, feeling defeated. Again.

_Get a grip, Cordelia! _ She scolds herself, trying to push down the hurt she feels. "You're a chase," She mutters, in a low tone. "Chase's don't go around crying like little babies! Act tough! Get ahold of your… OOH GOD…"

She starts to cry again, sinking down onto the floor.

She hunches over and curls up into a ball, letting the hurt and pain and anger wash over her like storm waves on the shore. Every breath she takes is punctuated with a small sob, and her eyes feel hot and grainy. She rocks herself, trying to find some comfort, something to make it all go away.

_How could you say those things? How could you do that? My daddy isn't some kind of MONSTER! Why did you say that? WHY? To hurt me? Is that it, did you want to hurt me? Well, good work Faith you whore BITCH! You hurt me, ok? I'm hurt here, really hurt!!_

_So, Ms. Smarty know everything, if my daddy's a monster, what's that make me? AM I A MONSTER TOO???? Is that it? DO you LIKE FUCKING MONSTERS? IS THAT WHY YOU WANT ME????? I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you so much I could…. God I love you and you do this to me! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS, IF YOU LOVE ME!!!!!????_

Cordelia sits up, sniffling and wiping her nose with her sleeve. _God, now you even got me being a slob LIKE YOU!_

She sits there awhile, working hard to get it back under control. Slowly, slowly, she calms down, her breath no longer feeling like hot knives to her heart. Every bit of her aches; her joints, her muscles, her hair… she feels like she's been on a week long drunk. She forces herself to stand up, and for a moment she's dizzy, grabbing onto the towel bar to steady herself.

_Well, bitch, happy now? I'm hurting, and I know why you did it! I do! You want to break up with me, don't you? You're just like a guy! You get what you want, and now your bored and you wanna move on and leave me, right? You don't care what it does to me, do you? You don't CARE AT ALL! You did this to hurt me, to get me mad, so I'd break up with you! Well, fuck you, Faith Lehane! It worked! I HATE YOU! You rotten, cold hearted slut! You … You…_

She starts when she hears a soft tap at her bathroom door.

"What? Go away, I'm busy…" She calls out, trying not to let her voice sound too weepy.

"Miss Cordelia. You're father is looking for you. He expects you at dinner."

_Shit!_

"Tell him I'm not feeling well, Arthur," Cordelia replies, leaning on the sink. "I'd rather have a tray sent up…"

"He seemed quite insistent, Miss…"

"Fine, fine… tell him I'll be a few moments…"

"Very good, Miss Cordelia".

She hears him walk off, and she lets out a deep sigh.

The _last_ thing in the world she wants to do now is go down and make happy talk at dinner. The idea makes her want to puke.

She knows, however, if she doesn't go down, her father will come looking for her, and if that happens, there will be hell to pay.

You don't miss dinnertime with Cornell.

She stands there, inspecting herself, hoping she looks better.

But her conscience, won't stop nagging at her. Even as she's railing at Faith, a part of her knows that Faith didn't do this to hurt her. She remembers the look on Faith's face, the look that broke her heart. It was so sad, so… it broke her heart to see it. And then Faith said those things…

Somehow, deep down, she knows that Faith isn't lying, either. It isn't something to hurt, to wound her. She knows that as far as Faith knows, it's true. That her father is some…

_NO! I won't BELIEVE IT. HE'S NOT!!!_

Something inside knows. Knows, and it scares her. But she won't believe it, she can't.

Because then she's ….

She feels the pain rising again, but she beats it back.

"No…" She says, her voice almost calm, almost free of tears. "No, I won't… I can't. I have to…" She looks at herself. "I'm a Chase. I have to do this. I have to …"

She straightens up, and forcing herself, against the pain, starts to clean up

* * *

Cordelia stands at the top of the stairs. She shakes herself, as if trying to cast off the last of her hurt. She adjusts her dress, and sighs. 

"Ok, let's do this."

Walking down the stairs, she turns the corner, heading for the dining room at the end of the hall. She looks up and stops.

Something just doesn't seem right.

She steps back a pace, keeping out of view for a moment as she looks at the tableau in front of her.

Maybe it's because of what Faith had said earlier, but as she looks at the scene before her, she gets a small chill up her spine.

Cornell is sitting at the head of the table, as usual, with Joyce flanking him on one side, and Buffy on the other, across from her mother. Everything looks normal, but Cordelia senses something else.

Buffy is talking about something, looking directly at Cornell with a look that disturbs Cordelia. It's almost a worshipful look, combined with an intensity that makes Cordelia's stomach churn.

What's even more unsettling is the way Cornell is looking at Buffy. It's not the way an adult looks at teenager, nor even the way a parent looks at a child. There is something predatory in the look, as if he wants to consume her.

And Joyce, sitting right there, seems not to notice. Truth be told, she doesn't seem to be aware of anything around her, but is staring off into space, in her own little world.

_And, why does she look … different? She doesn't look the same as when she came here. She looks younger… too young to be Buffy's mom. _

_Ok, that's crazy. This is all crazy. You're imagining things. Knock it off! God, she's got me spooked of my own father now._

_Still…_

She makes a small noise, and walks forward, and Cornell looks up and out, and smiles.

Somehow, the smile doesn't reassure her.

"Well, there you are!" Cornell says, standing. He practices all the old world customs. "I was about to set the hounds off on you. You're late."

"I'm sorry, " Cordelia mumbles as she makes her way to her place. She sits down, next to Joyce, close to the end opposite Cornell.

"You're sorry?" Cornell says, looking askance. "That's not good enough, Cordelia. We do have rules around here, and one of them is being on time for dinner."

"I know, I know," Cordelia says, her voice low. "I was tied up…"

From across the table, she hears a snigger. Looking up, she sees Buffy staring at her, a smirk on her face. Cordelia glares at her, but Buffy only chuckles.

Buffy's reaction seems to reach Joyce. She looks at her daughter, slightly irritated. " Is something funny, Buffy? Maybe you'd like to share it with the rest of us?"

Buffy blushes, and looks down at her plate.

"No, ma'am, sorry…" She mumbles.

"That was rude. Apologize!" Joyce says, firmly.

"I'm sorry," Buffy almost chokes on the words. _That you exist. _

"Forget it," Cordelia says, graciously. _I have. Now, if I could only forget you…_

"Don't be hard on Buffy, Joyce…" Cornell says pleasantly. There's a slight edge in his voice.

Joyce blinks rapidly, and seems to withdraw back into herself.

"… after all, Cordelia _was_ late." He looks over at his daughter, frowning. "I don't ask too much of you, I don't think, Cordelia. Making it to dinner on time, well, I don't think that's asking too much, do you?"

"Ummm… no, sir…" It's Cordelia's turn to blush, and suddenly her veggies are mighty fascinating. _God, what's going on here? It's not like I was that late!_

"I didn't think so," Cornell says, leaning back in his chair. He cocks his head slightly to the side, and he has a small, tight smile on his face. "So, if it's not too much, why are you late? Where were you?"

"Uhhh…" Cordelia thinks furiously, trying to come up with something plausible. She really doesn't want daddy to know where or who she was with. "We had practice. It ran late. I had to go over some routines with the girls…"

"Really?" Cornell's eyebrow arches, " that's odd. I mean, Buffy wasn't late. She is on the squad, too, isn't she?"

"Yes, but… ummm… well, Buffy isn't … I mean, Buffy's a natural. She picked it up like that…" Cordelia snaps her fingers.

Joyce looks at Cordelia suddenly, with a strange expression.

"… this was for the slower girls. I kept some after so they wouldn't embarrass us at the regionals next month. But Buffy…" Cordelia looks at Buffy, plastering a fake smile on her face. "… well, no one's like Buffy…"

Buffy frowns for a second, getting the insult. Then she matches Cordelia's phony smile, megawatt for megawatt.

"Well, aren't you just the sweetest?" Buffy says, her voice dripping sarcasm.

"Not nearly as sweet as you, Buffy, dear," Cordelia shoots back, the venom just below the surface.

"Cordelia…" Joyce says, her tone slightly hollow.

Cordelia turns to her, and she gets another major creep out when she sees Joyce's look. It's a combination of almost expressionless face, but her eyes seem to be… frightened. Almost pleading.

"Mrs. Summers?"

Joyce's eyes seem to fade like her expression, and a smile comes to her face. It doesn't look anything like a real smile.

"Call me Joyce, dear," She says, almost mechanically. "I just wanted to thank you for getting Buffy on the squad. It's been good for her. She used to love it back in L.A. …" Joyce seems to be struggling to remember ,"…she was happy being a cheerleader, I know that…"

"Well, she's good at it…" Cordelia admits, a little reluctantly. "And it's always good to get fresh talent on the team…"

Buffy is watching this little conversation with a mixture of amusement and bemusement. _Practice, my ass, _ Buffy thinks to herself. _No extra practice today, unless that bitch Faith joined the team… and you were giving her private lessons… oh yeah, that…_

She struggles, trying to remember this afternoon. Everything is a bit of a blur to her. She remembers coming home, and then later, much later waking from a nap. Feeling strangely tired. She'd gone to her window, and looked out, just in time to see that Demon disguised at the Slayer getting her ass whomped really good. _That was fun. Just wait til Cordelia finds out she's been boinking a hell creature. That'll be…_

Again, she feels strange, as if someone is inside her head with her, staring at her. She seems to feel a mist wrapping around her thoughts.

"Thanks, Cordelia, " She smiles, somewhat Stepford like, and nods. "I like being on the team."

_What the fuck, did I just say that?_

Cordelia looks startled. _What the heck is that? She's kissing up to me? Since when?_

They look at each other, both puzzled.

"Well, I for one am glad to see you two getting on so well," Cornell interjects, looking at the two girls. He turns to Cordelia, giving her a proud papa look. "Thanks for making our guests feel so welcome, dear."

Cordelia, despite all, blushes. She likes it when her daddy is proud of her. She looks up, and her blush turns into a leaden feeling in her stomach. Her father is giving her that same look she saw him give Buffy earlier.

_Ok, it's not like that. He's just… I mean… this is getting out of hand. I've got to forget what Faith said. She's way crazy…_

But still she feels just a little scared.

"Seeing how well you and Buffy are getting along, I have something I want to say," Cornell stands up, and walks over behind Joyce's chair. "I know you wanted to wait, Joyce, but I think now is a good time…"

Joyce giggles, and looks up at Cornell.

Buffy looks at her mother as if she's never seen her before. Certainly, she can _never_ remember her giggling before.

"Oh, Cornell, do you think?" Joyce says, the words sounding a little hollow. "I mean, do you think now is a good time?"

"I think now is a perfect time…" Cornell says firmly, squeezing her shoulders. "After all, they have to know sometime."

"What?" Buffy looks puzzled." Know what?"

"Now?" Cordelia echoes. Somehow, she's feeling more nervous by the second. "What's this about?"

"Now, girls, be patient…" Cornell says, his smile widening, showing off his perfect teeth. It lends to his predator image. "After all, this is big news."

"Big news?" Cordelia and Buffy say in unison. Neither sound particularly thrilled. They look at each other.

"Well, as you both know, Joyce and I have been friends for a long time, " Cornell says, smiling. "We were quite close back in college… quite close, isn't that so, Joyce? Before Hank that is."

Joyce blushes, and looks down. "Oh, Corny," She giggles.

_Oh brother, _Buffy thinks.

Cordelia looks at Joyce, a little startled. That was just wrong. _She sounds like a teenager. Eeew…_

"Anyway, I had quite the crush on your mother, Buffy."

"Really?" Buffy sounds very unenthused.

"And, well, now that we're both single, and … old friends… and we've renewed our acquaintance…"

Cordelia is getting an awful feeling in her stomach. Acid mixed with lead mixed with fire breathing dragons.

"Mom, what's going on?" Buffy sounds a little desperate.

"Dad, what're you trying to say?" Cordelia sounds just like Buffy.

"Joyce, do you want to tell them?"

"No, Corny, you," Joyce giggles again.

Cordelia feels goosebumps. Those giggles makes her want to squirm.

"Well, I'll just come out with it. I mean, I don't mind being the bearer of good news," He pauses for effect. "I've asked Joyce to be my wife, and she's agreed…"

Buffy and Cordelia stare at each other, both feeling like the bottom has dropped out of their stomachs.

_Oh, no, no, no, no! This can't be happening, this can't BE!_

"Did you hear me?" Cornell asks, looking at the girls. "We're going to be married…"

_NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!_

The silence in the dining room is deafening.

It lasts for a beat. Then another. And then, another.

"Well?" Cornell is not pleased by this reaction at all. "Don't you have anything to say?" He looks pointedly at his daughter.

"Uhhh… Uhhh…"

Cordelia is so shocked that even the pain she's been feeling is knocked out of her. Right now, she feels numb. Betrayed, and numb.

"Cordelia?" Cornell's tone takes on a hard edge.

"I…I… " Cordelia struggles, doing everything she can to not run from the room, screaming. "It's such a surprise…I don't know what to say…"

"Really, Cor?" Buffy taunts her, enjoying her distress. "You always have something to say about everything…" She smirks, nastily. "Or maybe it's because you're just such a big old lesbo that the idea of a man and woman together makes you wanna barf?"

Cornell looks up sharply at Buffy, and for the first time in her life, she feels fear. The color drains out of his face, then is replaced with a deep red tint.

"Elizabeth Anne Summers!" Joyce barks, seeming to come out of her haze. She is furious. "That's … " She shakes, she's so angry, suddenly. " Get up, excuse yourself, and GO TO YOUR ROOM, NOW!"

"For what? For telling the truth?" Buffy sits there, defiant. "This sucks. All of this! I have to be _HER_ sister? I have to be nice to her for like _ever?_ No freaking WAY!"

Joyce, her face red from anger and embarrassment, almost spills her chair getting up. She rounds the table towards her daughter.

Buffy, seeing her mother's anger, suddenly gets up and backs away. She's never seen her like this before. Not that she can remember, anyway.

"Buffy Summers. You apologize to Cordelia this instant!"

"Joyce, don't be hard on her…" Cornell says, getting up to go to Joyce. "She's… just getting used to the idea…"

"No, Corny, this is inexcusable. I raised you better than this, Miss, " Joyce traps her daughter in a corner. "Now, say your sorry or…"

"Or what, Mom? You'll beat me? I don't think so!" Buffy stands defiant.

"Mrs. Summers. Please, it's all right, " Cordelia puts in, wanting to put this fire out. Now. Before it gets worse.

"No, Cordelia, it's not all right, " Joyce turns to her daughter. "How dare you, Buffy? How dare you act like this? Cornell and Cordelia have taken us into their home, treated us like family, and this is how you repay them?" Joyce suddenly lashes out, grabbing Buffy's hair. "Well, young lady, that's finished. I've been too lenient on you, for way too long. That's over, as of now."

Dragging Buffy by her hair, Joyce turns, starting towards the hallway.

"Mrs. Summers… Joyce, please. Don't. It… I don't care, just don't…"

But Joyce seems to be somewhere else, a bad place.

"Mom…MOM! You're hurting me!"

"Not even close to how much I'm going to make you hurt, young lady, " Joyce's voice takes on an almost brutal tone. "Cornell, I apologize for my daughter. You can bet she'll never do this again."

Without another word, she drags Buffy, struggling to get away, from the dining room.

"Dad, you've got to stop her…" Cordelia turns to her father, and trails off when he sees his expression.

"Well, Cordelia," Cornell says, staring at her with hard eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"What?" Cordelia looks at him , confused and a little frightened. "What're you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about, Cordelia." Cornell's tone is ice cold. " Sit down."

"No, I won't sit down," Cordelia says defiantly.

"SIT!" Cornell snaps, his tone steel.

Almost against her will, Cordelia finds herself sitting.

"All right, I'm sitting," Cordelia pouts. "What's this about? I didn't do anything!"

Cornell looks at his daughter, and without warning, laughs.

Cordelia stares at him, unsettled.

"Do you think I'm a fool, Cordelia?"

"What? No! I never…"

"Oh, c'mon, sugarpop. I'm sure you're like the rest of your crowd, thinking old dad's pretty much the biggest idiot walking on two legs. I mean, the only reason you even put up with your parents is because we have the money, right?"

"Daddy! That's so not true!"

"Oh, really?" Cornell asks, a slight grin on his face. "So, why did you think you could fool me, then?"

"Fool you?" Cordelia is puzzled, "I don't know what you mean?"

"I don't know what you mean, " Cornell throws her words back in her face. "Oh, that's just so like you, daughter of mine. Thinking you can act innocent and dear old dad's just going to believe you…"

Cordelia is starting to get more frightened. She never remembers really fearing her father before, but tonight, she's beginning to.

"Daddy, what's this about?"

"Do you think I don't know? Did you think I wouldn't find out?" Cornell says, his tone quiet, but with harsh undertones. "Did you think you could hide it from me?"

"Daddy…!" Cordelia is close to tears. "What?"

"Daddy, what?" Cornell mocks, using a falsetto. "You… you disgust me!"

"Daddy… " Cordelia starts to whimper.

"Don't even try the tears! You little whore, did you think I didn't know about you and that… tramp?"

Cordelia's face loses its color.

"And you brought her here! You did you're filthy acts in MY house!"

Cordelia sits there, almost shaking in fright. She's never seen her father this angry, this rough before.

"Now, you and your little slut have ruined my happiness. I hope you're proud of yourself, Cordelia. I hope you're proud!"

"Daddy…" Cordelia's voice is shaky, "It's not like…I… I…"

"Oh, please, don't. Don't tell me you 'love' her!" Cornell roars, unleashing his anger. "You little … nothing! You have NO IDEA what love is! You're barely more than a child! How could you? You're just a horny little bitch, and you decided to pollute MY house with your perverted little bitch of a girlfriend! Well, I won't HAVE it, do you hear me? I won't HAVE a PERVERT as a daughter!"

Something in Cordelia snaps. All the stress and pain she's felt, her heartbreak, and now this? It's just too much, too much for her to sit back and take.

Whatever she's had with Faith, it wasn't ugly. It wasn't perverted.

"I'm not a pervert!" Cordelia says quietly.

"WHAT?" Cornell yells at her, " What? You think what you did is … normal?"

"What we did… what we have… is beautiful, "Cordelia says quietly, and defiantly.

"Beautiful? BEAUTIFUL?" Cornell roars. He comes over to her, and grabbing her roughly, pulls her out of the chair. He holds her within inches of his almost purple colored face. "You little harlot! What you did was FILTHY! PERVERTED! You and that little tramp are nothing but … WHORES!" He throws her against a wall in his anger.

Cordelia, scared and stunned, slides slowly down the wall. Her head and back hurt fiercely.

But she's not allowed to rest. Cornell comes over, and grabbing her, hauls her to her feet. Again she finds herself staring into his anger maddened eyes.

"You make me sick. You make me ashamed, do you know that?" He hisses, his eyes almost slits on his face. "You bring that common cheap trash into this house, and you … you… fuck her under my roof! And what, I'm supposed to be happy about it? IS that what you expect, you little piece of shit!"

Cordelia just stares at him.

"Well, at least ONE of my daughters turned out right. You are a waste, a nothing…"

Cordelia blinks, not understanding. _One of…?_ She gets a sudden, awful thought. _No… no way…_

"Oh… I see, missy. You don't know everything like you thought you did, do you?" Cornell's face twists into a sardonic smile. "So, Miss know it all, how about that? You have a sister…"

"What?" Cordelia can't comprehend what he's talking about. " A sister? Where?" _He's lying. He's trying to confuse me!_

"Why, right in this house, dear girl . You see, Buffy isn't Hank Summers' daughter. He just married Joyce after … well, let's just say Joyce is a real eager beaver between the sheets, shall we?"

Cordelia feels a like sick, and a lot disgusted. _Oh, god, oh god oh GOD!_

"Oh, that disgusts you, does it? How do you think I feel, hearing my daughter is some perverted lesbian that likes to get whipped?"

Cordelia cringes.

"I told you, I know everything. Everything…" He smiles, regaining his calm. He lets go of his daughter, who can barely stand on her shaky legs. "Well, now, isn't this just grand, dear? Reunited with your sister after all these years. Yes, it's going to be just wonderful. Me, Joyce, Buffy and you… except…"

He frowns, and his eyes narrow.

"I wonder … where do you fit in this? I mean, having a disgusting pervert as a daughter isn't exactly my idea of the perfect family…" He shoves her into a chair, "… and I have a reputation to keep. So, my dear, I think you better give up this little perversion of yours. I think you better start walking a very narrow, straight line from here on out. After all, I have another daughter… another heir… " He grabs her face between his large fingers, pinching it. "So, I really don't have to coddle you, do I? So, what do you say? Want in, or…?" He stares into her eyes.

And suddenly, she knows. Something in his look, something in his eyes tells her. Something she sees tells her he wants her. As more than a daughter… much more. He wants both of his daughters… the idea makes her skin crawl.

Faith was right. Her father is a monster! Her anger is only matched by her disgust.

She manages to pull away from his grip, and upsetting the chair, she gets up, backing away from him.

"Don't touch me," She hisses, repulsed by him suddenly. "She was right… she was right about you…"

"Cordelia, sit back down, NOW!" Cornell orders, not used to being defied.

"No, I won't. I won't… " She turns, and starts to run from the room.

"Cordelia. You come back here! We're NOT done here!"

"NO!" She stops, and turns around. "I love her! I love her, and you can't make me NOT love her! Do you get it? DO YOU!?!?!? I don't care what you do to me, I love HER!"

With that, she turns and runs up the stairs.

A few moments later, a door is heard to slam upstairs.

Cornell stands there, in shock. He can't believe what's just happened.

For the first time, ever, Cordelia has defied him.

And for the first time in memory, he feels a trickle of fear.

This was not how it was supposed to go. Something was wrong here. Very wrong.

Her liaison with the Slayer wasn't supposed to work out this way. It was to bring out her dark side, her demon side.

Instead, against all his plans, his daughter has betrayed him in the worst way.

She's fallen in love with the Slayer.

His eyes narrow, and his mouth becomes an angry gash across his face.

_This is her fault. The slayer. She did this._

But he swore, she wouldn't get away with it. She would pay for this perfidy.

He would make her death excruciating and horrible.

4

"Wait up, Mr. Giles!"

Merrick, huffing and puffing a little, hustles through the hospital parking lot after Giles, who is walking very quickly towards the entrance.

Giles, seeming obsessed, doesn't slow down a bit. Merrick tries to catch up, but sees it's hopeless.

"Mr. Giles! Please, I'm sure she'll still be there if we're a few seconds later…"

Giles suddenly stops, as does Merrick. He realizes by Giles' posture he's made a mistake.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Giles' voice grows distinctly icy when Merrick finally catches up. His face is distinctly pale and drawn, his mouth a grim line across it. Much in contrast to Merrick's, which is somewhat florid from the exertion.

"I just meant…" Merrick wheezes a little. "… that she's not going anywhere, and rushing isn't going to change things. She's a slayer… she'll heal…"

Giles stands there, feeling the blood raise to his cheeks. _You corpulent little…_. He almost bites his tongue, to keep from saying something harsh.

"Slayers have died, you do know that, right, Mr. Merrick?" Giles turns, and starts towards the entrance.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. You said she's tough…" Merrick starts rushing after him again, " Mr. Giles! Wait!"

Giles sighs, and stops.

"Thank you," Merrick doesn't sound all that grateful. He takes a look at Giles, and a sly little glimmer comes to his eyes. "Mr. Giles. One would think you'd become … emotionally involved with your charge…"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Giles says tightly, not liking the tone of Merrick's voice.

"Just, that you're acting more like a …" He pauses, seeing the expression on Giles' face. "… a father than a watcher…"

"That's absurd!" Giles says, dismissing him. He turns and walks towards the hospital entrance. "Yes, I care about my slayer. She's my duty, to keep her safe. But our relationship is strictly professional, beyond reproach."

"Is it?" Merrick trots along side. He hates trotting. "I mean, it's understandable, you know… working closely with her, spending much of your 'free' time together training. A bond is going to form. But, you have to keep a detachment… after all, this is a war we're in. A fight of good vs. Evil. And Slayers are expendable…"

Giles suddenly stops again, grabbing Merrick by the arm. He hauls him just a little closer.

"Listen to me, Merrick. I don't need you to quote Quentin Travers to me. I know my place, and my duty. I really don't need you reminding me of that duty, is that clear?"

"Yes, of course. I just meant…" Merrick definitely doesn't like the look on Giles' face.

Giles, for his part, can't help feeling somewhat …unclean … touching Merrick. He quickly lets him go, and turns away.

"Maybe, " He says brusquely over his shoulder as they reach the hospital entrance, "if we took better care of our Slayers, we wouldn't need to break them in so bloody often."

He disappears through the doors, but Merrick hangs back for a moment.

_Oh no, no emotional involvement there,_ he thinks to himself, sarcastically. _Well, isn't this interesting?_

He puts that bit of knowledge away. Maybe he can use it later, to his advantage.

He follows Giles into the hospital.

"Is she all right?"

Those are the first words out of Giles' mouth as he approaches Willow and Xander, who are waiting for him in the hospital lobby.

They are standing together, looking a little pale and grim. They turn to Giles, their eyes reflecting their concern.

"She's in a hospital, Giles," Xander speaks up, his tone slightly harsh. "How 'all right' can she be?"

"Xander!" Willow says, a little shocked.

"No, no sugar coating, Will. She was pretty beaten up by Spike, and I think Giles should know…"

"Spike?" Giles says, his tone distinctly defensive. "I thought he left town."

"Well, pretty much not, I'd say, considering…" Xander touches his head.

For the first time, Giles sees the bandage on Xander's head.

"What happened?"

"A little parting gift from Spike," Xander says grimly. "I'm thinking there are steel toes in those boots of his…"

"Maybe if you hadn't grabbed at his legs…"

"Will!"

"I'm just saying…" She turns to Giles, her own expression not overly friendly. "What do you know about Angel?"

"Angel?" A voice behind them speaks up.

All turn, a little startled. Giles had forgotten about Merrick.

"Who are you?" Willow and Xander chorus, looking at the new arrival.

"I could ask the same of you…" Merrick says. "I'm Merrick. Mr. Giles… friend…"

"They know, Merrick." Giles says shortly.

"They know?" He looks at the pair. "Children? That's quite…"

"Hardly children, Merrick," Giles states simply. "Both of these… children… as you call them, have leant valuable assistance to our fight… after all, this is a war, as you were so quick to point out earlier…" He looks at Willow and Xander, and then back at Merrick,"… sometimes in war, you find strong allies in the most unusual places."

It took a moment for it to sink in, but then you could almost see Xander and Willow glow. Praise of any sort from Giles was almost non-existent.

"I see, " Merrick says, not really seeing. "Still, they are civilians, Giles, and you know the council frowns on civilians becoming 'involved'…"

"They are soldiers in a war zone, whatever you or the council thinks, Merrick… again, I don't require you to quote Travers to me. If they ever got off their overly plush chairs and actually did something…"

"That's enough, Mr. Giles." Merrick changes the subject. "It's done. Now, what was this about an angel?"

"Not an angel…" Willow says, quietly. "Angel… that's his name. He's working with us… " she turns to Giles, "or is he?"

"What are you saying?" Giles asks, genuinely puzzled.

"It's not what she said," Xander puts in, "It's what Spike said…"

"Spike? William the Bloody?" Merrick asks, frowning. "He's here?"

"Yes…" Willow starts.

"… he's the one that beat up Faith…" Xander adds.

"And, he had a message for her…" Willow continues

"… that he and Angelus… that's Angel, right?" Willow looks to Giles for confirmation.

Giles, almost reluctantly, nods.

"Angelus?" Merrick raises a brow.

"Yes… he said he and Angelus didn't want her snooping about anymore… and that she'd get worse if they caught her at it again."

"Are you saying Spike said he and Angel…"

"Angelus" Merrick corrects him.

"… are working together?" Giles ignores him.

Willow and Xander nods slowly.

"That's bad," Willow says, not asking, but making a statement.

"That's very bad," Merrick puts in. "And not unprecedented. I mean, 100 or more years ago, he and Spike and Darla…"

"Darla?" Xander is startled. "Isn't she the one we rescued him from? Angel?"

"Yes," Giles nods.

"As I was saying, he and Spike, along with their paramours, Darla and Drusilla, cut a bloody swath through Europe…"

"That's before Angelus disappeared, " Giles reminds him.

"Nonetheless, if he and Spike are working together again…"

"We have no proof of that…" Giles says, " And now is hardly the time to discuss it…"

"Now is exactly the time, considering what's happened. I can get my slayer …"

"Your Slayer?" Xander and Willow exclaim. They look at Giles. "What is he talking about?" Xander continues. "I thought … isn't Faith… I mean, it's only one Slayer… that's what you said…"

"Again, this is something we can talk about later…"

"When Mr. Giles?" Merrick asks, impatiently, "The more time we waste here…"

"LATER!" Giles almost shouts it, his anger bubbling to the surface.

All three are shocked. Giles is not one known to show emotion. Ever.

"I'm sorry," Giles says to Xander and Willow. "Where did you say she was? Can we see her?"

"She's in the ICU," Willow says, recovering first. "We can't go into her room, but we can see her through the observation window…"

"Then let's go," Giles says, starting towards the elevators. "I want to see her…"

He starts towards the elevators, then stops when he realizes no one is following him.

"Well?"

"It's down this hall, Giles," Willow says gently.

Even from here, she can see the pain on Giles' face, which he is desperately trying to hide.

"We'll show you the way, Giles," Xander says, with Willow, going to Giles.

"I'll… go see Buffy. Maybe we can have her look for this Spike fellow. Get more information from him," Merrick says, hanging back.

"Yes, good idea, you do that," Giles replies, distracted. "Let me know if you find out anything."

"Roger that," Merrick says.

The thee depart, and he watches them as they go down the hallway.

None of them see the satisfied little smile on his face, or the bounce in his step as he exits the hospital.

* * *

Giles stands quietly, looking at Faith through the ICU observation window. He's flanked by Willow and Xander.

"The doctors say it's just for precaution. They're actually amazed she's not in a lot worse shape than she is…" Willow says quietly, trying to reassure Giles. "She's strong, Giles. And she has that fast healing power…"

"Yeah," Xander adds. "She's already better than when she came in…"

"How do you know?" Giles says, shortly. "Are you a doctor?"

"No… I mean…"

"The doctors said so," Willow defends Xander, while giving him a look. "They're amazed at her progress."

Giles sees her, laying quietly, tubes seeming to run everywhere into her. Somehow, he's not reassured.

His mind flashes back to another scene, years ago. His wife and child are on gurneys, in the morgue. He's been called in to identify them.

He almost fainted that time, they'd been so brutalized by their attacker. They had been covered with bruises, their bodies gashed and gouged. The attending physician had told him those injuries had come before death.

Kakistos had tortured them before killing them.

Death had been by loss of blood. Both of them had torn throats, as if savaged by a pack of wild animals.

He had been sick, very sick, for a very long time.

But not now. He wouldn't allow himself to be sick again. He'd sworn then, and he renewed that vow now. If it were in his power, he wouldn't let happen again what he'd seen that night, that awful night.

Never again.

* * *

To Be Continued 


	30. Chapter 30A

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 30A of a multi-part story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"WAKE UP!"

Faith starts, looking around to get her bearings.

It's dim, there's hardly any light. But she knows this place. It's familiar. She's been here before… she just can't remember when or why.

She hears a whoosh through the air, and ducks instinctively.

Just in time to avoid be decapitated by a large sword blade!

"What the fu…."

"Hold still, bitch," She hears a voice, a familiar but can't quite place it voice snarl at her. "I need to take you out. You're done!"

She hears something behind her, and she sees Angel, stand there, vamped out.

"Angel?"

"Faith, look OUT!"

Faith ducks; the sword misses her. Barely. Again! She looks, and sees Angel's head go flying through the air, and his body collapse into dust.

"ANGEL!"

"Hold the fuck still, demon, you're next!"

Faith whirls around, just in time to see the glint of a sword coming at her. She dives, rolls and is back on her feet.

"What the fuck is you're problem?!" Faith yells at the near invisible assailant.

"I hate vampires," Her assailant comes into the light. "And, the skanky demons that protect them!"

"YOU!!!" Faith recognizes the person, but can't believe it. "Who the HELL _are_ you?"

"Your worst nightmare, bitch," She says, the sword coming at Faith.

Faith ducks, and lunges at her opponent… and then, she's gone. Her attacker disappears like a puff of smoke, and Faith, with no target, off balance, falls into a heap.

"Maaan…" Faith grumbles, pushing herself up. "Where the hell did she go? What's going ON around here? God, I hate all this…"

She feels a touch on her shoulder, and instinctively, whirls and slams a punch at whoever tapped her.

Which happens to be Bree. The fist goes right through her.

"What the hell?" Faith exclaims, backing up. "What're YOU doing here?"

"Hi, happy to see you too, " Bree cracks, smirking. "You sure know how to make a girl feel welcome."

"Where are we? What is this place? I know it, I've been here before… and why is it, when it gets weird, you show up, anyway?"

"So many questions…" Bree shakes her head in disbelief. "Of course you know this place. This is your dream, after all. I'm just visiting here… look around, it'll come to you."

As if a flip has been switched, the room is suddenly filled with light.

Faith looks around, her face stoic. She knows this place, all right. She can never forget this place.

"This is…"

"Yeah, it is," Bree says shortly.

"… the crack house. Where you…"

"I know where it is, " Bree says impatiently.

Faith looks at her, frowning. "Why did you bring me here?"

"Are you listening? I didn't 'bring you here'. You brought you here, and dragged me along with."

"Yeah, well, that makes like zero sense," Faith's face is hard, grim. "I hate this place. I don't wanna be here…"

"Maybe not…" Bree says, softly, "But I think you never left…"

"That's crazy. No, you're crazy. Aw, fuck, everything is crazy! And it's always, things are crazy, and there you are. You didn't answer that one. Why are you here?"

"You called me," Bree says, her face and voice calm. It's only if you look closely at her eyes, that you see something else.

"Ok, and now, that's crazy too!" Faith exclaims. She sits on an old box that is part of the 'décor' of the place. "I didn't call you! God, I'd know if I called you. Know I was crazy, seeing you're dead…"

Bree seems to appear next to her, kneeling. She puts a finger to Faith's lips.

"Shhh, stupid. Not from here…" She moves her hand down, touching Faith's chest. "Here. You called me from here."

Faith looks at her, startled. Her eyes are wide, shiny.

"I sometimes forget how pretty your eyes are," Bree smiles. She shakes her head. "But this has got to stop. This is stupid, and it has to stop."

Bree stands up, and moves away, not seeming to actually touch the ground. She stands with her back to Faith.

"What're you talking about? Is this going to be more spooky stuff? Because if it is, I'd really rather not go there, ok? Life's creepy enough…"

"How would you know?" Bree asks, her voice sounding hollow.

"What?"

"Life," She turns, looking at Faith. Her face is a mixture of frustration and sadness. "How would you know what it's about?"

"Well, duh. I'm alive… more than I can say about some people here."

"Then why do you act like you're dead?"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You know, I really fucked up my life, I mean totally fucked up my life," Bree says, coming over to Faith. She reaches out, grabbing her face and forcing it up.

"Hey! HEY!" Faith pulls away. "That hurt… wait, how did you do that? You never did that before…"

"This is a dream, stupid. I'm as real here as you are… god…" She throws up her hands in exasperation. "… Listen to me, would you, for once? Yeah, I screwed up my life, bad. But thing is, until I died, up to the moment I died, I lived my life. Get it?"

"No, I don't 'get it'. What're you trying to say?"

"Stop living your life like _you_ died that night, Faith. You walk around in a daze, you don't see what's around you. You don't let anyone get really close. You keep pushing them away, when you need to have them close. You can't keep banking on luck baby. It runs out eventually. And yours is running out fast…"

Faith looks at her blankly.

"God you're so stupid sometimes. I used to think it was cute. Now, I just think you don't want to think…" Bree takes Faith's hands. "You're going to die if you don't get it together, Faith. You and those you care about. Well, if you really _do_ care about them…"

" You're nuts, you know that? Like this dream. It's just another crazy dream…"

"I'm dead, Faith. I'm not coming back."

"Thanks for the newsflash. Oh, wait. I ALREADY KNOW THAT!!!!"

"Yeah, but you don't believe it. And that's what killing you… and is going to kill you…"

"STOP WITH THE CRYPTIC!" Faith yells, frustrated and angry. She shoves Bree away, walking towards the window. She looks out, but can't see anything. She turns back to Bree, her voice calmer. "If you got something to tell me, just tell me, ok?"

"Just think, Faith. " Bree says, coming over to her. "Ever since that night, since you had to burn my body so I wouldn't … become a vampire … you've stopped living. Sure, you breathe, eat and all the other stuff, but living? No. Every time something goes wrong, or you're hurting, or whatever, you hide out here…" She waves her arms around. "You call me, and I come, though you don't see me, mostly. But you can't do it anymore. It's time to move on now, Faith. It's time to start living in your life, and stop hiding from it."

"Shit, what do you want me to do? Get a chit from someone? Life Anonymous? I'm living my life the best I can…"

"No, you're not. Not even close…" Bree reaches out, touching her arm. "I remember how you told me over and over how much you wanted a family. Never having one, that was everything to you…"

"Yeah, well, you were supposed to be part of that family, you know?" Faith says, her tone a little bitter. "We know how that worked out."

"Stop it, STOP IT!" Bree yells, "That's not going to happen, and nothing can change that! "

Faith stands there, stunned.

"You have a family, you complete, utter moron, if you'd only open your eyes and take what's given you. You have 4 people that care and love you so much they can't imagine life without you. They would die for you, with you, if that's what you need, and you're too damned wrapped up in your own pain that you can't even see how much you have…"

"I'm expendable, Bree, don't you get it? I'm a Slayer. That means my life is short, by calling, and my death will probably be brutal. How can I ask anyone to share that? That's insane…"

"So you're life is short. That's the breaks, baby. Mine was shorter, and I threw mine away. Don't throw yours away. Live it while you've got it…"

"This is pointless, you know? It doesn't change anything. I'm going to die, sooner than later, and nothing can change that…"

"Oh. So, it's ok then if your friends, your so-called friends, die right along with you, then?"

"Shut UP! That's not going to happen. I won't let it happen…"

"Unless you stop acting like you're acting, it's going to happen, and soon. You need to be together now, all of you. Something bad, very bad is coming. If you don't hold them tight, if you don't stop acting like you're alone in this, then you can bet they'll all die. Giles, Willow, Xander, and especially Cordelia…"

"You're lying! You don't know…"

"I know."

"I don't believe you!"

"He's been trying to keep you apart since you arrived, Faith. Can't you see that? He can't defeat you if you're together, all of you. But if you let him split you apart, then they , and you, will die. It's simple as that…"

"He's too fucking strong. He made mincemeat outta me. How am I supposed to beat him, if I can't even touch him?"

"He uses fear. Fear and doubts, against you. He's strong, but he's not as strong as you think, or even as strong as he thinks. You can do it…" Her image starts to fade. "… but not alone. You can't be alone anymore. It's time to live again, Faith…"

"Bree, what the … don't go!" Faith tries to grab Bree, but she can't hold her.

"We're done here… it's time to wake up now, Faith. Before it's too late…"

And before the next beat of her heart, the room suddenly becomes blindingly white. She can't see anything, all she knows is that she hurts. Hurts all over. Everything hurts.

Faith opens her eyes.

2

"Hey. This is Faith's phone. Leave a message."

"Why don't you answer?" Cordelia says into the phone, knowing no one is listening. "Why don't you talk to me? How many times do I have to say I'm sorry? Why don't you answer me?" Her tone gets angry, a little belligerent. " How stubborn can you get, anyway?" Her tone changes, becomes softer. "Please, I'm scared here… talk to me!" She sounds almost desperate now "Please?"

She snaps the phone shut. She lays on her bed, staring at it, as if it slapped her.

She's scared. More scared than she's ever been in her life. Her life. Her whole life has flipped upside down.

_How can things go so damned crazy in one day?_ She mourns to herself, quickly glancing at the door, and the chair she put under the handle of the door to keep it from being opened. _My whole life has gone Alice in Wonderland in one stupid day…._

And she was tired. Exhausted, physically and mentally. Emotionally wiped out. Moving was hard. Thinking was hard. Even breathing was an effort. All she wanted to do was close her eyes, and sleep.

But she couldn't. She couldn't sleep, knowing what she knew. Not in this house. Not now. Not with him anywhere… everywhere, not knowing if he might not come in and …

_What? Do what? He's my dad. He's not going to…._

But the look in his eyes. She can't forget that look. It was definitely un- Dad like.

Still, her eyes are heavy. So heavy. _Just wanna sleep…just for a minute…._

_No, gotta… gotta…_ She stares at the phone, stupid. _Gotta talk to her…_

She dials the phone.

"Hey. This is Faith's phone…."

_SHIT!_

Her head, feeling like lead, lowers on the bed. She stares out, her eyes gradually closing.

_Just for a minute…_

Her eyes close.

* * *

"Get in there!"

Joyce, still firmly gripping Buffy, almost tosses her into her room. She slams the door behind them.

"What is your problem?" Buffy almost snarls, feeling anger and humiliation well up in her.

"MY problem?" Joyce asks, sounding incredulous. " MY problem?" She repeats. "I'm not the one acting like an eight year old brat! What is _your _ problem, young lady? I raised you better than the way you acted downstairs tonight!"

"Oh, right, what did you expect? After you dropped a nuke at the table there…?"

"You could've acted more like a grown up…"

"Oh right. "So, you're going to marry, well, isn't that just swell. Pass the potatoes?"

"No, of course not. But you could've been a little less nasty…"

"I get it. I should've done back flips. Because you're marrying Mr. Creepy for his money…"

WHACK!!!

Joyce slaps Buffy hard across her face.

Buffy stands there, in shock. She can't remember a time when her mother ever hit her. Not like that, not across the face.

"You shut UP!" Joyce yells, her voice rising. "How dare you? Mr. Chase has been more than kind to us; certainly more than you deserve! I can't believe how… well, things are changing around here!" She grabs Buffy, and hauls her across the room, tossing her on the bed. "I'm tired of you being such a spoiled, ungrateful child. I don't like punishing you, but it's pretty obvious you need to be punished. A lot… "

Buffy, though she could obviously pick Joyce up and throw her out a window, is so shocked by her mother's behavior, she doesn't resists, but lies there while Joyce starts to tear at her clothing. She finally starts to wriggle away.

"What're you doing?"

"I'm going to tan your bottom, young lady. I think you need to learn exactly who's in…"

Suddenly, Joyce stops. She straightens up, and for a moment a look of confusion covers her face. She looks at Buffy, as if seeing her for the first time in a long time.

"Buffy? What…?"

Buffy, again thrown by the sudden change, stares at her mother.

Until her eyes roll up in her head, and she collapses onto the floor.

"MOM!" Buffy, scared, leaps off the bed and goes to her.

But moving is difficult. Almost impossible. It's like moving through glue. She can barely make her muscles work, and she sinks down beside her mother, exhausted and sweating.

"What's … happening here…"

Then she fades out, her eyes falling shut.

* * *

Cornell sits quietly in his study, hands resting on the desk, palms down. In front of him is a large crystal, blue in color with a slightly blue purple glow emanating from its center. His look is a study of perfect concentration.

He raises his head, just a hair, and closes his eyes. He seems to be testing the air, and whatever he discovers seems to please him. He smiles briefly, then opens his eyes. Standing, he takes the crystal in hand, and walks over to his bookshelves. Pressing a small, hidden lever, a group of books pop out, revealing a safe. He places the crystal inside, and closing the door, spins the lock. He replaces the books, and returns to his desk.

"Better," He murmurs calmly, staring off into space.

He's calmed the house, casting a powerful sleep spell. Everyone except himself will sleep for the remainder of the night, and wake the next morning, calm and refreshed. Remembering little of the previous evening.

He needs that. Something has gone wrong, terribly wrong, and he needs to think. To plan and adjust.

Both his daughters rebelling so violently tonight has thrown him.

Buffy is an unknown, and her reaction, while more extreme than he cared for, was somewhat expected. He could deal with that.

It was Cordelia that threw him. Her reaction was most unexpected.

Unexpected, and unwelcome.

He had quietly encouraged her relationship with the slayer, a way for him to keep his eyes on her. To make sure that she was off balance when he put his plan into effect.

What he hadn't counted on was the depth of feeling she had for the girl in return. That was … just wrong.

He wasn't sure he could fix it, though he would try in the ensuing days. But he also knew he had to plan a contingency. Just in case.

_But what? Part of my plan depends on her… and now she's not fully under control. Not like before…_

And yet again, somehow, the Powers that Be seem to be thwarting him through their instrument. Their 'slayer'.

He looks up, an ugly expression on his face.

_Do whatever you like, you morons. But your time is done. It's my time now, OUR time. And you will be nothing, hear me? You're done…_

But he still feels that twinge of fear.

He has to take care of it, somehow. And soon.

He hears the phone ring, but ignores it. Whoever is calling can wait. He has more important things to do right now.

He has to plan, to think.

3

Faith squeezes her eyes shut quickly.

_Bright, too bright, too bright…_

She slowly opens them, realizing after a little that the lights are actually lowered in her room to promote her resting. Still, her eyes react as if the room is fully lit, and it takes a moment to focus on her environment. Once she does, she groans.

_Oh man, not again…_ she mourns, realizing she's once again in the hospital. She slowly looks around the room; not so much from pain, but because she feels week as a newborn kitten. Somehow, even the act of moving her head is tiring, and she feels a strong urge to drop off back to sleep.

_Must be the drugs,_ she thinks, realizing that she should be feeling lots of pain, and isn't. That and the fact her thinking is fuzzy, and she can't for the life of her remember what she was dreaming… she knows it was important… something involving … _Shit… I'll think of it…_

Her gaze wanders over, and for the first time she notices a large window cut in the wall of her room. More, she sees, somewhat indistinctly, some shapes at the window. People shapes, pressing close to the glass as if looking in at her. _ Hmmm… I'm an exhibit now. " Hey folks, come and see the freak, the one and only slayer, laid low by some vampire…" Crap, some vampire… that's what I'm supposed to kick ass. How'd he do this…? Geeze, they're still standing there, staring at me. Why don't they go away? Don't they believe in like, privacy or anything?_

She strains to get a better look at her observers, but then decides it isn't worth it. _ Ah, who cares… tired now… gotta sleep…_

She settles back into her cloud as her eyes slowly drift shut.

* * *

"Look, she's awake!"

Willow presses closer to the glass, trying to get a better look in the subdued light.

"Will, her eyes are closed," Xander, standing next to her observes.

"Yeah, now, but they were open… and she moved her head!"

"She's been moving restlessly for awhile now," Giles, the third party at the observation window pronounces. "I think she might be dreaming."

"Yeah," Xander agrees. "She's probably just dreaming…"

"No, she turned her head. She looked at me. I know it. I saw her eyes…"

"Willow…" Xander says gently, putting an arm around her shoulders. "Maybe you just thought you saw her look at you."

"Xander, don't patronize me!" Willow says, a little irritated. "I know what I saw."

"Ok, ok … " Xander smiles, knowing now wasn't a good time to challenge her. He puts his arm around her, and she leans into him. "She doesn't look real good, does she?"

"Well, she just got beaten up. What do you expect?" Willow rejoins.

But she knows what he means. She looked awful; small, weak and helpless. It was heart wrenching.

And speaking of hearts, she knew deep in hers, that someone else needed to be here. Because when Faith woke up, she would need to see this person. It would lift her spirits, and that was more important than anything right now.

Even if she didn't like it.

Willow slips her hand into her coat, and pulls out her cell.

"What're you doing?" Xander asks, noting her phone.

"I need to call someone."

"Now?"

"Yes, now…" Willow flips open her phone, but Xander stops her, pointing at a sign.

No cell phones allowed in ICU.

"Damn, what the heck?"

"I dunno, but there must be a reason. And … I don't want to get kicked out because you need to make a call… now…" Xander says, still not getting it.

"Fine, whatever…" Willow heads for the exit.

"HEY!"

"I told you, Xander. I have to make a call. Now. It's important."

She pushes out through the double doors, and moving a little down the hallway, opens her cell. She dials a number.

"What city, please?"

"Sunnydale, California. I need the listing for Cornell Chase…"

4

"What?"

Cordelia snorts, coughs, and sits up in her bed.

She looks around, squinting a little in the morning light. _ Morning?__When did that happen?_

Getting up, she stands very still for a moment, feeling groggy and disoriented. Her eyes feel hot and grainy, and her vision is a little blurry. She rapidly blinks her eyes a few times to clear them.

She stumbles over to her vanity, her legs feeling a little weak and rubbery. Peering into the mirror, she makes a face. _God, I look like a truck hit me… about 4 times…_ she makes a face at herself in disgust, then straightens up. Her clothes are irreparably wrinkled; her silk blouse looks like it might be torn. She looks over at the bed, noting that the covers haven't been pulled back. They're just rumpled and messy, as if she slept on them.

She is about to sit down to think about this when she notices her chair is missing. Looking around again, she sees it wedged under the door. "Why the hell did I do that?" She grumbles, going over to retrieve it.

Putting it back by her vanity, she plops down on the chair, and leans back, trying to figure out exactly what's going on.

She thinks hard, as her brain still feels foggy. _Last night…_ and for a moment she draws a blank. Then slowly it comes back to her. The dinner, the fight, her father giving her hell, and the bombshell.

"Oh, crap," She moans. She remembers that the nut job of guest living next door isn't a guest. She's her sister… _Half sister, but that's still way too much…_

And that her father is going to marry Buffy's mom.

On top of the rest of yesterday, it's just the cherry on her crap sundae. It was the worst day of her life, so why shouldn't she find out that other crap, too? _It couldn't get more perfect,_ she thinks, sardonically.

Sighing, she stands up. _That was yesterday, and now I've gotta deal with today. And I feel like crap. Great. On top of everything else, I'm probably getting sick, too. Crap, crap, crap._

For a brief moment, she looks longingly at her bed. She wants to crawl under the covers, pull them over her head, and just forget everything. Sleep, and hope she wakes up out of this nightmare…

Shaking her head, she walks to her bureau instead. If there's anything her father has taught her, you face problems head on… running away doesn't make them go away.

_He's probably thinking I'll go down there, all apologetic and weak, and of course just give in. Well, not going to happen! If that's what he thinks, he's gotta another think coming._

She's a Chase, after all. She's got her pride, and there's no way she's going to let him think she's whipped. She may lose this one, but she's not going to be bullied into being some kind of weak little nothing.

_Bluff it out. Pretend like nothing's happened. What can he do? Yell at me? Well, not like I haven't been yelled at before. If he's gonna dish it, I can take it._

Feeling better about herself, she grabs some underwear and heads for the bathroom, whistling a little tune.

Even so, she has the odd feeling she's forgetting something. Something important. But she dismisses it. _If its that important, I'll remember it soon enough._

She disappears through the bathroom door.

5

Three quarters of an hour later finds her on the stairs, heading down towards the dining room.

She feels a lot better. The shower and fresh clothes have worked wonders. While she still feels the tiniest bit off, more or less she's herself again. _What was I so worried about, anyway? God, just go in there, pretend everything's normal… well, as normal as it can be… and get through it. I mean, what's the big, anyway? So, I've got a new spaz sister. Not like I really have to hang with her. And Joyce? Well, when she isn't in her own little world, I guess she's nice enough… and anyway, in a year? I'm outta here, at college. Far, far, away. Or maybe Europe. If I play this right, maybe I can hang in Europe… yeah, that would be sweet… ok, then. Go play nice, and see how you can turn this around to your advantage…_

A sudden thought occurs to her. _What about Faith? Are you going to go off and leave her, too?_

_What about her? I mean, after last night, those things she said about my dad? I'm just supposed to take that? C'mon, that's bogus. And anyway, last night when I was calling her… where was she? She didn't even bother to return my voicemails. Not even one! So, if she's going to be that way, well, forget her, too!_ _ I don't need her, do I? She's not like the boss of me…_

She sighs. _Ah heck, I'll figure something out. Right now, I want to figure out how to get through breakfast, ok?_

She turns the corner, and heads towards the dining room. Glancing up, she stops. Hit by a sudden strong feeling of Déjà vu.

Except for the lighting, everything looks the same as last night. Everyone is in the same place, and somehow, she gets a small case of the heebie jeebies. _ Don't be stupid. It's just breakfast with the fam… however disgusting that might be!_ Still, she pauses, considering just turning around and forgetting about breakfast. _Not like it'd kill me. I could use to lose a few. And maybe I could go find Faith and give her an earful for not calling me…_

Turning, she's about to leave when a voice from the dining room stops her in her tracks.

"Cordelia?" Cornell calls out to her

_Crap!_

She turns around, plastering on her patented charming smile, and looks in at her father.

"Hey, Dad," She says, keeping her voice light.

"Aren't you going to have breakfast?"

"I thought I'd skip it, actually. I mean," she shrugs. "I've got a lot to do this morning, and I thought I'd grab something later…"

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm sure whatever important thing you've got to do can wait a few minutes until you've eaten breakfast."

"But, Dad…" Cordelia says, impatiently.

"Cordelia, I don't think asking you to delay your social life to spend a little time with your family at breakfast is too much, do you?"

It didn't sound like a question so much as a command. Sit down and eat. Or else.

"No, I guess not, " Cordelia sighs heavily, making her way into the dining room. She knows better than to defy her dad when he gives a command. Even if it's not obvious he's done so.

She notices almost immediately an undercurrent in the room, a tension she can't quite put her finger on. She sits at her usual place, facing her father, and looks around the table.

She notes Buffy is staring down at her plate, not even acknowledging her presence. _Oh, like that's new. Look up rude in the dictionary. Her picture's by it._

Joyce, on the other hand, also seems oblivious. But not because of rudeness. She seems a little oblivious of her surroundings.

_Is she using a new moisturizer, or something? I swear, she looks … younger… all the time. Maybe it's the lighting…_

Arthur, carrying a plate, enters from the kitchen and puts a plate down in front of her. She looks down at it, and her stomach turns over. The last thing she wants right now is food. Still, with her father watching her like a hawk, she forces herself to take a bite of food.

Looking up, she sees Cornell staring at her. The intensity of his gaze gives her a small case of the nerves.

"What?" She says, finally, after swallowing something essentially tasteless. "Is something wrong?"

"You mean, other than that outfit?" Buffy cracks, chuckling to herself.

That seems to bring Joyce out of her reverie. "Buffy Summers. That's rude. Apologize!"

Cordelia, because she is looking at her thinking up a rejoinder, notices the furtive look Buffy gives her mother. She lowers her eyes back to her plate. "I'm sorry…" not sounding the least sorry.

"Hey, it's no big," Cordelia says, "I mean, I can always change my outfit. What ever are you going to do with that face?"

"Cordelia, that's enough!" Cornell says, not sounding at all happy.

"Sorry, but she started it!"

"And that means you have to finish it?"

"Ok, I said I'm sorry!" Cordelia says, her irritation plain. She looks down at her food, not really wanting to be within miles of here.

"Do you two have to always do this?" Cornell sounds aggrieved. "Can't you try to get along?"

"I try, I really try…" Buffy says, not looking up. "But she makes it nearly impossible…"

"Me? Oh, I suppose it was ME that wrote Dyke on my locker yesterday?"

"Well, you are, aren't you? I mean, you're out and proud and all that crap, right?"

"Buffy!" Joyce sounds genuinely shocked. "How could you? That's a terrible thing to do!" She turns to Cordelia, shaking her head. "I'm so sorry, Cordelia. I raised her to know better than that. I simply don't understand her, sometimes." She turns back to Buffy. "As for you, I think we'll need to have another discussion… after breakfast. Obviously the last one didn't sink in…"

Buffy blanches. Even Cordelia can't help noting the look of distress in her face.

"Joyce… Mrs. Summers, it's ok, really. I… she's right, I guess I am gay, or something. Don't make a deal about it…"

"That doesn't give her a right to do hurtful things!" Joyce says, her tone firm. "How can you, Buffy? She's your sister, after all…."

Buffy mumbles something to herself.

"What?" Joyce says, clearly getting more upset. "I didn't hear you, young lady."

"I said," Buffy looks up, defiantly. "That's not MY fault!"

"Ok, that's enough!"

Cornell, even though he doesn't shout, seems to silence the room. The three women all look a bit cowed. None of them, even Joyce, look directly at him.

"You two …" He looks at Buffy and Cordelia. "You're simply going to have to make an effort to get along. Especially you, Cordelia…"

"Me?" Cordelia sounds put upon. "What did I do?"

"It's not what you did, young lady. It's your attitude. I know I raised you better than the way you're acting. As I told you last night, like it or not, we're a family, and going to be a family."

"Cornell…" Joyce starts.

"Joyce, let me handle this, ok?"

Joyce nods, and seems to withdraw a little.

Cornell sighs, and putting his hands on the table, stands up. He leans over, looking at both his girls.

"Now, look. I know this is new for both of you, and well, after talking with Joyce for some time last night, we came to the conclusion that we handled the news badly. We should've prepared you better, but well… we both thought you'd be happy for us…" He shakes his head. "I guess we were wrong on that, eh, Joyce?"

"Hmmm? Yes, wrong," Joyce agrees, sounding a little distant.

"Still, I think you could be a little less… childish about this. I know you're always telling me how you're an adult now, Cordelia. Well, maybe I'd believe you more if you actually acted like one…"

Cordelia looks at her plate, blushing.

"… and Buffy, I know this is very unsettling for you. I mean, with all the instability in your life lately. Your mom divorcing Hank, and you moving up here from Los Angeles…"

"My dad," Buffy says quietly.

"What?"

"Not 'Hank', my dad," Buffy says, her mouth tight. "You might be my Bio father, but he… Hank… is my dad…"

"Yes, I know. I wish things could've been different, and I were 'your dad' but…" he shrugs. "It wasn't. And I don't want to interfere with your relationship with Hank… your dad," He amends. "I've contacted Hank, and I'm making arrangements so he and you can get together on a regular basis. How's that?"

She looks at him suspiciously. "Really? Why?"

"I know he means a lot to you, and that means a lot to me. I want you to realize that I'm not an ogre, trying to cut your dad out of your life. I just hope that someday, you'll let me be a part of it too."

"Oh," Buffy says, sounding a little mollified. "Ok…"

Cordelia watches this scene, not sure what to make of all this. Somehow, despite his words ,she can't help but feel something's off here. _ Paranoid much? God, he's just trying to smooth this over. Give him a chance!_

"Cordelia?"

"Hmmm? What?" She suddenly realizes her father is looking at her. "What?"

"Honey, last night? I said some things I regret, ok? I know I should've done this better. And I know you still miss your mom, but … maybe we could try, ok? Please, sugarpop? I really want this to work."

Cordelia can't help feeling a little like a heel. _He's trying here, you know?_

"Look, Dad? I'm sorry, too. I mean, you did kind of throw me for a loop last night…" she looks at Joyce, then Buffy, then back to her dad. "And I guess I can try, too, ok? I don't want to fight. Really I don't."

"That's my girl" Cornell smiles. He stands up, and walks over to Joyce, laying his hands on her shoulders. "You see, Joyce? I knew it'd be all right."

"Yes, you did; didn't you Cornell?" Joyce says, smiling up at him.

And again, Cordelia feels a little clench in her stomach. _Oh, please. Don't even tell me you're jealous of her! That's just stupid… and a little sick!_

"Buffy? How about you? Can you try too?" Joyce asks, looking at her daughter. "I really want you to be happy. All of us to be happy."

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Buffy shrugs, not committing to anything. "I mean, whatever."

"Excellent!" Cornell beams, squeezing Joyce's shoulders. "Perfect!" He removes his hands from Joyce, and reaches into his pockets. "I got something for the both of you. It's not a bribe… not really…" He chuckles, pulling two small boxes out his coat pocket. "But I wanted you to have these. They belonged to my mother, and I'm hoping they will make you feel more part of this family we're creating." He walks over, and sets a box down by Cordelia's plate, then circles around her, and puts one by Buffy's. Not stopping, he returns to the head of the table. "Well. Go ahead, open them."

Cordelia opens her box, and looks inside.

Lying on a bed of white wrapping paper is a long serpentine necklace, made of twisted gold and platinum threads. Hanging from it is a large red emerald cut stone. It is translucent except for the center, which is in the shape of a star, and seems to almost glow.

Cordelia picks it up, and a sense of serenity fills her body. She stares at the stone, almost unable to look away.

"Wow!"

Cordelia, startled, looks up to see Buffy holding a ring. It has a stone the same color as the one in her necklace, and it too has a star patterned center. Buffy seems to be staring at the stone in awe.

"Do you like them?" Cornell asks, a note of hope in his tone.

"They're… lovely, dad," Cordelia says, her eyes drawn once again to the stone.

"They belonged to your grandmother. She wore them all the time. I hope you'll wear them too. So you remember you're family…"

Buffy smiles, and slips the ring on her finger. "Thank you. It's very…lovely."

"I'm glad you like it," Cornell looks over at Cordelia. "Do you need help with that?"

At that moment, Arthur enters the room.

Cornell looks a little cross at the interruption. "What is it, Arthur?"

"There's a phone call, sir. The caller says it's rather urgent…"

"I told you to hold my calls, didn't I Arthur? I'm rather busy with my family at the moment…"

"Yes, sir. But the phone isn't for you. It's for Miss Cordelia."

Cordelia's head snaps up. A moment later, she's on her feet. She has let the necklace slip back into the box.

"Cordelia?" Cornell doesn't sound very pleased.

"You heard Arthur, dad. It's urgent…"

"I'm sure whatever it is can wait until…"

"Cornell? Let her go," Joyce says, quietly. "Everything is urgent to a girl at that age."

For a brief moment, there's a flash of anger across Cornell's features. He quickly dismisses it, and crosses over to Cordelia.

"Very well. But let me help you with the necklace, first. I'm sure whatever it is, it'll wait one more minute…"

Cornell picks the necklace out of the box, and slips it around Cordelia's neck. Somehow, the whole 'ritual' makes her a little queasy. But she doesn't protest, and he fastens it quickly.

"There…perfect," Cornell says, smoothly. "It looks very good on you…"

"Thanks, Dad," She says, touching his arm. She looks towards the door. "I've gotta…"

"Go ahead," He says, slightly amused.

She smiles apologetically, but uses the call as an escape from this somewhat, to her mind, Daliesque scene. Rushing through the doorway, she hurries down the hall towards the phone.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been?" The voice on the other end grills her, sounding annoyed.

"Uh, excuse me? Who is this?"

"It's Willow!" Willow snaps, " Where the heck have you been?"

"Well, good morning to you too," Cordelia replies, somewhat coolly. "Did someone get out of bed on the wrong side, or what? Did you call just to ruin my day?"

There's a brief pause, and Cordelia can almost hear Willow counting to 10 to herself. _Well, maybe you'll be a little less rude next time!_

"I've been trying to cal you all night. Do you people ever even pick up a phone around there?"

"Excuse me, but I've been here all night, and no phone has rung…"

A sigh, followed by something said that she can't hear.

"Well, I've been calling this number!" Willow insists. "Anyway, I thought you'd like to know… but maybe not."

"Know…?" Cordelia finds herself growing irritated. "Can we stop the 20 questions, and just cut to the chase?"

There's another pause. _ OH, for god's sake, what is with this girl?_

"Faith's in the hospital…"

Cordelia suddenly feels dizzy. She leans over, grasping hard onto the phone stand, her knees weak.

"What? In the hospital? Where, what happened? Why didn't you tell me straight off?" She barks into the phone, her tone belying the rising sick feeling she's having.

"If you would give me a chance…" Willow's tone changes from irritated to slightly hostile.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cordelia says contritely. "Why didn't you call me sooner?"

"I told you," Willow repeats, as if to a slow child. "I've been trying to reach you all night. No one was answering the phone…"

A sudden chill creeps up Cordelia's back. She remembers vaguely a phone ringing, but she thought at the time it was only a dream…

"Well, you must've been dialing incorrectly," She covers, her skin feeling a little crawly. She remembers how angry she was last night when Faith didn't answer her cell. _ Oh my god, she must've…_

"Look, believe me, I didn't want to call you," Willow's temper snaps. "But Faith is hurt, badly, and I thought you being here? Might help. However, if it's too inconvenient for you…"

"I'M SORRY, OK?" Cordelia shouts back, last night, this morning, and the bomb being dropped on her breaking her overstretched nerves. " God, do you have to be such a biotch, anyway?"

Another pause, and Cordelia can almost hear Willow breathing hard on the phone.

"Look, I've been up all night, and my temper isn't too good. I'm sorry," Willow says, not sounding all that sorry. "If you think you can make the time, could you come down here? I think she'd like that… when she wakes up…"

"Stop being an ass, Willow," Cordelia snaps back, hurt by Willow's tone. "Of course I'll be there as soon as possible. Where IS there?"

"Sunnydale General. Just get here as soon as you can, ok?"

"Ok, fine, I will!" Cordelia feels defensive, and more than a little guilty.

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Cordelia hangs up the phone with a bang.

She stands there for a moment, trying to pull herself together. She notices her hands are shaking.

"Cordelia?"

She almost jumps out of her skin, and whirls around to see her father in the doorway, looking at her.

"God, can you scare me a little more, please?" She snaps, her nerves once again giving out.

"What's wrong?" Cornell comes to her, seeing her agitation.

"It's…" She hesitates, then gives into her natural instinct and rushes to her father, slipping into his arms. She starts to cry.

"Cordelia?" Cornell, somewhat confused, holds her. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Faith… " Cordelia sobs quietly, clinging to him. "She's in the hospital. She's been hurt…"

"Faith? That's your friend?"

Cordelia nods, still crying.

"Well, of course, you need to go to her," Cornell says, sounding reasonable. "I'll drive you…"

"NO!" She pulls away, last night, and all of it rushing back to her. "I… I'm ok, I just… it was a shock. I'm sorry… I'll …I just need to go now…"

"I see…" Cornell says. "Still, I don't like you being alone. Maybe Buffy could go with you…"

"NO!" _God, the last thing I need is the evil munchkin from hell with me!_

"Don't be ridiculous, Cordelia. You're obviously upset. Someone should go with you. In your state, you might have an accident… get hurt…"

"I'm fine, Dad, ok?" Cordelia straightens up, shaking off her tears. " Faith and Buffy… don't get along too well. I don't think it would be good if she were there…"

"I see…" He repeats. "Does this 'friend' of yours get along with anybody?"

"DAD!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Cornell holds up his hands. "Just, from what Buffy told me last night, she seems rather… peculiar. I mean, she tried to break into the house and terrorized the servants and if not for…"

"Buffy… is slightly … no, make that, majorly wrong herself, " Cordelia says, her expression hardening. "Maybe if she weren't such a total …"

"Ok, that's enough, Cordelia." Cornell's expression hardens. "I wonder if associating with this person is such a good idea…"

"Dad…" Cordelia's tone grows angry. "Don't even think it."

"I don't like her. Not from what I've heard!"

"I'm going, Dad…" Cordelia turns, planning to walk away.

Cornell grabs her arm, stopping her. He turns her around.

"Cordelia."

"I'm going, now." She stands there, staring him down.

Cornell sees the defiance in her ,and for a moment feels the rage rise in himself. It takes a moment, but he pushes it down.

"I'm sorry, dear, I'm just concerned about you. That's what fathers do, they worry."

Cordelia backs down, taking a cue from his tone.

"I'm sorry too, daddy, " She says, softly. "But I'm going."

"Of course, be with your friend. I understand…" He pats her on the shoulder. "Just, be careful, ok?"

Cordelia looks at him, and then turns, walking away.

He watches her go, and she doesn't see the slightly amused but tight smile on his face.

_Well, well, isn't this interesting? The slayer, in the hospital. Mr. Spike must've done his job too well… I think I'm going to have to talk to that vampire. Seems he gets a little too eager, sometimes. He could very well have ruined everything… and that just wouldn't do…_

_Hurry up, dear child. Go be with your sweet girl friend. Yes, we wouldn't want her to be alone now, not when she's ailing, would we? I just wonder, how will she feel when she realizes that you're going to be the final piece in her destruction. I can hardly wait to see the look on her face…_

Whistling a happy little tune, he turns and walks towards the dining room.

* * *

Cordelia grabs her coat, ready to head for the door. She stops for a moment, feeling somehow off. She looks down at the necklace around her neck, glowing faintly as it hangs on her chest.

Something about it, all of it, disturbs her. The necklace herself makes her feel off, strange. Her gaze seems to lock on it, and for a few moments she seems to slip sideways, elsewhere.

Something inside her, something deep and primitive, and dark, responds to the stone. For a moment, she almost relishes the feeling. A feeling of power, of ultimate pleasure unburdened by civilized notions of right or wrong or anything.

And something else is repulsed by this feeling, and that something right now is ascendant.

Suddenly, the necklace bothers her, more than she can even express. It takes a strong act of will, but she reaches behind herself, and undoes the clasp. She takes off the necklace, and pockets it.

She immediately feels better, more 'herself'. For a moment, she pauses, wondering exactly why that is so.

Then she shakes it off. Faith is hurt, in the hospital, and she doesn't have time for this. She'll figure this out, but not now.

Later.

6

It's half an hour after the call that Xander comes out from the ICU unit, checking on Willow. Again.

He finds her leaning against the wall, staring at her phone. Her grip on it gives him a clue that she's not exactly happy.

"Did you get ahold of Cordelia?" He asks, hesitantly.

"Yeah…" Willow says, her tone not all that happy. "Finally."

"Really?" Xander says, coming over and standing by her. "Did she say where she's been?"

"Don't ask," Willow looks up.

Xander sees the anger in her eyes, and his stomach turns over. _Oh, man._

"What happened?" He asks, maybe not really wanting to know.

"What is that girl's trauma, anyway? You'd think she'd be grateful I even called her to tell her. Instead, she nearly bites my head off. And she's got a nerve, being all huffy and puffy after not answering her phone all night!"

"Well, you know Queen C," Xander says, using a light tone. Trying to defuse the situation. "She's not know for being big on the grateful…"

"She didn't have to be rude, Xander!" Willow huffs, "You'd think she want to know. But she acted like it was some big inconvenience. Gosh, I hope we didn't interrupt her tennis lesson with Pedro or something…" The acid drips.

"Willow…"

"Stop defending her, Xander!"

"I wasn't defending her!" Xander shoots back, growing irritated.

The duty nurse looks up from her desk, questioningly.

Xander leads Willow a little down the hall, away from the nurse.

"I wasn't defending her," Xander repeats, in a lower tone. "but maybe you need to lighten up…"

"WHAT?"

The nurse looks up again, clearly annoyed.

Xander grabs Willow, and leads her back into the ICU unit.

"What?" Willow lowers her voice. "look, I wasn't the one that got all bent when she started being snarky with me. God, I wouldn't even have called her, except I thought Faith would want her to be here when she woke up… and now you're getting on me about it!"

"I'm not getting on you about anything," Xander says firmly, cutting her off. "but you gotta get a clue about this, Willow. Maybe she handles these kind of things differently, you know? I mean, you did rather drop a bomb on her… she didn't know Faith was in the hospital. So maybe you should try being a little more understanding…"

"Understanding my butt, Xander!" Willow's mouth tightens. "I think she's just a spoiled, pampered little…"

She's interrupted when there's a bang of doors behind them. They turn to see Cordelia rushing forward through the ICU unit.

"Uh oh, Hurricane Cordelia has landed…" Xander cracks.

" Miss! MISS!" A duty nurse steps out from behind the desk, blocking Cordelia's way.

"I'm here to see Faith Lehane. Where is she? The woman at the receiving desk said she was in ICU."

The nurse reaches over the counter, and snagging her clipboard, checks her patient roster.

"Yes, she's here." She affirms.

"So, where is she? I want to see her!" Cordelia says, a touch of impatience in her tone.

"Visiting hours isn't for another couple of hours, Miss."

"I just heard about her being hurt. I came right over!"

"I understand, but …."

"I need to see her!"

The duty nurse pauses, and looks at her clipboard. "Are you related to the patient?"

"What?"

"Are you family?"

"Yes."

"Immediate family?"

Cordelia stares at her blankly.

"Are you perhaps her sister?"

"What? No, that's just sick!"

It's the nurses turn to be confused.

"We're… we… well, we're a … couple."

"I see," The nurse intones, "I'm sorry, but visitation is limited to immediate family…"

_Huh? That blows!_

Cordelia looks towards the ICU rooms, and notices Giles, Willow and Xander. She looks back at the nurse.

"Immediate family, huh? Well, what about them?" She points at the three of them.

The nurse follows where she's pointed, and her face flushes. She goes over to where the trio is standing.

"Excuse me, but what exactly are you doing here? Visiting hours is over!"

The three stand looking at her, a little confused and guilty. When they had come in, there had been no one at the desk, and they had just found Faith. They had been here ever since.

"I'm sorry," Giles says, quietly. "When we came in, there was no one at the desk. We saw our friend lying here, so …"

"You're not family?"

"Well, strictly speaking, no…"

"You have to leave."

"But…"

"You have to leave," The nurse says, firmly. "Visiting in ICU is restricted to immediate family."

Giles feels impatience building inside him.

"That's absurd, miss. The young woman…" he indicates Faith."… has no immediate family."

"That doesn't matter, I'm afraid. It's the rules. You'll have to leave."

"We are her family!" Xander speaks up. "We've got a right to be here!"

"You tell her, Xander!" Cordelia calls out from the desk.

_Oh, why does she pick NOW to help?_ Willow thinks, a little angrily.

"Miss…" Giles looks at the nurse's nametag "…Johnson, I'm sure there must be some way to bend the rules, just this once…"

"I'm sorry, sir," Nurse Johnson says officiously. "Rules are rules. You're not allowed to be here. You'll have to wait in the visitors section…" She points beyond Cordelia to the double doors, "… outside."

"Listen, you undereducated, overpaid bureaucratic bi…" Giles, bright red spots in his cheeks flaming, begins…

… and ends, when Xander and Willow flank him, linking his arms and leading him away.

"We'll wait outside," Willow says, agreeably, trying to head off a confrontation.

"Right out there, " Xander adds, also wanting to end this before it gets ugly.

"I can walk by myself, thank you, " Giles pulls away, feathers ruffled. "Why did you do that? I'm sure I could've taken her…"

"Giles, do you want to get us kicked out so we can't visit her when she's not in here?" Willow asks.

"Yeah, what got into you, G? You're never…"

"I'm sorry," Giles says, trying to stuff the anger genie back in the bottle. "I'm sorry. I … lost my head for a moment. Thank you."

"How is she? Is she ok? Can I see her?" Cordelia, only partially in the loop, comes up to them.

Giles looks at her, sympathetically. He can see the obvious worry etched on her face.

"I'm sorry, but no. Evidently, they have rules around here…" He raises his voice, just enough so it carries. "… enforced by Nazi's in white uniforms who evidently don't have a life of their own…!"

"Giles, ix-nay on the azi-Nay crack," Xander says, looking over at Nurse Ratchet renamed Johnson.

"Let's just go before she calls security on us, " Willow agrees, starting for the door.

"No, Giles is right. Some low level toady with delusions of power shouldn't be allowed to get away with this!" Cordelia declares. She pulls out her cell phone, starting to dial a number.

"Who are you calling?" Giles looks at her.

"My father. He's on the board of directors at this hospital. I'm pretty sure he… HEY!"

"There's no need to involve your father," Giles say, pocketing the phone. He starts towards the exit.

The three of them, Willow, Xander and Cordelia, look at Giles with some bewilderment.

"What's the deal, G?" Xander asks.

"Yeah, I mean if Cordelia's dad can get us visiting rights, why not?"

"Giles?" Cordelia picks up on Giles' expression. "What is it? My dad won't mind…"

"No!" Giles says firmly, frowning. "I'll explain later, but for right now, I don't want to involve your father in this."

Without another word, he pushes through the doors, leaving the others behind.

"What's got into him?" Cordelia looks at Willow and Xander.

They shrug, not having a clue. The three of them start towards the door.

"Nice try, anyway, Cordelia," Xander says.

"Thanks."

"Still, it would've been nice if you hadn't blown it in the first place," Willow gets in her little dig.

"Huh?"

"We were just fine, watching over her, until you came in and upset everything…"

She breaks away, and pushes out through the doorway.

"What's with her? She called me!"

Xander shrugs, and together, they leave the ICU.

* * *

It's a long time before Faith wakes up again, and during that time, she continues to dream.

She's in a mist, a fog really, somewhere familiar yet strange.

She's running, has been running for what seems like hours.

Her lungs are burning, she can't get enough air to feed her oxygen starved body.

Her legs feel like they're on fire, the muscles tight and cramping.

She can't stop running. She can't. If she does, she knows it's over.

She can sense it behind her. Coming for her. Always coming for her.

She can hear it, making a sound as it moves, like a dried husk rubbing against silk, always the same. It never sounds nearer, or farther, but just there, just behind her. It's relentless, and hungry and wants her!

She can't see well, the mist is so thick. She runs and runs, and runs into a fence, a chain link fence; hitting it with some force, she's bounced back a little. Like jumping on a trampoline. Like that.

She hears it clearly now, it sounds just a little closer. It sounds… scarier.

She leaps at the fence, her fingers grabbing at the links, her toes propelling her up. She starts to climb, to get away, when she suddenly sees something on the other side.

At first, she can't quite make out what it is, then relief washes over her. It's Giles, and he's with someone. She can't quite see who, but it doesn't really matter. Giles is here. _He'll save me, he'll know what to do…_

Then, something happens, something changes. Whoever is with Giles turns to him, on him, and suddenly attacks him!

Something glows bright red, and it penetrates the fog surrounding everything, and she can see clearly what's happening.

And she wishes to god she couldn't.

Giles, not expecting the attack, screams out in surprise, and fear, and pain.

A lot of pain.

_NOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOO! This is all wrong, it's all wrong!_

Faith scrambles, to get over the fence, to get to him.

Something wraps around her ankle.

And something else, around her other ankle.

Something wraps around her waist; and something slimy, and smelling horrible, slips around her throat.

And she's being pulled, back , away from the fence. The only thing keeping her there are her fingers, locked tightly through the links of the chain, and they hurt, hurt so badly, the pressure on them is enormous.

She can't let go; she _won't _ let go. She knows if she does, she'll be dead, very dead, very soon.

But she can't hold on, either. The pain is beyond bearable, beyond intense, beyond anything she's ever felt before. She tries, tries hard to cling to the fence, to resist, but she can't. She feels one finger, then another and another slip from the links.

And worse, so much worse, she hears Giles scream. Scream loud, in pain and fear. And other voices join his, familiar voices that chill her heart.

And she screams, screams in chorus.

"GILES!"

* * *

Continued in part 30B 


	31. Chapter 30B

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 30B of a multi-part story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

Cordelia, torn out of her reverie by Faith's scream, scrambles out of her chair and rushes to Faith's side.

She's awake, sitting bolt upright in her bed, her hands clutching the sheets so tightly they're bloodless, screaming.

"GILES!"

She doesn't seem to see her, still staring out into space, her face pale and wan. Her eyes seem to focus on something awful she's seeing , still wrapped in the web of her dreams.

Her look, her expression cuts Cordelia to the heart, and she acts instinctively. She grabs Faith and shakes her.

"Wake up, wake UP," Cordelia pulls Faith close, holding her tightly. "You're just dreaming. It's just a dream!"

For a moment Faith fights her, and despite her injuries she is still very strong. Cordelia feels some pain as she struggles in her arms.

She stops, and looks up at him. Her eyes have cleared, but her face is still unnaturally pale, and her eyes reflect the horror of her nightmare.

"Cordelia?" She says softly, relief and surprise fighting for control. "Where's Giles?" She looks around the room, a little desperately. "I need to see Giles!"

"I sent him to get something to eat. Him and the others. They've been with you all night, and I figured they could use a break."

"He's ok, then? He's not hurt? He's not…?"

"No, he's fine. I promise."

The look she gives her, of pure happiness of knowing Giles is alive and ok, melts Cordelia's heart.

Suddenly, as if a storm passes over, she shudders. Uncontrollably, the fear and anger, rage and pain taking control. She tries to push it down, tries to bottle it, but she can't.

And she cries. Tears spill out of her eyes, large wet hot tears; tears long suppressed deep in her heart. Tears long needing to be spilled.

The shuddering becomes sobs, and she cries from her heart, from her very soul. She looks young; very young. Even younger than she really is.

Cordelia is somewhat taken aback by this reaction; and utterly charmed. She's never seen _this_ side of Faith, and she can't say she exactly hates it.

It brings out the maternal instinct in her, and she has a strong warm rush of tender feelings through her body. She holds Faith close, her only desire at the moment is to sooth and protect her.

"Is she ok over there?" A voice comes from the other side of the partition.

"Yes, she's ok now, I think" Cordelia replies, still holding Faith.

"I heard her scream…"

"She was having a nightmare."

"Well, could you do it more quietly, please? I'm trying to get some sleep over here."

"Sorry…"

Gradually, the tempest passes, and Faith's grip eases on her. The tears are a trickle rather than a flood, and she pulls away, regaining her self possession.

She sniffs, and looks up at Cordelia, eyes still bright with tears.

"Hey?" She says, feeling suddenly stupid.

"Hey, yourself," Cordelia replies, stroking her long dark locks. "You all right now?"

"I'm…."

And suddenly, like an angry fist, the pain hits Faith. Forgotten in her passion, it overwhelms her like a tidal wave.

"Oh… crap…" She says, suddenly laying back in her bed, her voice sounding scratchy and terse. "I fucking feel like shit…"

"I guess the medications have worn off…"

"Medications? You mean drugs?"

"Yes. They've kept you sedated for some time. You were in bad shape when you came in last night…"

"Came in? Oh fuck…" She remembers now, being in the hospital, and more.

Before the hospital, Cornell attacking her, and then Spike. She's fuzzy on that, remembering only little bits of it here and there.

"Spike," She hisses his name like a cures. "He made me his fucking punching bag… and I'm in the hospital." Another curse. "Great slayer I turned out to be. Sucker punched by some half assed vampire…"

"Faith, baby, don't be so hard on yourself…"

"Whatever…" Faith shakes her head. A sudden, chilling thought hits her.

"Who found me?" She says, dreading the answer. _God, if she found me, then …_

"I dunno. They called me this morning…"

"Then it wasn't you…?" The relief in her voice is palpable. And audible.

_What's the deal? Why wouldn't she want me to find her?_

"No, it wasn't me… I'm thinking, from what Giles told me, that Willow and Xander found you, and called him. Then I guess, as an afterthought, called me…"

"I'm sure it wasn't an afterthought…" Faith says, not at all sure.

"Yeah, well…" For a moment, she feels like complaining about Willow's 'tude towards her, but decides that Faith has enough on her plate right now. "… anyway, I'm here now, and that's all that's important."

"Yeah…" Faith smiles, leaning back and half closing her eyes. "That's true."

"At least you're better than when they brought you in. They had you in ICU," Cordelia says. "but from what Giles says, your slayer healing stuff kicked in. They've moved you to a regular room." She looks at the partition, and lowers her voice. "with a really grouchy neighbor…"

"I heard that!"

"I thought you were going to sleep?" Cordelia says with a sweet tone.

"How can I?"

"Sorry, we'll try to be more quiet."

"I'm not holding my breath…"

Faith looks slightly amused by the exchange, and mouths "What a bitch!"

Cordelia giggles.

They lapse into a brief silence, just comfortable being together. It gives Cordelia time to really look at Faith.

Somehow, she wishes it didn't. She has to be very careful to keep all expression out of her face, but Faith looks awful. Her face all bruised up, one eye half swollen shut, she looks like she was put on the 'insane' cycle at the Hellmouth laundromat. She reaches out tentatively to touch Faith's face, then pulls back.

"Hey, it's ok," Faith smiles, "I don't bite. You can touch…"

Cordelia reaches out, and Faith playfully snaps at her hand. She draws back quickly.

"Hey!"

"Ok, I lied. I do bite," Faith chuckles, then coughs. "Ok, that sucks", she coughs again. " Hey, where's the grub, anyway? Man, I'm starved. Do they feed you around here, or what?"

"Well, you've been out all night. They probably were waiting til you woke up…"

"Well, I'm awake now…"

"Geeze, I think you're the only person I've ever known that actually _wants_ hospital food."

"Hey, I'm starved. I haven't eaten since…" She thinks for a moment. "Crap, since yesterday morning…"

"Aw, poor tummy," Cordelia says, playfully rubbing Faith's stomach

Faith winces.

"That hurts?" Cordelia brows wrinkles.

"Everything hurts. Shit, I don't think there's a place that Spike didn't hit me or kick me…"

"I'm sorry," Cordelia takes away her hand.

Faith grabs her arm, pulling her hand back.

"No, wait, don't stop. It feels better, you know?" She says , grinning. "I think you've got the healing touch… keep rubbing…"

"Faith…"

"Do it."

Cordelia rubs her tummy, and Faith sighs.

"Lower," Faith says.

"Lower?"

"Yeah…"

Cordelia rubs a little lower.

"Lower…"

Cordelia complies again, puzzled a little.

"Hmmm… now lower…"

Cordelia suddenly realizes where her hand is headed, and she pulls away, making a face.

"God, what is with you? Even when you're all beaten up, you're only thinking about…" Cordelia blushes a little.

"Well, hey, babe. You know how it is with us slayers. We fight, we get hungry and horny. And since there's no food around…" She arches a brow, smirking at Cordelia. "So, I guess you better get me some grub soon, or I'm gonna need something to eat…" Faith licks her lips in a very suggestive way.

"God, you are incorrigible!" Cordelia blushes deeply, not hating this one bit. "I better find some food for you, pronto."

She starts to walk away, when Faith calls out.

"STOP!"

Cordelia stops. "What now?" She asks, pretending to be annoyed.

"Oh, nothing. I just wanted to admire that fine ass of yours…"

She pretends to be affronted, but she subtly pushes her ass back towards Faith.

"Hmmm… man, you'd make one sexy nurse, you know? In one of those tight white uniforms that can't quite button all the way up front, and spread just so nicely across the ass. Mmmm, hmmm…"

"Right," Cordelia cracks, "And with those sexy white works shoes with the crepe soles and no support that almost guarantee you elephant ankles, huh?"

"Oh yeah, baby. Just love those white shoes and fat ankles …" Faith retorts. "Just sooo sexy…"

"You're a total perv, you know ? And for your information, I don't have fat ankles!" Cordelia shakes her mane of hair, and subtly, her fine ass, and walks out, adding a little bounce to her step.

Faith lets out a wolf whistle, and chuckles when she sees Cordelia's neck flush, just before she disappears.

"Hey!" the voice is back.

"Sorry, sorry" Faith says. "I forgot."

Faith falls back onto her bed, the energy seeming to drain out of her. She hopes that Cordelia didn't see how bad she feels.

And then there was her father. That whole can of worms is eating at Faith. She hated the fight they had last night, and she didn't want to go there again. _Right. And when you have to take on good Old Cornell, then what? How is Cordelia gonna feel about me having to kill him?_ She chuckles bitterly. _ Oh yeah, she's gonna adore me after that one…_

"Hey, lucky you…" Cordelia returns, carrying a tray. "I happened to run into the orderly delivering meals, and Viola! Breakfast…" She carries the tray over to the little meal table by Faith's bed, and arranges it across Faith. "C'mon, now, you gotta sit up to eat…" She grabs a remote device by the bed, as Faith struggles to sit up. "Relax, ok? Let the bed do the work…" She pushes a button, raising Faith to a sitting position.

Faith, still feeling a bit off, stares down at the tray table in front of her; more specifically, at the tray of food in front of her. She twists her lips into a half smirk.

Even though everything _looks _ correct, i.e., the eggs are yellow, the toast brown, etc, somehow, it looks a little too neat, a little too sterile. As if someone opened a plastic container and arranged the food on her plate, rather than cooking it. Also, the smell wafting up from the tray doesn't help her appetite. It didn't smell bad, particularly, it just smelled… plastic.

She picks up the plastic fork, and taking a bit of the 'eggs', puts it in her mouth. She's tasted better cardboard in her life. Lowering the fork, she pushes the tray slightly to the side.

"Know what? I'm thinking maybe I'm not that hungry after all."

"What? 10 minutes ago, you were ready to eat the wallpaper…" Cordelia comes over, and sits on the bed. "What's wrong? Don't you like eggs?" She looks down at the tray. _ Geeze, could they make it look less appetizing?_

"I dunno…" Faith gets a wicked grin on her face. "Maybe I mistook being horny for being hungry…" She makes as if to grab Cordelia's breasts.

"Hey!" Cordelia playfully bats away Faith's hands. "I didn't sit down to get mauled, you know!" She picks up the fork, and spears a bit of food with it. "Now, be a good girl, and eat a few bites. You need to eat something." She holds it as if she's going to feed Faith.

Faith looks at the fork balefully. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well, duh, I'm going to feed you, silly, since you're being such a baby about it!"

"I'm not being a … " Faith suddenly finds her mouth stuffed with the contents of the fork. " Hey!" She grumbles, her words muffled by egg.

"There, see? That's not so bad!"

"Yeah, easy for you to say. You're not the one eating this crap…" Faith complains, swallowing.

"Oh, for goodness sakes!" Cordelia says impatiently. She takes a bite and puts it in her own mouth. "See, yummy!" She carefully hides her disgust at the lack of flavor.

Somehow, watching Cordelia surround the fork with her full, red lips is very stimulating for Faith. _Mmmm, could think of so much better uses for those… _ She chuckles softly. _She's right, I am incorrigible. And I like it!_

"Now, here, take another bite…" Cordelia insists, holding up something attached to the tines of the fork.

Faith briefly glances at the mystery meat hanging on the fork, then opens her mouth and snaps it up, chewing it and then licking her lips. She opens her mouth for another bite.

Cordelia can't help feeling that somehow watching Faith eat is the sexiest things she's ever seen. She feeds her again.

Faith then grabs the plastic spoon, and taking a bit of the dessert, which looks like a mixture of applesauce and fruit compote, and pushes it at Cordelia's lips.

Cordelia looks at the spoon at her lips, and opens her mouth. Instead of taking in the spoon, however, her tongue comes out, and she almost licks the fruity glop off the spoon.

Eating then becomes a little game of one-upmanship; who can make eating sexier? Like lovers everywhere, they soon forget about the taste, only caring that they're turning on each other.

"Wait, wait…" Faith says, leaning a little towards Cordelia, looking serious. "There's something on your face…"

"Where?" Cordelia tries to find the speck of food with her tongue.

"No… not there… over there…" Faith leans closer and closer.

"Where…?" Cordelia leans closer to Faith.

"Right…" She stick out her tongue, licking Cordelia's lips,"… there…"

Cordelia, by this time having a strong case of the warm fuzzies, opens her mouth and captures Faith's tongue, and somehow they melt into a nice, long kiss.

They become somewhat oblivious to their surroundings, somehow managing to push the tray table out of the way as they pull each other closer. Hands start to wander over each other.

"Ah…Ahem…" Someone clears their throat behind them.

They both almost jump away from each other, looking a little guilty.

Standing behind them is Giles, flanked by Willow and Xander.

Giles looks on, a bit disapprovingly, while Willow's eyebrows are arched and her lips are pushed forward into a little "O". Xander, on the other hand, looks amused, half grinning at the two of them.

"Hey, guys," Faith bluffs through her embarrassment, "good to see you. I was just finishing up breakfast…"

"So I see," Giles notes, somewhat acerbically. "One takes it you're feeling better?"

"One takes it correctly," Faith mocks him lightly.

Cordelia for her part has gotten up, blushing prettily. She moves to the head of the bed, next to Faith.

"She needed to eat, right?" Cordelia, reading Willow's expression accurately, feels a little defensive for some reason. "So she can get her strength back, right? I was just seeing that she ate…"

"I don't think…" Faith takes Cordelia's hand, squeezing it gently, "… my eating habits are anyone's biz. Do you?" She looks pointedly at Willow.

Willow flushes, and Xander subtly gives her the thumbs up. Faith gives him a wink.

"Well, now that you've had a hearty breakfast, do you think you're up to telling us what happened last night?"

Faith can't help it. She tries not to, but she glances briefly at Cordelia before she answers.

"Maybe we could talk about that later?"

"Ah, yes, of course…"

"No!" Cordelia says, suddenly.

"Excuse me?" Giles says, surprised.

"Babe, it's not a big…"

"I said no," Cordelia firmly stands her ground. "If I'm part of this, and I _am_ part of this…" She looks at Willow particularly,"… then I have to be in the loop, too." She turns to Faith, her expression a mixture of defiance and sorrow. "It was my dad, wasn't it? He had something to do with this, right? He… hired someone to beat you up or something. That Spike guy…?"

Faith and Giles look at each other, and hesitate.

"I'm not a child!" Cordelia declares, pulling her hand from Faith's and jamming both in her jacket pockets. "I dunno what's going on, but I know something's way wrong." She moves away from Faith, "He said some stuff last night… scary stuff… about…" She fingers the stone on her necklace, and her voice fades out.

Everyone waits for a few beats, expecting her to go on. Then finally, Faith speaks up.

"Cordelia?"

"Huh? What?"

"You were saying? Your dad said some stuff…?"

"My dad?" She asks, sounding confused. "What about my dad?"

"You were saying he said something…"Giles says gently, going to her. " About what?"

"Oh. Right. My dad…" Cordelia seems to struggle against something. She slips her hand out of her pocket, holding the necklace . "He gave me this…" She looks at it, frowning.

"He gave you a necklace? That's the scary stuff?" Willow says, her tone slightly sarcastic. "What's wrong? The stone wasn't big enough?"

Xander, also not a big fan of Cordelia's, chuckles.

"Was that really necessary, Willow?" Giles says, reprovingly. He gently takes the necklace from Cordelia's hand. "It's quite charming."

Giles notes the dull glow in the middle of the stone, and something in his memory nags at him._ I've seen this before, but where? Something is …_

He suddenly drops the necklace, and bends to retrieve it. "Well, that was rather clumsy of me…" While bent over, he surreptitiously breaks the clasp. "Oh, dear…" he says, straightening up.

"What?" Cordelia looks the necklace in his hand. "Oh, you've broken it!"

"Yes, I'm afraid I have," Giles agrees, sounding contrite. "Rather clumsy of me, I fear."

"Oh. Well, that's all right, I'll take it and have it repaired…" Cordelia puts her hand out for the necklace.

"No! I mean, I was the clumsy one. I'll take it to the jewelers, have it fixed right up for you."

Faith is watching this little exchange, and she suddenly feels a twitch in her nose. _ Giles is up to something…_

"No, it's no problem…" Cordelia insists, perhaps a little forcefully. "I'll take care of it."

"I insist," Giles says, pocketing the necklace. "I'll return it in a day or two…"

"Oh…" Cordelia blinks her eyes, as if suddenly waking up. "Ok, thanks…" She looks at the others. "So, what happened to you last night, Faith?" She notices everyone looking at her. "What?"

"You were talking about your dad, Cor," Faith says, "Something he said?"

"I was?" She looks puzzled for a moment, then the light bulb comes on. "Oh, right. He said some terrible things. About you and well… me…" She looks a little disturbed. "He really doesn't like you, Faith. I don't know why… no, wait I do know… Buffy. She must've been bending his ear about her capturing you…" She shrugs. "I think he thinks you're some kind of burglar or something…"

Giles starts at the name Cordelia mentions. _Buffy? No, that can't be. I'm sure it's just a coincidence…_

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it…" Faith turns away, not wanting Cordelia to her expression.

"And… he threatened me… and… seeing you, I know he had to have something to do with it…" She moves over to Faith, and kneels down by her. "I'm sorry, baby. I didn't think he'd do something like this…"

Faith exchanges a look with Giles. There's some guilt in that look.

"I'm sure he didn't mean for it to go this far," Faith reassures her, gently caressing her hair. "I'm sure he just meant to shake me up…"

"I'm not stupid," Cordelia stiffens.

"Cor?" Faith is a little taken aback by her reaction.

"That's what you think, isn't it?" She stands up, shaking her head. "All of you, right? You think I'm just some airhead cheerleader that happened to stumble into your clubhouse!"

"Uh oh…" Xander looks a little scared.

"I think Cordelia's ready to blow…" Willow backs up a step. She's seen Cordelia go off. It's not pretty.

"Cordelia. I'm sure if you calm down…"

"Stop treating me like a retarded child! I'm not an idiot. I know something's wrong. A lot of somethings are wrong. I know that my dad is too rich, too powerful. I know that. I mean, I didn't want to think about it, ok… he's my dad. And it's not until you came along, and pulled me into this…"

"Whoa up. I didn't twist your arm…." Faith protests.

"I know that. But … how could I not fall for you? And become part of your life? And now, I see stuff I didn't want to see before, and I know stuff I didn't want to know. I can't hide from it , or pretend it's not happening. And last night, when I looked into my dad's eyes, he must've let the mask slip… because whatever that was I saw there, it wasn't the man I knew to be my father. I …" She looks around at all of them. "I've gotta know. What is he? He can't be… I mean, nobody can do what he's done… and …the things I've seen and didn't want to believe… I … who is he?"

"Ms. Chase. I don't know what went on between you and your father last night, but once you calm down I'm sure…"

"Shut up, Giles! There you go again with the 'I'm too stupid to get it' stuff. Well, I'm not. It's like my necklace, right? I saw you break the clasp. You're not all that clever, you know. What is it? What does it do?"

"Frankly, I'm not sure," Giles admits. "I've seen it somewhere in my researches, and I wanted a chance to look it up. I thought perhaps Cornell might be using it to…"

"Spy on you? Is that it? You think I'm some kind of spy for my dad?" She turns to Faith. "is that what you think, too?"

Faith shakes her head. "No…" She turns to Giles. "Tell her, Giles. She deserves to know what we know…"

"Tell her what?" Willow breaks in. "What're you guys talking about? What do we know?" She stares at Giles and Faith. "Or maybe I should ask, what don't we know?" Her tone grows a little harsh. "We're part of this too, we should know!"

Giles and Faith look at each other.

"I think we need to have a private talk, Ms. Chase. If you'll come with me?" He holds out his hand for hers.

Cordelia hesitates, not sure she really wants to know, now that it's going to happen. Then seeming to make up her mind, she puts her hand in Giles'.

"Ok, but I'm not going to like this, am I?"

Giles doesn't answer, he just gives her a sympathetic look. Her heart sinks.

"Oh, crap, I'm really not going to like this."

She follows him out.

2

For a moment, there's silence in the room. Everyone feels a little awkward, not sure what to say.

"Well, uh… " Faith half grins, "I guess me training you so hard paid off, huh?"

Willow looks at her like she can't believe her.

"You JERK!" She cries, burying her face in Xander's chest.

"What did I say?"

"You could've died, don't you get that? You very nearly DID die. And you're making with the jokes. Well, excuse me if I don't find that really funny, ok?" She looks at Faith, her face red and her eyes bright with tears.

"Willow, I'm sorry…"

"No, Faith. Sorry just doesn't cut it. Do you think it's funny I find you lying in my driveway, looking like someone worked you over with a sledgehammer? Maybe the funny part was that you weren't breathing when we found you. Oh, and being attacked by Spike. Yeah, that was real fun. So much fun, I think I nearly pissed my pants."

"Oh, god, Willow, I wasn't trying to make fun of you. I just… made a joke…"

"A joke. You think this is a joke?"

"Willow, don't do this, " Xander says, trying to calm her down. "You'll only …"

"What? What am I gonna do, Xander? No, don't even start with me…" She looks at Faith. "That's what we are, isn't it? A couple of jokes to you. Two dumb kids without a clue! Isn't that right, Faith?"

"No, god, no!" Faith protests, struggling to sit up. "Is that what you think I think?"

"Well, duh!" Willow breaks from Xander, coming over to Faith. "You treat us like jokes."

She looks at Xander. "You too?"

Xander hesitates, then walks over to Willow, putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Me too. You kinda treat us like we're not anything…"

"Oh god," Faith lays back, letting out a moan.

"Well, we're sorry if it pains you to hear the truth…" Willow's tone is acidy.

"No, that's not it," Faith closes her eyes. "I'm a total fuck up, and I don't know how to fix it. I don't even know if I can fix it…" She opens her eyes, and sits up. "Look, guys, the last two people that are jokes around here are you two. You two guys… you mean everything to me…"

"Yeah, sure, I believe that…" Willow says, sarcastically. "Maybe next you can tell me about the Easter Bunny too…"

"I got that coming, I know…" Faith says, her tone pained. "But I really mean it… look, guys, I'm the slayer. I know that doesn't mean I get a pass here, I'm just trying to explain. Slayers work alone. Well, they did until you guys showed up, anyway…"

"Fine, if you want to work alone, that's just fine…"

"That's not what I'm saying. Being the slayer, I don't expect to have anyone help me. Shit, even before being the slayer, I didn't have anyone to help me, you know? I didn't have a family or nothing. There was just me. I had to get by, and I didn't give or get thanks for anything, you know? Because I didn't know any better, and now, it's hard for me to break that old habit…" She lets out a sigh. "But I want to, because well, you guys? You are my family. That's why I ride you so rough sometimes. If anything happened to you two, either of you, I'd never forgive myself. "

"Faith, you're not responsible for us. We know what we're doing…" Xander says.

"I know that, but that doesn't change the way I feel, Xander. And, the worst part is? So far, it's you guys saving my ass. What? Two, three times now? I've lost count. And I know I haven't said what I feel, because I guess, being the slayer and not having family before, I didn't know how to say it. But I guess I'll just say it. I love you guys. I think you're the best. Both of you. I couldn't ask for two better friends. You always come through for me, and I don't know what I'd do without either of you. I'm only here to say this cuz you once again saved my sorry ass. And I'm grateful. Really grateful. God, I wish I wasn't so crappy at this. But I am. I don't know any better how to say it. All I know is I need you guys, and I haven't said that, and I'm so, so sorry…" her voice catches. "I don't … shit… I'm sorry…" She turns away to hide the tears falling out of her eyes.

"Faith, don't, please don't…" Willow comes over, and leaning over, hugs her. "I didn't want to hurt you. I just needed to know you really needed us, too. We need you, Faith, and seeing you like that, dead and all… and then you start joking about it… it's too much, you know? We … Xander and I… we just didn't feel you needed us at all. And that hurts…"

"I know. God I know…" Faith says, turning around. Her cheeks are wet with tears. "I never meant to make you feel like that…"

"Just let us help you, ok? Don't shut us out anymore, ok? Please?" Willow's lip quivers, and a big fat tear rolls down her cheek.

"Oh god, don't start crying," Faith says, a sob escaping. "I promise, no more secrets, ok?"

"Promise?"

"Promise."

They hug, and Faith, seeing Xander standing awkwardly by, stretches out towards him.

"C'mere, you," She says, including him in an awkward but satisfying three way hug.

Xander grins, and hugs both his favorite women.

"Gosh, we've got to fight more often. I'm really loving the make up!"

"Xander!" Willow breaks and hits him on the arm.

"Ouch!"

"You goof!" Faith gives him a gentle shove.

"Hey, what did I do?"

"Men," Willow and Faith say at the same time, then laugh.

"Two against one is so unfair," Xander complains.

"Yes, well, deal with it, Xander," Willow says, while giving him a hug and peck on the cheek.

"So, are we good now?"

"We're good," Willow says.

"Good," Faith nods. She leans back in her bed. "Was there anything you guys wanted to say? I mean, anything you haven't said?"

Xander and Willow exchange a slightly guilty look.

"Nooo.." Willow says.

"No, nothing." Xander adds.

"Ok," Faith says, softly. "I've got something to add." She lets out a breath slowly. "It's about Cordelia…"

"Oh man, I knew it," Willow feels herself revving up again.

"Willow, please? I know you two don't get along …"

"That's putting it mildly," Xander says.

"Whose side are you on?"

"I'm just saying…"

"Guys?"

"Huh?"

"About Cordelia. I know she isn't a fave, ok? But, try to get along with her, please? Because, like it or not, she's part of this too. And we all gotta to stick together…"

"Yeah, but Cordelia?" Willow says, not at all happy.

"Guys…"

"Do we have to like her?" Xander says, mournfully.

"No. But you have to be nice. Stop all the sniping, ok?"

"But…"

"Ok?" Faith's tone is a little firmer.

"Ok, ok, we'll be nice," Willow says, definitely not liking this.

"But we don't have to like it…" Xander says.

Faith smiles, knowing when to quit. She hears a small noise, and looks up at the doorway.

3

A moment later, she sort of wishes she hadn't.

Giles and Cordelia have returned, and one glance at Cordelia's face tells her that she's heard what Giles had to say, and is definitely not happy about it.

Cordelia looks pale, and is frowning deeply. More, her head is shaking slightly, as if trying to shake out something she didn't really want to know or hear.

"Cordelia? Are you ok?" Faith asks quietly. Perhaps she doesn't really want to hear the answer.

"You're kidding, right? Am I ok?" Cordelia, standing at the doorway, stares at Faith. "You want to know if I'm ok? That's a joke, right?"

Willow and Xander stand by Faith, staring at Cordelia, not quite getting what's going on. Cordelia snaps at them.

"Stop staring at me! I'm not some kind of freak!"

They look at each other, then deliberately not look at Cordelia. Again, they don't want to be on the wrong end of a Cordelia explosion.

"Cordelia…" Faith's tone is almost pleading. "Don't do this…"

"Do what? I'm not doing anything! I… " She looks at Willow and Xander. "Do they know, too? Who else knows? Maybe we should just publish it in the _Sunnydale Herald._" She chuckles, unpleasantly. "Just get it out of the way now!"

"God, Giles, what did you tell her?" Faith turns a slightly accusatory eye on Giles.

"I just related to her briefly what I told you about Cornell, Faith…" Giles says, a little defensively.

"Yes, so I see. But I was hoping you might use a little tact…"

"What's the point, anyway?" Cordelia says, finding a chair, and sitting heavily. "I mean, when I said I thought my father was not the man I thought he was, I thought he was still a man… "

Xander and Willow suddenly look at Giles, then at Faith.

"What's she talking about?" Willow says, "What about her dad?"

"Will? Not now… I think maybe we can wait on this one," Xander says. He still doesn't know what's going on, but he gets that now is not the time to pry.

"But…"

"Not now!"

Willow subsides, not at all happy about the new turn of events.

"Cordelia, if you recall, I said I wasn't sure what the situation is with your father, only that we're pretty sure he's involved with whatever's going on in Sunnydale…"

"That isn't all you said…" Cordelia declares, her voice shaky. "You said he wasn't… I mean, he isn't… oh god, I …really don't want to think about it… " She looks at her hands, and gets a strange expression on her face. "Does that mean I'm gonna…?"

Giles looks at Faith for help.

"Cordelia… "

"What?" She snaps at Faith. "Did you know this? What am I saying? Of course you knew this… how long? How long have you… did you… is it because of my father? Is that why you…?"

"God, no!" Faith declares, suddenly understanding. "You're father has NOTHING to do with the way I feel about you, Cordelia…"

"How do I know that?" Cordelia suddenly gets up out of the chair, and moves further away from the rest of them. "You might want to use me to get to my father…"

"Cordelia, stop!" Faith's tone turns harsh, demanding. "Come here…"

"No…" Cordelia suddenly looks frightened, and very alone. "I won't!"

Willow looks at Xander. "What the hell is going on here?"

"How the hell would I know?"

They both look at Giles, who shakes his head curtly.

"Cordelia, I mean it. Come here!" Faith points to a spot next to her bed.

For a moment, a brief moment, it looks like Cordelia is going to do that. Then she seems to think better of it, and stops herself.

"No, I won't!"

"HEY!" A voice from beyond the partition speaks up. "Do you think you can cut down on the drama? Some of us are trying to recuperate here!"

"Oh for god's sake!" Faith grumbles to herself.

She throws off her covers, and getting up, stops for a moment to get her balance. Then, she walks over, and grabs Cordelia, pushing through the doorway and out of the room.

"Let me go!" Cordelia protests as Faith drags her down the hall. "I don't want you touching me!"

"Be quiet!" Faith orders, her patience stretched thin.

Cordelia, despite any inclinations, lets Faith drag along. They finally stop between rooms, and Faith corners her against the wall.

"Look at me!" She says, when Cordelia looks for a way to escape. "Look at ME!"

"I don't want to!" Cordelia cries, struggling against Faith. "Just let me go!"

"Not until you get what I've got to say, " Faith says gently, but firmly. "I love you, Cordelia. I do. I love you, more than anything before. And that has NOTHING to do with your father. It has just to do with you! I don't care what you are, or who your family is or whatever. I love YOU. Understand that? Can I make it clearer?"

"How can you love me?" Cordelia pushes against Faith, causing her to step back. "I'm a monster…"

"Who said that?"

"Giles!"

"He called you a monster?"

"Well, not exactly. But he said my father might be some kind of Demon, so what does that make me?"

"I dunno, what? Really bitchy?"

"Don't make fun of me! I'm half demon…"

"Well, news for ya. So am I…"

"What?"

"The Slayer. Exactly where do you think we get the power? I have the essence of a Demon inside of me. All Slayers do, every since a bunch of old guys got together and made the first slayer. So, what? You afraid of me now?"

"No!" Cordelia declares. "Well, not any more than usual, anyway. But, that's different…"

"How? I have the essence of demon in me, and so do you. So the freaking what? It's not what you are, Cor, that matters. It's who you are…" She cocks her head to the side. "You don't have a sudden craving for baby flesh, do you?"

"What? That's gross!"

"And, you don't have an urge to go out and kill puppies and kitties, do you?"

"No, that's just… silly…"

"Well, you're probably not evil then. Of course, I'm sure there are some freshman at high school that would disagree with me…"

"Stop that! It's not a joke!"

"No, it's not," Faith agrees, her tone growing serious. "You have to deal with your heritage. Welcome to life, Cordelia. We all got that. So, just deal with it…" She looks Cordelia in the eye. "Do you feel like a monster? I mean really?"

"N-No…" Cordelia says nervously, her voice soft.

"Good, cuz not sure I could love a monster…" Faith leans in against Cordelia.

To Cordelia, beyond being stimulating, it's comforting to feel Faith against her. As if it makes everything make sense again. She relishes the touch.

"What if I grow horns, or tail or something…"

"Mmmm… sexy…" Faith says, pressing her lips to Cordelia's ears. "I don't care, don't you get it? I love you, no matter what…"

"Really?" Cordelia feels suddenly so much better.

"Yeah, really…" Faith says, leaning against Cordelia. "Are you feeling better now?"

"A little…" Cordelia admits.

"Good, so can you help me back to bed now? I'm feeling… kinda crappy…"

Cordelia realizes Faith's face is pale, and her breathing is shallow. She feels a wave of guilt.

"OH, baby, I'm sorry…"

"Shush. Stop it. It's ok, but really… I could use to lie down now…"

Cordelia manages to get an arm under Faith's, half carrying her back to her room.

"We've really got to stop meeting like this. It's killing me," Faith cracks as they walk back to the room.

"Faith!!"

"Kidding!" Faith grins weakly. "god, no one's got a sense of humor no more."

They enter the room, and meet with three rather concerned faces huddled in a group. They stare at the couple.

Willow looks like she's ready to bolt to help support Faith, but Faith holds up a hand to restrain her. Cordelia leads her to bed, and Faith gets in, laying back and letting out a sigh.

"Guys, I love you all, and thanks for like watching over me, but I'm kinda tired now, and I need to sleep some more, ok? Can we do this later…" She nods her head towards the curtain, and lowers her voice "I think the natives are getting pissed…"

"I heard that," The voice next door pipes up. "This is a hospital, remember?"

Faith rolls her eyes, and mouths "See what I mean?"

"Yes, I think it best you rest. According to the doctors, they see no reason why you can't be discharged in the morning… tomorrow morning…"

"Another night here. Sweet." Faith's tone is slightly sarcastic.

"… and we'll be back later to check in on you…"

"More quietly, I hope!" The voice floats over the curtain.

Another look from Faith, and nods from the others.

Cordelia for her part hesitates. She really doesn't feel like going home. Not right now. She's not sure she can deal with it right now.

"Can I stay? I mean, I won't bother you, and I'll be quiet…"

There's a snort from behind the curtain.

"I will!"

"You can come with us…"

Faith, along with Giles and Cordelia, look at Willow and Xander, somewhat surprised.

"She's part of this now, like it or not…" Willow says, " And I think right now, she needs somewhere to think… right?"

Cordelia looks at her gratefully, perhaps mixed with a little suspicion.

"Why are you being nice to me, all of a sudden?" She asks, confused.

"Don't get it wrong, Cordelia. Faith told us to. We don't all of a sudden like you. But…" She looks at Giles and Faith. "Even if some of us won't tell the rest of us everything, we're not stupid. They dropped a bomb on you, and I guessing right now you could use some kind of support. If you're with us, then that means we gotta help you…"

"Thanks," She sounds doubtful. "I think." She walks over to them.

"Oh, that's ok. Just call us Dr. Phil…" Willow grins.

"Hey guys, she's been through a lot, ok?" Faith speaks up. "Remember what we talked about, ok?"

"Don't be such a mom, Faith," Willow says, "We've got it"

"That's exactly what I'm afraid of…"

The three walk out. Perhaps Cordelia looks the least happy about it.

"Well, I best be off, too. You need your rest, and I need to do some research…"

"Wait…" Faith grabs his sleeve, not letting him go. "There's something I need to talk to you about. Alone…" She drops her voice to a whisper, waving him closer.

"What?" He asks, as he kneels next to her. His tone is barely above a whisper.

"It's… something Cornell said… something about … well, as he was scaring the shit out of me, he got all talky, and he's telling me I'm going to die, blah, blah, blah. Usual villain stuff, I guess. They all kinda like to brag…"

Giles smiles.

"But he said something. About my death being a prophecy? I mean, beyond the usual Slayer's life is short and brutal and that stuff. Do you know what he was talking about?"

Giles' smile slipped, and suddenly he looks uncomfortable.

"Giles," Faith's voice is soft, but firm. "If there's something, I gotta know it… please…?"

Giles kneels there, looking into her face. Her young face, so battered and bruised and swollen. And he hesitates. _ How can I tell her…?_

"Giles, please," Faith repeats, insistent while still quiet. "If there's something to this, I've gotta know it…"

"There's a book… called the Pergamum Codex. I thought all copies had been lost, but Angel found one for me… I don't know how, and I didn't ask," He seems reluctant to say it. As if saying it will make it true. "It was written over a thousand years ago by what some call a seer, others a madman. In any case, he was a blind monk…"

"Giles! The point. Today, please."

"I was getting to that…"Giles says, a little impatiently. "there's a passage towards the end. It goes something like : "In the end of days, near the time of the great upheaval between Dark and Light, there will come one from the depths. And he will gather his power, and he will be strong. And lo, the Chosen one will fight him. She will battle bravely, but in the end, the Slayer will die, and he, the Master, will rise up…"

He looks at her, and his heart sinks.

Faith's face is a blank mask, not exhibiting any emotions. The only thing proving she's actually alive are her eyes, which are staring out in space. There is a fierceness in them.

"I guess that pretty much covers it, yeah…" She finally says, her tone slightly distant.

"Faith, believe me. These things don't always come to pass. I've been looking for an out, some way around it…"

He feels his hand suddenly surrounded by hers. She squeezes it firmly, but not enough to hurt.

"Giles, don't," She says softly. "I'm the slayer, right? This is what I do. No one promised me a long, happy life…" she can't help the slightly bitter edge to her tone. "If I die, another one comes along…"

Giles is shocked, and somewhat hurt by her seeming flip attitude. "Faith, I hardly believe that's what it means to be a slayer…"

Faith smiles, though it's easy to see she doesn't feel like it. " Giles, I don't want to die…"

"Faith…"

"I don't want to, and I'm not gonna lie, I'm not taking this lying down. Well…ok, you know what I mean. I'm gonna fight it, Giles, with everything I've got. I've got a lot to live for…" Her face softens along with her eyes. "There's you, and of course, Cordelia. And Willow, and Xander. I've…" She stops a moment, a little sob breaking out of her. "Ok, sorry, I mean, you all mean a lot to me. You're like my family… and I need that. And I'm not gonna go like the lamb to slaughter, ok? I'm gonna fight this…"

Giles doesn't answer, not knowing what to say. Pride mixes with concern mixes with a father's love for a child. It's something to behold.

"Faith, I'm not going to let this happen. I'll find a way out…"

"And if you don't?" Faith says simply. "Giles, whatever happens, it's not your fault, ok? I knew this gig was rough going in, and I knew what might happen. And I'll deal. But it's not going to happen if I can help it, ok?" She squeezes his hand. "And if you can help it. You've got my back, I know that…" she sighs. "But this has to be between us. We can't tell the others…"

"Faith, they have a right to know. They should be on guard, in case…"

"No! Giles, no. If they're worrying about me, if they think I'm going to die, what's that going to do to them? They're going to lose their spirit, you know that. They'll all be about trying to protect me, and they'll get themselves killed, trying. No…" Faith shakes her head, "No, we need them to be concentrated on this. This isn't going to be a cakewalk as is. Telling them will only get them killed…"

"Faith, I think this is a mistake. You're right, they're part of this, and they should know everything…"

"Not this…" Faith looks at him, her face determined. "Not this. How can I do my job if I'm worrying about them doing something stupid to try to 'save' me? I can't, and you know it, and that WILL get me killed. So, if you care about me at all, please, promise me. Only you and me on this."

"Faith…"

"Promise me!"

"Very well, I promise I wont say anything. For now."

"Giles!"

"I'm sorry, but that's the best I can do."

"Fine, but if anyone gets killed because of it, it's on your head."

He stands up, releasing his grip on her hand. "I better go. You need your rest."

"Yeah, I think you better," Faith says, her tone a distant.

Giles turns and strides to the door. His face says it all. He's not going to stop trying. He won't let her die. He won't.

Whatever it takes.

He doesn't turn around as he leaves. HE doesn't see her grip the sheets fiercely, nor does he see her bury her head in her pillow.

She curses, silently, every deity she knows, everything that seems to be set against her. She hates the idea of dying.

Now, especially, when things are beginning to be so right. To have it snatched away now, is crueler than anything she can think of.

She looks up at the ceiling, her eyes wet with tears.

"Why now? Why now?" She asks, to no one in particular. "Why do you hate me so much?"

And for the moment, she gives in, just letting herself be what she really is.

A scared teenager faced with something she can't deal with.

Yet, she has to deal with it.

And that hurts. Beyond anything she's known before.

4

"Wake up!"

Spike is standing next to the chained Angel, slapping him none to gently across the cheeks. Angel hangs loosely in his bindings; he's bound to the wall, in a faux crucifixion manner, arms spread wide, feet bound together. He is unconscious, his head hanging chin to chest

Spike lifts Angel's head off his chest, and stares at him. He slaps him again.

"C'mon, you sod. Wakey-wakey. Time to get up…" Spike puts his arm around Angel's neck, giving it a squeeze. "Rather rude to sleep through your own torture. Says I'm not trying hard enough. I'm hurt."

Angel slowly opens his eyes, and looks around. For a moment, he doesn't remember where he is; all he can think about is the pain. His body is covered with burns and cuts, evidence of Spike and Drusilla's amusement. His mind clear, and looking around, remembers that somehow Spike 'captured' him and brought him down into the tunnels. Down to the place where the Master used to hold his 'revivals'.

His gaze shifts to Spike, taking in the smirking platinum haired vampire. He feels anger, mixed with a healthy dollop of disgust.

"Spike," He hisses, reflecting his feelings.

"There he is," Spike sounds amused. "Have a good nap, Peaches? Are you all rested up and comfy now?"

Angel simply glares at him.

"What's wrong, Angelus? Haven't we been perfect hosts? Sorry if things are a bit rough, but…" Spike shrugs, "I suppose that's just the breaks, eh? The Master never was one for luxury…" He inspects Angel closely. "I see Drusilla has been busy while I've been gone. Looks painful…" He nods, sympathetically, then slaps Angel across the chest, causing Angel to flinch. "Well, not like you haven't given as well as you've gotten…"

"Daddy was naughty…" Drusilla says in a sing song voice. "Naughty, bad Daddy…"

"Naughty?" Spike's neck seems to stiffen, and he turns to look at Drusilla.

She is seated at a small rectangular table, a small tea service in the center. Along each other side is one doll, seated by a tea cup. Behind them, in chairs, are three humans, all bound and gagged. Each has neck wounds, and two of them look near death. The other is more alert; she stares at Drusilla warily.

"More tea, Miss Emily?" Drusilla holds up the pot towards one of the dolls. Seeming to hear an answer no one else hears, she pours nothing into one of the cups by one of the dolls. "Yes, the singing _is_ lovely…" Her gaze turns towards the woman staring at her. "But, I do wish she would stop staring. It bothers me she's staring, you know? " She turns to address the captive woman. "Stop staring at me, it's rude!"

The woman keeps looking at her.

"I said, stop it!" Drusilla raises her voice, frustrated. She pounds her fists on the table, causing the cups to clatter. "Stop it, stop it! Uhhhh…. Uhhhh… Why won't you stop it!" She yells at the girl. "Stop it, stop it, STOP IT!" She has what some would call a tantrum.

"Drusilla, love…" Spike comes up to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down…"

"Make her stop, Spike… make her stop!" Drusilla blubbers, shaking and weaving in her chair. "She won't stop staring at me!"

"Ahhh, Drusilla…" Spike says, walking over to the bound woman. Her eyes follow him, full of loathing and fear. "Don't you remember your bible, pet?"

"Eh?" Drusilla seems confused by the question.

"If the eyes offend you…" Spike says calmly, standing behind the bound woman. Without warning, Spike reaches around, digs into the woman's face, and plucks out her eyes.

"… pluck them out."

The woman, even gagged, manages to scream loudly.

Spike casually grabs her head, and twists her neck violently, ending her suffering and her life.

"Oh, Spike," Drusilla says, her voice awed. Then she starts clapping, bouncing in her chair. "Do it again! Do it again!"

Spike smiles; grabbing the corpse and chair, flings both casually over into a corner, out of the way. He leans on the table, next to the doll .

"Now Dru, what did you mean, naughty?"

"Hmmm?" Drusilla seems to have lost interest, pouring more imaginary tea for one of her dolls. "What?"

"You said Angelus was naughty…." Spike's tone is a shade frosty. "What do you mean?"

"Hmmm? Oh, Angel… yes…" Dru looks over her shoulder at Angel, smiling. "Yes, naughty, naughty daddy…" She giggles. "Tsk, tsk, sooo bad, sooo very bad."

Angel, despite his seeming passivity, is following along closely. He smiles internally, seeing Spike's rising jealousy.

"How bad?" Spike's tone is firm.

"Oh…he said things…" She looks at Angel again, and smiles. He returns the smile, or at least an approximation. "Naughty things. Didn't you, Daddy?" She turns to Spike, smiling. "I had to teach him manners, didn't I?"

Angel chuckles.

"What're you laughing at, you bloody sod!" Spike storms over to Angel and punches him in the kidney. "Laugh at that, you burke!"

"Gee. Spike, after all these years," Angel says, his voice a little hoarse and rough. "You'd think you'd be over it…"

"Shut UP!" Spike punches him again.

Angel laughs, between his groans.

"What's so BLEEDING FUNNY!" Spike lands another in his gut.

"You are…" Angel smirks, coughing at the same time.

"Oooo, look, Miss Emily!" Drusilla holds up one of the dolls, facing towards Angel and Spike. "My boys are fighting over me! My pretty, pretty boys!"

"You know… Spike…" Angel stammers a little at the pain. "It must be hard…"

"Not as hard as this, mate!" Spike brings his boot up between Angel's legs, kicking him fiercely.

Angel lets out a roar, and Spike steps back, looking satisfied. Dusting his hands off, he turns to go.

Angel manages to look up, his eyes bloodshot. The smirk is still on his face.

"… must be hard…" he repeats, hoarsely, his crotch throbbing madly. "To still know… that after all this time… and devotion… you still… come up… short…"

"THAT'S IT!" Spike roars.

If he could flush scarlet, he would, his rage is so perfect. Instead, he whirls about, and marching over to the corner where he threw the body, he grabs the chair, and busting off a piece, starts over towards Angel.

"I've had it with you, and your crap, Angelus!" Spike says, advancing with the makeshift stake raised high. "You've gone TOO far this time!"

"Spike, NO!" Drusilla lunges from her chair and rushes at him, getting between him and Angelus. "No, Spike, don't. Remember!"

"Remember what?" Spike foams, shoving her violently out of the way. "That he's an arsehole? I remember that quite well, thank you!"

"You're so touchy, Spike!" Angel almost grins. "No wonder Dru has to look elsewhere to get satisfied…"

"YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Spike raises the stake, and goes to stake Angel, but stops. Something is holding his hand. Suddenly, he's flying across the room, and slams into a stone wall. The makeshift stake clatters to the floor as Spike slips down the wall, stunned.

"That'll be enough out of you, Mr. Spike," A voice floats out of the shadows.

Angel's and Drusilla's heads whirl towards the voice, and someone emerges from the shadows, dressed well in a very expensive Pierre Cardin suit. He walks over to Drusilla, and lifting her, flings her almost casually at the heap of Spike.

"Put your dog on a leash, and get him out of my sight," Cornell says softly, with a steel edge to his voice. He turns towards Angel.

"He was trying to …" Spike, somewhat recovered and chilled by the appearance of Cornell, tries to explain.

"Shut up, Vampire. Haven't you done enough tonight?" Cornell, quite capable of show rage, does. "You've messed up once tonight, and now I catch you trying to kill him…" He nods at Angelus. "I told you, I have plans for him, and to hold him… not to make a dust bunny out of him."

"But he was…" Spike protests.

"GET OUT!" Cornell roars, and suddenly two long tentacle seem to emerge from nowhere, grabbing Spike and Drusilla and holding them high in the chamber. "You're this close to being nothing more than vacuum bag filler, you idiot! I gave you two very simple assignments, and you've managed to muck up both of them. I told you to only rough up the Slayer, and you nearly KILL HER! Do you have any idea what that would to my plans, you insufferable mud worm?" Cornell slams Spike none too gently into the chamber wall.

Angel feels as if an icicle has been plunged through his heart. A cold chill runs through him, and he shudders. Despite his own injuries, the idea that Faith might be near death hits him a lot harder than he expected. It surprises him; he can't remember the last time he felt like this about anyone.

Watching Cornell 'play' with Spike, he mutters to himself. "If I get out of this…"

Cornell drops Spike's unconscious form, and almost barks at Drusilla. "Get him out of here. If I didn't have use for him, neither of you would be leaving … and don't think I can't get a dozen more to replace him."

Drusilla impossibly seems to pale, and going over, picks up Spike off the stone floor. Flinging him over her shoulder, she makes her way away from Cornell and the chamber.

Cornell turns back to Angel, all smiles. He walks over and kneels down beside him.

"If you get out of this?" Cornell mirrors his words back to him. "Oh, don't worry, you'll be leaving us soon enough. Alive and quite well…" he looks over Angel, and shakes his head. "Sorry, good help is so hard to find these days." He stands, and walking over, grabs the chair Drusilla was using. He looks at the two now deceased bodies, and makes a noise. "Vampires. Always so messy. Leaving their trash for others to clean up." Turning around, he brings the chair to within a few feet of Angel, and sits. "As I was saying, don't fret your empty little head over it, Angelus. You'll be leaving soon enough. When the time is right."

He sits there, studying Angel as a zoologist would study a rare new specimen.

Angel, uncomfortable under the scrutiny, finally cracks. "What?" He whispers, his throat hot and dry. Inside, a deep anger is forming.

"A vampire with a soul…" Cornell says, cocking his head to the side. "Almost an oxymoron. Yet, here you are. How …unique." He leans in, almost conspiratorially. "It's not often I get to see something so rare and new. That's the curse of a long life, I fear."

"Yeah, well, hurray for you," Angel says, tight lipped. "You don't mind if I don't give a damn?"

"Oh, dear, but you should give a damn, as you say," Cornell gets up, going over to Angel. "It's the reason you're still alive, Angelus. I've heard about you…" He smirks at the bound vampire. "Cut quite a bloody swath through Europe for 150 years. Not all that long, but what a reign of terror while it lasted. Quite … remarkable. Yet, nearly 100 years ago, you seemed to disappear…" he pats Angel on the head. "Many thought you were dead. Not exactly news with your breed, now is it? You're given immortality, if only you avoid getting staked. Yet, that seems almost impossible for your kind…"

"Must've gotten your information from a bunch of Brits," Angels says, a slight lilt in his voice. "They never can get things right, the sodding morons…"

"Yes, indeed… because there were also rumors of a curse. A gypsy curse, restoring a soul to a vampire. I was fascinated… but I never thought I'd actually get to meet you. Isn't it just lovely how things work out?"

"Yeah, I know I'm thrilled," Angel's tone is sarcastic. He pulls at his chains.

"Well, a necessary precaution. After all, if I unchained you, you'd scamper away to warn your friends. I can't have that… not yet, anyway. Not until things are set just so…" He shrugs. "Not that I really need you… just evidence of you… and your actions… but I digress… for now, you stay where you are…and I get to study you…"

Angel glares at him.

"Oh such looks. I think it must be that pesky soul… where do you suppose those silly gypsies put it, anyway?" He grabs Angel's head, pulling it back. "In here do you think?" He holds up his hand, and it glows. He plunges his hand into the top of Angel's head.

Angel screams.

"Nope, not there…" Cornell smiles, withdrawing his hand. "It must be here somewhere… maybe in here…"

He suddenly plunges his hand into Angel's chest, moving it around as if looking for something.

Another scream out of Angel, louder than the first.

"Those clever devils. They've hidden it really well. I guess we'll just have to keep looking, won't we?"

Angel screams.

* * *

To Be Continued. 


	32. Chapter 31

**The Slayer**

**By Norwalker**

Part 31 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Cordelia/Faith; Willow/ Xander; other than that, pretty much liquid. Even those might not be 'permanent'.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Hey!"

He's startled at the touch on his back, and not being particularly graceful, almost trips over his own feet. You can see the tension in his back, his arms, and his body. He's obviously wound tightly, and isn't very comfortable in who he is or in the role he's forced to play in life.

Walter Kendall whirls around quickly, his face showing his annoyance. He scans the street behind him, but he doesn't see anyone.

"Cut it out!" He yells to no one, since no one is really there. "I know you're there… I can see you!" He lies, peering in the shadows formed between the pools of lights thrown by the streetlights on this warm Sunnydale night. "It's not funny anymore," he calls out, trotting back a little the way he came.

He looks around, and not seeing anyone, he makes a disgusted noise.

"Stupid jerks" He grumbles, turning back towards home.

Walter Kendall thought for sure that now that Harmony had disappeared…_died?…_ things would be different. After all, without big sis around to torture him, humiliate him, and generally make his life miserable, he was sure things would be better.

They weren't. His parents still ignored him, more interested in finding Harmony, their 'star.' He was still picked on at school, he was still pretty much a nerd, and overall, life still plodded along at it's slow, torturous pace for him.

But there were new things. He had the sense of being followed now. He could never see who it was, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with Harmony; probably her friends torturing him in another, even crueler, way.

Strangely, the one person who should probably be torturing him the most, actually treated him the best. For some reason Cordelia Chase seemed actually friendly towards him. Maybe it was the weirdness of prom and sympathy over Harmony; maybe it was her own ostracism from her former 'friends', maybe it was she was as much an outsider now as he was. Whatever it was, she went out of her way to be nice, talking to him when she saw him, and treating him with an unprecedented amount of respect.

That doesn't matter right now, however. What does matter is he's sick of being hounded by a bunch of Neanderthal creeps. He knows they're there, lurking in the shadows, taunting him. _God, what's their trauma, anyway? What the hell did I ever do to them?_

He has a plan for them. Pulling what looked like a gun with no barrel and a set of prongs out of his pocket, he touched a button on the side and a small arc of electricity buzzed between the prongs. He'd picked this baby up off the Internet, and he was going to use it on the next creep that touched him… if he could only turn around fast enough to catch them!!!!

Walking along the street, head down and stun gun in hand, he's just crossing the entrance to the alley behind the Bronze when he feels the hair on the back of his neck rise. _Fuck it, I know someone's behind me!_

Without warning, he whirls around and thrusts out the gun, knowing this time he's going to get the creep or creeps who are stalking him. He can't wait to see the asshole writhing on the ground, at his mercy. Maybe he'll give them a few kicks, just for laughs…

Nothing. There's nobody behind him.

"Shit! What the hell is…"

Suddenly, something grabs him from behind, and startled, the gun drops from his hand. He's pulled into the dark alley behind the Bronze.

"Gaaagghhhh," is all he manages, as a strong arm goes around his neck. He feels himself pulled roughly and tossed into a heap near a corner of the alley. He almost loses his bladder, knowing that the game has moved to a new level, and he's probably going to be beaten up. Badly.

He doesn't know the half of it.

He turns to face his attacker, and his heart leaps to his throat. He feels all of a sudden as if he can't breathe.

Standing in the moonlight, hands on hips with a scornful and slightly mocking expression is the _last _person he'd ever expected to see again.

"Well, hello, little brother. Long time. Miss me?"

"Harmony?"

Walter stares up at the figure before him, then shakes his head as if to clear it.

"Harmony?" He repeats, still not believing his eyes.

"Hey, Walter," Harmony cocks her head to the side. "Gee, no hugs for big sis?" Her tone is lightly facetious. She pauses for a moment.

Walter, still in shock, doesn't move.

"Well, I guess not then," She goes over, and grabbing his collar, drags him to his feet. "Still a wimp I see…" And she gives him the once over "And a fashion victim. Do you even realize how wrong that shirt is with those pants?" She shakes her head in disapproval.

"Where… what… " Walter trips over his words. "Mom and dad, they've been… where the heck have you been? The pods are like frantic about you…"

"Aw, really?" Harmony says, "Isn't that too sweet? Did they even interrupt their party schedule and everything?" She asks brightly.

Walter just stares at her owlishly.

"You're just a regular fount of knowledge, huh? Sooo… how's school. Is like just everybody talking about my disappearance and stuff?" Her tone is almost eager.

"Well, actually…" Walter hesitates. "Most figure that you're hiding out or something after what you did to Cordelia…" he catches her expression. "But some of the jocks think you're really missing…"

"Oh?" She pretends indifference.

"Yeah, I mean, they've been giving me a ration wanting to… anyway, that doesn't matter. You're safe, that's what matters, right?"

"Yeah, I guess…" She doesn't sound convinced. "What about Cordelia. Is she like lower than pond scum now?"

Walter hesitates. On the one hand, Cordelia has been decent to him lately. On the other hand, Harmony has him in a firm grip, and he's rather scared of her. More than usual, even. He's not exactly sure he wants to say anything.

"Well?" Harmony shakes him.

"Uhhh… well, yeah, for a couple of days, she was like totally ignored…"

"YES!" Harmony does a fist pump with her free hand.

"The cool kids and jocks and stuff won't have anything to do with her…"

"YES!" Another hand pump.

"Funny, she doesn't seem to care much though…"

"What?" That gets Harmony's attention.

"Well, last week, someone wrote "DYKE" on her locker, and she got all upset…"

"Oh man, I would've loved to have seen that…" Harmony chortles.

"And she kinda disappeared from school for the rest of the day…"

"Oh, this is better than I even thought!"

"But well, when she came back? She kind of… seemed not to care anymore… the last weeks she's just been keeping a low profile, pretty much, but she doesn't seem to think what happens in school is all that important…"

"Excuse me, how would you know what she thinks?" Harmony arches a brow.

"Well…ummm, I talked to her…"

"You talked to her?"

"Yeah, she's been way different. Real nice and all… and anyway, she keeps saying there's life after high school, and she talks about what she's going to do after she graduates, and stuff like that…"

Harmony gives him a look. Then, she raps her knuckles on his head.

"Hello, anyone home?" She says mockingly. "Get real, Walter. Figure it out. When in this universe would she talk to you? Unless she figures that somehow, what she says will get back to me?"

"Geeze stop hitting me already!" Walter whines.

"Well, wake up, stupid, and maybe I will. She figures I'm hiding out, and she's using you to try to make it seem like she doesn't care I humiliated her in front of the whole school. Like I'm gonna buy that…" She shrugs. "Not that it really matters, anyway…"

She lets out a low growl, and her face vamps out.

Walter lets out a scream.

"God, you're such a wuss, Walter," vamped Harmony giggles. " and anyway, I'm still rather pissed at you leaving me there with that vampire…"

"God, Harmony… what happened to you… nooo… don't…" Walter starts to wriggle, trying to get away when he realizes what Harmony has in mind.

"Shut UP!" She slams him into the wall. "I hate wiggly food, it's gross, you know? Now, just hold still… and let me have a taste …" She leans in to bite him on the neck.

"Ewww!"

Harmony feels her head jerked back suddenly. It feels as if her hair is being pulled out by the roots.

"OWWW!" Harmony yells, trying to swing around to confront her sudden tormentor.

"You know that's just sick, don't you?" Buffy shakes her head, frowning. "In some states, that'd be incest!"

"Let me go!" Harmony shrieks, trying to free herself from Buffy's grip. "Let go, you stupid … hair puller!" She claws behind her, trying to get at Buffy.

Buffy, however, manages to keep just out of her range. She notices Walter still against the wall, shaking.

"You… hello, yeah, you -- the almost victim? You can go now…"

"But…" Walter starts to approach her. "How …?"

"Go, ok? Kind of busy here, no time for fans…" She feels Harmony trying to wriggle free of her grasp. "Unless you want me to let her go?"

"No… no… I'm gone…" Walter turns, and runs out of the alley, not looking back.

"God," he pants, looking back briefly at the alley he's just deserted. "That was too close. I've got to get out of this crazy town. The loonies are taking over…"

"Well, hello, pumpkin…" A female and slightly accented voice seems to come out of nowhere

Walter is yanked out of the street, into another alley.

There waiting for him is a tall, dark brunette woman, accompanied by someone with platinum blonde hair slicked back on his head.

"Didn't I tell you, pet? Just wait around and they practically run into your arms. I swear, this town is almost too easy."

"What?" Walter goes pale, feeling a cold sweat break out on his forehead. "Who are you?"

"Well, tsk, tsk, where are my manners?" the blond haired male says with a definite English accent. "This is Drusilla, and my name is Spike. And you…" He grabs Walter by the neck, shoving him further into the alley.

Walter stumbles, going to his knees.

"… you are dinner…"

Walter screams as the two surround him.

"Did you hear something?" Buffy asks, pausing for a moment as if listening. "Oh well, doesn't really matter…" She shoves a booted foot into Harmony's rear, letting go of her hair at the same moment.

Harmony goes flying into the wall, face first. She manages to brace herself, and quickly bounces off the wall, turning to face Buffy.

Buffy pulls a stake out of her coat, holding it casually in her hand. She stands there, confronting Harmony.

"Who are you?" Harmony growls at her, pausing a moment to look her over. "Do I know you?" She shakes her head, vamping out. "Frankly? I don't care. I think I'll just kill you now…"

She lunges at Buffy, who deftly sidesteps her, allowing her to pass right by her. She kicks Harmony, again in the rear, helping her to hit the wall. Rushing her, she grabs Harmony by the collar and slams her up against the wall, face first.

"What is your problem?" Harmony whines. "What did I do to you?"

"My problem?" Buffy asks, jerking Harmony and shoving the stake up under her chin. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe I don't like your clothing…"

"I'll have you know these are designer clothes…"

"By who? Bozo the clown?"

"That's so RUDE!"

Harmony, infuriated, comes out swinging, knocking Buffy back. She kicks and scratches at her, which Buffy manages to block. She keeps at it, however, and drives Buffy back against the opposite wall of the alley. She pins Buffy against the wall.

"So, Miss Smarty, who's pinned now, huh?" She chortles, grabbing Buffy's hair. She tugs on it. "Doesn't feel so good, does it?" She tugs it again, hard.

Buffy, bent over by Harmony's grip, manages to land her fist into Harmony's stomach. Harmony immediately lets go, and Buffy comes up swinging, smashing her in the face a couple of times to drive her back.

Harmony cringes back, covering her face from the blows.

"God, don't hit in the face! Are you CRAZY?" She whines, backing away. "Why're you picking on me? Who ARE you?"

"Well, duh. Didn't the stake give you a clue? I'm the Slayer…"

Harmony starts to laugh, disconcerting Buffy. She stands there for a moment, staring at the vampire.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You are you moron!" Harmony leaps on her, knocking her down. She pins Buffy down, sitting on her waist as her legs pin her arms. "The Slayer? You? Yeah, right, and I'm the Easter Bunny…"

"Only if the Easter Bunny has a really bad dye job…"

"Shut UP!" Harmony slaps Buffy across the face. "I'll have you know I'm a natural blonde!"

"Sure, sure, if that gets you through the night…" Buffy wriggles underneath Harmony, trying to get leverage. "So what's the big joke, anyway?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," Harmony starts to giggle. "You, the Slayer. That's funny. I'll give it to you, you're pretty strong for a runt, but puh-lease! The Slayer? I know the Slayer, and you're no slayer…" She giggles. "I mean, the _real_ slayer is bigger than you, and brunette… and oh… she's dating my ex-best friend… so… you are…?" She grins maniacally. "Not that it really matters, cuz I'm going to eat you anyway…"

"Oh… well, let me answer that with this…" Buffy, with some effort, manages to free her arms, and grabbing Harmony by the neck, head butts her. Harmony, stunned, reels back … that's enough for Buffy to flip her off, and suddenly , the positions are reversed. She hovers over Harmony, with a stake directly pointed at her heart. Harmony's eyes go wide.

"Now, let's see, I've got the moves, the speed, the strength, and oh yeah, the stake. Now, who's the Slayer?" Buffy asks mildly, poking the stake in Harmony's chest.

"Uhhh…." Harmony looks at the stake, and the insane girl sitting on her chest. "You are?"

"Good… now see, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Buffy pokes the stake in her chest. "Was it?"

"No, no… but…"

"But?" Another poke.

"Well, there's this other girl, and SHE says SHE is the slayer, so…" Harmony swallows loudly, looking at the wicked stake pointed directly at her heart. "… but of course _you're _the slayer…"

"Well, I'm so glad we got _that_ cleared up, " Buffy mocks her. She pokes the stake a little harder in Harmony's chest.

"Ouch! Watch it! That hurts!"

"Yes, it's kinda supposed to…" She leans over a little bit. "So, I'm looking for someone. Maybe if you give me some information, I might be persuaded to let you go…"

"Really?"

"Maybe…" Buffy says coyly. "So, what do you know about Angelus?"

"Who?"

Another poke.

"EEEHHHH! Wrong answer!" Buffy pokes her again. "Angelus."

"I've never heard of no Angelus…" Harmony whines, not liking this.

_Of course, I find the STUPIDEST vamp on the block…_

"How about Angel? He sometimes goes by Angel…"

"Oh, yeah! Angel, sure, everybody knows Angel…"

_Duh!_

"So, where can I find him? Where's his nest?"

"What? How should I know? It's not like I hang out with him. He's… weird…"

"Weird." _Talk about the pot and the kettle,_ Buffy thinks. "Look, you're not being all that helpful… and I'm in a hurry…" She pushes a little harder on the stake.

"OWWWW! Wait ok, ok. God, be careful with that thing…" Harmony shudders. "Look, nobody I know knows him. I mean, really, they guy is a case, you know? He doesn't hunt, he doesn't drink… except Pig's blood… he's got a soul… who…"

"Soul?" Buffy, for the first time is a little thrown. "What do you mean? He really, really likes Aretha Franklin?"

"Who?"

"Never mind. What're you talking about?"

"He has a soul. Some curse or something. He can't like… bite anyone…"

"Ok, that's it! I'm tired of this game…." She starts to push on the stake.

"Wait! Wait… you might talk to Willy. The bartender at Willy's place…" Harmony speaks quickly, afraid psycho girl will shove that thing in her any second. "He sometimes hangs out there. If anyone would know, Willy would…"

"Where's this Willy's?"

"I could show you…"

"No, we're not playing show and tell. Only tell. Where is it?"

"Uhhh… ok… It's over in the commercial district. Off Main and Jefferson…" She keeps staring at the stake in Buffy's hand. "… it's in an alley, so you have to look around a little…" If she could sweat, she'd be sweating buckets by now. "So, ummm… you're going to let me go now, right?"

"I dunno…" Buffy presses against her chest. "You could be lying to me…"

"No, no not lying. I told you… I'll take you there, if you want…."

"Ok…" Buffy, still holding the stake to her chest, gets up and backs off a little. "Get up"

Harmony scrambles to her feet, watching Buffy warily.

"It's that way…" She points west.

"You first…" Buffy waggles the stake in her hand. "And, don't try anything, ok?"

"I won't… I promise…"

Harmony, biting her lip, turns and starts up the alley.

"Vampire?"

"Huh? Oh, no, my name's Harmony…"

"Oh. Harmony?"

"What?" She sounds a little irritated.

"Just kidding…"

Before Harmony can react, Buffy throws the stake, striking her directly in the heart.

For a moment, Harmony can't believe her own eyes. She looks at her chest, surprised, then looks up at Buffy.

"You …"

She turns to dust.

Buffy walks over, and looks at the pile of dust that used to be Harmony Kendall. A satisfied little grin comes over her face. She bends over, retrieving her stake from the pile.

"Waste not, want not. That's my motto." She puts the stake in her coat. She waits a few beats, then calls out. "You can come out now…"

Silence. Nothing moves in the shadows.

"Ally, Ally Oxen free. The bad vampire is all dead now. You can come OUT now…"

There's a movement amongst the shadows, then a figure emerges from the corner of the alley.

Merrick looks less than pleased, and is huffing a little, wiping his brow.

"I would've assisted you if you required it. However, you seemed to have things in hand… even if you were a little sloppy in your technique in taking out that vampire. I mean, really, Buffy. She could've easily have dodged your stake and gotten away…"

"Well, she didn't, did she? Oh, and good flanking there… on the OTHER side of the alley. Yup, you would've been a great help I'm sure…"

"There is no need for sarcasm, Buffy. After all, it's a watcher's primary duty to train a slayer for her duty. Me being in the thick of the action certainly wouldn't help you learn to fight vampires and any host of demons…"

"Of course, much better I get my bones broken and stuff, right? I mean, slayer healing and all that. And anyway, I'm replaceable…"

"Buffy, I didn't mean it like that…" He sees her expression, and lets out another huff. "Exactly what DO you want, anyway?"

Buffy shuts her eyes, her whole facial expression tightening up. "What do I want?" She asks, in a low voice. "I want Ford. I want my Billy back. THAT'S what I want! We knew each other since we were kids. I think… I think I always loved him. And we … we were supposed to be forever. But he's dead, by some monster vampire, and I can't have him back, can I? I can't HAVE MY BILLY BACK, CAN I?"

For a moment, the hardened exterior, the cynicism drops away, and all that's left is a young woman. A vulnerable young woman, heartbroken and hurting. For a moment, tears blind her eyes, and she hugs herself fiercely, trying to shut out the bad and just get herself back under control.

Merrick comes over to her, and puts a hand on her shoulder. She shrugs it off.

"What I want… is for you to do your job," She says, in an almost eerily calm voice. "We've been here long enough to find that … thing that killed Ford, and yet… it takes ME to find any kind of lead…"

"It's not as easy as you're making it out to be," Merrick stalls, "This is a Hellmouth, after all. There are all sorts of places he could lay low…"

"Just find him."

"But…"

"FIND him…" Buffy's tone is terse. "I want to find that bastard, and kill him. And then, I want to get the fuck outta this town…"

"I hardly think that's practical, Buffy. After all, you're only 16…." Merrick says quietly. "Where would you go?"

"What the hell do you care?" Buffy says in a deadened voice. "I really don't care. As long as it's not here…"

"Buffy, you're not thinking. You can't go off by yourself…"

"Who's gonna stop me?" She whirls on him. She advances towards him, and the look in her face makes him back off. She passes by him, heading for the mouth of the alley. "Didn't think so…" She says quietly. Then in a louder tone. "Find the son of a bitch, Merrick, cuz, otherwise, I might just decide you don't _want_ to find him. That would make me mad… and you don't want me mad, do you?"

Without warning, she turns on a garbage can, and kicks it violently. So violently it flies across the alley, nearly hitting Merrick. He ducks, and comes up, looking a little anxious.

"I'll find him. I have some leads, I'll find him. I promise…"

"Good. Do it like yesterday…"

Without another word, she turns and heads out of the alley.

He stands there awhile, his anger rising. Finally, he pulls out a cell phone and dials a number.

"Yes, this is Merrick. Yes… she's getting out of control. You've got to bring Angelus into play soon, or she'll… what? Yes, I know, but… fine, fine, whatever, but don't blame ME if she loses it… right, yes, of course… right…"

He hears a click in his ear, and for a second he holds the phone, debating whether to throw it against the wall or not. Finally, he pockets it. Frowning deeply, he leaves the alley.

_The bonus he promised better be pretty damn sweet,_ Merrick grouses, hating his job more than ever.

2

Giles closes the book sharply, letting out a small curse.

The mess in his office, the general state of his dress and grooming all tell what he's been doing since Faith was released from the hospital. He's almost locked himself in his office, searching for a way to defeat the threat facing them.

He fishes in the pocket of his coat, pulling out the chain he 'acquired' from Cordelia. He stares at the stone, watching the small dull glow at the center seem to throb. His tired gaze seems locked on it for a moment. Then he looks away, frowning.

He places the necklace on his desk, and referring back to the book in front of him, he shakes his head.

If it's possible, his frown deepens. He has his answer, but it's risky at best. At worst, it could be a disaster. _If it doesn't go exactly right, we could all be killed._

That thought doesn't improve his mood. The alternative, however, is unacceptable.

He looks up suddenly when there's a sharp knock followed by the door of his office opening and closing. He rises, waving to the only unoccupied chair in his office.

"I'm glad you're here. Please, take a seat…"

"You look awful."

"That doesn't matter now. I need to speak with you."

He walks over, locking the door to his office.

3

"This just isn't working, Faith…"

Faith and Cordelia are sitting in the library. It's after school, and both are waiting for the others to arrive. Each has a rather large, old book in front of them… one off the stack in the center of the table. Cordelia is looking at Faith, who has her nose buried in her book.

"What? Well, just try another one, then…" Faith doesn't look up.

"I'm not talking about the book," Cordelia says, sighing. "Though, could they write these things any duller? Geeze, If I see one more 'thee' or 'thou' I'm gonna scream!" She flips through the book, making a disgusted noise. "They should translate these things…"

Faith looks up, and glances at Cordelia's book.

"That's in English."

"_Perchance, wither thou goest, so goes thy doom!"_ Cordelia gives Faith a look. "What kind of English is that?"

" Middle English, I think."

"Well, try something we actually speak…" She slams the book closed. "This sucks."

"Well, we've got to do it…"

"I'm not talking about the research."

"What _are_ you talking about then?" Faith leans her head on her hands.

"This… all of this…" Cordelia waves her arms around dramatically. "It's not working…"

"Could you narrow that down a little?"

"Not being able to go home, not getting any fresh clothes…"

"Oh…"

"And Joyce was a little suspicious of me staying at the Harris' while I was supposed to be taking care of you…"

"Did she buy it?" Faith looks concerned.

"Yeah, after I did some fast talking about Willow's place getting fumigated and all…"

"Well, if she bought it, I don't understand. I'm sort of confused…"

"You're confused?" Cordelia laughs, sounding slightly hysterical. "You're confused!?!? Give me a break, ok? My whole life has been turned upside down in the last week. My father turns out to be some big bad demon, I've run away from home, my standing at school has becomes a joke… even the nerds are shunning me these days, and I'm living in Xander Harris' basement! God, could things get ANY crazier?"

"Cordelia," Faith tries to be patient. This isn't the first time she's heard this litany. "It's only temporary. Until Angel shows up again. Then I'll have him find someplace safe you can stay, without you having to live with the Harrises. Ok?"

"Well, I wish he'd get back from whatever he's doing," Cordelia says, impatiently. "I'm really hating this big time."

"Me too. I'm sorta getting worried about him," Faith says, looking out the window for no good reason. " He's not usually gone this long. I hope something hasn't happened to him."

"He's probably off boinking some willing female vampire or something…"

"Cordelia, it's not like that. He…"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, he has a soul. You've told me like a dozen times now. " Cordelia sighs. "He's a big boy now. He can take care of himself. Can we get back to me now?"

_Did we ever 'leave' you?_ Faith thinks, feeling a little annoyed. "Sure, ok…" She braces for the flood.

"Why do I have to live there, anyway? I mean, god, the BASEMENT? That place is dark, and damp, and smelly, for goodness sakes. And they have the washer down there. Do you know what privacy is? Because, I don't anymore! They come in an out of my 'room' at any time to put in a load of wash! And the bed is lumpy… I swear, camels would be envious of the lumps in that so called mattress I'm sleeping on. And … and … I miss you. Why can't I stay with you?"

"Cordelia, we went over that. Once your dad gets back from his 'business trip', and realizes you're no longer at Casa Chase, where's the first place he's going to look?"

"Ok, ok, I get it. But why not with Mr. Giles, then?"

"Cordelia, how is it gonna look if you're staying at Giles'? A seventeen year old girl with a man old enough to be her father?"

"You stayed there!" Cordelia tilts her head and smiles. "What about that?"

"For like a night. When I first came to town, and nobody knew I even here. EVERYBODY would know you were staying there, and well…"

"Well, I can't go back to Xander's again…"

"Can't?"

"Won't. I mean, it's … creepy…"

Faith makes an impatient noise.

"Well, it IS. I mean, the Harris' are fighting all the time, and that Mr. Harris…"

"What about Mr. Harris."

"He gives me weird looks. Like… he's trying to look up my dress or something…"

"That's just ridiculous…"

"It's so NOT ridiculous. The guys a pervert!"

"Cordelia…" Faith tone gets that familiar warning note in it.

"But the worst is that _she_ is always there…"

"She?"

"Willow…"

"Ooooh…" Faith finally gets it. "That's what this is all about?"

"God, she's almost moved in there ever since I went to stay there. And she's always at me… always needling me…"

"I'm sure you're just imagining things…"

"I am not!" Cordelia stands suddenly, pushing her chair back in a huff. "I'm you're girlfriend, Faith Lehane. You're supposed to be on my side!"

Faith gets up, and crossing around the table, puts her arms around Cordelia.

"I am on your side, baby," She says softly, holding her close. "but really, this is about you and her getting along…"

"I try… I really do," Cordelia whines a little, still nestling herself in Faith's arms. "but she doesn't. All she does is make fun of me…"

"How so?"

"Oh, c'mon, she's always making snide little remarks about me, and giving me looks, and … just being mean, you know?"

"Do you think…" Faith says gently, "you might be being a little oversensitive?"

"No!" Cordelia breaks away, and sounds offended. "There you go again, taking her side!" She stands with her back to Faith.

"I'm not. I'm just trying to suggest that maybe… just maybe, you're looking at this all wrong. Maybe it's because you and she haven't exactly been good friends in like… well, I guess never… and maybe you're mistaking her sense of humor for something a little more sinister…"

"I am not…" Cordelia turns to her, face reflecting her upset. "I know what I know, Faith. I'm not a child. And I really don't like being treated like one…"

"Well, you're acting like a child," Faith says, a little irritated. "You're not making any sense!"

Cordelia stares at her, her lips pursed tightly. She shakes her head slowly.

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get what?" Faith feels as if she's walked into the middle of a Kafka novel. "Maybe you should explain it to me?"

"Are you really the dumb? Oh, and blind?"

"I guess I am," Faith's voice gets edgier. "You know us Irish Catholics. Dumb as a post. So, what the hell are you babbling about?"

"You don't have to get snippy with me!" Cordelia pouts.

"Well, you don't have to get obscure with me, either," Faith is counting to 10, every slowly. "If you got something to say, just say it, Cor. Ok?"

"No, I don't think so!" Cordelia says somewhat petulantly. "If you can't see it, I'm surely not going to tell you!" She crosses her arms over her chest.

Faith feels the anger surge inside her. She has the sudden urge to pound the table hard enough to rattle it, to get Cordelia's attention. _Or, maybe, just throw her up against the closest wall. What the fuck kind of game is she playing here, anyway?_

She refrains. She knows Cordelia has been through a lot this last week, learning about her father and to a degree, herself. It's been tough going, and the last thing Faith wants to do is scare her now. She may at times, like now, make Faith crazy, but Faith really does love her.

So, she gathers the threads of her temper tightly, and walks over to Cordelia, once again slipping her arms around her. She pulls her close.

"Baby, if there's something bothering you, tell me. If you got something to say, say it."

"You'll get mad," Cordelia finds comfort in Faith's arms about her, but still shivers. She knows Faith's temper.

"Promise," Faith brings her lips to Cordelia's ear, causing a shiver for an entirely different reason. "I won't get mad."

Cordelia screws up her courage. This isn't going to be easy, she knows that. But she has to point out the obvious.

"God, don't you see it?" She says, turning around in Faith's arms so she's facing her. "Willow is so in love with you. I'm pretty sure she wishes I were like, disappeared so she could have you…"

She braces for the explosion, closing her eyes, and waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

She peeks, to see Faith looking at her like she's grown an extra set of eyes.

Then the worst thing possible happens.

Faith begins to laugh.

"What? It's NOT FUNNY!" Cordelia protests, shoving Faith away this time.

"Oh, yeah it is. My god, that's like the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Faith starts to laugh harder.

"It's NOT STUPID! And it's NOT FUNNY!" Cordelia feels her anger rising. "The only stupid thing around here is YOU!"

"Oh, c'mon, you're not serious. This is gotta be a joke…"

"Serious as a heart attack! God. Don't you even see the way she looks at you? Like you just stepped off some cloud or something? And she's all nice to me around you, but when you're not around, OH Boy. She's as bitchy as she can get away with. There are more times I wanted to slap her silly than I can count, she's so rude. But not around you. Because she wants you to see how sweet she is, and how stupid I am, and how much better off you'd be with her instead of me. And that doesn't sound right, but YOU know what I MEAN!"

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and you couldn't be wronger!" Faith makes an annoyed noise. "Have you seen the way she almost drapes herself over Xander? She's always snuggling and kissing him. God, I sometimes think she wants to crawl in his pants with him. She totally adores him. " Faith shakes her head briskly in disbelief and wonder. "Where you get your ideas sometimes, I just don't have a clue…"

"Well, duh, you don't have a clue. That's not news!" She rolls her eyes. "God, how can you be so blind, anyway? Sure, she acts like that around _you._ But she's NOT like that when you're not around. I'm not saying she's treating Xander like a dog, but I swear sometimes she should just put a collar on him and get it over with. And she pretty well makes sure I don't interact with Xander unless there's no other choice. God, she's like a kid. She wants her candy, and my candy, too."

"So, I'm M&M's now?" Faith throws up her hands. "I'm not listening to this crap now, because its… crap! I don't know why you're jealous of Will, but let me spell it out for you. We're friends. That's it, and only it. Friends. Nothing more, got it?"

"Yeah, sure, maybe that's how you see it, but that's not how she sees it…" Cordelia feels the fury, the anger and the frustration that's been building up in her over the last week spill over. "I can't believe you're so incredibly stupid that you can't see what's going on…" Then she stops. She glares at Faith, and slowly a sneer ruins her otherwise pretty face. "Or maybe you do see what's going on…"

"What the hell?" Faith feels her own anger rise. "What's _THAT _supposed to mean?"

"Maybe you do know what's going on…" Cordelia says in a voice dripping with acid. "Maybe you like the fact that she fawns all over you. Like having the attention without the mess of having a girlfriend. Maybe YOU wish I weren't around, so things could go back to the way they were. That's it, isn't it? You wish I were gone, don't you? You want her, and not ME! God, how could I be so stupid!"

"That's IT!" Faith roars, her fist slamming down on the solid oak table, causing it shudder.

Cordelia blanches before Faith's anger. She instinctively starts to back away.

"DON'T MOVE!" Faith commands, her fury up. She literally sweeps to where Cordelia is standing, grabbing her. "What the hell is you're problem? WHY are you acting like THIS!"

"Like WHAT!" Cordelia yells back at her.

"LIKE A JEALOUS BRAT!"

"I AM NOT JEALOUS!"

Cordelia slaps her.

Faith stands there, her eyes going wide. The color drains from her face, except for two bright red spots on her cheeks. Her dark eyes glitter in anger.

Cordelia feels her stomach clench, and her knees go weak. She knows she's crossed the line, big time.

At that moment, the doors to the library open, and Xander, followed by Willow, enter.

"Hey, guys, what's going on ? We heard the shouting… whoa!"

Xander fades out as he sees the two women, glaring at each other, looking like they're about ready to come to blows.

"Oh, Oh! Looks like there's trouble in paradise," Willow cracks, sarcastically.

Hearing Willow's voice, Cordelia suddenly turns towards her. Her face flushes red.

"You… you…. BITCH!"

Losing it, she rushes at Willow before Faith or anyone can stop her. She almost leaps on Willow, knocking her to the floor. She starts to bitch slap her.

"This is YOUR fault!" She yells, slapping her again and again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Willow screams, trying to protect herself against the nest of hornets known as Cordelia attacking her. "Get off me! GET OFF ME!" She yells out to no one in particular. "GET HER OFF ME!"

Faith and Xander, both stunned by Cordelia's fury, freeze for a moment. Then, as if a switch is thrown, both go to separate the warring women,

"You little bitch! You like this, don't you?" Cordelia slaps her. "You like me and Faith fighting! You want her to hate me! You want her for yourself! Don't you? DON'T YOU! Admit it, you skanky little SLUT!"

"Get OFF me you CRAZY BITCH!" Willow swings at her wildly, hitting her half the time. "YOU'RE A NUTJOB! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!????"

Faith grabs Cordelia around the waist, and none to gently pulls her off Willow.

Willow, her anger burning like a torch, scrambles to her feet. She starts at Cordelia, her fists up.

"You lousy, stupid BITCH!" She yells at her, trying to get at her around Faith. "I knew being NICE to you was a mistake! You CRAZY BRAT! God, you've been doing nothing but whining and complaining all week, and we've put up with it, cuz Faith asked us to. But this is…" She charges Cordelia, not caring if she hits Faith in the process anymore.

She's stopped when she realizes her feet are no longer in contact with the floor. Xander has grabbed her, and is holding her up off the floor so she can't advance.

"LET ME GO, XANDER!" She screams, her arms and legs flailing. " It's time that CUNT learns her place! LET ME GO!"

Faith pushes Cordelia against the table, holding her in place despite Cordelia trying to get around her at Willow. "ARE YOU CRAZY? WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

"WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? CAN'T YOU SEE WHAT SHE'S DOING?"

And once again, she slaps Faith across the face.

"That's it…" Faith's voice goes deadly quiet.

Before Cordelia can react, she shoves Cordelia over the table, nearly slamming her face into the wood. She grabs her skirt, and throws it up, revealing her panty clad bottom.

"What… What are you doing? What're you going to do?" Cordelia's voice has more than a touch of fear in it.

Faith's hand comes down hard on her ass.

"NOOOOO!" Cordelia cries out in pain and humiliation. "DON'T!"

But Faith isn't listening. Again, and again, her hand comes down hard on Cordelia's rear, causing her to jump and wiggle out of the way.

"STOP IT! STOP HITTING ME!"

Faith is adamant. All her stress and frustration and anger and fear come out, and she is damned if she's going to take more humiliation from her crazy, jealous girlfriend. That last thing she needs right now is to be humiliated.

Xander and Willow are frozen in place, agog. Neither knows exactly what to make of this, and are afraid to breath, much less move or speak.

"YOU'RE HURTING ME!!! STOP IT , YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Cordelia cries out, wriggling under Faith's harsh blows, trying to escape. But Faith has her pinned, and there's no way she's going to get free until Faith releases her.

Faith delivers a series of well placed blows on Cordelia's bottom, Cordelia struggling and screaming all the time. She rears back to deliver yet another when the doors to the library burst open.

"WHAT in HEAVEN'S NAME is going on in here!"

Giles, looking not at all pleased, is standing in the doorway.

All of them, except Cordelia, turn towards Giles.

Faith, disgusted with herself, and her lack of control, angry with Cordelia for making her lose control, pulls Cordelia up off the table, and then moves away, hugging herself.

Willow and Xander stand silent, looking strangely guilty.

Cordelia stands alone, humiliated. She looks around the room, and her eyes fix on Faith.

"I hate you…" She says, her voice low and harsh. She turns on the others. "I hate ALL of you!"

Without warning, she pushes through them, deliberately shoving Willow and almost knocking Giles over at the doorway. She stops, and turns, her face flushed red.

"I hope he kills you all!"

With that, she storms out of the library.

"Well, good riddance is all I've got to say!" Willow, looking flustered, spits out after she's gone.

"Shut up, Willow!" Xander says, clearly upset.

"What?" Willow looks at him, annoyed.

Faith, steaming, pushes her way towards the door, giving Willow an extra hard shove. She disappears through the swinging doors.

"Faith!" Giles calls after her. "What's going on here? Would somebody explain what I just saw?"

"I think she's going after Cordelia," Xander says, his tone sounding strangely distant.

"God, why? Let the crazy bitch go! We're better off without her," Willow grumbles, trying to straighten out her clothing.

"What happened here?" Giles repeats, his tone measured. "We've got a lot of trouble going on, and the last thing we need is this fighting and drama. Why was Faith…" He blushes, and instinctively, reaches for his glasses to clean them. "Why was Faith… doing that to Cordelia?"

"The crazy bitch attacked me for no reason!" Willow exclaims. "God, she deserved it!"

"No reason?" Xander asks, his tone edgy.

"Xander?" Suddenly, Willow isn't liking that tone.

"I think she has plenty of reasons…" Xander frowns at her.

"What're you talking about?"

"I'm not stupid, Willow. I saw the way you were treating her all week. She was right. This IS your fault. And frankly…" He moves to the doorway. "… I don't think I want to be here anymore."

"Xander! Wait, I'll come with…" Willow starts towards him.

"No, you're not getting it. You stay. I'm going. I don't want to be here, because _you're_ here. And, frankly, I don't want to be here with you… or anywhere with you … right now."

Xander pushes out the doors, letting them swing behind him.

Willow stands looking at the doors swinging, agape. She turns to Giles, but he looks as clueless as she.

"Xander!" Willow calls out, running out the doors after him.

Leaving Giles alone. He stands in the library, suddenly feeling very small, and very weak. He settles into one the chairs, exhaustion overtaking him. Leaning on his hand, he mutters to himself.

"We're doomed."

There isn't a hint of irony or sarcasm in his voice.

To be continued


	33. Chapter 32

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 32 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Cordelia/Faith; Willow/ Xander; other than that, pretty much liquid. Even those might not be 'permanent'.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Cordelia!"

Cordelia rushes down the school hall, her face burning. The wind from her rushing seems almost icy, her face hot with anger, frustration and humiliation.

The last thing she's wanting to do is to listen to Faith.

"STOP!"

_Right, because that's going to happen… never!_

The last thing she's wanting to do is stop. She's not Faith's little puppy, waiting faithfully for her mistress at her command.

Except…

Part of her wants to stop. Wants Faith to catch up with her, and hold her, and tell her everything is going to be ok, that nothing is wrong and then…

And part of her wants to find a nice little rock to crawl under and curl up under, and cry her eyes out, hoping the hot tears melt away the hurt she feels.

And another part wishes she were strong enough to turn on Faith and knock her silly.

The biggest part, however, is in control, and that part says RUN, get away from this awfulness as fast and as far as she can. So, her legs move faster, her heels clacking on the tiled floor of the school hallways as she hears Faith's feet move faster behind her.

"Cordelia! STOP!"

_Nuh-uh, no way!_ Cordelia prepares to run as she hears Faith's footsteps quicken.

But it's hard to run in heels, and even before she can launch into a trot, Faith is upon her, grabbing her and spinning her around.

"Didn't you hear me tell you to stop?" Faith, looking just a little livid, yells at her.

"Excuse me, when did you buy me again?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Faith spits out, frustrated.

"I'm not your slave, Faith. Nor your dog. I don't stop on command!"

"What??!!?? What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?"

"Like this? Like what? Like someone with a mind of there own? Well, someone around here should have one, don't you think?"

"Huh? Did you just insult me?"

"Well, duh!"

Suddenly they become aware they're not alone. Looking around, they see a few lingering students hanging around, watching them. Hoping probably for a catfight.

Both women glare at them, finally causing the scattered students to redden and move away and go about their own business.

"What is your problem?" Faith breaks the silence after the others leave.

"MY problem? Excuse me? I'm not the one going around beating people for no good reason!"

"No reason? You're kidding, right? You were totally out of control, slinging around wild accusations and acting like a spoiled brat!"

"Wild accusations my ASS!" Cordelia shouts at her. "That's rich! You just don't like the truth when it comes up and slaps you in the face!"

"So, you're the truth now? Because, you sure were all about the slapping! God, you're lucky I didn't…"

"What? Hit me? Oh, wait, that's right, YOU DID HIT ME!"

"You were out of control. I had to do something! You attacked Willow, you hit me, who was next? Xander? Giles?"

"So, that gives you license to beat me in front of them? Do you EVEN have any idea how humiliating that was? Being spanked like an 8 year old? Never mind you hurt me. Do you know how strong you are? My ass still feels like It's on fire!"

"Can you keep it a little more quiet?" Faith looks around, noticing some students staring at them. "I can't do this here! C'mon!"

She grabs Cordelia's arm, but Cordelia resists.

"Get off me! Let me go!" Cordelia tries to shake her off.

"Stop acting like a spoiled brat. I just want to talk to you in private!"

"No way I'm going _ANYWHERE_ with you!" Cordelia's volume increases.

"Shut UP! God, what is your trauma, I just want to talk…" Faith begins to pull her along

"RAPE! RAPE!" Cordelia screams, struggling to free herself from Faith's grip.

Faith drops her arm, recoiling like she's been burned.

"STOP IT! SHUT UP! "

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I'm NOT touching YOU!"

"I HATE YOU! Get AWAY FROM ME!"

"What's going on out here?"

A teacher pops his head out from one of the doorways, looking at the two of them.

Cordelia runs over to him, away from Faith.

"She's trying to hurt me!"

"That's a lie! I just want to talk to her!"

"She's lying! She grabbed me, and she wanted to drag me away! She wants to hurt me! She already hit me once!"

"Is that true, Miss?" The teacher looks closely at Faith. "Do I know you? Do you go to school here?"

"Uhhh… no, I'm Mr. Giles' research assistant."

"I see. But, you don't go to school here then?"

"No, but I have permission to be here. I work for Mr. Giles…"

"I see. But, Mr. Giles is the librarian, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then I think you best go back to the library, and leave the students alone."

"But…"

"I think you should go now!"

"Where are you going to go?" Faith talks around the teacher to Cordelia.

"What do you care? Anywhere where you and those morons you call friends aren't! Home, probably!"

"You can't go back there…"

"I said, you should leave!" The teacher is quickly losing patience.

For a moment, Faith's body tenses up, as if preparing to throw the teacher into a wall. Then she lets out a slow, deliberate breath, and turning, walks off towards the library. Her whole body is stiff with anger and tension.

"Thank you, so much! She was going to …"

"Why aren't you in class?"

"Huh?"

"Aren't you supposed to be in class?" The teacher, beyond tired of this, needing to get back to class, still can't allow her to just wander the halls.

"I have a free period…"

"Well, find somewhere to be. Not in the library…" She watches the retreating form of Faith. "But you can't be wandering around the halls."

"Fine, whatever. I'll go home…"

"You can't just leave campus."

"And who's going to stop me?" She glares at the teacher.

"You need permission to leave campus!"

"Believe me, I've got permission!"

Without another word, Cordelia turns on her heels and walks towards the exit.

"Kids" The teacher shakes his head, and re-enters his classroom.

* * *

"She's NUTS!" 

Giles looks up as Faith bursts into the library. She seems to have lost her focus, and is pacing aimlessly around the otherwise empty room. She looks at Giles, not seeming to notice his exhaustion.

"I don't understand her. Do you understand her? What is her problem, anyway?"

"Excuse me, Faith, but I long ago gave up any attempt to understand the feminine mind. Especially those younger than legal age…"

"That's rather sexist, don't you think?" Faith bristles.

"No, it's a matter of sanity, actually. But that's beside the point. Exactly what was going on in here when I came in?"

"She was acting crazy. She attacked Willow, she attacked me, and who knows who was next? I had to do something…"

"So, you bent her over a table and beat her bottom for everyone to see?"

"Well… yeah…" Faith suddenly seeming to realize something. Something she's not liking. Then she shakes herself. "She was out of control, Giles."

"So, you felt you had to control her?" Giles asks mildly.

"Yeah…" Faith's tone grows suspicious. "What're you getting at?"

Giles doesn't reply; rather he just gently gazes at her. Faith grows restive under his gaze, feeling somewhat flustered by his reticence. Finally, Giles clears his throat, standing up.

"I'm sorry, but I… we… simply don't have time for this drama right now. There is something more pressing we have to deal with. I need to speak with you, privately. If you'll follow me?" Though couched as a question, it's more of a command.

"What?" Faith looks around at the empty library. "There's no one here…"

"True," Giles says, his voice somewhat weary, "but you never know who will come in, or when. I don't wish to be overheard…"

"What about the others… I mean Willow and Xander…?"

"No one else seems to be here, do they?" Giles' words are particularly precise and measured, indicating his patience wearing thin. He grips the banister tightly. "Do you think, for once, that you could just accede to my request, rather than questioning everything?"

"When didn't I do what you wanted, anyway?" Faith complains, stung.

"Then this shouldn't be a stretch, should it?" Giles turns to her, and his face is tight. It slowly relaxes, and the concern is plain. "Faith, please, try to trust me, all right?" He asks quietly.

It's at that moment she sees the wear, the exhaustion, and the look of anxiety on his face. She realizes that he's as scared as anyone, and that doesn't make her feel better.

But it does make her worry more about him, and how much more he can take.

"Of course. Sorry, coming," She says quietly, not fighting, getting up to follow him.

As she follows behind him up the stairs, for the first time, she really worries if they'll get this done. If they'll actually beat back the bad, and come out victorious.

Or even alive.

2

"Xander!"

Willow Rosenberg spots Xander's tall and slightly shaggy form slouching towards the school lunchroom. She hurries to catch up with him.

However, it's as if Xander doesn't hear her, and he continues on, moving down the hall towards the double doors leading to the cafeteria.

"Xander! Wait up!"

Xander sighs, and slows up. Despite himself, he can't entirely ignore Willow. He just doesn't seem to be wired that way. He stops by the doors, turning to face her. He doesn't look particularly happy.

"Xander, hey…" Willow catches up, panting a little from running. She puts a hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly. "How are you? Are you still like, mad at me?"

Xander looks down at her with a slight frown on his face. It's his eyes, however, that tell the story. They reflect a deep sadness.

"Mad?" He says, quietly. "No, I've had time to think about stuff, you know? I'm not mad at you…" he shrugs, turning to go.

Willow doesn't like that answer, and doesn't accept it. "You _are_ mad at me, Xander Harris. Admit it, you're angry with me!"

Xander shakes his head, not wanting to talk.

"Xander, c'mon. You can't just walk away from this. We have to talk about this, you know?"

"Talk about what?" Xander says, quietly.

" You being angry. Me being sorry. Us, about us…" Willow says, getting a bad feeling. "There is an 'us', isn't there?"

He sighs. He stands there for a moment, silent, brushing a stray lock of hair off his forehead. He looks at her intently.

"I don't know, Will. Is there?"

"Well, of course there's an us!" Willow declares. "There's always been an 'us', Xander, even when we weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. We've always been together since playgroup. How can there not be an 'us'?"

"Things have changed, Will. We're not kids in playgroup anymore, and we're not like we were before. Friends hanging out. We're more… or I thought we were…"

"Of course we're more…"

"Really? Cuz, I'm not feeling it. I'm really not feeling it."

"Xander! Don't talk crazy! I love you…"

"Do you?" He looks at her, and a small smile comes to his face. "Yeah, you do. You do love me, but… not in the same way I love you. I'm your Xander, you're… I don't know… I'm kind of like a comfy old sweater, you know? Like that green one you like so much? I fit well, and you like wearing me, but at the end of the day, I'm not the one that excites you."

"Huh? Is there some kind of meaning in that?" Willow looks confused.

"I'm Xander, and you know me, and I'm comfortable. No surprises, not really, and I'm easy. You know how I feel about you, and that feels good, you know? But I'm not the one that excites you. I'm not the one that fascinates you, that gives you that… I dunno, charge? Whatever, the point is, I'm not it. And …" His smile goes a little sad. "I think we know who does, don't we?"

"What? That's crazy!" Willow moves in on him, leaning into him. "You know you're my boy, and you make me crazy, Xander Harris…" She strokes her hand over his arm.

"Will, don't, ok?" Xander gently pushes her away. "Cordelia is right. I'm not the one you want…"

"Cordelia. Her? You think SHE'S right? God, she's crazy! What the hell does she know?"

"She knows that you're crazy about Faith…"

"THAT'S JUST INSANE!"

"Is it?" Xander reaches out, putting his arms on her shoulders. "I wish I could believe that. I really think I've been kidding myself, telling myself it's insane, too. But…" He cocks his head to the side, "even when you're mad at her, there's this passion… this intensity of feeling… I just don't get from you…"

"Xander, that's nuts! I love you!"

"I know you do," Xander's face is etched with some sadness. "I love you too. I'm _in_ love with you, Will, and that's where it's different. I'm crazy about you, all I think about, when I think about the future, is about you. How I want you to be a part of that. How I need you to be part of that…"

"Me, too!"

"Really?"

"YES!"

"Because, Will, I don't feel it. I …" he shakes his head, dropping his hands off her arms. "I just don't feel it from you. You love me, but I don't feel you need me. I'm not that one…"

"What one? What are you…?"

"The one, Will. The one that makes you feel whole. Complete. You do that for me; you make me better than I am by myself. Do I do that for you? Do I make you feel more than you are alone?"

"Of course you do!" Willow replies, maybe just a little too quickly.

Xander notices, and feels a strong pain in his heart.

"I wish I could believe you, Will. I really wish I could believe you. I want so much to be that for you… but I don't think I am. I'm not the one that makes you light up when I come in a room, I'm not that guy… or girl…"

"Xander, stop it!" Willow's lip starts to tremble. "Don't do this…"

"Do what, Willow? Tell the truth? Too late…" He swallows hard, pushing down his own pain. "I don't know, Will. I just don't know… and I don't think _you _ know either. And me being here? Isn't helping you know…"

"Xander, don't…" Willow whimpers, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you. Please…"

"You need time. Time to think about things. And what you want. And I gotta give you that time. I can't be with you right now…"

"You're… you're breaking up with me?" Willow's tears start to fall.

"I'm giving you space…"

"You're breaking up with me!" Her voice gets angry. "Just say it! You're breaking up with me!"

Xander stands there, dying a little inside. Seeing Willow cry tears him apart. It always has, ever since that time when she broke the yellow crayon in playgroup and cried, thinking they'd kick her out.

He's loved her since then, he realizes suddenly. He's always loved her.

But he can't be there, if she's not there. And she's not there.

"Willow, just ask yourself, honestly. Were we ever really together?"

She stands there, tears streaming down her face.

"How can you even ask that?" She cries, balling up her fists.

He turns away, knowing he has to go … now. He knows if he looks at her, he'll lose all his fight, all his will, and he'll take her in his arms and …_ that's bad?_

_No, not bad. Just, not real._

He walks away, feeling as if someone's kicked him in the gut. He suddenly isn't hungry anymore. He just needs to get away.

"Xander! Don't go… goddamn you… don't you leave me… don't go… please… don't go…"

Willow finds her knees giving out, and she can't stand anymore. She almost falls down, watching Xander walk away.

"Go on, go! Go! Damn you… I hate you… I hate you…"

She hates him so much, her heart is breaking over him.

3

_A little more. Just a little more…_

He pulls against the bolt holding his left manacle to the wall. He feels it loosen a little more.

He has to work slowly, carefully. He doesn't want any attention drawn to him. He's had plenty of attention over the last couple of weeks.

Angel stands, chained to wall, in the tunnels below city hall.

His body is covered with bruises, cuts and cigarette burns. Parts of the skin on his chest has been severely burned by the over generous application of holy water. Hot pokers have been driven in his sides and legs. The pain from the wounds is excruciating.

But the worst is the hunger. He hasn't fed since they brought him here. And he's hungry. Very, very hungry. His whole body is on fire from the wounds, and worse, from his ravenous hunger. He needs to eat.

But first, he needs to get out of here. And to do that, he has to loosen the chain…

Slowly, carefully, he works on each bolt, in turn. Pulling, the strain on his weakened body causing him to sweat. _Not too fast,_ he admonishes himself, watching as he works.

He knows if they catch him, and reinforce his chains, he'll never get out.

He closes his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. He has to do this, has to get free. He heard them talking, and he knows what they're up to. He has to warn them. He has to…

The pain is enormous. His arms are numb from being suspended above his head for so long. Every struggle hurts, sending pain searing down his body.

He can't quit. _Just a little more… just a little more…_

"Daddy?"

Angel opens his eyes, to see Drusilla standing in front of him. She's holding a doll, dressed in Victorian fashion. He stares at her.

"See, I told you, Miss Emily. Daddy isn't dead. If her were, he'd be a big pile of dust on the floor. No, daddy is still alive… aren't you daddy?"

Angel doesn't answer, choosing to just stare at her.

"Poor Daddy," Drusilla murmurs.

Almost too quick to see, she reaches out, scratching a fresh track of scratches across his chest. Angel grunts, the pain only a new layer on top of what he already has.

Drusilla draws her fingers to her lips, licking at the slight blood on her nails. She smiles.

"I bet Daddy is sooo hungry. His blood tastes so old and weak…" She calls over her shoulder. "Bring her in."

A vampire, carrying a bundle over his shoulder, enters the little alcove where they have Angel chained up. He pulls the bundle off his shoulder, and it turns out to be human. A young female, barely twenty with long blonde hair. Her eyes have a glazed look to them, and her mouth is slack. She looks bad, very bad.

She is bound with rope, and as if hanging a side of beef, the vampire hangs her on a hook in the wall. He stands there, looking at her.

"Get out," Drusilla orders.

After giving Drusilla a sour look, the vampire leaves. The girl moans softly.

"Oh, look, Daddy. She's still alive," Drusilla claps her hands, as if something amuses her. "Doesn't she look just … tasty?" She grins at Angel, her lips curling over her teeth. "Hmmm… so young… " she moves over, and bites the girl, causing her to moan. She suckles gently on the wound. "So, so sweet…mmmm…" She licks her lips.

She squeezes the girl's neck at the puncture wound, causing a few drops of blood to spill on her neck. Drusilla carefully wipes them up on the tip of her finger. She turns, and walks over to Angel.

"Poor, hungry daddy. You haven't eaten in so long…" She waves the finger under Angel's nose. "I bet she would taste sweeter than sugar to you, love…"

Angel, despite himself, growls and vamps out. The scent of blood, fresh blood, drives him crazy. He snaps at Drusilla's finger, almost biting it off before she can withdraw it. She smiles at him wickedly, holding the finger just out of reach.

"Bad, bad Daddy!" She cackles, teasing him with the blood tipped finger. "You almost bit me, you did. Naughty, naughty!" She waves her finger teasingly in Angel's face. "You know we punish bad daddies here…"

She walks over, and grabbing the girl's hair, pulls her head back.

"I guess we'll just have to eat her without giving you none at all…"

Vamping out, she leans over and bites into the girl's neck, greedily sucking down her life's blood.

The girl moans, not writhing as her strength and resistance are gone. Her eyes become less focused, and start to roll back in her head.

Drusilla, caught up in the blood lust, forgets about Angel and anything but the sweet warm blood trickling down her throat.

Something snaps in Angel. He feels his demon come out, feels the change as he morphs into his feeding mode. Using all the strength he has left in his body, he pulls on his chains, pulling the bolts free. He drops quietly to the floor.

Drusilla murmurs her approval as she feels the warm blood in her throat. Already her body responds to the blood, fresh blood, flowing through her veins. She can feel the heart of her victim slowing, announcing death.

And then suddenly, something cold and hard wraps itself around her throat, and she cries out as she feels herself pulled from her victim.

"I'm sorry, Drusilla," Angel stands over her, looking down.

"Daddy?" She looks up at him, like a child caught being naughty.

"I'm sorry what I did to you," Angel says quietly.

Without warning, he pulls the chain, which he's looped around her neck, tight.

The sound of her neck snapping is followed by a brief whoosh as her body turns to ashes.

Angel turns to Drusilla's victim, and for a moment, he tries to save her. He starts to untie the knots of her rope.

But he can smell death, and her realizes nothing can save her. Even if he could get her out, she would die from blood loss.

And he smells the blood. She is almost drained, but not quite. There is still some blood in her. Still warm, still fresh.

He's hungry. Terribly hungry.

"I'm sorry," He whispers to the dying girl, as he latches onto her throat, and feeds of the remainder of her blood.

It's warm, and fresh. Sweet. And human.

It's been nearly a century since he's tasted human blood.

He drains her greedily, feeling his strength renew as the blood courses through his veins.

Finished, blood still on his lips, he becomes suddenly aware again of who and where he is.

He feels his stomach clench, realizing what he's done.

Yet, he's free, and he has to go. He can't sit here and mourn her.

He looks carefully around, and noticing no one close, slips into the darkness…

Out of the shadows, three forms emerge.

Cornell, Spike… and Drusilla!

"I do believe the sod thinks he killed you," Spike snickers. He caresses the side of Drusilla's face. "Nice work, pet. He never even knew we were there…"

"It was so easy… he wanted to believe," Drusilla says, walking over to the now dead body. She pulls it off the hook, and lays it on the ground.

The body is no longer a young girl, but rather that of a man.

A middle aged, somewhat overweight man.

Merrick.

"You're sure he'll remember? The image you implanted in his mind?" Cornell asks quietly.

"Oh, he'll remember," Drusilla. "The next time he sees him, he'll realize that he actually killed him." She smiles, her eyes seeming to see something the others don't. "Poor daddy will never forgive himself…"

"One more touch…" Spike walks over, and pulling a knife from his boot, draws an inverted cross on Merrick's left cheek. "There. Perfect."

"Good, very good," Cornell smiles, watching as Spike hoists the body over his shoulder. "Now, get our colleague over to his room. We don't want him to be late to his own party, do we?"

"Damn. Bleeding sod weighs a ton," Spike complains, adjusting his burden. "Why couldn't we just kill the burke at his flat, rather than bring him here?"

"Because we had to have Angel actually taste his blood. So he'd know what he's done. He has to think he actually killed him… even if not the way that everyone else thinks…" Cornell's tone grows harsh. "Now hurry up, things are already late… and send someone after him. Keep an eye on him. I don't want him wandering around before things are ready."

Spike, grunting, carries Merrick's body out, followed by Drusilla.

Cornell watches them go, steepling his fingers under his chin. He taps the tips together.

"So, let the games begin…"

He laughs as he slowly fades away.

4

Faith and Giles sit in his office, across the desk from each other.

Both are silent; Giles has just finished revealing his strategy to Faith; she is sitting there, quietly, looking at him.

If it weren't for the slight breeze from the office window, it would almost seem like a photograph; everything is that still.

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

The words seem to explode from Faith's mouth suddenly, and just as suddenly, she's on her feet. She looks down at her watcher with an astonished expression on her face.

"Faith, I hardly think it's appropriate to question my mental stability at this late stage of the game," The tension is getting to Giles, evidenced by the slight flush of his neck.

"Really, because I thought maybe the stress got to you, or something, and made you like… insane!" Faith turns away, pacing in the small floor space of the office. "That … that's just the craziest plan… no wait, that's not a plan, it's the babbling of a nut case!"

"Faith, that's quite enough," Giles stands, the flush moving up his neck. "We have to find a way to get close to him, and frankly, I'm running out of ideas. Do you have any?" He stares at her, frowning. "I wouldn't mind hearing a few if you do…"

"Call it off, that's my idea."

"I can't 'call it off' Faith. Things are already in motion."

"Well, un-motion them, and call it off!"

Giles doesn't respond, he just stares at her.

"Fine, whatever. I'll call it off!" Faith turns to grab the door.

"Faith, stop!"

"What?"

"Close the door, sit down and stop acting like a child!"

"Excuse me?" Faith glares at him.

Giles comes around his desk, pushes the door closed none to gently, and stares down at her.

"Sit down!"

They stand staring at each other for a beat; then another, and another. Finally, Faith blinks, and turning away, muttering to herself, she walks over, almost throws herself into the chair, and sits, body stiff with tension.

"You know I could throw you through that fucking door, don't you?"

"I'm well aware of your physical capabilities, Faith," Giles responds, still standing at the door.

"Meaning what? That I'm a dummy? Just because I think your plan sucks?"

"Meaning nothing," Giles retorts, crossing back to the desk. "Faith, I explained to you. We have to find an in, some way to get behind his defenses. Believe me, this _wasn't_ an easy decision for me. But it had to be done."

"That's crap! There had to be another way…"

"There was no other way…"

"And if it doesn't work? What then?"

"Then… we have to … regroup, think of something else…"

"Fine, and we might all get killed in the meantime!"

"That's not going to happen…"

"Can you guarantee that, Giles? Can you sit there and tell me that it won't happen, you know it for a fact?"

There is a silence from him.

"That's what I thought. Well, I'm not going for it. I'm not playing this game…" She starts to stand up.

"Faith, need I remind you're the slayer, and I'm your watcher?"

"You're pulling rank on me?"

"This is war, Faith. Good vs. Evil. We don't have the luxury of doing this by committee. I can assure you, he's not consulting with his troops over the next move, or the next or the one after that. Decisions have to be made, Faith, risks taken…"

"By you? Cuz, I'm not seeing you putting yourself out there!"

"Dammit!" Giles' temper snaps; his fist comes down on his desk, startling Faith. "If I could, Faith, I'd do it myself. But I can't. I don't like it anymore than you do, but I don't have ANY choice!"

Faith sits there quietly, not even realizing she's rocking back and forth in her chair. She struggles to bring herself under control; Giles' temper has shown her she's pushed it too far.

"Faith," Giles, seeing her struggle, feels bad. _Just because you're scared, it's no reason to take it out on her. Doesn't she have enough on her plate?_ "… I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner. But I only came to this decision today. I looked for some other way, but I couldn't find one. I'm sorry you don't understand, but my hands were tied. We can't just sit back and wait for him to act…"

Faith has gone still again, the only thing moving is her head, which is slowly shaking back and forth.

"Forget it, Giles. I get it. I'm not stupid…" She stands up. "I gotta go…"

"Where are you going?"

"I've gotta find Angel. We need him more than ever…"

Giles sighs.

"Faith. No one has seen Angel in a couple of weeks. I don't think…"

"Don't say it Giles…"

"… he's part of this anymore. "

"Giles…"

"Either he's left on his own…"

"I don't buy _that_ one, Giles…"

"It's not really his fight, you know…"

"He wouldn't just leave!"

"The alternative is that someone has made him disappear…"

"Then I'll find him…"

"Faith," Giles stands up, going to her. "You have to accept that there might not be anything to find…"

"He's out there, and I'll find him," Faith insists stubbornly.

"Faith…"

"NO! Goddamn it, NO! He's there, and I know I can …. I won't … I've already lost Cordelia, do you think I'm gonna lose him too?" She whirls on him, her face flushed and angry. "Do you even give a shit, Giles? Do you care about ANYTHING? Have you EVER cared about anything, or anyone, except your stupid DUTY?"

Faith sees the color drain out of his face, and suddenly she realizes she's crossed a big line.

"Giles, I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"It's all right…" Giles says, his voice low and cool. "You're right. We need to find Angel. Why don't you go do that now?"

"Giles, please, I didn't…"

"Just go, Faith. I need… to think… alone…"

He turns, as if she's already left, and walks over to his desk. She can't help noticing how stooped his shoulders look, or how slowly he's moving.

_Shit_

Without another word, feeling worse than she's felt in a long time, she slips out of his office.

Giles sits behind his desk, his complexion taking on a slightly gray cast. For the longest time, he does nothing but stare out into space. Then slowly, he opens a desk drawer, and pulls out a framed picture.

Of his wife and daughter. Looking so happy.

And he weeps.

* * *

To be continued 


	34. Chapter 33

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 33 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Cordelia/Faith; Willow/ Xander; other than that, pretty much liquid. Even those might not be 'permanent'.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Xander!"

Faith sees Xander walking down the hall. Hoping he might've seen Cordelia, she calls after him again.

"XANDER!"

He keeps walking away, as if he didn't hear her.

_No way, _Faith runs after to catch him. _I'm not that far, and he's not that deaf…_

She finally gets in front of him, blocking his way.

"Xander. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"Nope…" He moves one way, then the other, to get around her. "Can you move? I gotta get to class…"

_Xander, wanting to go to class? Has the world started spinning backwards?_ "What's up?"

"Told you. Gotta get to class, so can you move now?" He makes another attempt of going around her.

Faith's arm shoots out, blocking him again. "OK, this is just not right. What's with you?"

"Nothing's 'with me'. I just gotta go…"

"To class?"

"Yeah."

"This from the guy who gets hives when he has to open a book?"

"That's just a rumor. Now, can you please move?"

Faith puts up her hands, and backs away.

"Whatever, Mr. Snarky. I was just trying to ask you something…"

"Sorry, I don't have time to play 20 questions with you…" Xander cracks as he starts to walk away.

"Ok, that's it…"

Faith grabs him, and starts dragging him along.

"Hey. HEY! Let me go!" Xander, looking suddenly nervous, tries to pull away. "What're you doing?"

"Finding out what this 'tude is about…"

She pushes him through a door into the restroom.

The girls' restroom.

Fortunately, it seems to be deserted.

"HEY! This is the girls bathroom. I can't be in here!" Xander complains, making for the door. "What if someone comes in?"

"Relax, no one's coming in…"

Faith leans against the door, arms crossed.

"So, what's the deal, Xander? Why the freezer routine? I've seen warmer popsicles…"

"I told you. I've got class. Can I go now?"

"EEEEEEE!!!! Lie!" Faith frowns at him. "You're not going nowhere til you tell me the truth."

"Oh, so what? You're gonna beat it out of me like your girlfriend?"

Faith's jaw drops, which she quickly snaps shut. Then her face loses some color, and she feels her guts twist inside.

Xander, seeing her reaction, suddenly gulps. He realizes he's just confronted a crazy woman in the girl's room; a crazy woman that could probably make him a grease spot on the floor. He feels very, very sick.

"It wasn't like that, Xander," Faith says in measured tones. "She was acting crazy, and I had to calm her down."

"Yeah, and that worked so well…" _God, what the fuck am I saying? Bait the bear, why don't you?_

"I didn't hurt her…" Faith gets defensive.

"No, you just humiliated her. In front of all of us… especially Willow…"

"I didn't mean …." She stops suddenly, "What do you mean, especially Willow?"

Xander just stares at her, like he can't believe she's that incredibly stupid.

"Ok, Xander. Really tired of pulling teeth here. What's really going on?"

"You really don't get it, do you?"

"Get WHAT?"

"Cordelia is right. You just don't see the crap going on around you."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Faith shouts in frustration.

"Cordelia. You. Willow. You don't see what's going on?"

"Again with the cryptic? Just get to it, Xander, because frankly you're making like zero sense here…"

"Are you blind? Are you stupid?" Xander suddenly feels his anger rising.

"Ok, insults? Not helping," Faith, already upset, doesn't have far to go

"You MORON!" Xander, taking his life in his hands, yells at her. "Don't you even get it? Willow is crazy about you! She's in LOVE with you!"

Well, just knock Faith over with a feather, because suddenly she feels as if the world is spinning upside down backwards out of control.

"That's just…. INSANE!"

Lots of things seem to be insane to Faith today.

"Are you calling Willow insane?" Xander feels his Irish getting up. "You better take that back…"

"I'm not calling _her_ insane. I'm calling you the nut job!"

"Oh, really?" Xander, frustrated, angry still about breaking up with Willow, the source of his pain right in front of him, starts swinging his arms and pacing back and forth. "So, how do you explain how she's been acting lately, then? How she's totally jealous of Cordelia? How, whenever she's not mad at you it's always ALL about you. God, it's "Faith said this" and "Faith did that!". Does she even once talk about me like that? Hell no. She's always spying on you and trying to see what you're up to. Dammit, she keeps having us play Nancy Drew and Joe Hardy to keep tabs on YOU, because she's so damned obsessed with you. You, You, You, it's all you. And this week! God, you'd think Cordelia was drowning kittens, the way she's been treating her. It was almost funny, it was so pathetic. All because she couldn't stand the fact that anyone had you but her…"

"You sound like the jealous boyfriend…"

"Well, so? Maybe I've kinda earned the right to be jealous? I mean, I've loved Willow… god, I really don't even remember how long I've loved Willow. But she's always wanted to keep it friends, you know. Until recently…" He remembers that night at the Bronze, and how much of a knock out Willow was… and how much his head hurt head butting Larry…"I mean, up to then, I was just a friend, cuz that's what I thought she wanted. And I wanted to be close to her any way I could. But you show up and wow, she's all over the place, and it took me awhile but I realized why…"

Faith walks over, and blocks Xander's progress. She takes his face in her hands, and holds his head still. She stares into his eyes.

"Xander, stop. Stop!" Faith says firmly, "You're babbling. Listen to me, ok?"

Xander, a little taken aback, nods.

"Ok then. I'm going to put it as plainly as I can. Me and Willow? Nothing. No, that's not right. We're friends. But that's it. Nothing else. And to be perfectly clear, there will never, EVER, be anything else. I can't help Willow's feelings, but I also DO NOT share them! Is that clear?"

Xander swallows, and nods again.

"Good, because somehow you and maybe her have gotten the idea that there's something else. There isn't. There will never be. I love Cordelia. Get that?"

Another nod.

"Good. Even if there wasn't Cordelia, or you, there would NEVER be anything between her and me. I don't feel that way about her, and I don't think that way about her. She's a friend, and that's all it will ever be. Ok?"

Xander starts to nod again when there's a sudden crash behind them. Both turn towards the stalls.

Willow, looking suitably embarrassed, is on her hands and knees. The stall door looks to be half off its hinges.

Willow had escaped to here before, hiding out in a stall, wanting to be alone. After Xander had dumped her, she couldn't handle class, or people, or anything, and her face and makeup are a testament that she's been crying, a lot.

She heard them come in. She pulled up her legs to hide, standing on the toilet. She leaned on the door for support.

And it gave way.

"Willow? What? What's going on…" Xander suddenly looks at Faith, and his face closes like a book. "Is this some kind of set up? Did she put this up to it? IS ANYTHING you said even REAL? God! I'm a total asshole!"

Xander, looking slightly livid, storms out of the bathroom.

"What is wrong with you? You just made it worse!" Willow, getting up, goes on the attack.

"Whoa up!" Faith, her own face getting very grim, approaches Willow.

Willow gulps, realizing that she could be in a lot of pain in a very few minutes. She backs against the wall.

"I made it worse? Oh boy, that's gotta be… ARE YOU A NUT, OR WHAT?"

Willow quivers a little under Faith's wrath.

"You know, I didn't want to believe it. I guess that makes me the biggest moron of all time. But it's true, isn't it? You've done everything they said, and probably stuff they didn't even talk about. You little… I should…" Faith raises her fist, then lowers it. "Just go, get out. Get out of here. Go find Xander and fix this. God, how can you be so… so… selfish? Why don't you want me to have even a little happiness? All I asked you to do was…." Faith, getting more furious by the second, turns away. "Get out. Get out now, and if you see me coming, don't EVEN try to talk to me. Go the other way. Because…" She raises her fist…

There's a slam of the bathroom door behind her.

For a moment, Faith is perfectly still, her fist still raised over her shoulder.

Then she begins to shake, and she leans against the sink, laughing loudly.

"Idiots! God, what a bunch of loons. I can't believe the soap opera I've stepped into. "

She stands there for a few minutes, until the laughter dies down, just letting the tension flow out of her.

"God, I hope she got it. She better crawl back to Xander…" Then a huge sigh escapes her. "God, Cordelia. Talking about crawling. I better get a set of knee pads for myself. How could I be so stupid?"

Faith looks at herself in the mirror, then splashes water on her face. She sighs, knowing she's in major trouble.

"God, I wish I were back in Boston. People weren't loons in Boston!"

With that, she turns and leaves the bathroom, continuing her search for Cordelia.

2

Joyce Summers stands at the top of the stairs, gripping the banister tightly.

_Where am I? What was I doing?_

Joyce is scared, more scared than she can remember being in her life.

Everything is foggy lately. She can't seem to get a grip on anything.

_Those dreams, those awful dreams…_

Yet even as she shivers over them, her body responds differently. Much differently.

The depravity, the eroticism of them appeal to a part of her she hates admitting to.

And the changes… how she looks, how she feels… how Cornell seems to control her.

Scary, and strangely liberating… no worries, no decisions, just follow orders…

_Oh god…_

And she blanks for a moment, again, and the dreams, the images come back in full force. She feels her body quivering, the heat and the tingles, she feels her core getting damp… and for a moment she gives in…

Until she hears someone in the foyer.

She looks down, and is startled to see Cordelia standing in the entry hall, standing alone. Looking all alone.

_She's not supposed to be here, is she? She…_

Something deep, something instinctive inside her rises to the surface.

For the moment, her mind clears. She knows what to do.

Her instincts as a mother kick in. Even from here, she can tell something is off with her.

"Cordelia?"

Cordelia, wrapped in her own thoughts and miseries, thinking she is alone, is startled when she hears the voice. Looking up, she sees Buffy's mother looking down at her.

_Just what I need!_ Cordelia thinks, wanting nothing more than to be alone.

"Hi, Mrs. Summers. Sorry, didn't mean to disturb you…"

Joyce starts down the stairs, holding firmly to the rail.

"Aren't you supposed to be with your friend? I thought you were staying with her?"

"Oh yeah. That. Well… ummm… she's better now. She doesn't need me around anymore…" Cordelia's voice trembles, just a little. "I guess I'm back now?"

"You're not sure?" Joyce, reaching the bottom, crosses to Cordelia. "Is she alright?" Joyce comes up to her, standing in front of her. "Are you alright, dear? You look a little…"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Summers!" Cordelia says quickly, a shade too quickly.

Of course, she wasn't fine. She was scared, and she was hurting. She wanted to cry, badly, but she couldn't do it here. Not in front of this stranger. The one that looks almost her age, it seems. Sort of creepily.

Yet, even with the changes, Cordelia senses something else from Joyce Summers. A genuine caring. Somehow, she feels a bond with her, even if she doesn't know her well.

She senses the mom in her, and she needs that. Desperately. It's something she's never had, and this woman is the closest thing to it. And she senses, is very good at it.

"Joyce, dear. I thought we'd gotten beyond the whole formal thing…" Joyce smiles at her, and somehow, has slipped her hand over hers.

"Joyce, I'm fine, really…" _if only my stupid lip would stop quivering,_ Cordelia scolds herself.

Joyce knows a brave lie when she hears one. She slips an arm around Cordelia's shoulders, and while still holding her hand, gives her a little hug.

"It's ok, Cordelia. If you need to talk about something?"

And the dam breaks. Cordelia almost falls into her arms, sobbing and clinging to Joyce.

"Oh god, it's been horrible…" Cordelia sobs, burying her head in Joyce's shoulder. "All I was doing was trying to help… I was just trying to do things right… but I couldn't do anything right… and Willow, she just kept at me, kept insulting me and making me feel like dirt … and no one saw, no one cared… Willow is their pet, Willow can do _no_ wrong, Willow is perfect! She's mean, she's really mean, and so vindictive! And… and I told her… I told Faith, I told her she had a thing for her, but she just… she just laughed at me, and I got made, and we yelled and then she… then she… "

"What? What did she do, Cordelia?"

"She hit me!"

"She HIT you?"

"She… she pushed me over the library table, and she lifted my skirt, and she spanked me! Right there, in front of all of them. In front of _WILLOW!_ God, I've never been so humiliated in my life… and I ran out of there and I can never go back and I hate them, I hate them all. I HATE her. How could she? How could she do that?"

"It's ok, dear, it's going to be ok…"

"No, it's not, It's never going to be all right again …"

And at that moment, a bell goes off.

"Oh, god, that's her!" Cordelia stares at the door, looking more than a little scared. "What am I gonna do?"

"You are going to go in the living room and sit, dear. I'll answer the door…"

"Nooo!" Cordelia protests. "I mean, I can do this, I can…"

"Shhh. Don't be silly. You don't really want to see her right now, do you?"

"No," Cordelia admits, almost in a whisper.

"Ok, then. You go into the living room, and I'll take care of this. Then we can talk some more?"

"Ok" Cordelia says meekly, responding to Joyce's subtle command.

Joyce smiles at her, and Cordelia turns and exits through the living room door.

Joyce then turns, and straightening up, turns and walks to the front door.

She has a determined, mother lion look on her face.

3

Faith stands nervously at the front door of the Chase mansion. She is nervously rubbing her hands, waiting for someone to answer the door.

_Well, at least this time I didn't get pounded into the sand before reaching it. Maybe Mr. Creepy isn't home…_

_I don't wanna be here, I don't wanna be here, I don't, I don't wanna be here…_

To say Faith is a little scared is an understatement. The last place in Sunnydale she wants to be is at _this_ front door. But, after what she's learned about what's happened, she has to talk to her.

_Maybe crawl. Kiss her feet? Beg forgiveness? God… why does this junk have to be so fucking complicated and hard?_

She reaches out to press the bell again when the door opens.

"Can I help you?" Joyce says, her tone not at all friendly.

Faith stares at the woman for a moment, having a strange sense of Déjà vu. She knows this woman, or it feels like she knows this woman. But she can't place where she's seen her before. _ Never mind she's slightly this side of hottie…_

"Do I know you?" the words seem to tumble out of Faith's mouth. She feels embarrassed almost as soon as she does, and blushes.

Joyce Summers arches a brow, and looks at her.

"I don't believe so," She says, a little stiffly. "Was there something I can do for you?"

"Uhhh… uhhh…"

"Dear? You'd look a lot less foolish if you close your mouth…"

Faith snaps her jaw shut.

"I do know you…"

"I'm afraid not. I've never met you… but I think you might be Cordelia's friend?"

"Yeah… I am… is she here?"

"And that would make you…?" Joyce hints.

"Faith, I'm Faith. Sorry…"

"And I'm Joyce. Joyce Summers. I'm… staying with the Chases…"

"Summers?" Faith cocks her head. "Are you related to Buffy Summers? Like a sister, maybe?"

Joyce blushes, smiling. "That's very sweet to say, but hardly. I'm Buffy's mom…"

"Shut up! No way!"

"What did you say to me?"

"I mean, there's no way you can be Buffy's mom. You're way too young…"

Little roses appear in Joyce's cheeks, and she can't help liking the slightly…scruffy … girl at her doorstep. Still…

"Normally, dear, flattery would get you everywhere. But not today. I'm assuming you want to see Cordelia?"

"Yeah, I do, " Faith says, snapping out of the strangeness. "Is she here?"

"She is."

"Can I see her?"

"No, I'm sorry, but … Faith, is it?"

"Yeah, that's me."

"She doesn't wish to see you, Faith. She's very upset at you."

"OH god," Faith groans. "I'm such a jerk. I know. But please, I got to see her, gotta explain…"

"I'm sorry, but no. She doesn't want to see you. I'm afraid you'll have to go…"

"Please… Mrs. Summers? Joyce? Please, let me see her. Talk to her. Explain. I know I did bad…"

"You really did, Faith. Did you think you could just … hit her like that in public and she'd be ok with it?"

"Oh. She told you…"

"Yes, she told me. She told me everything. How your friends treated her shabbily, and how you attacked her and… spanked her? In front of them? My goodness, what were you thinking?"

"I wasn't. I mean, she was acting crazy, and I didn't know what to do…"

"Well, you certainly picked the worst thing to do!" Joyce looks upset. "Frankly, I don't see her seeing you any time soon. And I think, young lady, before you come here again, you better think long and hard on what you did, and maybe… try to learn how to act like a civilized person?"

Faith steps a step back under the assault. _Whoa, she is good! She is a mom!_

"Please, Mrs. Summers… I'll do anything. You can stay! You can listen. I just need to talk to her… please…" Faith sinks down on her knee, begging. "Please?"

Joyce, despite herself, can't help liking the young woman in front of her. Despite the clothing and slightly brusque manners, she senses something genuine about her. Something… good.

However, Cordelia is in no state to see her, and Cordelia comes first.

"Get up, "Joyce says, firmly. "Stand up, please."

Faith stands, looking miserable, still pleading.

"I'm sorry, but Cordelia simply isn't ready to see you. Nothing you can say can change my mind…"

Faith's body seems to slump.

"But, I really do think you're sorry, and I'll tell her that. No promises, and it's up to her when she sees you again. But I'll tell her."

"Really? You will? Please, please, tell her I love her, please?"

"You need to go now…"

"But…"

"You need to leave…" Joyce's tone is firm.

Faith knows a brick wall when she runs into it. She retreats back, but makes one more plea.

"Tell her I'm so sorry, and that I love her and …"

The door closes in her face.

She stands there, her eyes feeling hot. She finds it hard to swallow, because suddenly her throat is parched. A little moan escapes her, and she turns, walking down the driveway.

"Stupid," She mutters to herself as she finds her way to the street.

"I'm sooo stupid…"

4

Joyce stands at the door for a moment, staring at it.

_Love is so hard. Goodness, does it ever get easier?_

She realizes that this situation is a lot more complicated than it seemed, and that it's going to take all her skills as a mom to make it right.

Somehow, she feels more like herself than she's felt in awhile. She kind of likes it, actually.

She hears a little whimper, and looks up to see Cordelia standing at the living room doorway. She can see the tear tracks from here.

_And now, for my next magical trick? Healing another broken heart. Goodness…_

She walks over, and putting an arm around Cordelia, leads her into the living room.

No one sees Buffy at the top of the stairs, listening in.

No one sees the deep frown, or the angry look on her face.

She waits until her mother has disappeared into the living room with Cordelia, then she descends the stairs, crossing to the front door.

She has stuff to do.

5

"Ok, vampire. I'm done playing with you. I want answers, now!"

Night has fallen. Faith is in an alley behind the bronze. She has the vampire pinned to the wall, one hand holding him there by the neck, the other with a stake aimed directly at his heart.

"Angel. Where is he?"

The vampire, seeing the stake, would blanch if it could. It just stares.

"I don't know no…."

Faith jams the stake into the vampire's heart. It turns to dust.

"Wrong answer…"

She senses the other vampire before she hears it, and she turns quickly, coming around with a roundhouse kick that catches it in the ribs. She attacks him like a woman possessed. She uses punches and kicks to drive him back against the opposite wall, and she pins him there, again with a stake aimed at his heart.

"OK, asshole. You saw what happened to your buddy. Now, I'm only gonna ask this once, so listen up good…"

She squeezes his throat for emphasis.

"Where's Angel?"

The vampire looks at her and the stake warily. He saw what happened to the other vamp, and he has no plans on joining him in hell.

"Angel? You mean Angelus?"

"Whatever!" Faith presses the sharpened stake to his chest. "Where is he?"

"They… They're holding him at Sunnyrest Cemetery. In a tomb…"

"Which one?"

"The big one. In the middle…" He wriggles in her grasp. "Can… can I go now?"

Faith takes the stake, and flipping it, smashes the blunt end into the vampire's face.

"FUCK! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?" The vampire growls, morphing into the demon.

"How do I know you're not lying to me?" She waves the stake in front of him.

"I'm not! I'm not lying. Look I'll take you there? Ok, then you'll let me go?"

"Sure," Faith says, loosening her grip. "Why not?"

As soon as she does, the vampire tries to attack her.

She knew that was going to happen. Which is why she immediately plunged the stake into its heart.

"Asshole. I know how to get to Sunnyrest. Don't need a guide…"

She turns and quickly exits the alley, heading towards Sunnyrest Cemetery.

She wends her way through the back streets and alleys, taking the shortest route to her destination.

Her mind isn't really on navigating where she's going.

She's on a mission, and she's pissed.

Pissed at Willow, pissed at Giles, pissed at Joyce Summers for not letting her talk to Cordelia.

Mostly, she's pissed at herself.

_I fucked everything up! How could I be so stupid?_

_Well, I'm not fucking this one up!_

She reaches the gates of the cemetery, and pulling on them, finds them locked.

_Well, duh, what did you expect?_

She quickly climbs over the ironwork gate, and slips into the cemetery.

Moving stealthily, keeping to the shadows,

She makes her way to the mausoleum in the center of the cemetery. She moves quickly, but carefully, being extra cautious about where she steps. She doesn't know how many vampires might be guarding Angel, and she doesn't want to tip them off to her presence until she has to.

She reaches her destination, and crouches down behind a large tombstone. She listens for any signs of the vampires guarding the tomb.

After what seems like a very long time, and hearing nothing but the beat of her heart, she raises up, looking over to see if she can see anything.

_Nothing! Shit, if that vamp was lying to me…_

Then she hears a noise, and ducks back down.

Two vampires emerge from the crypt, closing the gate after them. One leans against the wall, lighting up a cigarette.

"You should quit those, " The taller vampire says to the shorter one leaning against the wall.

"Right, because they're going to kill me?" The shorter vampire cracks, blowing smoke in the taller vampire's face.

"No, but they stink. And you stink, you know?"

"Well, you don't exactly smell shower fresh yourself, pal, " The shorter vampire crinkles his nose. "When did you bathe last? At the turn of the century?"

"Great, I get a comedian as a partner. Just shut up and finish that stinking thing already." He looks around nervously. "I want to get back inside."

"What's wrong? Afraid the Slayer will catch you?" The shorter vampire sniggers.

"Ha, ha, funny. Look, she almost dusted me when we attacked the school that time. Believe me, it's not something I want to repeat…" The taller vampire stops, and listens. Then he relaxes. "Nothing. Crap. Why are we here, anyway?"

"You heard the man. We're supposed to guard Angelus. So, we guard Angelus."

"Yeah, well, not like he's going to run away. Why don't we just chain him up like before?"

"Well, duh, were you even listening, you coward? He wants Angelus to escape…"

"Well, _DUH,_ why not just leave and let him escape, then?"

"Because, clueless, he doesn't want him to escape until he's ready for him to escape, ok? Is that so hard to follow?" The vampire drops the cigarette, and stamps it out. "Anyway, do you really want to go up against him? Remember what he did to Charlie and Louie…"

"N-No…" The taller vampire remembers all too well what happened to his 'buddies' at the hands of Cornell Chase. "I just don't like being exposed like this…"

"Oh get over it, would you? We only gotta wait a couple more hours, then we're outta here… and there's those cute twins I was telling you about. We can get to them before sunrise. I can almost taste them now…"

There's a sound like a string being plucked by a bow.

"What the hell was that?" The taller vampire turns to his companion.

Just in time to see his companion crumble to ash, and a stake hit the ground.

"What the hell…"

Is all he gets out before he notices a large stake piercing his own heart.

"Well, fuck me dead…"

He crumbles to ash.

Faith, seizing her chance, quickly rushes to where her stakes are lying by the tomb, recovering them. She looks at the piles of dust, and smirks.

"Good thing I come packing…" She says, taking a stake in each hand.

She crouches down, and putting her ear to the wall, listens for any more movement.

Maybe because she was still distracted from earlier, but she almost didn't sense the movement in the shadows. She almost didn't sense the approach of figure that separated from the shadows in the doorway.

Almost.

"Son of a BITCH!" She yells, leaping to her feet and plunging at the shadows, stake held high.

And then, her arm is caught by something strong. Very strong.

_Awww, shit! Can't I catch a break?_

"You know, this almost killing me is getting old, Faith…"

Angel, worse for wear but a small knowing grin on his face, emerges from the shadows.

"ANGEL!"

Then just as suddenly, the grip loosens on her wrist, and Angel, feeling weak, falls to his knees.

6

Buffy stands in the darkened schoolyard, staring at the only lights on in the school.

The lights shining through the library windows.

"They're heeeeere…" She mutters to herself in a sing song voice.

Moving quickly, she moves around back of the building, looking for some way to enter. She knows the front doors will be locked… _but maybe they left a back door open. I mean, they have to get out some way, right?_

Buffy is on a mission.

After the scene at the Chase house, she is feeling just a little angry. She doesn't like one bit the way Faith treated Cordelia.

_That dykey bitch and me? We gotta have a little chat. Show her the way the cows ate the clover, and all that crap…_ Buffy chuckles to herself.

For some strange twisted reason only known to herself, Buffy feels offended by what Faith did Cordelia. Despite her cynicism and don't-give-a-crap attitude, she's developed a soft spot for her weird, older half sister._ Not saying I love her or nothing, but she's family. And no one messes with my family…_

She moves from door to door, finding each one locked. _Damn, you'd think they think someone would want to break into this place!_ She grumbles, moving along the row of doors.

Just as she is about to break a lock and make her own entrance, she finds one unlocked. Looking at the plate on the door, she grins.

LIBRARY, Room 101

Employee entrance only.

"Details," She mutters, as she slips through the door and into the school.

7

Giles is upstairs in his office, putting an ancient book in his briefcase. He needs to do some research, but decided to take the work home.

It's been a long, frustrating and somewhat tiring day. He's bone weary, and frankly, he just can't stand being here any longer.

Mostly, he hopes to avoid seeing Faith again tonight.

The scene from earlier today again plays in his head, and he knows that if he runs into her, it's just going to be repeat performance. He really, really doesn't need more arguments about his judgment, or his decisions.

_I did the right thing, and it had to be done. Faith just has to accept that!_

So why does he feel unsure? Why does he feel guilty?

Sighing deeply, he lets himself out of his office, and locks the door.

He's tired of feeling guilty. He's tired of all of it. Right now, he needs to relax, and really needs the buzz a few scotches would give him.

He turns around, and almost has a heart attack.

A young woman is standing very close to him. She's smiling at him.

"Hey. What's up?" Buffy says, brightly.

Giles staggers back against the door, groaning when the door handle hits him in the back.

"Young lady, do you have any idea how …" Giles stops, taking a breath. "What're you doing here? What do you want?"

"Hey, you ok?" Buffy asks, noting his pallor. "You're not like having a heart attack on me, are you?"

"Sneaking up on people can have that effect, you know," Giles says, trying to calm his thumping heart. "Again, I repeat. What are you doing here? What do you want? The library is closed…"

"Oh gosh, really? You mean I can't check out a copy of _War and Peace_ tonight? And here I was looking forward to some light reading tonight…"

"I think you should leave, now. I don't find you or your attempt at humor amusing…" Giles' voice grows stern.

"Oh, get over it Mr. Belvedere…" Buffy says, standing firm. "Look, lets cut to the chase, shall we?" She cocks her head to the side. "I'm not here for a book…"

"Well, that really doesn't surprise me," Giles snaps, growing more irritated.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Mr. Chips. Look, let's level here. I know who you are. I know who your 'assistant' is. I need to have a talk with her. Where is she?"

Giles stands there a moment, doing his best to push down the anger he feels building in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But frankly, I'm not following you. I don't have a clue as to what you're talking about, and as to my assistant, and her location, I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Ok, were you even listening? I know who you are… let's see if this jogs your memory…." Buffy looks heavenward, then begins to recite from memory.

"In every generation a Slayer is born. One girl in all the world, a Chosen one, with the strength and skill to fight the vampires, and to stop the spread of their…"

"Where did you hear that?" Giles has gone pale; paler than before.

"Well, duh, from my watcher… when I became the Slayer!"

"Miss… " Giles has to think for a moment. "… Miss Summers?"

Buffy touches the tip of her finger to her nose, and points the other one a Giles.

"Bingo, right on the first… well, not the first guess, but close." She gives Giles a look. "Now, about that assistant of yours…" She grins. "Or should I say, the _other_ Slayer…?"

Giles doesn't get an opportunity to answer, because at that moment the doors to the library burst open, and Faith runs in, looking a little out of breath.

"Giles! GILES!" She shouts out, looking around. "Where the hell ARE you? I found…"

She stops cold when she looks up and sees Giles standing by his office, flanked by some girl.

Some blond girl

Some blond crazy psycho girl!!!

"Talk about your timing," Buffy says brightly, turning around and looking down on Faith. "Just the girl I wanted to see!"

"What the HELL is she doing here?" Faith takes the stairs two at a time. "This is the girl, Giles. This is the nut job I told you about!"

"So rude," Buffy says calmly, shaking her head.

"Pardon?" Giles, confused, looks at Faith, then at Buffy.

"The psycho girl. The one at Cordelia's house. I told you about her. She attacked me, tied me up, and then later, started screaming her head off and attacked me and Cordelia!"

"Excuse me, but I remember it differently. You were breaking into the house I was staying at, and I just …stopped you. And later, I wasn't screaming, but you two came in and attacked me. That's how I remember it…"

"Listen you little lying bitch…"

"Faith…" Giles tries to get between them.

"No, this bitch has a whole can of whoop ass due her. I am so going to take her apart…"

"And yet, I'm the crazy one?" Buffy stands there, arms folded across her chest, smirking.

"FAITH!"

"WHAT?"

"If you would calm down, please?"

Faith stands very still, and counts backwards under her breath.

"Ok, what?"

"I would like to introduce you to Miss Buffy Summers…"

"Giles, I really don't think…"

"… the other slayer…"

"WHAT?"

And once again, Faith's jaw seems determined to hit the floor. She stares agog at Giles.

"What the hell are you talking about? Other slayer?"

"Well, actually," Buffy looks around casually, "I think I'm the only real slayer here, then there's the psycho bitch…"

"That will be enough, Miss Summers."

"Just saying…" she trails off.

"Giles, what the hell are you talking about?"

"Ah yes, that…" Giles sighs. "Well, evidently, when you had your accident a few months back…"

"You mean where Cordelia tripped me?"

Buffy giggles.

Both glare at her, and she subsides.

"Yes, and you died briefly…"

"She died?" Buffy's eyes go wide. _Too bad it didn't stick._

"Only for a minute…"

"Evidently that was enough. It seems that another Slayer was called… Miss Summers here, to be precise…"

"Get out!"

"Excuse me?" Giles says.

"Get OUT. There's no way that the cover girl for _Insanity Fair_ is a slayer!"

"Sticks and stones…" Buffy says, sarcastically.

"I assure you, Faith, when Merrick, Miss Summers watcher, came to me with this story, I checked it out. It's true. Miss Summers is evidently, a second slayer…"

"I think of myself as number one. She is just living on borrowed time…"

"Is that a threat?"

"I don't make threats!"

"Ok, that's it. I went easy on you last time, bitch. But let's see exactly what kind of Slayer you are…" Faith goes into a stance.

"FAITH!"

"Well, well, I guess proof's in the pudding, huh?" Buffy crouches, also. "So, Puddin', let's rumble!"

There is a sudden, and loud bang.

Both girls, startled, look at Giles. He is flushed red with anger.

"THAT. IS. ENOUGH!"

Both girls look like they were caught smoking in the girls' room. Both look at him, somewhat guiltily.

"Sit DOWN!"

Both sit.

"Aren't things bad enough around here, Faith, without you picking fights with more people…?"

Faith looks remorseful, and Buffy smirks triumphantly.

"As for you, Miss Summers, we really don't need your attitude at the moment."

Buffy looks at him, and the lowers her eyes.

"And we REALLY don't need any more fighting amongst ourselves. Am I perfectly clear?"

"It's not my fault!" Buffy bursts out. "She started it!"

"I started it? You started it the day you moved here, you little…"

"BE QUIET!"

Silence, blessed silence.

"Now, Miss Summers. You said you came her to see my assistant. May I ask why?"

"No, you may not" Buffy mocks him.

"Miss Summers, didn't we just talk about your attitude?"

"Fine, fine, fine. I came here to whoop her dikey ass! She attacked my sister!"

"There are more of you?" Faith snipes. "Look here, Blondie. I don't know your sister!"

"The hell you don't! You've been sleeping with her. Or maybe you've forgotten Cordelia already?"

Once again, Faith feels as if her world has been turned on its head.

"You lying bitch! Cordelia doesn't HAVE a sister! She's an only child! I know that for a fact…"

"Well, gee. Poor sis didn't even know I was her sister until a week ago or so. So, you know, family and stuff, so weird…" She stands up. "But if you think I'm gonna let some bitch like you attack my family, I think you better think it again…!"

"Sit down, Miss Summers!"

"Excuse me? Who made you boss of me?" Buffy glares at him.

"I am a member of the Watcher's council, and that makes me your boss. Sit!"

Buffy grumbles, and then sits.

The phone rings in Giles' office. He looks at it, annoyed, but it continues to ring.

"I'd best get that. As for you two… you will sit here, quietly, until I return."

Faith stands. "There is no way I'm sitting looking at … that… "

"Faith, sit down and stop acting like a child!" Giles barks. He closes his eyes briefly, then opens them. "I will be right back."

Both girls sit there, across from each other. Faces tight, glaring.

"Let's cut the act, bitch. I know what you are, and maybe you fooled that old fart in there…" She nods back at the office. "… but I'm not fooled!"

"What the hell are you talking about, you insane…"

Faith doesn't get any further, because Giles returns to the table.

He stands there for the longest time, staring down at Buffy.

"What? What is it?" Buffy says, squirming under his gaze.

"Giles, what is it?" Buffy sees his face, and it worries her. It's ashen.

"It's about your watcher, Buffy," Giles voice is gentle. "There's been an accident. I'm afraid …" he pauses.

"Mr. Merrick is dead."

* * *

To be continued. 


	35. Chapter 34

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 34 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

It's all so surreal.

The flashing lights of emergency vehicles in the parking lot, the brightly colored yellow police tape stretched to and fro to control access, the crowd of people going to and fro, the noise of dozens of different conversations gives the scene a sense of a carnival.

Some sick, insane carnival where all the performers wear blue uniforms, and the main attraction is a dead body within one of the cheap rooms at the motel.

Rupert Giles stands behind the tape, overlooking the scene with a grim expression. He is flanked by Buffy and Faith, both standing quietly, both appearing a little restless.

They're approached by man in his late forties, wearing a somewhat rumpled raincoat over his obviously inexpensive suit. He hair is slightly unruly, and he projects a restless energy tempered by weariness and experience.

"Rupert Giles?" He enquires as he approaches the group. "My name is Detective Lt. Peter Lombardi. I was the one that called you." He says in his slightly gravelly voice. He offers his hand to Giles.

"Yes, I recall that," Giles shakes his hand. "Though, I must say, Lieutenant, I was a little surprised. I hardly knew the man."

"Really" Lt. Lombardi furrows his brow. "That's strange, because we found your name in his address book."

"Well, that's understandable. We were colleagues …"

"I'm sorry? Mr. Merrick was a librarian…?"

"No, he was a writer. I am also a writer. He was here to consult with me over a novel, I believe, he was writing…"

"Whatever the case, we're hoping you could give a positive I.D. of the body? We couldn't find any identification on the body…"

Lombardi lifts the police tape to allow Giles through. When Faith and Buffy move to join him, he puts up a hand.

"I think the young ladies should wait here…"

"I want to see the body," Buffy says, calmly but with an edge.

"Detective Lombardi. Ms. Summers here was Mr. Merrick's student…"

"Excuse me? I thought you said he was a writer…"

"Yes, well, you know how writing is, Detective. The financial rewards are fickle at best. I believe he made up the gap by tutoring students…"

"I see," Lombardi sounds unconvinced. He looks at Buffy with some askance. "Still, I hardly think this is a place for a young woman…"

"I want to see the body," Buffy repeats, still calm, but her tone is much firmer.

"She would know him better than I do, Detective Lombardi."

"Very well," he replied a little gruffly. He looked at Faith. "I suppose you're his student, also?"

"Nope. I'm Giles' research assistant." Faith says simply, ducking under the tape.

Lombardi raises a brow, but lets it go. He leads the trio to the stretcher at the waiting ambulance. He turns to them.

"This isn't a pretty sight. You might not want to look at this." This last remark directed at Buffy and Faith.

Neither blinks , nor moves .

Sighing, he pulls back the sheet.

Merrick's body lies prone on the gurney, his sightless eyes staring into oblivion. A look of shocked surprise is on his face. His jaw is slightly open. On his left cheek he sports a strange wound, cut in the shape of an inverted crucifix.

"Yes, that's Merrick," Giles affirms, looking grim.

Buffy nods her reply, confirming Giles She doesn't speak, however, staring at the wound on Merrick's cheek.

Faith briefly glances at the body, but doesn't comment, not having met Merrick except briefly while in the hospital. She also notes the strange wound, and quickly looks away.

She's seen enough death in her young life. It holds no fascination for her.

"If we're done here, Lieutenant?" Giles asks, wanting to leave.

Merrick's death is unexpected, and Giles needs to find out if possibly there is some connection to Chase or what is going on in Sunnydale. He can't do that under the glare of authority.

"Actually, Mr. Giles, I have a few more questions, sir," Lombardi says quietly. "If you could spare me a few minutes?"

Giles sighs, and nods, knowing it's better to get this over with now. Otherwise, he's sure that pesky policemen will be coming around the library with questions for days, and that would be somewhat hard to explain.

"Of course, Lt. Lombardi, "Giles assents, "If I could send Ms. Lehane and Ms. Summers on their way?"

"I'm not going anywhere…"

Buffy stands, jaw set, looking at the two men. Her arms are folded across her chest.

"Ms. Summers, I'm sure that while I understand…"

"You don't get it at all, Giles" Buffy says, frowning. "I knew Merrick, and he was my 'tutor'. I wanna help."

Giles looks at Lombardi, who shrugs slightly as if saying 'don't want to fight about it. She can stay'.

"Very well… however, I'm sure Ms. Lehane has other things to do rather than stand around here, if you're finished with her?"

"Yes, she can go. But we may need to talk to her later."

"Giles, I need to talk to you…" Faith speaks up.

"Can't this wait, Faith?"

"No, it's really important…" she tugs at his sleeve. "And private." She glances over at Buffy and Lombardi.

"Faith, I'm sure it can wait for a few minutes…"

"No, it really, really can't"

Something in Faith's tone catches Giles' attention. He frowns, but then turns to Lombardi.

"If you could excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure." Lombardi nods, watching as Giles moves off with Faith. _What is he up to?_ His naturally suspicious mind wonderes.

"All right, Faith, what is so important that it couldn't have waited until we were done…?" Giles' patience, after the little fight between Buffy and Faith at the library, and now this mess, is wearing thin.

"Angel…I found him."

"Angel!"

"Yeah, that's what I was coming to tell you, except little Ms. Nut Queen was already there… what was she doing there, anyway?"

"Seems she was looking for you. I didn't get an exact answer, but there seems to be some issue about how you treated Cordelia earlier…" He arches his brow.

"What the fuck? Since when did the blonde psycho become Cordelia's protector? What the hell is going on around here anyway?"

"Never mind that now. What about Angel? You said you found him?"

"Yeah, he's in a crypt over at Sunnyrest. He's in pretty bad shape, Giles. He had burns and wounds and bruises all over… that I could see, anyway…"

"I'm sure they were torturing him," Giles says quietly, "Probably trying to find out what we know about them. They must know he's working with us…"

"Giles, I don't think he gave anything away…"

"No, I agree… " Giles sighs. "At least, nothing that Cornell didn't already know. Still, we have to find out, and find out if he might've learned anything about them…"

"Giles, this isn't TV. I don't think the bad guy was rubbing his hands, revealing his plans to Angel."

"I'm well aware of that Faith," Giles says impatiently. "Still, he might have heard things. We have to find out, anyway. Anything might be helpful in fighting him…"

"Right," Faith says, her expression grim.

"Faith, I know you're still upset at me. I don't blame you. But she knew the risks going in, and when I laid it out for her…"

"I really don't want to talk about it, ok?" Faith cuts him off. "It's done"

"Faith…"

"Giles, enough!" Faith holds up her hand.

"There's something else you need to know," Giles says.

"What?" Faith replies, obviously impatient.

"That mark on Merrick's cheek. The one that looks like an inverted cross?"

"What about it?"

"When I was researching Angel, when he first came to us, there was something about him. How he marked his victims."

"Cut to the chase, ok, Giles?"

"That mark was Angelus' calling card…" Giles says, softly. "His way of letting it be known who did the kill."

"What're you saying, Giles?"

"Just be careful. We don't know what happened to him over the last couple of weeks"

Faith looks at him with compressed lips, then without another word, ducks under the tape and walks off into the night.

Giles watches her, feeling as if his stomach is tied up in knots.

He's really beginning to hate this job.

He turns back to join the detective and Buffy.

Neither he, nor Faith, notices the dark figure in the shadows.

Neither sees it slip away.

2

Running.

Moving swiftly through the night air, feeling the breeze on his face.

There is no pumping heart, or fire in the lungs, the blood doesn't surge through his veins with the effort.

He's long past that. Long past life, and living.

His feet seem to instinctively find the quietest spots to hit, so his movement is silent, or nearly so. Never heard, he's almost on his target before awareness…

He grabs the running form, holding it tightly as it attempts to struggle in his grasp. He feels the change happen, and a low growl of triumph rumbling deep in his throat.

His need comes to the forefront. He's hungry, starving. He can almost smell the blood under the skin, feel the flow through the veins. He can hear the trip hammer heartbeat, thundering in his victims chest. He can smell the fear…

He salivates, prolonging the pleasure he feels, denying himself for a moment the taste he craves. _Fear, so sweet; like a cream topping. What's to fear. Don't you know your death's sweet? So natural, so necessary? You die so I can feed, so I can live…_ he savors the moment, like a fine wine, his mouth anticipating the first rush of blood…

He pushes his victim's neck to the side, exposing the jugular, seeing it almost throb with rich blood. He pulls his victim tighter to himself; he notes the struggles have lessened, as if accepting fate. He smiles, thanking his victim silently for his feast

His mouth descends, and his fangs pierce the vein, the rich blood spurting into his mouth. Hot, coppery, it flows down his gullet, his body feeding as if on his mother's breast. He drinks greedily, his hunger huge, like a gnawing fire in his gut. Slowly as he drains his victim, he feels the fire quenched. He feels sated, the blood flowing once again through his veins, his skin feeling almost warm…

He pushes the body away, disposing of it like one would dispose of a used gum wrapper. His hunger satisfied, he looks curiously at the face. Somehow, he feels compelled to know who gave life so he could have his.

Even in the rictus of a fearful, terrible death, the face is recognizable.

Merrick!

Angel starts up from the sarcophagus where he's been sleeping, his body shaking in weakness and need. And fear.

_Just a dream…it didn't happen…_ but the sensations, the feelings, everything was so real. He could even now taste the blood.

He shakes his head, trying to clear the vision, but he can't. He can see himself, standing over the body, still fresh from the kill. He sees Merrick's dead eyes staring up at him. Accusing him.

He feels a revulsion, mixed with the pleasure he takes from a kill.

He feels sick.

"Merrick, what about Merrick, " Angel struggles, trying to break through this block. Something about Merrick… something he heard while being tortured. Something about Merrick working for Chase…

"I have to tell them. Merrick will betray them. I have to…"

He falls back, still weak and hungry, so hungry. He hasn't eaten in so long… so long… he needs to get to the butcher. Get some blood…

Right now, he needs to rest. _Too tired to move. Hurts too much…_

He falls back into a doze, his mind slipping back to his captivity.

3

"Here goes…"

The door opens just enough to reveal Cordelia's face, as she looks both ways down the hall.

"This is crazy…" She mutters, turning off the bedroom light and slipping out her door into the darkened hall. "No, wait, strike that. _I'm _ crazy!"

Standing still for a few beats, listening for any movement, she makes her way down the hall towards the stairs. Reaching the banister, she pauses, looking down at the floor below.

"Good. No one's awake. No witnesses to me being an idiot…" Cordelia mumbles as she starts down the stairs. _Or, to catch me…_

Cordelia feels a shiver down her spine, and she draws her robe closer, for warmth or protection. She continues down, reaching the bottom stair, and once again, looks both ways before proceeding.

She stands there, feeling like Mata Hari. Or, Nancy Drew. Or Harriet the Spy. Or…

Simply stupid.

_What the heck do I think I'm doing, anyway? Like, me, Cordelia "Queen C" Chase is really gonna find the "Ah-HAH!" The one thing that proves Daddy is the big bad… yeah, in the file marked "This is it. I'm the Villain!"_

Feeling another shiver down her spine, she shakes herself, and forces herself to proceed towards her father's study.

_How the heck do I get myself into these things?  
_

* * *

"Let's just get this over with," Cordelia mutters to herself.

Walking up the library stairs, each step increases her sense of dread.

She has no clue why Mr. Giles wants to see her , unless it's about her _and_ Faith. This makes her a little scared.

_Strike that. A lot scared._

She knows that Mr. Giles doesn't approve of her and Faith's relationship. He's seen the looks he gives her. All cold and Britishy and judgmental. She's convinced that he wants her to break up with Faith. Or visa versa.

_Faith's probably there already. And he's talking to her, and convincing her what a lousy idea it is to be with me…_

_What did you expect? Look at how Willow's been at you, giving you the eye and making you feel like worm poop. No one likes Fordelia, you know? He's just going to make it official…_

_And what if Faith sees his point? What if she agrees? What if she dumps me? Oh god…._

She reaches the door, and raises her hand. Biting her lip, she knocks on the door.

"Come in" comes the officious voice from the other side.

_Oh god, here it comes…_

Cordelia walks into the office.

"I'm glad you're here. Please take a seat…" Giles says, waving at the chair in front of him

"You look awful." Cordelia says, doing so._ Has the guy even ever heard of shaving? Or an iron? And why the tweeds? Kinda creepy in a psychotic Mr. Chips sorta way._

"That doesn't matter now. I need to speak with you." He says, wearily, standing up. "Can I get you something? Some tea perhaps?" Giles asks, solicitously

"Uhhh… no…" She looks at the door. "Where's Faith?"

"Water perhaps? I have some bottled water around here, somewhere," He looks around.

"No, I'm fine." _Who knows what he'd put in the water?_ " Where's Faith?"

"Faith isn't coming."

"Oh?"_ Not coming? Ok, that's not good. No, that's bad. She's not coming? What is he up to?_

"No, she's not. I need to speak to you, alone."

_Gulp!_

He walks over, locking the door to his office.

"Ok, now I feel better…" Cordelia says, edgily. _ Oh, crap! Did I put mace in my purse this morning?_

"It's simply a precaution. To keep people from barging in while we talk. This needs to remain private between you and I."

_Or, to keep me from bolting like a bunny rabbit. Exactly what is Giles up to here…?_ Cordelia doesn't feel a bit reassured by his explanation.

Suddenly, scenarios come to mind. Scenarios of Giles picking up and axe, and her head going flying, or burying a huge knife in her back, or … Giles ripping off his face, revealing himself to be Freddy Krueger… _god, don't you know? It's always the quiet ones. The ones no one would ever suspect. God, I'm so in trouble here…_

"Look, Mr. Giles, if this is about me and Faith, maybe …" She says nervously, wondering if she could bolt and get out the door before he could bury the axe in her head.

"This has nothing to do with your relationship with Faith."

"… she should be here, too. I understand it might be weird for you," Cordelia wonders if she remembered to pack her Taser.

"I personally think you're the best thing that could've happened to Faith."

Cordelia sits there, her jaw open. She can't believe her ears. _He approves? He doesn't want to break us up?_

"Ever since you two have… been together… Faith has become less wild, more settled. She's become more focused, more serious about who she is and what she's doing…" Giles' jaw tightens. "Which makes this harder for me to ask…"

Cordelia doesn't know what to think. She always thought Giles … well, Giles thought she was stupid, and in the way, and caused Faith …. _Wait a minute… ask…?_

"Ask?" She looks at him, a little wary suddenly.

Giles hesitates. His gray face goes a little grayer.

"Ok, that look isn't exactly inspiring me. Mr. Giles."

"Cordelia, I'm sorry. I need to ask you to do something, and it's not very easy…"

"Just ask…" Cordelia feels her stomach turn over.

"It's dangerous…"

"Not helping." That desire to bolt is getting stronger.

Giles looks at her. He wishes there were some other way. Any other way.

"I need you to go home."

Cordelia looks at him, startled.

"What?"

"I need you to go back to your house, and somehow convince Cornell that you're done with us, that you've split with us. Get into his confidence, as best you can, and see what you can learn about his plans."

Cordelia sits there for a moment, stunned. It doesn't last long.

"Are you NUTS?" She almost explodes out of her chair. "Go back there? I barely escaped that nuthouse. And you want me to go back? Oh, and pretend I'm … " She feels the anger rising in herself, and looks at him narrowly. "Are you trying to get me killed? Is that it? Is that your way of getting rid of me?"

"Cordelia, please, calm down…"

"I AM CALM!" Cordelia cries, then lowers her voice. "I. Am. Calm. I'm not the mental case in this room!"

"Insults aren't helpful, Cordelia."

Giles suddenly ducks, barely avoiding a book thrown at his head.

"Is _that_ helpful? Does that give you a clue! No way I'm going back there, is that clear enough?"

"If there was any other way…"

"FIND another way!"

"I've tried. With Faith …"

"Yeah, we saw how that worked out."

"And Angel…"

Cordelia glares at him, not saying a word.

"If I had any other choice, any other option, I'd use it."

"Well, find another option, then, Mr. Giles," Cordelia's voice suddenly goes quiet, "because this option is off the table."

"I see," Giles closes his eyes briefly. He lets out a sigh. "Well, I can't force you to go…"

"I'm glad to see sanity has returned." Cordelia sighs in relief.

"You can go." He dismisses her.

"That's it? You can go?" Cordelia looks at him.

"I'm sorry to be brusque, but I've got a lot to work to do. And not a lot of time."

"Look, Mr. Giles, I'm sorry, I just…"

"No, it's all right," Giles says, standing up. "I asked too much. It's just now, with that option closed, I'm out of options. So, I have to start making plans to leave…"

"Leave?"

"Yes, leave, " Giles says quietly, "Cordelia, can I be frank with you?"

"Yes, please," Cordelia started to feel nervous.

"Frankly, I'm not convinced we can win this one. Not without more information about what he's going to do. And I just have no more ideas of how to get it. So I need to arrange for a safe place now, in case I don't make it through this…"

"Mr. Giles!"

"I don't mean to be defeatist here, Cordelia, but we're in a battle. We're facing an apocalypse like no other in historical times. There's a good chance we could lose, and if that happens, I have to be sure things are in place so we can regroup."

"Leaving? Apocalypse? Battle?" Cordelia suddenly grows cold. "What're you talking about? Leaving?" She repeats.

"Cordelia, I'm sorry. I don't have time to sugar coat this for you. Your father is a demon. One of the "Old Ones" that occupied this place before they were banished. Your Father is much older than… anyone suspected, and frankly, he's very powerful. He's got plans… big plans. One of them is to open the Hellmouth to release the demons trapped on the other side. If that happens…" Giles shudders, which scares Cordelia even more. "… the point is, if that happens, no one is safe here. I need to get us out of here, to a relatively safe place, where we can take a stand."

"Us?"

"Faith, and myself, if we survive. I'm hoping you'll come too. And of course, Willow and Xander."

"What about the rest of Sunnydale?"

"I'm afraid a lot of people are going to die," Giles says simply. "I know that sounds harsh, but it's the truth. I haven't the time to try to convince people to leave their homes… face it, if I came up to you, and you didn't know what was going on, would you listen to me?"

"N-No…"

"Of course you wouldn't. I'd sound insane. You'd have me locked up," Giles nods. "Maybe I am insane, thinking I could stop this. But I'd hoped if I could find out when Cornell was going to do this, I could find a way to stop him. He's had plenty of opportunities to open the Hellmouth before now… but he hasn't. There must be a reason… and if I could find out why, maybe I could…" He shakes his head. "But that doesn't matter now. I'm out of ideas… and I can't wait around for him to decide to act. I have to have a place we can go, and be safe. Until we can get help from those fools on the Council." His lips tighten. "If they'll even help us," He says with some asperity.

Cordelia sits there, stunned. She feels a crushing weight, as if someone shrugged and pushed the fate of the world on her shoulders. She begins to shiver.

"I'm scared…"

"I'm sorry…" Giles comes over to her, putting his hands on his shoulders. "I went a little overboard. We'll get out, and we're not helpless. We'll … "

"No, I mean… what if I go there, and try to do what you want, and he catches me…" She looks up at him. "What if he… I'm like him. I can feel it inside… something dark… what if he makes me…"

"You're nothing like him," Giles says, squeezing her shoulders reassuringly. "If you were, you wouldn't even think about it or consider it…"

"How am going to do it? I mean, if I just show up back at the house, he's going to be suspicious…"

"I don't know. I hadn't considered that… we'll have to find some convincing reason…"

There's an awkward silence in the room, which Cordelia finally breaks.

"Never mind, Giles. We both know what it has to be. The only way … father… would believe I'm back 'in the fold'."

Giles looks at her sadly, and nods. "I'll call her, get her over here and we'll…"

"No, you can't . You know … if he senses it's fake, he'll … no, it has to be real… she can't know…" Cordelia sits there, eyes closed, holding back the tears. "You know, I really hate you right now…"

"I know…"

* * *

…that has been the worst part. Fighting with Faith_. Deliberately picking a fight with her… and all the crap that poured out! And what she did to me… Stop it! That's not going to help now…._

Cordelia almost jumps out of her skin when she feels a hand on her shoulder.

"WHAT?" She whirls around to see Arthur, the butler, looking at her.

"God, Arthur! Are you trying to give me a heart attack? What is your trauma, anyway? Sneaking up on people?!!"

"I'm sorry, miss!" Arthur withers under her glare. "I just heard a noise in the hall, and came out to investigate. I saw you standing there, looking … confused, so I came to see if you were all right…"

"And nearly killed me. Thank you, Arthur…" Cordelia calms down as her heart returns to normal. "I'm not confused, just hungry. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd grab a snack…"

"I could get you something?" He asks, hopefully.

"No! I mean, I've got it. Just go back to your room, ok?"

"Yes, Miss," Arthur turns to go, then stops. "Miss?"

"Yes, Arthur?" Cordelia puts every ounce of impatience in her voice.

"The kitchen is this way…" He points ahead of him.

"I know where the kitchen is, Arthur. Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Miss," Arthur turns, and disappears down the hallway.

Cordelia watches and waits until he's gone.

_Dammit, now I'm going to have to hurry. I can just see him going to daddy and reporting on my late night wanderings… Crap!_

She turns, and quickly makes her way down the hall towards her father's study. Reaching the door, she kneels down, pulling a hair pin out of her hair.

_God, I hopes this works,_ inserting the pin into the lock. _It always works on TV…_

She fumbles with the lock for awhile, and accidentally hits the handle. The door moves open a little.

_What? Not locked? But it's always…_

That's when she notices a light in the study. She ducks back away from the door, against the wall. _Crap! Crap, crap and crap! He's in there. I'm sooo dead… I mean, dead-dead!_

She waits with her heart pounding in her chest. And waits, and waits.

Nothing.

Finally, curiosity overcomes fear, and she moves over to the door. She hears nothing, and looks in. The light is still there.

_What the…_

She carefully peers around the door, and looks into the study. It's dark except for a sliver of light coming from… the bookcase!

_Ok, getting weirder, if that's possible…_

She creeps into the study, quietly closing the door behind her. She moves to the source of the light. A crack in the bookcase, as if one of the shelves are misaligned.

_Cordelia, wait a minute. Isn't this the part of the movie where the monster leaps out of the closet and… oh SHUT UP!_

She reaches the bookcase, and can see clearly that one of the shelves is ajar. And the light is coming in through the gap.

_Secret passages? Ok, not good…._

Still, she pulls on the bookshelf, and swings open quietly. There's a long passageway leading to god knows where.

_Really not good. Be smart, Cordelia, turn around, leave the office, and go upstairs. Bury your head under the covers and pretend you never saw this…_

She sighs, and steps into the corridor.

_ARE YOU NUTS?_

She starts down the corridor, her heart pumping madly.

_I'm not going to like this…._

4

He jerks awake.

His arms are chained to the wall, the way they've been for the last three weeks. His body is covered in sores, burns, wounds and other less pleasant things. He looks around, bleary eyed.

"A dream." He mutters, groaning. "It was just a dream. I didn't escape…"

"Daddy?" A soft voice with a slightly cockney accent coos to him. He looks down the see Drusilla standing by him. "Hello, Daddy."

"Drusilla…" Angel groans. "I killed you…"

"Of course you did, Daddy. Killed me, after you tortured me into insanity." She smiles. She kisses his chest. "Thank you, Daddy…"

Suddenly he writhes in pain, not having seen the hot poker she pushes against his chest. He screams.

"Oooo… looks so hot… maybe we should cool it down…"

She holds a small vial of liquid over the burn, and backing off, lets it dribble onto the wound.

Angel screams louder as the holy water burns more fiercely than the poker.

"There, there," Drusilla pats his chest lovingly. "It'll all be over soon…"

Angel looks at her, his eyes blurry from pain and lack of rest. He struggles weakly at his bonds, but soon gives up. He knows he doesn't have a chance of escaping. Again. If he ever did.

He looks out, and notices suddenly the room is full of people. They're strangely quiet, and for some reason, strangely familiar.

"Who?" He asks weakly.

"Why Daddy, that's just rude," Drusilla backs away a little. "You know everyone here… everyone you ever killed…"

The room is full of people, and they spill out into the adjoining tunnels. He moans softly.

"Why look, there's daddy and mummy… you killed them right in front of me, remember?" She goes on tiptoe, waving her hand. "Daddy! Mummy! and look, my sisters… Amelia and Priscilla… Loves!" She waves.

No one responds. They merely glare at Angel.

"It's not my fault, dears! I didn't want to eat you! But he made me… and I was just turned, and so hungry…" She turns, and punches him hard in the stomach, smashing his abused body into the wall. "Bad Daddy!"

"Ok, I think I've seen enough!"

Drusilla's eyes suddenly go wide, and just before she crumbles to dust, she sees the wooden shaft of an arrow sticking through her heart.

Angel looks up, and sees the crowd of his victims parting. Coming up the makeshift aisle is Faith, carrying a crossbow.

"Faith…" He whispers, weakly

"Angel…" Faith hurries to him, stopping in front of him. "Are you ok?"

"Been better," He grins weakly, and groans. "But I'll live…"

"Good," Faith says, pulling out a large, wicked looking knife.

"Faith, big as that is, I don't think it'll cut through the chains…"

She cocks her head , and smiles. "Who said anything about cutting the _chains?_" Her eyes narrow.

Angel feels a chill.

"Faith…?"

"Naughty, naughty Angel," Faith says softly, pushing the tip of the knife to his breastbone. "You've been killing again, haven't you?" She pokes him with the tip of the knife.

"I… I…"

"Don't lie, Angel, I'm not stupid!" Faith glares at him. "You killed Merrick, didn't you?"

"I didn't… I mean, I didn't mean to…I …" He hangs his head. "I don't know…"

"You don't know?" Faith's grin hardens into a smirk. "I guess you're saying you don't remember, is that it? You can't remember sucking him dry? Oh, and marking him?"

"Marking him?"

"The cross, angel. Inverted… just you're style. Still angry at god, are we?"

"I didn't…"

"SHUT UP!"

With a slash, she cuts Angel open. He screams.

"Stop being such a baby… it's not going to kill you… but it's going to hurt…" She starts poking at his guts. "Hurt a lot, before I'm done…"

Angel, enraged, confused and betrayed, pulls on his chains. He can feel the bolts giving. The exertion tires him, but he still struggles. His eyes close, concentrating.

"C'mon, Angel, c'mon. Wake up, boy, and face me. Face your punishment. Wake up! WAKE UP!" She snarls at him. "Angel! ANGEL!"

With one last desperate surge, he pulls free….

5

"God, does this ever end?" Cordelia mutters to herself.

She feels like she's been walking for hours, even though she knows it can't be more than minutes… _30 minutes_, _tops_…. Still, her feet hurt, and her legs ache, and worse, she's cold. It's damp and chilly down here, getting damper and chillier by the moment.

_Should've worn more clothes, _she shivers, _right, like I knew I was going to be exploring Dracula's dungeon…_

The finished walls had long ago given out for rough hewn stone walls, like those in a cave. The floor was hard and uneven.

She couldn't figure out where the light was coming from, but there was an eerie, preternatural glow which lit the way

It was all beginning to look like something out of a horror movie.

Worse, much worse, however, is the smell. It smells like a combination of rotten eggs and sewer and fireworks. More than once she has to stop and concentrate, to keep from gagging. _God, what died down here…_ her skin started to crawl thinking that something might actually be dead down here.

Wrinkling her nose in disgust, she picks her way carefully, to avoid tripping when she comes to a sudden bend in the tunnel. She can tell the glow that has lit her way to this point is stronger around the bend.

She has reached her destination.

She stops, and for a moment has second thoughts about this whole adventure. _Maybe this isn't such a good idea,_ she thinks, her nerves popping as she again has the strong desire to be back in her bed with the covers drawn up tight. _ Maybe I should just turn around…_

Then she hears a groan. Steeling herself, she ventures close to the wall where it bends, and peeks around the curve.

She stops, frozen.

She's confronted by a circular chamber, maybe 20 feet in circumference, with a high ceiling, too high to actually see the ceiling. The walls themselves are emitting the glow, faintly pulsing, almost as if a living organism. The floor itself is covered by a greenish white slime

In the center of the chamber, on what appears to be a built up platform is a podium, topped by what looks like a large basin, filled with some cloudy fluid. The surface is covered by sparkles, as if reflecting the walls lights. There is a narrow pathway from the tunnel leading to the podium.

This isn't what arrests her attention, however.

In the pool of what looks like slime is a couple of people, both oblivious to her as they are in the throws of having sex.

It takes a moment or two for her eyes to adjust to the difference in brightness; at first they seem to be silhouettes. Then she can see more details, and wishes she couldn't.

There is something wrong with both of them. The mans hands, his fingers, are too long to be human, and appear to be hooked. His body is distorted, his upper torso out of proportion to his lower half, which almost appears stubby. What is worst, however, is that he doesn't have one penis, but it appears he has three. Two are currently inserted in her lower orifices, while the third dangles between his legs, unused.

The woman, on her knees in the muck, also is malformed. Her body appears long, too long, and her skin is an iridescent white, almost the color of the belly of a fish. Her hair is moving, but not in motion with her movements; rather it seems to have a mind of it's own, and it's flying wild. Her hands and feet are hidden in the goo, so Cordelia can't see them, but she can see her face and neck. Her neck is long, too long to be normal, whipping back and forth as she reaches the peak of her pleasure. Her features are sharp, as are her teeth, which rightly belong in a wolf, not a human. Her eyes glow a dull red.

But the worst part, despite the distortions, is that Cordelia recognizes the couple.

They're her father, and her soon to be step mother!

Biting on her hand to keep from letting out a moan, she quickly retreats, back around the bend, looking for a place to hide. Spotting an alcove in the wall in the shadows, she quickly avails herself of it , huddling down to keep from being spotted.

Her stomach turns over at the sight. She's never seen anything so repulsive, so horrible in her life, and her stomach churns, threatening to hurl up its contents. She has to bite harder on her hand to keep from vomiting.

The last thing she wants is to be discovered.

Shivering from the cold, her stomach rebelling from the image and the stench, she huddles further into the alcove. She is nearly scared out of her mind; it takes a massive amount of will to keep from bolting back up the path.

_Bad idea, bad, bad idea…_ what's left of her rational mind counsels. _ Do you really want those… things … to hear you and catch you?_ The very idea makes her feel even sicker. The only thing keeping her sanity intact is the fact that she knows, instinctively, that this is what she's looking for. That … altar or whatever it is has something to do with what's going on, and she's come too far to turn back now. If she can only hang on.

It seems forever, but finally the grunting and other obscene sounds coming for the chamber lessen, and then cease altogether. There is a brief period of quiet, followed by what sounds like thick splashing sounds, and the sounds of wet feet on stone. The sounds of their footfalls become louder, and she turns her head away, not wanting to see what's going to pass by, and definitely hoping they don't see her. She stills her breathing, almost holding her breath. The sound of her heart is like a drum in her ears.

Finally, the sounds of fade and she lets out a very hushed sigh. She turns, and slowly peers out. Gaining courage, she extracts herself from her hidey hole, and moves closer to the chamber.

Looking around carefully, she sighs in relief. _Empty._ She quickly makes her way toward the little stone pathway leading to the podium.

Halfway across, she feels a sudden wave of dizziness brought on by the stench and her own body's fear. She stops, holding on for dear life, desperately trying to balance on the narrow walkway. _God no don't let me fall, don't let me FALL!_ Again she manages to steady herself, and she quickly makes it to the little platform.

Standing over the basin, she looks down in the murky water with a vague sense of disappointment. _Nothing!_ She was hoping that something would happen, that she would see something, or some way to make it work. But the lip of the basin revealed nothing; only a lot of what looked like deformed chicken scratches and two handholds, one on each side of the bowl itself.

Feeling another wave of dizziness, she grips the handholds to steady herself, and it's as if an electrical shock passes through her body. The water seems to suddenly clear before her, and she stares fascinated at the images that appear there.

"Oh, wow" She breathes, her gaze riveted to the pool.

She doesn't even notice the movement in the shadows behind her.

6

"Angel! ANGEL!"

"Shut UP!" He growls at her. "SHUT UP!"

Faith finds herself pinned to the wall of the tomb, her neck surround by Angel's hands.

She has walked in to find Angel laying on the sarcophagus, moaning and writhing. She goes to him, worried that he's in pain, only to have him raise up and grab her by the throat, pushing her against the wall.

"WAKE UP, ANGEL!" Faith yells at the vampire, who seems to be in some sort of daze. Grabbing at his hands, she tries to break his grip with no luck.

" I'm gonna KILL YOU!" He roars.

Angel vamps out, and he bares his fangs, ready to attack.

Her instincts kicking in, she brings her leg up sharply, kicking him in the crotch.

Angel grunts, and his grip loosens briefly.

That's enough for Faith, who drives both of her fists into his solar plexus. Angel stumbles back, and Faith hits him with a roundhouse kick and then another from the opposite side.

She drives him back onto the sarcophagus, and pinning him with her forearm across his neck, she pulls a stake and holds it over his heart.

"Give me one fucking reason why I shouldn't plunge this in you," She snarls, Her throat still throbbing from his grip.

Even as she's saying it, his eyes suddenly seem to clear, and he morphs back into human form.

"Faith?" He looks at her, more confused than anything. "What's going on?"

"What's going on?" Faith scowls, still holding the stake in place. "You tried to kill me! That's what's going on…"

"I thought…" Angel stares at her,"… I thought you were her…"

"Her? Who?"

"Drusilla… I must've dozed off… had a nightmare…. I was back in the tunnel… bound up. All the people I'd ever killed were there… and Drusilla emerged from the crowd. She started to torture me…"

Faith eases up a little, but keeps the business end of the stake pointed at his heart.

"… but then you appeared. You stopped her… but… it wasn't you, couldn't be you… because you started to torture me… gutted me…"

The stake in Faith's hand starts to shake. She releases him, and after stowing the stake, helps him up.

"It was so real…" He whispers softly. "… when I saw you, I thought you were going to finish it…" he leans against the sarcophagus, his body slumped.

"Angel…" Faith says softly.

"I … wish you had…" He raises his head up, his expression bleak. "Something happened…" He shakes his head, as if to clear it. "I've killed again…"

Faith fills a chill in her heart.

"Angel…" Her hand goes for her stake.

"I was following him… Merrick… down the tunnels… I saw him after I broke free, and he was … part of it… He was working for Chase…"

"Merrick? That's crazy! He's a watcher!"

"Yeah, well, he was working for Chase… poisoning that mind of that girl… what's her face… the blonde slayer…"

"Buffy?" Faith looks at him strangely. "Not much to poison there. She's already half whacked!"

"He killed her boyfriend, made it looked like I did it…"

"LIAR!"

"Faith!"

Faith suddenly finds herself being shoved out of the way. She turns as she stumbles, to see Buffy, crossbow in hand, firing.

Angel roars as the shaft of the crossbow rips through his shoulder.

Faith glares at Buffy.

"How the fuck did you find this place?"

"Kinda sloppy, Faith. I just followed you from the motel. You know, where your vampire lover killed Merrick…" She looks at Angel. "Seems I missed with that one. Oh well… this one won't…" She raises the crossbow.

"BITCH!"

Faith launches herself at Buffy, managing to tackle her just as the crossbow is fired, causing the bolt to go wild. She drives the smaller blonde girl into the wall.

Buffy, however, isn't helpless, and she brings her fists together, boxing Faith's ears.

"FUUUCCCK!" Is all that Faith gets out before Buffy brings up her knee, hitting her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. Faith falls to the ground, clutching her stomach.

"Demon bitch!" Buffy starts to kick her, in the ribs and stomach and legs. "Gonna fucking kill your sorry ass."

Faith tries to block the blows, only partially successfully. She tries to wriggle away, but Buffy follows her.

"Gonna make you sorry you ever showed your skanky demon face in Sunnydale, then I'm gonna kill that bastard boy… FUCK!"

Buffy suddenly feels herself lifted off the ground, in the grip of something powerful.

Angel, the shaft still sticking out of his shoulder, holds her in a bear hug.

"LET ME THE FUCK GO!" Buffy yells, flailing and kicking, trying to break free. "I'M GONNA STAKE YOUR SORRY VAMPIRE ASS, YOU MURDERER!"

Faith, groaning, pushes herself off the ground. Getting to her feet, a little unsteadily, she comes over to where Angel is holding Buffy.

Without a word, she punches Buffy straight in the face.

Buffy's eyes roll up in her head, and she goes limp in Angel's arms.

Angel carries the unconscious girl to the sarcophagus, and almost gently lays her on top. He looks down at her.

"What the _fuck_ is her problem?" Faith, her body aching, joins him. "Can't she tell who the bad guys are?"

"It's not her fault, Faith. Merrick brainwashed her, convinced her I killed her boyfriend." He leans heavily on the lid of the sarcophagus. "Shit!"

Faith looks at him, and sees his blood staining his coat. The shaft has broken in the struggle, only the head sticking out the rear.

"We gotta get outta here," Angel says, pushing off and standing straight up. His growls, his game face coming to the fore.

"What the …?" Faith is startled by the change.

"The demon can handle pain a lot better than the human can," Angel says, shaking his head. "Let's get out of here!"

Buffy starts to stir, and Faith delivers another blow, knocking her back out.

"We should tie her up," Faith says, looking at the unconscious slayer.

"With what? Did you bring a rope?"

"Wasn't expecting a drop in by Insane girl," Faith says grimly. "But we just can't leave her here… what' s to keep her from coming after us?"

Angel digs around in his pocket, and produces a key.

"What's that?"

"Key to the tomb," Angel grins. It's not a pretty sight. "Found it amongst the ashes of those vamps you dusted earlier."

They start towards the exit, leaning on each other for support.

"She'll just break out, eventually…"

"Yeah. But it'll slow her down, and we'll be gone…"

They push the solid oak doors closed, and Angel locks them. He then shuts the wrought iron security gate across the portal, locking it.

Slowly, the two wounded warriors make it across the cemetery, both propping the other up.

"What the hell was that crap she was spewing… calling me a demon?"

"From what I could gather, between getting hot pokers shoved into me…"

Faith winces.

"… Merrick told her you weren't the real Slayer. That you were some kind of shape shifting demon. You killed the real slayer and took her place."

"Sweet," Faith groans. "God, that girl's boots are almost as hard as that head of hers…" Faith shakes her head. "Well, we won't have to worry about Merrick anymore, anyway… he's dead…" She looks at Angel. "Someone's trying to frame you… they made it look like you did it…"

Angel stops suddenly.

"Angel, what?"

"I did… I killed him…" Angel says, quietly.

"WHAT??" Faith, startled, breaks away from him.

"I… killed him… or, I think I did… I don't know… it's all… scrambled. But I have this… image of me following him, confronting him. The moron tried to stake me, and … I don't know what happened next, exactly… except I have this memory of biting him, his hot blood flooding down my throat…"

"You bit him? You drained him?" Faith's voice gets hard. "What the fuck, Angel… I thought you didn't kill humans anymore!"

Faith instinctively pulls her stake.

"I don't…" Angel doesn't see her do it. He seems to be looking far beyond her. "I don't know … what happened… if it happened… it just feels so…real…"

Suddenly his legs give out, and he's kneeling on the ground before her.

"Angel!"

"… I don't know, Faith… everything is … so … wrong…"

Angel collapses on the ground.

The stake drops out of Faith's hand, and she goes over to where Angel lays, senseless.

She stands over him, for a moment hesitating. Her emotions are conflicted. Angel's confession makes her guts twist inside her.

But she can't just leave him here to die… again.

She bends down, and grabbing him, lifts him and throws him over her shoulder.

Turning, she slowly makes her way out of the cemetery, and into the night.

7

"Oh my god!"

Cordelia stares down at the murky water as the images slowly fade. Her face, her look of shock reflected in the murky waters.

She pushes away from the reflection pool, standing and staring out into space.

_It was real. It was really real! He was going to do it. Open the Hellmouth and release the demons trapped inside. Bring hell on earth!_

She also learned about her father. What he was… _ I am…_ she shudders… and what he plans for the others. For Faith, for all of them…

_I gotta go. I gotta get out of here and warn the others. We've got to stop…_

"Well, I'm glad to see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

Cordelia feels as if her spine is encased in ice. She slowly turns around.

Behind her, standing at the foot of the stone bridge connecting the cavern with the dais, Cornell smiles at her. At his side is Joyce, looking even younger yet. Both are wearing floor length robes.

_God, she almost looks my age!_ Cordelia feels her stomach start to turn over, remembering what she saw not that long ago.

"Well, dear? Did you see anything …enlightening?" Cornell smiles, cocking his head. "Maybe you want to scamper along now, warn your little girlfriend about my plans?"

"Daddy, I…"

"Tsk, tsk, Cordelia, don't lie…" Cornell starts to walk towards her.

Actually, it's more like floating, as he doesn't bother stepping on the stone bridge; rather, holding his future bride's hand, both seem to float over the moat of slime around the platform. In less than a blink, both have joined Cordelia on the platform.

"You don't _really_ believe I didn't know you were sent in here to spy on me, did you? And I suppose you're supposed to report back to that… oh, what's his name? The watcher posing as a school librarian….?"

Cordelia stands silently.

"Now, now. Speak up, dear, I can't hear you!"

Cordelia, despite herself, speaks. "Mr. Giles."

"Yes, Mr. Giles. Exactly. My, my, what a pest he's been. Snooping in on my affairs, causing me no end of mischief. Him and his little Slayer." Cornell shrugs. "Well, can't be helped, I suppose. After all, that's what he does…they do, right?"

He looks at her.

Almost as if being forced, her head nods.

"Exactly so," He says, almost jovially. "Well, I suppose you should get to it."

Cordelia stares at him, agog.

"Go on, shoo. You know you want to…" He waves towards the entrance of the chamber.

Cordelia suddenly feels whatever has been holding her, release her. She starts to walk towards the bridge, eyeing her father suspiciously.

"Oh, go ahead," He waves her on, smiling. "It's not as if he can do anything to really stop me…"

Cordelia, suddenly gripped by a feeling of panic, starts to run.

"No, wait!"

And suddenly, almost to the edge of the slime, she's stopped cold. Her feet feel as if they're glued to the ground. "You know, I'd rather it be a surprise…. I just love surprises…" His tone changes, growing a little cold. "As long as _I'm_ giving them, that is."

Cordelia, trapped, feels her heart pumping wildly in her chest. Her breathing is ragged, and her stomach churns. She can feel the chill bumps raising on her skin.

"Turn around, dear," Cornell says, not too pleasantly.

Against her will, she finds herself turned, facing her father. Her heart leaps to her throat, seeing his expression.

"I'm very disappointed in you, Cordelia," Cornell says sharply. "Very disappointed." He shakes his head.

Cordelia stands in place, frozen. Her head is down, and her fists are balled up.

"Come here, Cordelia"

Cordelia tries to fight it. She pushes against him, trying to stay where she is. She feels herself start to walk towards him; she grits her teeth, and resists him. She can feel her body shaking, wanting to move forward, but she holds still.

"Well, well, I see you have a little pluck in you. Admirable, but really pointless. Come here, NOW!"

Suddenly she is dragged forward, then as if a giant hand is behind her, she is almost pushed into place next to her father.

She stands there, shaking.

"You should never defy your father, Cordelia. Isn't that so, Joyce?"

Joyce looks at him, and smiles.

"Yes, of course it is, Cornell. " She turns to Cordelia. "It's very wrong to defy your father, Cordelia."

Cordelia stands mute, her lips pressed tightly together. Inside she's shaking, scared of what her father will do to her. After what she saw, she has no illusions about him. Or what he might do.

"Oh, I know. You're a teenager, and teenagers always rebel against their parents." His grin becomes fixed. "but to take up with these… strangers, over your own family." He shakes his head sadly. "That's simply not right, Cordelia. I know I've _always_ expressed the importance of family above all else, haven't I?"

Cordelia doesn't respond.

"Haven't I?" His tone grows firmer.

Cordelia feels her head jerked into a nod.

"Yes, of course I have. Family is everything, Cordelia. Family is all. You put Family above anything else. Do you understand?"

Cordelia stands mute.

"No, I suppose you don't." He frowns at her. "Please explain it to her, Joyce. I know she'll be more receptive if it comes from you."

Joyce walks over, and standing next to Cordelia, takes her hand. She smiles at her, almost gently.

"You have to understand, dear, your father is right. Family is the most important thing you've got. We'll always stick by you, be here for you, even when the others desert you. We all love you, Cordelia. Don't you see that?"

"What have you done to her?" Cordelia glares at her father.

"Done to her?" Cornell shakes his head. "I haven't _done_ anything to her that she doesn't want, my dear daughter. Look at her…"

Cornell reaches out, tearing off Joyce's robe with one quick pull.

Joyce has indeed changed. Gone are the badges of middle age. Her tummy is flat as when she was in college, her breasts and thighs firm and taut, her bottom high and firm. She stands in front of Cordelia, unashamed of her nudity; proud of how she looks. She shakes her golden hair, and smiles, almost seductively, at the younger woman.

"Isn't she beautiful, Cordelia?" He smiles at Joyce. "Aren't you happy, my dear?"

Joyce smiles at him. She comes to him, slipping an arm around his neck. Almost as if Cordelia isn't present, she presses against him, rubbing against his body somewhat obscenely.

Cordelia feels sick.

"I've been too lenient with you, Cordelia. What can I say? I spoiled you, because you didn't have a mother… poor dear, she just couldn't take the strain of being a Chase. But I see now, that I should've been more… strict with you…" His frown deepens. "While you're little affair with the Slayer was convenient, and to some degree, amusing, I fear that's over now…"

"I love her" Cordelia hisses at him.

"You're a child. You'll get over it." Cornell says harshly. "It's time you realize who you are, what you mean in this world. It's time you become a part of this family."

"Cornell, don't be so hard on the girl," Joyce says, looking at Cordelia. "She's just confused. She doesn't know what she wants, what she needs. A family is about love too, after all…"

"You're right, of course, my dear…" Cornell smiles at her. He looks up at his daughter. "That's what's been lacking in this household, a woman's touch." He gazes at Joyce fondly. "Perhaps you should show Cordelia what that means…"

Cordelia shivers. She suddenly feels a strong fear well up in her.

Joyce smiles, and detaching herself from Cornell, walks over to Cordelia. She slips her arms around Cordelia, pulling her close.

"I'm very fond of you, Cordelia," Joyce says, softly, hugging Cordelia close. "Very fond…"

Cordelia shudders, freaked out by what's happening. She feels Joyce's hand slip up her back, cupping her head.

"Nooo…." Cordelia moans, shaking visibly.

"Shhh… I won't hurt you. I'd never hurt you, my sweet daughter…" Joyce pulls Cordelia's face to her, and covers her lips with her own.

Cordelia struggles against her. The very wrongness of this fuels her desire to escape. She tries to push Joyce away, but is trapped. Joyce is much stronger than she appears to be. She moans, scared out of her mind.

Something tugs at her clothing, and before she can fight it, she finds herself as naked as the woman kissing her. Her shaking increases, the cold adding to her fright.

She redoubles her efforts, but she can't break away from Joyce. Her arms hold her tightly, even as her kiss becomes more demanding. Joyce's hands begin to wander over her body, touching her intimately.

And then something more awful happens. Something deep, something dark responds to Joyce's kisses and caresses. Her struggles wane as her dark side takes control. She feels her body catch fire, and she opens her mouth to Joyce's insistent tongue.

Suddenly she feels as if a thousand hands are caressing her, probing her. She feels Joyce's grip tighten, even as she pulls Joyce closer to herself. She begins to feel fires stoke in her core.

It's not until she feels something, something hard probing her orifices, her most intimate places, that the panic returns. Opening her eyes, she sees her father, and screams.

Cornell has changed, has grown larger. What looks like hundreds of tentacles extrude from his body. They are wrapped around her, she can feel them touching her, moving over her body. Something penetrates her sex and anus. Something firm, hard and demanding.

She struggles again, briefly, until she finds that Joyce too has changed. Hundreds of flesh colored tentacles extrude from her body, wrapped tightly around Cordelia, holding her fast as her father violates her.

She tries to scream again, but Joyce's tongue, preternaturally long, is blocking her throat. All she can do is whimper soundlessly as her mind begins to crack.

"Ah yes," Cornell, his voice sounding alien, chuckles. "This is right. This is perfect, dearest daughter…"

More of his tentacles penetrate her. Cordelia screams silently.

"We haven't had quality time together in too long…"

To be continued


	36. Chapter 35

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 35 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"FUCK!"

Faith hits the punching bag in front of her with a combo punch. She dances back a little, and comes at it again.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK!"

She is in the little impromptu gym Giles has set up away from private eyes in a storage room of the library. Along with the punching bag and speed bag, there is a vaulting horse, a staking dummy(currently, with a collection of stakes bristling out of it's chest, and leaning a little to the side from being kicked a few too many times), a full floor mat, and a collection of knives and weapons on one wall.

Her whole concentration right now, however, is on the punching bag in front of her.

She is dressed for a workout, wearing just a wife beater, a pair of shorts and athletic shoes. Her wrists are taped, but her hands are gloveless.

"Where is she, Giles?"

She hits the bag with some force, causing it to bounce out on its springs.

"Why haven't we heard from her?" She hits the bag again, harder.

"WHY ISN'T SHE REPORTING IN?" She yells, attacking the bag! Her arms flying like windmills, hitting the bag over and over. She needs to hit it, hurt it. Make it ache like she aches inside. She needs to release the anger and frustration she feels.

And she's overflowing with both.

On and on she hits the bag, circling it, punching it, not stopping. She curses and swears, her breath coming out in gasps as she takes out her worry and anxiety on the hapless bag. She starts to kick it too, needing to punish it.

"GODDAMNIT!" She explodes, hitting it with everything she's got.

The springs holding the bag give way, and the bag goes flying across the room.

Right into the somewhat surprised body of Angel. Taken by surprise, he finds himself knocked backwards into a table of books waiting to be catalogued. He knocks it over, hitting his head on the edge of the up-ended table.

He groans.

"Angel!"

Faith, seeing the damage, comes over and stands over the somewhat bemused vampire. He looks up at her with slightly sardonic expression.

"How come, every time I come to see you, it almost costs me my life?"

Faith, frowning, just shakes her head and holds out a hand. Angel takes it, and she pulls him to his feet.

"Well, maybe if you didn't go sneaking up on people…" Faith growls.

"What sneaking? I came in through the door, and tried to get your attention, but you seemed…" he looks at the bag sitting on the floor. "… well, occupied."

"How'd you get here, anyway? I mean, it's still kind of bright and sunshiny. I mean, unless you've discovered some really amazing sun block, how are you here and not some crispy critter, anyway?"

"Well, like the rest of Sunnydale, there's a couple of tunnels running right under the school… one leading right to the basement…

"Aw, right. Whatever," Faith walks over, and grabs the bag. "You gonna help me with this, or what?"

"Well, hi, Angel," Angel says as he moves over, and grabs an end of the punching bag. "How are you? Feeling better? Getting over that torture marathon…?" He helps her carry it over back to the frame.

Faith makes a noise in her throat. "Ok, are you feeling better?"

"So, what's eating you?" He counters, hanging the bag back on its frame.

"Nothing," She mumbles. "I was training. I got a little frisky. Accidents happen." She starts to punch the bag. "What's the deal?"

"I'll hold this, if you don't mind," Angel holds the bag to keep it from moving around. "Next guy might not be so lucky, or a vampire…"

"It was an accident, ok?" Faith says, her tone impatient. "God, get over it!"

"I'm over it," Angel notices the list to the staking dummy. "Not so sure about him."

"What?" she turns around, and seeing the staking dummy, a slight flush comes to her neck. "Look, I'm training. Facing a big bad that I don't got a clue about. So, I'm not exactly being gentle. I need to get ready."

Without further word, she lays into the punching bag, her arms moving like pistons on a racing engine. There is some grunting heard, mostly from Angel who is taking the force of the blows while keeping the bag in position.

"Ok, enough! I think you've killed it," Angel moves back, not wanting to punish his abdomen further.

"Look, I'm kind of busy here, ok? There a point to you being here, or …?" She leaves the question hanging.

"Giles asked me to tell you that there's going to be a meeting tonight. He'd like you to be there."

"Oh, and why didn't he come up and tell me that himself?" Faith delivers another blow to the bag, and Angel grunts.

"Dunno. Maybe he saw the staking dummy…"

"Ha. Funny. You should take that on the road…" She looks pointedly at the door.

Angel ignores her words, and instead just stands there, staring at her.

"Now would be good," Faith drops the not too subtle hint.

"Fine, whatever…" Angel holds up his hands, then turns and walks towards the door. "Good seeing you again, sunshine…" He pauses, back to Faith. "When you get over being pissed off, give me a call, ok?"

"I. Am. Not. Pissed. Off!" Faith belts the punching bag again, and once again it goes flying, this time narrowly missing Angel. "Aw, shit!"

"Yeah, I see that…" Angel picks up the bag, and sees a tear where her fist connected. He carries the bag over, holding it closed to keep as much sand in it as possible. "I think you're done with this for today."

Faith in the meanwhile has sunk down on the floor. She sits there, idly tapping it with her fist.

Angel sets the bag down by the frame, and comes over, squatting down by Faith. He winces a little.

"What?" She says, looking at him. "Oh shit, you're bleeding!"

"Huh?" He reaches up, and touches his face with his hand. He pulls it away. "Oh. It's nothing, don't even feel it. It's the shoulder… where that girl shot me. Still aches a little."

"Don't be stupid. After what happened to you, you can't afford to lose any blood…" Faith gets up. "I've got a med kit around here somewhere…."

"Faith. It's no big deal, I'm ok. I heal faster than even you…"

"I've got it…"

Faith is still standing where she was, looking around. As if she didn't recognize the place.

"Where the fuck did I put that thing…?"

Angel, seeing her confusion, gets up. He goes to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Faith…"

"No, I got it. I can fix it. I can. I just…"

"Faith, tell me…" He pulls her gently into his arms.

Faith struggles a little, but not too hard. She seems to collapse into him, her body losing its tension. She just stands there, pressed against him, her head hanging down. He can feel her shivering in his arms.

"What if she's dead?" She asks, almost silently.

"What?" Angel asks gently. He heard her, but wants to draw her out.

"Cordelia," She raises her head up, turning to look at him. "What if she's dead…?"

"Faith…"

"We haven't heard anything in over a week. Nothing, nada, zilch. Why doesn't she call? Why doesn't she at least let me… us… know she's ok?" Faith face flushes. "She was supposed to be safe. Giles PROMISED me she'd be safe! What if he's found her out? What if he's torturing her, right now? What if …"

"Faith," Angel holds her gently by the shoulders. He bends down a little to look into her eyes. "Look at me…"

Faith energizes, and she seriously tries to get away from him this time. He holds her fast, however.

"Angel, let me go. I've got to go. I've got to…" She looks up at him, her eyes large, "Why didn't he tell me? Why did he lie to me? Why wasn't I told about this? I don't get it, we're on the same side here. Why didn't I know until after?"

"Faith, be honest. If he had told you what he was planning beforehand, would you have gone along with it?"

" Hell no!" Faith declares, "God, what was he thinking? She's not ready for something like this. A thousand things could go wrong. She's not equipped for this, she's just a civilian."

"Oh, I see," Angel says, "So, her being a 'civilian' means she's not capable of doing something brave, then?"

"What? No, I didn't say that… God, stop twisting it around. This is wrong. Giles never should've sent her in. It's just wrong…"

"So, what should he do then, Faith? Just sit back and wait for Cornell to open the Hellmouth?"

"No, but there had to be some other way…"

"Name it."

"What?"

"Name it. Tell me the 'other way', Faith. He tried me, he tried you. So far, we're batting zero. Maybe he should've tried Xander, or Willow?"

"That's just crazy talk. Of course not!"

"Well, what then? Who else did we have? Who else even has even a remote chance to get in and get what we needed without getting caught?"

"I dunno, but there had to be something else we could've done!"

"Like what? Go up and ask him his plans? Trust me, Faith. From experience? I know he's not good with sharing his plans with others."

"Sarcasm isn't helping Angel."

"What will help then, Faith? What's gonna penetrate that thick skull of yours?" Angel says, feeling frustrated himself. "Do you think it was easy for him to ask her? Knowing how you'd feel? How she'd feel? Do you think it was easy for him? He spent a lot of nights torturing himself over that…"

"Angel, excuse me. But if you forget, you weren't anywhere around when this came down. How would you know?"

Angel's face hardens. "Faith, I'm well aware of where _I've_ been for the last couple of weeks," He says, a little harshly. "And yet, even so, I happen to know because, unlike you, I've actually talked to Giles in the past week…" He frowns at her, " … you might actually try it, rather than ignore him."

"That's not fair!"

"Oh, really? Gee, too bad. Get used to it. Life's not fair, Faith!"

"That's funny, coming from the dead guy!"

"How fair is it," Angel continues, "you trying to take away Cordelia's chance to help? Think she feels good, knowing what her father is? Knowing her heritage? Think she likes the thought of it?"

Faith flashes on the scene in the hallway of the hospital, the day Cordelia found out about her father. _How the hell does he know about that?_

"Yeah, Giles told me about that, too," Angel answers her unspoken question. "So, tell me, Faith. What gives you the right to stop her from doing what she thinks is right? Yeah, she didn't like, and Giles didn't like asking her. But sometimes, Faith, you gotta do the stuff you don't like. Because it's the right call. Grow up, would you? This isn't about you, or her, or any one of us. The whole fucking world is hanging in the balance. Cordelia knew that, and scared as she was, and Giles told me she was scared, she chose to do it. The girl's got guts… a lot more than you give her credit for."

"I know," Faith says softly. "That doesn't mean it's right she has to use them."

"No, maybe not," Angel says gently. "Maybe she felt she didn't have a choice."

"Maybe not," Faith shakes her head, not really accepting it. "that still doesn't make it right…"

"Faith!"

"What? What now?"

"You've got to find a way to deal with this, Faith. You've got to put it aside. You and Giles need to be together on this. You know that…"

"Yeah, I know" She says flatly.

She turns, heading for the door. She needs to get out of here, and think. She stops before reaching the door, and turns back.

"Just tell me something, ok, Angel?"

"What?"

"How do I deal with if she dies, and she doesn't know how much I love her?"

Faith doesn't wait for an answer. She slips through the door, closing it behind her.

Angel stands there for a moment, staring at the shut door in front of him. There's an odd expression on his face. He sighs, and pulls open the door.

"You just don't get it, do you, Faith?" He shakes his head as he exits.

2

Willow sits alone on a small bench in the quad, contemplating the apple she has in hand. There is a sad expression on her face.

_So, little apple, what do I do? Do I eat you, who are good for me, and enjoy your juicy sweet goodness? Or, do I put you aside, and go over, and spend my allowance on junk comfort food from the vending machine, hoping that I'll get some sweet goody goodness out of it? Even though I know I shouldn't, and that it'll rot my teeth and make me fat and … oh poop!_

She bites down on the apple, but it doesn't live up to its promise. It tastes flat and pulpy in her mouth.

_Hey! Where's the juicy juice sweetness? Where's the crispy crunch? Kinda not fair tempting me to bite into you, and not giving me the goods, you know? Turning out to be all … well… wrong…_

Willow sighs, and looks across the quad. She sees Xander sitting on another bench, eating whatever the 'mystery surprise' d' jour from cafeteria, and laughing with a couple of his buddies. She lets out a large, forlorn sigh.

_Look at him, over there, Probably gloating. So happy now that he's got rid of me. Oh yeah…_

She fantasizes herself inserted in that picture, maybe even sitting on his lap. Their fingers interlaced, laughing and happy together. Of course, in her fantasy, there is a glow about them, the golden couple, and everyone is just so envious of how happy they are together.

_Oh yeah, like that's going to happen again, ever. Yeah, sure…_

She starts to hurriedly gather up the ruins of her lunch. She can't sit here any longer, watching him be happy without her. It hurts too much, it's killing her. She can't breathe; her lungs feel like they're on fire, and her heart just aches so badly. She starts to get up, when a restraining hand falls on her shoulder, holding her down.

Willow, startled, looks up into the unsmiling face of Faith.

"What?" She asks, feeling guilty and a little defiant at the same time.

"Hi, Faith. Good to see you, too," Faith returns, a little amused, and somewhat annoyed.

"Whatever…"

"Can I sit?"

Willow looks surreptitiously over her shoulder. "I guess. I mean, it's a free country."

Faith looks over, and sees Xander.

"Ok, maybe I won't sit then," She remains standing.

They remain there, each in their own place, for a few beats, not talking. The silence becomes painfully awkward.

"Sooo… when are you gonna make it up…" She nods over at Xander. "… you two?"

"What do you care?" Willow says petulantly.

Faith gives her an 'I can't believe you just said that' look, and letting out an exasperated noise, decides to sit anyway. She sits facing away from Willow.

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Get what? What am I supposed to 'get' ?"

Faith turns, and looks at her. "Even though I'm pissed at you, with reason, I might add…"

Willow gets a guilty look on her face.

"… doesn't mean I don't care. God, that 'tude of yours. It's really annoying you know? For being such a big brain, sometimes, you're incredibly stupid!"

"Oh, well, thanks for the pep talk. I'm feeling so much better now," Willow starts to get up. "Mind if I go somewhere where I'm not being insulted now?"

Faith puts a restraining hand on her leg, holding her. Willow sighs, and sits down.

"There's that 'tude again… think you can listen, just once? Before getting all bent?"

"Fine, I'm listening!" Willow huffs.

"Willow…" Faith growls a little.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Willow sighs.

"Yeah, well, you know what? I'm not the one you should be saying that to…"

Willow looks at her, surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pissed at you. After what you did? Don't you think I should be?"

Willow looks down.

"But what happened? Really? Not your fault…"

"Huh?"

"I blew it, you know? Really blew it," Faith confesses. "God, how stupid am I? Hitting her like that, right in front of you and Xander? How humiliating is that? Never mind, probably hurt like hell. God, how could I be such a dumb ass? No wonder she ran away from me. Won't talk to me. I'm a total moron…"

Willow mumbles something.

"What? Didn't hear you."

"I said, no argument here…"

"Hey!"

"Talk about your not getting it. God, how wrong can you get?"

"Excuse me?" Faith doesn't sound happy.

"Don't get pissed at me!" Willow says, defensively. "But you're way off base if you think that's what bothered her…"

"Ok, Ann Landers, you're so good at the relationship stuff…" Faith frowns at her. "Exactly what did bother her, then?"

"Sarcasm isn't helping, you know…"

"Fine, just tell me!"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was upset that you bent her over the library table and spanked her bottom," Red continues, "but that isn't what really hurt her…"

"Gonna get to the point before I turn 30, Red?"

"It's because you didn't listen to her, ok?"

"What?"

"You didn't hear what she was telling you. She told you …" Willow hesitates, "… ok, I was jealous, and was acting like a jealous idiot, and I treated her like dirt. And you didn't believe her, and she got angry. That hurt the most, you know, because, whether I like it or not, she's your girlfriend, and she expected you to at least listen to what she was telling you. And maybe, believe her, cuz it was… true… " she fades a little at the last.

Faith puts her face in her hands, shaking her head.

"I dunno, it's stupid, I know," Willow goes on, "I … there's this passion you've got. This newness, discovering stuff about each other, the whole … specialness… the looks, how you light up when she comes in a room, or how she looks at you like she wants to eat you up right where your standing. This incredible… something you got, something new and exciting and alive and… " She stops, taking a deep breath. "Ok, gonna bottom line it here for you…"

"Oh, please do!" Faith says ironically.

Willow gives her a look.

"Listen up, ok? You might learn something," Willow huffs a little at Faith's sarcasm. "Point is, she's mad at you because you wouldn't listen to her. With reason, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," Faith admits, reluctantly.

"But just because she's mad at you, doesn't mean she hates you. No way, not when she's so gaga over you. It's plain as the nose on your face, Faith. The girl loves you, but right now, she's just royally pissed at you… with cause…"

Faith stares at her for a moment.

"You really think she loves me?"

"Yesss," Willow almost hisses. "God, why I'm here even telling you this I don't know. But she does, much as I hate it." Willow shakes her head. "Do you know how stupid I feel right now, doing this? Having to tell you this?"

Faith start to chuckle.

"What? It's not funny!"

"No, it's really not. I'm not laughing at you, Red. Honest. Just…" She shakes her head. "Look, Willow? I like you, you know that, right? Ok, right now, not liking you all that much, but deep down, I know… you're a good friend, ok?"

Willow gets an "Oh" look on her face.

"But there's nothing more there. There's… I just don't feel that way about you…"

Willow doesn't say anything.

"And to be frank, I never will. I don't see you that way… I'm sorry, but it's the truth." She pats Willow's hand. "I should've made that clear sooner."

"Yeah, I know that…" Willow says softly. "I'm just kind of stupid…"

"No argument here."

"Thanks a lot!"

"Attitude, Willow?" Faith looks at her. "You're stupid, because instead of being happy, you're envious of what I don't got, and more? You're probably throwing the best thing you could have away."

Willow's lip suddenly starts to tremble, and she whimpers.

"Oh yeah, you get it now, don't you?" Faith says, maybe a little harshly. "God, I'd give my eyeteeth for what you got with Xander. You not only get a pretty fine looking guy, but more? You get your best friend to boot. Someone who knows you like no one else, and yet STILL wants you!"

"Again with the insults…?"

"Stop it, ok? I meant, he knows all your faults, your peculiarities, everything about you, and he's still crazy about you! No games, no having to pretend you're something your not. Just be you, and he's mad about you!"

"I don't think so. He … he… hates me!"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU?"

"Yell it a little louder. I don't think the lunch lady heard you!" Willow blushes furiously, looking around.

"You just don't get it. Ok, I'll spell it out. Even now, when he should be pissed at your antics, who do you think he defends? God, somehow, he's gotten it in his mind this whole thing is _MY_ fault! Does that sound like someone who hates you? He won't even talk to me… wanna guess why? Because he thinks I did something to encourage you in this craziness of yours…" She shakes her head in disgust. "Any sane person would see the truth. Oddly, he doesn't"

Willow looks over at Xander, then back at Faith.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really, and boy, trust me, it pisses me off even more. I don't deserve this, you know?" Faith stands up suddenly, looking pissed all over again. "You know what? I'm done here. Get a clue, Willow, for once in your life…"

She starts to walk away.

"But… but what do I do?"

"Figure it out, ok? Do what you gotta… crawl, beg, I dunno, but do something. God, just leave _me_ out of it!"

Faith storms off.

Willow sits there, looking a little flustered. _God, what is her deal, anyway?_

Somehow, through this whole tirade, she's managed to hold onto the apple she was eating. She looks across at Xander, and sighs. She looks at the apple, like she's going to take another bite.

Then suddenly, she just lets it drop to the ground. She gets up, leaving her lunch, books and everything behind. She starts to walk over where Xander is sitting.

"Oh boy, here she comes, "John, one of Xander's friends says, watching her approach.

"Is she angry? She looks… I dunno, I can't really tell how she looks," Bob, the other friend, stares at her.

Xander watches her, and takes in a breath. He'll need it.

"Guys… ?" He looks at his friends with the 'get lost' look.

"Outta here, " John says, getting the hint. He doesn't want to be close when the explosions start happening.

But Bob doesn't move.

"Bob?"

"No, I wanna see this…"

Then she's there. Standing in front of Xander, looking strangely calm.

"Bob," Willow acknowledges him briefly and vaguely.

"Willow" Bob answers, staring at her.

"Get lost, Bob," Willow says, not looking at him.

"But…"

"Go, Bob," Xander says, not looking at him either.

"God, this blows," Bob grumbles, moving off. "I never get to see the good stuff…"

"Goodbye, Bob" Both say in unison.

They stand there for the longest time, just looking at each other. The tension grows, along with the awkwardness.

"What?" Xander finally breaks.

Willow kicks him in the shin.

"OW!" Xander grabs his shin, rubbing it. "God, what was that for?"

"You're supposed to hate me!" Willow declares.

"Do that again, and I might think about it!" Xander keeps rubbing his leg. "Why am I supposed to hate you?"

"Because," Willow winds up, " because I'm a stupid jerk girlfriend. Because I treated you like nothing, and hurt you, and I'm an idiot and you deserve better but do you hate me no, you go out and defend me even when I've been a total butthead and not appreciated how good you are or how much I need you and I miss you and you're my best friend and I'm supposed to talk about this kinda stuff with my best friend and I can't because it's about my best friend and I really need this to stop because my heart is breaking and I can't sleep and everything tastes bad and I hate waking up in the morning and you can jump right in any time you feel like because I think I'm going to start hyperventilating soon and then I'll pass out and die and then … MMMMMPHHHH!"

Xander uses the time tested way to shut up a babbling Willow. He grabs her and kisses her.

"Wha…" Willow has a confused, slightly dreamy look on her face. "What was that for?"

"You were babbling. I didn't know how to shut you up," Xander growls.

"You don't hate me?"

"Nooo … "

"But… you're not mad at me?"

"I didn't say that." He pushes her away.

"Oh."

"You hurt me pretty good, you know that, right?" Xander says, not looking at her.

"I know. I'm such a…"

"Please, Will. This is my rant, ok? Doesn't work if you help me."

Willow makes a zipped lips motion.

"Really hurt seeing you look at her like that, and not at me like that. That … thingie you got about her. I don't know, Will. It just really hurt, you know…?"

"Xander…"

"Willow!"

"Shutting up now"

"See thing is, Willow. You got so I got the feeling that I wasn't good enough for you…"

"Xander, no, that's…"

"STOP INTERRUPTING!"

Willow finally falls silent.

"And that really hurt. Cuz, I've loved you forever, Will. Yeah, I know, been pretty slow on the uptake, and it took that night at the Bronze, with you looking like a goddess to make me admit how much I loved you to even myself…"

Willow blushes furiously.

"… but I've loved you longer than that. I mean, who else would I love? Could I love? We've been together forever. Who else would I have to steal Underoos from…?"

"Xander!" More blushing.

"Who else would play doctor with me, and explain all my parts in anatomically correct detail?" Xander grins. "Who else, when Melissa kicked me in the … family jewels, would stick with me, and try to keep from giggling while holding my head? Who else would I hang around with and read comic books with on a rainy day? Even if she thought they were stupid and sexist? Who else would spend a day organizing my closet and bedroom, knowing I'd just go and mess it up again as soon as she left? And keep doing it? Who else could possibly be afraid of frogs, get as goofy as you do over drinking a single cup of coffee? Who else would teach me to dance, when I've got two left feet, and gets all squeaky and squeally over some new computer program that I don't even get?…" He turns to her, and smiles. "Who else could just be Willow? Cuz, I hate to say it, but only Willow will do. I know I should be angry, I know I should , if I were smart, I'd leave you and find someone else who might appreciate me more…"

"Xander…" Willow's eyes are huge, and tears are running down her cheeks.

" But you see, I just can't. Because, I can't imagine a Universe bizzaro enough without Willow being a huge part of my life. I don't know why, but when I'm with you, I want to be more. Better. Because, I just wanna… MMMMPHHH"

And this time, it's Willow that stops the babble with her lips.

Much to the accompaniment of cheers, hoots and a chorus of "Whoo Hoo"

John and Bob, standing off, watching the fireworks.

"See, told ya," Bob says, grinning. "the good stuff."

In the shadows, close to the school doors, another person watches, a little grin on her face.

_About damn time,_ the brunette chuckles, entering the school.

3

The last colors of the sunset have long faded from the horizon while a familiar figure scales the wall to Sunnyrest Cemetery . Standing half crouched, dressed darkly to blend with the oncoming night, Faith makes her way about the perimeter, searching for any sign of life.

Or, more precisely, unlife.

"Vampires," Faith sings softly to herself, looking out over the graveyard, stake in hand. "Rise and shine, vampires. Time to meet your fate…" she waves the stake towards the enclosure. "… don't wanna be late for the party…"

One look at her face tells all. Faith is one rather incensed slayer.

"C'mon, assholes. Gimme something to kill. So far, it's been pretty damned boring…" She mutters, looking out over the expanse.

Jumping off the wall, she decides to take a more up close and personal reconnaissance. She is really in the mood to mix it up tonight. She needs something to work off the anger she's feeling.

Once again, someone is playing games her, and she's not at all happy about it.

So, rather than beating up a certain Watcher whose fashion sense begins and ends with tweed, she decides to get her happy in another way.

Killing as many of the undead as she can lay her hands on.

So far, however, the pickings have been slim, or none. Emphasis on the latter.

_The point of this is what?_ Faith thinks to herself, crouched over as she makes her way through the cemetery. _I swear, the vamps in this town have gone on vacation… haven't seen a one, lately. Except Angel, and he might not take it right if I jam a stake in him…_ She stops, standing up, looking around. _So, what am I doing here again? Oh yeah…_

It's earlier in the day, late afternoon as a matter of fact. Faith pushes through the doors leading into the library. She looks around, not seeing Giles at the counter.

"Giles! You here?" She walks in, heading for the stairs. "Or you hiding out in your office again…?"

"Faith?" Giles suddenly pops up from behind the checkout counter.

"Geeze, Giles!" Faith, startled, stares at her watcher. "Make a noise or something so I know you're here!"

"Ahem," Giles clears his throat. "Sorry if I startled you," he lifts up a stack of books he has cradled in his arms, "but I was bent over retrieving these when you came in. Was there something you wanted?"

"Well, it's nice to see you too, Giles," Faith says, her voice a bit tense. "Actually, I was gonna ask you that question."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, Angel said you wanted to see me? About some meeting tonight…?" Faith leans against one of the tables. "I just wanted to find out when and where…"

Something flashes quickly across Giles' face, but he quickly recovers.

"I'm sorry? Meeting?" Giles asks her. "There's no meeting tonight."

"Uhhh… ok, then why did Angel say there _was_ a meeting, and you wanted him to remind me …?"

"I really have no idea," Giles says, shrugging a shoulder. "Perhaps he's confused. I mean, he might still be recovering from his recent trauma…"

"He didn't sound confused…" Faith looks at him, feeling a little suspicious. "He sounded pretty convinced…"

"Yes, and as I remember, when he was first back, he was also pretty convinced that pigs could fly…"

Faith rolls her eyes. "Look, Giles, are you saying there's no meeting tonight?"

"Yes, precisely," Giles nodded, turning to her. "As a matter of fact, your time tonight would be best served doing a routine patrol. There is no telling how Cornell's plans might be affecting the Hellmouth, and any increase in demon activity might give us a clue as to when and how he plans to put those plans into effect."

"Right, patrol," Faith nodded, tight lipped. "Got it"

She starts to walk away, and almost hits the doors when Giles calls out to her.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?" She looked at him, a slight frown on her face.

"I'm doing my best to get in contact with Cordelia. As soon as I hear from her, I'll let you know."

"Right," Faith said, flatly, as she turns and walks out the door.

_And I guess I'm supposed to buy that happy horse crap,_ Faith thinks, back in the present. _He was lying… I don't know why, but whatever. Have your little secret meetings, or whatever you're doing. Leave me outta the loop, just like you did with Cordelia…_

Faith stops, and suddenly decides that she's not all that concerned about finding vampires. She sits down on a low stone, tapping her stake nervously against the side of it.

The more she thinks about it, the angrier she gets at Giles for pulling that on her. She probably should be angry with Cordelia too, but she figures somehow Giles talked her into it, and that just makes her even more furious.

_Why didn't he trust me? Does he think I'm a child? Yeah, I probably woulda raised a stink, but if he had _good _reason to do it, I would've gone along with it. Maybe. Whatever the case, he should've told me first! I have an interest here… a huge one… and he didn't even respect that. He just treated me like… goddamn him!!!_

She's suddenly up off her makeshift seat, too wound up to sit. She strides quickly across the graveyard, trying to let the night air cool her off.

_So, Giles, what good did it do ya, anyway? We heard anything from Cordelia? Do you even know if she's still…_ she stops the thought, not wanting to think it. Her heart pounds in her chest; her blood is pumping fast and furious through her veins. Her face is flushed with anger. _You damn well better hope, Giles, that nothing happened to her. That for some reason, she just can't get a call out… you better fucking hope she's ok, because if she isn't… if that bastard has done anything to her…_

A sudden sound, like the snap of a twig, brings her back from her thoughts. She whirls, around, and spotting what looks like two figures standing by one of the vaults, takes cover behind a large grave marker. Her slayer sense goes into overdrive.

_Well, well, looks like my night won't be entirely wasted…_ she smirks, slowly making her way closer to the pair. _Wonder what these two are up to… gotta get a better look…_

And almost as if cued, the moon comes out from behind the clouds, and the yard gets a whole light brighter.

Her smirk turns into a grin as she sees the familiar platinum calling card of one the vampires.

_Looky who's here,_ Faith almost chuckles at the sight. _Looks like someone up there likes me, after all. Guess what, Spike? Time for a little payback._

Carefully keeping to the shadows, and downwind, she moves closer to the pair.

4

"We have come as you requested."

The dark mage, shrouded in a black cloak, approaches Giles. His face, hidden in a deep cowl, cannot be seen. But his eyes glow yellow .

Also present are a group of other figures similarly dressed in hooded robes. However, their clothing is more earth toned, and their hoods are thrown off their heads, revealing their faces.

Rounding out the group is Angel, standing away from the others. His expression reflects his sour mood.

"You know the situation?" Rupert Giles asks, looking at the others. Looking at the dark mage always has a chilling effect.

"The signs are clear, Rupert, and the portents are in place," Agatha replies. Her stature is tall, and her age is indeterminate. Her auburn hair is streaked with a large vein of silver. Her visage is chiseled, giving her a fierce aspect. That is belied by the kindness in her jade colored eyes. She is obviously the leader of the small group around her. " The time of the apocalypse grows nigh." She frowns a little. "It might've been better to bring us in a while sooner…"

"As I explained to you," Giles says with a weary voice, "it wasn't until recently that I determined what we are facing, or even if there was a true threat." He closes his eyes for a moment, the tenseness and stress overtaking him for a moment. "Even now, if you don't know what to look for, you couldn't tell what is coming…"

"Yes, that is the power of the he who came before," the dark mage says in his slightly sepulchral tone. "I can feel his magics in this place. He is indeed powerful."

"Well, thanks for updating the obvious," Angel says, his tone sarcastic. "The point is, what do we do about it?"

All heads turn his way, and the looks of disgust are plain on most of the faces in the room.

"What is one of his ilk doing here?" The dark mage asks, turning to Giles. "He is one of _his_ creatures…"

"Indeed," Daniel, one of Agatha's followers reaches into his robe, pulling up a knife, "who's to say he isn't spying for the Evil one, anyway? He should be…"

Suddenly, there is a scuffle in the group, and before anyone can move, Angel has moved over, grabbed the knife and has Daniel in a headlock. He whispers softly in the acolyte's ear.

"Indeed, lad, and you are the one that'll be slaying me tonight?" Angel's voice takes on a slight Irish lilt, only presently when he gets angry.

He gently draws the flat of the blade against Daniel's cheek.

"You're gonna have to be faster than that."

Needless to say, Daniel has gone paler than Angel himself.

"That will be enough, vampire," The dark mage waves his fingers, and a bolt of blue energy bursts forth, knocking Angel back and away from Daniel. He winds up on his butt, looking down at the slightly smoking hole in his shirt.

"Well, leave it to you to play with fire, Balthair," Agatha smirks, as her eyes grow cold. "Shoot first, and sort the bodies later…" She walks over to Daniel, who is clearly shaken. "Are you ok?"

"I see, Agatha," Balthair replies, a definite chuckle in his voice. "Still a little angry for that white streak in your hair? Maybe you'll be a bit more careful next time you play with magics you're not familiar with…"

"Ahhh, you want magic, do you, Wizard?" Agatha holds up her hand, and a bright glow starts begins to emanate from her palm. She curls her hand, and cocks her arm back. "Perhaps you'd like something to play with…"

A books suddenly slams on the desk, and everyone suddenly faces a rather flushed looking Giles.

"Isn't what we're facing bad enough without us fighting ourselves?" Giles says tersely. "Or perhaps you all wish to live in a hell dimension?" He looks around the group.

Nothing is said, but a few hostile looks are exchanged. The group comes to the table, albeit somewhat reluctantly.

"As for Angel, he's proven himself more than once, so I really don't think I'll need to explain his presence here tonight. We need all the warriors we can get on our side…" He turns to Agatha. "I appreciate you coming, but I was hoping the whole Coven would be here…"

"I left the others back in Devon, working on some spells to try to balance things a little. However, I did bring my strongest members," Agatha pauses for a moment, giving Daniel a somewhat reproving look,"… along with me."

"Yes, well, perhaps that's for the best," Giles moves around the table, going to the end. "However, now that we're gathered, perhaps it's best to discuss how we're going to fight this…"

There is still ill feelings amongst the group; a lot of unsettled business. They stand for a moment, somewhat awkwardly, the tension thick and palpable.

But Giles has the point, and finally, they sit and begin to discuss what to do next.

5

_Sooo, exactly what are they up to?_

Faith keeps watch on Spike and his paramour as she carefully makes her way closer to the pair. She's not on a search and destroy mission, though Spike ending up in a vacuum somewhere wouldn't exactly upset her, but rather a seek and find… _ this might be what Giles was talking about. Maybe Blondie will reveal something about what old Cornell is up to… even if I have to cut his toes off one at a time to make him talk…_

Moving carefully in the shadows, and keeping downwind, Faith approaches until she's close enough to listen in, then conceals herself behind a handy, large grave marker.

"So where is the bloody wanker, anyway?" Spike grumbles, looking none too pleased to be where they are.

"He's coming, Spike," Drusilla says, her tone sounding a bit distant. Not unusual for her, actually.

"Yeah, you told me that. Point is, when? We've been standing out here for awhile, and I'm not all that happy being made to wait around like some sodding guard dog…"

"Ruff! Ruff!" Drusilla teases him. "Bad doggie. The master will be here, soon enough."

"And would you stop calling him that? He's not my master!"

"Oooo, my boy is all cranky and snappish," Dru grins her patented off balance smile. "Is he going to nip his master? One would think he needs a bone…"

"Well, I need something, " Spike mutters. "The prick interrupted a perfectly good feed to call us out here… and I want to know why…"

"Bark, Bark" Dru starts to sway a bit, her hands snapping in front of Spike's face. " but where's the bite?"

"Knock it off, Dru…" Spike's face goes grim. "I don't like this. Not one little bit. Why did he want to meet us here? Why not in the usual place? What's his game? I don't like…" He looks around, "Being so exposed…"

"What's wrong, pet?" Drusilla coos softly. "Afraid you might meet up with the slayer…?"

"Of course not!" Spike protests, only half convincingly. "I'd kill the bloody bitch if he'd let me, like the other slayers I've knocked off. But he won't let me… he has his own plans for her. And I suspect, there won't be much left to kill when he's done with her… where's the fun there?" He looks around, a little warily. "And since I can't kill the bitch, I'd just as soon not meet up with her…"

_Plans?_ Faith thinks, not at all liking the sound of that. _What the hell? _

"She might be closer than you think…"

"What do you mean?" Spike suddenly pricks up, a slightly nervous quality to his voice. "What are you going on about, Dru?"

"Just…" Drusilla says, off on a tangent. "She's always around, seeking and searching and looking…"

"Which is why I called you here…" A voice suddenly cuts into their conversation.

Spike and Drusilla, startled, turn to see Cornell suddenly standing with them, seemingly coming out of thin air.

_Bloody burke,_ Spike thinks, feeling his nerves jangled. _Wish he'd make a noise once in awhile. These sudden appearances are just…_

Faith for her part is also startled. _Fuck! Daddy's home! Where the fuck did he come from?_

"Inside…" Cornell points at the tomb. "No need to have our little conversation out here in the cold… you never know what little ears might be listening in…"

Cornell turns, almost staring directly at the tombstone Faith is hiding behind.

_Shit! Did he spot me?_ Faith tries to make herself smaller, ducking behind the stone. _How the hell does he do that?_

"Come along, children…" Cornell starts for the tomb, gesturing to the vampires that they should follow.

"No bleeding good going there. It's locked. I already tried it…"

Cornell gives him a look, and then almost impatiently, waves his hand. The door to the tomb opens, and he enters.

"Are you coming?" His tone sounds impatient. He disappears through the doorway.

Spike start to follow, when he notices Drusilla is standing stock still, a look of wariness on her pale face.

"What?"

"I don't like this, Spike. I feel something bad is in there…" She hesitates.

"Yeah, well, we know the bad already. Just c'mon Dru, " he grabs her arm, pulling her along. "Let's just get this over with…"

Almost dragging her behind, Spike enters the tomb.

Seeing them enter, Faith makes her way to the tomb. She's got to find out what's going on. _ Even if it fucking kills me… ok, let's not get crazy here…_

She moves closer, crouching down by the doors.

"Come in, come in, " Cornell enjoins the pair of vampires, hesitating by the doorway. He leans against the sarcophagus in the center of the tomb. "You're perfectly safe here, children."

His tone is friendly, almost warm. He waves to a space in front of him.

"Come on now, there's nothing to be afraid of," He gently chides the pair.

Spike, followed reluctantly by Dru, moves to in front of Cornell.

"What makes you think we're afraid?"

"That's the spirit, boy," Cornell nods agreeably. "I've brought you here to simply reward you for your efforts on my behalf." He leans in a little, his smile while broad, seems a little tight. "Indeed, though at times you've been rather less than stellar in accomplishing what I've given you to do, all in all you've served me well. And I feel that deserves some recognition…"

"No need, mate," Spike says, still wary. "Just as long as the blood supply keeps flowing…"

"Oh, there'll be blood. Lots of blood, buckets of blood! And chaos and fighting…" He turns, and smiles at Drusilla. "And parties. I know how you love parties, my dear…" He walks over to her, patting her shoulder. "Lights and music, dancing and flowers…"

"Oooo… and cakes? Pretty little cakes with punch?"

"Absolutely…" Cornell smiles. "All you could ever desire…" He moves back from her. "You two have served me well. Am I am very pleased… but I need to ask you to do me a little something else…"

_Here it comes,_ Spike thinks to himself.

"After all, it's for my daughter. She has such strange ideas… children, you know how they can be…" He looks at the pair, almost sadly. "Well, perhaps not…"

"I have my children!" Dru protests. "My Miss Emily, and Miss Pru…"

"Of course, your dolls," Cornell nods. "But at least they don't ask silly things…" He smiles, almost apologetically." But what's a father to do?" He shrugs.

"What's this about?" Spike asks, his suspicions returning.

"Now, now, dear boy…" Cornell somehow insinuates himself between the pair. "Nothing bad, I assure you. After all, you're my special… well, soldiers, if you must, and I promise, the reward will be most generous. Much more than the effort you expend will be…"

Suddenly, he grabs each by the neck, in an iron grip. He lifts them effortlessly off the ground.

"What the hell!" Spike protests, his legs flailing about as he can't make traction.

"Is this a game?" Drusilla protests, sounding afraid. "I don't like this game. Can we play something else?"

Ignoring their protests, he creates a pair of sharp, large iron hooks, which hang from chains from the ceiling. He hangs each vampire from a hook, taking care to be sure the hooks sink deep into the vampire's backs.

"You fucking bastard!" Spike screams out in pain, writhing about. "What the hell is this?"

Drusilla moans, hanging almost limply from her hook.

"You may come in now, my dears…."

A stone panel slides at the back of the tomb, and a figure enters, moving towards the center. She comes over to Cornell, who has moved off to admire his work.

Another figure stands back, hesitating by the door. She looks less than eager to be here.

"They're perfect," Buffy hisses, looking at the squirming pair.

Cornell notices the hesitation by the other person, and turns to address her. "Now, now, my dear. There's nothing to be afraid of. You're perfectly safe here…"

"What is _she_ doing here?" Spike snarls, the hook digging deeper into his back. He focuses on Buffy, ignoring her companion.

"Oh, dear me. My manners. How rude…" Cornell admonishes himself. "Spike, Drusilla, I'd like you to meet my daughter, Buffy. Buffy, this is Spike and Drusilla…" He waves at the other girl. "… and you already know…"

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the introductions," Spike sputters, trying to wiggle off his hook. "What the hell are you about, anyway?"

"I already know who they are…" Buffy says, examining the pair. "I've seen them around enough, skulking in the garden, spying for Angelus…"

"What? Are you daft?" Spike growls. "I hate that bleeding wimp!" He twists towards Cornell. "God, what's she doing here, anyway? She's one of them, the white hats. She's a bleeding slayer!"

"Yes, well, we all have our peccadilloes…" Cornell chuckles. "Seems my sweet little girl not only is a slayer, but loves to worship the gods. I don't know how _that_ happens… you try to train them out of that nonsense, but there you go…" He grins. "Seems she needs a sacrifice or two for a ritual she's performing. Surely you want to help my little girl, don't you?"

"You fucking bastard! Is this how you fucking repay us?"

"Now, now, Spike my boy…" he goes over, patting the hanging vamp on the chest. "After all, one must make sacrifices, you know. And just think of the rewards on your souls after … oh, dear, that's right, you don't have a soul, do you?"

"I'm going to …" Spike wriggles on his chain.

"What Spike? Get me?" Cornell smiles wickedly.

Spike suddenly yells, as a bolt of pain surges through his body. His scream is joined by his mate's, as Drusilla writhes helplessly on her chain.

"Why're you doing this?" Spike groans, hanging limply from his chain. "We're your soldiers. You just said so! You need us!"

"Need you?" Cornell chuckles chillingly. "You really don't understand anything, do you blood sucker? I've _tolerated_ you and you're less than sane paramour, simply because you could perform some tasks expediently for me… but need you? Hardly. My plans have reached the point of being foolproof… even you and you're whorish slut couldn't wreck them at this juncture. All I need to do now is wait for the proper moment, then I will open the Hellmouth, and bring hell back into this pallid excuse of a dimension. Once again, we shall rule where we belong!"

Faith blanches. _Open the Hellmouth? Let in the demons? Fuck! This isn't good at all… gotta get back to Giles, let him know what I've learned…_

Faith carefully backs away from the tomb, avoiding making any noise. When she's at a safe distance, she turns and runs, making for the wall.

_Gotta let Giles know. He can't trust that blonde bitch anymore. Shit, like he ever shoulda… she's working for Cornell now… and what the hell was that bit about Cornell's plans for me? Crap… I don't even want to know about that one…_

Reaching the wall, she quickly hops on top and over, disappearing into the night.

Cornell pauses briefly, staring at the doorway to the tomb. He smiles enigmatically, then turns back to the hanging pair of vampires.

"I've served you well…" Spike protests, "I did every bleeding thing you asked …"

"Rather poorly, I might add," Cornell walks over to him, poking him in the chest. "First there's the fiasco of that attack on the prom. You and that incompetent Aurelius were supposed to just shake things up, distract the slayer. Make her think you and that moron were the reason for the oddities going on in town. Instead, because of your bungling, you nearly destroyed millennia of careful planning. Never mind you nearly got my poor daughter killed by those … blood brained asses you recruited! You are very, very fortunate indeed, Spike, that Cordelia here wasn't harmed…" He turns, and waves at the figure hanging back in the shadows. " Come here, darling girl. Don't be shy. The bad vampires can't hurt you."

Cordelia hesitates a moment, then comes out into the light.

She is dressed in a pure white floor length gown. It would almost make her look virginal, except for the cut of the dress, which does very little to hide her charms, and the fact that the material is gauzy and nearly transparent.

She keeps a wary eye on the vampires as she comes to her father, clinging tightly to his arm.

"You see? She's still afraid of you…" Cornell says, putting a comforting arm about Cordelia's shoulders. "There, there, dear. You needn't worry."

"God, whatta wuss!" Buffy chortles.

"That'll be enough, Buffy. No need to be so mean to your sister. After all, she isn't blessed with your powers…"

"I'm sorry…" Buffy looks down, chastened.

"Touching as all this family bonding is, think we can get back to the subject at hand?" Spike mutters, "And I'd like to point out, that fiasco, as you call it, wasn't my fault! That blood brain, Aurelius, is the idiot that went all berserk on them…"

"Yes, and if you remember, I put YOU there to keep a leash on him. Obviously, that was trusting the stupid to lead the insane…" Cornell says, his tone cold. "Then there's the little matter of nearly killing the slayer. I told you, repeatedly, that I wanted her a little roughed up… and you managed to almost kill her. Do I even need to tell you what a disaster that would've been?"

"Well, frankly, mate, yeah you do. Cuz, seeing what an annoyance she is, can't see why you're so all het up about keeping the bitch alive…"

Cornell walks over, and slaps Spike brutally across the face.

"You stupid mud crawler! You're more stupid than a human! Have you even been paying attention?"

"What the hell was that for?"

"You idiot! If you had killed her, you would've ruined everything! It's her blood I need for the ritual of Opening. She must die, at the right time, but not before. And you, you stupid worm, nearly killed her! You could've ruined my entire plan!" Enraged, he walks over to Spike, and grabs his throat roughly in his hands. "I should end your miserable existence right now…" He begins to squeeze and twist Spikes neck.

"Daddy, please! You promised me…" Buffy speaks up.

Cornell, with an effort of will, stops his hand. A cold, hard smirk comes to his face.

"Of course, my dear, of course," he turns to Spike. "Be glad my child wants you for her ritual, you half breed demon. I should consign you to a hell dimension that would make what's going to happen to you seem like a picnic…" He sighs. "Instead, I'll show you some mercy, as you and that creature you might finally prove useful, even if only for my daughter's little games…"

He waves his hand, binding both vampires. In an instant, both vampires are still, their muscles frozen solid in their bodies.

Only their eyes reveal their torture.

"Just think of it as giving for the greater… well, good is too strong a word, but you get the drift, I'm sure." He turns to Buffy, smiling gently. "There you go, pumpkin. Happy?"

"Yes, daddy," Buffy smiles back. She walks over, running a hand over each. "they're perfect…"

"Well, then, perhaps some appreciation is due? Come give us a kiss…"

Buffy walks over, and wraps her arms around Cornell's neck. The kiss she gives him is anything but daughterly. It goes on for awhile, witnessed by the hanging vampires.

Cornell finally pushes his overly affectionate daughter away, gently patting her on the ass.

"Now be a good girl and go play with your new toys."

Buffy, her face flushed, turns and looks at her gifts. She smiles. The kind of smiles that would chill an ice cube.

"Mmmm…. Well, aren't you two just too… yummy…"

"Buffy dear? Don't you think you should share with your sister?"

Buffy looks at Cornell inquiringly.

"I mean, perhaps she would like to join in. After all, why should you have all the fun?"

Buffy, somewhat reluctantly, turns to her half sister.

"What do you say, sis? Wanna whack at them?"

Buffy reaches down; pulling up her robe, takes a long, sharp and wicked looking knife from a leg sheath. Holding it up, she offers it to Cordelia.

"N-No, that's ok, sis. You go ahead, have fun…" Cordelia looks anything but pleased by the idea of cutting up anything that is still… well, animate.

"Are you sure, darling?" Cornell asks, sounding a bit displeased. "After all, don't you want to help out your sister?"

"Do I have to?" Cordelia whines a little.

"I really should make you, for your own good. After all, you have to learn to be ruthless, my dear…"

Instead, he takes her by the arm. He strokes a finger up and down it, gently, causing chill bumps to rise.

"Perhaps instead, we need another training session."

Cordelia looks a little torn. Much as she doesn't want to play gut the vampires, a 'training session' doesn't exactly appeal, either. She stands there, indecisive.

"Yes, I think that's exactly what you need," Cornell says, the lust evident in his eyes. He grabs her arm, and turns to Buffy. "Carry on, dear. Your sister and I need a little one on one time…"

"Don't I get to play?" Buffy pouts a little, her own libido rising a bit.

"Perhaps after you complete your ritual, you can join us in the 'game' room."

He gently but firmly leads his daughter to the entrance of the tomb. He pauses at the door, and turns back. "Don't forget to clean up after, ok?"

"Sure, daddy," Buffy smiles, watching the two depart. She sighs a little, and turns back to her new toys. She walks over, and stands between them.

"I just don't know who should be first… let's see…" She says in a sing song tone…

She points the knife at Spike.

"Eeeny…"

Then at Drusilla.

"Meeny …"

Back at Spike.

"Minee…"

Once again at Drusilla.

"Mo…"

She pushes out a breath, and makes a slightly impatient face.

"No, that's no good… I think we'll start with the boy…"

She walks over, and holding up the knife, places the point to Spike's chest.

Spike's eyes go wide. He can't even groan.

"Oh, don't worry, vampire. Not gonna kill you… yet…" She smiles winningly. "That wouldn't do. I need the blood of two vampires for my ritual." She gently pushes the knife against Spikes chest, drawing a drop of blood. "That doesn't mean we can't have some fun though, does it?"

Spike's eyes scream as she pulls the knife down his body.

6

"Well, this has been a glorious waste of time!"

Agatha stands, impatience fighting with anger in her expression.

"We came here to strategize how to fight this… thing; instead it seems most of the fighting is amongst ourselves…" She looks around at the assembly with some asperity. "Doesn't seem to me that we will accomplish much of anything if we continue to squabble amongst ourselves like children over a favorite toy…"

"Maybe if some of us didn't act like they knew everything…" Angel grumbles in his corner.

"I know enough, vampire, not to make this a frontal assault," Agatha declares, glaring at the somewhat reticent Angel. "This isn't one of your little hunting forays, Angel. This is something much more powerful than you're used to dealing with…"

"Indeed it is, "Balthair puts in. "This is an old one, the highest level demon in the Old Order. They were directly below the Hell Gods themselves, and extremely powerful…"

"Well, if he's so strong, why hasn't he just …"

"Because, Angel," Giles puts in," This isn't his world anymore. It's ruled by the Powers that Be. He knows any frontal attack he takes will draw their notice. No, he's long lived, so he's not in any hurry at all…" Giles removes his glasses, cleaning them. "He's planned carefully, and waited for the right moment to strike."

"Remember, vampire, he's bound by the same rules we are…" Balthair turns his yellow tinged gaze upon Angel. "There are prophecies in place, and he has to fulfill his destiny, same as we must."

"Oh, yeah. Right. The 'sacred prophecies'," Angel makes a disparaging noise. "Written in arcane language, what? Thousands of years ago by men whose brains had turned to mush. Yup, that's comforting…"

"Don't disparage the prophets, night creature," Balthair says, his eyes narrowing. "After all, madness lends a great clarity and focus to their visions. They see what others can't or won't see… "

"Right, like flying pigs and dancing Dumbos…" Angel smirks. "But then I guess you'd be the expert, isn't that so, Balthy? I mean, it takes one to know one…"

"Vampire, you're trying my patience…" Balthair curls his hand, which begins to glow.

"Would you all please just STOP??!!" Giles barks impatiently, his anger boiling over. "Agatha is right, you're acting like children…"

"Speaking of children, Giles, where is your slayer?" Agatha turns to him. "The child should be in on this, considering…"

"Considering?" Giles deliberately acts obtuse.

Agatha purses her lips. "Denying the truth won't make it go away, Rupert."

"It's a prophecy, Agatha," Giles counters. "You know as well as I do that prophecies are notoriously vague and inaccurate. It might very well not have anything to do with Faith at all…"

"If that's what you think, Giles, then why isn't she here?" Angel asks, frowning.

"Because I don't think she needs the distraction of what could very well be a false prophecy. Anyway, I have her doing reconnaissance, seeing if she can find out anything about…"

"That's crap, Giles," Angel stands up. "Pure crap! You don't want her here, because you don't want to tell her…"

"No, I don't want to tell her. Not if there's the possibility of a mistake…"

"There's no mistake, Rupert Giles" Balthair weighs in. He picks up a large tome off the table, and walks over to Giles, putting it in front of him. He points out the relevant passage.

"See for yourself"

_Olim , versus ends of dies , illic mos adveho a Proeliator , unus quisnam est electus. Is mos pugna ferreus obviam estus of obscurum ut orior oriri ortus sursum , tamen terminus , is ero haud magis_

(_At that time, towards the ends of days, there will come a Warrior, the one who is chosen. She will fight hard against the tide of darkness that rises up, but in the end, she will be no more_)

Giles' face hardens, even as the color turns pale. He looks up at Balthair, and there isn't gratitude in his eyes.

"It means nothing," Giles murmurs, tight-lipped. "It's been wrong before…"

"The is the Pergamum Codex. You know well it is the most accurate predictor for the Slayer. You know that…"

"I don't know anything!" Giles stands up suddenly, almost sweeping Balthair away from him. He moves away from the table, towards the bookshelves. Almost as if he seeks comfort from amongst the musty volumes.

Balthair begins to pursue him, but Agatha holds up a restraining hand. She goes to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Rupert," She says calmly, almost gently, "you have to tell her. I know it's hard, after what you've been through…"

"That has nothing to do with it," Giles turns to her, his eyes cold and hard, and angry. "Those are just words, written on parchment long ago by a mad man. They mean nothing…"

"Do you really believe that, Rupert?" She asks him, "Do you really?"

"No…" He admits, the pain clear on his face. "but tell me Agatha, please?" He turns to the others. "Any of you, tell me. How do I tell a 16 year old girl that she's going to die? Any ideas?" He looks around. "Any of you?" His face takes on a slightly sarcastic expression. "Maybe I should just say, 'Hello, Faith. You look good. Did you sleep well? How are you doing? Oh, and by the way, you're going to die!"

"Well, that's a start…" A voice comes out of the shadows.

Everyone at the table rises as Faith walks into the light.

Giles looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

Faith stands there, looking only at Giles. Her face is pale, like his, and grim. Her lips are tight, and her mouth a gash across her face. Her eyes are hard, almost glittering in the light.

"I'd say it's nice to hear something like the truth around here, except, well, frankly, it's not. So, Giles. When were ya planning on telling me this one? Before I died, maybe?"

"Faith, let me explain…" Giles begins, as he approaches her.

"Whoa up right there, guy. Don't need no explanations, 'k? Cuz, I knew this gig had a short shelf life when I … well, signed on isn't exactly right, right? Chosen, whatever… I knew I wasn't going for the fat and happy grandkids routine. Got that… " She glares at him across the room, still ignoring the others. "How long?"

"What?"

"How long?"

"I don't know. It doesn't say when you're supposed to die…"

"NO! I mean, how long have you known? An hour? A day? A week… month…?"

"Faith, maybe you should calm down…" Angel moves towards her.

"Shut up, Angel. This isn't about you. You're already dead…" She turns back to Giles. "How the FUCK long?"

"I don't think that kind of language is necessary, child…" Agatha intervenes.

"And I don't think it's the fuck your business, grandma, so back off…" Faith moves to Giles, her look less than friendly. "HOW THE FUCK LONG?"

She stops suddenly, bouncing back a little, as if hitting a wall. She reaches out, and touches the air.

"Sweet…" She looks at Agatha, then at the others, one by one. "Ok, which of you is doing this?"

She suddenly punches the wall, in anger. Then she quickly starts shaking her hand.

"SHIT!" She waves her hand.

"Perhaps you'll remember to respect your elders in the future, girl," Agatha says quietly.

"Future? What future? Were you listening, grandma?" Faith turns to Giles. "Are you going to answer me, or not?"

"A few days…" Giles says, not looking at her directly.

"A few days…" Faith repeats to herself, then looks up at Giles. "So, another secret, huh, Giles? Like the ones you've been keeping from me so far? And what about this meeting that wasn't supposed to happen…" She looks around at the assembly and smirks. "Of course, if this is your idea of friends, maybe I can see why you keep them a secret…"

"That's enough from you…" Agatha starts to raise her hand again.

She doesn't get to finish. Faith is on her, faster than a heartbeat, holding her wrist.

"Listen, witch lady, you got me the last time, cuz I didn't see it coming. But don't think…" She squeezes firmly, just enough to hurt, "… that you can just keep screwing with me, ok?"

Agatha frowns at her a moment, feeling as if her arm is caught in a vise. Then she smiles a tight smile, almost reluctantly.

"Feisty, aren't you?" She says, slightly amused. "So, shall we call a truce?"

Faith stares at her a moment, the releases her wrist. "Good by me, sister."

Faith turns, and looks over at Giles.

"So, what else aren't ya telling me, Giles?" She waits a beat for a response, and not getting one, walks towards him. "Sorry, didn't hear you? What's wrong, Giles? Cat got your tongue? What else should I know that _you're not telling me?_"

She is next to Giles now, the anger rolling off her in waves.

Giles, looking embarrassed and a little cowed, steps back a step.

"There's nothing more."

"Really? Cuz, I'm not sure iffen I'm trusting you here, Giles," Faith says, leaning in a little. "You're my watcher. You're the one I'm supposed to be able to trust, you know, with my life! And suddenly, I'm getting nothing but stonewalls here, and frankly, I'm not loving it."

"It's not that simple here, Faith. We're at war. I can't tell you everything as it comes along. You have to trust me that I'll tell you all eventually…"

"Oh? Ok, so that's going to be sometime before I get myself killed them… cuz after, not gonna help a whole bunch…"

"Faith!" Giles sounds shocked. "You've got to understand. It's not…"

"Don't even, Giles. Frankly, right now? I don't wanna hear it. Frankly, I don't wanna be here…" She turns, and starts to walk away. "Cuz, you know? Not liking the feeling I'm getting around here anymore…"

She heads towards the door, and stops. For a moment, she just stands there, seemingly to be debating with herself. Finally, she turns around.

"Giles?"

"Faith?"

"Look, I wasn't going to tell you, cuz of the little nuke you dropped on me here tonight, but …" she seems to be struggling internally. "… I was patrolling the graveyard, and I came across Spike and that bitch vamp he hangs with, and guess who?"

"I'm sorry? Guess who? I'm supposed to guess?"

"No, it's an expression… never mind, with Blondie. You know, the girl who swears she's the _other_ slayer? Well, she was doing her job in a way, I suppose…"

"I'm sorry, I'm not following you?"

"I mean, she had them, and well… aw, fuck me, they were hanging by hooks, and guess who was there, helping her?

"I'm sorry, I'm not good at this. Couldn't you just tell me?"

"Mr. Wonderful himself…"

"Who?" Agatha asks, puzzled.

"Cornell… you know, the big bad? That guy?"

"He was there… with … did you say another slayer?" She turns to Giles. "What is she talking about? Another slayer?"

"It's a long, complicated story, Agatha…" Giles begins.

"I tripped, hit my head, died for a minute, and she was called," Faith sums it up.

"… that evidently isn't that long, or complicated," Giles says, dryly.

"Another slayer?" Agatha repeats. "I'm rather confused, Giles. You didn't tell me about another slayer…"

"Well, seems like I'm not the only one out of the loop, eh?" Faith says sarcastically. "Point being, I think that blonde psycho is working with Cornell…" She stops, her lips tightening. "And there's more… a lot more… Cornell plans on opening the Hellmouth!"

"Are you sure? She's working with him, helping him with his plans?" Giles looks a little sick.

"It's just like in the prophecy…" Agatha contends.

"This is NOT good news," Balthair says, his tone contentious. "Another slayer, evidently rogue, working for our enemy. Why weren't we informed of this?"

"Back off, hood boy. We didn't know, ok? I mean, she wasn't too much in the sanity camp, but until tonight, we thought more or less she was on our side…"

"This changes things, Rupert," Agatha interjects. "I think we need to discuss this new … surprise, and rethink our plans…" She turns to Faith, a small smile on her face. "Will you be joining us?"

"Er… no…" Faith says, holding up her hands. "Frankly, after my own little bit of news, I think I need some fresh air…" she backs away towards the door. "A lot of it."

"You should stay, girl," Balthair says firmly. "This concerns you."

"And that makes a difference… why?" She looks at the group. "You seemed good discussing me without me before…" She looks pointedly at Giles. "And frankly, I really don't want to be here right now…"

"Faith, please, I'm sorry, I just wanted to be sure…" Giles starts to go to her.

"Thanks, but, no thanks, ok? Really, I'm… aw fuck, I just need to get the fuck OUTTA here…"

Without another word, she turns and almost runs out.

Angel starts to follow.

"Where are you going?" Giles asks.

"To follow her. Watch over her… right now? I don't think she's all that safe alone…"

"If she catches you…"

"She won't, Giles," Angel says, disappearing out the library doors.

"I for one, am glad _he's _ gone," David, Agatha's acolyte speaks up. "Frankly, having his kind around here makes me want to …."

"That will be enough, David," Agatha cuts him off. "Sit down, Rupert. We have a lot to talk about."

Giles sighs, staring at the door Faith and Angel took. Wishing for a moment he could follow. _Right, Rupert. And if you actually caught up to her? What then?_

It's going to be a long night.

7

She sits quietly in the dark place, her eyes closed, breath controlled.

Before her is a single candle, thick, dark in color casting the only illumination in the room. Next to it sits a small brazier, filled with aromatic herbs, smoldering under a flameless fire; filling the room with an earthy perfume. Between them is a chalice, plain in aspect, containing a generous quantity of a dark crimson colored viscous liquid.

As if in a dream, she dips her fingers into the chalice, bringing them to her lips. She sucks on them, almost absently. A rather unpleasant expression comes over her face. She then dips them again, and anoints herself with the liquid: a spot on her forehead, stripes on her cheeks, and a splotch on her nose and chin. She then brings her hands together before her; fingers steepled, palms flat. She lowers her head, bringing the tips of her fingers in contact with her forehead. She chants a slow, melodic tune quietly, almost as if to herself.

She prays to Nemesis, goddess of the vengeance for guidance and concentration.

_"Nemesis, Goddess of vengeance, I beseech thee. I put before you the sacrifice you ask, the blood of mine enemies. I pray to thee, most holy one, to grant me my boon._

Lifting the chalice high, she offers it up to the goddess. She then tilts it, allowing the blood to slowly drip over the flame of the candle.

She knows her goal. She can taste it on her tongue, smell it in her nostrils. Her heart beats its rhythm, and her is on fire with its consummation.

She must kill them, both of them. The vampire, and his demon bitch. To gain the vengeance she seeks, the peace she requires.

Slowly, her eyes open. They are bloodshot; the whites have nearly disappeared into the red of the blood vessels surrounding the iris, which glitter like dark gems in the candlelight. They are hard, sharp and troubled.

_I had them, I almost had them…_ she thinks to herself, her mouth turned down into a deep scowl. _The night that bastard killed Merrick, I could've… should've killed them. Would've, if that demon bitch had just stayed down…_

Buffy feels the frustration; the rage of denial of justice. Her Justice. Merrick's Justice. Billy's justice.

Blood for blood, death for death. That's the only way. Yet, when she had it right there, in her grasp, it slipped away from her.

It's been nearly a week since that night, though she's unaware of the time. It's all the same to her, a minute, an hour, days, weeks have no meaning now. She's gone into hiding, to regroup, to plan, to think. She needs answers.

She closes her eyes, inhaling the sustaining smoke from the brazier.

_I am thy vessel, O Nemesis. I am thy sword, thy instrument to balance the scales, to right the wrongs done by these monsters. Why, O Goddess, why have you denied me? Denied me the justice I so richly deserve?_

Something stirs in her heart. Something she hates, something troubling.

Doubt.

_Am I unworthy? Do I not deserve this boon from thee, O Goddess?_

Something troubles her. Doesn't make sense. Doesn't add up with what she knows.

They had her. They bound her and tied her. They locked her in that tomb._That demon bitch? Whatta punch! She knocked me out good…_ yet, for all that, they let her live.

Why?

_They could've killed me. I was out, I couldn't fight them. They could've torn me to bits, left me for the crows to munch on. But they didn't. They let me live! Why? They knew I would hunt them, seek them out, destroy them._

_They're evil. They're heartless. WHY DIDN'T THEY KILL ME?_

More doubts creep in, confusing her.

_Am I wrong? Do I have it wrong? Maybe they're not what I think…_

_NO! Merrick told me, showed me Billy's body. Told me about her, the false slayer, that changeling demon taking her place. I saw HIS body, with that monster's mark on him. NO! I'm not wrong… I'm not wrong…_

_But what if I am? What if…_

"Don't wimp out on me now, Summers"

Buffy, startled by the voice, looks up and sees Ford.

He's not like that night; that awful night in her bedroom where he looked like he walked out of his grave. Corrupted and bloated, flesh peeling off him.

He looks like when he was alive. Whole, fresh, young.

But he's frowning.

"Billy?" She whispers, a thrill of excitement and fear going through her. She struggles to get up, but her legs feel weak, like water. " Billy?" She repeats.

"Shhh… don't, stay there…" He walks over to her, calmly. He kneels by her, and suddenly his face lights up in a grin. "Looking hot as always, babe"

"Billy!" She sighs, her heart suddenly feeling warm. As if suddenly coming alive again. She reaches out to touch him, but hesitates. "But… you're …."

"Dead? Yeah, that sucks. But I'm here for you, now. Because you need me…"

"God, Billy," She suddenly scrambles to her feet. She grabs him, holding him close. "I always need you! I miss you so much!" She feels her eyes grow hot, and the tears start to course down her face. She doesn't care. He's here!

Billy gently pushes her away, and cups her face in his hands.

"I can't stay, Buffy. I don't belong here anymore…"

"But… I need you! I want you! You can't leave me! Not AGAIN!"

She reaches out to grab him again, but her arms go through him. She notices then, that he's changed. He no longer seems so solid, and he's taken on a glow.

"Nooo! You can't, you can't leave me again!" She cries out, all the hurt and pain hitting her like a giant fist. She reels back, her body shaking. "It isn't right! It's not fair!"

"No, it's not," Ford agrees, his expression sad. "It sucks! But it's reality, Buffy. I'm dead, and there's no changing that…"

Even though the rest of him seems insubstantial, his hands retain some solidity. He gently strokes her hair.

"I miss you," Ford says softly.

Buffy, lip trembling, says nothing. She just stares at him, as if consuming him with her eyes.

"Why?" She says finally, breaking away. She holds herself, feeling cold. "Why did you come back? To make me suffer more? Well, it's working. Really good."

"No…" Ford approaches her, but stops when she moves away. "I was sent here, Buffy. Because you have doubts. You can't do that, Buffy. You're thinking too much about this. It's right, you know in your heart it's right."

"It doesn't make sense," She says, almost to herself. "They could've killed me. They had the chance. Why didn't they kill me?"

"Why should they?" Another voice comes out of the darkness.

Merrick appears out of the darkness, a stern expression on his face. He too appears as in life, not a mark upon him.

"Why should they even bother?" Merrick's voice is harsh, unforgiving. "Look at you! Hiding in some cave, cowering away. Questioning everything I taught you!"

"N-No… that's not true!" Buffy replies, accepting him being there without question. "I… I came here to concentrate. To focus. To pray…"

"Liar!"

Buffy recoils from the stinging slap as his hand crosses her face.

"You coward! You got beaten by that vampire and his demon, and you hide away, quivering in fear, afraid to confront them. Where's your warrior heart? You're the chosen one! This is your destiny. Yet look at you…" He shakes his head with disgust. "At the first sign of trouble, you retreat. You become a weeping, sniveling baby!"

"N-N-NO! You're… you're wrong…"

"Gotta say, Summers. Kind of chicken of you to hide out here, while those… things… that killed me wander around, free as you please, laughing at you, " Billy's face grows hard. "God, I thought you were special! I thought NOTHING scared you. Was I wrong…"

"No… Billy, no, I …."

"Shut up, you weak little nothing!" Merrick yells at her. "Where's our vengeance?! I showed you what that monster did to Billy. You saw what he did to me!"

Suddenly his cheek glows, and the gaping wound reappears, the inverted cross. His skin goes loose and pale, and his eyes seem to sink into his skull. His lips draw back into a rictus of death.

"I'm dead, because of him! I'll know no peace, until you kill him. Him and that bitch he has with him! They killed me, and you cower in a cave…"

Buffy gasps, and turns, only to almost choke.

Ford has changed. His skin is the color of a fish's belly, and hangs loose and rotting off his bones. His eyes glow a sickly yellow in his skull, and his clothes are tatters. She can see the death beetles, the maggots and the worms crawling in and out of various holes and gaps in his body.

"Nooo" She cries, her stomach churning as Billy approaches her.

"What's wrong, Buff? Aren't I pretty anymore?" He grins, his skeletal hand grabbing his arm. "Don't ya wanna fuck me anymore? I mean, I can't rest… so why not on last fuck? For old times sake, huh?"

There's a sudden stirring in the ruins of his pants, and Buffy almost screams when a large snake slithers out where his zipper used to be. She shakes him off, backing away from the monstrosity in front of her.

Only to run into Merrick's corpse, who is now behind her. It grabs her, holding her in place.

"What's wrong, Buffy? Don't you want him? How about me? We could have some nice times…"

She feels his cold, dead hand slipping over her shirt.

"NOOOOO!"

"No peace without justice, Buffy!" Merrick hisses in her ear.

"Kill them, Buffy. Avenge me!" Ford, his voice sounding dead, grabs her other arm. "It's only right. It's only fair!"

"No peace!';

"Justice!"

"VENGEANCE!"

Buffy feels herself being crushed between the two, and her mind goes black.

She starts up, her eyes flying open.

She's still sitting before the candle, her legs crossed in front of her. She stares at the candle, shivering.

The smell of death and rotting meat is still in her nostrils.

She feels another shiver pass through her, as the webs of her vision or dream slowly fade from her mind.

They leave something behind.

Something dark, but powerful. Sure and strong. Without thought, without remorse.

Hate, pure hate.

She feels it coursing through her, hot like blackened blood. She smiles. It's feels powerful, it feels sure.

It feels good.

Her face hardens into a mask. She knows now what must be done. She feels a new sense of purpose and resolve.

All doubt is gone, all questions have been answered. She knows what she must do.

They have to die. At her hand. Soon.

She unfolds her legs, and pushes up off the floor, ready to go. She has much to do, and not much longer to do it.

That's when she feels it.

Her right hand touches something cold and hard by her. Looking down, she picks it up off the floor.

It's a knife, but longer than any knife she knows. The handle is ebony, craved and filigreed with gold. There are various mystic symbols carved in it, and it is studded by four matching star sapphires on the pommel.

It's the blade, however, that draws her eye.

It is long, longer than the average blade, yet not long enough to be a sword. It is sharp on both edges, and comes to a point at the tip.

And it is blood red.

She can almost feel a pulse out of it, and it seems to hum in her hand. It calls out to her, talks to her in a language she can't understand, but still responds to.

Going to the brazier, she kneels before it. She takes the knife, and drawing it lightly across her palm, opens a cut.

She allows the blood to drip into the smoldering ash, and she smiles wickedly.

Standing, she stands erect. Her posture screams renewed energy and confidence.

She turns, and disappears into the darkness.

To Be Continued


	37. Chapter 36

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 36 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"What?"

Cordelia look over the top of her sunglasses at the waiter as he bends over her.

She is lying on one of the chaise lounges around the pool, working on her tan. _It's gotta just be perfect tonight for the disco… and this isn't helping one bit_ she thinks, looking up at the smiling face hovering over her.

"I just wanted to see if everything was satisfactory, Ms. Chase," Stefan asks solicitously.

"Everything was fine, Pedro," Cordelia deliberately ignores the name tag on Stefan's shirt. "Until you showed up, blocking my sun. Think you can fix that?" She barely waits a moment before adding "now would be good."

Stefan quickly straightens up, stepping back a step to move his shadow off Cordelia's chaise. He keeps his smile fixed on his face with some determination.

"So sorry, Miss Chase. If there is anything I can get you?"

"Gone would be nice," Cordelia repeats her not so subtle hint.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call," Stefan beats a hasty retreat, all the while reminding himself he needs this job; he really needs this job.

_Oh, sure, if I need another watered down drink or overpriced towel or a bottle of greasy suntan lotion, you're first on my list, Manuel,_ she grumbles to herself, settling back on her lounge. _God, where did they get him? Incompetents R Us?_

_Why am I here again? Oh yeah, Daddy brought me here. Thought it'd be nice to get away from Sunnyhell for awhile… still, I swear Cabo San…_ she pauses for a moment, realizing she can't remember the name of the resort… it's something Caribbean-Latin American-topicalish – _Wherever… gets worse every year… rooms are dingier, the staff doesn't even have a clue, and the food… well, at least there's the disco tonight. That's usually good. Plenty of potential there. Between the rich and pretty, and the poor and prettier, should be able to find _something_ to pass the time. _ Cordelia grins a little, thinking about the potentials for a play toy. _Hmmm… at least the eye candy is still fine here…_

She settles back in her lounge, closing her eyes to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin. She is just getting relaxed again when another shadow falls over her.

_Oh, for God's sake!_

"What now?" She sighs. Her tone is irritated. She doesn't open her eyes.

"Cor?"

"Excuse me?" her eyes open.

She looks up into the face of a brunette woman leaning over her. Despite her irritation, she feels a little ice in her tummy at the intensity of the look on the other woman's face.

"My name is Ms. Chase. You might want to remember that in the future," Cordelia snaps at her. The threat is implied.

"Cor, it's me!"

"Well, isn't that special for you? And you would be…?" _Not that I really care._

"Cut the crap, Cordelia. I've been looking for you everywhere! "

"You're stalking me?"

"What?!" The brunette looks disconcerted. "No! What the hell?"

"Sounds like stalking to me," Cordelia says mildly. "You've been following me around, and I don't have a clue as to who you are…"

"Ok, the whole "I don't know you" routine? Not funny before, getting even less funny. Stop kidding around, for Christ's sake! It's me!"

"And again I'm going to ask you, that would be…?" She lets the question hang.

"FAITH!"

Cordelia suddenly feels somewhat nervous being so close to an obvious whack job. "Uh… ok, then. That's nice, really nice, ok? But really, not interested in being converted to your cult or whatever, so why don't you try some of the other guests?" _Somewhere far, far away!_

"What kind of game are you pulling here, Cordelia?" Faith glares at her. "Goddamn it, whatever it is, knock it off!"

"Game? I'm not playing any games!" Cordelia snaps back at her. "I'm not the one going around pretending I know someone I don't. What kind of loon are you, anyway?"

"I'M NOT A LOON!"

The conversations at the poolside suddenly cease, and you can hear a pin drop. Faith can feel all eyes on her, including Cordelia's. _Oh, just too sweet!_ She crouches down by Cordelia's lounger.

"Fine. We'll play it your way," Faith leans closer, lowering her voice. "My name is Faith, and _you're_ Cordelia, and you're my girlfriend and I'm…"

"GIRLFRIEND!" Cordelia shouts. That's the _last _ thing she expected from crazy loony girl. "Ok, look here, Dyke-o, I'm no lezzy, ok? So go … try to pick up some other girl, 'k?"

Cordelia sees the look on the other woman's face, and suddenly the ice cubes in her stomach turn into an iceberg. _Oh, shit…_

"OK, I've had enough of your crap," Faith grabs Cordelia, hauling her to her feet. "C'mon you, we need to talk… somewhere else…"

"OW! OUCH!" Cordelia feels as if her arm is being pulled out of its socket. She struggles to free herself from Faith's grip. "Let me go, you weirdo!" She starts slapping at Faith's arm with her free hand. "Let me GO!"

Faith isn't having any of it, and continues to drag the struggling girl away from the pool.

"HELP! HELP!" Cordelia calls out, clearly frightened. "SOMEBODY! THIS CRAZY RELIGIOUS LESBO NUT IS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME! HELP!"

Even as her heart is beating like it wants to leap out of her chest, something else is happening inside. Something deep and shivery and … erotic.

At that moment, two rather burly, tall and muscle laden fellows put themselves in Faith's way, blocking her progress.

"Is this woman bothering you, ma'am?" The first one, with the shaven head and the tattoo on his neck asks Cordelia.

"I think you should let the girl go, now, and walk away," The other one, with a crew cut and a chin that looks like it's been chiseled out of granite addresses Faith. "Right now," He adds, looking at Faith menacingly.

"God, yes! She's some kind of crazy psycho stalker or something," Cordelia says, trying to break Faith's grip. "Make her let go, please?"

"You heard the lady," The first man says, growling at Faith. "Let her go!"

"Say please…"

The second man starts to grab at Faith.

Faith knows she has to take care of these two quickly, as more will probably show up soon. She releases Cordelia's hand.

"Don't move!" She says, turning back to the men.

Without any hesitation, she wades in, kicking the second man straight in the family jewels. He goes down, grabbing his groin as her knee comes up, smashing him in the face.

The other man hasn't been idle, however, and blindsides Faith, knocking her over, onto her back. He leaps on her like a wrestler, but before he can land, she uses his own weight to force him to go flying over her head. He lands on the turf, face first.

Faith scrambles to her feet, and kicks him quickly between the legs. Even before he can yell, she delivers a few choice kicks to his head, putting him out of commission.

Suddenly, she's off the ground as the first man has gotten up, and put her in a bear hug. She struggles a bit, but can't break free of the iron like arms around her.

"So, not so tough now, eh, girly?" The man says, squeezing her harder.

Her boot manages to connect with his shin, and he releases her for a second.

That's enough, as she turns around, and once again, hits him where it hurts the most. As he starts to grab himself, she boxes him hard on the ears, twice. Then one blow to the chin, and it's over. He goes over on his back, out for the count.

During the melee, Cordelia has made like a bunny and bolted, only to crash into her father, who was coming out to the pool to join her. She quickly runs behind him, hiding.

"Cordelia?" Cornell says, looking concerned. "What's wrong?"

Cordelia points towards the pool, her breath coming out in gasps. "There… crazy woman… attacking me…and them…oh my god she's beating them… we gotta run!"

Cornell watches, faintly amused as Faith finishes up with the two security guards. He definitely doesn't seem to be too concerned by the turn of events.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I won't let anything happen to you…"

"But Daddy, she just took out the 'Roid twins. She's crazy, and strong! We've gotta…"

"Shhh… quiet, sugarpop. I've got it."

Faith, finished savoring her victory, turns and scans for Cordelia. Seeing her, she stomps over to where Cordelia is hiding herself behind her father.

"I thought I told you not to move!"

"I think you should leave my daughter alone!"

"You do, really?" Faith mocks him. "Cuz, I'm thinking not!"

Cornell moves swiftly, grabbing Faith by her shirt front, and lifting her off her feet. He begins to shake her.

"You're becoming more trouble than you're worth…!"

"Geeze, don't need to get so grabby, Pops," Faith brings her arms around, boxing Cornell's ears. "If you wanted to grab my tits, you shoulda just said so!"

"You worthless piece of garbage!" Cornell roars, tossing her like a rag into the grass. He starts to follow after. "I think we'll just end this right now…"

"Oh? Gee, and here I got something special for you, too…"

Faith scrambles to her feet, and reaching into a leg sheath, extracts a knife.

An ornately decorated knife with a large blade. A dull, red, throbbing blade.

Cornell stares at the knife, feeling something he hasn't felt in a very, very long time. Fear.

"Where did you get that?"

"You like it? My Grammy made it for me…" Faith grins at him. She starts to wave the blade about. "Why don't we see if it fits?"

She lunges at him, but Cornell manages to sidestep the attack. Still, the blade nicks him, and he cries out in pain.

"Daddy! No, run. She'll hurt you! She'll KILL YOU! SHE NUTS!" Cordelia grabs at him, trying to pull him away.

Cornell slaps her away. "Get back, Cordelia. This isn't about you now…"

Faith, her eyes narrowed, feints a lunge to his right, causing Cornell to block. She quickly shifts, and with an upward thrust, buries the knife in the left side of his neck.

"DADDY!"

Cornell grabs at the blade, pulling it out of his neck, a great amount of blood following.

It's too late, much too late for Cornell.

Cornell's body begins to ripple and undulate, even as he seems to grow double, then triple in size. He throws back his head, his eyes wide and his mouth thrown open. He falls to his knees, causing the ground to shake even as pure energy seems to extrude from all of his extremities. Beams of blinding light blast from his fingers, eyes, mouth, toes and feet.

The whole scene is blanked out until there is only the white light left. Everything is gone.

Except Faith, who is gripping the knife. And Cordelia, who is standing exposed.

The knife drips with a fresh gout of blood.

Faith turns to her, a slightly maniacal look on her face. She starts to approach Cordelia.

"Don't worry, Cor. More than enough left for you…"

Cordelia turns to run, and stops. She can't run.

There's a wall in front of her. "What the…?"

She turns around, and moans. Everything has changed again.

The bright white has been replaced by darkness, and at first she can't see anything. All she hears are some low moans, and some quiet rustling sounds. An occasional scraping sound, as if something is being dragged. And a popping, bubbling sound.

Then things begin to come into focus, and her eyes adjust to the dimness. She wishes they hadn't.

She is in some dark, dank filthy room somewhere. The only light is coming from the gaps in poorly boarded up windows. Vaguely in the dimness, she can make out shapes. Some couches line the walls, and on them are vaguely human shapes. Some seemed huddled together, sleeping. Others are lying half on, half off the couches, as if passed out, or worse.

She sees one couple, not too far from herself, the woman laying back on the sofa, her arm tied off with what looks like a piece of rubber tubing. The man is putting what looks like a needle into her arm. Over across from her, someone is smoking a small glass pipe. There is a burbling sound as a flame suddenly ignites under the bowl. His face lights up as he draws in the smoke. It looks beyond dead.

"What… where the hell am I?" She mutters, as she watches some form move to another. Her heart almost slams out of her chest when she sees it lean over, with the obvious wrinkling of a vampire. It bites into its victim, draining it.

"What is this place?"

The air itself is polluted with the sweet scent of rot mixed with sour smell of old sweat and urine. Cordelia feels very sick.

Cordelia _is_ very sick. Her stomach suddenly revolts, and before she can stop herself, she leans over and loses its contents.

Straightening up, wiping her mouth, she sees Faith. She's standing a little ways off, staring at her and the room. Faith looks as shocked as Cordelia feels.

Cordelia almost trips over the bundle of rags that once was a living, breathing human in her haste as she rushes over to Faith.

"Faith!" She cries out, almost throwing herself into Faith's arms.

"You know me?" Faith looks almost as shocked by this as by the room itself. For a brief moment, she doesn't react.

"What is this place? Why are we here?" Cordelia, frightened, shivers.

Faith, feeling her fright, puts her arms about Cordelia, to comfort her. "It's … ok, I… I've been here before."

Faith remembers this room all too well. But why did she… they… come to this place? It doesn't make any sense at all.

"You have to stop this."

Both women, startled, break from each other.

The voice comes from Cordelia's right, and she turns, fearing the worst.

There's a girl there, barely 15, staring at her. She's dressed in some kind of white gauzy filmy gown, covering her from head to neck. Her face looks open and clear, but her eyes arrest you.

They look old, too old for someone so young. They've seen too much too soon.

Her hair, long dark and curly, hangs down over her shoulders.

"Stop this?" Cordelia asks. "Stop what?"

"This. All of this, what he's doing…" The girl approaches, and Cordelia backs away, afraid.

"You're safe here…" the girl says softly. "No one will hurt you here."

Faith looks startled. "Bree? What the hell are you doing here? I don't understand any of this! Why can she remember me now, when she didn't know me…" She waves vaguely in some direction, to a place that doesn't exist any longer.

"Not know you? How could I not know you?" Cordelia cries, suddenly hugging Faith tightly. Her body trembles against Faith's, in fear and in longing. "I've been so scared! I've missed you so much! Where have you been?"

Faith for a moment, loses it. She starts to cry, clinging to Cordelia. "Oh god, I didn't know where you were! I couldn't reach you! I was so scared he…" She holds her tightly, as if she'll never let Cordelia go.

Destiny, however, won't wait, and they are gently, but firmly, pulled apart.

"Not now. You'll have to have this tender reunion later, but I can't keep him away from here forever. You both have to listen to me, it's important!"

Cordelia and Faith look at each other longingly, but then Faith turns to Bree.

"Bree, I don't get it, why're you here? What's going on?"

"This is Bree? The one you talked about?" Cordelia looks at her carefully. "She's beautiful. No wonder you loved her so much."

"She talked about me?" Bree, for a moment, is distracted. "She told you about me?"

"Only how much she loved you…"

Bree, for a moment, seems to glow brighter.

"What's going on? Why are _you_ here? Why are _we _here?" Faith pulls them back to the now.

"I'm sorry, I had to bring you both here, to warn you. It's the only safe place I could think of, away from him. Unfortunately, the PtB seem to be jokers, and my 'safe place', where I spend most of my time, is the place where I died… wait a minute…"

Suddenly the room fades away, replaced by the sights and sounds of a carnival. The loud yells of the barkers, trying to entice the rubes, is mixed with the cheesy sounds of a calliope, the sounds of shouting and laughter, and the whoosh of a roller coaster. Lights, strung on string wires, are everywhere. The scent of popcorn and hot dogs and cotton candy fill the air.

Bree is dressed differently now, more casually. She is clutching a Teddy bear, won for her what seems eons ago. She turns to Faith, smiling somewhat poignantly.

"I like this place better. They let me come here sometimes," She says softly. Then she sighs. "But that isn't important now…"

Bree turns to Cordelia. "You, you're the most important one right now. I can't hold you long, he's looking for you… listen to me carefully…"

Cordelia nods.

"He's using you. To hurt her…" Bree points at Faith. "He's seeking something she has, something that can destroy him. But she doesn't know about it yet, and that so far has kept her safe. But that's going to change. And if he finds her, and knows she knows…" Bree shakes her head. "It's over… so, you have to fight…"

"How can I? I don't… he's too strong, he…" Cordelia shudders at the horrors he's put her through.

"You have to, somehow. You won't remember this when you leave. He's wiped your memory of her. At least consciously. But here, deep down, you can never forget her. And it's here you got to fight him. Distract him, mislead him, whatever it takes. Until she's ready. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Cordelia nods.

"No, I don't think you do. Look! Because if you fail, this will happen." She points.

Suddenly, the scene changes a little. Faith is on the ground, a knife sticking out of her chest. Her blood is oozing from her chest wound, pooling beneath her body. Her face is frozen in a rictus of death.

"FAITH!!!" Cordelia cries, running over to her body. She kneels down by her. "Faith, Faith baby, what…" She turns on Bree, furious. "What've you done to her?"

"Nothing. I'm just showing you what could happen if he gets what he wants…"

"She can't die, she can't die," Cordelia turns back to the body, looking down at Faith's now pale face. The expression has changed. Her eyes are closed, and her lips are a bluish purple. Her eyes look hollow and bruised.

"She will die, if you fail."

Suddenly Faith's eyes fly open, and she stares at Cordelia.

"You killed me!"

Cordelia's eyes snap open and she almost flings herself out of her bed. Her body is covered in a fine sheen of sweat, and her heart is pounding rapidly in her chest. She has to choke back another scream.

She kneels on her bed, her chest heaving as she tries to catch a breath. She feels dizzy and confused.

"Cordelia!" Her door bursts open, and Cornell, dressed in a robe, rushes to her bed. "Are you ok?"

Cordelia, frightened out of her wits, clings to her father. She starts to babble.

"God, it was horrible. We were on vacation somewhere and some crazy woman showed up and started attacking me. Then these two Arhnold clones showed up, and she beat them up! And then she came, and she… and she… she killed you and then she was coming for me and …"

"Shhh… sugarpop… there, there…" Cornell comforts his daughter, stroking her hair. "It was just a dream. Just a dream. Look. We're at home, see? You're in your bedroom, safe and sound… go ahead, honey, look…"

He gently pries her away from him, and forces her to look around.

She does, and sees her room. The posters on the walls, the vanity, her furniture… everything normal, the way it should be. Still, she can't seem to shake the cobwebs of her dreams.

"It was so real…"She says, a slight awe in her voice. "It seemed so real…"

"I know…" Cornell says, soothingly. "You always get this way when you have a pint a Hagen-Daas before bed. Someone is going to have to knock off the snacking before sleeping, I think." He chides her gently.

Cordelia just clings to him, not able to calm her nerves.

_So real… and who… why did that nut job look so familiar. Like I've seen her before… but that's crazy. I've never seen her …_

"Are you ok now?"

"Huh?" Cordelia comes out of her reverie. "Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Fine."

"Ok, then," Cornell says, "I think someone should try to get back to sleep then…" He looks at her pointedly.

"Right," Cordelia crawls back, and slips under the covers. She lays there, staring at the ceiling.

Cornell, looking concerned, kneels down by her.

"Are you sure you're ok?" He asks. "I can stay if you want…"

"No, no, I'm fine, really…"

"Ok, then…" Cornell leans over, kissing her on the forehead, "Well, goodnight again, Cordelia. Sleep tight."

"Night, daddy," Cordelia snuggles down under the covers as her father turns and heads for the door. "Daddy!" She calls out, before he reaches it.

"Yes?" He turns.

"Thank you."

"Any time, sugarpop!" He smiles, and opening the door, leaves.

Cordelia turns on her side, and feels her eyelids start to droop.

"God, I'm so tired…" She murmurs, as the world fades away. _So real…_

As does the room. She is now in a dark chamber, on something vaguely resembling an altar. Someone dressed in a dark crimson robe is holding a book, chanting over her. He sprinkles some herbs, and starts to chant again.

The air seems to shiver, and another figure appears out of the thin air.

It's Cornell!

"Idiot!"

Cornell lashes out, striking the mage upside the head. The mage, even with a strong protection spell in place, feels the blow, and is knocked to the ground. He huddles their, cowering in front of Cornell.

"You fool! I've paid you handsomely to get the information I need, and you've failed! It was so close, I could almost feel it… and she WOKE UP! MORON!" He kicks the craven wizard.

The mage scrambles to his feet, somewhat away from Cornell.

"She doesn't know!"

"What?"

"The dark haired one. The one you call the Slayer. She doesn't know where it is… or even what it is…"

"She has to know. It's close. I can sense it…"

"Her mind doesn't know it. She's like a blank page…"

"It's THERE! FIND IT!"

"These spells are complicated, rooted in the darkest magic. One small misstep could lead to disaster. I have to be very careful in using them."

"Then use all care, Mage, but find what I need! Find it for me quickly!" Cornell snarls at him. "Because if you don't…"

Even hooded, the fear is plain in the Mage's face. He quickly lifts the liquid from the flame, and dipping his hand, begins to sprinkle some liquid onto her prone body.

"I will…" he says in a choked voice.

"You better…" Cornell fades into the air.

The mage approaches his tome, and begins the spell again. He works carefully, but quickly.

He is well aware the cost of failure, and has no plans to pay it.

2

_Cordelia is gone now, only Faith and Bree are left in that place. Bree walks over, and kneels by Faith's body, looking down on her._

_Faith seems to be asleep. The knife is gone, the blood is gone, and she is breathing normally. Her eyes are moving furiously under their lids._

_"I miss you so much," Bree says softly, leaning over and looking into Faith's face. She strokes her cheek gently._

_She leans over further, and whispers, her lips almost on Faith's, "time to wake up, princess…"_

_She kisses her lips softly…_

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Faith's head jerks off the table in front of her. She stares out into space, a look of fear on her face. Her guts feel as if they've been all twisted inside, and she can hardly breathe. She gasps, chokes and coughs as she tries to get air back into her body.

A sudden, more urgent pain hits her, a little further below. It feels as if her bladder is about to explode, and she stands, starting towards the bathroom.

And then something hits her hard and painfully, and she grasps her head, her need to pee temporarily forgotten. She feels as if she's been pole axed. She drops to the ground, her vision swirling with darkness.

"Are you all right Faith?"

She looks up, startled. At first, she can only see the shape of a woman at the beaded curtain separating her alcove from the rest of the bar where she's been drinking for the last few hours. She feels her heart lodge in her throat.

The last thing she can remember is Bree leaning over, kissing her.

"Bree?" She whispers hoarsely, feeling confused.

"Bree? I'm sorry, who's Bree?"

The figure moves closer, and Faith can see her clearly now. Her expression takes on a vague look of distaste.

"Oh… well, what do you want?" She says, gruffly. She clambers up off the floor, and brushing herself off, makes for a chair. She sits down, still feeling a little dizzy and out of sorts.

"Well, it's nice to see you too," Agatha Hurley moves into the room, finding a chair across from Faith's. "May I sit?"

"Free country," Faith waves her hand dismissively.

"Thank you…" She sits down gingerly, checking the chair first. "Do you know where you are, child?"

"I'm not a child," Faith says, evenly, "And yeah, I know where I'm at. Why do you think I'm sitting in the back? Willy's normal clients don't like 'my kind' around here, much."

"And you came here because…?"

"Willy doesn't ask a lot of questions, unlike others I know…" Faith takes on of the half finished bottles, and takes a swig from it. "Which kinda reminds me. You didn't answer mine. What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you," Agatha says, calmly. "If we can do that, and not have the pissing contest you seem to be aching for, fine. Otherwise, I won't waste my time here…" Agatha rises from her chair.

"No, wait…" Faith suddenly realizes she really doesn't want to be alone. "I'm sorry. It's just that I don't know you, and you suddenly appear out of nowhere, and I'm not getting it…"

"I came looking for you. I was worried when you left the meeting so abruptly…"

Faith arches a brow.

"Not personally. I don't know you that well…" Agatha continues, "but you're important to what we're doing, and also I sensed something happening to you…"

"Nothing happening here except maybe me getting a little drunk, so you can go home now and sleep, ok?"

"I'm not buying it, Faith."

"Buying what?"

"The tough act. Giles told me you put on this tough girl exterior, but I saw your face when I walked in here, and you were scared. What happened?"

"Told you, nothing happened," Faith insists. Then she sighs, seeing the woman wasn't going to buy that. "I had this dream… nothing important, probably cuz I was drunk…"

"Dream? What kind of dream?"

"A dream. I mean, what? They come in flavors now?"

Agatha stares at her a moment, assessing her. "Did Giles tell you anything about being a slayer?"

"What's to tell? I go out, I fight the bad things, and when my number's up, they get a new one."

Agatha shakes her head impatiently. "Dammit, that's not like Giles. He should've told you…"

"Told me what?" Faith suddenly is concerned. "What?"

"Being a slayer isn't just about going out and fighting demons and vampires, Faith. There's more to it than that. You've been imbued with the essence of a demon. This gives you your strength, your healing… but more, it gives you a sensitivity to supernatural events…"

"Right. Oogah-boogah stuff. Got it" Faith makes a noise. "A load of hooey, if you ask me."

"I wasn't asking you, and that oogah-boogah stuff, as you call it, is the reason why you're who you are. Slayers weren't just created as mindless warriors to go out and slash and hack. There's more to it, a lot more. Things Giles _should_ have been teaching you… "

"Hey look. Don't dis Giles. Yeah, he can be a jerk sometimes, but he does his best, ya know?"

Agatha hides a small smile behind her hand. "Really? Is that so? Why didn't he explain the significance of your dreams, then? Did he explain that to you?"

"Uhhh… well, no, but he's been real busy with this big bad stuff, and hey… what're you talking about, anyway?"

"You're dreams, girl. They mean something. Especially when dealing with… big bad? Is that what you call an apocalypse?" She shakes her head. "Never mind. What was your dream about?"

_Is this lady crazy, or what?_ Faith takes a moment to make up her mind. "Ok, here goes…"

Faith relates her dream as best she can, doing some selective editing. As she recounts the dream, she relives it. By the end she's sitting there, feeling a little disturbed.

Agatha listens intently, nodding occasionally while Faith relates her dream. She muses for a bit after Faith finishes, and then interrupts the silence.

"Bree. You mentioned that name when I came in. Who is she?"

"No one… I mean, no one now… she died a couple of years ago… seems like forever now…"

"Were you… close?"

"Look, lady, if you don't mind, I really don't wanna get into my personal life, ok? She died before I became a slayer… well… pretty much, anyway…"

"But she appeared in this dream… that's significant. Has she been in any of your other dreams?"

"Uhhh… no, I don't…" Faith pauses, " Wait… when I died… I was kinda in this empty place… and I was walking towards this light up ahead, but suddenly she came outta nowhere and kinda… well, she shoved me back. She told me something like…" It's not your time yet" I dunno, something like that…"

"Really?"

"Yeah…" Faith gets a little excited. "And, ok, I know this is gonna sound crazy, cuz I don't like believe in the hoodoo junk, you know? But a couple of times, she kinda… I dunno, appeared to me…"

"Appeared?" Agatha looks puzzled for a moment. "You mean, here, in the real world? Outside your dreams?"

"Yeah… weird, huh? I mean, I thought I was going Loony Tunes when I saw her…"

"When? When did this happen?"

"I don't know, really. Couple of times. Mostly when I was upset about something… she kinda helped…"

Agatha just sits there, shaking her head.

"Giles was right. You are special. I've never heard of a slayer having visions like you…"

"Visions? Like, crazy people?"

"No, visions, like prophecies. And this Bree… she's very significant. Most slayers don't get their own personal contact with the PtB, but that seems to be what she is…" Agatha looks a little awed. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I dunno. I didn't think it was… I thought I was going nuts, ok? I didn't want Giles to call and have me fitted for a straight jacket…"

"Giles has made a fine hash of things," Agatha says tartly, obviously displeased, "And you… you haven't helped, acting like you have. Thinking you didn't need anyone. We could've had a better handle on things by now if … never mind. Spilt milk. What we have to do is work from what we have now…"

"Look, you don't know what's been going on around here, ok? So don't be coming here dissing me and Giles, cuz frankly, we're doing the best we can, ok? This isn't like a picnic, you know?"

"Calm yourself, girl, I'm not blaming you…"

"Faith, my name is Faith, Ok? Not girl, not child, Faith."

"Very well, Faith. I'm not blaming you, or Rupert. Actually, I feel responsible, to some degree. I should've come sooner, but I've had my own issues back in Devon. But I'm here now, and maybe if we can all work together, we can resolve this." She places her hand over Faith's. "Think we can do that?"

Faith shrugs. "Yeah, sure…"

"Ok, let's talk about your dream…" Agatha takes a breath. "I think it's pretty obvious what's going on here. Cornell was using Cordelia to spy on you …"

"What? Hold on, no way! I mean, no way that Cordelia would do that. She… she's not like that. She wouldn't…"

"Patience, Faith. I'm not saying she was doing it, or going along with it. Cornell was using her, hoping to distract you, maybe seduce you over to his side of the equation. Somehow, anyway, eliminate you as a threat…" Agatha smiles. "But he made his first mistake… he didn't count on you two falling in love with each other…"

Faith says nothing, just looking at her.

"So now, he's running scared. Something has spooked him. He thinks you know something; something that will bring him and his plans crashing down. That's why he's using Cordelia to invade your dreams. He wants to know what you know. He doesn't right now, and that's good. Because if he's scared, if he's worried about it, then he'll make mistakes. Mistakes we can use against him…" She allows a small smile to form on her face. "Cordelia wasn't able to resist… he has a strong hold over …. But fortunately, there is the fact that you seem to have someone else watching out for you… this Bree… she must have cared for you deeply…"

"That was a long time ago," Faith looks away, her voice lowering.

"There are other people that care about you… if you let them…"

"If you're talking about Giles…"

"I am."

"He lied to me," Faith says quietly. "He did things behind my back… things I should've known about… important things…"

"He had his reasons, I'm sure…"

"What? What reasons? He … I don't get him. Sometimes he's approachable, and sometimes, he's just so distant. I can't figure him out. Like… this slayer stuff… shouldn't he have told me about that stuff? Why didn't he tell me? This is something I needed to know… don't you agree?"

"Yes, I do… but, it's not that simple, Faith."

"What's so hard? To be honest with me? Why is that so hard?"

Agatha sighs. "Did you ever consider that Rupert wasn't trying to hide things from you, but rather, he was trying to protect you?"

"Protect me? Why would he feel he needs to protect me? That's my job, to protect people. He's supposed to… he's my watcher, he should… I don't know. Not protect me!"

"What do you know about Rupert?"

"Huh? I dunno, I know enough, I guess. I mean… he's my watcher, and he's British, and sometimes I think…" She blushes a little. "… never mind about that last. But…" She shrugs.

"Precisely. Next to nothing. I think it's time you learned a little bit about him. Maybe you'll understand him better."

"Is this going to be a long story?" Faith squirms a little in her chair.

"It may take awhile."

"Ok, well, I better take a pee, then," Faith stands up. "I'm sloshing around pretty good inside."

"I wonder why that is?" Agatha murmurs softly to herself, looking at the bottles on the table.

Faith walks out of the little alcove towards the bathrooms.

_So, Agatha, exactly how much do you tell her?_

_Indeed, how much is she ready to know?_

3

"Ok, so wow me," Faith says, on returning from the bathroom.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Gimme the skinny on Giles."

Agatha looks at her blankly.

"You said you were gonna tell me about Giles?" Faith says, a little impatiently.

"Yes, of course. Sorry, I'm not particularly up on your colloquialisms."

"Yeah, ok, whatever. Just thrill me."

"I see…" Agatha leans back a little in her chair. "I suppose I should give you a little of my own history, as it intersects with Rupert's down the line, as you'll see later on."

"Since I was seven years old, I knew I was … different… from the other children. Actually, from most everyone. I come from a small village in the Midlands, and at the time I was born, things were a bit … primitive, you might say. Anyway, the heart of it was, I could do things others couldn't. I was what you'd call a natural adept. The ability was inborn."

"Ok, and this relates to Giles… how?"

"I'm getting to that. Anyway, where I lived, the people were rather… old fashioned. Read that as being conservative, and not very open to things they didn't understand. Needless to say, when word about my 'abilities' got out, there were some problems. Most people scoffed, which was good. But a few believed, and some of them were 'old guard'. That is, they were older, and grew up in times when someone like me was thought to be possessed by demons. Rather stupid, I know, but these people believed in it ardently…"

"What happened?" Faith, despite herself, is interested.

"Ah, yes. Well, a few called for an exorcism…"

"Oh my god!"

"Exactly. Fortunately, exorcism is strictly a Catholic thing, and this village was solidly Anglican, so that little idea didn't go very far. Others, however, thought I should be, well, banned from the village, me and my family. Needless to say, that was of some concern. My family had lived in that village for generations; it wasn't like now. You didn't just up and move away on a whim…" Agatha pauses, a little pain coming to her expression. "This caused some problems within the family too. I had a brother and sister, and my father, while he made enough to feed and support us, wasn't by any means rich. Also, at that time, finding work wasn't exactly easy in Britain. He couldn't afford to pack up the family and move; nor could he afford to send me away." Her tone grows a little bitter. "I learned much later, that more than one rather threatening letter was sent anonymously to my folks… they never told me about that… I found them after they passed on…"

"That's horrible! People can be so…"

"Yes they can. But they were frightened, and that will cause people to do foolish things… anyway, things didn't look good. Staying was becoming difficult, leaving wasn't a better option, and my folks couldn't afford to send me away to school. By this time, it didn't matter to me, because I didn't have many… any… friends left…" Agatha sighs. "And that, my dear, is when I first met the Giles'."

"How? I mean, how did it happen?"

"Well, Colin Giles, that's Rupert's father, had heard of my 'gifts'. Like his mother before him, and his son after, he was a member of the Watcher's council. He traveled up from London to see me, and to talk to my parents. To make a long story short, he arranged for me to go to a small private school down south. A school specifically set up for children with my unique 'abilities'."

"Of course, my parents had to accept his offer. It was like a godsend to them. After all, if that 'strange Hurley girl' were to … leave, while it wouldn't dim the gossip, at least there wouldn't be talk of them being run out of the village…" Agatha sighs. "Of course, that didn't exactly make it easier for me. It's hard at that age to be separated from your parents and family, but to be honest, what choice did they have? I know it was hard on them, and it was terrible for me…"

"So, I went. And I grew used to be away from my family, and they would come down on holidays to see me… so did Mr. Giles… I mean, Rupert's father, Colin… and after awhile, I made a few friends… some I still have to this day… but I know that I'm glad that Wicca is more accepted these days, and things have changed a bit since then. It's terrible to separate a family like that, even if it's for the best."

Faith nods, a little curtly. She doesn't want Agatha to see her own feelings on the subject.

"I guess I met Rupert when I was in upper form. That would be equivalent to a senior in high school here … his father sent him to a school close by, one sponsored by the Council to train future Watchers. Colin brought him along a few times when he visited me during holidays, but I didn't really get to know him until we were going to University…" She smiled. "I went on scholarship, of course. No money for that, otherwise."

"I didn't know then, but if I hadn't qualified for a scholarship, Colin had arranged for a 'fund' for my education. It was later still that I found he had paid for my private schooling, too, and my parents expenses to come see me during holidays. He used his own money, out of his family's estate, not the council's. He never told me, so I never had a chance to learn why, exactly. But I do know I owe him everything I have… and more…"

"That however, isn't relevant to our story. It was in my third year of University, and Rupert's second, that he rebelled against his 'destiny' to be a watcher. He dropped out of school, and started running with a rather … tough crowd…"

"Giles? Rupert Giles? The one they use to mold British guys with? That Giles?"

Agatha chuckles a little. "Don't always judge a book by its cover, Faith. Giles wasn't always so…straight laced, you know. In those days, he was a bit wild…"

"Whoa, we're talking about Giles here?"

"Yes, Rupert Giles. Wait a minute…" Agatha puts her rather large purse on the table, and digs around in it a bit. "I know I have it here… somewhere…" she searches a bit more, then cries triumphantly. She pulls out a small bound book, almost like a small notebook. She flips through the pages, and points to a picture. "There we go…" She hands the book to Faith.

Faith looks at the picture, shrugging a little. It's a picture of two women and a man, all posing by a motorcycle. "So?"

"Look carefully. The woman on the right… by the handle bars? That's me… and the woman riding on the back seat? That's Margaret Chasborne. We called her Chaz in those days… and look carefully at the man sitting in front of her…"

Faith looks again, and then looks up at Agatha. She looks down, then up, then down once more. "No freaking way! NO WAY! That can't be… " She looks. "Well damn … "

"That was rather what Colin Giles said when Rupert first showed up on the estate riding the bike. To say he wasn't pleased would be an understatement."

"Still can't wrap my mind around it. Giles, rebel biker. That's just… wrong."

"As I said, Rupert wasn't exactly the man you know now. He was called "Ripper" in those days, and you really didn't want to get on his bad side. He had a temper…"

Faith just shakes her head, still not believing it.

"He fell in with a bad bunch in those days. Mr. Giles, his father, grew concerned, and … well, he asked me to look out for him. How could I refuse, really? Considering what he'd done for me? So, that's why I'm part 'of the gang". It was the only way I could keep an eye on Rupert, try to keep him from getting into too much trouble."

"The problem was, I had the same restlessness he had. I gradually began to hang out with the characters he did, and then we met Ethan Rayne…"

Faith can tell from the tone and expression on her face, that Agatha definitely didn't like this Ethan Rayne person.

"A bad 'un, huh?"

"Worse. Ethan was an old school chum of Rupert; they had attended prep school together, and went to the same university. Ethan somehow managed to get into trouble, dragging Rupert with him and somehow, Ethan always came out smelling like a rose, while Rupert… well, he bore the brunt of any disciplinary actions. That didn't help his relationship with his father. And it was Ethan that finally got caught doing something really bad at University; when he got expelled, he convinced Giles to drop out."

"Sounds like a peach," Faith says, cynically.

"It gets worse. Ethan began getting into some very obscure, and very dark magics. At first, it seemed harmless enough. But then something happened… we played with something they shouldn't have played with…"

"What?"

Agatha looks at her, and slowly shakes her head.

"You don't need the details. Believe me, it was…wrong. Very wrong. It cost the lives of a couple of members of our group… and the rest of us… " Agatha sighs deeply. "Some of us are still paying the price for that…" Agatha pauses, a dark expression on her face. "Ethan, as usual, got off nearly Scott Free… but if I ever see his face again, I swear I'll…"

Faith straightens up in her chair. The look on Agatha's face causes her to feel ice in her stomach.

"Again, something you'd rather not know. The only reason I told you about it, is because this is when Rupert met, fell in love with, and eventually married Margaret Chasbone… Aka Chaz… or Maggie, as Rupert called her…"

" Rupert came out of that experience a changed man, and he joined the Council of Watchers soon after he graduated from University. His father of course, was happy, but you could see the look in Rupert's eyes, and you knew what happened there would haunt him all his days…"

"The only good thing to come out of those times was that Ripper and Chaz, or Rupert and Maggie, if you prefer, found each other, and were married. Chaz, like Rupert, worked the council for a number of years, until the happy day when Claire came along. All the love they felt for themselves, they poured all that and more in to their precious daughter…" Agatha smiles at the memory. "I know it was one my happiest, and proudest days when they asked me to be her godmother…"

"Giles is married? He has a kid?" She blushes a little at thinking of when she flirted a little, innocently, with Giles. _God, how dumb could I be?_

Agatha looks at her with a little sadness.

"He was, yes… and he and Chaz had 9 wonderful years with Claire. Then Rupert was assigned to Malta…"

Faith feels a coldness inside. She knew, by Agatha's words and expression, she wasn't going to like the next part.

"There was a master vampire holed up in Malta called "Kakistos". That is Greek, roughly translated it means "Worst of the worst". He was rumored to be over 2000 years old, having been sired before the birth of Christ. His viscous ways, his cruelty, were legendary. He wasn't satisfied any longer to just take victims; his twisted sense of humor required he do it in the most sadistic ways possible. He had a cult of followers, much like Aurelius, whom you killed I understand not too long ago. It is also rumored that Aurelius sired Kakistos, and then threw him out because his nature was too uncontrollable. No matter. It was Rupert's job to scout Kakistos, and set up a team to destroy him."

"In those days, Rupert was at the top of his game. He led a team of watchers, and the current slayer; after some time, he located and destroyed most of Kakistos' nests. They even cornered Kakistos himself, but as luck would have it, the master vampire escaped, killing a number of the team, and the slayer, in the bargain."

"Kakistos is nothing, if not vengeful. He knew Rupert was responsible for his misfortune, and he was determined to repay him in kind. Rupert had Chaz and Claire installed on one of the small Grecian islands, where he would visit them when he found some time away from his assignment. It wasn't long after the debacle on Malta that Kakistos, having recruited another group of vampire followers, struck back."

"It was actually Robeson, another friend of Rupert's on the council, that found Chaz. The villa they were staying on had been attacked, and what was left of Chaz was …" Agatha pauses, the memory obviously difficult, "… was found scattered throughout a few rooms. Blood was everywhere, and written on the one of the walls was _**Is eram esculentus**_ roughly translated "She was delicious". However, look as they might, they couldn't find any trace of Claire. Robeson went to Rupert, to try to stop him, but in the end, he couldn't, and Rupert went to the scene."

"He searched high and low, and finally, in a small potting shed out back, he found Claire. She wasn't dead… or at least, it appeared that way at first. She had been hurt… Kakistos and his men had brutally raped the child, but she was alive. Or so it seemed…"

"As a finally jest, the vampire had turned the child. She never would've survived their assault otherwise. But the worst thing was, he had turned her, and left her hungry. Left her alone for over 2 days in that shed. She attacked the first person through the door, and that was of course, Rupert."

"He managed to stop her, and restrain her. He knew what he had to do; the only thing he could do to give her some peace. Others offered to do it, but in the end, he knew _he_ had to do it. Kakistos had his final revenge. Rupert was forced to destroy the thing his precious daughter had become…"

"There is some bad blood between Rupert and the current head of the Watcher's council, Quentin Travers. That originated 8 years ago, when he attempted to block Rupert from going after Kakistos. He wasn't Chair at that time, but he led a faction that argued against creating another team and using more resources to track down this vicious killer. Rupert, however, still had considerable pull in those days, and there were a number of council members that had worked with Chaz. He formed a team, including the new Slayer, and they hunted down, and finally destroyed the monster. Rupert worked with an almost ruthless precision, and he took no special joy in watching the monster die. It was his job, and he did it. Simple as that."

"Then he simply disappeared. Rupert, I mean. He was gone for a month. No one could locate him. Rupert was clever, that way. When he returned, he resumed his duties. But anyone that knew him, from the old days, knew he wasn't the same. Something vital, something precious was lost. Even now, he's still …" Agatha stops, unable to go on.

Faith is sitting very still. Her eyes, her cheeks, are flooded with tears.

"It took a long time for him to go back into the field. For years, he worked in research, where his only companions were the old books and scrolls. He became expert in dead languages, which was useful to the council. It's not until the last couple of years that he's actually gone back into the field. You are his first major assignment, after that time…" Agatha looks at her. "How old are you, Faith?"

"Uhhh… almost 17," Faith manages to choke out.

"You are just about the age Claire would be now, if she had lived."

Faith says nothing; she simply stares at the table.

"I believe, actually, you've been a good thing for Rupert. He was too caught up in those old musty volumes to actually live. I believe you're the first person he's actually let close since his personal tragedy." Agatha reaches out, touching Faith on the arm. "So, perhaps, you might cut him a little slack when he does the things he does. I don't believe he does it out of any desire to hurt you. I think he's only trying to protect you, as best he can."

Agatha takes a few tissues out of her purse, and hands them to Faith.

"No tears girl. I don't believe he'd want you to cry over him…" Agatha stands up. "I would prefer it if you didn't tell him about our little chat. If he wanted you to know about this, he would've told you himself. And I admit, sometimes I put my nose in where it doesn't belong. But I saw the tension between you two, and I thought you needed to know."

She walks to the beaded curtain and turns. "Go home and get some rest, Faith. We have a busy day tomorrow…"

She leaves through the beaded curtain.

4

Cornell sits quietly in his darkened study. He stares out into space, frowning.

He's worried, and he doesn't like being worried.

Time was drawing short, and things weren't falling into place as expected. More and more, he was concerned that his opposition was on to him; that they had found out his weakness, and were even now moving to exploit it.

Exploit it, and use it to stop him. That was unacceptable.

He had worked too long, much too long to be stopped by this group of humans. _Pitiful little mud crawlers, how could they even think to oppose him? Him, a virtual god to them! It's unthinkable!_

Yet, it was so. Even as things were finalizing, more and more, things were not going well.

And he knew why it was so.

It was _her_. The slayer. The 'chosen one'. She was the difference.

He had seen many, many slayers come and go, but this one, this one was different.

The Powers that Be, the real enemy, was giving her special consideration.

_They were cheating! That's how they defeated us the first time. They cheat!_

A wicked little smile crosses his face.

_Even so, their 'champion' has her own weaknesses._

He wasn't above exploiting them. Cheating himself, if you will.

After all, what mattered in the end was who won. Who came out on top.

And he was going to make certain that was him.

He stood up, and walked towards the door. He knew what he had to do. Now was just the time to do it.

Then it would be Game. Set.

And Match!

To be continued.


	38. Chapter 37

The Slayer

By Norwalker

Part 37 of a multipart story.

Summary: What if Faith came first? If she were the slayer before Buffy( if Buffy even became a slayer)? Just my take on what might have happened. AU, of course.

Pairings: Not sure yet. You might be surprised.

Rating: M( R )

Disclaimer: Characters depicted in this story, except for original characters created by the author, are the sole property of Mutant Enemy, Fox and Joss Whedon.

1

"Why can't I?" Cordelia complains, with that special tone reserved for teenagers trying to drive their parent's crazy.

Buffy, leaning over the banister on the second floor, watches with some amusement at the 'drama' unfolding below.

Cornell sighs, feeling the weight of the world, and his teenaged daughter's tantrum, on his shoulders.

"I've explained it to you a dozen times already, Cordelia. There are some bad people, people who would do anything, that have no scruples about attacking, perhaps even harming you, to get to me. My security people have identified more than one plot against us, and I simply can't have you running around out there alone, being a target. How do you think I'd feel if anything happened to you?"

"It's not like I want to go clubbing or anything. Geeze, I just want to go to the mall. It's got like security everywhere, and people and stuff. Who could get at me without being seen or something? That is so totally lame!"

"These people are experts, darling girl. They could snatch you and who knows what before anyone would even notice. Lots of people around just make it easier for them. No, I'm sorry, but I simply can't allow you to go."

"I can't go to school, I can't see my friends, and I can't go out anywhere! God, it's like I'm a prisoner in my own home!"

"It's just for a few more days. My people tell me they're close to wrapping up this threat, and then things can get back to normal again…"

"You keep saying that. It's been like over a week, and the only place I can go is the house or on the grounds. And even there, there's like rent a cops everywhere. This is so … so… Ahhhh" Cordelia throws her hands up in frustration.

"C'mon, honey. Be reasonable. It's not for much longer, and I'm only…"

"I know, I know. Keeping me safe. God, I'm not a child! I can take care of myself!"

"I'm sorry, Cordelia," Cornell's tone turns a little stern. "But I have to insist. It's not like you're deprived here. There's plenty to do to amuse you…"

"God, you just don't get it, do you?" Cordelia snaps back.

"That's enough, young lady."

"Oh, forget it. JUST FORGET IT!" Cordelia storms out.

Buffy is chuckling to herself, watching Cordelia's little snit. _God, so good to see the 'princess' get it. Spoiled much? Does she even listen? So used to getting her own way, and boy is she pissed not getting it now… Uh oh, here comes Hurricane Cordelia now. _

"What do you want?" Cordelia grumbles as she almost runs into Buffy at the top of the stairs.

"Gee, nothing Ms. Bitch," Buffy amuses herself goading the bear a little. "Just thought maybe you'd like to go swimming. My mom wanted me to ask… might be a good idea… so you can cool off a bit…"

"You were listening?"

"Well, duh!" Buffy chuckles.

"You're such a sneak!"

"And you're such a brat. God, it's not like you're stuck in some dark hole or something. Geeze, your dad is only trying to keep you safe…" she shakes her head. "Anyway, with your volume, who needs to sneak? I mean, geeze you two could be heard over half the house!"

"Yeah, like who cares, anyway?" Cordelia makes a noise, brushing past Buffy rudely. She really isn't used to the evil munchkin from hell being her sister, and doesn't particularly want try to be nice at the moment. She stomps on down the hall.

"Well, obviously you do," Buffy follows on her heels, "Acting like a big old baby cuz '_Daddykins'_ won't let you go outside and play!"

"Shut up, dad's mistake," Cordelia turns into her room, trying to ignore the Chihuahua on her heels.

"Shut up, yourself, butt brain," Buffy follows her in, not letting a little thing like privacy stop her. "Maybe for once you should think about someone else besides yourself, princess dumb-ass"

"Like who, you?" Cordelia turns and puts her hands on her hips. "Get outta my room, shorty. Ever hear of privacy?"

"Make me, _Cordy,_" Buffy makes herself at home on Cordelia's bed.

"You little shit. I told you never to call me that," She makes for the bed. "Get off my bed, _Lizzie_"

"As I said, make me," Buffy grins, flipping her the finger.

Cordelia flips her back.

"Oooo, original!" Buffy sniggers. "Think that up all by yourself?"

"Screw you, Tinkerbelle," Cordelia turns her back on her. She starts to undress. "You're not worth it."

Buffy watches with some amusement, and a touch of lust, as Cordelia undresses to change into her swimsuit. Despite the name calling, she has to admit her half sister is pretty hot. And she can't forget that night she peeked in and watched as Faith and Cordelia had some really hot and heavy sex.

Cordelia, for her part, seems to be taking her anger out on her clothing. Impatiently, she starts tossing them every which way, not caring if they hit the bed, chair or floor.

"God, I just wanna get outta this place. I'm going crazy…" She laments, walking over to her closet. She opens the doors, and walks in.

Buffy gets up off the bed, following her again. "God give it a rest, would you? It's getting old, you know?"

"Well, what would you know?" Cordelia turns on her. "I mean, not like you have any restrictions!" She turns back towards her clothing. "You can come and go as you please…"

"Yeah, well, not like anyone knows I'm Cornell's daughter, so why bother?" Buffy can't keep the trace of bitterness out of her voice.

"Oh, oh, what's wrong, _baby_?" Cordelia smirks, noticing the tone. "Maybe _ my_ daddy doesn't love you. Maybe _my _daddy's ashamed of you?"

"Fuck off, _Cordy!_" Buffy snaps back. "It's just until he and mom get married, then it'll be different…"

"Uh, huh, sure…" Cordelia says, "Until they're married. Right."

"Yeah…"

"You think your mom's the first woman dad's brought around this house?"

"What're you saying?"

"Notice any other wives hanging around?"

"He said they were getting married…"

"Right," Cordelia looks smug. "Like I've never heard _that_ before…" She chuckles softly.

"They ARE!" Buffy's lip trembles, just a little. Then her expression changes. "You're just pissed cuz you can't go see your girlfriend…"

Cordelia looks at her blankly. "What're you talking about, numb brains?"

"You're girlfriend, Tardo," Buffy replies. "You know, the one you're all gaga over?"

"Look, Buffy, maybe you're into the whole lesbo thing, but I'm straight, you know?"

_What the hell? Is she whack?_

"Look, Cor, pretty hard to close the closet door when you've blown them off their hinges, you know?"

"What're you babbling about, munchkin?"

"Oh, get real. Stop pretending, everyone knows. You and Faith…"

"Faith? Who's Faith?"

"Are you whack? Faith, you're girlfriend. Remember?"

"I don't know any Faith….wait, isn't that the skanky assistant to that creepy librarian at school?" Cordelia makes a face. "God, if I were gonna go Ellen, don't you think I'd pick better than _that?_" Cordelia shakes her head. "Listen, nut job, next time you're out? Maybe you'd like to drop by the doctor? Maybe he could suggest a good shrink for you."

Buffy looks at Cordelia like she's lost her mind. _What's going on? What kind of game is she playing…_ she scrutinizes her, and realizes that Cordelia isn't kidding. _ Whoa… this is good… too good…_

"Hey, I'm not the nut job here, Swiss cheese brains."

"Oh, really? Cuz you're really doing a good job of it…"

"Hey, guys, what's going on?"

Both girls turn, a little startled. Joyce Summers is standing at the entrance to the walk-in closet, wearing a tight one piece bathing suit.

Cordelia for a moment, forgets about the little tiff she's having with Buffy, and frankly stares at Joyce.

Despite getting used to weird things happening around Casa Chase, she's still a little awed by the change in Joyce. Joyce looks no older than 20, at most. Her body, already a swimmer's body, has lost any softness that age added, slimming down to a narrow waist and a nice set of flared hips. Her legs are long, and toned; not a trace of cellulite remains on her thighs. Her breasts are large, but firm, and seem to defy gravity, pushing up and out on the cups of her bathing suit. Her skin is smooth and tight, and her face looks fresh and young. _ Way too young to be Buffy's mom…_ . Finally her hair, which used to be cut to her shoulders, now hangs loose and wavy, almost reaching her breasts.

Maybe awe isn't the correct word for Cordelia's response to the 'new' Joyce. Perhaps it just a queasy sense of this is wrong, something is very wrong here. Joyce is Buffy's mom. EVEN if she had Buffy at Buffy's age(which she didn't; it was in college … or later…), she should/would be in her early to mid thirties; instead, she looks like she's barely older than Cordelia. It feels wrong to Cordelia, for some reason, though she can't consciously understand why.

Perhaps it's because in the short time they've known each other, they've developed an almost mother/ daughter-like bond between them. And her looking, and acting, like her chum just isn't working for Cordelia.

Whatever the case, Buffy is watching Cordelia's reaction with a smirk. Her being thrown off her game, confused? Is just a cherry on the sundae for Buffy.

"Is everything ok, dear?" Joyce asks, noticing Cordelia's stare. "Is something wrong with my suit?" She does a quick inspection of her bathing suit.

"Uh… no" Cordelia quickly averts her eyes.

"If you're done staring at my mom now…" Buffy snickers nervously, wondering what her crazy half sister is staring at, "Think we can get out of the closet now? I'd like to get some sun in before it goes down…"

"Are you sure you're ok, Cordelia?" Joyce asks, noticing Cordelia's state of dress. "We were going to go swimming this afternoon, right?" She looks at Buffy. "You did invite her, right?"

Buffy nods.

"Uh… yeah, sure…" Cordelia replies, suddenly not so sure anymore. About anything.

"Oh, just ignore her," Buffy rolls her eyes. "She's just miffed because her daddy won't let her go shopping…"

"Shut up, butt breath," Cordelia retorts, "you're just jealous…"

"Of you? Please, you're such a big loser…"

"Really, cuz I know _my_ daddy loves me…"

"You…."

"Girls, enough!" Joyce cuts in. "What's this about?"

"Nothing," Cordelia mutters.

"Nothing," Buffy echoes the time tested response to parental inquiry.

"Mmm… hmmm…" Joyce nods, not a bit fooled. "Ok, both of you, out of there and on the bed."

"What?"

"Side by side, I want to see those rears on the bed now!" Joyce's tone is firm, her fists clenched tightly.

Both girls, feeling a little chill, follow orders, exiting the closet and sitting on the bed.

Joyce walks over, noticing that the girls have put the maximum space between themselves. She sighs.

"Ok, girls, I know that this is all been rough on up. But, it's been rough on everyone, including me and your father. Especially when you two are fighting like two spoiled little brats. It's not like I don't have enough to do around here…

Both snort, if for different reasons.

She takes in a breath. "Did I say something funny…" She cocks her head to the side, a slightly crooked grin on her face.

"No" Cordelia mumbles.

"Uh… no" Buffy mutters.

"As I was saying," Joyce continues, "you're both… stubborn… I understand that," Joyce looks from one to the other, "but right now, you have to consider what's best for the family. Am I making myself clear?"

She waits for a response. Not getting any, she repeats the question.

"Am I making myself clear?" She says softly, but her tone is anything but soft.

"Y-Yeah, mom," Buffy nods quickly.

"Yes, ma'am," Cordelia nods likewise.

"Good, so like good little girls, I want you both to apologize to each other…"

"But mom!"

"Mrs. Summers… er… Joyce…"

"Do it!"

Both girls look like they'd rather dine on glass.

"Fine. I'm sorry," Buffy says._ That you're such a spoiled brat._

"Yeah, me too. I'm sorry," Cordelia says. _That you're an asshole._

"That's better," Joyce smiles tightly. "Now, isn't that all better, then?" She looks from side to side. "Ok, what started this?"

"She's being such a brat. Just because her dad won't let her go shopping. Even though he's explained WHY he won't…"

"Get real. That's not it at all, but figures _you'd_ get it wrong. First of all, I've been cooped up in this house forever…"

"It's hardly been more than a week," Joyce adds.

"What_ever_, the point is, I'm stuck here, but she can go anywhere she wants. How fair is that?"

"Cordelia, I'm sure your father has explained about the threats…"

"Yeah, still, I'm still the prisoner…" Cordelia whines a little

"Cordelia, it isn't like that. You know your father is only trying to protect you…"

"Right. By taking away my car keys, and having the servants watch me like guards, and not letting me go to school or see my friends or even have friends in or anything…"

"Oh, boo hoo, poor princess."

"Buffy, that's enough…" Joyce glares at her.

"No, it's really not," Buffy replies, defiantly," She's a spoiled brat, used to getting anything she wants, and now that someone asks her to do one thing to … oh, keep her from getting hurt, she gets all bent out of shape. God, you stink…"

"You aren't exactly the model child either, daughter of mine," Joyce says, growing impatient with her. "You're out at all hours, and when I ask where you've been, you're grumpy and rude. You sass both me and your father back. You know, you're not too old to put over my knee, young lady…"

Buffy snorts.

Joyce slaps her.

"Did I say something funny, Elizabeth Anne Summers?" Joyce says, glaring at her daughter.

Buffy rubs her cheek, looking at her mom strangely. Her insides feel like they're frozen.

"No," She says, looking down. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Mrs.. Joyce… I mean, I know I'm acting like a brat, but I'm just… I can't stand being cooped up…" Cordelia apologizes, a little more sincerely than her blonde sister.

"I know dear, I know. You're young, and your whole world revolves around your friends and your social life and the mall…" She grins a little. "But right now, family has to come first. Do you understand?"

"Yeah," Cordelia says, not sounding all that pleased.

"Maybe, however, Cornell has been a little too hard on you… maybe, no promises, but maybe I can talk to him. Convince him how life critical it is that a daughter have a shopping day out… what do you say to that?"

The light seems to switch on in Cordelia. She grins from ear to ear.

"Really? You mean it?"

Joyce nods. "No promises, but I'll do my best. Ok?" She adds a condition. "But you can't go alone. So, I'm going to have to go with. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, I guess that's ok…" Cordelia will take what she can get. Not sure what to do, or how to react, she sits there. "When?"

"As soon as possible. But it's not going to be today or tomorrow. I need some time to work on Cornell. But soon, I promise… so…?"

"Ok," Cordelia says, not jumping for joy, but deciding not to queer the deal, either. "Thank you."

"Well, then, give us a hug," Joyce holds out her arms.

Cordelia gets up, and gives Joyce a brief, perfunctory hug.

"Thank you…"

"Isn't that just so…" Buffy grumbles. "Again, she gets whatever she wants…."

"As for you, young lady…" Joyce turns, moving over to her daughter. "I think you should come along too…"

"Do I have to?"

"Does she have to?"

"Do you really want to go?" Joyce looks at Cordelia.

"Ok, ok…"

"Aw, mom…" Buffy starts to grumble.

"I think it's time we three had some family bonding time. Can't think of a better place to have it than shopping til we drop…" She gives Buffy a little smile. "And I'm thinking you could do with some new outfits…"

"Really?" Buffy looks pleased, then tries to cover. "Well, if I gotta…"

"You gotta…"

"Well, if I gotta…" Buffy shrugs.

Cordelia suddenly seems to come alive, as if struck by a new thought.

"Oh, my god! What am I gonna wear?" Cordelia suddenly bolts to her closet. "I don't have a thing to wear!"

Buffy looks into the closet, which would make most boutiques envious, and shakes her head.

"Cordelia, dear, we're only going shopping…" Joyce chides her.

"Only shopping?" Cordelia cries. "We're going to the mall! What if I see someone I know? I can't just look… god, what am I going to do? Everything is so … last month! I've got to figure this out. Retro is in. Maybe I can…"

She disappears into her closet, frantically going through her things.

"And she's off," Buffy laughs, watching her run around like a chicken with it's head cut off. "What a dork!"

"Buffy, that'll be enough. When you two are done dressing, meet me at the pool," Joyce says, walking towards the door. "And try _not _to get into any more fights along the way."

"Yes, ma'am," Buffy nods, still wary that Joyce might go off at any moment.

After Joyce is gone, Buffy turns her attention back to Cordelia. She watches with some amusement as Cordelia flits from outfit to outfit, pulling, inspecting and rejecting each in turn. Somehow, it reminds her of a lab rat running it's maze, looking for the reward or the way out.

_God, just because someone _might_ see her. How shallow…_

Then she smiles. An evil little plan forms in her mind. _ And what if a certain someone were to see her? Wonder how that would go?_

Suddenly, she thinks this little trip to the mall might be rather fun, after all…

2

Monday after lunch finds Faith standing by the double doors leading into the library. She lets out a nervous breath, prepping herself to go inside. She's early for the scheduled meeting, but she wants some time to talk to Giles. Try to work things out.

_We gotta work together, and us being mad at each other isn't going to get it done. So, we gotta settle this… now… but fuck, why do I gotta be the adult here, anyway? _

Shaking her head, she starts to step forward when she feels something go around her neck. She struggles, trying to reach behind her, but not able to grab at anything. Then something else is pressed into her face, something smelly, something making her dizzy…

Then it all goes black…

She wakes up a little later, in a darkened room. There's a gag in her mouth, and she's chained to something above her head. She can barely keep contact to the floor with her toes. She grunts, trying to pull whatever is holding her down, but she can't get the leverage to have any effect.

"Uuukkk.." She mutters into her mouth, trying again to pull her chains down.

Suddenly, a light snaps on.

"Oh, you're awake. Great," Buffy says, grinning at her. "Thought I might have to come over there and slap you awake, sleeping stupid."

"Mtthuucker….whn I gtt uuu thzz gaaa kill uuuu" Faith glares at her, struggling with the chains.

"You know what this is, right?" She holds up what looks like a pistol with a pronged barrel.

Faith stares at it, then nods curtly.

"Yeah you do. And you know I'll use it. So, I'm gonna come over there, and take out the gag. You try anything tricky, bitch, and I'll hit you with enough juice to make you flop like a flounder. Got it?"

Faith nods, curtly.

"Good, maybe you're not as dumb as you look…"

Buffy walks around Faith, keeping a wary eye on her. Reaching her back, she unties the gag, none too gently. She then quickly retreats back out of range of Faith's legs. She smirks, looking at the chained slayer with some amusement.

"Probably should just hog tied you, but kinda liking you looking like a piece of meat, hanging there…"

"Fuck off, bitch," Faith snarls at her, tugging at the chains again.

"Nuh, uh…" Buffy raises the Taser. "Don't make me use it."

Faith ceases her struggles, settling on glaring at her rival. "Fine, warped brains. What do you want then? Other than tying me up, you sick-o!"

"Me?" Buffy giggles, "Isn't that the pot calling the kettle chartreuse, huh? I mean, it's you gets her jollies by tying my sister up and fucking her…" Buffy's mouth twitches. "Oh yeah, I saw you that night when you were over at the mansion …" she runs her tongue over her lips. "Kinda tasty, gotta admit…"

"You fucking perv…"

"Nuh Uh… remember, I got the gun…" She shakes it in her hand at Faith. "Don't really want to do the electric boogaloo right now do ya? Didn't think so… anyway, I'm doing you a favor here, bitch, so listen up…"

"Oh yeah…" Faith rattles her chains. "Why don't I believe _you?_ I remember, you're a pathological liar, for one…"

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP!" Buffy fires the Taser at Faith, hitting her in the chest.

Faith suddenly starts to convulse wildly in her chains. Buffy stands by, watching as she flops around like a fish out of water.

"That was only a low dose, dumb ass. Next time, I won't be so nice…" She comes over, and pulls out the darts while Faith is still shaking. "So stop being an ass and listen up…"

"F-F-F uuuck y-y-you…" Faith gets out, still finding muscle control difficult.

"Ok, whatever," Buffy shrugs, turning her back and heading for the door. "Guess you don't wanna hear about Cordelia then…"

"W-W-What? W-wait… w-what about C-C-C…. h-h-her?"

"Oh… now your interested, huh?" Buffy turns back, smirking.

"Y-Yessss" Faith manages to get herself under control. "What…?"

"Oh… just that she's ok, fine really, living the life of a princess. Back at Casa Chase…"

"Y-You're lying!"

"There you go with that lying crap again…" Buffy raises the pistol.

"N-No, wait… "

"Why should I? I came here to tell you something, but you keep calling me a liar. I should just…"

"Please!"

"Begging? You're begging?" Buffy laughs. "I think I like it. Come on, puppy. Beg some more…"

"Please… please…" Faith says, humiliated but desperate. "Is she…is she…?"

"Ok? Duh, I just told you, wax brains. She's fine. She's living it large. Matter of fact…" Buffy's smile turns nasty. "She's doing really well without you. Doesn't even seem to remember you…"

"You're lying!"

"There you go again. God, why do I even bother?" Buffy shrugs. "Maybe I'm just a romantic at heart. Anyway, I just hate to see you crazy kids all apart and everything…" She cocks her head to the side. "So, tell ya what I'm gonna do. Tell you a little secret, ok?"

Faith glares at her.

"Oh, look at that face. So cute… the outraged lover. How sweet…" Buffy chuckles. Then her expression changes to a frown. "Listen, butthead, I'm doing you a favor here. Seems Cordelia is all itchy about staying in at the mansion. She got my mom to convince Daddy Chase to let her go on a little shopping trip to the mall. Tomorrow afternoon, matter of fact. Now, won't that be just swell? You get to go and maybe see your lady love? Maybe remind her of your existence or something? Anyway, me and mom will be with, but I'm pretty sure, clever girl that you are, you can figure away to get her alone…"

"How do I know you're not lying to me?"

"God, would you get over it?" Buffy shakes her head. "Frankly, you don't know. You're just gonna have to trust me…"

Faith snorts.

"Yeah, well, ok, whatever. No skin off my ass," Buffy shrugs her shoulders, "But hey, maybe I know what it's like. Losing someone you really, really love. Or… maybe I'm lying. You don't know. But the _only_ way you'll find out is to show up, now isn't it?" Buffy turns to walk away again. "Up to you. Oh, one thing," She stops. "Don't tell you're buddies about our little chat, 'k? Cuz, you showing up? Well, Daddy Chase might think that's just an unhappy coincidence. But if you show up with your gang trailing after, make some stupid 'rescue' attempt? He's gonna _know_ something's up. And you know how cranky he can get…" She looks over her shoulder at Faith. "You know what he almost did to you. And he wanted you to live. Imagine what he'd do to your friends? He doesn't care if they live or not…" she waggles her fingers at Faith. "Buh-bye now."

"You just gonna leave me here?"

"Oh, right. I'm gonna come over there and let you loose, so you can go Rodney King on my ass, huh?" Buffy laughs. "Don't worry, genius, you'll figure it out…" She smirks. "But I'm a sport…"

She reaches in her pocket, and holds up a key. "Here's the key… I'll leave it for ya right here…" She puts it on a shelf close to the door.

"Bye now…" She leaves, cutting off the light.

"Fuck!" Faith growls, pulling on the chains. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Getting angry, she pulls herself up on the chains, trying to get to the ceiling hook to get free. She can't quite manage it, however, and drops down. She feels a slight tug on the chains as she drops. An idea comes to her, and she starts lifting and dropping herself like dead weight. Over, and over, and over… finally, there's a snap, then a cracking sound, and without warning, she's dumped on the bare floor, butt first.

The chains are loose, however, and after awkwardly brushing herself off, she feels her way towards the door . Finding the light switch, she turns it on. It takes a few minutes, but she finally finds the key, loosening the cuffs on her wrists.

She stands a moment, rubbing her wrists, getting the blood back in them.

"Bitch," She mutters, as she opens the door and exits.

3

"You're late."

These are the first words that greet Faith when she enters the library. She stops and nods.

"I know. I'm sorry. I got hung up…" She looks around the room. "Where is everybody?"

"They're out looking for you. When you didn't show up on time, we grew concerned," Giles walks over to Faith. "Are you quite all right? Did anything happen?"

Faith hesitates for a half beat before answering. "No, I'm fine. I had some personal business that wouldn't wait…"

"Personal business?" Giles looks a little surprised. "This couldn't have waited until after the meeting?"

"That's the 'it couldn't wait' part of it, Giles," She shakes her head, and looks at the clock. "I'm not that late…"

"Nearly an hour, Faith," Giles sighs. "I still can't believe you put something personal before this meeting. You understand how important this meeting is, yes?"

"Yeah, I got it, Giles. I told you, it was … unavoidable, ok? I'm sorry I'm late, but let it go…" Faith sits down. "Me being late by an hour isn't exactly the end of the world…"

"Not the…" Giles doesn't understand her attitude. "Not the end of the world? Am I correct in what I just heard?"

"Yes."

"My god, do you plan on being fashionably late for the apocalypse too?" Giles returns, somewhat sarcastically. "That could very well mean the end of the world. Don't you realize that the world, our lives, everyone's lives is at stake here? What could be more important than that, pray tell me!?"

"Only every day, Giles," Faith shoots back, "and oh, remember? My life is at stake more than anyone's, according to the prophecy. So I get it's serious, ok? What else do you want me to say?"

"Not say, Faith, do. When we have a meeting like this, I expect you to be on time, and to rearrange your personal life around it, not the other way around!" Giles leans on the table, facing her. "We're part of a team, and everyone has to be on board and _be_ part of that team!"

"Really? Cuz, I was feeling kind of left out there all by myself, " Faith retorts, " kinda like last Thursday, you know? You remember that meeting I wasn't invited to?" She leans in a little, also, "or those decisions you made that affected the 'team' that hey, I didn't get a say in? Like sending Cordelia back in, and maybe getting her killed…"

"We don't know if …"

"Yeah, and we probably won't, 'til we go in. But that's not the point, is it? The point is you're treating me like a child here, Giles, keeping me out of the loop when that could cost me, or others, their life. And that just stinks, you know?" Faith shakes her head. "Dammit, we've done this, again and again, and nothing changes. Does it? Is it going to change, Giles? Are we going to actually stop fighting and start trusting each other? Are you ever going to believe I can do this job, if you let me? I just gotta know now, ok? Before I get myself killed…"

"You have to trust me, Faith. Sometimes, I can't make you privy to every bit of information I get. I need to be able to do my job and trust that you'll follow my directions…"

"And you have to trust me, Giles, when I'm out there, doing my thing. I'm the one on the line, ultimately, I'm the one at the front. So I need you to trust me back. And I'm not getting that from you…"

"Dammit, because sometimes, Faith you don't show good judgment Faith. You're impulsive, and temperamental, and you plunge in before you think. How can I keep you from getting killed if you're always running straight into the fire?!!!"

"You can't, Giles. That's where the trust comes in, Giles," Faith says softly. "That I know what I'm doing… and I'll haul my ass out alive… and if I don't… no one can save me…." She reaches out covers Giles' hand with her own. "I'm not her, Giles. I'm not your daughter, and you can't save her by over protecting me…"

"This has nothing to do with my daughter…" Giles stiffens, and pulls back. "This is about …"

"This is about redemption, Giles. Trying to redeem yourself by protecting me, when neither you, nor anyone, could protect her…them… from him…"

Giles seems to freeze in place for a moment. In that moment, Faith sees all the pain well up in his face. Then he forcibly moves himself, and stands up straight.

"We'll discuss this further, later. Right now, I … I need to get… a book from the shelves." He starts for the stairs.

Faith scrambles out of her seat, and going around the table, cuts him off at the bottom step. She stands there, looking at him.

"Giles, please, look at me…" She grips his arms firmly, but gently, and looks him dead straight in the eye. "I need you Giles. I'll always need you. Not to fight me, but to fight with me, for me. You and me, we can do this, if you just believe in me as the slayer, Giles. If you just trust I'll get the job done."

Giles looks at her for a moment, then looks away, head inclined downwards.

"If you'll excuse me," He says quietly, "I really do need to retrieve a book from the shelves."

Faith lets go of his arms, and backs to the side rail, letting him pass. He starts up the stairs, then stops.

"Faith?"

"Yeah?"

"I never believe otherwise," Giles says in a quiet tone. "I'm very proud of you."

He turns and continues up the stairs.

"There you are!"

Angel enters the library, and walks over to Faith. "Where've you been? We've been looking everywhere for you."

"She was delayed," Giles calls out from the top of the stairs. "Unavoidable. Are the others on their way, Angel?"

"Yeah, they should be here pretty soon."

"Good, then we can get the meeting started. I'll be down as soon as I retrieve a book from the shelves."

Giles turns, and walks into the stacks.

* * *

"GIN!"

Xander looks at the table, then at his cards, then at Willow.

"Darn it!" He frowns, staring at his cards again. "That's not fair. You cheated!" He throws his cards on the table.

"Are you calling me a cheater, Alexander Lav…?"

"Willow! You promised!" He tries to cover her mouth. "Not in public…"

"Get over it, Xander," Faith, at the other side of the table, hand locked with Angel in what looks like a death match arm wrestle, grins. "We all know your middle name."

Xander looks horrified. He looks at Willow accusingly. "You told them?"

Willow looks guilty. "Well, it might've slipped…"

"I think it's a cool middle name," Faith soothes him. "Very manly…" She turns to Angel. "Speaking of which, what's wrong, big guy? Didn't get your O positive or something today? Cuz, you're not really trying too hard…" She presses down, causing Angel's arm to move backwards just a bit from center.

"What's wrong with you, slayer? Losing it" Angel chuckles, then forces Faith's arm back, and slightly the other way. "Thought you could whip my… how do you say it?… sorry ass from here to Cleveland…"

From another table, at the other side of the room, Agatha looks up. Her expression is a mixture of amusement and annoyance, with a dash of bemusement thrown in. Sort of like any parent watching children. She shakes her head, sighs, and returns to her reading.

"Well, c'mon, pay up, Xander. You lost!" Willow grins at him.

"Not fair… you…"

"I didn't cheat. I don't _need_ to cheat when playing with you," Willow giggles.

Sighing, looking well put upon, Xander leans over, and engages in a warm lip lock with Willow.

"Awwww…" Angel and Faith mock the two lovebirds.

"Aren't they just too cute?" Faith says, barely able to keep from laughing.

"I don't get it, "Angel says, shaking his head. "They do that after every hand, no matter who loses…"

"No, you don't get it," Willow says, as the kiss ends. "If I lose, like that ever happens….

"Hey!" Xander protests.

"… I have to kiss Xander. If Xander loses," Willow goes on, blithely, "like always, then he has to kiss me. See?"

Faith chuckles, while Angel manages to look slightly disgusted.

"C'mon, dead boy," Faith taunts Angel, knowing he hates nickname, "put some muscle into it. How's it going to go over with your vamp buddies that you were beat by a girl?"

"You know, Faithy," Angel shoots back, "If I weren't liberated, I might take that the wrong way…" He suddenly puts on the pressure, bending Faith's arm back.

Faith concentrates, and manages to bring the hands to center. Then she pulls the dirtiest trick in the book. She kicks Angel under the table.

"OW!" Angel breaks, and Faith pins his arm. "You kicked me!"

"Alls fair in love and arm wrestling, big guy…"

Giles comes down the stair, holding a rather large book under his arm. He walks over to Agatha's table.

"I found that copy of Chilton's Demonology you wanted…" He looks around. "Where's Balthair? Hasn't he returned yet?"

At that moment, the lights flicker, then begin to flash. A sudden wind comes out of nowhere, blowing loose paper and riffling the open book pages on the various tables. The doors to the library burst open, and what looks to be a cross between a storm cloud, with lightening, and a mini hurricane appears just inside the door.

The storm ends, and Balthair is standing there,

"The drama queen returns," Agatha mutters, disgustedly.

Xander and Willow, whose cards have been blown every which way, look a bit taken aback. Angel looks at Balthair, an eyebrow raised.

"Gotta admit. The guy knows how to make an entrance," He chuckles, shaking his head.

Faith just settles into her chair, arms crossed.

Balthair makes his way to the meeting table, and stops, staring at Willow and Xander. He glares at them, his yellowish eyes glowing while he frowns menacingly.

"What are these whelps doing here?"

He crosses over to the table and sits, adjusting his robes majestically.

"Faith, I think you need to tell your little friends to go home now. We have business to discuss…" She stands up, and crosses to the table, standing behind Willow. "Faith?" she asks mildly.

"Well… ummm…" Faith feels some unease looking at Agatha. Somehow, her quiet tone makes he feel queasy, while Balthair's imperiousness only makes her laugh. She feels like a kid with a chocolate smear on her face and her hand wedged in the cookie jar. "Well…"

"These 'whelps', as you call them, belong here…" Giles comes up to stand beside Agatha. "They're part of this team…"

"Children?" Balthair looks appalled. "Have you gone mad, Rupert Giles? This is serious business! There is no place at this table for the them."

"Rupert, surely you see that …" Agatha shakes her head, "children have no place here? I'm sure their helpful, in their way, especially knowing your aversion to computers and modern technology, but we're discussing strategy now, and they have no place being here…" She turns to Willow and Xander. "I'm sure you understand…"

"Er, no, actually, I don't," Willow says, starting to wind up a little. "This is our town, after all, and if we …" She rises to face off with Agatha.

"Willow, I'll handle this, if you please…" Giles exerts a gentle pressure on her shoulder, holding her down.

"This is the apocalypse, Rupert Giles, if you've forgotten," Balthair says with some asperity. "this is hardly the place for toddlers…"

"Oh, brother," Angel groans, looking at Faith. "Where do they get these guys?"

Faith looks perturbed, but doesn't reply. She just shrugs.

"Be quiet, Balthair," Agatha snaps at the Mage, obviously losing her patience. She turns back Giles. "Balthair is somewhat of an arse, Rupert, but he has a point. While I would hardly call the young man and woman 'toddlers', they are civilians, Rupert. And as such, they can get themselves hurt, and possibly…"

"That will be enough, Agatha," Rupert cuts her off. "These, 'children', as you call them, are hardly civilians. I've fought with them, many times, and they are hardly babes in the woods. Yes, they can be impulsive, at times…" his hand squeezes Willow's shoulder. Which causes Willow to blush a bit. "… but on the whole, they keep steady in battle and work efficiently. I've seen them fight, and they're good, very good. Faith has been training them, and I might mention… this one …" He squeezes Willow's shoulder again. "Is particularly good with a crossbow. After all, After all, she did manage to help bring down a 400 year old vampire formerly known as Darla …"

"That is impressive, I admit, Rupert, but that might've simply been a …"

"Fluke? I hardly think so, since between them, using a variety of means, they managed to take out nearly 2 dozen vampires…"

"Tell them about Jessie, Giles," Faith puts in. "Tell them how they…"

"Why don't you tell me about it, Faith," Agatha turns, gazing at Faith.

Faith feels a sense of unease under Agatha's gaze. Her stomach turns over.

"Please, Faith. You were there, and I wasn't. You would do better…" Giles encourages her.

"Okay, fine, I will," Faith stands up, facing Agatha. "Not long after I got here, their friend Jessie was murdered by vampires, and turned…"

Willow and Xander get grim looks on their faces; this is not an easy memory for them.

"His turned self accosted them at the local club they have here, and even though I told them to back off, and that I would handle it…"

Blushes from the pair.

"… they came along anyway. Frankly…" she smiles at Xander with some warmth. "I don't think a dozen Slayers could've stopped them."

"That's my point, exactly," Agatha says, quietly. "They might go off without thinking, and get themselves hurt, or worse…"

"What is this discussion all about, anyway?" Balthair, his eyes glowing angrily, stands. "They're not to be here, and they should go, now!" He raises his arms.

"That will be enough, Balthair…" Agatha makes a subtle gesture, and suddenly Balthair is thrown up against a bookshelf, his arms pinned. He glowers at Agatha, muttering.

Xander, and Willow in particular, look at the older woman with almost saucer sized eyes.

"Can I get a word in here, or are you guys gonna fight?" Faith says, rather disgusted.

"I'm sorry, Faith," Agatha says. "Some of us don't know how to hold their tempers."

"Frankly, a lot of us supposed adults need to grow up," Giles says simply, looking at both Agatha and Balthair. "To put it succinctly, Willow and Xander had to do something that was extremely difficult. As Faith tells it, they had to dust a lifelong friend, after he became a vampire. Rather cleverly, I might add… using a wooden spoon as a stake. Is that correct, Faith?"

Faith nods, sitting down.

"Then later, when Willow was in danger. Xander protected her, holding off two vampires until Faith could eliminate them. And this, Agatha, was before they had any formal training…"

"Indeed…" She looks more closely at the pair. Especially Willow. "Come here, child…" She holds out her hands to Willow.

Willow, looking a bit scared, turns to Giles. Giles nods. She gets up, and goes over to Agatha. It's clear she's rather scared of her.

"No need to fear… Willow, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Here, give me your hands…" She extends her own.

Willow looks back at Xander, then Giles, who nods. She reaches out, taking Agatha's outstretched hands.

Agatha gently squeezes them, and a look of surprise comes over her face. She looks at Willow carefully.

"Are you an adept, child?"

"Huh?"

"Do you practice the arts?"

"You mean like painting and stuff? No…"

"I mean Wicca, dear… the magic arts…"

"Er.. no…" She looks at Agatha strangely.

"Really? How … strange…" She lets go of Willow's hand. She looks at Xander. "Come here, young man…" She gestures for him to come to her.

Xander has a "do I have to look" on his face, but stands and walks over to Agatha.

"Please?" She holds out a hand.

He puts out his hand, looking as if he'll lose it.

Agatha takes his hand, and shuts her eyes for a moment. She smiles warmly.

"You are very brave, aren't you? And you'd never let anyone you really care about get hurt, would you Xavier?"

"Er… Xander…"

"Yes, Xander. Alexander. Indeed, he was quite the warrior, and I suspect you have a similar soul…" She lets of his hand, not soon enough for Xander. "Perhaps I've misjudged them."

"I believe you have, Agatha," Giles says, brusquely. "And it might be nice if you would take my judgment in these matters a bit more seriously. I've done this before…"

"This is madness!" Balthair, from his place by the bookshelves, calls out. "Are we so desperate we're using children now? Doesn't anyone recall what happened the last time children were used to fight a war? The Children's Crusade? That was a disaster…"

"Balthair," Giles says, his temper rising. "I appreciate your contributions. But frankly, if you're going to continue acting like this, I'd rather you left."

"That would be a little hard, considering." He says, a little sarcastically.

Agatha doesn't look at him, she just waves vaguely in his direction. Balthair shakes his arms, free of her enchantment.

He looks around at the group, who, with the exception of Agatha, are all staring at him. He makes a rude gesture, and returns to the table.

"Very well. If you all wish to be foolish, that's your choice. Be it far from me to stop you…" he looks at Giles. "But their blood is on your hands, Rupert Giles."

"Agatha?" Giles turns to her.

"I defer to your Judgment, Rupert," Agatha goes and sits next to Balthair.

Xander and Willow stand there, looking a little lost.

"So, what does that mean?" Xander asks, finally.

"Well, if you two team members would sit down, we can begin this meeting," Giles says, showing a rare smile.

"YES!" Willow and Xander give each other a high five, and return to their seats.

"Does this mean we can finally get started?" Angel asks from the other side of the table, looking annoyed. "or is there a second act to this drama?"

"I hardly think we need any comments from the vampire," Balthair grouses.

"Yes." Giles says, succinctly. "As Angel pointed out, we're rather on a schedule here. Time is running out and we have a lot to do …"

"I'm sorry, not getting that?" Faith pipes up.

"The prophecy, Faith."

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want to miss that…" Faith frowns.

"Prophecy?" Willow looks at Giles.

"It's not about that, Faith. It's more a way we can judge how and when Cornell will strike. All signs indicate sooner than later. The other part… is vague…" Angel seems upset with the subject.

"Vague? Other part? What prophecy?" Xander, along with Willow, is confused.

"This has more to do with Cornell, or the thing that's calling itself Cornell," Angel says, trying to steer the subject in another direction. "He's especially anxious now to get this done. So he can transfer his link…"

"All the records, everything we can find on him indicates his grip is weakening. He can't keep it going much longer…" Giles nods, agreeing. "Soon would be better to strike, before he can change it…"

"What's going on? Would someone slow down a little? Link? Transfer? Prophecy? Whaaat?" Willow looks around, noticing that Xander and Faith seem equally confused. "Can someone please give us a clue here?"

"It's not important right now. What's more important …" Giles turns to Agatha. "did you bring them?"

Agatha nods. She reaches into her purse, and pulls out a collection of what look to be crudely made necklaces.

"It seems it was a good thing I made a few extra," She smiles as she hands one to everyone, including Willow and Xander. "I need you to put these on, please…"

Faith holds the necklace, looking at it suspiciously. "What is this?"

The necklace itself is a piece of leather, crudely tied in back to hold it together. Along the loop is what looks like a small scroll, in parchment, tied at each end to keep it in place.

"I don't think Tiffany's got anything to worry about," Faith cracks, still looking at her charm.

"Faith, please, just put it on," Agatha says in a firm tone.

"Ok, ok… geeze" Faith puts it on, grumbling a little. She says, almost inaudibly, "more voodoo stuff…"

"It's not voodoo," Agatha says, as if Faith said it loudly. She sounds slightly offended. "It's a thousand year old Celtic spell, a reveal spell, designed to protect…"

"Sorry, my mistake," Faith says, slightly sarcastically. Just as she puts it on, something happens. The scroll flashes, startling her. "What the fuck!" She pushes her chair back.

Almost everyone, except Balthair, looks a little startled. He just smiles enigmatically.

"Relax, it's ok. That's supposed to happen," Agatha looks at Balthair, giving him a hard stare. "If some of us could practice some manners, I was going to warn you about that…" Agatha turns to the others. "The spell is now active."

"What is this thingie supposed to do?" Angel asks, looking at it suspiciously.

"It's a protection spell. Actually, a reveal spell that acts as protection against illusions. It won't completely stop it, but It'll help against Cornell's power…"

"Yeah? That would be sweet…" Faith says. "tired of that asshole pounding my butt into the ground…"

"That's the point, Faith. He doesn't actually do that…" Giles says quietly, fingering the leather around his neck.

"Uhhh… excuse me. I was there. I know when my ass is getting pounded."

"No, actually you weren't, Faith," Angel says, "He was just making you think you were…"

"Huh?"

"What Angel is saying, is that Cornell, or the demon acting as Cornell, has the power to alter your perceptions of reality." Giles pauses for a moment. "through our research, we've discovered exactly what kind of demon Cornell is…"

"Yeah, you told me. Some kind of Old Guy, right?"

"Old Ones," Agatha corrects.

"Whatever. They've been around like forever…"

"No, not exactly. Cornell is a, well, he's a construct by the old ones. During the great demon wars, when the Old Ones were fighting for control of this dimension, they created a number of 'special' demons for their wars. Hellhounds, Chaos Demons and others all came out of their experimentations. But Cornell, or the type of demon he is, was a unique one. Very powerful, though not as powerful as an Old one, and very … disturbing… He is what is known as _Mens Effrego… _ Mind Breaker."

"Sounds nasty."

"It is," Giles affirms. "A Mind Breaker demon has the ability to alter an enemy, or enemies, perception of reality. He can't actually change reality, but he can make it seem different to those he effects. Along with that, he has some small ability to manipulate matter, and can use his mental capabilities to deflect or throw things. But essentially, his power is in the illusion of changing reality…"

"What're you saying? He can't actually do the things he does?"

"Something like that," Angel puts in. "He just makes you think he's doing it."

"Like… drugs?"

"Yes, exactly. His powers work on the same receptors in the brains that certain chemical hallucinogens work on. Except where they are unpredictable, he's able to control the effects…"

"Well, fuck me dead!" Faith exclaims. "You mean he never… he was just fucking with my head?"

"Yeah, you could say that…"

"Consider, Faith. Did he actually ever touch you? Did you ever see him actually grab you?"

"I thought… I mean… shit, I don't know…"

"Every time he attacked you, did you notice he had someone there to do the dirty work?"

"Yeah, like when that psycho bitch was attacking me… right after, and then Spike… SHIT!" Faith shudders, remembering everything that happened to her. "That bastard nearly killed me, and fucking never even touched me!"

"The mind can do powerful things. Fortunately, he didn't want you dead, or you probably would be," Giles says, grimly. "Point is, the time mentioned in the prophecy is drawing closer, and now… especially with his hold on reality weakening, he's growing desperate. He needs to finish this little business quickly…"

"Sweet," Faith says ironically.

"Actually, it works to our favor, somewhat. He's making mistakes, not thinking things through. That's where his real power has been… watching and waiting… but now he has to reconnect to this reality, in another form, and that's affecting his ability to plan…"

"I still don't understand," Willow interrupts, "What's the deal with linking to this reality. And what does that have to do with this prophecy you keep talking about?"

"Cornell, or the thing that controls the physical side of Cornell, can't exist in this reality without being linked to something within this reality. A form of some kind. He is linked currently to the body of Cornell Chase, and has been for nearly the last 200 years…"

"Excuse me? I've seen the guy, he doesn't look no two hundred years old," Faith says.

"He's probably developed a means to regenerate the host over all this time, but like anything else, it has its limits. And I believe, the limit's been reached. I don't think this body can take another regeneration, so he has to develop another host…"

"He doesn't have a body?"

"No… this thing, this mind breaker, is an energy entity. Kind of like a ghost, or wraith…"

"Well, that's great. How do I kill a ghost?"

"I think…" Giles looks at Agatha. She nods. "I believe your dream revealed that…"

"Dream… you told him about my dream?" Faith looks at her narrowly.

"I did… and that's part of the spell I cast on you… I think you all need to see this…" She holds out her hands to Xander and Balthair. "If you'd join hands…"

"What're we doing? Having a séance?" Angel jokes, taking Faith's hand.

"No, but we're going to reinforce our energies with Faith's…" She turns to Faith. "I need you to close your eyes, and as much as you can, think about your dream. Concentrate on it, bring up as much detail as you can…"

"I don't remember that much…"

"That's ok, just concentrate."

Faith complies, closing her eyes. Her brow furrows, and she lowers her chin to her chest.

Suddenly, the lights in the room dim, as if on their own accord, and a bright dot of light appears in the center of the circle. It grows and expands, finally turning into what appears to be a bright window. Inside, the picture is fuzzy at first. Then it sharpens, and the dream Faith had, up to and including Cornell's death, plays out in front of them.

"Whoa… cool," Willow says, as the dream fades away. "Scary, but cool…"

"Did you see it, Balthair? Do you have it?"

Balthair nods. "Your description was accurate. I have it here…" He pulls something out of his robe.

It was a long, flat object, wrapped in soft tanned leather. He unties the leather string, and opens it.

Inside is an ornate, intricately carved dagger. However, it is unusual in a few respects.

First of all, it had longer than normal blade, that split in the center to form two parallel blades. The blades are joined in the middle by a short cross piece, in which are carved intricate runes

Secondly, there is an unusually bright stone in the pommel. It seemed to almost pulse light. It was carved in a teardrop shape.

Lastly are the colors of the blades themselves. They are a dull crimson, almost blood color.

The handle of the knife is onyx, with an intricate platinum colored overlays.

"Whoa," Faith almost drools over the knife. "nice blade"

"Go ahead, Faith, pick it up," Agatha gently urges her.

Faith doesn't need much encouragement. She reaches over, and grasping the handle, lifts it. She almost immediately drops it.

"Shit! That thing pulsed at me. It's fucking alive!" Faith backs off a step, staring at the knife.

Neither Agatha nor Balthair can resist a chuckle.

"That's the power of the bloodstone," Balthair says, quietly. "That pulse you feel is it surging into your body. It's normal."

"Fuck normal. I've never felt anything like that handling a blade before." She looks at it warily, as if expecting it to jump off the table at her.

"That's no ordinary weapon, Faith," Giles says, putting an arm on her shoulder. "That is a bloodstone dagger. It has the power needed to disrupt the Mind Breaker Demon. Disconnect its hold on our reality."

"You mean, kill it, don't ya Giles?" Faith stares at the dagger.

"No. You can't kill it. It's pure energy. You can't destroy energy, only change it. This will disrupt its flow on its host, and cause it to disperse, seeking the nearest portal out of this reality. Otherwise, it will disperse into nothingness…"

"Yeah, like I said, kill it," Faith says grimly. She continues to stare at the knife, torn whether she wants to pick it up or not.

"Go ahead, Faith, take it," Balthair says.

"C'mon, Faith, pick it up," Angel says jocularly. He grabs the handle and then yells, pulling his hand back. It's steaming.

"What the fuck?" He waves his hand, looking at the blister on his palm.

"It's been blessed by Alcatian Monks," Balthair smirks. "Just to keep your kind from touching it…"

"My kind…" Angel glares at Balthair. He's throwing his own daggers out of his eyes. Then he grins a slow, but tight grin. "Could've told me"

Faith reaches over, and picks up the dagger. Again she feels the pulsing in her palm. She holds onto though, and feels the pulsing go up her arm.

Suddenly, the dagger feels weightless in her hand. It feels as if her hand was made for the grip. She waves it around, and it feels like a natural extension of her body.

"This is wicked," She grins, getting to like the feeling. "I like it!"

She moves away from the table, swishing the knife to and fro, almost feeling the air as it hisses over the surface of the blade. She gets so wrapped up in playing with it, she doesn't even realize when the knife cuts through the top of the banister post, causing the balled end to go flying.

Her eyebrows shoot up in amazement. "Wow! I didn't even feel it touch that!"

"Yes, if you could be a little more careful with that…" Giles says, coming over and inspecting the damage to the banister. "I don't know how I'm going to explain that to Flutie in the morning…"

"Sorry, Giles," Faith says sheepishly, offering the knife to Giles. "Wanna swing or two?"

Giles looks almost mortified. He puts up his hand, and takes a step back.

"No, please. That thing is dangerous… and if handled incorrectly, can have serious consequences. You are to _only_ use it on Cornell, and only when you need to. Understand?"

"Geeze, Giles, It's just a knife…" Faith catches his look, and grimaces. "Ok, ok, geeze…". She returns the knife to the table, slipping it back into the leather pouch. "Don't you guys ever have any fun or anything?"

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter, Faith. The whole world hangs in the balance. Even with the blade, defeating Cornell is hardly going to be fun," Giles says, somewhat stiffly.

"No shit. I've been there, done that, have the t-shirt, Giles. Still, considering all and the prophecy, you'd think you'd lighten up a little bit…"

"What prophecy?" Willow asks. "You guys keep talking about it, but we … Xander and me… don't have a clue. What's it about?"

"It's no big, Will," Faith tries to deflect the question, not wanting to go there, "Something in the Pegasus Chronicles…"

"Pergamum Codex" Agatha corrects her.

"Yeah, that. Anyway, it's no big deal."

"Really?" Willow sounds suspicious, "cuz everyone is sounding like it's a big deal."

"Well, it's not. So let's move on…"

"No. We're part of this. We have a right to know everything!"

"Willow, I assure you," Giles interjects, "if it were important to your role in this…"

"No, I want some answers here. This might affect us too!"

"Will. Let it go," Faith's voice takes on a harsh tone.

"The girl is right," Agatha breaks in, "Too many things kept from others around here…"

For some strange reason, Faith feels Agatha's gaze fall on her. _What the hell?_

Agatha turns to Willow. "This is the prophecy from the Codex: "_At that time, towards the ends of days, there will come a Warrior," Agatha recites from memory," the one who is chosen. She will fight hard against the tide of darkness that rises up, but in the end, she will be no more."_

"Wait a minute. The one who is chosen…warrior…" She looks at Faith. "She will be no more… hold on, is that saying what I think it's saying?"

There's a silence around the table. Faith looks particularly tight lipped.

"Is it? Is it saying…"

"Yeah, it is. Ok, you happy now Will? Get your answer? Now let's drop it. It's no big deal…"

"No big deal. NO BIG DEAL?" Willow looks at her as if she can't believe what she's hearing. "How do you figure that? It's a very big deal. A huge deal. This prophecy thingie says…"

"I know what it says, Willow. Ok? Drop it!" Faith's voice has a harsh desperation to it.

"No, I won't drop it. This is important. You can't just …"

"I DON"T WANT TO BE REMINDED OF IT, OK? IS THAT OK WITH YOU?" Faith explodes at her. "SHUT UP!"

Willow snaps her jaw shut, cutting off any reply. She goes red in the face, and seems to shrink in her chair.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I just…" Her lip starts to tremble. Tears threaten at the corner of her eyes. "I just don't want you to die…"

"I'm sorry, too," Faith says, coming over to her. "I don't wanna die either, Red," She says softly, kneeling by her, voice choked with emotion. "These things aren't always right. Maybe it won't come down that way…" She smiles, trying to cheer Willow up. "That's how I'm looking at it, ok? Let's just not…"

Willow shakes her head, unable to speak. She turns and buries her face in Xander's chest.

Faith gets up, looking angrily at Agatha. "Nice, real nice. Did you really have to just blurt it out like that? Couldn't you have used some kinda like tact? Isn't that you British guys are known for, or something?"

"She wanted the truth, Faith, and I felt she deserved to know it. Too many secrets being kept around here," Agatha says quietly.

Again, Faith gets the feeling that Agatha is speaking directly at her, about her. It gives her the creepy crawlies.

"Know what? I've had enough of your truth and consequences for tonight…" She turns to Giles. "Are we done here?"

"You need to tell her, Giles," Angel speaks up at the end of the table.

"Tell me? What?"

"I don't see the point of it. If we move quickly, he won't have time to complete the preparations…"

"She has a right to know…" Angel says, firmly. "If you don't tell her, I will."

"Tell me WHAT?" Faith says, her patience near its breaking point.

"I don't see how it will help …"

"Rupert," Agatha says, "she has to know."

"Know what? Will everyone stop fucking around and just tell me?"

"Giles, tell her," Angel repeats.

Giles sighs, and removing his glasses, he cleans them. "We went through Merrick's effects after he was… he died," Giles begins quietly. "Evidently, he's been working for Cornell for longer than we suspected. He kept notes, and a journal. In there he details the murder of Buffy's boyfriend…"

"Son of a bitch!"

"… and how he made it look like Angel was involved…"

"Well, that explains a lot. But what does this have to do with…"

"I'm coming to that. Besides being Buffy's 'Watcher' Cornell used him to keep an eye on you, and Cordelia. Evidently he wanted to… keep you distracted, as he brought his plans for the Hellmouth to fruition…"

"What're you saying, Giles?" Faith suddenly not liking where this is going.

"Evidently Cornell used his powers to 'encourage' this relationship between you and Cordelia…"

Faith's face pales. "No… way. I don't … you're …" Her head starts to feel as if it's going to explode. "You're wrong!"

"Faith…" He approaches her.

"No, stand back. You're crazy. I know you're crazy… she loves me! I know it. I could feel it!"

"Faith, let me explain," Giles adds quickly, "that's just it. It went further than he, Cornell, planned. He never expected Cordelia to actually fall in love with you..."

Faith feels her body shaking. "Then… you're not… saying she doesn't love me…" She again sounds almost desperate.

"No. I know she loves you," Giles says softly. "She wouldn't have gone back in if it weren't for her feelings about you…"

Faith shuts her eyes, letting out a shuddering breath.

"But there's more, Faith. Cornell never meant for her to get as close to you as she did. He had plans for Cordelia. And her feelings for you have thrown a monkey wrench in those plans…"

"What do you mean?" Faith suddenly gets a cold chill in her heart. "What plans?"

Giles hesitates for a moment, thinking of how to proceed.

"You remember how we said earlier that Cornell had to find a new host to link to, so he could remain in this reality…?"

Faith nods, uncertain where he's going with this.

"We thought may he was looking around for a new host for his … conversion, but we came across some papers in Merrick's effects that spell out a plan of succession…"

"Succession?"

"He needs an adult body to inhabit. He can't remain linked with an immature personality. So, he's had to wait until his 'successor' was ready. Until she was an adult…"

Faith's guts turn to ice.

"She?" She whispers, softly.

"Cordelia becomes 18 on Wednesday, Faith. We figure that's when he plans to take up in his new host."

To be continued


End file.
